United
by Emajade32439
Summary: What happens when Optimus and his team are stuck in the Realm with Megatron and his mechs? What will happen as neither will relent or give up their femmes? This is an attempt for healing between two fighting factions. Last story in the Ancient series.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, you need to read the first four stories in_ this series so that you understand the characters in this story. This will be the final story using these characters because I would like to write a few short one chapter stories after this series. If you have not been following the series please take some time and go back to my page and begin with "A Telling Surprise" because the first story will explain a lot. This last story will explain more about the entity that_ transformed the femmes so hopefully I won't botch it up too bad. I am also writing some about Sentinel because I hated that in the movie he killed my favorite mech, Ironhide. _

_I am not for story end cliff hangers and I know I pulled that with my last story "Forever" but I needed something that would transition them into the Realm. One other quick thing, the Realm is a series of planets, most harsh and violent in nature. The Jung ho is the most prominent tyrannical race of the Realm, but other races that have migrated into the Realm as well._

_Also remember that the femmes were transformed to integrate within the humanoids that live in the Realm. Humans will not be as tall as Transformers but they will be larger than humans on earth. Evolution and harsh climates have evolved humanoid type aliens in the Realm so that they have a higher tolerance to disease and bacterial infections. This includes the femmes as well since they are cybernetic organisms instead of the original robotic organism. So with all this being said, I will try to write "United" for my readers. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just love to write about them._

Allie was glad. Glad to be home, glad to have her team together and safe, and glad that they were in the hall even as she looked and realized that she would have to deal with unexpected fallout from the Autobots and the Decepticons leaders as well as managed their unexpected guests. Everyone looked at each other in shock and dismay as they realized that they were no longer in the sun of the Diego Garcia base but in a dark, damp entrance hall with that had tall ceilings, even tall for Prime and the Lord High Protector.

Chelsea briskly walked past the shocked mechs and disappeared through the double archways that led down a long wide hallway that seemed to dip down further to the massive building that they were currently standing in. Barricade started to follow, but had not been fast enough so that he lost sight of his mate. Shalon grabbed her bags, walked to a massive staircase that led up to what seemed a private area of rooms, and disappeared around the corner. The other femmes followed her lead and left the astonished mechs to their own devices. Optimus Prime could not believe that they had just left them there, standing, facing their adversaries, and to look at Megatron's face plates he knew that this was just the calm before the storm.

"Prime." Megatron growled menacingly. "What have you done?" He demanded. Prime looked at his once brother and retaliated with words.

"Done?" Prime gave Megatron his most innocent expression as he rounded on him and faced the war lord with dignity and lack of fear. "How can you even suggest that this was my doing?"

Megatron looked as if he was going to jump Prime but thought better of it. "She's your mate! Call her back. I want answers now!" Everyone backed away from the war lord, even his own mechs. Megatron raised his fusion canon and suddenly fired, but nothing happened and frustrated, Megatron roared in rage. Optimus quickly shielded his mechs from the evil tyrant's wrath as the Decepticons rallied around their leader.

"Megatron, we won't know the answers unless we stop and call a truce." Prime stated. Already his own mechs were checking their weapons and exclaiming in disgust as they realized that they did not work.

"That's easy for you to say. We would be left at your mercy and that I will not tolerate!" Megatron snarled back. He could feel Shalon sending him reassurance but that was not what he wanted. He wanted her here giving him answers. He wanted to take her by the hair and kiss her senseless, He wanted her under him, not him here stuck in a room filled with Autobots.

Prime could sense Megatron's fight or flight reflexes and he sent out calm, soothing feelings so that they might be able to come up with a solution. He was a bit annoyed with Allie for leaving them but he felt sure that she had a reason. Right now, his main concern was to keep his mechs and Megatron's from killing each other and he needed answers fast to keep that from happening.

"Did you plan this? Is this some kind of joke to throw me off so that you could defeat me and win this war?" Megatron demanded.

"No! I had no idea that this would happen any more than you." Prime countered as they both made a prideful stand toward each other. Megatron was clearly not backing down, nor was Prime. Everyone stared but suddenly Allie ran back in.

"Guys, please stop. You knew we were having trouble with the gate and I am sorry that you were caught. What happened is that the gate had a mild flux." Before Allie could finish her explanation she was interrupted by Starscream.

"Fluxes just don't randomly occur. We have a space bridge with similar technology. You can't tell me that this was just a simple flux." Starscream dryly pitched in his usual barbed style. "And what happened to our weapons?" Starscream demanded. He turned to his comrades as they all agreed with his words.

"Regardless of how you feel, that is what happened. Be lucky that we weren't scattered across the stars." Allie turned to look at all of them together. "I have Kiki making arrangements for everyone. We were only going to stay in the Hall for a few nights, but since this mishap we have decided that we will extend our stay. Those of you that have mates will probably want to stay together. We are doing the best that we can. I have Wheeljack working on the problem and if you are not satisfied then I would welcome your help if you think that it will get you home quicker." Allie turned back as a petit auburn walked in behind her. Allie whispered instructions to the young dark hair femme. She nodded her head as Allie turned back to the mechs.

"Kiki is going to show you where the quarters are. Once you have assigned quarters then Optimus and Megatron I shall talk to you in detail and let you know that status of our situation." Allie said as Kiki shyly approached the mechs. She was indeed small, like Shalon, whom Starscream usually didn't care for; but this dark, fair skinned femme intrigued him.

"I will look forward to your explanation Allie. I do not like treachery or deceit." Megatron said.

"That's funny coming from a Decepticon war lord." Allie said sarcastically.

"Everyone calm down. Allie is correct that there is little that we can do right now, so I suggest that we follow the femme to our quarters and then Megatron and I will determine the situation." Optimus' voice, though quiet, vibrated an assurance to the mechs, his rich baritone, reverberating through out their systems as both factions calmed and began to file in rows of two to follow the their leaders and the femme.

Kiki walked past them and stepped up softly on the stairs. She turned to look at them to make sure they were following her. She smiled timidly as she turned and her dainty feet quietly stalked up the massive staircase that seemed to devour her tiny frame.

"Allie, are you coming with us?" Optimus quietly asked her.

"No, I need to find out more details before I can brief you and Megatron on what is happening." She replied.

"We will want to know why our weapons don't work." He said softly, but Megatron had picked up their conversation.

"That's easy. I had a field dampener installed. We have negotiations from time to time and by having the dampener then we don't have to worry about nasty surprises. I'm sorry if it upset you and your mechs. How are the humans taken it?"

"I think they are still in shock. They haven't said a word." Optimus replied.

Allie turned back towards Megatron. "I am sorry that my field dampener ruined your moment, but we can't take chances with our safety." Allie turned back but before she left Megatron stopped her.

"I am not happy about this." He said.

"I know, but I can't help you until I know all the details. Oh, one more thing, Shalon and I share living space. I have my own berth room with an office, but we share the wash racks and the living area. Will that be a problem for you and Optimus?"

Both mechs looked decidedly uncomfortable when she admitted this small detail.

Finally Prime said, "I have no problem if Megatron doesn't." He looked at his long ago brother as if in challenge.

Megatron smiled in reply to his statement. "I have no problem if you don't"

Allie looked at both of them and smiled internally. Maybe she could get Wheeljack to draw out the repairs and give these two proud warriors a chance to negotiate and talk.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, the first chapter was trying to set up the Hall. I will add more in this chapter. I hope I do a good job describing everything because I have not done any of my own writing in a long time. Please leave a review. I always read them. Thanks and enjoy._

Megatron was not happy and that was an understatement. He was in a place that was unfamiliar and being forced to endure the same space as his adversary. Megatron decided that if he couldn't control the situation then he would watch and wait to see what opportunities that could come his way. He had his best mechs with him: Soundwave and his cassettes for tactical and communications, Starscream for planning and quick thinking as well as having the entire command trine, Hook was valued as well for his medical, and Knockout for ground support. Even with Optimus' crew they were evenly patched so Megatron would wait and watch.

Optimus knew that Megatron would not stay passive. It was not his style, and this concerned him greatly. His mechs were also an unstable element. Some of them had been fighting cons since they were barely younglings and to force them to have to live even for a short time with the Decepticons was not going to be a pretty sight. Megatron's mechs didn't look like they were anticipating cozying up to their enemies either so it would be very interesting to see the outcome. Of course, Optimus was hopeful. He and Allie had already discussed possibilities of approaching Megatron and seeing if they could open negotiations now that both sides were longing to take mates and settle down. After such a ling was Optimus would be willing to be open minded trusting that Megatron would be willing to bend.

Kiki could tell that they were not happy with her mistress' decision and she felt bad for them, but she was only the messenger and the guide so she hoped that they would not take it out on her. The red seeker kept glancing at her and it made her very nervous and shy because she was not interested but his gaze on her was bewildering so she kept to herself.

"Good evening Kiki." Another femme greeted in passing as they moved toward the lower area of quarters. The unbounded mechs would be placed in the guest quarters while Thundercracker, Optimus, Megatron, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and the Lamborghini twins would be shown to the upper levels. Barricade would have to wait because Kiki did not go down in the lower area of the temple without Aura or Cassie unless Chelsea was with her, but Kiki was scared of the femme and so she would make Barricade wait for her mistress.

"Good evening Emalia." Kiki returned the greeting to the femme as she looked at all the mechs that crowded them in the hallway.

"I guess we have company." She said as she stopped and looked at all of them. They returned her curious gaze and the tall brunette smiled at them.

"Good evening, Emalia. I am Optimus Prime." He said to the femme.

"Good evening. I guess that Allie is back and you have decided to join us." Emalia said. She looked over at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and smiled shyly as they waved at her.

"We were not expecting to join you, but yes, I guess we are." Optimus replied.

"Oh, I heard that we were having problems with the gate. I am sorry that you were caught in it." She looked at the seekers curiously as Skywarp waved at her and she blushed again.

"There are eight rooms available on this level for your mechs. Allie's team of femmes usually are on the next level, and Allie and Shalon share the west wing on the third floor and Aura and Cassie share the east side although Cassie had her renovated where she would have complete privacy and two extra rooms and a private wash racks were added since she was carrying. Once your mechs have selected a room here, we will proceed to the next two levels."

"Where are your quarters?" The red seeker asked.

"All of us are scattered along the east side on this level. All the quest quarters are on the west side on the other side of the grand staircase. As you can see, there is another stair level on each end of the corridors. In addition to this the third level share an atrium that lies in between the east and west wings.

"So the hall is actually a castle type structure of some type?" This was asked by Knockout.

"No, not exactly; we are a fortress, but we are also a home for the femmes that have been here since our ships crashed. We have added to the main structure, but the essence, the temple has been here for millions of years. That structure is mainly unaltered. We only added the connecting doors and hallways to the temple. Off the main entrance is our dining hall and meeting area. Allie will have an informal meeting in the morning that you and your mechs will be allowed to sit in on. It will probably be boring, but Allie will also have a full detailed report on the progress in addition to the one she will give your leaders tonight."

She waited for the unbounded mechs to pick quarters and then she led the remaining ones to the staircase as they continued upstairs to the second level.

"The main entrance and the dining area is the first level below. From there you can down further from the east side into the temple. The west leads out into platform or runway for our vehicles and ships." Most of the fortress is laid out based on east or west directions. There is another atrium on the south just off of the dining area. We use it sometimes to gather in the evenings after everyone comes in from patrol and before the night patrols begin." She stopped in front of a set of doors. "Once you get the basic layout, it is easy to find your way around except in the temple. That is Chelsea's domain and she doesn't like people snooping down there. After I have everyone secure here, I will find Allie or Aura to take you, Barricade to Chelsea's quarters."

"Thank you, Katarina." Ratchet said. "I know where Doc's quarters are from here. Thank you for the tour." Ratchet left the group and headed for the farthest door on the left.

"How does he know where to go?" Asked Thundercracker.

"He has been here before." Replied Kiki.

"Is that why he called you Katarina?" Asked Megatron.

"Yes, it is my full name." She said. "He was here when I was in the infirmary after being rescued. He was my doctor while Doc was on another planet working with a race of beings that the Jung ho had tried to exterminate with biologic warfare." Kiki lowered her eyes as she talked but Thundercracker saw the pain in them before she could shield them.

"Raynie's quarters are to the right of Doc's. Stargazer's on the east side on the left, Bumblebee. Mia's quarters are opposite of Star's."

The mechs thank the small femme as they went to their respective doors and Kiki motioned for Optimus, Megatron, Soundwave, and Thundercracker to follow her. She again led them back to the stairs and the followed her up another level. This level the ceiling was high and more ornate and the doors on the quarters were doubled.

"Aura's and Cassie's are on the left. Cassie's entrance was recently added that is why their doors are different from the west wing. Shalon's and Allie's are to the right." Kiki stepped aside to allow the mechs by. Megatron looked at her for a moment until he walked by Optimus and her. Kiki added as he went by, "Shalon's private quarters are to the right of the living area while Allie's is the left door." She watched the two leaders depart slowly, hesitation clearly in their steps. "Cassie's door is the one to the right of the first door." She said as Thundercracker and Soundwave walked to them. Soundwave was ready to get to their quarters because he could feel the cassettes getting restless in their tape decks. He had ordered them into recharge after they had found themselves in the Realm to protect them until he had learned more information. Now he was ready to let them out so they could explore their temporary quarters while waiting for Cassie.

As Soundwave enter the door he heard the whimpers and clicks of his sparklings as a young femme walked out of a room.

"Oh, my lord, you startled me." She said as her hand went over her spark. "I am Seaway. I am Shalon's little sister." Soundwave could see that she was a petite femme like Shalon but she had not been altered by the oracle. Her pink and grey body was sleek and of a light build and he could see her grey wings that were striped with a darker pink. "I am taking care of your sparklings while Cassie checks in with her subordinates. I asked if she would employ me as a caretaker after she had birth them. I hope that this is okay with you? I know that I am young, but I am not old enough to go on missions, but I am too old to remain in the school district. She said it was fine with her." Soundwave could hear the uncertainty in the femme's voice and he turned to her.

"If Cassie hired you, then I am fine with it." In the distance he heard Firefox cry and Soundwave quickly sprinted to his daughter and picked her carefully up to cradle her against his spark. She immediately settled as she cooed and chirped at her creator. Soundwave retracted his mask as he smiled at his daughter and sent waves of calming reassurances to her as well as love and warmth. She settled and her optics started to dim so he placed her back in her crib with her brother. Soundwave turned and looked at the youngling.

"Is Cassie on her way?" He asked.

"She will be here directly. She is still in the communications room and then she will go down into the temple for about an hour and soak in her sarcophagus. They all do it after being off world. It helps to heal their bodies. It is kind of like the energon baths that we take when we have injuries." She looked at her lord. "Is there anything else that you require of me, my lord?"

"No, you are dismissed. Thank you."

"Thank you my lord." Seaway curtsied out of politeness and swiftly exited the quarters. Soundwave walked back into the living area and opened his chest.

"Rumble, Frenzy, eject; Laserbeak, Buzzsaw eject; Ravage, Ratbat eject." All six cassettes flew out of his chest, transformer in midair and landing on their peds. The aerial team found a shelf in the corner to perch on and Soundwave walked to the couch and slumped down on it to wait for his mate. It had ended up being a long day and even though he had little to show for his work, he was tired and ready for recharge. The day had been taxing, and his leader's spark was highly agitated. It wouldn't take much to set off the war lord, but Soundwave was tired of the war, and surmised that if the two proud stubborn leaders could hack some kind of truce out then maybe his creations would have a chance to live their lives in peace.

0o0o0o0o0

Kiki was trying to find someone to assist Barricade. She hated that she was not able to take him to his mate's quarters but in truth she never went past the main doors of the temple where they met each fortnight.

"I am so sorry that you are forced to wait, but I promise to find someone to help you very soon." Kiki told the infiltrator. He made her nervous because of what he did for his master. It reminded her of the ones who had violated her when she had been captured, and she knew that he sensed her fear but couldn't help it. As they waited back in the main entrance, Chelsea came rushing out from the double archway.

"Cade, I am so sorry. I had to take care of a situation concerning our gate here in the temple. Are you alright?" Chelsea checked him over as he looked at her pale face. He could tell that she had been sick again, and he hated that he wasn't there to hold her head as she had purged, but he was also glad that she was with him now. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly. Kiki turned red in the face as she lowered her eyes away from the lovers.

"I am fine." He softly said, glad that she was back with him.

"I am not going to be able to stay long. I need to recharge in my sarcophagus so that my systems will reset themselves, but I'll take you to our quarters first." She told him. He led him away as Kiki watched through her lashes as the couple.

0o0o0o0o0o

Thundercracker looked around Aura's quarters. They were simple except the berth room. In there she had an elaborate four poster berth with the sheer drapes tied to the poles of it. He had never seen a berth that looked so decorative or ornate and the sheets were a soft cotton like quality. He smirked as he ran his hands over the beautiful quilted spread on it and as he pushed down he marveled at how soft the berth was. It was certainly different from anything he had seen on earth and Cybertron. He walked back out to the living area and noticed the flat screen on the wall over a fire like structure. These quarters were certainly different from anything that he had ever seen and as he sat down on the couch he wondered for the first time if he really wanted to remain with Megatron and the Decepticon faction or if he wanted to remain with his mate, his love.

0o0o0o0o0o

"I am not going to stay in the berth room the entire time we are here." Megatron stated emphatically to Prime.

"Well neither am I." He countered as the two of them stood on each side of the couch glaring at the other.

Finally Prime sighed air out of his vents and said, "Look we can glare at each other and make this very difficult for our mates or we can call a truce and keep it until we get back to earth. We have been known to agree on terms and conditions in the past. What would make this so different?" Optimus looked at his long time brother who once had served beside him as the Lord High Protector as he had been to an apprentice to Sentinel Prime.

Megatron looked at Prime. He thought about the situation he was in and knew that there would be no reward, no opportunity if he antagonized Optimus. He was mated to the commander who at this moment held the all the cards and Prime was right. There would be no point in making this any more difficult than it was already.

"Alright, I can concede to your point. I agree to a truce, but only until we are back on earth." Megatron took a seat in the chair next to the couch. Optimus walked around and sat on the couch. Both mechs continued to stare at the other while they mulled things over in their CPU.

"So, you and Shalon?" Prime finally asked. Megatron just looked at Prime wondering his intent from his question.

"Yes, me and Shalon." After a long hesitation.

"She seems awfully young." Prime said after a few more moments.

"She is, but she seems to be happy with me." Megatron said challengingly.

"Good." Prime returned.

"Thank you." Megatron said sarcastically. They looked at each other some more.

"So, Shalon says that Allie likes it rough." Megatron said after the silences became too stressful.

"Maybe, that's between us." Prime replied.

"Don't you worry that you will be too nice and docile for her tastes?" Megatron continued.

"Like I said, that is none of your business." Prime defended. It was nothing against Megatron, but he just didn't feel comfortable sharing berth stories.

"Well, don't be surprised if Shalon and I keep you up tonight." He smirked at Prime as he reclined back in the chair and placed his hands behind his head. Optimus just smirked back as he watched the war lord try and intimidate him. They continued to watch the other.

"Do you think that it will take them a while to get back to us?" Optimus finally asked.

"I don't know. I do know that I overheard them talking about some kind of sarcophagus. They use it to recharge and to fix any problems with their systems." Megatron said.

"I think I remember Allie mentioning it to me. They always use them after being off world. Allie compared it to an energon bath that we used to use on Cybertron." Prime stated.

"I would love to have one of those. Remember when we used to use the baths in Iacon?" Megatron reflected about.

"Yes, they were wonderful. It is one of the few things that I really miss about our home planet." Prime said quietly. He was wondering if Megatron was thinking the same thing, about how weary this war was, and how it was affecting their soldiers.

They looked at each other again and Prime wondered if they would ever get past this awkward feeling. It sat heavily with his spark but there would be nothing unless Megatron wanted peace and would be willing to negotiate for it.


	3. Chapter 3

_A few commented on Megatron and Prime sitting there? That was a play on how siblings that always fight might act. Both are too proud to walk away, but neither can they stand each other so they try to take snipes or digs at the other. It was also an attempt to show that both are tired of the war that they had caused, Megatron by starting it, and Prime by taking over the mantle from others that was too stubborn to change. _

_Thank you for commenting. I really do read them and listen to my readers. Please, I hope you enjoy the story that I am trying to write. This one is the hardest out of the series because I have to make sure that I describe the world that the femmes live in._

"Well this is a surprise." Allie replied as she walked into the living area of her quarters. Both mechs just glared at her. "Shalon will be along shortly. Doc is checking her out."

"She is alright?" Megatron asked, concerned for her health.

"Yes, she seemed to have a glitch and Doc wanted to make sure that she had not picked up a virus. Also, Doc is checking Chelsea and Aura out. It seems your mechs have been very busy." Allie smirked at Megatron. "Also, Raynie is being checked out. Doc was wondering though, which twin should she call for?"

"I couldn't tell you because Sunstreaker and Sideswipe share everything." Prime dryly replied to her amusing question.

"So that means I'd better send for both of them." She laughed and leaned over to kiss her mate as Megatron watched with a dark expression. Prime ignored him as Allie slid her glossa in and probed his mouth as Optimus tried not to laugh at her. She let up but smiled impishly at him. "Doc wants me to come in the morning for a checkup. I think I will just so I can tease her about Ratchet." Allie rounded the couch and sat on Optimus' lap. "So did you both check out the berth rooms? Mine has a private office as well as an open room that can be used for reading or whatever other activities that you like to do in your private time. I have a piano in there. It was shipped as a gift from some human ambassador who had it sized for me since I like to hear the instrument so much. I don't know what Shalon keeps. I do know she likes to read."

"We haven't exactly looked." Prime told her dryly. Megatron just glared at them.

"I was waiting for Shalon, if you want to be so nosey." He finally admitted.

"You're her mate. She wouldn't mind and she is going to be a while so you might as well make yourself comfortable. We also have television, but it is different than earth. We mostly have news and educational programming. I like the channel that is similar to the Discovery channel on earth, but Shalon and I have our own T.V.s because we can't agree on the same shows. Shalon keeps a gaming system out here somewhere, but you would have to ask her about that." Allie looked at Megatron. "Shalon and I are both telepathic so we have never had trouble with sharing the wash rack, but if you have some kind of preference we can discuss that."

"I prefer the mornings." Megatron said and raised his optic brow as if to challenge her to say something against it.

"Well then, I guess I will let you have it in the mornings." Allie said. "Shalon prefers the morning, but I usually am up before her due to early patrols."

"Have you been able to find out what happened?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, unfortunately we have a saboteur. I don't think it was intentional, but it did happen and I am going to have to take care of the problem." Allie turned toward Megatron. "The temperate controls that control the dials on the gate were tampered with and due to the special alloy that they are made of it will take some time to repair them. Right now we are looking at least a week maybe two if the shipment is late. Aura wasn't here to place a shipment and it might delays repairs. We are hoping that we did not miss the shipping dates, but we will not know for sure until tomorrow."

"So you are saying that we will be here for a week, maybe two." Megatron stated.

"Yes. I have already asked for Ratchet to assist Doc, and Hook is welcomed as well. We won't share our technology for war, but if our medical knowledge will benefit you, then that I don't mind sharing." Allie said.

"Very well, I will inform Hook." Megatron looked at Allie directly. "What about my mechs? Will they be allowed to court any of the femmes should they desire?" He asked.

"I have no problems providing that they ask my permission first. The femmes that come to earth know directly why they go and what purpose they are going, however, some of the femmes that reside here in the hall are here under protection. They have been damaged in some form or fashion. The ones that are, the damaged usually came from capture and were raped until they were almost destroyed. The few that survived Jung ho torture camps stay here as I promised. They do not interact in society anymore. Do you understand what I am saying because there are no negotiations if one of them is hurt? They will be retribution, I promise you that!"

Allie looked directly at both leaders. "I am saying that because Kiki has already informed about the looks she is getting from a certain seeker. It scares her." Allie looked at Megatron. "I am telling you this because although Kiki was a slave in the camps, she has overcome many of the horrors inflicted by the cruelty of her master and I think with a certain amount of patience she will be one of the few that can be completely healed, however; she is not there yet and right now it wouldn't take much for a relapse to occur." Allie looked at both of them together. "Talk to your mechs and make them aware of the situation. Another problem, Saraphina is coming in tomorrow and let's just say that she makes you," Allie looked at Megatron as she said this, "look like a saint. She is nasty, she is mean spirited at time, and she loves to make conquests out of mechs that try and flirt with her. She will make mincemeat out of your mechs so warn them and keep them away from her."

"I doubt a femme could harm my mechs much less kill one." Megatron scoffed.

"Well let's not find out." Allie countered. Prime didn't say much as he listened.

"Do you think that I would be scared of a femme?" Megatron sneered as he laughed at the thought.

"Megatron, she is stronger than you realize and she is a strong telepath. I don't even dare ask how she receives her information, and half the time that she goes out in the field I always wonder if it will be the last time I see her because she is a loner and I worry about her enemies ganging on her, but she returns and her information had never been wrong." Allie looked at Megatron and then at Optimus. "I recommend that you have your mechs stay away. Her favorite game is to snare them and then kill them."

"Was she one of the original femmes from the crash?" Prime asked.

"No, we are not exactly sure of her background. We do know that my own soldiers stay clear of her." Allie stated.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, Sentinel Prime is here." Allie stated. Megatron looked at her because he detected a note of discord in her voice.

"And you are telling us because…." Megatron said softly smirking.

"I am telling you because we do not get along. He is also the one I suspect tampered with the gate, although he did not do it to harm us, but to improve on his own technology of the bridge that he designed."

"Yes, his bridge was the technology that we had hoped would end the war." Optimus Prime said as he looked at Megatron.

"How would that end the war? I would think it would escalade the war because of the shift in power." Allie replied. "It is why we safe guard our protocols on our gate."

"It would have been used to refuel our planet and revitalize it." Optimus said softly. "It is because of lack of energon that escaladed the war. So many of our people were starving…"

"Many of our people off lined because the wealthy were hording it!" Megatron exclaimed. "How do you think I built my army so quickly?"

"You built it by using propaganda. Your lies and your destruction is what fueled your armies." Prime countered.

"Enough! We are not on Cybertron and I am not going to debate what has already occurred. I personally can say from listening to Aura and others as well as Jammer that there are faults on both sides of your war." Allie stood up. "I am going to my berth. Shalon is heading up the stairs now. Optimus, you can stay here and mope and glare or you can join me." With that said, Allie walked to her berth room. Shortly after, Shalon walked through the door and stopped abruptly.

"What did I miss?" She asked as she looked between the two mechs.

"I am turning in." Optimus said as he looked at Shalon. "I'll see you in the morning." He stood up and walked awkwardly, tracing Allie's steps to her private quarters. Megatron looked at Shalon for a long moment and then asked,

"Why do you share living space with Allie?"

Shalon looked down for a moment and then back up. She walked over to her mate and sat carefully on his lap. "We share because the telepathy gets to be too much sometimes and we need to know that we still have a connection. It is hard to explain. Sometimes when I see bad things on the battlefield or when I am on a top secret mission I need to know that when I return Allie is next to me. We never have our own complete private quarters. I like that I have someone near me and we all feel pretty much the same about that, although with us taking mates it will shift and we will need new quarters, but Allie will probably cross that bridge when we absolutely have to."

Shalon looked up at her lord and master and smiled. "Sorry that I left you, but I had some urgent matters to take care of." She said softly happy to be sitting in his lap. He looked down in her upturned face and smiled at her.

"You could have warned me." He finally said.

"I know, but then you would have distracted me from my work, plus Allie prefers that we close off the bond when we are in our sarcophagus." She rubbed at his chest soothingly, tracing his insignia over his chest and then she looked back up at him. "I was also detained. Doc said I had a virus or something but then it sorted itself out without too much fuss." Shalon looked up with all the love and warmth shining in her eyes and Megatron could not fault her for leaving him.

"You are a minx." He smoothed the hair from her face as he shook his head. "I guess we get to have a few extra days together." He finally said softly as he petted her head.

"Are you sure you're happy about that? I mean we are all under one roof this time so I imagine that tensions are going to be high." She said quietly as she slipped her hands around his neck.

"I look at this as an opportunity, Shalon. Nothing in life is an accident. This much I have learned while fighting this war." He said quietly.

"So you are not angry?" She said softly.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I don't like not being in control. You should know that by now since you have spent a month with me." He said.

"I do understand, my lord. It is why I try never to assume or pressure you with my emotions." She smiled shyly at him as she said this. It was not often that admitted this to him for fear of upsetting him.

"You are the only other person who has tried to understand me since Soundwave."

"Soundwave is the closest mech you consider a friend, isn't he." She said it more as a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"So may I ask a question since it is just us?" She asked.

"What do you want to know, Shalon?" He asked back.

"Why do you have them come to your quarters? I mean, why do you make them… you know…" She blushed and Megatron laughed softly.

"I do it so that they don't forget who their master is." He said softly. Shalon looked at his face plates as he said this.

"So it is to dominate your subordinates so that they don't forget their place." She said.

"Yes."

"Are you tired?" She asked after a while and then smiled a wicked little smile. "I have a chair for you in my room if you like." Megatron laughed hard at her words.

"No, Shalon I don't think that I will need a chair while I am visiting." He said after his laughter had died down, "but I would still love to warm your aft." He wickedly purred as Shalon shivered in response. She giggled and Megatron laughed as Optimus walked out from Allie's private quarters.

"Sorry to interrupt, Allie left a data pad out here and I was retrieving it." He looked at the couple snuggled in the chair as he walked over to the table by the door and picked up the pad. He smirked at Megatron who looked decidedly uncomfortable being caught by his enemy with his mate sprawled all over him. Prime walked back to their private quarters but before he walked through the door he glanced at the couple again. He never dreamed that he would see the day that a femme would lay claim to his brother's spark. Maybe Primus did grant the prayers that seemed only he could miraculously accomplish through faithful and fervent asking. He watched the couple cuddle and kiss and Optimus' spark felt true peace for the first time in a long, long time.

"I think we made his night." Shalon said smiling at her lover.

"Yes, well Optimus always did find pleasure in the simple things in life." Megatron replied. He tipped her head back and bit down on Shalon's neck causing her to gasp and moan. He could smell her as he scooped her up and stood to walk her to their berth. Shalon giggled again as her master carried her through the door and stopped to gape at her berth.

"What in hell is this?" He demanded and Shalon burst out laughing. Her berth was a four poster king, as was all the berths on the second and third levels of the quarters. Allies loved elaborate bedding and Shalon's was no less to impress. The floral quilt that she and Allie had made completely covered and although the berth itself was done in rich colors of browns, the floral offset and balanced out the earth tones. Taupe colored sheers hung around the berth except where braided chords pulled it back on one side to reveal an opening. On the end of the bed was a strange looking pet with orange and white fur, its face a ghastly array of scrapes and scars from obviously fighting. Megatron could not decide whether to laugh or be outraged that he would have to share his mate and berth with such an atrocious odious creature. He raised his head, his eyes glowing green eyes showing boredom, but then he perked up as he saw who Megatron was carrying.

"I am not sharing a bed with that monster." Megatron emphatically stated. Shalon laughed hard as she looked at her adorable little gato.

"It's only a gato." She said (Gato is a Spanish term meaning feline or cat). "I can't just make it go outside. Zu-Zu will howl all night if I put him out and we won't get any recharge." She cupped her hand over her mouth directing her whisper to him. "He thinks this is his bed and I am the guest." She staged whispered. If Megatron could roll his optic he would have. He dropped Shalon roughly as she 'humphed' and stood tall and intimidating at the beast.

"I am the beast here, and you are going to get off this berth now." Megatron roared at the animal. Zu-Zu just looked at him, yawned, and curled back up to rest his head on his paws. Megatron gave out a growling roar as Shalon tried to hold back her giggles. The scrappy looking gato just reach up and swatted the air and then laid his head back down.

"Take it to Allie."

"I can't take it to Allie! She has her own gato and then they will both fight and we will all be up."

"Get rid of it!"

"No! It lives with me."

"Shalon!"

"Megatron!"

"Well!"

"Well what?"

Megatron just looked at the creature lying on the berth and then slowly circled the intrusive monster. He decided that if he couldn't make it leave then he would just get on the berth and push it off. He looked back at Shalon who was smirking, trying hard not to laugh out at him as she followed him to the berth.

"I promise to make it up to you if you will let him stay." She purred.

"I'm not letting him watch us!" This time Shalon couldn't help it. She laughed so hard that tears started to form. Megatron just continued to glower between her and the beggarly looking monster. Upon closer inspection Megatron noticed that the thing had a hole in his head.

"Shalon! You cannot expect this unworthy, shabby, filthy animal to recharge with us! He has a hole in his head!"

"I know that, but I can't help it if he likes to fight." She cried as she went around to cuddle the haggard, pitiful thing. To Megatron's utter disgust it began to purr.

"I promise that it will not touch you if you will just ignore him, please! For me, he is the only gato that has ever wanted me." Shalon pleaded softly with her master as Megatron continued to look at the horrific animal.

"As long as it doesn't touch any part of me." He finally conceded. Shalon dazzling smiled at Megatron as he realized that he had just compromised with his mate. What was the universe coming to! Shalon jumped at Megatron as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"He just a small gato. Allie's gato stands at twelve feet tall and takes the entire foot of her berth but he's out prowling tonight because he didn't come in for supper." She smirked at him through her lashes. Megatron just smiled as he pulled her closer as he eyed the currish, scurvy pet again. Thankfully he could not catch anything from the wretched beast so he sat down and pulled Shalon across his lap with her aft in the air.

"Hey!" She said and then cried out as he swatted her aft none too gently as he made good on his promise from earlier. He hand came down swiftly and hard as Shalon squirmed on his lap and had them both panting when he was finally through. He pulled her to him as she covered his mouth with hers and laid claim to him. Their glossas battled for dominance as Shalon pulled him close and began to rub herself against him.

"Please, Megatron I need you. I need to know that you are here and real." She cried out her words as he laid her down and undressed her. Megatron quickly uncovered his interface panel and slipped inside her subtle body. She cried out and arched her body trying to pull him in deeper as he began to thrust into her petit body. Megatron always marveled that her body could handle his. He glanced at the gato momentarily as the pitiful creature watched him. His rhythm faltered for just a moment and then he didn't care anymore. He was Megatron, leader of the Decepticons so to hell with the horrid pet. Shalon laughed between moans as he sped up his thrusts and yanked her hair until her neck was completely at her disposal. He bit down and she screamed as she felt him over load into her. His overload triggered hers as she sheathed her claws and scraped them gently down his back. Megatron roared from the scoring marks on his back and bit her again hard on the shoulder as the energon trickled down to the sheets.

Zu-Zu just looked at them bored.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aura walked in and saw that Thundercracker had sprawled out across her berth and already in recharge. She smiled tenderly at her lover and mate as she sunk down in the soft pillows and bedding that overlaid her berth. She softly stroked his helm, her hand feathering across the vents and slowly trailing over the curve of top of his helm. He stirred as his optics onlined.

"Hey, sweetspark." He softly said to her and Aura smiled.

"Hey yourself. Sorry that I had to leave. I had to take care of a few things for work tomorrow." She softly told him. "I'm here now, though." She laid down and curled herself around his chassis as he delicately cradled her face and then palmed her shoulder to pull her closer. She kissed him with all the affection that she could send him through the bond and he gasped as he felt her both physically and emotionally. He turned into her and slipped his glossa into her mouth as she groaned against him, her hands clutching at his shoulders as she clung to him for leverage. Thundercracker released her mouth to trail his lips along her jaw and then down her neck. His hands were fevered as he quickly disposed of her clothing and moved his helm down between her legs. Aura cried out as his talented glossa found her most intimate spot and licked her around her valve before dipping it into her moist wet core.

"Thunder." She breathed his name across her lips as her head thrashed against the soft pillows of her berth. He was here in her berth in the Realm and whatever tomorrow brought he would still be with her. She smiled as she thought of the news that Doc had given her. They had made a sparkling together and she had yet to tell him, but she could wait for now he was pushing his fingers inside her and she bucked up against those wonderful accomplished, capable fingers and Thundercracker smiled as her body squirmed and thrashed against him. He opened his panel and his spike pressurized as her moans and cries fired his own desire to claim what belonged to him as he stretched her and then switched his fingers for his spike.

"Thunder, yes, please. More, I need you so badly." She cried as he filled her body with his. He stopped just on top as he allowed her body to adjust. It never ceased to amaze him that she was always so ready, even when she had been unsure of him, her body welcomed his. He began to move deeply and slowly inside her as she moaned and whimpered for him to go faster. Her hands squeezed at the malleable metal of his aft as she whispered sweet naughty endearments into his audial. Intrigued, Thundercracker listened to this new side of her he was discovering as he returned his sweetspark's words on her.

"Is this what you want?" He whispered as he drew her legs up and over his shoulders where she had no control of her movement. He tucked her in tight as he thrust hard and slow into her. Aura cried out as he raised up and thrust so slow that she thought she would burst but then when he did finally slide in, it was so hard and deep that Aura would scream. She was in heaven and hell because Thundercracker was drawing her overload out. She cried, pleaded, begged, but he would not speed up.

"Thunder, please, I beseech you. I can't take any more, please!" She cried as she tried to pull at him. Thundercracker groaned into her ear as she whimpered and cried, tears running down her beautiful contorted face as she felt the energy build higher and higher. When Thundercracker sent the first pulsation from his spark, Aura screamed as her body was thrown into a forceful overload. She tried to clutch at him anything to ground her but she felt as if her body was being thrown into such a euphoric high that she would not be able to come down from it. Thundercracker followed her as he roared his pleasure as it reverberated throughout the room.

As the spark bonded couple came down from their euphoria, Aura rolled to her side to look at her lover.

"I didn't mean to start this so soon. I needed to tell you something." Aura looked Thundercracker in the optic. "I hope you like sparklings my darling because I am terrified of them." She said timidly. Thundercracker just looked at her confused at first, but then as her words began to soak in and permeate through his CPU he really started looking at his mate.

"Doc checked me out since I got so sick when we were riding in Astrotrain. I didn't want to say anything, but we're going to have a sparkling." Aura looked at her mate with tears in her eyes. "I don't know anything about sparklings, Thunder, and I am scared." She whispered faintly. Thunder raised up and immediately took her in his arms.

"I am here for you, my darling spark." He said as he cradled her. "So, we are going to have a sparkling?" Thunder said wonderingly. He stroked her arms like he always did after they had made love.

"Yes, Doc confirmed it when I was having my checkup. I did wonder but I wasn't sure." Aura looked at Thundercracker. "I am really not sure about this. I'm scared, Thunder." She said ethereally and Thundercracker looked into her over bright eyes.

"You will be wonderful. I promise." He smoothed her hair back; he rubbed circles into her back. "It will be alright." He softly said to her as she calmed and slowly fell into recharge. Thundercracker continued to stroke her suddenly finding recharge elusive and evasive for him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"They are going at it again." Allie laughed as Optimus griped about having to hear Megatron and Shalon go at it again over and over. She personally thought it was funny since Ironhide and Mia complained about them at the Diego Garcia base.

"At least they are not fighting over her gato." Allie said. "I telepathed mine and told him to go hunting tonight." She smiled at Optimus.

"Yours is what?" Optimus exclaimed.

"I told him to go hunting tonight so we wouldn't be having the same argument." She simply said.

"We won't be fighting over him because he won't be sleeping with us." Optimus simply replied in returned.

"Wait just a minute! I am not giving up my precious gato just because you are here." Allie said. "I have had that gato for the last fourteen years. He keeps the mice out. You are not going to banish him!"

"We'll discuss him tomorrow when he shows up, okay? I have had a long day and having to deal with Megatron has not made it great."

"Oh, my poor darling." Allie purred. She pushed him back against the pillows as she began to rub soothing circles into his chest. Optimus sighed through his vents as Allie began to massage his shoulders joints, chest and along his chassis. She could feel his armor begin to relax as he flared his armor out so that Allie could get in between the seams and at the circuits under his armor.

"Turn to your front and I will massage your back." She trilled into his audial. Optimus rolled to his front on her soft quilted berth and moaned as Allie rubbed his aft. Optimus purred under her hands as she dipped under the seams and pulled at the circuits.

"You are so tense, baby." She said as she rubbed and stroked his aft. She leaned down and kissed him on the aft and felt his frame shiver.

"Do you wonder if Shalon does this for Megatron?" Optimus mused.

"Do I look like I care?" Allie bounded back as she stroke from his aft down to his peds. She began to rub the malleable metal between the armor that protected his peds and Optimus moaned. He had never had a lover that would take the time to touch him like this and his chassis relaxed into her touch. He would definitely repay her for this kind, tender, display of affection that she was giving. His system was in a mild heated holding pattern, just enjoying the sensation of his mate touching him. Her touch was arousing without causing him to feel that desperate needy sensation that he associated with interfacing.

"Optimus?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't fall into recharge."

"Okay." Was the muffled reply. She smiled at him as she stroked him down one more time and then rolled him where they faced each other. She kissed him as he parted her lips and slipped his glossa into her mouth. He explored her at a leisurely pace, not caring that her movements were becoming erratic and unstable. Optimus pulled her closer as he began to heat up and his vents kicked in. He let up and looked at her with desire and fire in his cerulean optics. Allie gasped as he pulled her under him. She could tell by his mood that he wanted to possess her, he needed to possess her. She felt him move down and touch and taste her. He sucked on her toes, trailed his glossa along her thighs and nipped and bit at her aft as she moaned and gasped from his contact. When he cupped her between her legs Allie cried out and curled her fingers into the blankets as she felt him raise up over her.

"Who am I to you?" He whispered to her.

"You are my master and mate." She replied in his audial and Optimus gently entered her. He grabbed her shoulder as he lifted her legs at the knees and wrapped them around his waist. Allie felt him return his hands to her shoulders as he pulled back and thrust roughly into her. She cried out as he started a quick rhythm and began pounding into her. His thrusts were altered between tender and rough and Allie moaned as her mate bit at her shoulder and neck. She nipped at his neck, her fingers ensnaring the circuits beneath his armor. Optimus moaned as he kept thrusting into her. She latched on to his neck and he roared as he pulled back and lifted her by her aft and positioned her in the most submissive position that he could. She was at his complete mercy as Optimus began roughly pounding into her. Allie screamed as her over sensitive body couldn't take the over wrought sensations and she overloaded hard screaming her lover's name. Optimus quickly followed her as he rolled them so she wouldn't get hurt by his weight.

A long time later…

You know he will think we were trying to compete with them."

"So?" Optimus was completely sated in his mate's arms. Their overloads exhaustively shattered their world as they lay there completely and utterly relaxed. Allie did not have a tense bone in her body; she was so complete and filled with her mate's love that her eyes drooped while she listened to her mate's regular cycle of air expelling from his vents. She sent a pulse of love to him whom he volleyed back to her making her smile at him. They both fell into recharge clinging to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_I have made it to chapter four and I am not joking. This is the hardest story yet so if I don't post as often it is because I am trying to write and give as much detail as possible. Please leave a comment good or bad so that I know how you like it. Enjoy!_

It was so rare to be this warm in her own bed. The mornings in the hall were usually very cold and chilly which was why many of them had such thick fluffy blankets on their berth. As Allie woke she realized that Optimus was in her berth with her and she smile as the previous day's event came back to her. She smiled as she tried to wriggle away from her mate. The morning was very early and she had work to do as well as getting ready for meetings, and Optimus probably would enjoy the rare occasion of staying in the berth, but the more she wiggled she just could not get away. She stopped for a moment as she gazed at him in recharge. He looked so peaceful and Allie smiled taking pleasure watching him.

Allie realized that if she didn't get up she would start her day late and she hated feeling behind so she gently shook Optimus. His heavy frame was partially draped over her and she could not get her legs out.

"Optimus, sweet spark, I can't get up." She said shaking him.

"Hmm? Oh, Allie." He said softly as she heard his systems rebooting and his optics coming on line. "Good morning." Optimus said as he gathered his bearings, not immediately recognizing his surroundings. He reached up and stroked her hair as he remembered yesterday's events.

"I have to go to work." She said softly as she kissed his lip plates. "Will you let me up?"

"What? Oh yes, sorry." He said. He didn't remember rolling her under him and he regretted it because it had to hurt her. She winced as he carefully removed himself from on top of her and Allie rolled off and limped to the wash racks. Optimus groaned as he remembered their mutual pleasure from last night. He knew that towards the end he had been rough but his desire to possess her had overruled his sense of restraint. He felt her reassure him through their bond, but Optimus still felt the guilt regardless. Even now he knew that if he joined her he would possess her again just to hear her scream his name. He had never realized how possessive he could be with her and to some degree it did frighten him, but it also baffled him that she loved being possessed by him. She had certainly never been like that when they had been on Cybertron. She had relished her independence then.

Allie walked out and noticed that Prime was still watching the door where she had come from.

"Brooding already, my love?" She asked smiling at him.

"I don't understand you sometimes." He said. He watched her as she looked back baffled by his words. "On Cybertron, you were so independent, but now it seems that you are different."

"How am I different?" She asked. Optimus pulled himself up and slid his peds to over the edge of the berth and onto the floor.

"You are stilled independent but when we are together it seems as if you like being possessed by me." Optimus hoped that he hadn't made her angry, but she smiled as she sauntered over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I understand your question and it's okay." Allie slid on his lap as her arms went around his neck. "Everything here, what I am, what I do, is about control. This morning when you and Megatron sit in on hour informal briefing you will see a part of me that exercises great control. When I am with you, I trust you completely. I like that you have control over me because it is the one area of my life that I don't have to exert control over myself. Optimus, are you worried that you will hurt me?"

"No, yes, I think that I am. Last night, I could have really hurt you. Would you have stopped me?"

"I trust you, Optimus, besides I like the relationship as it is between us now. I like you possessing me okay? Don't worry about it. What we do together is between us." Allie kissed him again but then had a thought. "Optimus, is this about all of us under one roof? Are you concerned that I would wonder or compare you and Megatron? I wouldn't. You are my mate."

"It isn't about Megatron, no; but I last night in this berth it just made me wonder if I am being too rough with you. You had bruises on your hips from last night." He said quietly.

"Sweetie, if I wanted vanilla sex as the humans calls it then my life would be boring. Unfortunately, I don't want where I lay there and just take it. I like a bit of rough with the sweet, and there are things I would like to do with you but I haven't asked because I didn't want to upset you." She cupped his chin in the palm of her hand and rubbed her nose along his jaw line. "It also doesn't help when I pick up things in the bond with Shalon or Aura." She whispered into his audial receptor. Optimus shivered as he looked at her questioningly. "The next time I pick up something, maybe I can send it to you through our bond." Allie whispered.

"What do they do?" Optimus asked and Allie laughed hard.

"What do they not do should be the question that you need to ask." Allie replied and laughed at his expression.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aura woke up on top of Thundercracker. Her joints were stiff from all the unexpected exercise from the night before and her face showed her happiness as she lovingly stroked her mate as he recharged soundly in bliss. Aura carefully moved off him so that she didn't wake him. The room was cold, as was the rest of the hall due to the energon converters shutting off to cool for the night. Before they had been installed the hall had always been dark, cold, and damp, but since Allie and Wheeljack had developed the energy harnessing device it had greatly improved the living conditions and function of the hall. Now when they came for the rituals or needed to be away from the other Transformer, but still needed to work, they came here and worked from the hall. The old entrance had been converted to a tarmac so that their vehicles and ships could be safely and efficiently stored in the sub-basement. It was one of many jobs that Aura had to maintain and she enjoyed doing it.

The only thing that concerned her right now though was how this little sparkling would affect everything. Even now, she could feel the sparkling fluttering around her own spark getting ready to go to her carrying chamber so that she would soon show to the world the result of her loving her mate. Other than a little bit of nauseous after breakfast she had been fine other than when she had gotten motion sick yesterday in Astrotrain. Doc told her that would pass but Aura didn't mind. She was going to have a little one that came from her union with Thundercracker and she prayed to Primus that it would look just like her precious mate.

She quickly showered and dressed and walked to the door, but turned back one last time to look at her beloved who was out cold to the world his vent rhythmically inhaling and exhaling air to his systems.

0o0o0o0o0o

Cassie paced back and forth bouncing Firefox and Isis between each hip. They had both been fussy through the night and Cassie had finally had to put them in the berth with her and Soundwave just so she could get a little recharge. Shadow had slept although fitfully without Firefox, but he was in recharge now and Cassie was trying to get her girls to go back down so she could get ready to start her day. All three had had their early morning breakfast but if her girls didn't settle soon she was going to have Soundwave take them to Doc or Ratchet to have them check over for any viruses or unsets that they might have sustained when coming through the gate. It was rare, but she knew that sparklings were more susceptible to any glitches that may be in the gate.

Cassie heard Soundwave's systems booting up and his optics came on line. He turned his head toward her and quickly rose up to help her with the sparklings. He took Firefox from her and began bouncing the little one close to his spark to see if that would help her go back to recharge.

"They have whimpered and cried all night, my love." Cassie said as she shifted Isis close to her spark and sent the little soothing assurances and love through the creator/creation bond. "You may want to take them to Doc or Ratchet and have them checked out for any glitches or viruses."

"I get the twins to help me. Why don't you lay down a few more minutes and rest before you go in to work?" Soundwave took Isis from her and shooed her to the berth as Cassie did lie down only to realize how tired she felt but she could only spare twenty minutes so she made the most of it by setting her alarm and closing her eyes as a light recharge overcame her systems.

Soundwave looked at his mate and felt her tiredness. He loved his sparklings but wondered if three had been too taxing for her and worried what would happen when he left. He walked them back out to the living area to see that Frenzy was up and playing a game on the gaming system that Cassie had, his little mind probably working faster than the game could be played. It was why he was such a wonderful hacker and Soundwave prided himself on the efficiency of his symbiots.

"Morning, dad." Frenzy smirked as he continued to play his game.

"Frenzy, desist." Soundwave replied.

"Why, it is what you are." He snickered.

Soundwave chose to ignore him for now as he walked back to the nursery. As the door opened Seaway was tidying the room.

"Good morning, my lord." She said. "Would you like me to take one for you?" She asked.

"Thank you." Soundwave handed Isis to her since she was more comfortable with people. Firefox started to whimper again and Soundwave cradled her close to his spark to settle her. "How long have you been here?" He wanted to know how she got in when he knew that Cassie had locked the door before coming to berth last night.

"I have a small room just off the nursery. When I am on the job, I stay in there, my lord." She replied calmly to his question.

"Lady Cassie set everything up before she left for earth. If there is a problem I am sure she will assist you or maybe Lady Allie would be able to help." Seaway lowered her optics as she waited for his reply.

"No, I was just curious as to how you got into our quarters. I am sorry if I caused concern for you." He couldn't help but be suspicious. It was his nature and he desired to make sure that his sparklings were well protected. "You are smaller than Shalon." He stated.

"Yes, I am very small. My creator, Jammer, said I took after my grand creator, his mother. She was only nine feet high and very petit." Isis had gone back to sleep and Seaway placed her in her crib. Soundwave laid Firefox next to Shadow and smiled as his son's little arms wrapped around his sibling's tiny waist. They were absolutely adorable.

"My lord, I will stay here if you want some time with my mistress. She is still recharging." Seaway walked to the chair and sat down to curl up in it. Soundwave nodded to her, turned, and walked out. As he passed Frenzy he asked,

"Did you see the youngling femme in the nursery this morning?" Frenzy paused the setting on the game and looked at his creator.

"Yes, she said that Cassie hired her to stay with us to help with the sparklings. Is there a problem?" Frenzy said suddenly tense and concerned for his siblings.

"No," Soundwave saw him relax, "I just wasn't expecting her to be here this morning."

"Go on back to mom." Frenzy snickered. "She probably wants to blow your circuits before going to work anyway." Frenzy giggled as he turned back to the game.

"Frenzy crude, not acceptable behavior." Soundwave dryly replied.

"No, but very true." Frenzy countered never looking up from the game. Soundwave sighed through his vents and walked back to his private quarters. Cassie was still asleep and he had a few minutes to spare. He quickly walked over and lay down next to his mate as he spooned against her. Cassie didn't even stir.

0o0o0o0o0oo0

He booted up to a very cold room. Chelsea was snuggled into his side; her breaths coming out in the cold room were the only thing visible as she snuggled down deep into the blankets that were wrapped around both of them. Her room was dark and spacious, larger than any private room that he had ever been in. The massive berth was securely placed in the corner as Barricade saw a double door leading to what he suspected was the wash racks. He knew that they were below ground in the temple part of the fortress and she had explained why the drapes around the berth were closed, the cold, but Barricade had never been in a place this elaborate or luxurious. He had always been a transformer with simple needs and he felt very much out of his league.

As if sensing her bond mate's unease Chelsea woke up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Cade, it's okay. I don't have any early morning duties and we can spend some time in bed, at least until the heat generators come back on line." She murmured in his audial receptor as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Suddenly she stopped and untangled herself from him as she jumped up and ran to the wash racks. Barricade heard her purging her supper from the night before and he quietly rose to help her regain her dignity. He pulled out the wash towel he kept at all times for her and wet it in warm water in the laboratory.

"Thanks." She said shakily. "Doc says that the purging should stop in a few more weeks, but I still hate it." He words came out funnily as she shivered in the cold air. Barricade wrapped her close to his body as he let warm air release from his vents. Chelsea was shivering both from the cold and reaction from being sick. She leaned against her lover and sighed.

"Can you take me back to our berth, please?" She whispered. She wanted her blankets and his warm metal against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently picked her up and carried her back to their berth as he kissed her head and cheeks as he sat down with her in his lap. Barricade moved the drapes around the berth away to slide her over as he crawled in behind her.

"You have a mirror on the roof of your berth?" Barricade exclaimed the question. The night before, Chelsea had been tired and he had not noticed it.

"It is part of the berth. I inherited it when I took this room as my quarters. The berth is part of the room." She laughed at his expression as he watched both of them from the mirror.

"This is so different from what I have." Barricade looked at Chelsea. "This is different." He nuzzled her neck and shoulder but then looked at her again. "Are you okay?" He gently asked.

"I am fine, my love." She smiled as he buried them both under the covers.

0oo0o0o0o0

Starscream's systems had booted up early and he was up and exploring the hall. He was curious about why it was so cold in the hall and he was wondering if he would run in to her again. He didn't know why but the femme intrigued him. He walked down the stairs and walked through the room that they had started in the evening before and heard voices. As he approached another set of double archways he saw a large round table and many femmes sitting or standing around it.

"Good morning, my lord." Said one of the femmes. Her greeting startled him as he stared at her.

"I'm Shayla. I came in last night from late patrol. Sorry that the hall is so cold, but the converters have just switched on so it will warm soon. I trust that you recharged well?" She asked with a smile as she acknowledged another femme with a wave.

"Yes," he said faintly. "You said patrol?"

"Yes, I run team three for Allie. We are known as the night hawks because we prefer the late shift." She said. "Allie has set aside chairs at the table for you and your friends. I have to go; I have to get my morning report ready. Allie is on her way." Shayla turned and grabbed her data pad as she took a seat at the table. Starscream looked at all of them as he marveled at the sight. He had never thought he would see so many femmes in a room again. The war had taken its toll on their race, but this sight was as if Primus had personally blessed him. He counted at least twenty in the room and there were twice that many seats if more. He saw a pitcher of energon and glasses in the center of the table and it reminded him of some of the picture back on Cybertron of tables that were set up for early meetings in the senate building. He had only ever heard of it through Megatron who as Lord High Protector would have to report to the senate from time to time. It always boggled Starscream that he could come from the gladiator pits to stand before the pompous, snobby senators because a Prime said he was the next protector of Cybertron, but Megatron still had fought for equality and in the end it had led to war. So what if the Lord High Protector was ambitious and desired to further his power through that war.

Allie walked in the room and Starscream's optics about bulged out of his helm. She was dressed in black and she had her weapons attached at her waist as well as armor shifting around her legs, torso and arms. She had braided her hair into small braids all over her head and she had sharp blades protruding from the ends where the ties secured the ends of the braids. Her eyes were covered with some type of glasses that reflected like a mirror and her boots had blades on the tips. Starscream thought she looked magnificent and thought that Prime should be proud of his warrior mate.

"Good morning. Kelsey's team will be here momentarily and Chelsea is not responding so I don't know when she will arrive. Cassie is finishing her calls and will be here in a few minutes. Comm., we will start with your report so that it will give Optimus Prime's and Megatron's teams time to get here. Good morning Starscream, you are welcome to pour yourself some energon and take a seat. We will be going over operating procedures, oh, one other thing, Saraphina came in last night so stay out of her way. That goes for everyone." Allie sat down and everyone standing around quickly took a seat. Starscream did the same as Megatron emerged and took the seat to his right. Optimus Prime walked in with Ironhide and Bumblebee and took a seat not too far from them. Allie leaned back ready to start the day with her troops. Starscream could see the darkness beyond the windows and wondered where the sun light was as well as looking out he realized that though they were on a ground floor they were still high up as if on a cliff or bluff because there was vast greyness below and a misty cloudlike substance that covered the ground below. The fog would account for the dampness though with the energon converters powering the dampness had already dissipated.

"Comm.?" Allie asked.

"Communication throughout the Realm has been quiet although we are checking a glitch that occurred on Mastee 4 in the northern hemisphere. The governor of the planet assures us that he is complying with our crew that is investigating, and the Jung ho, which has been confirmed, have abided by the treaty that had been in effect for the past solar cycle. Lord Chronis assures us that he wants to keep peace at all costs. Shayla's team picked up an anomaly but we think it may have been one of the dragons that have been migrating to their mating fields. I'll let her fill you in concerning that. Ultra Magnus reports that Moon base 5 is quiet, though they did have an extra patrol go out the other night. He has sent the report to you and I'll have it downloaded to your desk within the hour."

"Shayla?"

"Night patrol has been quiet for the last six weeks, we did have the anomaly to occur last night but I have a skycam checking that out now as well as Kiki is running the backup. Oh, speaking of Kiki, is she returning to my team or will you be placing her with yours until you know that she has overcome her emotional obstacles? I could use another short flyer on the team…"

"No, not until Doc clears her for flying. She is still too unstable since her capture and I will not risk her health or her life. Cassie?"

Cassie had just walked in and Allie could see the circles under her eyes. "I have checked with school supers and there have been no major reports of incidents with the integration project that we are doing. There was one incident where a transformer youngling pulled a weapon on a transport, but the teacher and supervisor assured me that the young mech had provocation and both parties are being disciplined. I have been asked to council the young mech, and while I am taking care of it I will be touring the orphanage while on Sittee Alpha as well as hiring a new governess to take my place since I will be unable to fulfill that role until my three are a little older."

"What happened to the last one we hired before you left for the Nemesis?"

"She quit. I seems she couldn't handle it and Molly basically told to shove it." There was a groan throughout the femmes.

"Well, I the problem is that you do your job too well, Cassie."

"I know and have do have a solution that might help." She returned. "We could split the job and hire two governesses. This could help to compensate for the territories being so large and difficult to manage."

"I'll agree to that…"

"But where will the money come from to pay an extra person?" Shalon asked as she walked in to take a seat. "Even now, Cassie barely takes a wage since she has her quarters and rooms on the bases and when she is in the field she usually stays in the orphanages so that she doesn't pay for a hotel."

"I agree. The money does pose a problem." This came from a short stalky femme across facing Allie across the table.

"Not really. Since the peace treaty signed, we have not had to replenish weapons and I have been putting that money aside in a separate account. We can redirect it so that our education budget can use it." Aura said as she thumped her data pad and quickly began running figures and statistics to make sure that she was right.

"Make sure before you commit, Aura. I don't want to cut our military budget short even if we are at peace. The Realm can be unstable at times and we may need that money for sudden repairs. I do like the idea of hiring two people for the position, and now that you are back you will be here in an advisory position so it should not be a problem. Also you still have three weeks of leave due to adjusting the little ones so take your time."

Allie looked over the table as more of the mechs arrived and their leaders commed them to take a seat. She opened her link with Optimus and could feel the pride and love emanating from him. It was not often that he had seen this side of her, but she had to inwardly smile that he was surprised by her appearance. She had not had the chance to tell him about their choice of clothing, but many of them liked the black because it made them look intimidating.

"Cassie?" Allie asked to move the meeting along.

"We also have the weekend charity concert that will raise money for the orphanages. Allie, you did commit us two months ago, and we also have the junior orchestra that will be playing an addition to any extra entertainment that we supply. The problem is that we have not sold the usual amount in tickets and I worry that we will not make enough money."

"Com, can we assist by using our internet resources in the cities to get the word out. We still have nine days left until the concert."

"May I suggest something?" This came from Soundwave. Allie looked at the mech.

"Frenzy is good at internet and hacking. He may be of assistance to your cause?"

"Thank you Soundwave, if Cassie needs it then Frenzy's help will be most appreciated."

"Then next thing that we need to discuss, and Aura had already alerted the bases and we have additional help coming, is that reason that Saraphina is her." Everyone looked at Allie. Both leaders had sensed that her presence that had caused a lot of tension from the moment Allie had warned her. "Sara brought in a report that the last concentration camp that the Jung ho has is being relocated."

Allie's statement immediately caused uproar among the femmes and for a moment Allie allowed them to talk among themselves. Optimus and Megatron looked upon the proceeding with amusement until Allie raised her hand and everyone immediately quieted.

"Shalon."

"If they are moving the prisoners that can only mean that they intend to kill them."

"Aura."

"I can have all officers and ships ready and at your disposal."

"Mia."

"I will have the cannons and rounds checked and have all ships loaded if what I am thinking is your intent."

"Cassie."

"The camps are always iffy, Allie. We are still trying to negotiate prisoner releases since the peace treaty was signed. If we choose to act if could break the peace treaty."

"If we don't hundreds of prisoners are going to die."

"I don't know if it is that many. The smaller camps kept about two to four hundred but Shayla is right. They won't be moving them for their health."

"Sara's intel has never led us wrong."

"I agree. I don't know how she does it but every time we have acted on her intel she has been dead on."

Allie listened to each statement. She had not anticipated this development, and it was not really convenient at this time, but they would have to act on it and quickly. She looked over at the two teams of mechs wondering what they thought of all the drama, but Allie would not apologize for t because this was their life and it was harsh but it was good. She thought of what the humans called it, harsh but worth it.

"If we are to go in and liberate, what ramifications might follow?" Allie asked.

"Aura?"

"We are at full capacity on our ships, we also use our older cargo ships and all are in working order. Equipment wise we are good, but we are down a few officers, plus in the past Kiki has been one of our lead infiltrators, but with her not well it is going to make the operation harder."

"Shalon?"

"I can cover Kiki position. We have enough on the team. Does Saraphina have the layouts of the camp? I mean I know what we see from satellite but I also know that what makes this the hardest of all rescue operations is that this particular camp is wooded and dense at that. We will need specific blueprints."

"Blueprints are not a problem. I have them already, but we will need to act fast because they are planning to move them at night."

"Chelsea?" Chelsea had just walked in with Barricade as he took a seat close to Soundwave.

"The only political fallback would be from Lord Garrison. He will try to make this out as an attack and use it to try and break the treaty."

"If it would help, the Jung ho have broken the treaty on several different occasions. We could use it to our advantage since we turned a blind eye on those occasions. Make them turn a blind eye?"

"Mia?"

"What Chloe is talking about is that Lord Garrison did not renew the contracts on the mining operations on the Moon base. We have not approached the situation because we were waiting for you to get back."

"So they did not renew their miner's contract?"

"Yes."

"And they are still mining without said contracts?"

"Yes." Allie pondered this for a moment.

"How soon could we have an operation ready and on the go?"

"We can have it ready within the hour, I don't recommend leaving until after lunch which would make our arrival time right at sunset and give us the cloak of the early evening."

"Doc?"

"Infirmary is always stocked and ready. For the amount of refugees that would be coming in I recommend that we turn the hangar just off of the tarmac into a temporary medical unit so that we have the room. I have already contacted the locals for backup and support. This biggest concern is feeding these prisoners when they come in because they will be malnourished and half dead."

"Do you have the staff for incoming wounded?"

Allie watched Doc look at Ratchet and then Hook before turning back to her. "Ratchet and Hook have already said that they are willing to help providing that their leaders do not object."

Allie leaned back in her chair as she thought before finally saying softly. "My mind is already made up. We are going to run the operation because it is our job to protect any that come into the Realm whether it is for a new life or as refugees looking to start over." Allie stood up. "I want everyone called in. Ultra Magnus is already being informed of the situation and is sending the backup that will assist in the rescue operation. Aura, I want all available on the tarmac briefed and ready to go by lunchtime."

The room began to buzz with comments and activity.

"Allie," Optimus said. "If you need my mechs and if they agree I will be willing to spare them." Allie looked at Optimus.

"That would be great because we are currently down with a few gunners since I have a team that is in the outer limits of the Realm investigating a colony disappearance."

"How many do you need?" Megatron asked.

"I am down three right now, but it doesn't hurt to have backup."

"I may be able to spare a few mechs as well."

Allie looked at Megatron carefully because she didn't trust his methods. "I appreciate the help, my lord, and we will be happy to ask if we should need it."

"Aura, I want the tarmac ready. Shalon have the teams divided and I want to make sure that we have Kiki's position covered."

Allie looked at everyone carefully. "I am not going to tell you how difficult this operation can get, but I will need everyone at their best. We know from past experience that anything can go wrong and it has in the past so let's make this run as successful as possible."

Everyone nodded as Allie dismissed them and the main hallway became a buzz of activity as everyone went about their jobs. She walked over to Optimus and Megatron.

"Busy morning. Are you sure that you want to lend a hand?" She asked.

"I know you would if the situation was reversed." Optimus said simply.

"My mechs would be bored if they sit around and that is not good." Said Megatron.

"I will have Aura and Mia fill you in then. I will also have Com download the programs on how to use the equipment on the ships. This will not be an easy operation. You will see a lot of suffering and if the guards in the camps are well armed then there will be casualties."

"I have faith that you will have us prepared." Optimus said.

"Alright." She answered.


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope that you are enjoying the story. I am trying to do my best. Please take a moment and leave a review. Enjoy!_

The flurry of movement always excited Shalon. She had already updated her flyers and all she needed to do was provide the intel and give the go ahead. Most of them would be paired in twos and jumping from the small bomber planes that would keep at a higher altitude, from there they would infiltrate the camps, get the prisoners ready for transport, and then run like hell to help get them to the transports while keeping from getting shot up by the enemy. It was the roughest of jobs, but Shalon like it because she was helping helpless people who had been caught between a very nasty war in the Realm.

Her teams were assembled in the ready room off from the tarmac and Aura just commed her to tell her that the intel was waiting for her to brief her teams. She finished putting on her black trench coat that had all kinds of hidden compartments that she loved to hide her weapons in although this mission she would use her ring and blades more, but she would need her pistols just in case and she liked having them because they were light weight and easy to carry. Her armor was light weight so that she could access her flight equipment and she was eager to see the expressions of the mechs that were going since they had never experienced their technology before. It was always fun to watch their faces as her armor came to 'life'.

"Hey Shalon."

"Hey Kiki."

"Allie is going to let me ride gunshot with her team so that I can go. I am so excited. It has been almost a year since I was captured and been in the field."

"You're sure that you can handle it? I mean if you're riding then Allie is going to expect you to gun for her when they make their run."

"I know, and I have been working with the psychologist with it. I'm ready, besides if I had to go back at then I would rather be on Allie's team anyway. She always makes sure that we come back together so I know she'll take care of me."

"Well, good luck. I'm sure that I will see you at the end since Allie's always the last one to make her run."

"Yeah, I will see you on the ride back I suppose." Both femmes hugged as Megatron walked over to Shalon.

"Hey baby!" Shalon greeted. She reached up and kissed his cheek plate as Kiki blushed and brushed by the couple to head to her team.

"Are you coming with us?" Shalon asked.

"Yes, but Allie is separating all the leaders on different ships. She says it is safer that way so if one is shot down we don't lose all our leaders on one ship."

"Well, I will not be with you, but I do know that you will probably ride on Allie's ship."

"Oh, why?"

"Because she would probably kill Optimus. She doesn't like to place mates together because she says one always get possessive or dominating over the other and it distracts the couples from their jobs. But if you are riding with Allie, then I will see you at the end of the mission." Shalon was jumping up and down with excitement and Megatron was happy for her. She was beautiful on the black with her face painted in black camouflage and her hair pulled back in a long full ponytail.

"Well, I have to go. I have to brief my teams. I'll see you on the tarmac."

"God luck." Megatron said quietly. Shalon looked at him and he could see the desire and longing in her eyes. He was not one for affection in public, but he gave in and gave her a gentle kiss before pulling away and letting her go to her teams. His optics followed her to a small door just off the tarmac until she was completely out of his sight.

"She'll be fine. She is one of my best warriors and she is very good at her job." Aura came up to stand next to Megatron. "The warriors that are coming with us are being briefed right now. I'm sure Soundwave will send you all the intel. I will be riding along as well, but I won't be handling the guns on this trip. Allie won't let me since I am carrying. I had to fight just to be on the ship but she said I can assist with artillery."

"Allie can sure get everything going quickly." Megatron commented as he looked around the tarmac filled with people doing their jobs, loading gear and artillery into the transport ships. The ships were similar to some of their technology but Megatron noticed a big difference. They seemed to use a crystal like substance to power them. The energon was for their living while the crystals were used for machinery.

"It's different isn't it?" Optimus commented quietly to the war lord.

"It certainly is. It reminds me of Cybertron just as the war was breaking out." Megatron said as he remembered his mechs getting ready for raids and then the bombings over Kaon and Praxis.

"It does to a certain degree. We were destroying our world. Here they are trying to save lives." Optimus spoke quietly wondering what his brother was thinking.

"So you admit that you were part of the destruction as much as we?" Megatron said as he looked at his brother, his rival.

"We both were and you know it. Optimus said quietly. "Is it worth it?"

"If it means not going back to slavery, not going back to being nothing then yes." Megatron said.

"But you rose up even before the war as our Lord High Protector. You would not go back so was it worth creating a war?" Optimus said.

"Optimus you know what it was like with the senate so why ask. They were going to replace me because they couldn't control me. I chose not to be a pawn like you."

"You destroyed the senate, Megatron so why keep fighting?" Optimus stated. "Our mechs are tired. They want families and there are so few left. I know I want to be here with Allie, but as long as you are on earth I will never have that, so is it worth it? Would you be willing to give her up for conquest?"

"Who says I have to give her up?" Megatron countered. "So far, it had worked for you."

"Yes, but you have officers now expecting sparklings, one who has three, which is highly rare in our culture, so what do you think that they want? To be away from their mates, to not be there to watch their families grow, I don't think so."

Megatron just stared at Optimus for a moment. "What are you saying, Prime? That you want to call a truce, a treaty? You want to negotiate for peace? My mechs would be the losers in this peace and we know it."

"Not if we were to give up earth and come here. We could start over." Prime said it so quietly that Megatron had to strain his audial receptors to hear him. Optimus had already moved on. He was riding with his weapons specialist, Ironhide and they were on a different transport. The twins were staying put because Optimus feared that they would jeopardize the mission. Out of his team, Soundwave was going to take Com's place at the communications board as Allie put it, Barricade and Thundercracker would be on the transport with Optimus and Ironhide while Starscream and Skwarp would be with him. It would definitely be interesting to see how his mechs responded to a femme leading them.

The tarmac was an enclosed area that reminded Megatron of a ship's docking bay. He found it interesting how ships were stored below the tarmac, the platform on a converter system, where the floor would open up and then another floor would elevate up with ships ready to go. They had a tight operation going and Allie took care of each and every warrior on her teams. He could see where she and Sentinel Prime would but helms and it would be interesting if Sentinel was the one who messed with the gate.

"Are you sure that you want to leave the twins?" Aura asked Allie as she was watching the transports being loaded from her office window overlooking the tarmac.

"Yes, I don't want any more soldiers on the ground than necessary. They can stay here and help set up the hangar for refugees." Allie said. She loved those twins but they had a penchant for getting into trouble and she could not take any chances with this being a rescue operation. "I want this to go as smooth as possible. We've run this type of rescue operation before just not quite as large as this operation will be. The hardest part will sequencing the runs, but I have looked over your plans and they look solid. Thank you for all the work, Aura. I do appreciate it." Allie looked at her longtime friend. "Are you sure you want to go? I mean, if we have ricochet fire, then you could very well be put in danger."

"I'll be fine. It's early yet, and you have made sure that I am not with my mate even if he doesn't like that."

"I know, but I need everyone focused on their jobs not worrying about their mates. He will understand and you will appreciate each other better." Allie said. "Is the roster been made?"

"Yes, but things could change depending on injuries and how the operation goes."

"I agree so don't post it just yet."

Allie left her office to finish overseeing each of the teams. She had already contacted Ultra Magnus and he informed her that Sentinel was still on Moon base 5. She had requested that Magnus watch him without knowing Sentinel knowing because she could not shake the feeling she had, but until she could get close enough to read him she would have to put it on the back burner. The gate was being repaired. That was all that mattered and it would give Optimus and Megatron a chance to talk peace.

Allie walked over to the Mia as she was supervising the loading under Aura.

"Hey, we will have plenty of artillery for each transport. Aura had already outfitted them with the guns. Ohm the mechs laughed because they're amused by the fact that we use the older types of guns for this mission. I explained that we were looking to use them more as a preventative than to inflict any type of real damage. I don't know if they got it or not." Mia looked at Allie for a moment before going back to her data pad.

"Do you think that they will be okay helping us? I mean we are basically throwing them into our lives. I know that Hide can take it, but some of the seekers? And Barricade? I don't know if it is a good idea or not, and you know that we are taking flack concerning the twins. Raynie has already come to me expressing their displeasure."

"I know, and if we needed ground troops I would send them in a spark beat, but I can't use them on the transports and I have already explained that to them. I mean Bumblebee is not going either, but he is not causing a ruckus about it." Allie sighed as she looked over the tarmac. "We have made so many memories in this place." She said to herself and Mia laughed.

"we have had many crashes on this tarmac and I fear that we may have a few more before this operation is over." Mia said as she laughed.

"Don't knock it. It may be ours that crashes." Allie stated as she shared in the laughter with her colleague and friend. "You never know and I do have a reputation of being the last in because I like to know that everyone is out before I make my run."

"Yeah, but I hope you have told your mate that." Mia laughed at Allie's sour expression.

"No, but I will tell him so he won't worry." Allie smiled. "You be careful Mia. Don't take any unnecessary risks, okay?"

"I won't and you don't either. I know how you do crazy things when put in difficult situations so no unnecessary risks yourself." The femmes hugged each other. It was one of the rare occasions that the femmes would show any affection in public, but Allie didn't care what others thought of her because she needed the touch and affections from her comrades. It was through touch that her empathic abilities flourished but she had to be careful since too much could trigger serious dilapidating processor aches for her. It was the price of being both organic and robotic. Already she had had one on the Diego Garcia base before coming home and it had scared Optimus and Ratchet because she had refused any pain killers because they seemed to prolong the effects of the processor ache; but how could she explain that the only way to stop it was to completely close her off from any contact with sentient beings. This mission would be hard on her because of the suffering that she would pick up on from the refugees, but it would be worth the ache to free the prisoners.


	6. Chapter 6

_That last chapter was so hard and this one will not be much better. I hope that you are enjoying the story. I am trying to make it as descriptive as possible so that it will be easier to understand. It also hard because I have never written any science fiction before so I am having to research some of this. Please leave a review so that I know that you are enjoying the story. I would love to get some new readers so leave a review as I try to contact all my readers through their reviews._

_One other thing that might help with this chapter is to remember the older war movies or the movie "Pearl Harbor" as they were bombing Japan. In my world, the Realm is harsh with the femmes using older planes and transports rather than the more modern technology that they have. Their newest technology is saved for space exploration and for what they do to assist Alpha Trion to bring assistance to Cybertron. _

The takeoff went smoothly and everyone was in the air. Allie had told Optimus that the transports they were using were old and ground based compared to the ones that defied gravity and went into space. She said that they used them because they could fly below radar and be able to slip into enemy territory without too much attention being drawn by them.

"Tia, ready for this?" Allie asked. She was piloting the transport and Tia was her navigator.

"I'm always ready. I see you have your thermos with you." She said as she checked the radar and double checked the coordinates as well as checking the altitude to make sure that they were not detected by the Jing ho primitive detection devices.

"Yes, I brought us some tomato soup that I mixed energon in. I thought since we have a couple of hours to spare that you might like sharing some before we go into battle." Allie said. "I have extra cups for us to use. I even brought some energon treats for the crew in back."

"Yeah, I can't believe that Megatron is on our transport. What did A.T. say when you commed him?" Tia asked.

"Well it was interesting. He couldn't believe that both Optimus and Megatron were under one roof, and that they were even sharing quarters with Shalon and myself. Check the air pressure. Make sure that we are not too low."

"We are already in Jung ho air space. Soundwave had sent the signals to scramble their tower signals." Mia reported.

"Good, we are on schedule?" Allie asked.

"Yes, so far no one is reporting anything wrong. We are set to go. All transports are on target."

"ETA for Shalon's teams?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Excellent. Are they in position?"

"Yes." The bombers that Shalon's team were currently riding in were an hour ahead and preparing their drop. Allie could feel their excitement through the bond and knew they were ready. She telepath the go ahead and felt them jumping with excitement through the bond.

"You feel it?" Allie asked her.

"Hell yeah I feel it!" Tia laughed.

"Tia, drop altitude by about 5oo feet and signal the others. Have Mia's team lead. I want her to lead and I will flank." Tia telepath Allie's instructions and Allie sighed and then took a deep breath. She sent a loving pulse to her mate who returned it with enthusiasm. Tia laughed.

"I felt him through you." She said as Allie laughed. "He is quite good at that." Allie laughed harder.

"We might as well have some of that soup before we get there." Allie put the controls on auto and turned to open the thermos. She poured her and Tia each a cup and then began sipping the warm salty/sweet pinkish red broth.

"Thank you, Allie. It needed this."

"I know. You never eat when we are loading and I know that if I don't pack it you would starve before we get back to base." Allie replied to Tia's gratitude. Their laughter could be heard through the transport and their good mood trickled down to the soldiers waiting for battle. Allie reached in the bag she always carried when she was piloting and took out a data chip. Tia laughed even more as she plugged it into the sound system and rock earth rock music began playing. Evanescence was Allie's favorite for leading her team in and she cleared her mind as she gently pushed the throttle of the transport forward causing the nose of it to slope downward as they followed the others to their destination.

Megatron grimaced as he heard the raucous music overhead. Starscream rolled his optics as everyone began getting in place. Starscream would be gunning while Skywarp and Kiki would be rearming with artillery. Megatron would be taking Aura's place on the right gun as Aura and another femme would be his loading partners. It was a simple operation which Megatron scoffed at, but he had offered their help in retaliation to Optimus' and he didn't want to look bad in front of these femmes. The other six warriors of the crew would be handling pistols while trying to get the refugees aboard the transport. The gunners that he and Starscream would be using were similar to the ones used at the beginning of the war on Cybertron so it was not too hard when Soundwave downloaded the information for him.

"Attention crew, the first five transports have made their run." Everyone cheered but no sooner than the cheering started than they were hit with turbulence. "We are experiencing ground to air fire so hunker down. The bombers are making their run to take up the flack." Allie shut the overhead communications off but the music kept blaring.

"Okay, we need to get you into the gunnery chair. It will conform to your metallic body to become a part of you so that you will have free movement. Soundwave should have downloaded all the info, my lord?" Aura asked him as she directed him to his gun chair.

"Yes, I have been well briefed between Allie and Soundwave." Megatron said.

"Good. I am going to help you get in." Aura pulled a lever and the gun transformed back to reveal a chair. Megatron quickly took a seat and the chair immediately stretched and conformed to his massive size.

"It's cool, isn't it? It is one of my favorite weapons and we have a fusion cannon that does the same thing." Megatron looked at Aura at that. There wasn't many like his cannon and he was suddenly impressed by their technology.

"Screamer, you okay?" Aura yelled over the engines of the transport.

"Yes, but don't call me that!" He yelled back as Skywarp began loading the artillery into the gun. Megatron noticed that Aura and the other femme was loading his gun.

"Hey, name's Spitfire, but they call me Spivy for short. Figured you might want to know my designation if we are teamed together." She said as she helped Aura.

"Thank you for your name, Spivy." Megatron said. He turned the chair and noticed that as he thought it in his CPU, the gun would react to his thinking. It was interesting technology, and as he reflected on it, he heard Aura tell him.

"The chair acts to your emotions and Com programmed it to your CPU so that all you have to do is think it and the gun will react. We find that by doing it this was then it cuts down on preparation time and makes the gunner faster and more lethal."

The transport began shaking as it experience turbulence. Everyone grabbed onto something to steady themselves as Aura and Spivy continued to load the gun. Skywarp and Kiki did the same to prepare Starscream and soon they were ready. The other six femmes were preparing seats for the refugees, making sure that there was plenty of safety belts. It was their job to get as many refugees as possible on the ship. Megatron could feel their excitement and even he could not wait until it was their turn to make the run. Unfortunately being last meant that they would be setting down in the middle of the battle but Megatron relished the anticipation and challenge that the situation would bring.

"Hey, is Allie going to let us do the victory dance if everyone comes back alright?" One of the femmes asked him, but he had to look at Aura because he didn't know the answer.

"I'm sure she will. You know Allie, we do a good job and she always rewards." Aura yelled over the engines. Megatron felt the transport dip lower still and the six femmes brought out the grapples for the refugees to grab onto to pull themselves into the transport.

"Here we go!" Yelled a femme as Megatron heard her laugh maniacally and the others shook their heads at her.

"She gets a high off of missions." Kiki explained to them and Megatron had to laugh. Skywarp grabbed her and kissed her cheek as the femme shoved against him.

"What I thought you needed to be grounded!" He laughed at her.

"Not like that!" She laughed back.

"Enough!" Shouted Megatron and Aura at the same time and then laughed at themselves. "We need to focus on our jobs, not start making out." With that Aura turned and took out a pistol and begin checking it before taking the safety off. The others did the same as Allie came over the intercom again.

"We are now making our run. Everybody to their positions." Megatron saw the back of the transport open and felt the wind swirl around him. His systems buzzed to life as he took his position on the right. It may not be flying but it was close and he loved the feeling. He looked to his left and saw Starscream doing the same and as the first round of fire whizzed past them he began shooting and Starscream followed. The grapples were thrown out and the bumped as Allie landed the transport in the field. Megatron could see the refugees running as fast as their poor malnourished legs could carry them and the grabbed at the grapples and held on for dear life. He and Starscream provided the cover fire to keep the Jung ho from firing into the transport as the six femmes began pulling refugees into it. It was only moments since the transport never fully came to a stop. He could see some of the flyers on the ground as they were scrambling to catch their rides and Megatron wondered if he would see Shalon among them since she said she usually caught the last transport, but if she had been wounded then her comrades would have put her in one of the others. He momentarily opened his bond with her, but then quickly shut when he felt her completely closed off. It was still new to him this opening and closing their bond and she was much better at it since she had been bonded to the femmes. He still looked for her but there were so many trying to get on and he could not lose his focus on the gun.

Starscream kept firing. It warmed his spark that the little femme was down with Skywarp loading his gun as his chamber would register low. The set up was simple and seemed to work as the other six were quickly pulling bodies into the transport. One of the flyers was pulled into the transport and Starscream noticed that she turned around and began helping the other six. Every once in a while he would hear one of their pistols shoot and knew that stray enemy soldiers were trying to embark and shoot at them, but so far the guns were keeping them at bay and they were quickly taking on refugees. Everything seemed on track until one of the artillery shells jammed on the right side of the gun making his gun system lock up.

"Warp! Aura!" Starscream yelled. "I'm jammed!" Skywarp and Aura quickly took in the situation as Aura telepathed instructions on how to unjam the gun. His left gun system still worked but if they didn't get the jam loose soon then he would be completely down. Skywarp worked quickly but his fingers were to blunt and thick for the intricate cabling and Aura couldn't get around the refugees to get to them. Starscream looked down to suddenly see Kiki run and then slid under the round of fire as she came to a halt next to Skywarp. She immediately began working on the cabling as Skywarp untangled the mess so the jam would unwind and the artillery would load into the gun. She tiny fingers worked the jam loose and Starscream felt the right gun boot back up. In no time at all he was at a hundred percent firing and able to get Skywarp and Kiki out of the line of fire.

Megatron could feel the transport start to lift signifying that they were out of runway space and the femmes below the gun were working as fast as possible to get everyone in. The sad fact was that not everyone would make it, but they would rescue enough that it would make a difference. At least only a few would perish, but the refugees and the femmes both knew the risks and they were willing to take them. Megatron could feel them lifting higher and the air hitched in his vents. What had seemed to be a boring mission to him had changed in his processor as he saw the suffering and malnourished refugees cling desperately to the transport. When one would fall his spark lurched in his chest for the falling comrade reminding him so clearly of the desperation and spark ache that his fellow minors and poorer class citizens had gone through on Cybertron. In that moment, such a simple rescue operation had made him realize that he was the one that had lost focus in the war. No longer was it about freedom and equality, the concepts that had built the Decepticon army and establish their code of beliefs, it had become about him gaining power. It took looking in a mirror on another planet to make him realize that he had become the very thing that he originally had fought against. There would be consequences for his actions regardless of what happened in the future but right now he needed to help Allie finish this operation so that they could go back and he cold think.

Megatron felt Shalon near and as he looked out he could see her helping a young human that was heavily carrying. It amazed him that the human had survived this long without losing her baby and her own life, but Shalon was determined to get her to the transport even though Megatron could already feel it lifting off the ground.

"Aura, Shalon needs help!" He shouted and Aura immediately started looking for the flyer. Megatron sent all his support and love through their bond hoping that it would give her the courage and determination to hang on and not give up. He heard Aura shout something to one of the support femmes as they began racing to the edge to assist Shalon and her charge. Shalon ran as fast as she could practically supporting the poor girl's entire frame. Suddenly a strange vehicle came from the bushes and the gun fire intensified forcing Megatron and Starscream to use a cross fire method to keep the last few refugees from being fired upon. Bullets flew above and below them and Megatron saw one of the support femmes get hit several times, knocking her down and forcing another to stop her from falling off the edge of the transport. Megatron fired rapidly until the vehicle took a direct and toppled over. By then Aura had the other femme off the edge with the injured and Megatron had lost sight of Shalon. His spark seemed to stop pulsing in his chest as he looked everywhere for his mate, his panic rising because he knew that if left behind they would destroy her.

"Aura, where is she?" He asked frantically.

"I don't know. Kiki, did you get her?"

"No!" The transport rose higher and the bay doors began to close. Megatron swiftly pushed the release button to open the guard on the gun. He jumped out of the seat and began looking through the throng of people for his mate. He couldn't find her and as Aura frantically rushed to his side they heard a scraping noise coming from the outside of the bay doors even though they were almost closed.

"Allie," Aura shouted into her communicator, "open the bay doors again." Allie opened them back up and Megatron saw his petit little femme clawing up the backside of the underside of the door. Starscream ran to the edge and help Shalon and the poor pregnant girl inside as everyone cheered.

"You didn't think you were going to get rid of me that easy." Shalon gasped out in a weak attempt at a joke and Megatron laughed from relief as he swooped down and kissed her soundly on the lips. "I'm ready to go again! That was fun." She yelled and the refugees cheered with praise and laughter. As Shalon walked by them he noticed their compulsion to reach out and touch her as if they couldn't believe that she was real or that they had actually been rescued. As he looked around he saw Skywarp's face plates as he was just registering how bad these prisoners had been treated. A lot of them looked like walking skeletons with skin draped over their bones. Megatron also noted that there were Cybertronians among the prisoners. Their armor had been removed and they had been stripped down to their protoforms, their dignity had been stripped as they were left naked and unprotected. Megatron had felt rage from losing battles or losing ground but never had he felt rage for another sentient being forced to endure the obvious hardships that these cruel masters had done to them. Even in the mines they had had some health benefits even if they had been poor compared to the upper classes.

As Megatron looked at other prisoners, he notices that the humans were taller, larger than the ones on earth, some looking about twelve to fourteen feet in height. Not all the prisoner were human, some were humanoid in feature but colored slightly from the traditional flesh colored skin that Megatron was used to seeing on humans. Some looked like they would die here on the transport which would be a shame since they were so close to freedom, but many were just exhausted from the running that they had to do.

As the transport rose higher, they began to experience more turbulence, but then Megatron and the crew realized that not all of it was turbulence but actual gun fire.

"This is your captain speaking," he heard over the intercom, "I need for everyone to be in a seat and buckled in. If you experience problems then my crew will be happy to assist you. We are being shot at, but I need everyone to remain calm and in their seats."

"And the drama begins." Shalon shouted as she began checking seat belts and making sure that everyone was indeed in seats. He saw that Aura, Kiki, and the other femmes doing the same thing.

"Megatron, get your mechs to their seats up front. Aura and Kiki will join you shortly." Shalon told him. He directed Starscream and Skywarp to their seats and noticed the little femme blush as Starscream took the seat next to her and helped her with her seatbelt. Megatron checked his mechs over but as he was doing this, he noticed an orange flame flickering outside the single cabin window. He looked out to investigate it and saw that one of the engines was on fire.

"_Allie, we have a problem. We are on fire. Right side engine on the outer region of the aileron."_ Megatron didn't hear anything for a minute and then he thought he detected a few human curses before Allie answered him back.

"_Megatron, get the crew to a seat ASAP! Have Aura unload anything heavy that is not needed. Then open the vents and the bay doors. I have to have air flowing freely through the cabin. Allie out."_

"_I am taking care of it now, Megatron out."_

"Aura, we need to unload the guns and anything not needed." He yelled over the engines.

"Already on it." Aura yelled back. They quickly unloaded anything not needed as Megatron felt the transport climb higher in the sky. They pushed everything that was not needed out the bay doors and then Aura immediately began issuing orders for everyone to take a seat and so that she could open the vents. With the vents open the air would flow through the cabin at a high rate so everything that was needed had to be anchored down and everyone belted to their seats. Aura was secured in a medical transport due to her carrying while Starscream, Skywarp, Megatron, and Kiki took their seats once again. Megatron commed Allie and they felt the high winds pick up as Allie opened the vents. They could hear screams and panic began to fill the cabin of the transports as the refugees became alarmed.

"_Megatron, can you see the flames?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I need you to tell me the moment it is out."_ Allie told him as he felt the transport dip down. Suddenly the transport dipped at an alarming rate and Megatron recognized that Allie was going to use the pressure of the fall to put out the flames. The only problem was that it would be hell for the passengers on the transport. They could hear the screams of the passengers, however Megatron noticed that his mechs and the femmes were prepared and were quite confident in Allie's skills. Faster and faster they fell as Megatron could hear the high screaming pitch of the plane slice through the night time air. The rate of the fall was causing the transport to shake and for a fleeting moment Megatron wondered if it would shake apart, but he felt a surge of warmth as he looked over and saw Shalon smirking at him, no look of doubt passed her face as she laughed and enjoyed the ride. Megatron had to smile at his little mate. He felt pleasure coursing through her systems and he laughed that he saw no fear in the danger that they were in. Megatron then looked out the window and noticed that the flames were almost out. He kept his focus on the window until he heard another scream, a different scream from the refugees. Megatron looked over and saw that Kiki had slipped out and Starscream was trying to keep a hold on her. He heard the jacket rip and Kiki screamed again as Shalon tried to get out of her buckle to get to her, but then the jacket ripped again and Kiki was flying out the bay doors with no protection or parachute. Starscream immediately shot the buckle and rushed out behind her, transforming into his F-22 to get to her faster. Megatron looked out the window in time to see him transform back and catch her but then his backside took shrapnel that was falling from the sky. Megatron saw him start to descend, but then he turned and noticed that the flames were out.

"_Allie, the flames are out."_ He commed to her and he felt the transport start to pull up. Everyone held their breath as Allie pulled the transport up, the massive plane slowly pulling back and Megatron wondering if Allie would be able to do it with an engine out. What took only seconds seemed to hold in time as slowly Allie pulled the transport out of the dive and everyone breathe a sigh of relief as the plane began to ascend into the dark night sky once more.

"Megatron, did you see if Star caught her?" Aura asked as she came out of the medical hold, fear clearly clouding her eyes as she ran to him.

"He did but then he took on fire from shrapnel." Megatron quickly unhooked himself from the seat.

"We are down an engine so we can't go back. I'll let Allie know that we are down two passengers. He should be able to make a decent landing with Kiki, right?" Aura asked.

"Yes, they should be alright except our weapons weren't working." Skywarp said.

"That's only at the hall. Allie had a dampening field installed because we had an adversary that fake peace one time and came in as a kamikaze shooter and took five us out before we could secure him. His weapons should work fine out in the field and Kiki knows the layout and if they are close enough to the caves then she knows where we keep emergency supplies and energon for just these types of emergencies."

Skywarp, can you reach Starscream through the seeker bond?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, he had already let me know that they are fine, and Kiki told him to tell us that they are heading to the caves now." Skywarp replied.

"I'll let Allie know so she can have Soundwave prepare a raptor with a rescue team. It may take a day or two because the Jung ho will be looking for anything to shoot at, but we will get them back, I promise." Aura stated confidently to them.

"What exactly happened?" This came from Spitfire. It had been a while since she had said anything, and Megatron noticed that she was a very hard worker and appreciated her speed.

"Kiki's belt didn't snap in place like it should have and then it came loose. Her small size slipped out before we could stop it. Starscream's quick thinking helped but the force of the wind couldn't stop him from keeping a hold on her. If he hadn't have done what he did she would have been lost to us. I'll make sure to thank him when I see him next." Shalon said.

"Well, we need to check and see if we have taken any other damage before we have to land. It is better to know what we are facing than to have any surprises." Aura said, but then double over as she suddenly felt winded and short of breath. Megatron reached her first and scooped her up to place her back in the medical hold.

"I don't need…" She began to fuss at him.

"Oh yes you do and don't argue I won't have it, besides, I out rank you." Megatron rounded on her and Shalon smirked. "Besides you are carrying a Decepticon sparkling and I will have no more arguing!" Aura gave in even though she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, my lord." She said smartly and Megatron growled at her and she quickly cast her eyes downward as Shalon laughed out loud at her.

"Is that how you are going to be with me if I am ever carrying?" She said to him.

"No, you won't be allowed to run missions if I have any say in it!" He said back to his mate and she shut her mouth quickly.

Skywarp and Spitfire laughed hard. "Serves you right, Shalon." Spitfire said as they went to check the transport and report to Allie.

Megatron commed Allie and let her know about Aura's condition. She returned and asked Megatron to take Aura's place and make sure that no one else was injured. Megatron had Shalon check the other medical hold to make sure that the young expecting human had not gone into labor and asked Skywarp to report back on the passengers. It seemed so different running a mission that helped people instead of having to steal. Maybe he would sit down with Optimus and just see if they could come to an agreement. He thought over what Optimus had said while they had stood watching the planes be loaded. Maybe if they came to an agreement then they could start over and have families. Shalon was young and he could see her giving him several sparklings and after watching how well Soundwave did with his family maybe he could do well with one too. He would instill a strict regimen of discipline because he did not want his sparklings wild or unruly but he could see Shalon balancing that with laughter and teaching him to be more open about love.

He wanted to get back soon so that he could talk to Soundwave. Of all his mechs it was Soundwave that he trusted. He was the only one that had stood by him from the very beginning, faithfully serving him, and proving that he could be trusted with the war lord's friendship. He knew what other mechs said about how Soundwave was a 'suck up' but what they didn't understand was that Soundwave was willing to prove his loyalty to the very end. Oh, Megatron knew that Cassie was a temptation. She represented stability away from the war and he knew he had risked Soundwave's loyalty by having them come to him all those months ago, but Soundwave proved that he would stand by his lord and for that Megatron would grant him the privilege to be a part of his inner circle even if that circle was only the two of them, but Soundwave earned that privilege and he deserved to be heard if they were going to discuss a possible peace with the Autobots.

He could see Skywarp watching him and he wondered what the seeker was thinking about what he had just partaken in. Would the seeker care or was he in fact the air headed one of the command trine that the others made him out to be. Megatron knew that the seeker was smarter than he let on and he would be curious to how today's event impacted him. He then spied what had gotten the seeker's attention. He was watching Spitfire. Figures, thought Megatron as he watched the seeker watch the femmes who was keeping a careful eye on her commander, Aura. Megatron smirked. Maybe the seeker's processor was as simple as he let on.

"This is your captain." Megatron heard Allie over the speakers. "We will be landing within the hour, however, my crew will be going over crash procedures since we are having trouble with the landing gear. I assure you that I will land the transport to the best of my ability and that you will be walking off of it without major injury."

"Well, that' our cue to give these scared little humans a crash course in preparing for a crash." Shalon said dryly. "I myself know that Allie just prepping us for a worst case scenario. She will get us down safely."

Spitfire said. " I have been in more crashes with her than I can count on my fingers and toes."

"Yeah well I have been in a few with her myself." Shalon said as she stuck her glossa out at Spitfire.

"Will you two knock it off?" Said a femme that the mechs didn't know well. "It's bad enough that you act like a bunch of hooligan younglings."

"Oh Remmee, knock it off. You are such a party pooper!" Shalon yelled back. "If you can't enjoy life go dig yourself a hole!"

"I'll enjoy life when this damn transport lands!" She yelled back as another round of turbulence flitted through the plane. Megatron smirked for he knew well turbulence was just the shift in the wind currents but apparently this femme must have been a ground pounder before she was transformed into her synthetic form.

"Hey, do you think Allie's going to let us do out booty dance?" Spitfire asked.

"She never stopped us in the past so I don't think she will stop us this time." Shalon said. "I think Allie is planning to belly flop us. If she is as good as last time, then the only sparks will be from the belly of the transport."

"Shalon, so you fly?" Skywarp asked.

"I do, but I only fly Vipers. I have no patience for the large transport planes, but I do fly Raptors or shuttles between bases when we have no missions. Allie likes for us that are small to be mostly single flyers and gliders. It is the special armor. It combines with the technology and enhances the armor for flying. I mean it is not like what you have because you transform and we have to conform since our systems no longer transform, but it works for us." Shalon shrugged as she said this and Megatron had to laugh at her easy going attitude. He would definitely be teasing her later tonight and maybe more.

Allie was having trouble. She and Tia had managed to over compensate for the lost engine, but everything had been forced to be put on manual control making the flight home difficult. Their fuel was being used at twice the

rate, even if the crystals gave them longer fuel time than liquid.

"Tia, do we have enough to get back to the hall?" Allie asked.

"We should, but what have you decided about our landing." Tia asked back.

"Well that's easy. We belly flop. It is what I do best and the last two times we did it with no injuries." Allie laughed at her. "Tia you should be used to my dry humor by now. You know that I very rarely come home to base in perfect mint condition."

"No, then life would be too boring if you were picture perfect." Tia stated while returning her laugh. "At least we didn't take ricochet fire in the cockpit. I hated having to help you pretend that you were uninjured when you had taken three bullets just so the refugees we were freeing wouldn't know that you had been hurt."

"Well we look good. We only lost two of our crew and Megatron reported that they are safe. Aura had been placed in a medical hold and I know that smarts her pride, but I should have left her at the hall, but I made the call and at least she seems alright."

"Well, Aura has a lot of pride and I know that she will have a difficult time adjusting to carrying." Tia said. "I still can't believe it. Aura of all people."

"I know and to a seeker. Can you imagine her running around trying to keep up with her sparkling? I mean she hates training new recruits and now she going to be a mother." Allie had to laugh even though she was gritting her teeth but the conversation was keeping her from worrying about the transport and its passengers.

"Have you radioed in yet?" Tia asked.

"No, why don't you do it." Allie said to her.

"Why did you change Com at the last minute? She always flies with us when we have done other missions." Tia asked.

"I figured that Optimus could use her more and they have. We have needed very little communications." Allie said.

"Maybe it was good that she was on one of the first transports out. Ultra Magnus would have our heads if anything happened to her." Tia stated.

"Speaking of Magnus, has he asked her yet to bond?" Allie asked.

"No, the doofus. They keep fighting about it. I swear if they don't bond soon we are all going to lock them in a room and force them to do it or kill each other." Tia laughed and Allie joined in with her. They compensated for the sudden turbulence. Allie liked flying with Tia. She was very calm under pressure and that's what Allie liked about her. They worked well together.

"Do you think that there may be a mech for me?" Tia asked.

"I don't know Tia, you'll have to flirt and see if one is interested." Allie answered her.

"Well, who should I flirt with? That seeker that is riding with us, he's cute and if what Aura was sending through the bond he's probably frisky too." Tia said. "I wouldn't mind navigating him." They both laughed loud as it filtered down to Megatron and the crew. He wondered what they were talking about.

"_They are discussing Warp and wondering if Tia could navigate him! Just face it sweet spark, you and your mechs are staying in a hall full of neglected femmes. They are going to go through both your and Optimus' mechs."_

"_I'm sure they will!" _Megatron laughed and Shalon joined him making everyone sitting with them wonder what they were discussing. To go from no femmes for four million years to suddenly being thrown into the midst of several it would be daunting if his mechs weren't so horny and ready for something warm in their berths. Maybe a little stay here in the Realm is what they needed.

Megatron felt their decent and knew that they were coming close to the tarmac. He felt Allie circle in the transport and couldn't wait until they landed so that he could whisk his mate away. She took a sharp turn downward and they could hear the refugees whimper and moan about the sudden downward spiral and Megatron smirked at the femme, Remmee, as he heard her breath hitch in her throat. He and Skywarp were used to these types of maneuvers and it didn't faze them. Shalon had closed her eyes and he could tell that this was her favorite part of flying by the feeling of pleasure coming through the bond.

"Did you go over emergency procedures with the passengers." Aura yelled out from the medical hold.

"The femmes went down each row and went over it with them." Megatron yelled back.

"Good." And Aura turned back and buckled herself to the medical berth. In truth she was glad that Megatron had made her take it. She didn't realized how draining the mission had been on her.

"_Thank you my lord for making me lie down. I didn't realize how bad I needed to till you forced me." Aura said._

"_You're welcome, Aura." _ Megatron returned through the comm.

Everyone was in place and belted in and since Kiki's accident they double checked the buckles. Megatron could feel that they were approaching the tarmac because he could see the dark ground lighted with beacons as they came in close. Megatron knew that she would not belly the transport until the last second to keep sparks from igniting flames into the cargo area. Megatron was impressed that Allie had such a steady hand. Many flyers would panic without their landing equipment. He felt them touch down and everything shook roughly since there was no shocks to ease the roughness of the landing. The humans had their heads between their legs and Megatron and the rest of the crew were in ready position to help anyone who was injured. It seemed that the transport would never stop but it did and everyone cheered to finally be on the ground.

The bay door opened and the refugees began to file out of their seats. The femmes took their position as Optimus, Ironhide, and the Lambo twins came to help everyone out. Megatron and Skywarp walked down the ramp.

"Where's Starscream?" Optimus asked.

"We had an accident. One of the femmes, Kiki, was not completely buckled in and fell out of the transport. Starscream caught her and kept her from falling to her death." Skywarp told the mechs.

"Good. Is that why Soundwave radioed a rescue viper to go out tomorrow?"

"Yes." Megatron said. "Other than that and a fire, and our landing equipment not working, we are fine and in good condition." Megatron told them.

"Allie orders are to be looked over by the medical staff and make sure there is nothing immediately wrong and then she radioed in that we should get some rest. She wants reports in the morning. It seems that the ground crew will take over for us and then tomorrow she will break everyone in teams to help the refugees." Optimus stated.

"Good. I'm tired." Said Skywarp.

Megatron didn't comment. He was looking for his mate. He looked over to see her walking down with Tia and Allie and they both smiled at him, one smile just for him and one for Optimus who stood next to him, but for the first time it didn't matter.


	7. Chapter 7

_The last chapter was very long but once I started it, the words started flowing. I know that I didn't put too much action to it, but it was a rescue mission not a full blown battle. Now, let's see what happens to our couple that fell out of the transport. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please take a moment to review. I read all of them. Thanks so much, enjoy!_

Starscream managed to get him and the femme down to the dense forest floor below them. His thruster had been hit by shrapnel but as long as he flared his wings and bent the ailerons downward he was able to glide them down gently to the forest. Kiki had been shivering until she felt his arms gather her to him and then she looked grateful and relieved that he had rescued her. Megatron had warned him that this particular femme was fragile but Starscream could feel his spark reaching out for her. She was not anything that he would have picked for himself. She was small and petit, nothing like the tall willowy femmes that he normally went for, but she appealed to him for some reason that he didn't understand. Was this what Thundercracker felt when he had first seen Aura? Starscream was confused and compelled to have her near him at the same time but when she had fallen from the plane he had not thought twice to what he had done to save her.

"I have already commed Aura and she knows that we are safe. She told me that Megatron had reported that you caught me." She was looking up at him as he gently landed them in a small clearing. "I think I know where we are." She said softly. She reached inside her armor and produced a small data pad. After entering some projection points she smiled and said, "We are about twenty clicks from a waterfall. If I am not mistaken we there should be a cave beyond the waterfall where we have emergency supplies and backup energon, my lord."

"Good. I can fly us there if it is very short. My thruster took a beating but as long as it is not too far and we stay low we should make it." Starscream told her.

"Can you transform at all?" She asked.

"No, my thruster is useless in jet mode, but I have enough energy to lift us off the ground for a short distance." He replied.

"Good. Here are the coordinates. I think it is about 20 clicks to the south. If you can see in this early evening then it will be a tall waterfall among a dense forest." She said in her lilting voice.

"Ready?" Starscream asked and she nodded her head. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and she shivered from the contact and he eased his hold for a moment before tighten it and lifting off with her. She clung to his arms but Starscream noticed the vivaciousness of her expression. She loved being in the air and her eyes glowed with her happiness. Starscream smiled at her reaction. Maybe when they were back he could take her flying. He rose up over the tree tops but stayed close to the ground should he experience any problems.

Kiki was enjoying being in the air after over a year of being grounded. Fir the first time since her captivity, she felt free again and for that she would always be grateful to this beautiful red seeker that had given her this experience. She looked up at his face plates and thought that he was beautiful but then she blushed as her thought seem to linger on what could happen between them and fear set in.

Starscream felt her sudden tension and looked down to see the concern and fear cloud her face.

"Are you okay? Do we need to land?" He asked her.

"No, I… I'm… I'm fine." She said. Starscream could barely hear her over the roar of the wind. He kept going but whatever had caused her to tense had destroyed the mood of her happiness. After a few minutes in the air, Starscream saw the waterfall that was etched into the rock. He landed near it and they walked the short distance to the falls. The roar was deafening as they walked closer to the cave. Starscream noticed that Kiki took out a flashlight and turned it on. She pointed to the direction of the cave entrance and then he followed her to it. They walked under the falls and Starscream could see an entrance that had a partial wall to obscure it from at first glance. Only someone who knew that the entrance was there would be able to see it. They quickly entered and Starscream followed her further into the cave. He noticed that there was large area within as well as puddles where the water leaked from the roof of the cave. She led him to a smaller room and there he could see extra energon lanterns and a cot with a thermal blanket, two flat sheets, and a nice fluffy pillow. She reached beyond the cot and a panel slid open to reveal several cubes of energon.

"I hope you don't mind camping out in a cave for a night or two. It's all we have but we are lucky that we landed so close, my lord." She looked up as she began to strip her outer armor off so that she could get comfortable. He noticed that she placed a pistol under the pillow as she spread out the sheet and blanket.

"Is there another cot?" Starscream asked gently. Kiki blushed and looked down.

"My partner and I usually shared the one cot or we took shifts guarding the entrance." She said softly.

"Well my scanner did not pick anyone up trailing us. I think they were more interested in the transports." Starscream said. She watched him for a moment trying to decide if she should claim the cot or just let him have it. Of the two of them her skin would be worse for wear is she should sleep on the cold, rough, floor; but it wasn't fair to make him sleep on the floor too. Her fingers shook and she fiddled with them as she waited for him to say something. She looked up suddenly when he went down on one knee in front of her.

"Kiki, I will not touch you if we share the cot. You are tired from your scare and I am tired and sore from the shrapnel that hit my thruster." He looked at her carefully, his red optics trying to convey his sincerity so that she would not panic at his nearness. "I promise you that I won't do anything without your consent. We are only going to recharge." He said very softly, gently, trying to sooth her nervous spark.

Kiki looked at him and he could see the fear and wariness in her eyes. Starscream reached up and touched her face as he said, "What did they do to you?" So softly that Kiki wasn't sure if he was saying it to himself or that she was meant to hear him. Kiki was scared of him, but she couldn't quite say it because her vocals had frozen on her and she broke out in a cold sweat. She realized that he was waiting for her to say something. She looked at him and wondered if she could trust him. She watched him as she felt his warm metallic fingers on her skin. He was only touching her face, but she shivered because he was the first mech to ever touch him since she had come home from her captivity. It had been over a year, not even Magnus would touch her or Alpha Trion, but he had dared, ever so gently, but he had touched her and it wasn't really that bad. Maybe she could trust him and so she nodded her agreement very slowly.

It had felt like a lifetime before she had finally granted her consent and Starscream held back from smiling because he was afraid that she would misinterpret it into something sinister. He leaned back on his heels as she jerked away and turned back to finish making up the cot. He watched her for a moment before reaching over her and taking two cubes from the hidden compartment.

"This is a pretty nice setup." He commented as he handed her one cube.

"This is one of Cassie's doings. She has them setup in several strategic areas. The last three camps that we liberated were within two to three hours of the falls so it made sense to set it up here. They used this spot when they rescued me." She talked very softly as she told him about the falls and Starscream could tell that tonight had opened some old memories that she was trying to forget. They sat in silence as the sipped their energon and then Kiki quietly put her empty cube back in the compartment. He did the same as she turned back the sheet and blanket and scooted to the edge of the cot to allow him the other side. He quietly slid in, careful to let his wings hang off so that he could lie on his side. His legs were touching hers and he brought one arm under her neck as the other gently went around her waist. She stiffened and started to pull away but Starscream stopped her. He could feel her rising panic and he quietly began talking soothingly to her to relax her panicked processor.

"Easy Kiki, I won't hurt you. I am just trying to make us more comfortable. That's it." He softly whispered in her ear. She whimpered as she felt him pull her tighter to him, but then relaxed after she realized that he wasn't going to do anything more. She moved her legs in agitation and he realized that one of his legs fit snuggly between hers but she had not noticed it.

"Kiki it's okay. I am not going to touch you in any way without your consent." He moved his hand to the small of her back and began to rub soothing circles into her back. Her hands went up and clung to his other arm that was under her neck. "It's okay; I am not going to hurt you." He said softly and he felt her relax and her eyes begin to close. Her breathing evened out and Starscream noticed that she had gone into recharge. He could feel the pistol that she had placed under the pillow and he smiled. His little femme came prepared.

He turned his optics off as he held her close to his chassis and he allowed her even breaths and the steady pulse of her spark to lull him into recharge.


	8. Chapter 8

_After reading such a long chapter I had to add in a short chapter about our newest couple and their forming relationship because I think it is going to turn out to be my favorite couple which really surprised me. I originally had Starscream paired with Aura but I am glad that I waited for Star's femme to make an appearance because now he can show his soft side that no one ever sees. _

_I hope that you are enjoying the story. I am really getting into this writing and I am enjoying it myself. Believe it or not when I first thought of these characters I had Allie paired with Megatron but through the years I have altered them. Now with that said, on to the booty dance, yeah. I actually do this with my music classes when they do something well I let them have a booty dance, but of course being in a Christian school I have to call it something else. It's a great reward for kids who love rhythm and music. _

_Enjoy the story and please take a moment to review!_

Allie looked at all the tired mechs and femmes. She smiled at Optimus who gave her a confused look.

"Aura, are you okay?" She asked loudly since Aura was already on the tarmac and she, Tia, and Shalon were still toward the top of the transport.

"Yes, my pride dented more than anything." She returned yelling it up at her commander.

"Good. Put the music on." Allie said loud and proud and all the femmes gave out a big whoop as Shalon immediately warped up to the top of the transport. Several others warped up on top of transports and other large vehicles to the amazement of the mechs as they shouted and cheered for their victory dance. Shalon was stripping her artillery off as the K C and the Sunshine Band blared to life over the speakers and every femme or mech that knew Allie and was stationed under stopped, drop whatever they were doing and went into position. Ratchet looked up from the patient he was working on as said patient start whooping and cheering, Soundwave walked away from the communication board to look out over the tarmac to see what had triggered the music, Megatron and Optimus stopped walking as they saw more and more of the femmes warp into place around the tarmac and Allie laughed as the first few lines of her favorite song, "Get Down Tonight" began.

"I remember when you downloaded this." Sideswipe said as he walked up next to Allie and she laughed.

"They love this song. It's our official party song when we come back from a successful mission." Allie said as the femmes geared up shake their 'tails' in synch with each other to the chorus. Allie stood back and watched as the mechs gaped and gawked at her girls as they danced and cheered each other through the song. Optimus smiled as the femmes enjoyed themselves. He could hear some of his mechs engines revving in appreciation as they watched as whistles and catcall s were shouted at the femmes. They shook to the rhythm of the music and even had symmetry to the chorus. The whole effect was glorious because it wasn't just a show for the mechs, but it was them at their best and their happiness spilling to everyone that was witnessing the dancing.

Allie laughed as she shook to the music and Optimus walked up behind her as she placed her hands behind her and slid them up and down the front of his thighs. He wrapped his arms around her as they moved to the music and Shalon and Tia whistled and cheered in their direction. Megatron's optics never left his mates as he watched her gyrate and shake to the rhythm of the music. She was beautiful with her hair pulled back to show her angular cheeks, yet still whipping around her face as she danced on top of the transport.

The twins whooped and whistled as they ran and joined the dance troop with Raynie and another femme dancing between them. Hook and Ratchet walked out from the refugee hangar to look and see what was going on. Ratchet laughed because he knew that this was one of the rewards that Allie gave them when missions were successful. Then Ratchet looked at Hook and laughed harder as he took in the stunned expression on the other medic's face plates while he slapped the con on the back.

"Get used to it." Was all Ratchet said as he walked back to help attend to the new patients. Hook stood gaping as the femmes began to dance and gyrate to the next song, "Shake Your Booty" and Hook finally let out a laugh. It seemed their commander like the 1970's earth music.

Skywarp and Thundercracker watched as the femmes danced all around them. Aura was lying on a berth but even she was bopping to the music and laughing with her comrades. Thundercracker gyrated and bopped past the femmes until he was standing over Aura. He sat down on the medical berth as he lean over her and kissed her tenderly. His hand went over her abdomen even though the sparkling had yet to travel to the carrying chamber.

"Are you okay?" He was very concerned about his mate. He loved her dearly and though he would be devastated to lose their sparkling, he would be broken if something had happen to her.

"I'm fine. I just had a pain in my spark and Megatron made me lay down and he was right. The stress of losing Kiki probably caused me to overdo it, but really I am fine now. Ratchet is making me stay on the gurney until he can scan me and make sure that I am alright." Aura cradled his helm in her hands as he jumped off so that the technicians could take her to the infirmary. "I'll see you soon. I'm sure Ratchet will release me and if he doesn't, I'll twist Doc's arm so that she will." She told him as she was led away. Thundercracker looked up to see Shalon flip over from one side of the transport to the other and he just shook his head at the craziness.

The music died down and the femmes came down off the equipment and technicians walked patients on gurneys to the infirmary or escorted refugees to the hangar where there was food, blankets, and cots for lying down and resting on.

"Allie, play one more song please." Said a femme.

"Not tonight. We need to get cleaned up and rested so that we can file our reports in the morning." Allie replied to the groans and sighs from her teams. "We had a great night. We didn't lose any transports even if a few came home a bit tattered. Primus indeed blessed us tonight." Her words were met with cheers as the teams disbursed to go to their quarters for the night. The only ones that would be working were the medical teams and Doc had them on a rotating schedule while Ultra Magnus' team would be in for the morning so that Doc's team would get relieved. If everything worked on schedule and no emergency surgeries then they would have everyone seen before lunch time tomorrow.

Shalon walked to her mate and stood there waiting for his attention. Megatron smiled and pulled her close as her arms snaked around his massive shoulders.

"Are you ready to ditch this place?" She asked. She smiled into his optics as she rubbed her nose against his cheek plate.

"I am if you are." He said. "You were hot dancing up there." He murmured in her ear. She laughed as he nuzzled against her hot sweaty skin. "You need a bath." He said and she gasped as she hit his arm playfully.

"I'll take one if you take it with me." She purred as she pulled him along towards the hall away from the tarmac.

Allie laughed as she saw the femmes grab their mechs and head off toward their quarters. It was indeed interesting having so many mechs around for a change, and then when Magnus got here it would be nice to have a nice reunion with everyone. Allie looked over to Optimus. She was glad he was here even if it was temporary and she w turned as he came back to her side.

"Ratchet is doing fine. He has already dismissed Aura and sent her with Thundercracker back to their quarters. He said that Thundercracker was a little miffed that he had put Aura on rest only. But he will check her one more time after they get the refugees filed and situated. There are so many of them. What will happen?"

"They will remain here for about a week and then once we have them cleared from any major illnesses; we have an area set up for those whose entire villages were decimated. The Cybertronians will go to Ryker 4. We have a colony there that will take them in and Alpha Trion has train a couple of mechs in counseling. I am sure you saw the condition they were in."

"Yes, they had them stripped down, not even with their cod pieces to protect their valves or ports." Optimus said it with disgust in his voice. The Decepticons had done atrocious things to their enemies, but no one deserved the pain and humiliation that these poor souls had been through.

"It used to be worse. This is just the last and largest camp that had been liberated." Allie turned into Optimus' arms. "Don't let their bodies and how terrible they look get to you. They will recover. In the beginning I used to focus my energy on our adversaries so that I wouldn't take it out on my teams or the refugees. It is not easy but I promise they will recover." She leaned in to his body and kissed him softly on his battle mask. "Doc knows how to do her job. They will recover." She said softly to make sure that it was sinking into his CPU. "I love you and I am tired, and I still have to practice my music for temple tomorrow." She pulled him forward and he let her lead him down the corridor toward the hall and their quarters. "You are tired, I am tired, and I know that Shalon has beaten us to the bath so I will practice, you will sit and listen, and then we will pray that those to hyper, horny rascals haven't taken all the hot water." Allie suddenly thought a very wicked thought and her eyes took on a gleam. "Of course we could crash their little bath. The tub can fit up to eight large beings easily."

"I don't know about that, Allie. I don't think a con and bot sharing their mates would be a good idea." Optimus said hesitantly as he slowly shook his head.

"Now how are you going to talk peace if you can't even share?" Allie purred. She opened the link she shared with Shalon and sent her an image of what she was thinking.

"_You are one dirty femme, Allie"_

"_Oh, and you are not?"_

"_Well, we are consensual about what we do."_

"_We are too."_

"_He is going to take it out on me later."_

"_But you like it."_

"_Not always."_

"_Then pretend surprise and tell him it was my idea. Just make sure he doesn't pick it up with your bond."_

"_Ohhhh! Okay!"_

Allie led Optimus up the stairs quickly. She was almost running as she smiled naughtily. She had always wondered what it would be like to have both the massive mechs together between her or her and Shalon together with them sandwiching them in. It could horribly backfire but Allie had sensed Megatron's emotions on the transport, but she knew that she could never confront him with it because he would see it as a personal assault against him. Allie walked up the second flight of stairs and practically ran them to her quarters. She could feel Optimus' amusement through their bond, but she needed to release all the pent up energy that she always had after making a run or flying a mission.

They practically fell through the door laughing at each other. Allie made the shushing motion with her finger as they heard the water running in the wash racks.

"You are a bad little femme." Optimus told her.

"But when I am bad I am very, very good!" She purred as she rubbed the windshield on his chassis. Optimus shivered as her hands would dip for a moment under the armor and tease him. It would be good to have a bath because he had not had one in a long time.

Allie walked to her quarters and started slipping out of her own armor. She stripped down to her black muscle shirt and her stretch black cotton boxers as she turned back to her mate.

"Well it is now or never." She said softly.

"I almost wished I had dared you." Returned Optimus as he smirked at her. "You must know something that I don't"

"I do but I don't want to jinx anything." Allie said quietly. She walked to the door to her side of the wash racks and took a deep breath. She could hear Shalon's quirky tinkling laugh and Megatron's deep rumbling laugh. Allie hands suddenly shook. She didn't know if it was excitement or nerves but she let her breath out and turned the knob and walked boldly walked in.  
"I thought you preferred the mornings!" She said loudly and smirked as Megatron jerked in reaction then slipped in the soapy water. Optimus sauntered in behind her and pulled Allie to him.

"Allie, what are you doing?" Shalon cried as she tried to hide her smile. Allie smiled at both of them as Megatron recovered and his optics suddenly took on a predatory look as he boldly travelled up and down her barely covered form. Allie smiled at him as Optimus hugged her close and began to rub circles over her abdomen and pressing close to the pelvic area and causing her to moan.

Megatron, always the voyeur watched as his optics dimmed with sudden lust and Shalon shivered as she felt it through their bond.

"So little girl, you want to come play with us?" Megatron rasped out as he watched Optimus rub her from her chest to her pelvic area.

"I'll play if you play." She said softly.

"And Optimus?" He further questioned.

Allie looked up at her mate. "I'm game if you are." Optimus replied as he pulled Allie's shirt up and over her head and then pulled her boxers down and she stepped out of them. Optimus swatted her aft to move to the tub and they stepped into the steaming, hot, sudsy water as Allie moaned low in her throat.

Megatron moved him and Shalon closer the other couple as he began to touch Allie's chest and palm her breast. She was large and move angular than his mate's petit curvy form, but she was just as magnificent as Shalon with her flaming red hair and red curls to protect her valve from his view. She and Optimus settled into the steamy water as Allie went willingly into Megatron's arms and kissed him. Her boldness fueled his desire and his bit down hard on her lower lip to stake possession of it as he heard Optimus growl at him. This was going to be fun.

Allie cried out in his mouth as she felt Shalon begin to lick up the blood and energon seeping out from around their joined mouths. Optimus brought his chassis up against her back as he reached around and pinch hard at her nipples and she jerked but couldn't escape from either mech.

"She likes to play, but she is highly sensitive so she will jerk and thrash and even tell you no at times." Optimus said softly as Allie tore away from Megatron to look at her mate. Optimus just smirked back as he turned her head back to Megatron as he swooped in for another opened mouth kiss. Allie whimpered against him as Optimus pressed his hand against her pelvic area and she bucked up against Megatron. Optimus pushed her against Megatron as he reached for Shalon and kissed her tenderly. Shalon kissed him back as her glossa slipped into his mouth. She was greedy with her kisses as she boldly explored Optimus' mouth cavity.

Allie bucked and grinded against Megatron as he brutalized her lower lip. He was dominating her, letting her know that he was master though she had piloted the transport and commanded, she was still just a femme and second only to him. When he finally let her mouth go, she leaned back in the water as Optimus' face hovered over hers and he licked her lips and then opened his mouth over hers. It was a strange sensation with his mouth upside down to her but when he bit her top lip to match her bottom, Allie jerked against both mechs and cried out as she grabbed Optimus' arms and dug her nails into the metal. Megatron retracted his interface panel as he turned her chest and face toward her mate's

"Do you have any preference, Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"No, I like both the valve and the port." He replied.

"I like the port because I like to see couples or bonded mates face each other. There is always something so sweet in their expressions as they gaze at each other." Megatron stated as he put Allie in position. Allie moaned as she let them position her. Neither mech had prepped her and she wondered if it would hurt. Optimus pushed her legs apart so that she was straddling him and then he pulled her down onto his spike and she moaned. Megatron watched her face contort in pleasure as Optimus leaned back in the water to allow him access to her port.

"Please my lord, please I need you to move. Optimus!" She moaned and panted.

"Not yet, my darling. You have to wait a little bit longer." Allie cried out as she tried to get her lover to move, but he was waiting for Megatron to fill her port. Megatron positioned himself behind her and as his hands touched her hips she cried out again and bucked.

"So responsive my dear. Is it the telepathy that makes you so sensitive?" Megatron asked.

"Yeas and no, I can feel you empathically as well as physically and it enhances the sensation." Allie panted out and then screamed as Megatron slowly enter her port.

"Please, no, it hurts." She panted and Optimus suddenly moved back but she tightened her thighs around his waist and Optimus stilled. He held her by the waist as Megatron's hands rested on her hips. Shalon reached over and tweaked her nipples causing Allie to whimper and moan. Megatron kept pushing in; his spike was as big as Optimus' and Allie thrashed against them as her body took both of them into her. He grabbed her by the hair as Optimus squeezed her breasts hard and they set a steady rhythm between them. Allie was in heaven. The pleasure and the pain, a mix that fueled her desire, were agonizing and consuming. Allie started thrashing as her first overloaded surprised her and she screamed out as they forced her to ride through it. Megatron increased his rhythm pushing mercilessly into her and Optimus groaning and grunting as with each of Megatron thrusts it drove him in harder and deeper. Allie was on her way to a second overload as she whimpered and moaned, each whimper building in volume and intensity as she once again felt the waves of desire flow through her body. She cried out as another overload, though not as forceful, rocketed through her.

Her second overload triggered Optimus and her cried out as he pulled her close and smothered her mouth with hers and growled into her. Megatron pulled back to allow the lovers a moment before bending her over the edge of the tub and pounding her hard. Allie had never been this exposed before where she was literally hanging over the tub and she had to grasped the edges of the rail as he pounded steadily into her until she felt him groan and grunt out his overload. As Megatron pulled out, Optimus gathered her close to cuddle her.

Shalon reached for her mate to discover he was ready and hard again for his mate. He immediately slid into her valve as he leaned her back into the water. He pulled her onto him and then pulled all the way out to the tip of his spike only to thrust hard into his mate. Shalon cried out as she yelled encouragement to him. Allie dazedly looked on as the little spitfire of a femme rode her master for all she was worth. Shalon tightened her valve around her mate and Megatron roared as he overloaded into her. Shalon followed her as her screams reverberated throughout the wash racks. All four were completely sated as they flopped back down on the seat of the tub.


	9. Chapter 9

_I know the last chapter was a fantasy of mine (well Allie's). What can I say, she likes big powerful mechs. I hope you like the story. Please take a moment to review. I would like to see at least three so that I know that you are alive and kicking. Enjoy!_

The noon day sun was bright and cheerful in the forest. Kiki had always loved the waterfall. She had scouted the area and found no enemy movement so she had quickly stripped down to her sport shirt and boxers and stepped into the spray of the falls to get the oil out of her hair and wash the black camouflage paint off her face.

"That look nice and cool in this heat" Starscream said to her as he watched appreciatively. He stepped closer making sure that she was aware of his presence. She watched him watch her.

"Are you making sure that it is safe?" She asked him.

"It is. I have run my scanners for any life and there are none so far except the forest creatures that pop up." He said and smiled. He was washing out the outer rim of his thruster that had taken shrapnel and was repairing the outer part that his systems had not repaired yet. Kiki walked over to him, her dark wet hair sticking to her neck and shoulders as she knelt down in front of him.

"Do you need help with that? Allie makes us all learn basic engineering in case it should come in handy in the field." Kiki asked him.

"Can you clean the shrapnel out? I don't want my repair systems to embed it into my protoform because then it becomes a pain to dig out." Starscream told her. She smiled as she held out her hand for the laser scalpel and Starscream held his ped out for her to clean. Her touch was very gentle as if she was afraid to hurt him but as she began to dig the shrapnel out her hold became firm and steady to keep him from jerking or causing her to unnecessarily hurt him. She focused on her task and managed to get all of it out. While she worked Starscream took a moment to look at her profile. She was such a quiet femme but that could be because she had been damaged so severely. He wondered what they had done to her because he sensed her empathic abilities but he wondered if she had some of the telepathic ones like Shalon or Allie. If she didn't that may be why they were able to keep her so long.

She was ethereal to him. She embodied calmness like Aura had but where Aura was independent and strong, she needed a champion who would protect her. Maybe that was her appeal. He had never felt this desperation to possess a femme like he did toward her, but he also wanted to protect and cherish her. When she was close he could feel his spark reaching for her and he wondered if she felt the same feeling.

She looked up at him and said, "I have some cooling salve that should help prevent infection in my first aid kit." She reached back over to her bag and withdrew a blue box and opened it. Starscream could see bandages and different first aid needs as she pulled out a tube of cream. She spread it on her fingers and took his ped and began to rub it into the smooth warm armor. Her touch felt wonderful as he realized that the cooling gel had nanites to help heal his scrapes from the shrapnel.

"Thank you, that feels wonderful." He moaned as her fingers massaged the gel into his cuts and scrapes. His hand reached down and cupped her face as he turned it toward his.

"I want to kiss you so bad." He said very softly. "I just don't want to scare you." He told her as he intensely looked in her startled eyes. His voice became raspy as desire took over and he wondered if he would be able to control himself with her. His hands began to shake as he tenderly cupped her face and her hands wrapped around his wrists, but he could tell if she was resisting or encouraging him. He came closer, ever so slowly, and her eyes widened as his face a blur to her. Her eyes started to close and he could feel her lips that almost touched his but then she startled and pulled back. He felt it too and realized that they were not alone anymore. He quickly scanned the area and found a patrol of three beings heading in their direction.

"Come on!" Kiki grabbed everything up in a hurry and looked around to make sure nothing was left that would give them away and then Starscream grabbed her hand and ran with her to the entrance of the cave. He pushed her behind the wall that concealed the entrance, but held back to listen to make sure that they had not been discovered. He held Kiki close to him as they waited. In the distance they heard the patrol stop as the three beings got out. On closer inspection, they were Jung ho and as Kiki peeked over Starscream's shoulder she saw the red arm bands on their uniforms and began to shake. She recognized them as the soldiers that had captured her over a year ago and she had to clamp her hands over her mouth to keep from whimpering in fright.

Starscream looked down at her and realized what was happening. He drew her in close as they watched and listened to the men. It seemed they were stopping near the falls to take a break from patrol. He could hear their chatter and laughter as they sat by the falls to enjoy their lunch. Starscream held Kiki close as she shivered with reaction. She didn't dare take her hands away from her mouth for fear of giving them away. Starscream wanted to tell her that it would be okay and the noise of the falls would help disguise them but he could tell that it wouldn't do any good; she was lost in her own world of fear and so he held her as comforting as he could.

It seemed that they would stay there the rest of the day but then Starscream heard their communicator go off and with a sigh of relief they walked back to their vehicles and turned to go. Starscream held Kiki for several more minutes as he felt her systems calm and the shaking stop. He looked down at her realizing that the mood of earlier had been broken and his desire to protect her overruled his desire to possess her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her very softly.

"I think so." She said quietly.

"We can go back to the cave and rest if you need to." Starscream told her as he watched her vitals. Her breathing was still a bit uneven and he worried that she was more affected from the encounter than she was allowing him to see.

"I think that would be a good idea." She said after a moment of thinking. She stepped back and Starscream allowed her to leave his arms fearing that she would panic if he insisted on holding her. He gently guided her back into the large entrance and then producing a light her guided her to the smaller room that they had shared the night before. He walked in and lit one of the lanterns and tenderly laid her down on the cot. She whimpered a little as Starscream knelt down and rubbed her back. When the muscles began to relax he slid in behind her and held her as he had done the night before taking care not to frighten her. Starscream continued to rub her back as her eyes drooped and her breathing evened out and she fell into recharge. She let out one final deep shuddering breath as her systems winded down and she was coherent no more.

Starscream continued to hold her. His CPU was quickly processing her reaction to the men that they had seen. Her fear was so strong that he could feel it in his spark even without them being bonded. He wanted answers to that fear. He wanted to know why she shook so violently and why she had kept her hands over her mouth. It angered him that a femme that could be so strong be robbed of her confidence and pride and he vowed that he would destroy anyone who tried to hurt her like that again.

0o0o0o0o

"You're sure that you don't mind going with the twins?" Doc asked her darling mate.

"No, I don't mind at all. As much as they annoy me I love them as if they were my own sparklings even if they can get into trouble like you have never seen." Ratchet replied. Doc smiled at him as she swatted his aft and he laughed at her playful antics.

"Good Raynie is going to fly the transport. She had a viper ready and waiting for you three." Doc's hands went into the sides of Ratchet's armor and he shivered. "If you are good, I'll reward you." She purred into his audial. "And if you are very good, I'll go down on you." She whispered wickedly as her glossa snaked out and licked his chin. Ratchet laughed and lifted her up into his arms as her legs wrapped around his broad waist. The hummer's engine revved as he pushed his mate against the walls of her office in the medbay.

"You do realize that the twins could walk in at any minute on us." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"So? Maybe we will teach them a new technique." Ratchet growled back at her. Doc laughed as she stroked his interface panel.

"You're sure you want to do this?" She asked one more time.

"Hell yeah, Doc. You are so hot when you are covered in energon and guts and you smell divine when you are wet and ready for my possession." He rasped out as he quickly retracted his panel, hiked up her skirt, tore away her panties, and slid into her.

"Oh honey, why so horny?" She purred and licked at his face plates as he established a rhythm to drive her wild with passion.

"I have watched you save lives all night and now I want to pleasure you with my body and spark." He panted into her ear. "I want to frag you until you scream. I want hear your pleasure reverberating through this office."

"Oh, baby, I didn't know you like dirty talk." She panted out and laughed but then the laughter turned to a moan as Ratchet found her sweet spot deep inside her valve and began gyrating his hips to hit it over and over. Doc began to steadily whimper as she felt the energy build within her but it was Ratchet sending the pulse that made her scream. It was sudden and intense and Ratchet began sending strong rolling pulses to his mate just so he could hear her scream over and over.

"You sadistic fragging…."She couldn't finish as a low howling scream began to emanate from her vocals. Ratchet loved it and sent another wave of pulses. Doc stood no chance against him as she was forced to ride out his possession of her. She arched fiercely into their union as her body went into overload, her systems feeling as if they were being blown away.

"Damn you!" She panted out when she could finally control some of the shaking. "You did that on purpose."

"Yes, but you loved every bit of it." He smirked as he grabbed her hair and forced her head back and up then kissed her hard and passionately biting her lips as he gently pulled out of her valve. She clutched at him and moaned as he pulled her from the wall and then sat her down in her chair, their lips never leaving the other. He didn't let go of her until her heard a cough and looked over his shoulder to see Prime standing in the door way.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." Prime smirked at his CMO, clearly smelling the transfluid that had seeped out of his mate.

"Well you are now so what do you want?" Ratchet yelled back at Prime.

"I just came to tell you that the transport is ready and the Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are ready to go." Optimus said and Ratchet could tell that he was trying not to laugh at him for being caught in a compromising position even if his battle mask concealed his features.

"Good I will be there in a moment." Ratchet said as he held his mate to make sure she was okay. He had been rough with her but knew that she could take his passion and as her eyes regained their focus he smiled at her.

"Go, I am okay, but make sure you clean yourself up so you don't embarrass yourself." She laughed as he looked down and realized that his interface equipment was still exposed and Optimus laughed as a light blush stole across his face plates.

"We'll don't just stand there gawking, get out!" He bellowed at Prime who immediately complied to his order.

Ratchet could still hear the Prime's laughter bellowing through the infirmary.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, always wanted to do Ratchet and I had an opportunity to capture it in writing. Hope you enjoyed it. Well now let's see how our broken Kiki is doing since she saw a ghost from her nightmare past and see how Starscream handles it._

_One quick thing I want to clear up, Kiki's fears kicked in when she saw the arm bands on the soldiers. In my world, the Jung ho soldiers are identified by the territory they serve in. The soldiers that were at the waterfall were the ones who had captured her, but not necessarily the exact ones that had her. In other words a camp or territory may have the same uniform, but have a different colored arm band. This identifies them to which troop or command they are in. The Jung ho are ruled by territorial war lords. Hope this bit of info clears things up._

_Please take a moment to comment. I always love to read them. Thank you so much and enjoy!_

Starscream was worried. Kiki had been recharging peacefully since the early afternoon but as night approached Starscream began to notice the little twitches and sudden movements that she was displaying in her recharge. Starscream recognized that she was fluxing but there was little he could do except hold her. He brought her in tight and whispered sweet endearments into her ear. Kiki's movements went from twitches to outright shaking and Starscream had to give up his position on the cot and lay her in his arms and hold her as if she was a small youngling. He tried to wake her but her eyes would not focus when they were open so maybe it was better not to try and wake her.

Starscream held her and prayed to Primus that the rescue team would get here soon. Kiki had told her that they knew where they were but holding her now when she was so vulnerable was dangerous. If the wrong faction should find them then it would be difficult for him to protect her. It seemed like it was forever that he waited, holding her shaking form, but then he felt his internal communications ping and he felt relief for only his trine or a Decepticon would com him at this frequency.

"_Starscream, this is Ratchet."_

"_Ratchet? How did you get this frequency?"_

"_Megatron gave it to me so that we could make contact with you. We are at the entrance of the cave. Are you in there?"_

"_Yes, but I can't leave her. She has gone into some kind of flux and I can't get her to wake up."_

"_I understand. We are coming in. There are three of us."_

"_Yes, we are to the left in a smaller room from the main area of the cave."_

"_I see your light now. We are almost there."_

Starscream could see lights moving toward his position as he saw Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker coming their way. He held Kiki to him as Ratchet was the first to come through the opening. He immediately took in Kiki's appearance and knelt down to check her eyes.

"You are right. She is fluxing and her eyes are dilating. When did she start?"

"About an hour ago. We had a patrol to stop just outside of the waterfall and I think it triggered bad memories for her. I brought her back here and soothed her until she fell into recharge. I thought it would help ease her panic. The shaking didn't start though until about thirty-five minutes ago.

"Has Allie told you anything about her?" Ratchet asked. He could tell that Starscream cared for this femme by the way he held her.

"No, but she told Lord Megatron that she had been damaged and that we were not to hurt her in any way." Starscream replied. Ratchet looked at the red seeker and shifted.

"We need to get her to the ship. Raynie out pilot. The viper is cloaked so you won't see it immediately." Ratchet said.

"Yeah Screamer, it is really cool too." Said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker didn't say anything since he was still not happy with rescuing a seeker but he was impressed that the seeker could think of the femme and put her wellbeing before his. Sunstreaker had always seen seekers as arrogant and selfish being with only destruction in mind for those they thought of as below them.

"Ratchet help Starscream to stand in the limited space and then they helped him carry Kiki out. Once they were free of the cave Sideswipe and Sunstreaker could see how bad the femme was shaking and it looked as if she was having a seizure. The viper was not far since it could hover in the air and they quickly made it back. By then Kiki was shaking uncontrollably and Ratchet was forced to give her a sedative to ease her pain. She never once woke from the flux and Starscream was very worried about her.

"Ratchet, you have been here before. What happened to her?" Starscream asked softly after they had placed her on a medical berth and strapped her down so that she couldn't get hurt.

"It was the first time I came over. She had been captured just before the peace treaty had been negotiated. I had been here a week when they had managed a successful rescue operation. She came in with three other femmes. They were all in terrible condition. I couldn't believe they were still functioning. They had been tortured very severely, beaten, raped, brutalized, but Starscream what haunted me about it all was that the torture wasn't anything that I had seen before. Their valves and ports had been brutalized so severely that Doc had to completely rebuild their carrying chambers and their entire pelvic area. They had burned them from the inside out. It was awful. When I had asked why a being would do this, Doc just said that the Jung ho believed themselves to be a superior being and that anything else didn't have a soul or spark to be considered humane. I will never forget the haunted look in Kiki's eyes. The other three didn't remain functioning a week. I could see their deaths in their eyes; they had given up on living their lives. It was horrible and Doc said they were the lucky ones because they had survived, but I sometimes think that the three that ceased functioning were the lucky ones. They didn't have to learn to live again. I guess though it is how you see everything because Kiki has overcome so much and if she can learn to love again then she will be able to conquer those final fears that still manage to seep through during the night."

"What did Allie say?" Starscream asked softly.

"She is very protective of the femmes that serve under her and even more so of those who have been hurt in the line of duty. What could she say? She made a promise to protect all who serve her and that include Kiki." Ratchet said. The twins were sitting in the front with Raynie so he didn't have to worry about them overhearing. "I told you this, Screamer, because I think that you would be good for her but you need to go slowly."

"Yes, I know. She is not my type." Starscream stated, the last part suddenly.

"Doc certainly not my type, but we make it work. Primus knows what is best for us when sometimes we don't so you must not let your ego get in the way or you miss out on life's best moments. Do you realize that you have not sneered one time since we have been here?"

"Well it's easy when you are not constantly in Megatron's presence." Starscream said ruefully.

"It is much bigger and I think that both Prime and Megatron have their hands full." Ratchet said dryly. Both laughed as they thought about the two mechs sharing quarters with their femmes.

"I am glad that I am not them." Starscream said.

"Well, that's an understatement because the feelings that Allie sent through the bond last night were very interesting because it gave the distinct impression that they were sharing the wash racks." Ratchet stated.

"Oh Primus. How do you know that!" Starscream exclaimed.

"Well you do know that Prime takes his duties very seriously, right?" Ratchet said. "I think Allie managed to talk that fragger into doing a foursome with Shalon and company."

"Oh, and Megatron is a classic voyeur. I bet it was hot." Starscream snickered. "Will this be blackmail material?"

"Hell no, Prime caught me today with Doc so I don't think I can be a reliable source." Ratchet replied.

Starscream laughed hard. "I think I 'd rather know where Hook was than to worry about Prime."

"Why do you say that?" Ratchet asked.

"Because he can be a sick slagger so watch yourself. He thinks nothing of a little blackmail too." Starscream said.

"He's a little antisocial." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, he's been wanting a femme of his own." Starscream said. "Megatron had been hesitant about giving him one because with him you just don't know what you are getting into and he is part of a gestalt." They both laughed at that.

"It would be nice if there was peace. I'm a medic and I am tired of fixing broken mechs. I want to be with Doc and she misses me terribly." Ratchet said. "Do you have any influence with Megatron being his SIC?"

"Unfortunately no, but if you want to place a bug in any mech's audial then you should pick Soundwave. If Megatron was to listen to any mech then it would be him. He has been with Megatron since before the war and they have an understanding that surpasses any interference from the rest of us." Starscream stated.

"It figures. I think Allie would like to have him on her teams. She was hinting that he would do well to command a base near one of Cassie's homes. I overheard them talking about it with Prime." Ratchet paused for a moment thinking. "When Allie first showed up and we realized who she was I had a feeling. I have only had it once before, just before the war when the senate became so corrupt and I knew we were headed for war. Do you know that I gave up my seat in the senate because of the corruption?" Ratchet looked at Starscream in the optic. "When they passed that no flying ordinance against the seekers I knew then that it was due to jealousy and hatred than for any logical reason. The only reason I became an Autobot was so that I could stay close to Prime. He is a good mech who believes in freedom for everyone, not just a select few. I now have that same feeling again that we are at the end of our conflict in this war. It seems we all want a similar goal."

"I know. When I was holding Kiki I thought how nice it would be to be able to protect her for the rest of our lives and to have a family. I still can't believe that Soundwave has three sparklings. How the hell did that happen?" Starscream laughed.

"Well, he already had six and what a bunch. I am glad those hellions are his and not mine." Ratchet laughed.

"They're not too bad. I mean Frenzy gets on your nerves and Rumble can be crazy but they are not as bad as long as they and Warp don't get into prank wars."

"Don't even get me started. Those maniacal twins can be hell and when Prime gets involved all hell breaks loose."

"If Megatron gets involved we are lucky if we survive!"

"No sense of humor?"

"Nope, not at all." Starscream stopped though as he had a sudden epiphany. "Although lately, he has laughed more than the last six million years."

"Yeah, Prime's been smiling more since Allie been visiting. Hell, everyone been smiling more and I haven't had to threaten to weld those hooligans' afts to the ceiling lately. I think Raynie keeps them busy." Ratchet stated with a smile.

"Well, I know we are not plotting as much though we still steal our share of energon. Did you see the size of that converter? Aura said that it fuels both the hall and supplements the city forty-five miles from the hall." Starscream said. "She said that they have enough stored that if it should fail that they would still have energon for at least the next few thousand years."

"I know. I keep hinting at Prime for us to stay here. It would be ideal. The humans accept us better here than they do on earth. I have never been the most comfortable there anyways." Ratchet said.

"You just want to be with Doc."

"That too."

"Maybe."

"Yeah, maybe." Ratchet sighed as he said this last bit. "You know, you are not half bad when you are still and focused and you hardly screeched."

"Don't knock it medic, I might start just for the hell of it." Starscream replied. Ratchet laughed.

"Maybe I'll weld your aft to the outside of this ship." Was Ratchet's smart aft reply.

0o0o0o0o0o

Megatron watched Allie as she paced back and forth. He knew something was wrong by her body language but didn't dare say anything. She watched from her window as everyone worked on the tarmac. Megatron decided to go and talk to her. If anything she might let him know how his SIC was doing. He walked up the stairwell that opened up on the upper level and walked past the busy mechs and femmes that were manning the consoles. He went to Allie's office door and knocked.

"Come in." Was heard from the other side and he opened the door and slowly walked in. She had her hands behind her back watching the activity down on the tarmac.

"Is everything alright, my dear?" Megatron's smooth voice floated across the room registering with Allie and she had to smile.

"Can you bomb the Jung ho senate for me? You seemed to do a fine job on Cybertron." Allie snarked. Megatron laughed as he walked around her desk and stood behind her. Down below Optimus stood helping Barricade and Bumblebee with a project that Stargazer asked their advice on. He looked up to see them watching from the window and Allie smiled down as he waved to her.

"So, they are giving you trouble over the rescue mission?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, unfortunately and I knew it would be this way. I have to get dressed up tomorrow and fix all the problems from yesterday. I have a femme coming in that is locked in a stasis flux, and I have to relocate a pile of refugees within the next week because we need the hangar for incoming transports from Magnus' base. To top all this off, I have to deal with Sentinel who will be arriving tomorrow because he doesn't like that I am a femme giving him orders." Allie sighed and turned toward Megatron.

"Have you thought about where we go from here?" Allie asked. "It would be nice for all of us to work together for a better life than to continue a pointless war."

"Would the Decepticons be accepted back into society or would we be outcasts?" Megatron asked her. Allie looked at him carefully, weighing his words to see if there was any deceit behind them.

"We wouldn't know until we tried to negotiate." She finally replied. "Optimus wants peace for all Cybertronians. My femmes want families and stability. We have the means to supply unlimited amount of energon for the cities here in the Realm as well as energon that can be shipped home to our planet to help jump start its industry once again."

"What if I wanted to return to Cybertron?" Megatron asked as she sat down at her desk and he came around to take a seat.

"Cybertron will never be the same. It's resources have been drained until there is nothing left. It would take a millennia to just jump start it." Allie said. "Many of those who have scattered throughout the stars we have rescued and we have even set up a colony to help them start over." She added.

"What would be our advantage here? What would we do?" Megatron asked softly.

"Prime will always see himself as a spiritual leader and guide to his people. If we are at peace that would be for your mechs as well. It would be nice if I could trust someone to share the military operations with. You have that knowledge, but I would have to know your intent and you would have to understand that we are a people who have come to protect our holdings and that means protecting the humans who live here as well. I had hoped that Sentinel would be that person…"

"Sentinel cannot be trusted." Megatron flatly stated. He looked at Allie steadily as they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said. Optimus walked in and took the seat next to Megatron.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He said for the second time that day. He raised his optics in a questioning manner.

"No, we were discussing some things that might interest you." Allie replied. She reclined back in her seat to look at both mechs. "I am going to have to start using my com system on my door. It's become much busier around here." Optimus smiled at her as they looked back and forth between the three of them. Her words seemed to break the awkward silence between the three of them.

"Megatron asked me what would happen if we did negotiate peace for our people." Allie told Prime. Optimus sat back as he pondered her words. He had never been one for answering rashly and he understood that his next words could very well end the war for his people.

"Before I can truthfully answer you," Optimus looked at Megatron. "I would have to know your intentions. Are we going back to earth or would we stay here. Cybertron is uninhabitable right now." He stated.

"I know. Shockwave says the cities are pretty much decimated and we have lost many mechs from the war." Megatron stated. "The mechs that are with me have now seen what the femmes here can offer them. I haven't talked to my officers but I do know that their main concern would be if they were to be held accountable for war crimes."

Optimus listened carefully to Megatron because he wanted no misunderstanding between them. Allie listened and watched their body language.

"I am more concerned about bringing our people back together as one unified people." Optimus aid and Allie smirked. "What, it is true. How can we even talk if we are not unified."

"It's not that my darling, it's just that I told Megatron the same thing before you entered my office." Allie said. "I told him that as Prime you would be more concerned about the spiritual welfare of your people and that would mean all your people. We would all have to work to teach each other how to live together again."

"I agree. My mechs are not going to find it easy to live with a former war lord, and that leads to my next concern. Where would we start? The humans of earth would never accept the Decepticons after what has occurred there. They would demand retribution and expect us to try you and your mechs for war crimes." Optimus stated.

"Earth is primitive compared to what we could offer here in the Realm. We already have a colony for Cybertronian refugees. Alpha Trion has worked hard to organize and assist them to make it here." Allie said.

"I have a good science team between Starscream and Shockwave, and Soundwave is very knowledgeable in engineering." Megatron said.

"We have Wheeljack and Alpha Trion here already and they make a very valuable team." Allie added.

"Perceptor communicated with us a little over a month ago and he is in route to earth." Optimus said. "He can be a bit discerning but he is valuable in scientific knowledge."

"Besides comparing our science and engineering, we would need to make every effort to see that our mechs follow in our footsteps. We would set the example and we could do this now while we are awaiting repairs on the gate." Allie stated.

"I agree. I also want to talk to my officers before we make any formal agreements among ourselves. Soundwave's opinion is important and he has earned the right to express it since he has been loyal to me since the beginning of the war." Allie could see where Soundwave would play an important part as she listened to Megatron.

"You' re right Megatron. Our officers do need to be a part of this. Ratchet and Ironhide have been with me since the beginning and I would like for Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion to be here as well. There is one more point I need to make." Optimus stopped a moment to gather his thoughts. "About Jazz, my mechs had never gotten over his termination. It may come up in negotiations." Optimus stated quietly. "I am not going to mention it but I just wanted to warn you that they may demand compensation for his death." Optimus heard Allie's breath hitch as he brought some very painful memories with his words, but they had to be addressed before they could move on.

"It was war Optimus, and my mechs may demand compensation for the Allspark being destroyed." Megatron countered.

"Then we know where we stand when we open these peace talks." Optimus sighed. "I think that it is good that you and I talk first with Allie being witness, but as we officially open who do we bring in from both sides?"

"My top officers need to be there as well as yours." Megatron stated and Optimus nodded in agreement. "Allie?"

"I feel that Alpha Trion would be a good asset. Ultra Magnus needs to be there as well. If you are going to reside here in the Realm then my top officers need to be here as well as the governor of the Cybertronian colony." Allie said.

"My concern about bringing in a governor is that will he hold us accountable by the old standards of Cybertron or will he take in the changes that the war had brought?" Megatron asked.

"I don't know this governor well but Cassie can better answer that question. She is the one who oversees all the governors from each district and planets in the Realm." Allie told them.

"Well it seems we have a good start. We just need to get the preliminaries started. When do you want to make it official?" Allie asked.

"Why not have it at the end of the week. You have a charity concert and we could use that as a good will benefit." Optimus stated.

"It's not a bad idea. Megatron?" Allie asked him.

"I would agree to that and it would give each of us time to get who we need together for the talks." He said to Optimus and Allie. Allie heard her private com go off and knew that Aura was letting her know that the rescue viper was back.

"I am ending this little meeting since Raynie has returned with Ratchet, the twins, and Starscream. I need to meet them since there has been a relapse with Kiki." Allie rose to end the meeting and to signal that she needed to leave. The mechs stood and bowed to her as she returned their bows with respect. Optimus guided her out from around her desk as he held the door open for her. Megatron followed them both from behind as they headed to the viper.

Optimus saw Ratchet unloading the medical gurney and his concern became great as he saw the little femme lying motionless on it. Starscream was hovering over her and Optimus couldn't help but notice how concern he was for her. Optimus could feel the connection between the two as his spark went out for them both.

"How is she, Ratchet?" Optimus gently asked before Allie could get the words out.

"I won't know for sure until I have thoroughly scan her. She had a flux and went into stasis rather than coming out of recharge." Ratchet said as he saw Doc running toward them.

"How is she?" She said breathlessly. "She didn't try to hurt herself?"

"No, we ran into a patrol and I thought she was alright so I let her lie down and recharge but then later she started having a flux." Starscream told Doc.

"When we got there she was in stasis. I have had to give her a mild sedative to stop the tremors." Ratchet told his mate. "Allie will you do what you did last time to see if she will come out of stasis?"

"No, I think she will pull out of it herself. I don't get any feeling of hopelessness like I did with the other three. She is a fighter." Allie looked at Starscream speculatively. "Did anything occur between you and her?" She asked.

"No, I mean… We did get a little closer, but I heeded Lord Megatron's warning and I made sure that nothing inappropriate happened." Starscream replied.

"Good. If you did get a little closer, then you might have given her a reason to fight this setback. I find friends and lovers are sometimes the best motivation to keep a damaged mech or femme from giving up." Allie stated.

"I agree. Let's get her to the infirmary so I can get a better scan." Doc and Ratchet walked the gurney toward Hook who was standing in the corridor leading to the infirmary. He held the doors open for his colleagues as they pushed the patient past him. Starscream followed them as they walked hastily down the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

_I hope that you liked the last chapter. I wanted to bring out Kiki's character in the last chapter. I also wanted to set up the peace talks. This chapter I am hoping to show more of what Allie and what she does in the Realm and why it would be nice to have the support of the mechs with her._

_I don't know if I will post right away like I normally do because I have to work a school sock hop, yes I am one of those chaperones!_

_Please leave a review so that I know if you like it or not. Also sometimes it inspires me in which directions I want to go. Thank you and enjoy!_

She woke up with fluorescent light blaring overhead. Kiki blinked her eyes as she tried to focus on something. Everything was a blur to her and she had a processor ache as if she had been drinking high grade all night long. Her auburn brown hair fell in messy waves around her head as she tried to think of where she was. She slowly turned her head so that the ache would not intensify and she saw a blur of red and white. As she tried to focus more on it she realized that it was a mech and she started to tense until she remembered that it was Starscream. He had saved her life when she had fallen out of the transport and he had been the one that had been protecting her when the patrol stopped at the falls. He was sitting in a chair beside her and she wondered how they had found a chair in a cave.

"Good, you are awake." A voice said and she turned to the other side and saw Doc and her mate as they walked towards her. She blinked her eyes as her vision became more and more clear and she turned back to Starscream to watch him.

"Hey, you gave everyone a fright." He softly said as he smiled at her.

"Have you been…?" Her voice sounded hoarse and weak and her head ached more as she tried to speak.

"Don't speak. Allie did a mental probe on you and that probably gave you a splitting processor ache. Am I right?" Ratchet stated then asked as he checked her eyes with a light to watch for any delayed reaction. Her reflexes seemed sluggish but normal and he leaned back to give her space.

Kiki nodded slowly, her head killing her and her hands going to her temple. She saw Doc pick up a syringe and take a step closer.

"Kiki, I am going to put this into your I.V. so that it will help ease your processor. I'm letting you know because I know you don't like to take pain killers but you really need this one." She said as she bent over the machines and began to ease it into her I.V. It didn't take long for the pain killer to work and Kiki felt like she could talk once her head eased.

"What do you remember?" Starscream asked her gently.

"I… I… the cave… and the patrol." She said. "You had me… you laid me down." She whispered so softly that Ratchet and Starscream had to strain their audial receptors to hear her.

"Kiki you can stay another night here in the infirmary or I can let you go back to your quarters. You seem fine, but I don't want to rush you." Doc said in her kindest voice. No one wanted to startle Kiki as she lay there so pale and still.

Kiki thought about what she had said. She didn't want to go back to her quarters but she hated anything that reminded her of hospitals. "I would like to go back to my quarters, please." She said a little stronger but still quietly.

"Starscream, why don't you help her walk back to her quarters. Take your time getting up. I am unhooking the I.V. now but that medicine will make you feel light headed and queasy so take it easy." Doc had finished unhooking the machines as she smiled at Kiki and finished talking to her. Starscream stood up and moved his chair out of the way. Kiki slowly rose up with Ratchet's help and both he and Starscream helped her to the edge of the bed.

"How long?" Ratchet understood her question.

"Just a day. We brought you in last night. It's just after lunchtime now." He said. Ratchet sat next to her as he let her get used to her feet touching the ground once again. Starscream hovered on the other side of her as he waited for her to signal when she was ready to stand. She looked at him and he could see a small pale blush grace her cheeks and it made her look divine like a human's porcelain baby doll with her full lips barely parted in anticipation, but then she cast her eyes down and the moment lost as he waited for her to let him help her.

"I think that I am ready." She said as she looked at Ratchet. Starscream took her elbow as Ratchet placed his hand on her other arm and they helped her to stand. Once she was steady, they assisted her to the door and they stopped just for a moment to let her catch her breath. Starscream smiled as he gently coaxed her out the door and they walked to the elevator.

"I hate these contraptions." She said as they waited for the door to open. It seemed forever but then the door finally opened. They slowly filed in as Kiki felt relief. She may hate elevators but it was better than attempting to climb the stairs. When they filed out the same way they had filed in Kiki showed them where her quarters were. Starscream secretly filed them away in his memory so that he knew which door was hers. She unlocked the door and they helped her in and to the berth room. Starscream gently laid her down.

"I will bring you some energon in a little bit. Do you need anything else?" Starscream asked.

"I don't think so." She replied.

"The energon will help settle you from the pain killers. I will come and check on you in a few hours." Ratchet said. With that he left and let the two talk.

"Thank you." She told Starscream.

"You're welcome." He returned just as softly. He helped her to lie down on her berth and then left to go get her some energon. When he returned she was sitting up against the headboard of the berth reading through her messages. Starscream sat down next to her and handed her a cube of energon.

"Do you need anything else?" Starscream asked her. He watched her with concern as she fidgeted with her hands.

"No, thank you." She said. "I think I will down for a while a while."

"I'll leave you to rest. I need to check with my trine so I will see you later." Starscream asked it as if it were a question.

"Maybe. Thank you again." She said. Starscream could tell she was nervous in his company. It seemed as if every step he took forward with her they seemed to take two back.

"No problem." He said as he stood to leave. "I'll be by later to check on you with your permission."

"You don't have to. I have Doc and Ratchet." She looked up at him as she said this her fingers still playing with the edge of her blanket.

"I want to." He returned softly. Starscream turned and walked to the door. Kiki never said anything to his desiring to return to her and he left it at that. Maybe he was wasting his time but each time he would think that her face would appear in his CPU and he knew that he would be chasing her skirt again. He drawn to her like a moth to a light and it irritated him that he had to play this cat and mouse game with her because she was so delicate.

0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Bumblebee, Racine was wondering if you wanted to go with us into the city tomorrow night. Racine wants to go dancing and we both have the early shift tomorrow." Stargazer looked us from her report she was reading over and looked at Bee as he walked into their quarters.

"Sure, I'll let Optimus know what we are planning. They may want to come with us." Bumble bee said as he leaned over the their couch and kissed her passionately.

"I don't know." Stargazer said as Bumblebee let her up. "Allie is pretty busy the first few weeks when she gets back from a break. They may want to stay in and snuggle after a hard day of work."

"And what about you?" Bumblebee asked.

"I want to go dancing with you." Stargazer murmured. She reached up and wrapped her arms around her mate. Her last visit to Diego Garcia they had officially became spark bonded mates. Stargazer loved her little scout and she was thankful that he loved her. They were both young and enjoyed the same things and since Allie and Optimus had helped them get over their shyness with each other they had been inseparable when they were together.

"Okay then, we go dancing." Bumblebee told her. He walked around the couch and slipped in next to her. Bumble bee cuddled her close as Stargazer licked his chin playfully.

"Yeah! We have never done that before. It will be so cool." Stargazer said as she continued to nuzzle his face and the cables in his neck. Bumble bee shivered as his mate's fingers flicked the circuits under his armor.

"Star?" Bumblebee murmured.

"Yes Bee?" She purred.

"Have you thought about sparklings?" He asked her as he held her close.

"I love sparklings, but don't you think that we are a little young?" She countered.

"Yes, but there are so few of us left and if something happened to me I would want you to have something that only I could give you." Bumblebee held her close as she teased his circuits and nipped at the cables in his neck. Bumblebee moaned as she began to gyrate against him. He loved that she had become so passionate and playful but seeing Barricade palming the tiny bump that was his sparkling today while Chelsea cradled his helm had made Bumblebee realize that the longing in his spark was that he wanted a sparkling of his own with his mate. To watch it grow inside her chassis, to see her magnetic field glow with happiness from the them expecting was so powerful a longing that Bumblebee couldn't even put it into words. He wanted their love to take on a physical connotation in the form of their sparklings. He thought about this all the time as he watched Chelsea and Aura glow with expectation and their mates group together as fathers to be as they talked with expectation. He loved to watch Soundwave carry around his little sparklings even if he could see the stress that it placed on Soundwave's mate he still loved to watch them together.

As Autobots they had feared the powerful Decepticon communications officer due to his prowess and competence that he could bring to his work. He may have been Megatron's TIC, but to many he was the glue that kept Megatron's army together. Since they had come to the Realm and were now assisting Allie's team, he had seen that Decepticons were not the monsters that his faction had made them out to be, but were in fact Cybertronians who had wanted to change the horrid conditions that the senate and caste system had placed upon them. Bumblebee had been a sparking caught in the war that Optimus and Ironhide had found in the rubble from one of many bombings. He would always be grateful for them raising him, but the war had been long, tiring, and unrelenting. Finding that the femmes had survived, though their appearance altered, had brought salvation to their dying race. Now Bumblebee wanted what his fellow Cybertronians were having.

"I want us to have a sparkling, Star. Do you want one?" Bumblebee looked at his mate with all the longing and hope filling his face plates.

"I do want one, but we are so young, Bee. Do we have to be in a hurry?" She asked as she nipped at his audial receptor. "I mean we just bonded and I would like to get used to that first besides raising a sparkling can strain a relationship. Can we just take it one day at a time and get to learn each other first?" She kissed and licked at the delicate receptors in his face causing Bumblebee to moan as his spike strained against his interface panel. Bee couldn't take her teasing any more as he took control of her and laid her out on the rug below the couch and pinned her wrists with one hand while his other went to work on driving her wild.

Star loved when she could rev up Bee's engines and she laughed playfully as she squirmed and tried to doge his wicked hands that were trying to drive her wild. Soon they were in a wrestling match to see who could drive the other wild as Stargazer squeezed her thighs a tight around Bumblebee's waist. She tried to roll them but the little scout was too strong for her and as he cupped her between her legs she bucked up as she cried out her surrender to him. Bee quickly divested her of her little dress and underwear as he moved down and began to lick at her valve teasing her with his evil glossa.

"Bee, don't tease. Please my lord I need you so bad." She moaned as his fingers entered her valve and he stretched her to accommodate his girth. It never ceased to amaze him to hear her call him that even if it was just a title used to show respect to their mates and superiors. He moved back up, his fingers never leaving her valve, as he slipped his glossa into her mouth.

Star could taste her fluid on his glossa as he proved her mouth, exploring every part of it as his interface panel pulled back to reveal him very ready and willing to engage her in interfacing. He was tempted to turn off his procreation safety mechanisms, but he didn't want to start a family with her based on lies and deceit, so he resigned himself that he would talk to her more about the possibility of a sparkling. She was right after all; they were young and had plenty of time.

Bumblebee slid into her valve and she arched up into him as he quickly established a rhythm and pulsing his spark energy into her. Stargazer cried out as he raised up and took her by the hips and began to pound into her. Star's valve twitched and gripped him tight and Bumblebee growled out as he tightened his hold on her. He pulled her hair to expose her throat to his dentals as he nipped and grazed at her neck leaving a trail of little pink marks to mark her delicate skin. Star cried out as she submitted completely to her mate and he quickened his rhythm, gyrating his hips to graze across all of her little sweet spots inside her valve. He pushed on her pelvic area just as Optimus has taught him to do and Stargazer began to whimper and give off little mewling screams as she threw her head back and her body jerked in reaction with every rhythmic thrust that Bee did. He knew by her reaction that she was close and he picked the pace up as he pounded into her hard and swift.

Stargazer thrashed as her mate rode her hard and a scream began to build within her vocals as she felt the first surge of overload begin to course through her. As the energy became higher, her mouth opened and a piercing ear splitting scream erupted as her body convulsed. Bumblebee joined her as he roared his satisfaction and his overload washed through his systems. They both lay panting as they tried to regain their senses and gain control over their systems.

"Do you think we will ever make our first round of interfacing in our berth room?" Stargazer asked and laughed weakly as she cradled her mate between her thighs.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you ready for this?" Megatron asked the commander and Prime's mate as they watched the galactic transport bring in the one that Allie had been avoiding. Sentinel rubbed everyone the wrong way and Allie knew it. She couldn't stand the mech and now he would be here and possible influencing Optimus and Allie couldn't help but worry that it would cause friction between her and her mate.

Megatron sensed her unrest and as much as he hated to admit it, he had come to respect the feisty femme who led this small band of femmes until they had become a powerful force in the Realm. If he and Prime could iron out a peace treaty then he would be happy to take over for Prime's mate. She had built a strong empire and given it the best of what he and Prime had wanted for their own planet but failed. Megatron felt that maybe Primus was giving him a second chance and humbling him to realize that true power was not in guns and fire power but in family and community. His mechs were tired of fighting and they wanted families so he would find a way to give them what they wanted while maintaining their dignity.

Sentinel would pose a problem for both the Autobots and the Decepticons because he had his own agenda and he felt that Allie knew more than she was letting on. Megatron did indeed hold a lot of respect for her because she was balancing everything and being telepathic and empathic she was balancing her own inner emotions. Prime was good for her. In the beginning she may have been just a femme commander on Cybertron, but in the Realm she had become a political symbol and leader that all the planets and cities looked to for help and aid.

He hadn't told her about Sentinel's aspirations, but he would have to tell her and Prime soon. He just hoped that it would not hinder his own agenda on providing good positions within this new territory for his mechs. They deserved something for their efforts and commitments to the Decepticon cause and he would see to it that his own goals would not be hindered.

They took the stairs down to the tarmac where Optimus met them. He leaned in to kiss Allie as she placed her hand in his and they walked toward the platform of the transport to await Sentinel's entrance from it. The three of them stood waiting as Ultra Magnus first walked down followed by Jammer, Shia, and last Sentinel Prime.

Shia was as delicate in her humanoid form as she had been in her Cybertronian form. Megatron would have known her in any form since he had been her guardian, a promise that he had made to her creator when he had been destroyed in the retaliatory bombings against the cons on Cybertron. He could see where Shalon received her petit frame and both shared the dark honey blond hair.

"Lord Megatron, it is good to see you after all these years." She said as she bowed with respect to her lord and former guardian. Jammer bowed in respect as Megatron took his hand in greeting.

"Jammer, it has been a long time. I haven't seen you since the beginning of the war." Megatron said as he released his hand. Jammer bowed once again in respect and stepped back. Ultra Magnus stepped forward.

"Allie, it is good to see you again. Prime, I hope that you are enjoying your stay. Allie has done very well keeping these bases organized and operational. Megatron." Ultra Magnus said the last hesitantly.

"Ultra Magnus." Megatron returned. Both mechs looked uncomfortable as they sized each other up.

"Thank you for piloting the transport Magnus. We do need to discuss some details and I appreciate you coming here." Sentinel Prime stepped off the ramp onto the tarmac as he waited for the pleasantries to end.

"I trust that you received my report." He said to Allie with no greeting or acknowledgement of her title and Allie gritted her teeth.

"I did, thank you." Allie wouldn't acknowledge what was in the report so the mechs present let it go. Shia had an idea because she could sense her commander's mood but kept to herself.

"I am here to voice my protest that I have to be watched. I am older than you are girl, and I will not be disrespected in this manner. I was Prime of a planet and we were considered gods among our colleagues." Sentinel kept spewing his propaganda as Allie only listened with half a spark. Her focus was centered on her mate as was Megatron's gaze. Both were wondering if Prime would be influenced by Sentinel's arrogant words.

"Sentinel Prime, it is good to see you once again. How are you old friend?" Optimus said as he stepped forward to embrace his mentor. It was good to see Sentinel again but a long war and watching changes come and go through his mechs and his adversaries had taught Optimus to be wary and watchful and right now he was feeling strong emotions emanate from his bond with his mate. He would tread carefully because he knew that the wrong move or saying the wrong thing could have fatal consequences with a chance of peace knocking at the door.

"Sentinel Prime, I have your quarters here ready for you and I hope that your stay will be most positive." Allie told him as Optimus stepped back to place his hand in the small of his mate's back. Both saw that Sentinel registered the small gesture though chose not to mention it and all of them turned to head into the main area of the hall.

Allie kept her posture stiff and formal as she led the mechs toward the main entrance room and grand stair case. It was late in the evening and her femmes would be gathering in the dining hall to reflect on their day's activities. Maybe if she kept quiet she could have everyone there and Sentinel would choose to go to his rooms. She hated when he chose to sit with them because he never kept his mouth shut, but only time would tell as she stopped and they gathered around her.

"Will your femmes be gathering?" He asked her pointedly.

"We always do Sentinel unless we have been on a mission. As you can see, some are already in the dining hall. Would you like to go to your rooms now or later?" Allie asked.

"I prefer to go later. I will sit in with you. Optimus?" Sentinel has still to recognize Megatron who stood seething at Sentinel's arrogance.

"_Don't feel bad. When Ultra Magnus found him, he treated me the same way. This is the most he has said to me since we have brought him to the Realm. Just be patient. He will soon find out that his word is not as powerful as he would like to believe."_ Allie told him telepathically. Megatron smirked and Allie winked back. Optimus witnessed the exchange but chose not to comment.

It was going to be a long evening.


	12. Chapter 12

_Well I survived the sock hop at my school. We also feed the families and kids that come and I worked the kitchen. I did all the cooking which I used to be a kitchen manager so I enjoyed it even though I had taught school all day. It was fun and my husband and son had a good time._

_I hope you liked the last chapter. Sentinel Prime is not my favorite and even when he is in good writings there is an edge about him that I don't like so I hope I have done a decent job of depicting him for my fans. _

_Please take time to leave a review so that I know how you like my writing. I wish I could get more readers but I am hoping that it will pick up. I have sent out a few e-mails but haven't heard anything. If you know anyone that might like my writing please tell them about my stories. Enjoy!_

Optimus could tell that Allie was very tense. The scene around the dining table had been a disaster. Sentinel had done everything that he could to make Allie look foolish and it made Optimus see the older Prime in a different light. Megatron had said very little and Optimus had begun to wonder what Megatron knew that he was missing. Sentinel would make things as difficult as possible and now that Prime had been away from his mentor he realized that he did not really care for his god complex or his superior attitude toward Allie and the success that she had achieved with hard work. Optimus definitely decided that he would be more selective in his evaluation of the situation before allowing Sentinel to push him into a quick decision.

Allie had left for their quarters earlier but when he had tried to follow, Ultra Magnus had stopped him. They had talked over matters for several minutes until Sentinel tried to join their talk and things became too strained between the three of them so Optimus excused himself to go and look for his mate. He found her in the steam room that the femmes used after they work out on the training floor. She was lying down on the marble bench and breathing in the spearmint and eucalyptus with deep even breaths. Optimus closed the door and sat next to her frame as she continued breathing in the pleasant fragrance.

"Tough day?" He asked simply.

"Wasn't until the transport came in." Was all she said. Optimus sat there listening to her deep slow breaths. He wondered what she would do if he was to take her and kiss her until the stress left her body but he also knew that sometimes it was better to let her work it out for herself.

"Do you want to talk?" He finally asked as he sat there in the hot steam.

"Truthfully? No." She sighed long and deep and then added, "I hate him. I want you to know that. I never cared for him on Cybertron and I blame a lot of the bombings and deaths on him." She kept her eyes closed as she went back to slow even breaths to help ease the processor ache and stress that encompassed her body.

"The Decepticons are as much at fault as he is." Prime returned. He retracted his battle mask and rubbed his hands over his face as his optics revealed how tired he was by the situation that had developed between her and Sentinel. "You can't blame is attitude."

"If he hadn't have been so arrogant and uncompromising the war could have ended sooner." She stated. Allie never opened her eyes. "Can we discuss this later, please my lord?" She cried. Optimus immediately felt contrite as he stopped talking and listened to the steam as it ran in the room.

"Can we just cuddle tonight? I sent a message to Shalon and told her I didn't really feel well and she said she understood." Allie asked in a small voice. Optimus bent down and gently kissed her.

"If you need to cuddle and nothing else I have no problems with it. Whatever you need Allie, you know that I am here for you." He very gently kissed her again and Allie raised up and crawled into his lap.

"I love you so much, Optimus. You have become everything to me." She whispered as she stroke his face plates and throat. "I am sorry that I am not good company tonight…"

"It doesn't matter. Good or bad I will love you no matter how dark or shadowed you become, you are my life, my essence." He interrupted and stated to her. They sat there for a few moments in the steam room and then Optimus picked her up and walked her out. No one seemed to notice him as he carried her through the corridors and up the stairs to their quarters. He unlocked the door and walked in to see Megatron sitting reading a data pad. Megatron looked up, but then went back to reading as Optimus carried his mate to their room.

0o0o0o0oo0

"Hey what was it like being in a cave with a helpless femme?" Skywarp and Starscream sat on the small couch they shared between their berth rooms drinking some mid-grade. Skywarp was happy that Starscream was back and they had renewed their bond along with Thundercracker earlier but he had left to check on his mate and how she was doing. Aura had been put on light duty since the pains had started and finally Doc had made her go on berth rest until they could find our why she wasn't feeling so well. Upon returning Starscream had visited her and was very concerned for her health, but Doc insisted that the sparkling was in good health and developing. Booth he and Thundercracker were getting along much better and Thundercracker had been the one who suggested they renew their bond so the three of them had gone flying. While they had practiced their aerial maneuvers they had also restated the seeker's oath, a sacred pledge that was said only to each other, and sworn to loyalty to each other. It had meant much to Thundercracker, who had felt that he had broken his pledge, but in truth Starscream could not fault him for listening to his spark. It was that very same reason they took the oath. It protected them and ensured that they were never alone in life.

"It was nice. Allie had a good set-up here. The cave was stocked with energon and a cot so although it was cool, we were comfortable. Doc said that Kiki did a wonderful job cleaning the shrapnel out of my thruster so I had very little medical needs when we came in." Starscream leaned back as best he could with his wings on the cushions of the couch. Skywarp smirked as he sprawled out on the floor.

"Yeah, but you said a cot so does that mean you shared with her?" Skywarp persisted.

"We did, but you remember what Lord Megatron said. If I had taken advantage of her both he and Allie would have torn me to pieces and left me for scrap." Starscream sighed as he remembered holding the tiny femme in his arms and how good it had felt. He wondered how she was feeling and if she was okay. He had checked on her earlier but she had only talked to him through the door of her quarters. Starscream already missed being near her and his spark longed to see her again.

"Was she warm? You know how Aura felt, all soft and hot under your touch. Did she feel like that?" Skywarp was determined to hear all the details as he leaned closer to his trine mate.

"Yes, she was warm and soft, but we weren't interfacing so I can't honestly say that she was hot under my touch." Starscream said with annoyance. He looked up at the ceiling for a while. Their quarters were nice and they still had the interconnecting doors, but on the Nemesis they had only had their berth rooms with the connected doors and here at the hall they had the living area with a couch and a flat screen television although there were not many channels. Aura said that being so close to the poles it was hard to pick up some of the satellite feed, but they did get the news and informative programming. She had also sent them a gaming console that Skywarp could play and it was entertaining for the seeker, but Starscream liked the massive library that was on the other side of the dining room. Aura had shown it to him thinking he would like the science section and he appreciated her thoughtfulness. She was going to have a computer console and desk installed in their living quarters that he could share with Skywarp. Allie's comrades were doing their best to accommodate them while they were here and Starscream wished that they could stay longer. He was curious about the energon converters and how they worked and he wondered if something like them could help the Decepticons.

"Come Star, you can tell me all the details." Skywarp was not going to let his encounter with the little femme go and Starscream became angry.

"Warp, why don't you find your own femme. If I had interfaced with her I am not going to tell you every detail. She is not like that and it would hurt her so leave it be!" Starscream sat up as the door pinged. It was late in the evening though not past the late hours and he wondered who would be at the door. Starscream stood up since he could get up quicker and went to the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Kiki standing there looking down at the floor.

"Kiki, are you okay?" Starscream gently asked. She looked up at him and he saw the fear and loneliness in her eyes and he realized that she was having trouble sleeping. He stood back to let her in.

"Warp was leaving for berth, weren't you?" He pointedly looked at Skywarp and he rolled over and stood up from the floor.

"Yeah, I'll leave you two so that you can talk." Skywarp walked to his room and through the door.

Starscream gestured for her to sit on the couch as he took the chair opposite of the couch. She had not said a word since she had knocked on the door and he wondered if she would say anything at all. They looked at each other for a while and then Starscream stood back up.

""Do you want to watch something on the television?" He asked her. He turned back to watch her expression.

"I don't watch much television, Starscream. Can we just talk or maybe read something?" She asked. Her voice was soft and melodious and she sounded better than when he and Ratchet had helped her to her room. He smiled as he walked to his shelf and found a data pad that had short literary stories that Aura had recommended. There was one called "The Lottery" that he had been interested in and although he could not remember the author, Aura had said it was an excellent story with the theme of what happens when society is not willing to change to conform to new ideologies and a better way of life.

"Would you like to read a story together?" He asked her.

"That would be nice, but I tend to read a little slow because I like to absorb the words in." she said.

"Just tell me when to change the screen." He said back to her and she smiled as he sat down next to her. She snuggled closer and pulled the blanket that Starscream and Skywarp had left on the couch over her legs. He turned the data pad on and adjusted it to the first chapter as they begin to sit together and read the screen. She was a little tense but as they settled down and finished the first screen Kiki had begun to relax in his arms. As they were reading Skywarp walked out.

"Sorry. I wanted to get another cube of mid-grade. Do you and Starscream want something?" He asked them as they looked up from the couch. Kiki started to move away but Starscream stopped her.

"It's okay. Warp won't say anything." Starscream said as he looked at Skywarp.

"Sure, I understand." He said to Starscream's warning tone.

"Do you have any rust sticks or those energon snack cubes?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes, right here in the cabinet." Skywarp grabbed a container and brought them to her and Starscream. He knelt down in front of her and gave them to her.

"Thank you." She blushed at his close proximity and Skywarp could tell she was not comfortable with him being so close. For Starscream to gain her trust was a momentous event and Warp was glad that she was beginning to trust his trine mate.

"Starscream is a good mech and he won't hurt you for any reason. He'll take good care of you." Skywarp looked her from optic to eye. "He has taken many beating just to protect me and Thunder; he'll take good care of you if you give him the chance." Skywarp reached over and patted her hand. Starscream noticed that she didn't pull away and smiled at his trine mate in appreciation.

"Thanks Warp." Starscream said softly. "We were reading a story. Want to join us?" Starscream asked out of courtesy.

"No, I just wanted another drink before I laid down to recharge, but thank you for the offer." Skywarp stood back up and walked toward the door. "Good night."

"Night Warp." Kiki said softly and Skywarp turned back and gave her a smile before entering his room.

"He is very nice." She said to Starscream. "What is it like being part of a trine?' Kiki asked wonderingly.

"It is nice because you know that you are never alone and because we are bonded we work very well together, better than a group of flyers that are not bonded. I like that we can sense each other's thoughts and movements. It makes it easier to plan maneuvers when you are sensitive to your partner's needs." Starscream stated softly as he held Kiki.

"Allie says that our internal bonds with each other is what keeps her going. I don't remember anything before here. I know since Allie has regained her memories of Cybertron she has talked about them, but she says I was barely out of my youngling years when we landed here and I was part of the science team. Do you know I helped develop the energon converters that we use?" She said.

"Really, I was wondering if Megatron decides to return to earth if we could use them. It would be nice not to have to steal energon." Starscream replied.

"I can ask Allie if I could give you the blueprints. I am sure that it would be no problem. We do it for the cities all the time." She said as she looked up at him. He smiled but suddenly he eyes turned serious as she studied him, but before it could turn any more serious she broke the spell that was starting to ensnare them by looking back at the data pad that was in his hands.

"Are you even curious to why I came here?" She whispered as she looked at his hands.

"I think I have an idea why." He replied as he watched her. She had braided her hair back out of her eyes and the silky strands felt soft against his chest as the braid fell down just below her shoulders.

"Every time I closed my eyes I saw the soldiers that were on patrol at the waterfall." She simply said. She touched his hand that held the data pad and he shivered from her touch.

"Kiki you are safe here; you know that."

"I know, I just can't sleep since I came back." She said. "I…I…" She looked at him pleadingly and he realized what she was trying to say. He pulled away and Kiki whimpered as he stood to put distance between them. His spark hammered painfully in his chest as he thought about what he would say to her.

"Kiki," He finally said as he turned back to her. "If you stay… I can't be just a friend to you." Starscream looked at her with all the longing and desire in his optics. "I want more from this relationship and I don't think you are ready."

He saw the tears blur her eyes as she started to get up but stumbled. "I understand." She said. Starscream ran to her to help her.

"I'm sorry, but I rather be honest than lie to you and hurt you." He said to her as he held her. She struggled against him but then relented as he just held her.

"I don't know if I can do this." She whispered as she clung to his arms.

"I don't want to hurt you but I want so badly to kiss you, Kiki." He looked down into her eyes as a tear escaped.

"I'm afraid to go back to my room alone." She cried softly and Starscream thought his spark would break for her.

"Please, just one more night and I promise that if I can't sleep I'll go to Doc and get something to help me." She clung to him as if she was afraid that he would throw her away and against his better judgment Starscream picked her up and carried her to his berth room. He walked in and laid her down on the berth as she scooted over and waited for him to join her. Starscream placed the data pad on the night stand and turned the lights down low and then walked back over to the berth and her. He pulled back the blankets and slid in next to her as he pulled her into his arms. She smelled so wonderful as he took the hair tie out of her braid and undid the silky brown strands. She sighed as her eyes closed but opened when she felt him give her an opened mouth kiss on her neck. His glossa flicked across her skin and she gasped but he quickly retreated before she could voice her complaint. They stayed like this for a while as he trailed his hands over her abdomen until she finally bucked against him and cried out.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" She finally gasped out.

"Because I can't just hold you any longer, Kiki. If you don't want this you need to leave." He hoarsely rasped out. He felt her start to shake and realized that she was crying softly. "I know that it seems unfair, but I have wanted you the moment I first saw you, but I am not a saint, Kiki. I can't just lie here and pretend."

"I'm so scared, Star." She softly replied.

"I know you are." Starscream said softly.

"Did ratchet tell you anything?" She asked suddenly. "He was here when they rescued me. Did he tell you about the others who didn't make it?"

"He did."

"I wanted to die too. I still sometimes want to. Tonight was one of those nights. I laid there in my berth and all I could see was those soldiers arm bands in my mind. When they would… they… it was the arm bands that I would focus on. I didn't want to see their faces."

"Kiki, I am not them but I am a mech and I can't just hold you and you expect me to be a saint." Starscream stated.

"I know that. If I leave does that mean that we can't see each other?" She asked him fearfully.

"Kiki, I can't see you without wanting more." He replied. She cried softly and Starscream felt bad for hurting her but she had to understand why he was doing this.

"If I was willing to try and have a relationship with you could I stay?" She asked so softly that Starscream wasn't sure if he heard her correctly or not. "I really want to know you."

Starscream sighed. He had a feeling that this could end badly if he said yes, but she could also be his future mate and to say no could jeopardize it. He thought about her words carefully and decided that if he didn't take a chance then he would never know if she was meant to be his or not.

"I want to kiss you. Will you let me?" He asked her softly. She turned around to look up at him and he saw her tears as they rolled across her face. He reached down and kissed her tears as he heard her breath hitched in her throat. His hands gently went to cup her face as he continued to kiss her cheeks and eyelids and then before she could protest, his lips covered her and she cried out as his glossa gently flicked over her lips, asking permission to enter her mouth. Kiki opened to allow him entrance as he swept in and tenderly explored her. Her hands wrapped around his wrists as he carefully touched her face. She tasted of energon and he thought she must have had some before she had come to his room. He continued to kiss her but didn't let his hands stray so that he wouldn't scare her. She moaned against his mouth and it fueled his desire as he let go of her face and reached down to pull her closer. She whimpered and he broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry but I did warn you." He said hoarsely. He rested his helm against her head as they lay there on the berth panting.

"I was nice." She said after she had regained her thoughts.

"It was divine." He corrected. She looked back up at him and he groaned. "Kiki I can't just hold you." He said apologetically.

"I know that now." She scooted away. "Do you want me to leave?"

No, I never want you to leave, but I can't just be satisfied with holding you."

"I understand." Kiki pulled up and crawled over his chassis. He had turned his optics off but he could hear her get off the berth.

"I am so sorry for bothering you." She said chokingly. He kept his optics off. He didn't want to see her broken spark, but then she surprised him by suddenly kissing him opened mouth and he eagerly responded. With a muffled cry she pulled away and he turned his optics back on. He could see the tears streaking down her face as she left.


	13. Chapter 13

_I know the last chapter was a little harsh but bear with me. Kiki and Starscream's relationship is going to get better. I promise. Kiki just has to get over a few issues and get a little advice from Allie._

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I had to have a little angst in the characters to help move the story. Glad the you are enjoying the story so far. Please take a moment leave a review. I do read them. Enjoy!_

She laid in her berth and cried. Kiki was so confused and she didn't know how to express it. Her spark ached to see him but she CPU kept replaying them torturing her and raping her. How was she to trust him if she couldn't see past her processor? She hated feeling this way; she used to be the type of femme that was logical and level headed. She even had some telepathic abilities though not as strong as Shalon's and Allie's, but now she felt like just a shell of what she had once been. To top off all the feelings of inadequacy and failure, he made her realize how alone she felt.

When she had been in his arms in the cave, she had felt so wanted and feminine. It took her breath away just remembering how good and felt, how wonderful he smelt of energon, and how she had felt peace in his arms for the first time. Even tonight, when he had held her and they were reading, it had felt incredibly good and then he had kissed her and her spark had leapt in her chest, but her CPU overruled her spark and she had fled in fear and anguish.

Kiki raised up as she thought about Allie, but Allie had closed her bond toward all of the femmes. She did that when Sentinel was around. Kiki feared she may be having one of her headaches, but Kiki needed her commander tonight regardless of Allie's mate being here at the hall. She quickly donned a robe and ran out of her quarters and up the stairs to the third level. She stopped, breathless and confused, at her door and rung the bell. She heard the pinging of the chime but startled as Lord Megatron was the one who answered the door.

"Hello little one. Are you looking for someone?" Megatron said amused.

"No…no my lord." She stammered hesitantly. She looked down at her feet before continuing. "Is Allie here?"

"She is resting in her quarters with Optimus. Can I help you?" He asked her.

"Oh…no… I needed to talk to her. I'll come back." Kiki said disappointment evident in her voice. She started to turn away but then she heard, "Kiki?"

It was Optimus Prime.

"Kiki? Do you need something.?" Optimus walked to the door. He stopped next to Megatron who moved to the side so Optimus could see her.

"I needed to see Allie." She said softly. "If she is resting I can come back later." Kiki started to turn away but Optimus placed his hand on her shoulder. Kiki flinched from his touch but Optimus eased the contact.

"Here, she is lying down but she would want to see you if you needed her." Optimus gently led her to the door of their berth room. The door opened and Kiki could see that Allie had her lights turned down low and Allie herself was lying down on the berth with a cloth and ice pack over her eyes. Optimus led Kiki to the edge of the berth and directed her to sit down. Kiki looked back to see Megatron at the door, but he chose to stay there.

"Megatron?" Optimus asked him.

"No, I just wanted to make sure Allie was okay." He left and the door slid closed. Kiki sat there waiting.

"Kiki what is it?" Allie finally asked. Kiki could tell by her voice that she was tired.

"Maybe I should come back when you are feeling better." Kiki said.

"No, it's okay. I am just resting." Allie removed the cold press and smiles as she patted for Kiki to come closer. "What's on your mind Kiki?" Allie asked her as she looked up at Optimus.

"I'll go and get us some energon from the dispenser." Optimus said as he left the femmes on the berth. Kiki released the breath she had been holding as he left to the living room.

"Allie, how do you know if you are ready for a relationship?" Kiki asked her. She twiddled her thumbs and played with her fingers as she looked at her hands in her lap, her brown hair falling to hide some of her troubled expression.

"Kiki, we never know when that special someone is going to come into our lives. You especially have some very high hurdles to overcome. Do you want a relationship?" Allie asked her.

"I think I do. I mean after the cave, I miss him." She whispered brokenly as she looked up with tears in her eyes. "I went to him earlier tonight but he… well he… oh Allie, I don't know what to do!" She cried to her commander and friend. Allie reached to her and wrapped her arms around the broken girl.

"When I ma with him it feels so right, but then he wants more and I am scared." Kiki told her.

"What scares you the most, Kiki? Being held and touched by him, or being without him at all?" Allie asked her softly. Kiki pulled back to look at Allie. "How far have you gone with him?" Allie asked.

"I let him kiss me tonight. I kissed him before I ran out." Kiki said.

"What do you want?" Allie asked her again.

"I want him." Kiki said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Then go be with him." Allie said back to her.

"But what if… what if I can't go through with it?" Kiki asked trying to choke back the emotions and failing.

"Then he is a fool for trying to push you and I will make him pay for it." Allie said smiling at the frightened femme. Optimus walked back in and stopped to give Allie a moment to finish talking with Kiki.

"It's okay to be scared Kiki, but only you can decide if you are ready to take a chance. If he is worth it and you feel that you can trust him, then go for it, but if you never take a chance then how do you know if you are ready?" Allie told her softly. She held Kiki for a moment and then pulled back to make sure that she was listening. Allie watched her face and then let her go.

"Are you going to him tonight?" Allie asked her.

"I think so." Kiki answered. "I need to at least apologize to him and if I wait till tomorrow I won't do it due to nerves." She replied.

"Good. I sense he is still up and I get the impression that he is as restless as you are." Allie smiled at her. "He is a good mech and I think he can relate to your fears more than you realize. After all, he has been a victim of Megatron's temper tantrums and I think he will understand better than you might credit him for."

"Has he ever been raped?" Kiki asked her.

"I don't know but I do know that he has received the bad end of Megatron's temper and that means that he has been beaten to within an inch of his life." Allie said thoughtfully.

"Is Megatron really like that?" Kiki asked.

"He can be but drastic situations can make us all behave irrationally." Allie said.

"Like you losing it that time in the raptor when Shalon put herself in danger when she didn't have to?" Kiki asked.

"Yes, I did act very irrationally and Shalon did pay dearly for it." Allie replied. "It's not too late to go talk to him if you want to." Allie whispered to her as she hugged the femme once more and let her go. Kiki stood up and smiled at Allie.

"I'm still scared." She said.

"When I didn't remember Optimus I was scared too." Allie said.

"What did you do?" Kiki asked.

"I went with my gut feeling, the one telling me that he wouldn't hurt me." Allie told her.

"Did it work out?" Kiki persisted.

"It did in the end. He is here now watching you." Allie laughed as Kiki swirled around alarmed that Optimus had heard them.

"It's okay. I am the epitome of discretion." Optimus softly stated and walked forward now that his presence had been identified. He handed Allie an energon cube and offered one to Kiki.

"Thank you." Kiki drank it quickly and handed the empty cube back to Optimus. "Thank you . I do feel better." She said as she smiled.

"Good, now go take care of it so he will know where you both stand." Allie told her and Kiki quickly left.

"Are you feeling any better?" Optimus asked her as he took Kiki's former position on the berth.

"Yes, I am actually. Kiki is easy and the pain killer that Doc sent me has helped tremendously." She said as she put the cold press back on her face and Optimus helped her to lie back down.

"Good. Let me take that for you." He took the empty cube as Allie settled under the blankets. Optimus placed the cubes on the night stand and pulled back the blankets to join her.

"Do you think she will follow through?" Optimus murmured as he settled himself to get comfortable.

"Yes, she does want to be with him and I think she is ready. If it hadn't have been for the patrol think they would have been bonded before the rescue."

"You think so?" Optimus asked thoughtfully.

"I know so. Their sparks are already trying to make contact and are synchronizing with each other and they haven't even tried to bond. I have seen it before. It can be hell until a couple realize what is happening. I think Starscream realizes it but he isn't going to do anything unless she is willing to connect with him. He doesn't want to hurt her." Allie said.

"I think their situation is similar to how we felt." Optimus said. "We overcame it and I think they will too."

Optimus hears a knock on the door and stood up to check who it was.

"Hey, everything okay?" It was Megatron. "Did Starscream so anything to hurt her?"

"No, they are fine. Kiki just wanted some advice and if she took it then both of them will be very happy." Optimus told him.

"Good. Is Allie fine?" He asked once again.

"Yes, she has a processor ache and needs her rest." Optimus said. "Good night, brother."

"Good night, Optimus." Megatron said but he took note that it was the first time that Optimus had called him brother without it having double meaning.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Starscream was up for about the fifth time that night. After Kiki had left Skywarp had bounded in demanding to know what happened and why she had left so suddenly when it seemed that they were getting along and now, after convincing Skywarp to go to recharge Starscream was up with a cube of high grade that Skywarp had snuck away from Doc and Ratchet. He sipped it slowly since he didn't want his head to swim. Apparently Ratchet liked his high grade strong and aged and it was very good, better than what Swindle brought to the Nemesis. He was just getting up to go back to his berth when the door pinged once again. Figuring that it was Thundercracker checking on him and Warp he sauntered slowly to the door and opened it only to star in astonishment at who was there.

"Barricade saw Warp sneaking off with my high grade. I just wanted to make sure you two weren't doing anything real stupid before I went to bed." Doc said as she smirked at the red seeker.

"I'm just having one small cube." He told her.

"Good, I make it very potent." Starscream gaped at the femme. He would have never guessed that she was the one who had a still. "I'll see you in the morning then since the cat got your glossa." She laughed. "I just wanted to check on you and say good night." Doc nodded at him and turned to walk away. He watched her walk down the hall until she disappeared out of sight. He closed the door and went to the dispenser. He placed the empty cube down and turned to walk to his berth room but the door pinged again.

"Did you forget something Doc or do I need to help…." He stopped talking as he saw Kiki standing on the other side of the door. Starscream opened the door wider and just looked at her.

"Can I ask for a second chance?" She asked softly as she stood there looking up at him trembling in fear and expectation. He looked at her for the longest moment as she began to fiddle with her fingers and look down. He could see a tear slip down and fall from her cheek to the ground and he finally sighed and she looked up as he slowly stepped back to allow her to walk in. She did.

"I'm sorry for making you angry." She said. "I was scared and confused and I am sorry that I put you in a difficult position." She told him as she looked at him.

Starscream didn't say anything for a moment. "Would you like something to drink? Warp stole some high grade from Doc and I could pour you a small amount." He said.

"Just a very small one… for courage." She smiled as she said this. Starscream was concerned for her but did not say anything. He poured a small cube and handed it to her.

"If Warp took this from Doc then it is very potent. I have had some before. Thank you." She took the cube from him and sipped it. It was warm going down but Kiki did not have trouble holding it down or getting tipsy since she had already had something in her tanks. She watched Starscream as he watched her and her hands, though they betrayed her nerves, were shaking but she was determined to get through this moment. He was beautiful to her and she did want him, but then she would look at him and her CPU would remind her of other events, of pain and she could not stop her nerves.

"Are you wanting to stay the night?" He finally asked when the tension became unbearable.

"If you will let me." She replied. She dropped her eyes to the ground and Starscream took pity on her. He walked over and took her in his arms as she cried out and pulled him towards her. His face swooped down and he kissed her with all the passion and longing that they both felt and Kiki loved it. Her toes curled and her fingers itched to touch him but she wasn't sure and Starscream picked up on her hesitation. He released her mouth as he looked back at her with dim optics, his breath caught in his intakes. She was beautiful but he could tell she was nervous. He pulled her along to his berth room, setting her half-drunk cube down and taking her hands as he guided her to his berth. She had come back knowing what he wanted and it thrilled him that she was so scared and yet willing to try to overcome her anxiety. If she tried and couldn't go through with it tonight then he would be patient and not push but he wanted her to know that his intention was that of a lover and not as a friend.

Starscream pulled her to him again and kissed her allowing his glossa to slip into her mouth. She startled at the contact but then moaned as he began to cup her face with his hands and explore her mouth cavity. Kiki reached up and pulled him closer by his neck. She loved it when he kissed her and she wanted him to keep kissing her. He let his hands slide down to her neck and he caressed the smooth soft skin as she whimpered and moan. When he pulled up to allow her air her eyes looked drugged with desire and her lips were swollen from his kisses and Starscream growled as she looked magnificent. He couldn't wait to claim her as his. His spark was racing in his chest as it wanted to stake a claim on its potential mate and Starscream knew in that instant why Thundercracker had bonded with Aura that night. The temptation was so great and overwhelming and Starscream realized that he had finally forgiven his trine brother.

Kiki whimpered and moaned as she tried to get closer but Starscream held her at bay. She looked up at him beguilingly as she wondered why he was hesitating. She was trying to overcome her fear to be with him and he was holding her off. He laid her down on his berth and crawled in next to her and just held her as his legs cradled her beneath his form. His hands went to smooth back her hair and she shivered as she realized the submissive position she was in. He felt her tremor reverberate through his chassis and he continued to caress her.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked her as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes, but I can't help it if I am scared or nervous." She replied.

"We will take this slow. Tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable." He told her softly.

"Okay." As she reached up and caressed his cockpit. Starscream growled as her tiny fingers traced the seams and flitted under the catches of his armor. Starscream smoothed his hands over her chest and Kiki whimpered and arched up into his touch. Her caresses turned to tense touches and Starscream slowed his movements careful not to hurt or frighten her. Starscream took her hands as he leaned back as he straddled her hips careful to keep his weight from crushing her. He took her hands and guided them to his wings. He slowly showed her how to touch them as he moaned to feel her fingers brush and massage them. Kiki watched his face as she pulled up and started to touch his wing on her own. He pulled her on top as she explored him ever so gently. Her curiosity overruled her fear as she slowly touched him as he showed her what he liked and what seams and circuits were sensitive to the touch. She memorized everything that he told her as he softly whispered endearments and encouragements to her.

For the first time in her life Kiki felt in control of what she was doing with a mech. Even before her capture she had been shy and unsure of herself because in the Realm women were taught to submit to their mates. Starscream made her feel as if they were on an equal playing field not just him teaching her to be submissive but teaching her so that she felt freedom in loving him. She smiled as he moaned and bucked beneath her. His movements made Kiki scared that she could make a mech feel that way but at the same time she reveled that her touch could cause him to moan and writhe against her. If her touch could do this, what would happen if she was to kiss him somewhere other than on the mouth. She had seen other couples doing this when they thought no one was looking and she and Shalon was close and she used to ask Shalon why one would do that. Shalon would tell her that when you cared for someone you wanted to 'taste' them, to memorized everything about them and to touch them through your lips was an highly sensitive and pleasurable act.

Kiki leaned down to his wing and felt him shiver as her warm moist breath exhaled over his sensitive wiring. He had off lined his optics when she had begun to touch him but she sensed him turning them back on as her glossa sneaked out to lick at the circuits just below his the smooth metal of the wing.

Starscream gave a low curdling growl as he swiftly pinned a startled Kiki beneath him. Her actions had suddenly generated a fire within his systems and his overheated body quickly had set off the cooling fans that were raging inside him. Kiki was trembling as he held her pinned under his body. She whimpered and squirmed scared of him.

"Sorry, my darling, but if you had done that again I would not have been able to control my dominance over you." He panted out as he held her down until he was sure that he wouldn't hurt her. They stayed like that for several long moments until Starscream's systems had cooled down. "I don't want to hurt you, but maybe we need to establish some rules between each other." He said is hoarsely and Kiki realized that he was exerting strict control over his actions to keep from hurting her. Without any regard to what she was doing her spark pulsed out in comfort.

Starscream felt the pulse and moaned low and deep. The femme was going to be the end of him. Her innocence to what she was doing to him was slowly eating away at his rigid control. He pulled back to give them space and felt her cry out in confusion and frustration but he did not give in to her.

"Kiki, I can't take it slow with you if you keep sending me signals like this." He said to her.

"Maybe you need to just take me, Starscream because this fear is not going away. I want to be free of it but until we do this I will always have this fear in my CPU. I can't help it, but it has been over a year since I came home and I am tired of living with this. I want to move past it, but I have never trusted anyone to connect with until you came here. I trust you. If anything I trust you because you are trying so hard not to hurt me."

Starscream bent over, his chassis still not touching, but his helm gently pressing to her forehead. "I want you to be sure, Kiki." He told her softly. He saw her eyes and he knew. He kissed her long and deep as he felt her arms snake around his neck and her body trying to pull him in. He slowly sunk into her as her legs wrapped around his waist and he hissed in pleasure to feel her so close. He sent his first pulse to her, strong and steady, and she arched against him as she cried out. He slowly began removing her dress and underclothes careful not to startle or scare her. His voice was smooth yet hoarse as he told her his intentions and though she tense, she let him finish. When she had been bared for his pleasure Kiki became nervous. Would he still love her seeing her like this? She tried to cover herself but her took her wrists and pinned them above her head as his other hands ran lovingly up and down her chest. His hands cupped her breasts as his glossa flicked out over the nipples and she cried out as he wasn't allowing her to touch him.

Starscream was careful not to move too fast but his systems were running hot even with his fans kicking in to help control the raging heat. She was small perfect, and she wanted him. His wait had seemed like an eternity even though realistically he had only been here a few days. How had Thundercracker ever had the ability to be so patient if he had felt like this toward Aura.

"Kiki, I am going to touch your valve and I want you to know." He said this softly as his hand reached between them and he done exactly what he had told her. Kiki let out a keening wail and Starscream thought that he hurt her but then she started pushing in to his hand and Starscream kissed her again. He slid his finger into her and she cried out against his mouth, her hands becoming wild as she tried to free them. He instantly let them go and she wrapped one of her hands around his wrist joint tense and scared but she didn't pull him out of her valve. He shifted his weight to his arm as he moved his body to her side. He left his finger in her as he began to slowly move it in and out getting her used to the idea of him pleasuring her. She watched his face as he slowly moved in and out of her. Her hand stayed tensely on his wrist but she didn't demand that he stop so he watched her face, looking for signs of discomfort.

"Kiki, tell me if you do or do not like this." He said softly as he continued to move his finger in her. She nodded to let him know that she understood but she didn't trust her voice. She could feel herself getting warm and wet in her valve and she began to whimper and moan again and Starscream took this as a good sign. He pulled out as she arched toward his hand but then she felt him enter two fingers and her hand tightened on his wrist.

"Kiki?" He asked her very tenderly but she thrashed her head back and forth as he began to scissor inside of her.

"Star? Please, I need…. please…" She cried out as he felt how tight she was, but at the same time her body was preparing her for him but the urgency of fluids that it was making. His body seemed casual but internally it was raging to claim its mate. She bucked and arched against him as she whimpered and moaned. Starscream slowly climbed back on top of her as she reached over and began to touch his wings, tracing the edges and causing him to moan. He bent one of her legs so that he fit better against him as he retracted his interface panel.

"Kiki, give me your hand." He said to her and she placed her hand in his as he guided her between their bodies to allow her to touch his spike. In instinct, her hand wrapped around him in a tight instinctive caress and this time it was Starscream who cried out as he pushed into her innocent hand.

"Kiki." He breathed her name like a caress and Kiki arched into the fingers that were inside her. Starscream untangled her hand from his spike as he took his fingers out of her. He lined his spike up with her valve as he slowly, kissed her. Her lips were like an addictive drug, his senses were drowning in her, and as he began to slowly push into her valve he thought he would die and end up in the well of sparks. She felt wonderful and she was willingly here even if she was scared, she was willing to face her fear because she trusted him. He stopped halfway to give her time to adjust before he pulled back some and pushed in a little faster, more insistent.

Kiki tensed up as she felt him enter her. Her eyes became glazed as for a moment she was somewhere else, somewhere hurtful and painful but then she felt Allie's presence in her mind sending her wave of comfort and reassurance that she had done the right thing and her focus changed from pain and humiliation to pleasure and trust as Starscream's face came back into focus. She trusted him not to hurt her and as his face became her focus the painful memories receded to the back of her CPU. She reached up and pulled him in close as she kissed him and with a growl Starscream gently pulled out and thrust into her. Kiki cried out as she felt a painful tear from her seal being broke where Doc had rebuilt her but then pleasure replaced the pain and she relaxed into his rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt the energy begin to build within her. She gasped and whimpered as Starscream moved steadily in her but it was the spark pulses that unraveled her composure. She began to scream uncontrollably as he sent steady pulses and she couldn't keep up. She was too new at this and he knew it but didn't care. He wanted her to scream out to overload as he completely filled her.

She cried out and screamed as he kept the rhythm and pulses coming. He looked down at her as her chest began to glow. His cockpit retracted back to reveal his spark and he lowered his chest slowly to hers as she wailed out as the overload took her by force. She grasped at his arms as he followed her over, both blanking out as they crashed together on the berth.


	14. Chapter 14

_I hope you liked the last chapter. I wanted Screamer to be sweet since he is known for taking torture from Megatron as the saying goes, takes a licking and keeps in ticking. Well I wanted Kiki to like that too. She got her mech that's all that's matters. I hope she likes being bonded right away since Starscream didn't give her a choice._

_Let's see, we haven't checked on the twins lately or Barricade….. so many choices to write about so who do I start with. My husband is home with the Peterbuild truck he drives, yeah I have a Petebuild in my drive way and he's taking me to breakfast so I will have to write a little later today. Enjoy the story!_

Barricade lay in their berth as he waited for Chelsea to walk out of the wash racks. Lately, he had been leaving her to get ready for bed alone since she was feeling better, but still he kept a receptor tuned in her direction just in case he was needed. He liked having her so close. It beat stealing moments as before when she belonged to Megatron and they never knew who might see them. He couldn't wait to cup the rounded bump that protruded from her abdomen that was his little sparkling. Tomorrow Hook was going to scan to make sure that it was healthy and to make sure that there were no complications from the spark leaving hers to travelling down to the carrying chamber. Since Aura was having pains Chelsea had been seeing Doc and Hook more often to make sure that she was healthy and Barricade was glad that he didn't have to deal with a fussy mate or aggressive resistance. Chelsea was happy taking every precaution and Barricade was ecstatic to allow her to. He knew that a lot of her over protectiveness was from losing Metronus but he did not allow anyone to mention it in front of her or talk about it. She was still raw inside and scared of losing her sparkling and Barricade made sure that he was there for her. He didn't know what tomorrow held for them but he was making plans and they did not include returning to earth.

"Hey, Allie just commed me, she wanted to know if we would be interested in a picnic that the Merridians are inviting us to." Chelsea walked out of the wash racks dressed in a lacey frock that did little to conceal and Barricade smiled at his mate. She was beautiful with the platinum blonde hair and effervescent skin. She only had a conditioning gloss on her lips, mostly because since she had been carrying she had been having trouble keeping moisture in her skin. Barricade enjoyed rubbing the lotion into her skin each night for it gave him opportunity to touch her without it always being sexual in nature. The interfacing was wonderful but he wanted to make other memories that would always leave a mark that acknowledged that she was different from every other femme, she was his mate and no one else's. Part of it was due to her being Megatron's concubine for so long and part was that he was possessive of her. He would never share her like Thundercracker did with Aura and he would not allow no other to touch her. She sauntered towards him, her hips swaying with a provocative mesmerizing sway and Barricade's spark swelled with love and pride for his mate.

"Hey, big guy, I was telling you about an invite to a picnic. Do you want to go?" She asked as she leaned over and licked at his lips. He growled back as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled her under him on the berth. Chelsea squeaked in surprise and laughed at the playfulness of her mate.

"Do you want to go?" He asked her concern for her health always evident in his voice.

"I am not a lover of picnics but I thought you might want to go. Allie said that Soundwave and Cassie want to go since it is a family outing." Chelsea nipped at his chin for a minute and then said, "We are an expecting couple. It might be nice to get out and be a little social so that when our sparkling is born I have contacts for play dates and things that couples do."

"Is that what you want, Chelsea? You have never been the most social femme." Barricade said to her.

"Yes, I think I do want it." Chelsea looked pensive for a moment. "I think if I had been more social with Metronus then maybe he might still be here. I don't know. I just want my sparkling to have a few friends." She rubbed his helm and reached up to kiss his lips.

"I will go where ever you want to go, Chelsea. I will support you." He returned her kiss and then rose back up. "Who else is going?"

"Optimus will be there because Allie's planning to go. Shalon always goes if Allie is there so that means Megatron will go." Chelsea rubbed her little bump and Barricade optics followed her hand's movement.

"I guess we could go as long as you take it easy." Barricade said as he placed his hand over hers. "Is the skin itching?" He asked her gently.

"Not yet, it's just so strange that after all these years I am carrying again." Chelsea told her lover as she sat down next to him.

"Are you happy Chelsea?" Barricade asked her very concern about her mental health.

"Yes, I am. I can't deny that I am happy since you are here with me." She stood up and walked over to her settee to pick up a data pad that she had been reading earlier. Chelsea turned back and brought it with her as she watched Barricade.

"Are you sure? I mean we never go out and socialize with the other unless it is absolutely necessary." He said.

"If you want us to go out why didn't you say so?" She countered. "I forget that you are not used to staying in all the time and I didn't mean to make things difficult for you." She said instantly remorseful that her mate had not enjoyed himself.

"Not at all my dear, you have shown me how to get in and out of the hall without being seen and I have made several trips to the city." He said as he reached in his subspace. "In fact I have something special for you." He pulled out a little box. "Humans put such great emphasis on these little trinkets and I thought that you might like one as a symbol of our love." He opened the box to show a beautiful oval sapphire and yellow diamond ring. Chelsea gasped at the beauty and simplicity of the ring. "The jeweler said that yellow diamonds are the common stones of the Realm, but the sapphire was what made the ring unique. I wanted something to give you that I hoped you would like. I don't see you wear much jewelry but I thought it matched your eyes. Besides, you are the mother of my children and you deserve something that symbolizes what we mean to each other."

Chelsea looked at the ring in awe as Barricade took it out of the box and placed it on her left hand ring finger. "Do you like it?" He asked softly as he watched her look at the ring and then at him. Chelsea suddenly lunged at her mate and wrapped her hands around his shoulders in a fierce hug.

"I love it and I love you more." She said as she kissed him soundly on the lips as he pulled her under him. He tenderly cupped the little bump in her abdomen as he peppered her face with light kisses. Chelsea moaned as he rubbed her stomach and carrying chamber and she closed her eyes as she felt the love and warmth flow through the bond they shared. She felt his concern for her and she returned her love back to him as he cradled her in his arms and held her close to his spark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Raynie, Optimus just told me that we have been invited to a picnic. Do you want to go?" Sideswipe asked as he ran in quickly from seeing Ironhide and Ratchet on the tarmac. He had been working with them and two femmes on a project to install a laser cannon to one of the raptors that had come in damaged from an asteroid.

"Would you like to go, Sideswipe? Would Sunstreaker want to go?" Raynie asked him as he knelt down next to the couch that she was sitting on. He pulled her to the edge as she laughed at his antics.

"I can't say for Sunstreaker but I would like to go. I want to see some of this planet and I would like to share it with you and Sunny." Sideswipe pulled her down and kissed her hard on the lips as he nipped at them and his hands went to her shirt as he pulled it up and over her head. "I would love to share it with the two of you." He pulled her close as his mouth went around her nipple and Raynie gasped out.

"Sides, I need to talk to you and Sunny." She panted out. She had seen Doc today and had a check-up. It seemed strange because she had had no warning, no sickness or anything unusual happen; but then she had felt something strange in her abdomen and so she had gone in for a check-up to discover that she was more than several weeks carrying. It had been such a surprise that she had passed out from shock, but then she awoke and Doc and Hook had been there, concern showing on their faces as she slowly came to.

"Do you know where Sunny is?" She tried to get him to focus but she wasn't sure if Sideswipe had heard her. "Sides, I can't get him to talk to me in the bond. Can you tell him I need him to come home?" She asked again and this time he did moan something so Raynie repeated her words.

"I don't know where he is. He closed his side of the bond." Sides said as he cupped her abdomen. He had noticed that her breasts and stomach had rounded somewhat but he thought it made her look even more beautiful to him. He just hoped that Sunny thought so too since he tended to prefer his femmes sleek and slender. He pinched her nipple and she cried out even and Sides smirked as he pulled her into his lap on the floor.

"Please, Sides I need to talk to both of you and it is very important." She gasped as he cupped her between her legs to let her know that he was ready and wanted her willing. He pulled her legs out from under her as he laid her on the floor. He heard the door open as Sunstreaker walked in.

"What, you were going to take her without me?" Sunstreaker asked as he poured himself a cube of energon, walked over to them, and then sat down on the floor next to Sideswipe. He looked down at Raynie as she was trapped by Sideswipe's body and Sunstreaker began to pour his energon on her chest. She cried out from the contact of the warm liquid as his helm dipped down and his glossa came out to taste the liquid against her skin.

Sunny, Sides please!" She cried out as Sideswipe pushed her legs up and tasted her valve. She couldn't see what Sideswipe was doing as Sunstreaker was in the way but then she felt more liquid being poured into her valve and she screamed at Sideswipe worked the liquid into her valve. She tried to squirm away from his fingers but his hold on her legs was firm and then she felt his glossa dipped into her and she screamed as one suckled a breast and the other literally ate her out. Raynie overload was fierce and as soon as it hit her Sideswipe enter her valve with his spike and pulled her to where she was on top and leaned over as Sunstreaker pushed his fingers into her port.

"Please Sunny, not tonight." She wailed as Sideswipe set a relentless pace and Sunstreaker didn't waste time stretching her. He entered her port and Raynie cried out as he slipped in her port and quickly setting a pace as he would slam in and then Sideswipe would push in when Sunstreaker pulled out. Raynie was caught between a maelstrom of heaven and hell as both the twins relentlessly used her body for their pleasure. She gasped and moaned as they set a brutal rhythm that only she could withstand as the twins quickly found release as they overloaded. Sideswipe kept thrusting into her even after his overload as she realized that he became hard again and this time he sent spark pulses that he and Sunstreaker volleyed between them catching her in the middle. Raynie cried out as her body couldn't take the intensity of the sensations and she rode out another overload. Her chest began to glow and she felt Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pen their chest as they sandwiched her tight between them and Raynie screamed and the blanked out.

Raynie came to with two mechs petting her, one cuddling her close in his lap, and the other raining kisses on her face and neck. She pushed herself out of Sideswipe's lap and then slapped Sunstreaker hard.

"I said that I wasn't in the mood and you just took without any regard to my feelings." She yelled at both of them. There were tears in her eyes.

"Raynie, you have said that before, we didn't know that you really didn't want to." Sideswipe said remorsefully.

"Well, I needed to talk to you two together." She pulled herself into a standing position looking down at the two mechs. "Is this all that this relationship is going to be? Just 'Hey Raynie, want to face'?" She cried at them. "I bonded with both of you because I love the both of you but lately it seems that it is about the two of you and I don't have much of a say in this bond." She turned to walk to the berth room but Sunstreaker jumped up and stopped her by putting his arms around her.

"Raynie, we're sorry. I just came in and saw the two of you and I wanted both of you but I am sorry that I hurt you." Sunstreaker told her as he pressed kisses to the back of her neck. She shivered but she stilled was not completely satisfied with his answers.

"I just want to be able to talk to the both of you and not make every moment about interfacing." She told him softly. Sideswipe stood up and came over to stand in front of her.

"Raynie, we do enjoy being spark bonded to you. You are the first person to ever accept both of us, and you especially accepted Sunstreaker when no one else would have accepted him. You are a wonderful person, so warm and giving. I guess we just started taking it for granted. Please don't be upset." His optics was so remorseful that Raynie couldn't stay angry at them so she sighed and relented.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. It is part of the reason I need to talk to you. Also, Ratchet says that you two are going to have to take it easy with me." She said as she pulled both of them into a hug.

"Why would Ratchet say something like that?" Asked Sunstreaker.

"Well, let's go into our berth room and I will tell you about my day." She said as she pushed both of them into their room and guided them to the berth.

"Wait Ratchet? You're not sick are you?" Sideswipe asked.

"No I am not sick." She said as she looked down at her hands.

"Were you scheduled for a check-up today?" Sunstreaker asked.

"No but Ratchet and Doc decided to check me out." She said.

"Then what were you doing in the medbay?" Sideswipe asked.

Raynie sat down on the berth as both mechs sat on either side of her. "I'm carrying." She said very quietly as she looked down at her feet.

"Carrying?" Sideswipes asked.

"Carrying." She confirmed her statement.

"When?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I'm five weeks along. The spark is already in the carrying chamber." Raynie looked up at Sunstreaker and she could tell he was doing quick calculations in his CPU.

"It's mine isn't it." He said softly. "Sideswipe was on a mission when you first arrived at Diego Garcia so it's mine." He said to himself.

"No, you said we share and it belongs to all of us." She stated. She looked at Sideswipe. "It belongs to you too."

"I'm going to be an uncle." Was all Sideswipe said as a huge grin crossed his face. Raynie laughed at his expression. "Raynie, don't sweat it. It was fifty, fifty chance of it being one of us anyway so why be so upset. We knew it could happen and they say when a couple is happy it doubles the chances so I'm happy. Are you happy Sunny?" Sideswipe looked at his brother.

"Yeah, I mean I am going to be a creator so yes, I'm happy." Sunstreaker looked at Raynie. "You okay, Raynie?"

"I don't know. I think I am still in shock but happy shock." She said as relief crossed both mech's faces.

"So, we are going to be creators." Sideswipe commented to himself.

"Yeah, well, we will definitely have to tone down our activities." Sunstreaker said.

"No, we will just have to be more creative that's all." Raynie said and laughed at their expressions.


	15. Chapter 15

_Well, surprise, surprise the twins are happy. Barricade and Chelsea are happy, who else have I not written about. I hope that you are enjoying the story. Sorry I can't post two chapters a day on my off days but my husband is home and I have to split my time between family and writing. Let's move on a bit more and write some more about the plot and that means Sentinel (yeah) but really he is my least favorite transformer. Please take a moment to write a review because I love them. Enjoy!_

Starscream onlined optics feeling a warm body snuggled on top of his. The night before came back to him and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kiki. She had come back asking for a second chance and they had interfaced and he had spark bonded to her and now he could feel the warmth and care that emanated through the bond. Starscream reviewed the memories that he had picked up from the bonding. He now understood the intense fear that came from her because what he had seen would have made even the best soldiers off line. They had torture her not once but several times to near death because of a war lord's desire to get to her commander.

Starscream had been impressed that through it all she had never caved in or given information to the enemy. He didn't know if he could have been that strong. There had been many times that he had begged Megatron to stop torturing him and he would have willingly sold his spark to get him to stop. She certainly had suffered for it has they had raped and tortured her repeatedly. He felt her stir against him and he waited for her to wake from recharge.

"Good morning." He said as he smiled at her, his fingers threading through her hair.

"Good morning, what time is it?" She asked, her voice rough from recharge and her eyes puffy from a late night. She was beautiful with her hair all tousled and her hands curled into the sides of his waist.

"It's still early." Starscream said.

"How early? I need to know because Shalon will kill me if I am late for patrol."

"Sweet spark, you were taking off patrol, remember?" He said gently as not to hurt her feelings.

"Oh, I forgot." She said as she remembered yesterday and just waking from stasis. She laid her head back down and snuggled into his chassis. Starscream continued to pet her hair and rub her shoulders and back as he felt her go back into recharge. He was surprised that she hadn't said anything to him about last night, but then his little femme was practical and he knew that she felt secure in his arms and that all that mattered. Security would mean safety and she would never want to leave him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Can I help you, my lord?" Skywarp had been roaming through the hallways and found a corridor that winded downward, deeper into the hall. A pretty femme with light blonde hair had stopped him before he could find where the corridor had ended.

"Oh…no… I was just wondering." He said lamely. He felt foolish for being caught. "I was wondering where this led, that's all."

"That's okay. This is another entrance that goes into the temple." She told him. "If you are curious then you need to ask the Leata about the temple."

"Leata?" He questioned.

"It's a title that we use for our commander. I'm surprised that you haven't heard one of the others call her that." She said.

Skywarp had heard the title but at the time hadn't paid attention to the word. He looked at the femme. She was small but not quite as small as Shalon or Kiki. She must be a support person because Skywarp had figured that the small petite ones were their flyers while others were support for the flyers.

"I will escort you back to the hall if you wish." She said to him.

"What is your name?" Skywarp countered. She smiled at him.

"My name is Spitfire. I served your master on the rescue mission." She said as they began to walk back to the hall.

"Oh," Skywarp tried to remember her and then it hit him. She had been one of the crew that had been assigned to Megatron's gun. "I remember now. You were assisting loading the gun."

"Yes, did you hear that we have been invited to a picnic? Are you planning to go?" She asked him. Skywarp looked down as she smiled at him.

"Yes, I heard two people talking in the main area this morning. Why?" He asked her.

"Well I like picnic and I was wondering if you would want to be my partner." She said. There was some hesitation in her voice as if she was afraid to ask him. Skywarp smiled at her. She was really cute and it would be nice if he had someone to share it with.

"Sure, that would be nice." He said and Spitfire gave him a blinding smile. They had made it back to the main area and Skywarp saw that there were more people milling about waiting for Allie to make an appearance.

"I have to get back to my duties, but thank you, I mean, for accepting my proposal. I'll get back with you later once I have all the details." She waved as she smiled and then Skywarp saw her disappear before he even had a chance to say good bye himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aura was recharging peacefully in the berth as Thundercracker was showering and getting ready to meet the rest of the members of his trine. He had commed Starscream earlier but Starscream's only reply was he would com him later. He then commed Skywarp and Warp's reply was that Starscream had company. Thundercracker thought that the little femme that Starscream was so interested in must have finally caved and gave in to his wooing. Thundercracker was glad that Starscream finally had a femme of his very own and that now they could finally be a family again and get past their own insecurities.

Thundercracker sat down on the berth and Aura stirred against his hip. He reached over and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Hey Thunder, what time is it?" She asked him still sleepy from recharge.

"It is mid-morning Aura. I let you sleep in." He said and smiled as she grimaced.

"You are spoiling me, Thunder. I will never want to go to work again." She rolled over and Thunder could see the slight swell of her abdomen, the sparkling not quite a bump yet. Today they would go to Doc to confirm that the sparkling had moved to the carrying chamber and Doc wanted to run some more scans on Aura. Thundercracker worried about his precious mate. Her spirit and personality had become his life and he would move Primus or Unicrom to ensure that nothing would happen to her.

"You are so easy to spoil my love." He murmured as he kissed her hair as he placed his hand on her stomach. She smiled and pulled his helm toward her as she licked at his lips and then kissed him but soon she shoved him back as she rolled over and pushed herself up into a sitting position. He helped her to steady her equilibrium as she clung to his arm.

"Carrying sure messes with your body." She smiled at Thundercracker as he rubbed his nose plate against hers.

"I need for you to get ready so we can go see Doc together." Thundercracker said. "Do you need my help?" Concern suddenly crossed his features as Aura smiled.

"I don't think so but I will holler if I need you." She said. Aura stood up as Thundercracker help her elbow to make sure she was steady. He walked with her as she entered the wash racks.

"I think I might need a shower too. Mind if I join you?" Thundercracker asked. He ran his hands over her body as he nuzzled her neck and Aura shivered. He helped her undress and they stepped into the showers as he assisted Aura. Together they cuddled as they soaped each other down. Aura moaned as her mate washed every inch of her slowly and very thoroughly. Aura was on fire as her body desperately wanted her mate. Thundercracker could feel the urgency between them and he eased up for fear of hurting her. Aura whimpered and moaned as his touched went from inflaming her to soothing her.

"I hate you sometimes." She cried.

"Oh, really?" He answered her.

"Yes, you're such a tease." She stated and he laughed as he pulled her closer.

"I just don't want to risk your life or the life of our sparkling." Thundercracker said suddenly very serious. He knelt down to kiss her abdomen and hug her gently around the waist. Aura sighed deeply. It had seemed as if they had been together forever and yet it had only been a few months if that, and here she was going to be a mother. If she thought about it too long her hands would begin to shake but Thundercracker kept her strong and focused. She was concerned about the pain but today was the first day that she had felt fine, though a bit nauseous, but that was normal. Soon they would know how their sparkling was doing now that it had travelled to her carrying chamber and she was excited, if a bit nervous, to see her sparkling on an ultrasound for the first time. The scans of her spark had always been that, just scans but now they would be able to see it without her spark in the way. The pain she had been having was not normal unless something was wrong with the sparkling and Aura knew that Thundercracker was concerned for her.

I'll be alright and we will soon see our sparkling so if Primus is merciful it will be healthy and happy as we are." She said softly to her mate as she looked down into his ruby optics so clearly displaying love and devotion to her. "I need to dress so that we can go see Doc. I think Hook will be with her today." Aura said as she pulled away from Thundercracker to get out and dry herself and then air dry her hair.

Thundercracker rose and followed after her as she quickly threw on some grey pants and a white button down shirt. Aura quickly pulled her hair back and secured it in a ponytail and then flipped it under so it wouldn't pull tight. Thundercracker marveled at her simplicity as she grabbed a sweater and then smiled at him.

"I'm ready to go. Doc is already waiting for us along with Hook." She said as Thundercracker took her elbow and guided her out of their quarters. He had only been her a week and already he thought of her home as his. He just wished that he could convince Lord Megatron to stay here as well.

The corridor where their quarters were on the same level as the infirmary so they didn't have go down the grand stairway so they kept going until they came to the end of the hallway where double doors met them. Thundercracker opened one of the doors and escorted his mate in. From there they walked down three steps where Doc was waiting for them.

Thundercracker was impressed that infirmary was stocked with the latest equipment that Doc had collected from visits to different planets as well as trekking back to Cybertron and scavenging through rubble to collect broken equipment and she and Wheeljack working together to fix it. Doc had turned an primitive sparse room in the hall into an intricate work of medical art and to any mech that meant she had established an excellent facility for saving lives.

She had taken the large sparse room and made medical berth rooms where in an open area it gave patients some privacy and Aura was glad this time because she liked having her privacy for this type of checkup.

"Good morning Doc, Hook." Aura said even though it was midmorning. She smiled shyly at Hook still not completely comfortable in his presence. Thundercracker led her over to where doc motioned and Aura sat down.

"I am going to need you to lie back and relax against the medical berth, Aura. Thundercracker why don't you pull the chair up next to her and hold her hand. Hook, you mind hooking up the monitor for me? Thank you." Hook plugged in the ultrasound monitor and handed her the gel. Aura gasped because she thought the gel would be cool and instead it was warm. "I always have a warmer, see? I like my patients to be comfortable." She smiled at Aura and Aura could tell that sparklings held a special place in her spark.

"Not only do the sparklings hold a place in my spark but their parents do too." She said as she took the scanner and placed it in the gel. Aura and Thundercracker immediately heard their sparkling's spark pulse but Aura detected something slightly different.

"Doc what is making that echo sound?" Aura asked with concern. Thundercracker leaned closer as he too heard the echo.

"Let's not panic yet until we have a picture of your sparkling." Doc said she moved the scanner to all sides of Aura's abdomen checking organs and vitals as well as looking for the sparkling.

"Hook, do you see that?" Doc asked him as he leaned in close. They both smiled big and Aura and Thundercracker began to get anxious because neither medic was telling them anything about what was going on. Doc began taking pictures with the monitor as Hook scribble down measurements on the data pad.

"Doc, is everything alright?" Thundercracker asked with concern. He could feel Aura's spark and that she was starting to feel panicked. He held her hand comfortingly to keep her from leaping off the berth.

"Well, I know why you were having some spark pain." She said to the couple. She put the scanner down and looked directly at them. "The sparkling split early near your spark." She said matter of factly.

"You mean?" Thundercracker said as he looked at his mate.

"Yes, you are going to have twins. It would also explain what you thought was an echo. You were hearing two spark pulses." Doc said smiling at the couple.

"Oh Primus!" Aura said. "Thunder is you go back to earth what am I going to do? I don't have any one to help me like Cassie does!" Aura cried panicked by the thought of having two instead of one.

"Aura, it's okay. We are your family and we don't know what is in store for the mechs or what Megatron will ultimately decide. I know that he, Optimus, and Allie have been talking but please, carrying is a wonderful experience, but carrying two places a lot more stress on your body so you cannot panic. Thundercracker, see that she gets plenty of rest, and I will be sending you the extra nutrients so that your body can begin to build to basic protoform that the sparklings will need."

"Congratulations, Thundercracker. Do you need me to notify Lord Megatron?" Hook asked the blue seeker.

"Thank you, I think that I will let you if you don't mind. Besides I know you always send a report to him concerning all medical." Thundercracker said as he squeezed Aura's hand and then lifted it to his lips to bestow a kiss. She smiled at her mate and he could see the love shining through her eyes and feel the warmth though a little shaky at moments. He sent back his love and support and her face beamed as she received his gift of strength through their bond.

"Hey, Aura, Thundercracker, do you want to ask anything concerning your relationship? Both sparklings are very healthy and now that we know why you were having pain that will stop now that the sparks have moved to the carrying chamber. As long as Thundercracker is gentle with you," She looked at him very pointedly, "then I see no reason to resume interface relations besides, it would be healthy for the sparklings and it will help bring the two of you closer as their forms take more permanent shape. I also have had several couples use interface to lull them to sleep. It really works, and if they become extremely active, have Thundercracker take you for walks in the atrium, but don't overdo it because I don't want you to end up on permanent bed rest."

Aura smiled at her mate as he helped her to get off the berth. "I will take heed of everything you have told me. Also, if you see Chelsea make sure that you tell her that the spark pains ended up being something good. I don't want her to worry about her sparkling." She said as she hugged Doc. It was rare that Doc allowed but as she said, she held expecting couples in a special place in her spark. She shook Thundercracker's hand and he leaned over and bestowed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Doc. I can see why you are held in high esteem. Hook, thank you so much for your help." Thundercracker sincerely told him.

"It was a pleasure. As Doc said, this was a special checkup and was worth seeing the happiness that you two show." He said. "It is nice not to have to patch up mechs from battle." He softly told the seeker as they shared a smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Megatron had taken to early mornings since Allie started her day so early. He found that she liked to get all the reports before joining her crew at breakfast each day. She had mentioned that if a peace treaty could be achieved then she had wanted to share her responsibilities with him and so he had made an effort to learn everything he could while he was here. Optimus usually started the day with them, but Allie had him learning the political sides of the Realm so that when they sat down to negotiate then Prime would handle peace for all Cybertronians and he would be negotiating to keep his mechs from handling all responsibility of the war.

Allie wanted what was fare for all but Megatron could feel the tension emanating from her as she had to deal with Sentinel Prime. He had not told her about the deal that he had negotiated with Sentinel, but he had a feeling that she had read him and knew about it, but was just bidding her time until Optimus realized just what Sentinel was. Had he had found his way to earth, then Megatron did not know if they would have ever executed the plan. Allie surprise arrival on earth had altered event not just for the Aurtobots, but for the Decepticons as well. With the Allspark gone Allie and her team of femmes greatly shifted the power from the bots and the cons to the femmes. Through the grace of Primus they had the means to help deliver the next generation of Cybertronians, though mechs carrying were not unheard of, it was far more dangerous because their bodies did not have the equipment to ensure the survival of a spark. It's only chance came from the mech's spark and with a war going on no mech was going to place themselves in danger just to conceive and carry a sparkling.

He was walking back to his and Shalon's quarters. Shalon had the morning off since she had late duty the day before. She had come to berth jumping on it forcing him to wake quickly. Of course she had paid for her actions and enjoyed every moment of it. He smiled as he thought of his spark mate. She never ceased to amaze him with her energy and rambunctiousness. She was truly a work of Primus and no other would have been molded even remotely like her. He would have to be a little more creative with her since she was coming to know his moods so well.

He walked into their quarters and saw Optimus coming out from his and Allie's room as he looked up from the data pad and recognized Megatron.

"Has Allie crashed your CPU yet?" Optimus said jokingly.

"No, but she has managed a twelve hour day into six very early hours." Megatron stated dead panned. Optimus laughed as he sat down on the couch.

"I am trying to study Realm history before the picnic tomorrow. Allie said it would help with understanding politics and why the Merridians are so important to the femmes. Did Allie ever tell you that they are called Ancient Ones here in the realm and that it comes from the original ones that the oracle had placed to protect these planets?" Optimus asked Megatron.

"No, she never mentioned it." Megatron replied.

"It seems that there was a civil war. The war was over the power that the oracle had given to the Ancients. In their lust to gain more, they destroyed each other leaving the innocent villagers vulnerable and unprotected." Optimus said as he glanced back through what he had highlighted on his data pad. "It seems that we are not the only ones who had destroyed their planet." Both looked at each other meaningfully before Optimus continued. "They destroyed this planet long ago and that is why the sun doesn't shine in this part of the Realm. The energon that the power converter generates comes from below the temple. We are sitting on an active fault. When there are surges the power generator converts the excess surges to the converter and they store it as energon. They have a smooth operation here Megatron." Optimus paused a moment. "Have you thought about your part in the peace talks?"

Megatron thought over his question very carefully before answering his brother. "I have. My mechs want peace, Prime. They want homes and security to raise their families. They have served me well. They have died for the Decepticon and now I will honor them by attempting peace. I will not let them be the escaped goats for the neutrals or for Autobots that will try to place all blame. I know that I have been a bit aggressive about achieving power but I see now that there can be a possibility of peace and I will try to make an effort to achieve it." Megatron stated to Prime.

"I know that we have the picnic tomorrow followed by the concert the following evening and then Allie hopes to start negotiations the next morning." Optimus said as he rubbed the bridge between his nose plates.

"Allie has given me a tentative schedule and I plan to have everyone she has listed to be there with me. Megatron said as he walked closer to his door.

"Good. Magnus and Sentinel have been helping me with our end." Optimus said. The mention of Sentinel put Megatron on edge but this was not the time to pursue the subject of the god complex mech but then Megatron thought better of it.

"Optimus, you need to be careful where Sentinel is concerned. He is not what he makes out to be, and he makes me look like small power hungry mech compared to him." Megatron said very softly.

"I know. I am picking up feelings from Allie and they are not good." Optimus countered.

"I need to check on Shalon so I will see you later." Megatron said as he headed to his berth room food.


	16. Chapter 16

_Well my husband is off driving his truck so hopefully I will be able to start posting two chapters on my days off again. I think I have caught everyone up on my characters and I hope that you are enjoying the story. Like I said in earlier chapters this is a bit harder to write because I am taking my readers into new territory. In the next chapters I hope to bring my readers into the temple more and maybe you will understand why the femmes have evolved into what they are now. Please take a moment to leave a review. I really enjoy them._

The transport was loaded with everything that the couples could need for an outdoor activity. Allie had checked the weather and everything looked positive for the outdoor adventure that she was taking them on today. Allie had commed them to let them know that they would be leaving momentarily and as she walked to stand over to stand next to Optimus she couldn't help but feel settled and at peace that this would be the first picnic that she would go on with her mate. She smiled at Optimus as he supervised the loading.

"You know you don't have to work. You are on vacation here and you are a guest." She smiled. As she looped her arms around him as he smiled into her eyes.

"I know, but it is hard to let go of years of discipline, besides it takes some of the stress off of you." He bent down and kissed her on the hair. She ran her hands over his windshield as she felt him shiver from her touch.

"I have commed everyone. They are on their way. This was a good idea to have everyone bring their supplies down early for loading. It sure made things easier." She said to him. "Maybe if we ever go camping we will do the same thing."

"It had been a long time since I have camped, at least in my bipedal form." Optimus said thoughtfully. "We do it all the time in our alt mode on earth." He murmured into her hair as he kissed her again.

"You have been talking to Megatron?" She asked to change the subject.

"Yes, we have been talking. Are you sure you would want us here with you. It could pose problems." Optimus said to her.

"I want peace. I want you to be happy. There are so few Primes that had ever experienced happiness in our culture. Is it wrong to want peace and happiness for my mate?" She asked him as others began to mill around waiting to leave. Optimus just stared at her. In all his life he had never once thought about what she wanted for him. He always, _always_ placed the needs of his people before his and now here he was with his love and she was putting him first. He didn't know how to answer her because his emotions were in turmoil and all because she wanted him to be happy.

Allie sensed his emotions and sent warm waves of comfort and support to her mate.

"I love you, Optimus." She said vary softly so that no one would over hear. "I want you to be happy and at peace." She buried her head into his chest as his arms came around her. His massive body easily overpowered her slim one but he was careful not to hurt her.

"I love you so much, Allie." Optimus said to her. "It scares me that I feel so strongly about you and I worry that you are making a mistake in loving me, but then I know that not to have you would be a physical agony within my spark." Allie looked up at him. "I was so lost and lonely all those years without you." He finished very softly.

"And I knew that I was missing something vital in my life." She replied back to his confession. "But now we have found each other and there is a chance that this war will end. It would really be nice to have you here in the Realm." Her eyes shone with the love that she felt for her mate.

"Yes, we have each other and maybe we might even be able to overcome this war." He softly said as he kissed her on the lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Shalon, get a move on it!" Megatron roared as he waited for her to come out of the wash racks. They were scheduled to go to the picnic and the transport was leaving in minutes. They were still in their quarters since Shalon had insisted on delaying them, not that he had minded but he made sure that she was walking funny when they were through and it had been good that Allie and Optimus had already left because the screams that he had orchestrated from her would have scared the life out of the couple. He was definitely going to have to keep her on her toes and Megatron smiled as he thought of a few new ideas to keep her satisfied and exhausted.

"I'm hurrying!" She ran out of the wash racks grabbing her foot as she slipped her sandals on. She was wearing red knee pants with a striped red and white polo shirt. Her gold hair was pulled back into a single French braid and her face was scrubbed free of color except the eye liner and gloss she had put on. She looked divine, a forever youthful angel that belonged solely to him.

"Let's get a move on it then. Allie has commed everyone and the transport is ready." Megatron said as he helped her put her other sandal on but Shalon did the buckle since Megatron did not have experience with it.

They quickly walked out of the their quarters and hurried along the corridor and stairs. Megatron guided her by the waist as Shalon ran to keep up with his long stride. They made it to the tarmac just as the other couples were entering the transport. Megatron saw Skywarp escorting a femme, Spitfire, and Starscream was leading the quiet Kiki with him. Ratchet had Doc by the elbow and Hook was escorting Saraphina as well. Megatron raised his brow plate at the medic but he only shrugged as he sat down next to the femme. The Lambo twins came from the corridor behind him and Shalon and they were fussing over Raynie, and as they took seats next to the seekers, he saw the little Autobot scout, Bumblebee with his mate, Stargazer.

"Thundercracker and Aura have left and they are on their way and Soundwave and the cassettes are going with Cassie in her transport. Chelsea hasn't said anything yet, but Barricade said that they were planning on going." Allie yelled back from the pilot's seat. Optimus was sitting in the navigator's seat.

"Barricade commed me a few minutes ago. Chelsea had a bout of sickness but they are on their way." Thundercracker told the crowd. He looked over to see Skywarp talking quietly to the femme that had assisted him when they had run the rescue mission. He smiled as Skywarp looked up and grinned back. Spitfire hit him playfully in the chest drawing his attention back to her as she engaged him once again in conversation.

"Here they are. Prowl said. He was going but had no 'date'. He helped Chelsea on the ramp as a thankful Barricade offered his gratitude. Aura was next and as Prowl offered her his hand and Thundercracker held her by the waist as they felt the transport fire up. Bumblebee helped Prowl with the door but before they could close it, Ironhide and Mia ran toward the transport. Prowl stopped as Ironhide and Mia ran up the ramp.

"Sorry about that. We came in earlier than expected and rather than wait for another transport we thought we catch this one." Ironhide told them as Mia laughed at him.

"Yes, sorry about that. I was showing Hide some of the city yesterday and we got caught up in the sights so I showed Hide the townhouse that Allie keeps in the city and we stayed there last night." Mia said it out of breath as she found a seat next to Aura and Thundercracker.

"Hey Aura, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm feeling good since Doc upped my dosage of nutrients. I hardly feel sick in the mornings or at night anymore." She said smiling at Mia. "Doc said I could also return to light duty so I will start after the concert. Thunder wants to make sure that I get plenty of rest although I am hardly tired at this stage, but Doc says that it will soon catch up with me."

"That's great. I'm sorry that Thundercracker hasn't seen much but I understand he is busy taking care of you." Mia said as Ironhide cam and sat next to her. Chelsea and Barricade moved over to give him room and soon they felt the transport lifting off the ground.

"It won't take long to get there. We are using the interplanetary gate to go from planet to planet for those who have never heard of it before." Allie said this as Optimus programed the coordinates that Allie gave her. She smiled at her mate.

"Okay, see the blue lever on your right?" Allie said to him.

"I see it." He replied.

"I programed the gate coordinates and when I tell you, you will pull that lever down." She said to her mate.

Olay. Did I input the coordinates correctly?" He asked her. The ship had similarities to their home ships but Optimus wanted to make sure everything was correct.

"You did fine my darling bond mate." She smiled at him as she finished inputting the navigational coordinates and then they were off.

"Hey Allie, did you check the weather? I forgot to." Shalon said remembering just why she forgot and her cheeks flushing as Megatron laughed and gave her a wicked look. The others looked at them curiously as some smirked and a few whistled at the couple. Shalon and Megatron ignored them.

"I did. Blue skies and warm winds today so I hope everyone packed sunscreen." She replied. She heard a chorus of yeses and laughed as she looked through her lashes at Optimus. His optics had a twinkle in them and Allie knew he was smiling beneath his battle mask.

"I hope that you and your mechs like this Megatron." Mia said as she smiled at everyone around her. "We always enjoy these picnics and the Meridians have them on private property so that we are not interrupted by outsiders or anyone that might crash the party. They even have swimming." Mia said excitedly.

"Transformers do not swim." This was said by Prowl dead panned.

"Yeah well Ancient Ones do!" Shalon said. "And we love the water so you can just sock it."

"Shalon!" Megatron reprimanded.

"What? I was just stating a fact. Even Allie swims! We all do and Aura makes it part of our training." Shalon said loudly as she looked at Aura.

"I do make it part of training since we could have an aerial attack over the water. I make swimming as part of survival training." Aura said as she grabbed Thundercracker's hand. She could tell by the transport leveling off that they were close to the gate and Aura hated using the gate even in the best of circumstances. This would be the first time going through carrying a sparkling. She couldn't help but be worried about how the gate could affect her children. Thundercracker patted her hand to let her know he was aware of her discomfort and to not worry.

"Hey, Allie said that you are still going to work on the tarmac, but Phoebe will be taking over training until you have the sparklings." Spitfire said. "What about my third level training?"

"I'm sorry Spitfire, you will have to wait until Doc clears me. We still can do the defensive/offensive forms but I can't do any hands on or sparring right now." Aura said apologetically.

"I understand but it still sucks." She replied.

"Hey, watch your language." Mia told her with a frown. "Aura can't help it if she is carrying."

"Oh yes she could have. You do know how one gets in that position." Shalon cackled.

"Hush or you may be next." Chelsea said as she swatted at the femme. Megatron glared daggers at both Shalon and Chelsea and Barricade laughed at the femmes.

"Well you are one to talk. You show more than any of the others." Mia said. She and Ironhide had been hoping but nothing yet and Allie and Optimus were still negotiating whether they wanted one or not.

"Well the best part is the trying." Shalon stated and Megatron did place his hand on her mouth as the mechs roared with laughter.

"Shalon!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Baby, even I heard that! This is a _family _picnic and as a _family_ picnic you need to remember not to be so outspoken!" Allie shouted from the front. "Do I make that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Shalon said cheekily. Everyone else groaned. Megatron just rubbed his face plates with his hands. If a hole had opened up then he would have shoved her in it.

0o0o0o0o0o

The planet that they were landing on was a bright biologic planet very similar to earth. It had the green flora that Optimus and the mechs were used to seeing on earth and the time frame for the planet was the equivalent of spring and although the flowers were somewhat different than the earth species they neon purples, pinks, and yellows were spectacular to see. Optimus saw the spring fed river that Allie told him about as well as picnic tables and a pavilion for the food. Optimus could see a fire ring with metal benches which he assumed that Allie must have contributed to the area. She had told him that they had added some mech friendly features so that there would be no accidents or equipment broken. In all Optimus thought it was a lovely spot for an afternoon and early evening of entertaining.

"Hey, Sides, they have a zip line so you can swing across the river or jump in!" Sunstreaker exclaimed. They could all see other human like creatures getting out of smaller transports and Optimus assumed that these were the Meridians who had invited them to come.

"Welcome. I am Optimus Prime…" He started to say leader of the Autobots but if they were negotiating peace then would there still be cons and bots? Before Optimus could finish Megatron spoke up.

"And I am Megatron, Lord High Protector." Well that answered that question in Optimus' CPU. They were here united, not as bots or cons, but as Cybertronians seeking refuge from a dying world. Hope swelled in Optimus as he realized that Megatron just might want peace after all.

"I am Lord Krolos, ambassador of the Meridians and counselor to the emperor. Thank you for accepting our invitation. The Leator and Ancient Ones have long since been our friends and allies and we appreciate their work to safe guard our world." He spoke in a humble tone that was perfect for an ambassador.

"What's a Leator?" Sides asked Raynie very quietly.

"That's Allie's official title in the Realm. She is also known as the Empress of the Northern Territory since our hall and temple is located there." Raynie told him and Sunstreaker. "Ancient Ones are what we are considered because when the oracle changed us we became a part of it and that was what the first protectors were called."

"So that is what you are called here?" Sunstreaker asked to confirm.

"Yes we are called that." Shalon interrupted as she came to stand next to the trio.

"So Raynie, are you going to join me on the zip line or are you going to be boring today and stay with the twins?" Shalon asked her as even Kiki was eyeing the contraption. Raynie smiled at Shalon.

"I bet you that I'll be first!" Raynie took off for the line as she heard a "hey" behind her. Kiki giggled as she watched the two femmes fly toward the zip line as Raynie beat her by a foot and a half and everyone heard a splash followed by laughter.

Allie slid her arm through Optimus' and laughed as she looked up at her lover.

"I think we are going to have a wonderful time today." Allie said as she reached up and kissed Optimus on the cheek.

"Lord Krolos, thank you for having us. I think our younger ones have already started without us." Optimus Prime said and chuckled as he heard more splashes as Skywarp jumped into the fray and then yelped complaining that the water was too cold.

Shalon was yelling at everyone that was in the water as she climbed back up the bank. A few feet away on the next bank there were canoes and flat boats laid out for anyone that might want to take a trip.

"Thunder, care to take a trip up the river?" Aura asked. "I love being on the water and since Doc won't let me get fully in the water for risk of infection maybe you would like take a little trip?" She smiled coquettishly at him as he held out his arm for his mate.

"I don't mind at all. Ready?" Thundercracker escorted her down the bank taking care that she did not fall.

"Optimus, there are still three canoes left. Care to take one?" Allie asked.

"My lady, your happiness is my pleasure." Optimus held out his arm and Allie took it as they followed Aura and Thundercracker. Mia and Ironhide smiled as they watched the couple's pair off and find places where they could talk and flirt with each other. Kiki had climbed back up the bank with Shalon and Raynie who had already flew off the zip line several times to Kiki's one. She liked to get wet but was not as energetic as the other two. Starscream was there waiting for her.

"Having fun?" He asked. Kiki blushed prettily as he held out his hand to help her so she wouldn't slip on the incline of the bank.

"Yes, thank you for asking." She said as he pulled her into his arms. "Are you ready to spread the blanket so we can have some of the goodies that I have packed?" She asked him.

" I am ready for anything you want to do." Starscream told her.

"Good, maybe later you can take me on a romantic canoe trip." She said as he leaned close to give her a genteel kiss. Kiki accepted it and smiled shyly at him as he gentle led her to get their things from the transport.

"You are wet and I saw you pack a towel in your bag." He said and Kiki giggled at him.

"Are you saying you do not like the me being wet?" She giggled.

"Well, I don't care for rust on this beautiful seeker body." He said teasingly as he puffed up his chest and flared his armor.

Kiki laughed and hit him on the arm. "So are you the pretty one in this relationship?" She asked him laughing. Starscream loved to hear her laugh after the tentative start they had together. He was beginning to see Kiki's charm shine through and he loved it all the more.

"I may be pretty but you are celestial." He breathed it as if he was talking to Primus himself and Kiki blushed again.

"Hey, are you two finding a spot?" Skywarp ran up to Starscream. "Fire wanted me to get our blankets and stuff"

"Skywarp, can I make a suggestion?" Kiki asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"You get your blankets and basket and let Fire pick the spot. Trust me, you will get along better is you act the big gentlemech and let her be the sweet femme." Kiki said shyly as Starscream came back over with their items.

"Your wish is my command." Starscream bowed low to his rapturous mate and allowed her to lead him to a spot that she liked. She picked an area with shade and Starscream unfolded the blanket and spread it on the grassy ground.

"The grass here has a bluish color to it." Starscream commented.

"Yes, it does have a deeper green/blue color than on some of the other planets. Also, it is springtime here. Look along the walled canyon across from the river. See the blue and white flowers. They bloom all spring and then again in the fall just before the first cold spell of the fall season. I love them because they climb along the rocks and hang down." Kiki said quietly as her eyes took on a faraway look. Starscream thought she was magnificent as he watched her. In the distance, they could hear the laughter of the frolicking mechs and femmes and for the first time in many years Starscream felt at peace with his new mate.

They heard a transport arrive and Starscream looked up to see that Cassie and Soundwave had arrived. Kiki laughed as all of them filed out and then Starscream noticed that they had several extra younglings with them. They all scattered as Cassie and Soundwave piled out, unfolded a three way stroller, and Soundwave placed the sparklings in it. Cassie took the handle as Soundwave grabbed a lot of gear. He handed the bag to the cassette twins as he took out what looked like a large playpen. Cassie addressed some of the couples with a greeting as they walked toward Megatron and Shalon.

"_It's strange seeing Lord Megatron here with all of these femmes, cons, and bots."_

"_It is."_ Cassie agreed with her mate; it was strange but it was a good strange.

"Hey Shalon." Cassie greeted.

"Hey yourself. Do you and Soundwave need help?" Shalon asked as the poor twins struggled to keep up and then glad that Cassie and Soundwave had stopped.

"No, this is the most that we have packed and Soundwave will go back to get our basket." Cassie said as she took out a cup. Shadow was already trying to drink from a cup even if he played with it more than actually drank. It was good for his motor skills so Cassie started packing one so he could play. The femme sparklings were still strictly nursing so Cassie had her nursing blanket for them. It was funny when Ravage and the twins had asked her if she had nursed them. She had to explain that she had nursed them the traditional way with a line from her arm. It was precious and when she thought about their inquisitiveness she still laughed at how cute the cassettes had turned out to be.

"Rumble and Frenzy, they have a zip line if you like getting wet. It's a lot of fun and I hear that they are already taking turns." Cassie said. "Soundwave, let's put the blanket down for the cassettes and younglings and we will take a picnic table. Shalon do you have an extra folding chair?"

"Yes, I brought it so you would have room for nursing." Shalon replied.

"Oh thank you. You are a life savior. I couldn't find mine anywhere." Cassie said relieved. She locked the stroller in place and turned to help Soundwave. Together they laid out the blanket, place a temporary table cloth over the picnic table, and settled the sparklings in the playpen.

"Well, I don't care to sit on the ground so can we join you and Soundwave?" Shalon asked.

"Sure the table it big enough and we have an extra blanket for the kids." Cassie said. "Will Optimus and Allie be sitting with us?" Cassie asked.

"Probably, but I think they went up the river. If Allie has anything to say they will be there a while. You know how she likes to go to the waterfall. Aura and Thundercracker are also on the river." Shalon said as she placed out her things for her and her master.

"I think everyone had found a spot. Lord Krolos is taking the next table so we will all be here and if they don't sit with us then they will sit with Lord Krolos. The kids can scatter around us." Shalon said. "I see that you brought four extra younglings. Are they the ones you have been rehabilitating?"

"Yes, they are doing much better and two of them will be going to special homes next week." Cassie said as Soundwave came to sit next to her. "Soundwave still can't believe that I work with kids. He says that I do an amazing job even if he thinks I am crazy to do it."

"Well you are very good with children, Cassie." Shalon said as she helped her set up the picnic table.

"When you and Lord Megatron decide to have some of your own you will be a good mother as well. You certainly have the energy for it." Cassie said teasing her.

"She certainly is a loaded pistol." Megatron said as he joined them at the table. "Are picnic always this crazy? I mean Rumble and Frenzy are tag teaming the Autobot Bumblebee to see if how long they can keep him under the water."

"It's a fun day for all of us. Allie will play politics. That's why she and Optimus will probably sit with Lord Krolos. Then we all will join with the Meridians later for a campfire." Cassie said. "I will probably at some point join in with the politics because of my position as Governess, put I try to put if off as long as possible. Lord Krolos will want to hold our sparklings, Soundwave, and I usually let him and his wife. I have a good relationship with their family." Cassie told them as they watched everything going on. Megatron hated biologic planets but he could see how much his mechs were enjoying themselves. He looked over at Starscream, his SIC, and he could see how much the little femme had captured his spark. A few feet away he saw Skywarp trying to woo the femme that had been on his team during the rescue mission and smiled at his goofy antics that made her laugh. With the exception of Ravage and the aerial twins all of the cassettes were splashing and playing in the water, and the Autobots were laughing at their antics. Megatron then looked at Shalon and saw how open her expression was. He could see the love and joy that exuded from her and his spark swelled with joy and he was proud to call her his mate even if there were times that her youth made her seem naive.

He could get used to this feeling.


	17. Chapter 17

_I hope the last chapter wasn't too mushy. I had fun writing it even if it was hard to start. I am trying to show all the couples so that my readers can enjoy the story. This chapter is going to be a little different. I am backtracking a little to catch up to what Hook is doing. Also Knockout is in the group but he hasn't made a definite appearance since chapter one so I thought I would add him into the fray and let the readers see what he is doing._

_I hope you are enjoying the story and please take a moment to leave a review. Enjoy!_

The speeders were on their last lap. Knockout was enjoying the race with much enthusiasm.. It had been a while since he had been on a planet that enjoyed races with excessive speeds.

"Here, I was right. They do sell energon along with organic foods and drink." Saraphina handed him a cube as he sipped it. He looked back in astonishment as Saraphina smirked at him.

"Yeah, you tasted right, it's high grade though the refinery may be a little rough." She laughed at his expression. "Did you tell anyone that you were playing hooky today with me?"

"No." Knockout said.

"Good. You do know of my reputation?" She asked him.

"I have been warned but I tend to decide for myself if I want to be friends with somebody." Knockout said as he laughed when two speeders crashed on the turn. He liked that the track was open terrain that cameras snapped images as the speeders went by. It beat the vanilla style racing that he had seen on earth. These racers went all out including sabotage and attacking each other on the track. It was terrific and Knockout was glad that he had skipped the melancholy picnic.

Saraphina had proved to be most interesting. He surmised that she preferred someone like her rather than some mech that would simper and follow her like a turbo-puppy. She was delightful when you looked past that persona that she faked to keep people that irritated her away. He made sure to keep his distant and act as a friend because the moment he tried to court her he knew she would attack. He could feel it from her. She liked to be in control and he had to play it cool and only then when he had won her affections was when he would reveal his true intentions.

"I am a strong telepath. I have to be so if you don't mind I will choose who I want to spend time with. I don't like ill intentions or lies or deceit. I see it too much in my job." Saraphina stated as she stared in his optics and Knockout realized that she knew his intentions.

"You're right. I have read you and your intentions but I like what I see. Just make sure you understand that we go at my pace or you die." Saraphina said to him.

Knockout laughed as he shared Saraphina's gaze. "I will remember your words and I will heed your warning." Knockout looked back out at the track had the few speeders that were left came in to claim their places. "I would rather have your friendship than anger you, besides I rather enjoy your company and wouldn't want to jeopardize it. You did manage to get me out of a picnic with a bunch of sappy couples."

Saraphina laughed. "Yeah, I can't believe that Allie has fallen victim to love and with such a wuss of a mech. I mean he is nice and all but he is so diplomatic, and Shalon, she is crazy to get involved with a war lord. He will never give her true freedom." Knockout looked at her carefully.

"Is that what you think of couples?" He asked her.

"In my line of work a femme that settles down is like signing your death certificate. Every femme, whether human or Cybertronian , has had to give up something and for what? To be married or bonded to a mech that is going to run rough shot over them? I think not!" Saraphina shook her head emphatically. "I will never allow someone with that kind of power over me." She stated vehemently. "Do you want to congratulate the winner or did you place any bets?"

"No to both questions. I figured since it was my first time here I would be a spectator." He said as they both stood up in the stands. It was smaller crowd since the main race would be tomorrow but Knockout didn't care, he was happy to get off base with her.

"Well it is only mid-day and we still have plenty of time. Do you want to go into the city?" She asked as they threw away their empty cubes and descended the stairs. The crowd though small, had thinned out but Knockout still took her elbow to help her down the stairs. He felt a tremor run through her as he helped her down from the stands.

"What is in the city?" He asked after they had cleared the stairs and were heading to the exit.

"Well, I need to pick up a few items that I have been putting off and then there is a knife repair store that I need to get by so that I can pick up a blade that I dented." Saraphina said.

"Okay, if you need some things we can go. I don't mind." She smiled as he said this and they left the exit to walk to their hover transport and go into the city.

0o0o0o0oo0o

Hook was happiest when he was alone. Oh, it was nice to finally have the proper help because he certainly was overworked on the Nemesis. If the two leaders could iron out a decent peace agreement then Hook would love working in a modern facility once again. Hook credited Doc with all the hard work and determination to make this infirmary top of the line. He respected her even if she was bonded to an Autobot, and in the week that he had been working here he had even gained a respect for Ratchet. Besides, if he didn't want to work directly with Doc or Ratchet she had told him that he could ask for a transfer so there were many possibilities for him in this new world if Megatron and Optimus Prime chose for them to stay.

"My lord, Hook?" A femme walked in. Doc had explained that she was one of the femmes that had nursing training and who was trained to support him should he need assistance.

"Yes, did you need something?" Hook asked her.

"Yes, the supplies that Doc ordered have come in from a transport form the south. Do you want me to check them in so that we can begin putting them up?" She asked softly. She seemed quiet and shy but Doc had assured him that it was only around him and Ratchet.

"That will be fine, Sabrina." He told her. She had taken a name so that humans would be more comfortable with her since she had to work so closely with them. She smiled and turned to walk out.

"Sabrina?" Hook suddenly called out.

"Yes, my lord?" She turned back to him.

"When you are through I could use your help calibrating the scanners." He said to her as she looked back.

"I will come as soon as I check in these supplies." She said and turned and walked out the double doors toward the tarmac.

He was curious about the femme. She was tall and slender like Cassie and Aura and he liked that she seemed solid and confident in her duties. Hook had no time for squeamish femmes nor did he care for those who were clingy and needy. He would like to test the waters with this femme and see if she would be receptive to his advances. He would wait and be patient. If they were to stay here in the Realm then there seemed to be more femmes than mechs and he liked that for once he might be able to choose instead of having to take leftovers. At least then he might get a femme that was compatible with him and not one that would have to be forced or trained.

He smiled as his thoughts turned to the older days, times before the war when he had just finished his medical training but then had been forced to take terrible posts in the seedier part of Vos and areas of the forgotten parts of Cybertron that the nobles and senate had not wanted to acknowledge. There had at least been plenty of femmes to choose from. His profession alone seemed to draw them to him. He had been one of the fortunate few even if he couldn't get the choicest post as a medic, but he had made due. It was only because of what he had seen in Vos that had made him choose to be a Decepticon. His loyalty firmly established with his master he had vowed to be the best of his profession during the war. He had put his perfectionistic abilities to use immediately which earned him awards of merit from his lord and master. He was one of the few, though not completely trusted by Megatron that could call himself loyal. It was only Soundwave that surpassed him but then Soundwave had symbiots that were completely loyal and did not have to worry about a gestalt with different personalities. He was loyal to a fault and even if this wasn't Cybertron he could appreciate all the work that Allie had done and hoped that Megatron could appreciate the potential that this world and Allie could offer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do you really think that he won't mind being pranked?"

"No, Optimus has such a wonderful sense of humor. He won't mind at all."

"You really sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive." Rumble and Frenzy looked between the two Lambo twins as their face plates still showed uncertainty and hesitation. To prank one of their fellow Decepticons was one thing but Sunny and Sides was trying to tempt them into pranking the Prime and many things that they would do would not bother Soundwave but they both had a feeling that not only would they catch the bad side of Optimus Prime, but their creator would finish whatever was left by the Prime.

"Look, we do it all the time and we're still standing here in one piece. It's easy and if you do it right he won't even catch you." Sideswipe said in his oily, evil, smooth voice. "Besides, me and my bro got your back. We're twins just like you and your bro. We understand how it is."

"Yeah, when he and his mate come by in the boat, all you have to do is tip it and get out of the way. He'll go down so fast that he won't have time to see you get away and besides, Frenzy your silver color will barely show in the water." Sunstreaker added to the conversation.

"It's easy and you are small where me and Sunny aren't." Sides said.

"_Man, Frenzy I just don't know about this. It seems too easy."_ Rumble said through their bond.

Frenzy didn't say anything back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Barricade sat in the grass as Chelsea rested on the blanket. He could see that she was tired even though they had done very little. Several of the Meridians had come to them asking about her sparkling and Chelsea talked to them though he had remained silent since he still wasn't comfortable around humans. They were taller and larger than the ones on earth but still seemed fragile though Chelsea assured him that these were friendly and would pose no threat.

Chelsea laid her head in her mate's lap. She was in the sun which was rare but felt wonderful warming her pale skin. Barricade had rubbed the protective lotion into her exposed skin and she was loving the feel of the rays warming her from the outside in. Every once and a while Barricade would lean over and kiss her softly on the lips or rub her sparkling bump and she would smile. Chelsea was completely relaxed listening to the younglings play in the river and all the little snippets of conversation going on around her. Optimus and Allie had yet to emerge and Allie had closed the bond with her 'sisters' to where they couldn't figure out where she was. Allie liked variety but Chelsea knew that she was also sensible and would not do anything that would compromise hers or Optimus' reputation as leaders. This was a day for fun, but it was also a day for introducing Optimus as Prime and Megatron as Lord High Protector which would prepare both factions for formal negotiations.

"Do you think they will be able to iron out their differences?" Chelsea asked her mate.

"I don't know. If things had been different, if I had been found by the Autobots instead of the Decepticons then maybe I would have been a bot. Both leaders have admirable traits and I can't deny that if their egos don't botch things then we may be able to achieve peace." Barricade stated as he watched his lord and leader hold his mate and talk with the ambassador. Prime and Allie still had not returned and Barricade couldn't help but wonder if they were doing it on purpose to make Megatron step up and partake in the political discussion.

"If you had been found by Autobots then it may have taken longer for us to find each other." Chelsea stated. "I don't think I would have lasted as long being Lord Megatron's concubine." She said as she felt the flutters of their sparkling moving in her carrying chamber. "That night that you stopped me in Vos, after we had bombed Praxis, I was thinking such dark thought that night. I was thinking about killing myself that night. I didn't want to return to his berth, but there you were, so young and strong, and you looked up at me from the road as I looked down from the balcony and I felt my spark flutter. I couldn't even see if you were a con, bot, or neutral, but that flutter kept from killing myself that night." Chelsea told him never once opening her eyes. She spoke softly for only Barricade to hear. He had seen that memory in her CPU when they had bonded but never had he questioned why she held it so dear. Now she was talking about it and he realized that they had been meant for each other from the very first time they had seen each other.

His memory of her had been when he was presented to Megatron for the first time. He had just been upgraded into his final body. He had been fighting under Shockwave who had found him and taken him in, but Barricade discovered quickly that there was a price to be paid. Others that had been taken in and rebelled were quickly destroyed, but Barricade had been a survivor. He conformed to Shockwave's standards and excelled and rose through the ranks quickly. He, like Starscream, had been young but he was determined to survive the war. When Shockwave had explained that he had caught the attention of their lord, he had been transferred. It must have been when he had driven down the streets just before being presented to Lord Megatron that she had seen him.

He had been presented the very next morning. He had been so proud of his accomplishments and as he stood before Lord Megatron after bowing and pledging his loyalty he thought that there would be nothing better to ever fill the feeling of happiness, but then she had walked in and kneeled at Megatron peds and Barricade had felt all the longing and loneliness that he had tried to hide come back to him. It had blinded him and confused his processor and he didn't understand, but then Megatron had granted her acknowledgment and had pulled her into his arms and all the longing to be his lord and to have her at his side intensified and Barricade felt everything that he had earned break into little pieces because he realized that nothing mattered if he didn't have that special someone to share it with.

Now years later she was here, bonded to him, and there was nothing in the way to stop their joy. He had learned the hard way that happiness is fleeting, but joy could endure torture, pain, distance, and even death because now if he was to die he knew that he would have known joy with her.

"I think Primus would have found a way to bring us together." Barricade said softly. "I believe that we were meant to be the moment I first saw you."

"And I love you that you believed in me. I just wished that I had told you I was carrying before I left on that fateful mission. You don't know how much I regret you not knowing your son." Chelsea stated.

"No, but I will be here for this one, some way, somehow." He returned. They sat under the partial shade for a while and then when Starscream escorted Kiki to the last canoe, Barricade rolled Chelsea to her side and stood up. He walked over to the pavilion and made Chelsea a plate since she had not eaten anything earlier. He filled it with energon treats, as well as the little confection treats that she liked. He also picked out some organic fruit, though he was a novice at human food, but he knew that she did like some and Doc had said it wouldn't hurt the sparkling. He brought it back for her as he sat back down. She was still resting but he figured that the plate of food would be there for her when she woke up.

0o0o0oo0o0

"Thank you for taking me on the water." Kiki said to Starscream. She was enjoying the sun on her face and the warm spring air. She looked at him as he manned the oars and laughed suddenly.

"What is it?" Starscream asked her.

"I like you better in the sky." She said laughing. Starscream smiled.

"I like being in the sky better although this will certainly buff me up for loving you." He smirked wickedly at her and watch the tell-tale stain her cheeks. She was adorable and his. Kiki didn't say anything for fear of embarrassment so she just watched him through her lashes. She knew how much he liked to tease her because he loved to see her blush.

"Starscream what do you expect from me?" She asked after a while. He kept rowing as he watched her and pondered her words. After a moment he answered her question.

"I don't expect anything from you. I just want to love you as a mate, a beautiful being that has suddenly brightened my spark with your honesty and openness." She said as he rowed them further down the river.

"I'm damaged." She said.

"Sometimes the damaged ones are far more precious than the new things. Sometimes the damaged things in life endure the strongest adversaries." He said somberly as he looked her in the eyes. Kiki felt as if Starscream held her entire world in his optics. He breath caught in her throat and she leaned forward as he stopped rowing to puller closer and they shared a very intimate and personal kiss that only lovers could orchestrate and appreciate.


	18. Chapter 18

_I know, Knockout is gunning for trouble, maybe, we'll see. Also I hope Hook didn't seem too creepy. He is after all going to try to court a femme in the same vocation as he is. The other mech that I haven't mentioned is Astrotrain. He's there somewhere in the mix as well since the femmes did ride back to Diego Garcia in him so I will try to work him in._

_I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I am a little slow posting because we had the International Dogwood Festival today. I have to take my son every year since the children's play area is free. He loves it. Also, it is one of the few places that I trust my daughter and her friends to go without having to breathe down their backs and worry about them. I drop her off and then a few hours later I call her and pick her up after my son and I have lunch together with my mother. _

_Please don't forget to leave a review. I love them. Enjoy!_

Allie was not the most comfortable. She and Optimus had been enjoying a most relaxing day when the next thing she knew was that she and her mate were gasping as they hit the icy cold water. Ironhide and Mia, who had been near the shore came running in to their knees as everyone came to the shore to assist the startled couple. Their canoe was floating along without them and Kiki and Raynie jumped in and swam over to reach them.

"I'm alright!" Allie exclaimed though slightly annoyed since she didn't have a swim suit on under her shorts and top. At least she hadn't worn a sun dress but still it was irritating that she would have to dry in the sun since she didn't have a change of clothes.

"Allie, it was an accident, I probably leaned to close to the side and tipped it." Optimus said as he came up laughing. She looked at him but she didn't remember him leaning and didn't want to start a fight so she held her glossa. She had her suspicions and there was nothing like getting even.

As their friends fished them from the river Allie looked around and saw that everyone was having a good time. She smiled as she walked up the bank hand in hand with Optimus and sat down with a squish. Cassie laughed and Soundwave laughed from the next table and even Megatron had to smirk at the soggy couple for he had his suspicions as well. Allie finally smiled then laughed as she felt the joy and happiness from everyone around her.

"Don't let either twin get too close to me." She said smirking and Optimus looked at her questioningly until it dawned just what she meant.

"They wouldn't dare!" He finally said.

"I think it was more a matter of who could talk who into doing it." She countered and Megatron and Soundwave laughed hard.

"Well, what should we do about it?" Cassie finally asked after the laughter died down.

"Nothing for now, let's let them stew and wonder if there will be retaliation then I'll decide what I want to do." She said evilly.

"Oh, this will be good." Cassie said. "We haven't had a spell of pranks in a while."

"Who said anything about a spell of pranks? I'm just waiting for the right opportunity." Allie said with a glint in her eye.

"I always knew that I made a good choice when I bonded with you." Optimus said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hey, I didn't know that Frenzy liked the water so much." Shalon said as she emerged from the bank from swimming. Everyone laughed hard and Allie felt a triumphant glow about the day's activities. In all, it was a wonderful day filled with energon, rust sticks and other energon sweets, and ending with an evening of campfire activities as the couples held each other and everyone had a wonderful time telling ghost stories. When they finally had everyone loaded on the correct transports, Optimus shook the hand of the ambassador thanking him for inviting them and everyone left happy and tired. Raynie was dosing between the twins. Even though she was still able to swim since her sparkling had not yet entered the carrying chamber, Doc had finally had to stop her from over taxing her systems. Aura could barely keep her eyes open and Barricade had his arms around Chelsea to help support her weary frame. Even Doc seemed lethargic from all the sun and campfire activities and she was leaning against Ratchet who was cuddling and speaking softly to her. Allie and Optimus carefully set the coordinates for home and soon they were on their way. In all everyone had a wonderful time but couldn't wait to get home to their berths.

0o0o0o0oo0

"They should be in any minute now" Saraphina said as she and Knockout stood on the tarmac. They enjoyed their day at the races and then running errands in the city. Saraphina had taken Knockout to a pub for their dinner of energon and he had not only enjoyed Saraphina's company but had met a few Cybertronian refugees that now lived in the colony that the Ancient Ones had helped establish. They, like he and Saraphina, were in the city shopping and running errands for their families. Knockout had been enchanted to talk to them and find out about their lives. It infirmed within his spark that he wanted to stay here in the Realm because it seemed so much more accommodating than earth ever would be.

They watched as the small transport come into view and then Allie and Optimus carefully hover it over the tarmac until just right and set it easily down so that it would not jar the riders. The ramp slowly lowered to the tarmac as everyone began to unload. It wasn't late but they were tired and Allie only wanted to unload the perishables because they could finish in the morning after they had had some recharge and were refreshed.

"Did you have a good time?" Saraphina asked as she helped grab a load of baskets.

"Yeah we did. Where were you?" Allie directed it to Knockout.

"I decided that I wanted to stay here. Besides Sara took me to the races." He took another load from Allie as she set everything not immediate down for them to put up tomorrow. Saraphina had disappeared into the corridor to take the baskets to the kitchen.

"You do realize that you are playing with fire." Allie said quietly to Knockout because she didn't want others to overhear or embarrass him.

"Yeah, but she and I connect as long as I don't make any unwarranted moves." He replied to unspoken question.

"Good, if you manage to connect with her then maybe you can soften that hard spark of hers. Just be careful. I don't want to be picking you up in pieces." Allie told him as Optimus heard her last remark.

"I will be careful. She has already warned me." Knockout said.

"Good. You are already ahead if she warned you. That means she likes you and she doesn't want you to do anything stupid." Allie said as she picked up her basket and began to walk toward the corridor.

"I will be careful. I promise as a Decepticon of my word that I will not harm her or push her to warrant an attack against me." Knockout said solemnly as he walked with her and Optimus. Megatron had carried Shalon to their berth room and had not returned.

"Good night, Knockout. I trust your judgment and I know that you will be careful." Allie said at the foot of the stairs.

"Good night Knockout." Optimus said in final greeting.

"You two have a good night." Knockout said as he headed to his quarters.

Saraphina was waiting at his door. He smiled at her as she smirked back.

"I guess Allie talked to you about me." She said quietly. Her hands were wrapped around her middle as she looked at him as she studied his features. His red armor gleamed from the daily waxes that he gave himself and she notices that at the track that as much as he loved the racing he hated dust and dirt that seemed to cling to his joints and build up in the seams of his armor. He was an attractive mech, tall though not as tall as Optimus Prime or Megatron, but he carried himself well and Saraphina liked that in anyone be3 it a mech or a femme. It was one of the reasons that she and Allie got on so well even if the others did not understand their relationship.

"She did say something but I assured her that I would only move at your pace." Knockout said.

"I had fun today. It had been a while since I could say that to a mech, but I am not stupid, Knockout. I know that you are interested in me and I am going to say this only once. I am not the type of femme that believes in happily ever after. I don't believe in bonding my life just so I can slave away to a mech, and I won't be a part of any traditional relationship. It any of these are what you are looking for then say so now." She stated very calmly to him. "I know that if I hurt you in any way it will hurt my friendship with Allie, but I won't change who I am."

She watched him and waited.

"I will not lie to you. I am very interested because you are different from the others. I enjoyed today and I want to explore what we could be to each other tomorrow, but I also understand that you like your freedom as well as I and so I recommend that we just take it one day at a time." He hoped that this would appease her as he waited for her answer.

"One day at a time doesn't sound too bad. I leave in four days to go back into the field. Can you handle that?" She asked him.

"I have no choice but to follow your cue." Knock said as he crossed his arms in front of him. "What do you suggest?"

"As you said, one day at a time." She said. "I have to get back. I have to report to Allie in the morning so I want to rest before I talk to her. I'll see you in the morning." She back away slowly.

"Recharge well, Sara. I'll see you at the dining hall." Knockout smiled as he unlocked his door. Saraphina backed away then turned and left. Knockout noticed that she was always careful to never turn her back on anyone.


	19. Chapter 19

_I had to finish chapter 18 with the picnic and let everyone enjoy the characters. I am working toward some more sparklings but I haven't decided the order or which characters although this chapter will reveal another family in the making so I hope you enjoy. Also, please take a moment to leave a review. They are so important to me and they also determine how I want to shape my characters and story. Enjoy!_

Megatron laid there watching Shalon sleep. She had seemed off during the picnic that day, but still happy and chipper. She had enjoyed the day and Megatron enjoyed her smiles and teasing, but she seemed delicate, frail and it bothered him that he could feel something off in their bond. It worried him that she had not talked to him and when he asked her if she was feeling alright she said yes. He believed her and knew she wasn't lying but then he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with her. Tonight he had laid her on their berth and it was the first time since they had secured their bond that they hadn't interfaced but Shalon had been so tired and for once Megatron wasn't thinking of himself although she had tried to stay awake just so she could please him, but he could tell that it was trying on her system and so he chose to hold her instead of taking advantage of her frail body. Indeed, she did look frail and if she wasn't better in the morning he was going to insist that she see Hook or Doc.

He still could not sleep and neither was Shalon completely comfortable in recharge. She kept moaning and tossing as if something was wrong and Megatron held her. Finally when he could take no more he gently shook her.

"Shalon?" It didn't take her long to wake up and she looked at him blearily as she looked even paler if possible.

"My lord?" She said groggily.

"Are you okay, my darling?" He asked. "You seem off or upset. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm not upset or angry." She reached up for her master and he cradled her in his arms. He could tell that her temperature was off as well, not hot but slightly elevated and he wondered if this was why she was not recharging comfortably.

"Shalon, would you be upset if I took you to Hook?" He asked her. It was late and chances were that either Hook was still on duty or maybe Doc or Ratchet were rotating while the other was recharging. Megatron didn't care as long as someone was there to care for her.

"No, I don't want to leave my berth." She said but Megatron wasn't convinced.

"Shalon, let me take you." He said softly in her ear. He brought her close, hugging her to his massive grey chassis. They stayed like that for a while as Megatron smooth her hair from her face but then Shalon started wiggling to break free of his hold.

"Megatron…" She cried out as she tried to get free.

"Shalon, what is it? He asked but would not let go. She still struggled against him.

"My lord, please I need… I… please let me go!" She finally ended screaming the last part loudly as he suddenly obeyed her wish. Shalon jumped from their berth and ran to the wash racks. He could hear her purging violently in there and he jumped up to assist her. He came in as she was between bouts and He held her hair back as she started retching again. A moment later Allie and Optimus knocked and then walked in as they saw the couple bent over her tiny frame as she continued to purge the contents from their picnic. It took Shalon a while but finally her body ceased its violent shakes and tremors and she leaned back into her mate's arms. Megatron held her against him as tears slipped down her face.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she slowly regained control of herself.

"It's okay my darling. You had an upset." Megatron quietly soothed her as she silently cried against his chest plates. He held her as Allie crouched down next to them on the floor.

"Shalon, baby? You need to let Megatron take you to the infirmary." She said as she reached out and touched her hair.

"No!" She cried out.

"Yes, baby. You need to go. Let one of the medics look you over just in case this is something more than a little upset." Allie said quietly back. She looked at Megatron to make him understand that he would have to take control of the situation. He reached up and took the blanket that Optimus had ran back to grab and wrapped it around her body to protect her from any prying eyes or optics.

"Shalon, let's go. Let's get you up." He said as he pulled her up. Shalon began to tremble and Megatron stopped watching her to see if she was going to be sick again. Allie came round and smoothed her face with a cold wet washcloth and Optimus came to stand next to Megatron just in case he needed help with her.

"Megatron is right. We need to get you to Doc. I've already contacted her and she is waiting for us." Allie encouraged her and Megatron once again took hold of her and tried to get her to walk. Shalon began to moan.

"Megatron, I…I…don't know if I can… make it." She cried out as her body began to convulse again and she bent over and once again purged though most was dry heaves. Allie looked on in alarm as she contacted Doc to come straight to them.

"Megatron, Doc is on her way." Allie told him quietly as he held Shalon's hair as she heaved and purged what little was left in her system. All three stood over her until they heard Doc overriding the lock and coming in to their quarters.

"Out of the way." Doc said as she quickly assessed the situation and prepared a syringe for Shalon.

"This is a sedative that will relax her system and stop the purging." Doc said as she quickly pierced through the skin to a circuit under the metal and worked the medicine into her systems.

"Shalon, it will make you drowsy but it is very mild and it will help you sleep. Megatron will you help her to the infirmary?" Doc asked him.

"Yes, do you know what caused this?" He asked.

"Not until I run a scan and tests." Doc said as she help push back the rest so Megatron could get her to the infirmary. He helped her walk and when she started trembling again, he quickly picked her up and carried her there as fast as he could. Doc ran after him as they carried her down the stairs, through the corridor and into the medical bay.

"Put her over there!" Doc said as she rushed ahead to prepare the monitors. They quickly got her settled and Doc gave him a container in case she began heaving from all the motion.

"Shalon, are you still with me?" Doc asked her as she began scanning.

"Yes." Her voice was tired, weak, and Shalon was trying to keep her eyes open. She could feel Megatron pacing behind Doc and Shalon wished he would come sit beside her but she also knew him well enough to know that this was his way of keeping calm. He would never be one to lose control of his emotions especially where love was concerned but she could feel his worry through their bond. She missed his nearness and it was one of the reasons she didn't want to come here. Megatron was reluctant to show any kind of emotional contact in public and she knew it from the bond. She whimpered for his touch but he would only send warmth and love through the bond.

"Doc, what's wrong with her?" Megatron asked after a few moments.

"I'm not sure. Either my scanner is glitching or we are having the same problem as when Shalon first came home." Doc said. "Shalon, let's try an ultra sound of your systems. I am also going to draw blood and energon and check for any viruses whether biologic or robotic." Doc stopped scanning and switched her equipment over. She pushed aside Shalon's blanket that Megatron had wrapped around her and placed the gel on her abdomen. Shalon shivered since Doc had not had time to warm the gel. Doc placed the scanning device on her tummy and began to watch the screen as she slowly ran the device across Shalon's skin. She didn't see anything unusual so she began to check other biologic organs as well as her robotic systems. Something was nagging at Doc. It had been since Shalon had come home from the Nemesis. By chance Doc decided to do a few more checks and after a few moments everyone heard Doc say,

"Well this is a surprise."

"What, what is it?" Megatron demanded. He saw Doc moving to places another device on Shalon and then they heard the unmistakable pulsing of another spark and everyone froze.

"Doc, is that what I think it is?" Optimus asked softly after a long moment in which everyone watched Megatron to make sure he wasn't going to crash.

"Do you remember when I had you come in for an extra checkup?" Doc asked Shalon suddenly.

"Yes but what does that have to do with this?" She asked.

"I could have sworn you were carrying. You showed all the physical symptoms except the nauseous." She said. "When I ran tests they kept coming back negative. Now I run an ultra sound and you are not only carrying but you have been carrying almost as long as Chelsea. You are not showing in the same way as she is."

No one made a sound as Doc's words sank in. Then finally Allie laughed.

"It figures." Allie said.

"How does this figure? She could have lost the sparkling today from all the activity she did!" Megatron snarled. He was furious that Doc had not found out about this sooner.

"I meant that I am not surprised because Shia did the same thing when she was carrying Shalon. I didn't mean it in any derogative way." Allie explained. Megatron seemed to calm somewhat but Allie could tell he was upset.

"Megatron," Allie said softly as she walked closer to him and away from Shalon. She wanted to make sure that Shalon didn't hear her soft words. "Are you okay with Shalon carrying?"

"I am not surprised but I had hoped for her sake that we wouldn't have one this soon." Megatron replied softly. "She is so young and now she seems so frail."

"She may look frail but she is tough and courageous. I mean she took on you and survived. How many femmes can catch a mech like you and hold on to them?" Allie said ruefully and smiled.

She could tell though that Megatron was not fully convinced. He was worried about his mate and nothing that Allie could say could stop him from worrying.

"Megatron," Optimus said as he looked between his mate and him. "She is strong and the spark beat is very strong. I'm sure that this just caught up with Shalon, that's all."

"I agree with Optimus. She just had an upset and her system is already calming." Doc said to reiterate what Optimus said. "The sparkling is in the carrying chamber and is already starting to assimilate a protoform. She probably over did it today at the picnic and with her system burning extra energon to form and protect the sparkling her body decided to protest."

Megatron calmed some more. Shalon looked over at him with tears.

"My lord," She said softly. "Do you want this?" She said suddenly afraid of his answer. They had never talked about their future and now here they were facing being parents.

Megatron looked at her as he realized her tears were from fear and uncertainty. He quickly took the chair next to her berth.

"Shalon, look at me." He said softly. She looked into his optics, tears swirling in hers. "I know we didn't talk about this but I have thought about it and I think that you would be wonderful as the carrier of my sparkling." Shalon broke down and began to cry softly as Megatron reached over and pulled her to him. "It's okay sweet spark. You are going to be alright. It's just a shock that's all." He cooed to her as she wrapped her arms around him. He hadn't meant to upset her so much. It was just a shock that what he thought was an illness turned out to be her carrying and not just a week or so along but since almost the beginning of their bond.

"We'll give you a few moment alone to talk about this." Doc said as she shooed Allie and Optimus out. She unhooked the ultra sound and turned the monitors off and stood up to leave.

"Thank you Doc." Megatron said as he looked up at her before she left. Doc smiled down at the war lord and clapped him on the shoulder plate as she left.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly.

"I don't know." She cried as she snuggled into his chest.

"Shalon, do you want this? The sparkling?" He asked her. Shalon thought about the life growing inside her body. She began to tremble again and Megatron held her firmly.

"Will it change us?" She finally asked fear evident in her eyes and it dawned on Megatron what she was afraid of.

"Shalon, you are my mate. You are the one that had captured my spark and made it a part of yours." He nuzzled her cheek. "Whether we have one sparkling or a dozen will never change how I feel about you." Shalon began to cry fresh tears as she pulled his helm down to her.

"I love you so much, my lord but I don't want you to feel trapped. I never wanted that. I just wanted to be with you, to feel you as I submitted to you." She cried as she clung to him. "With a sparkling, I'll be split between the two of you and I don't want it to come between us."

"But darling, it is a part of us. We made it and I promise I won't let it come between us. I promise you. I will be here for you." He said.

"But how? Won't you go back to the Nemesis? I can't stay there with you forever. I am a part of this place." She cried and Megatron rubbed small circles in her back. "I'm scared. I knew that it could happen but I guess I thought it would happen later."

"Shalon, I want you and I want this sparkling. I need to know if you can be strong." He said.

Shalon looked up at him and saw his face plates. She reached up and touched his cheek as he turned and nuzzled her hand. "I need to know that you can do this. There are so few of us left and I really need to know that you can handle this. I won't leave you and I will do what it takes to keep you and our sparkling safe."

She watched him for a few more moments and then she smiled through her tears. "You want this sparkling?"

"Yes, I want it and you. You belong to me and I protect what belongs to me." He told her.

"I love you and I will love it." She said trembling again as his words impacted her CPU.

Doc and the others walked in as they witnessed the couple holding each other, loving each other.


	20. Chapter 20

_Guess what? I am still not done with Megatron and Shalon so please take a moment to review when you are through reading this chapter. Enjoy!_

"I need Shalon to stay tonight in the infirmary." Doc said.

"What! No, I won't stay here." Shalon exclaimed.

"Shalon I need you to because you were swimming in the river today and I need to make sure that you did not pick up anything that could be hazardous to you or the little one." Doc said very patiently. Ratchet had just gotten up to relieve Doc and as he walked in he was startled to see so many and Shalon on a berth. He walked to his mate listening to the interaction between his mate and her patient.

"No! I don't want to stay here over night. I am fine besides I promise to come in first thing in the morning when I wake from recharge, but please don't make me stay. My lord, tell her I don't want to stay." She pleaded with her mate.

"Shalon, even I know better than to go against a medic." Megatron tried to placate her but Shalon became agitated.

"Doc, no. Please don't make me stay." She cried as fresh tears began to form. It seemed that Shalon's predicament had come down on her body hard because not only had she had the morning sickness but now her hormones were going spastic as the tears poured down her face.

"I tell you what. I have taken samples of your blood and energon and I will go ahead and run the tests. It will only take about ten minutes. If the tests comes back clean then I will let you stay with your mate on the promise that you both come see me in the morning." Doc finally conceded as she stood up and went over to her lab equipment. Shalon settled down as Megatron held her and comforted her.

"Shalon, Optimus and I are going back to our quarters. Do you need anything before we go?" Allie asked her. Shalon looked over Megatron's shoulder to her friend and smiled.

"No, I don't think so." She replied.

"Okay, if you or Megatron need us just com." She said and left with her mate.

The couple waited for Doc's analysis of her blood and energon as doc ran the tests. Ratchet walked over to Doc to see if he could help.

"Everything alright?" He asked his mate.

"Yes, Shalon and Megatron just found out they are expecting." Doc said as she looked under the microscope to check for bacteria or a high white blood count that would show a possible infection.

"Oh boy. Well, I can't say that I am concerned. It just means that Megatron will not want to leave her. It's one thing to demand his officers stay in the war, but now he is personally involved and expecting a family. I can imagine that the next few days will be interesting." Ratchet commented.

"Yes, I think it is looking like you guys are going to stay for a while." Doc said as she placed the energon sample in the slot and ran it through the micro-electroscope. It wouldn't take long and Doc turned back to watch the couple. Doc could see the unease in Shalon and couldn't figure why the young femme was so spooked. She suspected that it might be because her relationship with the war lord was so new and still not completely settled, but after Allie information and listening to the mech that were here it would seem that Megatron had fully accepted his part in the bond and was even trying to show his concern and care toward his mate. Doc remembered before the war so many of the bonding ceremonies that had been arranged. She had belonged to the elite herself, her sire being a senator, and knew how much they placed status and power before love. Secretly she had been glad that the war had started because it took the focus of her carriers off of her so that she wouldn't be forced into a loveless bond, and then she had met Ratchet.

She had just finished medical training at the academy against her carrier's wishes but she had wanted something to do besides be an ornamental trophy for some mech. They had instantly connected, he the gruff but caring senior medic, she the rookie intern trying to finish her work so that she could be assigned a post. They had fought their attraction for a while because neither had wanted to be distracted but it had caught up with them and finally in a despairing day when they had lost two bots to a tragic accident, Doc had given in and they had interfaced.

Doc, who had been a part of the vicious games that the elite in the towers of Iacon could play, had had some knowledge in the art of interfacing, though she preferred to keep to herself. Ratchet had been older and had tried a few relationships in his youth but had never found that special someone, found their connection to be intense and electrifying and began to pursue her in earnest after that first night. Their relationship became explosive after that. Doc tried to deny her feelings and Ratchet pursue as if he was a dog who was refusing to give up his bone. In the end Doc had given in and then everything went crazy. Her carriers demanded that she stop seeing him, after all he had tried to block several of their attempts in the senate when he had been on it and then they had done everything they could to make Ratchet look ridiculous even to the point of shunning him in public. In the end, Doc had learned to leave politics in his past and focus on what he did best. Doc had had no idea of his past senate seat thus making hard on their relationship. Once again, Doc struggled with her feelings for the grumpy medic as he pursued her demanding why she wanted no part of the bond they had started. This time it had nearly killed them both to deny the bond and in the desperate plea Doc had succumbed to her feelings and never saw or heard from her carriers again.

It was painful at first. Her carriers had been one of the few to seem to care for their sparklings and now to not have them was difficult on Doc. If Ratchet hadn't had been her spark, her support then she would have offlined from the depression that she couldn't shake at first, but then her bond strengthened and she and Ratchet were so in tuned with each other that she was able to overcome the obstacle of losing her carriers. It was the blow of losing the only sparkling they had tried for that had ended the bliss that she had achieved with her partner and then the science mission that she had been assigned as medic on crashing in the Realm that almost caused her to lose total control of her CPU. Allie's strength was the only bare tendril of hope that had kept her sane.

"Well Shalon, you are free to go with your mate. You are free of any rust, bacteria, or any kind of virus, biologic or robotic so I am releasing you on the condition that you come straight back in the morning" Doc smiled as she talked to the couple.

"Thank you Doc. I appreciate you." Megatron said as he pulled Shalon to him. She protested as he lifted her up in the blanket she was wrapped in.

"My lord, I can walk!" She exclaimed.

"Let me pamper you, besides you have that sedative in your system and it will make you feel weak." Megatron purred at his mate as she still tried to resist. Her strength was at a minimal due to her condition and Megatron easily overpowered her struggles.

Ratchet smirked at the feisty femme. He could see so much of himself and Doc in their relationship and had to smile as he looked over to his mate. Ratchet loved her more than anything that this world had to offer him. He had worked so hard to convince her to be at his side and after so many spark aches here he was in her environment proud of all she had accomplished.

"Shalon, you better quit struggling. I promise you, you won't win against a protective mate." Ratchet said dryly as Megatron laughed.

"I'd listen to him Shalon." Megatron reiterated.

She huffed and folded her arms in exasperation and stuck her glossa out at Megatron and Ratchet laughed hearty this time. Decepticon or not, it was good to see an expecting couple tease and play with each other. They may have destroyed their world, but they still had their lives and they could learn from their mistakes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Allie was leaning against Optimus' long bent legs as she straddled his hips in their berth. Her hair spilled over his legs and tickled his peds as he stroked her arms. He could tell that she was brooding and had been since they had left the infirmary.

"Allie, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Mia and Hide have been trying since they have been back together and I know that Doc and Ratchet haven't been using safety protocols when interfacing." She mused.

"What does that have to do with your brooding?" Optimus persistently asked.

"It just seems that all the cons are having sparklings and we only have the twins and Raynie expecting. Why don't we have more expecting?" Allie asked.

Optimus thought about her question. It did seem to be a plausible question since the Decepticons were going crazy with sparling mania. Maybe it was because his troops were tense expecting something to go wrong. After all when he had been at the academy and they had studied general science and biology he remembered his instructor telling them that sparklings only came in the right conditions. Maybe the cons were really tired and taking a chance where his troops still expected something to go wrong with peace talks. Primus knows that he and Allie hadn't taken any precautions and they had not sparked one and yet Cassie had had three and Aura was expecting twins. On Cybertron they both would have been studied by scientists wanting to know why they were carrying such rare sparklings but here it seemed Primus wanted them to procreate in abundance.

"Maybe we just need to relax and have faith that Primus will provide one for us." Optimus said. He pulled her hair around her and draped it erotically across her naked body and then tickled her nipples with the end of it. She smiled but Optimus could tell that she was still far away wondering about sparklings.

"Allie, you have always been over joyed for your femmes when they have had good news. I have never known you to be envious. What's going on?" Optimus asked.

"I want to be selfish. I want one. Is it so much to ask Primus for?" She said as her bottom lip quivered for a moment. Optimus watched the emotions flit across her face and he opened the bond to send love and affections through t to her. She smiled as she gazed down at her lover.

"I love you." She said softly.

"And I love you." He returned just as softly. "Allie, it's late you need to rest." He told her. Allie smiled at him as her hands went to the seams in his armor. She gently tugged on the wires and circuits running underneath it and Optimus hissed in pleasure.

"Allie, you know I will never deny you. Are you sure?" Optimus asked. "I mean you already have several femmes that are carrying and we haven't even sat down to talk formally." He gasped as she tugged at his main fuel line.

"I love that we are bonded and that I can feel you, but I want something to hold that is a part of us, an physical affirmation of our love, Optimus. I want to hold and feel a sparkling nursing from me." She said breathily as Optimus could smell her desire. He groaned because he knew he would give in to her. He would give her anything. She was his spark his everything and he reached for her as she bent over to lick at his windshield. He growled as he held her close, her legs grasping him tightly as she began to gyrate against him. Her scent becoming stronger as she showed him her desire, her hands reaching, grasping at anything to bring him pleasure. Allie moaned as she scooted down further on his legs. She teased his interface panel until Optimus opened it for her. Her hands gently grasping his spike and teasing it to its firmness. He glossa snaked out to lick its tip and Optimus bucked from the pleasurable sensation.

"Allie." He purred as he felt her hands wrap around the base of his spike and she licked from base to tip. She was determined to get him so hot that he would lose all control and she reveled in his smell, his movements, and his pleasure.

"That's it baby. Right there. Oh Allie!" He groaned as he thrashed against their berth from her wicked glossa. She was so determined and Optimus knew it as she enveloped him in her mouth and began sucking as her glossa swirled around him.

"Oh Allie, that's it right there." She kept sucking and licking him and Optimus bucked up into her mouth until she could feel him touch the back of her throat. She eased up to keep from gagging but kept sucking on him. She was determined to get him off, to overload him in her mouth and gloried in his whimpers and moans. His hands reached down and buried themselves in her hair as he lifted it to watch her go down on him.

"You have no idea how erotic you look bent over me." He breathed into the still night of their room as he moaned and then cried out when she hit a sensitive spot on his spike. She increased her sucking as she nipped at the tip causing him to buck and grind against her mouth. Her other hand snaked to his port as she fingered him and he shouted out when she slipped her finger in him.

Optimus was so close and he knew she could feel it through their bond. She crooked her finger in him pushing deep and rubbing the walls of his port as she sucked on his spike. When he felt her slip two fingers in him he shouted out again as he overloaded into her mouth. She quickly drunk his tranfluids not letting any run out as she slowly brought him down from the incredible high he experienced. She kept fingering his port until he was coherent again and then she released him to inch back up his chassis to smile at her mate. His fingers once again tangled in her hair as he suddenly flipped her on her back. All his CPU registered was mine as he yanked her head back and began to attack her neck. His other hand went straight for her valve as he slipped two fingers inside her. She bucked and writhed against him as his spike quickly grew hard again.

"You do realize that payback is going to be extremely enjoyable." He said against her neck as he prepared her for his penetration. He wasn't going to give her much time because he was hard and ready to fill her. He quickly slipped inside her as she gasped from his sudden intrusion.

"Optimus!" She cried out as he thrust hard into her. He pulled her legs up and over his shoulders as he thrust fast and hard into his mate. He was running hot as his fans and cooling systems kicked in to help alleviate some of the overheating that his systems were warning him about. He grabbed her by her hips and thrust hard pulling her to him and she screamed out as the pain/pleasure filled her CPU.

By this time, Optimus' spark was telling him to claim what was his. His CPU was yelling to claim her in the most violent way and he squeezed her thighs until she grimaced in pain.

"Optimus!" She cried out and then screamed again as he hit a sensitive node deep inside her. He kept thrust hard and fast as Allie moaned and writhed against him. She could feel the energy building inside her as she grasped his arms for leverage. He bit down on her shoulder and Allie gasped as she felt his denta press firmly into her skin, pushing through to taste the metallic energon flowing through her circuits beneath the tender skin. Allie screamed again as Optimus hit the same node and fresh transfluid coated his spike. Optimus pushed up and puller her lugs straight up in the air as he lifted her aft with them. He supported her lower body against his frame as he pushed hard into her. He intensified his thrust as Allie started to squirm and get away from him. He smiled.

When she was close she always started pulling away as if afraid that she would lose all control, but Optimus knew that it was her instinctual fear and that if he continued to pleasure her she would have no choice but to ride it out. He held off his overload because he wanted her to go first and as he pumped hard and fast into her he could feel it building through their bond. He closed himself off somewhat as she thrashed below him. She screamed again as her valve tightened around his spike and he growled. His growled vibrated through her system and she screamed again as she overloaded.

As soon as Optimus felt her overload he quickly let her legs and aft down and pulled her under his body as he opened his chest. He felt her reciprocating his movements as he quickly joined their chests and he could hear her screaming again. He could feel the exquisite pleasure flowing through him as their sparks connected and flowed through him. She was inside him and he her as he allowed their connection to envelop everything that was him. Optimus' frame trembled and he tried to hold into his control so that he wouldn't hurt her if he should crash from the overload. His circuits were on fire, his spark pulsing rapidly but Optimus held on . He pulled her body under his and slipped his spike into her once more as she cried out from the sensation that he was once again inside her. He began to pulse his spark as it joined to hers. Allie screamed out as she instantly overloaded. She was always sensitive to his pulses and Optimus growled as he felt her pleasure flood their bond. His spark pulsed again hard and his growled out her name as he overloaded again. Their sparks burned bright as he wondered if tonight would be the night, but then if not, they had plenty of time to practice sparking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Megatron could hear the couple next to their quarters. He smiled. Leave it to Allie to want a sparkling. Optimus would love one whether it was meant or not and Megatron had to sigh through his vents as he pondered the turn of events from tonight. Shalon had been so scared but not scared of the sparkling but frightened by what she thought would end their relationship. It made him curious to why she would think that way. From his observation, her parents were very open to showing their love and devotion to each other so why would she think that a sparkling would end their intimate relationship. He held her close and she was resting in recharge much better than earlier.

Megatron was surprised that she was so scared of having a sparkling but then again she was young and a sparling would definitely change their relationship so he could see why she had reacted the way she did. He loved her and he loved the fact that she like being possessed by him.

As he watched her in recharge he could picture a little grey mech nursing from her chest or maybe they would have a little blue femme, his mother had been blue, or maybe a combination of their colors together. The possibilities were endless but Megatron would lover her and their family and he would make sure that no one would hurt them. He dipped his helm down and kissed her abdomen where her carrying chamber was. All this time and she had not figured it out. Humans females were lucky because they had cycles that could at least alert them but Megatron always thought that a Cybertronian femme could at least detect the sparkling near their spark, but in all the busy days they had just hadn't caught it. Now they would have to take it easy so that she wouldn't lose the sparkling but Megatron also knew that she would be upset if he tried to curb her antics so it would be best to talk to Doc and Ratchet about what would be best for her. Hook liked more of the surgery and engineering part of medicine so he wouldn't be as familiar to what Shalon would need.

Yes, they would have to make peace now. Shalon needed him here with her and as much as he hated to compromise he knew he would adjust so that he could stay with his mate.


	21. Chapter 21

_Well my chapters are starting to run together so I will try to have one that completes its theme. I am enjoying writing this story and I hope everyone is enjoying reading it. Please take a moment to leave a review. I read all of them and I even take ideas from time to time. Enjoy!_

Optimus walked into the dining area and noticed that all the main officers were not there. He did see some of his officers and mechs milling about. He smiled as some flirted with femmes and he noticed that even the Decepticons were starting to integrate with his soldiers. Last night Allie's appetite had been insatiable. Even after the first CPU blowing spark bonding, she had gone down on him again. It was as if she was driven by her need to be sparked. Optimus had never seen her so desperate. Today, he could feel the drain on his systems from spending a day in the sun, tending to a sick femme, and then interfacing until he passed out.

What was even stranger was that he woke from recharge and she had already begun her day without getting him up. Usually they woke up and rebooted together but she was nowhere in sight. He saw Ratchet sitting at the table talking to Hook and decided to go and sit with them.

"Good morning Ratchet, Hook." He said as he took the seat to Ratchet's right. Hook was sitting to his left as Optimus poured him a cube of energon. He drank half the contents in one gulp which surprised the both medics.

"Easy Optimus. We don't need another one purging on us." Hook said and Ratchet laughed.

"I take it Shalon had an upset this morning?" Optimus asked, a twinkle in his optic.

"Yes, all over Megatron of course." Ratchet said as both medic laughed. "You should have seen the horrific face he made and poor Shalon apologizing and then slapping him telling him that he should have let her walk. I don't think the twins could have pulled a better prank than that!" All three chuckled and Optimus sighed, glad that everyone was getting along so well.

"I do have another question for you two." Optimus said. "Have you seen Allie or any of the others?"

"No, Doc has the infirmary squared away and this morning she said that she would be meeting with Allie and some of the others so I figured she would be here. We haven't seen several of the officers and when I asked no one could give me an answer." Ratchet said as he took another drink of his cube.

"There's Barricade. Let's ask him if he knows anything." Hook said as he motioned for Barricade to come and sit with them. Barricade did so but before Ratchet or Optimus could ask him anything he beat them to it.

"Have you seen Chelsea?" He asked. "I woke up and she was gone this morning. I was hoping that she would be here."

"Ratchet said that Allie called an early morning meeting and tonight I know we have the benefit concert." Optimus said.

"Well, I would like to see Doc sometime today. We have another shipment coming from Moon base 5 and then she had mentioned something about a youngling mech coming in with some kind of head injury. Doc's the one that specializes in neural affairs, not me." Ratchet grouched. Hook laughed as he listened.

"Well I was just thankful that you two were on duty and not I last night." Hook stated. Optimus groaned.

"I was one of the ones who heard her purging in the wash racks." Optimus said as he shook his helm.

"By the way, how is it working out having to share with Megatron and Shalon?" Barricade asked. He was curious how the two leaders were getting along.

"Not bad. With the exception of last night we have not had any run ins and although we share a living room we each have an office and berth room to ourselves." Optimus said. His hand came up to rub his battle mask as he reflected on the past few days.

"Well I had no complaints until last night." Megatron said as he sauntered in.

"What do you mean? Oh!" Optimus' optics widen as he realized what Megatron was implying and Ratchet smirked.

"Let me guess? Allie has sparkling fever?" Hook asked laughing.

"Somebody got something!" Megatron teased and everyone laughed at Optimus' expense.

"Well what can I say? When Allie wants something, Allie gets it and she wants a sparkling so I suggested we practice." Megatron slapped him on the back hard as Ratchet just cackled. Barricade and Hook laughed until Hook almost fell double over and fell out of his chair. Everyone else looked wondering what was so funny. Optimus took the teasing and razzing with good nature.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"When are we telling the mechs about our rituals?" Cassie asked. "We haven't even told Alpha Trion. All he knows is that at certain times of the year we all disappear but if we have both the Autobots and the Decepticons here then we are going to have to tell them something."

Allie thought about her questions carefully. She knew that they would eventually have to tell them something about their rituals and she would have to soon. Already they could feel the oracle calling to them spiritually and Allie would have to say something to Optimus when the call became so strong that he would feel it through the bond.

"Cassie is right. I have been monitoring the crystals and they are singing which is a prerequisite of the oracle coming up to demand our attention." Chelsea said as she looked at each of the officers that Allie had assembled.

"I assembled us for the purpose of making our wishes into formal requests. I know what lies in each of your sparks. I can feel it through our bond of sisterhood as well as read it from each of you telepathically. Before we can decide what to tell the mechs we need to make our wishes and desires known so that we will have a say in negotiations tomorrow. The concert is tonight, Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus are assembled, and the governor of the Cybertronian colony will be arriving in the morning." Allie stated to her officers as she looked around the assembly room in the lower chamber of the temple. They had agreed to meet here so that they wouldn't be disturbed. Allie looked at each of her officers as they gazed back.

"How do we go about assessing our requests?" Saraphina asked. She was curious about how they were going to merge three cultures together because that would be what they were attempting to do. It would not be easy and she sensed that Allie knew this as well.

"First we need to talk about what we want." Allie stated calmly.

"Well I am not giving up my charges." Said one officer. Others agreed with her.

"I agree. We made a commitment to these sparklings and youngling and we need to see it through. I know that some of you have adopted these poor sparks and they should not suffer now that some of you are taking mates. What is another issue?" Allie asked.

"We live in a world where femmes subjugate to mechs. So far we have never had any of our kind mistreated or abused but now we have mechs that have been in war for long periods of time. Can we trust them not to hurt us? I know that the seekers, despite being highly aggressive in the skies, are very gentle while courting but can we trust all of them. I mean that Autobot medic, I know he is bonded to Doc, but he seems rough so it may not just be Decepticons we have to worry about." There was some chatter among officers as Allie listened to this next concern. After a few minutes of discussion among the officers Allie held up her hand and the room quieted.

"This is a concern. I cannot condone anyone being abused or beaten. However I do know that in any society there are laws that are made to protect from such mechs and femmes, "Allie looked pointedly at Saraphina "from abuse. All I can do is make it known that we will not tolerate any femme being hurt in such a way that is immoral or humiliating. I do think that this is a very plausible and valid reason to bring up. Now I have something that I want to discuss." Allie said. She started very slowly as if in deep thought.

"I want to ease up. I know that we will always be the first line of defense when it comes to protecting the Realm, but I want to ease up on the daily routines. We have floated so many of the local governments and I think that they need to start standing on their own. I want to take actions that will move these local governments to that objective and I want to place Megatron in charge of that. I know that is a big step and I know that there are risks, but if we are going to bring them into the Realm then they are going to need jobs. Prime is the spiritual leader and he is unique because he can fight though he rather not. Megatron has no such qualms so if a government rebels then he can handle it. We will be there to back him but we will also be there to intervene so that neither part is abused."

Everyone in the meeting sat there silently as they absorbed Allie's words. She was proposing a daring and possibly dangerous idea and all the officers knew it.

"I know you may not like the idea, but he was the Lord High Protector…"

"Who started a civil war that destroyed our home planet." Mia interrupted.

"I know but the Decepticons had some good reasons for going to war even if it wasn't with the right intentions." Allie said. "It's just a thought. He can't come here and be a subordinate. He will never be able to conform. He can't be a sire and stay at home while Shalon works. He will have to have something and let's face it, he has the training. He's arrogant enough to take on the over lords in the Realm and they won't be able to push him around. If he can agree not to rampage and destroy then he would be perfect for the job. He can retain his title and extend it into the Realm. It will pacify his desire to rule and at the same time we benefit from his personality. He becomes a help instead of a hindrance."

It sounded plausible and Allie hoped that they would see her idea in both positive and negative sides so that if there was any holes in her idea they could iron it out now before later when it might be too late.

"Well, it's an idea and if you don't like it I need an alternative because I have already training him on our routines and procedures as well as introducing him and Prime to the key leaders here in the Realm." Allie stated to her officers.

"What will your role be if you don't mind my asking?" Chelsea asked. She still could remember his cruelty as he had punished her and Barricade and she was very concerned about his temper.

"I will of course remain as Leator and I will always be there has a mediator. I will not let him abuse his power if that is what concerns you because I know that you suffered when you were on the Nemesis." Allie said as she folded her hands under her chin and braced her head on her elbows on the table.

"I think that it is a good idea as long as there are checks and balances concerning his personality. He can be very effective and is an eloquent speaker. I was there in Kaon and heard his speeches. He was very powerful and mesmerizing." Aura stated as she remember how moving those times were and how desperate femmes and mechs were.

"I can't really see any major negative reasons for not asking him to take a position like this. He would be good, but I want it known that our ways work for us or we will rebel." Mia said emphatically.

"I agree with Mia. I know firsthand how he can be. I will not let him hurt any of us like he did to me on the Nemesis." Chelsea stated.

"I agree with all of you and that is why I will retain my title as well." Allie said. "I think we have exhausted this subject for now. Doc, what about your infirmary?"

"Both Ratchet and Hook are adjusting well. In all honesty, I like having a day off and as we continue in peace I think that we will start using the infirmary as an out-patient office for our troops as well as any of the locals that might need medical assistance." Doc replied.

"Good. I think I have an idea what to demand or ask for. I will not deviate from the issues of abuse or neglect nor will I allow them to push concerning the youngsters that we have taken in." Allie stated.

"If there are no other major concerns then I will dismiss each of you." Allie rose as did all the officers. Everyone filed out as Allie went to Chelsea.

"Do you think he would be cruel if we don't blindly follow?" She asked Chelsea.

"Only time will tell. Already he seems more at peace since he has bonded with Shalon. His focus has changed and everyone that has known him or been around him can tell." Chelsea said. "What do you think?"

"When I read him I sense he is tired of the war. He had accepted that Cybertron is pretty much lost at this time. Also he knows that as long as he stays on earth Optimus will never let him enslave its inhabitants." Allie replied. "I think he is ready. We just need to sit down and hash out the details."

"Then I will support you in whatever decision is made." Chelsea said. She felt her sparkling move and reached down to rub him in comfort.

"How are you feeling?" Allie asked.

"Much better." Chelsea replied. She looked directly at Allie. "I want this peace more than anything I have ever wanted. If you even suspect that he is playing us…"

"I'll kill him myself regardless of how it will affect Shalon." Allie stated softly so no one would overhear.


	22. Chapter 22

_I hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Please remember that though Allie is bonded to Optimus, she will do whatever it takes to see that her femmes are protected. It gives her an edge, a darkness that I like about her character. Living in the Realm had made her hard and that is why she would have no qualms killing Megatron. She is the type of person that will do what it takes to get things done._

_Enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review so that I can enjoy reading the fruits of my labor. I hope you are enjoying the chapter . _

"Good morning. Everything okay?" Optimus asked as Allie and the others came through the double archway.

"Yes, everything is fine." She said as she kissed him lightly on the lips plates. She reached us to caress his face and then walked to her seat and sat down. She greeted several of the femmes around her and then poured herself some energon.

"Good morning, Allie." Megatron greeted her smiling.

"Good morning." She replied back. "Kiki, do you feel like helping me today?" She had turned to the small femme who was talking to Shalon.

"Sure." She replied.

"Good. After breakfast report to my office." Allie told her.

"Okay, Allie." Kiki was turned back to talking to Shalon as Starscream walked in. He immediately walked to his mate who looked up and smiled.

"Hey, sorry that I was late. Warp had some issues." Starscream said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"It's okay. We are just starting our day." She returned as she poured Starscream some energon. "Allie needs me later this morning so I will be with her today. What are you planning to do?"

"Aura has us working with Shalon and her group today and then we are to take a tour of something I think Aura called the quadrant."

"That's our way of dividing our patrol area up. Each quadrant is assigned the appropriate amount of patrols. She probably going to show you the grid and then take a transport and tour them to give you a visual."

"Okay, will you be going with us at all today?" Starscream asked.

"I will be with Allie today and then we will have the afternoon off since the benefit concert is tonight." Kiki replied. "I do have about an half hour this morning before I report to Allie's office.

Starscream nuzzled her hair with his face. She smiled back as they quickly drank their energon and Kiki had some toast with an energon spread that they liked to eat with it.

"That looks absolutely disgusting." Starscream said as Kiki laughed.

"Well maybe to you since you can't ingest biologic food but to me it's wonderful. Didn't Cassie and then take snacks with them?" Kiki asked.

"Yes, but I didn't pay attention to their dietary health." Starscream replied.

"Oh, that's right Star, you were more concerned with other issues." Kiki teased him and he pulled her close for a kiss.

"Get a room!" Sideswipe groused as he walked by and Kiki snickered at him.

"Did someone get up on the wrong side of the berth today?" She teased.

"Raynie was sick all night!" He answered clearly not amused. "Wait, your day is coming." With that Sideswipe poured two cubes of energon and left. Kiki and Starscream just giggled like two love struck younglings.

"Good morning Allie." Saraphina said as she walked around the dining table and joined Knockout. He was already seated but stood up to assist Saraphina as she took her seat.

"Good morning Sara." Allie returned. "Sara, I need you to do something for me today." She looked at Saraphina pointedly. "Will you be available?"

"Sure, I'll stop by your office in twenty, okay?" Saraphina smiled as Knockout handed her a cube of energon.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie had just walked into her office when Ultra Magnus and Optimus stepped in.

"Allie do you have a minute?" Magnus asked her as she walked around and took her seat at her desk.

"Yes, but only a minute." She said as she looked over the pile of data pads and flipped on her computer terminal.

"We have been monitoring activity from Moon base 5 for several weeks now. There have been contacts from a questionable source. I have since investigated the strange contacts but when engaging them they disappear. Chloena said to let you know about it and see if we need to send a special team." Magnus told her.

"Put it in a report and I will look it over. I don't like to send teams unless I have an idea of what they might encounter." Allie said. "Is there anything else?"

""Yes." Ultra Magnus sat down and looked at her and Allie knew this was about Sentinel.

"What's going on and is it going to upset me?" Allie asked him.

"He is demanding that we let him use the gate. I know that you have been stalling the repairs, but Wheeljack assured me that the intergalactic gate is serviceable again." Magnus kept looking at the femme. Since he had come to the Realm he had found a respect and camaraderie working with her. She let him be a leader and she trusted him yet he also knew that she had a firm hand at times. She was the best that Megatron could ever hope to become and she was more absolute than her mate. Prime put faith in the goodness of people around him, but she used her abilities to size up the people around her. It wasn't necessarily prejudging them but she didn't like to waste time on people who were going to disappoint her.

"No, not until I am satisfied with the results of my investigation." Allie said. "If he ask you again you just point him in my direction." Magnus could sense the heat rising in her body and thought it better not to persist. He knew how much she distrusted Sentinel and he knew that she was waiting for the proof that would discredit him.

"Thank you Allie, I will not bother you again." Magnus said as he started to rise.

"One thing Magnus," She stopped him before he left her office. "Have you and Comm made plans for bonding yet?"

"What?" He asked suddenly.

"Well, you did say you were thinking about it. I just thought that if you were stringing her along that I would introduce her to Rumble and Frenzy. They are her size after all." Allie said slyly. She had an ulterior motive for throwing the con twins in his face plates but to tell him would defeat the purpose of trying to get him and Comm together.

"I wasn't sure. I mean we fight all the time and she drives me utterly insane Allie. I do care deeply for her but I just don't know if we are meant for each other." Ultra Magnus gloomily said.

"Comm is a difficult femme, Magnus. I am sure if you just talk to her you can work it out." Allie told him gently. "You also have to remember that she is a communications officer. That doesn't necessarily mean that she can communicate well in relationships. She is used to having to deal with rapid systems and cracking difficult codes. Relationships are more difficult."

"I know but when I try to talk to her she shuts me out."

"She shuts you out because you pick to talk in the communications room or in the briefing office. Why don't you take her out, get her away from work and talk to her then." Allie suggested. "maybe the two of you can meet on common ground."

"I'll try that, thank you." Magnus said as he walked out of her office.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The day past smoothly for everyone and soon the afternoon was upon them. The femmes had retired to their quarters to get ready for the benefit concert. It had been decided that the children's orchestra would play for the benefit and that Cassie had helped them pick out their favorite pieces for it. Allie had wanted to wear her blue that would match with Optimus but Chelsea had opted for blue. Allie was perplexed because the only red she had was a burgundy and it would clash with Optimus' red. In the end she decided to wear her white gown that she had made for the ambassador's ball but never got the chance to wear it since she had decided to wear pink instead.

"Shalon, can you help me with the back?" Allie yelled as she quickly walked through the connecting bathroom door. She stopped short as Megatron turned to watch her.

"I'm sorry my lord, I thought Shalon was in here." Allie said startled. She backed up slowly.

"No, don't go. Maybe I can help you." Megatron said. He strolled toward her slowly as Allie was still unsure whether she wanted his help or not.

"What do you need?" Megatron asked her softly as he turned her in his arms.

"The zipper. You have to do it slowly or the chiffon catches." She said. He made her nervous in this environment. It was one thing for him to touch her with her mate present, but for her to even allow him this close without Optimus near could make the situation difficult.

"The zipper, does it start at the base of your lower back?" He asked.

"Yes, I forget that you are not used to these contraptions." She said nervously.

"I am learning. Shalon had me help her the other day with buttons. I swore I would never ask her if she needed help again." Allie laughed and it eased some of the tension for both of them.

"Allie?" She heard Optimus call.

"In here, sweet spark." She answered. Megatron was still trying to start the zipper as Optimus walked in. Allie was glad he was here because it eased her tension.

"Everything okay?" Optimus asked inquisitively as he looked cautiously at his mate and Megatron.

"Yes, Megatron is just helping with the blasted zipper. It is not an easy contraption and it catches in the dress if you are not careful." She said. "Shalon will be ready on time won't she?"

"Yes, she went down early since she is helping Cassie with the orchestra. I was just going to join her when you called." Megatron said as he eased the zipper up slowly. Allie was glad that he had finally figured it out. She felt him finish it and lock it down and she moved to twin her arms with her mates.

"Thank you Megatron. I appreciate your help." Allie said as she nuzzled her lover's neck. "Besides, Optimus hates these contraptions and you did so well."

"Why thank you my dear." Megatron said. "Are we ready to go downstairs?"

"I still have to do my hair but that will not take long." Allie said.

"Okay, I'll walk with Megatron down to wait for you." Optimus said as he placed a kiss on her neck and felt Allie shiver.

Both mechs left as Allie ran through the wash racks and went to her vanity to quickly pull her hair up. She pinned it in place with tendrils swirling down in waves and then Allie opened a case and pulled out her crown that she wore for special occasions. She had never shown Optimus and was a little nervous about wearing it tonight because he was such a humble mech and didn't like to draw attention to himself. Even tonight his was and polish was magnificent but he had not used any of the special was that the others had bought in the city. Even without special polish he was beautiful, if beautiful applied to mechs, but to Allie he was perfect. She quickly pinned the crown in place. It took more hair pins than her hair did and she added the patching earrings that matched the white gold and crystals of the crown. They dangled from her ears almost touching her shoulders as she added the matching bracelet and one carat diamond ring. The set had been a gift from a visiting dignitary who had loved her crown and had the jewelry commissioned after his visit and then sent as a thank you. It was one of the few perks that Allie indulged in because she loved jewelry and to not accept it would be bad manners.

She touched up her lip gloss and then slid her feet into the silver slippers that matched her dress. She didn't care for high heels and she like feeling small and delicate standing next to her mate because it was so deceptive of her fighting nature. She took one more look in the mirror and then quickly walked out of their quarters, down the corridor, and down the stairs. She slowed as she descended the stairs and everyone waiting looked up to watch her. Allie smiled but only had eyes for Optimus as she felt the awe and surprise through their bond.

"You look marvelous." He said as he stepped forward so that she could accept his arm as escort.

"Thank you. I forgot to tell you how handsome you look." She returned and she could tell he was smiling behind his battle mask. Megatron fell alongside her and walked with them as they headed to their transport ship.

"Well it's about time." They heard as Chelsea stood there impatiently with Barricade. The others were waiting ether by the transport or in their seats inside. Allie carefully stepped in and took her seat. Thundercracker and Skywarp were piloting as Shalon had taught them how to work the controls earlier in the week. Aura was sitting next to Allie and Allie smirked as she took in Aura's black sequin dress with gold highlights. Allie liked her gold and diamond headpiece and matching necklace.

Not much was said on the way into the city. The transport converted to a ground vehicle as Aura clutched at Allie's hands. Allie felt sorry for her because she was still having bouts of morning sickness and it seemed more pronounced when she had to ride or fly. Chelsea was holding Barricade's hands as she talked softly to him and Raynie was looking pale but composed sitting between Sunny and Sides. Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime rode in the rear and the rest were following in another transport behind them. It didn't take long to reach the city and Thundercracker and Skywarp followed the directions laid out in the computer.

Everyone filed out and Allie walked to Cassie and Soundwave who had been waiting in the lobby. Megatron walked in behind and saw Shalon waiting by the stairs. He went to her as everyone assembled in the lobby so that they could all walk together to their balcony seats.

Optimus could see all different types of humans and species milling about as they waited for the call for the benefit to start. Allie didn't waste time in the lobby. She talked to the dignitaries that she met in the lobby but as soon as they were ready to go to their seats, she and Optimus herded them to the balcony.

"I hope you like tonight's benefit." Allie said to the mechs. " We do this once a year to raise money for the orphanages. It really helps with the expenses."

"Yes, we do many things but this is the largest fundraiser. I really appreciate the benefit too." Cassie said.

"They are very good." Kiki said shyly sitting next to Starscream. She had chosen a red gown that matched perfectly with Starscream's coloring and Allie could tell that he appreciated her effort to match with him.

Everyone quieted down as they heard the first sounds of the starting orchestra.

Optimus gloried in the performance. It had been so long since he had been to a benefit that this one he could taste the pleasure of the performance on his glossa. For younglings, they were very good. He saw Shalon come and conduct a few of the pieces and then when the music finally ended the entire audience roared in appreciation.

Allie could tell that they had enjoyed it and she was glad that she was there to witness their pleasure in hearing the beautiful music.He waHh


	23. Chapter 23

_I hope that you are enjoying the story. I feel like I am planing right now so I may move the events further along. One more night just after the concert though and then I will move the plot along._

_Please take a moment to review my work. It helps the creative writing. Enjoy!_

Raynie had enjoyed herself despite being tired and even falling into recharge during the middle of the concert. She had chosen to wear a red gown with gold highlights to compliment to colors of her lovers. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had cat whistled as her efforts and Sunny had even fingered her gold and ruby headdress. In all she was happy that they had appreciated her efforts to dress for them and she was glad that her efforts were not disrupted by morning sickness.

Sunny and Sides had stayed right next to her, one on each side, to make sure that she wouldn't get sick or in case she needed them to assist her. Raynie had felt bad that she was so sick the night before and even had to have Aura cover her patrol in the early morning because she had had too little sleep.

The twins assisted her to their quarters after they arrived at the hall. She was tired and a little sore from all the upheaval of the night before. Sunny soothed her with sweet kisses and unpinning her hair and taking out the headdress as Sides helped her out of her dress and shoes. They were trying to be sweet and Raynie appreciated their efforts. They both led her to the berth as Sunny crawled in first. Sides positioned Raynie on her side between them as he kissed her face and hair tenderly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and spooned against her backside. He could feel the tension ebbing away in her as Sunny turned and placed his arm under her neck as he placed his other hand over her spark.

"I love you, Raynie." Sunstreaker told her.

"As do I, love you bro." Sideswipe said.

"Love you too." Sunny said as he fell into recharge, his systems powering down. Raynie didn't answer. Her eyes were shut before her head hit the pillow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chelsea was on a music high. She loved the orchestra especially the children's because she worked a lot with Cassie and enjoyed the children. Though she did not speak on the way home but Barricade could feel the animated excitement radiating from her and smiled as he kissed the top of her hand on the way home. He had firmly established himself within her apartment because where others had quarters, Chelsea had her own three berthroom, a living area, kitchen and dining, and an office. Barricade liked that she was separated from the others even if she lived in the temple of the hall. Her apartment was also designed where if she needed more space, she could have another room built. In all, it was designed where a family could expand. Chelsea had told him that the temple had once house a large group of beings that lived in the area that her apartment was now located at.

"Chelsea, do you need any energon before we recharge?" Doc had informed Barricade to get Chelsea to take in as much energon as he could get so that her body was working at optimal levels.

"I don't want any but you are going to make me drink anyways." She smiled as she stripped her soft blue gown off and then kicked off her heels as she walked across their berthroom and slid into Barricades arms as he sat on the edge of the berth.

"You were beautiful this evening." Barricade said as he nuzzled her hair and palmed her rounding abdomen. "Did our sparkling disturb you too much?" He asked her as he felt light movement beneath her skin.

"A little, but I think he is going to like music because the once the concert started he settled down." Chelsea said as she curled up in his lap. This was her favorite time of the evening before they went to bed. She liked it because it was a time that they could talk before the loving. The sparkling began to move against Barricade's hand and Chelsea could feel a deep swell of pride and love through their bond. They stayed like that for several moments as Chelsea sent telepathic images to their sparkling preparing him for his life.

"Are you happy here?" Chelsea asked Barricade.

"I am happy where ever you are." He replied.

"No, what I mean is would you be happy here with your life?" Chelsea asked again."

Barricade thought about it for a moment. Tomorrow he would be sitting in on the negotiations. He wouldn't have much of a say however, being an officer, though a lower one, he was entitled to have a seat while Optimus and Megatron iron out details. If everything went smoothly then he would be training for patrols, learning the terrain, and Aura had told him if he did well then she was moving in up to be a relief commander which would give him more responsibility but steady work.

"I could like living here very much." He said after looking at Chelsea. "I am just glad to have you in my arms after all these years." Chelsea smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled up to kiss him on his lip plates. Barricade returned the kiss with a deeper more passionate one as he pulled her into his embrace and slipped his glossa into her mouth. Chelsea loved to feel him in her mouth as she moaned and pushed back with her own glossa. They kissed and petted, Chelsea loving the feel of her mate both physically and mentally as he continued to kiss and touch her. She loved his firm touch on her abdomen as if he was inviting their sparkling to participate with his family. She knew he was fascinated with feeling the little light touches that the sparkling did against the malleable metal beneath her skin.

"I love just to feel him inside you. I thank Primus every day that I have you and our sparkling." Barricade whispered across the skin of her neck and Chelsea shivered. She wanted so bad for him to touch her valve but knew that Barricade liked to take his time especially since she was carrying and it drove her insane with longing. He slowly licked along her neck over and over until Chelsea was moaning and writhing against her mate. She tried to wrap her legs around his waist but Barricade stopped her much to her chagrin.

"Barricade, please I need to feel you in me." The sparkling made her so sensitive to his touch, her skin felt on fire, and her valve soaked with her fluids. Barricade could smell her heady scent and his spike began to throb against his interfaced panel as he continued to tease his mate. Chelsea began to whimper as Barricade held her against him but wouldn't touch her where she wanted. He teased her ear and neck as he listened to her pleas, he very slowly and tantalizingly moved to her breasts as he began to kiss and lick her nipples.

"Cade, please! You're teasing me." She wailed as she clung to him. He ignored her as he licked and suck and then would give her an occasional nip or bite just so he could hear her cries. He teased and licked over and over until he had to lie her down on her back so that she wouldn't fall off the berth from mindless pleasure. Once he had sated himself with her breasts he licked and nipped at her navel. Being this close and having sensitive hearing, for he needed it as an infiltrator, he could hear the spark beat of his precious little sparkling and he pressed his audial sensors closer. Chelsea bucked up and Barricade could strongly smell her so he placed his hand between her legs. Chelsea cried out as she felt his warm hand cup her and then she whimpered as he slid a finger inside her.

"Cade, please I need you now." Chelsea cried as he slipped another finger and prepared her for his pleasure. When she was nice and slick he moved between his legs and positioned himself for entrance into her. Chelsea panted and moaned as she clutched and pulled for her mate. She was so far gone in the pleasure that he had given her that just thinking about his first thrust had her almost to the point of overload and being swollen from carrying didn't help. Barricade was panting as he thought of how swollen and wet she was.

"Chelsea, I won't hurt you will I?" He asked.

"No, but if you don't enter me now I will kill you." She panted back. Barricade pushed in very slowly as Chelsea arched and began a keening wail. Her ear splitting wail could have woken the dead and Barricade, despite running hot, had to laugh at his mate. She was glorious underneath him as he pushed in until he was buried in her body. He couldn't lean over her since her abdomen was swollen with his spark so he lift her legs and aft where he could thrust in her without hurting her.

"Cade!" She cried out his name as he pulled back and waited anticipating the first thrust and opening their link wide so that he could feel her first overload through it. He could feel her intensity, the sheer overwhelming desire she had for her mate and Barricade's energy field flared out to encompass her as he suddenly thrust fast into her.

Chelsea screamed as her body went into an all-powerful overload. Her head thrown back and the circuits beneath her neck protruded out just under her skin as Barricade began thrusting into her. Chelsea whimpered as the energy began to build again. Barricade could feel it even though he had almost overloaded from feeling her but he stayed it off so that he could send pulses. The first was very soft and faint but Chelsea was so highly aroused that even the slightest feel of it cause her to buck and arch against her mate. The sparkling also moved to show his eagerness as feeling his father's spark pulse since it was the first time Barricade had ever done it before. He had asked Doc and she said it was good for bonding the sparkling to both of them and so as he sent another he also smiled down at his mate as she whimpered and keened at the feel of both of her loves responding to each other.

Barricade loved it. It was his way of bonding to the little mech or femme before it was even born. Chelsea arched again as Barricade sent a third pulse, stronger than the first two and Chelsea cried out as he spark lit up her chest in response to him. Barricade's safety protocols shut down and his chest opened as his spark responded to her glowing orb. He couldn't lean over her without mashing the sparkling into her back so he gently lifted her up and brought their chests together as best as he could. Even with the obstacle of the sparkling in her belly he was able to bring them together and merge their sparks. Chelsea screamed as the intensity of the overload hit her hard. Barricade held her firmly so that she wouldn't hurt herself or the sparkling but it was hard as his overload came upon him and his cries joined hers as he held on to her and trying not to let her hurt herself or the sparkling.

Later, both panting, Barricade's cooling fans overworking as his systems slowly powered down, they lay on their sides spooning together as Chelsea gently stroked his armor. Barricade once again had his hand on her swollen belly as he pressed and rubbed their little treasure. It was their second chance as love and he was so humbled and grateful that Primus had given him both his love and another sparkling.

"I love you, my darling Chelsea." He whispered and leaned over to watch her smile up at him.

"As I love you, Cade." She breathed his name and it was ambrosia to his audial receptors. He kissed her love swollen lips and gently nipped at the bottom lip that made her growl back and reciprocate his actions.

"As much as I would love to do this again, I think that you and the little one need your recharge." Already he could sense through her that their sparkling was dozing, falling into an easy recharge. "You need to recharge while he is still, my love."

"Yes, my darling. You are right bit I may wake and take you later." Chelsea smiled wickedly at him and he laughed.

"Sleep my darling femme." Barricade pulled her firmly against him as he felt her body relax and her eyes droop. Within moments Chelsea was recharging and Barricade watched her ever so grateful to have her and his sparkling in his arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Shalon, you need to recharge." Megatron said as he slipped in next to her in their berth. Allie had helped her to undress since she could barely hold her head up and Shalon felt weak tears form in her eyes. He had barely touched her the night before and now he was encouraging her to recharge tonight. He said that the sparkling would not hinder their relationship but already she felt lonely from the lack of his intimate touch. Even now he was barely touching her with the exception of his arm under her neck and his other carelessly thrown over her waist. Shalon felt the tears slip silently down onto the pillow but she didn't say anything as she stayed as still as possible. She forced her body to relax but her throat was tight with emotion.

Megatron could feel her distress and wished she would talk to him. He had left her alone last night because he thought she needed time to adjust to carrying their sparkling but tonight he felt the same tension and debated whether he should say something or just let the silence run its course. He was never one to consider another's feelings because being a war lord meant that others came second to the cause. Now here he was in a relationship and he felt so out of depth with himself and his mate and he but he knew he couldn't live in denial so he suddenly decided that tired or not, he would have to find a way to resolve their issues tonight before the stress hurt the baby.

"Shalon, you can talk to me. I said that you could say anything to me when we were in private." He quietly said.

Shalon didn't say anything for fear she would break. She hated this feeling. She hated the fact that she felt no control over her body. She hated that she was changing and she couldn't stop it and she hated that she couldn't stop the stupid tears from spilling. By now, she knew that he could feel her distress but she couldn't put into words how this incapacitation could affect her so deeply.

"Shalon, please. We need to talk about this or it is going to be detrimental for your health and the sparkling's." He felt her shift as if a dam of emotions were released by his words as she looked up at him fiercely and fire burning beneath the crystal blue of her eyes."

"That's all I am to you isn't it!" She fired at him growling.

"What?" He said confused. He tried to remember Allie telling him that Shalon's youth and her hormones being imbalanced may cause some of this but he still wasn't used to being attacked in this way.

"All I am to you is a sparkling carrier. You don't care about me or my feelings at all." She cried clearly distressed.

"Shalon, for the love of Primus, what is this about?" He asked his patience clearly being tested.

"You didn't touch me last night and now you tell me to recharge." She cried earnestly as her tears flowed. Megatron's hand fisted into her hair as he pulled her under him and pulled her head up against his helm. Shalon gasped but kept crying.

"Shalon, stop this now, you are testing me and I don't' appreciate it." He growled at her.

"Then spank me, something but don't make me go down without anything." She sobbed . She pulled at his arms and then tried to tease his seams as Megatron realized that she needed him but he was reluctant to interface with her until he was sure that it was safe. He would never forgive himself if he became the threat to her or their sparkling.

"Please," She whimpered. "Please, I need you inside me. Please, you said that this," she looked down at her still flat abdomen, "you said that it wouldn't change us." She cried and Megatron thought his spark was going to be ripped into pieces.

"Let me hold you tonight and then in the morning, before the meetings begin, we will go to Doc and talk to her about interfacing. Will this appease you?" He asked her as he dipped his helm and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. Shalon still cried but she had softened them to whimpers and little hiccups. "Shalon, I am not trying to change our relationship but we do have to be careful and you need your rest."

"But I need to feel you too. Chelsea, Aura, even Raynie are interfacing. I need to feel you. Can't we just do it slowly and carefully?" She begged him.

"Shalon, I am a large mech and our interfacing never turns out gentle. Let us go to Doc and then we will discuss this together. I am not purposely trying to reject you but I need to know our limits before we try. Okay?" He said.

Shalon looked at him through her tears that were starting to dry. She wanted to believe him but suddenly she was tired form her emotional outburst. "Okay, but can you at least finger me and get me off and can I get you off? I promise that I want tempt you into interfacing, but I am not kidding.. It would not take much to send me into overload. Please?"

Megatron thought about her request and then ever so slowly he lowered his lips to her neck as his hand moved to cupped her between the legs.

"I think I can manage that if you don't fall into recharge." He said as he retracted his panel and her hands eagerly stroked his spike.


	24. Chapter 24

_I know, last one a little different with Chelsea and Barricade, but I was drawing on experience because when I was pregnant with my daughter she was so very responsive in the womb and my husband and I had fun playing 'footsie' with her and other little things that we noticed that would stimulate her. When she was born, she was very aware of her surroundings and my doctor always said it was because we played music and played with her before she was born. We also liked to lull her asleep when we made love so I could sleep through the night. It works as long as you are not a high risk pregnancy._

_I hope you are enjoying the story. Please take a moment to leave a review. _

_Also I am sorry that I didn't post early on Thursday. I took the morning off and then I decided to plant my strawberries and tomatoes, as well as take a drive over to my favorite nursery to get some large pots to plants my beans and onions._

The meeting to begin negotiations was set to start in two hours. Allie had set the date late in the mid-morning since they had come in late from the concert. She and Optimus lay in their berth sipping energon together that he had brought from the living room where there was a dispenser. They lay in enjoying each other as Allie leaned against his legs as she straddled his waist which was her favorite sitting position when they were in private. She would let her long red hair flow over his legs and he loved the fact that it was so soft and silky as it would tickle his peds. He enjoyed being here with her like this, away from the work and stress.

Optimus knew that something was coming. He could feel it in his spark and sense it in her emotions but he didn't say anything because he knew that Allie was planning and strategizing to prevent any attack that could hurt the ones she protected. He loved her because she was a part of him and yet she was also different from him and he respected her decisions.

"Are you ready for today?" Allie asked as she sipped her energon slowly.

"As ready as any of us. I love you. Have I told you that today?" He asked her.

"You have actually. I love you too. Now, what are you leading too?" She smirked at her mate because she could feel that her mate was up to something.

"I am leading to an intimate moment with my mate because we have two whole hours and I can be ready in five." He slyly said.

"Well it will take me about fifteen so that narrows our options a bit but then I need to be in the conference room ten minutes before so we are down to an hour and half." She purred.

"Where did you figure the five minutes?" He asked.

"Well that's for if you frag me till I off line. Then it will take you the five to revive me." She laughed as he sifted her and rolled her under him.

"You do realize for me to off line you then I am going to have to be rough." His glossa snaked out and licked her naval.

"Ride me rough baby, I can take it." Optimus laughed hearty as he pinned her wrists above her head and slipped his glossa into her mouth as Allie whimpered into his kiss.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiki had spent the night in Starscream's quarters and they were relaxing on his berth as Kiki touched his wings. She was putting his form to memory as she softly touch the smooth metal that seemed so thin and fragile but when touched, was quite strong. Kiki remembered her own wings that she had before she had chosen to become an Ancient One. She had told Starscream about her transformation and why she had wanted to become like Allie and the original twenty femmes that had been transformed all those years ago. She had never regretted her decision but every once in a while she would miss her wings. That was why she liked to touch Starscream's wings. She remembered how her fathers would touch hers and it saddened her that they were no longer with her. She had been among the younglings that had been rescued from starving on Cybertron and she would always be grateful for Allie's work. It was another reason she had chosen to become an Ancient One. She didn't have any memories of Cybertron except the few times that her creators would take her out or were fleeing from scavengers or thieves that were left scrounging from the results of the war. They had tried to protect her best they could but it hadn't been enough.

"Star, what was Cybertron like before the war? I mean, all I remember is hate, pain, and hunger." Kiki said quietly.

"For some, who were in the upper classes, it was still a Golden Age, but we struggled because we were different from the ground pounders. I shouldn't say that because there are ground pounders in the Decepticon ranks, but most Cybertronians were afraid of seekers. We were different and we have more sensitive nodes that to other seem to make us… how I say this without offending you… have veracious appetites."

"You mean all those times last night are because…"

"I'm afraid so, you were a youngling and then you were transformed into an Ancient One. You probably didn't even have time in your adult form to feel the edginess or the tensions that come with being a fully grown seeker." Starscream said softly as he touched her back and felt her shiver. He liked that she was extremely sensitive on her back, aft, and upper thighs. He also enjoyed bending her over last night even if it has scared her at first but once she realized that he had no intentions of hurting her she was able to enjoy the new position.

"Seekers have a higher energy signature than most other Cybertonian forms. It's an energy that can only be released through interfacing. Many of the ground pounders don't understand us and we were persecuted, and humiliated to keep the elite of Cybertron in wealthy bliss. We were given menial jobs, paid a fourth of what we were worth and all because society was scared of us. I was one of the lucky few who came from a decent home, but my sire was a ground pounder who had been given my carrier." Starscream told her.

"Why?" Kiki asked.

"Why? They thought they could control us by giving us to mechs that could use us as they saw fit so you can imagine the appeal that Lord Megatron had when we would hear him speak." Starscream said softly as his CPU was lost in the past.

"I'm sorry." She said softly to try and comfort him.

"I'm not." He returned. "I wanted to tell you why seekers have such high energy and we have gotten off subject." He smirked. "You do that to me. Anyhow, seekers have to have large amount of energy for flying but even flying can't always curb it completely. It is one of the reasons we form trine. We understand each other better than outsiders. Even with your wings clipped I could feel your signature and know that you understood the wonders of flying. Do you know that we have incredible stamina?"

"Really?"

"Really, and once you are more used to me I will demonstrate it." Starscream purred.

"I…I see." Was all she manages as she looked at Starscream with saucer like eyes.

Kiki looked at her mate as her hand trembled slightly. She still hesitated sometimes when Starscream touched her but she was getting better and he knew it. He reached out and placed his hands over hers and she smiled at him as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"To come here, it is much better than when you were on Cybertron?" She asked.

"Yes, Allie has done a wonderful job building a new life here in the Realm." Starscream said.

"So you will stay? I can't leave because I am beholden here to the oracle." She said sadly. "Maybe it was a bad idea to be transformed but I believe strongly in what Allie does and wanted to be a part of it. I guess now she may regret taking me on since I'm damaged though."

"You're not damaged. You just had a bit of bad luck by getting captured. I'm sure Allie wouldn't care for you the way she does if you weren't good at your job." Starscream said. He was stroking her hair as they talked. She was happy lying in their berth in his arms with her back nestled against his chest. Kiki felt his contentment as they talked about Cybertron and she was surprised that he wasn't bitter or missing his home planet.

"Star, you said that seekers form trines to help with the excess energy that is created from your systems. Where does that leave bond mates?" Kiki asked.

"Well, when Thundercracker comes and joins us, sometimes Aura comes with him. It was during an interfacing session that he taught Aura the language of the wings." Starscream replied.

Kiki thought for a moment and then asked, "Would I have to come with you?"

"Only if you wanted to come." Starscream would have loved for her to come since they were bonded and she was safe, but he didn't want to push or coerce her into something she was not comfortable with.

"Can I come and just watch? I mean I was just curious, that's all." She said very softly. Starscream was surprised by her request as he looked strangely at her. She blushed under his scrutiny as she waited for him to say something.

"Why?" He finally asked her.

"I wanted to be there if it was important to you." She replied nervously.

He looked at her for the longest moment, studying her features. He listened to their bond holding it open because her request seemed bizarre in the face of what she had been through and then Starscream realized that maybe her experience with him was different so maybe an experience with his trine would be different too.

"If you want to come, then I will not protest." He said and sighed. "We were going to meet this evening after the negotiations. If you want to come then it is fine with me but Kiki, it is different, rougher and more intense than what I share with you. I don't want it to scare you but you have to understand that it is a need that only seekers understand. It's kind of like we are programmed to respond to power, dominance and it is rough and intense almost to the point of painful sometimes. It's about loving someone but it is also about the position of power. Normally I am the dominant one where Thundercracker alternates and Warp is usually the submissive with a rare display of dominance. It's hard to explain. Right now, Thundercracker is the dominant one because he usurped our authority when he took Aura."

"How did he take Aura? Aren't they bonded?" She asked.

"Yes, but it was during one of our sessions that he stole her from me. I was courting her." Starscream said.

"You mean, he kidnapped her?"

"No, he took her and bonded with her while I was out from overloading. I am still unclear how it happened but never the less it happened, he was found out, and then punished for it. It just unbalanced our bond and we are coming to terms with it. I have forgiven him and now I honestly can say that I am glad because I wouldn't have you."

"But it was painful to be put through that experience. It was like a brother betraying you." She said softly and Starscream shook his head in agreement. She turned in his arms and pulled herself closer as she gently kissed him on the mouth plates. He kissed her back as he nibbled at her lips and his glossa asked permission to enter her mouth. She took her hands to pull his helm closer as she opened her mouth and allowed him access.

Kiki moaned against him as he rolled them until she was under him. She reached to run her hands along the edge of his wing and he shuddered from her touch. She pulled back and smiled while her hands went under her head like a pillow.

"Will you teach me the language of your wings?" She smirked at him.

"In all honesty, Thundercracker is better at it than I." He said as he lifted her leg and positioned himself between her. He was ready for her and he could smell her desire and knew that she was ready for him.

"So I am going with you later today?" She asked and then gasped as he swiftly entered her. He hands clutched at his shoulders as he quickly established a fast, deep rhythm that took her breath away.

"Star…" He loved to hear his name on her lips as he kept thrusting but held back just a little to watch her reactions to his thrusting. Just being in her always made his processor dizzy with pleasure and he loved to feel her through their bond. He thrust long and deep with the occasional gyrating movement and she would whimper and moan in response. He arrogantly smirked at her as he lifted her leg higher for a deeper access to her valve.

"Star… please more." She cried as she arched against him in instinct to his thrust. She raked her nails down his armor and he groaned in response to her eagerness. He face was flush with heat as he also felt his fans going into overtime to try and cool his systems. He kept thrusting even with the alerts going off in his CPU to tell him that the overheating could damage certain systems.

"You are so beautiful, Kiki." He whispered against her ear. He continued to thrust inside her as she writhed and gasped. "I love you so much and I need to feel you around me, inside my spark. Merge with me, Kiki." He said as she opened his chest plates. His spark began to light up and reach for its mate's spark and Kiki could feel her spark respond.

"Star, yes." Her systems went into overload as her spark reached out for his. He closed the distance and they both moaned and whimpered as their bodies became one, their processors merged into one and Kiki felt as if she was in him and him in her. They both cried out as Kiki felt another wave of energy and knew that her lover's overload was imminent. She heard his cries and tightened around him as he overloaded, his transfluid filling her valve and Kiki shouted as she overloaded again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She heard a knock at her door and wondered who would bother to knock this early. They had two hours before peace talks were to start and Saraphina wanted to lie in her berth. It wasn't very often that she was able to do it because in the field she always had to sleep with a gun under her pillow. It was rare to get more than four hours sleep while on assignment and it was one of the few luxuries that she allowed herself when on a base. To have to get up and find a suitable cover when Saraphina would rather lie in berth was unheard of on a base. She trudged to the door already with an idea of who it might be and when she opened the door and glared, Knockout smirked at her.

"What do you want?" She asked grumpily as she looked up at the mech in question.

"You said you only had a few days left so I thought we could have breakfast together." Knockout smirked at her. She was clearly not a morning person and he liked the tousled look on her. I gave her an approachable feeling that she did not realize that she had and Knockout had to hold back his urge to kiss her.

"I am not in the mood for this." She replied and started to close the door but Knockout placed his peds in the frame to keep her from shutting it.

"Sara, wait. I am not trying to push but I want to spend time with you." He pulled out two cubes from sub space and showed it to her. "Give me a chance." He said and if a mech could give puppy dog eyes then Knockout would have succeeded. Saraphina sighed as she realized that he wasn't going away.

"Knockout, this wasn't what I had in mind." She told him softly. "Can we just get together later?" She really wanted to go back to her berth and not be bothered.

"Just one cube and a few minutes spent together and you can have the rest of the day." He countered negotiating with her. "I won't stay long. Negotiations start in a few hours."

Saraphina looked at him. She could feel it in her gut that it was a bad idea but he was just so cute standing at her door begging to be let in like a lost hurt puppy. If anyone walked by it would be a blow to his ego and she briefly wondered if she should let him stay out in the hallway just to see what might happen. She finally pulled back to allow him inside her quarters and Knockout quickly took the opportunity to plant himself there as he stopped and sat down on her couch.

"So, will you be part of Allie's group for the negotiations?" He asked after he watched her for a minute.

"Is that why you're here? I was asleep!" She turned to open the door again to let him out and Knockout jumped up and stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders. She spun around quickly to protest but her words caught in her throat as she realized how close he was. She backed away but he kept advancing on her.

"Knockout stop this!" She demanded as she kept backing away.

"What's the matter Sara, afraid of me." He purred as he finally cornered her against the wall. "I am not going to touch you." He said softly as he brought his arms around her placing his hands on either side of her head. He leaned in and felt her tremble and smiled. "I just want to spend time with you."

"So you come here to try and intimidate me so I will spend time with you?" She replied incredulously. She pushed against him but she wouldn't budge. She thought briefly of entering his mind and forcing him to back down but she had promised Allie she wouldn't harm any of the mechs visiting the base so instead she decided to wait him out.

"Maybe I just want you." Knockout said half serious half teasing. He pulled closer until they were almost touching and Saraphina was tempted to knee him. She knew his interface panel would give some protection but if just right she could still do damage. Her spark picked up in rhythm and it caused her to hesitate before she realized that he had shifted where she couldn't defend herself.

"Maybe you could give me space." She stated as she glared at him. He still towered over her frame and it made her feel very feminine. She shivered and hated herself and him for putting her in this position.

"Maybe I will for a price." She looked up into his optics and the breath hitched in her throat. Saraphina couldn't figure for the life of her why she was reacting so strongly. He was just a mech and she had kissed one before so why was her spark beating so fast and why could she not control the situation better?

"What's your price." By now they were whispering to each other and Saraphina was pressed as far as she could against the wall and she could feel the heat emanating from his chest. Her spark called to his at this close range and it frightened her that any mech could gain control over her like that.

"A kiss." He reached out and cupped her chin with his hand as he lifted her face to his. His lips ghosted over hers in a whisper soft caress and Saraphina whimpered from his touch. She lost all thought as he gently caressed her lips, his glossa asking permission, and Saraphina was at a loss as she her hands went up to his chest plates to push against him but when she touched his warm smooth armor her fingers itched to explore him further. The conflicting emotions were too much and she cried out as she tried to pull away but he held fast as his glossa slid smoothly into her mouth.

She tasted sweet as if she had been eating energon treats and Knockout felt sparks fly as she whimpered in his mouth. She would kiss him but then pull back as if afraid. What had she gone through to make her so reserved and appear as if she hated any mech that tried to touch her. Knockout continued to caress her lips with his as he pressed her against him.

Saraphina felt his armor against her body ad realization dawned on her. She shoved him away suddenly and Knockout couldn't balance against her unexpected movement and fell back on his aft.

"I told you, I only wanted friendship." She panted out as her fingers went to her lips and felt the swollen tingling sensation course from her lips to the nerve endings of her fingers. She whimpered as she felt the alien desire slowly flare through her body and tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't need this complication. She worked a job that was extremely high risk and she was no fool to tell herself that she wanted someone to come 'home' to. "I can't." She said as her eyes pleaded with him to understand. She turned and ran to her berth room, closed the door, and locked it behind her as her body slid down against it to the floor. "I can't Knockout. It could get one of us killed." She whispered to herself as tears rolled down her face.

_Sorry I that I haven't posted. I have been busy and this was a hard chapter to write. I like focusing on characters rather than situations because I rather tell a story through my characters experiences and this last part had been hard to write because I am having to create a different world. I hope you are enjoying. _


	25. Chapter 25

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I enjoyed writing the scene for Knockout. I like writing scenes with a little angst. I also hope it gave a little bit of understanding of Saraphina's character. I have to look for a job for the summer and I am also considering changing careers all together and going to work in a factory so I haven't been posting as quickly. I will try to post more this week. I only have two more weeks of teaching school and I am happy about that! _

_Please take a moment to post reviews because I read them and then reread my chapters after your comments to see your point of view in my writing. I also appreciate them. Enjoy!_

The negotiations went better than expected. Of course Sentinel wanted to make things more difficult and the governor of the Cybertronian refused to allow any soldiers to integrate into the colony unless they were to completely disarm and even then they would be like prisoners on house arrest. Optimus and Megatron both scoffed at the governor and Allie shook her head at the futile progress until both Optimus and Megatron claimed they would develop their own colony. At this, Governor Lightspeed turned to Allie in question but she let him know in no uncertain terms that to create a new colony would not go against the treaty that the Cybertronian governor had signed and that the Ancient council would honor a treaty with a new colony.

Megatron admired how Allie handled the governor and even the way she was able to shut Sentinel Prime up. She sat there with a quiet confidence that Megatron had come to respect of her.

Optimus was also impressed with how his mate handled the conference. He watched how she listened carefully to each point that the factions made before commenting. She also made sure that everything had been recorded so that there would be no misunderstandings or unclear remarks made that could later hinder the peace that he and Megatron were attempting to achieve.

It angered Optimus with Sentinel because he had never realized just how much lack of respect that Sentinel had for Allie. He carried himself with the ideology that Allie was inferior because she had been transformed into something that Sentinel considered less than perfect in the eyes of the Cybertronian race. Optimus was beginning to suspect that this was not the case. Earlier in the week he had gone down the chamber corridors that led into the temple and noticed the markings and glyphs that decorated the walls. It was uncanny how they were identical to the markings that was on the Allspark and Optimus was beginning to think that maybe Allie and her femmes had not been transformed into something less but more. He intended to bring Ratchet and even considered Megatron because before the war Megatron had been knowledgeable about not only military matters but matters concerning the Allspark and how it would best serve the Cybertronian race. He would only consider it if and when they had the major issues sorted out in the peace negotiations.

He sat there with Prowl, his SIC, to his right, and Ratchet to his left. Also sitting with him was Ironhide and Jolt. They were accomplished seasoned warriors who Optimus felt could best represent his troops. Megatron's assembly of officers were, Soundwave at his right, Starscream to his left, along with Barricade and Hook. Governor Lightspeed and aide that travelled with him represented the colony, and Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, and Powerglide represented the mechs under Allie's command. Allie herself had gathered Cassie, Chelsea, Mia, and Aura with Aura, her SIC, to her right. Optimus did not recognize the femme that had walked just after they began, but she was striking, like Chelsea, with platinum hair streaked with dark red. She was tall like Mia and Allie, though not as tall as Aura.

"I think that Optimus should be the supreme leader of our race and that he should have power over all sections of government that we set up." Sentinel said as he interjected his opinion in the talks. Optimus straightened as hearing his designation reminded him to focus on the conference.

"With due respect, Sentinel, Megatron, Allie, and I have been talking before this conference and we have a few ideas of our own." Optimus interjected before Sentinel could finish his speech. All optics and eyes fell on him as they waited for him to elaborate. "Megatron will remain our Lord High Protector," there were murmurs and dissenting remarks floating in the air but Optimus continued. "He is best suited for military procedures as well as maintaining control over our air force reserves. He is best suited for this job where as I am more of a spiritual and moral leader. Allie is already training him on the day to day operations and Prowl and Soundwave are working together to achieve harmony. Their goal is to blend our troops in until there will be no more Autobot or Decepticon faction left. We have been here now for almost two weeks and all soldiers are getting along." Optimus stated this with authority and Megatron smiled in support.

"Optimus is right. Our troops, on the average, would not adapt well back into civilian society, therefore if they have jobs that used their skills, not so much as fighting but patrols, scouting, maintaining order, that type of work would be beneficial to them as they slowly integrate back into society. Most all governments have military factions and with so few of us left it would not be a burden on your society and Allie had room and a need for them for the work that she does here in the Realm." Megatron said as he further added. "The mechs that have been fighting our war are tired. Both sides have lost sight with why we are fighting and the senate and the social elite are gone. Any neutrals that remain are as eager to begin rebuilding as we are. The Decepticaon's main concern is will they be held accountable for war crimes? I know that there were atrocities committed on both sides, but I also state that it was on both sides and we are not coming to the table as a defeated faction but as a faction that can hold our own still if we cannot agree on peace."

Allie smiled at his words. She had expected him to play this card and knew well that it was not so much an ultimatum but a stance on leveling the playing field. Optimus had fought Megatron over the years well enough to respect him as a warrior, but the other mechs did not see it that way. By reminding those that peace talks were a mutual decision between the two faction leaders demonstrated that they were on equal grounds for talks, not one faction coming in as defeated or the victors.

"I agree with Megatron. Cybertron needs to be reunited not pulled at the seams to lay blame on the spoils. We need to learn to work together again so that our children will have a better life and a future for them and their children." Optimus said confidently.

"And what of our children? All we wanted was to be left alone in your war and we are the ones who lost everything!" Governor Lightspeed exclaimed. "We have had generations killed because two factions were too proud and stubborn to come to an agreement."

"We all have sins that we must bear. The neutrals hid and did nothing in the early days before the war escalated." Optimus stated softly.

"Many of the neutrals did nothing to help the miners from dying in the energon pits!" Megatron added. "Many did nothing when we were underpaid and shunned from society."

"Why should we care about neutrals? They never cared about us." Starscream said bitterly. "My carrier was a prize, given to her sire as a slave. Who was there for her? Who was there to fight for her rights?"

Many others started to come forward and Optimus raised his hand to hold down the noise. When he had everyone's attention and the room settled he stood up and began pacing to help his train of thought.

"After many years of fighting I am in agreement with both factions. I was young when I took the title of Prime and in my youth I realize now that I was quick to believe what the senate and nobles pushed at me. In the years of fighting, getting to know the backgrounds of my soldiers under me, I have realized many of my mistakes that could have avoided war if I had pushed and asserted my right as Prime- if I had fought for all my people instead of allowing the system to manipulate me. I am no longer that person. Death changes a mech and after burying many good soldiers and warriors I have to agree with Megatron that the fighting is pointless. We are all tired and whether we come to live in the colony or whether we choose to be a part of the Ancient Ones we will find a middle ground and fight for peace for everyone represented here. This fight will be words, compromise, and learning to work together. All four factions, whether a neutral or part of Allie's teams, have an interest in what the outcome will be." Prime looked at the table with all the delegates to judge what reaction his words made.

Megatron was impressed by Prime's admission. He admitted to his mistakes and yet still retained the power of authority that a good leader needs to have to lead his people. Maybe there was hope and maybe they would reach an agreement because Prime had said that whether the colony would accept them or not they would find peace and a way to start a new life with or without the colony's help. Megatron looked over at the governor as he could still tell that he was going to be stubborn by his body language. If they had any chance he needed to make confessions as well. He leaned back and gaged the others before standing up and going towards Optimus.

"I have made mistakes as well. I wanted to fight for the rights of the oppressed and in the process I became the very thing that I was fighting against. My officers and mechs have destroyed and terrorized just to make a point that we would not be subservient to anyone. I have destroyed in the hope that one day I would rule but in the process I have learned that absolute power is fleeting if you destroy everything that made your world beautiful. We have done that and more. Now my mechs want lives that they have denied for themselves for so long and there is no senate or nobility standing in our way to achieve it. To ensure that my mechs can have a future we need to secure the present. That is why it is important for us to reach an agreement. Through this peace agreement we can have families and know that our sparklings and younglings will not live in fear or deactivation. They will live with a future that means equal pay for good honest labor and a freedom that was bought from the sweat, blood, and tears of our soldiers that fought so hard for it. We will finally achieve a compromise that will mean a new future for everyone and we will honor those who did not live to see it, both Decepticon and Autobot. We will relearn to live with each other and we will work toward unity so that we can eventually rebuild Cybertron should we choose to."

Megatron looked Optimus in the optics as he finished. Where there was once deception and lies, now there was truth and sadness mixed with a flicker of hope. Optimus closed the gap between them.

"Brother." He simply said in front of the delegates and Prowl exhaled air through his vents as pride and hope flared through Ironhide. Even Starscream smiled as his gaze fell upon the leaders as they embraced. Even hesitant Governor Lightspeed's face showed emotion as he watched the two leaders and Soundwave stood in salute to the two leaders. Allie had never felt prouder as she looked at the two mechs trying so hard to do what was right for their troops.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, how did things go today?" Shalon was sitting on the berth reading a data pad as Megatron walked in. She didn't look up and Megatron wished that she would return to her normal energetic self.

"I think they went well considering the governor of the Cybertronian colony seemed to have it out for us." Megatron said as he sat down next to her. They had been to see Ratchet and Doc and Doc had approved her for interfacing as long as they were not too rough. Doc had explained that she had been interfacing before she was aware of carrying and that the sparkling would not be hurt as long as they didn't try anything rough or place any undue stress on the sparkling.

Megatron nuzzled her shoulder and she turned into him. "I missed you today." She said softly. "I worried that things wouldn't go well." She pulled at his shoulders to get closer and Shalon reached up to hungrily kiss him.

"Shalon, please." He said. He wanted to take it slow with her because it had been a few days and he didn't want to hurt her. Of course Shalon took it wrong and she pulled back with the hurt expression and Megatron saw depression envelop her EM field.

"Shalon, I am going to love you, but I want to go at a slower pace." He grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her closer as he heard her breath catch. "I also have my stasis cuffs." He purred and watched as he eyes grew wide and suddenly a gleam appeared in them. "I may even have the crop somewhere in my sub space." He could smell her and smiled. "We just have to make sure we don't place any pressure on our sparkling."

"Oh, where do you want me?" She asked as she pressed closer to him.

"Right now, I want to hold you and smell your desire. I want to rub your tummy and know that our sparkling is growing inside you. I want to just love you." He purred into her ear.

"But no mushy stuff, right?" She asked.

"Not too much." He murmured as he picked her up and positioned her on her knees and hands, his body folded over her as he stimulated her and listened to her moans and whimpers.

"I've missed this, my love." She said as he squeezed and rubbed her breasts. His hand slid down and pressed against the sensitive nodes near her valve.

"My lord! Please, I need you." She cried out as he slapped her on the aft and she gasped as he then pulled her up and leaned her against his massive chassis. "My lord," She breathed as he palmed the slight swell of her belly. "Megatron." She cried out his name and he growled as she reached behind her and pulled his helm to her shoulder. He bit down and she shivered as she moved against his hand.

"Shalon, you are so hot and swollen!" He exclaimed as he slipped his fingers inside her. Shalon mewled like a kitten and Megatron laughed at her reaction. She was hot, swollen, wet, and ready for him and it had been a few days so he knew that he would not extend out her foreplay. "I don't think I can wait to spank you." He breathed as he bent her back down on all fours and unlatched his panel he quickly positioned himself behind her as he slipped his spike into her port. At the same time his thumb appendage slipped into her port and Shalon let out a cry as he quickly began pumping into her. Shalon met his thrusts with her own movements as she urged him faster. Her overload was coming quickly, she was so tight and hot from her body being at its peak for carrying and Megatron groaned that she felt better than she ever had.

He bent over and bit her shoulder as he matched the rhythm of his fingers to his spike. He kept pumping into her as she screamed from her first overload. Megatron was close but he wanted to get her off one more time because he knew that she tired quickly since she had entered into the second stage of carrying. He hooked his fingers in her port and began to rub the thin malleable lining between her valve and port and Shalon she whimpered as the charge began to build very quickly.

"Oh primus, it's too much." She cried as her valve tightened around him and Megatron groaned.

"You can take it my darling." He purred as he gyrated his hips and Shalon cried out. Megatron could feel the sparks through his body. He could feel the energy rolling through his systems and he leaned in close and sent a strong pulse to his mate. Shalon screamed as she felt the spark pulse emanating from him. Never had she felt it from behind her and as it rolled through her backside into her abdomen she felt the first stirrings of their sparkling reacting to its sire. Shalon cried out as she clutched at her abdomen and Megatron immediately stilled his movements as he waited to see if she was alright.

"Shalon, what is it?" He was so close but he didn't want to hurt her.

"The sparkling moved when he felt you." She said quietly in awe. She looked over her shoulder as the realization of what was inside finally hit her. This was their love growing in her, their sparkling and he had given her this as she felt the first loving instinct take root in her that all carriers possess on a certain level. The depression of what she had lost fell away as the reality of her child dawned within her. This was their love growing inside her and he was going to protect her with everything that he was while she was in this delicate state. She eased back to encourage him to move again and Megatron began to slowly move in her. Shalon arched up into his hands as he held her waist. He quickened his rhythm when she seemed okay and Megatron sent another pulse of pleasure. Shalon whimpered as their sparkling responded inside her and she tightened her valve instinctively in response. She sent a pulse back and Megatron gasped from the intense pleasure. Megatron pulled out, turned her over and pulled her to the edge of the berth so that her legs were hanging off.

"My lord?" She asked in confusion.

"I need to bond with you, Shalon but I don't want to put pressure on the sparkling." Megatron panted. He positioned himself and slid in as he established his rhythm while touching her chest. Shalon liked the position except it put her at a disadvantage. She couldn't touch him the way she liked and she whimpered but he would not relent. He started the pulses and Shalon thrashed and arched on the berth. Megatron placed his palm on her lower abdomen as he kept pumping.

"My lord, please…more." She panted as she urged him to go faster. He pulled her to him as he thrust fast and hard and Shalon loved the stat icky pulse flowing through her body. Megatron responded as her chest lit up. He released his safety protocol and gently positioned her where they could merge. Shalon's overload hit her hard as she felt the pull of his spark. She whimpered and cried out as the flow of pleasure coursed through both of them. Megatron sent one final pulse and he overloaded but was careful not to crush her or their sparkling.

When they finally came down from their high Megatron carefully cradled her against him. They stayed like that for a while and Megatron thought she had went into a light recharge.

"I felt it move tonight." She finally said. Megatron rose up and looked into her face. "When you sent the pulses, our sparkling responded to you." She said softly as she met his helm and kissed him on the lips.

"Are you okay with it?" He asked watching her reaction. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"This is our love that growing in me." She said and Megatron pulled her under him. "If anything happens, this is our love that is growing in me and nothing can take that away." She touched his cheek. "We are going to have a sparkling." Tears ran down her face as she smiled and Megatron felt the happiness and joy radiating from her spark. "It didn't feel real when Doc told me, but it responded to you."

Megatron listened to her and he also listened within their bond. He could feel the happiness and contentment rolling from her in waves and he felt relief that she had finally accepted her place as a carrier. "Shalon, you and this sparkling are my life. It is why I am negotiating for peace. All I ever wanted was to rule, but now I realize that without you that is an empty dream, Shalon." Megatron kissed her long and deeply and Shalon felt her fingers and toes curl from the tingly response of his mouth. She moaned and wrapped her thighs around his waist and he pulled up and laughed.

"You are my life, Shalon. I would gladly die a thousand deaths to see you happy and I thank Primus that you have finally come out of that dark depression of the last few days."

"I know, and I am sorry, but everything seemed so surreal to me and I didn't feel I was in control."

"I didn't help it either. I promised that nothing would change and then I was afraid that I would hurt you so I wouldn't touch you." Megatron kissed her again as she rubbed up against him.

"My lord one more time, please?" She asked.

"No, baby. I promised Doc that we would take it easy, but I can I touch the sparkling?"

"You can touch any part of me. You know I won't stop you." She said but she tried to hide her yawn and Megatron smirked.

"You are tired my sweet. Let's get you settled for recharge and then maybe we can have one quick round in the morning before I leave."

"You promise?" Shalon's eyes were closed and her voice sounded tired but happy.

"Unless we're attacked or an alarm goes off, I promise." He snuggled against her as she went in recharge. He kissed her one last time before joining her.


	26. Chapter 26

_I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I had read some fics just before I wrote them with Soundwave/Megatron pairings or Optimus Prime/Megatron pairings and it helped with my decision on how I wanted to write Megatron. The writing I did is mine. I didn't cheat by copying anything; I just wanted a little reassurance that Megatron wasn't as insane as some other writers portray him as. I wanted to show that everyone was tired of war and that even Megatron could be affected by it._

_Please take a moment to write a comment so that I can read them. I love them but remember if you don't like something please don't be mean. I can take a critical comment as long as you don't use crude or vulgar language._

_Enjoy!_

Starscream was tired but happy that the peace talks went so well. He had never in his wildest dreams would have imagined that the two proud leaders would embrace. He walked back quickly to his quarters already anticipating his mate waiting for him. As he opened the door she was there perched on the couch that he and Skywarp shared smiling as she felt the joy and elation through their shared bond.

"Good day?" She asked.

"Great day." He confirmed. Starscream quickly sat down and pulled her into his lap and kissed her hard and long. Kiki moaned as she pulled at the circuits beneath his seams and he wrenched his mouth away as he greedily soaked up her small petit form.

"Are you still in the mood to watch tonight?" He said after a moment. He watched for any tenseness in her body but she seemed to accept what he had told her from the morning.

"I am a little nervous but yes." She replied shyly. Her arms went around his neck as he kissed her neck and shoulder while she shivered in delight. His little femme was adorable and he loved her.

"Allie gave me a project today." She said breathlessly. "I am going to be restoring a home she acquired in the town just south of the city. It's about twenty minutes from here. She wants me to pick the colors and purchase the furniture and have the floors done. She also told me to pick all the appliances and to have an energon dispenser installed. What do you think? I mean it is not military but Allie asked me to do it and I love to decorate." Kiki looked at Starscream with excitement and an eagerness that was absolutely adorable.

"I think that it is wonderful." Starscream murmured as he took her fingers and placed little kisses on each tip. She giggled at his antics and he smiled at her. "What is she going to do with it when you are done?"

"I don't know, she just said that I had free reign and that I had a week so I had to go and order the floors and have the painters scheduled for tomorrow." Kiki went on and on about how excited she was about the house and Starscream listened and soaked up her happiness. Once a person got past her shyness she was quite the chatter box and Starscream loved hearing her voice.

Skywarp walked in as she was talking and smirked at the couple on the couch. ""Hey Star are we on tonight?"

"Yes, TC is on his way." Starscream held Kiki close to him and she buried into his chest as she shyly looked over to Skywarp. He smiled and waggled his fingers at her and she giggled. Starscream rolled his optics as their antics and laughed as he watched the two.

"Will Aura be with him?" Kiki asked.

"Probably. She usually comes with him. They are bonded and spend most of their free time together like us." Starscream said. He smiled at Kiki as there was a knock on the door and then Skywarp was opening the door to let Thundercracker and Aura in. Kiki could see the happiness radiating off of Aura's face as she held onto Thundercracker's hand and one could see that they were in love. She wondered if she and Starscream looked like that and Aura smiled at her that smile that femmes had for each other, the one that said they knew and understood.

"Hey guys." Skywarp said in his usual greeting. "Star, do we have any high grade around here?" He asked.

"No, but we do have mid-grade and Kiki made some energon treats for everyone." Kiki popped up from Starscream's lap and ran over to grab up the tray. She came back and set the tray on the table for everyone to get their share of treats.

"Thanks Kiki." Skywarp said as he grabbed a handful.

"Yeah, thanks for making them." Aura said as she took one. "TC, have one. They are very good."

"Thank you. So Star, what's on the agenda tonight?" Thundercracker asked.

"Though we would hang out and maybe talk. I don't know." Starscream said absently. He was watching Kiki as she came back to sit with him though not in his lap.

"I thought we were going to bond?" Skywarp said and Thundercracker and Starscream groaned at his lack of tact.

"We probably will, but I didn't want to embarrass Kiki." Thundercracker said in exasperation. He walked over with Aura and he sat down on the couch on the other side of Starscream while Aura sat between his legs.

"I better enjoy sitting on the floor as much as possible before I get to far along and can't get up." Aura said laughing. She thanked Skywarp for the energon as she sipped it slowly. Aura would hand hi the cube and let him sip before he handed it back to her. Kiki thought they were adorable together and was glad that things had worked out for them even if it had been awkward in the beginning.

"Kiki, would you like a cube?" Skywarp asked.

"Please." She replied.

"Hey, Mia told me about the house that Allie is letting you renovate. Did you start it today?" Aura asked.

"Yes I did. I am painting all the berth rooms and wash racks in a blue and doing the living quarters, kitchen, and dining in a desert color. The den I am leaving in a natural wood tone and the floors will be concrete with a metal overlay so that Cybertronians will not be able to crack or fall through. The upstairs will have carpet. I love carpet." Kiki said as she took her cube and began sipping it.

"Allie asked you to renovate a house?" Skywarp asked. "How is that part of military duty?"

"I don't know. She just asked me as a favor." Kiki said. "I like decorating and it is fun to spend someone else's credits." Skywarp laughed at that.

"Yeah, I would do it too if I got to spend credits that weren't mine." He said laughing.

"Warp, you would do anything if someone's credits were involved." Thundercracker said. He sipped the energon that Skywarp handed him and Starscream pulled Kiki into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he snuggled her in his embrace.

"Awe, how cute." Aura said smirking at them.

"They have been like that for several days." Skywarp said.

"Well I think it is wonderful." Aura said sincerely.

"I am glad that you have found someone." Thundercracker said as he pulled Aura up to him. The femmes looked at each other and smiled as their mates cuddled them close. Thundercracker palmed Aura's tummy as he kissed her deeply as Kiki blushed prettily and Starscream laughed softly in her ear.

"They are beautiful together, just as you are beautiful in my arms." He whispered to her as Skywarp took a seat where Aura had sat on the floor and Kiki realized as quickly as the social conversation began it was just as quickly replaced with this sudden tension, energy, and desire that was palpable in the air. Skywarp reached up and pulled Aura down to kiss her softly on the lips and caress her hair from beneath her nape. Kiki watched as Skywarp pulled in close as he continued to kiss and caress her. Thundercracker held her to him so that Skywarp had to work for his kisses. When they finally pulled apart Aura turned and nuzzled Thundercracker's neck and he moaned as he arched his helm back to allow her better access. Her hands worked their way to his cockpit and pulled at the seams and circuits just beneath it as Thundercracker bucked against her on the couch. Kiki watched them with saucers in her face and then she turned and looked at Starscream.

"Will you join them?" She whispered.

"I will eventually. Can I kiss you or will it make you nervous? He whispered back. Starscream didn't want the others to hear the hesitance in his voice.

"Yes, my lord. I will never deny you." She replied. Starscream slowly closed the gap and brushed his lips across hers. She gasped at the feather light caress and he repeated over and over until Kiki was whimpering for more. She tried to get him to deepen the kiss but he was insistent on keeping the caress light which was driving her crazy with want. Starscream pulled her in closer as he caressed her backside and then lower to pull her closer by her aft.

Aura was amidst the greatest pleasure and she wasn't sure that it was because carrying made her more sensitive to their caresses or just the thought of being with the three of them again. She was sure that Skywarp would reciprocate but when she was that Kiki was here with Starscream she wasn't sure if this was a good idea for the little femme. She looked over and saw that Starscream was pleasuring her and Aura watched as her pulse raced with excitement. Thundercracker paused and looked over to see what held her fascination. Starscream had laid Kiki out on the floor and was towering above her as he continued to kiss the little femme with such aggressiveness and they could hear Kiki's whimpers and moans.

"Well, this is a surprise." Skywarp commented softly as he pulled away from Thundercracker and Aura to crawl over to the other couple and watch. He watched them until Starscream finally pulled from kissing her. He met Skywarp's optics as his came back to focus on the others.

"Sorry, we must have gotten carried away." Starscream said sheepishly.

"May I?" Skywarp asked. Starscream wasn't sure if Kiki would let him have a kiss but he asked her anyway.

"_He wants to kiss you."_

"_What?"_

"_Skywarp, he wants to kiss you."_

_Oh, what should I do?_

"_What do you want to do?"_

"_I've never kissed anyone except you."_

"_If you want to I won't stop you but it has to be your choice. Skywarp is a brother and I know you belong to me so he can't take you from me. I don't mind if you are afraid that I might get jealous. I wouldn't have let you be here if I was like that."_

Kiki looked between the two. Starscream had taught her that if it was her choice then it was consensual and that no mech should ever force her. Skywarp was asking for a kiss and Kiki didn't see anything that could hurt her. She slowly pulled from Starscream's grasp as she looked at Skywarp. His purple and black coloring was very attractive even if he was larger than Starscream. She looked at Starscream as he slowly guided her to Skywarp. Kiki's hands began to tremble but they always did just before being touched by anyone. Starscream gently took them in his hands as he placed her in front of Skywarp.

"He won't bite Kiki, I promise." He said next to her ear and Kiki blushed as Skywarp placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head up to meet his lips. She trembled and Skywarp was amazed at how adorable she was. No wonder Starscream was enamored with her. Skywarp slowly touch her lips with his as his glossa swiped a lick across them and Kiki yelped in surprise. She pulled back as her hand came to her lips and her doe like eyes were dark with suppressed desire.

"It's okay. Warp likes to play." Starscream told her as Skywarp came in for another kiss. She backed until she felt Starscream behind her and Skywarp stopped just mere inches from her to make sure she was willing. It amazed Kiki how patient these seekers could be when they really wanted something. She held onto Starscream as Skywarp gently cupped her face and brushed his lips across hers. She moaned when he repeated the caress and then the third time he gently prodded her lips until she opened and allowed him entrance. Starscream slowly pushed her into Skywarp's embrace as he explored her mouth. They both could smell her arousal as she moaned against Skywarp and slowly brought her hands to his chest and cockpit.

"That's it, Kiki. Let Warp touch you. He won't hurt you and I am right here." Starscream murmured in her shoulder as Kiki whimpered against Skywarp. Her breath started coming in short saccadic pants as she felt her lower torso come in contact with his. Starscream was pressed up against her backside and was massaging her aft, gently kneading it as Skywarp's hands came around and began to caress her back.

Thundercracker and Aura watched as they gently touched and caresses the little femme and Aura was left panting realizing how erotic it was to watch them play with Kiki. Thundercracker brought him and Aura carefully down to the carpet as they watched and listened to the little mewls and whimpers that Skywarp managed to wrangle from Kiki.

Skywarp pulled Kiki on top of him as he leaned back to lay on the floor.

"No, please." Starscream pulled her off and checked her over.

"You okay?" He asked her concerned.

"Yes," She said to him but turned to Skywarp. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I…I…just… can't" She tried to get out what her emotions were telling her but it was Aura who came to her rescue.

"It's okay Kiki, no one expects you to just ignore what happened to you and we won't judge you." She came over and hugged the little femme to her. Kiki could feel the sparkling between them and she looked down as Aura let up a little.

"Can I?" Kiki asked softly a little smile playing on her lips.

"Sure." Aura replied. Kiki place her hand on the swell of her stomach. The sparklings kicked and Kiki smiled as she lit up from the contact. Thundercracker crawled over and placed his hand over Kiki's as they felt the sparklings light movements through Aura's skin. Starscream came over and rubbed Kiki's back as he watched the femmes interact with the sparklings.

Starscream placed a kiss on her shoulder and then he looked at her as she returned his gaze.

"I want to try again if that's okay with Skywarp." She said to Starscream.

"Are you sure? We will not force you to do anything against your will." Starscream told her.

"I know, but the only to get over this fear is to face it." She returned.

"Warp?"

"I don't mind and I understand that this must be very daunting for you." Skywarp said as he positioned himself in front of her again. She had backed up away from Aura as Kiki touch Skywarp's face. This time Kiki was the one to initiate the kiss. She pulled him towards her as she tentatively began to explore his mouth and this time it was Skywarp who moaned. Starscream came up behind her as Kiki wanted to be closer and scooted until she was straddling Skywarp. Starscream was right there caressing and massaging her back as she continued to kiss Warp and duel with their glossas. Starscream leaned over and bit her gently on the shoulder as Thundercracker came to her to her other side and began to trail kisses down her neck and shoulder. Kiki shuddered as she felt all three and she tensed for moment.

"Star." Kiki whimpered because it was too much. "Please…don't." She pulled away just before Skywarp could secure her against him. "I'm sorry."

"Would it help if we watch Skywarp with Aura and TC?" Starscream asked.

"Okay." Starscream pulled her back to the base of the couch. Skywarp crawled back over to Thundercracker and Aura as she let him kiss her while Thundercracker began to undress Aura. Kiki blushed as she was not used to seeing another couple engage with interfacing and she turned into Starscream who held her as he laughed at her naivety. Aura was kissed and licked and Skywarp quickly worked his way down where he began sucking on her valve while Thundercracker sucked on her breasts. Kiki could hear her moans and whimpers as they continued to pleasure her and Kiki was in awe.

"Is this how it is?" Kiki wondered aloud as she watched how erotic the scene was and how much Aura was enjoying being touched and suckled by the two mechs. Kiki could smell the transfluid that permeated the air.

"This is how it is. They will let the energy build up until she will overload several times. When the energy is high enough they will bond as a trine." Starscream said.

"So Aura had become part of the trine?" She asked as Aura screamed when her overload hit her and she fell over in pleasure.

"Yes." Starscream watched as Thundercracker mounted Aura and entered her and then Starscream turned his head to watch Kiki to see if she was comfortable watching them. Her eyes were wide as saucers as Skywarp went to her front and Aura began to lick and suck Skywarp's spike.

"Watch. They overloaded her and now they will take their pleasure. It's mutual Kiki. Everyone benefits." Starscream told her.

"Isn't it humiliating?"

"No, Aura wants to stimulate Warp. It is as pleasurable for her as it is for them."

"Oh."

They continued to watch as Aura began to moan and whimper around Skywarp's spike and Warp in turn would moan as the vibration stimulated him.

"What did she do to you when it was three of you?" Kiki asked Star.

"Well, I was usually on the bottom, but Aura is carrying and it would not be safe for the sparklings." He replied.

"How?"

"I would take her valve and TC would take her port." Starscream said it so casually that he didn't notice Kiki tense at first. She squirmed to get up and then he noticed and held her still against him.

"Kiki what is it?"

"That's what they used to force me…" She shivered and Starscream held her tight to calm her down.

"It's okay. Do you want to leave?" He asked her softly. Kiki looked at him and then she looked at the three across from them. She opened herself to the bond that she shared with Aura and felt how the femme loved being between the two mechs. She could feel the pleasure wash through them.

Starscream could feel what she was feeling as desire took over Kiki's systems. He eased up holding her as he began to rub her back as stroke her hair. They could hear the moans and the panting thrusts of the three on the floor and Kiki whimpered as she became wet again watching them on the floor. Starscream pulled her against him as she moaned and Skywarp looked over and smirked causing her cheeks to flush and her breaths started coming in pants.

"Star?" She asked in confusion as her eyes clouded with lust and she pulled his helm down against the back of her neck.

"What do you want, Kiki?" He asked her softly trying hard to control his desire as he listened to the three across from them.

"You, please my lord. I want you." She cried out and again Skywarp looked over as he moaned and grinned at the couple. Starscream quickly divested Kiki of her clothes as he bent her over on all fours and proceeded to enter her from behind. Kiki cried out as she felt Starscream grabbed her waist and pull her up where she was in her from behind but she was almost sitting in front of him on his lap. He used his hands on her waist to teach her the rhythm and Kiki began to move up and down impaling herself on his spike. Starscream moaned because she felt so good as he moved on of his hands to her breasts and began to knead and pinch. Kiki gasped as she arched her back as she felt his mouth on her neck. She gasped as he bit at the cords and circuits just beneath the skin of her neck.

"Oh Primus, Star that feel incredible!" She gasped out as his spike hit a particular sensitive node within her and she mewled and whimpered and Starscream increased his thrusting. The other stopped for a moment to watch breathlessly as Starscream and Kiki kept moving until they heard her cry out and wail as Starscream overloaded in her taking her with him.

"Wow Star, that was hot!" Skywarp said as he began to move in Aura's mouth again. Aura worked him until he groaned and overloaded but Thundercracker held still because he wanted Aura to himself. As Skywarp pulled away and slumped down in satisfaction Thundercracker began to move again and Aura moaned at the feel of her mate inside her. He pulled her back against him as Aura whimpered and writhed on her hands and knees. Thundercracker kept the pace up until he felt Aura tighten against him and he overloaded sending her with him.

Skywarp crawled over to Kiki and touched her face. She looked up at him as he lifted her up against Starscream. Starscream pulled her into his lap as his slipped inside her again.

"Star?" She asked suddenly afraid. She grasped at his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her but he still remained buried deep inside. Skywarp stayed behind her and Kiki tensed and felt uncomfortable.

"It's okay, Kiki. He's not going to hurt you." Starscream murmured in her ear. "Trust me. It is going to be very good for you. I promise." Starscream began to move slowly so that she could adjust to the different position. She could feel Skywarp behind her but as Starscream began moving her breath hitched in her throat as pleasure flooded her systems and she could feel the energy building. Skywarp came up and leaned his body against her backside and Kiki tensed but Starscream rubbed her and kneaded her muscles until she relaxed and allowed Skywarp to touch her. He moved her up and down on Starscream's spike and released the first spark pulse to surge through her and Starscream.

Kiki screamed as she felt the sensation of fire and power flood through her systems as it swirled and then passed into Starscream who growled in response. Starscream returned the pulse with one of his own as he sped up his rhythm.

"Star, it's too much! Please." She tried to pull away but as Skywarp sent another pleasurable pulse Kiki screamed and arched roughly in Starscream's lap as he gasped and growled and returned the pulse. Kiki whimpered and cried out and Starscream grasped her by the back of her head, his hand buried thickly in her hair as he pulled and nipped at her neck. Skywarp reached around and began kneading her breasts and sent another pulse through her.

Thundercracker and Aura leaned back against the couch, his hands resting on the swell of their sparkling as they watched the little femme. Aura was proud of her for coming but she worried that the experience would upset her. She knew that Skywarp wasn't as sensitive or picked up on others feeling like Thundercracker or Starscream did but Starscream kept her focused on him as the exchanged pulses with her trapped in the middle. Kiki cried out or screamed as each pulse went through her body and Aura had to admire her for being brave enough to take on a trine. Maybe in time she would be able to take all three but for now, two was enough.

Kiki was in extreme pleasure as they passed pulses between each other. As the pulses became stronger and faster Kiki started screaming as she couldn't keep up with the two mechs that she was caught between. She felt her valve tighten and she gave out one last keening wail as she slipped over into the abyss of overload. She saw stars float around in her eyes as blackness engulfed her and she passed out in Starscream's arms. He thrust one more time as Skywarp sent a strong pulse and they both overloaded from the intense pleasure.

Aura felt the sparklings move as Thundercracker rubbed her stomach. She gently crawled to Kiki and helped Starscream lay her out on the rug. She was so beautiful and delicate as he carefully draped a blanket over her form.

"She is so shy." Skywarp said as he watched her.

"She had been hurt very badly but she is getting stronger and less fearful every day." Starscream replied.

"Did you see what they did to her when she was a captive?" Aura asked. "She had never let us see and Allie wouldn't let us pry."

"I did." Starscream said grimly. "I wouldn't do what they did to her to my worst enemy. I can't believe that she lived through it and that she is willing to be here with us tonight."

"She wanted to be here?" Thundercracker asked.

"She said she wanted to watch, but she surprised me tonight. I don't think it will be anytime soon that she will engage you or Warp though. This was probably the closest to the trine that she is comfortable with." Starscream stated quietly as he stroked her through the blanket. He pulled her hair away so it wouldn't get caught under her body and then Starscream crawled over to the others.

"She will be fine for a while, but I think she wanted to learn the language of the wings." He said as Aura came up and began rubbing the soothing lines into his wings as Thundercracker did the other. Starscream's CPU registered the soothing strokes and he relaxed under their hands.

"If she wakes up I will teach her, Star." Thundercracker said.

"Thanks TC."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So do you think that they made progress today?" Ultra Magnus was sitting in the rec area that Allie had reserved for femmes and mechs to come and relax if they didn't want to go to their quarters.

"Whether they made progress or not is irrelevant. The fate of Cybertron will not change. If we are going to rebuild we need to have power source that we can either bring or have Cybertron come to it. Sitting here on this planet does not help the welfare of our planet." Sentinel Prime stood to up and began to pace. "Prime had lost his ability to lead if he thinks that our race would be happy here. Allie hordes the technology and will not share it with anyone so why should I be loyal to her!"

"Allie saved us from deactivation and she has been good to us since we have been here, Sentinel. She even has managed to get Optimus and Megatron to talk and work towards peace." Ultra Magnus said as he warily watched his old friend. Since Sentinel had come to the Realm Magnus had noticed a restlessness about him that placed everyone on edge. Ultra Magnus knew that Sentinel held great disdain for Allie and that Allie was biding her time until she would be forced to do something about his arrogance and disregard for rules and protocol.

"So we should be grateful that we were saved only to perish on a planet that is not even our own? Ha! I scoff at the very idea of dying in a world that is not home. Why can't we go back and save our world? Why do we have to wait upon her as if she is our savior?" Magnus could tell that Sentinel was getting more and more restless and as he watched the older mech he realized just why Allie suspected him of tampering with the galactic gate.

"Sentinel, they protect what belongs here in the Realm. You can't blame them for wanting to keep it to themselves. Some of the technology in the wrong hands could have dire results if used for the wrong reasons." Magnus stayed in his seat as he continued to watch Sentinel. He did not like how this conversation was going but to say so would alienate the mech more so where he would not disclose any information at all. Magnus suspected that Sentinel's restlessness had something to do with Megatron but Magnus wasn't sure.

"We were gods once ruling our share of the galaxy and now we are reduced to sharing planets with humans and only Primus knows what else! I will not stand for this humiliation any longer." Sentinel turned towards Magnus as if waiting for Magnus to reply but Magnus did not know what to say.

When Sentinel realized that Magnus wasn't going to comment he huffed air through his vents, turned, and walked away. Ultra Magnus sat there brooding about the problem that Sentinel posed and decided that Allie needed to know that there may be trouble. As he sat there, Comm. Walked in and stopped short as she saw Magnus sitting in a chair.

"I didn't know you were here. I'll come back later." She started to turn but Magnus jumped quickly and grabbed her by the waist.

"Stop that!" She swatted at his massive hands since she was so tiny. She tried to pull away. "Magnus, stop you know I don't like it when you won't let me go."

"Comm., just wait please. I don't want to fight tonight." She slowed and turn to face him with her hands on her hips and Magnus thought she was adorable.

"Well! What do you want? What is so important that you would want to grace my presence?" She demanded as she stared up at him. Magnus looked at her and sighed through his air vents. She waited impatiently and then started to turn when he didn't say anything.

"Wait…" Ultra Magnus reached for her again but she side stepped him this time as she turned glaring at him.

"Magnus, I am done with playing games with you. All we do is fight and you never seem to say what you truly mean so I am through with this… whatever it is between us!" She turned and stormed out before Magnus could grab her again and left him there wondering what had gone wrong with them.


	27. Chapter 27

_I hope you like the last chapter. I wanted to bring Magnus into it a little because I keep alluding to him and Comm. I hope that I wrote the seekers scene effectively. It was a little hard trying to incorporate a character like Kiki into the mix and I had to take my time so it wouldn't take away from her personality. _

_Please take a moment a leave a review. I have been job hunting and I don't know when I will post but I will try to keep posting one a day if possible. I hope you enjoy!_

Megatron stood out on the balcony of their quarters. It felt strange to have private quarters and be able to stand on a balcony because it had been so long since they had anything even similar to this. Although this wasn't Cybertron it was comfortable and Megatron could see them being here for a while as they worked out how to revive their home planet. He knew that taking energon from the Realm would not work because Allie would not like it nor would she condone it. She wanted someone who could take her place and Megatron knew that she wanted to step back and raise a family with the Prime. He had a family coming himself. He looked behind him to see Shalon resting on the berth, her hand over the slight well of her abdomen with a smile gracing her face as she recharged peacefully. She seemed less restless since the night before and Megatron was grateful because he was becoming concerned for her mental health. Since she had felt the sparkling move she was more content and settled. Even Allie had commented on how much better she seemed today and that whatever he was doing to keep it up.

"Hey, thought you might be in berth with Shalon by now." Allie walked over from her side of the balcony and stood next to Megatron.

"Optimus still up?" He asked her.

"No, he has been anxious today and he loses enough sleep worrying about his troops so I told him to go ahead and recharge. I just couldn't sleep tonight." She turned and looked over the gray moor and the brightness of the night from the two lunar satellites shining in the sky. The sun may not shine much during the day but at least the nights were filled some of the soft glow of the moons.

"It's quiet out here." Megatron said softly. "Cybertron very seldom was quiet. Something was always going or moving."

"It's nice here but I have my home in the mountains that I prefer. Maybe you and Shalon can come sometime when you next get some time off." She said softly as she looked out over the moor.

"Maybe." Megatron looked out over the moor with her but asked her, "When you said that you were looking for someone to take over and that I would be good at it. Are you afraid that I would abuse your troops?"

Allie smiled as she telepathically answered him, _"I have my methods for keeping everyone in line. You won't abuse it. I think you have learned that power is something that is not forced on anyone, it has to be earned."_ Allie smiled up at him.

"I see your point and I will remember that you are a telepath." Megatron said as he looked at Allie. "Why?" He asked.

"Why? Maybe I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. Maybe I believe that we all regret things we do. Sometimes I believe that I get tired and want someone to share responsibility with." Allie looked out over the moor again. "Maybe I want a family and having another person to help me will achieve that goal."

"I have a family coming. Shalon is so young and I do worry about her." Megatron admitted.

"She is young but she will be a good mother. It was just a shock. You know how young people think. They live in the moment without thinking about consequences. You are good for her just as she is good for you. You will be good together and she will support you when things get dark or rough." Allie waited to see if he would comment. When he did not she went on to say,

"After negotiations it will be a fort night here in the Realm. We have other duties that are not military Megatron. I have to answer to those duties, rituals if might call." Allie again waited.

"Is that similar to when all of you disappeared the first night?"

"No that was us going to get restored after being off world. Sometimes when we are gone from the crystal too long we have to be refreshed. The closest thing I can describe it to is the energon baths that they use in medical. It is the same but our sarcophagus has biologic components that help our skin. Our metal bodies are made to last for vorns but our skin and biologic parts can't keep up with it so we have to have a way to regenerate. The crystal oracle made the sarcophagus so that we would be able to keep our longevity." Allie explained as she turned and looked at him carefully.

"You said the oracle is a crystal?" He asked.

"Yes, but if you try and mess with it or try to harness the energy from it the crystal will defend itself. Chelsea is a keeper, a priestess if you want to call her that, but it is sentient and it will defend itself." Allie wanted him to understand that the oracle meant business.

"So what you are saying is the price for the bodies that you now have is that you have to answer to it on a quarterly basis. So you have become slaves to a sentient being that demands ritual sacrificing."

"Sacrificing? No, we just have to perform a series of rituals at certain times of the year."

"But you sacrifice your time and your freedom." Megatron looked at her with piercing red eyes and Allie realized what he meant.

"Yes, we unfortunately in our arrogance thought we could harness the power of the crystal to get home and ended up paying for our sins." Allie admitted quietly. "It is why we are so protective of it because we don't want what happened to us to happen to someone else."

"But Shalon chose to be like you."

"Yes, but we made her wait until she was in her grown body and had experienced all that her former body had to offer so that she would be sure of what she wanted." Allie said. She folded her hands on the banister of the balcony and waited to see if he had any more questions.

"So your team and my Decepticon femmes came across this oracle and in trying to harness its energy it transformed you into these bodies." Megatron stopped a moment and expelled air from his vents. "I saw Shalon's transformation. I felt the pain and anguish that she went through when she chose to be changed."

"She wanted it. It was worse for us because we fought against it. Our choices were robbed from us, but in our arrogance we thought we were perfect and that anything such as humans and biologic animals were inferior; even Autobots felt like that. Look at Sentinel, he has never learned to adapt and now am going to have to deal with it sooner or later. Maybe it is good that you and Optimus have admitted to your sins so that we may grow and change for the better." Allie turned back to look over the moor.

"I have never compared myself to a god, but in my arrogance I have come close. I decided a long time ago not to wait and take chances on what Primus may want from me. I wanted power and I let that consume me until there is nothing left of our home planet." Megatron looked at the tall elegant femme that stood proudly before him. "Why do you place so much faith in me?"

"I already told you. I see potential." She smiled at him. "Besides I have selfish motives, one that is recharging in my berth." Allie smirked at him. Megatron laughed.

"I guess I have one too in my berth." He replied. "I feel her getting restless so I better go calm her down."

"Yeah, mine will be up looking for me too. Good night." Allie turned and walked back to the door to her room. She glanced over to see Megatron slip through his door as she walked inside and headed for her berth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sunny, I'm tired. Let's go to berth!" Raynie was tired of the twins playing with her stomach. "The sparkling hasn't even travelled to the carrying chamber yet so you are not going to hear anything at least for a few more weeks." She was tired and grumpy and she wanted the twins to let her off the couch because she wanted her berth but Sunny nor Sides was going to let her up.

"Oh come on Raynie, it's not every day that you are carrying and I want to experience everything about you and the sparkling while you are carrying it." Sideswipe insisted and Raynie rolled her eyes as she looked at Sunny who was agreeing with his twin. They had her pinned on the couch and she couldn't get up which was really annoying her so she folded her arms and huffed.

"Can I please get up? I think I am going to be sick." That got their attention as they jumped up and Raynie quickly stood and walked to their berth.

"Hey, I thought you said you were sick!" Sunny complained as he plopped down next to her. Raynie laughed as Sideswipe sauntered in and sat next to Sunstreaker. He pulled Sides to him and kissed him hard and then reached over and kissed Raynie as his glossa swooped in and took her mouth by storm. Raynie pulled back after a moment to gulp in air and she smiled at her two favorite mechs.

"I faked the sick part to get you two to let me up. I want my berth and I finally got it!" She rolled over and laid down as sunny popped her on the aft.

"Ow, what was that for?" She asked.

"For trying to trick us." Sunny said. He pulled her up against his body as he rubbed her still flat tummy. "Maybe I will punish you." He murmured it in her ear and she shivered.

"You can't punish me. I'm carrying your sparkling." She slyly returned.

"There are ways of punishing without actually hurting you." He countered as he moved his hand down and cupped her between her legs. Raynie whimpered as Sideswipe crawled over her to place her between them. She squirmed to get comfortable nut the twins had other ideas.

"Guys, I am really tired." She stated for them.

"Sorry, Raynie but we want to play." Sideswipe said as he leaned in and began kissing her forehead, cheeks, nose, and moving to her mouth. Raynie opened to allow him entrance as Sunstreaker moved his hand up and down until he slipped a finger in her valve.

"Raynie, I know you are tired but if we promise to make it quick will you play with us?" Sunstreaker asked as he pistoned his fingers in and out of her. Raynie sobbed out as she tried to get away. The twins frowned at her actions because she was being so negative and aversive towards them.

"Raynie, if you don't want to do this we will back off." Sideswipe said. He could feel the concern and anxiety from both of them as he gently held her to him. Sunny continued to finger her but Sides saw that her eyes were closed.

"_Sunny maybe we should let her recharge." _Sideswipe said as he looked at her face. She looked so tired and Sides sent her a soothing pulse through the bond that he shared with her and Sunstreaker.

"_I think you are right. She seems so delicate."_ Sunny replied as he kept his optics on her. She was already dosing in a light recharge and Sunny felt bad that he and Sides were being so selfish with her. He sent her a loving pulse and she moaned in recharge.

"Sides, is she okay?" Sunstreaker asked out loud.

"I think she is just tired Sunny. She sick almost every morning and then she picks at her food and energon. I think she is just wore out by the time she gets to bed." Sideswipe hoped he sounded convincing. He was worried about her lack of energy and if she was getting enough energon. "She goes to see Doc in the morning. I'll go with her and let you attend the negotiations." Sideswipe said.

"No, we all go together." Sunstreaker said pointedly. "I want to be there for her too." He had just as much right as Sideswipe did and the appointment was in the morning so that one or both of them could still make it to the meeting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"The femme, the unusual one like Chelsea but she did not have the iridescent skin, who was she?" Optimus asked Allie the next morning.

"That was Natalia. She is a femme that stays mostly in the field like Saraphina." Allie said as she was getting dressed. She was wearing her black that Optimus liked to see on her.

"So this Natalia is a saboteur?" Optimus persisted.

"Yes and no. She sends me information and occasionally comes in to base like Saraphina to check in." Allie quickly finished dressing as she opened a panel that was hidden within the wall. Optimus saw an array of gadgets and hand pistols as well as different types of swords and weapons. Allie picked out several and added them to her black pants and then she picked up her energy rings.

"Are we going out today?" Optimus inquired. He walked over to her as she finished placing everything on her body.

"No, I was going to train today." Allie replied.

"What about the conference?" Optimus asked.

"I have four hours before we meet. I usually train in two. I'll be fine." She leaned over and kissed him on the mouth and Optimus stopped her from pulling away.

"I can think of better things to do than training." Optimus purred.

"I am going to have to pass. Natalia and Sara are waiting for me." Allie reluctantly pulled away. "I'll see you later."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Everyone had reassembled in the room that Allie had designated for the negotiations. The twins just did make it in and Allie noticed that there were more people today. She had a feeling that more would come after word of the speeches got out from yesterday. The same group were assembled around the table and chairs were added to the back for additional mechs and femmes that had come to hear what would take place today.

"I want to know why you will not allow me to use the gate!" Sentinel demanded. He strode toward Allie before the conference started and Allie groaned. She did not want a confrontation in front of so many people in the room.

"Sentinel, may I help you?" She asked politely.

"No, you can let me use the gate!" He grated out.

"I have the gate guarded for the moment and no one is using it until we find out why it is not delivering people to the appropriate places. We wouldn't want you to use it and end up in a dangerous place." Allie played it cool. She could tell that Sentinel was aggravated.

"I have had enough of this stalling. Wheeljack says that the gate is fixed. Why are you holding everyone up?" Everyone in the room watched without uttering a word as they watched the confrontation.

"There has been proof of tampering and I am being cautious until we find the culprit. We do have a lead but I am not saying who until we find the proof." Allie coolly replied. "As soon as we have the culprit we will let you use the gate."

"That is not good enough. I am an inventor and I should not be hindered just because you have a saboteur."

"You do not have a choice, Sentinel! My orders stand and you will have to comply."

"I am a Prime and I don't take orders from a femme!"

"Sentinel stand down!" Optimus quietly but convincingly. He stood up and walked toward Sentinel and Allie. "Allie is my mate and her orders stand. You know that Sentinel." Prime said quietly.

"I will not take orders from a femme that has betrayed our race. She is an abomination to us. Look at them! They do not even have the same form as they did on Cybertron and you and Megatron want to live with these being?"

"Sentinel, stand down. This is not something to be discusses in this manner." Allie was livid. She would not allow him to talk like that towards her or any of her troops.

"I think what Sentinel needs is to be escorted from the hall." She said very quietly. Chelsea knew that tone and immediately went to her side. Saraphina took the other side as support to her commander.

"I will not. I have just as much right here as anyone else." He stated viciously.

"You don't understand Sentinel. I am not requesting that you leave I am having a guard escort you out." She said. If she had to she would use her telepathy to convince him but she didn't want to. Optimus came to stand behind her as they all stared Sentinel down.

"I will not be ignored." He finally said and left the room. Allie was glad to see him go and she was glad that the confrontation was not as severe as it could have been.

"Well, ladies and gentlemechs, we will start proceedings."


	28. Chapter 28

_Well I certainly am getting some interesting comments on Sentinel Prime. I'm basing him off of the Dark of the Moon movie. I'm still mad that he took out my favorite, Ironhide. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story. I am trying to write as much as possible but I am in the middle of a job change and I am having to deal with all of that. Please take a moment to review my chapters because it is very important for me. Enjoy!_

"Do you see that?" Doc asked Shalon as she moved the monitor around on her abdomen. Shalon looked closely with Megatron watching intently next to her. Both were excited to see their first glance at their sparkling as Doc had measured her stomach and then checked her for any abnormalities. Doc said that she looked good and her energon test had come back with plenty of nutrients for proper formation of the protoform. Her only concern for Shalon was that she still seemed quite small through the abdomen which was surprising since part of the genetic pattern had come from her mate, Megatron. Doc hadn't said anything to the couple because she didn't want to alarm them, but Doc felt confident that the ultra-sound would alleviate any of her fears before having to say something to them.

Shalon seemed to be more excited by the sparkling and both Hook and Doc were glad. Ratchet had told them that she would pull out of the depression but even he had seemed hesitant about it. Whatever Megatron had done to stop the fear that had been knowing at the femme they were glad and Doc had told him so as soon as she had a chance in private to tell him.

"Do you want to know whether it is a femme or a mech?" Doc asked as she would move the monitor and then stop to take a picture before moving to the next side. Shalon looked at Megatron.

"_Do we want to know?"_

"_Do you want to know, my darling? I would if you don't mind."_

"_What if you are not happy with the outcome?"_

"_It is a part of us and I will accept anything that Primus gives us." _

"_Okay my lord. I sort of want to know but I wanted it to be your decision. Thank you."_

"_Little minx."_

"_And you love it."_

Shalon looked at Doc and saw that she was still waiting for an answer. Shalon looked at Megatron and smiled.

"We would like to know if you don't mind Doc." Megatron replied after sharing a smile with Shalon.

"Well, if you look at the screen you will see a very small protoform." Both turned to the screen and Shalon saw, after focusing carefully on the it, a small body moving within her carrying chamber. It seemed very petit for a mech and Shalon wondered if it was a femme.

"Is that…"

"Yes, Shalon, you are carrying a femme." Doc said and Shalon looked up at Megatron. He was focused on the screen for a moment and Shalon's EM field dimmed a bit.

"You're not happy about it are you?" She asked scared that he had wanted a mech. Megatron looked at her after a moment.

"Of course I am happy, Shalon. It doesn't matter whether it is a femme or a mech just as long as you are happy and healthy." He smiled as he leaned down and bestowed one of his rare sincere public kisses to reassure her. She smiled at him and raised her hand to his cheek plate in gratitude. She let out a shaky breath and even Doc was relieved. Ratchet and Hook both hovered nearby just in case, but the tension ebbed as Megatron leaned back and smiled in awe of the screen that showed them their sparkling.

"So a femme. I guess you are going to paint the nursery pink." Megatron said with distaste.

"No, I was thinking a lavender." She said smiling at him. Hook chuckled at her humor. "You're insignia is purple, right? I like purple but for a little femmling we would need it a little softer."

"If we are successful with the negotiations there might not be a need for insignias." Ratchet stated softly. "Why bring up a beautiful femmling with divided loyalties."

"I concur, but if we do decide to take our insignias off there is still no reason not to do the nursery in lavender. It is what my mate wants and I want her to have what she wants." Megatron arrogantly told Ratchet and he huffed at the Decepticon war lord. Doc snickered at the two. She had yet to tell Ratchet that she was carrying and couldn't wait to tell him that their sparkling would probably go to school with Megatron's sparkling.

"A femme." Megatron said again out loud to himself and smiled with pride.

"A femme." Shalon reiterated as she looked at him pleased.

"Your sparkling is mall but so was Shalon when Shia was carrying her. Everything looks good and I am pleased that you have come out of the depression that had gripped you last week." Doc said all business again. She smiled at Shalon. "You are doing well keeping the nutrients down?"

"Yes, the morning sickness is much better." Shalon replied.

"Good." Doc said. "I want you to stay on light duties. The next few weeks the sparkling is going to get stronger and grow. I would not be surprised if it came early. If you are like your carrier all four of her were at least two to four weeks earlier. That will not be a problem as long as you take it easy. We don't want her to come too early though."

"I'll make sure that she doesn't over do it." Megatron said with an edge to his voice. Shalon rolled her eyes. As if!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Starscream, do you have a minute?" Allie asked him.

"I was on my way to meet Kiki but I told her in ten. Is everything alright?" He asked and Allie had to smile. Seekers were so much alike in their basic core programming. They were beings that worshiped freedom and yet they still retained that desire to please whoever it was that lead them.

"Has Kiki mentioned a project to you?" Allie asked him.

"She has." They were walking towards Allie office and once there, Allie closed the door and motioned for Starscream to take a seat. She dimmed the window so that no one could see into her office and then she turned and took her chair behind the desk.

Allie smiled at Starscream. "I am glad that she had mentioned the project to you. I know that she is very excited about it and I have given her free reign to pick the colors and décor to however she likes. I haven't told her what I intend to do with the house." Allie waited a moment and watched Starscream. He looked directly at her without saying a word.

"The house is a present to you." She smiled as she watched the astonishment roll over Starscream's face plates.

"What? How? I mean why?" He asked all at once and Allie laughed. She loved these types of surprises because they were so rare.

"Humans have a custom in their culture. When they have family or friends that marry they give them a gift. Katarina is a very special femme and she is loved by everyone here. My only regret is that you did not know her before she was captured. It is rare to have a mech or femme that everyone just adores and when one comes it is so unique. Katarina is one of those rare and unique people and you have given her a second chance at living. You have given her the dignity and self-respect back that was stolen from her. We have all tried but you succeeded. It is the least that I can do for you and for her." Allie leaned back as she watched Starscream's reaction. After a few moment he finally stood up.

"Thank you, Allie. Thank you so much. This means a lot."

"No, thank you for what you did and I know this is just a starter home but I thought it would suffice as you and Katarina are just beginning your life together." Allie smiled as she too rose and reached out her hand in a human gesture she had learned from politics. Starscream took it and shook her hand and nodded his helm in gratitude, and then he walked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Doc was in her office doing paperwork when Ratchet walked in.

"Cassandra, is there anything you need to tell me?" Doc looked up from her data pad and gazed at Ratchet.

"You only use that name in two places and sense we are not in our berth I can only assume that you want to have a serious discussion." She stated as he took the chair opposite of her desk.

"I do. How are we going to divide the duties between three senior medics?" Doc gaped at him for a moment so sure that he had guessed her secret that she had to try and focus on Ratchet so he wouldn't become concerned.

"Well…well…I thought that maybe… I could continue my work in bio-genetics. I have been working on a cure for one of the southern planets where that had been engaged in biologic warfare where their adult die by age thirty due to some degenerative disease that eats at the organs. Unfortunately they are born with the disease and it is passed on the their children. The last time there I had created a vaccine that was able to stop it from spreading to the unborn fetus but there still is no cure for the adults."

Ratchet smirked at her as he folded his arms behind his helm. "So you are giving up your position as Chief Medic?"

"I would like to, yes. It would be nice to open an office in the city and work three days a week. I would fill in the other two days here and of course I want to be the O/B for the femmes that are carrying. I like doing deliveries. It would be nice to slow down."

"Okay, I don't know what Hook has in mind. I also found out that Knockout had medical training."

"He hasn't said anything to me. I think he is more concerned with courting Sara, only Primus knows why he would try to court her though." Doc shuddered as she thought about that complication.

"I think that I would want you to be Chief Medic here. I haven't talked to Hook yet but I think he would enjoying being the travelling medic. We still need one on Moon base 5, and then there is also a post at Antica. You and he could share the Chief Medic position and do a rotating schedule. There are several possibilities." Doc reflected what those benefits would be and she hoped that it would be good incentives for Hook.

"Ratchet, I have something else I need to talk to you about." Doc said softly. She leaned forward. "I won't be opening a clinic until our sparkling is born." She laughed at the confused then incredulous expression that Ratchet wore.

"I suspected it a week ago. I had the nurse to the test today before Shalon had her appointment." Doc was worried because the shocked expression still had not been erased. "Ratchet, are you okay with this news. I know we did not discuss it but I want one and I thought you did too."

Ratchet suddenly stood up and quickly pulled Doc's desk aside. Doc gasped and her eyes grew big as he kneeled at her feet so that he could be optic to eye with her. He cradled his hands around her face and leaned in to kiss her.

"I am very happy, Cassandra." He simply said as the shock began to dim and Ratchet's face and chassis lit up with pride and pleasure.

"Thank you Ratchet. For a moment there I thought you were going to crash." She said laughing.

"No, I'll save that for Prowl or Red Alert." He hugged her close to him as he kissed her again.

"Have you had any sickness? Weakness?" He asked suddenly.

"No, nothing. The scan said I was a week along so it happened just after you arrived here." She smiled at him as she leaned down and kissed him on the nose plate.

"I love you." She said smiling at him.

"I love you too, my dear sweet medic." He answered.

"Am I interrupting?" Hook asked smirking at the couple from the door way. "Thundercracker and Aura are here for their appointment."

"Duty calls." Doc said as she stood up with Ratchet following. The afternoon and evening were definitely rounding out to be a splendid day.


	29. Chapter 29

_I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter. Yes, I did have a picture of a youngling femme going to her first dance and a young mech coming to pick her up and Megatron sitting there cleaning is fusion canon as he waved good bye to his daughter. Nothing to get someone nervous like a Daddy cleaning his guns! I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I am struggling to write it but I am also enjoying the writing. Now, let's see how Sara and Knockout are doing and I think that I have piqued everyone's curiosity about Magnus and Comm. _

_Enjoy!_

"You certainly know how to sweeten the deal with my mechs." Megatron commented the next morning when he came to the breakfast table. He sat down next to Allie in to talk to her directly even with so much bustling around them.

"I guess you heard what I did for Kiki and Starscream?" She half stated half asked.

"Yes. Now you have Starscream and Soundwave backing you. What's next on your agenda?" Megatron countered. He was beginning to become wary of her motives and Allie smiled at him that smile that he saw her give her mate when she was up to something.

"Are you worried Megatron?" She said smirking at him. "Are you wondering what I may do if I take all your soldiers?"

Megatron's optics flashed fire at her and she laughed.

"Before you go in a rage let me assure you that you will be taking over day to day operations as Lord High Protector. I am only strengthening your military empire." She laughed at his expression.

"I don't like being teased, Allie." He said menacingly.

"I know. That's why I did it." Still smirking as they sat looking at each other. Allie laughed suddenly. "I wouldn't bribe your most loyal mechs, Megatron if I wasn't so sure that we can work towards peace. I just wanted to see you glower at me until I explained."

"That is not the wisest thing to do especially where I am concerned." He still glowered at her as she smiled back.

"You love Shalon and your sparkling too much to risk peace." She stated.

"Maybe I would take you, lock you up, and say the hell with peace." He countered.

"_I'd like to see you try sometime."_

Megatron didn't say anything. It was uncanny how she could enter his mind without him even aware of it. He back peddled and sat down. Allie was very powerful indeed and Megatron was suspecting that this was only a shadow of what she could do.

"You like control." He said softly.

"So do you." This time she countered watching him.

"So, when you say that I will take your place, you are really saying that we will share power." Megatron said.

"No, you will have control. I want to handle the politics and be at Prime's side." Allie said. "But I have to also make sure that my femmes are taken care of. They are important to me, just has you and your mechs have become important to me."

"I can understand that. I haven't been the most trusting mech in the past." Megatron stated.

"You will also want time to spend with your family and I can rotate in when it is necessary." She said. "I want everyone to go to normal duties, Megatron. I don't want them to become soft because the Realm always holds a potential of danger but I do want them to get days off and rotate holidays. For a long time my femmes have had to work seven days or nights a week with very little rest. We didn't get a break until Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus started arriving. Then when we expanded out into space we were stretched thin again. With the Autobots and Decepticons uniting we will be a full capacity again where everyone will benefit." Allie folded her hands on her desk. "I have already talked to Optimus about it. The three of us just need to sit down and iron things out."

Megatron thought about what Allie just revealed to him. The empire that she had forged out was impressive but could he tolerate sharing was the question. Megatron did not like to share. The word was an alien concept. Even on Cybertron he never played well in the game of politics because it never appealed to him. Now faced with the question and Megatron had to evaluate what mattered most to him and that was Shalon and their sparkling.

"I will concede that you have an impressive empire here in the Realm and I will think about what you have told me. I do agree that the three of us need to sit down but I am thinking that you want to do that after the peace agreement."

"Yes, there is no point in making too many plans until we have the peace treaty signed." Allie stood up. "I need to check the scheduled training of the troops since Aura is on light duty. I will see you tonight after duty?"

"Yes, I am going to check on Shalon and then Optimus and I are going to visit Jammer in the city." Megatron stood up as well.

"I hope you have a good visit. Make sure that Jammer shows you the warehouse and the ship that we keep moored at dock." Allie told him as she walked around and showed him to the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sara, can we talk?" Knockout asked her as he cornered her in one of the briefing rooms. She had just completed training with a group of femmes and Knockout knew that she didn't have anything else scheduled for the morning.

"No Knockout it is better this way." She said sadly. She kept walking toward the hallway that held the private quarters but Knockout could tell that she was walking slowly.

"Sara, I'm sorry about the last time I saw you. I know I pushed but I still want to be friends." He tried to sound as sincere as possible but he could tell she had closed herself off.

"Knockout, I am not the relationship type person and the only way we could ever have a chance is for me to give up my work." Sara said sadly. She did like Knockout but she didn't want the baggage of what a relationship could bring. "It just won't work. I leave in two days anyway. You need to find someone else." She tried to distance herself but Knockout wouldn't let her.

For a moment Knockout wondered briefly if he could seduce her like how Thundercracker did but then did he want to bond himself with someone that might hate him? He stopped walking and let her return to her room on her own. He would have to think seriously about the temptation of spark bonding with her and even still their sparks had to be compatible for the bond to take. If it didn't work then not only would Saraphina be upset but Allie would be furious as well. Knockout was not one for confiding in any mech and being a Decepticon he had few friends. There would be a lot at stake if he made a mistake but he couldn't just forget her either.

In his spark he felt that she was the one that would balance him. She was beautiful like him and she was mysterious which kept him interested. She loved racing and the excitement of the city and all the things that he enjoyed so why was she pulling away. It didn't make sense. He had seen Autobots go to the Prime and they were now working out a peace treaty so Knockout wondered if the Prime could help him. He would have to think about that too. Megatron was out of the question for he would only sneer and say he didn't have time for pettiness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So this is how it is going to be?" Ultra Magnus asked Comm.

She looked down from the image board she was working on for Aura with irritation. If he only knew how much concentration went into all the communication lines that were on that board he would leave her alone.

"What is there to say? You lead me on and then you don't want a relationship and then you come crawling back only to start the same crap over again. I'm done with it. I don't want my affections to be played like that." She said it so matter of fact that Magnus winced. He never realized just how his confusing feelings must have felt to comm. And now that he realized that he loved her it was too late.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"I am too. We should never have gotten involved. You were right. All we do is fight and then the matter of our sizes. We just don't fit together." Comm. was saying these things but inside she was really hurt and upset. If he wasn't so stubborn he would realize how much she loved him but she was not going to be a door mat again for this proud warrior.

"If it is any consolation I do regret my actions." Magnus said to her. Comm. stopped moving on the virtual board and stood there with her back to him. She couldn't say anything because her throat had tightened up so she stood still waiting to see if he had any more to say or if he would walk away.

"Can we try one more time?" He asked her softly, hesitantly. She whirled around and glared at him with over bright eyes.

"Why? We always fight and we end up hurting each other." _Because you don't love me and you never tell me anything about how you feel,_ she wanted to add but was afraid to.

"I admit that I have made mistakes, Comm. but I really want to try again." He pleaded but she turned back around.

"I have to finish this for Allie and Aura and I am on a time schedule." She stated as she proceeded to clear her mind of his presence and started rebooting the hologram to finish her task. "Can we finish this later?"

Magnus knew that she had no intention of finishing the conversation but he had to respect her job. He left her on the observation deck as he slowly walked out and headed back to the tarmac.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It had been a long day and Cassie was glad to be home with her children. Isis and Firefox were settling in and Shadow was as rambunctious as ever in his new home. Moving them to the suburb of the city was a good idea and Cassie liked having the room that the two story split level house provided, plus the cassettes had turned the basement into a rec room for their own use. Also with the sub-level below the garage Cassie kept the transport and the viper there for emergencies as well as a ground transport in the garage.

She heard the ground transport and then a door opening and then closing. Cassie dropped what she was doing and stood to greet her mate.

"Good evening my lord." She said as she went to him and kissed his face mask before he could retract it back.

"Good evening Cassie. How was your day?" He asked as he had since they had come to the Realm.

"It was good. Frenzy and I went in to help in the city for a couple of hours while Ravage and Rumble watched the sparklings. Frenzy help me to clean out the main computer at the school that some kids hacked into and placed a virus. Frenzy is wonderful and I thanked him for his help. I trust that Buzzsaw and Laserbeak had a good day with you?" She asked.

"Yes, they did. Allie is helping us to get situated into her communications network. She has a vast array of equipment that is superior to what we have been using on earth. It is nice to work with the best again." Soundwave replied as he sat down at the table. Cassie went back to preparing the energon for everyone as all the cassettes began to assemble at the table.

"The sparklings are still napping so I thought we would take the time to eat and drink before they woke up." Cassie explained as she set everything on the table. "I hope you like the oil cake that I fixed. It has been a long time since I made one and I had to call Chelsea to get the recipe." She placed it on the table with heavy duty plates as all the cassettes oohed and awed over it. Even Soundwave's optics brightened in anticipation as he watched his mate finish setting the table. He liked coming home better than anything than cramped quarters could give and having Cassie with him every night filled his spark with peace. It also didn't hurt that she was trying to be a mother and mate to the best of her ability by doing all the little things that he and the cassettes missed about being on Cybertron before the war. He knew that Cassie preferred these domestic trappings because it was something she had never had on Cybertron and he wasn't about to break the spell she wove around him or the cassettes.

"Isis has learned two new words and Firefox is attempting to walk." Rumble said as he sat down next to his twin and greedily eyes the cake. He wondered how much oil did 'mom' put in the topping of it and if the pinkish look was energon that she swirled in it to give it extra color. Buzzsaw and Laserbeak chirped from their perch and even Ravage was circling his bowl waiting expectantly. Soundwave shook his helm as the domesticated scene as he sat at the head of the table waiting for his mate. She walked over and placed a cube of energon on the table for him and a pitcher for the cassettes.

"Gee, thanks mom!" Rumble said cheekily and Frenzy laughed his high cackling laugh. Ravage growled at the twins in disdain and the twin condors chirped with enthusiasm as Cassie placed some energon crackers for them. Soundwave chuckled at how he and the cassettes had adapted to such a docile way of life so quickly. Cassie smirked at thumped him on the back of the head as she walked back to the dispenser to fill up Ravage's bowl with energon. The panther like con jumped up and circled around Cassie as she placed his dish down for him to happily eat.

"Tomorrow, Allie wants to run a series of training tests for Ravage. I am looking forward to see how he does." Soundwave said this with pride and Cassie knew firsthand how well her mate trained the cassettes and she felt confident that when the time came for their sparklings that he would be a wonderful father and train them as well.

"Allie may have a special need for Ravage. He is very unique here in the Realm. He would be very good at infiltrating." Cassie said with pride as she bent down and stroked Ravage before taking a seat across from her mate. Cassie loved her table because she had a chair at each end with benches along the length of the table. All of them could fit around the table and it was perfect because in all it could seat twelve which made it perfect for when the sparklings grew older.

"I have no problems as long as she doesn't endanger my cassettes." Soundwave said.

"You see how careful she is with her teams, Soundwave. She wouldn't purposely endanger Ravage or any of the cassettes if she asked them to serve." Cassie stated. "I've known Allie for a while and she plans everything very carefully like you. Oh I remember how Megatron dives into his projects and I also know how you looked out for him. You are one of the reasons the Decepticons were so victorious in the early days of the war." Cassie cut the cake as she talked and placed slices on the saucers before getting up and placing a slice in Ravage's now empty bowl. Everyone dug in.

"_Are you going to be tired later?"_

"_I don't know. I have to feed the sparklings and then if everyone will play with them for a while then they should go to bed after a late feeding. Why, what do you have in mind?"_

"_I thought maybe we could take a drive." Soundwave said._

"_Let's play it by ear and if we are not too tired I would love to go for a drive."_

Cassie smiled at Soundwave as she ate her slice of cake. It wasn't her favorite but she knew how much they loved it and she wanted everyone to enjoy the meal. Since her transformation she like the flavors that biologic food had to offer and Soundwave knew that but he also appreciated her effort to make them feel at home.

"Mom, are we babysitting again tonight?" Frenzy asked.

"Maybe, I don't know yet."

"You and Soundwave deserve a chance to get away so we don't mind." Rumble added.

"I know you don't sweet, but let's first see how tired we are after we play with the sparklings." Cassie told them.

They enjoyed the evening together, a family.


	30. Chapter 30

_I am enjoying the reviews on this story. They are certainly interesting. If I can I may keep this as a running day to day story with just a few skips in time to let the sparklings be born. I haven't decided for definite, but I do want them to resolve their differences and become one as a race again._

_Please, please, please take a moment to review. I do respond personally to all of my reviews and I love them and I even check my completed stories so take the time to press the little button at the bottom of each chapter. Enjoy!_

"Prime do you have a minute?" Knock out asked looking around to see that no one else overheard or saw him.

Optimus turned as he took in the hesitant features flitting across the mech's face plates.

"I have a situation that is quite sensitive and I was wondering if I could talk to you about it." Knockout said still looking around. He didn't want to be caught by any of the other cons talking to Optimus like this.

Optimus picked up on the mech's nervousness and immediately looked too. "Knockout, walk with me. We will use Allie's office to talk." Optimus turned and proceeded to climb the stairs toward the upper level to Allie's office. They climbed the stairs and walked to Allie's office in silence Optimus held the door for Knockout and then closed it before going over to the lookout window and pinging the shade so that no one could see in.

"Knockout, what is on your processor?" Prime asked.

"I have a situation and I don't know how to handle it." Knockout looked at Prime expecting him to sneer or say he didn't have time. It was what Knockout was used to but instead Optimus Prime looked like he was genuinely listening and ready to respond. It was so different from what Knockout was used to.

"I have been seeing a femme, but now she is resisting and I don't want to hurt her but I don't understand why when we are so good together." He told Prime everything and how he had pushed for just a kiss but then he had gone back to apologize and she still would have nothing to do with him. Prime listened carefully to the mech. He wished that Allie was here because he did not know enough about this Saraphina except that she had a reputation of killing any mech that tried to get close but Prime had a feeling that it wasn't necessarily her fault.

"Knockout, do you mind if I ask Allie to join us?" Optimus asked suddenly. She is Saraphina's friend and maybe she could shed some light on your problem.

Knockout thought about it for a moment. "She won't say anything to Sara?"

"No, Allie will honor you with her discretion, besides she is my mate and I can't hide my thoughts and feeling from her." Optimus replied.

"Then I guess it would be alright." He answered. A moment later Allie walked in.

"Optimus, what is… it?" Allie realized why she had been summoned as her eyes landed on Knockout. "Is everything alright?" She asked suddenly concerned.

"Knockout was talking to me about a concern of his." Optimus sent the mental file to her and Allie nodded in understanding.

"Knockout, Saraphina is a very difficult femme. She is also one of the few that I can't easily read. I do know that she keeps her cards close to her spark so to speak but that has to do with her job. Knockout I don't recommend pursuing this unless you are absolutely sure that she is the one."

Knockout thought about the information that Allie had supplied though it wasn't much. He looked down at his hands and wondered if this was worth it, but then he also remembered that every night when he went to his berth she was on his CPU and when he rebooted from recharge she was the first thing he thought of.

"Allie I want to pursue this. I can feel it in my spark." Knockout told her and she felt it from her spark that he was being sincere.

"You do realize that Sara and I are close friends." Allie stated but wanted to make sure that Knockout knew as well.

"She has told me about some of your activities together, yes."

"Good. I don't want you to think that I will run to her or influence her. I do believe that our sparks interact with each other before we ever spark bond. It is a way that we can determine whether we are meant to be together. I feel that Sara is running but what you need to understand is that she had good reasons. Her job is very complicated to the point that if she makes a wrong move it could cost her life. Even now she has spent too much time here on base which compromises her position in the field." Allie looked pointedly at Knockout. "The only way for either of you to have a chance is for her to give up her work and I right now, honestly, I need here in the position she's in. Her Intel is direct and has never been wrong." Allie expelled a forced sigh as she got up and walked over to Knockout and leaned against the desk. "Knockout if you were to bond with her I am afraid you may not like how she receives her Intel."

Knockout thought about what Allie was implying as realization dawned on him. He stood up and back away as air rapidly expelled from his vents to control the heat of anger flowing through him. "She's not… she couldn't… I mean why?"

"The peace treaty we have with the Jung ho is very tentative at best. There are war lords who would be very willing to break it because it would mean an attempt at acquiring more territory. I need her in the position that she is in, but if you are serious and can overlook her methods she would be a wonderful partner for you and you would have my blessing because I feel that you are one of the few people in her life that could make her truly happy." Allie sent a soothing waves of comfort for the distraught mech through her telepathy. It seemed to work as he calmed down but she could tell he had one more question.

"Do you approve of her methods?"

Allie thought about his question carefully. "Knockout, she is not bonded and it is her decision. I know that I couldn't do it but whoever she has her hold on I do know that he is high ranking and to try to form a spark bond could get her killed." Allie left it at that.

"But if she can interface with someone she hates why she can't with me." He whispered.

"Because she may be fighting her own feelings. Has any of the bonded cons said anything to you about the differences bonding is with us in these bodies?" Allie asked him gently.

"I know that Thundercracker bonded to Aura before she even realized it but he hasn't told anyone details." Knockout said. Allie felt Optimus' interest pick up with the topic they were discussing.

"I bring it up because in these bodies we do not have the extra protection for our spark casings like you do in your form. I don't know if you noticed but when we did the rescue mission our armor covers key vital parts very well and this includes our chests. In fact, our chest are so heavily armored that when in full armor our enemies can't even tell our gender."

"What does this have to do with your sparks?" Knockout asked.

"I'm telling you this because when we care deeply, our sparks react and we don't have the extra protection that you have. You have to unlock your chest plates we have nothing to protect our sparks." Allie looked at Optimus remembering the first time they had merged when she was in this body. The shock still unsettled her at times but she would never deny her mate after learning that they had been bonded for millions of years. "Knockout if she is trying to keep a distance it could be that she is afraid that her spark could get involved. Sara has been around to see a lot of things and I suspect that includes quite a few years on Cybertron." Allis stopped for a moment. "You need to talk to her like I am talking to you. You can use me as an escape goat if you want because I can take her anger and I know she will get over it."

"She will be mad at what you implied…about her job I mean." He said slowly.

"Yes and she will be upset, but she may be relieved that you understand."

"But I don't, not really. How can I condone her going to another mech's berth when I want her in mine?" Knockout stood up and paced back and forth. Allie felt sorry for the situation but her hands were tied.

"Knockout, I didn't directly say how she was receiving her Intel but you need to understand her position and that she has to do what it takes to stay alive and still be able to do her job. She is a dark beauty in the Realm where blondes are common. I'm sorry but I have to speak the truth if you are truly serious about her. You can't stay angry for someone wanting to survive." Allie told him with conviction. "You would do the same if it meant your job or your life."

Knockout looked at Allie then at Prime. He had asked for advice and as much as he hated the reality of Sara's situation he had to agree with Allie. "I do understand but I don't have to like it." He finally said as he nodded to the Prime and to his mated with a heavy spark. Knockout turned and walked out.

"I had to tell him what he was up against. It wouldn't have been fair because I know Saraphina. She won't talk about her work or what she has to put with just to get her Intel." Allie turned to focus on Optimus and what he saw broke his spark. Allie wasn't just talking about Saraphina, but she was talking about that dark place that she wouldn't let him see. She was talking about missions and events that she had to endure to keep her teams alive and she was suddenly asking him for forgiveness.

"Allie, you don't have to do this." He said quietly in that rich baritone voice that always seemed to sooth her but just now it was breaking her spark.

"I couldn't let him think that she was so cold that she could just turn on and off her emotions." Allie said sadly. She had been in Sara's shoes and now Optimus finally understood why she didn't let him see it. She was embarrassed and humiliated and it was a time in her life that she wasn't proud of. She made a choice and it was to save her teams; to keep them from injury or death and if faced with the choice again she wouldn't change it.

"Optimus I am not proud of those choices. Please understand. I had to save them and to do that I had to compromise my integrity." She turned pleading eyes to her mate. "You are the only thing that matters to me." She whispered to her mate.

"I don't like that some other mech touched you, but I do understand and in your shoes I would have made the same choice. It is not my place to judge and I regret that I wasn't there to protect you." He said as he walked around and pulled her into his arms.

"I am so sorry. I know you warned me that there were things that you weren't proud of, but I am glad that you have at least opened up and told me about it even if you still don't feel comfortable showing me those images yet." Optimus held her for the longest moment until there was a knock on the door. Allie pulled apart and wiped her eyes as Optimus still held her within arms' reach.

"Come in." Allie said. Megatron walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked as he took in the obvious trail of tears on Allie's face to the way that Optimus was holding her.

"No, we are finished. I was conversing with Knockout a moment ago and it opened up some old memories." Allie said as she once again took her seat. "What's up?"

"Comm. had finished the communications board you requested. Soundwave went home, but he will be back and is bringing Ravage." Megatron folded his hands in his lap. "You have a reason for wanting to see Ravage's abilities?" He asked.

"I do. I have a feeling that I may need to pull a femme out of the field. The problem is she has difficulty emoting emotions and she is a high level telepath which makes it difficult for me to read her without her knowing."

"You're are talking about Saraphina." Megatron stated.

"Yes. Knockout intends to pursue her but her level of infiltration could be compromised and her killed." Allie sighed as she looked at Megatron. "Unfortunately, I don't see you liking to deal with these types of problems."

"No, you're right. Is this one of those times that I will be glad that we work together?" He asked his optics taking a definite gleam as he unhooked his fingers and placing them on his knee plates.

"Yes, this will be one of those times. Mechs don't see you as an advice columnist as a human might characterize it but Optimus being Prime does emote those feelings. This is definitely a situation that we would all need to work together to solve." Allie informed them.

"I agree. Megatron you are wonderfully talented with tactical and you have a presence that inspires mechs to follow orders, though in the past I wouldn't necessarily agree with some of your motives, but if we learn to work together we can become a force that outsiders would hesitate to try and aggravate or attack. Unfortunately as much as I want peace I am not so naive as to believe that there are other races that would pose a threat to the families that are forming here in the Realm." Optimus stated as he stood to walk to the end of the office near the tinted window.

"Optimus is right. This with Saraphina is only the beginning. If her desire to have a mate interferes with her job, then we can't keep her in the field. They have met and whether she goes back without taking a chance on a relationship or not will affect her either way." Megatron stated. "I know. In the beginning I would not allow mechs to bond. What happened is that they hid it from me. I didn't even bond with Chelsea because I was emphatically against it and I later discovered that it wouldn't have taken because she was never meant for me. My point is that if they are meant to be then at some time the call of their sparks are going to wear their resistance down. It is only a matter of time." Megatron told them but Allie suspected that there was more behind it and it had to do with Shalon.

"Megatron is right. Already Knockout is feeling the effect and I intend to corner Sara and feel her out though I may have to that on the training floor. She is not easy to get anything of a personal nature out and we may end up in the infirmary before she might give me a hint of what she is feeling." What Allie didn't tell them was that she was looking forward to a good honest match against another femme that could closely meet her on the training floor but Optimus smirked behind his mask as he picked up on her feelings.

"Then we are in agreement about training Ravage. I need someone who can infiltrate someone small and very good at not getting caught. In the later years I know that the Autobots were able to find Ravage's hiding spots but he was still good at getting a great deal of Intel and I feel that he might be the best one for the job." Allie said as she folded her hands and rested her chin on them with her elbows supporting her on her desk.

"There is also another possibility." Megatron said reflectively. "We always sent both Ravage and Laserbeak because if one was caught then the other was successful."

"That's not a bad idea. On retrieval assignments I always team my femmes in pairs if it involves reconnaissance. Why should I send Ravage by himself? I makes sense to let him work with a partner and it increases his chance of a successful mission." Allie thought out loud to herself but she also wanted the mechs to hear her thoughts.

"I agree. Even with my teams, I very seldom sent them out alone although did have a few exceptions but those were rare." Optimus said as he looked at Megatron. "I like your idea and I think Soundwave needs to be brought in on what we are talking about but no one else so that nothing leaks past this office."

"I agree with Optimus. With that said, I so need to go check on Shalon. She was tired from the morning meetings and then the trip we took to the city today." Megatron rose and nodded to Optimus and Allie as he started to turn. "I will send a message to Soundwave to report to us tomorrow and to make sure that Laserbeak also comes with him and Ravage. I think they like going home every night to their mate and carrier."

"I don't doubt it. Chelsea told me that Cassie called her to get an oil cake recipe." Allie laughed. "Do you know how long any of us have made an oil cake?"

"Well, you are the one wanting a sparkling so I guess you had better start practicing your baking skills." Optimus said and Allie could tell her was trying not to laugh under his battle mask.

"Does Shalon know how to bake?" Allie laughed at Megatron's question.

"Believe it or not she does. I taught her when she was a youngling and staying with me up at my mountain home." Allie said. She stood to see Megatron out the door and Optimus walked with her.

"Megatron, I'm glad that everything is going so well for you." Optimus said as he saw him to the door.

"Yes, and I am going to be the proud sire of a little femmling." He added to Optimus' statement.

"Oh, congratulations. I hope that Shalon is doing well." Allie said.

"Yes, my best wishes and blessings from Primus." Optimus added as they walked Megatron out the door.

"We will see you later?" Allie asked.

"Probably. I know that Shalon wanted to spend some time with you this evening before we retired." Megatron answered.

"I will try to make time to be there. Give Shalon my best wishes on the femme." Allie told him as she bid him good day. She turned to Optimus and wrapped her arms around him.

"Have I told you that I love you today?"

"You say it every chance you get as I do as well. I love you too."

_I wrote this in one sitting because I felt I needed my readers to understand that Saraphina is a complicated femme and she had to make choices that would make any normal woman cringe. She not only does it but she manages not to let it drive her insane which is why she is the way she is because to allow even one person, be it a mech or a femme into her life, would probably destroy her sanity._


	31. Chapter 31

_I hope the last chapter gives an understanding of Saraphina's personality. She is actually one of my favorite characters that I had made a journal for years ago when I wondered what it would be like as a spy. Then I decided that I would not make a good spy since I am way too emotional but I liked how I wrote Allie's reunion with Optimus and I also like how Shalon was drawn to Optimus in my writing and how he couldn't resist her so I thought who would Sara be drawn to that would create conflict for her and give me something to write about._

_I hope that you are enjoying the story and please take a moment to review so that I can read your thoughts and comments. Enjoy!_

Ultra Magnus watched from the tarmac. Optimus took in his brooding form and walked over to his old friend.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" He said quietly so that no one else could over hear. Magnus stared at Optimus for the longest time before shaking his helm and turning back to look up at the observation deck.

"It's so complicated, Optimus. Since I had told Allie I intended to bond with her I have made so many mistakes with her. Now she doesn't want to have anything to do with me." Ultra Magnus said it with such grief in his voice that Optimus felt his pain in his spark.

"Just tell her you love her." Optimus said.

"You sound like Allie but she is so proud that I doubt she will believe me." Ultra Magnus said. He stopped for a moment as two femmes walked by talking oblivious to them. Magnus resumed lifting the cargo that had come in from Moon base 5 and Optimus assisted him with the work. They worked together for a while in silence until the transport was unloaded and then Optimus decided to try to talk to him again.

"Magnus, if you don't talk to her you will never know if it could work. At least if you tell her then she can decide whether to accept or reject you." Optimus told him quietly so no one overheard.

"Optimus, this had been going on since I first arrived here in the Realm. I have rejected her so many times that I doubt she would ever believe me." He said it sadly and Optimus had to think carefully because he wasn't sure just what to say.

"Please don't get mad with me but why? She is a beautiful femme and so delicate, I thought that she would be ideal for you since I know how much you love protecting those who are close to you." Optimus asked.

"She is beautiful and I love her zest for life, Optimus. She is just so small and I fear that I could do her more harm than good. I'm your size Optimus and she is barely taller than those twins Frenzy and Rumble." Ultra Magnus stated. "Why would Primus play such a cruel joke by making my spark react to her?"

"Sparks don't look at size or color or even what type of form we have. You are not the only mech to be placed in this situation. I have led troops for millions of years as Prime and this is nothing new Magnus." Optimus was trying to make him see that it wasn't about size or similarities. They were no longer a part of a segregated senate that would shun him for making an unusual choice. Optimus knew that the time that Magnus had served with the Elite Guard had left scars that ran deep. Maybe if he talked to Allie to make Comm. see that there was more to this than just Magnus not being able to make up his mind about the femme.

"Optimus, this is tearing me apart. My spark aches for her. How could those fools pick and choose mates so callously for their offspring and force them to spark bond? How could they ignore what Primus gave them in a true mate and yet despite how I feel disdain for those fools here I am still being effected by those same hideous rules that I hate. I can't even face her and tell her how I feel because in the back of my CPU I still hold the fear of what others will think." Ultra Magnus shook from the emotional outburst and he quickly clenched his fists and gritted his denta to keep the shaking down. It would not bode well to have an emotional outburst.

Allie walked over concerned for the emotions that she was feeling through the bond with Optimus.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She asked concerned for both mechs showing on her face.

"Yes, Allie we are fine." Optimus said as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms in support and affection. She smiled at his warm affection though it was muted while they were on the tarmac.

"Magnus, thank you for unloading the transport. I know that this is not your usual work." She said as she looked up to see Comm. in the observation room.

"_You were talking to him about Comm. weren't you?"_

"_Yes, and unfortunately Magnus is a product of the old guard and is having trouble letting go of the old traditions."_

"_I see. I wish I had known that before I had encourages Comm. She is hurting very badly from all this."_

"_I know. He is too and now he feels that he had made so many mistakes that he won't be able to correct him."_

"_I keep working on Comm. if it will help. I know she loves him and she keeps shunning other mechs, even Rumble tried the other day, but she turned him down. Primus this is a mess."_

"_I keep talking to Ultra Magnus and see if we can get them together. Could we do an intervention like we did for Ironhide and Mia?"_

"_It's a thought. Comm. is not one to come to our quarters though. She is very private so I will have to think about how to approach this."_

"I'll see you later. I need to take a viper for a test run." She kissed his battle mask and walked away waving to Ultra Magnus.

"She takes on a lot around here." Magnus said. "I know you discussed me."

"She's my mate, Magnus. I can't hide anything from her." Optimus expelled air from his vents. "She is concerned about the both of you. I suggested an intervention for both of you."

"That's not the problem." Magnus stated.

"When you love someone then it is going to show on some level in the interfacing. The best example of this is Megatron's and Shalon's relationship. Besides, you can always spark bond to her and then work out details later." Magnus's optics brightened with shock that his Prime would even suggest that. Take her in a bond that might upset her. Impossible!

"Prime do you know what you are saying?"

"She loves you Magnus. She is just being stubborn. Have you ever thought that she might want you to take action instead of this back and forth attitude you have now? Think about it. Femmes, like seekers, are programmed to look at what is best in a mate. They look at strength of character as well as if you can protect her. You have botched this in her eyes so now I am suggesting that you take action and to hell with the consequences because you and her are hurting." Optimus looked at him piercingly. "Let us set up the intervention. You just make up your mind what you want to do." Optimus gave him one more look, turned, and walked away.

Ultra Magnus thought about what Prime had said. It would be risky because Magnus felt that Prime did not truly understand the relationship that he and Comm. had. He and Comm. had been on again off again since Magnus had first come to the Realm and that was over a hundred years ago.

"Optimus set it up. I am still undecided about this but I'll make up my mind as I go. At least she can't beat a hasty retreat if there are three of us." Magnus yielded to the idea. He was still unsure that it would work but at this point he was losing anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Saraphina was packing her bag and selecting a few items from her quarters that she so very often spent time in. She focused her CPU on her task not daring to look into the problem that was really plaguing her mind and going through her list that she kept to make sure that she only packed items that didn't give her away while in the field. She heard the chime sound, one of the few luxuries she had installed since she hated the pinging noise that the other bells made, and she walked out into the living area to answer her door.

"Hey Allie, found time to come spend with me before I go? We could go in the city if you want but I would like to get an early night." Saraphina said this as she walked back to her berth room. She started packing again as Allie watched while she leaned against the wall.

"I thought about asking if you wanted to train on the floor tonight but then I decided that I rather talk to you here." Allie said after a while. "I think you might want to sit down for what I have to say though. You are not going to like it." Allie gave her time to look at her and then watched her sit down slowly, warily as she waited for Allie to continue.

"Okay, I'm sitting. What is this about?" Saraphina said slowly as she crossed her arms in a subconscious defensive move.

"Knockout asked Optimus' advice today." Allie waited a moment to let it sink in. "Optimus then called me because he didn't know what to tell Knockout. I told Knockout the truth."

"No, you had no right! He doesn't need to know about…he'll…he'll judge me…" She had started shouted but ended in a weak voice.

"So you do have feelings for him." Allie stated understanding how confusing the situation really was.

"Nothing can come from it. I still have a job to do." Saraphina stood up and began packing in a haste. "Maybe it's better that I leave tonight instead of in the morning."

"So you are going to run. You are not going to even give him a chance." Allie told her as she watched.

"Thank you for getting involved. Now I don't even want to go near him. What must he think of me, Allie? What did you imply to him?" She yelled at her. She turned back to Allie feeling that tentative hold that she kept on her sanity slipping.

"Don't go." Allie said softly.

"No, I have a job and I must do it." Saraphina said in that dead cold voice of hers.

"There are other jobs you can do Sara. We can always use you here." Allie walked slowly to her. "You deserve happiness too." Allie reached out and placed her hand on her shoulder and Sara flinched. "Don't do this to yourself. I do need you but I have other ways of obtaining Intel." Allie slowly wrapped her arms around Saraphina from behind. Saraphina placed her hands on Allie's arms and held to her for several minutes.

"I need to finish this job." Sara said quietly. "But I can stay until tomorrow. I'll talk to Knockout. Will that satisfy you?"

"Only if you are doing it for the right reasons." Allie replied. Sara turned around and looked at her best friend.

"I can never stay mad at you and you know that. I also guess that you didn't want to do this on the training mat because we would have really gone at it." Saraphina said.

"Yes, I felt that we needed to talk, seriously talk, like we used to before things became so complicated." Allie told her. She grasped her hands and the femmes smiled at each other.

"So Knockout." Allie stated.

"Yeah, he's fun and it's the first time I have ever felt anything in my spark for a mech." Sara said. "He tried to kiss me."

"How did it feel?"

"Scary."

"Really?"

"Really. I thought my spark was going to tear out of my chest." Sara said and looked at Allie. "Was it like that for you with the Prime?" She asked.

"No, I was terrified. You know how much I like to remain in control and here was this mech that was threatening it." Allie laughed. "But then I was already bonded and didn't know it and he would touch me and I would light up like wildfire."

"In the berth… I mean… you don't have to fake it with him." Sara asked.

"No, I don't. He know every place that will set me off and it is divine. I will never deny him." Allie said.

"I want to so bad, but Allie I'm afraid that I won't be able to hold into my sanity. What if he's the one and then I have to go…" Sara stopped a moment so stricken that Allie spark broke for her. "I couldn't taste heaven and then go back to the hell that I have been through." She whispered brokenly.

"Sara tell me what is going on." Allie grasped at her arms and pulled her to the berth. "What are you involved in."

"My contact… he has contacts in the underworld, Allie. The kind that can find you anywhere." Sara shuddered as she said this. Allie knew immediately who she was talking about.

"You're Lord Stephano's mistress aren't you?" Allie said incredulously.

"Yes. He is very demanding and if I stay away too long he will look for me." Sara said sadly. "I tried it once and he beat me for defying him and he won't let me go. The only consolation that I get is that I get to pass Intel to you."

"Oh shit Sara. You are in trouble." Allie looked at her with horror. "How the hell am I going to get you out of this one?"

"I don't know."

Allie had an idea though.

"How do you know of him?" Sara asked suddenly.

"Let's just say that he has political aspirations and I have had the unfortunate opportunity to encounter him at embassy parties and I have passed him at the theater."

"You've read him!" Sara exclaimed.

"I have."

"And?"

"He is dangerous and the only way to get you out is to kill him." Allie said reflectively

"It will not be easy."

"No, but I do know a way." Allie said. "Don't ask but I will get you out. You'll know when the time comes. I'll send a telepathic message to you."

"Are you going to do…?" Sara asked.

"Don't! The less you know the better." Allie stated. "Go to Knockout. If he is the one then bond with him. He will be a comfort to you while I work on getting you out." Allie said softly and Sara hugged her as she cried out her relief and pain.


	32. Chapter 32

_I think everyone liked my last two chapters. They have certainly renewed my efforts to write and I might get three chapters poster by tonight! Here's praying. Please take a moment to review. I read all of them at least two to three times plus I can honestly say that I basked in the attention whether good or bad. Just remember to write anything critical in logical way and not with nasty language. Thank you and enjoy!_

Saraphina stood at his door for the longest time. She had smiled at Prowl when he passed by and even waved at Kiki as she headed to her mates quarters but Sara kept standing there. She knew he was in his room because it was late but she was so scared. What had seemed like a good idea at the time now felt like lead brick stuck in her tank and she would bring her hand up but then put it back at her side. She hate this! She was a strong willed femme used to hard work and dedication and now here she was standing at a door and having no control over what might happen. He could hate her for what she was, a spy that whored herself just so she could bring Intel back to her commander. She wasn't proud of her work but it had brought many victories that would have been almost impossible without the Intel. Allie was right though, one could do the work for only so long before it started to eat away at you and now she had met someone who might want her for herself and to walk away would be wrong.

With her spark in her throat she finally wrestled up the courage to knock. She heard his ped steps as he approached the door and Saraphina started to bolt. She had just turned when Knockout opened the door.

"Sara! Can I help you?" He asked too politely. His body blocked the entrance to his living area and Sara was afraid for the first time in her life that she may have ruined this for herself.

"I just came to tell you that I was leaving tomorrow." She whispered. She couldn't look at him and was angry at herself for acting like this.

"So you came to say good bye?" Knockout asked her.

"Yes, no I don't know." She answered with conflicting emotions and Knockout reached out to take her chin and pulled her face up to his. He saw the sorrow and the confusion on it and he pulled back to let her by.

"We need to talk." He said sadly as she walked by. She wrenched her hands in front of her and he could tell she was nervous and agitated.

"Knockout, I am sorry for rebuffing earlier this week. I just don't do this very well." She said as she looked at him. He could see her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Allie said she talked to you." Sara looked away and walked over by a single desk with a chair was in the corner. "I am not proud of who I am but if you'll have me I try to be honor you." She whispered and Knockout spark broke with the pain that he heard in her voice. He walked slowly to her careful not to spook her as he slowly turned her in his arms.

"Whatever you have done, it doesn't matter to me." He said softly to her. He cupped her face in his hands and dipped his helm to hers. He rested it against her forehead for a moment before testing her with a sweet gentle kiss.

Saraphina wrapped her hands around his arms as she felt his lips touch hers and shivered in response. He was so gentle and loving that the tears silently fell down her face and trickled onto his hands. Knockout pulled back for a moment and Sara whimpered from the lack of contact.

"Please my lord." She cried for his touch and his spark answered with a gentle pulse. Sara cried out again as they reached for each other and Knockout picked her up and carried her to his berth as his mouth covered her cries and he slipped his glossa in to taste the honey sweetness of her mouth. Sara clung to his shoulder plates as Knockout gently lowered her to his berth.

"Are you sure, Sara because I don't want to hurt you?" He said in a voice filled with static as he smoothed her hair back from her face. Sara reached up and pulled him closer as he met her mouth and softly brushed her lips.

"I'm scared Knockout. I've never allowed anyone to care for me." She whispered against his lips and he shuddered at her honest admission. She was shaking and all Knockout wanted to do was hold her until all the terrible images of her work were gone.

"It will be alright. We can hold each other for a while if that is alright with you." He said. It would take great control on his part but he wanted her to be comfortable with him.

Saraphina ran her hands over his arms feeling the smooth armor and flicking her fingers between the seams. She looked back up to his face and smiled shyly at him.

"I've always had to pretend or play a role. This is new to me." She whispered it as she stroke along his armor. "I'm so scared but I don't want to fight with you anymore." The tears started again and Knockout kissed them away. Sara just stared at him with awe. She couldn't believe that she was here in his arms and he was kissing her as if she never had shunned him previously.

"Sara, just enjoy being here with me." He said softly. "Let me love you Sara, not just interface with you. I want to make love to you." Sara cried earnestly now as his wonderful words filled her with joy. Knockout kissed her lightly over her face and then filled her mouth with his glossa. He tenderly touched her as she arched against him and he continued to explore her very slowly. When Knockout reached her breasts he gently suckled at them through her shirt and Sara arched up into his mouth. Her legs opened to accommodate his weight and to settle him between her and she felt his bumper press against her and she shivered but this time it wasn't in fear but anticipation because she wanted to know what it felt like to be loved and not used.

"Knockout please." She pleaded softly to him as he moved to her stomach. He pushed her black shirt up as he pressed his hand on the soft lower plane of her stomach and listened as she cried out. He remembered once that that a previous lover had taught him that if he pushed just right then he would hit an inner sensor node that would cause pleasure to streak through a lover's chassis. It also didn't hurt to have a little medical training as he slowly toyed with her just to hear her whimper and moan. So maybe he was drawing it out but he wanted this to last a long time since she was leaving. He wanted to be so deeply imbedded in her CPU so that she would have a reason to live and return to him.

"Sara, you are beautiful, all of you. I could love you forever if you would let me." He whispered it across her skin and Sara cried out for him but instead of returning to her mouth he moved down further until his helm was buried between her legs and Sara was thrashing against the berth. He had barely touched her and she was still clothed but Knockout gloried in her responses as he blew warm air from his mouth and vents against the heart of her and she bucked and thrashed against him. He moved down and raised up on his knees to look at her and to put to memory her glorious face and body as she laid there looking up at him. He lifted up her foot and pulled her sock off as he gently massaged the ball and arch bending her toes back and forth and then gently pulling them into his mouth.

"Knockout, please you're teasing me!" She cried as he kept sucking on her toes before he finally set her foot down and then took the other in his hands.

"Please, stop teasing me! It's not fair, I need you please." She cried out as his hands gently massaged the knots out of her foot and then when she thought that she couldn't bear it anymore he drew her foot to his mouth and sucked her toes into his mouth. Sara grabbed the back of the headboard as heat flooded through her systems. She felt the wetness between her legs and knew that if her were to touch her there she would overload.

Knockout slowly stretched her leg up and then he did the same with the other. He placed them down spread in a V as he slowly inched his way back up. He dipped his helm down and smelled her lovely scent of musk and oils as he brought his mouth to her core and heard her scream from pleasure as she overloaded. Knock smiled as he once again pressed his hand just over her pelvic area and felt her thrashing as she screamed her pleasure. His spike itched to be released but he didn't want to be a selfish lover. She had that when she was at work. This was for her and her alone. He ran his other hand down the back of her thigh through the stretchy material of her pants and pressed it up under her aft.

"Knockout, please! I can't take much more." She screamed out as he took his other hand and gently began to peel her pants and underwear down. The smell of her hit him like a tidal wave of pungent sweet aroma to his olfactory and he smiled as he peeled her lower garment off and threw them to the floor. He went back and placed his mouth over her entire valve and Sara shot up as if lightning stole through her systems. She screamed as his glossa penetrated her and her whimpers and moans sliced through him like liquid heat. He couldn't hold back any more as he retracted his interface panel and his spike came out proud and erect ready for its future mate and by now his CPU had switched to a more primitive program and Knockout growled at the taste. All he knew was that his spark was telling him 'mate', his mind was screaming to take her, and Knockout was fighting everything that he was to make this right for her. He tasted and sucked until she heard her scream and he tasted her transfluids as they flooded over his glossa. Knockout lapped up every bit of her fluids and then he crawled up her on the plates of his knuckles as he slipped his glosssa back into her mouth so that she could taste her fluids. Her legs wrapped around her and she arched up against him as she felt his spike touch against her pelvic area.

"Knockout, please. I need to you so much." She cried as tears poured down her face and Knockout had to lick them up and worship her as she was meant to be worshipped.

"Please, I am so scared but I don't dare stop you." She whispered to him. Her hands came up to cradle his face and she looked at him with all the love and uncertainty that she felt inside. Allie said to go to him. She had and now he was going to enter her body and join with him and he would now everything about her because she wouldn't be able to hide what she felt from him. Would he accept her or would he end up hating her. She didn't know but she did know without a doubt that she would give him everything and if she died tomorrow she would be able to meet Primus knowing that she had felt joy in her spark.

"Sara, I am going to enter you and I want you to tell me if I am hurting you." He said softly as he reigned in his control. He lined himself up with her valve and slowly pushed just the tip in to gage her reaction. Sara cried out and tried to arch up but Knockout kept control of her by pushing down against her hips. Sara whimpered as he pushed in a little more groaning and growling as he felt her clinch against his spike. She was hot and tight against him and very slick as he shuddered from trying to keep control of himself. Sara cried out as she felt his shudder go right through her and he slid in a little deeper. She whimpered and pleaded with her lover to fill her full but Knockout kept teasing her with slow light shallow thrust as he savored her touches and her pleas.

"Sara, feel what I am doing to you. Relax and enjoy it." He whispered in her ear and she tried to thrash against him but he captured her wrists with his hands and place them above her head as he finally slid deeply within her. Sara cried out as she overloaded and Knockout offlined his optic so that he could feel every movement that they made together. Tears flooded her eyes and trailed down her face as he set a fast pace within her. He couldn't wait any longer and feeling her overload had set him off in a frenzy. He pulled her legs up around his shoulder and began thrusting hard and fast as Sara screamed from the intense sensation. She could feel the energy building very quickly within and knew that she wasn't going to last against his brute strength so she held on and let him ride her.

"My lord, I can't hold back!" She cried as she felt her spark light up and reach for him. Knockout saw and hesitated for a moment. He could be binding his spark to her and it was terrifying if he let himself think about it too much, but then he realized that this was what he had wanted form the first moment that had gone to the track together and to deny her would break her and he couldn't do that to the femme that had captured his spark.

Knockout let her legs down as he sent the command to unlatch his chest armor. He felt it roll open and roll back into their compartments and Sara looked at his beautiful blue white spark pulsing in time with hers.

"I have never wanted to do this until I met you." He said softly. "You have become my spark, my very essence and I will cherish you until I deactivate." He declared and Saraphina felt joy radiate through her.

"I love you, Knockout, but I am still scared. I have to leave and you are going to see things that I am ashamed of. You mph…" Knockout covered her mouth as he lowered his chest to hers. Sara screamed into his mouth as she felt his spark begin to twine with hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist as sensation after pleasurable sensation flooded through her and then she felt his presence in her CPU as he watched everything about her unfold and become one with him. He saw everything. He felt how repulsive her work was to her but he also saw that she owed Allie and the teams the chance to succeed and it hurt his spark that she whored herself just to achieve Intel. He felt anger as he saw her try to get away to only be beaten. He saw her misery as she took it because to reveal her true power could endanger her contacts.

Sara saw everything that was Knockout. She saw the freedom that he felt when racing. She felt the frustration and pain of the restrictions placed on him when he lived on Cybertron. She saw how Megatron's rally speeches had influenced him to join the Decepticons and she gloried with him when they were victorious. She loved him and she sent a pulse of that love and felt it returned by him and as their sparks fully entwined together Sara could hear her hoarse cries mingle with his as they reach sublime overload together. They basked in their love and Sara marveled that he truly loved her.

"I'll die tomorrow when I have to leave you. Allie told me to come here and make peace with you. She even encouraged this between us but now I don't' know how I am going to leave you." She whispered brokenly.

"Then don't go."

"But you saw him when we bonded. You know that it will put us in danger." She whispered vehemently as she stroked his face.

"I'll protect you Sara." He kissed her gently as silent tears slipped from her eyes. She laughed brokenly.

"I don't think I have cried in a million years and now I can't stop these stupid tears."

"They are not stupid. They're beautiful like you." He kissed each tear and Sara shuddered beneath him. She felt him in her spark and sent a pulse to him in response of the love that she was feeling.

"If you keep doing that we may never get to recharge tonight."

"Then I guess you will have to love me until you offline me."

"Then I better get started." And Knockout did not disappoint as he proceeded to show her the very heights of desire over and over until she was left breathless and panting for her eternal mate.


	33. Chapter 33

_I wrote the last chapter to be very steamy and I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Unfortunately I need reality to intrude on them so that the story keeps flowing. I will get to Ultra Magnus but I need for a little time to pass but I promise that they will get an ending. I still think I may leave a little angst to it. I haven't decided yet._

_Please take a moment to push the button at the bottom and leave a review. I do like to respond to them. Enjoy!_

Allie felt the pleasure flowing through the bond she shared with Saraphina and Allie about burst into tears. She was sitting in the living area of the quarter she shared with the others as definitely feeling crowded as she heard Shalon and Megatron arguing over something while Optimus was using the wash racks. Allie felt tears slide down her face as she watched the flat screen television. She had put a movie on, Little Women, and she decided that if she was caught crying by Shalon or Megatron then she would blame the movie.

She was glad that Sara had someone to love her. The femme had been lonely for so long and Knockout was perfect for her. Allie still couldn't believe how well they had hit it off and was glad that she could keep them together. Now if only she could convince Comm. to give Ultra Magnus one last chance, and last chance it would be, then Allie could finally rest in peace.

"Hey, are you okay?" Optimus had stepped out from their berth room concerned when he had felt her emotions.

"Yes, I just felt Sara's emotions flood the bond." She said as she looked up at him with tears shining in her eyes.

"You are so beautiful when you cry." Optimus said as he came around the couch and sat next to her. He cuddled her close and she welcome his embrace.

"She's happy." Allie said simply with a radiant smile and Optimus reached down with his helm and kissed her very tenderly.

"Am I interrupting something?" Megatron asked.

"No, we were just talking. Allie was telling me that Knockout and Sara made up." Optimus said as he stroked Allie cheeks and wiped her tears away.

"Good. Shalon is fussing about ice cream. She wants rocky road. What the hell is rocky road?" Megatron asked and Allie laughed.

"Tell her I'll have to go to the kitchen but I do have some. It is a flavor that I picked up from earth and we learned to make here in the Realm. She loves it." Allie said as she uncurled herself from around her mate and stood up. "Optimus, will you stop the movie for me please."

"Sure." He said as he reached for the remote for the player. When he couldn't find it he used his internal comm system and found the signal and paused the movie.

Allie walked to the door as Shalon enter and padded over to the chair that Megatron had sat down in. She sat on his lap as he palmed the small bump that had just begun to show. Allie smiled as she thought of Shalon's excitement when she had awaken to discover the little bump that was her sparkling. Allie had teased her about having to go shopping for maternity clothes but nothing could faze Shalon's eagerness to show her friends her little bump. She was blossoming while carrying and Allie thought she was adorable.

Allie quickly went down the three flights of stairs and walked into the kitchen and stopped.

"…your idiot mate was standing in the rain at that house that Allie has her decorating and just laughing and playing like a sparkling. I can't believe what I saw Starscream she was so adorable."

"She is fun in that way and I love her innocence."

"Even though…well you know what I mean. She was a captive and slave. She can't be that…" Starscream had pinned the other mech against the refrigerator and Allie hesitated because she wanted to see events play out. She didn't like what the other mech had implied and it didn't hurt her feelings if Starscream messed with him.

"I would appreciate if you would watch what you say about Kiki." He said menacingly. Starscream posture spoke volumes of threat and the other mech just trembled as he realized his mistake.

"S…S…Sorry." Was the static reply from the other mech that Allie recognized as one of the new mechs that had traveled with Ultra Magnus. He must have been one of the new recruits and did not know about Starscream's volatile nature. Allie smirked as she walked in.

"Commander? My lady?" She heard squeaked out by the mech but Allie just ignored the two. She went to the cabinet and grabbed two bowls and some spoons. She noticed that Starscream had finally relented and put the other mech down so she walked over to the frig.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Allie said to the mech. "Starscream how was your day?" She tried to hold a straight face until the other mech left and then burst into laughter. "Serves him right talking about Kiki like that. I would had him pinned for calling her an idiot." Starscream burst into laughter and both shared a rare moment between them.

"What are you doing down here?" Starscream finally asked after they had calmed down.

"Shalon wants ice cream and I took pity on Lord Megatron by offering to get some. I also wanted some too but I didn't want to tell them that I had ulterior motives. What are you two doing?" Allie asked.

"We were going to spend a quiet night in since Kiki has the sniffles. If I had known that she was soaking wet I would have retrieved her sooner. Playing in the rain, I would have never guessed." Starscream said shaking his helm.

"She loves the rain always has." Allie told him. "I could never keep her inside when she was little. She had to play outside every chance she got. I think it is the freedom of not being confined. It's a seeker trait isn't it?"

"It is. We hate the closed in spaces. The house you picked for us is an open space plan on the main level. I like it." Starscream said as he watched her scoop the cold brown stuff into a bowl and then pour an energon sauce over it.

"Good. I'm glad you like the house. Did you tell her yet?" Allie asked as she finished and placed the ice cream back in the frig.

"No yet. I want her to get the floor s done before I tell her."

"Starscream, why don't you and Kiki come up and watch the movie with us? I don't mind and we have room. I'd like to see Kiki and since you monopolize her time now she doesn't come see me as much." Allie suggested. "Tell her I'll make her a bowl of ice cream if you come." Starscream smiled at Allie.

"Give us five minutes." He replied.

"Good. Don't linger because the ice cream will melt." She reached back in the frig. and pulled the ice cream back out as Starscream handed her a bowl that he pulled from the cabinet. Allie made the third bowl as Starscream walked to his quarter to get Kiki. Allie finished up and walked back to her quarter careful not to drop the three bowls she was balancing. Prowl saw her coming up the stairs.

"Hey Allie. Do you need help?" He asked.

"Actually that would be wonderful. I thought I was going to drop one coming up the first flight of stairs." She handed one of the bowls to Prowl.

"Are you headed out?" She asked.

"No, I was headed to the rec room to meet Barricade. We are working on a project for Soundwave." Prowl told her. "It seems strange working with them after so many years of meeting them across a battle field. I just wish Jazz was here to see this." He said this softly and Allie spark went out to him.

"I miss him too." She said softly and was surprised to see his reaction.

"He did tell you that he was my brother?" She asked.

"He told me he had a sister but I didn't know it was you." Prowl said. "We were bonded at the beginning of the war. I loved him with every part of my spark and I miss him dreadfully. If I had been with him I probably would have gone with him."

"I don't blame you. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Optimus. Even when my memories had been suppressed I felt him offline in Egypt. I was awful because I felt empty and depressed and I couldn't explain why."

They kept walking. "Megatron with us in my quarters. I noticed that you keep your distance."

"He was the one who killed Jazz and I am just not ready to deal with him or forgive him yet so it is better that I don't linger in his presence."

"You will have to address it at some point. You're a good tactician and I would like to keep you around." Allie told him.

"Thank you. You are a good commander." Allie smiled at his praise. She looked ahead and saw that they had arrived at her door. The door opened before she had a chance to push the button and Optimus stood there to help them.

"Thank you Prowl for assisting Allie." Optimus said as he took the bowls from Allie. "Three Allie? Are we expecting company?"

"I invited Kiki and Starscream to join us. I hope that it is okay with you, my lord?" She asked as she handed the bowl that Prowl had carried to Shalon.

"Oh thank you Allie. This is perfect. You even put the chocolate chips on the top of the energon sauce." She said with glee as she immediately began spooning the sticky contents into her mouth. Allie rolled her eyes and took the other two bowls from Optimus as she placed one on the table and waited for Optimus to take a seat so she could sit at his feet on the floor.

She heard the chime ping and she went to open the door for Kiki and Starscream. They walked in as Prowl walked back to leave.

"Prowl you are welcome to stay if you want." Optimus said.

"No, I was headed to the rec room to find Barricade. We are working on something for Soundwave." He replied.

"Good." Optimus replied. "It is good that we are getting along so well. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes sir. Good night." Prowl left as Starscream and Kiki entered.

"Kiki come on. I have your ice cream ready." Allie said.

"Cool. Did you put the little chocolate chips and the energon sauce on top?" Kiki asked as she walked to the table and Allie plopped down on the floor as Optimus handed her the bowl.

"Of course I put all that wonderful sticky stuff on it. I haven't gone senile from old age yet." Allie laughed as Kiki rolled her eyes.

"Star, help yourself. The cubes are next to the dispenser." Allie said. Starscream walked over and filled a cube.

"Would anyone else like a cube while I am here?"

"I would." Said Shalon.

Starscream, thank you. I would like one too." Optimus replied.

"My lord, do you care for one?" Starscream asked.

"Not right now but thank you." Megatron answered. He was engrossed watching his mate make a mess in her bowl with the sticky gooey ice cream. Megatron shuddered looking at her. She would not get a kiss for a while.

"Allie, do you want me to start the movie?" Optimus asked as Starscream walked over, handed him a cube, and then sat on the couch next to him.

"Yes, but let's start it from the beginning since we now have a proper audience." Allie said as she dug into her ice cream. Kiki was eating hers in her delicate fashion that was so typical of her as Starscream watch with love and devotion on his face plates. Optimus was watching both of them together and how calm the seeker was which was a nice change from the screeching and sneering that used to cloud his face. Starscream was quite beautiful when he wasn't in a rage and Optimus was glad to see his new friend settled and happy with the little femme.

"_You like him."_ Allie said to him picking up on his thoughts. Optimus thought about her words. He glanced over at Starscream again and realized that he did indeed like him. He was powerfully built yet streamlined and petite, perfect for the air and Optimus had always appreciated an attractive build in any mech. His red and white coloring suited the mech and Kiki's petite form made them look like the perfect couple. Her soft brown/gold hair shimmered in the soft light of the living area and she seemed very happy and innocent sitting between Starscream's legs as she talked softly to Allie.

"_Yes, I like him and I like to see them together. They make a beautiful couple."_ He told Allie. Optimus glanced over to Megatron and Shalon who were snuggled in the chair with Shalon eating her ice cream and Megatron looking with disgust on his face. Optimus smirked at him as Megatron looked over to see that he was being watched.

"Nothing like watching them eat their snacks." Optimus chuckled.

"I usually get out of this but I can't tonight." Megatron countered as he heard Starscream laugh.

"Well at least your femme doesn't go playing in a lightning storm." Starscream stated as both mech turned and looked at him.

"I like rain! It's fun and I enjoyed catching hail in my hands!" Kiki huffed and Allie laughed hard.

"You have always played in the rain." Allie stated.

"Yeah, I remember when you were staying at our house when Allie was on a mission. I though Mom was going to blow a gasket because you wouldn't come in out of the rain, but then she did like those flowers you planted." Shalon said smiling. Kiki folded her arms around her defensively.

"I like rain! It waters the plants that I love to grow so sue me!" She looked defiant and Allie leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Don't ever change." Allie told the surprised femme.

Allie looked at her friends and her mate. She was happy and content. They had a peace agreement with the Jung ho and one in the making for her own race and she was at peace. She felt the love and warmth from her mate. Life was good and then she felt another round of loving coming through the bond and knew that Sara was happy and well satisfied. Well at least Knockout had won her and that's all that mattered but at the rate they were going they were going to surpass hers and Optimus' record.


	34. Chapter 34

_I wrote a whole chapter though slightly shorter than I usually have them and posted three chapter in one day. Yeah me! I am really starting to get in to this story and I hope everyone likes it. Please take a moment to post a comment. I love to read them. My goal for this story would be to have over a hundred. Enjoy!_

Allie was in the conference room. There were a few femmes and mech around as they had finished with the peace treaty. Tomorrow Optimus, Megatron, Governor Lightspeed, and her would be signing the final draft and then she would be discussing strategy on how to handle taking the faction insignias off. Allie insisted that there be no symbols in the Realm that might carry the stigma of a painful civil war because she had worked so hard to bring unity to her race that had come seeking refuge. Megatron was still an obstacle and he might resist but Allie would deal with that later.

"Good morning, Allie." Allie looked up to find Aura had walked in after everyone had cleared out. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even see the others leave.

"Hey Aura. What's up?" She asked as she gathered her data pad and pushed her chair in at the table.

"Sara is ready to leave and I thought you might want to see her off. It's strange though seeing Knockout with her. He stays at her side constantly and she would probably look radiant if she wasn't so upset over leaving." Aura commented to her.

"That's perfectly normal. They bonded last night so this must be hard on both of them." Allie told her as she walked to the door with Aura at her side.

"Is that safe? I mean Sara's work… you don't think that it will hinder her abilities?" Aura asked her.

"No, it will mean that she will make every effort to stay alive." Allie said. "I'll go talk to her now." Allie walked out and took the flight down to the tarmac. As soon as her feet hit the black floor she saw the couple standing in the corner near the ground transports. She could feel the anguish and the pain emanating from Saraphina and Allie realized that her advice had been a mistake. Sara would never be able to go out in this condition and as Allie walked closer to the couple she made a decision.

"Sara," Allie called. "Sara, Knockout wait. I need to talk to you."

"What is it Allie?" Sara asked as she stowed her bag in the transport. Knockout stood next to her supporting her with his quiet strength.

"Don't go." Allie said.

"I have to. I told you why already." Sara countered.

"No. I can protect you and you have Knockout as well. Don't go." Allie said again.

"I have to Allie. He will kill me if I don't return. I have stayed as long as I dare already." Sara cried.

"Don't go. We will protect you." Allie stated. "Please Sara. Your time in the field is up. I was wrong last night. I wanted you to be happy, to feel some joy in your life and I was hasty to speak from my spark but if you go I don't think you will return." She pleaded with the dark raven haired femme. Sara looked at her and then looked at Knockout.

"I will do everything I can to protect you, my love. You are my spark." He said softly to her. "You don't want to go. You said it just a moment ago so listen to her Sara." Knockout told her as he pulled her in his arms. Sara looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Sara, don't go. I was wrong. Listen to him, to us." Allie pleaded.

"But… what about..."

"We will protect you. We're family Sara, all of us." Allie said as she placed her hand on her back as Knockout held her tenderly within his arms.

"Listen to them Sara. We all love you." Allie turned her head and saw Shalon standing near them as Aura and Stargazer walked up next to them "If you don't want to go then don't Allie has never forced any of us."

Sara looked at all the them. She had always held herself away for fear of getting too close and now she realized that they had crept into her spark over the years without her even knowing. Tears slipped from her eyes as she looked at everyone. Even Optimus had come over out of concern, the proud matrix bearer letting her know that he cared without uttering a word.

"Well, I guess that I have proven that I do have a spark." Sara finally said. "If it means so much to all of you I guess I'll stay little while longer." She sagged against Knockout and he was there to lend his strength as he held her with everything that he was. Allie released the breath she was holding as everyone cheered that Sara was staying.

"He'll find me." Sara told them.

"We'll be ready. I protect what is mine." Allie countered. "And I have a feeling that Knockout feels that same way." Allie looked at him as he nodded. She had already taken note of the possessive way he held her and it wouldn't take much to make his protective protocols kick into gear.

"We will all be ready for whatever it is that you think can get to you." Shalon said growling.

"It's Lord Stephano." Allie said and she hear a collective gasp go through them.

"Man, Sara you sure know how to pick them. He's evil incarnate." Stargazer said.

"Well, he don't stand a chance against Allie." Shalon stated vehemently and Sara laughed.

"Allie, thank you." Sara said.

Don't worry about it. As I said I have never forced any of you to do something that you didn't want to do. I'm just sorry that I let you think that you had to do this for so long. I was selfish because you Intel was so good."

"No, I was glad to do it, but now I have new reasons to want to live again." Sara told her as she looked with love and awe in her eyes at her new mate. He smiled at her as he brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her nose.

"I'll take her back to her quarters." Knockout said.

"Take your time. She's not needed right now." Allie ordered and Knockout smiled gratefully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Did you have a good day, my darling?" Allie asked her mate as they set the table for Comm. and Ultra Magnus. Megatron and Shalon were staying over with Starscream and Kiki at the new home and Allie was setting the pitcher of energon and the sandwiches for her and Comm. just as the chime pinged. Optimus walked to the door and gave the code for it to open as Ultra Magnus stood there.

"Hey, I came five minutes early just as you said." Optimus let him in quickly so that if Comm. was coming she wouldn't see him.

"She should be here. I feel her getting ready to leave now." Allie said.

Just as Allie said, a few moments later the chime pinged again.

"Magnus go through there for just a moment and let me get her in so she doesn't run for it." Allie said as she went to the door. Magnus and Optimus went to the berth room and the door closed as Allie opened the door.

"Hey Comm. Glad that you came." Allie said as she let her in.

"No problem. It has been a while since we have done any socializing and I thought it would be fun." Comm. said as she walked gingerly through the door. Allie felt bad for what they were doing and for a moment she looked down so that Comm. wouldn't see her face.

"I have dinner set on the table and Optimus will be out in a moment." Allie said as she walked over to the table.

"Allie, why are there four places?" Comm asked. Allie didn't answer as the door opened and Optimus walked out with Ultra Magnus. Comm stared at him and then her gaze jerked to Allie.

"It was my idea." Optimus told her quietly. "Allie was against it."

"I'm out of here." Comm said harshly and turned but before she could go anywhere Magnus stopped her by pulling her back.

"Stop it! I told you that I don't like being manhandled." Comm yelled at him as she tried to get out of his grasp but he was so much bigger than her.

"Comm stop. I won't hurt you." Magnus said as he kept a firm hold on her.

"Then let me go!" She growled back as she struggled to get away.

"Magnus let her go." Optimus said quietly. Magnus hesitated but then released her. Comm rounded on him as she slapped him and turned to walk out but found Allie standing in her path.

"Allie move." Comm ordered.

"No. You are going to at least eat dinner with us." She said in a low tone and Comm recognized it immediately. Her commander was not going to let her out of this.

"Why?" She finally asked.

"Because we are family and we will sit at the table and behave ourselves. You and Magnus have to work together whether you resolve your issues or not." Allie stated quietly. She gestured for Comm to move to the table and Comm reluctantly went with her. Optimus and Allie sat next to each other as Comm and Ultra Magnus sat across from them. Allie could see how uncomfortable Comm was but there was nothing that she could do as she went about serving the two guests know that her hostess skills were being severely tried.

"  
So next week I go back to Moon base 5. With the peace treaty all but signed we will finally be united as one again." Magnus commented to Optimus.

"Yes, after all these years will be one again. It brings joy to my spark knowing that we have finally ended this travesty of a war." Optimus told them as he took a drink of his energon. The femmes didn't say anything as they listened out of respect to the mechs as they talked about the future. Allie knew that Comm was angry but she had submitted to Optimus' idea to bring them together. They had done it for Ironhide and Mia so Allie couldn't object to Optimus when he wanted to do it for Magnus. Allie just did not know how Comm was going to take it because Comm was more complicated than most femmes.

"Allie, would you like a rust stick?' Optimus purred in her ear. Allie turned her head as Optimus placed the stick gently on her lips causing her to shiver in pleasure. The moan came suddenly and without much effort and Allie heard Comm breath hitch in her throat. She took the stick between her teeth and gently bit off a piece as Optimus laced the other end in his mouth at the same time meeting her lips in a kiss. Allie pulled the stick to the side as his glossa flicked in and out of her mouth before pulling away slowly to gage her eyes as they darken to a molten fiery blue from his contact. Magnus groaned from the display and Comm fidgeted in her seat as if wanting to bolt but Allie sensed that she was refraining from the urge.

"My lord, would you like some energon?" Allie replied to her mate. She reached for her cube, took a drink then reached over, and offered her mouth to him. Optimus pulled her to him as he fitted his mouth over hers and drank the energon from her. Allie moved closer and scooted onto his lap as she straddled his hips. Allie sucked Optimus' glossa into her mouth as she moaned and writhed against him.

Comm jumped up, knocking the chair over as she started for the door but once again she was stopped by Ultra Magnus.

"I'm not doing this!" She fiercely whispered as she rounded on him with glittering eyes. Magnus pulled her to him as he held her close and Comm struggled against him.

"Magnus…" She choked out in a whisper. "Don't. Do. This!" Magnus heard her desperate plea but he was desperate too as he pulled her to the ground and kissed her tiny mouth. His hand gently began to explore all the places he remembered as she gave out a choked cry. He touched her as he removed her clothing and Comm tried to stop him but he was so desperate to bond with her.

"Comm please, let me love you." He whispered and tears slipped past her tightly shut eyes and she whimpered.

It had been over a year since she had let him near her and her resolve was quickly fading. He had always made her feel cherished when she was in his arms and now she knew that she had no defenses against him. He sent a loving pulse to her and she cried out as she arched against his hand. Magnus held her down as Comm pushed her center up against him. She was wet and Magnus could smell her tiny valve as he gently place a finger against and a cable extended. She was too small for the traditional form of interfacing but Magnus gently enter her valve with his cable as sensor touched nodes inside her and Comm whimpered and moaned from the ecstasy that he was creating in her. The energy began to build between them as Magnus gasped from the data being transmitted to him. He could feel his pleasure through her and He created a rewinding network that would continuously feed them until they overloaded.

Allie watched as Optimus moved her to the floor next to them. He deftly removed her clothes as they felt the rising heat from the whimpers and moans of the other couple. Optimus quickly entered Allie as she gasped from the sudden friction of his spike. There had been no foreplay and Allie senses were reeling from his aggressiveness as he quickly thrust into her over and over. Allie's eyes never left the other couple partly for fear for Comm but also because they were so erotic that she could not stop watching as she felt Optimus bring her closer to overload.

"Comm, overload for me." Magnus whispered as he felt Comm's systems burst with flaring heat and she screamed as her first overload hit her, but Magnus staved his off as he started to pulse his spark causing Comm to thrash against his hand.

"Magnus please, you know I am defenseless against you. Please Magnus!" She cried out as he pulsed again and this time she returned it and Magnus shuddered in pleasure. Never had he felt such a strong force from such a small spark and he quickly issued protocols to open his chest as he sent another pulse and lowered himself toward his future mate. She cried out as she realized his intentions but was helpless against him as her spark responded to his.

"I love you, damn you!" She cried out as tears flowed from her eyes and she felt the first tentative touch of his spark. She screamed as she welcomed his spark knowing that she wouldn't deny him. Magnus held onto her as he felt her fears but he also saw how much she loved him and he sent his love to her as she cried in his arms. He carefully picked her up and laid her on his chest as their sparks pulled closer until everything that was her had been meshed into his system and everything that was his essence had become a part of her. As their sparks became one both of them cried out and overloaded.

Allie watched in fascination as Optimus kept driving into her body until the other couple was still and Allie was forced to look at her mate. He grabbed her by the hair as he grunted and kept thrusting and Allie looked at him accusingly.

"You knew his intentions!" She hoarsely whispered.

"Yes!" Optimus growled as he jerked her body under his and she cried out as she felt the waves of energy building to a fevered pitch within her. She tried to get out of his grasp but her mate was being possessive and domineering as Allie was forced to ride out her overload as she cried out.

After Allie's systems had calmed she turned accusing eyes on her mate.

"You knew!"

"Yes." Optimus replied flatly.

"And you allowed him to bond with her?" She cried out as she struggled to get up but Optimus held her down.

"I suggested it." He told her as he looked her in the eyes with determination.

"So what? Are we to become subservient to a mech's whims?" She cried at him as she balled her fists. "Is that what we are becoming since the Allspark is gone?" She hit at his chest but Optimus held firm.

"The treaty is signed Allie. We are now a part of your world and that is what both you and we wanted. I will not have you question me Allie. They were both being stubborn and I made a decision. They love each other and they will be fine."

"But what you did, you took her freedom of choice away. You used what I told you about our sparks against her and violated my trust, Optimus!"

"I did what I did to save their relationship, Allie. Don't tell me that you have never made difficult decisions. They need each other and they will be fine."

"But she will never know if that is what she really wanted! You took her right to choose away. I thought you said that freedom was the right of all sentient beings."

"Magnus will honor her and she will have the freedom but she will also be protected through their bond." Optimus raised up and finally released her. Allie felt tears clog her throat and slip down her face. She thought she knew her mate but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if she was as naïve as she felt at this moment.

"Allie it will work out, trust me." Allie looked at Optimus and realized that she had trusted him and now she had to deal with the backlash of a friend that had been tricked.


	35. Chapter 35

_That last chapter was hard to write because I don't like to write that kind of angst but I needed for Magnus to be desperate and I wanted to write a different kind of bond and angst than what Thundercracker did to Aura. I also like having Optimus and Allie at odds at times because no relationship is perfect but we still love each other warts and all. I should know I have been married sixteen years to a wonderful husband but even we weren't perfect in the beginning._

_Please take a moment to press the button at the bottom of the chapter so that I know how you like each chapter. I really appreciate all of the reviews because I read them. Enjoy!_

"Did we miss something?" Shalon asked when she and Megatron walked in later that night. Allie had cleaned the table and Ultra Magnus had left taking Comm with him. He couldn't look Allie in the eye which made her more angry at both mechs but the bond had taken and there was nothing that Allie could do about it now.

"Yeah, you missed something." Allie said as tears clogged her throat again as she thought about the mess that Optimus encouraged tonight. Shalon and Megatron walked out onto the balcony to stand next to the distraught commander.

"Does Optimus know?" Megatron asked.

"Oh yes he knows. He knows that I am angry with him and Magnus." Allie replied bitterly trying to keep control of her tears. It wouldn't do any good. She had already cried earlier.

"Allie what happened?" Shalon asked softly. Allie wasn't even trying to hide her anger and pain and it scared Shalon that she could feel this strongly. Shalon and Megatron circled her on the balcony.

"Allie what happened?" Megatron demanded.

"Allie?" All three turned to see Optimus standing in the opening of the balcony door waiting for his mate to come to berth. Allie hesitated as she saw him, still angry that he could be so callous with her friend's feelings.

"Now Allie." He said it softer but his tone implied that he would not put up with her defiance. Allie let the tears slip down her face as she walked to her mate.

"Good night Megatron, Shalon." Optimus said as he escorted his mate to their room. The couple watched them retreat to their room in stunned silence.

"What the hell was that?" Shalon whispered when she finally regained her voice.

"I don't know but I have heard that tone when I was in battle with him." Megatron replied as he guided his mate to their room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Magnus placed Comm in his berth as he felt her shudder from the new sensations that were flowing through her. Magnus felt bad about the way he had bonded with her but in time he would prove to her that it had been for the best. He hoped that Optimus was right about what they had done because he could feel Allie's anger without having any kind of bond with her. It had been clear that she hadn't known his intentions and that she was angry that the bond had taken place. He would never regret what he did but he hoped that Comm could forgive him with time. He would cherish her forever whether she did or not but it would make their life better if she could.

"Magnus? Where am I?" She whispered brokenly.

"You are here with my, my love." He answered her as he hovered over her.

"Why? I would have loved you if you had just tried to convince me. Why force me?" She sobbed out and Magnus' spark broke at her words.

"Comm I will never regret what I did but I tried to tell you and I begged for one last chance and you wouldn't listen." He told her. He moved her very carefully and placed her on his chest as he held her while she sobbed. Eventually, after sending warm waves of love and comfort to her, she settled and fell into a light recharge as he rubbed his finger up and down her back.

"I will protect you, I promise." He whispered fiercely to her still form before slipping into recharge for the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aura, are you alright?" Thundercracker asked her as he looked at her in concern. She was sitting up in their berth typing some final notes on a report for work when she stopped suddenly.

"I don't know. I think Allie is upset. Well I think she is angry but I thought she was with Optimus tonight." Aura said concerned. Thundercracker sat down next to her.

"Do you want to contact her?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said. Aura looked over at her mate as the sparklings kicked and she smiled as his hands came to rest on her stomach and felt the movements.

"Aura, what do you want to do?" He asked as he nuzzled her shoulder.

"I don't think that it is an emergency so I will wait till tomorrow." She said after thinking about it. "I just don't like to feel her this angry." It didn't settle well with Aura that something could be wrong but if it had been an emergency then she would have already been contacted.

"It will be alright. I'm sure that it is nothing major." Thundercracker rubbed her back up and down as Aura sighed in pleasure.

"I love you." She quietly said.

"As I love you." Thundercracker returned. He pushed her gently forward and slipped in behind her as he moved his legs so that she was sitting between them with her back to his chest. It was a little awkward with his cockpit but he wanted to rub her back and then rub her belly from behind. He massaged her back in upward strokes to ease the tension of carrying from her systems and Aura sighed in bliss.

"Your hands feel so good, my love." She purred as he laughed softly in her ear. "You should become a massage therapist." Thundercracker laughed as he moved his hands to her sides and she laughed from his ticklish fingers. He settled her on his shoulder where his cockpit wasn't poking into her spinal strut and she closed her eyes and moaned as he rubbed little circles on her carrying chamber.

"Aura, how tired are you?" Thundercracker finally asked.

"Not too tired." She smiled at him.

"Good."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie let the tears fall as they landed on Optimus' chest. He had made her overload two more times before finally spark bonding with her and to her shame she never once denied him. Why did she have to love him when he was so…macho! She hated that he could do that to her when he knew she was still angry. It was just as before when he had been angry with her over the trick they had played on the Decepticons but worse. This time someone had gotten hurt. Optimus' hand came up in his recharge as if knowing that she was in distress. He placed it gently on her head as if to cradle her against him. Allie finally let out a whimper and Optimus' systems booted up.

"Allie, you need your rest." He quietly told her.

"I can't recharge." She replied to his statement. She curled her fingers into his sides as he held her firmly against him.

"I am not going to argue with you." He ran his other hand up her back and she shuddered as heat flooded through her. Her breath hitched and she hated that he could do this to her when she was so angry with him.

"Just let me go for tonight, please Optimus." She cried quietly. He didn't let go and she dug her fingers into his seams to get his attention.

"Don't Allie. You will not like my answer." He said quietly. She wouldn't give up though. She pulled at his circuits painfully and he grunted until he shifted her under him and pinned her down.

"I warned you Allie and you chose not to listen." He told her as she tried to get up.

"This is your answer every time we disagree and I will not stand for it!" She emphatically stated but it was no use. She had aroused his passions and she could feel him heating as he stroked her even has she tried to resist. Allie tried to get him to release her but she held firm as he touched her in all her sensitive places knowing that she would respond to his touch even against her will.

"Prime please." She cried but he would not listen as he drove her slowly to a higher pitch with need. She felt him move over her stomach as he made his way to between her legs and she arched unconsciously in his hands as he cupped her. Allie thrashed against the berth as he felt the first touches of his glossa on her sensitive skin near her valve and Allie whimpered as her hands went to his antennae on his helm. Optimus shuddered from her touches as continued to lap and suck her valve. He dipped in and then would pull out mimicking his intentions of what he had planned for her when he would take her with his spike. He could feel it pushing against his interface panel as his mouth brought her to a fevered pitch.

Allie cried out as he sucked on a particularly sensitive node and bucked up against him. It wouldn't take much for her to overload and as she tightened her thighs around his helm Optimus growled against her valve as liquid white heat exploded through her systems and stars swam before Allie's eyes. She screamed hard and suddenly as she went over the edge into overload and sobbed out against him.

Optimus crawled back up her body as he watched her expression. He hated when they fought but he would not be swayed by her when he had made a decision and he would not let her go. He retracted his panel as she whimpered beneath him and he cradled her head in his hands as he looked into her eyes.

"I will not relent once I have made a decision, Allie." He said softly to her. "And I will not let you go just because you are upset with me. We have been together too long and we are bonded."

"You know that I will never deny you but I hate it when you use it against me, Optimus." Allie stated as tears slid down her face touching his hands. "You hurt me badly tonight by interfering with Comm and Magnus the way you did. You told him to bond with her without giving her a chance!"

"The bond took, Allie. You saw it yourself! They are made for each other and they will work it out. At least now the bond will force them to relent to each other so that they can't be so stubborn." Optimus said fiercely as he held her while he lined his spike up to the entrance of her valve.

"Optimus I hate it when you use my emotions against me like this." Allie tried to reason with him as she felt the first touches of his body pressing against her valve.

"Optimus please, not like this." But it was just as he had exerted his dominance when they had disagreed back on earth and Allie finally accepted that he was her mate and that she was to submit to him. He slid in gently but purposely as he began moving into her body and Allie cried out as sensations upon pleasurable sensations assaulted her senses. He held her close to his body not letting any part of her cool under him as he gently rocked into her.

"Damn you! This is not fair, Optimus. Please…" She cried. She could take his roughness but his gentleness was her undoing. She scrambled to pull at his seams, to get under his armor and urge him to move harder and faster in her, but he would not relent. He kept the pace slow and gentle as he peppered her face with kisses and then nipped at her neck. Allie cried out as the energy slowly built between them and Allie succumbed to the pleasure and let herself be taken along the for the ride. Optimus held her as he gently thrust into her allowing the energy to slowly build as he kissed her over and over and Allie moaned as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Optimus, please." She cried into his mouth as he started to move faster but keeping the pace gentle. His close body created the most delicious friction against her and she felt the sparks and static energy crackle and release between them. Allie gasped as she felt Optimus begin to pulse his spark. She grasped his arms as the energy rolled through her body and she returned the pulse with one of her own.

Optimus kissed her as he started sending pulse after pulse to her and she cried into his mouth. Allie couldn't take it and she grasped at his arms as she cried for him. He tenderly embraced her as he lifted the protocols on his chest armor and allowed it to retract back. Allie saw his intentions as she felt her spark respond to his. Allie clung to him as he carefully meshed their chests together and she felt his spark touch hers. As they came together she felt his love but she also felt his determination and she realized that she would always love him but she also knew that she was his mate and consort and would come second to the needs of his people.

As their spark merge finalized Allie screamed as her overload consumed her entire being taking Optimus with her. When they had come down Allie snuggled against him resignation and tiredness devouring her systems.

"Can you recharge now?" He asked her softly.

"Yes my lord." Was barely heard as her eyes drifted shut and every relaxed fiber of her being shut down on top of her mate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shalon was sitting against Megatron trying to read the data pad that she had retrieved from the book case but when she had heard her friend's screams she couldn't concentrate any longer.

"My lord isn't there anything we can do?" She asked her mate.

"No, we stay out of it." Megatron told her. He didn't know what had occurred tonight but he would ask Optimus in the morning. He had a feeling that to ask Allie would not bode well for their new peace. It was a shame that Allie had to learn this way but Optimus was a leader and he could not afford to have his mate stand against him. Maybe his own way of training his mate seemed cruel but at least Shalon knew what was expected of her. Now Allie had to learn the same lesson and though Optimus had a different approach it seemed just as effective as they heard Allie's muffled cries and screams through the wall of their quarters.

"He's hurting her." Shalon pleaded. "We can't sit in here and let him do that to her."

"We can't interfere Shalon. Remember when I punished you? This is what is happening. She went against a decision that Optimus made. It would be the only thing that would set him off like that." Megatron explained quietly.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because anything else would not make this kind of difference, Shalon. Prime is a leader and as leader he has to maintain the welfare of his people." Megatron stated. "Just as I have to maintain the protection and the security of our defenses he has to see to our people's needs."

"So that means that her needs may come second since she is his consort just as mine may come second to yours if we are in a similar situation." Shalon said slowly.

"Yes, Shalon unfortunately loving us does have its price, but I assure you that I will do right by you just as I know Optimus will do right by Allie." He said.

Shalon thought about her and Allie's situation. It didn't seem fair but life had taught her that things weren't fair. Allie worked hard to achieve what they had earned in the Realm and now she was giving it to Optimus and Megatron so that her femmes could have families. It didn't seem fair in a sense but then Allie had never been one to be selfish so giving it up would never be the question. The real question was could Allie give up her power? She had been head of their clade for so long that now it would be difficult and that was what Megatron was trying to teach Shalon.

They sat there in their berth as the muffled sounds slowly diminished until the night was once again quiet.


	36. Chapter 36

_Last chapter was rough on Allie and I am sorry but she's a leader that is having to learn how to deal with stepping down and it is not easy sometimes. I hope that no one was mad with how I wrote Magnus and Comm's situation but they are not the easiest characters to write. I am really starting to get into writing this story so it may not end anytime soon._

_Please take a moment to leave a review because I read them and sometimes they even give me ideas. Enjoy!_

It had been a week since the little dinner party fiasco and Allie had not talked to anyone about what had happened. Of course many figured out since Ultra Magnus and Comm were bonded but even Comm hadn't come in to work since the party and everyone was beginning to wonder what had happened. Shalon seemed to hover around Allie to make sure she was okay and Aura was staying close as well.

Allie was heading to the infirmary because it was time for her monthly checkup. Doc had pinged her from her office and so she had excused herself with Megatron and just left. She wasn't looking forward to this checkup and wanted to get it over quickly but because of the training schedule and everything that the femmes did Doc insisted on monthly checkups so that she could check their systems and make sure that they were not overdoing it.

"Morning Doc." Allie said as she headed to the empty medical berth that Doc pointed at.

"Morning Allie. Ratchet is doing the exam since I have an emergency on the training floor. Sorry about that. I'll see you later." Doc hurried out the door with her medical bag and Allie leaned back on the berth to wait for Ratchet to finish his repost and come out of the office that he and Doc now shared. Hook had left with Magnus to become the CMO on Moon base 5 and though it was quiet it did seem odd that some of the mechs were splitting up and taking other posts.

"Sorry about that, Allie. How are you today?" Ratchet talked as he walked quickly from the office as he became all professional. "Anything you might need to tell me?"

"Not that I can think of." She said as she waited for him to start the scan. He didn't disappoint her as he started scanning her systems and checking her reflexes. "Doc wants you to spend a little time in your sarcophagus today so that it will clear any blemishes on your skin as well as regenerate your systems."

"I'll try to get down in the temple." Allie responded automatically. The scanner ran up and down and Allie ignored it. She was used to hearing the humming but then suddenly it changed and she glanced at Ratchet as he ran it back over her. It made the same sound again.

"That's interesting." Ratchet commented. He pulled out the monitor and switched to a different scanner as he turned the screen on. He ran the scanner over her and as Ratchet brought it closer to her spark it beep again.

"Allie I am going to run a diagnostic on your spark. I don't think it is anything to worry about but since you are bonded to Optimus I can never be too careful. Don't worry though; I am sure it is nothing terrible."

Allie waited as he ran the diagnostic.

"Ratchet, am I too controlling?" She asked suddenly.

"No, I don't think so, why do you ask?"

"Optimus and I had a disagreement last week and I gave in." Allie sighed. "I always give in to keep peace and now I feel like I was betrayed. I don't know what to do."

"Allie, I am not a counselor. I am a medic. Optimus is a Prime and it can be difficult for him. He has to make decisions that can be painful and demanding. Allie you need to talk to him and confide in him. He will listen."

"He used information that was personal for me, for my femmes against one of them and his excuse was to stop her from being stubborn. She is so angry with me and now I can't even be there for her."

"This has to do with Comm and Magnus doesn't it?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes." Allie replied. Ratchet stopped the scan and looked at her.

"I have to agree with Optimus. The bond took and Hook says they are doing fine."

"But he forced her into the bond! How can that be fine?" Allie cried.

"Sometimes we can't always see what Primus has in store for us, Allie. You are in transition as well because you are having to adjust to having Optimus and Megatron here." Ratchet told her. "Now, do you want to know what I have found?"

"Is it good?"

"Depends."

"You are about a week along."

"As in…"

"Carrying. I know that is what you and Optimus have been wanting." Ratchet told her gently. "Do you want me to comm Optimus?"

"No, I'll tell him when I see him later." She said. She was carrying! What she always wanted and now she couldn't even be excited for her and Optimus.

"Allie, don't let an argument get you down. You need to talk to him. You are in the early stages of carrying and depression can cause you to lose the sparkling. You need to be surrounded by friends and family that will support you." Ratchet told her. "I am going to increase your nutrients and make sure that you are drinking plenty of energon so that you do become lethargic too early in your carrying."

"Yes Ratchet." She said obediently because her mind was elsewhere. She would have to tell Optimus and they hadn't been intimate since last week. It was her fault since she was still upset over Comm but she couldn't help how she felt.

"Intimacy will be important for the sparkling because it will strengthen the energy of the spark as well as familiarize it with its sire." Ratchet said. "I'm saying this because I know that you and Optimus have had a rough week." He looked uncomfortable and Allie reached out and placed her hand over his. H smiled his gruff smile and Allie smiled back.

"I'll talk and make up with Optimus, I promise." She said quietly. They looked up as they heard the door open and there stood her mate.

"Megatron said that your meeting with him was interrupted by Doc. Is everything okay?" He asked concerned for his mate. He hadn't been receiving much from her because she had closed her part of the bond from him but he had figured she needed her privacy until she could come to terms with their disagreement and decided to talk. He had been waiting to apologize but he wanted to make sure that she would be ready to listen.

"I'm fine. It is my monthly checkup." She replied. "I do need to talk to you."

"I'll give you a minute." Ratchet said and stood up to walk to his office.

Optimus walked over to her and took Ratchet's seat.

"What is it Allie?" He said softly. They had kept their speech overly polite since the night of the dinner and Optimus hoped that this would be her thawing towards him.

"Ratchet says that I am carrying." She said looking up at him. His face broke out into a smile and he leaned over to kiss her on the head.

"That's wonderful Allie. How far along are you?" He asked delighted.

"A week." She whispered. Optimus looked at her as his joy dimmed a bit. It would have to come from that night but no matter, a sparkling was a blessing from Primus and he would not let it dim their joy. Optimus shifted where he sat on the berth with her.

"This is wonderful Allie and we will celebrate tonight when we get home." He tipped her head to him and kissed her on her lips as she gasped and his glossa slipped in to twine with hers. He was her mate and not be denied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sara, Ratchet discussed having me be an alternate for the infirmary. How would you feel about that?" Knockout asked.

"I would be fine with it. Why do you ask? I will support whatever choice you make." Saraphina said.

"I just wanted to make sure you would be okay with it." He replied as he kissed her on her head. He pulled her closer and moved to kiss her lips and she smiled against him. He could get her so hot so quickly and it took her breath away just thinking about what he could do to her.

"I'm fine with it." She said against his mouth and he pulled her in for a deeper kiss as Sara turned to straddle him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood up and carried her to the berth room to gently lay her down on the berth.

"You do realize that we are going to have to go back to work sometime." She said breathlessly. She laughed as he swatted at her aft and pulled his helm to her mouth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Star, we need to get going. Ironhide doesn't like having to wait." Bumblebee said as he hurried through their house. Allie had set them up in a little two bedroom house near Starscream and Kiki so that they could have some time away from all the crowded quarters. They were supposed to meet Hide and Mia for dinner in the city and then to go see a concert at the park but Stargazer was holding them up.

"Star, come on!" He called again down the hall. She jogged out of the room and ran out to the living room.

"Okay, okay I'm coming. Let's go!" She said as she grabbed her bag and they locked up as they went to the transport.

"I've already talked to Ironhide and they are almost at the restaurant." Bumblebee told her as he swung the transport out of the drive way. It had just started the afternoon rain and as they drove by they saw Starscream and Kiki outside playing in the rain. Stargazer laughed as did Bumblebee and they waved to the other couple as they drove by.

"They are so cute together." Stargazer said laughing.

"Yeah, who would have thought that Starscream of all mechs could be cute?" Bumblebee exclaimed. They turned onto the highway from the little subdivision they lived in and headed into the city. It took them about twenty minutes since the roads were wet but they made it without being too late. Bumblebee escorted Stargazer from the transport as a valet parked it.

"This place is pretty swanky." Bumblebee commented. "Not at all like what I would picture for Ironhide."

"Maybe it was Mia's idea to come here." Stargazer said. "She loves a good meal and it is one of the few restaurants that cater to Cybertronians. It also had a little dance club."

"I thought we were going to the theater?" Bumblebee said.

"I know but we could come another time for dancing." Stargazer stated. They walked in to see Ironhide, Mia, Barricade, Chelsea, and Soundwave, and Cassie seated already.

"Sorry we were late. Star didn't get in until her patrol." Bumblebee said as he held the chair out for his mate. "I hope that you didn't have to wait too long."

"No, we just arrived ourselves." Soundwave said as he held Cassie's hand to his mask as if in a kiss.

"Good, Bee rushed me but still it is hard to get ready when you just walk in from patrol." Stargazer said breathlessly. It felt as if she had been running since she had walked in the door. Bumblebee took the seat next to her and sat down as the waiter brought glasses of water for them.

"What's good here?" Bumblebee asked.

"They serve both mid and high grade energon and it is very refined." Chelsea said as she sipped hers small high grade very carefully. She didn't want to get over energized with her carrying their son and Barricade was keeping a watchful eye as well. "They also have the nicest energon teas and cakes as well as a selection of pastries."

"Well I think I will stick to mid-grade." Stargazer said. "I am not in the mood for Bee to have to carry me back to the transport."

"Well I like the tea and cakes. That's why I suggested coming here. Hide just along for the ride. This really isn't his sort of thing." Mia said.

"Well I will have the same. I think that it will be much better than the one I made. Right honey?" Cassie asked her mate.

"The one you made wasn't bad. It was pretty good. The cassettes liked it but then they would love anything you make them." Soundwave told the group and everyone laughed.

"They must be enjoying peace then." Ironhide said. He leaned over and kissed Mia on the cheek.

"They are and I am glad to be taking some of their weapons off of them. It is time for them to start acting their age." Soundwave stated.

"Yes, the twins just love playing with the sparklings and Ravage is quite fond of Isis. I think she is going to turn out to be another feline like him. It will be good for him to have a mate." Cassie said.

"Well if Blaster ever arrives then Isis may have several to choose from. I hear that Steeljaw is quite the four legged mech." Bumblebee said.

"I would rather keep my cassettes in the family for now." Cassie said protectively and Soundwave smirked behind his mask. He was proud of his mate and how she protected their family.

"Cassie it will be a while. She was just born and only two months old. We are not arranging bonds and I don't think that this Prime that we have is going to allow such an archaic practice like it used to be on Cybertron." Stargazer said.

"Yeah Cassie, besides Allie would probably intervene…"

"I don't know Mia. Have you noticed how subdued she has been this week. It is like something happened between her and Prime." Stargazer interrupted.

"I know. She has been quiet." Mia added. "Chelsea do you know anything?"

"No, but I did get a distinctive feeling that she hasn't been happy and I think it is over Comm and Magnus." Chelsea replied.

"Yeah, that was quite something. He came out and Comm was sitting on his shoulder as if she had always been there." Ironhide said.

"It was strange. He packed her up and took her with him saying that they had worked things out and were bonded." Barricade added.

"But did you see Allie expression over it all? I thought she was going to burst in tears or kill someone. It was creepy. I haven't seen her like that since that femme came and tried to usurp her command!" Mia stated and the other femmes groaned.

"You would have to bring up an old image that everyone wants to forget about." Cassie grouched. She had hated that time because the femme had also killed two of her human friends before Allie could get rid of her.

"Well back to the main subject, had Allie talked at all?" Stargazer asked.

"No, she is being very introverted about whatever is bothering her." Chelsea said. "She had closed the bond between me a couple of times when I have tried to help her so I backed off."

"Well she will work it out eventually besides, you have to know that it is hard for her to give up her position to Lord Megatron when she has held it for so long." Chelsea stated as their teas and cakes arrived.

"She not giving up her entire position just cutting back to allow Lord Megatron full reign." Stargazer said.

"Yes, but still it is giving up something." Cassie said. "You know that got to be hard on her. She is having to trust another person to protect us."

"She will be fine. She has Prime and he will care for her." Bumblebee told them.

"I agree with Bee. Prime will take care of her and give her something else to work towards." Ironhide added.

"Well let's eat. I am starved after patrol today." Stargazer stated to everyone at the table.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie was brushing out her hair before going to berth while Optimus was at his desk finishing the reports that he hadn't finished at the office. He hadn't touched her in a week but she knew that tonight he would and she was nervous after their disagreement. Her hands shook as she thought about her checkup today with Ratchet. She was carrying and now she was one of the femmes that would be seen as special and cared for. A few weeks ago she couldn't wait to know that she would be expecting and now she couldn't shake the feeling that this might not be the best time. Was her upset with Optimus clouding her judgment because now all she could think about was that she was losing her freedom by being bonded to him.

Optimus walked in and Allie kept brushing her hair as she watched him go to their berth and sit down.

"Allie it's time for recharge." He told her watching her as she finished with her hair. She was wearing a white satin gown that had been given to her by Chelsea a long time ago that slenderized her body even as it went to the floor. She stood up and slowly walked to her mate. As she came and stood in front he reached out and pulled her closer.

"Allie, I know that you are not happy with me and I do apologize for not telling you my decision but we are bonded and you are my mate so you have to understand that I need you to support me." He gently said.

"You violated my trust in you. How can I know that you won't do it again to me?" She said.

"I can't make that promise Allie. I have to do what is best for our race." Optimus pulled her down on his lap as she threaded his hands through her hair. "I have left you alone since our disagreement but tonight we will interface." He pulled her over his legs and laid her down and Allie let him.

"Let me love you Allie." He said as he leaned over her and kissed her on her lips. He pulled her leg up against his as he laid himself along her length. Allie pulled at his arms as she reached for his chest to caress the seams and then dipped them into his circuits as he moaned from her contact.

"Never again will I let you go for a week." He said as she reached up and licked his windshield and felt him shudder. Optimus reached down and pulled her legs up as he settled in between them. He dipped his helm down and Allie went up in flames.


	37. Chapter 37

_Please remember that Allie is going through an adjustment period which is normal for a leader who may be relinquishing some of her responsibilities yet is not retiring. Also, she is not used to having Optimus there every day and night. Even in the G1 series Elita-One was on Cybertron while Optimus was one earth so they did not have to deal with day to day pressures that one would face as a bonded couple. That is what I am basing the adjustment period on because when my husband came off the truck for two years it took me six months to get used to sleeping with him every night even though we had been married for three years. Marriage is work and I wanted to bring some of that out in my story. I hope that everyone likes it so far._

_Please take a moment to comment because I do read them and love them even if I don't agree with every one of them. Enjoy!_

Chelsea was in for her monthly checkup. They had been in the Realm now for three months and she was getting close to her due date though she suspected that she might deliver early since her son had come three weeks early. She and Barricade were excited about the sparkling and even more excited that it was going to be a mech. At least she wasn't carrying twins though she had worried since twins were getting more and more common. Cassie recommended Seaway since she was only coming to help Cassie twice a week now but Chelsea was a very active mother and she knew that she wanted to be with her sparkling every minute so that she wouldn't miss one moment of his life.

She and Barricade had finished the nursery and it was bitter sweet because she had chosen to use the same room that Matronus had used when he was alive. She had never touched the room and Barricade had seen glimpses of his life through the décor of the room, from youngling posters to simple weapons and guns collections that his mother allowed him to have. In the end Barricade had been the one to pack up his things and Allie came down to help him go through them. They saved a stone carving that he had done in art class to keep for the sparkling so that he would have something of his older brother and know how wonderful Matronus had been.

Once everything was cleared away and Barricade had removed the furniture and all traces of their dead son, Chelsea was finally able to get in the room and paint. It had been hard at first but then as other femmes came in to help she was able to finally let go of the painful memories and feel the joy that her little sparkling was giving her in her chamber. They finished the nursery in good time with Allie coming down and painting little gatos and other various animals as well as a cute dragon with a gold crown on his head to symbolize the little sparkling.

"Well, you are certainly looking on target for your due date, and maybe even early. In fact, we may move your date up a week." Doc said as she took a few more pictures of their mechling as he inched around in the now too small chamber. Chelsea laughed as she saw her little mech push his hands out and she felt it as they all saw the little protruding bump push up on her abdomen. Barricade looked on with a big smile as the proud sire and Chelsea squeezed his hand as they watch their son play in his mother's chamber.

"Well everything looks good. I think that you may go another month if that." Doc said as she handed Chelsea the wipes to clean herself. "Now that you are much closer to your date I do need to check your valve. Do you want Barricade to be present or would you rather we do this in complete privacy?" Doc knew that though they were mated that some femmes were still shy about their bodies.

"No, it is fine if he stays. I'm comfortable." Chelsea said. Doc pulled the curtain around them. Even if Chelsea was comfortable she still didn't need the embarrassment of people walking in on her. "Okay, Chelsea I need you to scoot forward and place your feet in the stirrups." Chelsea did as told and Doc gently lifted her medical gown and proceeded to check her valve and feel around the skin that covered her chassis. "Okay, you are dilated but not very much so from here on I recommend no more interfacing because it could start an early labor and I want to make sure that the sparkling's processor has finished formatting."

"Well, it's official, honey. We are in the final stages." Chelsea said dryly. She would miss the closeness of interfacing but then she knew that it was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Yes, but your health is more important and we have the rest of our loves for intimacy." Barricade lovingly told her. He held her hand as excitement coursed through his systems. It wouldn't be long until they would be holding their sparkling.

"Hey Doc, who is going to deliver your sparkling? Shalon's right behind me and Aura and I are almost due at the same time so what are you going to do? Have Ratchet?" Chelsea asked.

"No, Knockout is going to replace me the last two weeks of my carrying unless I have it early. That way Ratchet can hold my hand through the labor. I also made him promise not to scare Knockout too much during labor or I wouldn't talk to him for a month." They all laughed at Doc's words. "Besides who do you think taught him how to weld a aft to the ceiling?" That caused an uproar of laughter from the couple as Chelsea went behind the screen to get dressed.

"Well you have a plan and I am glad. Also glad to see you showing your little bump." Barricade said as he teased the medic.

"It's about time too. I was wondering if she would ever show." Ratchet said as he walked in from the office.

"So I am a little small; maybe it will be a femme." Doc said. "My sibling was small on Cybertron so it may be on my side that it gets it size."

"Well, we'll see. Either way it will be loved." Ratchet said as he walked by and placed a kiss on her head.

"It will be spoilt if Ratchet had a say. He already talks to it every day and night and insist that I play music for it to listen to." Doc said teasing her mate.

"Well they say music is a language and I will do anything to make sure it has the best start in life." He countered.

"We play music for our little mechling. There's nothing wrong with it. Barricade even puts the phones on my stomach so that he can listen directly." Chelsea said.

"Hey everyone. What are you discussing?" Allie walked in with Optimus as she had come for her checkup. She and Optimus were doing better but Chelsea was still concerned for her friend because since she had been carrying Chelsea saw the strain that it placed on her friend and knew that she missed the freedom of flying or getting on her motor transport and taking a drive with the wind blowing in her hair.

"Hello Ratchet. How are you today?" Optimus asked his old friend.

"We are fine, Prime. Just talking about music for sparklings." Ratchet told them. He walked around and pointed to the medical berth across from Chelsea. It would make it easier with the equipment between the two so that Doc wouldn't have to move too much around.

"Allie, you will need to go behind the screen and put a medical gown on please. I want to get some pictures and make sure that the protoform is developing correctly." Doc told her as Chelsea came out fully dressed but couldn't quite get her zipper up on her dress so Barricade walked over to help her.

Allie took her place as Doc handed her a fresh gown and proceeded to remove her clothes.

"Optimus, do you have any questions for us while Allie is getting ready?" Ratchet asked him.

"Yes, Allie seems very lethargic lately and it concerns me." He said.

"Is she drinking he energon regularly?" Doc asked.

"Yes, and we are doing the nutrients." Optimus added.

"Good. We'll take a look and see." Doc replied as Allie came out and quickly laid down on the medical berth she was assigned to.

"Okay, we are going to do the ultra sound today. Do you want to know the sex of the sparkling?" Doc asked them as she looked first at Allie and then at Optimus.

"My lord?" Allie asked formally. It was how she answered him now and Optimus hated it but since their last argument she refused to be informal with him around anyone and even formal in the berthroom. The only time she called him Optimus was when he was loving her but still it made his spark ache that she didn't trust him anymore.

"Doc, we will want to know if that is possible." Optimus stated for them. He heard Allie's sigh and knew that he had chosen correctly but still it hurt that she wouldn't trust him anymore.

"Very well. Allie will you lift your gown?" Doc placed a sheet over her legs and lower area as she lifted the gown and her abdomen was exposed. Allie shivered from the sudden lack of covering but then Doc was spreading a warm gel substance on her belly and Allie watched in anticipation for the first pictures of their sparkling.

Doc placed the monitor in the gel and began moving it around. Pictures of her carrying chamber immediately flitted on the screen and Allie and Optimus watched in eager anticipation. She had been rounding nicely though a bit large for as early in her carrying and Doc was concerned with the size of the sparkling or if she might be carrying twins. The ultrasound would answer these questions and as Doc began taking picture and counted three legs she knew the answer to the second question.

"Well Allie, I hope you have two cribs ready because I see two sets of peds." Doc said smiling as she continued to take pictures of the sparklings.

"Wait, you mean…?" Optimus asked incredulously.

"Yes, Allie, you are carrying twins." Doc said softly as she took a picture of two heads cuddled together. Allie looked with emotion choking her throat as tears formed and then silently ran down her face. After a moment of staring she turned to Optimus and looked at him with all the love and devotion in her eyes and Optimus' spark broke.

"That's our…" She tried to say but then she broke completely and Optimus reached for her and held her to him as much as he could without disturbing Doc.

"I'm through taking pictures. Why don't Ratchet and I give you a minute?" Doc said. She wiped Allie's belly clean as she stood, and grabbed Ratchet's hand as they walked to the office.

"I'm sorry that I have been so distant." Was muffled against his neck and Optimus shuddered as her apology was spark felt deep within his chassis.

"I've missed you." He said softly. "I know I have seen you every day but I felt that I was losing you over that last argument."

"I know. I was being a bitch and I know it but it hurt so much to know that you used me that way." She said quietly. She pulled back to touch his face and he turned his helm to kiss the palm of her hand.

"So, we are having twins." Optimus said to her.

"Yes we are. Are you ready for this?" She asked with stars shining in her eyes.

"With you I am ready for anything." He replied and reached down and kissed his mate very gently. He pulled back thinking. "She didn't tell us if they were mechs or femmes."

"She will. She's known about my melancholy moods for a while and probably wanted to give us a moment." Allie stated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Megatron was in his office that Allie had commissioned for him since the peace treaty had been signed. It had all the latest equipment and was spacious since he didn't like to be closed in. It was one of the reasons he had a throne on the Nemesis and not an actual office. He was adjusting to all the newness and he did like having a window that looked down over the tarmac just like Allie's office which help him adjust to having his own space. He and Shalon were getting ready to move into their own quarters and Shalon old berthroom would be the new nursery for Optimus' sparklings. Allie had offered to move first since Shalon was down to her last month of carrying but Shalon had wanted a three berthroom apartment type quarters where she and Megatron could have their own kitchenette. Allie was having a kitchenette built in their quarters and splitting Shalon's quarters into two rooms.

In all, everything was going great for them in the Realm. The only thing that had marred it so far was two transport bombing, one close to the tarmac. Allie had told him that there were bombings occasionally and Megatron and Allie feared that the latest had come from the underworld, specifically Lord Staphano. However, they could not trace it back to the Warlord but Megatron had increased security after the second attempt to help keep Sara safe as well as doubling patrols.

The other thing that concerned him was that Allie had suddenly become very formal since her disagreement with Optimus. She never called him my just Megatron anymore. Now she called him by my lord or Lord Megatron. Even in private she kept everything formal and Megatron missed her dry humor. He knew that she was trying to adjust to the changes that had occurred but Megatron did not realize just how much it would affect her. He also suspected that she was sulking because of what Optimus had done but that was strictly between them and he would not even allow Shalon to interfere. He did broach the subject once with Optimus but all he said was that he apologized shortly after the incident and that she would come around.

All in all though they had a good life here in the Realm. Starscream and Kiki were happy in their home and Kiki was getting closer to Stargazer since they lived in the same neighborhood. Thundercracker and Aura had built them a beach house on the coast and Skywarp had built a home half a mile away. He still was playing the field much to the femmes chagrin but then Warp would be the type of mech that wouldn't make up his mind until it hit him over the head. Currently he was dating the little femme that they had met the first night they were here, Emalia. She seemed very nice and sweet, the type that a seeker would immediately want to protect. Megatron hoped that she would be the one.

"Hey honey." Shalon said as she carried herself through the door. She was so cute waddling in holding her large belly. She had stayed small all through the carrying stages until this last month where she ballooned out. Megatron loved her though he missed interfacing with her. Doc had finally put an end to it since she was close to dilating.

"How was your day?" He asked as she walked around and sat down in his lap. She was still light even with her carrying and Megatron smiled as he wrapped his arms around her frame.

"Mine was good. Our quarters were finished today. They even finished the nursery." She said as she kissed his lips and he opened so that her glossa could explore his mouth cavity. She moaned and began to grind against him. She was so hot and swollen and Megatron knew that she was horny but they couldn't do anything about it.

"That's wonderful. We will move in then tomorrow since we have everything ready." Megatron said.

"Good." It will be nice to not have to listen to them in their berth."

"Well they have to listen to us." Megatron countered.

"Well not any more. Have I told you today that I love you and our little femling?" She asked.

"You just did as I love you and our little one." Megatron replied. "Let me finish my reports and then we will inspect our new quarters."

"Cool. Maybe we could christen it." She said.

"No, we can't. We will have to wait until after our little femling is born."


	38. Chapter 38

_The last chapter was a filler but I wanted _to_ show the turmoil that Allie was feeling and that she has a hard time letting go. I know, I base her a lot on me because early in my marriage that was my biggest obstacle. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I did move it up some so that we could see the sparklings born and I hope that made everything better between Allie and Optimus but I like what Kimmie98 said, marriage isn't always sunshine and rainbows and I know that well._

_Please take a moment to review each chapter so that I know what you think. Enjoy!_

"My lord?" Shalon gasped in pain as she grabbed her belly. She had been recharging peacefully next to her mate, one of the few nights that she had actually managed to recharge when she was woken up by a strong piercing pain slicing through her abdomen. Megatron immediately booted up as he looked at Shalon with concern.

"Sweet spark, you need to breathe through the contraction." He said holding her close as she clutched at her stomach.

"I know. I am trying but it hurts." And it did as Shalon tried to remember her breathing as Doc instructed her. She counted slowly as she took deep breaths but she was in much pain and she was feeling something between her legs.

"Megatron? I think…my lord?" Shalon was suddenly panicking and Megatron needed to keep her calm. He also needed to check her and see if this was false labor or real. He held her gently as he check and saw fluid leaking from her valve.

"Shalon, I am going to wrap you in the sheet and then take you to the infirmary. I need you to stay calm." Megatron told her in his most soothing voice as she prayed that this was labor and nothing serious. It was a little early for her time and Megatron couldn't help but worry. He wrapped the sheet around her and picked her up and quickly took her to the infirmary trying not to jar her any more than necessary. He could hear her whimpers as he held her close. As he went down the stairs he commed the Doc and Ratchet, whichever one would answer first. Ratchet was there as he made it to the door. Megatron handed her over to him as they laid her down on the medical berth. Shalon was loaning from the pain since the contractions were steady. Doc rushed in just after they had laid her down and immediately began unwrapping the sheet so that she could assess the situation.

"Well, I think we have a young lady that wants to come tonight. Shalon you are fully dilated and ready to go." Doc said. "You are a little early and I am going to have the neonatal unit ready just in case the sparkling is too small so please don't worry. I have handled this before." Doc voice was very even and soothing and Megatron felt much better that she and Ratchet were on the case.

Doc and Ratchet were ready and Doc was in place. While Ratchet was getting the unit ready for the sparkling, Megatron had helped Shalon slip on a medical gown so that she wouldn't be embarrassed or mortified when everyone started visiting in the morning.

"Okay, you are ready Shalon and the contractions are coming pretty steady so when I say go I need you to start pushing." Doc said.

Shalon was in pain and she was trying to listen to Doc but she only heard to push when she heard Doc but that was all. She looked at her mate with panic filled eyes as she whimpered when another contraction came. Her whimper turned into a gasp and then she started moaning and that was when Doc said go but she couldn't concentrate.

"My lord, can you support her and help her push. She is new at this and she is panicking so I need you to help her." Doc said as Shalon felt another contraction. Megatron quickly got in place behind her and pushed her forward to help her push. Shalon let out a scream as she began to push. Doc watched and had her hands ready as the head came toward her.

"This lady is coming fast. She is not going to wait. Ready, let's do another push." Doc said and Shalon obliged as she let out a loud groan and pushed with all her might. Megatron supported her back as she leaned forward and Doc was please as the sparklings head crowned.

"Ratchet, hand me a blanket. She is coming very fast." Ratchet did as Doc asked and immediately turned the unit on so that it would be warm. The sparkling was coming fast and she was small so on the final push when she slivered out Doc was ready and quickly wrapped her up to be cleaned. She handed her to Ratchet who checked her over carefully and that was when they heard the first cry and then little chirps and clicks.

"Me sparkling, can I see her?" Shalon asked as tears filled her eyes. Megatron was just as eager as Ratchet handed the sparkling over to her parents.

"She is small." Megatron said. She could fit in one hand as she snuggled with her carrier. He looked on with wonder as she immediately started wiggling around.

"What is she doing?" Shalon asked.

"She probably smells the energon and wants to nurse. Some sparklings do that and you only have a thin gown on. Check and see if you are leaking." Doc said. Shalon looked down the top of her gown and saw that she was.

"What do I do?" She asked. Doc closed the curtain around her and her mate and shooed away Ratchet.

"Okay, let's open your gown a little. There we go and now we have to teach her how to latch on." Doc brought the sparkling up to Shalon's breast and brought her helm to it. The sparkling rooted around for a bit until she figured out what to do and latched on. Shalon watched in fascination as the little femme sucked and kneaded on her breast. Megatron watched with delight as Shalon smiled at her little sparkling.

"You may be sore after the second or third feeding but it is not as bad as most human women and what they go through. If it is too uncomfortable let me know and I have a salve that is gentle and won't harm the sparkling."

Shalon looked up at her mate. "I guess we will be moving in today." She said wryly and Megatron laughed.

"Well, he will be moving you two in. You will need your rest today." Ratchet said as he came back with a cube of energon for the mother.

"That's right. Shalon you get a day off to rest." Doc said. "I'll comm. Optimus Prime to let him know we have a new addition and I'll let the two of you get acquainted with your new daughter. When you are through she will need to stay in the neonatal unit until she is strong enough to be on her own." Doc and Ratchet walked out but left the curtain closed with the lovers watching over their new sparkling.

"She is so small." Shalon said in awe. "I can almost hold her with one hand. I bet you can." She looked at her mate smiling with radiance as they watched the little femling nurse. When she was almost done, Shalon switched her to her other breast to let her get more. It didn't take long since she was so small and soon the little sparkling was recharging against her chest quite content. Megatron gently took his daughter from her mother, careful to support her little grey helm and body streaked with a lavender hue. He had never seen a sparkling with green eyes but first Cassie had one and now their little femme had light gold green optics. He placed her in the warm unit and covered her with the soft blanket. He noticed that it had the Decepticon insignia on it and he wondered if Shalon had brought it early so that it would be ready for the sparkling's birth.

"Well my darling. This was a surprise." Megatron said as he returned to his chair to sit with Shalon. She was watching their sparkling sleep but then she turned suddenly.

"I don't have everything in the nursery. I only had the furniture and the bedding ready." She suddenly said in panic. "I was going to finish this week."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Megatron told her in a soothing voice. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the head. "You heard Doc. She didn't want to wait. I bet this was the quickest birth in a long time. Thank Primus that there was no complications." Shalon sighed as she smiled.

"You're right darling. It could have been frightening. The only thing she has to do is stay in that unit." Shalon said. She yawned and Megatron realized that his mate was tired. He climbed up on the berth with her and spooned against her body.

"Let's recharge a little. You need it." He said softly. He kissed the back of her neck as she closed her eyes. The lovers recharged quietly as Ratchet came and placed a blanket over them and smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Optimus, Doc just told me that Shalon had her sparkling." Allie told him as she waited for him to fully reboot.

"What did you say?" He asked her as he sat up.

"Shalon had her sparkling." Allie said again. "They are doing fine."

"Isn't she early?" He asked.

"Yes, and Doc says the femme is small but she is doing very well and has already nursed." Allie told him.

"Do you want to go see them?" Optimus asked him though still tired. He had spent the day in the field and then visited the Cybertronian village for the afternoon and had just arrived in a little over an hour ago.

"No, Doc says they are resting and that it would be better for us to come in the morning." Allie kissed him on the lips and then lay back down with him on their berth.

Allie was feeling much better about things and Optimus had been more attentive. They still had some issues and she still felt insecure about trusting him but they were working on it. He had been attentive to her and she had been more loving and personal toward him and she was finally content about carrying. She had hoped that the twins would be mech and femme but Doc informed her that they were healthy and their protoforms were developing very nicely and then she had told them that they were two mechs. She had wanted a femme but mechs were the darling of their mother's eyes and still they were a gift from Primus so she couldn't complain besides, Optimus said they could try again for a femme when she was ready again.

Allie was content and she smiled as she realized that Shalon had beat Chelsea and Aura having her sparkling. She would be thrilled to see the little femme in the morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kiki, are you happy?" Starscream asked her.

"I am very happy my lord." She answered purring contentedly next to him. They had dinner with Thundercracker and Aura and later Skywarp had come over with Emalia. Kiki hoped that Emalia was the one but if not Skywarp had plenty of femmes to choose from and even a few mechs that wouldn't mind being the object of affection from a seeker. They had enjoyed a pleasant dinner and then an even more pleasant time of interfacing and bonding. Kiki still wasn't comfortable with others touching her so intimately, but she was getting better. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem content to go to Thundercracker's house but you still are not completely comfortable there. I just wondered." Starscream replied. He stroked her side and hip as he held her against him. They were very happy in their home and Starscream liked that it was quiet. Kiki had made a few friends with the neighbors and Bumblebee and Stargazer was three blocks down. Starscream was getting used to having an Autobot for a friend especially since Kiki ad Stargazer were such good friends. He was even starting to enjoy the ground to air patrolling that Soundwave had organized for the shifts to do.

"I know that you need your command trine, Star and I will never interfere. Are they upset that I don't participate more?" She asked worried.

"No, they will never pressure you and I won't let them." Starscream replied. "I just want to make sure that you are happy."

"I am. Besides, I had Aura to keep me company and she and Thundercracker have been teaching me the language of the wings. Do you want me to practice on you?" She purred into his audial receptor. Starscream pounced on her as she yelped in surprise as he rolled her under him.

"I have had enough fingers on my wings what I want is to be snuggled very deeply in your valve." He wickedly replied as they wrestled around on the berth with Kiki laughing as Starscream tickled her. No matter where she wriggled to he would pounce with his hands and glossa and Kiki couldn't get away.

"Stop, my lord please!" She squealed and laughed as he laughed at her attempts to get away. Until he had her securely caught and her wrists pinned above her head.

"Now I have you my pretty." His helm dipped down and Kiki moaned in ecstasy as he proceeded to nip and kiss along her neck. She arched against him loving to feel herself up against his warm lean body. Her breath came out in pants and gasps as she enjoyed feeling him lick his way down to her breasts. Kiki moaned as he nipped and bit at her nipples. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself against him in eager anticipation of his touch. She reached one of her hands to touch his wings, but he staved off her advances which frustrated her.

"Star, I want to touch you." She whined and he laughed at her frustration.

"Not until I overload you." He answered. "I have had a most enjoyable night. Now I want to love you." He moved down and licked at her valve and Kiki jerked in reaction. Starscream held her by her hips and began to lick and suck her, his glossa flicking in and out as he swirled it around hitting the outer sensor nodes in her valve. Kiki whimpered and moaned as she tried to push up against his mouth. Starscream growled and Kiki felt it vibrate through her systems. He growled again and Kiki moaned and pleaded for her mate to take her.

"Star, please I need you. More." She begged. Starscream continued to torment and tease her. He loved hearing her cries and moans and he wanted her hot and willing when he entered her valve. He wanted her so hot that he would kindle and she would receive his spark. He pushed in two fingers as he gently prepped her body to receive him. Kiki thrashed against him as she felt him stretching her preparing her for his pleasure before he came back up and positioned his spike at her entrance.

Starscream pushed in and Kiki keened from the feel of him. He began thrusting into her as she pulled at his seams in excitement and need. Kiki could feel the energy coursing through her body as Starscream did not hesitate to pulse her with his spark energy. Kiki screamed from the sensation as Starscream held her to him. He had only ever pulsed her gently in previous interfaces but tonight he was running hot and possessive as he pulsed her again. He did not give her time as he began pulsing her steadily with his spark feeling hers reach out for his as her chest lit up. He held back from opening his chest to make sure she was ready for his intentions as he sped up his trusting and pulsing at the same time.

Kiki screamed from the intensity. Starscream had never pushed this far before and Kiki began to whimper in fright as he kept his relentless pace. She started to push at him in fear as Starscream kept hold until he felt her fear spike and he opened his chest panels and pressed down against her chest as their sparks merged together. Kiki settled as she saw his intentions through their bond. She pulled at his arms as their sparks completely bonded together and Kiki gasped from the burst of electricity that coursed through her. Starscream shuddered as overload came over him and Kiki joined him in bliss as the toppled over in ecstasy.


	39. Chapter 39

_Yeah! Shalon had her sparkling and I hope that everyone liked that last chapter. Please take a moment to review so that I know what you think. I am trying to keep going and I don't know when I will end this story. Enjoy!_

"She is so darling!" Kiki said as she held the tiny femme. She was sitting in the infirmary with Shalon as Starscream talked quietly with Lord Megatron. He had escorted Kiki to the base so that she could see her friend and visit them. Allie had sent out a message to let them know the joy that Shalon had given birth to a healthy, though small, femme.

"What are you going to call her?' Kiki asked.

"I don't know. I haven't asked Lord Megatron what he wants to call her." Shalon replied. She was sitting up on the berth watching Kiki hold her daughter as the femme clicked and chirp at her. She was so adorable with her grey coloring just like her daddy and the lavender stripe down her crest and helm was perfect. The little femme even had even two tiny stubs where she would take after her mother and grandmother and be a flyer one day. She was perfect just like her mother and Kiki loved her.

"Who is going to be her godmother?" Kiki asked as she rocked the little femling back and forth gently. She chirped and squealed from the tender motion as she looked at Kiki and wrapped her little fingers around Kiki's larger finger. Miki smiled down at the little darling as Megatron and Starscream walked over to her.

Starscream looked at his mate and his sparked seemed to burst from his chest. She would look beautiful holding their sparkling as the thought took shape in his processor his spark began to beat erratically. She would make a wonderful mother and Starscream's spark shone in his optics as sent a warm pulse of love through their bond. Kiki looked at him and smiled her Mona Lisa smile and Starscream wondered how he could love her more and more each day.

"Starscream, your mate is beautiful holding our sparkling." Megatron commented and Starscream felt his throat clog with emotion as he could only nod in agreement. She was beautiful and she belonged to him as he belonged to her. He reached down and kissed her on her head.

"Shalon, you have a beautiful femme." Starscream said as he reached over and placed a kiss on her cheek. He turned back to Megatron. "Congratulations my lord. Your family is beautiful." Kiki placed the femling back in the unit and returned to her mate.

"Thank you, Starscream. Maybe one day I will be congratulating you." Megatron returned as he shook the Commander's hand. The door the infirmary slid open to reveal Thundercracker and Aura as they walked in, Thundercracker holding her back and supporting her ungainly figure. Twins certainly would be agreeable for Aura but she was having trouble with her balance which concerned Doc. She had ordered the femme not to go anywhere without an escort because of it.

"Aura wanted to see how you are doing." Thundercracker said as he found a chair and helped Aura sit down. They had flown in even though Thundercracker was nervous about Aura doing too much. "I made her pack a bag even though she didn't want to stay on base but I told her to go back and forth in one day would be too much."

"I agree with you." Doc said as she eyed Aura's stomach. She had a feeling that she might be doing another delivery very soon so it was good that Thundercracker had decided for them to stay on base. "In fact, I want to check you when you are done visiting." Doc let them to go back to her office to file some reports and Ratchet walked over to check the other sparkling units getting them ready for another delivery. Doc wasn't the only one with the feeling as he watched the femme shift uncomfortably on the chair.

"So how was it?" Aura was curious since she was carrying and so she eagerly asked Shalon about her labor.

"It wasn't bad. The femling came so fast I didn't have time to dwell on the pain. Now that she is here I don't even remember the pain." Shalon told her. "My mother said it is like that. Primus made us so that we wouldn't have to suffer too long. That's what Allie told me. It wasn't bad. I think I scared my lord for a moment though but that's because she came so early." Shalon said it so flatly as if it was no big deal that Megatron had to laugh at her. He reached over and nuzzled her hair with his face inhaling her scent. She had showered after the birth because she wanted to be presentable for visitors and she smelled wonderful just like the flowers and sunshine that she always did from the very first day he had met her.

"She was a real warrior." Megatron said with pride and love. Both seekers smirked at each other as they watched their Supreme Commander loving stroke his mate's head. Thundercracker couldn't wait until Aura had the twins and he reached down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Well, since I can't do a lot of walking, can someone at least bring the sparkling to me or bring the unit over so that I can see her?" Aura asked everyone. Ratchet walked to the unit and slowly rolled it to Aura so that she could look in. The femling was sleeping contentedly as Aura felt tears prick her eyes.

"She's beautiful." Aura said as she gazed at the sleeping form in the little berth. "Oh Shalon, you are so blessed." Shalon preened at the praise. She loved her little family and Megatron watched her silently laughing at her pleased expression.

"What are we going to call her?" Shalon asked her master.

"What would you like to call her?" Megatron asked. She was always asking him for his suggestions and he thought that she would like to do this.

"I don't know. I guess since she took us by surprise why don't we call her Storm?" Shalon asked. She liked it and it would go well with her family since her name and her sister's name started with a S.

Megatron thought about it. She had taken them by surprise just like a storm would. "I like it." He walked over to his daughter and smiled once more at the tiny sparkling. "Yes, she looks like a Storm." He finally said and Shalon smiled as the sparkling quietly recharged.

"Well my darling. I have to go in and do some work. I trust that you will be well taken care of here in the infirmary." Megatron walked back to her, kissed her softly, and then straightened. He reluctantly left to the seeker's delight and Aura and Kiki laughed at the new father.

"I dread the day when she is old enough to be courted. Can you imagine it, Shalon?" Aura said and Thundercracker laughed.

"She will definitely have a hard time getting young mechs to come to your house." Starscream said.

"Yes, I can see it now. A nice young mech drives or flies up the house and there sits Megatron cleaning his fusion canon in the driveway. I can picture it now. How much you want to bet that he will just keep on driving by?" Shalon laughed at Kiki's description of the scene because she could very well see it and woe to her little femling when it happened.

"Well Starscream will be just as bad with his null ray." Thundercracker added and the femmes laughed even harder at the outraged expression on his face.

"He will probably use the poor mech as target practice. I can see it now. Your little femme will come running in to shout for you, Kiki, yelling that daddy has gone insane and trying to kill her boyfriend." Aura said.

"Hey, you better not make too much fun since we have a little mechling on the way. It could be our mechling that Starscream uses for target practice." Thundercracker said and Aura quit laughing. Starscream smirked at Aura and reach down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"I would never hurt your sparklings Aura." He said teasingly. Ratchet laughed as he had overheard their conversation.

"Don't count on me saying that. If I have a femme I will be terrifying." Ratchet stated.

"You're terrifying now, Hatchet." Skywarp said as he walked through the door and then yelped as Ratchet planted a wrench across his helm before Skywarp saw it coming. Starscream burst out laughing and Thundercracker smiled at his trine mates.

"So where's the little bit?" Skywarp asked as he sauntered over between Shalon and Aura and placed a kiss first on Aura's head and then on Shalon. He heard a click and a little gurgle nose from the unit and he went over to look inside. The little femme stopped making noises as both looked at the other for the longest moment and then everyone heard the biggest clicking noise as Storm reached up for Skywarp and melted his spark. He gently reached down in awe for the little femme and pulled her up into his arms to tenderly cradle her. Shalon and Aura exchanged a knowing look as they watched the two beings instantly bond.

"She is beautiful." Skywarp breathed out reverently. His optics glowed a deep crimson as he took in the tiny being. Starscream and Thundercracker looked at each other shaking their helms.

"It figures that Warp would fall in love with a sparkling. He nothing but a big sparkling himself." Thundercracker said very quietly to Ratchet and Starscream.

"Well one thing, he won't let anyone or anything harm her." Starscream added as he looked on knowingly.

"Yeah, but can you imagine having Megatron as a 'father-in-law?" Ratchet said under his breath where only the mechs could hear as they watch Skywarp gently rock the little femling.

"What's her name and did you see her little stubs? Who's going to teach her to fly when the time comes? Oh my, she is such a pretty little thing." He said all in one breath. He clicked and chirped back at the femling and she laughed as she reached out to playfully touch his armor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that day Ratchet had shooed everyone away as Doc brought Aura to a berth and had Thundercracker sit with her. She was anxious to get this out of the way because she was so uncomfortable and didn't feel very well. Her feet hurt where the fluid in the skin would not go down and she felt tired all the time. In fact, this was the first time in two weeks that she had come to the hall and that was because she had wanted to see Shalon and her sparkling.

"Okay, ready to do a valve check?" Doc asked her. Aura was in a medical gown and lying back against the berth with her feet in the stirrups and ready as she would ever be. Doc didn't wait for her to reply because she had a feeling that Aura was ready to get it over with. Aura slowly breathed in and then released it as she felt Doc's hands gently touch as she placed a test strip in to see if her fluid was leaking.

"Well, it seems that these sparklings are night hawks. You are dilated and your fluids are leaking." Doc said. "I am going to have you stay in the infirmary overnight and if you start contracting then we will start labor. I can give you a very mild sedative to help you sleep but I want to do an ultrasound to make sure that the sparklings is not in distress." Doc pulled away and Aura smiled that her time was nearing an end.

"Doc the sedative will be appreciated. I haven't been sleeping very well." Aura said.

"I knew you weren't. Twins can make you feel very uncomfortable as well as there is no room for them in the chamber so they make feel fat and bloated." Doc told her as she finished up and put away her tools. She quickly pulled out the ultrasound equipment and placed the monitor on her stomach. They immediately heard the spark beats and Aura smiled as she thought of her children. Doc checked everything over and timed the spark beats and then cleaned Aura up.

"Everything looks good and you are dilated but not enough to go into full labor." Doc turned away and pulled out a syringe. She filled it with the sedative and injected it into Aura I.V. port that the nurse had put in earlier.

"Now I know why you had the nurse go ahead and put the line in." Aura said.

"Yes, I had a feeling that you were ready. You looked ready to pop in that chair while staying with Shalon." Doc stated. Aura laughed.

"Should I comm. Thundercracker and let him know where I am?" Aura asked feeling nice and mellow as the sedative took effect.

"No, I'll let him know. Do you want me to pull up another berth for him to stay with you?" Doc asked.

"Only if he wants to stay. We have our quarters here for when he is on call and he may want to stay there." Aura replied. She covered herself back up and Doc placed the sheet over her. Aura was feeling lethargic and her systems were finally starting to power down. The sedative wasn't strong just as Doc promised but it was enough where Aura was feeling comfortable and relaxed. She let her eyes droop as Doc turned down the fluorescent light and closed the curtain so that Aura would recharge comfortably.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Doc says that Aura is staying overnight in the infirmary." Optimus said as he was reading his data pad filled with the daily reports. He had been overseeing the new school being built for the village and since Allie was staying closer to the hall he and Megatron had gone to the ground breaking. It would be a multi-racial school that would have a variety of teachers and workers that would specialize in schooling the different types of species that lived in the Realm.

"I had a feeling that she would be next. Chelsea was so insistent that she would have hers first but when she had Metronus we were under tremendous stress. Now it seems that she will be last in the first group." Allie said. Optimus put down the data pad and pulled her closer. Allie snuggled in and lovingly sent a pulse to him. Optimus shivered as he felt her love through their bond. He placed his massive hand over their sparklings and Allie felt them respond to their sire.

"They always respond to you." She said as she looked up at him and smiled. Their little mechs bounced and thumped their way in her carrying chamber and Optimus smiled as he felt their hands and feet through her stomach.

"I am so amazed how Primus can give us these wonderful sparklings." Optimus said as he bent over and kissed her abdomen.

"I know. I think I am still in shock sometimes when I feel them move." Allie stated softly. "I think it is the most wonderful thing to be able to create life inside me." She placed her hands over his massive one and they listened and watched their little sparklings play inside their mother.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Looks like you are going to be a papa next." Skywarp had come to Thundercracker's quarters to check on him since Aura was staying in the infirmary.

"Yeah, she said I would recharge better here than staying with Aura." Thundercracker said as he took a sip of high grade that Skywarp had brought with him. "Doc said she would comm. me as soon as she went into labor. It just seems strange that I am going to recharge without her tonight. I am so used to her being at my side and now I know I can't have but the one drink but I am afraid I won't recharge tonight." Thundercracker expelled air out of his vents as he sat brooding.

"You'll be fine, man. I know you. Aura will go into labor and you will be the next papa in the hall." Skywarp told him as he swallowed the rest of his cube. He was pleasantly tipsy and feeling good. He could still picture the little grey and lavender femling that was sleeping in her warm berth next to her mother in the infirmary. Skywarp still couldn't believe how she affected him but if it was this powerful now what would it be like when she was in her final upgrade.

Skywarp was not known for being a deep mech but that was because he allowed others to think that he wasn't smart. He hid behind Starscream and Thundercracker preferring that no one knew that he was capable of thinking for himself and that he was quite intelligent. He had made sure that he was part of the command trine from the very beginning despite being one of the younger flyers.

Now, here he was feeling something for the daughter that wasn't even a day old of the supreme commander. He wasn't stupid just crazy and so he had brought the high grade and his wonderful company over to stay with Thundercracker. Maybe it was a fluke, that when Thundercracker's sparklings were born that he would react the same way, but he doubted it. He would call Emalia tomorrow and take her in to the city after he was sure that Aura and the sparklings were alright.

"I miss her." Thundercracker said. "She is on the other side of the hall and I miss her as if she is nowhere near me. How pathetic is that?"

"You're bonded. It's natural for you to feel this way. If it is that bad though you can recharge with her in the infirmary." Skywarp said.

"No, she won't sleep and neither will I." Thundercracker said. He finished his cube. "I think I will turn in for the night."

"Do you need me to stay?" Skywarp asked.

"No Warp. I am fine." Thundercracker replied. "I will probably have a cube of mid-grade so that the high won't churn and I will turn in." He stood up to direct Skywarp out and the other mech took the hint.

"Good night Thunder."

"Good night."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Barricade came to their berth. It was late and Chelsea was recharging. She had been taking more and more naps throughout the days since the sparkling kept her up at night but tonight she seemed to be peaceful. Barricade was careful not to disturb her as he lay down and spooned against her. She was so beautiful swollen with his sparkling and he had enjoyed being with her since the beginning of sparking.

Megatron had him patrolling nights and he didn't care much for it but the positive was that they could rest and recharge together through the day. Soundwave's next roster had yet to be approved by Prowl but it looked like he would be going back on mornings. The patrols were shorter than when he had to do them in the war and there were more mechs o rotate with. That was one plus that Barricade did like about being in the Realm. He also liked that everyone was getting along and that he and prowl had become somewhat friends. The mech missed his bonded and Barricade felt bad about that but they would try to go get a drink in the city or Barricade would try to get the tactician to take a day and go out with him and the Lambo twins. There were so many of Barricade's friends that didn't make it from the war and he was glad that he could interact with other ground pounders. He had missed that since the seekers could be so crazy.

"Cade?" Chelsea sleepily asked as she turned.

"Sweet spark, go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you." He answered softly as he pulled her closer and wrapped her in his arms.

"Kay. I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Barricade replied as he kissed her softly.


	40. Chapter 40

_I am getting such nice reviews for this story and thank you so much. I read them all and enjoy them. If anyone is new to these stories keep reviewing because I send e-mails thanking everyone and personal updates. I am enjoying writing this story and I will continue as long as the reviews comes in. I liked writing Skywarp's love interest last chapter. I tried to give him some back story so that it adds character to him. Also remember that transformers live a very long time so Warp's has plenty of time to wait for Storm to grow up._

_Thank you so much and enjoy the story._

"I am so ready for this to be over with!"

"I know but I need you to give me one more good push!"

"Argggg!" Chelsea screamed as she pushed hard for Doc. She had been here for several hours with Barricade being a silent rock for support. He was absolutely wonderful as he wiped her brow and rubbed her back. Doc said she was having back labor and that it was normal especially with a second sparkling but Chelsea thought she was going to be split in two between the contractions and her aching back. She would be glad when this moment was over and her sparkling was in her arms. She and Barricade was told that is was a femme but when Chelsea shopped for her she just couldn't buy pink or the soft pastels that were associated with a femme. Barricade thought it was funny and so other than the furniture in the nursery and a few thermal blankets Chelsea had not brought too much more into the room.

"Okay, we have a helm. One more and you will be holding your sparkling." Doc said as Chelsea obliged and groaned out her last push. It wasn't as bad as the previous one but still her back was killing her. Barricade gently massaged it as she kept raised up so that she could get a glimpse of her sparkling just as she heard its first chirp and then it cried.

"Well, this is different." Doc said.

"What? Is something wrong? Doc what is it." Chelsea began to panic as Ratchet walked over and began to laugh.

"Well Doc, this is the first time that I have seen you wrong."

"Well how was I to know?"

"Well it is not that hard to tell if it is a mech or femme!"

"What is it?" Chelsea screamed at the couple. Barricade instantly went to soothe her.

"Doc, what is going on?" Barricade asked.

"I was wrong. Barricade you have a little mechling." She said as she handed the black and silver sparkling to Chelsea. Chelsea instantly calmed as she looked her sparkling over for any anomalies or abnormalities. When she could find none she burst into tears as the little being clicked and chirped at her.

"He's just like Metronus. He's perfect." She whispered and sobbed.

"Shush, my darling. He's here and he is fine." Barricade said with awe in his voice as he touched his sparkling for the first time. He cooed and chirped at his sire and Barricade choked up as he watched his mate and his sparkling interact with each other. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He leaned over and kissed the tear streaked femme.

"You did well my love." He said softly as he then leaned over and kissed the little bundle squirming in her arms. "He's beautiful just like you said." Barricade looked her in the eyes and smiled and Chelsea felt peace deep within her spark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Star, I love you." Kiki said. She was outside planting her flowers and Starscream was sitting on a stool watching her. She loved to play in the dirt and as he watched she sifted through the soil carefully and then patting it gently around the yellow flowers that she was planting along the driveway. She had slowly built up the flower beds and bought little statues to place around their house. He would have preferred a larger estate but he didn't mind their domestic home since it made Kiki so happy. She was flourishing under his love and devotion and he would do anything to protect her and their life that they had built.

"I love you too." He replied to Kiki and she smiled as she sat on the ground around her flowers. She was so adorable and she belonged to him. It thrilled and humbled him to know that she was there loving him.

"Hey guys." Bumblebee said as he turned into the driveway. He transformed into his bipedal form and walked over to where they were.

"Did you hear? Chelsea had her sparkling this morning." He said as he looked at the little femme sitting in her flowers.

"Oh that's great! How is she and the femme doing?" Kiki asked.

"She and the 'mech' are doing great. Ratchet is still teasing Doc about the mix up concerning the sex of the sparkling." Bumblebee giggled.

"So Barricade is the proud papa of a mechling. It is fitting. I am glad they are doing well." Starscream said as leaned over and kissed Kiki in the head. Bumblebee smirked as he watched the two smiled happily at each other. He never dreamed that he would see the day when Starscream made googily optics at a femme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The communications board has been tweaked and is ready for the final upgrade." Comm said as she looked at her mate. He looked up from his desk.

"Good. Has Sentinel come back from patrol?"

"No my lord he has not. Do you want me to send someone to check up on him?" She asked.

"No, I'll do it myself if he doesn't come in in the next hour." Ultra Magnus stepped away from his mate as she continued her duties as communications officer. He was still not happy that she held herself apart from him at times but what could her do. He had chosen to bond with her the way that he did and he now possessed her but they were still not instantly communicating with her like he should when they were apart because she would not allow herself to get any closer than she absolutely had to.

"Comm when you are done I would like to see you in our quarters." Ultra Magnus said softly.

"That will not be for another two hours my lord." She answered. She didn't turn around but kept working as she talked.

"That will be fine." Magnus said.

"Yes my lord." She returned politely.

Magnus strode out the door to take care of the next problem with Sentinel. Sometimes he wished that he could just be a regular mech with ordinary duties but he knew that he would never be satisfied with it so he expelled air from his vents and headed to the hanger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Allie, do you have a minute?" Cassie walked over to her as she bounced Shadow on her hip. They were in for a wellness checkup with Doc but it had been put off till later since Chelsea had gone into labor.

"Yes Cassie, what's up?" Cassie asked. She had an idea but first she wanted to see if Allie had a plan.

"The new Cybertronians, the ones that are coming in that we are tracking. Are we going to put them up at the hall or on Moon base 5? We have that facility that we are not using if we need the extra space. It would give them plenty of room until we have extended the hall and base." Cassie suggested. Allie thought about it and decided that it was a good idea.

"I will run it by Lord Megatron and Optimus Prime and see what they think. I like the idea but we have to think about security." Allie said as she smiled at Cassie.

"Do we know who is coming in?" Cassie asked. She was curious to know who was coming in. "Do they know if they are Autobot or Decepticon?"

"We won't know but I do know that Optimus sent out a message saying that the war was over and there was a permanent cease fire." Allie told her as they began to her office. The tarmac was quiet and Allie was in a hurry to finish her reports because she and Optimus had a dinner party in the city with the ambassador of the Jung ho. Allie was nervous because they were officially announcing that Optimus would be the Prime, the leader of the Cybertronians and Ancient Ones while Lord Megatron would be the Lord High Protector and have all military command. The two would act as dual leaders with not one over the other. Allie was nervous about that because of Megatron's ego but Optimus felt confident that it would be fine.

"Good. I know that Soundwave is eager to see who is left from the war but he isn't keen if it is Shockwave."

"Shockwave? I haven't heard that name in a long time. Is he still around?" Allie asked her.

"We don't know. I do know that Soundwave had never been a great friend of his. He says that he is power hungry." Cassie answered. They arrived at Allie's office and Cassie stood back to let Allie walk in.

"I'll see you later. I am going to see if Doc can see us now. I know that Frenzy will be ready to give the girls back." Cassie told her.

"See you later. Bring all three by before you leave. I would like to see everyone." Allie said.

"Okay. See you later." Cassie said and turned to wake away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You said you wanted to see me." Comm said as she entered their quarters.

"When are you going to forgive me?" He asked her.

"When are you going to let me go?" Comm countered. She sighed as she started to turn away. She knew that he couldn't let her go.

"When are you going to accept that we are bonded?" He asked her. He reached out to stop her from leaving and she huffed because it was pointless to resist. She stood still as he came up behind her and lifted her to him so that they could look at each other without her having to look so far up. On the surface, they looked normal to everyone that watched them but they were acting to keep Allie and their friends from interfering. Comm was adamant about that because it had upset her that Optimus and Allie had tricked her but she channeled most of her anger toward Magnus because he had gone along with it. Now, they were stuck with each other and there was not much she could do about it without the bond calling for them to be together.

"I may have to accept our bond it doesn't mean that I have to like it." She stated flatly. She let her arms hang loosely at her sides as she stood in his hands waiting for him to decide what he wanted to do. Comm was going to do everything she could to make things difficult for him since he took away her freedom of choice.

"Like it or not we have not been intimate in over a week and the bond is calling us." Magnus stated as he walked them to their berth room. As much as Comm hated it she knew he was right. He sat her down on their berth as he transformed into his vehicular mode. The berth room allowed for it and Comm saw a hologram appear in front of her. Magnus sometimes used it so that she would be more comfortable and sometimes he would pleasure her through the port in his finger. Tonight it seemed he wanted her to feel all of him through the hologram and Comm hated that too because then she would feel more and want to love him more.

Comm knew it was herself she was fighting but she didn't care. He needed to know that he couldn't get away with what he did and that was why she was such a bitch to him. He leaned in and kissed her closed lips and Comm stayed as still as possible. She knew she couldn't fool him for long but they always started out this way. She balled her fists as she felt her spark leap from the nearness of her mate. Magnus kissed her again, his glossa flicking out to ask permission for entrance but still she would not relent. Comm stayed as still as possible until Magnus sucked her lower lip in his mouth and bit down just enough to make her gasp. His glossa filled her mouth as soon as the sound was out and Comm was lost to sensation as Magnus gently pulled her down on the berth. She whimpered against his mouth but quickly smothered it as he sucked on her glossa and his hands went to her waist and slid to her back to pull her against him.

"You always resist me in one form or another." He commented as he broke the kiss. "Why? It doesn't make sense." He dipped his helm down and worked at her throat gently biting and nipping his way to her collar bone. Comm shivered as he slid his hands down to her aft and pulled her up against him. Comm shuddered against her will as she felt her heat slice through her systems and she knew she would be powerless against the magnitude of their bond. She finally relented as Magnus removed her outer clothing and began to kiss his way down her body. Before he could get to her valve she turned over on her back as he hooked an arm around her leg and pulled it where her port was exposed.

""Magnus, no." She cried as she felt his hands ghost over her aft and port but then he glided his fingers up her spine as he circled his fingers over her soft fine skin. It always amazed him that these femmes were made so soft and subtle yet when one pressed hard enough one could feel the fine metal protoform beneath the skin which made them stronger than an ordinary human.

She felt him massage the knots out of her back easing the tension of the day's work out of her body and she couldn't help but moan as he dipped his helm and began to kiss each muscle under his fingers as he worked his way up and then back down to her aft. He gently bit her aft and Comm cried out as she felt his teeth scrape down to just above her port. Ultra Magnus spread her thighs wide as his glossa found her port and Comm cried out and tried to squirm away but Magnus would not allow her. He traced her with his glossa as she cried and whimpered against him and then she felt a finger push into her port.

"Magnus, please I am not comfortable about this." She tried to get his attention but he would not heed her words. His fingers slid in and out as she felt him lift her aft up and his glossa traced her valve. It felt different from the position that he had her in and she gasped as the pleasurable sensation she felt coursed through her systems.

"Magnus please." She moaned and he slipped two fingers in as he listened to her moans and whimpers as Comm squirmed and writhed against the sheets on the berth. Magnus could feel his systems heating, he could smell her arousal as he stimulated her body, and he could hear her cries and pleas as they urged him to continue pleasuring her. He retracted his interface panel pack as he lifted her aft up in the air. He had never taken her before in this position but he could feel her excitement through the bond even if she didn't want it. He pulled his fingers out as he lined his spike up against her valve and pushed in. She was tight but slick, her fluids coating his spike as she keened from the sensation.

"Magnus please. I need you." She cried out and it was the stimulus he needed as he thrust long and deep into her. She felt so incredibly good as he pivoted inside her hitting all the little sensor nodes just right as he heard her scream from the intense sensations. She pulled up and arched her back where she was leaning against his chest and Magnus held her hips as he thrust hard and deep into her. He pulled at her where she fit just right with him and she rocked against him as he thrust faster and faster until she tightened against his spike. She let out a high pitched keening wail and Magnus pulsed her with his spark.

"Magnus, no I can't take any more." She cried as wave after wave assaulted her senses and she thought she would black out. She overloaded and Magnus followed her just before his hologram disappeared and she felt more than saw him transform back to his bipedal form, his chest parting open, and he was lifting her and placing her over his chest as his spark reached out to caress her. She instantly went into another overload as she screamed her pleasure with Magnus hoarsely yelling with her.

When both lovers had calmed Magnus gently laid his mate against him as he covered her with her thermal blanket. He loved her more than anything but he wished she would forgive him for his part in the forced bonding. She had never told him she loved him since that night but he felt it through the bond when she let her guard down. It would take time but he would win her over and then they could try and talk to Doc about the possibility of a family.


	41. Chapter 41

_I was shocked that no one commented on Comm's treatment. I was extremely surprised to say the least. Everyone seems to love Starscream and Kiki so I guess I will give you some more of them in this chapter. There also wasn't much on Chelsea and Barricade. I even thought someone would ask about Aura and Thundercracker but no. Oh well, here's the next chapter and I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I'll keep writing as long as you keep commenting. I hope that you will enjoy it!_

"Next week is Kiki's birthday." Aura told Starscream.

"What? What is a birthday?" Starscream asked her back.

"It is a day where you celebrate your birth. It is a human custom that we have picked up in the Realm since we have been helping Cassie with the orphanage. What kind of gift are you going to give her?" Aura asked as she looked at her old friend.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it until now." He replied.

"I suggest a puppy. Not a turbopuppy, but a real one. There is a biologic pet shop in the city that specializes in large breeds. Of course it will be a small dog next to us but it would be a perfect gift since Kiki loves all kinds of natural and biologic materials." Aura said as she held her sparkling in her arms.

"Why not a turbopuppy?"

"She likes real biologic animals and plants. I know she has planted all the things in her garden." Aura tried to explain Kiki's fascination with the Realm. "She loves this world and you are her mate so it would be special to give her a puppy. I think that Shalon is going to give her a gato."

"No! Megatron says that Shalon's gato is horrible."

"Yes he is a monster, but I think that Shalon is giving her a baby, a kitten. In that case it will be cute because it hasn't done enough fighting to get mangy and ugly." Aura said as she smiled at Starscream.

"She is turning me into a mushy bot." Starscream murmured as he looked out over Aura's head.

"Yes, but everyone says that you are so much better for it." Aura retaliated. Aura cuddled her son in her arms as she readied him to nurse. He eagerly latched on and began to suck and knead Aura's left breast. He was so adorable and Starscream watched in fascination until he had to ask his question that had been forming since he started watching her blue and silver streaked son with little wing nubs.

"Does that hurt? I mean in your original body you had a line usually from your arm but this looks more painful." Starscream asked as he watched the sparkling feed.

"It does the first couple of times but then it is much more comfortable than what human women have to get used to. I like it because I can hold my sparling closer to my spark than I would if I was feeding from my arm." Aura said as she held her sparkling with love and adoration.

Starscream watched as Kiki walked in with the Aura's femling. Starscream's breath caught in his vocal sensors as he watched Kiki lovingly cuddle the little sparkling. The femling was smaller than her brother and seemed more delicate. She was a red and silver color and where her brother looked to have a shuttle build like his mother the little femling looked like she might be a seeker which was unusual for twin sparklings.

"I love these sparklings Aura. They are so cute. Every day I come in with Star just so I can hold them. I was wondering if I could help out when you go back on duty." Kiki said. Aura would like that because Kiki would be good at taking care of them. Starscream would probably appreciate it too since he didn't like her being in the field.

"It's not a bad idea." Starscream said confirming her thoughts.

"We don't need her since we have more seekers in the team now. I'll talk to Allie and Lord Megatron about it." Aura said as she transferred the mechling to her other breast and let him feed until he fell asleep.

"Here let me take him for you." Starscream said as he let his arms out for the sparkling. Aura gave him the mechling and then Kiki gave her the femling so that she could nurse. She lovingly held her just like she did with her son. Kiki watched as she talked to Aura while the femling feed. Starscream watched the femmes with pride. He couldn't wait for Kiki to go to her checkup and he hoped that she would be carrying. She deserved happiness after the hell she had been through. It just floored him that someone could be so cruel to her when she was full of life. He thanked Primus for her every day and he was one who did not pray through the war but now he prayed every morning before he kissed his mate and he thanked Primus every night before recharge. Life was turning out to be good and he was thankful for Optimus Prime and Lord Megatron, thankful that they recognized that their soldiers were tired and ready to settle down.

Aura stood up. The sparkling had eaten her fill and was recharging peacefully next to her mother so Aura laid her down next to her twin brother. She covered herself with the blanket as she looked at her two most cherished beings in her life. She would never had these two if it hadn't been for Thundercracker and now she was glad that she had his love and support. It was more than she ever asked for.

"Thank you Star for helping me. I will talk to Allie because it would be nice to have Kiki here with Thundercracker taking patrols during the week." Aura said as she hugged her two best friends. "Thank you for coming over and visiting. I appreciate it." She walked them to the door as she talked.

"We will always be here if you need us." Starscream said. "I'll bring Kiki tomorrow if you want her to come."

"Thank you Star. I would love her company." Aura said as she waved them good bye.

"Bye, Aura. I'll see you tomorrow and I'll come even if Star doesn't bring me." She said smiling and Aura laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ultra Magnus I trust that everything is alright. Your reports look good and I have no complaints about your work. You have served well both me and Prime. I need to let you know that I have been turning your reports over to the Lord High Protector and that in the next week II will be turning all reports over to him. Do you have any objections?" Allie asked him. He was on her monitor and they were doing an e-call via through Soundwave so that Allie could see him and check on Comm.

"How is your mate?" She asked softly.

"She is fine. We are doing very well." Magnus said coolly.

"Good. I was just concerned for her welfare." Allie knew that Magnus wasn't telling her something but she had promised Optimus that she wouldn't interfere.

"I appreciate your concern and I will tell Comm that you said hello." Magnus said.

"Thank you. I wish the two of you well." Allie said as Optimus walked into her office.

"Hello Ultra Magnus. It is good to see you." He said looking over Allie's shoulder.

"Hello Optimus Prime. It's good to see you as well. I trust everything is going well for you." Magnus said.

"Yes, Allie is due in a few months. You will have to bring Comm to visit." Optimus said and Allie smiled. It would be nice to see her friend since they didn't leave on good terms.

"I'll keep that in mind and talk it over with the Misses. Allie was letting me know about the upcoming changes." Magnus informed Prime.

"I know. I just got through talking with Megatron and he is ready and Allie will need to cut back as she gets closer to her due date." Optimus said. He looked down at his mate and smiled behind his battle mask.

"Well it is good seeing you and I hope to see you soon after your sparkling comes." Magnus said.

"You too. Optimus out." Prime said as the screen cut off.

"Well my darling I hope that you are well today. You look beautiful." Optimus said as he leaned down and kissed her on her head. Allie smiled as she looked up at him.

"Aura commed me today. I think she is enjoying being a mother but is starting to get cabin fever. She wants to start working one day a week I told her that I would talk to you and Prowl about it. I know you have Prowl covering her duties but is there any way that you could let her work one or two days a week. My femmes have done all of this for a long time and to expect them to just give it up and be weak femmes could affect their emotional state. Allie was very concerned about all of her femmes because they had been forced to work their jobs for so long that to make them give them up could spell disaster.

"I will talk to Megatron about it and we will work something out." Prime said as he kissed her on the lips. "I promise. I do understand and I don't want to force you or any of your femmes into something they are not ready for."

"Thank you. It means so much to me. I know that I haven't made this easy but I have been doing it for so long and now that have all this extra help I feel over whelmed and scared to give it all up. I hate to burden you with this but I don't know what to think anymore and I don't want to complain because you and Megatron have worked hard to achieve peace."

"Thank you for your kind words. I will do everything I can to help you." Optimus said. He reached down and hugged his mate and Allie sent him a pulse of love. They were doing so much better since she had finally let go and was starting to trust him again. They still had a ways to go but at least Allie was a peace.

"So do you want to go into the city tonight?" Optimus asked her.

"No, I am really tired tonight. I think I want to go back to our quarters and just have a lazy night." Allie said. She turned off her monitor and hard drive and closed up her desk. Optimus help her up out of her chair and they locked up her office as they stepped out. Optimus escorted her out of the office complex over the tarmac and to their private quarters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So you like my new display?" Skywarp asked as he showed Emalia his new collection of crystals. She smiled politely as he showed each different color and size that he had collected from when Allie had taken them to the southern end of the Realm and showed the crystal mines to them.

"They are very nice." Emalia said as she tried to show interest. She had been dating Skywarp but it wasn't working out. She wanted more and though he was a nice guy they did not attract sparks and Emalia wanted to end this so that she could go to her quarters and start fresh with another potential.

"Warp, can I be honest with you?" She asked.

"Sure." He said distractedly.

"This is not working and I don't want to waste your time." Emalia said.

"I know." He returned.

"You do?" She asked confused.

"Yes, I am biding my time. I haven't found the one who makes my spark want to move mountains. I just don't see why we have to spend our time alone." Skywarp said and Emalia realized that he made sense.

"I just didn't want to get your hopes up." She said.

"I understand and thank you for your concern." Skywarp returned. "Do you want to see the crystals I have in my berth room?"

"Not tonight. I am a little tired." She said.

"You can stay with me tonight. I won't press for anything more. I just thought you might like a warm body to recharge next to."

"No, I am not into that. I want it to be someone special." She told him.

"I understand. I am a seeker and we like warm bodies." He said smirking.

"I appreciate the offer but I am not a seeker and I can do without thank you." She laughed at his expression but gave in and leaned into a kiss. He returned it as they enjoyed the taste of each other but them Emalia broke it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye babe." He said as he led her to the door.

"See you, Warp."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Barricade quietly walked in. It was late and he was finishing his afternoon patrol. He was getting too good at his job and Prowl was taking advantage of him. Prowl and Starscream were coordinating the sky and ground patrols so that if one were to get into trouble then the other could back them up. He still didn't know how a ground pounder could assist the air patrol but after watching the twins do jet judo then nothing would surprise him anymore.

"Hey sweet spark. Did our little mech go to bed?" Barricade quietly asked. Chelsea pulled the blanket back to reveal their son recharging in the berth with her.

"He fell asleep nursing and I didn't have the spark to put him in his crib." She said gazing at her son. She leaned over and softly placed a kiss so that he would boot up. His little hand flexed in his recharge but he didn't stir.

"He is so beautiful." Barricade said. "Thank you for the most wonderful gift you could ever give me." He kissed her softly on the lips before reaching down and gently lifting his son and placing in his crib next to the far wall. Barricade empty out his subspace and walked back to his mate to spoon against her.

"Have I told you I love you?" He asked her.

"Yes, you told me as soon as you booted up your systems this morning." She answered. "I love you too." She kissed him as he spooned around her body. Barricade groaned as he held her close and they continued to kiss and cuddle. Barricade could feel her heat as he touched her intimately.

"Did Doc give you the go ahead?" Barricade asked.

"No Cade, she has not said yes yet. I am sorry." She said as she laughed softly at his woeful expression. "We can kiss and cuddle."

"I want more than a kiss and cuddle." He murmured against her lips.

"I'm sorry my spark." She smiled as he nibbled her lips and kept teasing her until she was moaning and groaning with him. She heard their sparkling start to rouse and she hushed Barricade as they listened to see if they woke him up. When he only stirred and went back into recharge Chelsea sighed and laid her head down against Barricade's arm.

"What are we going to call him?" Chelsea asked.

"Well we have been working on a name for a week now. I was wondering if we could call him Shortstop."

"No, what about Tracks?"

"Too short. How about Midnight?"

"No he would get confused. What about Nighthawk"

"Nighthawk?" Barricade thought about the name. It was a good name and it was one not commonly used. "I like it. Nighthawk it is."

"Good because I was running out of ideas." Chelsea said.

"Well I am glad we decided on a name." Barricade said as he cuddled his mate close.

"I love you." She said as her eyes drooped and she closed them.

"I love you too." He said. He kissed the nape of her neck as she slipped into recharge.


	42. Chapter 42

_I am writing this story based on the fact that the cons are first Cybertronians and that is why they are good to their mates. I also am writing to show that they are tired of a long civil war and that they are ready to settle down and the only way to do this is for them to want peace._

_I think I am going to start winding this story down. I am running out of ideas but as usual I never know how many chapters I will write. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story. I have enjoyed writing it. Please take a moment to leave a review so that I know what you think. Enjoy!_

Magnus had told her that they would be going to the hall to visit Allie and Prime in the next few weeks since she was due to have her sparklings. Comm wasn't exactly thrilled about the prospect of seeing her friend again because she felt betrayed that Allie had not told her the truth about what Magnus and Prime were intending. Comm knew she was being unreasonable but she just didn't seem to care. She did know that if she didn't relent then Allie would sense it and it would mortify her that Allie would want to help her.

"Comm, Powerglide will be coming from patrol. Have him report to me please." Magnus said as he entered the control room and where the communications board was set up.

"Very well my lord I will tell him." She sent the message as she checked over the surveillance and then did a double sweep to check on Sentinel Prime. She felt Magnus' optics on her and couldn't help but shudder in response to the feelings that he was sending. She should be able to talk to him through their bond but she kept hindering it out of spite. Now, though she would have to make a decision and she didn't want to dwell on that.

"He says that he will come straight to you, sir." She told him as she received Powerglide's message. She relayed another message to Sentinel Prime that Ultra Magnus wanted her to send from earlier and then she finished up her duties.

"Comm I want you to wait for me. I have to finish these reports and then I will be in our quarters to talk to you." Magnus said as he looked back down at his data pad that he was working on.

"Yes Commander." She said as she headed out of the control room. She took her time because there was nothing that she wanted deal with and it seemed depressing waiting for her mate. She knew what the talk would entail and she wasn't looking forward to having it with Magnus. She had already decided to try and make it work since the bond couldn't be broken. She just didn't know how to approach him since she had made her decision.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Star please I need you." Kiki cried as Star pleasured her by licking her valve. He loved her so thoroughly that it frightened Kiki at times. He let up as he crawled back up to her and positioned hi spike at her entrance. He quickly pushed in establishing a hard pulse pounding rhythm that had Kiki seeing stars. He thrust long and hard into her and Kiki mewled as he picked her up to match his trusts by her hips. She tried to reach out and touch his wings but he spurned her attempts by placing her legs over his shoulders and thrust harder if that was possible. Kiki moaned and writhed under his touch as she pleaded with him for more.

Starscream kept pounding into her knowing that she could take it. He knew he was rough but he wanted her to know and feel the urgency that had consumed him. She had not said anything about being sparked but Starscream wasn't taking chances. She tried to spark her every chance he got and he knew that his need was scaring her but he didn't care. He wanted her carrying his sparkling and that was all he could envision as he thrust once, twice and felt her tightened as she overloaded taking him with her.

Later when they had cooled down and Kiki was coherent again Kiki asked, "Star what is going on?"

Starscream didn't say anything for a long time and then he answered slowly, "I want a sparkling Kiki."

"I want one too but you are starting to scare me." She told him. "You don't' have to be so rough."

"I'm sorry sweet spark. I didn't mean to scare you." He softly said as he kissed her. She moaned as her body immediately responded and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Starscream pulled her on top and started to rub her stomach, waist, and breasts. Kiki arched her back causing her breasts to fit firmly in his hands and he pinched her nipples as fluid flooded her valve. She moaned from the contact as Starscream lifted up and began licking her breasts.

"Let me love you." He whispered against her skin and Kiki obliged him by allowing him complete access. He hardened as she mewled in his auditory sensors and he lifted her as she slid down and impaled his spike. She rode him hard and fast as her passion built up and consumed her until she over loaded again. Starscream gasped from her heat as he followed her with his overload. She panted as she bent over and slumped against his chassis. He held her so that she wouldn't hurt herself as she came down from the heat and fire of their interfacing.

"Was that better?" He asked her after he had calmed down.

"Yes, I liked being in control." Kiki said as she was still out of breath. She smiled suddenly and bent over and kissed him on the lips. "You know that it could take several times to try and spark me."

"Yes, I have thought about that." Starscream began stroking her stomach and chest again as his other hand pressed on her pelvic bone. Kiki shuddered at his touch as she felt fire slice through her lower systems.

"I think I am ready for round three." She said breathlessly and Starscream laughed at her.

"So you are not afraid anymore?" Starscream asked and Kiki smiled seductively as she watched Starscream.

"No, not at all."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prowl was sitting in the rec room just off from the dining hall. He liked coming here during the afternoon before everyone piled in to socialize and strategize. He liked the room because it was open and airy but it he couldn't help but miss Jazz and how he would love to be here with him. He sat there but suddenly looked up to see a femme walking toward him. She was unusual in that her hair was shorter than what most of the femmes kept theirs. She wore hers down with it touching her shoulders. Prowl could appreciate the sway of her hip plates because she sis have a certain allure that others had not attracted. He watched her as she made her way over, her dark raven hair looking as if it was blowing in the wind even though they were indoors.

"Hey." She said as she sat down next to him.

"Hello, can I help you?" Prowl asked politely.

"Yes you can. I was looking for a Prowl. Allie directed me to him." She said.

"You have found him. What can I help you with?" Prowl asked. His interest was piqued because she was new and he still did not know her designation.

"I have Intel that I acquired in the field and Allie said to give it to you." She said. "Is it safe to give it to you here?"

Prowl looked around. He decided to take her to his office since she was being so careful. He didn't know what her Intel was but once he had her in his office he would find out. She must have been one of the femmes Allie had mentioned, like Saraphina, who played a dangerous game to get good Intel for her faction. Prowl would give her the respect that she deserved if Allie sent her to him.

He stood up, "Follow me. I'll take you to my office." He said as he turned and led her out of the rec room. She followed the tactician as they walked into the main area and to the corridor where the offices overlooked the tarmac. She noticed as they walked in his office that he kept his window tinted where only he could see out and no one could see in. She surmised that he must be a private mech who prefers his solitude. Her spark went out for him and it gave her pause to reflect that she had never felt that way towards another being. He turned towards her as he sat down in his chair and she took that as her cue to take the chair across from his desk.

"So before I ask you for your Intel may I have the pleasure of knowing your designation?" Prowl asked.

"Yes, I am called Tainan or Tia." She said. "I came to the Realm when Sara did. We came together." Tia told him. She smiled at him. He really was a good looking mech and she liked how the chrome accented his black and white body. She even liked the door wings and how they fluttered and changed with his thoughts.

"Well it is nice to meet you. You said that you have Intel?"

"Yes, I have Intel on Lord Staphano. Allie said to bring anything we found immediately to you." She handed over the microchip to Prowl and shivered as their fingers touched. Her breathing quickened and Prowl noticed the change. He became curious about this femme that seemed to be so controlled on the surface. His processor mulled over the situation as he carefully watched her. He had not felt this way in a long time and it unnerved him that she was the one that could induce that feeling.

"Thank you for the chip. I will take a look at this." Prowl said. He leaned back as he kept his watch on her.

"Don't mention it. Do you have anything else for me?" Tia asked. She saw how his door wings twitched in nervous excitement and when she smirked they twitched again. Maybe he was interested, Tia wasn't sure.

"Not right now. Will you stay here on base?" He asked.

"I will be here for two days. Thank you." Tia stood up and reached out her hand to shake hands with the desk between them. Tia felt her spark leap at his touch and then suddenly Prowl was pulling her on top of his desk. He surprised her as she complied by crawling over the top and being pulled into him. He grabbed her by the hair and Tia gasped from the contact. She would have never associated this sort of passion with the cool calm look he had displayed just moments ago.

"You're not under my command?" He demanded from her.

"No my lord. I fall directly under Allie." She gasped out in a whisper. His helm dipped and then he was fiercely kissing her and Tia went up in flames. Prowl shoved the data pads that had fallen to the floor aside with his peds. He pulled her legs apart so that he was standing in between them as he moved from her mouth to licking and sucking on her neck. Tia moaned as she felt his hands explore her and she shuddered as he took liberties that no other mech had ever done. Tia pushed herself up against him as he licked his way to her chest and she felt him push up her shirt. He latched on to her breast and Tia cried out as she cradled his helm against her. He heard him push the rest of the items on his desk off on the floor as he picked her up and sat her down on the top of his desk. Prowl pulled her pants down and then off taking her underwear with them as he retracted back his interface panel.

Not even with Jazz had Prowl ever felt this loneliness as he felt the need to possess her. He went down on his knees as his glossa tentatively touched her valve and Tis moaned low and deep in her throat as her head went back and her eyes closed while the sensation flowed through her systems. She held his helm reverently as he prepared her for his pleasure while tasting her fluids on his olfactory glands.

"My lord!" She cried. She couldn't even get his name out; her processor was in so much haze. Tia was feeling extreme pleasure and this was so unexpected because she never mixed her business with pleasure. Prowl gently pushed a finger inside and Tia cried out bucking up against him and grinding her lower body on his finger. She was incredibly wet and as Prowl raised up and straightened he pulled her aft to the edge of the desk as he wrapped her legs around the top of his bumper. She felt his spike as he searched for her entrance and Tia tensed momentarily. This was never her intention but as he found her entrance and pushed greedily in Tia fell back, her back and head hitting the top of the desk as Prowl pulled her lower body to him as he thrust in. The pleasure was exquisite. Tis let him ride her body as she felt the energy crackle between them. She panted her breaths out erratically and Prowl growled as he possessed her.

"Please my lord." She cried out as he pulled her down harder on his spike and quickened his thrusts. Tia knew she wasn't going to last long because it had been so long since she had last had a lover. She cried out as her overload coursed through her and Prowl opened his chest to merge his spark with her.

"My lord, no." She whispered.

"Only merge, not bond." He panted. It had been so long since he had felt another's spark and he needed to feel hers to remind himself that he was the one alive not Jazz. It saddened him that this was not his Jazz but then he would never have him back. Tia saw the emotions on his face plates and felt his sorrow. She let her spark light up to meet his in agreement to his.

They gently merged and Tia felt the pain of losing your loved one and yet she also saw the incredible strength that this mech had for enduring such a tragedy. She pulsed her spark and Prowl cried out as he returned the pulsed back to her. They merged together as both flew into the precipice of overload each holding the other.

When it was over Prowl helped her get dress and Tia managed to right his desk. They both looked down at the floor for the longest time.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"For what? I basically forced you to interface." Prowl growled out softly.

"No, I could have stopped you. I could have screamed for help. Hell, I could even have just walked right out the door without offering you my hand." She stated as she laughed at herself. "No, I wanted it as much as you needed to feel alive."

"Thank you for at least understanding." Prowl said softly. "I don't usually lose my cool like that."

"Well at least you know that you are not a drone and that there is a feeling mech behind that battle computer." She said and smiled at him.

"Thank you for understanding." He said.

"Thank you for a great interface." She returned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Comm we need to talk." Magnus said as he poured her a cube of energon. He handed his mate the cube as she sat down on the couch. Comm sipped it and realized that he had handed her high grade.

"Trying to get me drunk?" She asked flatly. "You haven't given me this since the night we bonded."

"I just want you to relax and it is only one." Magnus blew air from his vents. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy but then Comm never did make things easy for him.

"You do understand that Optimus wants us to visit when their sparklings are born." He said as he sat across from her in the chair.

"Yes I do. I have thought about it all day since the message this morning." Comm said as she sipped her energon. It was good and well refined. Ratchet must have given him some that the Lambo twins had made. Since they had appeared in the Realm the rumor was that they had already set up a distillery and if Emalia had anything to do with it she would be helping them.

"They will know that we are not doing well and that we have been lying to them." Magnus said softly as he watched for any agitation. Instead Comm remained calm as she placed her cube down on the end table and sat forward.

"Like I said, I have been thinking about things. I realize that I need to let go and forgive and I am working on it. I really am. It is just hard for me because I am so stubborn." Comm looked down at her hands in her lap as Magnus stood up and then knelt down next to her. It seemed so strange with her tiny form and his massive bulk and Comm had to smile at the irony.

"Comm I will do everything in my power to make you happy if you will just give me a chance." He solemnly promised. Comm smiled with tears in her eyes. Ultra Magnus stayed there for the longest time before he picked her up and walked with her to their berth room.


	43. Chapter 43

_I hope that I wrote Prowl appropriately. It was kind of hard without picturing Jazz with him but it was also kind of fun writing him a little spontaneously. I also liked that it happened on his desk which I think is very appropriate for a workaholic. What can I say? I had fun with it._

_I hope everyone is enjoying my story. I am enjoying writing it. Please take a moment to leave a review so I know what you like and how you feel about the characters. Enjoy!_

"I felt something interesting yesterday afternoon." Allie said to her mate.

"Oh really?" Optimus inquired.

"Yes really. Prowl had a nice interesting jaunt with one of my agents." Allie supplied to Optimus. He turned his helm intrigued at her words and he listened to Allie carefully as he sat drinking his energon.

"Prowl met Tia. I sort of instigated it but I didn't know that sparks would fly between them." Allie said speculatively.

"So, is this a good thing?" Optimus asked. He turned towards her as he shifted closer and pulled her to him.

"I think it is. I mean I got the feeling that they did interface. Is that good for Prowl?" Allie asked.

"Yes, I think it is though I don't know if they will ever bond or not. When a mech loses their bond mate most follow them or never bond with anyone else." Optimus said.

"I think it would be nice if Prowl found someone. I mean how did he and Jazz meet?" She asked. "They must have known each other when I was on Cybertron but I thought they were just friends."

"They were and they stayed friends for a long time but then they developed feelings and I let them because the war was long and they needed each other." Optimus told her. Allie crawled the little bit left into Optimus' lap and straddled his hips. It wasn't getting easy to get into this position with her abdomen in the way but Optimus still loved that she was limber despite carrying two mechlings. He supported her back with his massive hands as she traced the seams of his windshield. He shivered from her touch and he regretted that she was too far along for him to interface with her but he could love and cuddle her. He picked her up and carried her to their berth.

"My lord, I thought we were talking." She commented but was really content to go to their berth.

"We are but you look tired and I want to make you comfortable." He replied.

"Were Jazz and Prowl bonded long?" She asked as he laid her down and then curled around her on the berth.

"They were bonded long enough that had Prowl been on earth when Jazz died he would have died with him. Since Prowl was in another solar system it wasn't has bad as it could have been but now Prowl is left with an empty hole in his spark where he once felt Jazz." Optimus explained.

"So it is like what we go through when we lose one of our own. We all feel it and it is spark wrenching but we don't die. It just feels like there is something missing from our sparks." Allie commented. She was still tracing one of his seams but now it was the one where his hip plates connected. Optimus stopped her hands and Allie pouted.

"You are exciting me too much." He softly said to her and she smiled at him.

"We were talking about our favorite tactician, Prowl." She murmured wickedly and Optimus felt his systems heating. Even gangly and swollen she was beautiful and she wanted her very badly.

"Yes, Prowl, do you think that this Tia will hurt him?" Optimus asked though obviously distracted.

"I think she would be good except I don't think much would come from it unless something unexpected." Allie commented.

"What do you mean unexpected?" Optimus asked.

"I mean if they accidentally bonded or if one decides they want more and try to manipulate the other. It has been done." Optimus knew she was referring to Ultra Magnus but he didn't have the spark to bring it up.

"I hope that nothing happens then." Optimus said. "Uh Allie?"

"Yes my love?"

"You are really distracting me.

"I know but I just can't resist."

"You are playing with fire little femme."

"Burn baby burn."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Star, are you happy here?"

"Why of course Bumblebee. We live down the street form Kiki and you and Starscream have even learned to be friends. We go and visit Aura and the sparklings on the coast. I am very happy." Stargazer said.

"I just wanted to know. I have never had my own house before or even a mate and this is all so new to me." Bumblebee commented. He played with Stargazer's hip tracing the line of it down to her thigh. She laughed as he tickled her sensitive skin.

"We all have to start out somewhere Bee. I have never had my own house either." Stargazer told him. "But I think that I decorated it very nicely." She smiled at her mate. He offered her the cube he was drinking from and she took a sip of it. "Besides after a long drawn out war don't you think you deserve a house and a mate?" Her eyes twinkled as she said that and Bumblebee knew that she was fishing for a compliment.

"I think I deserve you." Bee said as he pecked her lips with his.

"I love you Bee."

"I love you too." Bumblebee replied.

"Do you think that Kiki will spark?"

"Why would you ask that?" Bumblebee wondered.

"Because I saw what happened to her when Allie and I came back from the first time that I met you. Doc had to completely rebuild her valve and carrying chamber. I hope that she can have sparklings."

"Does Starscream know? I mean he is a seeker and they love sparklings." Bumblebee was concerned for his friends. It had been a long war but Starscream seemed to be turning out to be a good friend and comrade to work with.

"I think he does but Kiki talked to me today while you guys were at work. She is worried because she says they have been trying but her checkup was last week and Doc didn't find anything." Stargazer said worried. "She is afraid that Starscream will grow bored wither if she can't give him a sparkling."

"Starscream wouldn't be like that." Bumblebee said but he was worried about the little femme.

"I don't think Starscream would do that to her. Cassie says that most seekers love sparkling even ones that are not their own. If she can't have one then maybe they would want to adopt some of the ones that have no one left to care for them." Stargazer said.

"We aren't exactly refraining from having one but you haven't sparked either." Bee said.

"Well I am not dwelling on it. If we are meant to have one then Primus will give us one. I think that we are too young to have one and I want to have a little fun before we start taking on the responsibility of another life." Stargazer stated.

"I don't care. Either way I will be happy. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's go to berth. I think that if we are going to think about sparklings then we need to practice." Bumblebee pounced on Stargazer as she giggled at his mock fierce expression and then she shrieked as he began to tickle her without mercy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Thunder please." Aura moaned as she felt the intense pleasure that Thundercracker was giving her. He massaged the arch of her foot gently but firmly as she moaned in ecstasy. Thundercracker smirked because she loved her feet rubbed just as much as he loved her rubbing his wings. She spent many hours on her feet working on the tarmac as a chief and he knew that when she came home she was tired.

"Oh my love. It feels so good." She had just returned to work two days a week and her poor aching feet were paying for her laziness from when she carried the twins. They were settling in well and were very good sparklings. Brightspark was adjusting well for a little mechling and Fallingstar was a petit little seeker femling. They were the star of their daddy's optic and he adored playing with them. Aura had been the number one bitch upon returning to work making sure that everyone pulled their part in getting the tarmac back in order.

"You were mean today on that tarmac. I shuddered to even go near you." Thundercracker commented as he rubbed deeply into the heel of her foot.

"I have to be to get them to clean and get the ships in working order. All repairs have to be done quickly and accurately or it could mean someone's life. My job means that I can't be everyone favorite person. I have to make sure that all equipment is reliable and ready." Aura said and then moaned as Thundercracker hit another sweet spot.

"You just seem so hard and mean." He stated.

"Good. They will listen to me." She countered. "You see a different part of me. You see the person that wants to be loved and cared for by her mate. In return I love and care for you and we take care of each other. If I was sweet and nice, those femmes and mechs would eat me alive."

"Hey, there's a rumor that Prowl got some." Aura said. "Do you know if that is true?"

"What?" Thundercracker exclaimed. "Who would be interested in him?"

"I don't know but Skywarp always seems to know what gossip is currant so I thought maybe you had heard something. I want to know who caught his optic!" Aura said. "I mean he is always working and he never seems to take a break."

"I don't' know but I will ask Warp."

"Please do." She said. "Hey, I can walk just fine. Where are you taking me?"

"Where else? I am ready for berth."

"But it is early." She said.

"Yes, and I am going to check on the sparklings then I am going to love you for the rest of the night." Thundercracker said as he put her down in their berth.

"Oh Thunder! I can't wait." She purred and his wings twitched in anticipation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"One more push honey." Ratchet told her. He held his hands out to catch their sparkling as she pushed with all her might. Prowl held her hand since he was delivering his own sparkling but Ratchet didn't mind. Over the years he and Prowl had become good friends and Ratchet had wanted the mech here. It had hurt at first seeing Prowl with a lost expression when he came to earth and found that Jazz had been killed but lately he was doing so much better.

Doc screamed as she pushed hard and out plopped a beautiful red and white sparkling. He was the spitting image of Ratchet but in miniature form and Ratchet laughed as he cleaned him up and placed him on his mother's stomach.

"Oh Ratchet he is beautiful." She exclaimed and Prowl reached over to touch his tiny hand. He rose up and looked his carrier in the eye and chirped a high and bright sound. Both parents laughed as Optimus Prime walked into the infirmary.

"Good evening Ratchet, Doc, and Prowl. I trust we have a new addition."

"We do. Meet First Aid." Ratchet said as Doc held her hand over the little mechling to keep him from falling.

"Hello there First Aid." Optimus said. The sparkling chirped a greeting back at the Prime and Optimus smiled.

"Congratulations Doc and Ratchet. He is beautiful."

"When is a sparkling ever not beautiful?" Ratchet said dryly but he was very happy that his little mech had finally come safe and healthy.

Doc was tired but she was happy that he was born and she was done carrying him. As much as she enjoyed the experience she was ready to get her body back to normal and get back to practicing medicine. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She was so tired from the labor and she knew that Ratchet sensed it as he took the little mechling from her and placed him in a sparkling unit so that she could have a few minutes rest before he demanded to be fed.

"Thank you." She said as she slipped into a light recharge. She heard her little mech chirp and click in his berth as Ratchet, Optimus, and Prowl clicked back at him but Doc didn't care. She was deep in recharge as Ratchet came over and kissed her on the head.

"Sleep well Cassandra. You did well today." Ratchet covered her with a blanket and let her recharge in peace as he shooed everyone out.

Ratchet went to the office and sat down. He worried about his mate. She worked until it was almost time for her labor and he worried that she was over doing it. She was extremely tired after delivering First Aid and that was very unusual for her. He was thinking about going to Allie and seeing if she could get Doc to slow down, but then the sparkling might slow her down. Ratchet would try and talk to her again once she recovered from labor.


	44. Chapter 44

_One of my readers reminded me about the oracle. I had forgotten it since I became wrapped up in all their lives and families. I'll try to write that in for you because it is important and I have a little plot bunny to go along with it. I am glad the Prowl took everyone by surprise and I still can't believe how much everyone loves Kiki and Starscream. That was just a little inspiration on my part because initially I liked his character in the first few episodes of G1. Then they made him into a screeching lunatic and I lost interest._

_I hope that you are enjoying the story. I have enjoyed writing it for you. If you are new to my stories you may want to take a minute and go back and read the other first so that you understand what is happening in this final story._

_P.S. I am getting to ride with my husband in his Peterbuilt truck! Yeah Me! He took me to Nashville to pick up his truck._

_Please take a moment and hit that button at the bottom so that I know what you think. It is very important to me. Enjoy!_

"Allie do you have a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Some of the other femmes are getting restless. We need to do a ceremony. I can feel it and so can they." Chelsea stated. She was concerned for their spiritual health. It wasn't good to deny it.

"I agree but I am due to go in labor any day." Allie sighed. "We also just had the new Cybertronians to land and Optimus and Lord Megatron are trying to get them adjusted to the new peace." She added.

"Yes, it is not easy with Cliffjumper here now." Chelsea said dryly. Just the other day they had to calm Lord Megatron down when Cliffjumper had insulted him and Soundwave. It had taken great effort but they had managed it. Prowl had sent the minibot to the brig to cool down. Everyone was glad to see him go and Chelsea was glad as well since he loved to make sarcastic remarks about her and Barricade.

"Yes but Wheeljack is enjoying having Perceptor on his team and I noticed that he isn't having as much explosions with another like-minded being helping him." Allie said as Chelsea laughed.

"Yes well please get everyone together so that we can have a ritual ceremony." Chelsea said.

"I would like to have it just after I deliver these twins." Allie told her as she held her very swollen stomach. Chelsea laughed as she reached out and rubbed her belly as the twins moved around in their cramped corners.

"I have enjoyed every moment with Nighthawk. You will miss carrying them but you won't miss being uncomfortable at night." Chelsea said.

"I know. I feel sorry for poor Optimus. I wake him at least two to three times through the night and I hate it." Allie grouched.

"It won't get better. The mechlings will wake both of you up at night but you will adjust." Chelsea told her.

"Will you come and help me? I really would love your company at least once a week. I wouldn't mind them growing up together." Allie said softly. Chelsea smiled as she thought about everything. They had changed so much and not just with the mechs living with them. Allie, who had once been an enemy long ago, now was the one that most supported her and she was grateful for that.

"We are both at the hall so I see no problem but when you and Optimus start going to your mountain home I don't know." Chelsea said. "Will you return anytime soon?"

"Not right now. Optimus is so busy with travelling back and forth to the moon base and then overseeing the needs of the colony. I can't believe how demanding they are of him." Allie shivered as she spent the last few weeks alone with Optimus dealing with the demands of his race wanting to see him. "I know that he is Prime but he is also a mech that has needs."

"I know. Barricade is running so many patrols right now. I think something is up with the Jung ho. Have you heard anything?"

"No. Lord Megatron has not bothered me with anything but that is because I am close to delivering and Optimus doesn't want any undue stress placed on me." Allie told her. They had walked from the personal quarters to the offices over the tarmac and Allie turned to walk back. Chelsea followed her wisely knowing that this was the only exercise Allies was allowed at this point. Allie had taken to walking to relieve the cramps in her legs and Doc approved it as long as it was done in short sporadic spurts. "I don't think it is the Jung ho though. I think it may have something to do with Lord Stephano. You know we had that bomb threat a couple of months ago but nothing came of it. Knockout is very concerned about Sarah. He stays close even though he has taken to working relief in the infirmary."

"Yes, he is very fond of Sarah which is very strange." Chelsea commented.

"Not really, Sarah is one of those people that when she loves she is completely committed. Knockout is the lucky one in the relationship." Allie said.

"Well Sarah and I never got along very well but I do respect you and the fact that she has a friend in you." Chelsea said. The femmes had made it back to Allie's quarters and they stopped at the door.

"I have to get back and check on Nighthawk. Take it easy Allie and good luck."

"Thank you Chelsea. Give a kiss to Nighthawk for me and tell Barricade hello. I will see you tomorrow unless I go in labor." Allie said. She started to open her door but Chelsea stopped her.

"Give Optimus my best and all my love to the both of you." Chelsea said softly. She was not used to displaying her emotions and Allie could tell she was uncomfortable. Allie smiled at Chelsea and squeezed her hands in reassurance.

"Bye."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Arggg!" Saraphina screamed. She was tired and frustrated that Lord Megatron had her training to take Shalon's place on the flyers' roster.

"What's wrong?" Knockout asked as he walked in from their berth room.

"He has me in the wrong job. I don't understand why?" She said. "I am better on the ground than in the air."

"Tell Starscream about it or tell Soundwave. If that doesn't help then go to Prowl. They are the ones that have control over it." Knockout said. "Don't let it upset you." He walked behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

"I just thought that it would be easier to assimilate my skills into one of the patrols rather than have to train for an entirely new job." She said as she closed her eyes and let the tension ease out of her shoulders. He was so good to her and she loved him because he was so caring.

"Talk to Starscream or Prowl. They will be able to help you." Knockout said softly as he kissed the back of her neck next to her braid. He pulled her over to the couch and had her sit in his lap. She snuggled into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"How was your day?" Sarah asked.

"It was interesting. I had a wrench thrown at me for not moving fast enough in the infirmary but other than that it wasn't bad." Knockout said dryly.

"Which one? Doc or the Hatchet?" She asked.

"Actually it was both of them. I shudder to think if they had scratched my paint. You know how long it takes just to get the wax the way I like it." Knock said as he tickled Sarah on the side of her waist. She giggled but because of his ego and he smirked back at her.

"I know. You fussed at me just because I didn't buff you out the way you like the other day." She reached up and kissed him on his nose plates and then reached farther and kissed him on his antennae. Knockout shivered as heat streaked through his systems.

"I don't fuss. Sissy's fuss. I like to think that I talk out any problem that we may have." Knockout smugly said.

"You talk, I'll bitch." She said trying not to laugh. Knockout's helm dipped down and he bit her on the lower lip and pulled with his dentas. Sarah retaliated by pressing in and nipping back at his lips plates and Knockout growled at her.

"I don't care for bitchy femmes." Knockout said. "I cringe every time I heard Starscream and Lord Megatron get into it." Saraphina laughed at him but the laugh was muffled as he slammed her down into the couch and tackled her. They struggled for dominance until Knockout had her effectively pinned against the couch and his body.

"You're sadistic." She said breathlessly.

"I know and you love it." He bent down and kissed her long hard and very slow. Sarah loved it. His hand went to cup her between the legs as he ground his pelvic area against her. Sarah moaned as she felt him pull her pants and underwear down so that he could have better access to her. Sarah wiggled just to frustrate him. She laughed as he looked at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"I never said I was easy." She smirked at his horrified expression and Saraphina took advantage by pushing him off. Knockout hit the floor as Sarah jumped over the back of the couch and ran to their berth room. She closed the door but before she could lock it Knockout managed to open it and get his ped between it. Sarah jumped back and ran to the wash rack and managed to close the door.

"You are going to get it little girl." She heard through the door. Sarah giggled as she heard Knockout using various codes to get through the lock on the door. She turned the lights out and hid in the shower as she heard him get through the lock and the door opened. She held her hands over her mouth as she waited breathlessly for him to find her. She knew it would be a matter of time but she loved teasing him so much.

"Come out; come out, where ever you are." He sing-songed as he slowly approached the shower. Knockout knew she was there hiding. He could see her with his night vision but he loved when she was in this teasing mood. He slowly took each step wondering what he was going to do.

Sarah could feel every step and when he lunged she screamed out as he turned the shower head on and it sprayed her in the face. He tackled her to the ground with her laughing the whole way and tickled her until she cried for mercy. The cold water had turned warm and as she gazed into his optics she smiled. Knockout kissed her long and slowly, his glossa twining and playing with hers, both battling for dominance. He let her win this time as he moved on to her neck and licked and kissed it as he pushed her shirt over her head and removed her protective undergarments. She smiled shyly at him as he licked at her breasts and she moaned as she felt him nip at her nipples and grazed her dental across the sensitive skin. His hands moved down to her pants and this time she let him peel them off. He r scent hit his him with acute intensity as he growled and Sarah became even wetter just hearing his vocalizer.

"Knockout, I need you now, no foreplay please." She knew that if she didn't, he would take all night loving her and she wasn't in the mood for it. Knockout pulled back for a moment, a feral look in his optics as he took in the sight of his mate lying naked and wet beneath him. Sarah became conscious of what she must look like and started to cover herself with her hands but Knockout grabbed them and pinned them down next to her head.

"Now, now we won't have any of that." He said as he lined himself up to enter her. Sarah eyes grew big as she felt the first thrust. She cried out as he filled her roughly and then began to thrust hard into her. She winced in pain but as her body adjusted to her mate she felt the intense pleasure of his need coming through their bond. She tried to get her hands free but Knockout held her down firmly as he thrust into her hard hitting every sensory node deep within her. He pivoted his hips and Sarah cried out as lightening hot heat speared deep within her spark. Sarah cried for relief as she thrashed beneath him her hips thrusting upward to meet his fierce thrusts.

"Knockout please I need you." She cried out and Knockout grunted as he unyieldingly thrust harder and faster. Sarah cried out beneath him. He wouldn't let her up and she was beginning to plead desperately as she cried out for him to release her.

"No, not yet. I need you hot for me." He panted as he continued to thrust roughly into her. Sarah cried and pleaded for him to overload her as he kept up his relentless pace. Sarah screamed as she felt the first tendrils of overload and then she continued to howl as she was swept up into her orgasm. Knockout felt her tighten around his spike and he fell over the precipice to join her as he let out a low rumbling moan.

They stayed there in silence as the shower rain upon them washing away the fluids of their passion until Knockout slowly rose up and helped Sarah up. They stood shakily together in the shower and then Sarah began to wash Knockout's body as he let her sooth his spark with the gentle touch of her hands.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

"You scared me tonight." She countered. "What was that possessiveness about?"

"I needed you hot and ready for me tonight." Knockout said quietly.

"You're trying to spark me aren't you?" She exclaimed. She looked at him suddenly with awe and a bit if fear. "Do I have any say in this?" She asked. "We've only just bonded. Why can't we enjoy being together before we bring another life into this bond?"

"I just thought you would make a beautiful mother." He stated.

"Well thank you for the compliment but next time please tell me what your intentions are. I would like us to decide things together and not just on impulse. A sparkling may come from both of us but I am the one that has to carry it. I think that I have a say in what my body should be used for." Sarah told him emphatically. She was upset and he knew it by her expression but he couldn't find it in him to be remorseful. Sarah finally took pity on him.

"Knockout, Allie, Mia, even Chelsea have been bonded for a while. It is natural for them to want sparklings but you and I have just bonded. Let's enjoy being together. I want to go to the races with you and do all the things that we love to do together. Do you understand?" She asked.

"I do but I could have sparked you tonight." He said softly as he took her face in his hands.

"If you did, I'll forgive you but if not let's decide to do this together, okay?" She asked him.

"Okay." He agreed with her. They dried off and then Knockout helped her to their berth while spooning against her.

"I'm not sorry if you are sparked." He said in the quiet darkness.

"I know and if I am I will love it as much as I love you. Now go recharge before I kick some sense into you." She said as her eyes closed and she fell into a light recharge.

"I love you." He said and kissed the side of her nape.

All he heard was a soft purring noise as she recharged next to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Optimus, why do you have to leave?" Allie asked clearly distressed.

"They have asked me to do a blessing on the new school house that has been built in the colony. I told them that I would be there." He explained patiently to his mate. He could see that she was upset over this unexpected news but he couldn't help it. "I will use the gate and I will be back before the day is out. I am leaving tonight so I can be back before nightfall. What else can I do?" Optimus said.

"But I could go in labor. What about our family?" She cried. Allie knew that it was selfish but he had a responsibility to her and their sparklings.

"I can use the gate and I will be here in no time. Allie I am Prime and I have to do what is necessary to ensure the peace and wellbeing of our race. You knew that when you bonded to me on Cybertron. I will only be gone one night and one day. I promise."

"I just don't want you to be gone from me. I am already dilated and Doc said it could be anytime. Why not leave in the morning and come back tomorrow night?" Allies asked. She couldn't explain why she was being so clingy but she felt they could be born at any time and was desperate to keep him close to her.

"I can do that if it will make you feel better." Prime said and quickly commed Prowl to apprise him of the changes.

"Thank you. I don't know why I am being so unreasonable but I feel that they could come at any time." She said relief flooding through their bond.

"I will still have to go but I can speed up everything all in tomorrow." He said as he pulled her down on the berth to sit with him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Optimus held her close as he rubbed the itchy skin of her stomach. Allie hardly recharged since she had become so ungainly so he did the best that he could to help support her and help her to rest. Allie sighed in pleasure as her mate flooded the bond with warmth and love.


	45. Chapter 45

_I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. I am saving a special treat for later and I am about to bust with excitement about it. It is so hard to keep it in. Anyway, I am enjoying writing this and I hope you like it too._

_I found the comment about Optimus very interesting. Please remember that he is trying to be a Prime for the good of his race which means that sometimes Allie has to take a back seat to his life but that is the price of public service. _

_Make sure that you take time to leave a comment after reading because they mean a lot to me. Enjoy!_

Allie felt the slow steady pulse of her spark. She wanted to get up and do her morning walk but just didn't have the energy. She missed her mate even though it had only been an hour since he had gone through the gate but Allie was in a melancholy mood that she couldn't shake. She sat on the couch trying to read a book that a friend had given her but couldn't concentrate. She was about to get up when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said since she hadn't locked the door. The door swished open to reveal Saraphina smiling with energon treats and chocolate.

"I figured you needed a friend today since Optimus went to the colony." Saraphina plopped down and Allie moaned in discomfort as the couch shook from her weight. Sarah smirked at her pained expression. "You know you can talk to me. I don't judge." Sarah used her words that she had told her long ago and Allie smiled. That was one of the things about Sarah; they were like minded.

"I shouldn't be like this Sarah. I know he is Prime and I thought I had accepted it long ago before I ever bonded with him but argh! I don't know what is wrong with me." Allie groaned in frustration as she slammed her fists down on the couch.

"I do. You're carrying." Sarah said. Allie looked at her like she wanted to say well duh! Sarah laughed and continued, "You are miserable and your hormones are raging Allie. Don't expect to be rational because you are not. You have the nesting instinct and that includes wanting your mate close. It is only natural to feel this way. I am sure the Prime is being counseled by Lord Megatron or Lord Thundercracker and that they are telling him that you are going through a phase due to your physical status."

"I am sure you're tight but I can't shake the feeling that today is the day." Allie said sadly.

"And being a telepath I am sure you're right but he can use the gate and get back. He will be here. He said he would." Sarah reassured her. The femme reached over and patted her hand soothingly.

"I know but I can't shake this feeling." Allie said worried. She pulled at the threads in the blanket that she kept draped over the couch and Sarah was concerned for her friend. She had cleared her schedule so that she could sit with Allie, a promise made to Optimus Prime, and Sarah stood up and went to the energon dispenser to make them a drink. Allie needed her energy and to keep her strength up. She walked back and handed the cube to her friend and Allie took it. She sipped the energon as Sarah sat back down. Allie wished she could get comfortable but the sparklings made it impossible.

"Sarah," Allie suddenly said. "I don't feel so well." Allie rose up and she felt pain slice through her abdomen. "Sarah," Allie sounded panicked as she grasped at her stomach. Sarah's eyes grew big as she realized the implications and rose up with her.

"Allie, let's get you to the infirmary." Saraphina quickly helped Allie as she commed Doc and Ratchet. They were greeted by Knockout as he stood by the doors to help them.

"Sarah, lead her over to the berth. Ratchet is on his way. He was tending to an injury on the tarmac and Doc is on the training room overseeing new recruits." Sarah helped Allie up on the medical berth.

"Knockout, they're starting again!" Allie gasped as another contraction hit her and rolled through her stomach. She clutched at her stomach and cried out as the pain intensified. Sarah stood there helpless because she didn't know what to do.

"Allie, I need to do a valve check or do you want to wait for Ratchet?" Knockout asked her. Allie was in so much pain that she couldn't answer him and so Knockout took that as a cue to go ahead and do the check. Sarah helped remove her underwear and Knockout gently placed her legs in the stirrups. He placed everything that he needed on the tray as Sarah help Allie's hand. As another contraction hit Allie she screamed out and squeezed Sarah's hand and Sarah winced from the pain.

"Allie, I need you to try and relax. Count down to ten and breath slowly and deeply." Knockout told her as he readied the strip that he would use to test her fluids. Ratchet ran in the door as Knockout tested her fluids.

"How is she?" He asked as he took in the scene and saw what Knockout was doing.

"She is leaking her energon fluids from the sac around the sparklings. Her contractions are less than three minutes apart and I think that she will soon be ready for birthing them." Knockout told Ratchet.

"Okay, thank you Knockout. You did well." Knockout stood up and allowed Ratchet to take the stool that he had vacated as Sarah watched concerned.

"Allie do you want me to contact Prime?" She asked.

"No, don't leave me." Allie cried. Sarah looked concerned as she saw tears in Allie's eyes. She knew she was upset.

"  
Ratchet, I can't have them until Optimus gets back." Allie cried.

"Allie, I can't force them to stay in when it is their time. Knockout, get on the comm to Soundwave and get Prime back here now!" Ratchet ordered as Knockout slammed out of the infirmary to do as ordered. "Allie I am sorry that this has happened but I need you strong and not upset over Prime not being here. You are almost fully dilated and I am going to need you to push soon." Ratchet was worried that she would be too upset over Prime and that it could affect the delivery that Ratchet sent a prayer to Primus that Optimus would get here quickly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Optimus, Soundwave just sent a communication. Allie has gone into labor." Bumblebee told his leader. Both Optimus and Megatron turned and looked at him with shock as Bee's words sunk in.

"Optimus, you need to leave." Megatron said.

"But the ceremony…"

"Bumblebee and I can take care of it. You need to be with your mate. She is probably scared and needs you with her." Megatron said soothingly. He turned Optimus in the direction of the gate and pushed him to the transport. "Go now, she will not have much time."

Optimus still stood there for a moment. It was just his luck that he made a decision against his mate and she turned out to be right. He should have listened to her and now she was in labor and he was on another planet. It would take ten minutes to get to the gate. He was sure that Soundwave had locked in the coordinates so that all he had to do was make contact and the gate would open. He moved quickly to the transport. Thundercracker and Starscream were manning the transport and Megatron had already commed them so that the engine was rumbling and ready to go. Optimus ran into the transport.

"Let's go." Was all he said to Thundercracker who was already setting the controls and lifting off. Optimus strapped into his seat as he felt the transport take flight. He prayed that he wasn't too late because he couldn't take Allie being upset with him again.

"Optimus, it will be alright. Even if she is in full labor it still takes a while for the sparklings to come." Thundercracker told him as he piloted the transport. They were worried about their Prime because he was worried. Optimus was a good leader and he balanced out Lord Megatron's temperament well. He had earned both Starscream and Thundercracker's respect by doing what was best to end the war and now both seekers wanted to see him home safe and taking care of his mate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Allie you are going to have to start pushing." Ratchet told her. Where was he? Ratchet was going to give Prime a piece of his mind when he finally turned up. How could he leave her knowing how close she was to delivering? Ratchet thought of several vile names that couldn't be interpreted into the English language to call Optimus for being so foolish but he could not lose his calm exterior because Allie needed him.

"Sorry that I am late. It took longer to repair a training injury. How is she?" Doc said as she ran into the infirmary.

"She is fully dilated and the sparklings are ready to come." Ratchet said. "Do you want to deliver them?"

"No you are already in place. I'll be your support." Doc said as she went and readied the sparkling chambers. She made sure the blankets were ready and the warmer was working should they need it.

"Okay Allie on the next contraction I need you to push." Ratchet said as he soothingly coaxed her. Allie felt the contraction and she rose up and pushed with all her might. Sarah held her hand and winced as Allie squeezed it tight as she let out a grunting scream.

Optimus could hear her form down the hall as he ran as fast as he could to get to her. The bond was wide open and her pain was intensely felt by him. Optimus felt guilt flood his spark at leaving her when she had begged him not to go. He ran in the infirmary and immediately found her as Ratchet was coaching her to breath and push. Optimus rushed over to her as Sarah saw him and moved out of his way.

"It's about slagging time you got here!" Allie snarled at him as he took her hand.

"Breathe Allie as I count." Ratchet said to keep her focused. Allie breathed in and out quickly as she listened to Ratchet's counts. Just as he made it to ten she let out another growling scream and Optimus winced at how tight her fingers clinched around his hand.

"You are doing great Allie." Optimus said.

"Shut up! I am still mad at you." She screamed at him and Optimus knew that this was bad. He would have to do a lot of groveling to make up for this.

"Okay Allie, take a moment to catch your breath between contractions." Ratchet told her. "Optimus I need you to get behind her and support her back. When I tell you help her push."

"Okay Ratchet like this?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, just like that. Ready Allie, okay now push." Allie pushed with all her might as Optimus supported her back. She groaned as she felt something slowly sliding in her lower area.

"Good Allie, I can see a helm." Ratchet told her. Doc picked up one of the blankets and had it ready for Ratchet. "Okay one more good push Allie and we will have the first sparkling."

"Okay, argh!" Allie gasped as another contraction hit her and she rose up and pushed hard to get the sparkling out. Ratchet slowly counted to ten and Optimus waited excitedly as he saw Ratchet move in and pull something out. He heard the little clicks and chirps and then a cry of distress as Optimus saw the bundle for the first time as Doc gently took the sparkling from Ratchet and went over to clean the mechling up.

"Where is he?" Allie cried but then she gasped as another contraction hit and she instinctively pushed.

"Good Allie, this one is coming quickly." Ratchet told her as she screamed out from trying to push through the pain.

"Allie you can do this." Optimus coached tentatively. He supported her back as he held her hand.

Allie pushed hard and Ratchet dove down and pulled the other mechling from her body. He squirmed and cried out as Ratchet wrapped him in the blanket. Doc came over with the other mechling and handed him to Allie.

"Here he is." She said as she then went and took the second one to clean him up.

"Optimus, look at him." The little mech was the spitting image of his father. He had the blue with the red flames and there was no denying his sire. Allie was enthralled with the little mech and she wondered what the other one looked like. "We could call him Orion Junior." Allie said looking at him. He was so adorable and she couldn't believe how close he resembled his sire. It was uncanny just to look at him. As she gazed at little Orion Doc walked over with the other mechling and placed him in his sire's hands. He was solid red with orange flames and Allie thought he was a beautiful mechling. She laughed as he chirped and clicked at her and then raised his hands up to pull her hair. He was a rambunctious mech and Allie smiled as tears slipped down her face. "My little Roddy." She murmured as she nuzzled his helm.

Optimus gazed lovingly at his family. Allie was breathtaking as she held Orion in her arms and Optimus placed Roddy in her other arm as he helped her to cradle both mechlings. He gently kissed her head and then leaned in to kiss each sparkling.

"I love you so much Allie. Thank you for carrying them. They are beautiful." Optimus said reverently.

"Thank you for getting here even if you wouldn't listen to me." Allie told him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you." Optimus said.

"It's okay. You made it and that's all that matters." She said softly as her sparklings dozed in recharge. Doc brought the sparkling chambers forward so that she could lay them down and as she did she noticed that they wrapped their little arms around each other.

"We will leave you for a few minutes. Optimus would you like for me to let everyone know that Allie and the sparklings are fine?" Ratchet asked him.

"Yes, please. I would appreciate it." Optimus answered him. Ratchet and Doc left them so that the couple could bond with their newest family members.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lord Megatron, Allie gave birth to two healthy mechlings and Optimus Prime did make it back just in time." Bumblebee told the Lord High Protector.

"Good I was about to kick his aft if he didn't get moving." Megatron said as he chuckled. "I don't think I have ever seen that kind of expression on a mech before. But then I told him he was foolish for leaving Allie."

"I think everyone did sir." Bumblebee chuckled too as he thought about his Prime. In the months since they had been there he had seen wonderful changes in all of them. He couldn't wait to get home to his Star and hold and cuddle with her.

"I think we are done here." Megatron said. "Did they send Thundercracker back through the gate?"

"Yes and they are waiting for us to board my lord." Bee said.

"Very well we shall leave this place behind." Bee smirked at his leader's words. They walked to the platform where the transport was and boarded.

"Everything well my lord?" Thundercracker asked.

"Yes, everything went well." Megatron replied. He shut his optics off as he felt the transport lift into the air. He was tired and ready to return to his mate. Already he could feel her sending warm waves of love through their bond and he smiled with anticipation. They had just gotten their sparkling into a routine where she was recharging through the night and Megatron wanted to feel his mate close to his spark now that they could get a decent night's recharge without any interruptions.


	46. Chapter 46

_I hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I like writing about the sparklings. If you haven't figured out who Roddy is, it is Hot Rod. I thought it would be nice if he was the sparkling of Optimus Prime._

_I hope that everyone is enjoying the story. I haven't made any plans yet to just where I will end it but for now I will keep writing. Please take a moment to comment at the end of each chapter so I know what you think._

_Enjoy!_

"Prowl, do you have a minute?" Tia asked him. He looked up surprised to see her. She had been back in the field for a month now and this was the first time he had seen her since she had last been in his office.

"I am rather busy right now but I can see you after I am done working. How about I come by your quarters later tonight." Prowl said.

"No I would rather come to you if you don't mind. I am sharing with another femme since we are rather cramped." She said. Prowl could see that she was nervous about something and his interest was piqued because of it.

"Okay. My shift ends in about three hours. Do you know where to find me?" He asked her.

"If you mean do I know where your quarters are then yes. I will meet you there." She replied. "Thank you my lord for seeing me."

"You are welcome Tia. I hope that I can help you." Prowl said. She nodded and walked out. Prowl speculated what was wrong before he dismissed it as he continued to deplete the pile of reports that he had to sift through and approve.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh Allie, they are adorable!" Kiki said as she and Starscream were visiting her and the new twins. Kiki was holding Orion as Allie was nursing Hot Rod. Starscream thought they were beautiful and there was no denying that Optimus Prime was their sire.

"They are adorable." Allie agreed with Kiki and she smiled at the little femme. Kiki returned her smile and they sat cooing over the sparklings.

"Have you and Starscream talked about having one?" Allie asked her.

"We have and we are trying but it hasn't happened yet. I guess Primus will give us one when we are ready." Kiki said. She smiled at her mate and he reached down and kissed her softly on the lips. They had been trying for several months now but they haven't had any luck yet but Kiki was remaining optimistic about their chances. Secretly though she was worried that the damage from being captured may have negative consequences. She was going to talk to Doc about it to be sure but Kiki knew that worrying would greatly reduced her chances of sparking so she tried not to dwell on it.

"Well you will have one soon enough." Allie said trying to ease the fear that she sensed in the femme. "They are a lot of work so make sure that you are ready." She smiled at Starscream and he smirked back.

"We are ready. It is just a matter of time." Starscream said.

"Good day to you." Optimus Prime walked in and saw that his mate had visitors and smiled in greeting. "Welcome Starscream and Kiki. It is good to see you." He said in welcoming.

"Good day to you Lord Prime. Your sparklings are beautiful." Starscream said as he took Hot Rod from Allie so she could rise and greet her mate.

"Yes my lord, they are beautiful. They look just like you." Kiki said shyly as she looked up at the large mech.

The door chimed and Optimus turned to answer the door. The door opened to reveal Tia standing there.

"Is Allie in?" She asked.

"Yes, Allie is entertaining visitors but you are welcome to join us." Optimus said. He had only met this femme once and he was curious about her since she had piqued Prowl's interest.

"Are you sure? I just came to see her but I can come later." Tia told the Prime.

"No, come in now please. If you need a private word we will take the sparklings for a walk." Optimus said as he stepped back and allowed her to walk through the door. Tia still hesitated but finally walked in slowly. She did not know the seeker standing next to Kiki but had heard that he had won her spark.

"Hey Tia. I didn't know that you were coming in." Allie said as she took Orion since he was fussing. She cradled the sparkling and put the blanket over him as she began to nurse him. He quickly latched on and stopped crying and Kiki laughed.

"Doesn't take them long to figure where the good stuff comes from." Optimus chuckled as he leaned down and kissed his mate. She quickly sat down so she could feed her son but then she looked over at Tia.

"Tia is everything alright? If you have Intel you may want to take it to Prowl." She said.

"No, I'll see him later. I needed to talk to you." She said and Allie understood that this was in private.

"Optimus, would you mind taking everyone for a walk since I can't leave right now?" Allie asked him.

"No, I don't mind at all. I'll put Hot Rod down for you my darling."

"Thank you." Allie said gratefully.

"Kiki how did you like your birthday gift from Starscream?" Optimus asked the petit femme.

"Oh he is beautiful! He's black and white…"

"And he is already spoiled by Kiki. She has this little berth next to ours and he sleeps every night next to Kiki's side of the berth..." Starscream kept talking as they walked out of Prime's quarters and Allie heard the muffled laughter as the door slid closed.

"Now Tia what do you need to talk to me about?" Allie asked her. Orion had switched to the other breast and Tia watched the sparkling nurse and knead at his mother's chest.

"Allie, I need to leave the field." Tia said quietly. She looked down as she sat down on the couch next to Allie. Allie watched her as she held Orion to her.

"Tia is something wrong?" Allie asked gently.

"Nothing that I can't handle. I just need some time out of the field." Tia said as she kept looking down. Allie was tempted to read her processor but knew that it would upset the femme so she held back.

"Tia I know that we have not been close but if you need someone to talk to you know you can come to me." Allie told her. She patted her hand reassuringly.

"I can't right now but I promise that I will let you know." Tia said. Tia wanted to tell her but she needed to think things through before she let Allie know what was going on. "Thank you for understanding."

"You know you can always come to me." Allie told her. Orion had gone into recharge and he was so cute with his lip plates doing a sucking motion while he was out. Allie kissed his helm, stood up, and walked him to his crib so that he could recharge next to his twin. She laid him down and smiled as he instantly wrapped his arms around Hot Rod. Allie was glad that they would have each other. It was important to have family around you as she thought about her own brother, Jazz. She missed him at times but she knew that he would be happy for her to have a family with Optimus.

Allie turned back and walked back into the living area.

"Tia would you like to have some energon before you go?" Allie asked her. She was intensely curious about Tia and had hoped that she would talk more but Allie respected her choice not to talk. Besides it might be able to hurt someone if it was that important.

"Yes, Allie thank you. I will take one since I haven't had anything today."

They talked about the weather and some politics but then Tia was saying thank you and leaving. She left just as Optimus came back alone.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. She only said she needed some time off." Allie said thoughtfully.

"Well she may have a good reason and I'm sure she will eventually tell you." Optimus said as he kissed and nuzzled his mate lovingly. Allie shivered as she let herself be pampered by the Prime and she eventually forgot the other things she was going to say to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tia nervously knocked on Prowl's door. She shifted from foot to foot as she waited for him to open it and when he did she couldn't look him in the optics.

"May I come in?" She asked politely. Prowl stepped back to allow her entrance and Tia walked in. The living area of his quarters was very neat and tidy and very typical of the mech standing behind her.

"Tia would you like some high grade?" He offered her.

"No thank you. I had something at Allie's earlier." She replied.

"Please have a seat." Prowl pointed at the couch in the center of the living area with a rug in front of it. She walked over and sat down.

"Thank you." She said as Prowl took the chair next to the couch.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Prowl asked.

Tia looked down again as she took several steady breaths. "Prowl I have to get out of the field for a while." She said slowly. Tia never looked up at him and Prowl was concerned for her.

"Tia what is wrong?" He asked as he crept closer to her. She tensed as she watched him warily and Prowl frowned because he couldn't figure out why she was acting so strange.

"Prowl I'm carrying." She said quietly and Prowl blinked his optics in confusion.

"You're what?" He asked again after several moments.

"I'm carrying a sparkling." She said and this time she looked directly at him. Prowl couldn't process what was being told to him and before he realized what was happening he saw pitch blackness creep over his systems.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ratchet, let Knockout run the infirmary. You need to rest." Doc complained to her mate. He worked too hard sometimes. "Ratchet, come on, First Aid needs his sire and I need you."

"I will be there soon."

"_Doc, it's Tia. I am with Prowl and he had crashed."_

"_I understand. Ratchet and I will be there right away."_

"_We are in his quarters."_

"_We're on our way."_

"Ratchet, Tia just commed me. She says that Prowl has crashed."

"Wonder what caused it? Okay, Knockout?" Ratchet bellowed. Knockout appeared from the office.

"Yes, Ratchet?" He replied.

"You have the infirmary. Doc and I are going to check on Prowl and then retire to our quarters." Ratchet said. He turned to head out.

"Will do. I'll keep everything just the way you like it." He said as he returned to the office to finish filing reports and updating soldier's records.

"Ratchet did she say why he crashed?" Doc asked as they walked towards the officer's quarters.

"No. He doesn't have crashes often but when he does it is usually due to his battle computer not being able to process information or reasoning it out." Ratchet said.

They had made it to Prowl's quarters and Ratchet used his medical override to open the door. Both medics immediately moved to Prowl's still form and Ratchet proceeded to open his helm and revive the tactician. Tia was sitting on the couch silent as she watched the two medics.

"Tia what happened?" Doc asked.

"We were talking. Nothing more." She said but Tia wouldn't elaborate. It was clear that something had been going on but Tia wasn't going to tell them. Doc hated dealing with Allie's agent because they were so secretive but hopefully Prowl would reveal something.

Ratchet managed to revive him as they saw his optics online.

"Prowl, what do you remember?" Ratchet asked.

"I was talking to Tia." He replied as suddenly he remembered what she had told him. Prowl swayed and Ratchet grabbed him.

"Whoa there, what were you discussing?" Ratchet asked as he saw Prowl's face show rare emotion that was unlike the tactician.

"Tia! Is she still here?" Prowl asked instead he looked around and found her on the couch.

"Ratchet, I am okay. I promise I won't crash again." Prowl said as he locked gazes with Tia. She looked like she was about to cry and Prowl needed the medics to leave so that he could talk to her.

"Prowl you are not exactly steady on your peds." Doc said as she took in the situation.

"I'll be fine." Prowl insisted. He was watching Tia and both medics saw the intense look that passed between the couple.

"Ratchet, I think that we are not needed here anymore." Doc said as she pulled her mate to the door. Ratchet left with Doc reluctantly. He didn't like leaving Prowl without knowing what had happened but Doc wasn't going to let him go.

"Prowl, I want you in medbay in the morning before you go to work. I want to do a follow up checkup." Ratchet said as he walked out.

"I'll be there." Said Prowl and he would but right now he needed to deal with Tia.

The medics left and Prowl stood unsteadily on his peds as he watched Tia on the couch. She sat there looking like she was about to cry and Prowl's spark went out to her. He walked to towards her and took the chair once again.

"What do you intend to do?" He finally asked and broke the silence.

"I don't know." She whispered. "The law in the Realm gives you the right to decide." She looked down in fear and pain as she told him this. Prowl pulled up the file that Allie had given him to download and he swiftly went through the laws concerning children and law. He quickly reviewed it as he watched Tia. Basically he had a choice and that would be to claim the sparkling and claim Tia as its mother or claim the sparkling and deny Tia and she would have to give the sparkling up.

Prowl was a true Praxian and that he would never hurt Tia intentionally but this was an unexpected development in his life and it was going to make things very complicated.

"Tia, what do you want?" Prowl needed to know how she felt.

"I want it but I am aware that this is not exactly ideal circumstances." She said.

"Then I will take care of you." He decided his processor made up. He had lost Jazz but he would not lose his sparkling.

"We don't love each other." She stated.

"It is no matter. We will raise this sparkling and I will protect you." Prowl said adamantly. Tia was relieved but she was also realistic. She needed his protection but what would happen after the sparkling was born and would he demand her to perform the duties of a mate? Tia couldn't shake the shiver that passed through her systems.

"I understand my lord." She whispered.

"Have you confirmed the sparkling?" Prowl asked.

"No but I know that I am carrying because I have sensed its life force." She said. Tia twiddled her fingers in her lap. Prowl noticed the nervous gesture and moved to the couch to take her hands in his. She flinched at the contact causing a painful ach in Prowl's spark.

"You will need to see Doc for a checkup. Why don't we do that in the morning when I go in for mine?" Prowl said quietly. Tia became agitated and started to get up but Prowl stopped her.

"Tia, it has to be done." Prowl told her in that same quiet voice.

"I know but it will make it real." She sobbed and Prowl pulled her to him and held her as she cried. He understood that this was not what they had planned and that she was feeling vulnerable. She may have been a warrior but she was still a femme and subject to her hormones. Prowl let her cry on his shoulder plates as she clung to him. Who knew that one time could cause so much turmoil but Prowl would stand by her and see that she was protected.

"Tia, stay with me tonight." He said into her ear.

"What? I don't know." She whispered.

"I know that we don't love each other but you are very vulnerable right now. Let me take care of you." Prowl said.

"You're claiming that I am vulnerable but yet you want me to stay with you? Why?" She asked.

"If we are going to raise this sparkling we will need to have some kind of bond." Prowl said softly.

"Not yet. I can't. This is so unexpected and I know that your bonded died." She said. "I saw the pain when we merged." She looked at him with pain filled eyes. "I can't ask you to do that when you have known love."

"Tia, I am a Praxian. I will love this sparkling no matter what but I want it to have the best chance for life. We don't have to do anything right now but I am not going to lie to you. I find that you make me feel something again after missing my Jazz. I know that it is not love but I can find a place in my life for you." Prowl held her as he whispered the words to her. "I want to protect you. Let me."

"I can't, not right now." She said but then realized that her words could be misconstrued. "I mean I can't interface right now. Once was enough and it left me confused."

"I understand." Prowl said.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"I just want to hold you for now." He said. She looked at him and slowly gave her consent. Prowl picked her up and carried her to his berth.


	47. Chapter 47

_I hope that you found the last chapter interesting. I sped up the time line a little since everyone is getting along so well. I also hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. I liked writing about Prowl though it was hard to write. _

_I appreciate the comment on Kiki, thank you. I will expand on that. Please take a moment to leave a comment I really appreciate it. Enjoy!_

Prowl booted up his systems and onlined his optics. He felt a warm body under his arm and door wing and turned his helm to see Tia recharging deeply next to him. She looked so peaceful even with her hair tangled around his arm and he smiled. She was giving him a sparkling. It wasn't exactly an ideal situation but at least she had come to him and trusted him enough to tell him. He didn't know what the future had in store for them but at least they would face it together and he wasn't alone anymore. Prowl saw her stir and he waited for her to wake.

"Good morning." He said to her as she blinked and did another take until it dawned on her where she was.

"Oh morning." She said tiredly. She stirred and brushed against his door wing and Prowl shivered from the sensation. Tia looked at him. "Sorry my lord. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said.

"You didn't. My door wings are very sensitive." Prowl raised up and gently touched her side and Tia flinched. "I am not going to hurt you, Tia." Prowl said softly. He couldn't explain why he was drawn to her but he was. It didn't make sense but he knew that he had to protect her.

"Let's get up and go to the infirmary and get you checked out." Prowl said.

"Prowl, I'm scared." She told him.

"I know. We will face this together. You are not alone." He said. He pulled her close and kissed her on the head. "I promise. I won't leave you." He said quietly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Doc do you have a minute?" Kiki asked. She and Starscream had stayed in the hall last night because Kiki wanted to be near Allie.

"Sure Kiki, what's up?" Doc asked. She had come in early to relieve Knockout from the night shift and Ratchet was taking the morning off to spent with First Aid.

"Starscream and I have been trying for a sparkling and we haven't had success." Kiki said.

"You think that something might be wrong?" Doc asked her. She sat down on the rolling stool and rolled towards her.

"I know that I was badly damaged when I was rescued." Kiki said. She looked at Doc. "Could there be something wrong with me?" She said scared of the answer that Doc might give her.

"Kiki I had to completely rebuild your carrying chamber. As a result it you may be sparking but it could be losing contact between your spark and going to the carrying chamber. I can do a scan but I have Prowl coming in before he goes to work. Can you come back in two hours? That would give me a chance to set my equipment up and be ready for you" Doc said.

"I can do that. Starscream is on patrol this morning. I don't want him to know that I came to see you unless we find something." Kiki said.

"I understand. You don't want him to be worried." Doc added.

"Yes." Kiki said. The door opened and Prowl and Tia walked in. Doc could clearly see by Tia's expression that she was scared and so Doc stood to greet them.

"Good morning Prowl. I trust that you are both here for something more than Prowl being checked out?" Doc asked.

"Yes we are Doc." Prowl said. Tia didn't say anything. She looked deeply disturbed.

"Kiki I will see you later." Doc told the other femme.

"Thank you Doc." Kiki said and walked out of the door to go see Allie.

"Now, what can I help you two with?" Doc said. Tia began to shake.

"I don't want to do this." She said fear obviously leading her to change her mind.

"Tia you have to be checked out and this has to be confirmed." Prowl said as he drug her over to Doc. By now Doc was looking pretty intensely at the couple thinking that the rumors that she heard might have some grounds for truth.

"I trust that this might be an unwanted sparking?" Doc said as she looked between the two. Tia began to cry and Doc immediately took her by the arm and led her to a berth.

"Tia if this is the case you need to be seen by a medic. I promise to be discreet." Doc told her as she helped her lie on the berth.

"I know but if I am right and you confirm then it means that it is real." She sobbed as she completely broke down. Doc took pity on her as she led her to a berth. Prowl was on the femme's other side as they helped her lay down and Doc pulled the curtain to give Tia privacy should anyone walk in.

"Tia, I can see that you are upset but I need to confirm the sparking." Doc told her very gently. Tia nodded through her tears and Prowl held her hand. He was concerned about her mental health and just as soon as he could get a private word with Doc he was going to voice that concern.

"Okay, I am going to lift your shirt and do an ultrasound of your carrying chamber since I am guessing that you are about a month along." Doc said as she lifted Tia's shirt and squeezed the warm gel on her belly. She placed the monitor in the gel and began to move it around her abdomen.

Tia squeezed Prowl's hand as she became very nervous and fresh tears started to form in her eyes. She held her breath as she watched the screen and then she heard the pulse of her sparkling's spark and the tears silently fell. When doc pinpointed the tiny sparkling both Prowl and Tia was fixated on the screen.

"There it is. It hasn't developed enough to tell whether it is a mech or femme. That will be in another six weeks. I need to inform the Leator. I'm sorry but it has to be done." Doc said as she took pictures of the sparkling and Tia and Prowl looked on. Tia knew she was right but she didn't want to think about that now. Doc finished the pictures of the sparkling. "I will give you a few minutes." Doc said as she took the paper towel and wiped Tia's stomach clean. She left the two alone to look at the pictures that she had taken on the monitor.

Tia had quieted as Prowl watched her silently. His battle computer was telling him to let her talk first that the odds would be better if she was the one to start the conversation. Prowl waited as he held her hand.

"Why did you insist on the spark merge?" She asked quietly. Prowl wondered why she asked the question but felt that he owed her an answer.

"I wanted the loneliness to fade even if it was just for a moment." He said. Tia didn't comment and Prowl knew she was thinking as she turned back to the pictures on the monitor.

"That's my sparkling." She said very quietly.

"That's our sparkling." Prowl corrected her and she looked at him.

"That's our sparkling." She repeated and smiled with stars shining in her eyes. Prowl smiled back as he held her in support. They may not love each other but they would make this work somehow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiki came back later to the infirmary. Now that she had made the appointment she was nervous about what Doc would find. Kiki wanted to have the checkup but was afraid that her suspicions might be confirmed. If she had damage and couldn't have sparklings would Starscream still love her? She was so scared of the results but still she was more afraid of not knowing at all.

"Hey Kiki. I am set up and ready to go. Let's go to the medical berth on the left. I have all the equipment and monitors ready there." Doc said as Kiki headed to the berth on the left. She sat down and Doc took the rolling stool and quickly started. She scanned Kiki over very well and then scanned her spark several times.

"Kiki, I don't see anything wrong. Everything is as it should be. Your carrying chamber is in working order and the tube that the spark travels down is not clogged or in need of repair. I think you may be a little stressed given that you are a victim of trauma." Doc said as she pulled back to look at Kiki. She turned off the scanner. "You are sparked right now. Why don't I have you stay at the Hall a few weeks and have you come in for daily checkups?" Doc suggested.

"I would have to talk it over with Starscream but I don't see why he wouldn't agree." Kiki said. She was sparked! If everything was well then in five months' time she and Starscream would have a sparkling. She would have to tell Starscream immediately but she didn't want anyone else to know yet until they were absolutely sure and the sparkling was out of danger of being reabsorbed.

"Doc, please don't tell anyone about this until we are sure that the sparkling has a good chance of surviving." Kiki said.

"You will tell Starscream." Doc said.

"Yes, of course I'll tell him. He deserves to know since he wants this more than anything." Kiki stated. She smiled at Doc. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome. It's why I became a medic." Doc said. Kiki stood up and walked to the door. Ratchet came through as Kiki was leaving and he looked at his mate.

"I trust that everything is alright?" Ratchet asked Doc.

"Yes. We have two new sparklings making their way and getting ready to make an appearance." Doc said.

"Oh? Kiki carrying twins?" Ratchet asked. He walked over to his mate and hugged her.

"No, Kiki is sparked. She is in the early stages and is worried that it may not make it. I suggested that she stay at the Hall and we do daily checkups until we are sure this one will take. Tia is in stage two of carrying and her sparkling is already developing its protoform. You will never guess who the sire is!" Doc exclaimed.

Ratchet looked at his mate in affection but he did not know anything about this femme so he could not think of who would have sparked her. "I have no idea. Who?" He asked.

"Prowl." Doc stated and Ratchet blinked his optics. That was not expected and it clearly showed on his face plates. Ratchet then thought about last night and Prowl glitching. It would make sense even if it was not expected.

"Well that is different." Ratchet finally said and then laughed. Even if it was not the ideal situation it would be good for Prowl. "I am not sorry it happened." Ratchet said to his mate. "Prowl deserves some happiness even if they are not mated."

"She was very upset though and I worry about her mental state." Doc said very seriously.

"I'm sure that Prowl will worry too. He is from Praxis and they are very protective of their sparklings. They have even been known to take in and adopt sparklings that are not theirs. In that way they are very similar to seekers." Ratchet told her.

"I remember. My creator was from Praxis." Doc stated.

"Yeah, I remember your door wings." Ratchet growled softly. "It used to drive you crazy when I rubbed them a certain way. I think that is why you are still so sensitive on your back." Ratchet growled again as Doc back away and he stalked her. She ran around the berth laughing as Ratchet cornered her.

"I am going to get you." He said as he got ready to pounce.

"Ratch, we are on duty!" She exclaimed.

"It never stopped us before." Ratchet said and then suddenly pounced. Doc wasn't expecting it and squealed as Ratchet picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She tried to kick at him but Ratchet slapped her aft. "Now none of that." He said as he headed to their office. Doc squealed and laughed at her mate. She loved it when he was in this mood.


	48. Chapter 48

_I had an interesting comment on the Hatchet. He is one of my favorite characters in the transformers series. I love him since he loves to wield wrenches in his hands. I also love how I wrote his and Doc's characters. I hope you are enjoying my story. I have been thinking about starting a new story different from this series but I am still in the sketch mode with it. Please take a moment to leave a review even if you are new reading the story. I always go back and read them. They are very inspirational. Enjoy!_

Shalon was sitting on her couch letting her nails dry. She loved being a girly femme and she loved that her mate reveled in her pettiness. She had put Storm down earlier and she was waiting for Lord Megatron to come home. She would like to eventually move to a house but their apartment was nice and spacious for now. She had decorated the living room in warm dessert colors of brown, orange, and sky blue while the berth room had been done in purple and black. Megatron had said little so she assumed that he liked it. Storm's nursery was done in pretty lavender and the furniture in white. Shalon liked it and that was all that mattered.

"I'm home my darling." She heard Megatron's voice boom from the entrance way. He walked in as Shalon stood to greet him.

"My lord how was your day?" She asked her mate.

"It was good. I am afraid that everything is so dreary. I had forgotten how quiet peace is." He said. "Although when I think of you and Storm it is worth it." He walked over and kissed her on the cheek and then walked to their table. He pulled a chair out and Shalon's eyes grew wide at the implication that this could possibly pose.

"My lord?" She asked breathlessly and could feel herself getting wet. He smirked at her as he pulled the chair to the center of the room.

"Is Storm recharging?" He asked.

"Yes my lord." She replied obviously getting excited. Her breaths came out in pants and Megatron smiled at the joy he felt that flooded their bond. She loved submitting to him and he loved fulfilling her every desire because it gave him great excitement to pleasure her.

"You know what I want." He told her softly. She immediately complied by removing her clothes and kneeling in front of the chair. Megatron's lust rose dramatically as he watched her. He released air through his vents to keep him from overheating as he felt his spike throb beneath his interface panel. It had been so long since they had played this game and he was going to savor every whimper and scream.

Megatron knelt down behind her and caressed her aft. She gasped but stayed still as he ran his hands along her the crack and circled her port with the tips of his fingers. She moaned and he felt her trying to still the shivers that coursed through her body. He could smell her strong musky yet petrol scent and Megatron growled. He didn't know if he would last before he would have to be encased inside her hot wet heat. He moved his hand to thread through her silky blonde hair and he heard her whimper for him. He knew she could hear his fans, knew that she could feel his desire strongly through their bond. Megatron took out a flat round paddle from his sub-space. He knew she liked the crop but he wanted to excite her without hurting her.

"Kneel over the chair with your hands flat on the seat." He said softly. She did it with eagerness and Megatron expelled hot air in excitement as he tried to reign in his desire. She was magnificent and enchanting and she belonged to him. Out of her body came their sparkling and she had willingly borne it with honor and dignity yet she submitted to no one but him. He couldn't ask Primus for a better gift than her. "Shalon, you know what I like." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes my lord. I am yours to command." She said as she waited for the first strike. He trailed the paddle along her backside and aft and Shalon shivered in anticipation. When the first blow came she automatically counted and said "One, thank you master." Over and over and she purred out her line as she counted loving each blow that came from her master. They were not terrible hard and Shalon knew that it was because she was nursing a sparkling and he didn't want to place any undue stress on her. But as her aft warmed from the attention the fluids poured from her valve, down her legs, and permeated the air with her desire.

Megatron continued to spank her as she whimpered and moaned under his hand. She didn't scream though and it was a shame since her screams warmed his spark. He loved that she only screamed for him. He loved that her touches were only for him. He continued to spank her listening to the hitches and the whimpers and he loved smelling her desire. He knew he wouldn't last too much longer, but he wanted her more than ready when he brutally took her.

Shalon excitement was insatiable as she gave him every whimper and moan she could coax from her vocalizer. She was in heaven as she submitted to his pleasure and she knew as she sent wave after wave of pleasure through their bond that would make him hotter and less in control.

Megatron retracted back his interface panel as he continued to spank her. Shalon's aft was fiery red but Megatron kept spanking her. Her whimpers were turning into keening yowls as he rotated between each cheek. Her fluids drenched the floor and her knees began to slip in it. Megatron smiled as his crimson red optics took in every detail of her desire. As he neared fifty he slowed the strikes down but placed more force behind them. Shalon began to cry out and beg him between counts. Megatron continued until he made it to fifty. Shalon was panting and squirming, her aft a deep red almost purple and Megatron touch it reverently.

Shalon shivered from his touch as she leaned into his touch. He removed his hand suddenly and Shalon cried out begging him for his touch.

"Do you know why I wanted you nice and sore?" He asked her softly.

"No my lord." She replied. He reached out and touched her again. Shalon moaned wanting him to touch her over and over.

"I wanted you nice and sore because I am going to take you very swift and hard. Would you like that my darling mate?" He asked her his voice somewhat staticky.

"I would like you any way you want me." She replied moaning from his touch. Megatron leaned over her and pulled her body flush against his chassis. Shalon moaned as her hands reached behind her and pulled at his neck. She turned her head and he tilted it so that he could invade her mouth with his glossa. He kissed her deeply and passionately as he turned her body and then stood up taking her with him. She grabbed his spike before he could lift her and Megatron cried out as she knelt before him and took him in her mouth. He stumbled back until he could get his bearings and then she was sucking him as she stroke him with her glossa. Megatron groaned from the heat of her mouth. She sucked and licked as she managed to bring him closer to overload. She gave him everything and he took it with gratitude and awe as she sent a pulse through their bond. Megatron cried out as he overloaded. Shalon swallowed every drop of his transfluids and Shalon cleaned his spike as she also began to stroke him once more.

Megatron could feel himself heating again as she stroked and touched him. She pulled at the circuits from under his thigh armor and Megatron reached down and pulled her up into his arms as he walked with her to their berth. Shalon moaned as she kissed him deeply her glossa battling with his as he placed her on their berth. He quickly pulled her under him as he pinned her wrists to the berth. Shalon bucked up and squirmed trying to get him to touch her. She pleaded and begged for his touch when she couldn't get close and Shalon tried to reach up to lick or just get his attention.

Megatron laughed at her feeble attempts as he settled between her legs. He was hot and ready and he could smell that she was ready. He quickly slid into her heated valve and Shalon cried out as she felt him stretch her and she winced slightly in pain. Megatron immediately set a rigorous pace and Shalon tried to keep up with him, but failed as she cried out and begged for more.

She was so hot and slick and Megatron loved how she felt around him. As he lifted her legs over his shoulders and completely dominated her Shalon cried for more and Megatron didn't disappoint her. He pounded hard into her and Shalon screamed as she felt his spark pulse and she screamed over and over. Even with her overloading him Megatron knew that he wouldn't last long as he continued to pound into her. He felt her tighten and Megatron roared as he overloaded into her. Shalon followed him as she screamed from the intense pleasure that he gave her.

Shalon was slowly coming down even with Megatron's spike still nestled tight into her. She heard Storm over the sparkling monitor as their sparkling clicked and cooed in her crib.

"I'll get her for you." Megatron said. "I haven't held her today." He rose up and cleaned himself as he tucked his spike back behind his interface panel. Shalon smiled as she watched him walk out and go to the nursery. She heard him through the monitor as he picked up their sparkling while he cooed and clicked back at their little Storm. A moment later he walked back in and settle their sparkling between them. Shalon pulled Storm close as she smelled the diluted energon and began to nurse while Shalon lay on her side.

"You are so beautiful." Megatron said as he watched the erotic sight before him. He spooned against her and they snuggled as they watched their little sparkling feed.

"I love you my lord." She said contented as she watched her daughter.

"I love you too." The Lord High Protector said as he leaned in and kissed Storm's helm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You want me to move in with you?" Tia asked Prowl.

"Yes, you need my protection and I can give it to you." Prowl said. "Most will assume that we are bonded and we will let them think what they want." He didn't care that some would not like that he had moved on but this was far more important and her safety and that of their sparkling came first. He also had to tell Optimus what had happened and he didn't know how he was going to broach that conversation.

"You're asking a lot from me Prowl. I just came to terms with the fact that I can't go back in the field." Tia told him. She was very nervous about giving up her freedom.

"I need to be able to protect you. To do that I need you with me." Prowl explained patiently. "We can do more good by working together for the sparkling's best interest."

"You only have one berth room. How can we live together when we don't know each other very well?" She asked him.

"We share and we get to know one another." Prowl answered for her. "You are carrying my sparkling and I want you here with me so that I can give you the support that you will need."

Tia couldn't argue with him since Realm law allowed him the advantage. He knew it too. Besides once Allie found out she would be restricted and unable to do too much. With a heavy spark she looked at Prowl.

"I will do it." She didn't have to like it but she conceded to him with a huff.

"It is for the best, Tia." Prowl said. "I need to clean and buff myself. You are welcome to read any of my data pads until we get your things moved." He left her in the living area as he headed to the berth room and then the shower rack. Tia sat down on the couch. She placed her hand over her stomach where she could feel the small bump that protruded from her carrying chamber. Soon she would be showing where it was obvious and she would have to face everyone. She didn't like the feeling that thought brought but she couldn't shake the fact that she had gotten herself into this mess.

Tia heard the shower and she stood up in pent up anxiety. She walked over to Prowl's shelf and looked at the different data pads it offered. Most was on strategy and none of them seemed very interesting. She walked over to the door of the berth room. Prowl had gotten her up that morning so she had not had time to look around. She walked in and saw the most beautiful crystals that she had ever seen. As she watched, they would change color and she found them fascinating. She had never seen anything like them before.

"They are all that are left of the crystal gardens of Praxis." Prowl said softly and Tia turned to face him. His armor gleaned from where he had cleaned and shined it and Tia thought he was beautiful.

"They are beautiful." She said as she looked at him. Prowl walked closer until her was in front of her.

"Praxis was my home city on Cybertron. I keep them so I never forget how beautiful my home once was." He said. Prowl reached out and took her hands. "Come, you need to recharge." He pulled her to the berth and made her lay down. He laid down behind her and spooned his body with his door wings hanging off the edge. She was pulled up against him and she felt safe in his arms but she was nervous to be this close to him.

"Relax." He said as he felt her tension. "I am not going to harm you."

She felt better and she felt her body relax just as he had told her and she fell into recharge.

"I will protect you even from those in this Hall." Prowl said softly as he offlined his optics and went into recharge.


	49. Chapter 49

_I am going to try to get this posted today because we have a church social this evening. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I enjoyed writing that last chapter. I figured that it had been a while since I had written on our prestigious Lord High Protector and his mate so I had to do an update on them. I think I would like to focus some on Prowl and his situation because I like all the Autobots with maybe the exception of Red Alert. I don't care for paranoia. I hope that the last chapter was good. Please take a moment to leave a review because I read them all and I even have been known to comment on them. Enjoy!_

"Ratchet can I talk to you?" Prowl asked. He was on break from his shift and Prowl had questions of his own to ask the medic concerning Tia's condition. Ratchet looked up from his report and looked at Prowl carefully.

"You want to know how to deal with her since you are not bonded." Ratchet stated flatly. He knew that Prowl would eventually come to him and he had been waiting for the tactician. He understood Prowl's concerns because Prowl was a true Praxian. He would want to care for both the sparkling and the carrier. It was in his programming and Prowl being such a traditionalist would not go against it.

"Ratchet she is not happy and I know it without being bonded." Prowl said. "I want to reassure her that I have honorable intentions but she flinches when I touch her."

Ratchet thought about what he was saying as he looked at Prowl. Ratchet chose his words carefully. "Prowl you are from Praxis. It is in your programming to protect the ones you love as well as any being that would need protection. It is natural for you to take responsibility even for those that are unbounded. I don't know Tia very well but by her actions I can almost guarantee that she is not of Praxian birth and by her fears and anxiety she is thinking that she will be shunned by having a sparkling outside of a bond. Though that is not the view of a Praxian or of Seekers' programming, it is common for other Cybertronians to see her as unwanted. You will have to support her and remind her over and over that you want her as well as the sparkling. She is going to see herself as unwanted and unloved. There is one other thing that you should know. She may need to interface to help with the spark coding and to keep the sparkling stabilized. In most bonds, the couple interface and merge regularly. It is the merging that the sparkling will feel the most. That is important for her too. Can you give her that Prowl knowing that you are not bonded and that your spark belongs to another?" Ratchet looked pointedly at Prowl as he watched the tactician ponder and evaluate the information that he had given the SIC.

"Will it stabilize her in the long run and give our sparkling a better chance at life?" Prowl asked.

"Yes." Ratchet answered.

"Then yes I will and can. After all, it was what got her in this position to begin with. I can't be too adverse at wanted her in my berth." Prowl stated and Ratchet laughed.

"I do believe that Jazz rubbed off on you in more ways than you would care to believe." Ratchet said. "You used to never talk like that."

"Well when you lose the love of your life you don't care what people think anymore." Prowl said softly as he thought fondly of his bonded. "I promised her that I would care for her. When will she need the merging?"

"She is stable right now but as she progresses and the sparklings spark casings start to form she will need your coding to ease the pain." Ratchet told him. He hated that Prowl was in this particular situation. They should be happy and bonded and excited over the upcoming sparkling.

"When will that occur?" Prowl asked.

"She is a month along and the spark will already have travelled to her carrying chamber so that should occur at any time. Before the protoform can complete its form so that it can grow the casing has to be secure. It might not be a bad idea to start merging immediately." Ratchet said. Doc walked in the office obviously hearing their talk over hers and Ratchet's bond.

"She is Iaconian if that will help you deal with her." Doc said quietly. "I don't know much about her background but I do know that she was a survivor of the towers. When she first came she could give Mirage a run on snobbery."

"Well then you have your work cut out. That will explain why she flinches and why she is so upset. To be carrying and not bonded would have her shunned in her society." Ratchet reiterated his earlier remark.

"I will do what is necessary to ensure her happiness and to make her comfortable." Prowl said and he meant it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It seems that Tia is out of the field. I have already apprised Lord Megatron about it." Allie said as Optimus massaged her shoulders and rubbed down her back. She had fallen asleep on the couch; the twins had worn her out. Optimus had found her and brought her to their berth but when he laid her down she had grimaced in pain so here he was massaging the soreness out of her muscles and Allie was purring contentedly. He kept the touch deep and soothing to work all the kinks out of her systems.

"Why is she out?" Optimus asked as he continued to lovingly touch her.

"She's carrying. It was a surprise to all of us especially the mech that sire it." Allie said with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips.

"And who is the sire?" Optimus asked even though he knew who she would name.

"It's Prowl." Allie said.

"I figured as much. She will be well cared for." Optimus said as he continued down to her aft. Allie parted her legs and Optimus could smell her desire. He reached down and dipped his fingers in her valve. Her fluid coated his fingers and Optimus could feel his fans switch on as he breathed in her unique scent.

"Allie, I haven't had you in over a week because you have been so tired from our sparklings. Can I have you tonight?" He asked her as she moaned.

"I will never deny you my lord, you know that." She replied as she turned over. Her eyes were laden with desire and Optimus took in her lust drunken state as he bent down to devour her lips. He quickly pinned her under him as they fought for dominance. Optimus easily overpowered his mate as he reached down and dipped his fingers once again in her valve.

"Optimus please." She cried out as he stretched her valve and prepared her for him. She was running hot from his massage and he wanted her now. He removed his fingers as she bucked up and mewled for him to touch her again. "Optimus I need you now. I want you inside of me please." She whispered in his audial and Optimus growled low and long in his vocals. He raised her up high as he kneeled between her legs and placed her legs up in the air with her aft high as well. Allie hated this weak feeling that flooded through her. She trusted Prime with her life but still when he was this dominant it always sent a thrill of fear and excitement through her systems.

"Optimus, please!" She cried out as he licked her valve around its rim hitting sensitive nodes and causing her to scream out in fear and excitement. He was teasing her with his dominance, showing that he could take her at any time, and she hated when he did this to her. She tried to reach at the seams in his thighs but he moved out of her reach as he continued to lick and suck her valve. Allie gave up trying to reach him and thrashed her head on their berth as he suck her fluids until she was screaming for release. Just as she felt her first overload approaching he stopped and Allie screamed from frustration.

"Optimus," She pleaded and begged, crying because she needed release and he wasn't giving it to her. "Optimus! I need you inside me now!" She screamed as he watched her and growled as she writhed on the berth below him. He pulled her up tight against his hot pulsing body and lined his spike up to her valve but instead of pushing into her body he remained there, teasing her and hearing her whimper and plead for him. He might be a dominatrix like Megatron but he could still be sadistic enough to drive her insane with wanting him. He heard the twins cry out and he reached over to turn off the monitor. He reached down and sucked on her valve again as heat spiked through her systems. He then reached in his sub-space and pulled out his grapples and tied her to the berth.

"Optimus, what are you doing?" She cried.

"I am going to take care of our sparklings and I don't want you to move." He said. He then tied her legs apart and pulled out a little gift from Megatron. He watched her eyes grow big as he turned the beads on and slipped them into her valve.

"Optimus! Optimus no! Please my lord!" She screamed at him but he left her there to tend to his sparklings. Optimus walked away tuning out her pleas for him to come back.

Optimus walked in to see Orion and Hot Rod standing in their cribs wanted to be tended to. He closed the door and placed Roddy on the floor as he picked up Orion and held him. It was funny really, Orion was the spitting image of him and yet his personality was completely his own. Hot Rod however, seemed moderate tempered like his mother and yet he too had a unique personality as well.

He cradled Orion for a few minutes, feeding him from the bottle that Ratchet had made and Allie's pumped energon. Orion quickly started nodding and so he placed his son in his crib and then knelt down to cuddle his other son who was waiting patiently while he played with a sparkling toy. Roddy greedily loved on his sire and Optimus chuckled at the little tyke. He fed Roddy until he too nodded off and Optimus placed him back in his crib. He straightened the few toys on the floor and then slowly made his way back to his berth room. Allie was crying on the berth, trembling and upset that he had left her there.

"Why?" She cried out to him as he retracted his interface panel.

"Why? You have done nothing but tease me these past few months and I have patiently taken it. There are times though when I have had enough. This is one of those times." He untied Allie and let her legs go but he left the beads inside her. Her fluid soaked the berth where she had overloaded on her own, embarrassed that the beads had caused it but she was already hot and ready again and Optimus easily slipped into her hot wet valve and Allie mewled at the feel of her mate inside of her.

"Optimus please!" She cried as she overloaded again just from the feel of him. Optimus thought that if this was how Shalon was with Megatron then no wonder they were so good together. Optimus began to slowly slide in and out of her and Allie grabbed at his waist, pulling at the seams and feathering her fingers across his inner circuitry. Optimus growled long and low in his vocals as he pumped into her faster and harder. Allie moaned and thrashed against the berth as she was ridden by her mate.

"Optimus leaned over her body and he crushed her against him. "I want you long and hard tonight!" He snarled as she whimpered under him. He pushed her legs up against her chassis and let them rest on his shoulders as he continued to pump into her while his arm snaked under her and grabbed her by the hair. She cried out and he covered her mouth with his.

Allie was in intense pleasure as her mate continued to rock into her long and deep. The third overload was building and she was powerless to stop it as Optimus growled into her ear. Her own panting, close to his antennae, was caressing and shooting heat through his systems as his spike hit all the pleasurable nodes deep inside her. He growled again as she felt the energy building and with it a scream forming deep within her vocal chords. Optimus released the protocols on his chest and parted it back to reveal his spark and Allie lit her chest in response. She felt the physical overload take her as their sparks bonded together as one. Allie screamed as another overload flooded her systems and Optimus join in with her screams as they both rode the high long and hard.

When they finally came down they could hear their sparklings crying and chirping without the monitor. Allie looked confused for a moment and then Optimus ruefully laughed.

"It seems they feel everything with us." Optimus said. Allie didn't comment. She was still reeling from Optimus' over enthusiasm. "Allie? You are mad at me." He said flatly.

"I don't know. I think you are hanging around Lord Megatron too much." She said as they both stood up and Allie grabbed her robe and put it on. "She saw the beads laying in her fluids on the berth and she blushed. She never realized that she could cause so much fluid to leak from her.

"I'm not sorry I did that to you. You enjoyed it even if it embarrassed you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "We have a long life together and I like to explore all pleasurable possibilities. If it bothers you that much I will let you tie me up with my grappling lines." He smiled and kissed her hair and she finally smiled back feeling a little better.

"As much as that tempts me I like it better when you dominate. I seem to run hotter in that position." She finally said. "I guess it is from all those years of being in control." She said dryly. Optimus laughed.

"I won't deny that I am not complaining. All I ask is that you never tell anyone about out berth activities." He said.

"Do you think I am going to admit to liking being tied up or dominated? I would lose all the respect of my femmes." She returned smiling up at him. "We better go and tend to our sparklings before they learn how to climb out of their berths."

Allie and Optimus walked out and headed to the nursery both happy that they had worked things out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Star, are you upset with me that I wanted to stay another night?" Kiki asked.

"No I am just tired." He said. "Why did you want to stay?"

"Doc wants me to have daily checkups until she is sure that everything is okay." She said. Starscream immediately became alert despite being tired.

"Kiki is something wrong? Are you sick or have a virus?" He started checking her over and she laughed at his expression.

"No my love. We are expecting." She said as his expression went from concerned to incredulous.

"Are you sure honey?" He asked.

"I'm sure. Doc showed me the little spark today. It is very early though and because she had to rebuild my carrying chamber she wants me to do daily checkups until we know for sure that the sparkling won't die." Kiki was excited but scared too that they could lose it and Starscream felt it through their bond.

"We will pray to Primus that nothing will happen to it. Tomorrow when you go to Doc you need to ask her about seeker coding. It is quite strong. Hell, I'll talk to Prowl and see if I can be there with you." Starscream said already making up his mind to be with her and support her.

"Oh speaking of Prowl, he is going to be a daddy as well." Kiki said and Starscream looked at her again.

"I didn't know he was in a relationship." Starscream said.

"Well he wasn't. He knocked up Tia and now she is living with him." Kiki said. "Allie confirmed it though she tried not to disclose the details. She said not to gossip about it because Tia is very sensitive about it."

"Regardless of the situation we will have another sparkling and that is cause for celebrating." Starscream stated. "We have lost over ninety percent of our race and any sparkling is a blessing whether it is wanted or not."

"You are right my darling. It will be loved." She said. "By all of us."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ratchet sent you some supplements for your energon." Prowl said giving her the medicine vial. She looked at it with distaste and Prowl put it on the table. He had moved a table with two chairs in and moved his desk to the corner next to the closet. The couch and flat screen still remain the focal point of the living area and Prowl had brought in a dresser in their berth room so that she would have drawer space. She didn't have much since she never kept much personal effects so the move had been easy and painless but still Tia felt she was giving up her freedom by having to rely for his protection and it seemed archaic and stupid that a femme that could take care of herself in the field feel the need to be protected among her own kind.

"Thank you my lord." She said as she ignored the vial.

"You know I have a designation and you can use it." Prowl said. He appreciated formality in any given situation but it would be nice if she used his name more than calling him a lord.

"I know but I don't feel comfortable with everything as it is." She said.

"You used it the first time we met." He countered.

"That was different and I wasn't carrying your sparkling."

"Our sparkling."

The room seemed awkward and both feel into a silence as they sat down on the couch. Prowl knew he had to broach the subject that he and Ratchet had talked about earlier but he had no idea how she would take the information. It was bad enough that she was carrying but now with her hormones and the subject matter it would not turn out well either way.

"Tia, I need to talk to you about something that will not be pleasant for you." He started and grimaced as she instantly tensed.

"You need to relax or it could pose a danger for our sparkling." Prowl told her gently.

"I know, my lo… Prowl but it is hard." She cried as she got up to pace.

"He also told me some other information that you are not going to like." Prowl said.

"What?" Tia stopped pacing and looked at him directly. "I've been a field agent I can take it."

"Ratchet said that we need to interface and merge so that the sparkling can get more coding from me. Prowl told her softly. "He said that when a carrier is not bonded it is harder to carry and puts them at high risk for losing the sparkling."

Tia looked at him with eyes big as saucers. Her hands began to tremble and she almost fell to the floor had Prowl not been fast to catch her.

"I can't." She whispered. "Even in the field I never interfaced just to get information. When I told you that it had been a long time I wasn't lying."

"I know and I believe you." She said.

"I… I… just can't interface without some kind of emotion and to merge? I only did that because you needed it."

"But now it is you that will need it. It will ease your pain of carrying. We don't have to bond and I understand that this is not a love match." Prowl soothingly tried to tell her. He picked her up and carried her back to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. It was the first time other than in the berth that she had allowed him this close and it felt nice.

"I will honor your decision regardless what it will be. I just wanted to let you know what Ratchet talked to me about." Prowl said. He held her to him as she sat in stunned silence. This time the silence was bearable because he was holding her and she wasn't complaining. He sat there with her as she sat in turmoil over her decision to make.

_This will be the only chapter that I post today because we have a bonfire that I am taking the kids to for church. I hope that everyone had a good Memorial weekend._

_JLH_


	50. Chapter 50

_I might get this posted late tonight. I don't know but I was inspired just before I posted the last chapter and I hate to stop so I am going to write until it is time to leave for the bonfire._

_I hope you liked the last chapter. I returned Optimus back to the second fic I wrote and made him a little bit of a dom type lover. I know that some women may or may not like that but I am a little old fashioned in the regard. I like a man who take charge and after seeing Optimus stand up and telling them that they had lied to them in the third movie I just find that sexy!_

_Please take a moment to review at the end of the chapters because I do read them. Enjoy!_

Tia was extremely nervous. She had agreed about the interfacing but she was still unsure about merging. She laid in their berth listening to Prowl shower and get cleaned up from the day's duty of going out with Megatron and visiting the different bases and meeting with Ultra Magnus and Prime. She had put a night gown on but nothing else since she knew that he intended to take her tonight. Prowl had said that Ratchet recommended interfacing as soon as possible but when she had agreed she had no idea that he would be willing tonight.

Her fears from before came back to surface and she wondered if this would be her life now submitting to a mech and giving him sparklings. She didn't want to be known for that. She was an individual and the thought that she was bearing the SIC's sparkling frightened her. She was supposed to be under Allie but even Allie had let her down. She was mated to the Prime of all mechs and not just recently but had been on Cybertron as well. How could she respect Allie? Her mother had been arranged to a mech and had never been happy. Tia remembered all too well the horrors of the games that they had played in the towers. Now she was carrying the sparkling of a mech who had power over her and she didn't know if she could overcome her submissive programming.

She had not protested in his office and now she was in this predicament and she didn't know how to handle it. She knew that she didn't love him but she was afraid of how he did make her feel. Tia had never let any mech have power over her so why did she allow him?

Prowl walked out and Tia trembled as she watched him strode toward the berth. She silently slid over but he stopped her.

"No," He said. "I want you with me on this." He said. "I dominated you last time but tonight I want us on equal terms."

"It is not in my programming." She said softly.

"Then I will teach you." Prowl returned. He felt her tremble under his touch as he pulled her to him. He held her in his arms and did not try any kind of intimate touch. Prowl wanted her comfortable and he wanted her not to be afraid to approach him. He did like her and he liked that he was attracted to her so that it made this so much easier than if there had been nothing between them.

"Tia, I want you to touch me." He said as he took her hand in his and brought it to his chest. He placed it over his spark as she felt the pulsing sensation beneath his armor. Tia looked in his optics as he moved her hand over the smooth warm metal and to a seam. Her fingers curled into the seam and Prowl felt the air in his vents hitch in anticipation. He hand began to tremble and Prowl moved closer and leaned over to touch her lips softly with his. The kiss was gentle and chaste and Tia pulled at the seams of his chest plates and whimpered in want.

Prowl could smell her just as he did when he had taken her in his office so he knew that she was not adverse to him and he touched her lower lip with his glossa asking permission for entrance into her mouth. He touched her lip again over and over until Tia relented and opened her mouth for him. She grabbed his arms as he tilted her head back against his arm and Tia whimpered and grasped at him. He eased up and watched her face as he tenderly held her. He looked into her eyes and saw the desire and longing chasing the fear and doubt and he wonder which would win. He held her and waited and when he thought he would lose the battle she reached up and touched his face.

"I'm not used to this Prowl. In the office you took the control and I followed. I wanted it as much as you did but now everything is so confusing and I am not where I had pictured myself to be." She whispered and Prowl did understand but he couldn't help but wonder why she was afraid of loving him. Who had hurt her?

Do you want me to take control?" Prowl asked her gently.

"I don't know. I don't know what I want anymore." She cried softly and he hugged her to him.

"We don't have to do this tonight." He said.

"But then I will not want to try again." She returned.

"Then I will ask again. Do you want me to take control?"

Tia trembled in his arms. She wanted to say yes but then she would be giving up what she had always prided herself on but to say no could make it more difficult and a higher risk for her sparklings. She thought of her sire and something he once said to her long ago came to her. He had once said that when it came to his sparklings he would do anything to protect them regardless of how cruel her carrier had been he had always protected her and her brother. This sparkling needed to be protected and Prowl was willing to do that and she didn't want to be the cruel one. She loved the sparkling she was carrying too.

"Yes, please take control." She said tremulously. She shuddered as he hugged her again and then he kissed her softly. He was gentle as he nibbled at her lower lip and she gasped. He took advantage of it as his glossa slid into her mouth and Tia whimpered as he teased her and explored her mouth and Tia moaned as his hands slid around to her back and pulled her up against him. She trembled against him but he could smell her desire as it permeated throughout the room.

Tia wrapped her legs around him as he pulled her down to loom over her. He palmed the swell of her stomach and leaned down to kiss their sparkling and Tia cried out as if he had burned her. He pulled her gown up to her waist and pushed down her legs as he spread her and looked at her valve. She was beautiful there just as she had been that night in his office and he wondered if she tasted just as sweet as she did that first time.

He dipped his helm down and lick around her valve and Tia arched her back as she whimpered and cried. Her hand found his helm and she stroke his antennae and he shuddered from her touch. He would love to have her hands on his door wings but he would save that for later. He began to suck and lick at her valve and Tia overloaded from being extremely sensitive.

He heard her scream and cry out as she arched her back and her fluids coated his glossa. Prowl growled and Tia cried out again as the vibration of his voice struck her to the very core.

"Prowl please, I need you, please my lord." She whimpered her words and Prowl rose up and crawled up her body. He pulled the gown over her head as his interface panel retracted back. He slowly pushed into her valve. She was extremely tight, tighter than before and Prowl realized that she was swollen from carrying their sparkling.

"By Primus you feel incredibly good." He moaned out as he finally filled her to the hilt. Tia clawed at his arms, her breath coming out at pants, and she was hot and ready for his loving as he began to move inside of her. Tia moaned as he set a quick pace and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was careful not to put his weight on her due to the sparkling as he drove harder and faster in her. Tia thrashed and moaned as the energy rose higher and higher in her body until she thought she would explode with pleasure. When Prowl started pulsing her with his spark Tia started screaming with each pulse. They came so fast that she couldn't even think to send one back.

Prowl was close and he wondered what she would do if he pushed for a spark merge. Many times when he was the dominant one in the relationship he preferred merging his spark. Now missing Jazz he wanted it so that he wouldn't feel the emptiness in his spark.

Prowl released the protocols of his chest plates and allowed them to slide back in place as he gather her close. Tia had no time before she realized that her spark was returning his spark's acceptance. He merged with her and Tia went into overload taking Prowl with her.

Prowl rolled her over where she was on top but toward her side so that the sparkling wouldn't be harmed. Prowl was on his back where his door wings wouldn't be crushed. They calmed their systems down listening to the other as Prowl softly stroked her side.

"Are you okay?" Prowl asked her softly.

"Yes, thank you." She said.

Prowl smiled. "You said that in my office."

"I did didn't I." She said softly her voice reflecting the smile that was on her lips.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked her.

"No. I think that Ratchet was right. I felt sore, hollow in my spark since I suspected that I was carrying, but now I feel more at peace. I guess that is why it is better to be bonded when carrying. My mother was never happy Prowl. I remember when she carried my little brother she stayed in pain through most of the cycle. I guess it was because the only time my father ever touched her was when he wanted something from her." Tia was quiet for a moment. "What were your parent like Prowl?"

"They loved each other very much. I was number four out of six sparklings." He said quietly. He rarely spoke of his parents because they had been lost in the war. He never knew if they lived or died but Praxis had been completely destroyed during the bombings and to this day Prowl never knew what had happened to his family. He lost his older brother in the fight for Iacon. Now as far as he knew he was the only one left after he had lost Jazz but Primus was giving him a second chance with Tia. He just had to convince her that he wanted her and the sparkling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Raynie was tired and hastled. Their sparkling cried every night and she wouldn't sleep through the night. She was two months old and she seemed to catch every virus. It also hadn't helped that she had been premature and spent a month in a sparkling incubator. Sunstreaker had been beside himself when she had almost died and Raynie felt so helpless because she was her mother and there was nothing that she could do but watch and pray that her little sparkling would make it.

It also hurt that Raynie energon could not be absorbed by her and it was Ratchet's quick thinking that had saved her life once again. Now she was sleeping but only two hours at a time so all three of them would take shifts so that Raynie could get some rest.

"Is that Sunshine again?" Sideswipe said sleepily. He groaned as he heard their little one crying yet again for her parents.

"It's my turn. You stay in the berth and keep Raynie in recharge. She is exhausted." Sunstreaker said as he got up.

"I'm already up sweet spark but thanks for trying to let me recharge." Raynie said tired but she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Sunstreaker rose up and got out of the berth. He padded his way to the nursery and picked his little sparkling up. She was ready for her daddy, her gold and white protoform shining in the night light that Raynie kept on for her. Sunstreaker walked her over to the rocking chair that Raynie kept for her and sat down. He rocked his little girl as she cooed and chirped at him. She loved to reach up and touch his gold armor that he meticulously waxed and shined and she giggled at him. Sunstreaker laughed softly and chirped at her and she giggled again.

"Are you hungry my little femling?" Sunstreaker asked her and she chirped and reached to let him know she was ready to be fed. He stood up and walked over to the cabinet that they kept her special formula in. He took out a bottle and walked back to the rocker.

"There you go my darling Sunshine." He said as he gave her the bottle and she eagerly took it in her mouth. She greedily took it and Sunstreaker forced her to slow down by taking away the bottle every few minutes so that she wouldn't take too much and then purge. Doc said that after starving the first few weeks of life she would instinctively try to guzzle down her formula and not to let her do that because it would cause her to purge it back up. They would only give her a little bit at a time and then burp her since bottle cause more air to get in their systems than nursing. It also helped her digest her fuel better.

She was high maintenance but Doc promised that by her first upgrade she would grow out of this stage and her body would develop more resistance to the viruses that she also tended to pick up. Sunstreaker didn't care as long as she lived and he was there to be there for her. She was beautiful and she belonged to him. He was grateful that Raynie bore the hardship of carrying because it had not been easy on her either. The constant tiredness, the purging through the entire carrying period, and the swelling in her feet and hands had left her irritable and hard to live with. Even now she still hadn't recovered from the hardship and then a difficult premature birthing but Sunny and Sides lavished her with gifts and love while supporting her and helping her with Sunshine.

"My little sweet spark is getting tired." He told her softly. Her green optics were getting heavy as her hands slowly started to fall relaxed at her sides. Her little mouth kept sucking even as she started recharging and Sunstreaker slowly took the bottle away and carefully brought her to his shoulder that had the burp cloth and patted her again to make sure there was no air in her tiny tank. He laid her back down in her crib careful to place her on her side in case she spit up in recharge and walked back to the berth room. He made a space in the berth by shoving Sides over and laid down. His optics dimmed immediately and he fell in recharge as soon as his helm hit the pillow. Raynie moved over and wrapped her arms around him and he snuggled into her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ratchet, do you think it was wise to tell Prowl to encourage Tia to interface?" Doc asked.

"Yes, you know as well as I that bonded couples have a better chance of having a healthy sparkling than ones that are not bonded. The more the spark merge the easier it will be on Tia." Ratchet said as they laid in their berth together. Doc was stroking Ratchet spike and he purred at her touch. "Besides Prowl needs her as much as she needs him."

"But Ratchet how do you know that Prowl will fall in love with her. They have a lot of things going against them. Tia is Iaconian by nature, reserved, and very much introverted when it comes to private matters." Doc said worried.

"Prowl is Praxian and very much a family mech at the spark so they should find some kind of median." Ratchet inserted. "Now as much as I love my work, can you please ease the ache you are creating?"

"My pleasure my love." Doc said as she moved down and took him in her mouth. Ratchet sighed in pleasure. It was so rare that they got to share their berth together with the shifts that they worked in the infirmary. Ratchet held her by her hair so that he could her mouth taking in his spike to the hilt and he took a picture of her to keep in his memory file. She was beautiful, her long gold locks when left down fell almost below her aft. She kept it braided for work but he loved it when she left it down.

Ratchet moaned low and deep in his vocals as Doc brought him to overload but before he could over load her First Aid began to cry from his crib.

"Slag! I thought we might get a few hours to ourselves." Ratchet cursed as he jumped up and ran to the nursery. He picked his little mechling up and cooed at him.

"Ratchet, give him to me. He probably wants to be fed." Doc said as she opened her robe and sat down. Ratchet handed her First Aid and she began to nurse him as he kneaded his fingers into her breast.

"That doesn't hurt?" Ratchet asked.

"No, it makes me feel all maternal when he kneads. It is so cute and I love it." She said as she watched him nurse. Doc never tired of watching her son. He was a darling little mechling who was good natured and hardly ever fussed.

"He is such a sweet spark my love." Ratchet kissed his helm. "I am going to get you a cube and me some high grade." Ratchet walked out and she hear him using the dispenser. She nursed her little mech until his optics drooped and then she laid him back in his berth. She walked back to her room and removed her robe. Ratchet watched her appreciatively as he reached out and handed her the cube. She took it gratefully and sat down next to her mate to sip her energon. Ratchet pulled the blanket around them as he pulled her carefully closer but he stilled spilled her energon on her so Ratchet reached down and lapped it up as Doc laughed at him.

"You are determined to rescue this botched night of interfacing." She laughingly said to him.

He looked up from his clean up and smirked. "You betcha!" And he went back to cleaning her breasts.


	51. Chapter 51

_I am getting good reviews so far and I appreciate them. They keep me inspired to keep writing. I hope that Prowl and Tia wasn't so bad but I wanted them a little more intimate even if they don't love each other and I had to write about everyone's favorite trio because I haven't said much about them. I hope little Miss Sunshine was a spark warmer for everyone. It is nice to have Sunstreaker have to deal with high maintenance for a change instead of being the one to cause high maintenance. _

_Please take a moment to leave a review. They are very important to me. I read everyone and I enjoy them. Enjoy the next chapter!_

She woke up to quiet which was rare for them. Orion and Roddy were always up and playing in their cribs before their parents booted up so why was it so quiet? Allie turned over and realized that Optimus was gone too so what was going in? She quickly rose and made their berth. Allie threw on some clothes and made her way to the living area. It was quiet too. Now she was not only confused but worried. Optimus never took the twins out without informing her so where were they?

She walked out of their quarters and down the hall. She Kiki and Starscream as she walked by.

"Hey Kiki. Have you seen Optimus?" Allie asked her.

"No we just came out ourselves." Kiki responded. Starscream held her protectively in his embrace and Allie wondered if everything was alright with them but chose not to comment.

"If you see him please tell him to contact me." Allie said.

"Will do, Allie. " Starscream said as he led Kiki away. Allie took note that they were headed in the direction of the infirmary. She would ask the femme later what was going on.

Allie headed toward the offices over the tarmac and heard clicking and voices. She knocked on Lord Megatron's office door and walked in when she heard him answer. There on the floor was Storm, Orion, Hot Rod, Sunshine, and First Aid as well as all their sires sitting around Megatron's desk and Prowl. Allie looked at the sparklings and then over at their fathers as Optimus stood up to greet her. She raised her brow and Optimus knew that she was expecting an explanation.

"We thought we would let their carriers rest this morning. I guess I forgot to leave a message." He said as he read her expression correctly.

"You guessed correctly. I about had a panic attack when I couldn't find you or the sparklings." She said softly. She wasn't mad but she didn't want him off the hook yet.

"Will you accept an 'I'm sorry' and I will make it up to you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry will do fine." She walked over and kissed him. "Do you need me or is this a private conversation?" She asked the mechs in the room.

"You may join us Allie. You may even have a few suggestions to offer us since what we are discussing is your area of expertise." Lord Megatron said as he smiled and all the mechs stood in respect too Prime's mate. Allie's interest was piqued so she accepted the chair that Megatron offered her. Soundwave walked in with Frenzy and their sparklings and Allie smiled at the communications officer and TIC as he placed his sparklings in the midst of the pile and Frenzy kept watch while his creator joined the discussion.

"We received a report that one of your agents, Allie, has been captured." Megatron said and Allie sat straighter.

"Who is it? Has it been confirmed? What sector did it happen in?" Allie asked at once. Megatron leaned back in his chair.

"I was hoping to negotiate but they want Saraphina in return." He stated and Allie knew exactly what happened.

"No."

"They say that if we don't agree to the deal then they will kill the operative."

"No. Until it can be confirmed and they show some kind of proof we don't deal." Allie stated.

"Allie, this is a Cybertronian." Optimus said.

"And I said no. My agents knew what they were getting into and they are willing to die. I will not trade one for another. Sarah has intelligence that far surpasses any of my other agents. There will be no negotiations." Allie stated dead serious.

"Allie, you have not been in command the last few months and I appreciate your suggestions but I will not let any of our people die." Optimus said. Megatron stayed quiet. He liked that Allie was being hard ball on this. She had backed him before he had even expressed what he and Optimus had been arguing over.

"I don't need you to patronize me. Just because I am your mate doesn't mean that I will willingly agree with you on everything. I know what I am doing in this matter. This isn't the first time that we have had an operative captured. If you don't mind I would like to see the Intel and then I will make some further suggestions but I will not trade one for another. This smell of Lord Stephano and I have dealt with him before. You have not!" Allie stood up and walked to the door. "If there is anything else I will be in my office." Allie turned back to the door and left.

"Talk about ice! Sheez, I wouldn't want to make her mad." Frenzy remarked quietly.

"Well she backed up my suggestion without me having to tell her." Megatron said thoughtfully. "Optimus you may take a warrior off the field or out of command but you can't take the war out of her."

"I know but once we were not warriors." Optimus returned.

"But Optimus, we are all affected by the war even these femmes have seen fighting while here in the Realm." Prowl said and Soundwave shook his helm in agreement.

"Prowl is right. You cannot expect them to go back to civilian life overnight. It may take vorns for them to adjust. I am not saying use them on a daily basis but we will have to allow them to adjust to the changes on a long range scale." Megatron stated to his officers and the Prime. "We can't expect them to immediately fall into what humans call 'Suzy homemakers'. They will become restless and unsettled."

"What does that have to do with this situation?" Prime demanded.

"Prime, you are bonded to her and even I could feel it! She has birthed two sparklings and she is restless. You have to give her some freedom." Megatron said. "Even I recognized that my seekers had to fly or they became so crazed that I couldn't control them. These femmes will have the same desires to fight for a while and if we don't give them the opportunity then we will end up back in the same situation that we were in before the war started." Megatron stated with heat his crimson optics boring directly into the Prime. "the senate's idea to dispose of the warrior caste was to make them into mindless workers. We will not do that to our citizens regardless of whether they are Decepticon, Autobot, or the Ancient Ones. We have lost over ninety percent of our race and even I feel that effect. It is why I decided that peace would be better and Allie offered us the opportunity to live an existence with plentiful energon and a chance to make a difference. I lost sight of that during the war. I won't do it again because now I have a mate and a sparkling counting on it. Prime don't force you mate into a corner. It will make things difficult for you and for all of us." Megatron said the last softer to ease the force from his words.

"I don't want to lose her." Optimus said quietly.

"You will lose her regardless if you don't give her some freedom." Prowl returned.

"I suggest that we let her col down and then Prime and I will talk to her some more." Megatron said. "Prowl, once she submits and idea I want you and Soundwave to go over all details and see that there are not any loop holes or possible problems that could occur."

"Yes sir. Soundwave will have it ready as soon as we can get on it." Prowl said as Soundwave nodded his acceptance of the order.

"We have an operative that was a contact of Saraphina's. Sarah has confirmed that he is reliable and his Intel is accurate. Prowl, again you and Soundwave go over it and see what problems that we may encounter if we should use it." Megatron ordered. "Prime, is there anything you want to add?"

"I am sure that we all know that what is discussed in here does not need to be elaborated outside of these doors. I want to make sure that we keep tight security on these measures. Comm sent a message from Moon base 5 stating that the incoming bots are Autobots. There are three: Read Alert, Brawn, and Huffer. Out of the three we may encounter problems with Brawn and Huffer. Read Alert was the one who sent the message. Comm intercepted it and relayed back Intel on our peace agreement so I think once Red Alert is settle he will have no trouble with abiding by the peace treaty. If you don't mind we will need to alert the former cons that Brawn and Huffer do hold grudges and I have advised Ironhide to take care of discipline measures. The minibots will listen to him before anyone else." Prime stated as he watched each bot for any expression good or bad.

"I agree. We don't need anyone ruining the hard work and effort that everyone is trying to put in to keep this peace going." Megatron added. "I think that it will be good that Ironhide handles all discipline along with Prowl. Soundwave, if you have any trouble as TIC have Prowl back you up. Also, we will need to let Starscream know about the situation. He has settled down quite a bit, and I mean that since he even gets along with those crazy twins, but he and his command trine can be acerbic towards any that harbor belligerent feelings so I want them to make sure they understand that they will answer to Ironhide whether they are a commander or not."

"I will talk to Ironhide about this detail while you handle Starscream. Let me know when because I want Prowl and Soundwave to back me with Ironhide." Prime said.

"No problem there." Megatron said. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"No." Prime said. "Ratchet, I want the medbay ready if we should decide on a rescue operation for the femme that was captured and anything else that may occur. Also we don't know the exact condition of the mechs that will be landing in the next few days. One last thing, Jolt contacted me from earth. The Decepticons on earth have combined with the Autobots and they are receiving resistance from the governments on earth. They have been given thirty days to produce the cons that the humans feel are war criminals. Soundwave received the communications and if you need more details I can have him replay it."

"That is unnecessary Prime. I trust that you were the leader that talked confirmed it?" Megatron asked.

"Yes and I am not going to allow the humans to touch any of our mechs regardless of former faction. There are too few of us left for them to decide who should be responsible for war crimes." Prime stated with heat.

"I agree. We negotiated this peace for everyone's benefit. Can we bring them here?" Megatron asked. "Prowl, you are the one working on expanding our quarters."

"Yes, and it will be at least three more months." Prowl informed them.

"Soundwave, is Cassie here?" Megatron asked.

"She is." He replied.

"Can she join us?" Optimus asked understanding why Megatron asked about her.

"She can." Soundwave answered the Prime. He sent a message to her. "She will be here in a minute and she says that Allie is with her. I sent the communications to her and she is informing Allie." Soundwave said in his monotone voice.

"Good." Megatron said.

The femmes walked in and Optimus immediately took in Allie's icy stare. Cassie didn't look much better and knew that Cassie had been told about the captive femme and Optimus' lack of faith in his mate.

"My lord, you have need for us?" Cassie bowed and Allie did the same out of respect. She gave Prime no acknowledgement. Everyone noticed but Prime kept quiet. He would deal with it later in private since he knew that he was at fault.

"Yes. We have a situation that has come up on earth. The factions have combined and are at Diego Garcia but the human governments are calling for blood as compensation for is bringing the war to their planet, namely Decepticon blood. We have worked too hard for peace just to have it ruined on earth politics. Can we find a place to put them until we expand the Hall and Moon base 5?"

Cassie thought about what he said and Allie did too.

"Cassie, what about that warehouse that we have on the docks? We are not using it at the moment. We can put up some temporary walls and a couple of energon dispensers and make shift berths. This way we could move them the paraphernalia to the Hall or Base with the mechs." Allie said.

"That's not a bad idea, Allie. We also have the old factory that Lord Gracie gave us as a gift for saving his citadel." Cassie said. It has those large rooms and we won't have to put up temporary walls." Cassie said.

"We could do that and if we need more room we can put the rest in thee warehouse of if it is just a few we have the hangar that we use for refugees and Aura just placed the last of them so we are not using it right now." Allie added.

"Okay, then we move all mechs on earth to the realm and we tear down the Nemesis and anything that the Autobots want to bring with them. I'll have Soundwave inform Jolt on earth to have Savenger to get the rest of the Constructicons to begin the process on the Nemesis. I'll also have all mechs quarters to be salvaged and boxed by the Stunticons as well as have them assist Jolt if he should need help on the Diego Garcia base. Prime is there anything else that needs attention?"

"No I believe we have covered everything." Prime said.

"Good. Soundwave please send the communication to earth immediately. We have only thirty days. Allie, can you inform Ultra Magnus of the situation and have the gate ready to be used should they need more assistance?" Megatron asked.

"That will be no problem. I'll go with Soundwave and he can assist me if that will be alright." She replied. Soundwave nodded and Allie took that as a yes and smiled back at the mech.

"Good. Is there anything that you want to add?" Megatron said to Allie.

"Aura and I have discussed the situation concerning the captured femme. I have a team that can be ready within twenty-four hours to leave to recover her. Cassie is willing to be our midway contact person since she has an orphanage in the same sector where the femme was captured and Comm can send the Intel on where she is being held. I looked over the message that was sent to us for negotiations and it is heavily guarded but I can get in and out with no problems. My mission is one that I can tell you now, Prowl will not approve nor will Soundwave but I can do it and I will come back alive with my team intact." Allie stated quietly.

"What do you have in mind?" Megatron asked intrigued despite Prime's alarm.

"I am going to walk through the front door." Allie said smiling. Megatron heard Cassie's snicker and saw her shake her head.

"And how are you going to keep from being killed?" Megatron asked again.

"I'm going to let them kill each other." Allie replied. Prowl sat up at this.

"I would like to see your plan." Prowl said. He was interested in spite of what she said about his lack of approval.

"I will bring it to you but I want to go out within twenty-four hours because if they try to read her, they will kill her attempting to." Allie said.

"That will be no problem barring that we approve you plan." Prime said.

"Barring that Lord Megatron approves my plan." Allie corrected coldly. "I feel that he understands the situation better."

"Allie…" Prime warned.

"No don't Allie me. We will discuss this when you come home." She said. She turned and walked out leaving Cassie to look at Prime apologetically.

"Well you have been told." Frenzy snickered and then abruptly stopped when Soundwave pinged him. Even the sparklings stopped clicking and cooing sensing the disquiet of the room.

"Prime I would suggest apologizing to her." Megatron said softly. "I would rather have her on our side since she knows more about the Realm than us." With that, Megatron stood up and dismissed the meeting.

Everyone filed out and Cassie went to find Allie. She searched by asking Megatron's assistant. The femme told her which direction to head and Cassie took off. She eventually found her walking across the tarmac and Cassie started walking faster.

"Allie," Cassie ran to catch up with her. "Don't be angry. He is only concerned about your welfare and I think he realizes that he made a mistake."

"I know, but it makes me angry. What did he think I did before peace? I ran three bases and the Hall before they ever came her and we even assisted in setting up governments so why can't he have a little faith in me?" Allie stated loudly. She didn't know that Prime had followed Cassie and heard her. She looked over Cassie's shoulder and saw him. She looked him in the optics for a moment and then turned stomping away. Prime went after her as Cassie backed off and let him.

"Allie, Allie!" He shouted. "Can I please talk to you?" He ran to catch her by the arm swinging her around. She turned glaring at him.

"I keep giving in to you but I can't on this!" She yelled at him very upset.

"I know and I am sorry. You are right and I will have faith in you." He countered quietly and Allie blinked.

"Really?" She asked softly.

"Really." He replied. "You know this place better than I and I should have listened to you before jumping to conclusions. I still don't' want the femme to die even if she is trained to die. There are so few of us left."

"I agree and I don't intend to lose her but you have to trust me." She said. "You have to trust that even if my plan seems crazy I can pull it off."

I will trust you. I have faith." Optimus said and she smiled and then kissed him softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kiki everything looks good. You may not have sparked the other times and you might just be afraid that since it took a little longer to spark you were just a little paranoid. It natural in your shoes since you have been through so much." Doc told her as Starscream listened in.

"Doc, can we stay and keep seeing you to make sure. I don't want Kiki to worry if there is no need but I know she won't sleep if she thinks that she could lose the sparkling." Starscream said.

"I agree. There is no trauma being shown in Kiki's system for there to be any natural termination but I don't mind being careful if it will ease both of your processors." Doc said as she finished cleaning up Kiki's chest from doing an ultrasound on her spark.

"The sparkling is healthy and growing stronger. I think that it should transfer to the carrying chamber within the next week so let's have you come in for the next two weeks to play it safe."

"That is fine. I will let Prowl know the situation as well as Lord Megatron." Starscream said.

"Lord Megatron receives a copy of all major reports concerning the welfare of the femmes and mechs. All you need is to inform Prowl." Doc said.

"Thank you. I will do that." Starscream told her.

"Is there any questions you have Kiki?" Doc told her.

"Not right now. If I have any I will write them down and bring them with me." Kiki said.

"That's a good idea. I tell all my expecting femmes to do that. If you experience any pain please comm me immediately." Dc said. "Now, I recommend that you keep everything normal in your personal life except if you prefer rough play, leave that out. Believe it or not, interfacing and merging is very healthy for your sparkling. The spark merging strengthens the sparkling's energy as well as gives it more coding from its sire."

"Okay I think." Kiki said blushing.

"Kiki, I am a doctor and it is my job to advise you. There is nothing embarrassing about this topic or did you think that you were immaculately impregnated?" Doc sarcastically asked.

Kiki blushed again and looked down to Starscream's dismay and he gave the medic a dirty look.

"Don't look at me like that! I say what I think despite your moodiness. Would you rather I not say anything and you lose the sparkling?" Doc asked him.

"No I guess not. I just wanted to be careful with her that's all."

"Good but don't completely change your habits or it could harm the sparkling. Sparklings hear what you say and feel what you feel as they develop. It prepares them for life and they need the warmth and the love from their sire as much as they need it from the carrier. Interfacing and spark merging is a way for them to feel it and it is also a way to relax the carrier so that she had an easier time during this period." Doc informed them and Starscream had to agree that it made sense.

"Thank you Doc. I will try not to get so embarrassed by your straight forward way. I guess if I am going to be carrying then I better get used to medics seeing my discomfort." Kiki said shyly.

"That would be a good idea. Now I do need to ask one more thing." Doc said. "Knockout performs the surgical procedures because that is what he specialized in on Cybertron. Ratchet and I enjoy the office visits and the obstetrician part of our jobs. Do you have any adversity of Ratchet seeing you while you are carrying? I ask this because of your background and because of the trauma that you went through. Ratchet and I share patients when it comes to carrying or do you want only me to see you?"

Kiki thought about what she said and asked herself if she had any objections. "Doc can we try it and see if I am comfortable? I mean I like Ratchet and he is cool even if he fusses at you but that is because he cares." She said.

"I'll let him know and we will try it. Can we do it tomorrow?" Doc asked. "We can try a pelvic exam and another ultrasound and I will stand by you if that will ease your fear."

"Okay." Kiki said. It had been a long time since a mech had intimately touched her during a medical checkup but Kiki needed to get over her fear and she was getting better.

"Good." Doc said. "Now get out and have a wonderful afternoon."


	52. Chapter 52

_My internet was down for a day so I kept writing. I hope that you enjoyed the last few chapters. Chapter 51 was kind of filler but then not because I wanted to give the story a little action. Please take a moment to leave a review. They are very important to me because I love to read them and sometimes they even inspire me. I will be writing about the ritual that the femmes perform for the oracle. I been meaning to but other little subplots keep getting in the way. I haven't forgotten about Sentinel either. Please enjoy!_

"Allie, we need to do a ritual." Chelsea said as she walked into Allie's office.

"I know. I have been thinking about it. Can we do one tonight even with some missing?" Allie asked.

"I strongly suggest it. The oracle is calling and we can't keep ignoring it or it will force us to come and that could be in a bad moment when someone might need us more." Chelsea stated.

"I agree and this is not the first time that we didn't have everyone with us. I have to make some additional communications so I will inform everyone what is going on. Even if we are missing some they will feel it through the bond. I have to leave early in the morning so we need to do the ritual early tonight. I will take the afternoon off so that I can have bonding time with my twins. I suggest that you inform the femmes with sparklings to use their afternoon for bonding because the sparklings can feel the ritual through the familiar bond that you share with them and they need your reassurance before we do the ritual so that they don't get scared if they feel something different or unusual in the bond. Also we need to inform our mates and any that might be in a relationship. I will inform Prime about it so that he can take care of any mechs that are concerned about their mates.

"I will inform the femmes then. Thank you Allie." Chelsea nodded to her Leator and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Soundwave, I need to send a communication to all femmes on bases and I need to send a coded our in the field. Do you mind that I ask for your assistance without you reading the message? I promise that Cassie will inform you but I would rather her do it than for you to read it in a memo because the memo is not personal and I will be using slang that you might not understand. I just feel you would understand if I let Cassie explain it to you. I promise I am not hiding anything." Allie told him. "If I was I would go through Comm and just send a telepathic communication to her.

"I am sure that it is alright. Will Lord Megatron be apprised?" Soundwave asked.

"He will along with Prime because there will be some that are mated and will not understand even with their mates telling them and I don't want them to panic." Allie said and then realized that it would bother her friend and he would worry. "I guess I might as well tell you some of it because I don't want you to worry about us. We have to perform a ritual tonight. The oracle has been calling for some time and if we put it off then it will force us to come and that could be when we are needed somewhere else."

"I understand." Soundwave said. "Inform Lord Megatron."

"I will after I send the communication." Allie replied.

Soundwave helped and she send the coded communication out informing all femmes what would be occurring tonight. Some would try to get here and so she sent Alpha Trion a message as well so that he and Ultra Magnus would be apprised.

"Thank you Soundwave. I appreciate your help and understanding." Allie said gratefully.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Allie left him to fine Optimus and Megatron. She was told they were in meeting in private in Prime's office and she pinged her mate to ask permission. He invited her in and she knocked twice and walked in.

"Allie, it is always a pleasure." Megatron said smoothly. Allie smiled. For a former war lord she liked to hear Megatron talk because it sent chills down her spine and gave her a feminine pleasure that made her feel special. She was glad he was now on their side.

"Thank you my lord." Allie turned and nodded to her mate. "My lord." She said to him.

"Allie, I hope everything is well since we last spoke." Prime said to her as he stood to greet her. She bowed her head to her mate in acknowledgement and took a seat next to him which he held out for her. "Thank you my lord and thank you for seeing me."

Megatron liked speaking with her because she understood the power of words and how to use them to gain political advantages. She was well spoken and had a way of making a mech feel powerful without giving up hers. He could see why Prime would be attracted to her. If she had not been bonded already he would have given Prime a run for her for she would definitely be worth having as a possession. In time he could see Shalon eventually being as good as Allie with lessons and Allie being her mentor. Both were good assets to their race and Megatron was proud to heave them.

"I need to talk to you about a matter that involves all the femmes that have been living here in the Realm. I have told you that we are bound to the oracle." Allie reminded them as she paused.

"You have." Megatron stated.

"Chelsea has reminded me that we need to perform our ritual. I have been putting it off because of the changes here in the Hall and for our race in general but I can no longer do this. The oracle is calling and we are all feeling it. If we continue to put it off then the oracle will telepathically take control of us and force us to come to it. I don't like to get to that point and it only happened once. The result was that a village was attacked and we were unable to respond thereby many of its residents were killed. We now have an opportunity to perform our rituals since we know have the manpower to run the base without our assistance. I hope that you understand. I am not asking permission to do the ritual because it will be performed regardless of how you feel." Allie stated.

Both mechs were quiet as the processed her words and Allie waited patiently. After a few moments Megatron leaned forward as did Optimus. "Optimus do you want to take this since you are Prime? I feel that it is more your expertise than mine. I have no objections if you want my opinions though." Megatron stated. He waited for Prime to start talking. Megatron had learned in the months working with Prime that he liked to choose his words carefully which gave him elegance to his speech and he had earned Megatron's respect because of it. Secretly Megatron had always had a respect for Optimus because he had been the youngest Prime and very little political experience and absolutely no military background. He had evolved into this great leader who commanded a quiet respect that Megatron would never achieve. Allie was right when she said that by them working together they balanced each other out.

"I have no problem with the ritual being performed. I do have some questions about it though." Optimus stated.

"Before you ask your questions I need to let you know what was sent out. The communication that was sent was coded although I did inform Soundwave because he is good at his job and I did not want him to be concerned before I could talk to you. To an outsider who has not been informed the communications would have upset you. The ritual is not like any traditional ritual that was performed on Cybertron. When the oracle transformed us he made out bodies as part of it therefore when the ritual is performed our bodies feel it. What that means is that femmes that are mated will close their part of the bond down and it will affect our mates and our sparklings. If you have any femmes that are patrolling I have requested that if they have sparklings then they need to come in earlier so that they can have bonding time. The sparklings will need to have someone with them tonight. It is not a suggestion but a fact because they will feel it and it will scare them." Allie wanted to get her point across because it was important that the sparkling be protected. "Over half of the femmes are telepathic and it is good for us most of the time but this is one time that it is important that the sparklings be protected. They won't feel their carriers during the ritual and they will need their sires or someone they are close to. I am especially concerned for Sunshine because she seems weaker but sometimes that doesn't necessarily mean that she is mentally weaker. She may be a strong future telepath. Our abilities we have found can be passed to our sparklings." Allie waited for either mech to ask a question but both were quiet for the longest time.

"Allie, will we feel our mates?" Megatron asked concerned and Allie could tell this bother Optimus as much as Megatron.

"No and you don't want to because it will scare you but I assure you we have done this for millions of years and we have never had a femme harmed." Allie stated.

"But it is not comfortable for you." Prime said.

"No it is a ritual that is demanded of the oracle and I am hoping that it will not demand too much of us tonight. That is why I am not putting it off any longer." She said.

"You have no choice?" Megatron asked to make sure he understood.

"To try to get out of it would put us in a difficult position because the oracle does have its own methods of punishment." Allie stated. Optimus immediately reacted.

"I do not like that you could be punished for something that you have no control over." He stated emphatically.

"Optimus I have no choice. I told you this from the very beginning even before I realized who you were and my part in our relationship. You can't hold me to something I have no control over."

"She is right Prime though I am inclined to agree with Optimus on this. I don't like any more than he does." Megatron said supporting Optimus' obvious displeasure.

"I'm sorry. I can't control this and to put it off any longer could pose difficulties for us." She steadily replied.

"Okay, you have informed us and I do appreciate it. I will make sure that we have the patrols covered by mechs that are not bonded so that you will have the time with them." Prime said as he silently commed Megatron to make sure he was in agreement. He nodded and Prime went on. "When will you perform the ritual?"

"I have to talk to Chelsea one more time but I will send you a communication as soon as I know the time. We are trying to get the ones that want to be here time to get in and I have to make sure that we have time afterward because of the mission that my team will be running in the morning." Allie informed them.

"Okay, I have one last question. Can we see the ritual or is it closed?" Megatron asked.

"It's closed. Any mech that tries to see it could be harmed. The oracle didn't just give us skin to fit in." Allie said dryly. "One other thing is that the entire Hall will throb with energy and pulse with harmonic vibration. That's at least how Alpha Trion describes it." Optimus and Megatron sat and thought about the information.

"We will do what is necessary to help mated mechs to understand." Optimus said after a while. Megatron just nodded as he thought about tonight. He was very interested in the energy but he also understood that this oracle was not to be trifled with.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How do you feel Optimus?" Megatron asked him after Allie left.

"I don't know. Soundwave has already informed me that Comm and Wheeljack are on their way from Moon base 5. It seems that Wheeljack wants to take readings in the Hall tonight. It makes me nervous that it can affect them in that manner but I also know that they do this several times a year." Optimus expelled air from his vents as he leaned back in his chair. "I want to protect her and the twins but I know that I can't do that all the time. Do you feel that way about Shalon?"

"I do but to stifle them would make the bond miserable." Megatron commented.

"I know that and man can Allie hold a grudge." Optimus said tiredly as he retracted his mask and rubbed his face. "I didn't think she would ever forgive me when she first found out she was carrying."

"I know. What was that about?" Megatron inquired figuring that since it was over that Optimus would tell him.

"I encouraged Ultra Magnus to bond with Comm against her will. It didn't go well at first and we don't discuss it even now that she has forgiven me." Optimus told him. "We still are not sure that they are completely happy together. They love each other but they are both so stubborn."

"You can only try. I don't intervene unless it affects their work." Megatron told him. "I had some strange encounters to occur on the Nemesis but unless it affected me or their work I stayed out of their affairs. The encouraged the rules and yes some of them affected their personal lives. Unfortunately Skywarp loves sparklings and having bonded trines I had to make a rule that all procreation protocols had to be followed or Warp would have a sparkling every year."

"Yeah, I had the same problem with Prowl and Jazz. They would have had a whole brood of sparklings if Prowl had a say. Speaking of Prowl you do know about his relationship with Allie's agent, Tia?"" Prime asked him.

"Yes, Allie sent me a report that we lost another agent and why. She also tells me that they are not bonded and when I read Ratchet's report though he didn't use their names due to confidentiality, he did make a mention that it was a concern that she might be high risk due to lack of the bond." Megatron informed him.

"That would mean that I will need to have a difficult talk with Prowl and encourage him about resolving that situation but Prowl is Praxian by birth and I know that he would have talked to Ratchet so I might go to Ratchet first and if he has covered it then I will let things be." Optimus said.

"That might be a good idea. It is not wise to meddle with a mech's personal life." Megatron stated. He crossed his arms behind his helm looking like he was thinking. "You are much better at connecting with the troops. Have any of the cons began coming to you?"

"A few. Starscream seems to want a relationship with Allie and I. It may be that Kiki is good friends with Allie but we have been over to their home a few times. The twins love Starscream but then seekers are programmed to instinctively be protective towards them so I can understand the fascination." Optimus commented. Megatron laughed.

"Have Skywarp over and your sparklings may never want to stay with you again. Storm absolutely loves him. If she wasn't so small I would swear that they are already bonded and the gossip mill is stating that he has made it known that he is biding his time. Shalon thinks it is adorable. I, however, am not so sure because he acts so childishly and superficial but I know that there is a solid processor and he can use it well when needed." Megatron laughed. "I just know that they are meant for each other but I think I am going to mess with him a bit to make sure that he does right by my daughter."

"I would expect no less just as if my sparklings choose to one day court your daughter. I want them to know that they are to honor their mates. I don't want them to neglect them. I was fortunate as an Iaconian that my parents loved each other but many of the senators and politicians preferred arranged bonding so that they would look good or raise their family to a better position within their caste system. It was not a good situation and as our world became more unified I now see how they encouraged their practices on other cities. Praxis was one of the few cities that did not share that sort of practice and voiced it and that is why I will always feel guilt over the city being utterly destroyed and so many families that were completely obliterated." Optimus said. "It wasn't just the Decepticons, we both did it to the city and as much as I tell myself that I was trying to defend it, deep down I know that it was as much my fault as it was yours."

"At least you admitted your guilt. For a long time I saw it as justification. It wasn't until these last few months working with Prowl that I can appreciate his background and I regret what my cause did. We needed the war to some extent but too many innocents did die and I lost sight of that in my quest for power. My defense was that I didn't want to feel helpless like so many did in the mines and I didn't want to be controlled like they controlled us in the gladiator pits of Kaon. It took Shalon making me find focus again on the cause that we were originally fighting for. Then I saw through her that all those who had control over our lives are gone." Megatron said reflecting on his life experiences.

"I know. I remember how frustrating it was to report to the senate. They made me feel like a puppet at times. They even wrote a lot of my scripts for my weekly address to the people of Cybertron. The few times that I vetoed their decisions they would pull economic support for social programs or they would vote against a new law that would improve the lower classes of Cybertron. Do you know that I tried to get them to vote for a pay increase for the miners and their comment was that they were taken care of and did not need more credits? I even tried to tour one of the mines but they wouldn't let me go saying that as Prime I had no business worrying about dangerous places and that I was not trained like the workers were. I was young and stupid and had little experience dealing with liars and manipulators. I cringed every time you called me a simpering weak fool because in the beginning that was how I felt. If I had stood up to them sooner, if I had listened to the people sooner, so many ifs and I will always wonder if the war could have been spared if I just had listened to what my instincts were telling me."

"We both have regrets Prime. One of the deepest regrets was that I thought you would make slaves out of my followers. It was the main reason in the beginning that I refused to give up. Then of course after it was about power. I have often wondered if I was glitched in some way but deep down I knew what I was doing but didn't care." Megatron's optics dimmed in memories as he thought about his words.

"We have our regrets but we have a second chance here in the Realm." Optimus said in his rich baritone voice that Megatron had always liked despite their differences.

"And it is nice to know that you did try even if it is too late in coming. It helps for us to both be able to forgive." Megatron said. "Though you are too sentimental for your own good."

"Yes and looking back I am glad that I don't have to deal with the jar head idiots that the earth governments kept sending us." Optimus flatly stated and Megatron roared with laughter.

"I always wanted to know what your truly thought about them." Megatron said after he managed to control his humor to a minimum. "I couldn't stand them."

"It was hard hiding my frustration." Optimus admitted. "I like the humans here better. They seem to respect us more."

"I agree. I can even work with them. On earth I would blast first and ask question after and that would not be productive for peace."

"At least you can admit to your faults. I would still be rubbing my face and wishing for Ratchet to give me some strong pain killers or worse yet wanting to shoot myself to get away from their bickering." Optimus said while expelling air.

"Well the important thing is to get our mechs out of there before the earthlings cause more trouble for us. I am committed to making this peace last." Megatron stated as he stood to his peds. "I need to find Shalon. If I am going to spend time with her before the ritual I need to wrap things up now. You do too so that you and Allie have time together."

"I'll see you later?"

"I don't know. It depends on Shalon."

"Well if not I will see you tomorrow for work." Optimus stood and took Megatron's hand in a brotherly embrace. "May Primus watch over you and your family tonight."

"Thank you Prime. You too."


	53. Chapter 53

_My internet has been down for a whole day and I feel lost and lonely without checking my stories to see if I have picked up any new readers. I hope everyone is enjoying my writing. I have enjoyed writing it for you. I wish I could pick up a few more readers but oh well, maybe I will later. I find it interesting that a lot of my readers like the same stories that I read._

_This next chapter is going to be difficult to write because I will be having to describe lots of things that are not a part of the transformers world but I will reference materials such as the Allspark or cube as the humans called it and I may go back to the reference of the original thirteen. I don't have a lot of research materials on them and like I said my internet has been down so I hope that I get it right. Also I have a masonic background so I will use the points of direction as north, south, east, and west with the east being the position of the highest office. The east is considered the position of power since the sun rises in the east._

_Please take a moment to leave a review because they are very important to me. I love to read them over and over. Enjoy!_

They were dressed in their white dresses standing at the entrance into the ceremonial chamber. Chelsea was inside doing her ritualistic opening prayer to ready them and the oracle for the merging that would occur with it. Allie always had nervous butterflies in her tank when they had to open a ceremony. There were too many scars from the early years of feeling trapped in the beginning before many had resigned themselves to this life and they ran deep.

"I'm sure that we will have a pleasant ceremony" Shalon told her quietly. Shalon would be representing her mother by standing in the west for her. Aura stood in the south as the guard of arms and Mia stood in the north as the bearer of the law. Kiki stood below the dais in the northeast as the bearer of the coat of arms or standard bearer while Chelsea stood on one side as their priestess or chaplain and Raynie on the other as the marshal in the east. Raynie's partner stood in the southwest as marshal in the west who was Stargazer.

Allie had four officers to stand around the alter in a square and then other stood in a six point star on an outer circle around the square. The rest of the femmes stood in the southeast or the northwest with a warder standing near the chamber doors and a warder's assistant at the anti-chamber door on the other side of the west. The femmes enter from the southwest or northwest in two lines with the bearer of the standard standing over and the marshals leading. They were set to go in. Allie would go in through the anti-room with Shalon going through the main door. Both were last in line because they would take their place after all the other officers marched in.

Allie heard the drums, she heard the rhythm that would start their march in, and Allie could feel it deep within her spark. She closed down the bond she held with her mate and sparklings and felt the others do the same and shivered as the line began to move inside the ceremonial chamber. The room was large and one could see where the lines were etched deep in the floor. Allie waited at the entrance as the others did their ceremonial march around the alter and the circle where the oracle would appear once they had finished the opening ceremony. Once the officers had circled twice and weaved through each other both in the east and west of the chambers Allie and Shalon walked in synch together as they met in the west after marching in a half square and then coming together to walk to the alter. Allie would do a half square around the alter while Shalon would make a long rectangle around the inner femmes and go back to the west. It was nothing unusual and it was how they always started the ceremony.

Once each femme was on their dais everyone would sync together to place their crystals around their necks and then stand on their square to alert the oracle that they were ready. Chelsea would then come to the center in front of the alter and offer a prayer of thanks and then Allie would start the ceremonial dances of swords that Aura performed and then would leave at the base of the alter and then Mia would place the book of law on the center of the alter. The marshals would stand guard on the eastern side of the alter while all of this was being performed and the standard bearer would stand in front of the eastern dais while holding the standard flag. The femmes in the inner square and on the six point star would face the alter with the marshals and the standard bearer and Allie would oversee it by bringing down the scepter of leadership that signified her position as Leator.

After Chelsea ended the prayer the beat of the drums would change and the femmes would hear a telepathic music as Aura began the dance of the swords. To many of the femmes this was one of the most beautiful parts of the ceremony and it signified the hum that would begin throughout the temple as the inner circle within the square on the floor in front of the alter would open and a heat would fill the chamber as Aura would dance around in the west, the drums beating faster and their sparks pulsing erratically to the hypnotic music that filled their processors.

On the outside just above the anti-chamber there was a glassed in balcony. Optimus, Megatron and several other mechs stood there watching the ceremony below. Wheeljack was taking energy reading every few minutes as Aura danced noticing how it was building in the temple and recording his findings. Optimus looked on fascinated with their steps and the marches. It reminded him of the ceremonial parties and tributes to Primus and the original thirteen in the temple on Cybertron and it made him nostalgic for his home planet. Megatron also noted the similarities although he had very little memories of ceremonies because he never had a need for them since it was the senate and the priests that preferred the traditions that had been passed from generation to generation.

Soundwave found the music hypnotic as he listened fascinated that it could be heard by the mind when there was no visible musicians of instrument. He wanted to investigate since this was his first time in the temple. Cassie looked beautiful standing as in the lead square representing the truth of the femmes. The cassettes had wanted to come but he insisted that they stay with the sparklings. Isis was already fretting for her mother and Shadow and Firefox clung tightly to each other. Ravage had circled his body around little Isis as she would soon be ready for her first upgrade.

Prowl kept watching Tia as she moved on the floor to one of the points of the star. He was concerned for her health as she took her place in sync with the others. He knew that she could be strong one minute and then break the next and he felt helpless that he was not standing with her. They were not bonded so he couldn't send her waves of comfort or support through a bond. He stood there hoping that she would be okay but then he realized that he must feel the same as the others because their bonds had been closed down and they didn't know what their mates were feeling.

Optimus saw Aura place the swords in two slots on the alter as she moved back reverently with her face pointed upward to the ceiling and her arms raised in praise and gratitude. As the swords lid in to the hilt the temple trembled and the mechs became alarmed as the air instantly filled with an energetic glow that reverberated off the walls of the temple and Hall. Aura backed away from the alter and walked back to her spot in the south. She nodded to Allie and Allie nodded back. Tia then brought the book of law to the alter and placed it on the center as steamed oozed up from the circle and a strange light began to glow from the floor. The glass over the balcony began to slowly darken but before they lost sight of the femmes below Optimus saw six cubes rise up from the floor. He took at picture of them quickly before the glass completely closed out their view and analyzed what he just witnessed. On Cybertron they only had the one but here he knew he saw six! Six Allspark cubes and they had only thought there was the one that Primus had given them. He looked over to Megatron and Megatron returned his gaze with shock and disbelief.

"Did I just imagine that or did you see it too?" Optimus hoarsely asked him.

"No I saw it. All this time that we had battled and here they held six of them!" He said in shock as static overcame his vocals.

Optimus wondered if Megatron would break the peace because of this and he feared that they may have just lost the only tendril of hope that had blossomed between the different factions. He knew that he would not recharge peacefully tonight and that he would not be comfortable until he was holding Allie in his arms. All the mechs filed out of the balcony slowly as Optimus Prime did not say a word for fear of his spark breaking. He refused to voice his concerns to anyone, not even Ironhide who had been with him since the beginning of when he became Prime.

Megatron knew what Prime was thinking and it was so tempting. He could pretend to want this peace and then strike by taking one of the cubes and raising his own army. He would finally be able to rule the universe and wreak revenge on those simpering humans that threaten to take his Decepticons as prisoners of war and make them stand trial for things that some of them didn't even do. He could have everything that he ever wanted but then he remembered Shalon and his little Storm. She would hate him and he knew it. Yes, she liked being mated to a powerful mech and it was what first attracted her to him, but he knew that she also loved Allie and the other femmes as much as she loved him and he would probably lose her to the spark ache that he would undoubtedly do just to have ultimate power. Would it be worth it? Could he give up his new found friendship with Optimus just to appease his dark spark that yearned to wreak havoc and destruction and how would that affect his little Storm who was clearly so happy and healthy. War was not a place for sparklings and they would undoubtedly suffer for his selfish desires to control and have power.

He couldn't do that but he would not say anything to Prime. He was after all a con at heart and it was amusing to let Prime brood with his insecurities. No, he would tease him a little just to see how much faith Prime placed in their new found friendship. It was sadistic but hell he couldn't completely change in less than a year.


	54. Chapter 54

_I know. I started the ceremony and left a lot of questions but I have good reason and you will have to trust me on this. The cubes are there for a reason. I know that I left that in an open flux and you may hate me for it but I don't care. All will be revealed in time and I'm sorry if I hurt any feelings. _

_I hope that you are enjoying the story. I have enjoyed writing it. The ceremony dies resemble some masonic traditions but there are none that I would get into trouble for revealing. If you don't know what the masonic order is then I suggest that you might want to look it up. My family goes back five generations in the order so I have been raised through the whole process but I don't participate now because I feel that it is consuming and God and family are more important._

_Please take a moment to leave a review. They are very important to me because they help the creative flow. I like to know what you do and don't like and if I mention something that you may want elaborated on helps to remind me to keep writing about it. Enjoy!_

Allie could feel the warmth emanate in her spark, she could feel her systems heating as the crystal edifice that held the sentient oracle rose up from the floor, and she could sense fear and awe from the younger femmes who still had not fully adjusted to their place within the ritual. It never ceased to amaze her that even has old as she was it still held a certain amount of fear when the oracle first appears. All of them could feel it as it rose up from the floor and the energy began to consume their bodies as it took all that Allie could do to hang on, the fire burning through her body. It was more powerful than anything that one could feel as its power vibrated throughout their systems. If one could see from the outside of the temple and Hall one could see the power shining up in a bright gold light as it reached the sky.

"Optimus! The power readings are off the grid!" Prowl stated as he ran toward the terminal and he oversaw Wheeljack as he tried to adjust their equipment but it was no use. Their equipment was going crazy from the excess power in the air and Soundwave could not pinpoint any of the signals that the oracle was transmitting.

"It is like Raynie said. We are helpless while they are in the ritual chamber." Sideswipe said gloomily. He was very concerned for Raynie as was Sunstreaker. e He looked over to his twin and watched as Sunny brooded. He knew he needed to get his brother out of here because all it would take was one wrong move from another bot to get him to pummel the poor bot into the ground. "Come on Sunny; let's go wait it out with our little Sunshine." Sideswipe said quietly.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Bumblebee asked concerned for his Prime.

"I don't know. I never realized how possessive I am towards her until this moment. I don't like this!" He stated. "That oracle can do anything it wants to and it can hurt them if it chooses to do so."

"Yes, but they have been here and performed these rituals for a long time. We have to trust them on this." Bee said. He was concerned too because he had seen the readings that Wheeljack took and his love was down there in the midst of all that heat and energy.

"I know but I just don't like being excluded and not knowing." Prime said

"I know the feeling. Shalon not as used to clamping her side of the bond down and I felt her fear before she could master it. She hasn't withheld anything from me since the rescue operation. Megatron said as he walked up to Prime and Bee.

"Allie has become more withdrawn these last few months. Her carrying and we having to work on our trust issues have not been the most pleasant and now this and I want to lash out because I don't know what is happening. The worst part is that I have to trust her on this when I want to protect her." Optimus said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, a human gesture that he had picked up on earth and Megatron smirked at Prime.

"We all have to trust them on this and by Wheeljack's and Soundwave's readings the oracle is putting off enough energy that our energy converters will be working overtime for the next week and outputting enough energon that we will never starve." Prowl said solemnly as he watched the concerned expressions of his leaders. Even Soundwave seemed nervous and Prowl who never thought he would be reassuring a former con walked by and squeezed the mech's arm in support before walking to his office. No more was said as everyone retired to either their office or their quarters to wait the outcome of the ritual.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Allie, I'm on fire." Shalon whispered. She hadn't felt this bad since the oracle had transformed her and it didn't seem fair that it had taken their bodies and filled them with such energy that they had literally burned inside out. Once it started Shalon didn't think she would survive but then it had stopped and a sense of floating came over her and the visions started. The oracle was known for giving them prophecy and this was no exception. Shalon saw the images but she knew that it would be Allie or Chelsea that would interpret them. They were the ones that were gifted with it. Shalon was told she would eventually learn the trade since she saw the images but Shalon didn't really want this particular gift. It could be painful at times and she liked being mated and raising a family better than being gifted as a priestess or leator.

"Shalon lie very still and don't talk until our bodies cool from the energy." Allie whispered as she too saw the visions and was disturbed by them. At least now she knew who had sabotaged the gate. The oracle had revealed that revelation and shown her how to get proof.

A tear slipped from her optics but turned to steamed. It defied the laws of everything that science taught them and any movement was painful until they could bring down their temperature. Once that happened then Chelsea would call their sarcophagi to rise from the floor and they would recharge for the rest of the night there. Allie had warned the mechs about that as well and Optimus was not happy but until the energy levels were returned to normal in their bodies there was no way that they could rejoin them without there being adverse effects. She remembered well the one time they had rushed out after a ritual and how they could not even work in sync with each other as well as the energy affecting the bond to the point that many would panic or try to hurt themselves to see why they could not feel.

She would be glad to get out of here. It was her least favorite of being an Ancient One and she wanted her mate but at the same time she knew he was displeased with the situation because it was something he couldn't control and the oracle would not let anyone watch. She worried about their relationship, about his quiet temper, and that she might be paying for not telling him everything. How could she? There was so much that confused her about the oracle and she felt small in comparison to what power it beheld.

They laid there on the floor. She would hear a whimper or a sob but most had been through this enough to know to just stay still.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Thank you Seaway. I will take over care for the sparklings." Soundwave said to the youngling. She would be upgrading soon. Cassie had told him because she would have to make a choice to either become an Ancient One or remain in her Cybertronian body. She was very small, smaller than her sister and he wondered if she would be much bigger than Comm. If so then it would only be by a few feet. It might be nice for her to be small so that Frenzy or Rumble might court her. He had seen their interest, especially Rumble but then they may want to court her together like the Autobot twins did with Raynie and that would be fine too. That would make them happy since they were inseparable and Seaway seemed to like the same games and activities that they liked. He had even caught all three of them wrestling over a controller once after putting the triplets down.

"Thank you my lord. If you need anything I will be checking Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and then retiring to my room." She nodded politely and left their quarters. Rumble ran after her and Soundwave started to stop him but then decided that it was his way of being a gentlemech and looking after Seaway. Frenzy stayed in the middle of the floor playing with the sparkling as Soundwave sat down to watch his family. Ravage watched over them to make sure that they didn't toddle off and Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw perched on their rests that Cassie had made just for them.

"Soundwave, do you think that Seaway would take Rumble away from me?" Frenzy asked quietly.

"No, I think she would accept both of you." He replied.

"But she seems to have more in common with Rumble." He countered.

"Well Raynie has more in common with Sunstreaker but she is bonded to both of them and loves Sideswipe as well." Soundwave stated. "You're worrying too much. I am sure if you are that concerned then talk to her."

"Okay, I if I don't get rid of this feeling I will talk to her." Frenzy said.

"Good. Don't fight with your brother. You still have a ways to go before you are old enough to bond with a femme." Soundwave stated. In truth they were already old enough but Soundwave wanted them to enjoy the peace before having to deal with extending the family. They had been younglings forced to upgrade before their sparks had been ready so that they could survive the war and Soundwave wanted them to get some of the youth back now that there was peace.

Isis toddled over to Ravage and chirped at her big brother and Ravage licked her helm. She giggled and patted Ravage just the way Soundwave had taught her and Ravage wrapped himself around her protectively. Shadow and Firefox were playing with their sparkling toys with Frenzy teaching them a tune on the synthesizer that Soundwave had built for them. They were so precious and as Shadow toddled over to Soundwave he picked him up and hugged him close. Firefox chirped in jealousy as she toddled behind him and Soundwave chuckled as he too picked her up and held both of them together. Isis chirped at her brother and sister but wouldn't budge from Ravage. Soundwave knew he would have to talk to Cassie about her frame since she was leaning toward the feline frame. He wanted all his symbiotes to be happy and to have partners and it looked like they might achieve that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was a knock on the door. Sunstreaker opened it to see a very small femme in the doorway. Raynie had introduced them to her and Sunstreaker allowed her inside.

"My lord, I came to check on you and Sunshine." She said.

"Sunshine is recharging. We had to have Ratchet come and help her to sleep. She wouldn't recharge without her mother but she is fine for now." Sunstreaker said softly afraid that he might wake her.

"Oh, do you need me to stay? I am really good with sparklings." Seaway said.

"No, I think she will be fine. Ratchet gave her something very mild that will help her recharge through the night so that Sides and I can recharge."

"Very well, I will say good night then." Seaway nodded to Sunstreaker and turned to leave. Sunstreaker made his way back to the berth room. He missed Raynie terrible and was concerned for her but he knew that he had to focus his energy on Sunshine and keep the bond calm so that she wouldn't wake. It had been terrible because she wouldn't stop crying and he and Sides had felt terrible for having to call Ratchet when he was dealing with First Aid but they had been at their wits end with their femme and Sunny had already hit the wall from frustration.

When Ratchet arrived he had been lectured and made to feel about an inch tall for resorting to violence but both had finally calmed down when Ratchet had helped their femme to calm down and finally recharge.

"Hey, who was at the door?" Sides said sleepily.

"It was that youngling femme that Raynie introduced us to. She wanted to check on us and make sure that Sunshine was okay." Sunstreaker said.

"I miss Raynie." Sideswipe said.

"I do too. I'm worried about her." Sunstreaker said quietly.

"Lord Megatron is right. They do this several times a year so they will be fine." Sideswipe said.

"I still can't believe you call him 'Lord'." Sunny said.

"It is part of his title but that doesn't mean that I worship him or that if he should put someone in danger that I will agree with it." Sides said.

"I just hope that he isn't deceiving us. Did you see those cubes that came out of the floor and rose up to circle in the air around the oracle?" Sunny said quietly.

"Yeah. They had the same markings that the Allspark had and there were six of them." Sides said.

"Yeah, do you think that maybe they represent the original thirteen instead of Primus?" Sunny asked.

"I don't know. I am not a spiritual orator or priest. I am sure that Optimus will want to ask Allie."

"I know. Did you see his and Megatron's face?" Sunny said.

"Yes I did. I thought Optimus' optics was going to bulge out of his sockets." Sides said.

"Megatron looked like he was retreating into his processor scheming. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Sunny said. "We have a sparkling to protect and it would devastate the femmes because they want this more than we do."

"I know. Raynie said that it would not bode well if peace could not be achieved. I want this Sunny more than anything. I am tired of fighting and Thundercracker seems kind of cool now that I have gotten to know him and Warp."

"Well we will let Optimus worry about that until something happens. I don't know about you but Sunshine will not stay in recharge all night and I want some rest." Sideswipe said as he turned over on his stomach and punched the pillow.

"You're right. Good night." Sunstreaker moved closer and wrapped his arms around Sides as he snuggled in. It felt strange to recharge without Raynie but it would only be for one night.


	55. Chapter 55

_The last chapter was short. I ran out of ideas on the ceremonial ritual. I did want it to look like they enjoyed it and yet they fear it at the same time. The oracle is a sentient being but it is also pure energy and but is choosy about who may stand in its presence just like the matrix chooses who shall bear it. I may elaborate more or I may leave it like this since it was hard to write in the first place. I had to call upon my experience in fraternities and even then I probably didn't do it justice but I hope that you liked it anyway._

_Please take a moment to leave a review because I love to read them and I like to occasionally make a comment or two on them. I will never flame you because I would hope that you wouldn't do it to me. Enjoy!_

The morning didn't hold much appeal for most of the mechs in the Hall. Optimus was up early and he still had not seen Allie. The sparklings had been left with Cassie and their nanny Seaway and other young femmes had stepped in to help with other sparklings as well until their carriers came back to them. Optimus was concerned because Prowl and Soundwave had approved Allie rescue plan though both he and Megatron had concerns. It was funny that Megatron didn't seem to mind until Shalon had been asked to be a part of the team but Allie insisted that she wanted the best since there were several variables that could pose risk to the team. Allie had kept the team small, only three would go in, and four would come out. She had placed Thundercracker and Kiki on standby should they couldn't get out of the city immediately. They would fly one of the stealth transport in to retrieve them if they couldn't get out under cover.

The plan was a good one as long as the team expected the unexpected. The unexpected was what concerned Optimus. Allie's team would be leaving within the hour and still no one had seen any of the femmes from the night before. Optimus didn't like it. He preferred to brief them one more time but they may not get the opportunity if they didn't show.

"Optimus, have you seen Allie?" Megatron asked concerned.

"No, have you seen any of them?" Optimus countered.

"No, not one. They are due to leave." Megatron stated.

"I know! It upsets me that they are cutting it so close." Optimus said as he stalked closer to his office. Megatron joined him on his trek and they walked in as Megatron took a seat and Optimus sat down to look over the days' duties.

"Why would she do this? I didn't send any terms for negotiating because Allie had come up with this." Megatron stated.

"I know. I stood in your office as you sent the communication." Optimus expelled air impatiently through his vents. His fans had been running from the stress of the last twenty-four hours since he didn't recharge well last night and his temper was close to boiling. He had been pushed more since he had come to live with his mate. It reminded him of when they first bonded. That first century had been tough and going to war hadn't helped. Now it seemed that they were back starting over again and it was trying on Optimus' temper.

"I know and I am sorry. The team's ready. Kiki had some trouble carrying and I was in the infirmary with her." Allie said running into Megatron's office. "Sorry that I didn't knock. I could feel that you were upset." Allie was out of breath from running back and forth from the temple to the infirmary and then to the offices.

"I Kiki okay? Is the sparkling alright?" Optimus asked worried for Starscream and Kiki.

"She and the sparkling are fine. Her body temperature didn't come down immediately and Doc is doing scans now. We think the energy from the oracle had sped up her carrying which has happened in the past but Doc feels that she and the sparkling are fine." Allie said.

"Good. Starscream is doing much better since the little femme has grounded him. I don't want him returning to the treacherous being that he used to be." Megatron said and Optimus smirked. "You think it's funny? How about I saddle you with him?" This time Allie laughed out right.

"You two! You are concerning yourselves with a problem that hasn't even happened." She said. "My team is out by their transports. We are going to go into the city from three different points and we have agreed on the meeting place but I won't be telling anyone because we have a mole."

"How do you know?" Megatron asked.

"Let's just say that a little birdie whispered it in my ear. I also know how to get proof on who sabotaged the gate." Allie stated.

"Again, I want to know how." This time it was Optimus backing up Megatron and it irritated Allie that he was getting more suspicious of her.

"Are we going to play this game again? If it is so important to you it was the oracle that showed me!" She said angry.

"Allie, you have less than an hour before you leave. We don't need to be fighting." Optimus tried to placate her.

"No! I am damn tired of this. I am a telepath. I also have a connection to the oracle other than Chelsea." Allie said. "I think I have a right to voice my opinions. I have earned that right. I know that I am a femme but I have run this operations far longer than you or Lord Megatron. I have ceded my position to just my title and am I tired of the suspicions from both of you! What good is peace if I and my teams are shoved to the back?" Allie turned towards Megatron. "My lord, even you used both mechs and femmes in the beginning of the war and some of your femmes even made officer status." Allie turned back to her mate. "Even on Cybertron I commanded my own squadron but now I feel as if you can't trust me when I am bonded to you."

"Allie, I am sorry but this is new to us. You are transformed into this body that is similar and different at the same time. Last night we saw things that make us question why we are here and then you don't come back to our quarters." Optimus said as he rubbed his face.

"I explained all of that and if I had come back to you without getting rid of the excess energy, then you would be in stasis from where I had worn you out!" Allie huffed. She was tired of explaining. She had a team to ready. She turned towards the door. "I'll be on the tarmac but I won't discuss any more of this until I get back."

Allie walked out and Megatron just smirked.

"She didn't lie to us." He said as he watched Optimus get up and pace.

"I know and I knew that this would not be easy." Optimus said.

"What I see is two leaders who but heads. You need to give her breathing space Optimus. If you keep going like this it will hurt your bond." Megatron advised.

"Tell me, if it had been Shalon in her position would you have done better?" Optimus asked him.

"I don't know but we are bonded and we do have an understanding." Megatron said.

"An understanding?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, I trust her and I get to play my games." Megatron smiled evilly.

"I don't want to know." Optimus looked at him warily.

"Well, I was the one that gave you that gift." Megatron smirked at him laughing.

"Yes, and she did enjoy them." Optimus stated remembering as his engines purred to life. Megatron laughed.

"Have you tried any other tricks?" Megatron asked him with a gleam in his optic.

"My grappling hooks." Optimus revealed and this time Megatron laughed out right.

"I would have liked to see her face. Did she consent?"

"Hell no, I just did it to keep her from running from me while I went and fed our sparklings which interrupted us." Optimus said ruefully. "She was very angry until we talked it over."

"I bet she was. Did she admit to liking it?" Megatron asked quietly.

"I am not answering that one."

"She did." Megatron laughed again. "She did say that she saw a lot of herself in Shalon and Shalon loves all kind of kink. It is quite erotic." Megatron leaned back in his chair and placed his arms behind his helm. "Hell I bet they are a lot alike. If you need any suggestions I have quite an array of toys."

"We do just fine Megatron." Optimus said dryly even if his fans were kicking in and his face plates felt like they were heating up. Megatron kept laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good morning Sunshine." Raynie said. She had snuck in to surprise Sides and Sunny and they jumped up as Sunny made it to her first and Sides picked up Sunshine to take her to her mother. Sunny swung Raynie up in her arms as Sunshine chirped and clicked in excitement.

"Hey I think someone missed me." Raynie said as she laughed at her mechs. Sunshine reached out to hug her mother and Raynie took her from Sideswipe. "Did my little femme miss me?" She asked.

"She did." Sideswipe said. "Ratchet had to come and give her something to make her recharge."

"Oh, my poor darling. I missed you too." Raynie started cooing and clicking and Sunshine started clicking and wiggling in her arms until Raynie had to sit her on the floor. Raynie then went and kissed Sideswipe. He nibbled at her lower lip until she opened her mouth for him. Raynie moaned as his glossa slipped into her mouth. Sunstreaker came up behind her and pulled her against his chassis taking Sides with her. She was warm and pliant in his arms as he nibbled on her neck.

"We have all missed you." Sunny purred in her ear and Raynie shivered. She was refreshed from recharging in the temple chambers and she was wet and ready for her mates.

"Sides, Sunny what about Sunshine?" Raynie asked breathlessly. She moaned against as Sunstreaker cupped one breast and his other hand went to cup her between the legs. She almost hit the floor until Sides caught her by the waist to keep her steady.

"Raynie, you are running hot this morning." Sides murmured.

"It's from the heat and energy that the oracle gives us." She said panting, trying to get a hold of her breaths.

"I thought that it was because you finally got a good night's recharge." Sunny growled and Raynie could feel her fluids pooling in her valve and starting to run down her legs. Sides caught a whiff of her odor and went down on his knees.

"Sideswipe, Sunshine?" She cried out as Sunshine stopped chirping and playing with her toys. Raynie gasped from tearing herself away from her mates but sunshine came first.

Sides and Sunny both groaned and then Sunny gently let go making sure that Raynie could stand without her legs buckling.

"Come on you!" She said as he swung Sunshine high into the air. She cackled and chirped at her sire and Raynie smiled shakily as she got her body under control.

"How long as she been up?" Raynie asked them.

"She had been up for a while. I've already fed her." Sides said as he walked his hands down to lie on the floor. He watched his mates as they played with Sunshine with optics dim and his fans running to keep his core temperature down. Raynie walked in the nursery to retrieve a bottle for their sparkling. She walked out puzzled.

"Why is there a hole in the wall?" She asked as she sat down and leaned against Sideswipe.

"Sunny had an accident." Sides said laughing. "Ratchet bought had a fit. If Little Sunny hadn't have been so distraught then I am sure he would have been throwing wrenches at us."

"Well you can patch the hole." Raynie said looking pointedly at Sunstreaker. She played at while longer with their sparkling as the three of them made a circle and passed her around until her optics began to dim. Raynie picked her up and took her to her nursery and sat down in the rocker. She handed Sunshine her bottle and helped her hold it as her little femling had her mid-morning snack of special energon. Soon she would be toddling and they would have to reinforce the outlets and check their quarters to make sure that nothing would be in the way or cause danger to their sparkling. She fell asleep on her mother's shoulder as Raynie burped her. Raynie put her in her crib and walked silently out.

"Do you still want to play?" She asked her darling mechs. Sunstreaker stalked her on all fours as he pulled her down and Sides came around so that she couldn't escape.

"Now boys." Raynie said coyly. Sides took her wrists and held her against his chassis as Sunstreaker placed his mouth over her clothed breast. Raynie cried out from the heat as he expelled hot air from his mouth and onto her skin. Raynie squirmed but Sideswipe held her firmly against him as she heard his interface panel slide open with a hiss. She could feel his hard spike against her back as Sunny began to remover her clothes. Her only thought was that she was glad that she had closed Sunshine's door so that they wouldn't disturb their femling.

"Sides please! Let me go." She pleaded as she felt Sunny's mouth on her valve. She squirmed but he pinned her by her hips as he flicked his glossa in and out of her valve and sucked at her fluids. Sides leaned over and kissed her as his glossa once again took control of her mouth. She moaned and squirmed under her mates and finally surrendered when she realized that they were on the mood to dominate. She let them have their way as she gave in to the pleasure and growled low in her throat as Sunstreaker took her to heaven and Sideswipe took her beyond.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh Casey! Where are you?" Doc groaned. She could tell by Ratchet's tone that First Aid was being kept by Kiki and Starscream and he wanted to play. She quickly went to the wash racks since she had wanted a shower before her shift. She had already did a check up on Kiki and she was fine except the oracle had cause her sparkling to increase in mass and there for taking her from a few weeks to about two months. Doc had seen it before and unfortunately it had caused Kiki some pain which made her think that she was losing the sparkling but once Doc had done the scans she was able to reassure both Kiki and Starscream.

Doc turned the shower on and quickly stripped down. She entered the wash rack and saw Ratchet come in behind her.

"So here you are all nice and wet." Ratchet said as he stepped in behind her and began to wash her back. Doc sighed as she felt his hands massaging her muscles.

"My love, did you miss me?" Doc asked.

"I did." Ratchet replied. He turned her around and kissed her and Doc placed her hands against his helm and massaged his antennae. Ratchet growled as he hauled her up against the wall.

"Ratchet you are going to spark me before we are ready for another one." She said hoarsely as he picked her up by the aft and pinned her against the wall of the shower. Doc gasped from the coldness of the wall and the heat from her mate as he wrapped her legs around his waist and as he slid inside her valve.

"Oh Ratch!" She cried out and he pumped in and out of her very quickly.

"I won't demand a spark merge if you don't want to get sparked." He gasped. "Just don't deny me your body."

"I never would my love." She purred and then gasped as he twisted his hips and hit the sensitive nodes deep within her. "Ratchet! Please I need more." She cried into his audial. He pumped hot and furious into her as he growled and nipped at her neck and shoulder. Doc was hot and ready for her lover as she cried and moaned against the feel of hm. She traced her hands over his body lingering at the seams and pulling at sensitive circuits as he cried out his need for her.

Doc felt her overload approaching as Ratchet growled and bit into her shoulder breaking the skin and causing precious energon to seep from the wound. She screamed as she overloaded and Ratchet squeezed her hips ad he poured his fluids into her. She felt it run down her legs and the water rinse it down into the drain as she gasped and panted to get control of her breathing. Ratchet wasn't much better as his fans churned furiously to get his temperature down.

"I think that proves how much I missed you." He said once he could speak.

"Honey, you can do that to me any time you want." Doc said. Now she was recharged and relaxed. The only thing better would be for her mate to take her to their berth and not let her out for the rest of the day.


	56. Chapter 56

_I decided to write about everyone's favorite couple in this chapter. I Hope that you have been enjoying the story so far. I just can't decide when I will end it. I am having too much fun with the characters. Please take a moment to leave a review. Enjoy!_

"Hey honey." Shalon was perched on his desk dressed in her flyer's gear and deck out in black makeup and dark eye shadow.

"Hey yourself. I thought you would be gone." Megatron said.

"No, I have a few minutes. Besides I can't go a whole night without seeing you." She said. She was leaning back with one leg propped on the edge and the other dangling off the his desk. She was leaning back on her elbows with her breasts thrust up in the air and her legs open for her lover and her legs bare. She leaned her head far back and looked at him upside down as he stood in the doorway.

"Well aren't you going to kiss your mate?" She asked smiling at him. Megatron walked towards his desk as her eyes followed him. She had her hair French braided back for aero dynamics and Megatron smiled at her.

"I don't think so." He said after a moment. "Just how many minutes do you have?"

"Only enough for you to fuck me fast." She purred. He had never heard the human term come from her lips but the way she said it had Megatron walking around her, growling as he took in her exposed valve. He had already locked the door and he pulled her to the edge of the desk, retracted his panel, and thrust hard into her.

Shalon gasped at the pain but she was wet and ready for her lover as he bucked viciously into his mate.

"Oh that's it, my lord. Nice and hard." She gasped. She wanted him badly because she was aware of the risks that she would encounter on the mission. She wanted him hard and brutal as he pounded into her.

"That's it my lord. Take me hard and fast." She moaned into his audial and it seemed that he moved even faster if that was possible. The brutality left little to the imagination as she clung to him and let him ride out his passion. This was for him and him alone and Shalon wanted to feel the soreness and know that her mate possessed her. She felt his overload approaching in the bond and she gripped him hard with her inner muscles. Megatron let out a growl and then a low keening male wail as he overloaded in her. Shalon gasped and arched against the desk as she overloaded with him. Both ran hot and Megatron's fans were in overdrive as he fought for control over his body.

"What the hell was that for?" He gasped once he could speak again.

"That was for you since you are being understanding. I know you don't want me to go but I needed to feel you to know what I am looking forward to come home for."

"How?" He managed to get out.

"My pants are on the chair." She said laughing at his expression.

"Oh, I didn't see them when I walked in." He replied.

"Yes, but I have to dress and run." She said as she tried to shove him off of her. He reluctantly moved and she ran over bare afted so she could dress. He laughed at her trying to dress as his morning appointment pinged the door. She ran back over and swiftly kissed him.

"Love you darling." She said running out the door as Prowl, Starscream, and Soundwave walked in. Megatron groaned as he saw the expressions of his mechs and realized that he had not straightened his desk and barely managed to get himself cleaned and tucked neatly back behind his interface panel. He frowned at Starscream when the foolish mech snickered at his leader as he sniffed the air. At least Prowl was stoic and didn't say a word.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chelsea stumbled in her quarters. She was tired and hungry. She was one of the few that came away tired but that was because she had to stay behind and do her duties as a priestess. Also the visions tended to cripple her and she had to take time to interpret them. It was depressing sometimes and these were no different.

She had also sensed Optimus and Megatron's mood and knew that they had questions from what they had seen standing on the balcony over the temple. It would prove interesting and she would make sure that she was a part of that conversation but right now they had shifted to rescue the captured femme.

"Cade? Are you here?" She asked. He walked out from there berth room, took one look at her tired form, and quickly closed the distance between them.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just tired." She replied. "I chose to stay up and clean up so that Allie could rest since she would be leading a rescue team." She felt him pull her to him.

"Let's get you to our berth and I will make you feel better." Barricade said. He picked her up and carried her to their berth. Chelsea let him since she was tired. She had set everything up. Saw the spiritual head of the ceremony, and then put everything back in place. She had laid there on the floor in pain from the heat and energy and still had not crawled to her sarcophagus until the others were safe in theirs.

"I want you." She said softly. "I want it very gentle and tender." She whispered to him. "I am too tired for rough or passion; I just want to feel you inside me."

"I can do that." Barricade said softly.

"I want to be joined to you, feel you in me in all ways, and I want to love you and be loved." She continued to whisper as if she didn't hear his reply.

"I can do that too." Barricade replied again. He laid her down on the berth and Chelsea shivered. She loved him more than her own life and she was grateful for him every day. She looked up into his optics as he looked down with love and tenderness reflecting on his face. She touched him stroking his face tracing the soft malleable metal beneath her fingertips putting to memory every little nuance to store in the pads of her sensitive skin.

Barricade kissed her long and tenderly and Chelsea moaned beneath him. She loosened her clothing as Barricade helped her to remove them and he stroked her thighs as he heard her sigh and moan from his touch. She was so tired but needy for his touch and she told him so as she felt him cup her and then slide a finger in her valve.

"Oh Cade, I love you so." She whispered in his audial receptor and Barricade's engine purred with affection in return for her soft loving words. He felt her flood their bond their bond with warm spark wrenching affection.

"I love you too my spark." He whispered back as he prepared her for his pleasure and Chelsea pulled at his sensitive circuits in gratitude of his touch. Barricade moaned as he hovered over his mate and watched her gasped and whimper underneath him. He moved over to line himself with her and entered slowly and very gently.

Chelsea cried out because he was teasing her. His movements were so slow until he finally filled her completely and she felt his fullness deep inside her.

"Cade, please I need your love." She whispered as she felt complete with his snuggled inside her.

"You have it, always." He softly returned as he slowly began to move inside his mate, his love.

She purred under him as he kissed her neck and then trailed his glossa up until he claimed her mouth.

"You are my everything." He whispered. "My spark my very existence." He took her to the heights of heaven and left her there floating in his love as she overloaded from his tenderness.

Later they laid in each other's arms and whispered endearments to each other as Chelsea slowly fell into recharge. Barricade continued to hold since he didn't have any early morning engagements or patrols. He loved her beyond all reason, to the point that he would give his life for her, and it scared him that he was so willing. She was so strong among her peers and yet she was so fragile when she laid with him. It amazed him that she had survived in Lord Megatron's berth for so long but then she hadn't loved Megatron like she loved him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Optimus saw the transports off. Allie had taken a two wheel bike like transport while Mia took a ground pounder. Shalon took a glider because it was so small that it couldn't be picked up by radar and she could easily hide it. Optimus didn't like that they were heavily loaded with firearms and Allie had taken an explosive device but she said it was part of the plan.

"They will be fine, Optimus. You worry too much." Ironhide said.

"I know but I can't seem to shake the feeling that anything could go wrong." Optimus stated as he turned back toward his office.

"Yes but we had faith and hope that the war would end and we have to have that same faith that everything will be alright and that they will come back." Ironhide said. "They are strong; Optimus and they have lived here far longer than we have."

"I know. I just worry for all of them." Optimus said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie loved being on the motor bike. She loved the wind blowing against her and she loved how fast it felt as she sped down the old road. It was somewhat bumpy but once closer to the city the road smoothed out. There would be no check points going in but it was always easy getting into a city controlled by overlords and mafia. They wanted your credits and your money. She loved being loaded to the hilt knowing that she was going into an impossible situation only to defy the odds. She and Mia would be walking through the front door of a warlord's fortress in the middle of a major business industry with towers and high rises. She looked forward to causing a major commotion.

"**Chrome to Ferret, come in."**

"**I'm here. What's up?" **

"**I am entering the city and I will meet you at the rendezvous point within the hour." **

"**Good, I should arrive just before you do."** Allie said. **"Ferret out."** Allie cut the communication as she sped up on her bike. This would not be easy but it would be fun after sitting still for over six months. Shalon would be flying and she would be the surprise element in the operation so it would be interesting. Allie took the ramp that would take her on the freeway. It was just after the morning rush so everything was running smooth. She weaved into the inner lanes as she swiftly made her way into the heart of the city. She could feel the energon coursing through her body as she felt Mia getting closer. That was the fun of being a telepath. You never completely felt alone.

She took the exit to the downtown business center and pulled into a private car park that she could hide her bike in. She quickly got off and locked everything up as she made her way to the bar located two blocks from their target. As she walked in she saw Mia sitting at the bar so she made her way to a booth. This was the true beauty of their abilities. They didn't have to be seen together to communicate because of the telepathy. Allie sent the message and Mia took a drink to signify that she received it, Allie started to get up but was stopped by a dark haired human.

"Hey sweetheart, how about a party?" He slumped down trapping Allie in the booth and she smiled a predatory smile.

"I'll play if you are willing." She purred and the man looked down to see a gun pointed in his midsection.

"My apologies." He said easing very slowly out of the booth and watching her weapon that was trained on him. He walked backwards very slowly until he knew he was some distance and he disappeared. Allie cursed under her breath and walked out of the bar. She didn't need to draw any more attention than necessary.

She stepped out onto the busy street and began to walk. They watched the streets. It was one of Lord Stephano's tactics to keep a watchful eye on all his subjects even those on the streets. Allie had to be careful about who saw her, who she talked to, and even making a scene. She had to be careful because she could become a target and he knew she would be coming. He just didn't know when or how. She made her way to the business tower that he used for his personal office and kept the majority of his guards. Their Intel provided that it was heavily guarded and that the doors would have metal detectors. The plan was to walk in the front door, set the metal detectors off so that most of the guards will go to the entrance to stop her, and blast their way through. Mia would join her after she set off the metal detector. Once they were in the building they would ride the elevator shaft up to the floor they needed, take out the bottom of the elevator shaft and the entrance to the building so that outer security and the local law enforcement couldn't get in, rescue the femme, and then have Shalon land on the roof to pick them up.

The plan was simple to execute. It would be getting through the guards that proved the challenge. They would of course leave the best ones for last. It was the way of war. Allie was prepared and she trusted her team. She could do this.

She crossed over on the cross walk blending with the workers coming and going from their jobs. She saw Mia waiting in the corner of the building. Allie kept moving as the entrance loomed before her. It was mid-morning so that there would be few in the main entrance area which would minimize civilian casualties. Allie walked closer and she could see the metal detectors just past the glass doors. The energon coursing through her circuits was pulsing rapidly with excitement. It had been a while since she had been in the field and she could smell the anticipation in the air as she went through the first set of doors. She stood before the metal detectors and she suppressed the smile that was trying to surface. She started walking and everything felt like slow motion.

She stepped through the metal detectors and the alarm went off. The guard sitting at the chair stood up as the other guard walked towards her. Before they even got the chance to say anything Allie pulled her two close range pistols and fired killing them instantly. As she and Mia predicted the alarms went off and many guards filed into the main entrance way in an attempt to stop her. She heard the metal detector go off again knowing that Mia had walked through. Mia carried the explosive device in her hand as she sat it down on the cold marble floor. Mia reached inside her coat and pulled out her pistols as both ran toward the columns for protections. A myriad of gun fire went off immediately the guards shooting each other before they realized what had just happened. Allie began shooting into them as Mia did a cross fire on the guards on the other side.

They continued to fire until they were out of rounds. The ill matched guards did not stand a chance against the professional assassins as they cut through over a hundred guards. When the firing stopped Allie and Mia were the only ones left standing. Mia grabbed the explosive device as Allie called for the elevator. They quickly set the device and then left for the stairs. By the time they made it to the tenth floor the device went off completely destroying the ground floor and making it impossible for anyone to come or go. The fire had shot up the elevator shaft so that only the service elevator could be used but the columns blocked that entrance.

Allie and Mia quickly made it to the floor that their operative was being held captive and they quickly searched each room until they found where she was located. As Allie figured there were four giant guards. Allie switched her armor as it rose up around her figure and covered her and ran in shooting. She stopped as one pointed a gun at the femme bound to a chair. Allie kept her gun trained on the only remaining guard as he kept his gun on the captive femme.

Allie knew she could make the shot and she never wavered or blinked an eye as Mia stepped in the room and the guard looked up and Allie shot him in the head.

"Steph, can you understand me?" Mia asked the femme as Allie quickly untied her and helped her to stand. The femme only moaned.

"She's useless. She's been drugged. We need to get out of here now." Allie said as Mia took one side and Allie the other and they helped the femme, Stephanie, to walk.

"**Shalen send the chopper we're ready." **Allie sent over the short wave communications and they made it to the stairs. Allie could hear footsteps in the distance. They had made it to the stairs and she and Mia ran with Stephanie who was slowly gaining her movements as she fought the drug that they had injected her with. They quickly made it to the roof as they saw Shalon with the chopper. Allie ran with Mia and Stephanie as they jumped into the chopper and Shalon lifted off the roof. They flew over the sky scrapers and Shalon made it to the air field on the out skirts of the city where they quickly ran to the transport where Thundercracker and Starscream were waiting. They quickly boarded and Knockout was there to take over treating the femme. Allie smiled at Thundercracker as he took off.

"Well any problems?" Starscream asked.

"Nope, it was pretty routine. Knockout, check her clothing for any kind of listening device or bugs. We have had it happen in the past. Also run a scan over her because Lord Stephano had been known to implant explosive devices on captives." Allie informed him.

"Doc already advised me what to look for." Knockout said as he checked her over carefully. The scanner started blinking rapidly as he neared her stomach and Allie came out of her seat to assist if Knockout needed her.

"Knockout, I have been trained for basic field medicine. Doc recommended all her commanders and leaders since in the early days Doc couldn't be everywhere at once." Allie told him quietly. "Mia also has some training. We can aid you if you need it. Just give us the commands."

Knockout looked surprised at Allie. He had never had a leader to tell him that of give him that kind of respect. "Thank you Allie. Can you hold my tools? I am picking up something just below the skin in her abdominal area. Allie quickly took his tools as he asked for his 3.5 scalpel. Allie handed him the correct one on the first try. Knockout quickly made a single slit and just as he made it one could see a small device. It looked like they had injected it into her skin with a large needle. It must have been painful but then Stephanie was a captive and pain did not matter in her situation.

They quickly pulled it out and Mia disposed of it quickly in case it did explode. Knockout scanned her over several times before he finished.

"You will feel better once the injection they gave you wears off. Doc will want you to stay the night in the infirmary and she will check you over again." Knockout told the femme. "It is just procedure. She also sent for the base psychiatrist in case you need help adjusting from being captured."

"That's fine. I just want my processor to stop swimming in the clouds." She said quietly. Stephanie had a pretty voice and she was tall though not quite as tall as Allie or Aura with light brown hair.

"Allie, I have sent a message to Lord Megatron that we are heading back." Starscream said.

"Good. I know that they are anxious to know that we are fine." Allie replied. She sat back and relaxed as the transport took them back to the Hall.


	57. Chapter 57

_Okay, so I wrote a little action and that is something I am not very good at. Let's see if they made back in one piece and how poor Optimus handles it. Also, will Shalon jump her mech or will she be too tired? We shall see as we read Days in the Realm. Ha, ha, ha! I am being facetious. I am writing Ironhide and I don't know how to write accents so you are going to have to imagine his voice as I write._

_Oh well I hope that you are enjoying the story. I like writing it. Please take a moment and leave a review after reading a chapter so I know that you like it. Enjoy!_

Allie was tired. It had been a while since she had been in the field and she was ready for her debriefing so that she could go and be with her family. She had thought about her sons on the way home and how they would be happy to see her. However, she was nervous about seeing her mate. He had been very anxious and worried about her doing this mission and Allie liked him being possessive but not jealous of her work. They were having adjustment problems and Allie knew it was because they had both change while apart. The war had made him harder, more reserve about what he held close to him for fear of losing it, and she had learned to stand completely on her own without backup since the Realm was a harsh and unyielding world. They had a lot to work on and Allie hoped that they could work it out because she missed what they shared in Diego Garcia but the reality was that this was work and it was not always easy.

The transport landed and jarred Allie from her light recharge. She always rested while heading back to base because she knew as leader they would want to see her strong. The truth was that she wasn't strong sometimes and that she was glad to have Megatron to help her. She never dreamed that he would be the one to free her. It seemed ironic that he had brought so much destruction but one femme could refocus that destruction and make him want something more than just power.

They filed out on the platform and Allie was happy to see Kiki. She had a scared early that morning that was made worse because Starscream had not been able to be with her. Starscream was being cool towards her and she didn't blame him for it. They wanted their sparkling badly for different reasons and it would also devastate Kiki's confidence. Allie couldn't blame her because seekers loved sparklings and even though Starscream would love her regardless Kiki would not recover if she wasn't able to give Starscream his spark's desire.

Aura was enjoying being back in the position as chief and in charge of the crews on the tarmac. She was good at it as well as overseeing the troops' training. She and Ironhide worked well together and the roster rotation were well developed and fair for all involved. Also by she and Ironhide sharing responsibilities both had more time off and there was not a need for double shifts or soldiers lacking recharge. The Hall and base had never run smoother than they were now and everyone was getting time off to enjoy their families. This is what Allie wanted for her femmes. They deserved this because they had worked so hard through the years. It was a shame that they still had to have field operatives and it was this only flaw that shadowed their lives and loves.

Optimus stood by the doors to the offices. She could feel that he was unsure about how to approach her. She had been so angry with him that morning and for them to return with only a bullet wound to shoulder was excellent against the odds that they had faced. She felt sorrow and contrition fill the bond and she sent love and warmth back to him to let him know that she forgave him. She knew her weaknesses and that she sometimes was quick to temper but early in their bond he had always tempered her and kept her calm when they had been together on Cybertron. It was also a learning experience for her because she was learning to live with someone after all these years of being alone.

Doc was on the tarmac to assist Knockout since Ratchet had the day off and Stargazer had also come to see if they would need further assistance.

"Knockout, how is Stephanie?" Doc asked.

"She is stable and I have managed to isolate what sedative they gave her. I have my readings and I will transfer them for you." Knockout said.

"Thank you Knockout. I appreciate your work." Doc said.

"You're welcome." He said as he assisted helping them bring the gurney out of the transport. Doc allowed Knockout to be the physician in charge since he had been the one to start her medical check. They swiftly rolled her out and down the hallway toward the infirmary as the medics walked on either side of the gurney. Allie watched them for a moment before walking toward her mate.

"Told you I could do it." She said softly trying not to sound sarcastic or mean. Optimus expelled air from his vents and looked down at his mate.

"I know. I just feel that I have found you after all these years and I am not going to stop worrying every time you fly out on a mission." He returned just as softly.

"I really understand. It's just like with the twins. I know that I will have the same fears but Optimus you have to understand that I am good at what I do." She stated. "I am not trying to sound overly pompous or arrogant though I do have a strong confidence in my abilities. You are going to have to accept that. We retrieved her and though it may not be to your approval it did send a powerful message to our adversaries not to mess with us."

"You're right; I don't agree with how you retrieved her. I found it harsh and a lot of humans died." Optimus said.

"The longer you live here, the more you will understand Optimus. I have lived here a long time. If we hadn't have gone in the way we did then they would have bombed the Hall or one of our bases or worse. I have other femmes that have put in their services and are retired. I used to think like you did and expect god out of everyone but when I lost about hundred good soldiers along with their families completely wiped out I learned to play hard ball." Allie paused to let her words sink in. Megatron had walked up next to her and heard the conversation and knew immediately what they were talking about. He and Optimus had been debating the pros and cons of the femme's mission with Optimus stating the obvious.

"We are here to protect…" Optimus said .

"…And we sent out a message that we will protect our own and any that ask for help." Allie finished. Megatron smiled grimly. He could see where Allie was right and her methods went along with how he would handle it but Optimus was an overly optimistic mech who felt that everyone deserved a chance.

"Optimus, Allie has a good point. Why don't we elaborate on this debate further when we debrief the team." Megatron said. One thing he had learned from observing Prowl was that it was better to hold the temper and show a solid front than let the warriors think that leadership was split and enharmonic. They didn't need to be arguing even if it was quiet and lacked hostility while others were too close. Megatron smiled inwardly at himself. If he had had Prowl and Soundwave then the Autobots would have stood no chance at all.

They finished unloading their weapons as Allie took the standard arms that were issued to all of them to the weapons room to be unloaded, cleaned, and put up. Her own private weapons would be cleaned and stored in her locked private cabinet that only she and Optimus knew about. It was also where she stored her special weapons and the cabinet was hidden in a panel in the wall.

"Optimus, I just want the twins and you so can we agree to debate this at another time?" She asked him.

"I'll agree for now but I want to learn more about this Realm before we do anything like that again." He replied.

"I can agree with that and I do see your point but I also hope that you will see mine with more time. If helps I can have Comm. pull the archives of past missions. I believe in keeping detailed record and I even encrypt high security missions. I don't mind having them pulled for you and Megatron and they will list why we chose offensive rather than defensive and other Intel that may help you understand today's mission." Allie said as she looked at her mate and Lord High Protector.

"Actually Allie that is a splendid idea; it will help both of us to understand our roles here in the Realm." Megatron said. He was interested in seeing how Allie performed. When Soundwave patched into the cameras in the city building he couldn't believe that she just walked through the front door. He had never been so impressed with her performance. She and Mia had taken out the guards on the main floor in less than ten minutes and what was most shocking is that they used the guards' own weapons against them.

Optimus nodded his head. Megatron smiled. Optimus was just as curious as he, interesting. It seemed that they both wanted to know more about these femmes. He had seen Shalon's life when he had spark bonded but still Allie was much stronger as he suspected Chelsea and Cassie. Megatron wanted to know just what they were hiding.

"Let's get her team in and debrief them." Optimus said as he escorted Allie toward the doors to the offices. Shalon walked over to her mate and looped her arms with his.

"How is Storm?" She asked.

"Storm is fine. She is with First Aid and Ratchet." Megatron said. "I am glad that you are here. I don't like having her stay too long with that crazy medic."

"Hatchet's not crazy. He, Doc, and Hook are terrific." Salon cheekily said. "If anything he will teach her how to wield a wrench and scare any mech that tries anything with her and if that doesn't work we always have you and your fusion cannon." Megatron laughed as he reached down and bit her on the shoulder. Shalon jumped and laughed as she swatted his helm playfully.

"Well Primus did give us a femme and I can't wait until she is old enough to give you hell." She said laughing.

"I would comment but I have two mechs." Optimus said laughing.

"Yes and twins at that. After watching Mudflap and Skids at Diego Garcia I shudder to think what ours will do. I'm just glad that the Lambo twins haven't tried anything serious." Allie said getting into the humor.

"Twins are definitely interesting. We have a set of triplets that will be coming up too." Shalon said. "Soundwave is wonderful but his brood can be hell. Did Cassie tell you what Frenzy did?"

"Yes we heard and the little boy is still crying over his ruined computer board." Megatron said. "Cassie made Frenzy repair it but the boy is too scared of the monster that Frenzy programmed that he hasn't tried it yet."

"Well serves the little boy for being mean to Frenzy. You don't mess with those cassettes!" Shalon shuddered. " I was on the Nemesis when I heard what they did to Warp. Speaking of that I have a serious question?"

"And what is that my dear?"

"Why did he get away with his prank?" Megatron laughed hard.

"Sweet spark even I hesitate to get between a mech and his intended prank!" Optimus laughed at Megatron as he nodded his agreement.

"Megatron is right. You don't mess with the seasonal pranksters." All four laughed as they entered the briefing room. Thundercracker and Starscream were waiting. Allie took a seat as did Shalon and Optimus and the briefing began.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mia what happened?" Ironhide asked as he rushed into the infirmary.

"I was shot in the shoulder. It's no big deal. It happens sometimes." Mia said as Doc cleaned her up. Doc had cleaned the wound and repaired the circuits beneath the flesh and she had been lucky that there had been no major damage. The next romp in their sarcophagus would seal the scar and Mia would not be able to tell that there had been any wound at all.

"Where was Allie?" Ironhide demanded.

"She is the one who pushed me out of the way. The only reason it penetrated was because it hit a seam in my armor. It's no big deal Hide. It didn't faze my reflexes and I still was able to use my weapons. If Allie hadn't have pushed me out of the way I would have sustained a direct hit."

"Well at least Allie was looking available for you." He seemed relieved that she was okay.

"Well I still want you to take it easy with that arm for at least two days. I just want to make sure that your systems accept the new energon line that I threaded through." Doc said. "Allie is in the debriefing so why don't you have Ironhide take you home so you can recharge." Doc suggested.

"I like that sound of that. Hide, are you ready?" Mia asked.

"I am always ready to get out of the medbay." Ironhide said as Mia hopped off the medical berth and allowed Ironhide to escort her.

"Doc, will Steph be okay?" Mia asked suddenly concerned for the femme.

"She's fine. I have already sent my report to Lord Megatron and Knockout will send an additional report since he was the primary physician." Doc answered.

"Good, I will come by tomorrow to check on her." Mia said.

"I am sure she would like that." Doc replied. The couple walked out as Doc looked on fondly. She really liked the couple and they had been over to play poker with them. Ratchet tended to like some of the human games that they had picked up on earth and that were one of them. Doc like rummy since you could play individually or partner up. The old medic and weapons specialist had been around for a long time and Doc was glad that Hide had been there during the dark times for Ratchet. Prime was also a good friend but with the peace that had been established he spent more and more time with Lord Megatron which right now they needed to heal the rift that war had caused and Doc understood even if Ratch and Hide didn't sometimes. Things were working out and Lord Megatron asking Ratchet to watch his femling seemed to go a long way with her mate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, did I make you proud my lord?" Shalon said coyly. She sidled up to her lord as she looped an arm around his massive waist. Megatron smiled at her quirkiness as she wrinkled her nose.

"You did although you only played a small part in the rescue." He jokingly said. Storm had been fed and put to berth and they were walking toward their berth room. He could tell that Shalon was tired. She had been up the night before for the temple ceremony and then left early for a rescue mission. Megatron was proud of her. She had done well even if she had only did the flying. They had not needed to trade anything and the femme was fine with little damage. Mia had been the only one shot and she treated it as if it was an annoying bruise that suddenly appeared. Megatron thought it funny because he had mechs that would whine if their armor had been dented.

"My part may have been small but it was critical. Besides you know what I can do. You saw the mayhem that I caused when we infiltrated the concentration camp." She stuck her glossa out at him and he reached down with his denta and nipped it. She jumped back and then laughed playfully but then sinuously walked back up to her mate and nipped at his neck while standing on her tippy toes. He laughed as he knocked her off her balance and she shrieked as he swung her up in his arms.

"You have been playing with fire since early this morning." He stated.

"Sweet spark I learned to play with fire the moment I laid eyes on you." She sung in her husky throaty voice. She smiled up into his optics as his optics gleamed in the semi-darkness of their room.

"What if I said that I am not in the mood?" He hoarsely asked with just a bit if static.

"So are you saying that my fingers will be doing the walking tonight?" She raised her eyebrow as her middle finger slid into her mouth all the way to the knuckle with an innocent expression and come hither eyes. Megatron groaned as he shook his head of the vision she was giving. Shalon knew how to push his buttons maybe that was why he didn't lash out in anger. She was a nymphomaniac and she was not ashamed. She was a vision of Aphrodite and Prima all rolled in one and she belonged to him alone to be used any way he liked.

Megaton's powerful engines roared to life as he dumped her on their berth. "Little girl you are going to get burned tonight." He growled as she shrieked and giggled when he pulled her under his massive weight.

"Honey I have been dreaming of you taking me." She purred as she gasped when he literally tore her pants off ripping the buttons off and shredding her underwear. She laughed and squirmed as he force her over on her stomach.

"Oh baby, is this going to be warrior style?" She laughed as he ripped her shirt off. "Hey! I liked that shirt."

"I'll replace it!" He growled and she laughed as he pulled her aft up in the air and tasted her fluids. Shalon groaned in delight and arousal. At least she would be good and ready for him tonight. She pulled the pillow closer to keep it between her head and the headboard because he was not going to give her much foreplay. That would be for a day or two later when his monstrous appetite had been fulfilled.

Sure enough, he only played with her long enough so that she would be ready as she felt him pushing in roughly.

"Oh baby please you feel so good." She moaned.

"You are very excitable tonight. You were this morning too." He whispered roughly and began to pump in and out of her. He pushed his fingers into her port and Shalon whimpered from the pain and dryness.

"My lord, you're hurting me." She cried as he eased up. She rarely complained and Megatron didn't want to damage his rare jewel. He wet his finger and tried again and this time Shalon relaxed into the embrace. Megatron took his other hand and pulled a plug from his subspace. He pulled back and took the plug and inserted it into her valve.

"My lord?" She tried to turn her head.

"No Shalon, trust me I won't hurt you." He told her softly. He pulled the plug out and replacer her valve with his spike as he inserted the plug into her port. Shalon's eyes grew big as she felt incredibly filled and tight. She wiggled and gasped and then he turned the plug on to vibrate. Shalon whimpered. She could feel the overload building as Megatron began to thrust hard and rough into her. He grasped her waist tight so she could not get away from him as he pumped in and out of her. Shalon cried out as he held firm and continued to pump into her hard and fast. He wanted to hear her scream even if she muffled it so that they wouldn't wake Storm.

Shalon was in deep euphoria of pleasure. Only her lord and master could get her this hot so quickly. She was completely filled by him and the plug vibrated in her port and she was so close as wave after intense wave rippled through her systems. Shalon moaned and whimpered as he continued to thrust, her head hitting the pillow, and her hands bracing her body against the headboard as he would pulled her waist back to meet his hard thrust. He was buried deeply inside her when he thrust in, so deep that it was almost painful as he hit every sweet node in her valve.

"My lord, please more." She begged and he reached over and bit her shoulder gently but pulled back and bit the other shoulder. Shalon shuddered feeling his denta and then feeling his hands scale down her back as he slapped her aft hard. She cried out and went into overload as Megatron followed. They both panted for air, Megatron trying to get his fans under control as he helped her to turn over and pulled her in his arms.

"You did well my lovely mate." He said after a while.

"Thank you my lord." Shalon said. "I always try to please you."

"You do very well and you have given me so much." Megatron said. "You are also very rare in the fact that you like a little pain."

"Well nothing is ever worth its value if you don't value the work that is involved." She said slyly. He laughed at her words and she snuggled into his chassis.

"Well, I love Storm and when you are ready I would love to practice for a chance for a mech." He told her.

"So I am a brood mare now?" She asked softly hoping he wouldn't give a stupid or upsetting answer.

"If you only have Storm then you have given me more than I could ever ask for. You are a wonderful mother Shalon and a mech would cherish you as much as I do. My carrier had a short life but she loved me from the moment my optics onlined. A mech would be there to take care of you if something happened to me."

"Storm would be there too." She whispered.

"But a mech would always be there for you." Megatron said. "I never left my mother until she died. I was a youngling."

"My carrier, Shia, was wonderful too but I think I know what you are saying. My brother stays near her since my sire has business." Shalon said her eyes were drooping. "I love you."

"Go to sleep my darling. I will be here in the morning." He kissed her softly as her eyes closed.


	58. Chapter 58

_Okay, the reviews are nice and I do appreciate them. I have enjoyed reading all of them so please keep fueling the muse. I think that Shalon and Megatron are everyone's favorite so far and I like her quirkiness and fire that she exhibits but I need to keep Prowl's story going plus we have a few new bots that will be making an appearance if I can remember to write them in. We also need to update Magnus and Comm. and see how they are doing._

_Please don't forget to leave a review. I love to read them. Enjoy!_

Prowl walked into his quarters. He started the day two hours early and finished over four hours late and he could feel the tiredness creep into his joints. He walked into hid berth room and Tia was already laying down recharging. She had scooted to her side and it looked like she had waited for him but he had worked very late trying to get the debriefing filed and then handling a call in for the late patrol.

Prowl walked to the wash racks and proceeded to turn the shower on. He quickly washed down then dried off, buffing the light scratches that he had accumulated throughout the day. He walked back to the berth room to see that Tia had awaken from recharge and was sitting up.

"Long day?" She asked softly.

"Yes, Allie was successful. They came back and only Mia took a minor injury." Prowl said.

"That's good. I have a feeling that Lord Stephano was trying to pull a political move to try and scare us but then by Allie taking action it backfired on him. She did the right thing. Lord Stephano only respects violence." Tia said as she rubbed her back. Like Kiki Tia's carrying stage had rapidly shifted and Doc moved the birth date up a month. Something about the oracle's energy tended to do that. It had also made Tia more sensitive to her body's needs. Prowl watched for a moment as she tried to rubbed her lower back.

"Tia, let me do that for you." He said softly as he encouraged her to sit between his legs. She complied and as Prowl gently began to rub her lower back Tia moaned in pleasure as he hit the aching spots that was causing her pain in her recharge.

"Oh that feels good my lord." She whispered into the dark room and Prowl's fan kicked in as his systems heated up just from hearing her sigh in pleasure. Tia could feel him heating as he massaged her lower back and she wondered if she should offer her body in comfort. Their relationship seemed so strange because they were not bonded but Prowl had been good to her since she had moved in with him. Suddenly she felt the sparkling move and she gasped. Before it had been light butterfly movements but this one had been strong.

"Tia, are you okay?" Prowl asked his fingers momentarily stopping.

"Yes, I am fine the sparkling moved." She replied as her hand went to her abdomen. Prowl reached around and placed his hand over her and felt the growing bump that represented their sparkling. Tia looked at him as he watched their hands and she realized that she could so easily love him but would he love her? She was so afraid to voice her thought for fear of rejection and tears pooled in her eyes. Prowl looked up at that moment as if sensing a shift in her and Prowl wondered what who could have hurt her to make her so wary of him. The sparkling moved again distracting him from his thoughts as he felt it moved under his fingertips and he smiled at her with wonder and awe.

"That is our miracle." He said quietly. His voice vibrated with great emotion as she watched his face. He optics began to leak fluid as she felt his chassis shutter with suppressed emotion. In her confusion she had forgotten that he was still hurting from the loss of his bonded mate and instinctively she reached out and pulled him into her arms.

"You're right." She said softly as her own tears mixed with his fluids. "This is our miracle." They remained that way for a long time comforting each other, holding the other in support and the first tentative steps toward healing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Thunder, something's wrong." Aura said as she clutched at her stomach. Thundercracker quickly rebooted their systems and reached for her as she was sitting up in their berth hunched over holding her stomach in a defensive gesture.

"Baby what is it? Are you ill?" Thundercracker tried to pull her closer so that he could help her but she cried out. Alarmed Thundercracker framed her face with his hands.

"Aura, tell me! What is wrong?" He demanded as he took in her pain filled face and trembling form.

"I don't know but I haven't felt well since yesterday but I thought it would pass." She moaned. "I think I need Doc..." She cried out again cutting her words off abruptly. Thundercracker immediately went into action.

"**Warp, do you read?"**

"**TC, what is it?" ** Thundercracker's panic could be felt through the trine bond that they had and Warp immediately started running to the balcony to transform and take off.

"**Can you come and sit with the sparklings for me?"**

"**No problem. I am on my way."**

"**Please hurry. It's Aura. She is not well."**

"**I am already out the door."**

"**Warp, thanks."** Skywarp transformed as soon as he hit the balcony and streaked off to help his best friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Doc, I just received a communications from Thundercracker. He is bringing Aura to the infirmary. He said she is in pain; that she woke up crying out and they don't know why." Ratchet said. He had been on duty for the late shift and Knockout had just left Doc had been resting in their quarters but had picked up First Aid and gone to the infirmary to what Ratchet had wanted.

"Aura is asking for you. Thundercracker just arrived with her and said that she is worse." Ratchet said. "Do you want me to take First Aid so that you can attend to her?" He asked.

"I appreciate it, yes thank you." Doc went and laid out her tools quickly. If they were already here then they would be coming through the doors any second. She finished laying them out and scrubbed her hands as Thundercracker ran in carrying a screaming Aura with him.

"Lay her in room 2." Doc said loudly over Aura's screams. He did as told quickly and taking the seat next to her to hold her hand as she whimpered in pain. Doc set to work immediately as she scanned over her form. Her systems seemed normal though a bit stressed and Doc had to check and double check. When she still could not find the problem she set about setting up her spark monitor and began taking readings.

"Doc what is wrong with me." Aura cried softly in pain. She was trying to hold herself still but it was hard not to want to double over in intense pain.

"Aura I am not sure yet. I am doing a spark check now because I can find nothing wrong with your systems." Doc said. Her spark outflow seemed normal but then Doc caught scarring and that it was very recent.

"Aura, have you been tired, or your systems feeling like they want to do a purge?" Doc asked.

"No, I felt fine until yesterday. I started feeling nauseous but I thought that it was from being exposed to the oracle." She replied.

"I think you are carrying but I am not sure." Doc said. "There is scarring on your spark case that might suggest that you are."

"What does that mean?" Thundercracker asked. From the information that Doc had given them on the care of sparklings Thundercracker knew that it was too early for her to be carrying since it had not even been a year since the twins had been born.

"It means that there is a good chance that your body is not ready for the stress of another sparkling and it is trying to over compensate for it." Doc told them. Ratchet had walked in briefly.

"Optimus and Megatron are here. They are concerned about Aura and Soundwave has commed for a replacement for her schedule in the morning." Ratchet said.

"Thank you, Ratch." Doc said as she kept scanning. The sparkling was not in the carrying chamber and this greatly concerned Doc since the spark was not attached to Aura's spark. She scanned the tube that the spark travelled through and found the spark pulsing trapped by a blockage.

"Aura, Thundercracker, I found the sparkling but there is a complication." Doc said quietly. She looked at both of them. "There is a blockage and it can't get to the carrying chamber." She looked directly at Aura. "Aura I am going to have to do emergency surgery. The energy from the sparkling is growing trying to get to your chamber. If I don't cut it out then it will cause you to hemorrhage energon thus causing corrosion to your internal systems and causing irreparable damage to your carrying chamber."

"What happens to the sparkling?" She gasped as another round of intense pain coursed through her. Doc didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm so sorry Aura. I can't save it." Doc said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Thundercracker asked. He knew how much loved her sparklings and to lose even one would be devastating.

"I'm sure. The spark is too young to place in an incubator because it doesn't have a spark casing to protect it from any allergens or contamination." Doc told him. Aura started to cry as her words sunk in and she was losing a spark that she never had the chance to hold.

"Aura, it really is for the best. Even if you didn't have this complication you are still nursing and it is too soon for another. It would place you in a high risk stage that could cost you your life." Doc told her. "Sometimes Primus knows best in these matters." Thundercracker couldn't speak because Aura's grief was so strong coming through their bond. Lubricant leaked from his optics as he grieved the loss of life with his mate.

"I am going to give you a sedative and I will have a nurse come in to prep you for surgery." Doc said as she and Ratchet walked out to inform Prime and their Lord High Protector of the situation. Optimus walked over.

"How is she?" He asked very concerned for their friend and soldier.

"She is carrying but the spark is blocked and I am going to have to perform surgery. The spark is too young and I'm sorry but there is no way to save it." Doc told them. "She is not taking it well right now and Thundercracker is a mess."

"I understand." They love the twins and he is a seeker which is natural for them to want their sparklings." Prime said solemnly.

"I will comm. Skywarp and send someone to help him with the twins." Megatron said. "If I can't find anyone I know that Shalon won't taking them. She will see it as a challenge."

"Shalon might not be a bad idea and they will be here for Thundercracker to visit while Aura is recovering." Prime said.

"Well then, I will send a transport for them." Megatron said.

"Good. I will have Ratchet inform Thundercracker so he won't be worried." Doc said. She turned and walked back into the room. This was not going to be pleasant. Ratchet had taken First Aid to Raynie. She and the twins had offered to take the sparkling so that Ratchet could help her with surgery. She saw Aura on the medical berth, saw how devastated she and Thundercracker were, and she watched silently as the nurse prepped her for surgery. Doc nodded to the nurse when she finished and the nurse left.

"Thundercracker, I need to take Aura into surgery." Doc gently said. Thundercracker looked up and Doc's spark wanted to break from the anguish look he gave her. "I promise to take very good care of her but we need to do this quickly before any more damage is done to her."

"I understand." He replied. He looked down and kissed Aura's hand. "I will be right outside waiting for you. I love you." She kissed her head as Aura whimpered. She was out of it from the sedative that the nurse injected into her line and Thundercracker let her go as Ratchet walked in and both he and Doc unlocked the medical berth and wheeled down a sort hallway into the surgical lab.

"She will be fine, Thundercracker." Prime said. He walked over and clasped Thundercracker on the shoulder in support. "I'll wait with you. Skywarp took the twins to Megatron's quarters. Shalon is letting them stay with Storm. They are fine."

"We have an extra room if you want to use it Thundercracker but I also know that you stay with Skywarp. The choice is yours." Megatron said. "Shalon likes company but I do warn she is a handful." Thundercracker tried to smile at his attempt at humor but couldn't.

"I appreciate the support my lord, Prime but I want to wait here." Thundercracker said.

"I understand. I'll wait with you for a while." Optimus said. "Allie may come down for a while. She is upset about Aura but she couldn't leave the twins."

"I'll make sure that she will be the first to know when Aura comes out." Thundercracker said.

"I'm sure she will know even without us telling her." Prime said dryly. They walked towards the waiting area located just outside of the infirmary and true to his word Prime sat with the seeker until they were sure that Aura would be fine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was late in the night and the sparklings were up and excited so Shalon let them play for a little bit. Storm was hyped up because she had someone little like her. She heard her mate enter through the hallway entrance and she stood up to greet her master.

"Shalon?" Megatron bellowed.

"Yes, my lord. I am in the nursery." She replied. Megatron walked in a moment later and smiled at her.

"How is Aura?" Shalon asked.

"She is in surgery." Megatron replied. "She had a blockage."

"Does Doc know what caused it?" She asked.

"Yes, she was carrying." Megatron said. "The spark was blocked in the tube that connects to the chamber. Doc is operating to remove the blockage but Aura will lose the sparkling." Megatron looked at the horror and sorrow on Shalon's face.

"Oh no, she will be…"

"…devastated. I know." Megatron finished quietly. "I told Thundercracker that we would keep the twins here."

"That's fine. I don't have any plans and I don't' mind." Shalon said.

"Shalon, can we… that is… I need you." He said quietly.

"I know. Let me get them to berth and I will be there in a moment." Shalon said as she looked down at the sparklings.

"I'll stay. I want to help." Megatron said quietly. Shalon looked surprised. He hardly ever wanted to be a part of Storm's care except when he played with her but Shalon sensed that his thoughts had turned inward and moody so she didn't question his motive.

"I'll nurse Storm and then I'll be a wet nurse for the twins." She said quietly.

"I'll keep them occupied while you take care of Storm." Megatron said. They worked together to get the sparklings down and then Shalon and Megatron left them to walk to their berth room.

"I love you." He said quietly as he helped her to undress.

"I know." She replied.

"He looked so lost and grieved." Megatron said. "Are we becoming weak to allow our sparks to feel like this?"

"No my lord, happiness, grief, sorrow, or joy, all of these feelings makes us stronger. They drive our passions whether in love or ambition. It is how Primus made us." Shalon told him. "Come to berth and we will hold each other."

"You have become my strength."

"As you are mine."

"I am so tired."

"I know. Sorrow and depression can do that. Let's rest together."

She laid down next to him as he held her close. They stayed like that a long time until recharge took over.


	59. Chapter 59

_I hope that the last chapter wasn't too spark breaking. I had been planning something with that couple for a while and I do write based on some of my own experiences. It is always tragic to lose a baby. I lost mine in my second trimester and that was what I drew on when writing the last chapter. _

_You can probably figure where I am leading Prowl and Tia to. They have to learn how to put fear aside and communicate better but at least they are healing. I still have to update on Comm. and Magnus and I have been thinking about Hook too. I just haven't figured how to get him to romance anyone yet. I don't want the usual stuff or the story will get boring. I would love to welcome some ideas and I even have thought about bringing Arcee into the play. Just a thought._

_Please tell me how much you enjoy the story because I love writing it and I need those reviews to keep the muse from drying up. Enjoy!_

Aura woke up and felt groggy and very achy. Her stomach still hurt but instead of a sharp pain filled with fire and agony it was now a dull healing ache. Her spark though would take longer. When the pain started she never dreamed that it was a sparkling. She knew that what Doc had done was the right thing but still it hurt to know that she had a sparking that never had a chance and instead only lived long enough to go to the Well of Sparks. She said a quick prayer that Primus would watch over her sparkling until it was time for her to join it and her eyes filled with tears. She turned her head to the right and saw that her mate had fallen asleep sitting in the chair next to her medical berth. He was hunched over with his helm lightly resting against her pillow and Aura's tears flowed down her face in silence as she watched his pain stricken face in recharge.

He stirred when she hiccupped and Aura quickly scrubbed the tears off her face. He didn't need to see her pain when he was obviously grieving too. Thundercracker's optics onlined and he searched her face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and broke down as he reached for her and hugged her to him.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry that you lost it but I am glad that you are alright. Doc said that she was able to catch it early and that there was no damage to your chamber. She was also able to save your valve and repair it so that we will be able to have other sparklings." Thundercracker told her gently. "She recommends that we wait at least a year to give your body time to heal and to grieve from losing this one."

Aura held on to her mate as she continued to sob in his arms. He held her to him as Knockout walked in.

"Aura, I need to ask you a few questions." Knockout said as he came around to the other side and checked her vitals on the monitor. Thundercracker let go of her so that she could concentrate on what Knockout had to ask.

"Are you in pain?" He asked her.

"A little. I t hurts to breathe." She answered.

"Doc said that the pain would be normal since she had to conduct surgery on a sensitive system. She left a drip for you and I will add it to your energon intake. You will have to be here at least one more night but barring any complications you should be able to go home tomorrow." Knockout told the couple.

"Thank you Knockout." Thundercracker said gruffly.

"No problem." He replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Comm. was at her communications station doing her duties when a communications came through. She marked the time and opened the initial page to tell who it was for and discovered that it was for her. She quickly opened it as Allie came on the line.

"Hey, I thought you might want to know that Aura was in surgery late last night." Allie told her.

"I felt something through the bond so thank you for letting me know." Comm. replied.

"She is stable and will make a full recovery. She lost the sparkling that she was carrying. None of us knew that she had conceived so it was a shock for her and Thundercracker as well as the rest of us." Allie stated.

"Thank you for letting me know. I will take the appropriate actions by letting everyone here know. Does the couple need anything?" Comm. asked.

"Only prayers. They are pretty upset over losing it." Allie said.

"We will be praying." Comm. said.

"Thank you. Allie out." The screen died and Comm. saved the message for sharing with Magnus. She turned and startled.

"My lord, you scared me." She exclaimed with her hand covering her spark.

"I'm sorry. I overheard your transmission. I am sorry for Aura." Magnus said. He walked closer to his mate. They had been doing much better and Magnus had enjoyed being closer to her. She still held herself back at times but Magnus understood that he hurt her badly when he chose to take Prime's advice. She was slowly forgiving him, loving him, and it warmed his spark that by taking it slow he was finally achieving his spark's desire.

"She will be spark broken from losing the sparkling." Comm. said quietly. She came to a pause in her work and stepped down and looked up at her mate. Ultra Magnus could see the tears in her eyes and he gently picked her up.

"Don't cry my darling. I hate to see you upset." He said softly to Comm.

"I know but Aura doesn't deserve to be hurt like that. She is a wonderful person." Comm. softly said.

"I know." Magnus said. He held her close to his chassis as he sent waves of love and comfort through their bond and Comm. smiled through her tears in gratitude that he could be so sensitive.

"Magnus, will you be home later when I get off?" She asked suddenly very shy and nervous. She had never asked or reached out for him until now and Magnus' spark thudded painfully in his chassis.

"I should. Why?" Ha asked her dampening down the hope trying to bloom in his systems.

"I…I…I just need…" She couldn't finish without breaking down and Magnus saw her hang her head down. As much as he wanted this moment he needed her to fully admit her desire for him.

"Comm. I will try but I can't promise." He said reluctantly. He held his breath hoping that she would say what he needed hear from her.

"Why?"

"Why can't you tell me?" He finally, hoarsely said. Static laced his words, his need so great permeating from the bond.

"Because I am scared of being rejected." She whispered.

"I bonded to you! What more do you want?" Magnus exclaimed frustrated.

"I don't know! I just need you." She cried out and then covered her mouth horrified that she had blurted it out.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear." Magnus said gently as he hugged her again and then kissed her head. "I promise to make time and be home for you."

"Thank you." She finally said relieved that he didn't pull away or hurt her. It would take time for them to drop all their barriers but they were doing much better.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hook was tired. He had taken this post but was regretting it. Magnus ran the base at top proficiency and many of the soldiers that trained pushed themselves hard and to the point that they would sustain injuries. He worked long hours and was losing more and more recharge but the work was challenging and he couldn't complain. He had an assistant that was pleasant to look at and she was very knowledgeable which made working easier and she seemed to have a sense of humor though Hook sometimes didn't get it.

"You work too hard, Hook." Arcee told him as she walked in. Her sleek blue and silver paint made her look beautiful and she moved with a unique grace that made Hook's systems warm as he watched her when she wasn't looking. She was one of the few femmes that had chosen not to become an Ancient One and had then moved to Moon base 5 to assist Ultra Magnus. Hook had not tried to court her because he suspected that the femme had a crush on Ultra Magnus but since Comm. had come and she and Magnus had made it known that they were bonded Arcee had backed away. It saddened Hook that she moped about it but with time he hoped that she would see him as a potential.

"I enjoy my work. Why don't you help me with rebuilding this arm joint for Breaker." Arcee walked over and waited for his instructions. She was a good assistant, quick to catch on, and Hook liked her being close. She smelled of clear lubricant and her systems ran with quiet grace that matched her movements. It made his green box like form seem ungainly and klutzy when in her presence.

"Arcee, will you hand me the number 8 wrench?" Hook asked. He was focusing deeper on his work and that always made him feel calm. He delved into the work and soon forgot about her nearness unless she would accidentally against him. When this happened his attention would return to her thus making it take longer to fix the arm appendage.

Breaker would not be happy with him but Hook couldn't care less. He would not reattach it until the arm was perfect. Anything less would reflect on his professionalism as a medic and he would not allow for his reputation to be tarnished.

"Arcee, will you hand me the torch?" He asked and she complied. He took it from her and finished up the welding to the lines and then put the arm down.

"Do you want to take a break and have a drink with me?" He asked her softly.

"What? I mean…you have never asked me before." Arcee replied.

"I know. I just thought that two professionals wouldn't mind taking a break and getting some energon." Hook said.

"Okay, I guess. I mean it would be nice." Arcee said.

"Let me finish this arm and we will go to the rec room to take a break." Hook said. He figured it would be safe since other mechs and femmes would be there.

"Okay." She replied and smiled at him. They quietly finished the arm together and Hook escorted Arcee out of the infirmary.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Come here little guy." Raynie said as First Aid chirped and clicked at Sunshine. Sunshine in turn returned the noise and then rolled onto her back cackling and laughing. Raynie laughed with her precious daughter as they played with First Aid. Both of First Aid's parents were on duty and Raynie had offered to keep the quiet shy mech since he seemed to do so well and liked to play with Sunshine.

"Well, what so we have here?" Sideswipes asked as he walked in and watched the two little sparklings play.

"Aid's parents have to work the same shift today so I offered to keep him. We were just playing before I put them down for an afternoon recharge." Raynie said as she laughed at the sparklings antics. They were rolling around together laughing and cackling at each other and they were adorable. Sunshine loved being with Aid and once Aid had gotten over his shyness he liked playing with her. Also, since Sunshine had been engaging in play with other sparklings and now that her body had adjusted to some solid energon wafers she was sleeping longer and playing better.

"He is so cute! Doc and Ratchet make wonderful sparklings." Sideswipe said.

"You just like him because he is so similar to your color." She laughed as they began to wrestle on the floor just laughing and playing as Raynie and Sideswipe laughed with them. After a long while the sparklings were tired so Raynie and Sideswipe fed the little ones and put them in Sunshine's berth and let them fall asleep together.

"Where's Sunny?" Raynie asked as they walked into the living area.

"He and Prowl are still on patrol. They took the northern quadrant since there had been Jung ho sightings as well as what happened with that femme Stephanie." He sat down on the couch and then pulled Raynie in his lap. She had been feeling much better since the temple ceremony and now that Sunshine let them sleep four to six hours at a time they all had been feeling much better and not near as tired.

"Do you know when he will be back?" Raynie asked. She would never deny Sideswipe but she preferred to be with both of them since Sunstreaker was so sensitive and easily volatile.

"He is going to be out for a while." Sideswipe rubbed up and down her arm as his other arm curved around her aft.

"Sides…" Raynie started to protest.

"I'll comm. him and ask permission if you would be willing." He said softly. "I usually agree with you Raynie but he always gets you first and I never complain. Please?"

"Only if you ask him first." She said relenting to his easy nature and personable smile. She could tell that he was already in communication with Sunstreaker as his optics dimmed and then he came back and smiled as he kissed her roughly on the lips.

"He said yes." Sideswipe smiled and then growled as he laid her out on the floor at the bottom of the couch. He pulled her clothes off and Raynie gasped and writhe beneath him. "I have wanted you forever but you were too tired to play."

"All of us were." She gasped. "You know that Sunny will want to leave his mark on me as soon as he gets in."

"Yes and I will get to watch knowing that I was first this time." Sides growled as he entered her. "I need this and you are not going to deny me."

"I would never deny you or Sunny. Oh… Sides please… I need this too." She moaned as he pumped into her very, very slow. Where Sunny was rough and possessive Sides was tender and smooth with his passion. He liked to romance Raynie and she loved that side of him as much as she loved Sunny's raw earthy nature. He kissed her deeply and explored her mouth with his glossa as he slowly pivoted his hips and hit all the sweet nodes deep within her and Raynie whimpered. She could feel the energy building, every touch sending off electrical impulses deep within her systems. Sideswipe moved his hands over her hips and aft as he lifted her slowly up to meet his thrusts and Raynie loved the feel of his spike moving deeply in her. She whimpered and gasped as Sides caught each breath in his mouth and palmed her breasts pinching her dark nipples that still seemed sensitive from her attempt at nursing.

"Sides please. I need you." She cried out and he increased his thrusts but never tried to hurt of dominate her. They moved together in perfect rhythm until Sideswipe heard her cry out and her valve tighten around him as she went into overload. Sides kept thrusting into her until he too joined her and the crested together enjoying their high from the overloading of their systems.

"Thank you Raynie." He said after several moments. "I just wanted you first this time."

"I know." She replied. "I love you too."

"I know, but I also know that if we weren't twins then you would have preferred Sunny."

"I was attracted to him first. It was that aloof dark bad boy persona he has, but I still love you as much as I love him." Raynie was afraid that she was hurting him and he felt her fear through the bond. It also didn't help that Sunny was sensitive to her mood changes and was asking why through the bond.

"Raynie I am very happy with our arrangement and bond. Please don't think that I am unhappy. I just wanted to be first tonight that's all and I never ask for anything."

"Okay, but I love you both very much and even though it was Sunny's data and energy that formed Sunshine I would still be willing to give you your own sparking if that is what you want. I don't think that Sunny would be jealous."

"He wouldn't be and he would be pleased that you think of me." Sides murmured as he felt tiredness invade his body. "Let's go get some recharge so that you will be ready for Sunny."

"Anything you say my love." She replied as he stood and helped her up from the floor.


	60. Chapter 60

_I guess I may leave this one running for a while. I haven't decided yet. I do enjoy writing it. If you want me to keep it running like a soap then let me know. I can if you want me to or I can pick one of several plots that I am working on and end it. Regardless I will keep a little of it open so that you can imagine the characters the way you like. That is one of my favorite ways to do stories so that they are not just my own but my readers as well and since this is the transformers world then there are endless possibilities._

_Please take a moment to review. I love to read them. Enjoy!_

Tia was putting the crib together that she had seen in the city when she and Sarah had gone shopping the day before. They had also stopped by Aura's and Thundercracker's house to check on her and to give her flowers that they had bought as a gift to help cheer her up. After a week she seemed better but one could tell that she still was grieving. It made Tia nervous being around her because her sparkling was very visible and Aura's gaze kept wondering back to her stomach. They hadn't stayed long but Tia could tell that Aura was glad they had visited.

Now she was trying to put together a crib and the more she read the more she wished she could speak directions because everything seemed like a foreign language. Prowl walked in from patrol. It seemed that he was doing more and more of it and it worried Tia that he was out there with only one partner to back him up.

He walked in and laughed as he observed Tia sprawled out on the floor with all the pieces scattered on the floor in their freshly painted nursery.

"Would you like some help?" He asked her as she looked and smiled sheepishly.

"I hate to ask because you have worked so hard today." She replied. Prowl smiled and sat down next to her on the floor. "I don't mind." He pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and she smiled back.

"Well since you are offering, do you speak directions?" He asked laughing at herself.

"Pardon me?" He said blinking at her.

"Directions! It seems that I don't speak directions very well." She stated laughing. Prowl smiled as he figured out what she meant.

"I am pretty good at putting things together." She smiled and they started working to put the crib together. Tia found that Prowl was interesting to be with and as they worked they talked about their work and friends and Tia learned that under that stoic personality was a mech with humor and had interest in crystals as well as enjoyed a good game of chess or any type of analytical game.

Tia told him stories of what she remembered of Cybertron and her family just as the war was breaking out. She liked that he took an interest in her and she enjoyed telling him about her life. If they were bonded then he would instantly know just as she would, but he had not asked or said anything about love or romance and she was scared to show her true feelings because she didn't want to know if he didn't love her.

"Prowl, may I ask you a very private question?" She finally asked. She was nervous about asking her question and Prowl sensed it.

"Tia, what do you want to ask?" Prowl returned.

"You loved Jazz with everything." She whispered. "What was he like?"

Prowl looked off in the distance as he stopped working. He didn't say anything for the longest time and then he looked at her, "he was the life of the party. He was sociable, he was the one that everyone liked going to even though he was special ops." Tia smiled at that for in a sense that was what she was before she found out she was carrying. "Everyone liked him and it was me that he picked. I felt so special and then I found out that he loved me." Prowl looked at her. "I lost everything that I knew when Praxis was destroyed and here came someone who filled that lonely void and I grabbed at the chance." Prowl looked off in the distance. "I felt him pass but was too far away to realize it until I landed on earth and Optimus and Ratchet took me aside to tell me. I was devastated."

Tia felt his sorrow and tears pooled in her eyes as she looked at Prowl. She reached out her hand and laid it on his shoulder in silent support. He looked at her and she realized that he was sad but something was different.

"I didn't think I would ever get over losing him and then last week I felt our sparkling move. If he was here we would have been ecstatic. We talked about having one many times but Jazz wanted to wait until the war ended. It's ironic that it took Aura and Shalon as well as Cassie carrying to make Megatron realize that there was more to power and fighting." Prowl said softly. "I don't regret our sparkling Tia. I don't regret you but I understand that you feel insecure but I will strive to do what is right for you and our sparkling."

"I know you will and I am glad that you are here. I just can't help but fell scared about the future." She said softly.

"You're afraid that you might fall in love with someone else. If that happens I won't hold you back." Prowl told her. "I have felt love and I want you to know what it is."

Tia looked at him. She wanted to say that she had found that someone and that was what she feared most. He didn't love her. His spark belonged to someone long gone and she was afraid that he couldn't give her what she wanted most.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I suck at this!"

"What are you fussing about?" Bumblebee walked over to his mate and kissed her on top of the head.

"This! I can't keep anything alive. How does Kiki do it? Her plants are beautiful and so vibrant. Mine are brown and dying." Stargazer wailed. She was crying because her flowers looked so pitiful.

"Why don't you ask Kiki to help you? I know she would love to help and she may be able to teach you how to care for them." Bumblebee suggested trying to soothe his mate. He leaned down and hugged Stargazer as she sat in the middle of her brown dried up flower garden. "It is not too late to replant since it is only the beginning of the summer."

"I should but then Starscream is so protective of her. I'm glad you don't smother me like that." She said as she wrinkled her nose at Bumblebee.

"He's protective because Kiki is the type of femme that brings out his protective nature. You, I know you can handle yourself. If I tried to be protective like that you would probably smack me around and put me in the infirmary." Bee smirked as Star swatted his arm playfully.

"So if a mech comes and hits on me you would make me protect myself?" She asked playing with him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That would be different. I would probably put him on the ground and pound him into scrap." Bee stated. Stargazer laughed as she wrapped her arms around him, pulled herself up and, kissed him on the lips.

"So I am worthy of protection." Stargazer said.

"Well if a mech is going to try to take you away then yes." Bumblebee said smugly. Star just rolled her eyes.

"So, I suck at gardening." She said after a moment.

"You said not I." Bee said and laughed as Stargazer jumped up on her feet.

"Okay, that's it. Where's the hose!" Star grabbed the hose and started chasing Bee around their yard with it. The couple was shrieking with laughter as Stargazer nailed him with the water but then Bumblebee grabbed at the hose and wrenched it out of her hands as Star ran inside their house and locked him out. She then ran through the house and locked the back door and then ran into their berth room and hid under it trying to catch her breath. She heard Bumblebee use is lock override and come through the back door slowly.

"Come out; come out where ever you are." Bee said as he used his heat signature to track her. He easily found her under the bed as he reached down very quickly and pulled her out by her ankles. Stargazer shrieked and laughed as she swatted at Bee's hands as he tickled her relentlessly and then picked her up and threw her on the berth. Stargazer did a back roll and slid off on the other side as Bee tried to grab her. She laughed playfully as each time he took a step she took one in the opposite direction. He finally lunged as he pinned her against the wall and berth. Star jumped and tried to run across the berth as Bee catches her as he pins her down on the berth, it gave away on one side allowing the mattress to tilt and slide off with Stargazer going with it.

Bumble was shocked. He quickly threw the mattress to the side and began pulling at the bed linens to find Stargazer. She was trapped in the sheet laughing her fool head off and Bee became angry since he thought she had hurt herself.

"That wasn't funny! I thought you had gotten hurt." Bee said angrily.

"It did scare me for a moment but it was too funny." Star said. She kept laughing and Bee huffed away.

"What about our berth?" He finally said as he stopped at the door.

"We'll have to fix it." She said. Bee turned back. They silently put the berth back together as Bee fixed the broken leg. Every time Bee looked at his mate she would start laughing and he finally had to laugh with her.

"It was a good joke even if you did scare me." He finally conceded.

"I didn't break it on purpose but it was funny." She said.

"Yeah, it was."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiki lay in her berth. Unfortunately Doc had started making her take at least three hours at a time in the berth because her systems were running at a stressful rate. Her energon flow was higher than normal and Doc was concerned about her losing the sparkling. Doc had explained that sometimes this occurs and that there is no medical explanation for it. Some theories were that the sparkling was giving off a certain type of energy signature that was not compatible with her body; some said it might be the energy contribution of the sire, and some theories led to that some carriers were not meant to carry. There was no medical proof for these theories and Doc said the only way to help increase the chances of a healthy was to rest three hours with only an hour up between.

Starscream, true to his word to Doc, made sure that she followed orders and he had made sure that he and Skywarp had worked out a plan where at least one of them would be there to sit with her so she couldn't disobey orders. It was frustrating because they did everything for her and she felt smothered but Starscream knew that if she lost the sparkling then she would be devastated. They had already seen Aura and Kiki knew that she was grieving, hurting for the life that she was denied and Kiki rally felt for her friend. She also knew that it would be harder on Aura if she lost her sparkling because they were close and to lose another would hurt both of them.

"How are you feeling?" Starscream asked as he brought her energon.

"Cranky." She replied. "I know that I have to stay off my feet but this is boring."

"Can I bring you something?" He asked her as she began to sip her energon.

"A pass to interface with my mate?" She asked as a brow went up. Starscream laughed at her expression.

"You know what Doc said but if it will help I have the afternoon off. Would you like me to snuggle with you?" He sat down on the edge of the berth.

"You know I will never miss an opportunity to snuggle." She replied. Starscream moved next to her on the berth and she scooted forward so that he could bring his legs around her. She leaned back careful not to place too much pressure on his cockpit. Kiki loved it when he wrapped his arms around her. It made her feel so loved and protected and he had given her so much since he had come into her life.

"Doc wants you to come in for a checkup tomorrow. She also says that she will need you to start coming in daily since you are high risk. She says that there may be a chance that the sparkling will come early but it should be able to sustain its life in another two weeks with the help of an incubator." Starscream told her. He was worried for her health but he held back his thoughts because he didn't want to scare her.

"What about Pickles and Gummy Bear?" Kiki asked concerned for their gato and dog.

"I brought home a pet cage and we will take them with us tomorrow. Allie assures us that we can use puppy pads and put Bear on the balcony and Pickles will be able to share a bathroom with the other gatos that live at the Hall." Starscream still hadn't figured out where she came up with their names. She had named them after human food which just did not make sense.

"Oh good. Gummy Bear had been so good to keep me company and Pickles sleeps with me during the day." She smiled as she looked behind her shoulder at her mate. "I love that you think of everything. I love you so much."

"And I love you." Starscream replied. He missed the physical intimacy but her health was more important.

_I managed to spit this out and before ten o'clock. Woo hoo, two chapters in one day. I hope you like it and again don't forget to leave a review!_


	61. Chapter 61

_I think everyone liked the last chapter. I enjoyed writing about Bumblebee and Stargazer. I didn't expect for anyone to comment on Kiki and Starscream but I appreciated and liked them. I am going to try to write more on Prowl because I would like to bring their story out more. _

_By reading the comments I realized that I haven't written about Mia and Hide lately. I'll try to bring them up to date. If there is anyone else please let me know and I will try to write about them._

_I have greatly enjoyed the reviews and I go back and read them as I write. Please don't forget to leave a review after you finish reading a chapter and let me know what you liked about it. Enjoy!_

"II don't see what is so special here!" Hound had heard Cliffjumper harp on and on about living at the Hall that he was sick of it. They had been out on patrol that Prowl had worked them into and while Hound found the Realm beautiful and exotic just as he did earth, Cliffjumper had harped and complained about everything he encountered.

"I like it here." Hound told him and Cliffjumper huffed.

"Why do we have to live with Decepticons? They were the ones who destroyed our world so I don't see how we can just make peace and pretend that nothing happened." Cliffjumper and Hound were sitting in the rec room thinking that they were by themselves. They didn't see Ravage nor did they know that he was sending their conversation to Soundwave.

"Prime and Megatron made peace Cliffjumper and we need to respect that peace. It is not healthy to keep this resentment buried so deep inside you Cliff." Hound stated to him. "I like that we don't fight anymore and I like knowing that there are sparklings among us. Neither Prime nor Megatron is going to allow you to pick fights and Prowl threatened brig time along with the most horrid chores imaginable."

"Well I am not standing down to any of them and I am not afraid of the brig and I say bring it on to Prowl!" Cliffjumper shouted. He calmed as Ironhide and Mia walked in. Cliffjumpe smiled at Ironhide but then glared at Hide's mate. It made Mia uncomfortable and Ironhide glared back.

"You know Cliffy you can be heard all the way down the hall and my mate doesn't like you very much." Ironhide said.

"What! You are mated to her! I mean I didn't know." Cliffjumper exclaimed. They had just arrived though a week late since they had landed on the south planet far from where the Hall was. They had detoured to Moon base 5 and now they were here to be debriefed and decide where best to place them. They were currently staying at the harbor warehouse with a transport to shuttle them between there and the Hall.

"Yes, I am mated to Chromia who had been transformed into an Ancient One so if you have a problem with that then let's take it to the training floor so that I can pulverize you into scrap." Ironhide challenged. Cliffjumper looked between the couple and then at Hound who shrugged as if saying 'don't look at me'.

"She is Chromia?" Cliffjumper said in shock.

"Yes and if you don't mind can you quit glaring at her." Ironhide growled. "And by the way you do realize that Ravage had been in here with you the whole time. That was why Soundwave had us come and warn you that if you pick a fight you will answer to Prime and Lord Megatron."

"I will not answer to Megatron!" Cliffjumper snarled.

"You will answer to both or you will be sent back in space! Now I suggest you calm down and remember that we are now on the same team united as one." Ironhide stated menacingly. Ravage came up to Ironhide ad purred while Hide stroked his helm to demonstrate how serious he was. Cliffjumper's optics grew wide and then narrowed in frustration as he realized that he would not win this argument.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Allie, I need to speak with you." Chelsea said as she caught the Leator in hallway on her way to her office.

"Sure, let's go to my office. How is Nighthawk?" Allie asked politely.

"He is well my lady. Both he and barricade went with Knockout and Sarah into town to do some shopping. I needed to do some meditating in the lower chambers of the oracle and barricade promised to take him so that I would have the morning to myself." Chelsea said as they walked along the hallway and then entered Allie's office. Allie closed the door and gestured for Chelsea to take a seat as she went to her desk and sat down.

"Now Chelsea, what can I do for you?" Allie asked her smiling gently.

"We need to talk about Shalon's position. Before the mechs came and we achieved peace you were working with her. If Shia is no longer going to take her position then Shalon needs to continue her training to take her mother's place." Chelsea stated.

"I assuming that your statement also covers her being tested by the oracle." Allie stated it but she was really fishing with a question. She leaned back in her chair and carefully thought about Chelsea's words.

"Allie you know she needs to be tested because if the oracle was to pick her during a ceremony it could kill her if she was to panic under the heat." Chelsea stated. "You know this personally. It almost killed you when we were learning our positions and how it chose to deal with us. Now that we understand our place it is our duty to teach other who chose to be an Ancient One." Chelsea looked directly at her. "Don't let her make our mistakes. It could cost her her spark."

Allie knew that Chelsea was right but the testing was painful even though it only shadowed the pain that the oracle might put her through. Allie hated it but she was the one the oracle chose to train the top four officers and by ignoring her duty it could cost them more than just sparks, it could hurt their strength as a team.

"I do agree and I will proceed with her training. We have at least four months before our next temple ceremony and I promise you that I will test her." Allie told Chelsea firmly.

"Good. Allie I know that we have submitted to our mates but never forget that we are strong. I know that you and Prime are troubled because he is a leader and so are you. You have to make him understand what the oracle does to us. We have been designed to fight and to be strong. They have no idea what we have been through. You united us under your leadership and now you are passing it to Prime and Megatron but don't let them forget who built this stronghold and it is just that. Alpha Trion started with his bringing Ultra Magnus and their ways. We have evolved beyond that. We have six cubes and a crystal the embodies our god, Primus. They killed their avatar, their connection with Primus and all of them did it. Even Prime is not as strong as the original Primes because their power has been lost; it has been corrupted by their thoughts of power and a single mindedness that we have overcome, and I felt their lust for power when they saw those cubes. You did too because the oracle gave us a warning in the visions."

"I know but how do I tell them? How do I teach a race that there is something more powerful in the act of service than in the desire of power? I feel it sometimes, even in Prime. I know that he wants the good for all but it can't be achieved without the processor, body, and spark being unified as one. They have neglected their spiritual in pursuit for the body and the intellect of the processor and by doing so they have unbalanced themselves." Allie said.

"You're right and now we have brought them into our world." Chelsea stated softly.

"I should have told them more about us in the beginning but I was afraid because of the war. If Megatron had found out about the true power of the oracle and tried to harness it before a peace could be reached it could have had deadly results that would have further damaged those that were left in the quake of the disaster." Allie said. Chelsea could feel her tension and how she had been struggling with this burden.

"You have been balancing on the precipice, walking a fine line between what you are, and what it means to be mated to a Prime. He needs to know the real you; the one that was transformed into what you are now. He is still living in a dream world where you are Elita One and that you will blindingly follow."

"I know but I love him Chelsea. We have sparklings together and we are a family."

"Then make him understand that you want him but he has to accept you. Make him see that you are a femme but you are also a weapon that the oracle uses to keep balance in the Realm. Show him everything Allie the next time you merge."

"Have you shown Barricade?" Allie asked softly.

"Yes and he understands as will Optimus when you tell him everything." Chelsea replied. "He is, after all, Prime and he does carry the Matrix of Leadership." Chelsea stopped for a moment thinking. "The Matrix was given to our race from Primus, and we have learned that the oracle is another physical manifestation of Primus, could the Matrix be affected by the oracle?" Chelsea wondered out loud.

"I don't know but we could ask the oracle before we talk to Optimus." Allie said. She wouldn't risk his life until she knew that no harm would come to him.

"Cybertron will not reawaken until our race is in balance again. Both Megatron and Optimus is the key to this balance." Chelsea said.

"I agree with you but until we know how to teach them we can't just expose them to the oracle." Allie stated.

"Then we will have to research it. Barricade said that Wheeljack took energy measurements from the oracle. Maybe we could talk to him." Chelsea thought out loud.

"We could but then he would go to Prime or Megatron."

"So for now we bring in Saraphina and Aura…"

"….Aura is grieving. We leave her out for now."

"Shalon?"

"No."

"I am running out of officers."

"We go to Shia."

"Shia is retired and won't come. Besides she has ties to Megatron. On Cybertron he vowed to her brother to protect her on the condition that her brother remain loyal to him to the end."

"Who was her brother?"

"Is. Soundwave." In that moment Allie understood everything. She just hoped that she could make Optimus understand. Chelsea read her thoughts.

"He will. He is the Prime."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shalon could feel something was up. The hard thing was no one was talking, at least not to her. She walked into Storm's nursery and went to her crib. Storm had awakened and was chirping happily away. When she saw Shalon she pulled up and said, "Mama" and Shalon smiled at her smart little femmling. She had surprised her sire by calling him daddy and Shalon loved the star struck emotion that had come through the bond.

Megatron walked in through the door and immediately called out.

"I'm in the nursery." Shalon said as she picked her little femme up and went over to the glider rocker. Allie had given all of them rockers of some type saying that the sparklings loved the motion and she was right. Shalon loved to sit and nurse Storm while rocking her. It seemed that it settled her while she was feeding. She did this now as her master walked in and stopped to watch his favorite two femmes.

"How was your day my dear?" He asked softly as not to startle Storm.

"It was fine. Orion and Hot Rood came to play today and Storm had a long nap after a wonderful day of playing games and learning new words." Shalon said proudly of her sparkling. "She is growing my lord and so fast. She is so amazing!"

"I know." Megatron held his hands out and Storm squealed so loud that Shalon cringed and laughed.

"It seems she wants her daddy." Shalon said smiling as she let Storm reach out and grab onto Megatron's armor.

"Daddy!" She squealed in delight and Megatron reached for her and shifted her from her mother. Storm hugged her daddy with all that she was and Megatron laughed as he held and cuddled her. It seemed that in the week since Aura had lost her sparkling Megatron was spending more time with Storm and her bond was strengthening daily as Storm clicked and chirped her way into her daddy's spark.

Megatron could hear both his mate and his sparkling clearly now in the bond that they held and his spark swelled with love that he never though he could feel. He didn't deserve their love, he had always brought destruction, but now he was learning to channel that desire into better things and that was a start.

"My lord, I have made some energon treats as well as poured a pitcher of energon for you." Shalon said. "Storm has learned to eat simple energon wafers that Ratchet made for the sparklings."

"Are you saying that you have prepared a family dinner for your two favorite people?" Megatron asked as he bounced Storm in his arms. She slicked and chirped to let him know that she liked being bounced.

"Yes, Sideswipe made her a little chair today. He gave several chairs to sparklings today. He designed one for Sunshine and everyone liked it so much that he designed one for each sparkling that has been born this year." Shalon said as she patted Storm's back and then led them out to the dining table. They all sat down and Megatron made over Storm in her little white chair.

"My lord, would you consider having another sparkling?" Shalon asked out of the blue. Megatron looked at her wondering why she would ask that.

"You know that I will give you anything you want within reason." Megatron replied.

"I want a son." Shalon stated.

"What if we have another femme?"

"Then I want to keep trying." Shalon said stubbornly. She looked at her mate. "I love how Allie interacts with the twins. They just adore her. Storm does the same thing with you. Please don't get me wrong but Storm worships the ground you walk on. I know she loves me and I love her dearly but there is nothing like the love of a son. Besides if would be nice to have one of each or even a house full."

"It is no problem. In my position if you need help then I can find it." Megatron said. "As long as I don't lose you I will give you as many sparklings as you want." Shalon smiled as she served both her mate and Storm. They chatted while they ate supper and Shalon felt content even though she couldn't quite shake the feeling from earlier. She would talk to Allie in the morning. Let her know what she was feeling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I swear I am going to kill that slagging minicon if he so much twitches the wrong way toward a former Decepticon." Ironhide was still fuming about Cliffjumper after he and Mia had retired to their quarters.

"Hide you need to relax and let it go." Mia said as she stretched out next to her mate. They were getting ready for recharge and Mia had just come from the wash racks from drying her hair.

"I know but I did promise Prime that I would watch that slagger and make sure that he wouldn't cause trouble." Ironhide gruffed out. Mia rolled him over on his back and straddled him as she began to massage the kinks out of his armor. She reached beneath the seams and gently unknotted the circuits where they had bunched and tightened and Ironhide expelled air and relaxed into her touch. She was a magician weaving her spell, she was Venus using all her wiles to seduce him, and she was his to worship and pleasure. Mia was so good to him and if it meant being nice to a few cons to keep her then so be it. She was worth more than any precious gold or energy; she was his spark and she completely submitted to him as he did to her.

"You are here with me so let's think of more pleasant thoughts than Cliffjumper." Mia murmured as she poured oil into her hands and began to work it into his seams. Ironhide moaned as her hands worked all the creaks out of his joints and he turned over onto his back with dim optics to watch her pour more oil over his seams and joints. The rich oil smelled wonderful and Mia took a moment to coat her skin with it and then began to slide her body against his. Ironhide could feel his fans kicking on as his systems heated from her touch and Mia smiled the smile of a nymph as she continued to caress him.

"Mia you feel so good against me." Ironhide groaned. He went to caress her but Mia slapped his hands away and then pinned his wrist to either side of his helm.

"I will punish you if you move your arms." She whispered in his audial receptors and Hide growled as he focused so that he would obey her. He cried out as her glossa flicked over his well-oiled seams and her hands went to cup him between his legs over his interface panel. He retracted it at her unspoken request and Mia moved down and licked his growing spike. She took the tip into her mouth and Hide groaned loudly as he cried out. She loved his deep smoky voice tinged with pleasure and how he looked writhing beneath her. She took him completely into her mouth and began to suck and squeeze him with her mouth using the different pressures to bring him to overload. She moaned and growled deep in her throat and Ironhide dug his fingers into the berth.

"Mia…oh Mia…please I need to be inside you." Ironhide moaned as she brought him closer and closer, her glossa flicking up and down as she moved him in and out of her mouth sucking hard as she growled letting the vibrations course through his body. Ironhide yelled as he unexpectantly overloaded, his fluid gushing down her throat as Mia swallowed every bit of his sweet fluid and then licked him clean. She rose up and straddled his hips as he quickly became hard again and Mia took him into her valve as she moaned from the fullness that only Ironhide could give her.

"Do you know what you do to me, Hide?" She whispered as she quickly established a rhythm.

"I think I have an idea." He answered as she used her internal muscles to squeeze his spike hard and the air hitched in his intakes as he arched up into her body with a groan. Mia smiled her come hither smile and leaned over and nipped at the corded circuits in his neck.

"Hey, Hide wait!" Ironhide rolled her over tired of her soft touches when he wanted to pound into her. He immediately established a rough fast rhythm and Mia cried out as she tried to hold on for leverage.

"Hide please! Not so fast." She cried out and Hide slowed a bit but he pulled her aft up so that he could go in even deeper. Mia cried out as the energy built higher and higher until Mia screamed as her valve tightened around him and she overloaded. Ironhide kept pumping into her until he too overloaded with a cry. It was the most intense overload that Mia had experienced since they had come to the Realm.

"You are my spark my love." Mia said softly as recharge settled in on her systems.

"As you are mine." Hide said his optics already dimmed.


	62. Chapter 62

_I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Please take a moment to leave a review so that I know what you like. Enjoy!_

Tia was restless. She was entering the third stage of carrying and she felt fat and ugly. Prowl had reassured her that she wasn't but the sparkling seemed to be very active and Tia didn't recharge most nights even with Prowl rubbing her down and trying to help her get the sparkling to settle. Even Doc was implying that she could be born any day and Tia was more than ready. Prowl helped her to get the nursery ready and she was glad for it since she never seemed to have any energy but then when she entered the third stage she couldn't resist the impulse to clean everything and make sure that they had everything ready for the little femme that she was carrying.

Prowl was ecstatic that they were having a femling. He had always wanted one and out of his family of six he had only had the one sister but they had been so close growing up together and he missed having a femme's opinion on certain things. Now he would not only have Tia but he would have their sparkling too.

Prowl walked in their quarters and found her in their berth room. She had taken to spending the early evenings in bed watching television until he came home from work. She was so pretty sitting up rubbing lotion on her stomach while she watched a movie. She loved biographies and movies and Allie always brought her a good selection from the city.

"Good evening Tia." Prowl told her.

"Good evening my lord." Tia said as she watched Prowl walk to the wash racks. This was their routine now that they were used to each other and she continued to watch her movie and speed it up so that it would end when Prowl came from showering.

"How was your day?" Tia asked as he came from his shower.

"My day was good. I went with Allie and Optimus Prime into the city for talks today. It seems that Allie is determined to call out Lord Stephano about Stephanie's kidnapping. She's using the peace treaty that we have with the Jung Ho to call him out and force them to do something about him."

"It won't work. Too many people fear him and they will not stand up to him." Tia commented. Prowl walked over and laid down next to her. She seemed restless lately and Prowl had hesitated about loving her since he didn't want to hurt her or the sparkling. She had moved between his legs and he started rubbing down her lower back. He applied the crème that Doc gave her to help ease the ache since the sparkling like to rest so low in her carrying chamber. Tia moaned from his contact and his systems heated. It was their routine every night except Prowl had quit interfacing with her. She missed the intimacy, she missed him, and she had asked Doc why he would stop. Doc said that she was healthy and her carrying had no risks so far but it confused Tia that Prowl had stopped. She was too scared to ask him why and he did not communicate his intentions anymore which confused her more.

Tia wondered if she could seduce him. It would be nice to feel him inside her. She wanted him and she wondered if she could pull this off. She reached around and pulled him towards her by his neck. Her lips hovered so close to his as she watched his optics for any sign of rejection. When he didn't move she closed the gap and kissed him as Prowl responded to her need. She gasped and then let her glossa explore his lips until he opened to allow her entrance. Prowl's arms went around her and she clung to his neck as they kissed passionately until she was forced to break it for breath.

"Tia, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you or the sparkling." Prowl whispered to her.

"I have never been surer of anything than this." She replied as she clung desperately to him. "I missed you. I missed us."

"Will it hurt the sparkling?" He asked desperate for her but unsure of their sparkling's wellbeing.

"I can get on top or you can have me on all fours." She whispered. Prowl growled as both images teased his processor. He moved as he position Tia on all fours, her head being supported by a pillow as he ran his hands along her body resting briefly on their sparkling. Tia moaned as fingers teased her valve. She missed him terribly and her body shook as he reacquainted himself with her. He pinched at her nipples with one hand and Tia cried out as a finger from his other hand slipped inside her.

"You feel so hot and wet." Prowl murmured as he lined himself up to thrust into her body. Tia closed her eyes as she felt him stretch her to prepare for his entrance. Prowl's spike was hard a ready as he gently pushed into her. Tis cried out because she was so wet and swollen and Prowl groaned because she felt so good. He filled her to the hilt and held there savoring the heat and slickness of her valve as he inhaled her heady scent.

"Prowl please I need you to move in me." She cried and Prowl began to move in her. He thrust deeply into her and Tia let out and high pitched wail as she pushed up against him with each thrust. Tia closed her eyes as she gasped and moaned when Prowl's hands palmed the swell of her stomach and the sparkling jumped and danced under his father's touch.

"Prowl!" Tia cried out as he thrust deeper and deeper into her swollen body and both reveled in the intense energy rolling through their bodies. Prowl suddenly pulled her to the edge of the berth as he stood up and turned her over. He wanted to see her face but he needed to put her in a position where it wouldn't harm the sparkling. He dangled her legs off the side as she brought them around his waist. He gently thrust back into her port as Tia moaned from the look on his face.

He pressed against the upper part of her valve as he thrust into her and Tis cried out. The energy built between them fast as Prowl watched her lovely eyes beg him imploringly. Her breath whispered of sweet lust as he continued to thrust into her until he felt her tightened against his valve and Prowl growled as he overloaded in her. Tia screamed his name as she followed him.

Later Prowl held her as she closed her eyes.

"Sleep you are tired." He said softly to her.

"I know Prowl."

"Did you have a good day?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

"I did." Her words were soft, tired as she closed her eyes.

"I am glad." He said.

"Prowl, I love you." She whispered. Prowl stopped stroking her hair and he wondered if he heard her correctly. She had gone into recharge but the desire for recharge left him as he pondered her words.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You can do it. Just give me a couple of more pushes." Ratchet said as Kiki pushed with all her might when another contraction hit. Doc had gone to Moon base 5 so it was Ratchet who was delivering Starscream's and Kiki's sparkling since she had gone into premature labor. It had been expected and Ratchet had the neonatal unit ready and Knockout was assisting to make sure that they were ready for any unexpected event.

"Kiki you can do it." Starscream said softly as he supported his mate's back. He was worried about their sparkling but he also knew that Ratchet was very capable at taking care of his patients.

"Star, it hurts!" She cried as she gave another push. Kiki had been so good up until now but Starscream was worried that she was giving up. He helped her to push by supporting her back and Kiki let out a blood curdling scream as she pushed with all her might.

"That's it, Kiki. We're almost there. I can see the top of the helm." Ratchet said as he readied to catch the sparkling. Kiki pushed again when another contraction hit and the sparkling slithered out in the energon like fluid that it had been enveloped in. Though Kiki was exhausted she was eager to hear the first cry of her sparkling and she waited and waited but when several minutes passed and still no sound she began to worry.

"Ratchet, why isn't he crying?" She asked distress becoming apparent in her voice. Starscream wrapped his arms around her as she tried to get up but Star held her back.

"No, Starscream. I want to know what is happening to our sparkling!" Kiki was crying as they still had not heard their sparkling and Starscream began to fear that something was dreadfully wrong. Kiki tried to get out of Starscream's hold but couldn't and then they heard the most wonderful sound. Their sparkling chirped and Kiki cried with relief as Starscream hugged her close in gratitude and relief.

"He gave me a scare there for a moment but he is fine. I have him in his unit for now because He needs the warmth and the imitation of his mother's spark pulse but he will be fine." Ratchet said as Knockout placed the sparkling in his incubator and wheeled it over so that Kiki and Starscream could see him. He was very small but Kiki could see the distinctive red that he had inherited from his sire but he also had the traces of white that was given to him by his grandmother.

"Were you white?" Starscream asked.

"No but I believe my mother was white with grey markings." Kiki said softly as she looked at her little mechling. He was indeed small but then Starscream was small as a seeker compared to his trine mates.

"He's beautiful Kiki." Starscream said as he gazed at their sparkling. He reached over her shoulder and touched the incubator. The little sparkling clicked and chirped back as he tried to imitate his sire by touching him through the glass.

"He belongs to us my love." She said as she smiled at her mate over her shoulder.

"Yes he does. Are you okay?" Starscream asked concerned for her.

"I think so. I feel sore but I am happy." She said. Kiki yawned and Starscream knew she was tired.

"Rest my darling and we will talk later." He kissed her tenderly as he disengaged from the medical berth. "Knockout I am going to check in with Thundercracker and Skywarp. I want to let them know that they are uncles."

"Congratulations Starscream. I am happy that he is born healthy." Knockout said. "Kiki is resting?"

"Yes she is." Starscream replied.

"Good. When the sparkling is ready to feed I will wake her." Knockout said.

"I will be back shortly. I want to also inform Lord Megatron and Prime that Kiki has had her sparkling." Starscream told him.

"Good, I am sending the report in about ten minutes to Lord Megatron. I know that he would appreciate hearing from you personally." Ratchet said as he walked out from his office.

"I will head there first then." Starscream said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Knockout walked in from his shift. He had finished later than ordinary because of the sparkling birth but he knew that Saraphina wouldn't mind since he was there for her most nights. He heard her in the wash racks and concern filtered his processor as something wasn't right. He quickly walked in and saw her hunched over on the floor.

"Sara! What's wrong?" He went down on his knee joints to pull her to him but Sara started purging sour energon in the drain. Knockout held her hair back as she violently purged everything in her tank. When she was empty she leaned back against Knockout.

"II guess we will be going to confirm that I am carrying." She said tiredly.

"I guess we will."

"I had hoped that it was a fluke but since it isn't I guess I better get ready to be a mother." She said softly. "I don't know if I will ever be ready but this places me in a dangerous situation."

"I'll protect you, Sara. You know that I will do anything for you." Knockout said quietly. He stroked her hair as he held her close to his chassis.

"I know but if Lord Stephano ever finds out our family will be in danger."

"I won't let that happen."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"I wish you would now."

"I do. I just can't get overconfident because that's when something always happens. This sparkling is proof as it is."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I didn't want a sparkling yet, I wanted to wait until we were sure, but that isn't going to happen now." Sara looked up and smiled weakly at her mate. "I may not be ready but I will never deny you this sparkling. It is a part of you and because of that I love it already."

"I know. Underneath that hard exterior lies a beautiful spark that has captured mine. I know that you wouldn't harm it." Knockout kissed softly, careful not to taste the sour energon on her mouth. She smiled at him as he gently picked her up and carried her to their berth.


	63. Chapter 63

_I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. I am not posting everyday like I have been because I have worked every day since I started my new job. I also have found that it is harder to write when I am tired so I am taking my time. I loved writing about Kiki having her sparkling and I could tell by the reviews that you liked it too._

_Please take a moment a leave a review. I love to read them and they sometimes inspire me to write better. Enjoy!_

Prowl was sitting in his office. To anyone else it would seem that he was working but in reality he was thinking about Tia. She had told him that she loved him but she had been in a light recharge and he wondered if he should ask her or leave it alone. It had been a week a she had not mentioned it to him again. Prowl kept running this over and over in his CPU. On one hand she had admitted it when she was at her most vulnerable but then she could have said it in the heat of passion yet that didn't make sense. Her words had seemed illogical but yet Tia did not seem to be the type of femme that would play with his affections. It was confusing as he tried to run it through his CPU looking for any logical explanation.

Prowl' most logical conclusion was that Tia was experiencing nurturing feelings as she neared the end of her carrying. Ratchet said that this would be normal as well as the desire to interface so that the sparkling could feel both its parents. Prowl had only interfaced when necessary because he didn't want to impose on Tia. They weren't bonded and they weren't in love so he didn't want Tia to feel trapped but it still didn't make sense for her to claim that she loved him. Jazz had never done that. They had just admitted it after a long courting ritual. He and Tia had not been together that long.

Prowl's CPU would not get any rest until he broke down and finally asked her what she meant or until his CPU crashed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Star burst is doing very well. We are going to run a full diagnostic on him and if everything checks out, you and Starscream may take him this evening." Doc said as she did a pelvic scan on Kiki making sure that everything went back in place and then checking her chassis as well as the organs around the metal for internal damage. Kiki's scans came back normal and Doc breathed a sigh of relief. She always double checked because one could never tell if there had been damage when a sparkling chose to come early.

"Starscream, you mate checks out healthy so you should be able to take your family home this evening." Doc said as she wrapped up the checkup and started putting away her tools. The couple smiled at each other and Starscream kissed the top of her hand. Doc loved to watch them because it reminded her of when she and Ratchet first met. Their love was so innocent and complete and Doc knew that they would last. They were the type who loved completely, innocently, and it was a love that infected all those around them. Doc was glad to be in their midst; it sometimes made her envy them because it brought up nostalgic memories from the Golden Age.

"Starscream, we are going to get to take Starburst home." Kiki said reverently. She had been waiting for Doc to say those words. She and Star had painted their nursery a sky blue with clouds scattered around the walls. Little birds and jets were woven into the pattern and Starscream had made a mobile of jets to go over the nursery and it played "Over the Rainbow." Thundercracker had given them a little music box that played a sweet tune from Vos, and Megatron and Shalon had given them a plush teddy that played a tune from Kaon. Wheeljack always made little toys for the sparklings and Optimus and Allie had given them blankets that had both the Autobot and Decepticon insignias embroidered in the blankets with the Ancient emblems woven between them.

Kiki and Star had been overwhelmed with gratitude that so many had given them gifts and it humbled Starscream that everyone loved his mate as he did. She was so special to all of them and Starscream noticed that her easy smile and quick wit made everyone laugh. She never had a bad word or negative thought and every day he wondered why she had chosen to love him above all others. Even the stoic Prowl could not resist her charm and Lord Megatron always was kind and courteous towards her. Starscream would never forget the day that the once dark lord had cornered him and praise him for a picking such a worthy mate. She had a way of making every one love her and she had chosen him to be with for the rest of their lives.

"Are you ready for long tiring nights?" Starscream asked.

"You should have asked me that before you sparked me up." She cheekily replied and laughed as she leaned over and kissed his chin.

"What if it was you who had your evil way with me?" Starscream waggled his brow plates at her suggestively and Doc laughed.

"I doubt that Kiki is capable of raping you." Doc said dryly. "Besides, I think you couldn't help yourself after all, Kiki is just too cute to pass up."

"You are absolutely right, Doc. I just couldn't pass up what Primus placed in my path." Starscream leaned towards Kiki and kissed her on the nose as she giggled.

"Kiki you can get dressed now before I end up treating you for another sparkling." Doc said and the couple laughed loud and hard.

"I am still not over this one so let's just take it one day at a time." Kiki said smiling at her mate. Her hair shone from all the nutrients that were in her diet and she absolutely glowed from all the attention that her mate had given her throughout her carrying.

Doc stood up and walked over to the incubator. She opened it and brought Starburst to her mother. He clicked and chirped at Doc and she smiled back to the little red and white sparkling as she laid him in his mother's arms.

"He will want to feed soon so I thought I would bring him to you." Doc told her softly so not to startle the little mech.

"Thank you but I have been pumping and then feeding him with a tube." Kiki said.

"Yes, but he needs to learn to feed from you normally so that he will know what to do when you bring him home." Doc explained patiently. Kiki nodded as she looked at her son. He was still small but he was growing and developing fast. She held him to her chest and noticed that he was rooting.

"He smells the energon on you and it is instinctive for him to look for its source." Doc said.

'What do I do?" Kiki asked.

"You help him find it. This is really a good sign because he is ready to feed normally. Doc told her as she finished with the last of her tools.

Kiki watched her son as she tried to help him. Soon he was nipping at her breast and she carefully cradled his helm until he figured out what to do. When he latched on Kiki looked up to Starscream with awe in her eyes and Starscream smiled as he thought that she was beautiful nursing his son. The little sparkling continued to nurse and Doc smiled at the happy family. This was why she had studied medicine and it was wonderful to see the warmth and happiness on both parent's faces as they enjoyed the peace of watching their son nurse for the first time.

Optimus walked through the doors of the infirmary and walked to Ratchet.

"Ratchet I came to wish Starscream and Kiki congratulations on their new family." Optimus said as he stopped in front of Ratchet.

"Well you are on time. They are with Starburst now. It is room eleven on the left." Ratchet turned back to calibrating his MRI machine and left Optimus to find his way. Optimus walked into the medical room to see Kiki nursing her son as Starscream stood vigil over his family.

"Hello Starscream and congratulations on the birth of your son." Optimus said in his deep baritone voice that always sent an unspoken command of respect to whoever he was addressing.

"Good morning Lord Prime." Starscream answered. "We were just feeding Starburst."

"That is good. I like his name. It is a fine name for a seeker so young." Optimus stated.

"Yes, well the name 'Star' has always been associated with the mechs in my family so I thought it would be fitting for a name." Starscream said as he glanced down to watch his mate and son.

"Allie will be by later today to see Kiki and I think that Cassie wanted to see both of you. She has something for the sparkling from her and Soundwave. I just wanted to give my blessing from Primus to you and your family." Optimus said.

"Thank you Lord Prime. We certainly appreciate all the gifts and blessings that everyone has sent our way. I will always remember your kindness." In truth Starscream never expected all the support that he and Kiki had been receiving from both the Decepticons as well as the Autobots. It was refreshing and certainly humbling to know that people cared about you.

"I will leave you and your family to finish in private. I only wanted to give you my blessings." Optimus said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you my lord for everything." Kiki said softly as she looked up at the Prime with shining eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mia, they said that you called in today. Are you okay?" Ironhide asked. He had looked for her everywhere and then Allie told him that she had sent her to her quarters when she hadn't felt well.

"I'm okay Hide I just got a little dizzy at work today." Mia said. She was lying on the couch with her feet propped on the end of the arm rest. She was resting and though her tank was still churning, she was feeling better. "If I don't feel better in the morning then I will go see Doc or Ratchet. I promise Hide. I have had these spells before and I am sure that it is nothing more than a virus or bug that I haven't worked out of my system."

"Okay but you need to tell Doc that we are trying for a family." Hide said reluctantly.

"I will, I promise." Mia reiterated. Ironhide came over to her and picked her up.

"Hide, what are you doing?" She demanded.

"I am taking you to our berth." He replied as he walked with her in his arms. She huffed at him and rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"I am not interfacing. I don't feel good."

"I am not asking you to. I just thought that the berth would give us more room to cuddle." Hide said as he laid her down and then climbed in next to his mate. They spooned together a Mia purred her contentment.

"I think you made up being sick so that you could cuddle with me." Ironhide said after a few minutes.

"No I don't feel good and I thought I was going to pass out earlier today." Mia murmured as she closed her eyes. "I do feel better since you have come home."

"Like I said, you just wanted an excuse to cuddle." Mia smiled.

"Always my love."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Prowl what's wrong?" Tia asked softly. She was waiting for him when he came home.

"Nothing why?" He looked up from the data pad in his hand and warily watched her.

"You don't touch me anymore. I had to beg you the last time we interfaced and now you come home late and say very little to me. I feel huge and I can't stop these stupid tears. I can't take losing your… support." She cried.

"You will never lose my support. I just have a lot on my processor with work. I know you are going to need me in a few weeks and I am trying to clear my desk." Prowl said as he went back to his data pad. Tia stood from the chair she was sitting in.

"I am going to berth Prowl. I'll see you in the morning." She quietly stated. She was spark broken with how he was acting but she was afraid to say anything more to him. She walked to the berth and lay down. She waited to see if he would join her but when the wait began to go over ten minutes Tia gave up. She closed her eyes but recharge would be a while before her body finally succumbed to it.

When Prowl finally came to berth he saw the streaks that had dried on her face where she had cried herself into recharge. He felt guilty but he couldn't hold her without demanding why she had uttered the words from last week and he feared that she would take them back. Prowl knew that they would have to eventually talk because he was hurting her and he knew it. He was afraid to love again and he wished he had Jazz here. Jazz would tell him what to do. He watched her for a moment before lying down next to her. She was so beautiful and she was carrying his sparkling. He just wished he could make her happy again.


	64. Chapter 64

_I haven't figured out how I am going to get Prowl to fess up or admit to his feelings yet. I do have an idea what I am going to do with their sparkling though. You will have to wait and I think I will focus some on Allie and Optimus because I do have a little bit of a plot going with them. _

_I hope that everyone is enjoying the story. Please leave a review at the end so I know what you think. It also helps to keep the creative writing flow going. Enjoy!_

Tia was lying down. It seemed that was all she ever wanted to do lately. It was late afternoon and Prowl was still working in his office even though he had taken to checking on her during his breaks. He never touched her except at night and Tia was so lonely and depressed. She knew she would need to do something about her arrangement because she was slowly losing herself in the parameters that Prowl had established. One could not interface and spark merge and then take it away just because they were unstable or scared of getting too close.

Tia was tired of guessing what Prowl wanted from her when he did not communicate. Allie was on her way to see Tia as she tried to figure out what she wanted to do. She knew that she couldn't continue living feeling helpless and alone and unless Prowl was going to open up there was no point in trying to nurse a relationship that was hemorrhaging from wounds that were not even visible. Tia felt so despondent because Prowl would not talk to her. It was as if by silently agreeing to not talk then he could live with everything seemingly normal but he wasn't the one carrying and he wasn't cooped up in their quarters alone.

The door chime pinged and Tia issued the door to open without getting up. Allie walked through the living area and headed to the berth room.

"Tia?" Allie called out.

"I am in here." Tia replied. Allie opened the door and walked in. She stopped and sat down on the berth next to Tia.

"Tia, what's wrong?" Allie asked clearly upset at how Tia looked,

"Prowl doesn't care about me. All he wants is the sparkling." Tia said quietly.

"Tia, you knew that this was not the most usual relationship when you told him about the sparkling. What do you want?" Allie asked her.

"I don't know! I never knew that I would love him and now he hardly touches me and I am so confused." Tia said brokenly as tears started to fall down her face. She buried her head in her hands.

"You need to tell him how you feel." Allie said.

"What if he only wants the sparkling? What if he can't love me?" The femme cried.

"Well at least you told him how you feel instead of breaking your own spark not knowing." Allie stated calmly. She had watched her friend slowly slump into depression and she was concerned about her mental health.

"But what if I don't want to know?" Tia persisted.

"Tia, you are slowly driving yourself crazy with 'what ifs'. It is not healthy for you." Allie said. Neither knew that Prowl had come in and were listening. "You need to talk to him. You have always had trouble communicating your feelings."

"He doesn't talk to me." Tia said miserably.

"That's because you don't talk to him." Allie returned. "Tia it takes two to talk. You say he won't talk but I have worked with you enough to know that you keep things bottled too. Talk to him. Don't be afraid. Prowl will be honest with you and that is better than this depressive mood that you are in."

"She's right. We do need to talk." Prowl said quietly revealing that he had come home. Tia started and Allie smiled at Prowl.

"I will leave the two of you alone." Allie slowly rose and walked to the door. "If you need anything I will be in my office tomorrow." With that said Allie left the two alone to work out their problems.

Prowl looked at Tia for the longest moment as Tia quietly cried.

"I want to move out." She whispered.

"Why?"

"This is just not working and I am lonely." She brokenly said.

"Why?" He asked again. He never moved from the doorway and he watched her with a burning intensity.

"Because we don't love each other and I am miserable." She cried out.

"Why?"

"I just don't think I can do this!" She cried back as she jumped up and grabbed a case and began throwing her things in it.

"Just tell me why." He demanded this time as Prowl never moved. He wanted the truth not the defensive words that she was saying to protect herself. If she loved him as she had claimed last week then he had to wear her down until she admitted it. Allie had advised him not to give up.

"I am unhappy here Prowl. Can't you see that?" She shifted under his gaze restlessly.

"Why? Just tell me why."

Tia looked at him through her tears and realized that he wasn't letting her go until she told him everything. Her hands began to shake and her legs felt like they were going to give out.

"I can't." She whispered. She fell to the ground and Prowl started to go to her but then stopped. If he gave in she would never reveal her feelings and he needed to know if they had any chance together.

"Tia, why won't you talk to me?" He persisted. "Is better to live in denial and never be happy?"

"I'm afraid." She whispered. Suddenly Prowl understood. She had once said that she had lost everything that she loved when she and Saraphina had been forced to leave Cybertron. All the times she had told him she had been afraid she was protecting herself from the truth of loving him. The words uttered in light recharge had been the truth but it terrified her to tell him in the cold light of the living. Allie had been right. She may seem strong but losing her family during the war had left deep scars and now faced with the prospect of gaining her spark's desire she was afraid that she might lose it again.

Tia, would it be so terrible if I loved you?" He gently asked her and her head jerked up to look at him as if she had been struck with electricity. Her eyes told him everything. It spoke of hope and fear and all the things she wanted to tell him but were afraid to say it for fear of it all disappearing or turning into a nightmare. Prowl went down on his knees and crawled to her for fear that she might bolt. When he was close enough he stopped and just watched her as she tried to come to terms with what his words revealed in her spark.

"I would never have offered to take care of you if I didn't feel something for you." He whispered as he pulled her hands to his chest. "I was so broken and lost after losing Jazz and yet not once did you pity me like the others did. You saw me as a being hurting, but not broken. You gave me the will to live again. How can I not love you?" He pulled her slowly to him as she broke down and sobbed in his arms.

"I so afraid, Prowl." She cried out as she shook and cried in his arms.

"I know and the truth is I am too." He whispered. "I don't want to lose you like I did Jazz. Just thinking about it makes the energon in my circuits turn cold but Primus help me I can't let you walk away either."

"I do love you." She whispered so softly that Prowl had to strain his audial to hear her words. He held her tighter and she pulled his helm down to her face and kissed him as he returned the embrace. They kissed and Prowl palmed their sparkling that lay nestled within her body as Tia tried to get closer to him. Prowl gently laid her down on the floor as he caressed her body and brought her to a fevered pitch of desire and pleasure. Tia cried out as he cupped her and then removed her clothes so that he could bring her to overload. He retracted his interface panel back and lined himself up with her valve as he gently pushed in careful not to hurt their sparkling. She was beautiful lying beneath him with her body swollen with his child and her eyes shining wild with love and longing.

"You are beautiful." He said reverently as he opened his chest plates to reveal his spark and Tia's breath hitched in her throat. Tia's spark responded to Prowl's as they slowly brought them together. Tia cried out as she felt their connection but this time was different as she felt Prowl's desire to not only merge but to bond with her for all eternity. Tears poured from Tia's eyes as she overloaded from the intense sensations and love flooded through her as she understood that this was his love washing through her systems and spark and Tia knew that she would never be lonely again.

Prowl cried out as he overloaded from loving her and they laid there on the floor panting until the systems could get control again. Eventually Prowl was able to pull up against the bottom of the berth and cradle her between his legs. He finally felt a peace again with her nestled in his spark. His fear of replacing Jazz were unfounded as he realized that Jazz would always be in his spark in some form but now he had learned to make room for her as well. He had not lost but had gained and soon there would be a third that would share his spark and Prowl was finally happy for the first time since learning about Jazz's death.

"Prowl, can we name this sparkling in honor of Jazz or would it be too painful for you?" Tia asked.

"I think that would be wonderful." Prowl said. "What if it is a femme?"

"Jazz?" She smiled shyly.

"Then Jazz it will be." He said as he kissed her tenderly on the mouth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mia, you were not at work again!" Ironhide bellowed as he walked into their quarters. "What is going on?"

Mia was on the floor in the wash racks and purging her tank as he walked in and took one look at her body and slumped down next to her.

"Some virus huh!" He said after she had finished purging her tanks.

"Some virus indeed." She said when she managed to speak again. She leaned against him as he brought the wash cloth that she had laid on the sink down to wipe her face and mouth.

"I think it is safe to say that you sparked me up." She dryly said and laughed. "Doc is on her way to help me to the infirmary to confirm it. I have been sick all morning."

"Here, let me help you." Ironhide said and he gently pulled her up in his arms. He walked over with her in his arms to their berth and laid her down.

"Thank you my spark." She said weakly. She was so tired from being sick and was glad that her mate was willing to pamper her.

"Oh Mia, you know I would move mountains to make you happy." Ironhide said as he crawled in next to her.

"I know and I do love you for it but I hate being sick and I hope that this passes quickly or it will put a strain on our relationship." She said as she settled next to him.

"It will and then we will be on our way to having our own family." Ironhide said as he wrapped his arms around Mia. "We finally get to share in the happiness that has infected the others."

"I don't care about how the others feel. I just want a healthy sparkling for us." Mia said as she heard the door ping and knew that Doc was here to check her over. Ironhide pulled away to stand up and went to answer the door as Mia closed her eyes against the processor ache that had started shortly after she purged.

"Mia is lying down." She heard Ironhide say as they walked in.

"Mia, I heard you had an eventful morning. Why don't we start with a spark scan to see how far along you are." Doc said. She immediately began working and soon Mia heard her comments that she was saying to herself and assumed that there would be more for her to tell when she was through.

Sure enough, as Doc finished up and put away her scanner Doc walked over and grabbed the hard back chair in the corner.

"Mia, you are at least in the second stage. The only reason you haven't been sick before is because you keep yourself in top condition. It is probably why you have been so tired recently. Your body has finally caught up and you are living for two beings instead of one. You will need to cut back from work and start resting more. Also I will up your nutrients and send additional information for what you can expect during this period." Doc turned back and looked up at Ironhide. "Do you have any additional questions?"

"Not right now Doc. We are just happy that she is finally carrying." Ironhide said. He reached over and squeezed Mia's hand and she smiled at her mate.

"I will inform Allie so that Mia will be taken off the roster." Doc said as she stood up and walked to the door. "Some virus huh." Doc said as she smiled.

"Yeah, some virus." Ironhide ruefully said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie was nursing the twins when Optimus walked into the nursery.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She asked and then yelped when Roddy nipped at her. "Stop that!" She admonished and pulled him off of her until he started to cry. "No, Hot Rod! Do not bite Mommy!" She brought him back to her and he latched on and this time began to nurse.

"His denta is coming in?" Optimus asked as he bent down and kissed his son's helm.

"Yes and he thinks it is fun to bite Mommy." She replied as she held her son while Orion played with his trucks. "Doc said that they will be feeding on their own soon. Shalon is already feeding Storm in a high chair. Wheeljack said that he has built three more and is sending us two on the next transport from Moon base 5. I think that we need to do something special for Wheeljack. Do you know that he makes all the toys for the sparklings?"

"Yes, Megatron had mentioned it to me last week. He suggested that we might be able to set the inventor up in a new workshop." Optimus said as he sat on the floor to play with Orion.

"Oh Optimus, that is a wonderful idea. Wheeljack has wanted a workshop and not just some hurried make shift room that we have been giving him." Allie said excitedly as Hot Rod started to fall asleep in her arms. Allie stood up and placed the mech in his crib before picking up Orion to nurse him. Allie cradled him in her arms as he played with her fingers before finally succumbing to the smell of energon on his mother. He rooted around before he began to nurse and Optimus felt warmth swell in his spark as he watched his son. He loved them dearly and he was thankful that Allie was his mate.

"You're home early tonight." Allie commented as she watched her son. Orion was the more patient of the two and didn't seem to want to bite her like Roddy did. When Orion had nursed until he was in recharge, she let Optimus take him from her and place him in his crib. Optimus turned back and pulled Allie to her feet and then walked with her out of the nursery.

"We had a good day with no accidents or pranks. I think fatherhood had finally settled our pranksters down." Optimus said.

"Or maybe we are raising a new generation of pranksters." Allie smirked at her mate as he led her to the berth.

"Well let's instill in them better morals so that they aren't hurtful or sinister." Optimus stated and Allie laughed.

"Good luck my lord." Allie laughingly replied as she laid down with her mate and he pulled her on top of his chassis. She straddled him and leaned over to kiss him.

"You are so good to me." Optimus said as he held her by the waist.

"I try." She said as she licked at his windshield.

"Sara is carrying." Optimus moaned.

"I know." Allie pulled at the circuits beneath his seams.

"I hear that Ironhide and Mia are expecting as well." Optimus' air hitched in his vents.

"I know." Allie said as she stripped her night clothes off and lined her body up with his. She slid down on his spike and Optimus expelled air from his vents as she began to move up and down on him.

"You are a siren when you are in this mood." Optimus murmured and then moaned as his spike hit her sweet spots deep inside her valve.

"Mmmh. I know." She smiled her Mona Lisa smile and Optimus thought she was incredible. She leaned back as Optimus supported her waist and then he moved his hand to press against her pelvic area and Allie cried out. Optimus timed his movements to hers and Allie gasped and whimpered as he slowly took over until she was wild above him. He pressed again and this time Allie's valve tightened almost painfully around him. He was tempted to roll them but this was her night and she was happy so he submitted to her whims as his massive hands worker her pelvic area and teased the outer edges of her valve. He felt her crest higher and higher until she was screaming out her desire.

Optimus overloaded into her as she tightened painfully around him. He heard her keening wail as she slammed down on him and overloaded. Allie slumped over her mate as he held her and kept her from sliding off of his chassis.

"Well that was nice." Allie said. "I usually don't get off when I am on top."

"It was different and nice. You usually don't take the lead." Optimus said.

"I decided that if I submit to you then I need to be a little more giving towards you in the berth." Allie said.

"I don't mind taking the lead and I understand why you submit to me." Optimus stated softly.

"I know but I have been a little selfish in our physical relationship. I thought you might like something different. After all, you did mention that we have a long life ahead of us." Allie laid her head on his chest and listened to his spark.

"You are right my love and I thank you for a most enjoyable interface." Optimus said.

"You're welcome."


	65. Chapter 65

_I hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I really liked how the scene with Prowl and Tia turned out. I wanted them to have their problems resolved before they had the sparkling because that is no way to raise a sparkling when you are unhappy. It seems that everyone likes it so far. If you are new to the stories please leave a review even if you are going back to read the others. I like to respond and I check my completed stories as well as this one and as I tell everyone for this story please leave a review at the end of the chapter and tell me what you like or any other suggestions. I am going to get back to the issue of the gate but I want to resolve the Lord Stephano issue first. It will tie everything in so just keep reading. Enjoy!_

"One more push, Tia, that's it." Doc said as the sparkling pushed it way out with the help of its mother. Doc took the blue and black sparkling in her hands and Knockout came over with a blanket to take him and clean him up before giving him to his parents. Tia's labor had been longer than usual and Doc was worried that the sparkling had been breached but she had managed to get it to turn around before it became trapped in the birthing canal.

"Prowl you have a healthy son." Knockout said as he turned back around and placed a happy chirping mech in his mother's arms. Tia cried with joy as she looked up with love and adoration for Prowl.

"Oh Prowl, look at our little Jazz." Prowl turned as he heard air hitch in someone's vents and saw Allie standing over in the corner. There were tears in her eyes as she slowly came closer. She walked slowly to Tia as Tia smiled at her associate and friend.

"May I?" Allie softly asked as she held out her hands and Tia silently gave her the little sparkling. Allie held him with love and reverence as tears fell silently down her face. When she could finally speak she held the happy mechling close to her chest and face.

"So you are the one who is going to carry the honor of my brother's designation. You are a pretty thing. So was Jazz and I have wonderful stories to tell you all about him as I am sure your Daddy will too?" Allie told him softly and Little Jazz laughed and clicked at Allie as Prowl and Tia watched with their tears sliding down their faces. Allie kissed his helm as Optimus walked in and stopped. He felt the overwhelming grief and joy over the sparkling's birth and knew that this particular birth would be bittersweet for many of the former Autobots and certain femmes that had held affection for the former saboteur. Optimus himself was once again feeling the heaviness of losing his dear friend as he watched the couple and his mate make over the sparkling with tears of joy as well as longing for their friend and bond mate.

Primus was indeed giving and merciful because the little mechling starting singing in his chirpy way and everyone started laughing.

"I think Primus may have given us a bit of our old Jazz back through him. He likes music." Allie said as she handed the sparkling to his father.

"It is only fitting. Tia played music everyday as she carried in hopes that he would like it." Prowl said as he gazed adoringly at his son. He was blue and black with touches of silver which was very unusual. What was even more unusual was his optics. They were a hazel color. When Prowl held him against him they turned a grey color yet when he was held by Allie wearing her blue dress they would turn a silvery blue. He handed Little Jazz to his mother who was wearing a green shirt. Within moments of the switching Jazz's optics turned a fiery green.

"Doc did you see his optics?" Prowl said amazed. He had never heard of anything like what he just witnessed and wanted to make sure his mechling was healthy and could see.

"Let me have him." Doc said. Tia handed him over and he laughed and chirped at Doc. "You are a happy thing for one just born." She said as she observed his optics. She took a small light out and shown it in the sparkling's optics. Little Jazz laughed and tried to swipe the light from her. "You certainly are not afraid little mech." Doc turned to his parents. "He's fine. I have seen this in one other case. It was a femme who is now an Ancient One. It is a characteristic of evolution just as there were once only red or blue optics now we have several colors as well as the unusual interchanging hazel. There are many speculations and theories concerning how and why but there is no medical proof as of yet."

Both parents sighed in relief as Little Jazz cackled at the doctor and tried to get her attention. Doc handed Jazz back to his mother. "He is certainly a daring little sparkling. Make sure that you proof your quarters because I have a feeling the he and I are going to be well acquainted." Doc laughed as Little Jazz cackled at her words even if he didn't understand them yet.

"He certainly is unafraid." Tia said in awe as they heard the door open and Megatron and Shalon walked in with Storm sitting on her daddy's shoulders. Little Jazz saw the other sparkling and squealed in delight as Storm started yelling for her Daddy to put her down. She crawled over to the medical birth and reached up to be held so she could see the tiny sparkling and Prowl lifted her.

"I think Skywarp is going to have his work cut out." Shalon said as she watched the two sparklings click and chirp at each other. Storm would say a one syllable word every now and then and they marveled at how Jazz tried to imitate her even though he did not yet have the capabilities to form the full word.

"He is going to be very smart and again please make sure you sparkling proof your quarters or Tia's hair will turn grey with this one." Doc stated most emphatically. She laughed at the two sparklings as they continued to watch each other and communicate in a language completely foreign to the adults standing around them.

"Well he is going to be a sociable mech that's for sure." Doc said as everyone watched and smiled.

"He certainly earned his name and he has just been born." Allie said chokingly. She smiled even though the tears still tended to choke her and Shalon walked over and hugged her. Megatron didn't say anything. He knew this was a sore subject with them and he was the cause of the spark ache that they still felt when thinking about the painful loss that the former saboteur could still cause even in death. He stayed back and let them enjoy the new sparkling but was surprised when Prowl walked over with Little Jazz.

"Would you like to see him my lord?" Prowl softly asked. He looked at Megatron and Megatron didn't know what to say or do. "It's okay." Prowl told him softly. "You made peace with Prime. If I can't make peace then I am no better than Cliffjumper not being able to let go of my hate. Jazz was a wonderful mech and he would have loved to see peace if he had been alive. I can't hold grudges because it would dishonor him."

Megatron looked at the commander and realized that this mech was truly everything that was good about their race. Megatron reached out and grasped Prowl's shoulder.

"Thank you my friend. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I will make a promise that as long as my spark burns in my chest that I will protect this sparkling with my life." Megatron stated softly to Prowl. They looked at each other until Prowl nodded his gratefulness and handed the sparkling to Megatron. Little Jazz giggled and chirped at the Lord High Protector and everyone smiled. When Jazz squealed at him Megatron laughed hard.

"I can see that you will indeed live up to your name and I may regret giving my promise." Megatron laughed as Little Jazz scratched at his purple insignia. "Yes, well your uncle tried to take that sign off and offline me but that is another story to save for when you want to learn more about your name." Megatron looked at the couple. "He is indeed a blessing to our race and I am so very glad that your mate and this little spitfire are safe and healthy. Wait wasn't his optics blue just a moment ago?"

"Yes, he is very different because he has hazel optics. It is only the second case that I have seen. They change colors to whatever color they are near." Tia said. She reached out though tired since she could tell that Jazz was getting hungry. Megatron took the mechling to his mother and handed him to her. She cuddled the little fella as he started rooting and looking for the energon that he smelled.

"Thank you for allowing me to hold him and congratulations on the healthy birth of your son." Megatron said. Optimus came forward to bless the tiny mechling.

"May Primus bless you and keep you and your family safe my dear friend Prowl and may we be blessed by this little mech that has graced us with his joy for life." Optimus said to everyone in the infirmary. Everyone cheered for Little Jazz as he tried to chirp out his little song along with all the cheering.

"Now let's allow the new family some privacy so that Tia can learn how to nurse her son." Doc said as she shooed the cheering crowd that was gaining momentum in her infirmary.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There were times when the dark lord was easily frustrated and this was one of those times. Saraphina had been nowhere to be found and Stephano was fueling his desire to eradicate all those who were associated with her. She had been his and his alone and for her to disappear was not acceptable. There had been rumors that she was indeed a spy for the Ancient Ones but Stephano had trouble infiltrating their bases and the Great Hall was impenetrable. Not even the Jung ho in their most glorious state could penetrate the elusive Ancients but Stephano vowed that he would get his trophy back and she would pay dearly for her traitorous ways.

Even now his most trusted advisor and friend was working on a way to infiltrate. He had mentioned a Cybertronian that was tired of the femme's way of leading, a mech that could greatly benefit his cause and end this tyranny that the Ancients hold over the Realm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

"Optimus, did you get the files that I sent you?" Allie asked him as she walked across the berth room and sat down next to him on the berth.

"I did." Optimus said as he kept looking at his data pad. There had been a suspicious explosion on Moon base 5 and Ultra Magnus had sent the reports but something wasn't quite settling about the whole incident. Optimus kept looking it over and could not come up with any idea that it could be done by an intruder. That would mean someone was upset and trying to make a statement from the inside. What bothered him more was the Cliffjumper had been at the base and the explosion had been on the side of the seeker's quarters which caused more suspicion with Megatron. Optimus had been open and honest about the incident but both had agreed that they would not be satisfied until the culprit had been brought to justice. Optimus had issued orders for Cliffjumper to be brought home without laying blame at his peds until Optimus could personally question him. Of course Megatron wanted to be witness but Optimus' logic that Cliffjumper would not answer to anyone if Megatron was there would be more problematic than Optimus being able to find the answers needed to seek justice.

Megatron finally agreed on the condition that the interrogation is recorded and Optimus found nothing unreasonable to his request. Cliffjumper would be home tomorrow along with Ultra Magnus and Comm. riding with him. It would be nice for Allie to see her friend and put to rest one of the issues that still plagued their relationship. In truth Magnus had told him that they were coming to see Doc and talk to her about the possibility of Comm. carrying. It would be a challenge for her since Magnus was so large and she was small but it had been done with other bots in the past before the war as long as they were well supervised by an attending physician.

Optimus was happy that they were doing well but the real test would be under Allie's intense scrutiny. She would know if it was a lie or not and she would be upset with Optimus if they were not getting along any better.

"Did you read the files I sent you?" Optimus forgot that Allie had been talking to her.

"Yes I did. I find them very interesting as well as your style of leadership." Optimus said. "In fact Megatron approved of many of your decisions which I found most intriguing. I am just not a leader that commands with force."

"There were times that I had to make tough choices Optimus. We even had a threat of a coup once. It was before I was leader and the sad part was that they were jealous of me. It was the first time the Cassie and Chelsea sided with me which was very strange. If I hadn't of had Aura or Shayla I don't know what I would have done."

"Who is this Shayla?" Optimus asked.

"She is a femme that lives high up in the mountains now. She is pretty much retired from special forces but her designation in battle was Terminator. She is considered by many of us as the perfect killing machine and she is very good. She is one of the few that could probably match me in battle." Allie said softly. "She was my anchor through it all and she was as loyal to me as Soundwave is to Megatron. I still visit her and I have promised to take you and the twins once everything settles and there is no risk to the peace that we have established."

"The reports speak highly of her and I have read some of the reports that she wrote before retiring. I can't help but question though one thing." Optimus commented. "Is she and Alpha Trion in a relationship?"

"I have wondered that myself because she speaks highly of him and I know that Trion leaves Moon base 5 at certain intervals. I have never had him followed because I have always trusted both of them and Shayla is a strong impath so she would know if I tried to read her thoughts." Allie rose up and straddled Optimus as he raised a single brow at her position.

"Are we?" He asked.

"No, I want you to dominate me tonight." She replied.

"Oh really?" Optimus said as he slid his hands to her wrists.

"Yes. I need to know that you are my lord and mate in every sense." She purred as he pushed her back by her wrists and pinned her under him.

"I think that I can arrange that." Optimus said as he proceeded to lick every inch of her body.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mia, you need to see Doc." Ironhide stated. She was sitting in the wash racks after being sick again.

"No it will pass." Mia insisted. She was starting to get up when another bought of sickness overcame her. She hunched over and purged again though it was mostly dry heaves.

"Mia please, you are so sick and I feel helpless just holding you." Ironhide said desperately. "At least let me contact Doc and see if there is something she can give you to help yo sleep through this."

"No! I will not risk the health of our sparkling. If you feel the need to contact Doc then do it but am not going to the infirmary." Mia said. She pulled herself up by the hand rail in the wash racks and Ironhide helped her to get to the berth. In truth she felt much better now that she had empty whatever was bothering her out of her tank but now she was hungry and the cycle would start again of her eating and then purging. Doc assured her that the sparkling was getting enough nutrients but Mia was beginning to worry. It had been two weeks and she was still constantly sick and Ironhide was driving her crazy because it scared him that she could lose the sparkling or worse her life.

"Hide, will you get me some of that special energon that Raynie recommended for me to take? She said it helped her when she was at her sickest." Mia said softly. She was so tired and all she wanted to do was recharge but Ironhide wouldn't let her until she took some energon.

"I already have it for you my sweetspark." He replied. She cringed. She didn't feel very sweet right now and her spark ached from such violent upheaval. She was ready to move past this point and never have a sparkling again if she could prevent it and she counted the days until she would be able to go in labor. She hated carrying but she wanted the sparkling so much. She just wished that she wasn't such a crazy moronic femme with violent tendencies while carrying. Poor Ironhide had to be a saint to put up with her crazy cravings and intense mood swings but bless his spark he hadn't complained one time. His only worry was her being sick all the time.

"I love you Mia." He said as he spooned around her and Mia thought she would purge again from all the silly sweet talk. She couldn't hurt his feelings but it was grating her nerves that he was being so protective. She now understood why Allie had been such a bitch while carrying the twins.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aura you need your rest, my love." Thundercracker reminded her softly. She was sitting in the window seat gazing out at the ocean. They had spent the day playing on the shore with the twins since he was in the rotation for leave. Lord Megatron had them staying on base while he was patrolling because there had been minor security breaches, the kind that said that someone was searching for something or someone, and Prowl did not want any of them to take chances or be placed in danger.

"I will be there in a minute, Thunder." She replied just as softly. Aura seemed to be doing better since the miscarriage but then moment like tonight would place her back in the melancholy mood and Thundercracker worried about her mental stability. Doc assured him that she would pull through but she needed time to properly grieve since it was her body that went through the trauma.

They had not talked about it since it had happened and for that Thundercracker couldn't help but be glad. He had cried his share of tears over their lost sparkling and now he was ready to move on. Life was life and he believed that Primus did not put him here to sulk and be depressed. He had done enough of that through the war. He just wished that he could reinforce it with Aura enough until she believed it as well. He hated that she sat there in that window looking so lost but Doc told him to give her time.

"Aura, let's go to berth darling. The twins have just gone down and they are sleeping through the night now. You need your rest." Thundercracker massaged her shoulders as she didn't say anything until in a very quiet voice,

"Do you think it is too soon to try again?" She asked him and his spark broke at the longing in her voice.

"Aura, you heard what Doc said. To try too soon could put more stress on your system." Thundercracker sat down at the edge of the seat and she finally looked at him.

"I loved carrying the twins. Even through the sickness it was a joy because I knew that Primus was going to reward me with two beautiful sparklings. What I don't' understand is that why I had to lose one." She told him softly. "I think that I am over it but really I am not. I don't think I ever will be." Thundercracker saw her tears and his vocals became choked with emotion. "Allie said that sometimes Primus has us experience things because it makes us stronger. I don't remember my creator's death and I never knew my sire because he was fighting in the war. The only love I have ever felt was with my friendship with Allie and of course you are my entire world. Why did I need to experience my sparkling's death? It keeps running around in my processor over and over like a broken data chip that is stuck in rewind."

"I can't answer these questions Aura because it makes me angry that you have to go through this. I hate that we lost something that was formed from our love and it grieves me that it makes you so unhappy." Thundercracker replied.

"I am not unhappy, Thunder. You have made me feel so wonderful but I can't help but be stuck in this mood sometimes. It is like it sneaks up on me when I least expect it too and I feel awful because it makes you sad and I never wanted that for you." Aura cupped Thundercracker's face plates with her hands. "I love you more than anything. I would give my life for you and I want you to know that because we had such an unusual start in this bond."

"I know my darling Aura and I would do the same for you. Even now I would give anything to trade places with you just so you wouldn't know what it was like to lose a life inside of you." Thundercracker kissed her hand gently. "Come my darling. I want to hold you in my arms in our berth and know that you are mine forever. He pulled her up with him and picked her up bridal style to carry her through the living room and into their berth room.

"You are my life, darling Aura. Never forget that." He said as he laid her down on their berth and proceeded to love her and make her feel like his queen.


	66. Chapter 66

_I am tickled that everyone loved the last chapter. It was my favorite to write so far in this story. I knew that if II could get to the mechling being born that everyone would love him. I had him planned since "A Telling Surprise". I originally wanted him to belong to Allie but then thought better of it when I started developing Prowl's relationship with Tia. I think that it worked out perfectly._

_Please take a moment to leave a review after reading the chapter. I live for the reviews and I love them. They even surprise me sometimes. Enjoy!_

Allie was looking out over the tarmac from her window. Aura had come to work, the first time in months since her miscarriage, and Allie was pleased that her friend was doing better. She had lost some of her vibrancy but Omega Supreme had been delighted to see his favorite femme return to work and Allie smiled as Omega walked around with Aura in his palm as she yelled orders to her subordinates around her. The seekers had cowered in the corner of the tarmac when she blasted them for their foolish maneuvers and Shalon ran fearfully to hide from the barking terror that Aura always was when at work. Things seemed normal when the femme was in control of the tarmac. She was the perfect chief and commander for getting things organized and ready for missions.

Allie heard a knock and before she could reply Megatron walked in.

"There's been another explosion on Moon base 5." He said flatly. "I guess this rules out Cliffjumper as the suspect." Allie stared at him silently for a moment as she took time to process what he was telling her.

"I will talk to Prowl about what we need to do or any suggestions that he may have that could help us." Allie said with a sigh. She was glad that Cliffjumper had been cleared but it still bothered her that there was someone who was trying to sabotage their efforts at peace. Suddenly Allie had an idea.

"My lord, could this be something else that we haven't thought about?" She asked.

"I didn't catch that." Megatron said.

"I mean what if this had nothing to do with our peace. We have been housing Sara and keeping her here." Allie said thoughtfully.

"You think that this is over Sara?" Megatron asked.

"I think that it could be part of it. I also think it is time for me to go into the field." Allie said.

"What about Optimus?"

"Someone is going to get hurt or killed if we don't stop this." Allie stated. "Optimus would understand."

"And what about the twins? They need their mother." Megatron said gently not trying to upset her or make her think that he was downgrading her to just a consort when he knew she wasn't.

"They are eating on their own now and it would only be for a week." Allie said. "Besides, I have contacts that Sara and Tia do not have. I am also very well equipped to do this."

"I'll let Optimus know and we will see." Megatron said. In truth he knew that Optimus would never allow it but for now he would not argue with the femme.

"Prowl will be back at work full time starting tomorrow. He and Tia are well and I will also have him go over tactics and make suggestions." Allie commented. "He and Soundwave are both very efficient."

"You do realize that Optimus will not be happy." Megatron said.

"I know and I will deal with that when I talk to him." She returned.

"Let me be there when you do. I may be able to help." Megatron offered and Allie smiled at him.

"You know you are losing some of that darkness that you pride yourself for." She stated.

"I still have my moments."

"Yeah, Optimus still worries about what you saw when we did our ceremony." She said with a smile.

"Yeah I can't let him know all my secrets." He stated. "Shalon wants you and Optimus to come for dinner. I can have the twins chairs brought over if we want to make it a family dinner."

"I'll talk to him about it."

"I'm sure Shalon will be pleased."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"TC, is Aura alright?" Skywarp asked perturbed that she was yelling and ordering everyone around like they were fools.

"Warp she has not been at work and her feathers are ruffled because all of you messed with her hangar and tarmac. You know how she is about everything being in a certain order and ready for any emergency." Thundercracker said as he laughed at Skywarp's pained expression. They paused as Soundwave's brood scampered by with Isis, Shadow, and Firefox in tow. They were toddling and were so cute following their older siblings in the hallway. Cassie and Soundwave were staying in their old quarters since Megatron had ordered everyone to stay on base or at the Hall. Security had been on high level since the two terrorist bombings and Thundercracker had hired a young femme to stay with Aura and the twins while Lord Megatron had Prowl and Soundwave investigate the incidents.

"Thundercracker!" Ultra Magnus called out and Thundercracker stopped to allow the larger mech catch up to him and Skywarp.

"You need me?" Thundercracker asked.

"Yes. Lord Megatron and Lord Prime wish to see you and Warp if that is acceptable to you." Magnus said. "I am to escort you since they will want me there as well."

"Very well, Magnus. Lead the way." Thundercracker said as Skywarp nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what this is about?" Skywarp asked.

"I think that Prowl and Soundwave have come up with a plan and we are a part of it." Magnus said. "I am not completely sure however so don't quote me on it." They headed to Prime's office since he had a conference room that adjourned it. When they arrived a small femme showed them into the conference room where Megatron, Prowl, and Soundwave were already seated along with Prime.

"Gentlemechs, please have a seat." Optimus said as he gestured toward the empty chairs. Ratchet and Starscream walked in after they had seated and took a seat next to Prowl.

"Officers, what is said here needs to stay between us. Allie has offered to go in the field to acquire information regarding what she thinks may be linked with the two incidents on Moon base 5. I however so not think that this is wise. Optimus and I have looked over the investigation reports and agree with Prowl and Soundwave that the terrorist incidents were done from the inside. What we need to decide now is how best to go about protecting our own. We have come so far with establishing peace and now we have families that could be in terrible jeopardy should we chose to ignore what has occurred." Megatron looked around the table at each of the officers here assembled. "I am open to hear suggestions."

"Doc agrees with Allie on this. She feels that it is more than just an inside job. She says that we should listen to Allie. The femmes were designed to integrate among the local races here in the Realm. It would not hurt for Allie to do a short reconnaissance mission. I agree with Prime, a week is too long, and the twins are still too young, but if we let her do a twenty-four hour or even forty-eight hour mission then it could prove effective."

"I am sure that you are right but this Lord Stephano seems to have god connections and if he is behind this then it would be better to protect our femmes." Optimus said.

"But Prime, they have been dealing with this for thousands of years. I think if anyone needs to be in on this meeting it is Allie or even Cassie and Aura. They have valuable information and they know what they are talking about." Thundercracker stated.

"I agree with TC. They are very knowledgeable. Look how they handled retrieving Stephanie. I think by leaving them out then we are hurting our peace treaty more than you realize." Magnus said. "I have worked closely with Allie and her teams for some time now. If anyone needs protecting it is us. They have resources that we cannot even imagine so why are you and Lord Megatron so insistent on protecting them?"

"Because they have stepped down and chosen to be become carriers to help build our race again." Megatron said.

"They agreed to share their power with us. They never fully stepped down. The oracle will not allow them to do that." Magnus said. "If we try to protect them we will only suffocate them. They were designed for war in this Realm."

"We all have to adjust to the changes that peace has brought, Ultra Magnus. It is no different for them." Optimus said.

"No you don't understand. Didn't any of the files that Allie sent you help? They were to assist you in understanding their ways." Magnus said. "I have lived with them. They have an unusual knack for survival. It is how the oracle reformatted them."

Megatron listened to each of the officers as they argued among themselves. Starscream was like Optimus in that he did not want them involved but Megatron could see what Magnus was saying too. He had first-hand knowledge of how one was conditioned to be a warrior and if the oracle had indeed reformatted them to be fighters then who was he to stand in their way. He had always admired fighters, be they mech or femme, and to suppress their abilities could hold disaster for all of them. Even now he sensed a restlessness in both Allie and Shalon and maybe this was what was needed to make them feel whole again.

"I am inclined to agree with Magnus and Thundercracker. They have been here longer and I see no problem with Allie going in the field so long as she abides by the time restraint that we place on her." Megatron said. Optimus rose to object but Megatron held his hand up.

"Prime, she is a warrior. To hold her back would only cause depression and resentment. Let her do this and I think that she will feel more settled." Megatron said softly as others agreed.

"Lord Megatron is right. Even Tia has restless nights now that Jazz has been born. They need to exercise the programming that the oracle has given them. Allie would recharge better and you and her would be at peace with each other." Prowl told his leader.

Optimus Prime looked around and realized that he had been selfish to want to protect his mate because she had changed from just a simple dock worker in Iacon to a savage machine capable of protecting everything she believed in and as he looked at each mech's face he knew that to argue with them would demonstrate how pointless it would be when they all saw what he didn't want to.

"I will give her two days and then I want her back." He finally ceded to them. "I have questioned Cliffjumper and I would like to address this with each of you." Optimus said changing the subject. "Cliffjumper will not let go of his hate anytime soon however, he has claimed his loyalty to me and in doing so he has acknowledged the peace treaty as a viable pact between all factions involved. He has pledged not to instigate any problems between cons and bots and he will abide with the eventual removal of our faction symbols that was stated in the peace treaty. I do want to state that the Autobot symbols were originally a symbol of hope for when we were slaves under Quintesson rule. It will not be easy for our faction to remove this symbol any time soon as I suspect it will be the same for the Decepticon symbol. If I may, I would like to allow a six month extension to the removal if it will meet the approval of the officers in this room. I do want total integration but Cliffjumper has pointed out that he is not ready to remove his symbol and we must allow for time for our mechs to come to terms with the war ending. If we do remove the symbols then I like the idea of at least framing our symbols and allowing them to be placed as a memorial for everything that we have fought for. We must not forget why we fought whether as a bot or con because then our children will repeat our mistakes."

Everyone nodded in agreement to Optimus' proposal. Megatron bowed his helm in acknowledgment to Optimus' words. In truth he wasn't ready to part with the symbol that had become to mean so much to him and he could see Cliffjumper's reasons for wanting to keep something that had become a part of himself.

"Prime, will Cliffjumper agree to take orders from the officers regardless of faction?" Megatron asked.

"He has agreed though I still insist that Ironhide be the one that he stays under." Prime replied.

"It may not be an option." Megatron said. "I need to know if he can be dependable and reliable to come through if it means someone's life."

"He will be there." Optimus said. "Cliffjumper may be a rebel but he has always pulled through when it counted. He will not sacrifice his reputation just because he is having trouble coming to terms with change. Besides I think that the officers should know why he has such an ingrained hatred for the cons." Optimus paused to make sure he everyone's attention. "Cliffjumper is a survivor of Tiger Pax. I was there when they pulled his body out of the debris. He lost his creators, mate, and sparklings in the battle and when the ashes settled he vowed to be an Autobot just so he could fight against the seekers that leveled his home. It is why I do not recommend he be a part of the ground air patrols unless Ironhide or Hound is with him. He is having to change everything that kept him going through grief and I think he never got over losing his son and mate. Please, if you have to engage him, be respectful enough to understand that even if he doesn't physically instigate anything he will always be verbally abrasive. He was like that even in our ranks so advise your subordinates to be aware of this."

"I will make sure that everyone is respectful of his situation." Soundwave said. He had suspected deep scars concerning the mech and Optimus confirmed his telepathic prognosis.

"With that out of the way, is there any questions?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, once Allie has Intel what will be the course of action?" Starscream asked. He was concerned for Kiki and Starburst as much as the rest of the families.

"I have already called everyone to the base or to the Hall. I have also asked that Prowl and Soundwave to keep security at high levels. Red Alert has taken over the Chief Security position at Moon base 5 and since then he has done exceptionally well. Prowl is overseeing security measures here aided by Soundwave and the Constructicons. We have not made any decisions until we know exactly who is responsible. I promised Prime that we would not react until we were sure and besides if there is someone who has a grievance then they need to be made accountable for their actions." Megatron looked at everyone in the room. "If you find the culprit he is to be turned over to Prime, Magnus, or myself. We want him alive for questioning and we don't want to cause alarm until we are sure of his motives and if there are others that might share his views."

Everyone nodded in understanding and Prime dismissed them. As each filed out Megatron walked toward Prime.

"Do you think this was productive?" He asked.

"Very. I am sorry if I have seemed selfish. I only wanted to protect my family." Optimus said.

"I understand. I think I have the stronger urges than you my brother. I can't even think about Shalon in danger but being a con for so long I do understand the desire to fight." Megatron said. "If the oracle programmed them to fight for the people's rights then who are we to stand in the way?"

"You are right brother but I still will not recharge peacefully until she is back safe in my arms."

"As will I when it comes to Shalon's safety."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I wonder why Prime called a meeting." Cassie said as they watched their sparklings play in the nursery. "I hope that they decide to let us go back to our house. I hate being cooped up here at the Hall."

"I know. I wish everything would settle so I could take the twins to my mountain home." Allie said as she fed Orion. He was on a growth spurt and wanted to feed more often. He still liked to nurse and seemed to be closer to her as Roddy adored his sire.

"Megatron mentions to Soundwave that you might go into the field." Cassie said.

"Yes. I suggested it since Sara and Tia won't be able to go." Allie said as Orion kneaded her breast as he fed.

"Do yo think it wise?" Cassie asked.

"They will not let me so it doesn't make a difference." Allie answered.

"They just want to protect us. Is it so bad to let them?"

"No but I know that I can get the Intel I need if Optimus would just let me." Allie said.

"Is it that or would you go after Lord Stephano?"

"I don't know but if the opportunity arises then I am not going to pass it up." Allie replied.

"Just be careful Allie. There is a lot more at stake now that we have families." Cassie said.


	67. Chapter 67

_I think the last chapter moved events along quite nicely. The reviews are very sweet and thank you for them. I have had to slow a bit because I am now working five days a week and can't take my laptop with me but I do write when I am not too tired. I love this story and I have dreamed about it since I was a teenager. To have a human appearance but also be somewhat immortal like the Cybertronians is a wonderful concept that I like and Allie and her femmes would be unique because of who and what they have become._

_Please take a moment and leave a review. They make me very happy and I read them more than once. Enjoy!_

Prowl walked in his quarters and heard Tia and Jazz in the nursery. He smiled as the little mechling chirped and clicked happy as a lark singing in a tree. He was a lucky mech to have a beautiful family and Tia loved him whole heartedly even though he had loved another. She accepted him because he could love and learn to add to that love. Jazz was such a delight but Doc had been right. He was already trying to crawl and had even scooted to an air vent. If Ravage and Cassie had not been there he would have been gone through the vent and anywhere within the interior of the Hall. After that, Prowl had reinforced the vent plating and check all outlets to make sure there was nothing that the little prankster could get into.

Other than that Jazz was always happy and Tia was delighted that he was such an easy going sparkling. She would bring him to see his Daddy while in the office working during the day and at night they spent their evenings before recharge playing and entertaining the little tyke on the floor of the nursery with toys that Wheeljack made. Prowl felt blessed by Primus to have such a family and he looked forward to having more with Tia. She had become his safety, his reason to live again, to love again, and she was finally happy and content now that they were bonded and she knew that he loved her. She was such a giving femme, just had Jazz had been, and she seemed to understand his need for order because if his battle computer and his life demanding logic. Tia honored him by setting up their home as he would like it but at the same time she also put pieces of her personality in things so that she could express herself as well. They balanced each other and Prowl liked that.

"_Tia? Where are you_?" Prowl said through their bond.

"_I am in the nursery feeding Jazz."_ Tia told him as he felt warm feelings of contentment flood the bond. She always did that when nursing their sparkling because she loved how feminine and beautiful she felt when holding Jazz to her breast. Prowl walked in to see her cradling Jazz's helm as he fed from his carrier and Prowl smiled as he felt loved swell in his spark. Tia looked up and smiled at her mate as he slowly walked toward his family careful not to startle his son.

"How was your day?" He asked as he bestowed a kiss on Tia's head.

"It was good. Jazz is trying so hard to communicate. He loves for anyone to come see him." Tia said as she watched her son feed.

Prowl smiled at his son. "Who graced his presence today?" He asked as he sat down in the chair in the corner to watch them.

"Allie brought the twins for a short while today and then Shalon brought Storm over. Jazz goes crazy for her and it is so cute. Then Skywarp visited because Storm was here and he took both of them to the rec room. Both Jazz and Storm charmed everyone but Warp said that Bumblebee became a little moody. I think he still misses your previous bond mate." Tia ended softly so as not to upset Prowl.

"He became close to Jazz just before they landed on earth. Jazz was good at teaching Bumblebee his trade as scout." Prowl said. "It is understandable that he might get upset. How are you?"

"A little tired but I am happy." Tia replied. "I am so glad that Jazz is doing well."

"He is a little spark isn't he?" Prowl commented.

"He is and everyone just loves him." Tia laid her son in his crib as he gave a final chirp and powered down into recharge. She rubbed his helm in affection and then turned to her mate.

"Are you ready?" She asked shyly. Doc had given her the approval for them to begin interfacing again but Tia suddenly became shy as this would be the first time they would interface since she found out she was carrying.

"Come my dear." He guided her out of the nursery as he sensed her sudden shyness through their bond. The bond was still developing since they had established it so late before she had gone in labor. Tia took her mate's hand and allowed him to gently guide her to their private berthroom. Tia lay down as Prowl went to the wash rack and washed the day's grime from his body. He finished as walked back but stopped as his optics feasted on the most glorious sight that he had seen in a long time. Tia was spread naked and ready for his pleasure as her eyes cast him come hither looks beckoning him to join him on their berth. Her body was more curvaceous from carrying and her breasts were swollen from giving life sustaining nourishment to their precious Jazz.

Prowl stalked forward and crawled on the berth to pull her towards his body. Tia's breath hitched as he dipped his helm and began to licked and suckle at her breasts. They still tasted sweet from his son suckling and Prowl shivered just knowing that her life force could sustain his son and her love could fuel his desire for her. He nipped and tasted her and Tia moaned in pleasure as fire coursed through her systems. The last few weeks of carrying had taken a toll on her nerves and she was ready to reacquaint herself with her mate.

Prowl growled as she grabbed at his seams and threaded her fingers beneath to touch and pull at his chorded circuits and Prowl reciprocated by nipping along and down her stomach until he rested between her thighs. His glossa snaked out and he touched her intimately and Tia buckled and thought she would fall to pieces as her systems went into overdrive. She thrashed her head and let out a silent scream as he began to dip in and out of her.

"Prowl, please, I need you so much. Stop teasing me." She whimpered as he continued to love her and suckle her core until she finally screamed in overload. Prowl quickly retracted his panel and deftly slid into his mate as she was still whimpering and contracting from overload. Her body, though recently giving birth, was still tight from the Cagle exercises and nursing as well as the vast amount of fluid that it was producing as she rode her overload. Prowl loved being inside her as he set a fast rhythm that had her panting as she went into her second overload. Prowl growled as he grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up so that he could penetrate her deeply and hit all the sensitive nodes within her. Tia screamed out her third overload as this time Prowl went with her. They both panted for air as their systems screamed red across their CPU's

"Are you okay?" Prowl asked her as they both rested against each other.

"Yes, thank you, I needed that desperately." Tia replied as she smiled in happiness and gratitude. "I love you, Prowl."

"I love you too my darling femme." He replied.

They laid against each other making small talk and enjoying backing in their overload.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You are still upset with me." Allie stated softly.

"No, I really do understand but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Optimus said. He sat down next to her on the berth. Allie was looking over a data pad but sat it down to talk to her mate.

"It will only be for two days my lord and then I will be back safe with you and the twins." She said softly as she went to her knees and came up behind him to rub the armor on his back.

"I love you, you know that right?" He said and then moaned as Allie hit a sore spot in his lower back region. He had been meaning to go see Ratchet about a twinge in his back but he had not had a chance with all the meetings and stress of work.

"I know and I know that I have not been easy to live with." Allie said. "I love you so much but this is not easy for me. I have been in command for so long and now I am a mother and I have a mate and this is just so frustrating to put into words."

"I know and I expect you to just walk away from being a warrior when you can't…"

"I can't walk away. I am a part of the oracle and I have to obey." She finished softly. "I protect the beings in the Realm."

"And I want to protect you. What a mess." Optimus relaxed into his mate's touch. "Before you leave, I do want to merge with you. I want our connection strong so that you have a reason to come back."

"I will never deny you." Optimus smiled at her words. She repeated them to him often enough.

"I will never willingly hurt you." Optimus said as she reached around and rubbed along his thighs. He stopped her hands as he guided her around and sat her in his lap. "I want you now." He said softly.

"To merge?"

"Everything!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Is Allie's bike serviced?" Aura asked Gears.

"Yes, I have had the mechanics check it over thoroughly."

"Good. I know she will want to take it." She replied. Aura walked over as Thundercracker walked across the terminal.

"Are you ready to quit work?" He asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure everything is ready for Allie." Aura smiled at her mate.

"Ratchet kept the twins for us today so that First Aid could play with them." Thundercracker said. "I will go pick them up and then meet you so that we can leave for home."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	68. Chapter 68

_The last chapter was filler because I haven't been inspired to write for a while. I have been working all the time and it suppresses my creativity when I am tired. I am going to try to write this with a bit more action but I don't know how long it will take to post it. _

_I hope you liked the last chapter. I know I wanted to write about Prowl so that everyone could see how happy he is. I love my little Jazz and I wanted him to be the perfect gift from Primus. I hope that my readers liked him._

_Please take a moment to leave a review. I appreciate them. I wanted to take a moment to let everyone know that there is some movement to get rid of rated M stories. If you have heard about it and know where the site to the petition is please take a moment to sign it. I don't want my stories to be erased even if the characters are not mine. Enjoy!_

Allie waved farewell to her friends and gave Prime a long loving look. He had loved her the whole night until they had both fallen into a forced recharge. Even the twins sensed something up and slept through the night. She now was beginning to wish that she didn't have to leave. It was one thing to desire it but to actually have to leave behind her babies was a feeling so unexpected that Allie was wishing that she was not so stubborn and just run beck to them and her mate. Her spark ached already with loneliness and she clamped down hard on the bond so that Optimus would not tell her 'I told you so.'

She knew what she had to do and she would not regret her choices so Allie kept riding out focusing on her job so that she could get home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You need to check the filters on the energon dispenser. I think that the energon is not filtering out the impurities like it should." It was a red headed femme who stood there with her hands on her hips looking at Cliffjumper. He blinked his optics as he surveyed her stance and processed her words. She stared back expecting an answer from the red horned mech and then looked annoyed when he didn't say anything. "Well are you going to say something or stare at me all day?" She finally huffed out and Cliffjumper took in her small frame, her head barely reaching his shoulders, and sky blue eyes.

"I uh… uh… just checked the energon dispensers. They are fine." He stammered out. He watched her get even more annoyed with him and wondered what he said wrong.

"I know the dispensers are fine; I am asking about the filters." She had a well 'duh' expression and Cliffjumper thought she was adorable. Her purple blouse seemed to make her red hair shine even brighter in the fluorescent lighting and she wore petite denim jeans to accent her hips and pert aft. For a fleeting moment Cliffjumper wondered how she would respond if he was to take her and kiss her but he quickly repelled that thought since she could be one of those femmes with telepathic abilities, however he could not stop his systems from heating and the tell-tale sign of his fans kicking in. She smirked at the sound and one eyebrow went up as if to mock him.

"I will let maintenance know and have it checked out." Cliffjumper stated a little nasally. The femme definitely got under his plating and made him uncomfortable and it bothered him that she made his spark ache in a way he didn't like. He stepped back and as he watched her.

"You know I don't bite. Name's Waverly if you want to know." She said and stuck her hand out cheekily grinning at him. He took it as he continued to watch the femme and shook her delicate hand.

"I'll be in the rec room with Kiki later if you want to hook up and have some fun." Waverly waved her hands in the air as she talked and Cliffjumper continued to stare as he thought about what she was saying.

"If I have time I will come by later." He finally said and she smiled at him.

"Okay. Kiki was thinking about us going into the city if she can talk her mate into coming with us." Waverly said. Cliffjumper nodded just so she would go away. "Great, I hope to see you there." She turned and walked away and Cliffjumper stood there wondering when he had agreed to go to the rec room to meet her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prowl rubbed his mate's shoulders as she moaned from his touch. Jazz lay cradled in her arms as he chirped away at the gato that had wondered into the gazebo. The creature purred and Prowl laughed as his son tried to purr like the gato.

"You are a mess my little sparkling." He said to his son and Jazz turned and looked at his creator with a little smile on his face plates. Tia held him in her arms and nuzzled his helm and he cackled with laughter. He was so darling and he was in love with life around him.

"Hey Tia, Prowl, I thought you would be here." Shalon pushed the stroller that held the twins and Storm toward the couple.

"Lord Megatron said that you would be taking Allie's twins during the day." Tia said as Shalon approached them in the gazebo.

"Yeah well, I thought they would like to come out into the atrium and look around with the flowers blooming. Lord Prime is in a meeting with Lord Megatron and an ambassador from the Southern Realm." Shalon placed each one on the ground so they could crawl around. Orion crawled to Tia and Jazz chirped at the little mech in Tia's arms. They both giggled at each other as Roddy and Storm played with the petals of a flower.

"They are so wonderful." Tia said in awe of her son and the Prime's sparklings.

"I know. I am still amazed that Storm came from my body and Lord Megatron's coding." Shalon said as she watched all the sparklings play around them.

"Primus is amazing in that he gave us the ability. If we didn't have it then our race would slowly dwindle and die after the Allspark was destroyed." Prowl said. He let Roddy pull at his fingers as Roddy clicked and cooed over them. Jazz laughed at his sire and bounced in Tia's lap. She dipped down and nuzzled her little mech and he pulled her hair as he threaded his fingers through her raven locks and giggled.

"I cannot believe how happy he is." Shalon said. "Does he ever cry?"

"Not really. He might whimper if he is hungry but no he hardly ever cries. He did hit his helm the other day and started to cry but then when lubricant fell he stopped fascinated with his tears." Tia said laughing as Jazz laughed at her. "No, you love to explore too much to cry." She said to Jazz and he clicked back trying to imitate his mother's sounds.

"Storm cries once and if her sire is near he goes running to see what is wrong. She has him wrapped around her finger and I laugh every time he runs to her." Shalon said.

"I think that if hilarious. I wouldn't broadcast it to too many people though. Lord Megatron might not like that being general knowledge." Prowl stated as the twins climbed all over his legs. He carefully watched them play and pull themselves over and over to their peds only to walk a few steps and plop down on their afts. Jazz squealed in delight as Storm giggled pointing at Jazz. Her mother swept her up to plant her in her lap as she sat next to Tia.

"Can you believe that this is our life now?" Shalon asked as she gave Storm her teething ring.

"No, if you told me that I would have a mate and a sparkling a year ago I would have scoffed and ran a mile in the opposite direction." Tia stated. Prowl laughed at the femmes.

"If you would have told me that I would be a sire a year ago I would have called you a liar and decked you." Prowl said affectionately careful not to let his tone scare the sparklings.

"It is funny how a year can change so drastically." Shalon said.

"Do you think that Allie will ever adapt?" Tia asked. "I worry about her and the Prime."

"She will and so will Prime. They have both been leaders for a long time and they are just having trouble adjusting to being a couple and having two sparklings instead of just one probably didn't help the stress level. No, babies you have been a handful for your carrier." Shalon said to them and they laughed at her.

"Well I am enjoying being a mother and mate and I would not trade it for anything." Tia said and Prowl crawled over to her and kissed her.

"I am too although I miss Megatron when he travels." Shalon said as she played patty-cake with Storm.

"I know and he will be leaving for Moon base 5 tomorrow." Prowl said.

"Oh no, and I was thinking of asking him to take us to the beach." Shalon said in horror. "Maybe he will next time."

"Don't feel bad, Shalon. Prowl and Soundwave will be accompanying Lord Megatron as well as Prime." Tia said.

"Well maybe we can take the sparklings and stay with Aura and Thundercracker. Aura seems to be feeling better and they have a wonderful beach house." Tia said.

"That's a good idea. I think Kiki is taking Starburst since Starscream is going with Lord Megatron." Shalon said. "They have the room and we can all enjoy being at the beach."

"It is a good idea in theory but Lord Megatron said that until Allie comes back we must stay on base." Prowl said bursting their bubble before they could make any further plans.

"Then Kiki must be planning to go after they finish all this business with the bombings." Shalon said.

"Well we can make plans for later then." Tia stated positively. In truth she was ready to get out of the Hall and enjoy the sunshine along the coast and take Jazz out to see something other than the walls of the Hall. "We will see."

"Yes, my darling but first let me get back from this next mission." Prowl said. They spent the afternoon in the gazebo of the atrium playing with the sparklings.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cliffjumper walked into the rec room early that evening. He had been off for at least an hour but was afraid to go there right away. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to pursue the femme but then curiosity had gotten the best of him and so here he was standing at the door debating whether he wanted to go in or not.

"Well the door doesn't bite." Cliffjumper started and turned toward the familiar voice. "I was about to go in and join Kiki if you are coming with me." Waverly said as she smiled at Cliffjumper. He looked at her. She had a way of getting underneath his armor and he was still not sure that joining her was a good idea.

"Well are you coming or not?" She asked and folded her arms around her in a huff.

"I guess I can join you." Cliffjumper finally conceded. He allowed her to go first and followed behind the small femme as they walked in and saw several faces relaxing after their shifts. They walked over to a femme that was drinking energon and she waved at Waverly.

"Hey Waverly, I was so happy to hear that you returned from the outer limits of the Realm. Allie kept you busy." Kiki said as she slid over in the booth to allow Waverly to sit with her. Cliffjumper took the bench on the other side of the booth and slid in.

"Kiki have you met Cliffjumper?" Waverly asked.

"No I have not had the pleasure. Hello, I am Katarina but everyone calls me Kiki." She stuck her hand out and Cliffjumper took it and smiled.

"So, Sarah and Tia are no longer in the field and Allie left this morning. You do realize that Allie only goes when she is planning an execution." Waverly said.

"Yes, but things are different now that we have peace. I also think that Optimus Prime would not like that." Kiki said. She heard the door and turned to see Starscream walk in from patrol. He stopped for a moment as he saw Cliffjumper sitting with a femme and his mate and he gave a low soft growl as he knew that this was not going to be the most comfortable social event of the night.

Cliffjumper saw the seeker heading toward their table but before he could get up and leave Waverly jumped up and slid in next to him pinning him against the booth and the wall. Cliffjumper bit back the sudden retort that sprang to mind. Maybe Starscream was just coming over to tell one of the femmes something regarding work and Cliffjumper remembered the talk that Ironhide had given him.

"Kiki have you checked on Starburst?" Starscream asked hoping that she had not.

"Yes, he is with Chelsea and Barricade. They are taking the sparklings down into the temple." Kiki said as she slid over to allow Starscream room to sit. He slowly slid in watching Cliffjumper warily.

"Star have you met Waverly yet?" Kiki asked.

"No I have not my darling." Starscream replied clearly marking his territory on his mate.

"Waverly and I used to be on the same team before I was captured. She just transferred back from the outer base in the Realm." Kiki told Starscream. Starscream looked at the red headed femme.

"It is nice to meet you. Have you and Cliffjumper been seeing each other long?" Starscream asked coolly.

"Oh no, we just met up today. I thought he would like to join us tonight." Waverly said.

Hound walked into the rec room and immediately took in the situation that Cliffjumper was in. He walked over and stood in front of the booth.

"Can I join the party?" Hound asked as he took in the cool seeker and the uncomfortable red mech.

"Sure, we are only talking." The overly exuberant Kiki said innocently. Hound retrieved a chair and pulled it up to the end of the booth.

"That was smooth flying today Starscream." Hound said as he sat down and hoped to deflect any negativity that Cliffjumper might say. Starscream picked up on Hound's words and smirked.

"Thank you Hound. I appreciate you providing ground support as well. I like how Prowl has integrated our patrols. It makes it easier for you as well as provides ground support when we need it." Starscream said. "If you will excuse me I will get us some energon. Cliffjumper, would you like a cube?" Cliffjumper looked up at the seeker that he was trying to avoid conversation with. He looked at Hound who silently nodded his helm at the minibot.

"I guess so." Cliffjumper said quietly. Starscream slid out and went to the dispenser. He grabbed a couple of cubes and brought them back to the table. Kiki took one as Starscream handed the other two to Cliffjumper and Hound. Kiki took a sip and then handed it to Starscream who then took a sip after his mate. Cliffjumper watched them warily and Hound watched Cliffjumper.

"Hey, we are supposed to go to Aura's and Thundercracker's house once Lord Megatron clears it for us to leave the bases ad Hall." Kiki said. She looked at Waverly. "Maybe you could bring your new friend, Cliffjumper with you and we could make a day of it. The beach is beautiful."

"That would be nice. What do you think Cliffjumper?" Waverly asked. She looked at him expectantly. Cliffjumper felt cornered because he did not want to go to a beach with a bunch of seekers but he liked being near Waverly.

"Why don't we wait until Megatron clears us to leave the base?" Starscream said coolly before Cliffjumper could reply. He didn't want to get Cliffjumper started and he did not feel comfortable sitting with the mech across from him.

"That would be better as much as I am tired of staying here." Kiki said. She leaned in a kissed Starscream even though she knew he did not want to give a show with Cliffjumper sitting across from them. Waverly smirked and turned to look at Cliffjumper who was clearly uncomfortable. Starscream sensed the mech's discomfort and decided to make a bigger show as he deepened the kiss and Kiki moaned as she squirmed to get closer to her mate.

"Get a room you two. You're making Cliffjumper queasy." Waverly said and laughed. The couple pulled apart and Kiki gave Cliffjumper a sheepish look.

"Sorry." She said.

"I'm not." Starscream stated and smirked challengingly at Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper smiled coolly before grabbing Waverly and planting a quick kiss on her astonished lips before smirking back at the seeker. Waverly touched her swollen lips and looked at Cliffjumper wonderingly before calming herself. Cliffjumper smiled quite satisfied with the results that he had achieved as Kiki laughed at Waverly and him.

"It's about time you came around." Starscream said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Cliffjumper asked belligerently.

"It's about time you looked past the pain and join in the future. I lost my family too when Vos was attacked." Starscream said. "It is why I joined the Decepticons. I was angry that the senate could order the bombing on innocent civilians."

"So instead you kill more innocent people in retaliation." Cliffjumper bounced back.

"It was war. We did what we were ordered to. We are still taking orders but now we do it to keep our families safe and to provide protection for those that can't. Maybe it is justice for all of the killing that both factions did." Cliffjumper was quiet for a moment. He still did not trust the seeker but Starscream was an officer and he would have to respect his words even if he didn't like the mech.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I have patrol early in the morning." Waverly said.

"Oh, are you the one that will be going out with me?" Starscream asked.

"Sure, I will be monitoring communications between Comm. and Soundwave as well as serving as a go between for the seekers and the ground pounders." She replied. Starscream laughed as Cliffjumper scowled.

"Don't take offense Cliffy, we always call ground patrol that even when we are the ground patrol." Waverly said.

"Name's Cliffjumper not Cliffy!" He snarled and Waverly laughed harder.

"Lighten up, we all have nicknames. You have to grow thick skin around here if you are going to fit in." Waverly stated and she pushed at his arm plate. Cliffjumper snarled and pulled her close by her hair. Waverly startled as he dipped his helm and kissed her thoroughly, his glossa slipping in to taste her mouth cavity. Waverly gasped and tried to pull away but Cliffjumper held her against him in a vice like grip. When he finally let go Waverly scooted back and fell off the booth seat on her aft as she crawled backwards until she felt she was safe enough to rise.

"Next time heed the warning!" Cliffjumper snarled and stood up to leave.

"Don't' worry I never make a mistake twice!" She snarled back as she rubbed at her lips. Starscream and Kiki sat motionless not saying a word as the other couple both left in a huff.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Megatron sat in his berth reading over the reports that Soundwave and Prowl posted for the evening. He listened to his mate as she put down Storm for the night. Shalon was singing a little lullaby that Megatron recognized from a song that Shia used to sing when no one was around on the base that she had been assigned to in Vos. It was comforting that Shia had passed it down to her sparklings and Megatron welcome the comfort that it brought to his spark. Cybertron may be let in shambles but they had survived and brought some of their traditions with them.

Megatron felt the berth depress and Shalon suddenly swing her thighs over his massive ones. He kept reading through the reports knowing that she would wait until he acknowledged her. After a few minutes he put the data pad down and looked expectantly at her.

"When can we have another sparkling?" She asked. Megatron looked speechless and she giggled. "I mean my love, Storm is getting bigger and doesn't want to nurse anymore and I miss that. Besides you said we could try for a son."

"What does Doc recommend?" Megatron asked after he thought carefully about her request.

"Doc says to wait but I am healthy and I am not nursing at all. I want to at least try." She said softly twiddling her thumbs in a manner that Megatron thought was adorable. He watched her as she waited for his answer and then he smiled and she let out a rush of air in relief.

"I promise that we will try but only if you will go in and have Doc do a physical to make sure that everything is normal. You don't have to tell her what it is for if you think that she will lecture you but I don't want you to lose a sparkling if your body is not ready." He told her softly as she smiled at him shyly.

"Thank you my lord." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips and he rolled her around where he had control of her.

"If anything comes back I will not put you in danger. You have become my spark." He said softly in her ear. "I will never deny you especially if you want more sparklings. I cherish you, my love. I love that you worship me." Megatron smirked and Shalon giggled. "I love that you are so submissive, and I love that I can do anything to you and you still love me."

"You are my life my love, my mate and I will do anything to make you happy." She replied and Megatron kissed her. She returned his kissed fervently and Megatron pulled her further under him as he continued to ravish every one of her senses.


	69. Chapter 69

_Well I hope I didn't disappoint my readers with the last chapter but I wanted to introduce Cliffjumper into the fray after all, he is an interesting mech. Please take a moment to post a comment because I love to read them. The characters are not my own. I just like to tell my own stories using them._

Waverly was still smarting from Cliffjumper's aggressive stance with her as she walked purposely toward her quarters. Her aft was sore from falling on the ground but she refused to acknowledge that the mech had gotten to her. She pressed the numbers for the code to her quarters as her door slid open but before she could walk in Cliffjumper came up behind her and pushed her into her living area and shut the door.

"Cliffjumper, what are you doing?" She cried as he turned her around and covered her mouth with his. He pushed her up against the wall as he ravished her mouth cavity and Waverly groaned and squirmed to try and get away. She was angry at him to think that he could just take her as he pleased but she was also aroused that he would be this aggressive and want her too. She tried to pull him off of her but he wouldn't relent and so Waverly went limp and hoped that he would let her up for air. His glossa caressed hers as his hands wrapped around to her back and pressed her into his armor. Her legs felt weak and she started to slump against the wall but Cliffjumper stroked down to her aft and then lifted her against him as he pulled her legs around his waist. She pushed against him but he would not let her go and he began to rub his interface panel against her most sensitive spot. Waverly wrenched her mouth away before he could stop her and she whimpered and tried to form words even though her processor was in chaos.

"Cliffjumper," She whispered as he continued to rub against her and she felt her resistance slipping.

"Waverly," He whispered against her ear and he squeezed her aft as she shuddered against him.

"Cliffjumper, I am still mad at you." She breathed against his audial receptor and he growled as he grazed her neck with his dentals. "No Cliffjumper, please." She begged softly.

"No don't stop or please don't stop." Cliffjumper said as one hand reached up into her red hair and the other grabbed her tight to drag her into her berth room. She pulled at him but he refused to let her go.

"No, I don't want this!" Waverly hissed and he laughed at her.

"You wanted this from the first kiss. I saw your face." Cliffjumper stated.

"Yes and then you had to be ugly and insulting." She retorted as she tried to get free from him. Still, he would not let her go.

"Cliffjumper, please I don't' want to alert Chelsea or bring Aura into this…"

"So don't. This is between us." He finished as he dipped his helm and bit her gently on the shoulder. Waverly shuddered at his aggressive touches as he caressed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He carried her to her berth and laid her down as he bent over her and covered her mouth with his. She moaned and bucked up against him as he rubbed against her softness and Waverly once again wrenched her mouth away and cried out as he touched her most intimate spot through her clothes with his hand.

"Jumper please, please my lord." She cried out as she arched her back and scratched at his armor leaving trails of scorch marks in his paint. He felt her submitting to his touch, he could sense her pleas dying as he smelt her arousal, and he knew that it would not be long before she succumbed to his passionate demands. She was delicious to smell and his spike ached to be released but he hesitated because he didn't want to scare her. He pushed up under her shirt and Waverly moaned and tried to pull away but Cliffjumper growled at her and she stilled under his ministrations. His glossa played with hers as they dueled to dominate the other. Waverly moaned as she finally surrendered and her fingers teased the seams of his armor and Cliffjumper growled in response.

"Jumper please… I… Jumper!" She moaned as he pushed her top off and then quickly discarded her skirt. "Jumper please, I need you so much." She cried out as she heard his panel slide away and he quickly entered her.

"Jumper, no!" She cried and then gasped as he painfully pushed through before he realized her innocence. Waverly cried out and pushed against him to get away. "Cliffjumper you're hurting me!" She cried as tears slid down her face and he stopped and held her to him.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as he held her tenderly. Waverly tried to squirm away but he was still inside her although the pain had subsided. Waverly began to clench against his spike as if to try and rid her body of the intruder and Cliffjumper moaned and growled as he very slowly began to move inside her.

"My lord," Waverly said and whimpered as pleasure spiraled through her systems. She looked up at her lover with wide gold filled eyes and Cliffjumper thought she was beautiful beneath her as she writhed against him. He slid his arms beneath her shoulders and cradled her head with his hands as his helm swooped down to claim her lips in a searing, predatory kiss and she melted into him as he sped up his gentle thrusting. He fisted his fingers in her hair as he gently pulled her head so that he had access to her throat and then he bit down while increasing the pace of his thrusts as he raised her leg and wrapped it around his waist.

"Jumper! Please." She cried into his audial as he growled and thrust harder and pleasurable energy spiraled through her as she dug her heel into his lower back and grabbed at his shoulders to hold on to him. He thrust harder and faster until he felt her tighten around him and she screamed. Cliffjumper off lined his optics as overload surged through his systems and he shouted out as he felt his coding spill out into her body and flood her carrying chamber. Waverly's chest began to light and Cliffjumper responded by splitting chest armor back and exposing his spark to her. As he joined her spark in a merge both shook violently from the pleasurable energy that coursed through their systems. Cliffjumper held her to him as he cried out from a second overload crashing through him. Waverly cried out in a hoarse scream as Cliffjumper laid over her keeping his weight carefully supported by his arms so that he would not crush her.

They both lay on the berth panting trying to bring control to their systems until Cliffjumper on lined his optics and looked at his lover he had chosen. She lay there flush beneath him and he could read the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. Cold reality flooded his tank and Cliffjumper moved away even thought her whimpers told him that he was making a mistake.

"Jumper, you are not staying?" She asked softly fear in her voice.

"No." Cliffjumper stood up and turned one last time to look at her. "Believe it or not I did come here to apologize and then I took one look at you and everything became complicated."

"So what are you saying now?" She asked softly.

"I am saying that this was a mistake and that I won't bother you again." Cliffjumper turned around and walked to the door. He could hear her as she tried to muffle the soft whimpers of distress but he kept walking. He didn't want this complication and one time couldn't hurt her or him. She would survive this and they would move on although his spark was aching to merge again with hers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chelsea was stretched out on her berth humming contentedly as Barricade rubbed and massaged her lower back and aft. She loved the freedom of being laid bared before her mate knowing that she could be vulnerable and soft without worry or fear of repercussions of what anyone would say or think. It was the one thing where she felt an equal instead of a slave like she had once had when she had been Megatron's mistress. She moaned as Barricade touched and tasted her skin as she smiled as she stretched with feline grace. Barricade would stroke and massage and then softly place a kiss before his hands would move to another part of her body.

"Is Nighthawke down for the night?" Chelsea softly moaned out loving his touch and sending warm waves of comfort and desire through their bond.

"He is my love." Barricade replied.

"Oh Cade, I love you so much. I don't deserve you." She moaned.

"Oh yes you do my love." He countered and smiled as he felt her spark swell with overwhelming love and gratitude.

"Cade is it too soon to want to try for another son?" She asked softly.

"No but I will be hoping for a daughter." She stated.

"I know you want one but I am surrounded by femmes. I want a son but I will be happy with whatever Primus gives us." Chelsea told her lover as she sinuously rolled over to face him. "I love you."

Barricade smirked. "I know." He kissed her as he pulled her up to meet his body, his glossa swirling around hers as he claimed her with his mouth. In the distance he heard a chime but chose to ignore it. Chelsea wrapped her arms and legs around her mate and moaned from the chiming ringing in her ears. It took both of them a moment to realize that the chiming was not from passion but from the door. Barricade growled and tore away from Chelsea ready to strike out against the foolish idiot that would dare to call at this late hour. Barricade stormed to the door and wrenched it open.

"What!" He growled as he looked around and then down to see a small petit red head crying at the door. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry." She stammered. "I didn't mean to interrupt." Chelsea came up behind her mate. She had wrapped her robe around her.

"Waverly, what's wrong?" Chelsea asked instantly concerned for the femme.

"I… I…" Waverly couldn't get out why she had come and began to cry. Chelsea instantly walked around her confused mate and wrapped her arms around the small femme.

"Waverly come in." Chelsea said. She opened her mind up and Waverly sent what she couldn't say to the one who had mentored her as Chelsea ushered her into the apartment. Chelsea quickly became concerned as images of Cliffjumper assaulted her processor and what he had done to the femme.

"I couldn't stay in my quarters after…" Waverly said between sniffles.

"I understand." Chelsea said alarmed at the images that she was seeing from the smaller femme. Barricade followed the femmes as Chelsea led Waverly to their berth room. She sat down and Waverly crawled into her lap crying softly. Barricade sat down behind his mate as Chelsea softly murmured words of comfort into Waverly's ear. She looked over her shoulder at Barricade with fear for the femme in her eyes.

"Cade, she needs help." Chelsea said softly.

"What do you want to do?" Barricade asked.

"I think you need to let Prime know what happened." Chelsea said.

"No, I don't think I could bear this if someone knew." Waverly said crying softly.

"Waverly, you were raped. Even if you didn't defend yourself you did not give your consent." Chelsea said.

"But I thought I liked him." She cried. Barricade's spark jolted as an icy feeling and rage came upon him. Cliffjumper had used the femme and it went against everything that Barricade believed in. Even in his darkest hour he had never used Chelsea always preferring that Chelsea consent and submit to him.

"Liking a person doesn't give them permission to use you." Chelsea told her softly.

"But I did want him at first. I invited him to sit with us at the rec room." Waverly said.

"It doesn't matter; he had no right to touch you without permission." Barricade cut in and Waverly flinched at his scowling tone. Chelsea held her tighter.

"Does anyone else know?" Chelsea asked.

"No, I am too embarrassed." Waverly replied.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about little one. You were taken advantage of and I will be back." Barricade stated as he rose and walked out of the room.

"No, don't please." Waverly cried as tears started again.

"No, he is only going to tell Prime." Chelsea said.

"No, I don't want anyone to know." Waverly said hiccupping.

"You do or you wouldn't have come to me." Chelsea returned. She held firmly to Waverly's shaking frame rocking her gently just a mother would to her child.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay you two. It is way past your bedtime. I wonder what Auntie Shalon did that has wired the two of you up." Optimus said. He missed his mate as he searched their bond but still Allie had tightly closed it against him. She warned him that she would but it still hurt that he couldn't feel her. Even the twins whimpered at times because of the loss of their carrier and Optimus worried that they would have negative repercussions from Allie's mission. He heard the chime of the doorbell and rose to see who would be calling at the late hour.

"Barricade, is everything alright?" He asked as he opened the door in surprise to the mech that stood on the other side.

"No, one of the femmes has been raped." Barricade stated and Optimus instantly became concerned as his brow plates drew together in alarm.

"Let me take the twins to Shalon and I will follow you." Prime said immediately becoming professional and turning to get his sparklings so that he could take care of the problem.


	70. Chapter 70

_Don't flay me alive yet; I have a reason to why Cliffjumper is being so mean and stubborn. Bear with me and all will be revealed. I still love the reviews even if they are not as favorable as they have been in the past. I hope you can tell that I was nervous about writing the last chapter. I wanted to show that you don't have to be a Decepticon to be mean and nasty but I will have the situation work out. It will take more work and some intervention from others but Cliffjumper might one day see sense. Please take a moment to review. Enjoy! _

Optimus was angry. He had never had a mech to dishonor a femme in all the years of his life and he would not allow it even now. Cliffjumper would pay dearly for his mistake but as he strode purposefully to Barricade's and Chelsea's quarters all he could think about was the safety and stability of the young femme that had been violated. Shalon was upset to have been awaken to such emotional stress and Megatron immediately followed him as they made their way into the deeper part of the Hall and into the temple chambers. He would be dealing with this mess but Megatron insisted to be along for support should things become too complicated.

Barricade stopped in front of a door and pinged the panel to allow entrance. They walked in as Optimus took in the simple but expansive living area. They walked toward a door to the left and Barricade led them past the door to a berth room. In it was Chelsea as she held the little femme while the red headed femme cried. Megatron chose to stand against the far wall quietly in loo to Optimus handling the matter and Optimus walked forward slowly so as not to startle or scare the femme. He knelt down in front of Chelsea and the femme.

"Chelsea, I need to talk to her please." Optimus said quietly. Chelsea nodded understanding and turned Waverly toward the Prime.

"Waverly, Prime is here to talk to you." Chelsea said quietly. Waverly began to cry earnestly again as Chelsea encouraged the femme to look at him. Waverly nodded her head negatively and clung to Chelsea. Megatron grimaced. He hated these kinds of scenes and other's pain was never his interested unless he was the one issuing the pain. He watched as the compassionate Prime patiently worked his magic on the femme until she would look at him.

"Waverly, what happened tonight?" Optimus gently asked her.

"I invited Cliffjumper to the rec room to sit with me and Kiki." Waverly whispered. Megatron groan softly at her words. He would ask Starscream later for the details concerning the conversation.

"We were joined by Starscream and Hound showed up a few minutes later. We were talking about planning a trip to the beach and Cliffjumper stayed very quiet and then the next thing I know is that he and Starscream were matching macho-mecho insults and smirks at each other. Cliffjumper then startled me by kissing me and then he turned ugly and insulting and I left as he left right behind me. I didn't know that he had followed me because I was angry and wasn't paying attention and besides I am at the Hall so I didn't expect to be blindsided by him when I reached my quarters." Waverly broke down as her shoulders slumped dejectedly. "I told him I was still angry but he wouldn't let me go."

Optimus listened as heat built in his systems. He was angry that Cliffjumper would be so reckless and worse still that he would walk away and hurt the femme in this manner. "Waverly, did you tell him no?" Optimus asked.

"I think I did. I told him that I was angry and I even asked him to stop." Waverly shuddered suddenly and said something so softly that Optimus couldn't catch her words. Chelsea tensed and Barricade became agitated.

"_Barricade, what did she just say?"_ Optimus asked him through the private communications connection.

"_She said that she asked him to stop when he hurt her. She was an innocent. Her valve was still sealed."_ Barricade replied and Optimus thought he would explode with rage. He stood up suddenly and Chelsea held Waverly tight against her as she sensed Allie's mate was barely in control of himself. Optimus turned and shielded his face plates from the femmes as his disgust with one of his most loyal mechs showed on them.

"Megatron, let's talk outside. Barricade can you join us." Optimus finally said after a few moments as he got himself under control once more. Chelsea softly crooned to Waverly as she whimpered and cried in her arms and Barricade nodded to his mate before answering the Prime.

"Chelsea will stay with her." Was all he said as he walked out into the living area? Megatron turned and followed as Optimus slowly joined them.

"Lord Prime, she needs to be examined." Barricade said softly. Optimus turned and stared at Barricade.

"Chelsea showed me the images that Waverly sent to her. They spark merged." Barricade said softly. Optimus turned his shoulders hunched.

"Slag!" He growled and Barricade jumped in surprise. He had never seen the Prime lose his cool since they had made peace and Barricade quickly darted his optics to his master and commander.

"Optimus, Barricade is right. She will have to be seen." Megatron said as he stepped toward Prime. "My question is what do you want to do about this? Allie will be livid…"

"Don't you think that I don't realize that?" Optimus turned suddenly on Megatron lashing out at him. "If I so much as look at him right now I will kill him for placing me into the middle of this mess!" Optimus growled. Barricade watched silently as Megatron put his hands on Optimus' shoulders.

"So what do you want me to do?" Megatron asked him again. Optimus looked up at him from his dark thoughts.

"Have Ironhide and Soundwave apprehend him and place him in detention in one of the cells in the brig. We can start with that until we know more about Waverly's condition. I want her to be thoroughly examined and if she endured any damage from Cliffjumper rough handling her. I will not have any femme harmed that is placed in my or Megatron's protection. I want that understood at all costs and I want it implemented immediately."

"Will you have him whipped as a warning to all other mechs?" Barricade asked because he wanted to know how Prime handled this type of insubordination.

"No I don't believe in violence as a solution for violence but I will think of something creative and humiliating that will make anyone think twice about hurting any of the femmes." Optimus said as he heard a door open and Chelsea appeared.

"She is sleeping for now my lords." Chelsea said as she bowed in submission to her mate and the leaders before her. "I have sent for Doc to try and talk to her. She wants to be left alone in denial but Barricade is right. She needs to be examined." Chelsea turned to Optimus. "My lord, do you know that laws concerning children in the Realm?"

"I have glanced at them while going over reports and history data pads of the Realm. Why?" Optimus asked.

"Traditionally if a mech sexually harms a femme he is put to death. This has been our way of life for the last four million years. However, if you choose to punish him without putting him to death and Waverly ends up carrying then he will have rights over her." Chelsea told them concerned for the femme. "Will he take the sparkling from her?"

"I don't know. Right now though, he will cool his heels in the brig until we are sure about the femme's status." Optimus said he rubbed his face with his hands. What a mess!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Waverly we need to check you out." Doc said patiently. She and Ratchet had made their way below the Hall to Chelsea's chambers and were now trying to convince her to go to the infirmary to be checked out.

"No, I am fine, really. I don't need a checkup." Waverly had awakened to them watching over her and Chelsea had left to talk with her mate. She knew that Barricade had been one of the mechs to deal with Cliffjumper and she was angry that they had forced him to go to the brig. She was angry and hurt but she didn't need for the Prime to make things worse. Lord Megatron assured her that it was for his safety until they could figure a suitable punishment for the minibot. She was not foolish enough to know that the Prime was very angry.

"Okay Waverly, this is how it is going to be. You will go to the infirmary or I will sedate you and carry you. It is your choice." Doc had had enough of her foolishness. She needed to see that Waverly was not damaged or internally bleeding energon into her systems. Also she needed to confirm the Prime's suspicions that would determine the outcome of Cliffjumper's punishment.

Waverly looked mulishly at Dc but she finally conceded. She hated checkups and she knew that this one would be quite detailed since she had been violated. She still didn't see it as out and out rape because she had at one point begged him for more, but Chelsea said that if she did not consent from the beginning than it was indeed rape.

"I'll go." Waverly finally whispered even though she did not like it.

"Good. Ratchet, help her. I'll go ahead and prepare." With that Doc left and Ratchet came over with his wide eyed optics clearly concerned for her. She had listened to his profanity earlier as he and Doc had been apprised of the situation.

"Come on little one. We need to get moving." He said gently to her as he helped her up from the berth and escorted her to the infirmary.

"I came down here on my own. I can go to the med bay that way as well." She said stubbornly.

"Yes well Doc will have my aft if you suddenly change your mind so let's go together." He retorted. Ratchet took her by the elbow and walked her up to the infirmary.

"It's good that you have made it." Doc had laid out her tools as they walked in and Waverly sat on the medical berth.

"I need for you to put a gown on and then come back and lay on the berth you are currently sitting on." Doc was all business as she held the gown out to Waverly. She took it and went to the private screen and slowly changed. Doc didn't say anything because she knew that this was going to be difficult for the femme and didn't wish to hurry her. Ratchet walked to the office to leave them in privacy even though Doc would let him see and hear through their bond.

"I'm ready." Waverly said as she lie down on the berth and let out a long pent up breath. She was scared and it showed and Doc felt sorry that she had lost her innocence this way and that she had to go through this nightmare. Doc came over and sat down on her stool.

"Place your feet in the stirrups please, Waverly." She said gently and Waverly complied. Doc began to examine her as she noticed the tear from her seal in her valve to where some of the energon died from the interface. Doc carefully took note and cleaned the young femme carefully so that she would not be further embarrassed.

"Waverly, you have some minimal damage and I can see that you will be sore for a few days but with time and a few warm energon baths you will be fine. Now Waverly I need to check your spark." Doc said as she wheeled around on the stool and sat next to Waverly for a moment. "I need to make sure that you have no spark damage."

"But I feel fine." Waverly replied and she did although her spark ached for Cliffjumper even when her processor told her that was unwise.

"Yes but I need to check. You should be fine. There won't be anything to worry." Doc said as she brought the x-ray scanner close and began to run it over Waverly's chest. Doc didn't say anything as she took pictures and recorded the steady thumping that was unique to Waverly's spark. Waverly began to relax as Doc continued and didn't seem too concern.

"I'll be back Waverly. Just sit tight here on the berth and wait for me." Doc said as she stood up and walked to her office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So she is in the early stages of carrying." Optimus said as he talked to Doc over the communications system.

"Yes, it is too early to tell if it will take. It is only just forming and I am not going to tell her just yet because it could send her into a panic. I am going to have her return in two weeks for another checkup. If she is still carrying I will tell her then if she has not figured it out." Doc told him and she looked directly into the monitor and faced the Prime.

"I understand. I think that Cliffjumper can stay a while in the brig. I have plenty of mechs that can take his place in the rotation for now." Prime stated.

"My lord, if this sparkling survives the first week then Cliffjumper will have to be told. When Tia was carrying I informed her of the need to tell Prowl first since there are laws governing and protecting sires from manipulating, greedy bitches that would only use a child or sparkling for political gain. It used to be a common practice."

"I understand. I have already pulled everything up. I think that Cliffjumper can cool his heels while doing cleaning duty two hours a day without any freedom." Prime said.

"Thank you my lord. As much as I would hate for him to make a claim on Waverly the reality is that she will end up with him. At least she is attracted to him even if he is an aft and seems to be bigger in his helm than he is in body."

I don't like it either but maybe if we make life difficult he will appreciate her more." Prime said. "Prime out."

"Thank you my lord." Doc said as she cut her end of the transmission.

It was a mess but at least now they were a step closer to solving it.


	71. Chapter 71

_I hope you liked the last chapter. There was a question about the laws concerning the femmes and the villagers of the Realm. Remember that the Realm is more like our Medieval times in earth except they do have technology though limited because the Ancient Ones don't share unless it is beneficial to the residents of the Realm. I know it sounds terrible for the femmes but they had never had a problem with rape or not being wanted by a mech except for long term commitments. If a femme enters in a casual relationship then it is usually for interfacing only not for spark merging or bonding._

_Please take a moment to review because I really like to read them. Enjoy!_

He hated sitting here in the brig and not being able to do nothing about it. He had been in his quarters when Ironhide and Soundwave showed up with Barricade in tow to collect him and send him to solitude. Ironhide grimly shook his helm at the minibot while Barricade looked like he would kill. Soundwave had been as stoic as ever as he followed them to their destination. Now here he sat and he had the feeling that this was over that femme. He should have never gone in and sat with her in the rec room. It just hadn't been a good idea.

But she had been so soft and he never felt an overload quite like the one he had when he had been inside her. His thoughts wondered back over her softness against his hard armor and his engines revved in remembrance. Her red hair had spilled out around her head and shoulders and her green gold eyes had burned with an innocent fire to know the delights between a mech and femme. He was captivated and though he thought he could walk away he already decided to corner and catch the femme but then Ironhide and the cons had shown up and now he was sitting on his aft waiting for Prime to decide what to do with him. This was the third day and other than energon he had not been told anything.

But to just touch her again, it would be the epitome of all that he wanted and he would wait patiently as he thought over and over of her beneath him as she cried out in overload and his body merged intimately with hers.

"Guess what, buddy, you have a visitor." Ironhide had appeared from the door and Cliffjumper being so absorbed in his thoughts had not heard the door open. Ironhide unlocked the protocols on the cell door and motioned for Cliffjumper to walk ahead of him. As Cliffjumper came forward he saw Starscream and Prowl standing just outside of the cell block and Cliffjumper released air from his vent as he realized just what kind of meeting would take place.

"Will anyone believe me, Ironhide?" Cliffjumper asked as he looked at his commanding officer and friend.

"I doubt it." Ironhide replied. "You can't hurt the femmes and this time you went too far."

"I didn't hurt her!" Cliffjumper heated stated.

"Save it for Lord Prime and Lord Megatron as well as Lady Allie. She's back and she is not happy with this." Ironhide said as he gently pushed Cliffjumper to walk ahead of him and the other two mechs. Starscream didn't say a word. He had seen part of the interchange between Cliffjumper and Waverly and knew that he would have to give an accounting of it. Lord Megatron already approached him secretly demanding to be told of the situation in the rec room. Hound had been called by Lord Prime and Kiki had explained the difficulty of the situation. The slagger didn't deserve to have the femme but obviously something more than a mere interface occurred because the leaders were handling it with great care. If the mech had merged or bonded with the femme against her will and caused her to be sparked then Cliffjumper might have a chance though many at the Hall would make his life difficult. It wasn't fair but Kiki had explained how human women had used their power to make men suffer in the Realm and this was one law that had never been overturned or reevaluated. It was barbaric but necessary because of the political aspects of what went on the Realm.

They walked in silence until they stood at the door of the Lord High Protector's office. As the door opened Cliffjumper could see Allie, Prime, Doc, Ratchet, and Soundwave standing inside the office.

"Come in Cliffjumper, we have been expecting you." Megatron said as Ironhide pushed Cliffjumper into the office. "It seems we have a few things to discuss." Cliffjumper felt like a fly stuck to fly paper as he looked at the grim expressions of all the mechs and Prime seemed livid. Allie's expression wasn't much better.

"We have a femme that has admitted to being raped." Megatron said with optics glittering. "In the days that you have been waiting we have investigated and found truth in this claim but until I hear your side of it I have asked that any disciplinary action be held. This is your chance Cliffjumper to talk about why you would jeopardize what we have worked so hard to achieve." His tone was gravelly low, soft as if waiting to pounce and Cliffjumper wondered if he stood a chance against these mechs. He looked at Prime but he turned his helm away as if he couldn't stand to look him in the optics and Cliffjumper realized then that he had let his stubborn pride force his hand and now he would pay for his impulsiveness.

"I admit that I let my pride overrule my sensibility. I didn't intend to hurt her; it just got out of hand." Cliffjumper said in a small voice. He had only ever heard the Decepticon Lord bellow toward Prime in battle and now standing before him with both friends and former enemies around him he suddenly felt very small and insignificant.

"Then you admit to raping Waverly." Megatron stated.

"No… yes… I don't know. All I remember was how she felt against me and that at one point she did encourage me to continue." Cliffjumper said. He hung his helm down in shame because of Ironhide and Prime placing such trust and pride in him only for him to spoil it by being an aft helm.

"Ironhide thank you for bringing him here. Soundwave, you are dismissed. Ironhide will you make sure that Cliffjumper is taken care of in the rotation for the next two weeks." Megatron said. He knew that Prowl had already taken care of it but he was making a show in front of the minibot to prove that he would not get out of this easily.

"Thank you my lord." Ironhide said as he bowed and dismissed himself.

"By your command." Soundwave said as he bowed out as well.

"Cliffjumper I am very disappointed in you." Optimus Prime said as he walked to face the minibot. "You were told up front upon landing in the Realm that the femmes were under mine and Megatron's protection. It was part of the peace negotiations and you did not adhere to our agreement of terms. Waverly has been thoroughly examined and she is in the early stages of carrying." Cliffjumper startled at this. "She has not been told. You have been summoned here because I want to know what your intentions are toward this femme. Be careful of your answer because I will not stop my mate from tearing you apart." The last part of what Prime said was a warning and not a bluff and as Cliffjumper listened to the growling tone of his voice he realized that Prime was very serious.

Cliffjumper looked at Allie and saw the glittering rage just below the surface of her eyes and he turned away as he felt a churning in his tank. How could he state his intentions when he was so confused? Waverly was carrying his sparkling and she did not even know. It had been so long since he had been a sire; his family had been lost to him so long ago when everything he had was destroyed.

"My lord, I don't know what I want. It was why I didn't stay that night." He finally admitted to Megatron rather than talk to Prime who he had hurt by his actions.

"Not good enough, Allie will not accept that!" Prime said. "You will address me on this."

"I can't." He whispered too ashamed of himself and the predicament he was in.

"You should have thought of that when you assaulted her." Prime stated.

"I did no such thing! I may have been aggressive towards her but I never intentionally hurt her." Cliffjumper heatedly stated.

"Then why was her seal broken when she was clearly not ready for that kind of relationship." Optimus countered heatedly. "You should have stopped it when she told you no. How can they trust us if we take what we please and leave them used and discarded?"

"I didn't know and I handled it wrong." Cliffjumper said dejectedly. He looked down as Optimus clearly wasn't convinced. Cliffjumper wasn't sure if he had convinced himself.

"Why?" Allie asked quietly.

"Why?" Cliffjumper repeated. "I don't know. I went back to apologize to her and I just couldn't get the smell of her out of my systems. She was… she was… I don't know how to put it in words." He huffed out air from his vents as he finally looked at Allie. Surprisingly she wasn't as grim anymore. In fact, she looked to be thinking carefully over his words.

"Will you let me read you?" She asked after a long pause. "It will not cause you any pain and maybe I can figure some sense out of all of this. Waverly has sealed herself with Chelsea and she has chosen to be protector and confidant since I wasn't here the night of the incursion so I have not been able to talk or read her. It would help to give insight because I want to believe you." Cliffjumper looked for the longest moment as Optimus glanced in disbelief at his mate.

"Allie, what are you saying?" Megatron asked as he turned and looked at the femme.

"I think that there is more to this than just a one night stand. Am I right Cliffjumper?" Allie asked him. He shifted on his peds thinking about Allie's question. He finally said very softly. "I haven't felt anything for a long time since I lost Bladerunner and my sons." He said and Allie did feel sorry for him. He was hurting and his was fighting his feelings concerning Waverly.

"It doesn't excuse what you did, Cliffjumper. I am sorry that you still have trouble letting go and I know how much pain it places on you to know that you were saved and they were not, but Waverly is special just like each and every one of the femmes are special. We are family and will protect any that are adopted into this family. Optimus and Megatron are a part of that now as well as any of the mechs that have chosen to bond with my femmes. Cliffjumper, if you are sincere towards Waverly, you will be a part of that family too. Can you handle it and be able to let go of your past?" Allie reached out to the minibot but he hesitated. It was so much to take in and still it was just one night. Then suddenly he wondered why they haven't told Waverly she was carrying. Allie picked up on his jumbled thoughts.

"The law gives you precedence over the sparkling here in the Realm. It is the same law that we protect as Ancient Ones and follow as symbiotic beings with the oracle." Allie informed him. He looked incredulous.

"Are you saying that I have power over her future?" Cliffjumper asked shocked that a simple law could give him so much advantage.

"In a manner of speaking yes but if you chose to hold it over her then it will hurt your relationship because she will never know if it is her or the sparkling that you want." Allie said trying to make him see reason. "You will still be disciplined for your initial part in how she was sparked because I don't want other mechs using the law to their own advantage." Allie told him. "That will be up to Optimus since he was the one who initially investigated it." Cliffjumper looked at Prime and Prime nodded in agreement. It seems that they had thought this over carefully.

"What will my punishment be?" Cliffjumper finally asked.

"You will remain in the brig but you will be allowed out for two hours of community service in which Ironhide will oversee to your tasks." Optimus replied.

"What of the femme?" Cliffjumper turned toward Doc and Ratchet.

"I will be examining her to see if the spark took and she will be apprised of the situation if she is still carrying." Doc said. She then looked at Cliffjumper very carefully. "When this gets out, and it will get out if she carries, what are your intentions? You still have not declared what you intend to do and there will be others that will not tolerate your behavior if you stay and not choose to protect her or the sparkling."

"Doc is right. Others will see your lack of protection as a form to hurt her and place you at risk for their wrath. We need to know your intentions so that if you are not going to be a part of her life or the sparkling's then we will need to make arrangements to separate the two of you so that both of you will be able to start over." Optimus stated.

"No, I will do right by her if she will agree. I don't want to hurt her anymore but I want my sparkling." Cliffjumper emphatically stated as he glared at Allie.

"I don't need to read him Optimus. He is sincere but I will be checking with Waverly to make sure she is taken care of." Allie said quietly in warning to Cliffjumper. She approved of his intentions but she would still make sure that Waverly would not be hurt again. "You do realize that she will not want anything to do with you for a while. I suggest that we give her two more weeks and Doc telling her that she is carrying as quickly as possible." Allie turned to Doc. "She is carrying. I can feel the spark and it is strong. The sooner she knows the sooner she will adjust to Cliffjumper being in her life." Allie turned and walked out. She was tired and she was sick of the whole outcome even if she felt that it would work out. No femme deserved to be shoved into a corner without a choice and she felt sorry for Waverly.

As Allie left Megatron could sense her unease through Shalon. Allie felt confident that this would work out but she was still upset because it had happened at all. Waverly was the victim no matter how one looked at it and all they had been Cliffjumper's word that he would do right by her. Cliffjumper was not Prowl. He had already left her hanging as if it were a one night stand and now, although Allie seemed to be content with his word, there was still unease. Waverly had to be brought in and she was not cooperating; nor was Chelsea helping by hiding her away. Megatron would deal with Chelsea. He had experience and the upper hand when dealing with her.

Megatron smiled grimly at Prime. He could tell that he was still not happy that Cliffjumper would get away with a slap on the wrist but other than follow through with the Realm's law and off line there was little that could be done other than what Prime was already doing. Cliffjumper helm rose higher and Megatron couldn't help but remember the times he had disciplined Starscream. Though his treatment had been far harsher, Megatron could see that Cliffjumper was going to show his true colors now that Allie had left.

"Lord Prime, sir, I do want to apologize for my actions. I am sorry that I offended you…"

"...but not my mate? Is this why you waited until she left to apologize? Cliffjumper you have been on my team for a long time but even I know how you work." Prime expelled air from his vents. "Allie deserves your respect. She is my mate and therefore my consort and in human terms my wife. I will not have her or any other femme used or abused. She is right. We are now a family, one that share a common mission now and we will protect each other to keep our race from dwindling down to nothing but a memory. Is that clear?" Prime demanded.

"Yes sir." Cliffjumper replied.

"And Cliffjumper if you ever do anything to hurt Waverly again I will tear you apart myself." Prime said softly; threaten as he held the minibot's gaze. Cliffjumper physically recoiled from the threat as he realized just how much he had over stepped the line concerning the femme. He vowed to himself to make this right even if she put him through the pit and back for what he had done to her.


	72. Chapter 72

_I hope you liked the last chapter. It was a more difficult chapter to write. I still am not god with creative punishment so I will leave that to Ironhide to work out on Cliffjumper. Please take a moment to review because I love them. Enjoy!_

Megatron liked the darkness of the temple once a mech was past the brightness of the Hall. He could also see why Chelsea preferred to be below. It was quiet and eerie and would ward off any normal mech or femme. As he reached the doors to Chelsea's and Barricade's quarters Megatron stopped and pinged the chime on the door. As usual, Barricade was the one to answer the door.

"My lord what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked Megatron as he stood back to allow him access. They had been here almost a year and this was the first visit from the Lord High Protector and Barricade knew that it was not social.

"I came to talk to Chelsea. Is she in?" Megatron asked.

"She is asleep, resting. Nighthawke kept her up last night." Barricade said. He was a little uneasy allowing his mate to see the Lord High Protector because he still feared what Megatron could do to her.

"Barricade, it's alright. I will be happy to meet you my lord." Chelsea replied even though she knew that Barricade was uneasy about his visit. She knew that he was here for Waverly and Allie had already telepathically connected with her.

"Chelsea, good morning, I hope that Nighthawke is well." Megatron said.

"He is. His back dermas are coming in and it makes his systems run warmer than normal. Doc is overseeing to him since he will soon be due for an upgrade. You are here to discuss Waverly, my lord."

"Yes, she needs to be presence this morning so that Cliffjumper may see her."

"She is scared of him. He did, after all, dismiss her rather rudely." Chelsea said.

"Yes I am aware of that. Has she seen Doc?" Megatron asked.

"She has and she is very upset over finding that she is carrying. I have advised her as well as reminded her that she will have to meet with Cliffjumper. I have also told her that he is aware of her condition. She is not taking it well my lord."

"Regardless she will have to be presence for this meeting and I expect her to be there within the hour." Megatron stated.

"She will not even go back to her quarters." Chelsea cried softly. "How can you expect her to agree to this?"

"She has to meet with him Chelsea." Megatron said.

"He raped her and then left her as if she was some two bit whore bot my lord." Chelsea countered. "She is still coming to terms with this and is clearly not ready."

"It has been two weeks and Cliffjumper is demanding to see her. It is his right by law to see the femme that is carrying his sparkling. He wants both her and the child Chelsea."

"I'll see him." It was directed from the doorway of the berth room and Megatron looked over to see the petit red gold haired femme standing disheveled listening to them. She was exquisite and Megatron could see why she got under Cliffjumper's armor. If he was not bonded he would certainly invite the little thing into his berth. He felt Shalon's laughter through their bond as she demurely sent an image of him between her and Waverly. Megatron's systems heated somewhat and Chelsea gave him a stern look of warning.

"He will be taken to Prime's office. I expect you to be there within the hour." Megatron told her. She was scared but she seemed determined. "I will send someone…"

"…no, that will not be necessary; Barricade and I will escort her to Lord Prime's office." Chelsea interrupted. Barricade walked toward the little femme protectively and Megatron smirked. It seemed that Barricade had become more protective since he had come to the Realm. It was not the first time that Megatron had witnessed his defensive stance concerning a femme and it must have come through from his bond with Chelsea since she was highly thought of among them.

"Thank you for seeing me Chelsea. I thank you for preparing Waverly and I will see that Cliffjumper will be on his best behavior today." Megatron assured them and he could see Waverly stiffen from reaction to his words.

"I understand my lord. I will be there and I am sorry that I have held myself in seclusion but you and Lord Prime are right. I need to face this." She said in her soft feminine voice that Megatron could appreciate as a mech. It reminded him so much of Shalon when she first had come to him. It was a shame that this arrogant stubborn mech should shame her in such a way. With the right hand she would make a fine Decepticon mate worthy, like Chelsea, to birth great femmes and mechs. He would take a personal interest in this femme to make sure that Cliffjumper would not hurt her in any way ever again or he might be the one in a darkened corridor waiting to off line the minibot himself. He also understood why Prime was so upset. She called to their protective programming. She was magnificent and she and her sparkling would be protected at all costs.

"I will make sure that I will be there to support you. You have my word that he will not say anything that may hurt you but I do need to know one more thing. Has Chelsea advised you on the situation concerning the laws governing his rights?" Megatron asked her gently.

"She has and I will submit to his wishes. He is the sire of my sparkling and as much as it pains me I will submit to his will." She said even though her words lacked confidence and her hands shook in agitation. Clearly Chelsea had been working with her or she would not have even met him this morning. Megatron nodded to Chelsea in gratitude and then bowed to Waverly. They bowed back in submission to his retreat and he turned and walked out of the living area to meet with Prime.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They walked in silence. It seemed to take forever to get to Optimus Prime's office and Chelsea could see Waverly get stiffer and more stilted in movement as they approached the offices over the tarmac. As they walked into Prime's open door, Chelsea noticed that both Lord Megatron and Lord Prime were sitting in the adjoining conference room. There was no one else and Waverly relaxed as she noticed that Cliffjumper was not present.

"Thank you Chelsea for bringing Waverly. Barricade I appreciate you protecting her while she was coping with this situation." Prime said as he stood and motioned for them to take a seat. Prime walked over and pulled out a chair for Waverly to take and then helped her to sit. "I decided to have Cliffjumper join us after I saw you. I wanted to make sure that you will be able to meet with him without it causing undue stress on your systems."

"Thank you for your consideration my lord." Waverly said in her beautiful lilted voice. "I was afraid at first but I know that you and Lord Megatron have my best interests at spark. II will try not to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me or my brother. I am sorry that this personal matter has to be conducted so publically but we want to make sure that you are being represented with the best care since it seems that the law is not on your side." Prime said to reassure her. She did feel better and just as Chelsea said, she realized that these large mechs who could end a mech's life with swiftly and aggressively would support and love her. She felt better and she relaxed into the chair. Even if she would be joined to Cliffjumper they would make sure that she was not be hurt again.

"Who else will be here?" Waverly asked curiously.

"It will be me, Megatron, Chelsea, and Barricade. I did request that Prowl bring Cliffjumper." Prime said.

"I do have a request. Chelsea said that he was staying in the brig. It has been over a week and I request that you release him. If I am to submit to him I don't want any repercussions from him staying in the brig."

"I understand your reasons but he will finish his term in the brig so that everyone that knows will have time to calm down. There are those who support you and they might harm him in retaliation." Prime informed her.

"Yes, I didn't think about that. I will do what I can to reassure my friends that I am fine and this is what I want." Waverly said.

"Is it? I mean is this what you want? You have not time to get to know him and in normal circumstances you would have more choices." Prime said. Waverly thought about it and she looked at each person in the room.

"I was interested in him my lord." She hesitantly said and looked down at her hands on the table. "I still yearn to feel him." She whispered softly and Prime leaned in to listen to her as he waited patiently for her to finish. "I am not going to lie to you. I am scared. I am not much older than Shalon and I feel angry that he didn't give me a choice but I am carrying a sparkling that has half of his code and I will not deny my sparkling his sire. I wouldn't want that for any child or sparkling. I see the haunted looks of the children that Cassie cares for. I see their yearning to be a part of a family and I saw the pain and anguish that Jumper tries to hide. If I can give him some stability then I will try to be the best carrier and mate for him and his sparklings." Waverly said this softly. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I will try to honor him by nurturing his home and giving him the family that he needs to feel whole again." She said brokenly.

Prime was in awe of this little femme. She was so brave and strong and she was everything that Cliffjumper needed. He could see why she fascinated his most loyal mech and he hoped that Cliffjumper would never take advantage of her again. He would tear him apart if he did. He didn't deserve her but Cliffjumper needed her and she was his salvation for the broken spark that had carried him through the war. If Cliffjumper could put aside his stubborn pride then they might stand a chance for love and happiness but first they had to get through this awkward meeting and Prime vowed to make it as endurable as possible.

Prime looked up toward the door as he heard Prowl ping and then walk in with Cliffjumper. He could see the jealousy in Cliffjumper's optics as he looked at the close proximity of where Prime and Waverly sat but Optimus didn't care. His only concern was Waverly.

"Cliffjumper have a seat. Prowl thank you my friend for retrieving him." Prime said.

"It was my pleasure. If you need me I will be in my office." Prowl said and turned to leave. Prime and Megatron turned their attention to the couple as Barricade and Chelsea sat quietly. It didn't help that Barricade looked as if he would kill Cliffjumper if he could get his hands on the mech. Megatron seemed better but was still watchful of both Barricade and Cliffjumper. They did not want any violence because it could possibly cause Waverly to lose the sparkling due from the stress.

"Cliffjumper, we have brought you here so that you and Waverly could talk. If you will respect Waverly then I will leave the two of you to talk, but if Chelsea gives us any reason to intervene than I will lengthen your stay in the brig. Do you understand?" Optimus asked.

"Yes lord Prime, I do and I will not disrespect you or my future mate in any way." Cliffjumper stated and Waverly shivered. She did not realize until just then how serious Cliffjumper was about making her his mate. Prime nodded.

"Very well, Megatron, Chelsea, Barricade, and I will be in the adjoining office. I trust that both of you will be civil." He said as he stood and Waverly's hands began to shake. Cliffjumper noticed and stepped forward as if to comfort and thought better of it. She was afraid. He could tell and it shamed him that he had brought all of this upon both of them. His assurance was meaningless to her and he bowed his helm in shame. She seemed to sense his distress and she looked at him carefully.

"I guess you answered my first question by your answer to Prime. So I am to submit and become your mate." She said as she fingered the data pad near her on the table. She was terrified of his actions even if he had not come near her and yet at the same time she felt excited by him just being in the room with her.

"I have thought this carefully. I want stability for our sparklings. I want them to know that we are a team and a couple. It makes sense that we are bonded." Cliffjumper said arrogantly. Waverly sat there shaking. Maybe she had been wrong to encourage this mech. He seemed so masterful and it scared her on some level that she would be submitting to him in a berth but then she remembered the pleasure and she yearned to feel it again. Chelsea said that carrying would heighten her senses and as he approached her she recoiled into herself and pulled away.

Cliffjumper stopped and looked at the red haired femme. She was shaking and Cliffjumper wanted to take her and hold her in his arms but this was not the time.

"Waverly, I still have to finish my sentence that Prime has dictated. You are welcome to my quarters if it will help you to adjust. I will have your things moved as soon as I am off disciplinary duty." He told her.

"I understand." Waverly said quietly. She wrapped her arms around her as she waited for him to continue.

"I will give Ironhide the pass key and the code to transfer it to you. I also have asked Ironhide to pick up something for you and the sparkling in welcome. I would do it myself but I have not been given my freedom back yet." Cliffjumper slowly approached her. "Waverly, I am sorry for my actions against you but I do not regret what we have created." He knelt down in front of her. "It will do my duty to help you adjust but I want to be bonded immediately." Waverly pulled her hands away but he caught them and held them to his chest in front of his spark. "I give you this pledge that I will honor you and give you what you need and that I will never try to push you into a situation that you are against." Cliffjumper looked her in the eyes and she shuddered from touching his chest armor. It seemed he was waiting for her say something but she didn't know what to say and after too long a silence Cliffjumper slowly got to his feet and let her hands go.

"I understand that you may not want this but it is for the best." Cliffjumper said softly.

"I will submit. It is my duty as the carrier of your sparkling." She told him and Cliffjumper grimaced as her words caused a churning in his tank. He realized that he didn't want her submission but that was how she saw her life and it saddened him to know that would not love him. Both Allie and Prime had warned him and now he would have to suffer the consequences of his actions.

"Do you have any questions for me?" He asked her.

"No my lord." She looked down at her hands. Cliffjumper walked towards the door.

"Then I will tell Prime to set the bonding ceremony in motion." At that she looked at him in alarm.

"I don't' want a ceremony." She said suddenly.

"It is not a request. Prime suggested it to keep peace." Cliffjumper stated.

"No."

"Waverly, it is for the best. Prime has already set the date for when it will occur."

"No! I will not consent to this." She shouted. "I don't care. It is barbaric. They didn't do one for Sarah or Kiki. Why should I have to go through the public humiliation of being bonded to someone I don't even love?" She jumped up but Cliffjumper caught her by the shoulders. She flinched abut he didn't let go.

"Waverly, you need to calm down."

"No! I will not."

"Waverly." Both of them jumped as Prime opened the door. Cliffjumper immediately let go and put distance between them.

"Is everything okay Waverly?" Prime asked as Megatron joined them.

"No! Why do I have to be a part of a public bonding ceremony?" Optimus relaxed when he realized that it was over the ceremony and not something that Cliffjumper was doing that had her upset.

"Waverly," Prime started. "We thought it would help keep gossip down if we had a public bonding ceremony. I suggested it but if you are uncomfortable then I will cancel it." Optimus looked at her as she struggled with her feelings over the bonding ceremony.

"Will people talk if we choose to keep it private?" she asked him.

"They are talking now even with me keeping it on a need to know only basis." Prime replied. She walked back to her seat and sat down thinking.

"I'll agree to it then." She whispered. "I no longer object."

"Are you sure?" Cliffjumper asked and she gave him a condescending look.

"No I am not sure because 'oh by the way' I am giving up my life to take care of your stupid problem!"

"Hey, I don't need this. You could have fought harder!"

"Harder? I think I remember telling you that you were hurting me!"

"And I remember you moaning and begging for more!"

"Enough!" Prime barked and both jumped at the harshness of his tone. "Waverly has agreed to the bonding ceremony so I suggest that you, Cliffjumper, put a lid on it before you boggled this up." Both glared at each other but didn't say another word. It maddened Waverly that he was such an aft at times.

"I apologize Lord Prime and I am sorry Waverly for upsetting you." Cliffjumper solemnly said.

"I am too."

"Get some rest. I will come to you when I am through with my detail. Like I told you before, Ironhide has the coding for the door to my quarters. I suggest you go by and familiarize yourself so that there will be no surprises. Is there any other questions?" Cliffjumper asked.

"No my lord." She replied.

"Then I am ready to return to the brig Lord Prime." Cliffjumper said.

"Very well, Ironhide is waiting outside the door." Prime informed him.

"Thank you." Cliffjumper nodded and left.

"Are you okay?" Prime asked her softly.

"I don't know but I will be." She said. Prime felt for her as she sat there for the longest moment looking so lost and so very young.


	73. Chapter 73

_I don't know if everyone liked the past chapter or not but I still say bear with me. I am going to get to Allie's mission soon but that is another story within this story. I want to get Cliffjumper and Waverly rolling along so that I can update other couples and bring them up to status._

_Please take a moment to review. They are very important to me. Enjoy!_

Waverly walked into the quarters that she had waited two days to explore. This was going to be her new home and she was nervous. Already she was receiving gifts from friends for her bonding ceremony that the Prime had graciously announced. They were simple things such as dishes and decorating novelties that any femme would be excited over but she wasn't. Her mother and her sire had come from the northern region to celebrate with her and even her sister had taken time from Moon base 5 to come with Ultra Magnus and Comm. The ceremony would be scheduled for tomorrow and Cliffjumper would be released from the brig that evening. She had not seen him since their meeting in the conference room just off of Prime's office and she was terrified of seeing him again. Not fifteen minutes in each other's company and they had started arguing. How was she going to survive this?

She looked around the simple living quarters and walked to the left to find a berth room done in colors of gray and black. It seemed that Cliffjumper liked the muted colors to offset his red chrome and Waverly walked around and marveled all the simple trinkets that Cliffjumper had collected in his travels.She fingered his pictures and collections that he had left on the dresser and then she turned toward his berth. She wondered if it would smell of diesel and exhaust or if those smells would be long gone since he was staying in the brig. She walked over and sat down as she reached out to pull a pillow towards her. She smelled his husky diesel smell and her eyes closed involuntarily as she remembered being overwhelmed by his smell and the feel of him. She laid down with her head and arms cradling the pillow and closed her eyes as tears fell softly into the pillow. She was so afraid of him because he didn't love her and still she was here and she was carrying his sparkling which he had made plain to everyone that he wanted.

She fell into recharge holding his pillow close steeped in her tears as she finally found some semblance from her chaotic thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well you have endure over two weeks in this place and now you are free to go. I suggest that you don't make Prime angry again." Ironhide said as he released Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper walked out of the cell and stretched his back strut. After being felt confined so long he was happy to be out but he knew that he had only a day to get ready before his bonding ceremony.

"I would stay clear of any dark corridors. There are still some that are angry that you took such an adorable little femme off the market." Ironhide advised as he slapped Cliffjumper a little too hard on the shoulder. Cliffjumper winced but said nothing as he started to walk toward his quarters. He wanted a good hot shower in his own wash racks and he wanted to lie in his berth and catch up on his recharge. He walked the halls and was very conscious of the open stares and scowls that were cast towards him. It wasn't the first time that he had made everyone angry but he would keep in mind Ironhide's suggestion that he stay clear of the darkened halls.

He arrived at the door of his quarters to see that someone had used his security code. The little femme had taken his suggestion and he was glad that she was trying to take a personal interest in their future. He walked in and noticed her perfume still lingered in the air. He walked purposefully to his berth room and stood in shock as he found her in recharge clinging to his pillow.

He was moved to compassion as he took in the dried tears on his pillow and the look of misery on her face. She was suffering with her situation and Cliffjumper felt guilt well up in his spark. He quietly unsub-spaced his gun and placed it on the dresser as he gently moved her over, careful not to wake her, and spooned around her body. Whether she wanted him or not she needed him and he would be there for her and their sparkling. She sighed in her recharge and Cliffjumper smiled as he stroked her hair and massaged her shoulders very softly and gently.

"Jumper I am so afraid." She murmured in recharge. Tears started to fall again but her eyes never once opened. Maybe she thought this was a dream and maybe it was for the best. He held her close and continued to stroke her hair.

"It will be alright." He murmured and she shivered in her rest. He hoped that it would be right and he would have the chance to make it up to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Megatron was reading a data report when Shalon bounced up to the berth and hopped on it in excitement.

"Should you be doing that in your condition my darling?" He asked never once taking his optics off the data pad.

"I can if I am careful. Besides I will be showing soon so you can announce that we are having another sparkling." She said as she straddled him and kissed his chin plate.

"Has Doc told you what it is yet?" Megatron asked.

"It is too soon. It has only just traveled to my carrying chamber. Storm already senses it. I think she is sensitive to its spark beat." Shalon said idly stroking his armor and making him shiver in reaction. "I know that I promised Doc not to be too adventurous but I still can love on you." She said coyly.

"Shalon, you wanted to be carrying again and I will not put you or our sparkling in danger." He said growling softly as her head dipped down and her glossa flicked over his chest armor.

"I know but you can be gentle." She breathed out as she tickled and pulled at the seams of his armor.

"I am never gentle," His hands threaded through her gold hair and she purred as she wrapped her legs around him and he rolled her under him.

"You are a minx…"

"…but you love me." She smirked up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to kiss his chin and he grabbed her by the hair and thoroughly ravished her mouth.

"II can't promise you but I can try to be gentle." He growled softly and she laughed.

"But not too gentle or I will think I came to the wrong berth." She said and then screamed and laughed as Megatron tickled her until she cried for mercy. He turned her around and placed her on her hands and knees as he proceeded to enter her from behind. Shalon sighed as her mate filled her and began to move in her and she bucked and arched as they found their rhythm and moved together. Megatron brought his long massive hands around and rubbed her stomach just outside of her carrying chamber and Shalon moaned. She loved how he rubbed her body and how he could make her want him all of the time. Even now that her body had filled out from their first sparkling she loved that he never tired of loving her.

"You know that I never show mercy." He moaned as he sped up his rhythm and Shalon's breaths became short and erratic. He bit down on her shoulder to still her quivering movements and Shalon loved being pinned and caught by her mate. Megatron pulled her up against him as he thrust harder and faster and then he slapped her aft and she cried out as she went into overload. Her valve quivered and tightened around him and Megatron roared as he spilled his fluids into her valve and carrying chamber.

"My lord, I do love you and I will follow you anywhere." Shalon said as he turned her around.

"And I adore you and Storm. I am almost scared of what another child will do to our little family." Megatron said. "But I can never deny you." He nuzzled her neck and shoulders as she sighed into his loving embrace.

"Another sparkling won't change this family too much. It would just give Storm someone to argue and fight with." She laughed as he pulled her against him and proceeded to spoon her against his armor.

"You know, we have been together now over a year and I have never taken all my armor off to show you my protoform." He commented casually. Shalon looked over her shoulder at her mate.

"But I thought…"

"… I have never shown anyone not even you since I was old enough to have complete control of my life." Megatron said seriously. Shalon realized that she had finally earned his complete trust and was over whelmed with emotion that Megatron picked up on through their bond. She would be the only person to see him this way and it proved beyond all doubt how much she loved her. He slowly raised up from their berth as his optics never left her shocked and breathless ones as he slowly took his outer armor off. She laughed nervously as he peeled another layer of armor off.

"You sure like to be careful and safe." She murmured and laughed as he smiled at her.

"I have a reason to be careful now. I have a mate to come home to." He said as he placed the last piece of armor on the floor and looked at her. He was beautiful but in a different way. He was all smooth and strength oozed from the fluid way the softer malleable metal molded to his circuits and Shalon reached up to touch him. His face was completely exposed to her and it glowed with his love and adoration of her and Shalon felt as if she was the only being that mattered, the only femme to ever know him in this way.

"I love you my lord."

"As I do you," He said and began to show her again how much as he took her to the heights of passion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Waverly felt warm and content since she had gone into recharge which seemed different from the last few days. She slowly opened her eyes to feel a heavy arm draped across her body. She looked at it trying to figure out where it had come from as the surroundings around her slowly come into focus. She realized that she did not recognize her surroundings and alarm shot through her systems as she turned in agitation to see Cliffjumper behind her resting peacefully in recharge.

Waverly looked at him as she carefully turned so that she wouldn't disturb his recharge. He seemed so different lying there quietly and she felt the stirrings that she had first felt when she saw him in the corridor that day when her supervisor had sent her to check on the dispensers. She wished he wasn't so stubborn and helm strong but then maybe she hadn't been the easiest to get along with either. She had teased him thinking that her light humor would be contagious but instead he had been abrasive and brutal and now she was carrying his sparkling, their two parts of themselves created into a new being, a part of her that would remind her forever of her first time with a mech. She still couldn't quite get that to settle in her head without trembling from reaction and it humbled her that Primus was gracious enough to trust her with one of his sparklings but why had it had to be in a situation such as this? Why was she in this situation now? She took his advice and came here to just look around and now she was lying in his berth with him!

She watched him and soon heard systems booting up and Waverly quickly tried to scoot away out of his arms but he woke before she could get away. He watched her watching him and both said nothing for the longest time and then Cliffjumper pulled her closer as she tried to squirm away from him but he was stronger.

"Jumper no!" She stated letting him know in no uncertain terms that she did not want what his optics were telling her.

"I am not going to hurt you Waverly." He replied very calmly but still he pulled her closer. "I have been in a brig for two weeks and I just want to hold you and know you and feel my sparkling…"

"I'm not showing yet." She interrupted.

"I can still feel its spark if I concentrate hard enough." He countered very softly. "Please Waverly all I have done is have fluxes about you." Her spark tripped in double time at his words. He was being so different from the first time and she was afraid it was a trap but his words moved her spark. Was it a trick to placate her and to keep him out of trouble or could she hope that he was indeed sincere. She remembered sensing the pain that she felt within him when they had merged and wondered what a bond would bring when the time came. Maybe she could understand him if she was patient. She slowly moved forward and felt him loosen his hold to allow her against him and then they stayed liked that as he listened to her chest and the tiny extra spark beat that he could faintly hear at times.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It has been a very long time since I have been to a bonding ceremony." Allie said as she sat down on the couch next to Optimus. He was reading a copy of the same data report that Megatron had been sent when she sat down.

"It has been a few since I performed one. You will be standing at my right as my consort and mate." He said as he laid the pad down to pull her close. They had not discussed her going out in the field in the seven days that she had returned and Optimus very seldom touched her and it hurt her spark to know that he was conflicted by her actions. She had done her duty and the secret report that only Optimus, Megatron, Soundwave, and Prowl knew about had been submitted by her. What they didn't know is that she had delivered the head of Lord Stephano to Saraphina who had cried in relief when Allie had presented it to her. She had been very careful to make sure no one else saw it. She had been presented an opportunity and she had gone in and destroyed everything that she could in warning of what would happen if the terrorist attacks continued. It was not her finest hour but it had given her great satisfaction that one person could instill fear of retribution when her way of life and family was threatened.

Things had settled but Allie knew that they were not over. Megatron and Optimus still had to address who had been the insider. Soundwave had increased security and once Prowl had investigated every mech then Megatron would consider lifting the ban on families and couples adventuring outside of the bases and Hall for social recreation. She knew that many were tired and ready to get away but Megatron would not allow anyone out until he was sure that all were safe. There were too few of their race left to risk it but now her processor turned toward her own problems.

The boys were fine and ecstatic that she had returned. Her energon flow had returned since Roddy just couldn't let go of nursing and even Orion had been clingy as she joined them once again. Only Optimus had seemed reserved concerning his feelings or maybe it was her because she did feel some guilt over what she had to do to keep their way fo life secure.

"Optimus are we ever going to talk about this?" She asked softly.

"What is there to talk about? You are not going to change and I am going to be over protective. If I talk about it, it makes me angry that I can't be there for you and if I try to protect you then you resent me." He said. "Maybe it is better that we don't talk about it."

Allie looked at him as he picked up the data pad again and began looking over the report. She opened her side of the bond completely up and let him feel the loneliness and anguish of what she was feeling as she sat there on the other end of the couch not touching him. He finally expelled air from his vents and laid the pad back down.

"Allie if I touch you I am afraid I will hurt you because of the insecurities I feel toward this whole situation." He finally admitted.

"I can take a lot my lord." She whispered as she inch toward him until she was straddling his hips and looking him in the optics. "I need you and I need to know that you love me no matter what." She palmed his face plates with her hands as tears welled in her eyes.

"I am your mate Allie, of course I love you, but it is hard to love you sometimes because I feel that I am smothering you. I know that you are a leader. I know that you have twice as much responsibility as I do because you have to balance what you are to me and what you have become living here in the Realm. If you want my blessing to kill and murder then we will continue to struggle but if you want me I will never deny you." Optimus pulled her in close. "I need you tonight but I am afraid that I will hurt you if I see what you have done. I can't help that."

"I love you Optimus. I will take whatever you give me but don't shut me out." She whispered against his lips and he groaned as he took her mouth and ravished it. They had to lot to endure but at least he was touching her again.


	74. Chapter 74

_I hope the last chapter wasn't too bad. I wanted to bring Allie back but I didn't want to take my reader's into the field. I want the final action with the terrorists to be at home and Optimus forced to deal with it but I haven't decided how to play it out. Well back to the story, oh and I hope that Shalon having Megatron wrapped around her little finger humors my readers. He has turned from a warlord rake and terror to a devoted father and mate. _

_Please take a moment to leave a review. I love to read them over and over. Enjoy!_

"I can't do this!" Waverly looked at Kiki and Aura as she stood nervously in her long white dress. The ceremony was taking place in the temple chambers, the same place that they conduct their ceremonies for the oracle at Chelsea's insistence. Kiki, Aura, and Shalon were the hand maids or maidens attending to Waverly as they dressed her in the simple flowing gown and weaved lavender and gold flowers into her hair. It made her features look stunning as wisps of red gold hair dangle around her face and ears. Her hand maidens would walk out first announcing that Waverly was ready and then Cliffjumper's chosen friend would stand as witness as Waverly would meet Cliffjumper to stand before Lord Prime and the Lord High Protector as Optimus Prime would conduct the blessing.

Waverly hands shook and Shalon was concerned that her friend would pass out or faint before she would make it to the dais in the east for the blessing.

"Waverly, this is not different than when we stood before the oracle for the first time and this won't hurt like that did either." Shalon tried to tell her but Waverly jerked away from her in agitation. "Waverly…"

"No! I am being bonded to someone that barely looks at me!" Waverly cried. She was still shaken from spending the night with Cliffjumper and waking again to have him feel her up as if she was some possession. He had turned away without saying anything to her and left her to leave in silence and therefore utterly confusing her more before she ran from his quarters and holed up in her own for the first time since the awful night of the rape. After tonight she would no longer have her own privacy but would be sharing with a mech that did not communicate with her. How was she to live like that?

"He has made a claim and you must accept your place." Shalon said patiently. Chelsea chose to walk in at that moment to check on them. She took in Waverly's panicked face immediately and shooed Shalon and the others into the ante-room.

"Waverly I will walk out there and tell them right now that you have changed your mind if you want me too." Chelsea said vehemently. She took Waverly by the shoulders and directed her to a chair before the young femme collapsed from the emotional stress of the day.

"What about my agreeing to this?" Waverly asked brokenly.

"To hell with that and to hell with Prime and Megatron!" Chelsea said as she held the femme.

"I can't disappoint them." Waverly said into Chelsea's shoulder.

"They only care for the laws and doing what is best for our society but Waverly you do have a choice. We can fight this!" Chelsea informed her.

"How?"

"I have a friend that will hide you. You will be safe but you have to make the choice." Chelsea whispered. Neither femme heard a door open and close or saw Allie walk in quietly. She took in Chelsea and Waverly and waited until they saw her. Chelsea started when she saw the commander and pulled back forcing Waverly to do the same.

"Chelsea, you're excused." Allie said coldly.

"But…"

"I'll deal with you later." Allie dismissed her and Waverly shivered as she looked at the taller commanding femme before her. Chelsea bowed and walked out shutting the door behind her.

"Waverly if you have cold feet I will understand. I get that." Allie said as she approached the femme. "I will not let you walk out though and Chelsea's advice will cause irreparable damage and cost you your sparkling's life. Do you want that?" Waverly looked at Allie with shock and anger.

"What do you want me to do?" She demanded of her commander.

"I want you to fulfill you side of the bargain." Allie stated.

"He won't even look at me!" She cried.

"Then seduce him. He does care. I have felt it within him or I would have stopped this before you ever agreed to this!" Allie said.

"No! I will not do something like that." Waverly wrenched away from Allie and stalked to the farthest wall. "I stayed in his quarters last night." Waverly whispered more to herself than to Allie. "I accidentally fell into recharge and woke in his arms and I was afraid. All he seemed to care about was the sparkling." Waverly turned and faced Allie. "I can't live with someone who doesn't love me and I can't say yes to this." She cried as tears fell down her face.

"You don't have to say yes. You just have to stand there before Prime and witnesses and your presence will say it all." Allie said. "Waverly he is doing this to protect you. If he only cared for the sparkling then he would not be bonding to you." Waverly looked at Allie through her tears.

"You read him." She finally said.

"Yes and I believe he cares for you and I believe he will eventually love you. He is so lonely Waverly and he desperately wants a family. It is not that he is looking for a replacement but another chance to show that he can love but Waverly he is hurting too."

"I know and that is why I am afraid. I am not his dead mate. I don't know if I can live up to his standards or compete with a ghost." Waverly whispered brokenly.

"You don't have to. Just show him your spark and love him. He will learn to set aside that stubborn pride of his or I never would have allowed him this close to you." Allie said softly as she came up to Waverly and hugged her. "I love Chelsea but Chelsea has a way of running sometimes and I didn't want you to make her mistakes. That is why I intervened just now. I love you Waverly and I will be there if you need to talk but please try to keep it together for just a little while longer okay?"

"I will and thank you. I think that I can do this now." Waverly said as she smiled through her tears at her commander and friend.

"Good. I will call the others back to you." Allie said, turned, and walked out. She hated lying to the femme but it wasn't a total lie and there had been some truth in her words but their need to keep this from escalating into a disaster was up most important and Waverly needed to understand that her life took secondary to the life of the sparkling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie took her place by Optimus' side and waited for Waverly's escort to bring her. Optimus watched her and wondered why she was slightly agitated but then he knew that she had sensed distress in Waverly and had gone to talk to her. He turned back to look at Cliffjumper who was polished and waxed and gleaming from anticipation of the ceremony. Maybe that was all he ever wanted. He could still see the uncertainty in the mech's stance but he seemed a little happier since he had made the decision to bond with the femme.

Optimus then glanced at Megatron who stood to his left. It was fitting that his consort was on his right so Megatron stood to his left in honor of the ceremony. Shalon stood with the other handmaidens and Starscream and Thundercracker stood not far from their mates on the front of the audience. Optimus turned to see Waverly walking slowly from the west entrance of the chamber toward the east. She looked beautiful with her hair softly put up and braided with flowers and the simple white gown. Her peds were silent as she walked slowly towards them. Cliffjumper stood taller, straighter as she came closer and Optimus could hear a sigh from the audience as she passed by. It seemed that many had bets that she wouldn't walk down the 'aisle' but she defied them and now they were standing waiting to perform the ceremonial blessing.

Cliffjumper turned toward her and reached for her hand as Optimus noticed her hesitation before taking his hand. They both turned and faced Prime who stepped forward to conduct the ceremony.

"Family and friends, we are here today to bless the joining of these two sparks together in bonding for all eternity under the optics of Primus." Optimus began as he saw Waverly visibly flinch at the word eternity. He could see her shaking form diminish as his words trailed on and Optimus began to wonder if this had been a good idea. "Cliffjumper you have agreed to take this femme and bond with her, to keep her from harm through all eternity until one or both of your sparks extinguish and Waverly you have agreed to take this mech and provide him a home with a family that will love and care for him with everything that you are." Both looked pale at this point and Optimus hesitated a moment before starting the blessing. Allie stepped forward as Prime raised his arms. "I ask for Primus' blessing upon these two as they start their journey together as a bonded couple and may that he may watch over them and their sparklings."

Allie was moved by his words. She took spark in their meaning and vowed to herself as she watched the two uncertain beings before her that she would be more to her mate than she had been. His loving had moved her to tears the night before and now she felt tears prick her eyes as she watched Waverly pull back a little before Cliffjumper placing a chaste kiss to her cheek. Optimus had finished and now everyone was stepping forward to congratulate them but Allie stood back as she felt the emotion of the ceremony wash over her. Optimus caught her eyes and he smiled gently at her as she realized that he had been affected by it too and was grateful that she was not alone in sharing her feelings.

"Are you okay?" Her mate asked her softly as he joined her.

"Yes, I love you."

"I know. I love you too." He answered. They watched as friends and family greeted and congratulated the couple.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Allie asked.

"I think they will if they don't let their pride hinder the relationship." Prime replied. He walked Allie down from the dais and they followed the crowd out into the ante-room and hallway. There was a banquet set up for the couple and it would be a few hours before the couple would be escorted to their private quarters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Waverly was petrified. She had been escorted to their private quarters where her handmaidens had prepared her for berth. She felt out of place and scared as she waited for her mate and after tonight they would be mated in all ways with their spark synchronized to beat together in harmony. Cliffjumper had not touched her in any intimate way except to feel her spark where their sparkling was nestled against. Tonight though both she and the little spark would know their sire and mate and Waverly couldn't stop the quivering that had encompassed her entire body.

She had greeted the well-wishers and everyone who had wanted to hug her and tell her how wonderful her life would be. She and Cliffjumper allowed them. Some had questions in their eyes and optics while others stood there knowing the truth. Ironhide and Mia had been so supportive of her even though she had never been under Mia's direct command. It seemed strange that a couple she knew least had supported her the most. She was also baffled at why Chelsea backed way off after coming to her in the anti-chamber. Waverly couldn't shake the feeling that Chelsea had been warned to stay away and yet Barricade still wished her well while he whispered he would kill Cliffjumper if he hurt her in any way.

She heard a noise from outside of the quarter's door and knew that Cliffjumper and his friends had arrived to wish him off. Her hands trembled as she heard the lock unlatch and then a swell of noise before a deafening quiet. Cliffjumper had walked in and as she turned her head she saw him stop in the doorway of their berth room. He spark felt as if it was lodged in her throat as she took in his shiny smooth metallic form and gawked at his hungry expression. She had seen it the night before but he had refrained from ravishing her but now she knew that tonight there would be no refraining, no hesitation as he slowly stalked toward her. He had never hidden his desire for her and in fact stated quite obviously how much he wanted her in his berth but to see him looking at her with such predatory optics terrified her.

Cliffjumper could not contain his excitement. She wasn't a dream but here in his berth waiting for him to bond with her. It had been so long since he had been part of a celebration just for him and he would have spent a month in the brig doing scrap work just to have this vision of loveliness placed before him. She was scared. He sensed it in the way her body was poised to the large round saucer like eyes that betrayed her nervousness to the smell of her musky odor which permeated the air and yet she belonged to him. She and the sparkling that her body nourished and cared for was going to be placed in his protection and as much as that gave him power it also humbled him as he secretly vowed to love her until the day he died.

Cliffjumper sat down on the edge of the berth as Waverly shied away from him. Her eyes cast down she shivered in the corner of the berth as he gently reached for her.

"Waverly I am not going to hurt you." He said as he pulled a lock of hair away from her face.

"I know." She whispered unconvincingly.

"Really, I will not hurt you. I want this though and I hope that you will not deny me." He told her.

"I agreed to this. I will not deny you my lord." She said but still she quivered at his touch as he slowly crawled closer to her. He laced his hand through her hair as his other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Waverly gasped as her thighs made contact with his. The thin silky white nightgown doing nothing to conceal her body from his made him ache to feel her against him and he leaned closer as he pulled her towards him. She gasped as Cliffjumper ravished her mouth with his and she felt him pull her legs out so that she was lying on her back with his form covering hers.

Waverly moaned and gasped as Cliffjumper tore off her gown to reveal her sweet form and Waverly twisted her head away to gasp for air as she felt him touch her breasts, thighs and then finger her valve. He wasn't giving her time to protest as she heard his interface panel slide away to reveal his spike and Waverly whimpered as he stretched and prepared her body for him.

"I'm sorry this is rushed but I have waited long enough to be inside you again." He whispered before plunging deeply into her valve. Waverly cried out as he painfully stretched her. He had forgotten how tight she was and instantly slowed his pace to allow her time to adjust. He hands went to his chest either to push him away for to pull him forward, Waverly couldn't decide until pain was replaced with pleasure and she moaned as he moved slowly inside her filling her with his spike and hitting all the pleasurable nodes deep inside her.

"Jumper, please." She whimpered as he increased his thrusts in her. He growled in her ear as he sighed against her shoulder and thrust faster and deeper until she was moaning and gasping and writhing beneath him and he smiled that predatory smile as he lifted her up by her aft and began to pump harshly into her until she was sobbing for him to give her release.

"Jumper… please… I can't take anymore." She cried and then screamed as he hit another sensitive node deep within her and she clenched tight around him and screamed in release. Cliffjumper roared and parted his chest to reveal his spark and Waverly's responded in kind as he merged their chests together and bonded with Waverly.

She went into shock as she saw all his pain and suffering and her spark ached to give him love and all the kindness that he had been denied for so long. Cliffjumper saw Waverly's happy family and friends and all the things she enjoyed in life. They relished each other memories until both were consumed in light and overloaded again only to be met with the dark oblivion of recharge.


	75. Chapter 75

_I hope you liked the last chapter. It seemed a little forced but I will reveal more in Cliffjumper's relationship with Waverly. I want to go to the seekers for a while. _

_This chapter is a bit of fluff that I have been wanting to write for the last few days. __**This is definitely not meant for minors to read as it will be very graphic and unsuitable for them!**_

_I hope you like. Please leave a review so that I can read. Enjoy!_

"Star, why do you always protect me when we go to Thundercrakcer's quarters?" Kiki was lying across his lap and reading a novel on a pad as Starscream checked his weekly patrol report that he would turn in to Prowl in the morning.

"I don't protect you. You know that I will not stop you if you want to participate with us." Star murmured as he tweaked his report. He missed being second in command but also saw the reality that with more mechs and femmes under command that Prowl was the better second and he liked being an air commander. His desire for power and control had diminished as his love for his mate grew and he did not regret giving up the job for more time with his family.

"Is Starburst down for the night?" Starscream asked her.

"Yes he is why?" She wondered.

"I just want to make sure that we are not going to be disturbed." He replied as he stroked her hair and ran his fingers through it.

"Why would you be concerned that we are interrupted?" She coyly asked.

"Because I am going to ravish you and then face you till you can't think or walk straight anymore." He replied deadly serious and Kiki laughed.

"Smooth, hon, you changed the subject on me." She replied laughing at his expression. Kiki reached up and kissed his cheek plate and Starscream laughed.

"You caught me my darling." He said. "I did change the subject. The truth is I am not the most comfortable watching you with Thundercracker." Starscream finally confessed.

"I understand why Starscream but I am bonded to you. He can't take me away from you and Skywarp I love but he is a big goof ball." She said. "I love them because I love you more. They are your brothers and the uncles to our sparkling. They can never replace you." Kiki opened their bond in her side and allowed him to feel everything that she was saying in words through the bond. "I am just curious. When I was a prisoner, well, you saw what they did; but you have taught me that with you it is different. We have Starburst as a result of that love. I just wonder what it would be like to be touched by you and them together like you do to Aura. If I don't like it I have you to protect me and besides I want to see Thunder kiss you." Kiki blushed as she aid that. "I mean I see how it is between us but you have never shown me how it is between tow mechs." She whispered a little embarrassed by her words and Starscream thought she was adorable.

"If you are comfortable I will allow it but if for any reason I sense distress we stop." Starscream stated and Kiki smiled at her mate.

"Thank you. If you are not comfortable I will understand but Aura seems to like it so much that I am curious." Kiki said and Starscream rolled his optics at her innocent statement. They did like to play together and he had missed being touched by his trine mates but he loved Kiki with his entire spark and did not want to upset her. She was the mother of his sparkling and she deserved the respect and honor of that title.

"When are you meeting?" She persisted and Starscream smiled.

"In an hour. I was going to go without you but I guess we can pay Seaway to spark sit." Starscream said and Kiki squealed.

"Cool. When I asked I didn't know it was going to be today." She exclaimed.

"Well you asked and will deliver. Are you sure that you are ready for this?" Starscream asked hesitating.

"I will never be sure until I see for myself but I am curious." Kiki replied.

"Okay," Was all Starscream said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Thunder, are you ready. We are meeting in Warp's quarters." Aura said. She loved these meeting and hated them too. She always returned sore because she was the only femme and last time she had been double penetrated in her valve and could barely walk. The sensation was dynamite to say the least but sometimes she wished that Skywarp would get a girlfriend or at least another femme be present to ease her aches. "I don't know why you primp and polish when we will be thoroughly debauched and dirty with each other's fluids when we are through." She laughed as Thundercracker joined her and they raced to get to Skywarp's quarters.

They were shocked to see Kiki there with Starscream lounging against pillows that Skywarp had placed on the floor to make the mood more seductive.

"Kiki," Aura said delighted to see her though nervous at the same time. "It is nice to see you. You usually don't come very often."

"I know but I insisted that Starscream bring me. I hope that is okay." She said shyly looking up at Thundercracker who was thunderously shocker to see the petit femme. She had not expressed much interest in participating in a group bonding which seekers enjoyed. It was a tradition unique to their culture though other mechs and femmes enjoyed the social pleasure occasionally but seekers enjoyed it because if their higher metabolisms and desire to express the excessive energy that they had from needing it to fly. With them being tied to the Hall flying was restricted to only patrol so they had been meeting more often to release the excessive energy.

"It is always okay for you to come and join us." Skywarp said as he brought a picture of high grade and placed it on the table for anyone who wanted a drink. He had had three already and was pleasantly buzzed as he plopped down next to Kiki who giggled in nervously as Skywarp leered at her and wriggled his brow plate and even Aura joined in with laughter.

"Thank you Warp. It is nice to know that someone wants me here." Kiki joked as Starscream sputtered and Thundercracker huffed with a "Hey!"

"I want to know what it is like to be kissed by Thunder." Kiki said very shyly and then giggled at his incredulous expression. He recovered quickly as he crouched and then crawled towards the little femme. She scooted back against Starscream but he held her out as if sacrificing her to his trine mates and she quivered with anticipation as Thundercracker caught her and pulled her into his arms.

"Aura, why don't you entertain your best friend for me a bit?" Thundercracker said as he circled his arms around Kiki. One of his hands snaked into her hair as she watched Aura straddle Starscream and they began to kiss passionately. Kiki moaned as she watched her mate enjoy the kiss before thunder used pressure on her hair and head to make her turn and look at him. Skywarp came up behind her and held her steady as Thundercracker slowly leaned into her and licked the outer edges of her lips very, very slowly until Kiki thought he would never stop and whimpered for more. She felt him smile as he continued to lick the edges of her lips and Kiki would try to get him to cover her mouth and stop teasing. She felt her valve clench and then flood with her fluids and both mechs groaned as they could smell her heady aroused odor.

Kiki felt Skywarp part her thighs by sliding his knees between hers. Kiki whimpered and moaned as Thundercracker slowly covered her mouth and began to lightly kiss her as she felt his arms lightly touch her breast. Skywarp started to rub circles on her thighs each upward stroke getting closer and closer to her valve and Kiki tried to tighten her legs to instinctively stop him but his knees prevented her from closing them. Her breath hitched as suddenly she felt Skywarp touching her valve through her clothes and then his other hand slip under that band of her slacks and panties as he slipped his finger inside her.

"Warp!" Kiki cried out as she was released by Thundercracker and found herself leaning against Skywarp, her back to his torso, and his hand pumping in and out of her valve as she whimpered and cried trying to find leverage before her legs gave out and she collapsed. Thundercracker smirked at the little femme. He had always found her attractive and for a moment he reveled in the fact that for once it was not Starscream that had her agitated and gasping but he and Skywarp. As he watch her get used to being touched by another mech Thundercracker leaned over and kissed Skywarp thoroughly on the mouth. He trailed his hand down into her panties from behind and slipped a finger into her port as Skywarp's glossa came out to dance with his. His other hand began to pull her shirt up and over her head as he found that she had no undergarments beneath the silky fabric. Thundercracker broke the kiss and looked over to Aura. She was already undressed with Starscream buried deep in her valve and pumping her fiercely as he watched his mate's expression of utter pleasure.

Thundercracker's smile became predatory and he silently challenge Starscream to make his mate scream with abandoned pleasure. He sent the same mental image to Warp and then another of Kiki and Starscream bound to the berth as they were spanked and gagged and fragged until sobbing and Skywarp moaned at the idea. Aura looked at her mate questioning his sudden erotic image but he just smiled and she shivered as she knew how erotic and sexy her mate could be. Kiki and Starscream were in trouble tonight and she would probably end up gagged and bound with them in the end. What was supposed to be a social was turning very erotic very quickly as both mechs pumped Kiki's valve and port simultaneously.

"Please, my lords more. I want more." Kiki finally gasped and Starscream gawked at his mate in astonishment as he quickly pumped into Aura until she was screaming from his harsh thrusts. Thundercracker momentarily stopped his pumping to make sure that Aura was okay before pulling off Kiki's stretch pants and making her lift her legs and helping her to take them off.

"I wonder what her tits would look like if we clamp them Warp." Thundercracker said and Kiki's fluids flowed more as she groaned from his words. She tried to pull away suddenly a little fearful. She remembered how painful clamps could be but Thundercracker sensed her sudden fear. "I won't use them if you don't want me to Kiki. I only want to put a little pressure on your nipples. I promise not to hurt you." He said softly and Kiki decided to trust him. She felt him move and he reached into his subspace and bring out a set of tweaser clamps with a metal chain and Skywarp reached around her to grasp her breast and squeeze them so that her nipples hardened and projected as Thundercracker placed the clamps on her nipples. Thundercracker gently closed them and Kiki gasped as she felt the pleasurable sensation of having the thick heavy chain that hung between her breasts.

"Oh, that is nice." She commented breathlessly and everyone laughed at her innocent comment.

"Kiki, Thundercracker can tighten them if you like." Starscream said as he was feeling the pleasure emanate from her. Through their bond.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"A little but it is more pleasure than pain." Skywarp said and she nodded as Thundercracker tightened the clams and Kiki gasped and reached out to hold his arms as her spark sped up. Her nipples suddenly were in pain but Thundercracker bent her down so that the chain would drag across the floor as he slipped several fingers inside her valve to distract her.

Kiki was shaking as her nipples were on fire but every moment stirred pleasure through the pain and Kiki quietly allowed them to continue. Skywarp inserted two fingers into her port and Kiki gasped and moaned from the intimate contact. She saw Starscream crawl over to her and he flicked her nipples as she cried out from the contact.

"Why Kiki, I didn't know you would take to this so well." He murmured and then to her dismay he tightened the clamps again until she cried out for him to stop. His spike was still exposed and as Thundercracker and Skywarp prepared her for their entrance Starscream's spike thickened and grew from watching their actions. Kiki impulsively leaned forward and flicked the tip of his spike with her glossa and Starscream moaned. He nipples were hurting but she stayed on her quivering hands and knees as she felt Thundercracker crawl beneath her. Skywarp led her valve down onto his spike and Kiki moaned as he filled her completely. Starscream suddenly tightened the clamps again and put the chain in Thundercracker mouth and Kiki screamed as the first thrust pulled the chain but Thundercracker didn't let go. Kiki reached up to stop it but Skywarp wouldn't let her hands leave the floor and Kiki whimpered. Starscream suddenly yanked her head by her hair and palmed his spike in front of her mouth. Kiki immediately opened her mouth and took him in as he hissed in pleasure. Kiki moaned as she felt Thundercracker pump up into her valve the chain tightening and pulling at her nipples with each upward thrust. Skywarp began putting gel on her port and working it into so that she would not be hurt when he entered her and she felt the pleasure from his rubbing and stretching. Aura touched and rubbed her aft as Skywarp continued to stretch her and Aura leaned in to kiss Skywarp as he positioned himself to line up with Kiki's port. Kiki's breath hitched around Starscream's spike as she felt Skywarp slowly enter her and she bucked and clenched against Thundercracker who growled and grabbed her by the hips to steady her erratic movements. It was too much with the fire raging in her breasts and traveling down her abdomen and pulsing deep within her core and Kiki began screaming though they were muffled by Starscream deep throating her mouth. Aura pulled Starscream off as both went to her to see if she was alright.

"Kiki, we'll stop them." Aura said fearfully.

"No, it's okay." She panted as Skywarp began to move slowly inside her port and Thundercracker was pushed deeper within her with Skywarp's thrusting. Kiki panted and moaned as the chain pulled at her nipples and her valve clenched tighter latching onto Thundercracker's spike and squeezing him hard. Kiki began to scream as every node and sensor was stimulated and Starscream watched her fearfully for a moment until he saw that it was from pleasure and not pain. Starscream opened his bond both with his trine and with Kiki and allowed her to feel what he felt as he watched her.

Kiki was moaning and screaming as Thundercracker pulsed her. The sensation of the bond and the physical stimulus was too much and Kiki overloaded hard as she gave out a keening wail and started to fall from blacking out. Thundercracker growled and wailed out as he overloaded beneath her and Skywarp followed as Starscream pulled Kiki from the group to check and make sure she was okay.

"Kiki? Kiki, say something!" Starscream demanded. Kiki open her pleasure drunken eyes and smiled at her mate.

"You never said that it was that good!" She moaned and Starscream slumped in relief and then laughed at his mate. She had surprised them all and as he carefully took the clamps off listening to her startled gasps he hugged her close and petted her body as she slowly recovered from her experience with his trine.

"Are we through?" Kiki asked very softly.

"No, we are just getting started." Starscream replied as Skywarp began to mount Aura while Thundercracker was still recovering.

"Good. I could do that again but this time I want you to pulse me." She said and smiled.


	76. Chapter 76

_It seems that everyone enjoyed my bit of fluff so I am happy. I have been planning to do that with Kiki because I figured she would enjoy it. Please take a moment to review. Enjoy!_

Allie waited for Optimus to come to their quarters. The twins seemed to settle in the couple of weeks that she had been back but Allie wished that her spark would settle. It had shaken her that Waverly had been placed in a difficult situation by being raped even if it had been initially a social date. Allie wondered how the dynamics of Cliffjumper's actions would pan out with other mechs as they learned the laws of the Realm. Optimus assured her that the femmes would be protected but even he had pushed for the bond between Waverly and Cliffjumper.

Allie was restless, sleep was elusive, and she knew that Optimus felt her distress but how could she put into words what she was feeling when she also knew that she was still adjusting to 'married' life as humans call it. She had no options to get out of the bond. It was a decision that she had made when she was a different person with a different life and she thought she could do this but now she questioned herself.

She was happy but she was finding that it was no fairy tale, no golden rainbows, or instant happy endings. It was work being a family and with sudden clarity Allie realized that if she looked at it like it was a chore, a bore, then she would go mad with insanity. There were days that she loved her boys but sometimes it would just be nice to be by herself again and Optimus was instant family. He loved the ideology of them being together all of the time, but she enjoyed being in the field the two and a half days that she was gone. Maybe she needed to talk to him, to make him understand that she needed time to herself, and that if she didn't make that time she would be going insane.

She heard Optimus walk in from the late afternoon meeting that he was in with Megatron and Prowl but as she stood she was surprised to see Megatron and Shalon with him.

"My lord, what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" Allie asked them.

"I invited Shalon and Megatron home since we haven't spent any time together." Optimus said as he walked over and kissed his mate's cheek. She slowly stood up to bow and nod to Megatron as he bowed back in greeting.

"It is good to see you my lady. You look well. We have missed you at the office." Megatron said and Shalon walked over and hugged Allie.

"I know that I am happy to see you. You have been spending too much time down in the temple with Chelsea." Shalon told her. "I thought you and her were not speaking since Waverly bonding ceremony."

"We are but not on a personal level. She is still mad at me for telling her not to interfere." Allie dryly said.

"Oh? What was that about if I may ask?" Allie smiled. Lord Megatron may have been in the gladiator pits but he still spoke with exquisite politeness that she appreciated.

"  
She picked up on Waverly having cold feet and told her to run. I intervened before Waverly could act on that advice." Both mechs looked stunned at her words.

"Cliffjumper would have been devastated." Optimus stated.

"Would he? I still haven't decided if Waverly giving up her freedom was the best for both of them. At least I made a choice even if it was from another life." Allie bitterly said and again both mechs were shocked to see how negative Allie emotions were turning. Optimus had asked them to come because he was concerned for his mate. Now Megatron could see why.

"Allie what's wrong?" Megatron asked her not mincing words. She startled at his question but immediately closed up. Megatron could feel it from her magnetic field.

"It's nothing." She replied and Optimus could tell she lied. Megatron didn't buy her reply either as both rounded on her, Optimus in front of her and Megatron coming up behind her.

"Shalon, why don't you go and check on the twins for Optimus." Megatron advised. Shalon nodded and left and Allie felt irritated because she so willingly did as her mate told her.

"Allie, what is wrong. I can feel it very strongly from you." Optimus gently said. He raised his hand but Allie pushed him away. Megatron stepped closer and held her against him and she started as Optimus closed the gap until she was sandwiched between the two mechs.

"Optimus no!" Allie cried. She squirmed but Megatron held her. Allie huffed and then forced herself to relax in the embrace. "This is how you solve your problems!" She whispered brokenly. "You force us to submit to you and then wonder why we are so unhappy. Even now Waverly is paying for something she did not do and yet I can feel your desire to take me with Lord Megatron to your berth. Shalon even jumps at your bidding." Allie turned her face away from her mate. She was ashamed that she had bought into this. What femmes that were not bonded were shying away from the new mechs because of what happened to Waverly. Optimus knew this because Allie had tried to explain it first to him and then to Lord Megatron.

"Allie even you said this integration would not be easy but you have to lead by example." Optimus said. "We are not here to force you but we do want to know what we can do to make you happy." Allie shivered as she felt Megatron breath on her neck as he gently, soothingly caressed her neck and shoulders.

"Allie we want what is best for you and your femmes. Shalon is happy. Look at her." Megatron said as Shalon stepped out of the nursery and stood just outside of the door taking in Allie's expression of confusion and anger. She felt sorry for Allie because she loved her life when Allie was having trouble adjusting. She also knew that Allie was restless. In the past Allie would come back from the field and go to her mountain home to express the unsettled energy that always built up from being in the field. She did not have that option and the temple pool was very small and used for therapeutic exercises rather than for extraneous exercises. Shalon understood and she explained to Optimus and Megatron why Allie was so restless. That was why they were here. It was why they intervened before Allie could make a mistake and Shalon knew that she was planning to deal with Sentinel before he could find a way to sabotage the peace that Megatron and Optimus worked so hard to achieve.

"Optimus, please…" She whispered to her mate with longing and desire as Megatron continued to stroke her backside.

"Allie you are so tense and have been since you came back from the field. Shalon explained how you have trouble coming down from the excess energy that builds up in your systems. Let us help you relieve some of it." Megatron whispered from behind.

"And Shalon?" Allie wondered aloud as Optimus closed in even more if that was possible.

"I just want to watch besides I promised Doc I would take it easy." Shalon said as she lounged in the doorway. Allie moaned from the contact of the two powerful mechs.

"Allie do you want this?" Optimus asked her gently, softly. Allie thought about his words. In truth she did want this but she was so restless and she felt that it wouldn't be enough to calm her spark. She looked over her shoulder at Megatron who smiled with a predatory gleam in his optics and then she looked back at Optimus as she took in his concerned but lustful gaze. She was taking her frustration out on him and still he was trying to be a considerate lover. Allie closed her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered to Optimus and he closed the distance and forced her mouth to accept his glossa. Allie took him in willingly as Megatron moved closer and began to rub his armor against her backside. Allie moaned as his hands came around to cup her breasts and Optimus began to strip her dress off as his glossa explored her mouth. As Optimus stripped away her clothing Megatron pinched her nipples and Allie jumped from the sudden painful pleasure that his hands invoked on her sensitive flesh.

"Optimus, why don't we position her for disciplinary procedures?" Megatron said quietly so as not to scare her too much. Optimus released her mouth as he looked at his brother.

"What do you have in mind?" Optimus asked.

"Shalon, bring a chair please." Megatron said as he began to push Allie towards the berth room. Allie began to struggle a little. Optimus could invoke a spark wrenching domination over her but Megatron caused her spark to jump in fear when his voice became low and smooth. She knew he had something planned. She could see it on Shalon's pleased face as they led her to the center of the berth room and Shalon presented her master with the chair he requested.

Megatron positioned Allie where he tied her legs to the sides of the chair forcing her legs apart as he bent her back and tied her hands where the edge of the chair would push painfully into her lower backside if she didn't keep her back arched. It thrust her breasts high into the air to the delight of the mechs that she was entertaining.

Megatron had an array of toys in his subspace as he produced a ball gag and placed it gently but firmly in her mouth. Optimus almost looked sorrowful but then he felt the excitement in her spark and through their bond and knew that Allie would enjoy this. Megatron then brought out nipple clamps attached together with a chain and clamped them painfully on her nipples. He flicked them a few times to test and make sure they didn't come off and Allie whimpered and cried from the contact. Optimus felt her excitement at being completely at the mercy of two powerful mechs and he slowly touched her breasts and squeezed them as he felt the chain and the heaviness of it. Allie twitched and moaned in excitement to feel her mate's hands on her body.

"Optimus, do you have the beads that I gave you?" Megatron asked. He looked up to see Shalon crawl across the berth to get comfortable. She watched her master and lord play with Allie as Optimus walked across the berth room to retrieve the beads that Megatron wanted.

"My dear you are so used to control but tonight I want you to enjoy being played with. I promise that we will not do anything that will damage you. I just want you to enjoy a little pain with the pleasure." Megatron said softly as Allie listened to his deep voice. "The object tonight is to get you to overload as many times before Optimus and I penetrate you together. If it becomes too much then use your bond with Optimus to let me know. Optimus assured me that you have a safe word. Think it to him and I will stop immediately." Megatron pulled at the chain hanging from her nipples and Allie screamed from the sudden pulling sensation.

Optimus walked back to her with the beads in his hands and Megatron moved back to allow the Prime to insert them into her. She shuddered as she felt his fingers glide the beads into her valve and then her port as Optimus turned them on and Allie cried out against the gag. Optimus kept his fingers inside of her as he pumped and stretched her for later after she had overloaded a few times. Her fluids poured out of her and Allie cried and thrashed the best she could without hurting her back as Megatron watched her fight against the restraints that held her firmly in place. He glanced over to see Shalon masturbating on the berth and Megatron smirked as he watched his mate get off watching her commander.

Optimus looked to the berth wondering what had gotten Megatron's attention. He saw Shalon had her hands up her dress and was fingering herself and Optimus left his mate to walk over to the petite blonde to assist. She was smaller than his mate but other than kisses and a few caresses Optimus had never really touched her. Optimus looked at Megatron and he nodded his permission. The Prime would never hurt his mate and Megatron smiled as he replaced the Prime's fingers in Allie's valve and port as Optimus stalked over and ran his fingers up Shalon thighs.

"My lord, what?" Shalon said as she suddenly opened her eyes and took in Optimus' massive form hovering over hers.

"Easy little one, I won't hurt you." Optimus gentle said as he ran his finger around the rim of Shalon's valve and Shalon cried out which trickled down to Allie who whimpered from feeling her mate heat from the first reaction. Shalon allowed Optimus to slide his fingers into her valve as she reached and caressed his neck and stroked the glass on his chest plates.

"You feel so different from my mate. Your spark calls to me." She murmured.

"It is the Matrix that calls to you. My spark belongs to Allie." Optimus replied. He pumped in and out of her as he mimicked Megatron's rhythm with Allie. He felt Allie's energy building and desperately tried to hold back his own pending overload. Shalon was riding his fingers as he stretched her and then Optimus took his other hand and began to finger her port to which Shalon screamed and then overloaded causing Allie to follow her.

"_Optimus," _Allie called across their bond and he smiled looking at the panting femme secure with his brother's fingers still pumping in and out of her. She was starting to settle into her situation and he could feel the energy starting to loosen within her as Megatron took his other hand and began to slap her aft to get her to jerk and moan. Optimus watched and smirked. He liked to spank her occasionally and knew how much she liked it even if Megatron was a bit rougher with her. Shalon started to pant and whimper as she bent over to watch and Optimus had a wonderful view of her aft and took advantage. Shalon keened as Optimus began to pump his fingers into her sopping wet valve, her fluids running down her legs and the smells from both femmes were causing both mechs to heat unsteadily and fans to run high.

Megatron continued to slap Allie's aft as the skin became heated and turned red. His other hand stretched her as Megatron looked over to Optimus and saw him enter his mate from behind.

"Easy brother, she is carrying." Megatron said as he hit Allie harder and heard her sob through the gag. He leaned over and pulled the chain with his dentas and Allie screamed as a warning to what would happen if Optimus hurt his mate and then suddenly retracted his panel and thrust up into Allie's valve.

Allie was helpless against the assault as her Lord High Protector ruthlessly pumped into her valve. She wasn't used to his spike and winced and whimpered as he gave her no time to adjust. In retaliation Optimus grabbed Shalon by the hair and pumped hard into her until Shalon whimpered in distress and both mechs eased up. Megatron pumped into the wet valve of Allie as she moaned and keened for more and Megatron smirked into her startling blue eyes of the delights that he had in store for her.

Optimus held nothing back as Shalon encouraged him to continue and even began to pump back on his spike. Optimus growled and pulled out and away and Shalon cried in protest as he turned her around and laid her out on her back. He pulled her up where she had no control and entered her once more careful not to place pressure on her carrying chamber. Shalon protested and once again Megatron looked over to check on his mate.

"I will have to remember that trick, Prime." Megatron snickered as he watched Optimus fill her completely before pulling back until only the tip of his spike was at her entrance. Shalon wailed for more as Optimus obeyed her by pumping in faster as she thrashed and Megatron laughed as Allie was helpless to stop his thrust as he watched Optimus and his mate on the berth.

"My lord, please." Shalon panted. She would not say Optimus' name intimately, only call him by his title. It was not wise with her master looking on but as he thrust faster and faster and Shalon felt the energy passing from him into her she cried out and overloaded.

Allie began to squirm against Megatron as he off lined his optics and pumped harder into her. She pulled against her bonds as Megatron sent a pulse to her. She screamed from contact and Optimus moaned as he overloaded into Shalon.

Allie panted and squirmed and then cried out as Megatron fingered her port and then pushed in as he rammed his spike into her valve over and over until Allie screamed and overloaded. Megatron continued to pump her and pulse her until Allie thought she would pass out from the expenditure of energy until she finally heard him growl and overload inside of her.

"Megatron I am unbinding her." Optimus stated as he headed for his mate. He slowly undid the cuffs on her wrists and then untied her legs. Allie went to take the clamps off and pull the beads out of her valve and port, but Optimus stopped her.

"I said I was unbinding you. I didn't say that you could take the clamps or the beads out." Optimus said softly and Allie swooned at the hungry look on his face. Optimus quickly lifted her in his arms as she moaned. He carried her to the berth and laid her out for Shalon's delight.

"I think Shalon has earned the right to play with her. Don't you think, Megatron?" Optimus said as Shalon pulled at the clamps and ale moaned. Allie started to remove the gag but Shalon stopped her.

"My lord, I think she is going to be trouble. May I use your grapples?" Shalon asked grinning like a mad hatter.

"I will be happy to assist you." Optimus said and Allie moaned. It was going to be a long night.


	77. Chapter 77

_So the last chapter was more fluff and fin for Shalon than for the good of the story but I have a little bit of writer's block for the plot right now and since I am writing so that it is an ongoing fic. I figure I could write a bit of fluff until I get over the block._

_I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I have enjoyed writing it. Please take a moment to leave a review. _

Optimus woke with a groan. He on lined his optics and looked to see Allie curled up on one side and Shalon on his other. Megatron had his arms around Shalon with the tips brushing against Optimus' armor. Even in recharge Megatron was possessive over what he protected as Optimus realized that he fell under Megatron's protection now that peace had been established. They had gone most of the night until Allie had passed out and then Optimus couldn't believe that Shalon and Megatron had gone another two rounds. They must have had some extra high grade or something because Optimus still needed a little more recharge and he had slept past his chronometer's wake up time.

Optimus off lined his optics had he decided to allow his systems another hour's recharge. He felt Allie stir against him but he staid still and just listened to her spark speed up as she rose up from her position. He felt her hands ghost over his armor and then she moved and Optimus wasn't sure what she was doing until Shalon groaned and stirred on his other side.

"Good morning, you little minx and I will get you back." Allie whispered and Optimus heard Shalon giggle quietly. Allie lowered herself across Optimus but he staid still to allow the femmes to whisper to each other. He was curious to what they had to say to each other.

"You loved it; admit it." Shalon stated very quietly.

"I did but it would have been better if the three of you hadn't cornered me." Allie admitted wistfully.

"I know but you haven't been yourself since you returned. Even the babies felt the unusual static charge in you." Shalon said.

"Yes well I would have taken care of it." Allie dryly said. "After all, Optimus is quite talented."

"How did he become so educated in the berth?" Shalon whispered giggling.

"He is Prime. He had to help some of the young femmes and mechs from time to time. I know we had to assist Bumblebee and Stargazer in the beginning." Allie said as she smiled in memory.

"Really," Shalon's eyes grew round. "Does that mean someone might come to my master if they wanted to be taught?"

"Possible, he is the Lord High Protector and if a couple that is having trouble wish to come to him they could." Allie whispered. "Cybertronians like the social aspect of interfacing Shalon. We have not used that part of it much because here in the Realm we interact more with humans and since they can get diseases from 'sex' they chose to use it more as procreation rather than for social means. We use it to help relieve the excess energy and stress from our systems. Didn't you learn this from Doc and Aura when you were interning in medicine?"

"I did but I never wanted to engage in interfacing because I wanted it to be with someone I really wanted to be with." Shalon stated.

"No you prefer powerful mechs. You always have and your carrier is like that as well. I may be part of your programming." Allie said.

"I do and I love my master and mate very much." Shalon stated.

"Good because you can have him! I prefer my gentle Optimus even if he is not so gentle in the berth." Allie whispered and laughed as she saw Megatron's optics on her. "Good morning my lord, I trust that you recharged well."

"I did thank you. You look happy this morning." Megatron said.

"I am sated though I think we over worked my poor Optimus." Allie said and laughed softly.

"Let him recharge. What is your agenda today?" Megatron inquired. He pulled Shalon against him as she snuggled in.

"I have to go in the city and be present for a ceremony for the mayor. I think Optimus is going with me." Allie replied. She shifted against her mate as his arm draped across her. Megatron smiled.

"Shalon can take the sparklings if you need her to." Megatron said.

"Thank you. I think that we might take them with us. Optimus thinks that if they are with us then it might make whoever is doing the terrorist attacks think twice about attempting another strike." Allie said. Megatron didn't agree.

"How do you feel?" He asked the femme.

"I don't think there will be an attempt this time but I wouldn't place my sparklings in the line of fire purposely." She replied. Shalon shifted carefully.

"Allie, how did you take care of Lord Stephano?" Shalon asked.

"If I told you I would have to kill you." Allie teased and Optimus had to carefully watch his vent in take to keep from giving himself away. Megatron smirked and laughed softly at Allie.

"Allie you're teasing. How did you do it, seriously?" Shalon demanded. Allie looked at her and decided to tell her.

"You know how I go into the field, right?" Allie looked at both of them over Optimus' chassis. "I don't take anything with me and I make sure that I don't take mementos with me. I have a friend that had a couple of short order kitchens in the city. I cook when I am there and I am able to read people who are connected that come in to eat. It is a simple operation and they never suspect the cook." Shalon stared at Allie in disbelief.

"You mean you just cook and use your telepathy to read people!" She exclaimed and then immediately settled back down before she woke Optimus. Optimus listened to them while trying not to give him away. He had seen some of her memories from their bonds and he thought Allie's ways of getting information was quite brilliant. He felt her inquiry and he sent her warm affections through their bond.

"So you act in a subservient manor to get your Intel. I don't know if any of my mechs could pass that off." Megatron stated.

"I learned from my brother that you do what you have to survive when you are in that kind of business." Allie said softly. "I have been a singer, a cook, a waitress both in breakfast diners and in bars, and I have even been part of local policing agencies. You would be amazed at how many take payoffs."

"Don't you stand out?" Shalon asked.

"No, I have picked up several skills. I started as a waitress and the cooking came naturally. I really like it because I find that I zone out. It's like I go on auto pilot and I can focus on the telepathy while I physically am doing something with my hands. It's hard to explain but I do it well."

"You like being in the field." Megatron wanted to ask it as a question but it was more of a statement.

"I do. I love the excitement. I love my family but I like the feel of the energon as it rushes through my systems when I pick up something that can help protect or save us." Allie said. She began to stroke Optimus' armor soothingly as he began to reboot his systems loudly to let them know that he was awake.

"Do you regret your choices?" Megatron asked her softly.

"No, I just need to adjust but I do thank you for your concern. I did need to release the excess energy even though this was the first time that I have ever used interfacing as a means to achieve it." Allie said dryly.

"Yes and it was a lot of fun especially when you switched and it was my turn." Shalon said giggling madly with energy.

"Well it was muted down a bit since Megatron promised not to be too rough with you. You still have to explain the cuff marks on your wrists when you see Doc today." Allie laughed.

"I didn't know that your Optimus was that talented with his glossa." Shalon countered in her defense blushing as she remembered screaming as Optimus licked her from head to toe. Even Megatron had been impressed with his slow torture of her body and he didn't once cause her pain or discomfort.

"Don't feel bad. He does it to me quite a bit." Allie said and both of them laughed as Megatron shook his head at them. Shalon turned and kissed her mate as Allie looked at Optimus.

"Do I get a kiss to greet that start of my day?" Optimus asked and Allie laughed as she leaned down and kissed her mate. Optimus quickly felt Allie up and ran his fingers over her super sensitive valve and Allie groaned.

"Really?" She said to her mate as he laughed at her. Optimus inserted his finger and rubbed against the malleable metal and Allie moaned.

"Optimus please I am a little tender." Allie said as she began to move against his fingers despite her protests.

"I think your mate wants one more go round." Megatron said as he pulled Shalon closer to him so they could watch the action.

"Yes please once more just to show these two how it's done." Optimus smirked as he crooked his finger and Allie jerked in reaction.

It would be another hour before any of them stirred from the berth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cliffjumper walked out from the wash racks. Waverly was lying on her side facing away from him as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the berth. He softly stroked down the side of Waverly's thigh and then leaned over to kiss where the hip met at the thigh.

"Good morning my lord," Waverly said softly as she turned over to faced her mate. He leaned over her and Waverly felt her spark jump in anticipation to his next move. He caressed her hair and then let his fingers trail along her soft skin as he watched her.

"I came in from late night patrol and wondered if you wanted to do something after I get a little recharge." Cliffjumper told her.

"That would be nice. I have an appointment a little later with Doc. She wants to make sure that the sparkling has travelled to my carrying chamber." She reached up and started to touch him but hesitated. Cliffjumper saw her action and her nervousness and caught her fingers as he pulled them toward his chest armor.

"I want you." He said softly. They only interfaced when the pull of the bond became too strong. This was one of those times and Waverly knew it as she saw the desire in his optics. It always made her nervous at first but then Cliffjumper was getting more and more gentle with her as he learned what she liked.

"You are my lord and master." She said softly as his lips made contact with hers. Cliffjumper held her tenderly as she responded to him. He pulled her legs around him and Waverly wrapped them around her mate. She felt his arms band around her securely as Cliffjumper gently guided her into their tentative mating ritual.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hide, I think you need to take me to Doc." Mia was sitting in their berth as a dark spot appeared beneath her.

"Chromia, are you okay?" Ironhide asked concerned. He quickly walked around their berth to see the pink liquid begin to pool under her.

"Mia, you are leaking." He stated scared for her and their sparkling.

"Hide, I think that it is obvious that he is coming." Mia said as she tried to get up only to be stopped by Ironhide.

"Let me carry you. We don't know if you and the sparkling are okay and it is two weeks early." Ironhide quickly picked her up and ran out of their quarters. He ran down the hall as others were coming out to start their day. Kiki looked up in surprise as Ironhide hurried past and she followed them as he made it to the infirmary.

"Ratchet quick, Mia has gone into labor." He yelled as Ratchet and Knockout turned and looked at the dark hurricane that was their weapon's specialist.

"Place her in the room to the right." Knockout said as Ratchet ran to get his tools.

"Don't jar her. She doesn't need any type of infections or unnecessary strain put on her chassis. Ironhide get her to uncurl so that we can help her and examine her." Ratchet said as he quickly looked her over and then took scissors and began cutting away her clothing to get to her.

"Ratchet, no, I can help you." Mia said as she started peeling back her clothing and Ironhide grabbed a blanket to throw over her. They quickly got her undressed and into a medical gown to protect her modesty though by the time they did Mia was starting to feel the pain of the contractions and she squeezed Ironhide's fingers tight. Mia moaned as the pain felt unbearable and Ironhide quickly became concerned as he felt her pain through their bond.

"Ratchet do something! She's hurting." Ironhide demanded. He hated to see his precious Mia in pain and as she cried out from another contraction Ratchet and Knockout quickly took her spark pulse and began preparing for the sparkling's arrival.

"Ironhide either get ready to help her push or get out! I am not going to have you yelling at me. I don't need the distraction and Mia doesn't need the extra stress!" Ratchet snarled at Ironhide and Ironhide quickly backed down. The three of them rallied around Mia as she began to cry.

"Ironhide, it hurts so much. Why does it hurt?" Mia cried as she painfully squeezed Hide's hand until he thought she would crush it.

"Mia you are doing fine honey. I need you to push on the next contraction." Knockout said as Ratchet brought the neonatal unit around. Both he and Knockout didn't want to take a chance of the sparkling being premature since it was coming early.

"Is everything alright?" Mia asked scared as she saw the unit and became alarmed.

"I just want to make sure that we have everything, Mia. I don't mean to alarm you but I want to have one near just in case since you are in labor early." Ratchet said as Knockout placed himself at her feet ready to receive the sparkling.

"Okay Mia I need to you to push." Knockout said and Mia did as told. She raised her upper body up and forward as Ironhide gently supported her back.

"Good girl, Mia. Remember to count to ten slowly." Ratchet said as he coached her. Mia did as told.

"That's it Mia. You are doing great." Ratchet said soothingly. He gave Ironhide a towel so that he could wipe her brow between contractions.

"Knockout, it hurts, the pain is horrid." Mia said breathing hard. Knockout looked briefly at Ratchet.

"_Ratchet, is it normal for them to complain about the labor?"_

"_Mia is usually a good trooper about this but this is her first sparkling. Let's keep monitoring her as she pushes and then make a judgment call."_ Ratchet watched the femme carefully as she continued to push but then he noticed that the spark pulses were slowing when she pushed.

"Mia, I need to you to slow the pushing just a moment." Ratchet said. Knockout looked at him as he watched Ratchet bring another monitor and place a light pad on the surface of her carrying chamber.

"On the next contraction I want you to push." He said and Mia nodded. As the contraction rolled through her she began to push. When pressure was placed on the sparkling Ratchet noticed again that the sparkling's spark pulse slowed dramatically.

"Mia, I need you to stop pushing immediately. Knockout, prep her for surgery." Ratchet ran out of the room and came back with some additional tools.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?" Ironhide demanded.

"The sparkling is caught or turned wrong and is not going to the birthing canal. When Mia pushes it places too much pressure on the sparkling thus crushing the poor thing's protoform and causing its spark to slow. Mia began screaming as another contraction rolled through her and she had no outlet for the pain. She started to rise to push.

"No Mia! It will harm the sparkling. You have to resist the urge to push." Ratchet cried.

"Ratchet, I can't it hurts too much." She cried out and then wailed as she thrashed bringing her legs toward her body. Knockout pulled them down and she screamed.

"Knockout you are hurting her." Ironhide snarled.

"No, you idiot I am trying to keep your sparkling alive!" Knockout roared back at him.

"Enough!" Ratchet fired at both of them. "Knockout, keep her from pushing, and for Primus' sake both of you stop fighting!" Ratchet shouted. He quickly began prepping Mia as she screamed, cried, and fought against Knockout. Ironhide helplessly watched with growing horror as he realized the slowing beeps on Ratchet monitor was their sparkling's spark pulse. Ratchet injected Mia with a mild sedative to help with the pain and then had Knockout roll her to her side so that they could place the I.V. epidural in. He worked quickly as Mia cried and screamed with each contraction and the monitor kept showing signs that Ratchet was in danger of losing the sparkling. He worked quickly as Knockout kept Mia from thrashing on the berth and then Ratchet placed a sheet around her stomach and thighs as Mia quieted and the epidural took effect.

Ratchet took the laser scalpel and opened Mia quickly but effectively. He and Knockout worked together as Ironhide held Mia's hand. Ironhide's tank began to churn as he watch Ratchet move Mia's biologic organs and then her motor systems aside as he reached her carrying chamber and then used the scalpel to gently open it and then Ironhide's spark stopped as Knockout reached in and lifted the small but sturdy mech out of Mia's carrying chamber.

"Ironhide, can you see him?" Mia asked. She was anxious to know what was happening since her vision was hindered by the sheet.

"Oh Mia, he's beautiful." Ironhide said reverently. If he could cry he would as he felt the washer fluid buildup behind his optics but Ironhide was not that type of mech so he let his mate cry for him. They waited to hear the wondrous melody of the first cry of their sparkling as Ratchet cleaned him from the energon fluid and watched the little one start to boot up his systems for the first time.

"Oh Hide, I can see him." Mia commented as the little gray and red mech begin to squirm and his optics open to reveal their emerald green fire optics as he first looked at Ratchet and then cried for his parents.

"Well this one certainly knows who he belongs to." Ratchet commented and then laughed as he handed the squirming mechling to his sire. "I think this one knows that he belongs to you." Ironhide took his son and cradled him to his chest as the little sparkling settled as he heard his sire's spark pulse.

"He is very tiny, Ratchet." Ironhide said. He looked down at his son and smiled as the mechling coed and click back up to him.

"He will grow. Mia was also early delivering him so he may not have had enough time to grow, but he is definitely strong and though he did get lodged in the birthing canal he is fine now." Knockout stated as he and Ratchet looked on momentarily after finishing the soldering to Mia's chamber and then stitching her skin back in place. Ratchet made a mental note to watch Mia carefully since she was the first surgery that he had done on the femmes without Doc.

"We will keep him here in the unit just to make sure that he is healthy and ready and Mia will have to stay for at least three days to make sure that there are no complications from the emergency cesarean." Ratchet stated and Ironhide groaned. He knew that Mia hated the infirmary and would baulk at being cooped in a sterile room instead of at home resting.

"Hide, I don't want to stay here." True to form Mia did not disappoint and Ironhide's shoulder drooped as he handed the mech to Mia in hopes that she would forget about staying.

"Oh Hide, what are we going to call him." Mia asked.

"How about we call him Stronghide." Hide suggested and Mia rolled it over her glossa. She liked how it sounded and smiled at her mate.

"I like it my darling. It's a good strong name that suits him," and Mia smiled with all the love and happiness in her tired eyes as Ratchet took the little sparkling from her and placed him in the neonatal unit.


	78. Chapter 78

_I enjoyed writing the last chapter. I love pillow talk and all the little tidbits that go with it. I also wanted to write about Mia and Hide because I lo e them so and I hadn't updated in a while. I hope everyone enjoyed the mechling's name. I really had to think about that one._

_Please take a moment to leave a review. I would love to get to know you through your critiques and I enjoy reading them very much. Sometimes they even inspire me. I haven't decided yet if I am going to let Star and Bumblebee have a sparkling. I think that they are too young but then I may change my mind. Enjoy!_

The sparklings were in love with the water as Mia and Hide, Aura and Thundercracker, Kiki and Starscream, and Waverly and Cliffjumper watched from the shore from their loungers. Aura had invited them to their beach home and many that were off from duty had come to take advantage. Mia was resting under the umbrella with her three week old sparkling as he tried to climb out of her arms and join the older sparklings and younglings that were playing near the shore. Ironhide clicked at him in reprimand and he would settle for a moment only to be distracted by movement and start to push and climb out of her arms again.

"Hide, will you bring me his toys and play pin? Little Hide is going to drive me crazy if I don't put him down." Mia said as Stronghide pushed against her still tender abdomen and Mia winced.

"Here you do, darling Mia. Let me take him and place him down." Ironhide took Little Hide from her arms as he squalled from the sudden change and then settled in the pin to play with his favorite toys.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Ironhide asked concerned for Mia.

"I am fine; just a little tired Doc says that Ratchet did a wonderful job patching me but she also stated that I would be tender for a while until I completely heal." Mia said as she rubbed Ironhide's face plates and then pulled up to kiss him. Ironhide settled in the lounger next to her and watched Megatron and Shalon in the distance as they played with Storm in the water. Roddy and Orion were splashing with Storm as she would squeal with delight over being the center of attention from her parents and cousins.

"I wish that Optimus could be here to see his sons playing with Storm." Ironhide said reflectively.

"They will be here soon. They just have to take care of some political agenda that came up. I am sure that they will be here for the evening festivities." Mia said. She looked out to see Thundercracker and Aura playing with their sparklings as Raynie and Sunstreaker played with a fitful Sunshine who was being difficult at the moment. Mia smiled at the couple. While Sunstreaker was the more temperamental mech Raynie seemed to balance him and even Ironhide couldn't help but notice how much easier it was to get along with the vain yellow Lambo. Even Cliffjumper, who was still wary of him, had recently commented on how peace had changed Sunstreaker for the better.

"Mia, I love you." Ironhide said softly breaking her chain of thoughts. She turned and smiled at her mate.

"I love you too." She said as they heard Stronghide chirp and click at them. Ironhide reached into the pin and let his son play with his fingers as he smiled looking down.

"You do realize that I don't want any more for a while." Mia said and smirked. "We can still practice though."

"I like practice, lots of it, and I love to practice with you." Ironhide said with a goofy grin and a leer lingering in his optics. Mia laughed as they both turned to watched Waverly and Cliffjumper as he fussed over her form. Mia shook her head at him. He was so controlling over Waverly and it angered her that he would not let up. Ironhide watched the couple as he felt Mia anger through their bond.

"They have to learn to get along Mia. You can't fight her battles for her." He said softly. "Remember how tough it was for us in the beginning. We were constantly bumping against each other and we fought like crazy Mia. You need to let them go and find their own footing."

"I know you are right but I can't help but want to take both of them and shake them until they realize what they are doing to each other. If Cliffjumper wasn't so insecure, if Waverly wasn't afraid to take a chance, and I don't know what to say or how to advise them so that they would communicate rather than fight; and now they are in a relationship with a sparkling coming and I want to reassure her and let her know that she is not alone." Mia said as she watched the tense couple try to intergrade with other couples.

"They will get it." Hide told her and she raised her face smiling at her mate.

"I hope you are right." Mia replied softly before Ironhide kissed her softly over the play pin. Stronghide whistled at his parents and they laughed at his innocent humor. He was so much like his sire already that it frightened Mia that she would have to deal with two gum crazy mechs yet when Mia thought about it she was not much better herself.

"Hey Mia, Optimus and Allie just arrived. They are at the house now changing into their beach clothes." Aura told her as she walked up to her and Ironhide.

"Oh good, they were able to get done early." Ironhide said and Mia smiled.

"Optimus, we're over here." Megatron called. Roddy and Orion began to click and chirp as they jumped up and down in excitement Optimus walked over to them as Mia and Ironhide stood up to join them.

"Hey Optimus it is good that you can join us." Ironhide said.

"Sideswipe said to get the party started because he will be through with patrol soon." Allie said as she swept up Roddy and Optimus grabbed up Orion. They kissed the chirping tyrants as Megatron laughed at the family.

"You say that I spoil Storm and yet you are worse than I am." He said to Optimus who laughed.

"Well it is not hard since these are the first generation of sparklings since the war." Optimus replied. He put Orion down as he turned and took Roddy from his mother and hugged and kissed the hyper mechling. Storm became distressed when she realized that she was being ignored and began to whimper for her parents.

"See what I mean. She is just as bad as the twins." Optimus stated.

"You are right on both counts. It is not hard to spoil these sparklings." Megatron laughingly said as he picked up Storm and cuddled her. "How did things go with the local governor?"

"Well he is concerned that we have warriors that are now living among the human inhabitants and that he is worried about a terrorist attacks in the city but I assured him that we would keep security going for both our soldiers and for the local civilians. Soundwave has developed a security camera that will be implemented throughout the city and Prowl has gone over the tactics and the pros and cons so that we will be aware of the strengths and weaknesses of the system. Red Alert will also be brought into the plan." Optimus informed Megatron.

"Well if anyone will know how to prevent a terrorist attack it would be Red Alert since he is so paranoid about security." Megatron said remembering the failed attempts that his mechs had when trying to infiltrate the Ark due to Red Alert's security. He and Soundwave would make a formidable team.

"I have every confidence in all our mechs both former bots and cons and that we will be ready should there be any more attacks." Optimus said commandingly and Megatron agreed with his brother with a nod.

"Well if you two are through talking shop why don't you join us for the evening festivities and watch the little ones play." Allie said as she and Shalon put the sparklings down and laughed as they ran toward the water to splash each other and their parents.

"We are done my lady and I hope that you and my mate are not too bossy tonight." Megatron said teasing Allie as Optimus huffed in reaction.

"Well I am ready to have a day off at the same time that my mate has one and First Aid is so excited to see the ocean." Doc said as she placed First Aid in the middle of the group of sparklings and let him play with his friends.

"It has been so long since we could enjoy the laughter and glee of little ones that it makes my spark soar with happiness and peace." Optimus said softly to himself but loud enough that Megatron heard.

"Then I am glad that we are tired of war. We may not always agree but you were right in stating that most of the corrupt government is no longer in existence. The senate is long gone and we have come together for the sakes of our soldiers' weary desperation to end on faction of their lives and replace it with families." Megatron joined Optimus in looking into the distance as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I may never fully be at peace in my spark but I promise that I shall never break the agreements that we have made this year nor will I never forget how much I have enjoyed fighting with you to make sure that we achieve peace."

Optimus laughed as he listened to his brother. "You choose strange words to make your point but I haven't really fought with you on much unless you count the defensive positions we have taken to preserve our way of life in this new community of peace that we have forged."

"I am just saying that I will never be a mech that lays down his guard and just takes it but with you at my side we have been able to do more together with your gentle patience and my strong ironed force than we have achieved apart." Megatron stated.

"I reserve my opinion on that but I will say that I am content. I just wish that Allie was more content." Optimus sighed as air gushed from his intakes.

"She will talk to you in time. She just needs you to trust her." Megatron said. "They all fear that they will be turned into breeding machines especially after the results of Waverly and Cliffjumper."

"I know but she won't talk to me." Optimus said reflecting on the recent attempts that he made with Allie. She closed her side of the bond and disappeared until Optimus gave up trying. That had been just after Stronghide's birth. "She is withholding something from me and I think it is because she is afraid that it will hurt me. I just get frustrated because I love her so much."

"Prime, I really think it centers on Sentinel." Megatron told him quietly as they both continued to stare at the horizon. "She knows that Sentinel was your mentor and she is afraid that it will hurt your bond if she has to take him out."

"If he is behind the terrorist attacks then I will take him out myself." Optimus said softly, fiercely. "No one harms the ones I protect and no one will harm my family."

"I will be there to stand with you my brother. I agree but let me work with Allie. I know her better in this. Her actions would be the same that I would have if I were standing in her place." Megatron turned and looked at Prime. "I will make sure that when the confrontation comes you both will stand together united."


	79. Chapter 79

_I must have a Bee fan because she keeps asking about him becoming a Dad! I am still thinking about it. I hope you like that last chapter. I am still reading the reviews. Please take a moment to hit the review button at the bottom and tell me what you like or don't like about my writing. It helps with the creative flow. I will start teaching this week so I may be even slower posting for the first few weeks. Enjoy!_

"Star where's my gun?" Bumblebee asked as he hurried through their house. He was going to be late for patrol and Prowl would have his aft. He looked on the kitchen table but it wasn't there.

"Bee, you left it on the nightstand before coming to bed." He heard Stargazer's voice from the wash racks and quickly ran up the stairs and in their berth room. Sure enough, it was there just as she said and Bumblebee quickly sub-spaced his weapon he turned as he heard a strange noise from Stargazer. He ran into the wash racks to see her bent over retching.

"Star, are you okay?" Bee quickly knelt down and took her by the shoulders so that he could see her face.

"My tank is sore and it feels like the energon has knotted into a tight ball." She moaned sickly. Bee immediately commed Prowl to tell him that he would be late and picked Stargazer up to carry her to the transport. Bumblebee rushed Star to the Hall and rushed past startled mechs and femmes as he made his way to the infirmary. He placed Stargazer on a berth before Doc or Ratchet was even out of their offices.

"Doc, she's sick! What do I do?" Bee asked emotionally.

"Let me do my job and I will let you know." Doc replied as she ran out of her office to see what the commotion was. She immediately grabbed her scanner and checked Stargazer's abdominal area. After a few moments and listening to Star's moaning Doc looked up at Bumblebee.

"What did she eat last night?" Doc asked.

"We were at Aura's and Thundercracker's beach house and I know that we ate a variety of energon treats. I think she had a taste of some kind of biologic food with the humans that came last night." Bee replied. Doc looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think she has food poisoning. Why don't you let her stay while you patrol and I will observe her to make sure." Doc turned back and turned off her scanner. "I will give her something to ease her pain and let her recharge here. She will be fine."

"Thank you Doc. When I found her it scared me and I just wanted to make sure that she would be okay." Bee said with relief.

"Knockout will be in later and I will make sure that we take care of her." Doc liked Bee and she liked that he took such good care of one of her favorite patients.

"I will see you later." Bee said. He went back to Star and kissed her sweat slickened head to reassure her as she smiled weakly back at him and then Bumble bee hesitantly left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Waverly sat on the floor of the wash racks as she purged the medical grade energon that Doc had started making her take two times a day. The stuff had been vile enough when she had to take it once a day but she couldn't keep the second one down and it grated on her nerves that Cliffjumper insisted that she drink it. She was progressing into the second stage of carrying and she was more than ready to deliver early just to get the experience over. Cliffjumper made her feel so useless because when he was home he did everything for her. She couldn't even take a bath without him worrying that she might slip and fall in the racks and so she felt smothered and depressed that her friends tried to come around but Cliffjumper, always the abrasive, would scare them away.

Waverly sat with her back against the cold tile as tears slipped down her cheeks. She wanted out but she had honored her end and bonded. Now she felt her life closing in on her and no one could help. Waverly heard the door open and close. Maybe she could talk to Doc and see if she could see someone to talk to, someone who could help her with the depression that she felt, and maybe she could get through with this.

"Waverly, honey, let me help you." Cliffjumper said softly as he slowly walked into the wash racks and knelt down to assist. She looked up through her tears and started to sob softly as Cliffjumper pulled her into his arms.

"I want out." She whispered.

"We're bonded," was his answer.

"No, I need out." She whispered trying to get through to him. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her so Waverly beat against his windshield in frustration. Cliffjumper held her firmly but not too tightly so that she and the sparkling wouldn't be crushed in his arms.

"We are bonded and you can't leave." Cliffjumper stated calmly as she fought against him.

"I can't do this. I am sick all the time and you won't let me see my friends!" She said as exhaustion took over and she finally settled as she realized that Cliffjumper was not going to let her go.

"It is because you are so sick Waverly. I just want to protect you." He said as he rubbed her lower back and then turned her to rub the swell from her carrying chamber.

"The only happiness that I have felt was when we were at the beach and even then you limited me. You wouldn't even let me go in the water and Doc and Ratchet were there!" She said brokenly. "I just want to go out and get some fresh air. Is that too much to ask? Please Cliffjumper, this isn't working."

"It's not working because when we bond you are not receptive to me." Cliffjumper growled softly and Waverly tensed again.

"I am trying but you are so demanding." She countered. Waverly started to add something but Cliffjumper started in.

"I am trying to be your protector. I am trying to make this up to you. When are you going to give this bond a chance?" He demanded. "You are never happy."

"That's because you are smothering me. Even now you won't let me go."

"That's because you will bolt and then the sudden movement will make you sick." Cliffjumper expelled air as Waverly cried softly. Neither said anything for a while until Cliffjumper finally moved and brought her up till she was standing.

"Waverly, rest and I will consider compromising about this. Maybe I do smother you but we didn't start out on the best footing and many mechs are keeping an eye on me." He looked down at the little femme. "I will try to do better if you will give this bond a chance." He said it softly. He helped her to their berth in the berth room and then let her sit down. He kneeled down between her legs and looked her in the optics.

"I want to strengthen the bond. I think you would be happier if you felt my emotions instead of only strong feelings." He said it softly and slowly because he wanted her to understand what he was trying to say. "You are so unhappy Waverly, and I think this would make our bond stronger, better, and …"

"… Lasting?" She finished bitterly. "No thank you, I tried this the way that Prime and Lord Megatron set it up but I want out, not to make it stronger." She pulled away again and Cliffjumper felt helpless as he tried to hold on to her.

Waverly felt fresh tears as she tried to pull away but Cliffjumper was so insistent, so stubborn and she felt helpless as more desolation rolled through her. What little bond they did share did not help as Cliffjumper became anxious to keep her with him.

"Waverly this isn't healthy for you or the sparkling." Cliffjumper said trying to placate her so that she wouldn't hurt herself any more than she was.

"I want to talk to someone." She whispered. "I need some kind of outlet or I am going to go crazy."

Cliffjumper slumped at her words. He knew that to talk would invite nosey gossipers into their lives but her health was at stake.

"Let's go to Doc. Maybe she can help." He finally conceded.

"I don't feel good." She moaned as her tank began to roll once more.

"I'll get her to come here." Cliffjumper said and commed Ratchet and Doc.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How is Allie?" Megatron asked Prime.

"She is doing well. The beach agreed with her. She seems better settled since we spent the weekend with the sparklings and I know she enjoyed being with Aura. We have both been so busy and Aura losing the sparkling made Allie feel bad since she couldn't be there for the femme." Optimus walked around the table and sat down opposite of Megatron across from his desk. "I hope that this with Sentinel will be resolve soon."

Just then, an explosion rocketed through the office and both mechs jumped to their peds before the dust could even settle.

"What in Primus' name is going on?" Megatron bellowed as he rushed out of his office with Optimus on his heels. Both mechs immediately turned toward the closed in tarmac and saw that ships and weapons were strewn everywhere while femmes and mechs were in shock as they stood dazed with a one of the transport burning not far from the center.

"_Prowl, there has been an explosion!"_ Optimus stated through the communications channel. He waited for Prowl to reply.

"_Prowl, Prowl, are you there? Prowl, come in!"_ Optimus was beginning to worry since Prowl was not answering.

"_Soundwave here. Prowl is on the tarmac. What happened?" _Optimus began to worry as Megatron looked back at him in concern.

"I did not bring us here just to have terrorists pick us off!" Megatron snarled as he rushed over to examine the injured mechs and femmes. Optimus took in the scene and began helping those who were having trouble walking. Soon Ratchet, Knockout, and Doc were on the scene as well as Soundwave, his symbiotes, Allie, and Aura.

"Optimus, what happened?" Allie said. She was dressed in her political garb and still had her head dress on. Aura immediately began issuing orders to clear debris so that they could get to the femmes and mechs trapped under strewn metal from the explosion.

"We can't find Prowl. Soundwave said he was out here when the explosion occurred. We haven't found him yet." Optimus said as they kept searching.

"Soundwave, let's move in sets of three. Take Bumblebee and Ravage, Optimus you take Sunstreaker and Swindle, Allie you take Aura and Rumble. Everyone group into sets of three and spread out. We have missing femmes and mechs and we need to find them!" Megatron yelled as everyone did as he instructed. Soon everyone was in groups of three and looking quickly and swiftly.

"Ratchet, overhear, we found someone buried under this rubble." Aura yelled. Another group moved to help and soon they had Mia uncovered. She was heavily scratched and Ratchet began running a scanner to make sure that they could move her.

"Is she…" Bumblebee asked scared for his friend.

"No, she is in stasis. Ratchet checked her spark to make sure it wasn't crushed. Ratchet did as Allie said.

"Why was she out here?" Soundwave asked.

"She was out here to see Ironhide." Ratchet told them. "She was giving him something that I sent him when she came for a checkup." Ratchet looked her frantically over guilty that he had even sent her, but how did he know that an explosion would occur? After a moment Ratchet could see that although she had some severe internal injuries Mia's spark was strong and the spark chamber perfectly intact. "Mia will be fine. We need to move her to the infirmary."

They quickly secured Mia on a gurney and as more debris was removed they found Ironhide not far from where they located Mia. He too was fine though out in stasis.

"Optimus over here, we found Prowl." Sunstreaker yelled and Optimus and Megatron ceased their survey of the situation and made their way to the east side of the tarmac. Prowl had been blown across the tarmac and that was why they didn't locate him right away. They had been looking in the wrong area.

"Out of the way," Doc said as she made her way to Prowl. Knockout was behind her as they both began scanning him to see if the damage was permanent. Optimus could hear Ratchet in the distance barking orders trying to hurry so that he could get to Prowl.

"He's is okay. His battle computer took a beating and he will have a processor ache that will be splitting but once I get him to med bay he should recover." Doc told Optimus and Megatron as Allie made her way to stand beside Megatron.

"My lord, I think we have everyone accounted for. I have already asked for Soundwave to begin an investigation and Starscream will be profiling Sentinel." Allie said the last part quietly to keep it from being over heard. "The only problem is that I just received word that Moon base 5 was also hit with an explosion. Magnus reports that everyone is accounted for though a few took serious injuries."

"Let's get this cleaned up and have Soundwave order for prints and any evidence to be secured and kept under wraps. I want this done covertly if possible. If we make a big deal then the terrorist will know that we are upset and strike again to instill fear in the ranks." Optimus said quietly though Allie could feel the fury emanating from him through their bond. Allie agreed with her mate and she was eager to do some investigating on her own.

"I want Sentinel questioned." Megatron snarled softly and Allie shook her head in agreement.

"I agree and I want both Allie and Soundwave to do it." Optimus stated. Both Megatron and Allie looked at him in astonishment as Optimus added, "I want him read and I want to know what slag he will spin. I want to know the truth and I want him to know that if he is lying that we will know it."

"Don't worry that will not be a problem." Allie said with cold finality.

"He won't stand a chance with two telepaths." Megatron added with cruel glee.

"Do it." Optimus said and turned to go back to accessing the damage.


	80. Chapter 80

_I hope everyone liked the last chapter. I know I start every chapter with this remark but it helps when my readers tell me what they like and don't like as long as they don't do any flames on it. It is not always easy to post what someone writes and I do appreciate the reviews._

_The last chapter surprised me a little. I was hit by inspiration and I hope everyone likes the outcome. I have never written anything that may twist and turn so I hope that I do okay with the outcome of the fiction._

_Please take a moment to review. I really love them and I read them over and over. I also start sending personal updates for anyone interested in my stories. Enjoy!_

Earlier before the explosion….

"Waverly, you are going to need to relax if you want this test to turn out correctly." Doc said. She had taken over most of Waverly's checkups since Ratchet wasn't comfortable doing them. He was Cliffjumper's medic and he noticed that Waverly instantly tensed whenever he was near. It angered him that she didn't seem to trust anyone other than Doc and a handful of femmes that tried to stay near. Ratchet felt that if he could get Cliffjumper alone he would twist his helm off for being so insensitive to Waverly but it would not do any good since Cliffjumper only saw his point of view. The femme was in obvious distress over her situation and Doc was worried about the sparkling that she was carrying. Already the spark pulse was erratic and unstable at times. Ratchet was very concerned and he would talk to Doc about approaching Optimus about intervening for the couple.

"Waverly, I want you to stay overnight if you don't mind. We will run this test again in an hour." Doc said. She stood up and walked over to Ratchet.

"Doc, is everything alright?" Waverly asked. She looked expectantly at Doc and Doc turned back with Ratchet following her.

"Waverly, the sparkling seems fine but I am very concerned about your energon intake, the stress that your body is under, and the pressure and spark palpitations. Your spark is showing signs of severe stress." Doc told her and Waverly Winced at her tone. "You need to relax and I want to observe you overnight. If you are better in the morning then I will release you on the condition that you check in with me daily until you come due."

"But Doc…" Waverly started to protest.

"No buts, you are not healthy for the condition that you are in and I am very concerned that you won't make it through labor and delivery." Doc all but yelled. She calmed a bit. "Waverly, do you need help?" Doc asked her softly. Doc immediately observed the defensive gestures in Waverly's body, and the mutinous look she gave her.

"I am fine." Waverly countered defensively.

"No you are not. You may be able to fool everyone else but I am your doctor and I know better." Doc said softly but firmly. Ratchet came up beside Doc as they both looked at the scared femme. "Is he hurting you Waverly?" Doc persisted. Waverly squirmed a bit.

"No, we hardly interact at all." She said quietly with her eyes down cast and he fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. It was a nervous gesture and one that Doc immediately picked up on.

"Waverly, you need the interaction. It is both good for you and the sparkling." Doc said as she sat down next to the femme. "It is why it is better to have sparklings within a bond."

"But I don't' want to be with him anymore. He won't let me do anything, go anywhere, or see my friends. I thought I could do this but Cliffjumper is always there and I don't get any alone time. I had to lie to him just to come to you today." Waverly cried softly and Doc reached out and took her in her arms as the little femme dried against her shoulder. Doc had known that this couple would not have an easy time but now Doc was alarmed at Waverly's distress.

"Waverly you will stay here tonight. Ratchet," Doc turned toward her mate. "I want you to run interference. Cliffjumper will not come in here and order me around and that's final.

Yes, my love, I understand." Ratchet smirked at his mate as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Waverly, I have to tell Prime about this." Doc said gently.

"No, I don't want anyone to know." Waverly became agitated and Doc held her hands to her.

"Waverly, you and Cliffjumper are bonded. It can't be broken once it takes even if it is a weak one. You need counseling and both of you need help." Doc told her. "You have a sparkling coming and it will sense the discord between you."

"I know and we have discussed counseling but it is so embarrassing that I don't know if I can talk about it." Waverly said as she sniffed and tried to get control of herself.

"Embarrassing or not, you need help, both of you do because this is affecting your health." Doc said. "You will stay here tonight and I will continue to monitor your spark and the sparkling's pulses rate. The outcome of tonight will determine whether I place you in high risk or not."

"What happens if I am high risk?" Waverly asked in a dead voice which scared Doc.

"You will be monitored around the clock and I will have Cliffjumper bringing you in the infirmary two to three times a day to have your spark tested along with the sparkling's." Doc informed her.

"Waverly, a lot of this can be overcome but you have to keep a positive outlook." Ratchet said quietly. "You also have to let Cliffjumper help you."

"No! He rules over me enough and I want out!" Waverly cried as fresh tears started to fall from her eyes.

Ratchet had had enough and Doc could feel it. "Waverly, you can't get out of the bond and I am sorry but you are not going to blame your problems on Optimus or Megatron. I was there when you chose to bond and I will remind you that you did have a choice."

"I know but I didn't think he would be so controlling." She cried.

"Then stand up to the slagging jerk!" Ratchet roared and Waverly jumped.

"Ratchet, stop it. It won't solve their problems." Doc admonished.

"Yes it will! I know Cliffjumper. I have been with him for several vorns and I am telling you that if you stand up to him instead of being this sniveling mess he will listen to you. He smothers you because you are acting like a clingy femme and he doesn't know how to take it so he over compensates. Just tell him what you are feeling and demand that he listen. He will. Why do you think he respects Ironhide? It's not because he can't make his mind up!" Ratchet expelled air from his vents as he looked at the mess in front of him. "If that doesn't work just come and tell me and I will put him in his place but you will still have to deal with him sooner or later and running doesn't solve your problems and ignoring your bond is only hurting your health and your sparkling." Ratchet huffed at her again and then turned to go back to the office.

"Well you heard the mech. Go tell your mate off and then take care of your bond." Doc said. "Just make sure that you remember that you are staying the night in the infirmary or I will hunt you down and you will regret it when I find you!"

Waverly looked at where Ratchet had stood while she mulled over his words. She then looked at Doc and Doc was happy to see fire in her eyes instead of the dead look that had been there for the last few weeks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ironhide, I don't know what to do anymore. She won't let me touch her and I can feel the tension in what little there is of our bond." Cliffjumper said achingly. Ironhide felt for the minibot but he had seen how controlling Cliffjumper had been at the beach and didn't know how to give advice.

"She asked to be let out of the bond." Cliffjumper said quietly.

"There is no way to get out of a bond." Ironhide countered.

"I know but I don't have the spark to tell her that." Cliffjumper looked at the weapon in his hand. He and Ironhide had been on the range practicing with Barricade until they had gone through the entire course. Now he and Ironhide were the only ones left and he needed to talk to someone who had been bonded for a long time.

"Cliff, you need to let her breathe." Ironhide said hesitantly. He wanted to help the mech but he wasn't sure how Cliffjumper would take it.

"I let her breathe." Cliffjumper insisted.

"No, you don't. You are constantly pampering her…"

"She's carrying my sparkling. I need to be there for her." Cliffjumper interrupted insisting on defending his actions. Ironhide growled softly and tried again.

"Cliff let me talk and don't interrupt." Ironhide sat down on the cargo crates that they had stacked as a barrier between the target range and the tarmac. "You are a wonderful mate, don't get me wrong, but sometimes femmes need to be with other femmes. Waverly is a sociable type of femme. She has many friends and she needs them to thrive. Mia doesn't even come around anymore because she says you are always in their way with trying to make sure that Waverly drinks her energon and gets her rest. You need to give her space. There is an old earth saying that I have always liked. 'If you love something, set it free. If it comes back then it will belong to you, but if it doesn't it was never yours to begin.'" Ironhide looked pointedly at Cliffjumper. "If you love her you have to trust her to come to you. You can't stand over her like you did on the beach; it is not healthy for either of you. You need to loosen up. Let her take the lead even if she is carrying and needs protecting. Let her show you her world; don't force her to stand in yours." Ironhide hoped that his words would seep into that stubborn CPU that Cliffjumper possessed. If not then only Primus would be able to get through to the steel sparked mech.

Cliffjumper looked at Ironhide thoughtfully. Nothing had worked and he was desperate but could he let her go? Would he be willing to let her lead once in a while or would he be slagged to stay in a hurtful and painful bond? His way had yielded nothing but pain and depression for Waverly but he didn't know how to go about loving her. He had taken his previous bond for granted and lost everything.

"Should I go to Prime and ask him to help me?" Cliffjumper wondered aloud.

"It wouldn't hurt. Mia and I had been apart for a long time and she was extremely nervous about rebonding. We went to Allie and Prime and it help us until Mia was comfortable. Cliff, you have to remember that the oracle has transformed them into something else entirely. They are still Cybertronian but they have also evolved into something that gives them a different sort of ability. They may have lost the transformation of a vehicle mode but they have gained a sort of biologic part that allows them into the inner most circles that we have always been denied. I guess that I am saying this wrong, I have never been a mech of great intelligence, but being with Mia I do see a certain advantage that their looks give them."

"I have never thought of it like that. You are saying that these femmes have evolved into something more than just metal and protoform. I see that but how does that correlate with us being bonded?" Cliffjumper put his weapon down as he saw Waverly in the distance. She was looking more animated and excited and he wondered what was going on. Did she have a bad checkup? He knew that she had been going to see Doc but she cried when he suggested that he come. Cliffjumper had decided to drop her off instead so that she could talk to Doc without him even though it bugged him not knowing what she would tell the medic.

"You have to let her be her. She has been here for a long time and all she has ever had was her friends. Don't deny her what she knows and loves and she will share it with you." Ironhide told him softly as he saw Waverly walk around to stand in front of them.

"Cliffjumper, would you escort me to our quarters please?" She asked softly but firmly which was different from the previous weeks and Cliffjumper again wondered what was in store for him.

"Go ahead Cliffjumper, I will clean up here." Ironhide said as he turned back to clean and store the weapons.

"Waverly, I trust that you had a good checkup?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Not really and I have to return to the infirmary soon but Doc wanted me to talk to you first. Let's do that in our quarters please." She said firmly.

Cliffjumper started to say something about her tone but kept quiet as he remembered Ironhide's advice. He slowly crossed over the range's threshold to her side. She let him take her elbow and turn her and they walked back across the tarmac. Cliffjumper noticed the funny looks they were receiving but still he kept quiet. Even Waverly looked at him strangely as if she sensed the change in him. She could also feel their bond calling to her and it pained her to be so close when they had not been intimate. It gave her mixed feelings, feelings of hurt and rage, and yet if she was honest with herself she could also still feel the desire and the yearning to be loved by him.

"Did Ironhide say something to you?" She asked when they entered the hallways that would lead to their quarters.

"No, I took your advice and talked to him. Waverly, we can't run from this bond." He said it quietly so that no one would over hear and spread unnecessary gossip.

"I know. Doc talked to me as well." She said back to him. They walked on before Cliffjumper stopped to give the code to open the door to their quarters. He allowed her to enter first and then followed as she walked to the center of the living area before turning to face him.

"Doc said the spark beat of the sparkling was not steady." She informed him and Cliffjumper felt his spark sink to his tank.

"What's wrong with it?" He demanded and Waverly instantly tensed from his tone. She turned away from him and Cliffjumper's shoulders slumped downward. Once again he had hurt her without even trying. "Waverly, I'm sorry. I really am trying to reign in my temper for you."

"I thank you for trying." She said as she turned back. "Doc wants me to stay in the infirmary tonight for observation." Waverly looked down as Cliffjumper slowly approached her.

"What do you want from me?" Cliffjumper said as he stood in front of her tilted her head up from his fingers on her chin. Her eyes swam with tears and Cliffjumper spark ached to hold her but Ironhide warned him to let her come to him.

"I don't know. I am so scared of losing the sparkling Jumper." She whispered as the tears slid down her face and Cliffjumper pulled her slowly to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Waverly, I do love you." He whispered into her ear as she trembled as she cried out softly in reaction to his words. "I just don't know how to love you."

"Just hold me. Let me feel your spark against mine." She whispered back as her arms slowly circled him. They stood there for the longest time before Cliffjumper picked her up and carried her to their berth. For the first time since that first moment that they had been attracted to each other they just held each other and talked about all the little things that crossed their CPU's until Waverly slipped into recharge against him.


	81. Chapter 81

_I decided to backtrack a little because I didn't place everyone where they were when the cargo ship exploded. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and no Cliffjumper and Waverly still have a long way to go but at least Ironhide gave him something to think about. _

_Please take a moment to review because I love to read them, so now let's get on with the story. Enjoy!_

Chaos rained down like cold summer drops on sizzling asphalt as the orders were issued to start cleaning up and investigating the explosion. Optimus and Megatron were both in the infirmary with First Aid going over minor injuries after assisting with Knockout, Doc, and Ratchet. Optimus was impressed with the efficiency of their medical staff. Doc had taught them well and Ratchet's expertise as well as Knockout's fast pace made them an exemplary team.

Only Mia's and Prowl's condition were the worse for wear and Ironhide was beside himself that she had been out on the tarmac to see him just before the explosion. Ironhide had come out of stasis as well as many of the minor injured mechs and femmes but Mia and Prowl were still in stasis. Ratchet had cleaned the injuries from Prowl's helm wound and then Doc carefully constructed his CPU. When she had finished she had reported to Optimus that he should come out without losing much memory and that his battle processor was intact and in optimal condition.

Mia's condition was a bit more complicated. Doc would have her watched for the night and then if she did not come out of stasis Doc would be moving her to the lower chambers and placed in her sarcophagus so that her physical injuries would finish repairing with the help of the oracle. Optimus found this fascinating and asked how severe do the injuries have to be when being placed in the lower chambers. Doc had informed him that they had had femmes at death's door and the oracle bring them back in perfect condition.

"Optimus, Doc won't let me stay at Mia's side." Ironhide said. He had just been released and was worried for his mate. There was nothing that he sensed from her and his side of the bond felt lonely and empty.

"Ironhide, Doc needs the room. She is having the carrying femmes stay the night in the infirmary along with all of our sparklings. It will be crowded for the night. Doc is also asking that we rotate guards in short shifts so that all patients will be well protected. Ironhide, I will need you to help with the rotation of the shifts. I am sorry that Mia is here but she will be fine." Optimus said as he placed his right hand in Ironhide's shoulder. "You are a good mech and a wonderful leader. I trust that you and Barricade will have the soldiers ready for the shifts."

"Thank you Optimus, I will make sure that we are ready." Ironhide started to turn but then looked back to Optimus. "Who is leading the investigation?"

"Soundwave and Allie will head the investigation. I have already had a few mechs lined up for questioning." Optimus told him as they walked to the double doors of the infirmary.

"Will you be questioning Sentinel?" Ironhide asked concerned for the outcome.

"Yes. Allie and Soundwave will personally handle that interrogation." Optimus stated.

"Good," was all that Ironhide said. He walked out past Optimus and back to the tarmac to assist with the cleanup.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Waverly, how long must we stay here?" Tia asked concerned about her mate. She had not felt him since the explosion and was worried about his safety.

"Doc said we are to stay here in the maternity ward that she normally reserves for the humans." Waverly said. She felt better and more relaxed since she and Cliffjumper had talked but now Doc had her hooked to a spark monitor to make sure that there were no further unusual pulsing coming from stress being placed on her spark and the sparkling.

"But I want to know what is going on." Kiki wailed. She was scared because they had never had anyone to dare attack the Hall. "When will Starscream come for me?" She asked for the fifteenth time.

"I don't know Kiki. Why are you in this mood?" Chelsea was tired of her wailing but she was more concerned with how the sparkling was acting. She couldn't be sure but she sensed that Kiki was about to go in labor. It would certainly attribute to why she was in such an intolerable mood.

"I just want to go home! I hate being here without Starscream. I want my mate." Kiki pouted as she winced from the little pains coming from her abdomen.

"Kiki, how long are the contractions?" Chelsea asked the femme as she leaned forward to feel her stomach.

"Contractions, I am fine. I am not having this sparkling without Starscream at my side." Kiki insisted but Chelsea had her won doubts. Sara waddled over since she was two weeks past her due date. Doc had been surprised when Saraphina had still not gone into labor but then one could never rush a sparkling until Primus saw fit for it to be born.

"Kiki your mate is out there helping to save lives so quit your blubbering and be a good little femme by helping with the sparklings." Sara admonished her as she squatted down into a chair.

"Sara just shut up! I want my mate." Kiki snarled at her.

"I want mine too but you don't see me bothering everyone else with my wailing!" Sara snarled back.

"Enough!" Chelsea yelled. "Both of you are getting on my nerves. We should be out there but we don't have a choice so I suggest that you wait for your mechs like good little femmes should and then maybe I will let you live!" Chelsea glared at the two scolded femmes before turning back to assist with her sparkling as well as the other scared sparklings in the room.

Kiki bent over in pain and Chelsea grabbed her to force her to sit down.

"Seaway go get Doc. Tell her that I think Kiki is in labor." Chelsea could feel the strong contraction rolling through Kiki's abdomen. Sara looked on with envy. She was ready to get this birth over and seeing Kiki who had been sparked after her go into labor made her feel jealous and insecure. Sara wished for Knockout but knew that he was busy in the infirmary. Maybe he would be the medic to come for Kiki. One could only hope.

"Kiki, I need for you to lie back and let us check you over." Chelsea said. "Aura, can you assist me?" Chelsea looked over where Aura was helping with Shalon as they watched over another set of sparklings.

"Sure." Aura said as she stood up and walked toward Chelsea. They both waited for Kiki to lie down and then Aura eased Kiki's dress up over her knees.

"Kiki, this may feel strange." Aura told her as Kiki felt her check her valve. It did feel strange to have someone other than Doc touch her but Kiki remained passive. It wasn't the first time that she had felt violated by someone who was not her medic or her mate. She held still.

"Kiki you are dilating very rapidly and I see that you have fluid trickling from your valve. Stay off your feet because I think that this sparkling will be making an appearance today." Aura said as she looked at Chelsea. Chelsea immediately commed Allie and Doc and Doc informed her that she would be sending Knockout.

"Kiki you need to lie down. Knockout is on his way and I am sure that Allie will get Starscream." Aura patiently told Kiki as Chelsea gently pushed Kiki's shoulders down toward the berth that was in the medical wing. Chelsea then pulled the curtain around for some semblance of privacy as she could hear the sparkling's cooing and clicking out of concern. Knockout rushed into the wing looking for them and surmised that they were the femmes beyond the curtain. He quickly ran to the curtain area and rushed in.

"Sorry, I was doing minor surgery. Let's see how we are doing." He immediately took Aura's seat at the foot of the berth and started examining Kiki. "Well we are almost ready to start pushing. Kiki I need you to get ready. This sparkling is coming fast."

"What about Starscream? He needs to be here!" Kiki cried out as the first wave of contractions hit her. These were more intense than the earlier ones and Kiki cried out and gasped for breath.

"Kiki I need you to breathe slowly like Doc taught you." Knockout said. In the distance he heard another stifled scream and then a pant and felt through his bond with Sara that she was in pain. "Aura go check on Sara. I can feel that she is in labor."

"I am on it." Aura said as she had heard the panicked scream and went out to find Sara. It would figure that both femmes would go in labor with all the excitement. Knockout readied himself for the first push and as the contraction hit, "Kiki push hard." He said and Chelsea supported Kiki's back as she rose up and pushed hard while screaming. Knockout could tell that this sparkling would be coming fast.

"Kiki I need you to push again on the next contraction." Knockout told her. Starscream was pinging him but he couldn't answer it because he was focused on Kiki. "Okay Kiki push." He told her.

"Where's Starscream?" She cried out and then pushed as she screamed for her mate. She tried to open up the bond to find him but the pain was too great and then she felt his concern as she accidentally let some of the pain filter through their bond.

"Focus Kiki, I need you to concentrate on getting this sparkling into the world." Knockout told her as he checked her valve for any tears. Kiki was panting from pushing and Chelsea climbed on the berth to settle Kiki between her legs.

"You can do it Kiki. You are strong and Starscream will be here soon." Chelsea told her as she wiped her brow and encouraged her. "Get ready Kiki, Knockout needs you to push again. Ready? One two three…"

Kiki pushed with all her might as she screamed out. Knockout could see the helm crown and he readied his hands to catch the sparkling once it came out. "Kiki one more push should do it." He told her and she pushed again and the little mechling came into the world. He cried out as soon as Knockout cleared his vents and then Knockout was giving him to Kiki. She cradled the little sparkling to her as Starscream rushed in to see her and their sparkling's optics dim from all exhaustion and go into recharge.

"Are you alright?" Starscream asked. "I tried to get here as quickly as I could."

"All I wanted was you." Kiki told him.

Knockout watched for a moment but then turned toward his other patient and mate as he and Aura reversed positions once again so that Knockout could check on Sara.

"Hey sweetspark, how are you holding up?" He asked her as he checked her valve.

"I am in pain and my back is killing me but I am happy that this is finally going to be over." She replied as she grimaced when another contraction hit her. The contraction were steady and Knockout could see that her valve was dilated and ready for the first push.

"Baby, I need you to push on the next contraction. Okay?" He told her.

"Hooray! I am so ready for this to be over, ahhh!" Sara said as another contraction hit and she immediately began to push. She groaned into the push as Aura settled behind her to support her back. Sarah pushed hard and watched Knockout as he couched her through each contraction. She kept pace and Knockout told her how proud he was of her and that she was being such a wonderful trooper. She continued to push and Knockout saw the helm of their sparkling crown.

"Sara he she is almost here. One more push and we will have our little femling." He said and Sara pushed hard as she felt their sparkling slip from her body. Knockout quickly took the sparkling and laughed at how his hands shook. He had done this several times but it was the first time that he had held his own sparkling. She was beautiful with grey and pink stripes and her helm was a silvery white that made her look different from any other sparkling that he had seen.

Knockout quickly cleaned her vents and the sparkling's system booted up and she cried out but then she saw her sire and she quieted and smiled at her 'daddy'.

"Hello there, I am your sire." Knockout said softly and the little femme clicked at him as she recognized his voice. She reached for him and he cradled her close as he wheeled the stool over to Sara so that he could share the sparkling with her.

"I think that I will leave you two alone." Aura said softly as she let herself out.

"Is Sara okay?" Waverly asked Aura once she was in the main wing again.

"She is fine. How is Kiki?" Aura asked.

"She is well and Starscream is with her." Chelsea informed Aura. "At least now we know why she was so insistent on seeing Starscream. It didn't take long for the mechling to be born."

"No, Sara's sparkling came very quickly too. I guess it was from the excitement of the day." Aura said.

"Have we heard anything about Mia? She was on the tarmac." Shalon asked them. She was holding her stomach to support the added weight as she looked between the two femmes.

"No we haven't heard anything but I am sure that Knockout can tell us something since he just came from the infirmary." Chelsea said reassuringly.

"Give him time; he just delivered his sparkling and is caring for his mate. I am sure that he will let us know." Aura said to help support Chelsea's statement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Optimus, Knockout just report two births. Kiki and Sara had their sparklings and are doing fine." Soundwave reported to Optimus and Megatron.

"Good. At least we had the medical staff to handle the emergency and the births." Megatron said.

"Two more, even in a crisis Primus blesses us." Optimus stated. Both he and his brother were covered in ash from the transport fire but they had managed to get everyone free from the tarmac and where they needed to be. Optimus felt anger course through him as he processed both this attack and the one Ultra Magnus reported. They had been timed to go off at the same time and Optimus felt there was a message within the two attacks. He just wished that they could figure it out before another attack occurred.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Barricade walked in late that night. The Hall had been cleared of any danger and everyone had returned to their quarters. He could feel that Chelsea and their sparkling were in their berth though Chelsea would never settle completely into recharge until he came home safe. He walked through their apartment below the Hall. They had little to be knocked off walls or broken since they were in the more sturdy part of the Hall chambers and for that Barricade was grateful. He walked in and checked on his sparkling and placed a kiss on his small helm. When the nursery was secure to his optics Barricade walked past and headed for the berth room. He walked in quietly though Chelsea still turned towards the door.

"Hey, Kiki and Sara had their sparklings today." Chelsea said tiredly.

"I know. Starscream was strutting around like he was the best papa in the universe today. He even had pictures of Kiki and their sparkling." Barricade said with a soft laugh. He went over and sat next to his mate. Chelsea smiled.

"I am glad. Kiki was about as annoying as Starscream today. I think he is rubbing off on her." Chelsea said. She reached up and pulled Barricade to her. "Oh Cade, I have missed you today. When the explosion occurred I worried for a moment that you were caught in it."

"I was in a briefing room just off of the tarmac. The explosion caused the door to jam but we were able to pry it open." Barricade said as he pulled himself on the berth and pulled Chelsea against him. She snuggled into his arms.

"I am glad you are okay. I was worried about you when I received news about Prowl and Mia. Doc says they are doing fine but I still worry." Chelsea said as she wrapped her arms around her mate. "Will you love me tonight or are you tired?

"I am never too tired for you my spark." Barricade answered her as he tilted her head back and kissed her. Chelsea moaned at her mate's touch. She would never tire of him and she needed him after a harrowing afternoon.

"I love you." She whispered into his audial receiver and Barricade shivered as he pulled her up against his chassis. She flitted her fingers through his grill and wove them into the seams between his armor as he flared it out for her benefit. She smiled and reached up to run her mouth along the chorded circuits of his neck and Barricade groaned as she nipped at them.

"I love you so much, Chelsea." He said as he could feel his systems heating and preparing for her love. "I want you now." He said as he rose up and tilted her so that she was receptive to him. Chelsea opened up to allow him entrance to her body as she kissed him exploring his mouth with her glossa. Barricade let her lead until he broke the kiss and travelled down her body to touch and taste her.

"So many years together and apart and you still excite as no other femme can." Barricade murmured against her skin.

"Oh Cade, it has only been you for me." Chelsea responded to his touches with a moan as her legs wrapped around his waist. Barricade retracted back his panel and allowed his spike to extend as he slowly filled her valve and listened to her whimpers and moans.

"Chelsea it is only been you that I would be gentle for." He moaned out into her ears as Chelsea clung to her lover as he begin to move within her.

"I do love you so, my Cade, my spark." She whispered and then gasped as Barricade would hit a sensitive node deep inside her. Chelsea arched up against him and clawed at his arms scratching his paint as he quickened his thrusting and Chelsea threw her head back and sent out a low curdling scream as Barricade hit her most sensitive spot over and over until Chelsea exploded into overload. Barricade quickly followed giving a hoarse shout as he overloaded and spilled into his mate.


	82. Chapter 82

_I hope the last two chapters caught everyone up and helped with where all the characters were when the cargo transport exploded. I hope that my readers are enjoying the fiction. I have enjoyed writing it. I am attempting to wind it down since I am starting to teach school again. This has been a long fiction to write through the summer. I have another idea that I want to write but I won't start it until I finish this fiction. I like to finish what I start and it is only fair to my readers._

_Please take a moment to leave a review. They are very important to me since I read them at least two times. Enjoy!_

Allie was exhausted beyond measure as she entered the quarters that she shared with her mate. She could hear her sparklings as Seaway was putting them to berth and smiled. She knew that they would be trying to crawl out of their berths hoping to distract Seaway so that they wouldn't have to go to berth. They played that game every night until Allie would tell them a berth time story or sing to them. Allie wondered if Seaway would figure it out since her sparklings weren't the only ones she sparkling sat.

Allie walked into the wash racks and went over to the tub. She turned on the hot water and filled the deep sit-in tub with soothing bath oils and began to undress. She turned and brushed her long auburn hair out and then twisted it up as she pinned it. Allie then turned and stepped over the lip of the tub and stood on the built in seat before stepping down into the deep tub. She was covered in grime from helping on the tarmac and her head hurt from the turmoil that she had picked up from the mechs and femmes that had been caught in the explosion. All she wanted was for Optimus to come and take her mind off of the day's problems because she knew that she and Soundwave would start interrogations early in the morning. It only left time for a few hours recharge but she and Soundwave wanted Sentinel to sit in a room and stew in his own thoughts before they tagged teamed him in the morning. Needless to say that Sentinel was not happy when Ironhide and the other guards picked him up that evening.

So much for being feminine and femmly, for it would not happen anytime soon. She had wanted desperately to go to the mountains because Optimus had been here a year now and he had not even seen her hide-a-way that she had spent the last vorn building. It had taken a while to carve out the underground training room and passages so that she could hide her bird of prey from her adversaries. She had even put in a small communications area so that her house above would seem ordinary to the local residents even though the house was quite large for her friends to come. The house had been built in an 'H' style with plenty of rooms along the second landing and an open area loft with a full size bath and wash racks on the center third level.

She missed her house and being able to look out over the lake to see the mountains and she wanted to share it with Optimus and the sparklings. It would also be nice for Megatron and Shalon to bring their family. It was why she had built the house but no, they were stuck at the Hall because some idiot had to make it their goal to sabotage their carefully built peace that could topple and ruin in a moment's notice. It wasn't fair but then Allie was used to life not being fair.

She felt the hot water ease the stress and tension from her body as the fragrant oil soothed her achy body and softened her skin. In the distance she heard the front door open and felt Optimus seeking her out both physically and within their bond.

She felt him more than saw him walk into the wash racks as she looked up and smiled tiredly at him.

"Rough day, huh?" Allie said with a weak smile.

"Tough day my love; I hope that everything is alright." He told her as he began to shed his armor. It wasn't often that Optimus took all his armor off but he was tired and he knew that it would take a while to get all the smoke and soot out of it. He stripped down to his protoform and stepped into the hot soothing water.

"You put your oils in this didn't you?" He asked her.

"I did my lord. I needed the sage oil because it eases the aches and pains and I like the lavender because the humans say it helps with pain and inflammation." Allie said with her eyes closed though she turned her head toward his voice. He joined her in the water and circled her with his arms as he pulled her up so that he could sit her in his lap. Allie laughed.

"This is certainly an interesting way to steal my seat." She told him as her eyes opened and Optimus could see stars shining in her eyes. He was glad she was feeling better even though tomorrow was going to be a harrowing day.

"What can I say? I like action and I like to be smooth." Optimus laughed. It felt good to finally laugh. He had worried all day until every femme and mech had been accounted for.

"I am sorry." Allie said softly.

"For what?" Optimus asked back.

"I am sorry that this happened. We have never been attacked at the Hall and I thought we would be safe here." Allie said sadly. She turned and wrapped her arms around her mate as she snuggled into him. The hot water and his presence made Allie feel warm and cherished as they snuggled down. She heard the front door open again.

"Don't say anything." Allie whispered.

"What?" Optimus said too loud.

"Shhh!" Allie whispered.

"Allie, Optimus, are you in here?" It was Shalon and Allie groaned softly.

"I don't want to do this." Allie whispered to her mate.

"I understand." Optimus said quietly with amusement. They listened for a moment as Shalon shuffled around and then…

"Shalon they may not be here. Let's go." It was a distinctive voice that could only belong to Megatron.

"Great!" Allie groaned and laughed softly. Maybe they could escape to the mountains and not invite anyone.

"I know that they are here." They heard Shalon's voice closer. "Allie, I know you are here."

"We are in the tub Shalon. Can you come another time?" Allie asked with her head buried in Optimus' shoulder. He laughed at her as she groaned again when they heard footsteps coming into the wash racks. Shalon walked in to look at the couple as she started to strip her clothes off.

"Oh good, we were going to ask you to join us. You even put the oils in." Shalon started to strip as Megatron entered and quickly noticed Optimus' state of undress.

"Shalon, why don't we go back to our quarters?" Megatron said as he reached for her shoulders.

"But you said…"

"…I know what I said…."

"Megatron, just get in. We don't mind even though Allie is a bit tired." Optimus said pointedly giving the other couple a look. Megatron understood immediately though Shalon was still just as blind to their nonverbal communication.

"Good, I really wanted to be close to you." Shalon said and Allie did understand that though Shalon now had a mate she still craved the closeness that Allie had always given her. Allie turned as Shalon stepped down in the water. Megatron was still contemplating getting in since he was uncomfortable stripping his armor, but he knew that his armor would stain the water with soot and grime so he gave in and began removing each piece slowly. He watched as Shalon sat in Allie's lap as Optimus cradled both the femmes. Allie rubbed Shalon's swollen abdomen and the femmes shared an intimate look between them as Allie leaned in and kissed Shalon. Megatron inwardly groaned watching his two favorite femmes together as he sped up his movements. He quickly joined them as Optimus smirked at him making Megatron for the first time in many vorns suddenly feel unsure in his protoform.

As if reading his mind, "come join us brother." Optimus said as he moved with the femmes in his lap so that Megatron would have a seat. Allie moaned from the friction against her bare skin and Shalon giggled.

"I know the feeling. Since I have entered into my second stage of carrying everything seems so heightened against my skin.

"You promised Shalon." Megatron warned his mate.

"I know but I am sitting here with Allie and I can't help but enjoy being close to her." Shalon pouted and Allie laughed.

"You were first born and you still are spoiled. Megatron she will have you wrapped around her finger before you even realize it." Allie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Spoiled, she was spoiled before we ever left the Nemesis." Megatron said as he moved in close to Optimus and the femmes. He started rubbing Shalon shoulders and neck in small circles as Shalon touched and rubbed Allie's sore and aching muscles. Allie moaned as she nuzzled Shalon's shoulders before allowing her hands to drift down over Shalon's swollen breasts and stomach. Shalon's breath hitched in her throat as Allie gently rubbed her sparkling through the skin and Shalon's protoform.

"This one is going to be much bigger than Storm." Allie commented as she continued to telepathically read the mechling that Shalon was carrying. "It's also going to be a fighter like his sire." Allie's words pleased Megatron. In truth he had wanted a son to take after him but not one that would back stab and try to take his place.

"He will have his grandsire's colors but it will have his mother's sensitivity. Combined with both the fighter's skills and his sixth sense he will be a strong leader." Allie finished softly as she kept rubbing Shalon's abs and then trailed down to leave a fire burning low in Shalon's belly. Allie leaned in and kissed her again tasting the mid-grade that Shalon had consumed before coming to their quarters. Allie moaned as she tasted all the delicious tastes from Shalon's mouth and she scooted closer to be skin to skin with the femme. Shalon had always been the one that Allie felt comfortable with among all of her friends. She loved Mia and Chelsea, she even loved Aura with her strong voice and commanding presence, but Shalon had always stolen her spark from when she was the tiniest sparkling. She had blossomed into a head strong femme and knew without a doubt what she wanted in life.

Allie admired her most because she could handle responsibility and still be spark like at the same time. She was everything that Allie wished to be yet Allie held no envy or jealousy toward the younger femme. She prolonged the kiss feeling her mate's system heat as she slowly drew out each moan and hitch from Shalon. She heard Megatron shift closer as he began to run his hands down her back and cup her aft. Allie smiled while never breaking the kiss. Megatron was so predictable. He loved a femme's aft and he hardly ever veered from it. Megatron rubbed her valve and port as he pulled Allie back against him and quickly entered her from behind. This time Allie break the kiss to gasp as Megatron lifted her by the hips and began to slam her hard on his spike.

"Easy brother, she is tired." Optimus said as he moved in close but leaned back to support Shalon on his upper torso. Shalon gasped as the friction from her mate and Allie began to seep through from their bond. Optimus stretched out and slid up to where his spike touch Allie's valve and she cried out.

"Oh I get to ride your upper torso while Allie gets two spikes." Shalon said gleefully and laughed as he hand snaked between her body and Prime's so that she could circle his spike with her hand. Optimus gasped as he arch upward and entered Allie as Megatron slid her down hard. Prime circled Shalon's waist with his hands and pulled her up and licked at her sparkling swollen valve causing Shalon to screech out a blood curdling scream from surprise and lust.

Megatron lifted one arm so that he could support Shalon while his other kept a steady hold on Allie's hip. He continued to thrust into her port as Allie whimpered and cried from the static charge building inside her systems. She could feel the static passing from Optimus to Megatron as Prime cried out. She understood the desire that both mechs had as they held to their femmes and pumped hard into Allie's body.

"Optimus, please I need you so much." Shalon cried. Doc had started placing restrictions on Shalon as she entered her third stage but Shalon still loved a good frag whether by her mate or when they were coupled with Optimus and Allie. She loved the Prime's talented glossa and it drove her crazy when he used it on her. Her fluids drenched his mouth and ran down her legs as Allie pumped his spike with Megatron controlling the thrusts from behind. Shalon could feel the contentment coming from the sparkling that she carried. He was his sire's son and she loved him because he would be the one to give his sire a good solid run and be nothing but trouble.

"Optimus please," Shalon breathed reverently as Optimus thrust his glossa in deeper hitting nodes that only through curling and lapping could reach. She shuddered as she whined and whimpered until she could feel her valve squeezing tight and Shalon cried out as her body spasm with uncontrollable overload. Allie soon followed as she cried and clung to Shalon until she too could no longer feel her arms and her legs felt like jelly. Optimus looked on with smug amusement as Megatron rode Allie's port until he too overloaded and Optimus bellowed his own satisfied release into his mate's valve.

"Okay…" Allie started to say but couldn't get out the rest.

"Well, that was interesting." Megatron chuckled weakly.

"Did you put Storm in the nursery?" Optimus asked after another few moments.

"Yes, she and Shalon did not want to stay in our quarters tonight. They were there when the Hall shook from the explosion." Megatron said.

"Then stay the night. Allis is already started to fade into recharge. Optimus slowly pulled her toward him as he lifted her up out of the tub. Megatron watched. He was still not the most comfortable being stripped bare but he knew that Shalon would want the closeness that she was used to with Allie. Family was everything and as Megatron sighed her slowly helped his mate out of the cooling water and dried her so that they could join Optimus and his mate on the berth for the night.


	83. Chapter 83

_I had to add a down time for my two favorite couples. I hope everyone liked it. I am now going to gear up and try to finish out this fiction so that I can start working on something else. Please take a moment to review. I write for them and I hope that I do a good job. Enjoy!_

Waverly was so tired. Doc had her on a strict regimen and had prescribed for her to check in at least two to four hours daily in the infirmary. Doc promised that if her readings were good then it would not go past two hours but Waverly did not look forward to all the blood and energon tests that Doc wanted performed each day. She was now considered what humans would call high risk and Doc was determined not to lose her or the sparkling that she was carrying.

"Waverly, you need your rest." Cliffjumper said it softly trying not to sound like he was ordering her and Waverly did appreciate his concern. In the two days he was trying very hard to please her and she appreciated his efforts but Waverly was still nervous around her mate because they were not the traditional loving couple that were the type in a bond.

Chelsea had talked to her and told her stories where on Cybertron there had been couples that bonded for political gain or in the Golden Age of Cybertron the elite would only bond to mechs and femmes that were within their own social circle. She had explained that that was one of many reasons that the Decepticons had rebelled against society and the senate. Waverly appreciated Chelsea's efforts but she also knew that she was making up for the bad advice she had given on Waverly's bonding ceremony day.

"Waverly…" Cliffjumper roused her from her thoughts as he walked toward her. "Waverly let's go to berth. You need your rest and I know how hard it is for you to recharge."

Waverly knew he was right. Even being high risk Doc said that she would still need her mate to overload her to keep the charge down from her system preparing for the final stages of her carrying. Doc had not looked her in the eye with this information and Waverly knew she was not comfortable suggesting it. It was something that Waverly still became nervous about because before Cliffjumper took it has his duty and would make her feel as if she was made to be serviced. Now Waverly knew that she would have to ask and she was dreading it. She could feel the tug of the bond. She had been feeling it for over a week and her hands shook when she thought about how to approach Cliffjumper. Maybe she could just send him telepathical suggestions and not have to worry about putting it into words.

She walked to him as Cliffjumper pulled back the blanket on the berth. He turned back to look at her. "Are you okay?" He asked her and Waverly stared as she tried to put into words what she was feeling. When she couldn't voice it she looked down but Cliffjumper stopped her with his fingers as he tilted her chin upwards to look her in the eyes.

"I feel it too," he said softly and Waverly began to shake, "but you will have to ask."

Waverly tried to talk, she really did but she couldn't get a sound to come out and when she just stood there shaking for a few moments Cliffjumper finally took her by the hand and led her to lie down on the berth. He climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she laid there shaking.

"Waverly, what's wrong?" He asked her but Waverly just shook her head negatively as she started thrashing against him.

"Waverly, talk to me. Tell me what I am doing wrong." Cliffjumper asked her frantically as she cried out but still Waverly couldn't voice what she wanted from him. He turned her so that she was under him and he was very mindful of her and the sparkling as he gently stopped her head from thrashing back and forth. When he had her still with his hands on either side of her head and they were optics to eyes, he asked once more, "Waverly, is it the explosion today? You have been so quiet since it happened." He watched her as she looked desperately up at him and then when Cliffjumper thought he could stand no more of the confusion Waverly reached up with her head and tried to kiss him.

Cliffjumper pulled back as he watched Waverly whimper as if from pain and then realization dawned on him as he felt the pull of the bond as well. Cliffjumper slowly leaned forward and kissed her very softly on the lips.

"Is this what you want?" He asked her as he leaned back to gage her reaction.

"Cliffjumper please I… I need…" She cried out as tears formed and Cliffjumper quickly bent his helm to nuzzle the side of her face.

"Shh… please don't cry." He said to her trying so desperately to calm her.

"Jumper, please…" She cried again and Cliffjumper once again kissed her as his glossa reached out to trace along her lips. Waverly slowly circle her arms around his neck and Cliffjumper pulled her until they were lying on their sides as he slowly and very carefully explored his mate. It was the first time that she had wanted him even if she could not voice it and he did not want to hurt her.

Waverly opened her mouth as he filled it with his glossa and tasted her. She moaned into the kiss as Cliffjumper pulled her leg over his. He continued to explore her as she tentatively began to explore him. He allowed her to fulfill her curiosity as he broke the kiss and pulled them around until he was on his back and she was straddling him.

"Jumper, I…I don't know what to do." She said as confusion filled her senses. She wanted him and could feel the wetness seeping through her under clothes as he cupped her and watch her eyes grow round as saucers.

"Waverly just touch me. Feel my responses to your wetness and allow yourself to enjoy this." He said as she looked so doe eyed and scared to take control. It was not his usual way of interfacing but this was too important in their relationship to screw up. He went from her valve and moved up to the swell of her stomach as he rubbed their sparkling through her. Waverly whimpered and moaned from his hands being on her body and she leaned down as far as her abdomen would allow and began to touch Cliffjumper grill letting her fingers twine into his circuits just below the sensitive plating. She could hear his moans and how they affected her through the weak link of their bond.

Cliffjumper moved over her, touching her everywhere as he removed her clothing and then he dipped his helm down and tasted the sweet lubricant of her valve. Waverly cried out as she arched up into his touches.

"Jumper, I need you please." Waverly begged as she writhed under his touches and Cliffjumper thought he would overload just from hearing her beg. His interface panel retracted back and his spike extended and Waverly's hand went down to grasp him firmly.

"Wave please…" was moaned out statically as Waverly touched him and explored him using different pressure as she watched his face plates. It was the first time she had ever wanted to touch him and the action did not go unnoticed by Cliffjumper. He thrust into her hand as Waverly arched up wanting to feel him against her.

"Jumper, please I…, I need you inside me." She whispered and Cliffjumper opened her legs to settle between her as he gently moved to stretch her valve remembering Ironhide's words of caution when pleasing a femme. She moaned and bucked against his fingers pulling them deeper within her valve and Cliffjumper thought he would overload from her wanton behavior. He quickly positioned himself and slowly moved inside of her as she arched up against him to get deeper.

"Waverly," he said as static filled his vocalizer and he thrust into her slick, wet, ready valve. She had always desired him but now she was ready to fulfill the desire that he had built between them and Cliffjumper now understood the difference and why she was so lonely and unresponsive before. Waverly was a femme to be treasured and he had almost lost her because of his rough handling. Now if he could reign in his temper he might have a chance at repairing the damage he had done to her. At least she was still receptive to him even though most of it was due to the bond.

He cradled her head with his hands as he moved faster and yet he kept the pace gentle so that he would not hurt her. His glossa trailed along the edge of her lips before burying his helm between her shoulder and neck. He gave her light nipping kisses along her neck and collar bone and then he moved one of his arms so that he could lift her legs higher so that he could penetrate her deeper. Waverly gasped as he hit the sensor deep inside her and she jerked upward against him. Cliffjumper wanted to rear up and pound her until he fell into recharge but he also knew that this was for her.

Waverly was feeling intense pleasure as Cliffjumper moved steadily within her. She flexed her fingers as she pressed tightly to his arms and Cliffjumper knew that she would leave dents in the armor. He lifted her legs higher so that he could go deeper and Waverly whimpered and then cried out softly as Cliffjumper was careful not to hurt her.

Waverly was so close as the charge building kept rolling yet not quite taking her over the edge into overload. Cliffjumper was setting the pace so that they could both enjoy it yet Waverly wanted release so that the burning sensation of the bond would ease. She cried out again as Cliffjumper hit the same deep sensor and then the third time Waverly began to scream out clenching at Cliffjumper's armor. He started to ease up but Waverly sent a clear no through the bond shocking him deep to his spark.

"Please, don't stop." Waverly whimpered and then screamed again as Cliffjumper kept hitting that deep sensor within her. He saw her chest start to light and his spark answered in kind as his chest plates waived the protocols and unlatched so that his spark could join with hers. It would only be the third time in months since the bonding ceremony but Cliffjumper was overjoyed that this time it was Waverly that initiated the bond. She had never before and Cliffjumper would cherish this moment always.

As Cliffjumper eased up on her legs she allowed himself to carefully lean over her chest as their sparks felt and touched each other until they entwined and interconnected until they were one. Waverly cried out as he spark went over with her body following. Cliffjumper was with her all the way and Waverly no longer felt the emptiness. They still had their share of problems but Waverly could feel the desperate love and willingness that Cliffjumper would do to try to salvage their bond.

"_I will try because you are trying."_ She told him after long moments of cooling down.

"_Thank you."_ He replied finally content that they were starting to talk within their bond.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie groaned softly. She had slept very well until she had been moved in the middle of the night. It was very early and her internal alarm was ringing in her ears as she opened her eyes to see herself sprawled across both Optimus and Megatron with Shalon's arms wrapped around her middle. How they had gotten her in this position she would never know but now the problem was how to get up without waking the other three.

Allie carefully and very slowly crawled off of the three recharging beings as she stopped to look at her mate recharging peacefully in slumber. Shalon was completely out. She had always been a sound recharger when knowing that she was safe. Allie kissed both of them on the head and helm but when she looked over to kiss Megatron his optics were bright and watchful as she smiled in greeting.

"Good morning my lord." She whispered. "I am sorry if I woke you but I thought I would leave you three recharging since you had such a trying day yesterday." Megatron smiled at her as he brought his hand up to grasp her by the hair.

"Good morning my dear sweet sister." He whispered back. He started to pull her towards him but Allie protested.

"My lord please, you will wake the others and I have to meet Soundwave." Allie told him. She resisted again until Megatron relented with a sigh expelled from his vents.

"You kissed them." He teased.

"I was going to kiss you but you were awake." She countered.

"So I am not worthy of your affections after I overloaded you last night?" He teased again.

"You are always worthy of my affections but I do have to go." Allie whispered as she leaned forward and kissed him on his helm. She leaned back and smirked at him. "I will see you in a little while. Rest with Optimus and Shalon but I do have to meet Soundwave." She turned to get dressed missing Megatron reaching for her and failing. He watched her quietly get dressed before she turned back and waved at him. Megatron smiled before slipping back into recharge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soundwave was not a mech to pace but as he waited in the hallway for Allie he could not escape the fact that he was tempted to do so. He was not anticipating this interrogation to be smooth. Cassie had taken the sparklings and symbiotes to their house in the city. She felt that with her background in education she would not be a target nor would any of their family.

"Sorry that I am late. Megatron didn't want to let me go." Allie said as she came running down the hallway. Soundwave smirked behind his mask. He knew that Megatron and Shalon spent much of their time with Optimus and Allie and the closeness between the two couples had steadily been reinforced since the end of the war. It gave Soundwave a sense of peace to know that the two brothers were healing and that their femmes' closeness helped achieve it.

"Ironhide had Sentinel placed in a holding room. I have had Laserbeak watching him through the night. Outcome: He will be resistant to any tactic we may try." Soundwave said. To any one he seemed stoic and unresponsive but Allie had come to understand the dark blue mech better over the past year and she saw what Cassie saw in him. It was why she had gained his loyalty.

"Well then, let's do this." Allie told them as she and Soundwave began walking towards the cell blocks to the interrogation rooms. Allie was nervous, excited, and ready to get this over because so much tension had been building since Sentinel had arrived in the Realm. Even now Allie could feel relief in her femmes and even some of the mechs since Sentinel's detainment. They were tired of the fighting and the terrorist's acts of violence. Now they would start seeking answers.

Allie walked into the viewing room followed by Soundwave. "Morning Prowler," Allie said, her processor not catching the immediate stiffening of Prowl's armor. She was distracted by her thoughts and her words had slipped not realizing just exactly what she was saying.

Soundwave picked up on Prowl's tension but chose not to say or do anything. He would ask Prowl later about it knowing that this was not the time. He looked over Allie's shoulder to see Sentinel sitting in a chair alternating between clenching his fists and thrumming his fingers on the table. Soundwave watched his actions carefully reading anything that might give him away.

Allie watched as well for a moment and then turned to Prowl. "Has anything changed since last night?" She asked.

"No my lady and he refused any energon. He probably thinks it is laced with a sedative to relax him and he is afraid that he might give something away." Prowl said very formally. Allie looked at him questioningly wondering why Prowl was acting the way he had when they first came to the Realm. As she thought about his mannerisms it dawned on her that she had called him by the nickname that her brother used to call him. She had not meant it and it saddened her that even now with Tia and the sparkling he could still be affected by Jazz's death.

"Soundwave, I will let you go in first. Then I will follow after a few moments. He knows that it will be one of us and I don't think that it will matter the order because he will resist although I am hoping that he will respect you more than he does me." Allie said and Soundwave nodded silently. He already was preparing for the CPU that he would have to no doubt read by force and Allie knew he would not say a whole lot until the interview was through.

Soundwave left and Allie turned to the viewing screen. Prowl did the same. "Prowl, I am sorry for earlier. I didn't mean for the nickname to slip. I have had a lot on my mind and Jazz has been one of the mechs that I have been missing." She said it softly so as not to try and hurt Prowl any more than necessary.

Prowl turned his head to the left and looked at Allie. He studied her for a moment and then turned back. "It's okay Allie, I have been thinking about him as well."

"Did Optimus keep his body or was it disposed of since it happened on Earth?" Allie asked.

"We disposed of all of the dead bodies but Jazz's was kept in moratorium in the back of the hanger. I think that Optimus hoped to use the shard of the Allspark but then the Decepticons stole it to use on Megatron." Prowl said it but Allie could tell from his tone of voice that it pained him to speak about such matters. Allie wondered if she should tell him about the dreams that she was having and why she had been stressed so much recently.

"When everything is brought to the Realm, will they also bring Jazz's body?" She whispered. It was time for her to join Soundwave in the interrogation room. Already Sentinel was on his feet ready to fight and Soundwave would need backup to get through all of his firewalls and digital locks that Sentinel had thrown up.

"I think that is the plan. We are moving the essentials first. Optimus wants to make sure that everything comes through the gate because he doesn't want to leave anything that the humans could duplicate into a weapon." Prowl looked at her then. "Why do you ask about his body? If anyone had the right of say it should be me."

"But I am his sister, and I have always loved him. I remember when my memories were suppressed I still dreamed about him. It was why I asked about him first when I regained my memories. It is why I still miss him so much." She turned to Prowl and he could see the pain in her eyes. "He was my whole world before this war began. He took care of me when our sire and carrier were killed in an accident. I can't help but miss him now that I know what I lost all those years that I didn't remember." Her words were whispered brokenly and the next stunned Prowl to the core. "I don't think I will ever be settled, not even with Optimus, if I don't try to find out why Primus is giving me these visions of my brother coming back to us. I love you and Tia and I know that my words will cause spark ache and unsettlement in your spark but I have to find out why. I am even slipping in my terms. I have started using terms that I haven't heard spoken in vorns and I know that they are terms that Jazz used." She looked back and then started for the door but Prowl stopped her.

"If he is meant to come back to us then Tia and I will have room to share him. He would love her anyways. Besides, he would love Little Jazz too." Prowl said with static entering his voice and Allie smiled as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"I know that I had my share of difficulty with Optimus but I think that if I get this mess with Sentinel out of the way then maybe I can tell Optimus about the dreams and we can discover why I am being haunted by my brother." Allie told him softly and then turned back to walk out so that she could join Soundwave. Prowl was glad that she had divulged what was bothering her to him. Family was everything and he was glad that she still saw him as a brother-in-law even if they couldn't bring Jazz back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I demand that you set me free now!" Snarled Sentinel. He pushed against the table causing it to flip on its side but Soundwave kept his calm demeanor. "Doesn't anything affect you? Don't you care that Optimus Prime," Sentinel spat out the title Prime as if it was contaminated, "…had led us into our final destruction? We were meant to be gods and here we are keeping peace for a bunch of _humans_, squishies isn't that what you call them?" Sentinel jumped up and started to pace like a caged animal. Soundwave continued to watch him patiently waiting for Allie to walk through the door. He wasn't disappointed. Allie walked through and Sentinel snarled violently and tried to pounce on the more than ready femme.

As Sentinel leaped at her, Allie threw up a static type field and Sentinel could feel his systems reacting negatively to the energized blue light that raised from the device that she held in her hand. Even from Soundwave's position he could feel the energy crackling in the air and shuddered at how it must feel to be used on Sentinel. Sentinel cried out as the stat icky field became too much and forced him to fall to the ground in dazed pain.

"Neat gadget that Wheeljack invented. Of course Wheeljack couldn't figure out what to do with it but I sure like to use it to keep control from maniacal bots such as yourself." Allie said dryly and she could easily read the hatred in Sentinel's optics. She smiled back and Sentinel started to rise up but then all Allie had to do was point the device with her thumb hovering over the switch to make Sentinel change his mind.

"Good bot." She said and walked over to the up turned chair to replace it properly on the floor. "Sentinel, if you mind, let's start again and this time we might be reasonable about this discussion we are going to have." Allie crossed her legs and looked expectantly at him. Soundwave had to admire her finesse. She commanded control and her presence personified one of regal dignity and air. She was a mate worthy of the Prime and Soundwave was glad to be on her team.

Sentinel slowly stood and limped over to the third chair that had been thrown back against the wall from Sentinel's earlier display of rebellion. He took the chair and returned it even if his movements showed deep anger. Soundwave then prepared his CPU to enter Sentinel's. It would be better this way. Allie would distract him by talking out loud so that Prowl could hear one side of the interrogation and Soundwave would do a mental interrogation. If Sentinel proved to be too difficult then Allie would read him but Allie warned that she would not be gentle and that her probing could damage Sentinel's CPU. Already Ratchet was being called to oversee and stand watch with Prowl and then later Megatron and Optimus would join to watch the final results.

"Okay, I am not going to lie to you and you are going to cooperate." Allie stated. Sentinel scoffed and rolled his helm in mockery.

"You think you are all that! You are nothing but a sparkling machine designed to stay in the shadows and make the Prime happy!" Sentinel snarled at her but didn't try to move. Allie looked on and smirked.

"And yet it is this sparkling machine that is sitting here interrogating you. I bet that just burns your rubber. I bet every one of your ball bearings that this is just killing your pride." Allie said smoothly not batting an eyelash. She was stalling time to give Soundwave a chance to get into his processor and by connecting her processor with Soundwave's she knew he was having trouble reading him with all of his firewalls in place.

"You have no idea what I am, what I was on Cybertron. If you did you would have respect for me. I am a Prime…"

"…Was a Prime. You were a Prime and you gave it up for science." Allie finished. "Wheeljack speaks eloquently of your work and there is still respect but the truth is that you are jealous of the gate, you have done your utmost to usurp my leadership, and now we are being bombed and attacked by an unknown adversary. Please Sentinel everything points to you and if you are not this person then let us read you."

"I don't need to be read. I am not your enemy." Sentinel started to get up but then saw the device in Allie's hand and stopped his actions.

"Unfortunately your word is not enough. Let us read you. Drop your firewalls." Allie said calmly. Soundwave watched at the pair stared each other down and then he felt Sentinel drop his firewalls. Soundwave immediately started going through all of his files listing them by dates and the order of importance to Sentinel. He skimmed each memory for anything that might clue them in to the attacks and when finished he let himself out and nodded to Allie.

"Thank you Sentinel for cooperating. I appreciate it." Allie said and unfolded her legs to get up but before she stood Sentinel huffed and looked her up and down.

"You think that you will stay in charge here? You bring two powerful mechs, brothers, to this Realm promising them sparklings and families. It will get old and then what happens to your precious world you've built when they destroy it? We were gods and those humans you protect deserve to serve us. Why should we even be considerate of their feelings? They have done nothing to deserve our protection." Sentinel huffed once more but Allie leaned in tired of his arrogance and demeanor.

"You think that I like protecting the humans? I have spent the last four million years in this body as penance for your war and the destruction of our home world. Even if Cybertron could be revitalized I could never again live on it because of what I am now. I have lost everything that means something to me, my family, and my brother, even some of my closest friends. Don't tell me we were gods because it is that reasoning that I am paying for. It is why I have processor aches and pain that you can't even imagine in this body because the oracle never lets me forget what we have done to our home world." Allie snarled so vehemently that even Soundwave leaned back reeling from her heated words. No one spoke after that and Allie stood up on legs shaking with anger and walked out with Soundwave following her.

Soundwave stopped to watch the femme as she stood in front of the other door leading to the observation room. "I would like for you not to reveal that to Cassie. She carries enough guilt with the losses of lives in the orphanages. It is why she took over the job and oversees them." Allie never looked at Soundwave but he understood why she hid this fact from Cassie. Cassie didn't need any more burdens and this particular one was Allie's to carry. Soundwave in his stoic way stood and patiently waited for her to open the door and she took that as consent that he would not say anything.

The door opened before Allie moved and she looked up at Megatron with sorrowful eyes.

"How much?" She asked quietly.

"Enough to know that I am sorry." He returned.

"You shouldn't have heard that last part but Sentinel just… Ugh! I hate that arrogance." Allie groaned and then her head went against Megatron's chest.

"I am sorry for that last part. It's my burden and I shouldn't have let loose on him like I did." Allie said quietly as Megatron arms enveloped her. She felt him chuckled wickedly then.

"This was not how I pictured coming out after handling Sentinel. I figured I would be mopping up the mess instead of his spark still beating." Megatron said dryly.

"Well I felt sorry for him. I also had three special people to help release some of that tension last night." She looked up at him and smiled. "Speaking of people, where's Optimus?"

"If my brother would get out of the door I would be the one holding you." Came the dry reply and Allie laughed this time for a moment before sobering.

"My lord I am sorry for what I said." She said as Megatron moved and she saw Optimus and felt the sorrow that he shared with her.

"No, Allie I am the one who is sorry. I never realized how much pain that we both had concerning our home world." Optimus spoke so eloquently, sorrowfully and Allie's spark broke. She was the one that had to face the oracle but Optimus had to carry a part of Primus inside of him and where hers was through dreams and rituals that reminded her, his reminders never left him.

"Well we are a pair then." She said as she went into his arms. It was the first time that they had seemed truly connected other than through bonding or interfacing and it felt good. "Maybe I should have told you how I felt sooner."

"It would have helped understand you." Optimus said.

"I'll try harder to communicate."


	84. Chapter 84

_I hope the last chapter enlightened everyone a little even though I left it a little as a cliffhanger. What did Allie and Soundwave find out about Sentinel? We will see as I reveal a little more. I found it funny that no one commented about Sentinel but they did about the couples. Oh well, I am writing a fiction that centers on the couples. _

_Please take a moment to leave a review. I really enjoy reading them and so with that in mind here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

It could be tiring when your mates had spoiled your sparkling so much. Raynie loved Sunny so much but on a morning like today she wanted to strangle both her, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe for giving in to the little one's demands so much. She was being her usual fussy self when Sunstreaker walked in. He took one look at Raynie's face and immediately scooped Sunshine out of her arms and streaked into the nursery. Raynie began crying because it made her feel so helpless and desperate to get away. This was her family and all she wanted was to run.

It hadn't helped that the explosion had shook their quarters causing Sunny to become insecure about the nursery and Doc told her that they were not the only ones having problems with their sparklings. The attack on the Hall had affected them all and Raynie hadn't felt insecure in a long time.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sunstreaker asked as he walked back with Sunny holding her sippy cup. She was chewing on the cup and trying to eat the edges as Sunstreaker held her with ease. Raynie felt a little jealous since she wished Sunstreaker would hold her like he did Sunny but then she knew that she was just tired and worn out from handling Sunny's mood swings.

"I am now since you have come to take your wayward daughter." Raynie finally replied to his question even though Sunstreaker still looked at her oddly. He wasn't convinced and the emotions he sent through their bond confirmed it.

"Raynie, have you thought about returning to work part time?" Sunstreaker asked her. "You stay with Sunny all the time and me and Sides can rotate shifts to help with her." He was concerned about Raynie being alone so much with only Sunshine for company and he knew how difficult Sunshine could be.

"Sunstreaker, I have thought about it. In fact, Cassie approached me about teaching. I was going to ask Allie what she thought. I would teach two days during the week physics at the school where Cassie works. They are short on teachers and I think it is a good idea. There is a preschool that is affiliated with the academy and Sunny could go on those two days. Our sparklings are advanced enough and I think it would challenge her. She is so fussy Sunstreaker and I know you want to protect her but I think she is bored." Raynie looked at Sunstreaker imploringly.

"I don't know Raynie." Sunstreaker said and Raynie started to growl in frustration but stopped herself.

"Sunstreaker, it would only be for two days and she is bored. Cassie claims it is an excellent idea and her three are going to be there too. Cassie teaches music and she is thinking about asking Allie to teach a math class three days a week so Optimus' sparklings will be there if Allie can manage to fit it into her schedule." Raynie walked over to her mate and hugged him close to her even though Sunstreaker was pulling back a little.

"Raynie, there is much going on right now and I am not sure about the sparklings leaving the Hall." He told her.

"We have a month before school starts so please think about it." Raynie said and Sunstreaker relaxed into her embrace.

"I will think about it and I will ask Optimus. Also, Sides has to agree as well." He said and he put Sunny down much to the sparkling's dismay so that he could give Raynie the attention she deserved.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you okay?" Optimus asked Allie. He was concerned about her since her revelation in the interrogation room. He never once thought about how she felt since they were back together and that she would never be able to return to her home world. He had always assumed that they would remain here since Cybertron was a dead world and make the Realm their new world.

"I don't know. I didn't want you to know how I truly felt about being different from you." She said softly. They were sitting in her office waiting for Megatron and Soundwave to come back from the command center where Soundwave would do another sweep of the Hall then download Ultra Magnus' reports from Moon base 5.

"I never looked at you as different Allie." Optimus said softly as he shifted closer to her in his chair. He had rolled around to her side of the desk so that he could be close to her. Allie kept her head down and Optimus took pity on her as he clasped her knees in his massive hands. "I love you for your spark because that is what is truly beautiful about you."

"I know. It is just that I have all these memories of us together on Cybertron and I remember how it felt to be metal. Sometimes it all swirls together and confuses me." She confessed to him. Optimus knew that she had been conflicted by something but without her opening up it was hard to decipher what. "I didn't want to concern you with my fears because you carry so much being Prime."

"You are my mate, Allie. You are my concern as much as the mechs and femmes are." Prime told her. "We'll talk more later. Right now I need for you to be strong because Megatron and Soundwave are on their way."

As soon as Optimus spoke Allie heard the knock and then the door opened and Megatron and Soundwave walked through. Megatron took in the couple and felt remorseful that he had interrupted but this was too important. They both took a seat opposite of the couple and on the other side of Allie's desk.

"Are we ready to discuss the information accessed from Sentinel?" Megatron asked as he looked on expectantly.

"Yes, Allie?" Optimus said. He looked at her with the same expression as Megatron. Both were ready to settle this once and for all to get on with their lives.

"I am ready." Allie replied. She looked to Soundwave as he prepared to divulge the information gathered from Sentinel. Soundwave chose to stand as he played over the recording that he had made of Sentinel's processor. They listened to Sentinel's arrogant rants about the inferiority of the femmes and the shame that they brought to their race by choosing to be transformed into the weak bodies that the oracle chose to give them. Soundwave played over the part where Sentinel bargained with Megatron to rebuild Cybertron under Decepticon rule, how he was willing to kill Prime if it meant bringing new life to their dying planet.

Soundwave revealed a lot of Sentinel's secrets but the most shocking part was that he was innocent of the terrorist attacks. He had his own share of burdens but none of them were shadowed by the current displays of violence and the other shocking part was that he was for unity even if his ideas were misguided.

After Soundwave played the recording, all four of them either sat or stood in stunned silence with each within their own thoughts. Optimus was disgusted that Sentinel would trade his life for tyrannical rule, Megatron hated that Sentinel was planning to take him out, and Soundwave hated deceit of any kind. Allie's tank churned that all Sentinel saw in her femmes was a convenient way of restoring their race; a way that would strip any pride that they had and make them into breeding machines. It made her feel insecure with her being bonded to Optimus. Did he think that way? Again Allie thought back to Waverly's situation and began to wonder if she had made the right choice in allowing them to stay here.

Megatron could see the wheels turning in Allie's processor but he had no words to refute the indecision that worried the femme's face. His only resolution to the problem was for her to trust him and Optimus and realize that this was Sentinel's twisted view of what was happening and not the truth. The incident with Waverly had been unfortunate but Cliffjumper was making every effort to make amends. The problem was that there had been no new relationships and the femmes were sticking closer within their own circle. Time could only heal the wounds and Megatron knew that Sentinel would still have to be dealt with. Maybe they could retire him to the colony where he could live out his days and maybe find an older femme that was old fashioned in her view and didn't mind his biased look on the more sensitive half of Cybertron's race.

Optimus felt the regret of ever trusting Sentinel wash through him. He had not only betrayed his race but his beliefs. He ideas of rebuilding Cybertron with slave labor and tyrannical rule was not the way for Cybertronians and the Autobots would have been exiled or killed for fighting against their beliefs. It was also appalling to learn that Sentinel intended to kill him. His own mentor did not even see the worth of his apprentice and it made Optimus feel sick that he had ever trusted Sentinel.

Soundwave could feel the emotions of all three as he waited for anyone to say something. He knew that this would do damage but he also knew that they would worry about who was behind the attacks. He waited for the questions, he could feel the shock starting to wear off and the questions beginning to form, and Soundwave wondered how long before they all pounded him with them demanding answers.

"Well that came as a surprise!" Optimus finally stated while opening the perpetual can of worms. Megatron and Allie both launched into a heated discussion throwing the occasional darted question at Soundwave. Soundwave remained calm as always when faced with heated words and Optimus soaked in the atmosphere until Soundwave heard him raise his baritone voice and exclaim "enough!"

"If Sentinel is not the one behind the attacks then we are back at square one." Megatron snarled. Allie went quiet as she thought about everything that had been said.

"Allie, what is it?" Optimus finally asked her when he picked up on the strange feelings within their bond. Megatron immediately stopped pacing as he looked at the femme. Allie looked between the two brothers and then at Soundwave. Soundwave nodded back in support. He had already picked up on her thoughts and verified what she was hesitant to say.

"Roughly about a vorn ago, we had a split within the Ancient Order. The sum of it was that I was not originally the Leator. Someone else had been picked by the oracle." Allie stopped and took a deep breath. "When I was transformed I had some problems with my new body. I was weaker and for some reason I had several illnesses as a result of this weakness. I had to overcome it to stay alive and then I found a group within the Realm, a very powerful group of beings, that taught me how to balance my spark within this physical body. It made me stronger, taught me to be faster, more fierce and powerful without sacrificing my beliefs." Allie looked at her mate and then at Megatron. "The warping, the shadow stalking, all of my abilities I learned from those beings. I then began to teach them to Aura who honed the skills for fighting but then our leader found out. I assured her that my intentions were not to take her place but she became unstable and it divided us."

"Allie what happened to her?" Optimus asked dreading her answer.

"Do you remember the one I told you about? She lives far north in the mountains? Shayla was her name and she is retired." Allie said.

"Yea I vaguely remember you mentioning her." Megatron said.

"She retired because of the entire situation. Shia also did for the same reasons." Allie stood up and began to pace like Megatron. They stopped as they were going to pass and looked at each other.

"This is so complicated that I don't even know where to begin or how to make you understand but I didn't want this position. I was just a ground officer at the time. I was used to infiltrate behind enemy lines or go in and access if there was a need for us to interfere. I was happy with that and when I wasn't on base I spent my time in the mountains building my home. Then Shayla came to me one night and told me that I would be sent on a suicidal mission and the she had found that Karina knew that there was no chance of anyone coming back alive, but the hardest part to swallow was that she allowed scientists and settlers to build a colony on one of the far moons in the Realm even though we knew that there was an alien predator on that moon." Allie shivered as she remembered seeing the torn bodies of the poor humans that had trusted Karina. She relived in her processor the helpless rage she felt when Karina's advisor admitted that it had been planned from the beginning and that none of them were to survive the rescue operation. Then the predator race truck and all that came home was Allie and a torn up Mia who was in stasis. "Mia and I were the only survivors of the operation and it was not pretty when we returned. The only proof that I had was the recorded confession of Karina's advisor. It did not go well."

Optimus could only imagine what horror it had been to return and have to deal with a leader that had tried to kill you. "What did you do?" He asked softly.

"I challenged her. It was the only way to keep her insecurity and power rage from devouring what we had built here." Allie said as she walked over to the overlook and peered at the busy tarmac.

"Did you offline her?" Megatron asked.

"No, to offline her would have been too easy. She needed to live with what she had done. I severely wounded her and marked her so that others would know that she was no longer welcomed within our circle. She needed to live with her processor and know that she had hurt others with the only intent that it was for her to keep her power." Allie let out a deep breath as she turned and looked at each mech in the office. "You think that I did the wrong thing by challenging her." Allie said flatly.

"No, you had to do what was needed to keep peace within your ranks." Megatron stated.

"It had nothing to do with peace within the ranks! Aura saw what was happening and she begged me to stop it but I didn't want to take command so I let things go. Femmes died because I wanted to live on my mountain and neglect what the oracle had called me to do and my friends suffered for it. We are still suffering. The only solution left is that the fear and insecurity that enveloped Karina is upon us again. Change is never easy, Megatron and now someone is lashing out." Allie looked at them with tears threatening to spill down from her eyes and Optimus' spark went out to his mate.

He knew well what it was like to not be sure or not want to be called. He had been in those exact same peds before. He remembered all too well the whispers and the uncertainty when he had become Prime and how it made him feel unsure until Jazz had taken him under his wing and supported him without question. As Optimus watched Allie suffer from her confession made him miss his SIC more than ever. Jazz would have known what to say, what to do, to make Allie not regret herself or question her actions.

"Allie, what do you want us to do to help you?" Soundwave asked and both mechs looked at him in surprise. Soundwave was not a mech to talk much and so his question made both Megatron and Optimus realize that action was needed and not pity.

Allie recognized Soundwave's question as an attempt to change the mood of the confession and she smiled.

"I need for all of you to act normal. We will remain on alert but I need for you to buy time for me so that I can flush out the terrorist." She looked determined. "I also want to send Sentinel away for the time being so that everyone will think that he was the villain. I will discuss it with him and use his arrogance to my advantage to make him think that he is helping us. As soon as Prowl is back at full strength I want him to be let in on this discussion but no one else." Allie spoke with quiet authority. "Please my lord, buy me some time and I will find this person."


	85. Chapter 85

_I hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I took a few days off to relax since I was typing out steady chapters. I will get back to Hook and Arcee but I want to finish up on the current situation. I may let Hook come for a visit; I don't know yet but you will have to keep reading to find out._

_Please take a moment to leave a review. They are very important to me and I love to read them. Enjoy!_

"Jumper please, she really needs me!" Waverly pleaded with her mate.

"No! You are too far along to be going to Moon base 5 and besides, I want our sparkling born here." Cliffjumper stated. He glared at Waverly as she tried to plead with him with her eyes.

"But Arcee needs me, and she has always been there for me!" Waverly cried passionately. She pulled at his leg armor as he walked by the couch that she was sitting on. Doc wanted her to take it easy and keep her feet up since she was having trouble with swelling but Cliffjumper brushed her hands off of him.

"I will not place you in danger! No means no!" He stated emphatically and Waverly started crying. By now, Cliffjumper had gotten used to the tears but they had been doing much better until today. Waverly became excited to hear from her best friend but then she also started showing signs of distress as she continued to read the message that Arcee had sent her. Cliffjumper wondered what was wrong but then Waverly started asking to leave the Hall and he had to put his peds down. Needless to say she was upset but it was for the best that she stayed until the sparkling was delivered.

"You have an appointment with Doc in an hour. I will be back from turning in my report. I will expect you to be ready when I return." Cliffjumper said and turned to leave ignoring her tears and her pleading eyes.

Waverly sat on the couch and gave a hiccupped sigh as her mate left her alone with tears in he eyes. She didn't know why Arcee wanted to see her but Waverly detected that Arcee needed her and it upset Waverly that Cliffjumper wouldn't take her to Moon base 5. Waverly slowly stood up and walked to the berth room. She sat down at her little desk and pulled out a data pad so that she could write a return letter. If Cliffjumper would not let her go to Arcee then maybe if she explained her situation that Arcee might come to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mia, do you need anything else?" Ironhide asked her as he sat across from her on the berth.

"No my lord, I don't but thank you for the energon." Ratchet had released her the day before with strict instructions that she rest. Mia was happy to be home and although Ironhide would not allow her to pick up Stronghide, Mia was content to allow Ironhide wait on her. It was so rare for her to get the opportunity to rest and she was enjoying the quiet calm of lying in their berth and not worrying about duties or ammunition rosters.

"Does Stronghide need to be nursed?" Ironhide asked.

"No, let him sleep. Doc says that he will wake when he is hungry." Mia said. "My love why don't you come and lie with me?"

"I will in a minute. I just want to finish checking over everything and make sure that you are cared for." Ironhide left and Mia sighed. He had been showing signs of over protectiveness but Mia just thought it was because she had been in stasis for so long. Even though for others it would seem smothering she loved it and she loved the fact that Ironhide would trip over himself just to see to her needs.

Ironhide walked back in with two cubes of energon and Mia sighed. She knew that he probably mixed her pain medicine in hers but took it with good grace anyway. She had a high tolerance for pain and didn't need the medicine but Ironhide insisted that she be made comfortable. She sipped it as he lay down next to her and he took a long drink from his.

"Mia, do you need anything else?" He asked gently as he stretched his legs and body out next to hers.

"No my darling I am fine, thank you." She replied as she turned and wrapped her body around his and nuzzled at the cables in his neck. Ironhide sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

"I do love you, Mia."

"As I do my darling weapons specialist to."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Optimus sat in his office reflecting on the past few days. He knew that Allie was under tremendous pressure to find this saboteur and it was a matter of time before he would strike again. It was late and he knew that Allie would be looking for him but at the moment he just wanted the quiet solitude of his office as he sat alone with his thoughts. He had wanted this peace so desperately and yet now they faced new problems that he had not even dreamed of.

Megatron had proved to honor his part in the peace agreement and Optimus relived his dreams of unification with his brother but he also was wise enough to see the potential problems that would arise, the most prominent being that the altered femmes would never have a future if they should return to Cyberton. Wheeljack was working on an energon converter that could show promise to revitalize their home world but at what cost would it bring to the femmes? With each progression it seemed that they also would take a step back. The issues with Waverly and Cliffjumper, was just one example of the issues they were facing. Already mechs were complaining that the femmes were not being friendly anymore towards them and even with Allie's assurance it was not working to achieve harmony between the bots.

Optimus and Megatron were both concerned about the final outcome. Chelsea told Barricade that if Allie and the femmes went unhappy too long then the oracle would call them under to reprogram them. It was a fear that Optimus had never considered and even Megatron was alarmed by the knowledge that his precious Shalon could be altered in such a manner.

Deep down he didn't think that it would come to that but just the thought that his mate really had given up her freedom did not sit well with Optimus since his vey belief was that freedom was the right of every sentient being. It made him question why they were there and if his mechs would lose their freedom as well.

"Optimus, Allie is waiting for you in your quarters." Megatron had poked his helm in the office to remind him that they were having dinner together with the femmes and sparklings.

"I know, I was just reflecting." Optimus replied and Megatron smirked.

"You were brooding." Megatron countered and laughed softly. Optimus sighed as he looked at his brother. He was the only one that came in the office without knocking but that didn't bother Optimus since he could sense Megatron's EM field before he came through the door.

"I guess Shalon sent you to find me or was it Allie?" Optimus asked as he cleared his desk and prepared to leave.

"It was both." Megatron said as he watched his brother put away his stylus and pads.

"Thank you, I would have been along but I did forget the time." Optimus released air slowly out of his vents as Megatron waited for him. "Are they mad at us?"

"No but they are getting impatient." Megatron replied. "Come Optimus they are waiting."

Optimus finished up and followed his bother to their quarters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello my love, how are you feeling?" Tia asked Prowl as he laid in their berth going over reports that Soundwave had given him since Ratchet would not clear him to go back to work. Soundwave had taken over as Second in Command until Prowl's return but it still frustrated Prowl that Ratchet insisted that he rest and not work.

Prowl looked at his mate. She had been so loving and he was proud to call her his own and that they had a sparkling together. "I am fine, Tia. Where's Little Jazz?" Prowl asked her as she gently took the data pad from his hands and replaced it with an energon cube. He smiled as he sent her loving thoughts of gratitude and Tia leaned over and kissed him on his helm.

"Are you feeling lost without your work my darling?" She asked as she smiled at him looking at him upside down from hanging over his helm. Prowl laughed at the teasing tone of his mate and reached up to place a kiss on her mouth. It felt strange that her lips were upside down but then she laughed into his mouth as her glossa skimmed over his dentas.

"You are teasing me." He said as he smirked. Tia laughed softly.

"I tease you because you are so serious and need to laugh more." She replied. She pulled back up and rounded on him to sit in his lap with a thump and Prowl wrapped his arms around her.

"Ratchet said I needed rest not you to jump on me." He snarked at her.

"It was your helm not you lap that was injured." She countered and nipped at his chin. Prowl grabbed Tia by her hair and kissed he deeply as she moaned and rubbed herself against her mate.

"I still need my rest." Prowl answered after letting her up for air.

"You need me to nurse and love you." Tia purred and Prowl flipped her under him as he pinned her to their berth. "This wasn't what I had in mind, Prowl."

"I need to possess so that I feel like old myself." He replied and Tia felt herself grow wet at his implication.

"In other words you want to be the predator since you have been the invalid." She said breathlessly as he transferred her wrists to one hand and reached down to ready his mate for his possession.

"I want to feel you everywhere Tia not just physically. I have missed being a part of you while Ratchet kept me." He said as he heard her moan softly from his fingers stretching he valve.

"It was your CPU frying from the explosion but I guess things could be worse." Tia had never felt fear grip her until she had felt the emptiness when Prowl had gone in stasis. Allie coming to comfort her had been a nightmare and Little Jazz's incessant crying had not helped. He had wanted his sire because he could feel Tia's panic and Tia had been too distraught to be there for him.

"I promise that I will never place myself willingly in that position again if it will ease your fears." Prowl said it very seriously as he looked at his mate and sent her all the love and warmth that he could through their bond.

"Don't make a promise that you can't keep." She said softly, fearfully.

"I won't promise unless I intend to keep it." He returned just as softly as he leaned in and stole her breath away with a long deep slow kiss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Waverly laid her head against Cliffjumper's arm with her pillow over it. The tears rolled down her face as she laid there with his other arm around her waist keeping her against his chassis. She had thought they were making progress until one communication from a friend had caused problems. She wanted to go to Arcee but Cliffjumper would not let her and now they had taken two steps back and Waverly regretted her pleas and outbursts.

He had taken her against her will again to remind Waverly of his dominance and she hated when he acted this way. It didn't help that now he was gentle but still insistent that she submit to him. She tried to tell him that she had been previously assigned to Moon base 5 but it still hadn't mattered.

Cliffjumper stirred against her.

"You are not recharging." He said as he took in her tears as he peered over her face.

"No." She whispered. She felt air from his intakes and knew that he was getting upset at her again.

"What will it take to make you see reason, Waverly?" He finally asked after watching her for a moment.

"What is reasonable about asking to bridge to the base? Doc has me seeing her daily but I have been fine since you and I have been getting along better and I am not asking to go alone. Please Cliffjumper you can go with me." She pleaded with him sending waves of desperation through their bond. Cliffjumper watched her some more as hope flared fleetingly through her. She felt his hesitation and wondered if he would finally change his mind.

"I'll let you go if Doc approves it and I will go with you to make sure that you take care of yourself." He finally replied and Waverly smiled as she hugged him close.

"Thank you and I do want you to go. I want you to meet my best friend." She said softly as Cliffjumper saw the happiness and joy shine in her eyes and was glad that he had made the right choice. Waverly kissed him softly on the mouth and he quickly turned the kiss into something deeper.

_I do apologize for not updating sooner but I have been working more hours between both jobs. I will try to do better._


	86. Chapter 86

_I hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. It was a bit of a filler to let off steam from the previous chapter. I am trying my best to finish this story because I am working two jobs now and I have both kids in school. It is a challenge and I will not be able to update as quickly as I like but I hope that my fans stay with me. _

_Please take a moment to click that silly little button and review because I love to read them. Enjoy!_

"Absolutely not!" Doc yelled as she looked at the couple incredulously thinking that they had lost their CPU's. "I will not have you trampling across the galaxy when you are in your third stage of carrying."

"But Doc…." Waverly tried to get out.

"No buts, I will not allow you to leave!" Docs stated as she looked threatening in her full glory as a medic. "You, I cannot believe that you would even consider allowing Waverly to leave!" Doc snarled as she waved one of her tools menacingly in the air.

"Me! I only gave in when I grew tired of hearing her beg and plead." Cliffjumper's optics darted around the examining room for a bolt hole incase Doc found one of Ratchet's wrenches.

"No means no and you sir should make your mate mind you." Doc yelled and then rounded once again on Waverly who flinched and tied to melt into the medical berth to get away. "You know better! I am tired of you milking your situation just to manipulate your mate. Grow up because you have a sparkling on the way and your actions as a mother are pitiful." Doc's eyes blazed emotion as she lit into the younger femme and Waverly started to cry.

"Don't. Even. Start. With. Me." Doc growled and Waverly immediately dried her tears in fear of the medic. Cliffjumper couldn't believe how Doc was treating his mate but when Waverly stopped the tears red anger flashed through his CPU at his little minx.

"She's my best friend…" Waverly tried to say but was cut off by Doc.

"…who would come to you if she was a true friend. Now I will not have any more of this childish foolishness. You are considered high risk and that means berth rest." Doc finished with the fluid test to make sure that Waverly was not leaking any of her much needed fluids.

"You look good but you could have this sparkling any day since you are still having unusual contractions." Doc told both of them as she finished putting away her medical tools. "I will see you in the morning and no, I will not let you leave the Hall!" Doc emphatically stated as she let Waverly up from the berth. Ratchet ran in from the office wondering why his mate was so upset and when he saw Cliffjumper and Waverly he stopped gaping at the couple. "What? I am fine my love; I just had to state the law to these idiots that's all."

Ratchet looked from one to the other and then huffed in anger. "I ought to strangle both of you for upsetting my mate!" He growled and then a well-aimed wrench put a dent in Cliffjumper's helm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Cliffjumper wailed as he flinched and looked for a place to escape to.

"Don't upset Doc again or I will be your doctor from now on!" Ratchet snarled at the two of them as they hurried out of the infirmary.

Cliffjumper took hold of his mate as they stepped out into the hallway and headed for their quarters.

"We need to talk." He said in a firm voice that meant there would be no arguing. Waverly looked at the steel determination in Cliffjumper's face and frame and knew that he was still angry from how she had set him up. He led them to the door of their quarters and then helped her to sit on the couch in the living area.

"Cliffjumper I know you are angry…" She started.

"Angry? I am humiliated. You set me up!" He snarled and Waverly winced at his tone. He turned away and began to pace. "I am trying Waverly but this is not going to work if you keep setting me up to be the bad mech in this relationship. I can't even get through the day without one of the femmes criticizing me or glowering at me for how we ended up together and now I have to take the blame for this when I originally said no? Will I always be the bad mech here or are you ever going to give me a chance?" He turned pleadingly to her and Waverly felt the guilt and remorse course through her but before she could say anything Cliffjumper huffed and walked out leaving her to think over her actions in silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Allie, I thought you should know this." Allie's assistant walked into her office and placed a data pad on her desk. Allie looked up from her work as she saw Tia standing there waiting for her to look at the pad she had placed on the desk. Allie looked back down and read the contents before looking searchingly at Tia.

"Are you sure?" Allie finally asked.

"Yes, we found powder residue down in the lower bunker of the Hall." Tia watched as Allie frowned and thought about the new information and how it was going to affect the investigation. It meant that they were one step closer to finding the culprit but Allie also dreaded what it could mean to the femmes. They had greatly suffered when Allie had to banish the first group that had caused trouble for the collective but now they were facing a new threat within their circle and Allie feared that they might not survive this intact.

"How many others know?" Allie asked softly as she watched Tia's face for additional body language.

"Only Ironhide and I were down there. I didn't want to alert anyone else to your investigation." Tia informed her.

"Good, Ironhide will keep quiet because he knows what is at stake. Have Soundwave join me so that we can review this step by step. Also do not let anyone down there until I have had a chance to take prints and go over the crime scene."

"As you wish Allie I will inform the others of your orders." Tia saluted and left as Allie went back to her reports.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Sweetspark, are you okay?" Chelsea asked as she sat down next to Barricade. He had come in from patrol and looked troubled.

"I saw Ironhide and Tia today. They were snooping in the lower caverns." Barricade said as he stared above Chelsea's head. "You wouldn't have anything to do with the trouble that has been going on? I mean…" He stopped for a moment and looked directly at Chelsea. "I like the peace and I would hate to think that you are a part of the terrorist acts that have occurred lately."

Chelsea looked directly back. "Why would I even jeopardize my spark's desire just because it hasn't been fair for every femme?" Barricade searched her face and then opened the bond to find that Chelsea's spark was reflecting the honesty that he saw in her eyes and felt joy that his doubts were erased.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prowl sat in his office looking at the in box and marveled at how small his work load was. Soundwave was indeed efficient and Prowl was grateful that they were now on the same side. It was his first day back and only a half day since he promised Ratchet that he would only work until just after the mid-morning rotation which would give him four hours of quality time in his office.

"Good morning Prowl." Optimus said as he stuck his helm in through the door.

"Good morning sir. It had been an interesting morning." Prowl said as he glanced again at the in box.

"Yes, Soundwave has done an excellent job in your absence but I sense that he is ready to get back to his job." Optimus stated as he walked towards Prowl's desk.

"Yes well I am glad that he did such excellent work." Prowl returned. Though Prowl was indeed glad, it still made him feel like he wasn't needed since Soundwave had cleared all the paper work from his in box. It was the first time that Prowl had ever encountered a mech that enjoyed working as much as he did and it made him feel both relieved and anxious at the same time. It was nice to come in and start fresh but Prowl missed the pile up of work and the back log of computations. It felt strange that they were working together yet it also felt right Prowl hoped that Allie would soon find the culprit behind the attacks and that it was not a Decepticon sympathizer.

"Prowl, have a good day." Optimus said as he nodded and left.

"Thank you sir." Prowl replied softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kiki, he is so beautiful!" Shalon said enviously. She held the little mechling as he cooed and clicked at her. "What are you going to call him?"

"We haven't decided yet. Star wants a name with the glyphs star in it. I just can't think of any names that we are not currently using." Kiki said as she held her arms out for her son and Shalon handed the little mech over to her.

"Well I am sure that you will decide on one soon. He is so darling." Shalon said softly as she rubbed her stomach and sent loving thoughts to her own little mech nestled so snuggly within her chamber.

"You will have one very soon as well and speaking of sparklings how is Storm?" Kiki asked as she sat down in the rocking chair that Starscream had given her so that she could comfortably nurse.

"She is with her sire. He loves to spoil her." Shalon said as she rubbed her stomach again. She felt a pain low in her carrying chamber and frowned.

"Is everything alright?" Kiki asked suddenly concerned.

"I don't know. I started having this pain yesterday but I have a few weeks to go." Shalon said as she frowned when she felt another pain much sharper.

"Shalon, maybe you need to go see Doc or Ratchet. You are carrying a large sparkling for your frame." Kiki said as she shifted her sparkling to the other breast. He greedily suckled oblivious to the drama unfolding around him.

"I think I will. Kiki thank you again for letting me come by and I am sure that you and Starscream will get to take your sparkling to your home as soon as Allie finds that attacker." Shalon said as she stood up from the small berth that Kiki placed in the nursery for future use. She winced as another low pain shot through her and to her lower back and this time Kiki stopped her son from nursing to help her.

"Shalon something is wrong."

"I am going right now. I can make it on my own. Don't stop the little one's meal." Shalon said as she slowly walked out of the nursery and into the living area to go out of Starscream and Kiki's quarters. Shalon took a few more steps until a sharp pain sliced through her abdomen and settled in her back. She whimpered as the entrance door opened to reveal Starscream who was coming to check on his mate after patrol. He watched as Shalon fell to the floor grasping at the edge of his couch and he quickly ran over to help her.

"Shalon are you alright? What is wrong?" He said as he helped her to sit on the couch. He leaned over and began checking her for any visible injuries.

"It's the sparkling. I am on my way to the infirmary and thought I could make it." Shalon said as pain laced her voice and made it raspy. She cried out again and Starscream suddenly picked her up and walked with her out of the living area and headed towards the infirmary.

"Where's Megatron?" Starscream asked as he quickly headed into the infirmary.

"He and Storm went with Optimus into the city." Shalon whimpered and moaned as a surprised Ratchet looked up from his work table and then quickly took control of the situation.

"Starscream place her on that berth over there. I just communicated with Doc and she is on her way." Ratchet grabbed his tools and ran to Shalon and began scanning her abdomen. Shalon whimpered as she clutched at the bulge that was her sparkling.

"Ratchet please it hurts so much!" Shalon cried as tears started to stream down her face. "Don't let me lose him." She whispered. "I want him so much."

"Give me a moment Shalon." Ratchet said. He checked her valve and saw that she was indeed in labor but it was too early and the mechling was too big. He scrambled to get the operating room ready as Doc rushed in.

"Starscream, I need you to clear the room and wait for Lord Megatron. I have already sent for him. Ratchet I have the incubator ready. I was afraid this might happen and had already prepared for it." Doc took command of the situation as Ratchet began to wheel Shalon into the operating room. "Starscream inform Lord Megatron that we are removing the sparkling and will place him in an incubator. It will keep Shalon from bleeding out since the sparkling is too large for her frame type." Doc looked into his worried optics. "I won't let anything happen to her." Doc said as she smiled reassuringly at the seeker.


	87. Chapter 87

_Sorry for the cliffhanger but I wanted to get a chapter posted so that my fans know that I am still alive and writing._

_I hope that everyone is enjoying the drama that I am writing. It reminds me of a daytime soap opera. Please take a moment to leave a review and I want to thank my three biggest fans for hanging in and leaving a review for each chapter. I really do love to read them over and over. Enjoy!_

Starscream waited outside in the lounge area, an overly large storage closet that Doc had converted so that she wouldn't have to stumble over mechs and femmes loitering in front of the medical doors, for Megatron to come back from the city with Optimus. He had been ushered out by Doc as Ratchet was inducing stasis so that they could surgically remove the large sparkling that was causing Shalon so much pain.

Starscream knew from Kiki's and Shalon's many conversations that the mechling had much of his sire's coding and that it would probably form in the traditional Kaonian way that the particular traits of mechs of that society had come to be associated with. Shalon's original petit seeker build could not withstand the rough contours form of the sparkling she was carrying, but even Doc's calculations had been off, even though Doc wanted Shalon to carry the sparkling as long as possible to ensure that it would bond with its carrier, and it had placed Shalon in very dangerous situation.

As Starscream paced back and forth in the small confines of the lounge he looked up as he heard the distinctive steps of his Lord High Protector. Megatron's form made the door to the lounge small and insignificant as he stood there looking at the air commander silently expecting a report. Starscream stopped pacing and straightened his form up so that he stood tall and proud even though his news would not be received kindly.

"Shalon was visiting Kiki and our sparkling when she started having contractions. I rushed her to the infirmary and Ratchet and Doc received her. They are performing surgery, and emergency caesarian, as we wait for the outcome. She has been in surgery for an hour my lord." Starscream informed him as Optimus walked in behind his brother as he heard Starscream's report. Megatron didn't say anything for a moment as he started to turn toward the doors of the infirmary.

"No Megatron, they won't allow you in and you would only be in their way." Optimus said as he laid a restraining hand on his brother.

"I can't feel her." Megatron said as his looked at Optimus with pleading optics. It would be the only thing he would say with the air commander standing within hearing.

"She will be fine. Doc and Ratchet are the best and they are bonded so they know what is at stake." Optimus gently said as he placed both hands on his brother's shoulder plates.

"I know. She is a feisty femme that will fight with everything she is because she knows that it will make me angry if I lose her." Megatron stated softly as Allie walked in behind her mate. She walked into Megatron's arms and hugged her brother-in-law as Optimus embraced both of them.

"She will be fine. Doc would not mess around and let her hemorrhage from a long labor. They did the right thing to go ahead and do a caesarian. It is for the best." Allie said quietly. She stayed within his arms and sent reassurance telepathically to him so that he would not worry and upset his little daughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Waverly lay on the berth in their berth room waiting for her mate. Tia had come by to check on her as well as tell her that Shalon was in surgery. She was concerned for the young femme but she was more agitated that Cliffjumper had been gone all day and had not reported back. He had closed the bond when he left her on the couch and now she was afraid that she had ruined her chance of happiness with him. She felt tears form but she refused to let them fall. It was the cause of her problems and they would not solve anything. She couldn't recharge until she knew that Cliffjumper was okay and that he would come home so that they could at least talk and she could apologize.

So Waverly lay on their berth waiting for her mate and feeling their sparkling move within her as he tried to reassure its carrier that everything would be alright. She was on the verge of calling the command center and asking the officer on duty if Cliffjumper had called in when she heard the door open and relief flooded her systems. She patiently waited for Cliffjumper to come in and go to the wash racks and then come to berth and he did not disappoint.

Waverly watched as he silently walked in. She sat up in the berth but Cliffjumper did not say a word to her. She tried to push open their bond but she felt him slam it shut against her. She felt tears form but was determined not to let them fall. He wouldn't believe her now anyway. Again she waited for him to come out of the wash racks as she snuggled under the covers of their berth but when he came out he stopped and watched her for the longest time before retreating to the other berth room.

This time Waverly gave in to the tears for a moment but then wiped them away and took a breath while rising up to pull the covers back. She strode past the living area and walked purposely into the spare berth room that would soon become the nursery. Cliffjumper was sitting in the rocking chair that Optimus and Allie had given them. It seemed that he was waiting for her to come to him.

"I couldn't come to the berth without feeling anger and I knew that it would not end well." Cliffjumper looked at her steady and determined. "I am tired of bending over backwards just to please you and everyone else. It stops now and we work towards becoming a real couple." He said it smoothly and with purpose. "What happened this morning in the infirmary stops!" He said harshly. "We are bonded therefore we make decisions together but if I feel that your actions may bring harm to you or our growing family then you will respect my final say. No more of you trying to manipulate me or sway me when you know that others would advise against it."

Waverly stood there looking down as Cliffjumper talked. She looked back up as he finished and Waverly knew that it was her turn. "Cliffjumper please, I am sorry for what I did. I didn't see reason and I only saw what I wanted." She said it softly as Cliffjumper's gaze never wavered from her. "I won't do it again." She added and Cliffjumper stood up from the chair and slowly approached her. Waverly could feel her legs shaking as he stopped in front of her. He lifted her head with his hand on her chin and Waverly was forced to look into his optics.

"I won't allow you to humiliate me again. We either work together or we will tear each other apart." He looked at her directly and Waverly's hands went to his wrist to steady her growing fear of what he was allowing her to feel within the bond. His unspoken command was very clear; he would punish her for any immature stunts and he would not withhold it just because she was smaller and a femme. Waverly shivered as he lowered his helm and thoroughly kissed her. When he pulled up he looked her in the eye again.

"Let's go to berth and seal this with bonding again." Cliffjumper said softly and Waverly couldn't help but feel heat and fear at the same time with his words as he grasped her by the arms and led her back to their berth room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She couldn't believe that she was doing this. When Allie had called with a favor Shayla never dreamed that she would be mech sitting and Sentinel Prime no less. She had hated him when he had thwarted her in front of the senate, her words coming true when they wouldn't listen to her and war broke out. She had disappeared to make sure that she would not be labeled a traitor to the senate but then when Elita One had asked her to take a commanding post as a lieutenant she had accepted since it was on the out skirts of Iacon where Sentinel Prime would not be able to find her. Now here she was, retired on a foreign planet, away from her beloved Cybertron, living out her retirement within a scientific fortress that she had built in the cold desolate mountains of the Realm, and she had promised Allie (Elita) that she would protect the unholy spawn of Unicrom.

"This place is reeks with cold!" Snarled the pits spawn himself and Shayla sighed. She stood up from her chair lying her data pad down on the small desk that she was using as she went to check on her 'guest'. She stopped as she saw him pacing in front of the glass window that overlooked her scientific greenhouse. The outside of the greenhouse was set at a comfortable eighty-two degrees and Shayla smiled with irony that he would be complaining.

"Sentinel, this house stays just cooler than the greenhouse. It is a comfortable seventy-two degrees in here. Why don't you come and take your energon while I finish my data reports on my experiments." She said as she watched him.

"Why would I lower myself to taking my meals with a femme that isn't worth my time?" He snarled at her. "I shouldn't even be here! I was once a great warrior of Cybertron and a leader…"

"…who no one wants to be around because he is so aft helmed to think he is a god! Now sit down and eat!" Shayla snarled back. She was tired of his arrogant high handedness and had no qualms with putting him in his place.

"I will not take orders from a femme, especially one that runs away and hides in this god forsaken place!" Sentinel snarled back as both faced off with only a table between them.

"You don't have a choice. Your actions have cost you your reputation! Now shut up or I will shut you up!" Shayla growled at Sentinel, her eyes blazing her hatred, while his glowed with suppressed emotions.

"I will not stand for this treatment femme!" Sentinel yelled and shoved the table away. His sudden actions startled Shayla and she yelped as Sentinel lunged for her. She tried to get away but he caught her by her skirt as he yanked her back and she fell into his arms. Shayla turned like a rabid creature, clawing and snarling at him, as she fought with everything she had.

"I hate you! I HATE EVERYTHING YOU ARE!" She screamed as he was knocked off guard and they both fell to the floor. They scrambled against each other as Shayla finally found leverage and tried to pull herself up. Sentinel blocked her attempt and rolled her under him effectively pinning her wrists with one of his massive hands while trapping her with his legs. She tried to buck him off but he was too big and Shayla started to panic and she tried to get out from under him.

"I will not have some femme dictate to me!" Sentinel yelled at her as he held her down though she tried every effort to resist him.

"I will not be held down like some captive in my own house!" Shayla yelled back but then whimpered as Sentinel's hold tightened. Shayla stopped struggling as she felt heat begin to radiate off of Sentinel's form. Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes widen with the realization that they were generating heat between them. Sentinel looked at her and she could see the desire starting to swirl in his optics and Shayla began to struggle again.

"No, I won't be a part of this!" She denied vehemently as Sentinel forced her wrists closer to her head forcing her to arch against him so that he could move his other behind her to caress the lower strut of her back.

"Why not, it is what you wanted when you made peace? You wanted mates and families Firestarter!" He growled her former name menacingly and Shayla cried out as he pulled her against him by her aft. "I thought you had perished in the war my dear. I looked all over Cybertron for you."

"How… how do you know?" She gasped. She hated him for what he had done to her. He had all but called her a traitor and now here she was, after all these vorns from hiding from him in plain sight, under him trying to struggle to get away.

"You were the only one that ever would stand up to me. I would know you no matter what you looked like!" Sentinel exclaimed as he held tightly to her and tried to cease her struggles.

"I don't go by that designation anymore and I don't want you." She yelled as she bit at his neck and tried to get her legs to find leverage against his so that she could push him off but Sentinel wouldn't let her.

"You will always be that designation whether in your original body or this." Sentinel returned and then moaned as she bit so hard that she withdrew energon from his neck as Sentinel ran his hand over her aft and then up her inner thigh.

"Please my lord, don't do this." She cried as she felt him touch her intimately.

"Why not, I wanted you when you were a senator but then you always skirted my advances!" Sentinel snarled into her ear. "You thought you were so far above me holding yourself above me like a beautiful crystal that is so precious to look at but never allowed to touch."

"Me, you were Prime, and I wanted nothing to do with you because I would always take second to politics! I learned the lessons my sire instilled in me well and I will never bring sparklings into a political bonding. They would never have the love that a true bond would give." She rasped out at him as she ceased struggling. All her efforts had tired her out and she just wanted to be let up. "Please my lord, just let me up." She said tiredly.

Sentinel looked at her tired features and slowly let up taking her with him but before she could thank him, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"What… what do you think you are doing?" She cried as she started to beat her fists against the armor that covered his aft. He just laughed at her attempts.

"Like I said earlier, it is cold in here and you my dear are going to warm these old struts." Sentinel laughed again as he heard her snarl in outrage.

"I will never, ever interface with you." She yelled as she felt the blood and energon surge to her face. She tried to kick at him but it was no use. She looked over his aft and waist to see that he was taking her to the berth room that she had assigned him to. "No, please my lord not this." She whispered.

"How do you know what my intentions are going to be?" He calmly asked and Shayla cried out as she tried to wriggle anything that would get her down and away from him.

"You are a mech and there is only one thing that would be your intention." She gasped out as he laid her down roughly on the berth. She tried to crawl away from him but he pulled her back by her ankle.

"You might as well make yourself comfortable. I am not letting you go." Sentinel said as he lay down next to her. "I have waited a long time to find you and though this is most unexpected I am not going to let you go." He pulled her against his armor and she struggled until he once again caught her wrists and pulled them into one hand as he spooned his body against hers. "Go into recharge Firestarter; you are going to need your rest for the morning when we finally have a long talk."

"Go to the pit you pit spawn of Unicrom!" She growled at him though she couldn't see his face and he laughed harshly into her ear.

"You will never change my darling femme!"


	88. Chapter 88

_I hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I found it most interesting to write especially Sentinel Prime. I just hope that I haven't upset anyone. I did not write a rape scene. I wanted their meeting to be violent but I still believe that despite Sentinel's god complex that he is basically a decent mech. He just isn't one that I would want to meet. I wanted a femme that would stand up to him and unfortunately Allie is not it. She can hold her own but that is because she has the support of Optimus and Megatron behind her._

_Please take a moment to review. I really love them and they mean a lot to me. It is important for me to see who reads my stories because I have never shared them before until I started posting them on this website._

Everything felt fuzzy and the pain was gone but her systems felt numb. Shalon then remembered Starscream taking her to Doc and the intense pain she felt before everything went dark. She could see a light just beyond the darkness of her eyelids and she slowly opened them and winced from the fluorescent lighting of the infirmary. Shalon turned her head violently away from it and moaned.

"Good, I see that you are finally waking up." She heard Ratchet's voice and moaned again as he walked over and began checking her vitals. Shalon looked back up to him as he adjusted the light so that it would not hurt her sensitive eyes. "How do you feel?" He asked softly and Shalon stared a moment before answering.

"I feel terrible." He voice was raspy and did not sound near her normal level.

"You will for a while. Doc had to completely rebuild your carrying chamber." Ratchet informed her. Shalon looked at him in confusion until she felt the emptiness of her abdomen and the loss of something warm and soothing in her spark.

"My sparkling, where is he?" She started to struggle trying to rip out the energon line that fed into her arm as Ratchet quickly subdued her.

"Knockout, come in here now!" Ratchet yelled as Knockout ran out of the office and came over to help Ratchet with Shalon.

"My sparkling, what happened to him? Where is he?" She yelled at them.

"He is fine. Doc has him in an incubator because he was not fully developed." Ratchet told her as she started to settle down.

"Where's Doc?" She asked as she calmed and looked at the two medics expectantly.

"She is resting with First Aid. Knockout and I have the infirmary." Ratchet said. "You gave us a scare for a while." Ratchet checked the energon line and then started running tests on her vitals. Shalon watched for a moment and then asked,

"When can I see him?"

"I will let you see him as soon as you are strong enough to walk. Also, Lord Megatron wanted to be with you when you see him together." Ratchet gently said to the weakened femme. She had lost a lot of energon and blood from the sparkling tearing her from the inside and she needed to recharge and rest before attempting to walk and put strain on her injuries. "You came close to bleeding out and it severely weakened your spark, Shalon. You will need a lot of rest but I promise that you will be much better as long as you listen to us and then you will be able to nurse your new sparkling when he is ready to come out of the incubator."

"Is he…" She started to ask.

"He is fine for his development and he is beautiful." Knockout said as he held her hand as Ratchet finished with his tests.

Shalon took a deep breath of relief and settled down as she realized that many of her systems were still off lined. She could not feel her legs and her stomach was still numb from whatever Doc and Ratchet used on her.

"Thank you." She said softly, gratefully.

"You are welcome." Ratchet's gruff reply soothed the femme's fears.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Waverly quickly made the berth and hurried to her appointment. She was late and knew that Doc would not be pleased with her but she had waited for Cliffjumper until Bumblebee had commed to let her know that his patrol had been extended. Kiki had also been by to check on her since Shalon's unexpected surgery. Waverly knew the femme was concerned about her since she was also considered high risk like Shalon had been.

"Waverly, Jumper wanted me to escort you to your appointment. Are you ready? You are running behind and I don't want to upset Doc because Ratchet will be after me." Stargazer stuck her head in the living area from the hallway as she saw Waverly trying to hurry, her stomach bulging, and her feet swollen from the sparkling restricting the flow of energon to her legs. She felt bloated and ungainly as Star came over to help her to the door.

"Thank you Stargazer; I am not moving very fast these days." She said as they both moved towards the door and headed for the infirmary. They walked slowly until Waverly stood outside the double doors and she turned towards Stargazer.

"Thank you but I will be fine on my own." Waverly said as she smiled at her friend. She let go of Stargazer's hand and turned back to the door to walk in. As she passed by the door, Waverly saw Shalon subdued on a berth inside a private room away from the main area. Allie had reported over the intercom that she was doing fine but Waverly could still remember the tense moments when they had not been sure if she would make it.

"Well I see that you have decided to make your appointment." Ratchet said dryly. "I thought I was going to have to send the cavalry out to get you."

"I'm sorry, I was waiting for Cliffjumper but he was held up." Waverly said very meekly. In the week since that fateful appointment and her shameful behavior Waverly had become very meek and quiet. Ratchet felt a moment's sorrow for the femme but he knew that Doc's and Cliffjumper's anger had been well placed.

"Take the berth over there." Ratchet said as he pointed toward the berth on the far left of the infirmary. Waverly did as told and soon she way lying on the berth waiting for her fluid test to be ran. She parted her knees and placed her feet in the stirrups as Ratchet walked over with his tools and the strips needed to run the test. Waverly took a breath as she felt Ratchet hands gently parted the folds around her valve and slid a strip in. It felt uncomfortable but Waverly made herself breathe steadily as Ratchet slowly withdrew the strip.

"Well no fluid leakage but Doc wants me to do an ultra sound and check on the sparkling's development." Ratchet told her.

"In other words I am going to be here a while." Waverly said dryly.

"Actually no, Doc's just being overly cautious since we came close to losing Shalon." Ratchet countered. "It should not take long since I have already set up the equipment." Ratchet had moved to the equipment as he talked and he pushed up Waverly's shirt as he smoothed the warm gel over her abdomen. He began running the stylus like mouse over her skin and Waverly watched the monitor so that she could see her sparkling nestled within her womb. After a moment she could see the little mechling on the monitor, his little helm with two horned ridges already appearing just like his sires.

Waverly smiled as love poured through the bond and the mechling twitched in response as she felt the love returned by her darling sparkling. Even if she continued to have problems with Cliffjumper she could never fault him for giving her this miracle. Maybe they could eventually give the little sparkling a brother or sister one day if she could prove to Cliffjumper that she could change. She felt Cliffjumper's pride swell through the bond and knew that he was feeling what she was but Waverly could still feel the hesitation from him and she clamped down the disappointment that she felt that he no longer trusted her. Well no matter, she had brought it upon herself and only she could change that by proving that her actions were genuine and true.

"Well, he is developing very nicely and his intakes are strong which is a good sign that you will be going into labor any time now. Now, you need to take it easy as I can see that walking and getting around is difficult for you. This stage of carrying can be dangerous if you are not careful and make sure that you get plenty of rest and recharge." Ratchet pulled out a medicine bottle. "Take these with each cube of energon. You need to take it at least three times a day. It will help strengthen the sparkling's spark so that he can endure labor."

"Thank you Ratchet," Waverly softly replied as she smiled at the monitor and watched her sparkling move inside of her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie read the reports of her finding from the week before. Soundwave had brought them to her and as she sat in her office she studied them very carefully.

"You wanted to see me?" Prowl asked as he waited for her to look up.

"Yes, I need you to look over these reports that Soundwave sent me and then give me your best estimation on how to go about apprehending this person." Allie said as she passed the data pads over to him. Prow took them.

"Do you need me to look over the area?" He asked her.

"You might better though I did do a thorough search of it." Allie replied. "Let me know if you find any additional information."

"Yes my lady." Prowl took the data pads and left. Allie was glad she had the tactician but she was still concerned about the outcome of the investigation. She finished up her reports to Lord Megatron and sent them via email and then started to look over the rotation schedule that Aura sent for the hangar as well as patrol schedules.

"You okay?" Optimus asked his mate. She had not heard him come in. For such a large mech he could be quite covert when he wanted to be.

"I am fine." She replied.

"You just seem committed to finding this attacker." She continued as if he didn't hear her.

"I do want to end this if to make sure no one else gets hurt." She said and sighed. Optimus walked fully into her office and around the desk. He began to massage her shoulders and Allie could feel the tension leave them. "That feels so good, my love." She said and smiled up at her mate.

"You have been very stressed since Sentinel's interrogation." He murmured close to her ear.

"Speaking of Sentinel, Shayla called and she is most upset." Allie informed him.

"Oh really?" Optimus said.

"Yes, it seems that she and Sentinel are not getting along very well. I may have to move him to another location." Allie informed her mate.

"What is the problem?" Optimus could well guess but maybe this Shayla had told Allie directly.

"I don't know but I get the distinct feeling that Sentinel is pursuing her romantically and she is resisting." Allie said.

"Sentinel has never made known his intentions for a potential mate. I wonder why he is intrigued with this particular femme." Optimus said to himself as well as to Allie.

"I don't know but I did get the impression that maybe they had a past together. I mean, Shayla, like Saraphina is an enigma to me. She came highly recommended to me when the war broke out and I did ask her to take a post which she readily accepted but other than that I don't know much about her except that she is one of the few that I can trust with my life." Allie moaned softly as Optimus found a kink in her back and rubbed it out. "I do love you." She softly said.

"As do I." He replied. "Let's get out of here."

"Good idea."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did everything go well today?" Cliffjumper asked his mate.

"Yes, didn't you feel it through the bond?" Waverly countered.

"I did but I wanted to confirm it." He replied. Waverly waddled over and sat down on the couch next to Cliffjumper. "What did Ratchet say?"

"Everything is good and we are on schedule to have a healthy sparkling." Waverly said as Cliffjumper pulled her into his arms. "I am well into the third stage and could have him any day now."

"Then you must need your recharge." Cliffjumper replied.

"Yes Ratchet did make sure to remind me but I forgot to tell him about the strut ache when I am lying in the berth too much." She said as she curled her fingers into his armor.

"I guess I will have to lie down with you and rub your back then." Cliffjumper murmured.

"I guess you will." Waverly said before Cliffjumper consumed her lips.


	89. Chapter 89

_I tried really hard to get 88 posted so quick because I am going to be busy and I didn't know if I would be able to post next week of not. I will try to write every night but it will also be determined by how tired I am. I think everyone liked Shayla because she is so gutsy and strong and can handle her own with Sentinel. It makes me glad when I can write a character that everyone can enjoy._

_Please take a moment to leave a review. They are so important to me and I love to read them over and over. Enjoy!_

Shayla was fed up with her house guest. He was driving her to the point that she wanted to cut his spark out and wear it like a prize hanging around her neck. She had finally retreated to her lab in the greenhouse to get away from the old rust bucket. The plants and vegetation was her refuge. She loved her science and creating new hybrids of vegetables to help feed the humans who lived in areas that could not sustain year round vegetation for their homes. Shayla loved her work and it provided a catharsis that was reassuring.

She was observing cell restructure within a prototype of hybrid eggplant when she felt Sentinel's EM field. She sighed as she tried to ignore his presence by continuing to write down her observations while he walked around looking at her equipment and waiting for her to finish. Once he had thoroughly inspected everything, he sat down on her silver metal stool and watched her. It reminded her of all the times he used to watch her on the senate floor as she would rise to speak or when she would be taking notes while another had the speaking platform. His intensity always scared her the most because no matter how hard she tried to ignore him she could _feel him_ watching her.

She took her time finishing up her notes until the tension became unbearable and turned to look at him. "Do you mind?" She asked with all the sarcasm she could inject in her voice. Sentinel looked at her and smirked before standing up from the stool and slowly stalking over to her. Shayla held her ground and tried to control her spark knowing that he would sense it if she allowed it to beat erratically. She stood him down as he stopped mere inches from her as he smiled with a gleam in his optics.

"I do mind." He said softly as he leaned in. Shayla went to step back but Sentinel stopped her by reaching around her waist and trapping her to him.

"Sentinel…" She growled softly as she looked him in the optics, "…let me go now!"

"Why? I am having fun." He replied just as softly. Shayla felt his hand at her waist move down to her aft and caress her as her breath hitched in her throat.

"No Sentinel! I will not tolerate this!" She snarled at him as her hands remained at her sides but her blades extracted out from beneath the skin.

"Why do you fight me?" He said it softly as if he was wondering to himself. "I would give you anything you wanted." He pulled her closer and it took that Shayla could do not to gut him. "I would give you your spark's desire if you would let me." He whispered as he leaned in closer and Shayla groaned softly to herself. He was such an aft but she could not deny that she felt something for the arrogant slagger.

"Sentinel, this is wrong. He have history together…"

"…that you cannot deny my dear Fire."

"I do not go by that name anymore. Why do you insist on calling me that?" She huffed as he stroked her lower back and aft.

"Why? It is your true nature my spark. It is what your personality is, what you demonstrate; you cannot deny the fire and ice and all the wonderful exotic passion that you are. Even this oracle made you different from the others. Look at you! Your skin is darker than the others; a nice lovely olive with hair a black as the galaxy and fiery dark eyes that sparkle like the suns that shine in this Realm. You are truly magnificent just as your designation that you were on Cybertron!"

"I will not let you kiss me!" She hissed at him.

"Don't worry and put away your claws. I have no intention of kissing you." The _yet_ was not said but understood between them. Shayla slowly retracted her claws not trusting him completely. They continued to watch the other as Shayla shuddered with each stroke of his hand on her lower back and aft.

"Please my lord, don't touch me." She whispered and then gasped as he caressed her hair with his other hand.

"So different you are than when we were on Cybertron." He mused to himself out loud. "I could easily come to accept you as my mate."

"Never! I will never let you bond with me!" She snarled as she surprised him by pushing him away. "You are a liar and a deceiver. Allie told me about your plans with the Decepticons! How could you desire to enslave a race of organics when you still held the title of Prime! You disgust me!"

"I did what I had to do to ensure the survival of our race..."

"…by starving and inflicting pain on another race. I think not!" Shayla moved to place the table between them. Her spark pounded in her chest and Sentinel smiled as he scanned her body to detect the heat and arousal that emanated from her.

"That is in the past. We are here now my lovely and I am at your command." His optics gleamed as he said this.

"Then get out of my berth and leave me alone." She yelled at him and he laughed.

"I will do that when your body no longer desires my warmth." He smoothly said and Shayla growled at him.

"You are an aft helmed son of a glitch and I will not stand for your arrogant high handedness any longer!" She yelled hoarsely as he just continued to laugh at her. He lunged at her but she made sure to keep the lab table between them and he laughed again as he saw fear and desire skim across her features.

"You protest too much my dearest. Maybe it is all that suppressed desire that drives you to spit at me." He rounded on her as she tried to run for the door to her lab but he caught her from behind and swung her around to trap her against the door. "I think I hit an energon line in you." He said as he leaned in and smelled her unique femme scent. She had always intoxicated him. He honestly thought he could smell her when she had been on the floor of the senate when she would address them and he had often wondered if they had bonded if one of their creations would have been chosen for prime instead of an archivist. It wasn't too late. She was here, though different than when she had been a dark teal green Iconian senator but they had been reunited even if she was resisting him.

"Have you lost your mind? What do you mean you hit an energon line?" She said breathlessly as he kept smelling her.

"You smell divine my dear sweet femme and I patiently wait for you to give in to me so that I will also be able to taste you." He murmured in her ear as his fingers caressed her waist and slid down to her outer thighs. Shayla gasped as she felt her traitorous body respond to him and she violently pushed him away and stumbled out the door. Her feet took flight as she ran for the safety of her house, up the stairs, and then slamming her door to lock it. Not once did she look back afraid to see him giving chase or that she might worry that he would catch her.

If he did then she would have no will at all to resist him and her response frightened her more than his touch!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How do you feel my darling mate?" Megatron sat by Shalon as she rested on the medical berth.

"I feel fine though I wish Ratchet would release me. I am slowly recovering and I am walking at least twice a day around the infirmary to help aid in my recovery. I just wish that he would let me return to our quarters." Shalon sighed as she reached over to rest her hand in Megatron's long large talons. "I would recover better if I had you with me to keep me warm. Ratchet or Doc has to give me something to recharge every night because I can't rest without you." She softly added the last part for his auditory receptors only.

"I know Shalon but you have to obey their orders. If you were to have a relapse I would worry about you." Megatron said softly. He had never felt the pain and loneliness until he had lost her presence within his spark. Optimus assured him it was because she was in stasis and that surgery and all the medication she was given for pain was blocking their bond. He felt useless and feared for his mate, the sparkling be damned. He needed her and he feared that if he lost her he would never be able to accept the sparkling. Even now he was struggling with how he felt about their new sparking. He felt the love for the mechling within the bond but he kept a tight rein on his feelings toward him. He liked being a sire and father to Storm and in time he hoped to have the same relationship with his son but until then he had to deal with his own feelings about almost losing his mate.

"I am fine my love. I have taken very good care of myself and I have been taking the energon with nanites to help speed my recovery. Doc has plans to take me down to recharge in my sarcophagus once she is assured that the injuries to my protoform are on their way to mending." Shalon said and Megatron had to laugh at the cheeky expression that she wore on her face. He loved her zest for life. It was her outlook that had changed him so even if he would never admit it to anyone else.

"Storm misses you. She cries at night and I am afraid I have spoiled her. I let her recharge with me at night just so she will stop crying." He told her and Shalon had to smile at him.

"You do realize that she will be impossible to live with now. I never let the sparklings recharge with us because it is our private time. My carrier taught me when I first became a young adult that if I ever bonded and had sparklings that to never let them in our berth. We won't be able to get them out and she said they need to learn to recharge in their own room so that they learn that that is their solitude from outside stress and difficult days." Shalon informed her mate.

"I was trying to warn you. I guess you will have the job of straightening out her." He said and Shalon sighed. It was her responsibility even when her mate was the one causing the trouble.

"Ratchet says that next week we will be able to take our son home." She said changing the subject. In truth she did want to talk about the mechling because it concerned her that Megatron would not come and visit him or try to bond with him.

"That is well my darling femme. I look forward to having our family together once again." Megatron moved closer and leaned over Shalon. "I love you." He whispered so that no one could hear but Shalon and she smiled at Megatron adoringly.

"I love you too my lord." She replied. Megatron looked around to see if they were being observed before leaning down and tenderly kissing his mate.


	90. Chapter 90

_I am writing as much as I can with all the work that I am doing since I work two jobs. My kids and I are well and my daughter has piles of homework since she has started at her private college prep school. He school is an international school here in the states and I am so proud of her even if we may have to live like paupers since it is so expensive. What a mother will sacrifice to see that her kids have the best._

_I like the reviews. I know that more than just three people are looking at the stories but I just can't seem to get everyone to leave a review. Please take a moment to leave a review. I can't express how important they are to me and I will put you on my personal email to let you know about updates unless you tell me otherwise. Enjoy!_

"Allie, we need to send supplies to the southern quadrant." Aura poked her head in as she said this and Allie looked up from her desk.

"Did they send in a requisition?" Allie asked as she shuffled her data pads and placed them on her desk.

"Yes and we did approve it." Aura replied.

"Then load a shuttle and send them." Allie stated and Aura nodded as she left. Allie was getting tired of everything going through her, Prowl, or Soundwave; however it was a repercussion from the attacks and she couldn't be sure that there would be more. She had been getting a feeling lately to go back down and look again. It felt as if she was missing something that was vital, something important that could place the last piece of the puzzle, and then maybe they could finish living out their lives in the new peace that they had established.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Shalon, he is so precious even if he is a little larger than the average sparkling." Kiki said and giggled. Shalon smiled as she put away her night dresses that her master had packed for her while she had been staying in the infirmary. They still had not named the sparkling but Shalon had been excited to bring him home and now he was recharging peacefully in the nursery next to Storm who had been ecstatic to see her carrier. She and Kiki had held the mechling and then played with Storm until both sparklings were too exhausted to stay up anymore. Storm for once went right into recharge instead of wanting to stay with the adults. "I'm sorry that our last visit was spoiled by your emergency." Kiki said suddenly looking very sorry.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault that I had to have emergency surgery and now I have my own mechling which is just what I wanted." Shalon said as she squeezed Kiki's hand in reassurance. Both giggled at each other and Shalon felt happy to be at home and where she should be.

The femmes heard a knock and Kiki looked up to see her mate standing in the doorway.

"We have company coming and I need to get you home." Starscream gently said to his mate as she rose and smiled lovingly at him. They were expecting Bumblebee and Stargazer to come for dinner and then the couple would be sparkling sitting so that Starscream could take Kiki to the city for a movie. It was an indulgence that had been picked up by the femmes and introduced in the Realm which had greatly been a hit and Kiki had never seen "Casablanca" before and was itching to see why it was so famous on earth.

"Okay, Shalon thank you for letting me help you home and have a wonderful night back." Kiki leaned in and kissed Shalon and then skipped out of the room so that she could join her mate who rolled his optics at her childish impudence. Shalon laughed because out of all of her friends Kiki was the one who could always make her laugh no matter how bad a situation could be.

"Hey." Megatron had come in and let Starscream and Kiki out while Shalon was musing over her friend. She did not hear him and looked up happy to see that he was home.

"My lord, it is wonderful to see you. They said you and Optimus had to go to the colony today and that you couldn't get out of it." Shalon said softly as Megatron walked in and sat next to her on their berth. He gently cupped her face with his hand as he looked at her glowing skin and happy expression.

"Who escorted you home?" He asked softly.

"Kiki and Aura but Kiki stayed to see our mechling." She returned softly leaning into his touch. She wanted for him to caress her and love her but Ratchet had not cleared her for that kind of activity. "He will send you through the ringer and dent your helm with his wrench. "

"Yes but it would be worth it to have you with me again. I have missed you in my berth." Shalon smiled at his possessiveness and lowered her lashes as he gently touched her face and neck.

"My lord I could open my stitches." She told him.

"I know, but I only want to cuddle and be with you. I promise not to hurt you." He said as he nuzzled her neck and very tenderly pulled her into his lap.

"My lord, don't you think that we should pick a designation for our son?" Shalon asked her mate. She looked up at him and reached up to kiss his chin and Megatron smiled at her tenderly.

"I know that Chelsea called her first son Metronus but I thought of calling our son after my sire, Galvatron." Megatron looked at his mate and watched her face for her reaction.

"Galvatron… I like it. Storm and Galvatron, they are both strong names." She smiled at her mate and he leaned over her to kiss her as he slowly laid her down on their berth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's quiet." Sunstreaker said as he walked into his quarters that he shared with his twin and mate.

"Yes, Sunshine went to bed early. She had a busy day playing with First Aid, Orion, and Hot Rod. Later Little Jazz came and she was so excited to see that little mech that she wore herself out. I think we have the quarters for the rest of the night and Sideswipe will be coming in soon as well." Raynie said as she stood and kissed one of her mates.

"Do you ever regret bonding with us?" Sunstreaker asked and Raynie could tell that he was in one of his melancholy moods.

"Why would you ask that?" She demanded as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I just think that you could have done better than me." He said sounding down and moody.

"Sunstreaker, I love you and Sides. No one can change that." Raynie poured all the love and comfort into their bond.

"_Raynie, is everything okay?"_ Sideswipe asked concern for his mates.

"_Yes, Sunny is just having a rough day."_

"_I just got in. I'll be there immediately."_

Raynie sighed in relief. She knew that Sides was much better at handling Sunny's moods than she was and she didn't feel like battling with him. Sunstreaker clammed up sensing that she and Sides were discussing him and walked in the open dining area and grabbed a cube of energon from the dispenser. Raynie watched him for a moment before walking to him and trying to wrap her arms around him again.

"Sides is on his way. He just came in from patrol Sunstreaker I love you. You have given me everything that I have ever wanted so why would I regret anything?" She looked up at him and reached up with one hand to smooth the worry wrinkles from the soft metal of around his optics. He smiled at her.

"Cliffjumper and I had a skirmish today. Nothing major, he just rubbed me raw that's all. I guess I felt insecure because all he gloated about was how he had the perfect little mate that obeyed his every whim." Sunstreaker took a long drink of his energon and then placed the cube on the counter. He turned in her arms and wrapped his around hers.

"I need to feel you. I need you." He stressed and Raynie surrendered to him as he took her lips and devoured her spark with his desperation. She clung to him as he stole her very essence drawing her into him as she felt his chest plates open without no foreplay or preparation. Her legs gave out and he followed her down to the floor as the first pulse hit her and she gasped out loud and then moaned. Sunstreaker suddenly pulsed her hard and Raynie cried out as he body contorted against his body.

"Sunstreaker please." She wanted him inside her but he was holding back wanting more of a spiritual connection than a physical one. Raynie tried to plead with him but Sunstreaker held her firmly to his body and let his glossa fill her mouth. His pulses were steady and very powerful as he brought her to over loading before completely merging his spark with hers. Raynie cried out as each pleasurable sensation coursed through her body until she was gasping and crying for release. He sent her over the peak as he followed her and Raynie clung desperately as her lover gently brought her down from her euphoria.

"I love you." She said quietly.

"I know." Sunstreaker replied.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Sideswipe said as he walked in from patrol.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been four days since the fight in the lab of the greenhouse. Four days of silence and three nights of recharging next to his warm armored body and yet he had made no further attempts to woo her or fight with her. Oh she had tried but he no longer laughed or mocked her and now Shayla wondered what he was up to. She walked to the dispenser and poured herself a cube of midgrade and made one for her unruly guest and then laughed at herself. She was doing exactly what Sentinel said that femmes were good at and if she had any sense she would poison his energon and let him die but Shayla would not be like that. She believed in being the wonderful hostess, it was from her days as a senator, and she wanted her guests to be at ease. Sentinel was a different matter altogether but even still she could not forget her skills as a hostess.

She started to head to her room but was stopped as she saw Sentinel standing in the doorway watching her.

"I am having an early night and I don't want to fight." Was all she said before she brushed past him and walked upstairs to her berth room.

"I will follow you." He said which made her stop. She turned around and glared at him.

"I don't need you to sparkling sit me." She sneered. "It is bad enough that you won't leave me alone at night now you have to interfere with what little personal time I have?"

"Shayla…"

"Oh now you remember my name. Primus you are insufferable!" She turned back and took two more steps toward her berth room before hearing his laughter. "What, you think that I am being funny, that this between us is amusing?" She exclaimed incredulously. She rounded but not before he closed in on her. "Sentinel, please we have gone four days without fighting and I am not in the mood."

"I don't want to fight Shayla. I want to love you." He purred into her ears. "What would it take to get you to trust me?" Shayla backed away slowly going up the stairs backwards as Sentinel stalked after her.

"Trust, you took everything from me and my family was killed! Why would I trust you?" She hissed at him as she looked desperately for an escape.

"Femme, what does it take to make you understand that I did not offline your family?" Sentinel snarled as he continued to stalk her up the stairs. "I made sure that Optimus kept Beachcomber safe. He was alive when I left Cybertron!"

"What?" She whispered as her legs gave out and she went down but not before Sentinel reaching her and keeping her from tumbling down the stairs.

"He was the last and I thought I had lost you forever." Sentinel gently said as he cradled her in his arms and sat down on the landing at the top of the stairs with her.

"But why? I thought you hated me and my family was only a means to get to me." She looked at him with confusion and Sentinel's spark ached for her.

"Why would I want to destroy you? You were the only bot to ever make me feel alive." He said and Shayla just stared as slowly understanding washed through her.

"But the senate, my being ostracized from society, I thought it was your doing!" She said softly.

"No, it was Darkwing's doing and I was not able to stop him. I have lived with that and regretted it." Sentinel gently held her and they stayed like that for what seemed an eternity and then he pulled her up in his arms and slowly walked her to the berth room. The cube forgotten was on the floor as he put her to berth and then spooned in beside her holding her close.

"Thank you." She said softly. Sentinel smiled as he held her close to him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For giving me hope." She replied. "You once said that you would be willing to give me my spark's desire. My desire is to see my little brother and you have given me hope."


	91. Chapter 91

_I hope that the shift in Sentinel's and Shayla's relationship doesn't upset my readers but I promise that you will like the outcome. She is tough but I think she needs an old bot like Sentinel that is why I created her to be his mate. It's inevitable to happen but I hope you like their journey._

_I am surprised that only one commented on the name for the mechling. I had something else in mind but then while writing I changed it very suddenly. I thought Galvatron was more appropriate. In my folly I have forgotten the names for Aura's and Thundercracker's sparklings. I know that is terrible and I will have to go back and reread my own writing. If anyone knows which chapter that it is in, please send me a message. It will help me._

_Please, please, please, review so I know what you think. I even like negative criticism except when it is intentionally hurtful. Enjoy!_

Shayla woke and blushed as she realized that she was draped over Sentinel's torso. She looked up, to her dismay, to see Sentinel smirking at her. It was the first time she had ever over recharged and it made it her first having to deal with Sentinel upon waking.

"Good morning my darling femme, I hope you are not too embarrassed. You usually recharge on top of me every night." He said and Shayla wanted to kill him for the twinkle in his optics. She just knew he was laughing at her in his CPU, the fragger, and she wanted a hole to open up and swallow her. "No spiteful words this morning, or does your gato have your glossa?"

"Go to the pit, Sentinel; I am not in the mood." She replied as he reached around her waist and caressed her aft. "I see the morning doesn't change how you like to feel me up."

"Well of course, it would be no fun if I couldn't get a rise out of you." He laughed at the glare and moved down to stroke her outer thighs. "I remember how warm and soothing you were to me last night. Does this mean that we might make a truce? I love the fights but I also want to learn more about you." He purred softly into her ear as Shayla shivered. She looked him in the optics and sighed.

"We will declare a truce for the nights. Is that agreeable?" She asked him.

"I can manage that. Does that mean we fight through the day?" He asked smirking at her.

"It means you leave me alone so that I can do my work!" She growled back.

"I'll think about it." He stated and Shayla rolled her eyes at him as he laughed. She tried to get up but Sentinel held her firmly to him.

"Sentinel…" She growled. She wiggled and tried to shake loose from his hold but Sentinel would have none of it. He rolled her until she was under him and Shayla breathlessly held back her whimper of fear as he pulled her wrists over her head.

"I mean it, let me go now!" She demanded though it came out a little breathy and insecure. Sentinel laughed at her and then nuzzled her neck.

"Just this once Shayla let go. Be with me and enjoy the pleasure." He whispered and Shayla was tempted but she also knew that to give in would be foolish. "Shayla let me pleasure you and if you don't like it I will leave you alone." He licked at her neck where sensitive cables lie beneath skin and Shayla gasped.

"You will never leave me alone." It was true. If she gave in to him then the memories would haunt her. Shayla thought about him and wondered if it would not be so bad to be haunted by memories. In truth she had plenty of skeletons already littering her closet so one more might not hurt.

"I promise Shayla, I will honor my word if it is truly what you wish." He said as he moved down to nuzzle her breasts. Shayla moaned as she clung to Sentinel. She wanted him and yet she was afraid that when he found that she was not the worldly femme that he thought that he might ridicule her. He reached back up and captured her lips in a tender kiss so contradictory of his personality that Shayla felt like weeping from the confusion and inner turmoil that her thoughts were providing. She wrapped her left arm around his neck as her right hand went to cradle the side of his face, the malleable metal so smooth and warm, despite his age, beneath her fingers that she gasped from the sensation of just touching him.

In that moment Shayla decided to give him a chance. Just last night he had given her hope and she had waited so long for a mech to love her. Would it be so wrong for that mech to be Sentinel? Surely none of the others would do. They were young and brash and the only one to possibly interest her would be Ironhide and he was already bonded to Mia, her friend and comrade in arms, and she would never hurt Mia.

"I still stand by that you will never leave me alone but if it means that much to you I will surrender." She whispered and delight dance across Sentinel's face before masking it behind the desire that Shayla saw burning beneath his optics. He reached down to cup her face with his hands has he met her in the middle for a gentle sweet kiss. Shayla moaned as she raised her knees up next to Sentinel's outer thigh plates and then hooked her heels on the edges of his calf plates for leverage. Shayla plucked at the sensitive wiring beneath Sentinel's armor and then gasped as the cool morning air touched her skin as he reared back and began to shed his armor. She trembled beneath him as she watched wide eye and trembling with realization as the dawning of the day exposed her thoughts and feelings to the reality of her situation. His bluish grey protoform was exquisite beneath his red armor and Shayla reached up to touch his chest as he lowered himself back to her.

"Your spark is so beautiful." He murmured and she laughed.

"You have never seen my spark so how do you know." She said as she felt him stroke her aft to her outer thigh.

"It shines through in your eyes." He replied and Shayla's eyes grew wide at the wonderful compliment. She blushed at his intense gaze and Sentinel drew her knees high and over his shoulders as he lowered his helm to nuzzle her stomach. She gasped as her hands went around Sentinel's helm as he made his way down her body and settled between her legs. She gasped as he licked at her valve and then moaned and whimpered as he gently prepared her for his first thrust.

Shayla shivered as his fingers stretched her tight valve. She had never allowed anyone to touch her so intimately and couldn't help but be a little nervous as Sentinel gently stretched her and lubricated her with her own fluids. Shayla's head thrashed against the pillow and she cried out as she felt his glossa licked and then dip in to touch sensitive walls and nodes never before stimulated but when Shayla tried to pull away from sensations too extreme, Sentinel held her to him as he wrapped his arms around her thighs.

"Sentinel, what… please!" She cried out as she tried to get out from under him but he wouldn't let her. She was frightened by his fervor but she couldn't get away from him. "Sentinel…let me go please!" She yelled but it was breathy and hoarse as she squirmed beneath him.

"Shayla, I will never hurt you." He said, his voice gravelly and low sending vibrations through her, as he flicked his glossa over and around her valve. When his fingers penetrated her Shayla bucked upward in instinct as electrical pulses started flowing through her lower body and stimulating her. She cried out and Sentinel raised her legs over his shoulders as he carefully moved his fingers in her wet tight valve as he stretched her even more so that he would not hurt her when he entered her body.

"Sentinel… please I don't know what to do!" Shayla cried out as Sentinel moved his fingers in and out and then swirled them in circular motions. She coated his fingers with her fluids as they began to soak the sheets on the berth. Shayla rose up against his soft malleable grey metal of his mouth and torso and he held her to him. She pulled him close and covered his mouth with hers as he sucked on her glossa and then filled her mouth with his. It was a dual of wills, of strength, and of spark as they discovered every sensitive place that each could find and both loved the powerful sensation of charge that was coursing through them.

"Shayla you are so responsive." He murmured against her mouth as he brought her to overload with his fingers. Shayla let out a soft scream as electrical charges consumed her body and she bucked up high into his arms as fluid flowed freely over Sentinel's hands and Shayla's thighs running down to soak the sheets and blanket. Sentinel moved back up savoring the taste of her fluids as he licked his digits clean. Shayla's eyes grew big at the erotic sight as her breath caught in her throat and his helm hovered close to hers. He dipped down and she tasted herself on his lips.

"Shayla look at me." Sentinel command he softly and she looked into his azure optics that swirled with so much emotion. "I will not hurt you." He said softly as he lightly kissed her lips. "I want you to enjoy this."

"I trust you Sentinel." She said softly as she felt him line his body up with hers. He lifted her knee up with one hand as he spread her other thigh apart and tensed momentarily at the odd sensation of another touching her so intimately. Her hands went to his chest as if to brace herself as she felt his spike begin to push slowly into her. She made herself relax as Sentinel very slowly entered her but then Sentinel stopped as he looked at her in surprise.

"Shayla…it can't be! What?" He was stumbling as he looked at her with a mixture of confusion and awe.

"I never had an interest in anyone, no one special, and I never thought about casual relationships." Shayla replied as she clutched at Sentinel's shoulders while she felt him raise her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He reared back and then moved suddenly forward as he sheath his spike deeply within he hot moist valve. Shayla gasped at the sudden intrusion and then whimpered in pain while holding desperately to her lover.

"I am sorry that it hurt so much but I promise the pain will go away." Sentinel whispered as he settled himself while relishing the feel of her valve clenching and tightening around him.

"Why do I feel this way Sentinel?" She asked him whimpering and squirming beneath him to make him move, to get some kind of friction, or anything to just get the charge building within her so that she could find release. It was the sweetest torture because he felt so wonderful in her. It was as if he had become the other half of her that this moment was what she had always waited for, and she would never regret it.

"Shayla," Sentinel rasped, "my dear, darling femme. You were made for me." He whispered in her ear and began to move in and out of her valve as Shayla let out a soft scream of surprise and pleasure. "My darling senator you finally belong to me spark and body." Sentinel whispered as he reached down to gently press against her pelvic plating to stimulate her further toward overload.

Shayla moaned loudly as she felt him increase his trusts as her body relaxed more and more to accommodate his passion. She clung to him desperately as he moved faster and deeper bringing her closer to that unknown pleasure that her body was experiencing for the very first time. He touched her in places that no other had ever reached and she reveled in his aggressive passion. Shayla moaned and gasped as Sentinel taught her how to touch him in return to his pleasuring her. They explored each other as Shayla began to thrash against him; she was losing control of her body as Sentinel played like a professional harpist plucking each individual string while it vibrated in delectation.

"My darling come for me, overload, and know that I was the one who pleasured you." He growled arrogantly and Shayla tightened against him as she screamed into overload. Sentinel followed her as he shouted to Primus her true designation, Firestarter. Both lay panting as Shayla listened to Sentinel's fan whirl rapidly to cool his protoform and Shayla ran her legs over his as she felt coolant prickle along his metal flesh and sweat made her skin slick to his touch.

"You're still an aft." She whispered.

"And you loved every moment being in my arms." He returned as his hand stroked her overly sensitive slick skin. Shayla could feel another charge building as she tried to stifle a moan but Sentinel just laughed as his spike began to harden inside her again.

"Sentinel, please…not again. I think I'll die from a third overload." She whispered brokenly as he began to move within her highly sensitive hot wet valve and Shayla cried out as stray tears began to seep from her tightly closed eyes.

"You were made for this, for me, and I will not stop until we are both so tired that we are forced into recharge!" He snarled. In truth he had finally found her and staked his claim on her body and now he wanted her spark. Sentinel was not going to let go of her until he took everything from her that she could give. He stroked her thighs as he reared back on his knees and then he pulled her up where he was snuggled deep inside her body. Shayla cried out as he spike penetrated even deeper if possible and her valve contracted around him. He started pistoning in and out of her roughly and Shayla screamed as he stretched her painfully at first until she was stretched and pleasure took over. Sentinel growled as he kept the relentless speed and Shayla thought he would pound her into the berth.

"Darling Shayla, you are divine, a goddess among goddesses." He murmured as he continued his relentless thrusting and Shayla whimpered and cried out as she felt the charge building rapidly within her. Then Sentinel sent the first spark pulse. Shayla screamed as her body bucked so high Sentinel thought she might split in two. He held her down and close to his chassis as she looked at him with shock.

Shayla had heard her friends talk about being pulsed but she had never had felt it before. "Sentinel, please it scares me." She cried.

"Relax my darling. It is only to pleasure you. Let it flow over your circuits and then try to send it back to me." He whispered as he pulsed her again. Shayla cried out but then tried to relax as she concentrated on the charges' flow and then sending a smaller pulse back. Sentinel cried out and Shayla's eyes grew big as she realized that the power he emanated could flow between them. He was the master and she the student as he began to teach her the delights of spark pulsing. He would bring her to the brink but then stop as she cried out in frustration and then he would start again until she would beg and cling to him. He loved hearing his name cried out as she writhe beneath him, his spike buried deeply within he body, and his spark pulsing to claim hers.

"Sentinel… Sentinel please," she whimpered as she felt his chest plates shift and her eyes widen more as she saw the brilliant blue and gold of his spark. She struggled against him and Sentinel looked down to take in her panic expression. "No please Sentinel, I don't want this." She cried out as he held her still against her will.

"I lost you once, thought you were offlined, I am not losing you again." He snarled softly and Shayla stopped fighting him. He was serious and he meant it. Shayla surrendered as he chest lighted of its on and she gave in to his willful way.

It was more powerful than the pulses, more exquisite than him filling her; she could see everything and he let her, but what startled her, what made tears clog her throat and run down from her eyes was that he truly loved her and never stopped after he thought she was dead. She saw all the times that he defended her when she was not there against Darkwing and the other senators who saw her as a joke. She saw him trying to get to her family, trying to save them, but was too late.

Shayla cried out from all the misunderstandings and hateful things they had hurled at each other, and then Shayla saw why Sentinel went to Megatron and made a pact with him. It wasn't that Sentinel was a traitor or a secret con but that he had been spark broken by the devastation of war. He only wanted to save his race and restore Cybertron. In his naiveté he wanted to reestablish Cybertron to its glory with him as their race's leader.

Shayla loved him in that moment and realized that she had always loved him. It was why he could hurt her and it was why she had fought so hard against him. She had wanted his approval, his support, and now she understood that why he may have fought with her he had always defended her against the ones who wanted her gone or destroyed. Shayla felt so torn, spark broken, that they had lost so much time, but then Sentinel sent her a pulse of love and gratitude so that she would know that what she felt he knew and that it was okay. They had the future and that was all that mattered.

Shayla cried out as she and Sentinel tenderly reached overload and she blacked out from her body forcing her into recharge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie looked around the lower hanger that was now used for storage. She felt compelled to come back and look by herself without anyone with her to see that Prowl or Soundwave may have overlooked anything from their investigation. She couldn't shake the gut feeling that there was something she should know about this.

It was as if the perpetrator wanted her to know, wanted to be caught, but she was not looking in the right place. Why else would they leave evidence lying around to be found? Nothing that Allie could piece together made sense.

Allie looked around the darkened area, careful not to trip over boxes of shuttle parts or weapon cartridges, as she flashed her light around looking for something she could not explain. There was a bang suddenly and Allie turned her light off careful not to give away her position. She listened carefully as she heard rustling coming from the corner where boxes were stacked and Allie slowly walked stealthily closer so that she wouldn't surprise or upset whoever it was. She drew out her pistol just in case she needed it and stood close to a box so that her shadow would not be seen. She carefully peered over to a see a small femme crying as she mopped at something on the floor. It was Emalia, the young femme that was being trained for patrol and Allie felt compassion for the youngling even if she was the culprit.

"Emalia, can we talk?" Allie said it very softly as she brushed her CPU with hers so that the femme wouldn't shoot first or react too negatively. "What are you doing here? I ordered no one down here." Allie whispered softly and pain filled eyes looked up at her and Allie's breath hitched a realization flooded her systems.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sentinel why? Why didn't you just tell me? Why waste all this time when we could have been together, had a family?" Shayla looked down at Sentinel with the hurt still lingering in her eyes from what she had seen through the bond. Sentinel had rolled her until she was lying on top of his chassis and she was looking down at him with her elbows propping her head as she talked to him.

"They would have been killed in the war, Shayla. This is better. Optimus and Megatron have made peace, a pact, even if we no longer can survive on our home world." Sentinel released warm air from his vents and Shayla smiled sadly.

"It is sad that we finally found each other after all this time." She commented softly as she drew Cybertronian symbols on his chest plates. They were the old symbols that spoke of their time together before everything had become so complicated. Shayla had seen them through their bond as she had also seen where he had left her secret gifts from and admirer that she had never had time to find out. Too many things had happened to get her spurned from her fellow senators. Now she was still awed and amazed that sentinel had been the one to send them. It had been an old courting ritual that was practiced among her class and it saddened her that they had lost so much. She reflected on her thoughts and tried not to swell on the fact that Sentinel could feel them too and then her eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked at him suddenly on the optics and a soft smile flitted across her lips. "You are still an aft and I will stand by that!"

Sentinel just laughed as Shayla felt the vibrations emanate from him and tingle along her nerve sensory net. "How dare you command me to overload!" She exclaimed indignantly but still smiled at her lover.

"Well femme, I will do what I please!" He replied in a huff and swelling up with arrogance. Shayla rolled her eyes in annoyance but then when he next spoke Shayla's toes curled and her breath hitched as fluids welled within her valve and started to leak. "You loved every minute of it my darling. You can't deny it, my spark, and my lovely and beautiful femme." Sentinel laughed softly but then he groped her aft as he felt a rush of lust so intense flood the bond from her that he growled deeply in his throat as he lifted her up and planted his rapidly growing spike deep inside her valve.

Shayla whimpered as he wrapped his large hands around her waist and taught her the age old dance between a mech and femme. She cried out from the soreness of her valve but couldn't deny that she wanted him as her fluids coated his spike as she moved up and down on his body and he relished every sensation that he felt from her as she whimpered and gasped his name out on every down stroke.

"Sentinel…I don't think…"

"I promise, only gentleness." He kissed her softly as he once again opened his chest plates and showed his love every promise that he wanted to fulfill with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I only wanted that aft helm Cliffjumper to know that he couldn't get away with hurting Waverly. I am so sorry!" The femme, Emalia, sobbed brokenly and her words helped Allie to understand why there had been no new attacks. She was hurting because she had hurt others. Allie compassionately walked around in front of the femme and went down on her knees. She gently pulled the femme to her and wrapped her arms around to hug and comfort the femme.

"You didn't want anyone hurt." Allie whispered.

"It wasn't supposed to go off like that but I didn't anticipate the fuel tank being filled before the explosion occurred. I don't know what to do and I am so scared Allie." She sobbed brokenly as Allie held her and rocked her back and forth.

"I am so sorry. I love Mia and I thought I would die when she was hurt." Emalia cried.

"I know but you need to tell her. You need to so that it won't eat at you." Allie softly said. "Mia would appreciate it too."

"But _they _won't. They will want to punish me, hurt me, and I am scared. No one was supposed to be on the tarmac!" Emalia sobbed harder as she clung to Allie's arms desperately. Allie in one sense felt relief that it was only one who had caused the problems but Allie also knew that this femme would have to face the repercussions of her actions.

Both sat there while Allie held the femme as she cried out all of her fears. "Emalia, let's get out of here." Allie told her softly.

"But…I need to…clean up. I…"

"Don't worry about it. I will take care of it." Allie gently helped her up and walked with her to the doors that led to the upper level. They slowly walked back to the main hanger and Allie led her up the stairs to her office. Others stared at the pair as they walked by but Allie kept her firmly with her so she couldn't bolt.

Emalia startled as she saw Prowl and Soundwave waiting by Allie's office door. She whimpered and then pulled back but Allie kept a firm arm on her as she escorted the femme inside of her office while the mechs followed.

"Allie, please I didn't mean it." Emalia started scared of the two mechs that had followed them in.

"I know but your actions will have repercussions and I can't excuse you from it." Allie told her in a gentle but firm voice. Emalia started to cry softly again and Soundwave felt sorry for the little femme who had only wanted to protect her friend and then avenge her. Allie sensed his compassion and gave him a sharp look while Prowl kept his stoic face emotionless.

"Please, I didn't mean to hurt anyone." She whispered.

"I know Emalia, and when I talk over the situation with Prowl and Soundwave we will take that into consideration. You have to understand that you can't avenge someone because you think that they are being mistreated. If you had come to us I would have been happy to explain the situation to the best of my ability to you as long as you understood that some of it is private and should be left between Waverly and Cliffjumper, but you didn't. I am recommending counseling for you. Our race is trying to heal from a very long war and we ourselves have been on the edge of it. I think this integration has not been easy on you and a little counseling would help you adjust better. As for Waverly, she is fine. I check on her daily and yes, I know what Cliffjumper is implying but you have to understand that he has an attitude stemming from the fact that he is a minibot and tends to over exaggerate his words and actions. Besides, if you were a true friend of Waverly, you would know that she would only tolerate his high handedness for only so long." Allie took a long look at the small femme. "Emalia, you may be dismissed if you don't have anything else to say." She told her quietly.

"Thank you, Allie and I am truly sorry."

"I know."


	92. Chapter 92

_I really enjoyed writing 91 and I hoped that everyone liked how I wrote the interaction between Shayla and Sentinel. I think that they are becoming my new favorites especially since Sentinel is so arrogant but Shayla always puts him in his place._

_I also wanted to resolve the mystery around the attacks. _

_Please take a moment to leave a review. I really appreciate them and I love to read them over and over. Enjoy!_

"Allie has been busy." Megatron commented to Shalon as he walked into their berth room and sat down next to his mate. She was in a robe nursing his son as Galvatron greedily drank from his carrier. Megatron felt a wave of lust heat his systems as he watched jealously as his son curled his little fists into his carrier's breasts and kneaded her skin as his spark pulsed in rhythm to hers. Shalon looked up startled as she felt her mate's emotions through their bond.

"I guess there will be no more sparklings for a while." She said softly as she felt her master's arousal and blushed.

"No and I won't change my mind. As much as I love you, I almost lost you." Megatron said as he watched his son. Shalon cradled the large helm and gently smoothed the smooth bluish purple armor that lightly covered the mechling. She smiled adoringly at her son as she lifted her lashes to sneak at peak at her master. She was teasing him but she knew that he couldn't touch her until Ratchet cleared her. She smiled coyly as she leaned down and placed a kiss on the helm of her son and heard Megatron growl softly. Galvatron whimpered as he felt his sire's ire through the creator creation bond and squeezed at his carrier's breast. Shalon gasped as the sensation ran down to her core and Megatron swooped over and kissed her hungrily biting at her lips till they bled a combination of blood and energon. Shalon whimpered and cried out as Megatron crushed her mouth against his and growled deeply into her mouth as Galvatron started crying in fear as Shalon tried to pull back but Megatron would not let her. When he felt that she had had enough punishment he leaned back but still stayed close as Galvatron cried softly against his carrier's breast.

"Do you still want to test me my darling femme?" He asked her softly. Shalon smirked as she looked up at him.

"I will always test you my lord just to see what kind of reaction I can get." She replied softly as she settled Galvatron until he only whimpered a little.

"You may not like my reaction." Megatron stated.

"But at least I will know my place my lord." She reiterated smiling softly at him.

"You are a minx and a pain in my aft at times."

"But I will never stop loving you." She said softly.

"No you won't. You let me know that every day through our bond." Megatron said dryly and Shalon laughed.

"Yes I do. It is because it is true. It was why I picked you, besides Chelsea is too much trouble. I am much better at taking care of your every need." She stuck her glossa out playfully at him and Megatron's optics darkened.

"What about my every desire?" He asked deeply growling from his throat.

"I'll take care of that once Ratchet clears me," she replied, "but he better do it soon by the looks on your face." She laughingly said.

Megatron nuzzled her neck and then he looked at his son who trustingly held to his carrier's chest. He still was not as comfortable with him as he was with Storm but he hesitantly leaned down and kissed the mechling's helm and palmed his face with his large hands. Megatron felt love flood through the creator creation bond as Galvatron bonded for the first time with him. Shalon felt tears as she watched her mate and son connect with each other and she felt relief and love calm her fears.

"He is a handsome mech isn't he?" Megatron asked softly.

"He's ours." Shalon returned just as softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie was home early from work since Prowl and Soundwave was very capable of handling the Hall. She had taken the twins into the nursery and lay down on the floor so that she could play with them. As they frolicked and wobbled around on their peds she felt Optimus at the door of their quarters before he walked in. She smiled as he sent her love and comfort through the bond because he knew that she had been dis appointed in the young femme that had taken it upon herself to avenge her friend without telling anyone.

"Hello my darling lord." She said softly as her eyes watched her sons on the floor playing with their toys.

"Hello my dear sweet spark." He returned as he joined her on the floor.

"Did you have a good day at work?" She asked him as Roddy toddled over and plopped down on his sire's torso. Optimus laughed as Roddy tried to tickle his sire like they did him and Allie laughed at his antics. Orion held back somewhat shyly as was his style with his sire and Optimus motioned with his hand for Orion to come over for a hug. He burst into a toddling run and Allie laughed and cheered as Optimus pulled him up to sit next to his twin as he hugged both of the sparklings.

"They are so precious Allie, and I feel so blessed to have them and you." He said as he nuzzled one little helm and then the other and the twins giggled as they chirped and clicked at their sire.

"They are their sire's creations." Allie said. In truth they favored Optimus greatly, his coding heavily encrypted within their systems, but Allie didn't mind because they loved her unconditionally even if they did not favor her in coloring.

"They are that." Optimus agreed as Roddy tried to tickle his brother which resulted in them rolling off their sire and wrestling on the floor with each other.

"Will they hurt each other?" The Prime asked even though he smiled indulgently as they clicked and laughed at each other.

"No, but I still monitor their playing sessions very carefully to make sure that they are playing and not fighting." Allie laughed as Roddy, who was slightly smaller, pinned his brother to the floor. All too quickly though Orion managed to get free and both started rolling around like a large red, blue, and orange flame ball.

"They are a hand full. Do you need help with them?" Optimus asked.

"No, Cassie has set up a day care since we have so many now in the Hall. She also set up one on the Moon base as well as several other places for our bonded couples. I have been letting them stay there and they love playing with the other sparklings." Allie let Roddy pull at her fingers and then practiced counting them as Optimus affectionately looked on. He laughed as Roddy would get to three and start over but Allie would teach him a new number each time he would start over until she had him counting to ten over and over without help.

"He doesn't seem to want to be quick with numbers so I fear he will be more into speed and impulsive to fight but Orion loves to count and is already learning Cybertronian glyphs. I think he will be our scholar and Roddy will be our athlete. Who knows, maybe with a little training even Roddy will be well versed in academics but I think he will have to work harder than his brother." Allie said as she laughed again when Roddy decided he was bored and started playing with a toy just to annoy his brother. It started another wrestling match but they enjoyed being a family together.

"They will be what Primus wants for them my dear femme and we will be their guides. Hopefully they will have a better life than we did a live of peace, and not of pain." Optimus said solemnly as he watched his sparklings play with each other. He smiled as love swelled in the bond he shared with his mate and creations as the family enjoyed each other's company.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Shayla, you need a doctor." Sentinel stated as he continued to look over her foot. They had been playing in the snow outside of the greenhouse', atrium when Shayla had stepped in a hole running. She had twisted her foot and Sentinel was forced to carry her back. Shayla was afraid that she broke it. She couldn't even place any weight on it and Sentinel's concern did not help dispel her doubt.

"Sentinel, can you carry me to out berth room. I have a communicator in there." She said tiredly.

"I am sorry my dear Fire but you have twisted it good and I don't know enough about your biologic systems to help you." Sentinel picked her up and carried her upstairs and then he opened the door to their berth room and sat her down at the desk in the corner. She pushed a statute over and pushed a button hidden below.

"Sorry for the secrets but years of fighting cannot be replaced with naïve trust." She said dryly and Sentinel laughed.

"I understand and I don't blame you for hiding the communications relay station. I wouldn't trust the locals either." Sentinel said as he laughed at his mate.

"It isn't the locals that I worry about but I don't like guests or anyone snooping so I don't leave things out to give them reason to snoop." She said as she gave her identification and sent a message to Soundwave. It felt strange not talking to Comm., but she had taken a post on the moon to be with her mate. Soundwave was an excellent communications officer, the best of his abilities, which placed him in a category unique only to him. It seemed funny that Cassie was his mate. She was entirely the opposite with the exception that both of them loved sparklings and symbiotic beings. Her new creations were just darling and complimented both of their creators.

"Soundwave receiving, message please." Shayla sighed as she thought about what she wanted to say.

"Thank you Soundwave; please advise Allie that Sentinel and I will be coming into the Hall today. I am in need of medical assistance." Shayla said with a monotone voice to match the communications officer.

"Soundwave acknowledge; message received. Will be relayed to the appropriate officers." Soundwave said and cut the communications.

"Well he is a ball of fun." Sentinel said and Shayla laughed.

"He may be but he is the best of his field. Even Comm. is intimidated by him and she doesn't normally let anyone intimidate her." Shayla said as Sentinel picked her back up. "Can you fly a shuttle my arrogant aft of love?"

"Hey I am just an aft to you. Don't get too creative with your words femme!" Sentinel huffed indignantly and dropped her on the berth. Shayla gasped but then laughed as she moved to get out of his way as he plopped down beside her.

"Hey, you are heavier than me. Do you want to crush me?" She tried to sound upset but just couldn't pull it off as Sentinel began tickling her relentlessly.

"I knew you would move. Now hush and let me love you." He stated.

"_This_ is what you call love?" She asked incredulously.

"You are what I call loved." Sentinel replied as he leaned down and kissed her senselessly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did you talk to Sunstreaker?" Raynie asked as she nursed Sunshine. She had a virus and was reverting back to her earlier days instead of taking a sipping cup that Wheeljack had made and sent to them. Raynie wondered when he would ever have sparklings since he loved making their toys, cups, and paraphernalia. He was always sending the families' gifts and Raynie loved that her sparkling was being so spoiled by the scientist.

"I did talk to him but he and Cliffjumper have a past. It won't be easy until he can get over whatever is bothering him." Sideswipe said as he draped himself over the Chair that Raynie was sitting in. He pulled her against the chair where she could feel his heat through the metal bars and Raynie smiled up at her mate.

"It would be nice to have both of you together again. I miss the three of us together." Raynie murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind her head. She pulled herself up and kissed him as he palmed her breasts and then rubbed down her stomach until his hand was buried beneath the helm of her skirt and he was rubbing her intimately.

"I know you miss us together but I want some loving now." Sideswipe purred and Raynie sighed as she relaxed against her lover.

"Do you want to go to our room?" She asked and then moaned as his fingers slid into her valve.

"No, I want you here in this chair." He replied as he felt her fluids coat his fingers and growled softly while revving his engines in appreciation. Raynie gasped as Sideswipe prepared her but then she whimpered in protest when he removed his fingers only to turn her and the chair around, the legs scraping the floor, lifting her legs, removing her panties, and sliding in to her as he lifted her aft where she was seated firmly on his thighs, his spike buried deeply within her.

"Oh Primus, Sides, I think I am dying and going to the well of sparks." She cried out as he began to move within her using the back of the chair as leverage. She was trapped between him and the chair with only the means to ride out the pleasure that Sideswipe was giving her. He pumped into her as he began to pulse her and Raynie cried out as she held tight to him.

"_You know, it would be nice if you could wait for me."_

"_Sorry brother, you didn't wait for me the other day."_

"_Oh shut up you two! Sunny you can have me later!" _Raynie moaned out loud as all three of them stopped talking within the bond and Sideswipe drove harder and faster into her as pulse after pulse flowed between them. When Sideswipe opened his chest Raynie reciprocated and both sent a pulse to Sunstreaker over the bond as they overloaded together.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Guess what?" Allie said as she walked into Megatron's office. She and Optimus had just put the twins down for their afternoon naps when Soundwave sent the message to her.

"I hate guessing Allie, what do you want?" Megatron didn't even look up from his reports.

"Sentinel and Shayla are coming in. They have a medical emergency. I wonder how long it took before she clobbered him." Allis mused as she smiled at the thought.

"Never know we will have to see when they get here." This time Megatron did look up as he smiled at her. "It will be interesting to see how they have been getting along."

"I know. I just wanted to inform you. I am going to find Optimus." Allie winked at him and he laughed as she left him in his office. He was looking forward to finally being home this evening since Ratchet had cleared Shalon for intimate relations and he couldn't wait to get off from work. Prowl had taken Tia and Jazz to the city and Soundwave was working communications so he had to stay the full shift as much as he hated it.

"I'll make sure to be on the tarmac." Megatron called after her wondering what kind of reception they would make for the old aft helm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I just received a message from Allie." Doc said as Ratchet walked into their shared office. "We are going to have a patient later this afternoon. It seems that Shayla and Sentinel are coming in to the Hall and they need medical assistance."

"I wonder who battered who?" Ratchet said as he walked around and picked Doc up and replaced her chair with his aft with her sitting in his lap.

"Don't know. The message just said to expect them." Doc said as she cuddled up to her mate.

"Well we can handle it. Speaking of mates, where's our little one?" Ratchet asked suddenly.

"He is playing with Aura's twins. I made Aura promise that if I let him stay that her twins wouldn't teach him how to jump off the bed and glide!" Doc laughed at her mate's outrageous look of horror. "I'm just kidding Ratch, darling don't look so stricken."

"He's our only son, Cassandra! What were you thinking giving me a spark attack?" He demanded. He slapped her aft and Doc cried out. "I don't need that kind of teasing. I get enough form those slagging twins!"

"I'm sorry my darling. I just couldn't resist." She teased him as she rubbed her rump where he had slapped her and then leaned in and kissed her lover.

"Two more hours and then we can go to our quarters." She commented as she leaned back to look at Ratchet.

"It never stopped us before." He replied and Doc smiled as Ratchet began pulling at her clothes.


	93. Chapter 93

_Well I had to do a lot of reading to go back and find Aura's and Thundecracker's sparklings. Their names are Brightspark and Fallingstar. I found it in chapter 43. I didn't think it took me that long to write but I guess I did. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story. I have enjoyed writing it. _

_I like the reviews about Sentinel and Shayla. I think that everyone likes the couple. I will try to get some more couples in before I end the story. _

_Please take a moment to review. They are very important to me. Enjoy!_

Arcee was so excited to be visiting her friend Waverly. She had been selected to accompany Hook with two other assistants on a medical training seminar that Ratchet would be giving. She had been learning so much from the green and purple medic even though he made her feel strange at times. It was the way he looked at her as if he wanted to say something more but never did. On the few occasions that Swindle or one of the other Constructicons would visit she had learned that Hook was the perfectionist of the crew. It also made him shy and a complicated mech around others because he either came across as domineering or controlling. Swindle explained that it was because of this that he chose to step away from others and become antisocial so that he didn't have to deal with drama. It was why he liked being a medic. He could be a perfectionist while saving lives and restoring damaged systems.

She looked up feeling his stare and blushed as she looked back down. It wasn't her nature to be shy but he made her spark flutter and it was why she was eager to see her dear friend who was due to have her sparkling at any time. Arcee was glad the Waverly would have the family that she always wanted but it also made her wonder why she felt such discontent coming from her friend. Waverly was usually a happy femme even if she seemed immature at times but Arcee loved her because she had come through and supported her even when Arcee had taken the post on the moon causing them to be apart.

She staid quiet as she kept her gaze down and concealed from Hook as he continued to watch her silently.

"We will be landing in ten minutes" the transport captain said and Arcee checked to make sure she was buckled in. She caught Hook's optic again as he reached over to check the buckle to her seatbelt and Arcee blushed once again as she felt his hands brush against her waist.

Thank you my lord." She softly said as he smiled at her.

"It is my pleasure Arcee." He replied. As he leaned back into his seat and the transport descended toward the tarmac.

Arcee gripped her seat as she felt the dip toward ground. She was a ground pounder and did not care for flying like others but she also knew that it was necessity to get around in the Realm. Hook chuckled as he watched her unease and she frowned at him. She couldn't understand why they couldn't use the gate but Soundwave had said it was down for maintenance.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" Hook asked her and she looked at him.

"No but thank you." She replied. Her spark pulsed rapidly as he kept watching her.

"You know if you need anything we can talk." Hook stated.

"I know and I appreciate your company." She wanted to say more but didn't know what to say. She felt the transport land and unhooked her belt. Hook assisted her and the other femme on the transport as they disembarked.

"Do you know if this will take place in the infirmary or in a board room?" Arcee asked. She liked being in the infirmary because board rooms always bored her.

"It didn't say. I only know that Ratchet will be the one speaking." Hook replied to her as they walked down the ramp. Allie and Optimus stood waiting for them.

"Allie, it is nice to see you again." Arcee said as she walked to Prime and Allie.

"It is nice to see you as well. Optimus this is Arcee. She is a dear friend of Waverly." Allie introduced.

"Arcee, thank you for coming. Waverly had been most excited to see you." He stated and Arcee smiled at the warm greeting from such a sexy mech. His voice made her toes curls just hearing it. Allie was indeed lucky for snagging him.

"It is my pleasure my lord. I can't wait to see Waverly." She said softly. She turned and was startled but quickly hid it due to Hook being so close to her.

"Optimus Prime, it is good to see you again sir." Hook said. It still felt strange acknowledging the Prime since the peace but Hook assumed that it would eventually feel normal.

"Hook, the rest of your gestalt his here waiting to see you. I know that you are more independent from them but they still look forward to seeing you." Optimus smiled behind his mask at the mech.

"Thank you, I appreciate you contacting them and letting them know that I was coming." Hook replied.

"It was no problem at all." Prime said as he led all of them to their quarters.

"Magnus told us that Allie caught the culprit behind the bombings. Was it terrorists?" Hook asked politely.

"No it was femme trying to exact revenge but felt horrible when some were hurt." Optimus said. He led them down a corridor that Hook remembered from being here the last time.

"I believe that these will be your quarters. We are doubled up right now since there are no extra rooms. This is a suite with three berth rooms of from it. I am sure that you will be comfortable here. I hope that you don't mind sharing the living area." Prime gestured to a double door suite.

"It will be fine. I am used to sharing with a gestalt of four others." Hook replied. Arcee was quiet though.

"Arcee, is everything alright?" Hook asked her concerned. She shook out of her reverie and looked at him with a smile.

"Of course I am fine. I was just thinking about Waverly." She replied. It wasn't exactly a truth but it would get them to stop staring at her. She looked inside to their quarters as Optimus opened the door and ushered them in. It was very nice yet simple and Arcee liked it. She was never one for fancy places and Hook seemed to like the more sterile atmosphere of the medic ward.

"Arcee, how about you take the private room and Que and I will share the room with the two single berths." Arcee shook her head in agreement as she walked in to see a double berth that had more than necessary room. The room was spacious and nice with a wash rack between hers and Que's room which she assumed they were sharing. The third berth room was a master room that Hook would have to himself.

"Arcee?" Hook asked as he walked in to the room.

"Yes my lord?" She replied as she turned.

"I hope that everything is acceptable." He said as he watched her and Arcee couldn't shake that he was looking for something more. Hook had been that way for several months and even when she had gone out to meet someone for dinner one night, the next date had been cancelled suddenly and the mech had not shown interest in her since. It was one of the reasons she had called Waverly but then Waverly was expecting and could not come to her. When she requested a weekend off, Hook said that he couldn't grant it since they were short on nurses. It seemed strange but Arcee just shrugged it off as inconvenient at the time. Now she was wondering again and the feeling that someone was watching just couldn't be shaken.

"I am fine my lord and I think I will lie down and recharge before we meet in the rec. room for energon." Arcee told him.

"Okay, if you need anything I will be happy to assist you." Hook said as he turned back to the living area.

"Thank you." Arcee said quietly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Femme, you need help getting off the ramp!" A snarl was heard by all as they watched the ramp descend from the transport. Optimus smiled as he heard bickering coming from inside before two figures, one leaning heavily on the other, was seen from the top of the ramp.

"See, I am just fine thank you, and I will not be carried around like a little sparkling!" It was said from a tall lithe dark femme and Allie started laughing at the sight that greeted her eyes as the two figures limped down the ramp to stand before small group that had come to greet the transport.

"You will do as I say Fire now hush and let's make nice with the natives." Sentinel barked and Shayla rolled her eyes as Allie tried not to laugh out loud. Allie wondered why Sentinel called her Fire but chose to stay quiet.

"Sentinel, it is good to see you." Optimus said quietly. He was still wary after how he treated Allie the last time but Sentinel would always be his mentor and Optimus hoped that he could one day call him a friend again.

"I need to see Doc. Shayla twisted her ankle joint while outside doing some work." Optimus could have sworn her heard a snicker from the femme but passed it off.

"You old buzzard, you could at least greet everyone!" Shayla reprimanded him and slapped him across the arm.

"Watch it femme!" He snarled back at her. "It's because of you that we had to come here."

"If you hadn't been chasing me it never would have happened!" She snarled back. Both glared at each other a moment before Shayla turned back to them smiling very friendly and politely at the mechs.

"Optimus, so you have room for us?" Shayla asked. "Allie said she still had quarters for me though small and that would be fine."

"Sentinel can bunk with Dreadwing and Breakdown who just arrived from earth." Megatron said as he saw Sentinel's optics darken.

"I prefer to stay with Shayla." Sentinel stated as he looked directly at her.

"Shayla's quarters here are very small…" Allie started to say to try and buffer her friend's annoyance.

"That will be fine." Sentinel interrupted.

"But…" Allie started.

"Sentinel can bunk with me. It is fine Allie." Shayla told her very calmly and everyone looked at them with varying expressions from amazement to frowning. Allie gave Shayla a look that meant that she would ask later and Shayla accepted the silent communication.

"Well, it is settled. I will stay with Shayla so don't look so shocked." Sentinel glared at each of them and then smirked at all the expressions. "Serves you right." He said as he picked up a protesting Shayla and brushed past the crowd. "I'll see you Optimus after I get my mate checked out."

"What?" Allie yelled as she turned around to follow but was stopped by Optimus. She glared at him and tried to get her arm out of his hold but he would not relent.

"It seems that events between them are complicated and you will stay out of it." He stated calmly but authoritatively.

"She my closest friend and I did send him to stay with her." Allie protested.

"Optimus is right. We need to stay out of it and just observe." Megatron stated just as calmly though still somewhat amazed at the two bickering bots.

"My lord…I could have placed her in that position and besides, did Sentinel force her? I wouldn't put it past that old slag bucket if he did. Why was Shayla running from him? I want to know what is going on!" She demanded.

"I am sure that Shayla will explain when she has time but for now we leave them alone." Optimus calmly stated and Allie settled though still not happy.


	94. Chapter 94

_I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I had fun writing Shayla's and Sentinel's arrival and now I get to write about their visit at the Hall. I wonder how Allie will take one of her dearest friends being bonded to an aft hole such as Sentinel. It will prove most interesting._

_Please take a moment to leave a review because I love reading them so much. Please enjoy the story!_

"Well I think that went well." Shayla said dryly. Sentinel laughed as he sat down next to his mate. They had spent the afternoon in the infirmary where Doc x-rayed her foot and determined that it was a bad sprain and not broken.

"Did you see Allie's face? I thought she was going to gut me since I was standing next to you holding you around the waist." Sentinel stated as he remembered the leader's expression laughing.

"Yes and you are fortunate that you are still living." Shayla returned as she relaxed against his frame.

"Well you weren't kidding when you said that your quarters were small. You only have a berth and a television set and hardly anything else. Why?" Sentinel asked her as he stroked his fingers lovingly down her waist and hip joint.

"I have everything I need up in the mountains. This is only a place for recharging. I don't need anything else." Shayla said simply. She looked up over her shoulder at his face plates as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her up turned lips.

"You are such a delight. I can't wait until we rock this room tonight." Sentinel said arrogantly and Shayla rolled her eyes.

"We will not be rocking anything and you will behave." Shayla snarked at him.

"I will do as I like and no femme will tell me what to do." Sentinel stated but smiled as he felt her ire through the bond. He loved getting her heated and flustered. It just made his day perfect.

"I am not just any femme and I will put you in your place!" Shayla said just as arrogantly as her mate. He was rubbing off on her and she didn't like it. Sentinel laughed heartily at her as he rubbed her waist and stomach with his massive hands.

"You are coming along nicely my dearest. I will have you thinking like me in no time." He said with a flourish of his hands and Shayla huffed at him in reaction.

"You are a monster and insufferable." Shayla said.

"You love every inch of me and you can't deny it." Sentinel retaliated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did you hear?" Shalon said as she and Kiki let their sparklings play while waiting for their mates.

"Yes, Allie is upset about Sentinel claiming Shayla as his mate." Kiki said as she watched Storm try and boss the other two sparklings around. She was certainly her sire's offspring made over and Kiki had to smile at the oldest of the three. Galvatron was larger but his motor skills were very limited compared to the others but he stilled smiled and clicked enjoying himself among the fray.

"Can you imagine? I mean Shayla was hellfire and brimstone when she was our trainer and I shudder at what the two of them are like in the berth." Shalon said remembering all the times that she had been in trouble for not following orders exactly and having to do penance with Shayla.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it. I mean Allie is a bit upset but she isn't angry. I like to think that it was love at first sight because how else could it have happened?" Kiki said. Shalon rolled her eyes at the naiveté of her friend, but who could blame her? She was devoted to the red seeker and their family just as Shalon was enamored with her mate so that it was logical for tow bots to bond so fast that it had to been love.

"I think that they may have argued until they wore each other out." Shalon stated and laughed.

"Well no matter, they are together and Shayla would have killed him if he had tried force." Kiki said and Shalon had to agree with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"TC, what are you doing?" Aura asked. She was tired from putting a full day on the tarmac and all she wanted was to watch her mate play with their sparklings. She still hated that she had lost the sparks from the last time she carried but Brightspark and Fallingstar were the gems of her life and Thundercracker reminded her every day of the love that her family had for her.

"I am reading a communication from Sunstreaker." He commented. Since the peace, the seeker and the jet Judo twins had become friends and Aura worried that Skywarp and Sideswipe might pull her mate into one of their pranks. Aura was proud of her mate and she wanted him to shine brightly among the officers that worked with the Lord High Protector and the Prime.

"What does it say?" They were living at their house again on the beach where Thundercracker could fly back and forth from the Hall. The sparklings were thriving in the fresh air and loved the beach while Aura only worked four days a week as Chief on the tarmac. Saraphina had taken the other three days and was enjoying the change of work while Knockout took their sparkling to the infirmary to play with First Aide.

"He is telling me about the latest gossip from the Hall. It seems that Sentinel has decided to bond." Thundercracker said reflectively. He knew about the trouble with Sentinel though he did not know the specific details but this latest gossip was interesting to say the least.

"Which femme did he target?" Aura asked.

"There are rumors that he bonded with a femme named Shayla." Thundercracker replied while rereading the communication.

"Well that just can't be true. She would kill him!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Optimus, I am not going to bother either of them but I am her closest friend and I just want to go see her. She hurt her ankle and I want to check on her." Allie said pleadingly to her mate.

"No, you are needed here with the twins and maybe I would like to share your company this afternoon." It was rare for Optimus to be off this early and he was enjoying being with his family but Allie could not sit still.

"Optimus, she's my friend and I sent Sentinel to stay with her. I just need to talk to her. I am not going to do or say anything stupid. I just want to make sure that she is okay." Allie pleaded with her mate.

"You saw that other than her ankle she is fine and she was the one to reassure us that it was okay for Sentinel to stay with her. If they are mated then it was their choice. I just don't see her as the type that would allow Sentinel to run rough shot over her." Optimus said placating his mate so that she would settle. He stretched out on the floor with the twins and Roddy laughed and clicked at his sire. Orion seemed more subdued as he looked from Allie to Optimus wondering why his carrier would not play with them. "Allie come down and play with us. Orion needs you."

"Optimus, please…"

"No!" Optimus stated.

"Very well." Allie said meekly but she knew that she would find a way to see her friend soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well that was most interesting!" Knockout said as Sara entered the infirmary carrying their sparkling Blaze. The little femling was cooing and clicking as she looked for First Aid and then pouted at her 'mommy' when she couldn't find him.

"What was interesting my love?" Sara asked as she put Blaze down so she could crawl over to the toys that Ratchet left for the sparklings to play with.

"I had to help Doc fix Shayla's ankle." Knockout said reflecting on the unusual visit. "Sentinel was with her and when I did a scan over her spark, I also picked up some of Sentinel's since he was sitting so close. Their pulsation patterns were identical."

"Well there is a rumor that they are bonded going around the Hall. Even Allie is trying to find out what is going on but Optimus isn't letting her interfere." Sara said as she watched her femling play with the toys in the corner designated for the sparklings. "I think that it is rather funny since Allie is itching to find out what is going on."

"Well Optimus will punish her if she interferes so hopefully she will submit to her mate." Knockout said.

"So you think that we should submit to our mates when important issues occur?" Sara asked suddenly tense as she waited for an answer.

"I think that it is important to work things out between each other. It is what being bonded means. We are two halves bonded together." Knockout replied. He walked over and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Sara we are bonded and I will stand by you no matter what but we have a duty and you have a responsibility to honor my wishes just as I have a responsibility to protect and be there for you. Allie had that same duty but she is consort to the Prime so she has to submit in a different way." Knockout looked at her in the eyes. "She has a different responsibility because of her position. You can't forget that Sara." The last he said quietly as he pulled Sara into a hug. "Be thankful that you and I are average in our relationship."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Optimus and Allie were just putting the twins down for a nap when they heard a knock at the door. Allie knew immediately who it was but chose to stay quiet since Optimus was heading to the door. Allie wondered why he was requesting an audience.

"Optimus sir, may I come in?" Jolt asked. He had been one of the last Autobots to come to the Realm with only Bluestreak and Culp staying on earth to cover any bots arriving and directing them to the Realm. They had also chosen to keep a few to help assist the humans on earth while Optimus was getting the troops adjusted to peace after a bitter war. Allie watched the two mechs as they entered into the living area. Jolt nodded in recognition to Prime's mate and Allie nodded back.

"Sir, what will happen to the femme that had caused the bombings?" Allie looked at Jolt questioningly but Jolt chose to keep optic contact with Optimus. Jolt had always liked Allie but he was a traditional mech who preferred to keep his dealings with his commanders or his supreme commander.

"Jolt, why don't you have a seat and I will be happy to talk with you. You do know that I can't divulge intimate information concerning the femme but I can give a general overview." Optimus told the young mech and Allie could feel the curiosity emanate from her mate as they both wondered why Jolt was interested in the femme. Jolt walked over to take a seat in the chair next to the couch and Allie stood up from her seat to walk over and close the nursery. She came back but took a chair next to the table so that she could listen. Optimus sat on the couch and watched the young mech. He had taken his mask off to play with his sparklings and had not had the chance to put it back on.

Jolt looked at his supreme commander and thought he was a handsome mech for such a serious leader. Jolt had only seen Optimus once before without his mask and that was when he had come in for a checkup and Ratchet had adjusted his mask from a battle injury. He seemed so different and relaxed since the peace treaty and Jolt was glad to see the war end. He had lost his own brother and family back on Cybertron just before the final battle that had destroyed what was left of their home world.

"Sir, the femme, I really would like to know if she is okay." Jolt said softly and Optimus realized that Jolt had an interest in her.

"She is doing some time closed in her quarters while Doc has been monitoring her mental health." Optimus stated as he watched the body language of the young assistant. He was training under Ratchet and would one day be a very competent medic. "Once we are assured that she is ready to resume her duties then it will be under Aura's guidance. Why do you ask?"

"I would like to see her." Jolt said as he looked at Optimus and then over at Allie. Optimus turned his gaze to Allie giving her permission to speak.

"Jolt, Emalia is being counseled on her actions because she took it upon herself to avenge what she thought had been a wrong against her friend. We cannot allow that to happen in the ranks because it is vigilante justice that could get an innocent hurt or killed. Emalia is suffering as it is because she hurt Mia and Prowl and that was not her intention. I don't think we will court martial her or make her serve brig time but she will have punitive work that she will have to complete." Allie informed him as she looked carefully at the young mech.

"May I see her?" Jolt inquired. "I know that she is leery of mechs but I was trying to form a friendship with her."

"What are your intentions, Jolt." Allie asked him.

"I would like to pursue a relationship with her." Jolt said after hesitating for a moment. Allie was tempted to read him but she wanted to trust him without using her abilities.

"What kind of relationship?" Optimus asked him causing him to tear away his gaze from Allie.

"I am very much interested in her and I am hoping that she will be willing to accept me. I want sparklings just like the rest of the mechs here who have lost much to the war but I also want to make sure that she is the one and that we are compatible." Jolt answered honestly.

"Jolt, she is very hesitant toward any mech that might pursue her because of what happened to Waverly." Allie said.

"I understand that but I am not Cliffjumper and I will not force her into a relationship. I only want a chance, my lady." He replied to her statement.

"Then if Optimus doesn't have any objections I do not either. I do appreciate you coming to us first because it demonstrates that you are responsible and see that her welfare is important to you." Allie complimented him and Jolt beamed with pride in her observation.

"I think that it would be wise that Emalia remains in her quarters but I will talk to Aura about maybe arranging a meeting once she is back at work." Optimus said. He stood up to motion that the meeting was over and Jolt did the same. Allie stood as well and Jolt nodded towards her again out of respect.

"Thank you Optimus sir, I really appreciate this." Jolt said as he saluted and Optimus nodded in recognition as he let the young mech out. Optimus turned back and walked until he stood in front of his mate.

"What do you think?" He asked her softly. Optimus wanted to know her opinion and he patiently waited for his mate to answer his question.

"I think that he would be good for Emalia but I think he should take it slowly." She looked up at her mate from beneath her lashes. Optimus' engine revved as he took in the shy but receptive glance that his mate gave him.

"I think that you are very wise Lady Prime." Optimus said and swooped down to capture her lips with his.


	95. Chapter 95

_Well I am glad that I picked Jolt for the next mech to romance a femme. It seems that some of you are excited about the idea of a new story within a story. I am also trying to develop Hook and Arcee's romance. _

_I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story. Please take a moment to review because I love to know what my readers are thinking. Enjoy!_

"Arcee, what did you think of Ratchet's and Wheeljack's new invention?" The fellow nurse that also assisted in the medbay at Moon base 5 asked her as they were walking to the rec room to get some energon.

"I think that it will be wonderful because it will help save sparklings that are sparked prematurely by imitating the carrying chamber." Arcee said. They watched the mechs walk by appreciating their forms and Arcee giggled. "I didn't think that mechs were so horny." She commented as she watched their optics follow their forms.

"Well, Com. Did say that it had gotten worse since the new ones had arrived from earth. I mean just imagine being in space so long without anyone to warm you through the loneliness of space. I shudder at the thought." The young femme said and Arcee laughed.

"I know what you mean but the mechs look but they haven't approached me in a while." Arcee murmured. She looked at the other femme because she usually didn't discuss things of an intimate nature except with Waverly.

"Maybe someone likes you and has staked a claim but just hasn't decided to court you yet."

"I don't know but I wish he would make a move so I could decide if I want to be courted by him or not." Arcee stated and both femmes laughed. "I doubt that is what is happening. I mean they would have made a move by now."

"I am sure you are right but don't be surprised if that is the case." The other femme said and it sounded like a prophetic statement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie lay in the berth while Optimus checked on the twins. She was utterly sated from her mate's loving and it surprised her that Optimus was such an insatiable lover. She rested her head against the pillows as she felt her tanks churn uneasily. It had been happening in the evenings and Allie was hesitant to go to Doc because she was afraid of facing the true answer. Deep down she knew she was carrying but she had not had the extreme morning sickness like she had with the twins so she kept it to herself. She was scared of breaking the balance that she had with her family and even though she had a feeling that Optimus suspected she still had not told him. It was difficult to keep it from him since it was a constant thought drifting through her CPU. It was only a matter of time that she would have to tell him and then announce it to the others, as well as start the supplements, but for just a few more days she wanted to keep her secret to herself and enjoy her twins before their family became more complicated.

"Allie," she looked over her shoulder to see her lover enter their berth room and smiled, "you are brooding about something. Why don't you tell me?" Optimus said softly and the feeling that he knew overwhelmed her.

"Optimus, can I just have a few more days to be in denial?" She said just as softly as her mate. Optimus looked at her for the longest moment and then expelled air through his vents.

"As long as you don't endanger your health I will give you a few more days." He finally conceded. He pulled his frame onto the berth and carefully draped himself around her. "I hope that it is a femme this time." He whispered into her ear, "one that has your coloring from when you were on Cybertron. I always did like the pink with white accents and your beautiful helm with the audial fins."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Arcee, did you refuel today?" Hook asked her and she looked up from the desk that she was sitting at while composing a letter to Waverly. She had been with her friend when she had delivered a beautiful red and gold femme that neither Cliffjumper nor Waverly could deny as theirs. She was equally decorated with both her sire's and carrier's colors and Arcee thought she was the most beautiful femme that she had ever seen.

"I did my lord and thank you for checking on me." Arcee meekly told her superior. She glanced down shyly from the desk that she was writing her letter on. It was on the farther side of her berth room that she was assigned to near the window and she liked the warmth of the smooth metal that the desk was made out of.

"Good, I just wanted to see that you were recharged and doing well." Hook said and started to turn to leave.

"My lord…" Arcee started. She felt that something else needed to be said but wasn't sure how to start. Hook turned back to look at her.

"Yes Arcee…" He said softly as she rose from her chair and walked around the berth to face him. She stopped within two arm's length and exhaled slowly as she looked at him.

"Thank you for caring but I have to ask something from you." She said slowly as she looked down for a moment before returning his gaze.

"What is it that concerns you, Arcee?" Hook asked softly.

"Waverly asked me if you might be the one who is stopping any mech from courting me. I know that we work together quite a bit and that sometimes we have to spend extra time together but would you really stop me from finding a potential mate?" Arcee asked nervously. It was Waverly who had posed the question to her and Arcee felt that her friend was wrong. She was so confident that Waverly was wrong that she had made up her mind to ask Hook no matter how embarrassing it seemed. Hook looked at her for the longest moment and Arcee suddenly felt insecure about the situation and started to hold her breath.

"Would it be so bad that I did warn a few mechs away?" He asked her softly and took a step forward. Arcee took a step back careful not to let him too close. She wasn't sure how she felt and she didn't want to get herself caught in a bad situation.

"Hook…what are…. What are you saying?" She said in shock as she took two more steps back when he took another step towards her.

"I am just saying that would it be so bad if I wanted to be the one to court you?" He said again as he took another step and Arcee felt the berth touch the back of her knees and loose her balance. She landed with a sudden plop and Hook was there in an instant to make sure she hadn't hurt herself. He knelt down and cradled his arms around her and Arcee looked at him in alarm.

"I am not going to push you, Arcee but I want to court you." Hook said softly and growled. He went down on his knees joints in front of her as she stared wide eyed at him. "Arcee, will you answer me?"

"I don't know what to say," indeed she was surprised because they had worked almost a year together and he had never once given her the impression that he was interested. "I am flattered that you are interested but why now?" She asked still somewhat shocked but it was slowly fading to give her logical thought.

"I have wanted to ask you for a while but I am not a mech that just goes after what I want. I wanted to be sure of my intentions before involving you. If my feelings were not sure then I would not have wanted to hurt you. You are a sweet strong willed femme who knows what you want in life. I wouldn't want to change that about you." Hook looked at her earnestly as he spoke and Arcee felt warmth flood her spark. He was a handsome mech but not in the traditional ways. His frame was sturdier for the work he did and his hands were chiseled and rough from being part of a construction team plus he worked hard and was precise in his details and Arcee wondered if they would be good as a balance for each other. She tended to be rash and impulsive where he was methodical and demanded perfection.

"Hook, can we just take it one day at a time. I really like you but we seem to be opposites in personality." Arcee finally said.

"Are you saying that it is alright to court you?" Hook asked back just to be sure he understood what she was saying.

"Yes please, I would like that very much." Arcee said and smiled shyly at Hook and Hook was very pleased.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I thought you would be beating down my door by now." Shayla said to one of her oldest friends.

"Optimus wouldn't let me." Allie said and smiled as she ushered Shayla into the living quarters.

"Where's Optimus Prime?" Shayla asked as she looked around the living area. She could still see Allie's simplistic touches but then Optimus had added his pictures from Iacon and then the few he had taken while living on base with N.E.S.T. and then later the ones of the Ark that they had brought back from the moon. Shayla looked at the gallery of pictures that Allie had combined together and hung on the wall. It was them in a nutshell and Shayla appreciated the style. Her favorite pictures were the ones of the twins recently taken from when they had gone to Thundercracker's house and played on the beach.

"Optimus went out to check some reports with Soundwave and Prowl. They are on patrol and surveying a new area of the quad. I think that Megatron and Starscream may join them later." Allie said as she watched Shayla a moment while she studied all of her family pictures. "Shayla, are you and Sentinel…"

"You always come right to the point." Shayla said and laughed. "Yes we are bonded and I knew Sentinel when he was Prime before Optimus. If things had gone differently we would have been bonded long ago but he is stubborn and so am I so we tend to do things the hard way." Shayla glanced at Allie and smirked at her dumbfounded expression. "No other femme would have him and I am to possessive now that I have had him so don't be too shocked. I love him and I loved him when I was a senator but I was too stubborn to admit it then."

"I'm not and I think that is why I am shocked." Allie said and then both of them shared a laugh together. "I think that deep down when I asked you to do the favor I knew that you would be the one to tame him."

"  
Wait just a minute; taming Sentinel is like catching a gato by the tail. You know the minute you think you have won it is going to turn on you and attack. I don't think taming is the right word I would associate with Sentinel." Shayla giggled and Allie had to laugh at her. She may be the elder of the two but Shayla always had a youthful way of looking at things.

"Does he make you happy?" Allie asked after a moment.

"He makes me very happy Allie and he gives me hope that my brother may still be out among the stars alive." Shayla answered honestly.

"Then I am happy for the both of you but don't take any scrap from him." Allie stated.

"Oh don't worry; he knows that I won't let him get away with anything." Shayla said emphatically.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jolt sat in the rec room drinking his energon and listening to the femmes and mechs that flitted in and out of the room. Bumblebee and Stargazer were playing a ping pong game in the corner while waiting for Stargazer to go on patrol with Hound and Gears. Ironhide and Mia were arguing over a video game and Jolt wondered where Stronghide was but wasn't interested enough to ask them.

"Hey Jolt." Optimus said. "I was going to go with Doc to see Emalia. Do you want to come as well?" Optimus stood towering above Jolt since he was sitting at the table but as soon as he saw his commander he stood.

"Yes sire I would like that. Are we going now?" He wondered.

"Yea, walk with me." Optimus said and he left allowing Jolt to step in to follow next to him. They walked out of the rec room in silence and Jolt wondered why Optimus was allowing him to see her early.

"I thought you might want to check on her since you have shown an interest." Jolt blinked his optics in surprise wondering if Optimus was so intuitive that he had read his CPU. "I would if it was Allie that was in trouble." Optimus added quietly and Jolt understood that he was giving him a chance to show interest in the femme.

"Thank you sir, I do want to know how she is feeling." Jolt answered as they entered the corridor that Emalia's door was on. They stopped at her door and Optimus entered the code that would allow them entrance to her quarters. As Jolt heard the beeping of the code and then the door depressurizing Doc came around the corner and joined them.

"Sorry, but I had to go see Shayla for a few minutes and check to make sure her foot was healing correctly." Doc said as she joined them. The door opened and Jolt saw Emalia sitting at her desk waiting for them but then she turned surprised eyes to him and he smiled reassuringly.

"Emalia, I hope that it is alright for Jolt to join us." Optimus told her.

"Hello Jolt; I have missed being on patrol with you. I hope everything is alright." Emalia said as she smiled at her newest friend. Optimus smiled behind his battle mask as he watched the young couple interact. He could see that Jolt had already laid the ground work towards being friends with the femme and that would help a lot in alleviating her fears.

"I wanted to come sooner but Optimus said I had to have permission." Jolt knelt down next to her as he reached and took her hands in his.

"Jolt, you might not want to be friends with me anymore. I have done something terrible." She said it with great sadness in her eyes and Jolt's spark pulsed in sympathy.

"Ema, I know a little bit about what happened and I do admire you for wanting to make things right for your friends. I don't blame you and I know that you realize that your actions were the incorrect ones. If I didn't care I wouldn't have come." Jolt told her very seriously as he looked into her eyes. Doc looked on with interest but didn't say anything.

"Jolt, I… I hurt a friend and commander of yours as well as hurt one of my own friends. I can't even seem to forgive myself. How can you?" She whispered brokenly.

"It's easy. You didn't mean to and you were only trying to save your friend's feelings. We have all done something that later seemed foolish or had dangerous after effects. It is how we learn from our mistakes. I couldn't blame you for learning something the hard way." He said while smiling wryly at her.

"Thank you." She said after taking her time to think over his words.

"You are welcome." He replied as he kept her hands enclosed within his own.


	96. Chapter 96

_I am writing this just as soon as I have posted 95 and I anxiously wait for the new comments when I have barely given 95 a chance for new comments to post. Well I will have to wait and that is something I have never been good at. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I like that everyone is excited about Jolt. I have always liked him because he seems so cool._

_Please take a moment to leave a review. Enjoy._

"Doc are you sure? I mean I am happy but at my age?" Shayla said dazed. She had come back to have the final checkup on her foot when Doc wanted to talk to her about her spark.

"You are about a week along so you were sparked just before you arrived here at the Hall." Doc said. "You may also be an older femme but we can have sparklings for quite some time. You will have to tell me how Sentinel takes this."

"Oh he will be most excited to be a sire. I am not worried about his reaction." Shayla stated dryly.

"Good, you will have plenty of support." Doc said and she turned to reset the monitor and then get it ready for the next patient. "I do want to emphasize that you must get plenty of rest and take your extra nutrients. Even though you shouldn't have any trouble carrying you are still an older femme and you will need to follow my instructions precisely. I also want to know if you want to deliver here at the Hall of if you would like to have a home sparking. If you want to deliver in your home then we will need to make arrangements to do so."

"I will talk it over with Sentinel and then get back with you on our desired arrangements. Thank you Doc for all of your help we greatly appreciate it." Shayla said. She felt happiness in her spark that she hadn't felt in a long time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mia come on, we are going to be late!" Ironhide yelled from downstairs. They had just moved out of the Hall and into a house not far from Bumblebee, Stargazer, Starscream, and Kiki; and Ironhide was enjoying the peace and solitude of not being on top of everyone around them. The only problem was that Mia tended to make him late for his patrol shifts which wasn't setting a good example from an officer.

"I'm sorry; I thought I had everything I needed for Stronghide but I was missing some items from his bag." Mia said as she ran down the stairs. She stopped in front of her mate as he took her arm and ushered her towards the transport. Stronghide had already been strapped in his seat and Mia kissed him as she sat down next to her son.

"Mia, we have to get better with our mornings. I can't be late for work." Ironhide told her as she settled quickly and wrapped her seat belt around her.

"I know but I am not used to commuting and it is taking me longer to that I thought to get used to it." Mia said contritely as she set the navigation controls for her mate and Ironhide took the controls as the transport lifted up and took to flight.

"Well we are going to have to do better. Will you be dropping Stronghide off at the care center?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes I can; you won't get into trouble will you?" Mia had to ask worried.

"No but it still doesn't look good." He stated. They drove the rest of the way in silence until the tarmac came into view and Stronghide clicked and squealed as he felt the transport dip down.

"Ironhide I will try to do better. I promise tomorrow will be a better morning." Mia told her mate softly and Ironhide smiled back.

"I love you and no matter how good or bad the mornings start that won't change." He replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jolt, you don't have to sit with me. I am doing fine. Aura has me on clean up detail and I patrol with Ironhide and Barricade." Emalia said as she waited in the briefing room for Ironhide to appear. Jolt was with her as well as Bumblebee, Stargazer, the Command Trine, Cone Trine, and several mechs and femmes that patrol as well as infiltrate.

"I know but I thought you might want some company and I have an hour before I leave for my patrol." He was sitting next to her as she waited with a few others for Ironhide to arrive.

"Jolt please I just want to be friends. I can see what you are trying to do but I am just not ready for a relationship just now." Emalia said this very quietly careful that no one over heard her. She had enjoyed being friends and the casual relationship she had with Skywarp but it still hurt that the handsome seeker hadn't wanted anything more than just friendship and the casual romp in the berth.

"Ema you need someone to support you whether I am a friend or something more. Let me help you." Jolt said just as quietly as his optics flitted around the room to see if they were being watched. Jolt could see Ema back peddling in her CPU and regretting getting too close to him but Jolt also knew that Allie and Optimus was behind him supporting him to develop the relationship between them. Maybe he could talk to Allie to help alleviate any fears that Ema had about getting closer to a mech. He would also discreetly ask Skywarp about Ema to see if there might be more between them.

"Jolt please let's talk about this later. Ironhide is here." She whispered and Jolt turned in his seat as Ironhide began to start the day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Waverly, do you have Ruby ready yet?" Cliffjumper was waiting for Waverly to finish getting Ruby fed so that they could bring her to see Optimus for her blessing. She quickly finished nursing the femling as Cliffjumper huffed clearly ready to leave but not able to. Little Ruby quietly nursed paying her sire no attention whatsoever as Waverly caressed the tiny helm that laid so trustingly in her arms as she held her so close to her spark. Waverly's labor had been difficult. It hadn't helped that she had suffered through so much depression while carrying but now that she held her darling, dear, sweet, daughter Waverly could not imagine her life without the little sparkling. She would be small just like her sire and creator and she would be very petite but Waverly didn't care so long as she was happy.

Waverly looked up at Cliffjumper and smiled at her mate. For the first time in a long time she was happy and her relationship with her mate finally reflected her mood. She was grateful that Cliffjumper had given her a chance to grow in their relationship because she had finally seen a part of herself accept growing together with another person. Now she had a beautiful sparkling that even Shalon cooed and awed over and she was so tiny and feisty and all the things that a little being should be.

She was ruby red and Cliffjumper had thought of her name which suited her perfectly. Doc had to surgically remove Ruby because she had lodged between Waverly's midsection and was turned wrong so that Ruby was unable to travel down her birthing canal. It had been difficult and painful but Ruby had been worth it.

"Cliff, Ruby is ready. Let me get cleaned up and we will be ready to go to Allie and Optimus. We are meeting them in their quarters with Megatron, Shalon, and I have asked for Arcee to join us since she will be Ruby's godmother." Waverly said as she quickly adjusted her clothing and swept Ruby up in her arms. She walked out from the nursery and Cliffjumper smiled as pride swelled in his spark. Waverly was beautiful. Her still swollen body from carrying Ruby had not returned to its slender form but Cliffjumper thought it gave her a mature look that suited her frame.

"You look beautiful." He said as he committed every detail of her frame to memory. She belonged to him and his possessive nature could not help but smile internally at how wonderful she looked. She was a vision of Prima and she was his.

"Thank you Cliffjumper, Ruby and I are finally ready." Waverly said suddenly shy as she withstood Cliffjumper's intense gaze. He walked slowly to her and kissed her fiercely as Waverly moaned and Ruby squirmed between them.

"I love you." He said possessively when he lifted his helm. Waverly was breathless from his kiss and gaze and could only smile at her mate. "Let's go and meet Prime." Cliffjumper turned his family toward the door and ushered them out.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

"Shalon, I swear by Primus if you are not ready I will punish you!" Megatron bellowed. Shalon just smiled. She was used to her mate threatening her but most of the time it was just a form of foreplay between them.

"I'm coming my lord. Don't get your rotors in a twist, sheesh!" Shalon said as she gathered Galvatron in her arms. Storm was sitting on her sire's shoulders and Shalon had to smile at her daughter as she clicked and cooed to show her pleasure at being on top of her little world.

"It's about time. We are going to be late for Ruby's blessing. Allie had it moved down into the temple at Chelsea's request and it takes a little longer to get there." Megatron gently pushed Shalon out of their quarters and quickly herded his family toward the lower sections to the temple. They quickly trotted down the corridor and then took the stairs down until they were in the cold lonely stone hallways of the large temple and Shalon took the lead to show her master where everyone was assembled.

"My lord, these are the anterooms before we enter the main ceremonial room. The glyphs on the walls are the glyphs from the original race that were once guardians of the Realm. When their infighting and civil war consumed them and caused their race to die, the oracle replaced them with us. This is what Chelsea and Shayla taught me when I was a youngling." Shalon said it quietly, reverently as if she was afraid of waking old ghosts that once roamed the Hall. Megatron looked carefully at the glyphs and was astonished to see a familiarity almost to the ancient glyphs of the Primes that adorned the temple in Iacon before he had it destroyed. Megatron was beginning to see what Prime had been alluding to. These femmes had been transformed but these planets belonged to Primus just as Cybertron did. But why would Primus fool with organic life? It didn't make sense because Primus was a creator of robotic life, life that needed metal and energon, not blood or water.

"Shalon, which way are we going?" Megatron asked. They were in a high ceiling hallway that he had never seen before.

"We are going to the ceremonial chambers, not the main chamber; and the main chamber is where the oracle is." Shalon said. "I am taking you the back way because it is quicker and we don't have to go through the main chamber.

Megatron picked up on her hesitation as she said the last part and wondered why she wouldn't want to go through the main chamber but then she turned back to lead him through the hallway and then he saw a lighted area and heard voices softly talking on the other side of the opened area.

"Lord Megatron, you have arrived. Cliffjumper and Waverly are on their way with the sparkling Ruby." Optimus said as he stood next to Allie and Chelsea chose to stand to his left. Thundercracker, Aura, Starscream, Kiki, and Skywarp made up the families of the command trine; Soundwave and Cassie stood with their sparklings and symbiotes, and Prowl, Tia, and Little Jazz, as well as Sentinel and Shayla stood waiting for the newest family to appear.

"My lord," Arcee stood behind Megatron and Shalon with Hook holding her arm protectively and Megatron escorted Shalon to the side so that they could walk into the ceremonial chambers.

"Optimus, how long will we be here?" Megatron wanted to know out of curiosity.

"The blessing ceremony will be short but then Allie and Shalon have set up a reception for pictures in the atrium." Optimus informed the Lord High Protector. Megatron liked the atrium because its ceilings were high and well lighted for the organic plants that grew there. He and most of the fliers appreciated the open spaciousness of the atrium because it made them feel that they were not closed in.

"Good, I don't care for long ceremonies." Megatron stated and Optimus laughed heartily.

"You never have brother." He replied after letting his chuckles dissipate. They turned as they heard Cliffjumper and Waverly approach from the hallway. She held Ruby close to her spark as Cliffjumper watched the floor to make sure that Waverly did not trip. Waverly still felt uncoordinated even though she had lost all the excessive weight but she clung to her mate as he directed them to stand in front of the small gathered crowd. Waverly had wanted only the lead officers and close friends and so they had chosen to do the blessing without all the fanfare and pageantry of the entire Hall.

"We are here Prime and ready for you to bless our sparkling." Cliffjumper informed them and everyone gathered around the minibot's family to hear Optimus bestow the blessing.

Optimus gently gathered Ruby into his arms. She was so tiny in his massive hands but just like her sire she displayed no fear of the Prime as she looked at him with curiosity in her crystal blue optics. Prime smiled at the little femling as she felt her tiny but strong spark speak to him through the matrix. She was indeed rare for a sparkling because she displayed such brave tendencies as well as a little stubbornness as she looked around at the crowd. She was going to be a spark breaker for sure and Optimus held pride in the fact that this was the generation that would rebuild their race from the poverty and destruction of war.

"May Primus always guide you little one, may He watch over you always, and may your life be filed with happiness, adventure, and prosperity. May you be a blessing to your family," Optimus glanced at Cliffjumper and Waverly, "may you value your friends," Optimus then looked to all the families and friends in the chamber, "and may you be an asset to them as they will be to you."

Everyone cheered softly as Ruby clicked and cooed at Optimus and he laughed. She may be new to the world but her tiny optics held a fascination for that same world and she would be a hand full while discovering it.


	97. Chapter 97

_I think everyone liked the last chapter. I am sorry that one of you doesn't care for Cliffjumper or Waverly but I want each of the couples to have different and unique experiences so that they may learn to grow together. I personally have never been a fan of Cliffjumper but he does serve a use in the Transformers world therefore I have incorporated him in my fanfiction. _

_I enjoyed the comments on Sentinel and Shayla. I like it when I know my readers are enjoying a character or couple. Please feel free to comment because they are very important to me. Enjoy!_

"Hey Warp, do you have a minute?" Jolt asked his partner for patrol. He was running hard on the ground as Skywarp was finishing patrolling the skies and they were joining Thundercracker and Ironhide in the city for a spot to eat. They had sent their reports in to both Soundwave and Prowl and now they were waiting for the sign to let them know that they were through with patrol.

"Sure Jolt, what's up?" Skywarp asked as he listened on his communication system for the go ahead from Prowl,

"I have a question about Emalia. Were you in a serious relationship with her?" Jolt inquired. Skywarp had transformed to his bipedal form and landed next to Jolt near the prairie lands just outside of the city.

"No, she and I both agreed that we didn't want anything serious. It was her idea." Skywarp said. He looked at Jolt carefully before saying his next words. "Jolt, she is a little messed up." Well that was smooth.

"What do you mean?" Jolt demanded with a growl. Warp knew that Jolt was trying to get closer to her but he had never been good with words. He looked up at the sky for a moment and then back at Jolt.

"She is very nice and she flirts very openly and then she draws away as if she never wanted anything from you. She's hard to figure out. It was why I never pursued her and if she thinks you are serious it is like she plays this game of hard to catch. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" Skywarp looked at Jolt. He had come to like the ground pounder since they had started patrolling together. It seemed so different since the war and yet Skywarp liked the dynamics of having more mechs around. Sure they all had different personalities but Warp liked that he didn't have to patrol with just one type of mech all of the time or have to deal with mean and unstable CPU's. Most of the crazies had been killed in the war and the ones left were the ones who were determined to survive.

"She only wants to be friends Warp but when I am near her my spark responds to her. I know she feels it too but it confounds me why she resists." Jolt said. "I want to get closer to her but then I wonder if I should. Maybe I am dreaming that she responds." Skywarp looked at his patrolling buddy and felt his spark react to his dilemma.

"Why don't you push her a bit? Maybe kiss her or something." Warp hoped he was giving good advice because he wasn't the type of mech that gave advice.

"She would probably run scared." Jolt replied.

"She liked kissing with me. Maybe we could double date or something. I was digging that white haired angel chick." Skywarp said and Jolt looked at him.

"You mean the one that is close to Allie? You have a way of picking strange femmes Warp." Jolt stated. Skywarp just shrugged his wings and laughed.

"Yeah well she likes kissing and maybe we could head to the beach or something after taking them dancing in the city." Skywarp grinned his leering knowing grin and Jolt had to laugh. "Jolt maybe you could shock her in a good way if you know what I mean or maybe you could get us all in a foursome!:" Jolt knew Warp was joking but then a little electricity always did liven things up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"My lord, you are certainly in a mood today." Shalon laughed as Megatron dipped his helm and licked her navel. Shalon shuddered as she felt his electric touch go through her to her core. He had already overloaded her twice during the morning but as the lord and master pointed out, it was so rare for their sparklings to sleep in. Shalon made a moaning laughing sound and Megatron smiled his predatory grin as his fingers once again dipped into her sopping wet valve. He had only kissed and touched her with his mouth and hands but she was burning hot for his touch. Megatron willed his spike to stay at bay though his own systems were running hot as Shalon could hear his cooling fans rapidly trying to cool his metallic body. He had yet to dress in his armor though he kept it by since he was still uncomfortable being around his sparklings in just his protoform.

"Your sparklings too are sleeping in?" Megatron growled as he looked up to see Allie and Optimus standing in their doorway. He would never get used to them being so close together but then Optimus sent him an image of the two femmes writhing on his berth and Megatron moaned in delight as he could no longer keep his spike at bay. "We thought we would come and join you since Allie woke me up with the same idea as you two had."

They had made their berth rooms soundproof after the embarrassing mishaps on Diego Garcia yet Wheeljack had installed monitoring devices so that they could hear the sparklings. Allie quickly walked over and kneeled on the berth as she crawled her way toward Shalon who was lying in a submissive position on her back. Allie leaned down and kissed the femme hard as both mechs groaned and Shalon keened into Allie's mouth.

Optimus took a position behind his mate as he watched the two femmes touch and explore each other. He loved their time together although he preferred his mate in their quarters but the bonding with the other couple solidified their new found peace and healed old wounds that the war had inflicted. If Optimus admitted the truth to himself, he would see that he had missed his brother; and although Ironhide and he were brothers in arms and shared a unique bond of their own, Optimus had missed the closeness of being with his twin brother.

"I'm sorry Allie if I don't engage in foreplay with you but Shalon and I have been at this for a while." Megatron growled out through clenched dentas as he retracted his interface panel and pushed hard into the tight wet heat of his mate. Shalon cried out as he mate painfully filled her but Megatron always stopped for a moment to allow her a chance to accommodate his spike. She felt wonderfully hot, tight, and wet against his spike and as he felt her shift he pulled out until only the tip was in and rammed hard into her.

Shalon gasped as her mate pounded into her. She knew that he would be rough since he had taken so much time to prepare her. She grabbed onto Allie for support as Optimus bit Allie in the back of the neck and then hiked her gown over her hips. As with Shalon Optimus did the same entering his mate from behind as he heard Allie cry out. She was not as wet and so Optimus slowly entered her as he felt her fluids build around him until he was fully sheathed within her valve. Allie whimpered into Shalon's mouth as Shalon gasped with each harsh thrust from her mate and both femmes held to each other as their mates mastered their bodies and made them scream for more.

Once Allie's fluids were steadily building within her he increased his pace to match the harsh thrusting of his brothers as enjoyed hearing the cries of both femmes sob for release. It was so different being with a femme than with another mech though Optimus had enjoyed many different types of relationships and even he and his brother had explored some positions in their younger times before the war; but nothing compared to interfacing with a mate because Optimus not only felt his pleasure but Allie's pleasure as well. He leaned over his mate and briefly bestowed a kiss on his brother and Megatron grinned back as he never once stopped his rhythm. Optimus snarled and grabbed the back of his brother's helm and forced him into a fierce kiss that startled Megatron. Their glossas dueled as they fought for dominance. Optimus filled his brother mouth and explored before coming back to entangle with Megatron's glossa. The femmes moaned as Megatron's thrusting became gentle though his pace did not relent. Optimus used this opportunity to tangle his fingers in Megatron's torso and Megatron shouted gruffly from the sensitive tugging.

Shalon saw her opportunity through her haze as she reached up and caressed Optimus' torso. Both Mechs cried out from the heightened sensitivity to touch as they felt their mates' valves constrict around their spikes. Allie was in the midst of overloading from watching the mechs kiss as Shalon cried out and overloaded from the over stimulating that she had received from her mate. The femmes cried into each other as they held each other by the arms and Shalon felt Megatron shudder as he overloaded into her valve. Optimus kissed his brother deeply as he a powerful overload suddenly come over him and he grunted into Megatron's mouth.

"Well that was certainly hot." Shalon breathlessly commented as her gaze tried to focus on her mate but was still hazy.

"Where did you two learn to kiss?" Allie asked, "And can you kiss me like that my lords?" She hoarsely wheezed out between panting for breath. Both mechs laughed weakly as they gazed lovingly down at their mates.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Optimus didn't reply to my comm. to him." Ironhide said as he sat next to Mia. They had been up all night nursing Stronghide who had caught a virus somehow. His fever had lessened towards morning but the little mechling just could not go into recharge until just before daylight.

"Maybe he is staying in as well. The reception after Ruby's blessing did turn into a major party last night. Try Prowl and let him know that you are going to be late today for patrol. You need your rest and you did not recharge very well at all. We were both worried about Stronghide." Mia told him soothingly. She had already let Aura know that she would not be in today since Stronghide was too weak to go to daycare.

"Okay Mia I will do that." Ironhide said as he leant over and kissed her on the head. Stronghide was snuggled in her arms recharging. It was the only way they could get him to settle and to rest. Ironhide walked out and Mia knew that he was going to communicate with Prowl and then get her an energon cube. After a few minutes Ironhide came back and handed Mia a cube.

"You were right Mia. Prowl said that Optimus was spending the day in with his family and that Megatron and Shalon had joined them." Ironhide told her reluctantly. Mia picked up immediately on his reluctance and looked carefully at him.

"What is wrong my love?" She asked softly careful not to wake Stronghide.

"He spends so much time with his brother." Ironhide said after a moment.

"You mean Optimus?" She wanted to make sure that there was no confusion.

"Yes, you would think that he prefers him." Ironhide said frowning at her.

"They have been apart for a long time. Ironhide maybe he is wanting to strengthen their brotherly bond after all this time of fighting. You would do the same if you had a brother." Mia said after thinking carefully about her words.

"Maybe you're right, Mia, "Ironhide said after thinking about what she said, "Maybe he is trying to renew that bond. It has been millions of years since they have had civil words; words of peace between them so maybe you are right."


	98. Chapter 98

_I think that everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I did get some interesting feedback. I still haven't decided how to pursue the relationship between Ema and Jolt because I like the character Jolt and I don't want to betray him. _

_I hope that I didn't make Ironhide too unsettled. It's not that except that I always saw him very protective of Prime and I also wanted to show the importance of Optimus and Megatron needing to bond closer after a war of so many losses on both sides._

_I hope that everyone is enjoying the story and please take a moment to review because I love to read them. Enjoy!_

"Hide, a moment please!" Allie yelled as she rushed up to talk to him. Ironhide turned from his stride to allow her to catch up to him.

"Good morning my Lady Prime; I hope that all is well with you." Allie smiled as Optimus had announced that she was carrying again in the early morning meeting that they had just emerged from as she came to stand next to Ironhide.

"It is very well Ironhide. I wanted to talk to you a moment about the patrols. How is Emalia doing?" She asked her mate's friend.

"She is well. She seems a little subdued since the incident but other than that she has displayed no emotional outbursts." Ironhide said carefully. He knew that Jolt was having trouble trying to get close to the femme and Ironhide also knew that Jolt had gone to talk to Allie about it. He wondered why Allie was coming to him now.

"I wanted to make sure that she is doing fine. I am concerned about her mental welfare since the incidents." Allie had been calling the bombings incidents since she had found out who had orchestrated them.

"She seems well though quiet. I think she feels bad about what she has done. Bluestreak has been seeing her since Doc found out that he has a psychology background." Ironhide told the consort and she seemed satisfied. Ironhide looked at Allie as they continued to walk.

"Jolt came to me yesterday and I wanted to make sure that my advice was appropriate. I really think she is fighting a lost cause and that Jolt is the one for her." Allie said quietly. "I would appreciate you being supportive of Jolt in his endeavor to win Ema's spark."

"I hope that you are right and not just playing match making. The scandal concerning Waverly did not bode well for your femmes or for my mechs and I am concerned that this might be another one in the making." Ironhide truthfully told her.

"Hide I appreciate your concern and I will keep that in mind but Ema is different than Waverly. She is just more cautious and skittish than some of my other femmes. She was in a relationship long ago but it did not end well though no one, including me, knows why. It happened on one of the outposts in the outer quadrant and I have never interfered or tried to read her. It's just too private and it did not hurt her performance in her duties so I just let it go and watched her until I was sure that she was okay." Allie said this while looking over to her right. Ironhide turned to see Jolt heading their way.

"I'll talk to him if he says anything." Ironhide quickly said. "I promise you."

"Thank you for your time Ironhide." Allie said and left to walk over to Optimus on the far side of the terminal. Ironhide watch her join Optimus and he smiled. They were well suited for each other, always were, and Ironhide was glad that they could be reunited after such a long war.

"Ironhide, do you have a minute?" It seemed that everyone wanted to talk to him today. Ironhide turned and found Jolt waiting patiently for him to respond.

"Sure Jolt; what's on your CPU?" Ironhide asked yet knowing what Jolt was going to talk to him about. They walked over to one of the raptors that were being overhauled for new modifications and Ironhide suddenly stopped and looked at Jolt.

"Ironhide, I have been having trouble courting a femme." Jolt said.

"You are talking about Emalia." Ironhide stated and Jolt shook his helm in confirmation. "What do you want from me?" Ironhide asked as they watched the mechanic bots work on the raptor.

"I was wondering if you could help me since you are an older mech and have been bonded for a while." Jolt replied.

"Well if you are asking for experience then I will have to be honest. Mia and I had our share of problems in the beginning. We were both stubborn and impulsive in our younger days and it didn't always mesh with our personalities. Ema had seen friends hurt and she is very loyal to friends. It makes your work difficult Jolt. I am not going to lie about that. What have you been doing to show your interest?"

"I have been sitting with her in the rec room and we patrol together. I have made my interest known but she shies away from me." Jolt answered honestly.

"Have you tried gifts? Gifts were a way to show that a mech was serious about pursuing a relationship on Cybertron. It was common both among the upper class as well as the working class. I used it with Mia until she realized that I was not going to give up on her." Ironhide watched as the raptor was finished and then he turned towards Jolt. "Jolt I wouldn't pursue this unless you are very serious about wanting her in your life. We have only been here a little over a year and you are young and have plenty of time. Enjoy the chase but also respect her and her wishes."

"I do Ironhide but I also want a family. We have lost so much and I am the only one left of my family. If we are to have peace then I want to start a family." Jolt said earnestly.

"Jolt I am glad that you want that but you must make sure that she is the one." Ironhide looked at the younger mech. He had always felt an affinity for Jolt because despite his youth and impulsiveness at times he was a good responsible mech that always showed respect for his elders.

"I know she is the one. My spark aches just being near her Ironhide." Jolt said quietly as both suddenly turned to as they heard a squeal.

"Then pursue her and don't give up unless she chooses another." Ironhide replied.

Both mechs saw Allie stroking a large panther like creature. Its fur was smooth, sleek, and shiny as they watched Allie curve her body around the exotic animal. Ironhide watched Optimus roll his optics and Ironhide chuckled as he could tell the couple was discussing the black creature that was loudly purring as Allie stroked his fur.

"Optimus may have competition." Ironhide murmured and Jolt snickered.

"I think this shall be interesting to watch." Jolt said after a few chuckles.

"I think you may be right," Was Ironhide reply to his humored remark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Allie we are not keeping him in our quarters!" Optimus stated and Prowl smirked at his Prime as he watched Prime's consort stroke and coo over the black sleek gato that was loudly purring as his mistress petted him. The animal just slinked in as the mechs gave him a wide berth so that he would not attack and he headed straight to Allie. She had let out a little mew of delight at seeing the creature as Optimus grimaced with distaste. Prowl, though a very stoic mech, thought the scene funny though he was careful not to let it show on his face plates.

"His home is here Optimus! Surely you wouldn't turn him away." Allie pouted up at her mate as she rubbed her head against the sleek dark fur of the panther like creature. He continued to purr as he looked up at Optimus as if challenging him to turn him away.

"Allie…" Optimus growled and Sunstreaker laughed over in the distance as he listened in on their conversation.

"…but Optimus…" Allie cried softly, "You can't turn him away. He loves sparklings and children. I know the mechlings would love him." She softly cried, her eyes looking so lost and doe like as she silently pleaded with her mate. Optimus expelled air from his vents. He knew he would give in but he wanted to choose his words carefully so that the animal would not take his place in the berth. He waited while he watched his mate pensively wait for his answer.

"Alright but he recharges on the rug at the foot of the berth." Optimus finally said and Allie smiled in gratitude.

"Well at least he will be in your quarters and not ours!" Sunstreaker said as he walked by laughing at his Prime. Optimus just shook his helm as Allie continued to stroke the gato.

"Allie what do you call him?" Jolt asked as he walked up to them.

"His name is Lumpy because that is what Shalon named him when he was found. He was in rough shape and looked like his back was shredded from a terrible fight. His fur was in lumps and that is why Shalon named him that." Allie stated as she smiled at Jolt.

"Oh…" was all Jolt could think of as he looked at the fiercely majestic animal and shook his helm just as Optimus had a moment ago. "Well that's nice." Jolt said and walked away. What a weird name for a beautiful creature but Jolt kept that to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Cassie you are doing well. I see that you are in good health and I do want you to bring all of your family in for checkups before the end of the week." Doc gave her the okay as Cassie finished dressing. She hated checkups but she also knew that Doc or Ratchet would hunt her down and force her to the infirmary if she did not follow orders. "Are you thinking about having more sparklings?" Doc asked suddenly. Cassie thought about her question carefully.

"Soundwave would like more but having three at one time did place stress on our bond so I think that we may wait until they are older." She replied and Doc shook her head approvingly.

"I do think that it is wise and considering that you now have nine totaled it would help alleviate the stress of a large family. One point I would like to make is that if you did have more you would have the help of the older ones should you decide to go ahead and have more now." Doc pointed out and Cassie thought about it.

"I will ask Soundwave but I really would like to wait at least until Shadow, Isis, and Firefox are through their first upgrade." Cassie stated.

"Cassie, they are due next month for an upgrade." Doc said softly reminding her of their next appointment in a month.

"Oh, I forgot about it." In all honesty Cassie had because time had flown by so fast and she was enjoying them being small. The first upgrade they had would give them more language memory and then they would begin to talk in both Cybertronian as well as begin to learn other languages. They would also begin learning more complex algorithms and thus begin their schooling. It seemed too fast that the year and a half had gone by and Cassie sighed. She would miss them being so small but she was also eager to see their personalities shine through as they started the next phase of their lives.

"Well I want to do a final checkup on them this week so that I will be ready next month for their upgrades." Doc informed her and Cassie smiled.

"We will bring the whole family, even Soundwave, and we will have them ready for their first upgrade." Cassie said. This would be a family gathering and they would celebrate their upgrade so that the sparklings would adjust and be ready.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that evening Jolt walked into the rec room. Emalia was sitting at her usual place near the corner of the rec room watching Stargazer and Bumblebee play video games against Rumble and Frenzy.

"Hey." Jolt said softly.

"Hey." Emalia returned just as softly and smiling up at Jolt.

"May I join you?" Jolt asked.

"I was going to walk to my quarters since I have early patrol tomorrow." Emalia said and then stood. "Jolt I don't think it would be a good idea for us to continue this friendship."

"May I walk with you so that we can discuss this?" Jolt asked. He was trying not to panic but he felt that Emalia was going to end things before he had a chance to prove himself.

Emalia looked at him intensely careful not to touch him as she thought about him walking her to her quarters. She needed to let him know that she was not interested and that she did not want him to pursue her. She knew she was running but she was too afraid to look deep within her spark to see why she was so stubborn and unyielding to give him a chance.

"Okay Jolt, it is not far from here." She said and Jolt fell in step next to her. They walk in silence out of the rec room. Jolt did not want to talk and be overheard by any gossips. When they had walked out and then into the hallway he slowed their pace though he could tell that Emalia was reluctant.

"Ema, we need to talk." He started.

"There is nothing to say Jolt. I want to be released from our friendship." She countered.

"I think we do need to talk." Jolt reiterated. He turned her and she started to pull away but Jolt wouldn't let her.

"There is something between us Ema. I know because I feel it and I think you feel it too." Jolt told her as she shook her head in denial. "I think, no I know that you feel it or you wouldn't be trying to run."

"Jolt please this is not something I want to engage in or talk about. I told you that I don't want a relationship." Emalia stated.

"Why?" Jolt asked the simple on word question as he looked at her intently. Emalia began to shake from reaction as she tried to think of a way to get him from pressuring her. Emalia couldn't think of any good reason and so once against she tried to pull away. His nearness made her spark flutter and she couldn't think. "Emalia, please talk to me. Why are you so scared?" He asked softly careful not to scare her. He could sense her fear and that was not his intention. He backed away letting her go and she turned and walked quickly towards her quarters.

"Ema wait!" Jolt cried out as he followed her.

"No…I can't deal with this!" She harshly said as she started to run from Jolt.

"You can't deal or won't!" He growled losing his patience with her as he caught her by the arm and turned her toward him so that she was facing him directly in front of him. She tried to get away but Jolt backed her into the wall of the corridor as he cornered her.

"Jolt please, you are scaring me." She finally said but still had not answered his question.

"No I want to scare you because you have led me around and flirted with me but when I want to pursue you tell me no. I am tired of being nice." He closed in on her and she whimpered at his touch as she tried to flatten herself against the wall. She could feel his EM field enveloping them and she knew that he was going to kiss her but as she watched his helm come closer she couldn't move her limbs to try and stop him.

His lip plates were soft and very gentle against hers and she sighed as she felt her body melt against his. He moved his hands into her brown wavy flowing hair and she gasped as his glossa came out to taste her mouth. Emalia moaned as he gently held her and his glossa probed her mouth. She felt herself melting and her CPU became hazy as she tried to think. Her spark hammered as she felt the warmth flowing from his spark but then fear set in and she pushed him away suddenly as her eyes looked large and lost as she tried to focus and get her bearing back.

"Jolt please…" was all she said as she ran from him. Jolt just looked on with shock. She had responded and that was all he needed to make sure that she was the one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Optimus please, why are you being so stubborn?" Allie asked as she was curled up with the gato around her.

"Because I have a right to my mate and family and you my dear are trying my patience with you." He said as he glared at the creature and he looked like he was smirking back at him challenging him to try and remove him from his mistress. This was not the agreement. The gato could recharge on the rug by the berth not curl up on the couch with Allie.

"He will go to berth soon and I will make him recharge on the rug. I promise Optimus. He only wants the reassurance that he is still loved." Allie told him.

"It will be very soon my lady. I work hard and I expect to spend my evenings with you." Optimus said gravely and Allie understood what was expected of her.


	99. Chapter 99

_I was glad that everyone liked the gatos. We have a twenty pounder here at home and I use the Spanish name for him when I call him. That's where I got the word gato if anyone is wondering. Shalon, of course, is the one who loves them all; but I think that all the femmes have a soft spot for the animals. That's why they are popular in the Hall. I love implementing them because it gives the story a little dry humor._

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I just love how everyone likes Sentinel and Shayla. I also like how everyone is enjoying Jolt's story. Please take a moment to leave a review because I love to read them and they are very important to me. Enjoy!_

Allie woke to lying on top of her mate. In the distance she could hear Lumpy's growly purr deep in recharge and she smiled as she listened to the contented feeling of her mates spark and the gato's purr. She crossed her arms beneath her chin as she watched her mate deep in recharge. He had been most amorous last night because of her constant teasing and she had paid dearly and would be sore this morning. She wouldn't be able to recharge like this in a few weeks with her carrying a sparkling but she did love to recharge on her mate when he didn't mind. She could feel Optimus starting to boot up and she smiled as she listened to his systems boot up.

"Good morning my darling." He told her softly as he groaned and Allie laughed.

"Did I cause you some aches my lord?" She teasingly asked him and he smiled at her.

"Only the usual but I will never complain." Optimus replied. "Did you rest well?" He asked as he cradled her against his chassis.

"I did though it will not be much longer that I can do this." She replied to his question.

"I know my darling. Everyone was thrilled that you are carrying again. I could feel their elation throughout the room." Optimus said happiness radiating through their bond. Allie was happy that he was so excited about this sparkling. She knew he loved his sons but he wanted a little daughter that would capture his spark like Storm had done with her sire. It was not early since Prowl had the early morning shift but Optimus groaned as he realized that he needed to get up so that he could get to work. Allie sensed that her mate needed to be let up and gently rolled off so that he could rise and get his morning ration of energon.

"Do you have to go to the colony today?" Allie asked as Optimus slowly placed each piece of his armor on.

"Yes unfortunately. I hope that we will be back in time for dinner." Optimus said as he stood and walked into the living area and headed for the energon dispenser. He poured himself a cube and then filled one for Allie. He walked back and gave Allie her cube. She took it as Optimus fluffed the pillows and Allie leaned against the headboard thankful for her mate's tender attention.

"Will Megatron be gong with you?" Allie asked as she drank her energon.

"No, I need Megatron here since Sentinel and Shayla are still staying at the Hall. Megatron is better at handling Sentinel. I will take Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Starscream with me. Starscream will be checking their generator and I need Sideswipe because he is good at negotiating as well as wheeling and dealing." Optimus took her empty cube and disposed of the container. Allie felt better though her tanks were churning which made her feel queasy.

"Thank you my love." She told him and he slowly helped her to her feet. In reality she was not that far along but Optimus was treating her as if she was in her third stage of carrying and right now with her feeling queasy it wasn't a bad thing to make her feel so loved and pampered.

"Will you be okay left alone?" Optimus asked.

"I will be fine. Cassie and the cassettes are coming today as well as Shalon who always checks on me." Allie replied and smiled. She was tired already and she hadn't even gotten the twins up from recharge. She was glad that Cassie would be with her today.

"Good, I love you." Optimus said as he leant down and kissed her.

"I love you too my lord." She softly replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Waverly, how do you do it?" Emalia asked. They were in the atrium with several other carriers and their sparklings eating breakfast as they waited for Allie.

"How do I do what?" Waverly asked back. She stopped to look at Emalia as they watched Cassie's triplets toddle around and Little Jazz click and coo at Storm.

"How do you keep pretending that you love him?" Emalia asked.

"I don't pretend. I do love him. The bond wouldn't have taken if there was no connection between us and Ema look at what I have gained." Waverly said as she gestured to her little Ruby. Ruby smiled at Emalia and she couldn't help but instantly love her little godchild. "Emalia, why are you asking me this?" Waverly knew that Emalia had been on punitive duties recently though she was not told why, in fact very few knew the reason other than the officers that were in charge. Waverly had never asked her friend and Emalia being a secretive person, had never divulged information either.

"I just wanted to know why you seem so happy when this was not what you wanted." Emalia replied.

"Ema, I had to grow up." Waverly softly said as the love for her little Ruby shown in her eyes. Emalia looked at her and saw the sincerity in her body language and knew she was speaking the truth.

"I guess we all do but do you love him?" Emalia asked again.

"I do. It was not easy at first and I made a lot of mistakes but he is good to me and I have Ruby. That's all that matters." Waverly said. They watched Ruby coo and click at the other sparklings and then Emalia spoke so quietly that Waverly had to strain to hear her.

"Jolt kissed me." Waverly heard her quietly spoken words. "He kissed me and I ran. I didn't know what to do so I pushed him away." Emalia looked down as if in shame and Waverly felt sorry for her.

"Ema, why are you running? If you can't face yourself then it must be because you are afraid but what is causing the fear?" Waverly asked her. Emalia looked down as she thought about what Waverly was asking. What _was_ she afraid of? Was it Jolt or was it her? Emalia wanted to blame Jolt but deep down she knew it was the feelings that she felt when she was with him. He was starting to push her. He had sought her out the very next day but she was careful not to find herself alone with him on the hallways or corridors.

"Waverly I don't want to be trapped in a bond where I have to submit to a mech. You are always compromising with Cliffjumper while he spouts on and on about how he is the dominant partner in the bond." Emalia said to her. The sparklings continued to play oblivious to their conversation as other femmes wondered around or past the two femmes while they talked.

"Ema, Cliffjumper is usually a lot of hot air. He likes to show off but when we are alone he is very attentive to me. Most of the mechs don't take him seriously. They know he likes to boast." Waverly stated as she watched Emalia's reaction.

"I didn't know." She said softly more to herself than to Waverly. She was such a fool and now she was making things more and more difficult on her and could be jeopardizing her future. "What should I do Waverly?"

"I can't tell you what to choose Ema. If I did and it was the wrong choice you would hate me. You must decide for yourself, look into your spark, and then you can choose for yourself what is best." Waverly looked at Emalia in the optics. "Take a chance Ema. If you don't, you will always wonder if you lost that chance."

Emalia still was scared but she would think about her friend's words.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"If it is a femling what will you call her?" Cassie asked Allie as they were getting their rather large group of sparklings ready.

"I don't know. Optimus and I really don't think much about designations until the last few weeks when the feelings are stronger between us and the sparkling." Allie stated. She shifted Roddy on her hip as she pulled Orion in the sparkling carrier that Wheeljack made for them. She locked the tires in place and placed Roddy next to his brother as he clicked at Orion in delight to be next to his twin. Cassie already had her triplets, Shadow, Isis, and Firefox, and they were ready to go to the atrium. Allie was late getting the group moving since she had stayed late in berth until she was sure that they queasy feeling would pass. The nutrients were staying down but taking the midgrade energon was testing her nerves and making her irritable. She would eventually have to talk to Ratchet or Doc about it but she hoped that it would pass soon.

"Are you ready Cassie? Where are the cassettes?" Allie asked.

"I sent them ahead so they wouldn't get under our feet." Cassie said with a grimace. "I dearly love them but they can get under my skin sometimes."

"I don't blame you and they have seen so much being exposed and forced to survive through a war." Allie stated. "They are just making up so their lost sparkling-hood. You should dote on them some."

"I do. I make oil cakes and all kinds of energon treats. I even learned how to make rust sticks. Speaking of rust sticks, you craved them when you were carrying the twins. Do you want me to make some since you are carrying again?" Cassie asked her as they rolled the sparklings out of the door and headed for the atrium.

"If you don't mind, they take the edge off of my cravings but right now I am okay. I am concentrating on keeping my daily energon down as well as the medical grade that I am required to drink." Allie talked as they passed a few mechs that waved at them and Allie smiled back while not breaking stride in their conversation.

"I will make some then and send them to your quarters." Cassie said as they waved and wished passerby's good morning. They entered the atrium and saw that Waverly and Emalia had Ruby at the sparkling swing while Little Jazz and Stronghide were playing in the sand box. Nighthawke was building with blocks while Storm practiced tearing them down by smashing them with her fists. Shalon had Galvatron in the jumping seat and Tia and Shayla was busy watching Brightspark and Fallingstar while Aura and Thundercracker worked. Even Doc was about since Knockout was on duty and she had First Aid with her as he toddled toward the other sparkling swing. Raynie was talking to Kiki as they watched their little ones, Sunshine and Starburst, play together and Stargazer listened as she sat between the two femmes as if a fifth wheel.

"I think that everyone had the same idea that we had today." Cassie commented as she watched all the carriers and sparklings sitting and playing in the atrium.

"Well it is a nice day for the Hall. The fog is even light today over the moor and the atrium is always a moderate temperature year round. It is why we built it." Allie said responding to Cassie spoken words. The two femmes looked at each other and laughed and quickly found a spot for their sparklings.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I am so glad that this meeting is over. I don't think I will ever adjust to that pompous aft governor who thinks he is better than us." Optimus huffed as he, Starscream and Bumblebee sat in the transport. Sideswipe was navigating the lift as Hound piloted.

"I don't think I will ever get used to seeing this side of you, Optimus." Starscream commented as he listened to the Prime complain about the political meetings that were held in the colony today.

"Yes well you haven't been around me long enough. I am amazed at your patience Starscream. You have never struck me as the type that would be so supportive in a negotiation." Starscream preened at Prime's compliment.

"Megatron and I have never seen optic to optic so I do come across as impatient and aggressive but I have my uses in political meetings and negotiations. I just don't show it often." Starscream replied and Bumblebee laughed.

"Yeah you are not telling us anything that we don't know. It was just a surprise to see you so different, respected." Bumblebee stated.

"I agree. I hope that you enjoyed being with us today. I appreciated your support and strength regardless of how you feel and you are always welcome to be a part of our team." Optimus told Starscream. Starscream looked at Prime wondering when the other ped would fall. He was so used to being put down and now here he was on a team that made him feel welcomed and strong. It was such a strange feeling.

Maybe this peace was a good thing and not just because they wanted a family.


	100. Chapter 100

_Thank you so much for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them. I am hoping to finish this series because I have outlined a new story that I want to try to write. It will be very different from this where this story is more science fiction. My next story will be science fiction meets real life and I can't wait to see how it goes._

_Shayla is one of the eldest femmes in this story but remember that she is close to Allie, Tia, and a few others. I did have one question about her in the last chapter but I will try to clear that up._

_Please take a moment to leave a review because they are very important to me. Enjoy!_

"Thank you Shayla for helping Tia yesterday with my twins. I wish that I didn't have to work but I was in the rotation and so was Thundercracker." Aura said to Shayla as she sat with her in the rec room. "Are you excited about expecting?"

"I am. I didn't think that I would ever have a sparkling and now I have a mate, though he is an aft at times, but he is my aft, and he adores me." Shayla said as she smiled remembering the early morning and Sentinel waking her from recharge just so that he could wear her out again. After a day with her friends and sparkling sitting, then promising Doc to rest in the afternoon only to have an exciting evening in the city Shayla was still recovering from a very active day. Sentinel had gone to meet with Optimus and Megatron and so Shayla was drinking her energon in the rec room waiting for her mate to return.

"Yes and you will have a little one soon." Aura stated. She smiled at her longtime friend and Shayla smiled back as she thought over everything that had happened so quickly. "Well at least Sentinel has settled somewhat even if he still gives Allie hell." Shayla laughed hard at that.

"Yes he is such a pompous aft but he can be so good when it is just the two of us." Shayla stated and sighed. "What was Emalia and Waverly so intensively talking about?"

"I don't know but Jolt has been pursuing the young femme and I think she is scared of a relationship." Aura said as she sipped her energon. Aura's had become moody and tired lately and didn't know why but if the tiredness continued she was going to make an appointment with Doc. She knew she was an older femme, like Shayla, but she still wanted more sparklings and worried since her emergency surgery that she might not be able to have more.

"I think she is a fool because I have been around Jolt and he is young and he likes his share of pranks but he has a good spark and he is sincere." Shayla told Aura. Aura shook her head in agreement as she listened. "I wish I could take her out and shake her but I also hear talk that she had been hurt before and that this is just her way of protecting herself.

"She is and she is a good femme though young like Waverly and Shalon but I have high hopes for her and I know she will choose wisely." Aura said. She raised her cube in salute and took a drink and Shayla also drank from hers.

"Do you think she will give in?" Shayla asked after they were through drinking their energon.

"I know she will. It is only a matter of time. I also think that Waverly being settled and happy will make all the difference." Aura said knowingly as she smiled. She was one of the few that knew about what Emalia had done but she knew the importance of keeping quiet. It would not benefit Emalia for other to know and that would cause distrust.

"So she will give in? Is that wise?" Shayla asked wondering what was really going on.

"I think that it will be for the best." Aura replied softly. "We are learning to readjust Shayla. Even you have changed in the days since you and Sentinel have mated."

"I know but do we have to be the ones that are submissive? We have been on our own for so long why can't we be equal?" Shayla asked in a demanding tone.

"I can't answer that Shayla but I do know one thing. I submit to Thundercracker. It is programmed deep within me and I can't go against it even if I wanted to. It's like I want to please him in all ways and by pleasing him I feel alive. My reward is my sparklings and that fact that he is hopelessly besotted with me." Aura said softly with a smile on her face.

"I think when we were created by Primus we were made to be the other half of our mates. I wonder if it is the same with mech carriers. Do they feel the need to submit like we do or is it just that we are femmes?" Shayla said musingly.

"Either way we are what we are and we feel that we must serve our mates. It does seem daunting but I know that I love him dearly." Aura stated looking Shayla directly in the eyes.

"I hope that Emalia can come to terms with it. I would hate for her to go through what Waverly did." Shayla may not have known the details but she had heard some of the gossip concerning the younger femme.

"II don't think Jolt will let her suffer. He seems to really care." Aura replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Emalia had just come in from patrol when Jolt walked over to her. She kept her breath steady as she performed her post patrol maintenance check on her vehicle. It was required that all vehicles were checked before and after patrol to ensure high level performance and no surprises. Although Emalia told herself to breath she couldn't control her hands from shaking and so she took her time doing the check even though it would cost her flight time from getting away from Jolt.

"Ema we need to talk and you have been avoiding me." Jolt stated it quietly but with authority. "I don't want to talk on the tarmac but if you won't meet me then I will be forced to say this where anyone can hear." Emalia did look away from her work to stare at him. She stared at him for what seemed like hours but in reality was merely only moments and Ema knew she had to say something but her spark felt like it was clogging her throat. Ema could feel the sweat accumulating under her breasts and her skin tingling with hypersensitivity to his nearness but she couldn't speak or move.

"I guess we do this here." Jolt murmured causing the fog to lift from Ema's CPU.

"Wait… I'm sorry. It's just I got scared." She whispered. "Where do you want to meet?" She tentatively asked as he hands fidget with nervousness as she holds her tools trying not to drop them. Jolt took pity on her as he watched her nervous movements and he pulled her hands into his to steady hers. She tried to pull away at first but then gave in.

"Are you finished with patrol?" He asked and she looked away from her hands enfolding within his and up to his face.

"Yes, I am completing my post duty check on my vehicle." She informed him.

"Good. I will wait for you in the corridor and then I will escort you to your quarters?" He said it as a question, and Ema realizes that he is asking permission to take her to her quarters where they can talk privately.

"That will be fine." Ema is transfixed by his gaze and Jolt smiles breaking her stare as she blushes.

"I will see you in a few minutes." Jolt said as he raised her hands to his mouth and lightly kissed each knuckle before surrendering her hands back to her. Ema gasped at the contact and suddenly she felt that maybe this was a bad idea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I think that Jolt is tired of playing second fiddle." Hound said to Gears. Gears turned to look but said nothing as the Jolt walked away from the little femme.

"It is none of our concern." Gears said hollowly. Hound looked at his friend. He had become so reclusive since he had learned that his mate had perished and Hound worried for the mech. They were one of the last to come to the Realm since Optimus and Megatron had declared peace and Hound hated that he was one of the ones staying at the converted warehouse instead of at the Hall but at least Gears remained with him while they endured living with the Decepticons and other Autobots.

"Gears, have you ever thought about taking a femme?" Hound asked him and Gears looked at him horrified.

"I would never betray my mate like that." Gears said affronted that Hound would even suggest it.

"Do think that Prowl betrayed Jazz? Look at what Primus has rewarded him with, a family, and little sparkling that carries his lost mate's name in honor, and a loving bond mate that has given him a second chance. Gears, you are a good mech even if you complain all the time. There has got to be someone out there for you." Hound gave him a sympathetic look. Powerglide was on the moon and mated to a femme that they haven't even met, and no one had seen Gears dear friend Windcharger, and so Hound had taken up with him on earth so that he wouldn't be alone but sometimes Gears made that hard.

"I am glad that Prowl has Tia but he was lucky to find her. I am not going out of my way just to have a femme in my berth." Gears stated.

"Gears you are impossible sometimes. Don't you want a family?" Hound asked insistently.

"No, I am tired of losing the ones I love. Why don't you take a femme?" Gears said changing the subject.

"I haven't found the right one yet but I am looking." Hound replied. Both mechs laughed and Hound walked on to turn in his patrol report.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jolt please…" Emalia said as she turned. He had escorted her to her quarters and they were trying to talk but Emalia kept stone walling him.

"Ema you can't deny the spark that is between us. I know you felt it when I kissed you." Jolt moved closer and Ema took a step back until she felt the couch hit the back of her knees. She keened in anguish and Jolt took the moment that she was confused to cover the distance and pull her in his arms.

"I know you felt it and I am not leaving until you either accept me or reject me." Jolt harshly told her. "Either way we end this dance now and move forward with our lives."

"Jolt please…" Ema whimpered again. His touch, his feel, left her dizzy and breathless. She wanted him so bad but was so afraid of any mech.

"Please what? Please take you? Please let you go? What do you want from me?" He demanded growling at her and Emalia wailed deep from her throat.

"Damn you Ema, which is it?" He snarled at her and yet despite his words, his tone, he was still so gentle. Ema quivered in his arms as held her and Ema's legs gave out as she felt herself falling as he caught her and then lifted her up and walked her to her couch.

"No Jolt; I don't want this." Ema pleaded weakly but her strength was gone and her will was lying about her in tatters.

"Tell me!" He demanded. He laid her out on her couch as she grasped at his arms. 'It doesn't feel real' kept screaming through her CPU and yet she still was paralyzed to move away from him.

"I… I…" but Ema couldn't get the words out. She shuddered as she felt his hands cradle her face.

"Ema I will not touch you against your permission…" He started to say and Ema wished he would take control and give her peace from the raging fire that was consuming her.

"Jolt please; I don't know what I want. I am so afraid of you, of me, of what could happen and what could not, of being hurt." Ema could go on and on but her voice died in her throat and she was once again scared of him, herself.

"Then let me love you and chase all the fears away." Jolt whispered in her ear and Ema cried out as she finally surrendered to him by pulling his helm to hers and kissing him fiercely. Jolt startled at the sudden aggressiveness but then returned her kiss just as aggressively. Jolt pulled her closer as he felt the heat searing him, radiating from her as his engines revved to life with desire for her.

"I want… I want…" She whispered when she released him from the kiss and Jolt shuddered as he listened to her impassioned plea.

"Ema… what is it you want?" He whispered and then captured her mouth again with his. Ema moaned into his mouth and Jolt bit her lower lip in reply. He pulled away to look at her. "Ema, talk to me. I need to know that you are sure before this gets out of hand!" Jolt growled at her softly. Ema groaned because she wanted him to just take control but he was giving her the control by making the choices and she didn't know how to communicate her desire to be dominated by him.

"Jolt I… I want…" She tried again but the words choked in her throat and Jolt was starting to be irritated by her lack of communication.

"Ema _tell_ me. I need to know." He reiterated as he looked at her carefully watching for a break in her defenses.

"Jolt I… I want you to…" She tried again but she couldn't get the words out.

"You want me to do what? Leave you alone?" He asked aching as he watched knowing that she could deeply wound him if that was what she wanted.

"No!" She cried out and pulled away from him. It made her feel cold and lonely as she stood up and moved away from him and she started to cry in earnest as she tried to think how to put into words what she wanted.

"Ema, tell me. I need to know what you want, what you desire, to make you happy." Jolt whispered across the void that she had placed between them and Ema shuddered as she felt herself falling. Before she met the cold floor he was there catching her and Ema cried out as she clung to the plates of his arms.

"Jolt I want you but I am afraid." Emalia whispered and Jolt shook to his spark as he tenderly cradled her against his chest plates.

"Why?" He asked softly. "I won't hurt you."

"But you could leave me." She achingly cried and suddenly Jolt understood.

"You weren't just hurt; you lost someone." He whispered and Ema cried harder. Jolt enveloped her in his arms and rocked her as the sobs racked her slender frame. They stayed together liked that for a long while until the sobs turned to sniffles and Jolt was able to cautiously let her go.

"How did he die?" Jolt asked her softly.

"She died saving my life. It was one of our first missions, before Allie was commander, I didn't want to become involved with her but there wasn't many mechs around then. We had been in training together and it was only natural that it progressed to the next level but I resisted at first because we were both so young.

"Did you bond with her?" Jolt asked her softly.

"No but we had promised to and then… and then… that mission came and I was selected and she was not. I didn't want to go and she gave me a sleeping pill without my knowledge and then took my place telling Allie that I was sick. No one questioned it because I was out and unable to be reached. Allie came back and only she and another femme survived. Fifteen of them left and only two came back. I was devastated." Ema said as fresh tears started to roll silently down her face. "I am so afraid of trying again. With Warp it was easy. I could tell that his spark belonged to another and that it would only be a matter of time.

"Wait, his spark?" Jolt asked.

"You haven't seen the way he holds Storm?" She asked incredulously as he eyes widen at him.

"Storm is a sparkling." Jolt said shaking his helm as if to clear it.

"So, anyone can tell that he adores her and that he is just waiting for her to grow up." Ema stated.

"Yes but that may take a hundred or so years." Jolt returned.

"I think that will be no problem. Besides, Skywarp is young and he can wait." They sat on the floor with Emalia still sitting in his lap as he arms gently caressed her back struts. Neither said anything as Ema drank in his fragrance of oil and wax and Jolt enjoyed having her in his arms.

"Jolt, I am still scared." Ema stated after a while.

"I know but at least I know what I am working with." Jolt replied.

"I am not a possession." She whispered.

"I don't want you to be." He whispered back.

"What do you want of me?" She asked.

"I am hoping that we can match well together and bond. I am not going to play games Ema. I want a family and I want it to be with you." Jolt states as he warily watches her face for emotion and won't be disappointed.

"I can't Jolt. I wanted it once but I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She replied brokenly.

"You can't live your life in fear Ema. I am offering you the chance for a family. I've seen you with sparklings. I have seen the longing on your face, in your eyes, and I know that you want a family." Jolt whispered harshly. "I am willing to give you that. Look at Waverly. She had the most beautiful sparkling. You could have that too."

"Jolt please… I need time to understand. I need to think about all of this." She whispered against his mouth and Jolt groaned.

"What is there to understand? I am offering you your spark's desire." He whispered before capturing her mouth with his. Ema moaned as she molded herself against him. He thrust his glossa into her mouth forcing her to gasp as he stroked her glossa and explored her mouth cavity. When he pulled back to look at her once more, Ema's eyes were glazed and unfocused.

"Jolt, why don't you just take me?" She finally asked gaining the courage to talk to him.

"I want to but I don't want you to regret this." He replied.

"I won't complain." She whispered as she slowly looked up and locked heated gazes with him. Jolt felt his intakes clog with air as it registered what she was really saying. He suddenly stood up and pulled her with him as he picked her up in his arms and walked purposefully to her berth.

"You promise not to regret this?" He finally asked as he gently placed her on the cool sheets.

"Yes, I promise." She replied and Jolt took her to the heavens and back and then again.


	101. Chapter 101

_I just came back from camping and finished chapter 100 for all of my readers. I was so excited. My son and I camped for two days out in the wilderness of Tennessee. I now know that my tent leaks a little when we had a storm the first night but it wasn't bad and our beds stayed dry. God was certainly with us because our ten man tent did not blow away. Woo hoo I staked it real good!_

_I hoped everyone liked the last chapter and I am sorry to cut off the best part but I won't disappoint in the next installment. I wanted someone sweet like Jolt but remember I tend to write my heroines to be submissive because I like control in my life so I like to write my heroines the opposite of that. I also like to write of couples learning to compromise and live together that is why I like Sentinel and Shayla so much as well as Cliffjumper and Waverly. They are both flawed personalities and most bots don't like them but they evolve and learn from their mates as well as their mates learn from them._

_Please take a moment to leave a review. I love to read them and it really makes my day. It is also why I try to post twice a week so that I can hear from my readers. Enjoy!_

Emalia woke up from recharge with an arm and a leg draped over her. For a moment she started to panic until she remembered that Jolt had held her safe in his arms the night before. Ema smiled as heat started to rise within her from the memories that she had made with Jolt.

"_Jolt, why do you have those electric whips?" Emalia asked after the third bout of interfacing._

"_I use them to neutralize my opponents. Why?" He asked her as he stroked the soft white skin of her arm. His optics had a mesmerizing effect on her nervous system as he watched his hands in fascination touch her._

"_I just…I…" And there she went again not able to voice her thoughts. It frustrated Jolt to no end because he had a feeling that if they were bonded he would be able to understand her better. He looked away from his hand to see that her face had gone beet red and that she had lowered her lashes. Jolt gently turned her to her back as he rose up over her straddling her thighs yet careful not to put his weight on her._

"_Ema, you have got to stop that." He gently chided and she snapped her eyes at him as anger coursed through her._

"_You think that I like not being able to express myself?" She asked demanding an answer. Jolt looked at her as she rose up to hit him but her blocked her fists and then pinned them above her head as she thrashed about underneath him._

"_Ema you are going to throw yourself into another fit. Stop it!" Jolt demanded of her but she wouldn't listen. He carefully pinned her down with his body until she was spent. She mulishly looked up at him. "I only want what is best for you." Jolt said it softly. "I am very serious about us bonding. I want this very much."_

"_I will not be submissive to your will." Emalia said as tears started to flow down the sides of her face and into her ears. It tickled and she shook her head to try and stop it as Jolt pinned her wrists with one hand and then wiped the tears away._

"_Stop that." She whispered but Jolt continued to tend to her._

"_I will not stand for this." Jolt said quietly. "It hurts me to see you cry Ema and I won't let you make yourself sick." He said quietly._

"_Then let me go." She whispered back to his statement. Emalia realized that she had the power to hurt him deeply and it disturbed her because that was never her intention. _

"_Tell me what you want." He countered as they stared at each other. Jolt couldn't hold back his chuckle as once again she blushed a beautiful scarlet. _

"_You will laugh at me just like you are now." She finally huffed in complaint. Jolt rolled his optics as he watched her beneath him._

"_I promise that I will not laugh. Now tell me, why are you interested in my whips?" He patiently asked._

"_I…I, Primus this is so hard!" She huffed out. "I just wanted to know if you had ever used them… I mean…" Jolt suddenly realized what she was trying to say even though her face, neck and shoulders were a scarlet red._

"_Yes I have used them during interfacing but only because my berth partner was curious." He finally said as he let her go and rolled her on top of him._

"_Do they hurt?" She whispered as she looked down at him._

"_No, they only hurt if I turn the electricity up in them." Jolt commented. "Why? Would you like to know how they feel?" He asked innocently._

"_I don't know. I have never been tied up before." Emalia replied. She caressed his head light by running her fingers around the rim of them and Jolt shuddered._

"_I don't always use them for tying." Jolt commented and Ema couldn't help but shudder in response to the husky turn of his voice and the vivid imagination that was taking over her CPU._

"_What do you use them for?" Emalia whispered. Jolt smiled up at her and Ema realized that he wasn't going to say. "You tease! Tell me!" She commanded._

"_No." He laughed back and she struck her fists into his abdominal plating as they wrestled in the berth. He once again pinned her under him as he took out one of his electric whips and tied her wrists to the headboard of the berth and then spread her legs apart as he sat between them._

"_Jolt, what are you doing?" She cried as he began to stimulate her by rubbing the inner part of her thighs until he was almost touching her valve. Each time he would come close but never touch her and she moaned and pleaded with him to end the torture, but he would ignore her as he would build the energy up only to frustrate her. He was always gentle even though she couldn't get away from him but each time Ema would cry out for her lover, her future mate, and he would ease up until she had control of her body once again._

"_Do you want to know what one of the whips feel like?" He suddenly asked as he started once again to stimulate her body. Emalia couldn't speak at this point and so she only nodded her head yes._

"_Do you trust me my darling spark?" He whispered as he felt her protoform beneath her skin tighten in anticipation. He smiled at her response as she shook her head yes. Ema felt a stinging slap of the tail of the whip but nothing was like the electricity that coursed through her as he gently slapped her thighs with the tail of it. Ema thrashed as gasped until she was screaming as the electricity became too much. She overloaded hard as she screamed for Jolt. He quickly untied her and removed all traces of the whips as he entered her swiftly never giving her chance to come down from her euphoric high as he pumped his spike into her until she was thrashing and screaming again. Jolt cried out her name as he poured his fluid into her and Ema cried as her chest began to light up._

"_No Ema, not yet; I want to woo you first before we bond." He cried trying not to let his spark react to hers though he could feel her pulses. Ema cried for her lover's warmth, to feel his spark pulse with hers as one, but Jolt held back until she was sobbing from her physical release. He quickly pulled her up into his arms as he rocked her against his protoform. _

"_I couldn't do that to you my spark. You would have hated me in the morning." He whispered into her ear and Ema realized that he was right._

"_I know." Her voice was hoarse from her screaming and it sounded strange. She felt strange as she sat naked in Jolt's lap but at the same time she felt loved and she wasn't afraid anymore. "I am willing to try but I am still afraid of losing you." She whispered. She looked up at him and he gently smiled back._

"_I am afraid that I will boot up from recharge and realize that this was only a flux where you give in to my every wish but I am willing to risk it." He returned and Ema laughed softly._

"_I guess we will have to trust each other." Emalia said after watching him, soaking up the love that she saw from his optics._

"_I guess we will." He replied as he leaned down and kissed her thus starting another round of interfacing._

Emalia tried to move but then realized how sore her body was. Jolt was always gentle but his intensity last night still left its marks on her body. She smiled as she heard Jolt's systems starting to boot up.

"Good morning." She said softly her voice still not at full strength.

"Good morning." Jolt replied as he deftly traced her face with his hands. She looked at him amused.

"What's wrong?" She whispered as he continued to touch and explore every part of her body.

"I just want to make sure that this is not a flux." Jolt said after he was satisfied that he was lying in her berth and that what they had shared last night was real.

"What happens now?" She whispered as he pulled both of them up into a sitting position.

"I love you." He replied and Jolt kissed her. Ema went up in flames.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Master?" Shalon called. She looked around their quarters but Megatron was nowhere to be found. She wondered where he was because he had called her to him and she knew that he said to come to their quarters. She walked into the nursery to discover that the sparklings were nowhere to be found either and Shalon stated to panic. She ran out and hurried into their berth room. Megatron was sitting at the desk that he had installed in the corner waiting for her.

"My lord, the sparklings…" Shalon started to say.

"…are gone. Yes, I know. I had Allie take them with her and sparkling sit for us." He informed her.

"Oh thank Primus; I almost had a spark attack." Shalon said relieved but Megatron did not crack a smile and the smile slowly faded as Shalon wondered why he would not open his side of the bond and let her see why.

"My master, is there something wrong? Have I done something?" She asked him wondering why he was not amused or letting her in.

"I want to play a new game tonight my dear." Megatron said. "I am in the mood to test your tolerance."

"Really my lord. How may I serve you?" Shalon asked politely lowering her gaze. This was how they started their game of dominance. He the master and she the servant wanting to please her master thereby pleasing herself.

Megatron's optics glittered as he took in his mate's submissive form. He enjoyed her willingness to please him in all ways and she never ceased in surprising him with her eagerness to serve him. She had given him two beautiful sparklings though he would not want any more anytime soon after nearly losing her but he still admired her courage and her passionate loyalty to him. Megatron stood and drug the chair that he was sitting in over to the center of the room, stopped, and stood waiting.

Shalon immediately responded by removing her clothes and assuming the position that he had taught her. As she kneeled in front of the chair Megatron admired his mate's aft. She had developed more curves from carrying and it enhanced her figure making her very feminine which mech carriers could never achieve. Her docile behavior here in the berth room never ceased to amaze him and that she was so trusting and willing to please him excited him more and more each day.

He reached down and caressed her aft lovingly as Shalon shivered at his gentle caress. She heard him reach into his subspace as he produced the beads that he wanted to place inside her valve and port as well as the crop that was his favorite to use against her tender skin. He noticed how she started shaking in anticipation and Megatron smiled as he kneeled down next to her, spread her legs even wider, and inserted the beads. He heard her quick intake of air and leaned closer.

"I am going to spank you for your pleasure and then I am going to bind you to our berth. You are not to overload or I will turn your spanking from pleasure to pain. Do you understand me?" He asked her softly.

"Yes my master I understand." She replied breathlessly in anticipation as she waited for him to begin. He caressed her again as she shivered but this time he could tell that her reaction and the beads were beginning to build a charge within her.

He brought the crop down and Shalon gasped as she began her count and then thanking her mater for each strike. Megatron would strike her and then caress her with the crop each time circling around her valve and port and causing her to moan. He loved that she was so exposed and open to him and that he could do anything to her. He would never intentionally hurt her but he loved that he had control. He struck her again and breathlessly she counted and thanked him. He continued to strike and then stroke her and when he thought she could take no more he stopped.

Shalon was panting from trying not to lose control as Megatron gently took her hands and pulled her up. Shalon tried to cuddle up to him but he stopped her.

"No, I told you what I had in mind and I am not changing my mind." He told her harshly and Shalon whimpered.

"I want to touch you. You always let me after you spank me. Please, my lord I need you." She cried but Megatron was adamant. He took her over to the berth and this time Shalon noticed the cuffs that he laid out.

"No I want to touch you. Please Megatron…ow!" She cried as he slapped her hard.

"You know my rules Shalon. Obey me now!" He demanded harshly and Shalon quit trying to resist him. She allowed him to lead her to the berth and place her lying on her back as he spread her arms and restrained them to the ends of the headboard. Megatron then did the same to her legs by using a spreader bar on them.

"My lord, please, I need to overload." Shalon moaned.

"Not yet my dear, you see, you have teased me lately while at the office and I think it is time for you learn a new lesson." Megatron sing-songed making her shiver as she watched him warily. He took out a different crop, one that had feathers with a leather strap between each feather, and Shalon started to protest. She hated being tickled and now she was in a place where she couldn't defend herself. She pulled against the cuffs but they wouldn't budge.

"My lord please don't do this!" Shalon cried out as he flicked her nipple with the crop and Shalon struggled to get out of the restraints. Megatron made his way down her body as Shalon cried for release. She gently flicked her several times around her abdomen. Shalon could feel the charge building within her and Megatron opened the bond so that he could feel what she was experiencing. He flicked her stomach several more times before dropping the crop lower and flicking her thighs and then gently caressing her.

"Please master. I need to overload. I need you please." Shalon cried and then gasped as Megatron flicker her valve. The beads vibrated within her and the flick of the soft leather crop cause her to bow and arch as she tried to keep in the scream that was building.

Megatron could feel the energy that was building, he could feel her excitement, and he knew she was on the edge of tipping over. He flicked her valve and then started flicking her port. He rotated between the two a few more times before leaning over and softly saying in her ear, "overload for me." Shalon screamed and thrashed as she overloaded hard and Megatron lifted her aft and began sucking her fluids as she came over and over until she passed out in forced recharge.

Megatron smiled as he gently removed her hands and legs from the restraints and he rolled her on top of him. He couldn't wait for her to wake so that he could take her again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Optimus, why won't you come to berth?" Allie asked as she sauntered into his home office. She perched herself on the corner of his desk as he kept reading the data pad that Prowl had given him before he had left his office in the Hall.

"I am thinking about how I want to respond to this e-mail from Moon base 5." Optimus said. He knew by the brotherly bond he shared with Megatron that something had happened to make the former war lord very happy and Optimus was not used to feeling the energy through a bond that had been closed for millions of years. He knew that Megatron had been with his mate and was in a dark mood but it felt strange to feel the pleasurable energy associated with interfacing.

"You are feeling your brother's excitement since he has finally opened his side of the bond with you." Allie said smirking. She leaned over close to his audial sensor. "Why don't you do what you are feeling to me?" She whispered quietly. Optimus looked at her.

"He has not only let me feel his excitement but he is sending me visuals of what he is doing to his mate." Optimus said very smoothly. Allie shivered from his seductive voice and started to pull away but Optimus stopped her as he suddenly stood and towered over her. "Do you want a taste?" He softly asked her.

Allie's courage swiftly deserted her as she tried to get away but Optimus pinned her to the desk, flipped her around and bent her over with her aft in the air. "I have always wanted to do this to you." He whispered in her ear as he deftly removes her underwear and pulls her legs apart so that he can fit between them.

"My lord, Optimus please…" Allie moaned as he retracted his interface panel back and swiftly entered her. Optimus quickly began an unrelenting pace and Allie cries out as she realizes that she can't get away or move her arms since Optimus had them pinned above her head. Allie cried out as Optimus quickly built that charge between them by gently pulsing her careful not to harm the sparkling she was carrying.

Allie quickly reached her limit and cried out as she overloaded on the desk with her mate draped over her as he too cried her name and spilled his fluids inside her.

"Well that was unexpected." Allie said as Optimus gently helped her to her shaky feet. When she stumbled Optimus gently wrapped his arms around her waist as he escorted her to their berth room.

"Are you and the little alright?" Optimus asked and Allie laughed.

"Would it have stopped you if we weren't?" She countered and Optimus sobered.

"I would never willingly endanger you or our sparkling." He stated.

"I know but you were very excited and it was unexpected." Allie said softly suddenly tired.

"I love you and I am sorry if I startled you but you did enjoy it." Optimus said.

"I did and I love you too." Allie said as he mate put her in the berth and spooned in next to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aura, what's with you?" Thundercracker said. It was the third time he had tried to engage her in interfacing but Aura kept falling into recharge.

"I don't know. I have been tired lately and now I don't feel right." She said as she tried to fight the lethargic feeling but Thundercracker's ministrations were more soothing than exciting and she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"I want you to see Ratchet in the morning. If he is not there then see Doc or Knockout but you have been wanting to recharge too much and I am worried." Thundercracker stated as he picked her up and walked her to their berth room.

"I love you." Aura said quietly.

"I love you too." Thundercracker replied back though he was worried for his mate.


	102. Chapter 102

_I enjoyed writing the last chapter and I hope that everyone like it. I did it different just to give it a new flavor. I hope that Jolt and Ema passed the test and I wrote them slightly different. I worry about my characters starting to become vanilla and generic because I have been writing this so long. I also try to go back and reread just so I don't make major mistakes but if you see a mistake please feel free to e-mail me so I can correct it. I don't have a beta but if anyone does so beta-ing I would love the help._

_Please take a moment to leave a review. I absolutely adore them and I read them over and over. Enjoy!_

Shalon lay in her berth the next morning. She groaned as she turned over. Her mate had left early but he had left smirking because she was so sore from his ministrations. In the two years that they had been together Megatron had never been so ardent or as dominating as he was last night. Shalon was beginning to think that he was bored with peace and worried that he would look for ways to exercise the energy that she felt building within him but she also feared speaking to Allie about it because she knew her mate would see it as a betrayal. She worried for her sparklings and concern marred her features as she wondered if Megatron would try to upset the balance that Allie, Optimus, and he agreed to in the peace treaty.

Shalon also wondered if she could talk to him about this. Megatron had said he would respect her if she talked to him in private and not challenged him in front of his soldiers. Would he talk to her about this or would he dominate her again? She was scared of his reactions but fear had never stopped her in the past.

She couldn't deny that she had liked his attentions even if he scared her a bit. He had patiently waited for her to online again and then he had tied her up once more and driven her to the edge of sanity before finally taking his own pleasure. It was so unselfish in one way but it also reflected a sadistic side that Shalon would sense in him from time to time. Megatron did not give in to her pleas as he usually did but he tortured her with her own pleasure without letting her overload. It was so frightening and exhilarating at the same time.

Shalon wasn't sure if she could endure it if her mate wanted to start pleasuring her like that each night but once in a while would be nice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aura, why are you here so early?" Ratchet asked as she and Thundercracker walked into the infirmary. "Did your mate bend one of his wings?"

"No Ratchet, we need for you to look over Aura. She has been tired and doesn't know why." Thundercracker said. Aura smirked at his protectiveness.

"Aura why don't you take the berth in room 5." Ratchet said as he turned to put his data pad on the counter and then sent a request for Aura's file.

"Hey Ratch, you have rooms now?" Thundercracker asked.

"Yes, Allie requisitioned for the infirmary to be expanded. The two large closets have become rooms and we now have expanded into the waiting room while the old quarters along the outer area of the corridors are now rooms are now rooms for patients that are forced to stay for longer periods." Ratchet turned back and saw that Aura was lying on the berth waiting for him to start her exam. "And don't call me Ratch! My designation is Ratchet and I hate it when you mechs butcher it!"

"Sorry I spend too much time with Skywarp and those Judo twins." Thundercracker said dryly and Ratchet rolled his optics at him.

"So you are having lethargy? Let's find out why." Ratchet began examining her starting with her spark. Aura patiently waited as she listened to the hum of the scanner as it passed over her. Ratchet did another scan and then concluded as he wrote on her chart.

"Well Aura, you will need to start taking medical grade immediately. I will also need for you to start taking supplements immediately. You are not only carrying but you have been for some time." Ratchet informed them both and Aura burst into tears. She was expecting a sparkling. It was so surprising that she couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure Ratchet? I mean Aura has not shown any sickness at all." Thundercracker said disbelievingly. He looked at Aura as tears rolled down her face and Thundercracker quickly pulled her up so that he could sit behind her to support her shaking frame.

"I am sure. You made start feeling sick though when you start the medical grade and nutrients since your body is not used to the sudden fuel change but the sparkling will need the extra nutrients. My scan shows that you are already in the early stages of the second stage of developing. Other than the tiredness, you have had no symptoms. It is not unusual for this to occur and it is not the first case where a carrier had no idea that they were spark." Ratchet said smiling. He looked at the happy couple thinking that he couldn't be happier for them. He knew that Doc worried about each of her patients and since Aura's emergency surgery and losing a sparkling Ratchet had watched the older femme carefully for signs of depression.

"Oh Thunder, a sparkling." Aura whispered as she looked over her shoulder at her mate.

"A sparkling." Thundercracker said his voice filled with awe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kiki, let's go! I have patrol duty and then I have to finish my reports as aerial commander." Starscream yelled up to his mate.

"I am coming my lord. I just need to finish packing Starburst's treats." Kiki hurried as she ran around looking for all of her sparkling's toys and then throwing the last of her things together. She ran down the stairs as Starscream handed the squirming sparkling to her and opened the door so that Kiki could take Starburst out and buckle her in the transport.

"Star are we staying at the Hall for the weekend?" Kiki asked.

"Yes, Thundercracker just commed me and told me that Aura is going to have to cut back her hours as chief so Thundercracker will be taking over some of her duties. That leaves me with taking over weekend aerial patrol as well as posting the weekly flight schedule." Starscream told her as he threw the bags in the storage compartment. He quickly walked back to the front and took the pilot's seat. Kiki and Starburst were strapped in ready to go.

"Why is Aura cutting her hours back?" Kiki asked as she looked at her mate with a question on her face.

"It seems that Aura is almost in the second stage of carrying. She and TC didn't even know it until this morning when TC made her go and see Ratchet." Starscream informed her.

"Oh…OH! Wow Star, that's incredible. Aura didn't have any sickness or anything?" Kiki asked, her eyes large and amazed, she opened her mouth to say more but stopped.

"No, TC said he only noticed that she was tired all the time." Star told her as they lifted off and headed for the Hall.

"Wow… really I am so happy for her but it is sudden and it will definitely put a hamper on the work roster." Kiki murmured.

"Allie will handle it I am sure and Lord Megatron will also make sure that we all pull our share of the work to make up for it as well as Prime." Starscream told his mate. "Don't worry Kiki; you will still be able to stay at home with Little Star I promise." Starscream leaned over as he covered her hand with his.

"I am not worried my lord. I have everything that I have ever wished for including a mate that adores me. I am sure that you will take care of everything." Kiki told him.

"Well we may have to sparkling sit the twins so that Aura will have more time to rest but I leave that to you to work out." Starscream raised her hand and kissed it gently before handing it back to her to steer the transport.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, when do you leave for patrol?" Shayla walked over to the table where Allie was sitting.

"I don't patrol that much anymore. Optimus usually has me helping him with all the paper work that accumulates between the five bases. We have so many now scattered throughout the Realm that it makes things easier if I stay and help with training and all the red tape associated with running things." Allie replied as she watched her dearest friend come and sit down next to her. "So how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. I can't get used to the tiredness associated with carrying but Aura says that it will pass. Speaking of Aura, have you heard?" Shayla asked excitedly.

"Yes, Optimus told me this morning when Thundercracker burst in the meeting late. He announced it as his way of apologizing for being late." Allie told her.

"I am so happy for her. She has been so depressed and anxious since losing the other sparkling." Shayla commented.

"I know. At least now this will be good news and bring them more happiness. Besides Thundercracker is a seeker and they love sparklings!" Allie said laughing.

"I know. I think that all mechs love sparklings because that is all Sentinel drones on about. 'We will have one that might be fit for the Prime line, ya da ya da ya da, and so on." Shayla laughed as Allie cackled. "He forgets that Optimus is three ahead of him and with twin mechs at that!"

"I know but Sentinel sees himself as a god…"

"…with a serious foot in his aft." Shayla laughed again and then sobered. "He's my aft and I am afraid that I do love him."

"I know you do. Look at Megatron and Shalon. I would never have thought that Megatron would go for her but they are permanently mated and doing well together." Allie informed her best friend.

"I know. It's just creepy that the little spitfire would end up with a control freak." Shayla commented.

"He's not that bad. It's just his title personified. He's takes it to the extreme." Allie added in thought.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Cassie asked joining them.

"We were just commenting on some of the couples and talking about how happy we are that Aura is expecting." Shayla replied. "You look good Cassie. Soundwave is good for you."

"Well thank you I think." Cassie laughed. "I think he is too."

"You guys staying in the Hall while your little ones are adjusting to their upgrades?" Shayla asked.

"Yes, Soundwave wants to be close to Ratchet if something happens with the upgrades. I like being here but it is cramped in our quarters." Cassie replied as she took a drink of her energon that she had brought with her.

"Well with nine sparklings and younglings I wouldn't be surprised. Cassie how do you do it?" Shayla asked.

"Younglings make great sparkling sitters." Cassie sung out and all three laughed.

"Well I have to admit that I would go crazy but you handle it well." Allie complimented.

"Thank you but there are moments that I think that I am losing my mind." Cassie stated.

"It is just like directing all of your troops Allie. Craziness comes with the territory." Shayla added. Allie laughed harder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ema you need to drink your energon." Jolt said as he downloaded the day's report for patrol. They were sitting at Ema's counter by the energon dispenser as they were getting ready for their shifts and Jolt was patiently trying to get Ema to take her energon. Ema would sip a little but then get distracted by her thoughts.

"Ema, please you are not drinking." Jolt gently reminded her and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She finished her cube and looked up to see the satisfied smile on Jolt's face plates and beamed a smile back. "Good, now let's go so that we won't be late for patrol."

"Jolt," Ema began, "what do you see in me?" She asked him suddenly and Jolt stopped. He looked at her carefully wondering what she was thinking.

"What do you mean Ema?" He finally asked.

"I was wondering what you see in me. I am not pretty like the rest of the femmes and I have no special talents so what so you see in me?" Ema asked him suddenly shy as she blushed her usual pink and Jolt thought she was adorable.

"I think you are wonderful because you are honest when you can actually speak, you don't like all the unnecessary gossip that is annoying, you enjoy the patrols that we do together, you are funny when you are not shy, and you may think you are mousy with your brown hair and gold flecked eyes but I like mousy and simple." He told her and she smiled at him. Ema laughed as her eyes twinkled with humor.

"You must like mousy since you let me have no recharge last night." She sarcastically said but then smiled adoringly at him. Jolt smiled back as he leaned in and rubbed her nose gently with his.

"I do like mousy and you are a very beautiful mousy." Jolt said quietly. "My little glitch mouse." He smiled and then kissed her gently before turning over his cube and Ema laughed as he had to wipe away the pink fuel that dotted along his torso and thigh plates. "Well that was unexpected." Jolt said expelling air from his intakes.

"…But cute." Ema said smirking at her future mate.

"You are cute, adorable, funny, breath-taking…" Jolt began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get the picture." Ema finished laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bee, Bee can you come here?" Stargazer yelled from the wash racks. She was leaning over holding her abdomen as Bumblebee walked in.

"Star, what is it?" He stopped to look at her ashen face and immediately kneeled down. "Sweet spark what is it? Are you sick?" Bumblebee asked concern for his mate.

"I think so; can we go in so I can see Doc? I don't feel well at all." She said quietly. Stargazer leaned against him weak and exhausted from purging and felt Bumblebee's spark pulsing in his chest. It made her feel better to be near him and it made Stargazer fear that Bumblebee might also be affected by her sickness.

"Star can you make it to the transport? I'll com Doc and let her know to expect us soon." Bumblebee said. Stargazer saw his optics momentarily dim while he talked to Doc and then he was back. He quickly picked Stargazer up as she whimpered and clung to Bee as he carried her down the stairs and out to the transport. He carefully strapped her in with a plastic bag in case she was sick again and then quickly set the code for the locks on the door of their house. He heard Star moan as jumped into the pilot's seat and started the transport for liftoff.

Stargazer felt the transport lift off as Bee quickly guided it toward the Hall. She was thankful that it only took a few moments to reach the Hall and she could already feel the transport descending.

"Oh Primus Bee I think I will be sick again." Stargazer felt like her stomach was dropping and it did not bode well for her.

"We are almost there my darling. Hold on." He told her as Bumblebee was given immediate priority for landing and they quickly settled on the tarmac. Stargazer started tackling her straps as she struggled to get out of the seat. Bumblebee turned and tried to assist as her hands flailed futilely at the harness that trapped her to the seat. Bumblebee just released her before she opened the door and purged on the tarmac as Ironhide and Ratchet ran over to the young femme.

"I'm so sorry!" Cried Stargazer as she tried to recover some dignity.

"Sweet spark it's okay. You are sick and we need to get you to the infirmary." Ironhide said as he helped the femme carefully avoid the mess she had made as Bumblebee ran around to walk next to her on the other side.

"Star, please are you okay?" Bee said desperately.

"No I'm not!" She snapped as Ironhide held her waist. Bumblebee quickly took her elbow and they walked with Ratchet not saying anything to the corridor that led to the infirmary. As they entered the infirmary, Ratchet let Stargazer lean on Bumblebee as he disengaged from her.

"Put her in room two for now. Doc is on her way and I can go ahead and start the scan." Ratchet informed them and Bumblebee was quick to respond.

"Ratchet what could be wrong? I don't want her to be in so much pain." Bee said slurring his words as they came too fast.

"Bumblebee not now! I won't have you worrying when we haven't even started." Ratchet grouched and Doc smirked as she walked in.

"Now, now Ratchet; he has a right to be worried." Doc said as she took a seat on the stool and looked at Stargazer. "Now I heard about the unfortunate accident on the tarmac so let's scan for viruses first." Ratchet had already started scanning as the couple watched both Doc and Ratchet anxiously.

"Well now, there are no viruses that are picked up. What next my love?" Ratchet asked his mate.

"We scan for sparks. It seems to be the most popular ailment of the moment since we have so many that are carrying." Doc commented as Stargazer heard the hum of the spark scanner and waited patiently for the scan to be through. If Bumblebee could hold his breath then he would because deep down he wanted a sparkling so bad but at the same time he respected his mate's desire to wait until they were older. If Stargazer was carrying then they would be the youngest parents but Bumblebee was sure that the sparkling would be well loved.

Doc continued to scan and it seemed that time was interminable. When Doc finished scanning and laid down the scanner Stargazer breathed a breath of relief.

"Do you want Ratchet to stay?" Doc asked. Bumblebee's first thought was that this wasn't good and he took Stargazer's hand within his.

"I don't mind if he stays because we both see him as well as you and I know that Bumblebee loves and respects him." Stargazer informed them.

"Stargazer you are carrying but the spark is not strong. We are going to have to place you on berth rest and immediately start the medical grade. You will also need to begin nutrients now and there will still be a chance that the sparkling will not survive. Do you understand what I am saying?" Doc looked at the couple as Stargazer began to shake with reaction. "No Star, you can't fall apart now. This sparkling needs you to be strong."

"Doc, what can I do?" Bumblebee said quietly.

"You can support Stargazer and make sure that she is taking very good care of herself." Doc looked at him. "You also need to understand that your mate may very well lose the sparkling. The spark is very weak." Doc looked back at Stargazer. "I don't believe in terminating a spark but you will have to be very careful with your movements, you will be on berth rest for most of carrying, you will not be able to work, and your rest will not be easy due to all the berth rest you will be on only to be given no guarantees that the sparkling will live. Are you willing to go through this?" Doc wanted them to be sure because this would not be easy for either of them.

"Ratchet, let's give them some privacy so they can talk." Doc tugged Ratchet's arm but Ratchet still would not bulge.

"Ratchet, what caused this?" Bee asked solemnly.

"No one knows why one spark is strong when another is weak. Research has looked at several different possibilities but no results are conclusive Bumblebee. We just don't know why this happens." Ratchet looked at the couple sadly. They were so young to have to be dealing with the possibility of losing their first sparkling and Ratchet felt so sorry for the young scout.

"Bumblebee we will do everything we can to support your decision but you and Stargazer need to talk to each other. I will understand if you choose to…" Doc hesitated a moment, "terminate, but you also have to understand that Star could lose more than just the sparkling. She will need constant care to ensure that this doesn't happen and incidents or unfortunate circumstances could still happen to change the dynamics of what we are dealing with. The positive of this situation is that at least we are not at war and that Star will receive the very best care."

Bumblebee looked at his mate with concern edging his face plates. She was so young to be facing this kind of situation and it broke his spark that they would even have to discuss something as dreadful as this. He could see that she was trying to hold back the tears and her usual happy go lucky attitude was severely diminished. He reached for her trembling hands and Stargazer gripped them desperately as she looked up at him with unshed tears giving her such a tragic angelic look.

"Doc and I will leave you so that you may discuss your options." Ratchet said gruffly as he ushered his mate out.

"Bumblebee," Stargazer whimpered his name, "I am sorry that I let you down." She cried.

"No, Star you could never let me down. It just happened. Don't think that way; please my love you could never disappoint me." Bumblebee exclaimed. "We do need to talk. I don't want to lose you. You are my world but I know that you will want to fight for this sparkling's life."

"We made it and it is inside me. How can I not want it?" She said softly.

"Are you sure? This is your life we are playing with and Ratchet and Doc would not be this serious if there was a threat to you." Bumblebee looked her in the eyes. "I will support you whatever your decision is but I want you to also know that I will be devastated if I lose you."

"I know, and if it was you, I would be devastated as well but I have to fight for this life Bee. I can't let it just die or terminate it." Stargazer looked at him as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I am willing to risk my life for this sparkling." She whispered it as he wrapped her in his arms.

"You may put your life at risk and still lose it. Can you handle that if it occurs?" Bee whispered into her ear.

"I have to because I can't terminate it." She said softly back.

"I understand my love." Bumble bee held her as he formulated what he would tell Doc and Ratchet. It would not be easy but he would support his mate no matter what.

_Well I have had a few wondering if Bee and Star would have a sparkling. I hope that I didn't disappoint._


	103. Chapter 103

_Please keep reading. I am a writer who likes good endings so don't despair I will write a good story. Every character needs angst and Bumblebee is no exception. Besides they have been in the honeymoon stages for the last year and a half so now they need a reality check._

_I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I really like writing this story even if it is going to be winding down soon. I love all of my readers and thank you especially Bee4ever and Kimmie98. You have been with me since practically the beginning. Angel897 thank you so much for your support and Razorfang thank you for joining us. I hope you go back to the beginning and read the first three. They are good too though they take place on earth._

_If you are new please take a moment to leave a review because I like to praise all my readers for their devotion. Enjoy!_

"Shayla! Where are you femme?" Sentinel bellowed as he stood in the doorway of their quarters.

"Hush, you will wake everyone on this level." She groused back as she walked in from the wash racks. "You can wake the dead when you want to."

"Well I have a right to be upset. Optimus told me that I couldn't go with him and Megatron to the colony today. I was a Prime once and I should get to go if I want to." Sentinel

"Pipe down Sentinel. Maybe they need to take care of things without you and besides I need you here with me. I can hardly take a full day without having to do berth rest. You know how strict Doc is and heaven forbid if Ratchet finds out if you upset his mate by not following her orders." Shayla said as she sat down and curled her legs and feet underneath her on the berth. She looked at Sentinel and smiled. "You know that when the sparkling comes we will need bigger quarters for when we stay here at the Hall."

"Yeah, I was going to ask if Allie would give me back my old quarters so that we could move into them. It had a small room that could be used for a nursery." Sentinel told her as he came and sat next to her. "You are so beautiful when you curl up on the berth with your hair clipped up and your hands folded in your lap."

"You just think that I am submissive when there is no submissive bone in my body." She informed him tartly.

"You seem pretty submissive under me." Sentinel smirked evilly and Shayla rolled her eyes at him.

"Enough, I need you to rub my back down. Doc wants me to keep my skin in top condition so that I don't have any damage while I am carrying." Shayla said as she slid out of her dress and looked back at him with 'come hither' eyes. She crawled up on the berth and moved her hair over her shoulders giving him access to her back as she patiently waited for him to come to her. Sentinel walked over and sat down behind her as Shayla shivered in anticipation. She felt him lean in close and smell her, his olfactory glands taking in her scent that was uniquely hers. "Sentinel, I need you to rub me down not feel me up. Doc was very strict about us being careful when interfacing."

"Yes, it was interfacing that sparked you honey and I will have you any way that I want." Sentinel said as he pulled her closer by her waist and Shayla tried to resist but Sentinel swatted her hands away until she finally gave in. "Enough femme; give me the lotion!" Sentinel snarled at her as she very meekly gave him the lotion. He squeezed it on his hands and began to rub it into her skin on her back. Shayla moaned at the warmth that flooded through her but Sentinel only smiled as he slowly rubbed the sweet smelling lotion in.

"Do you like this?" Sentinel asked throatily growling deep and sending chills down Shayla's spine.

"Yes my lord." She whispered back and Sentinel's hands went to work the lotion into her waist. Shayla gasped as he tickled along her sides and she wanted to squirm but the last time she had given in he had bent her over and spanked her. She moaned and gasped trying to stay still and she could feel herself getting wet.

"I smell you." He whispered and Shayla let out loud moan. Sentinel was careful with his mate as he continued to rub the lotion into her back and sides and Shayla moaned while trying to stay as still as possible. Sentinel suddenly reached around, pressing his torso into her back, and gently began to rub her stomach where their sparkling would soon be nestled while his protoform would develop. Shayla arched her back; she couldn't help it, as she reached back and stroked Sentinel's antennae.

"Sentinel please I need you now." Shayla cried out.

"Not yet my dear sweet, spark. I want to make sure that I follow Doc's orders." Sentinel said slyly. Shayla growled deep within her throat at his teasing and Sentinel laughed.

"Sentinel stop teasing me." She cried out again and began to squirm to get away not caring if he threatened to spank her.

"Femme, stop it now or I will turn you over my knee regardless of your condition." He threatened.

"Then quit teasing me." Shayla complained. She slapped at his hands but he held her against him as he continued to rub her stomach and then lower towards her valve.

"Shayla…" Sentinel growled warning her to stop being difficult.

"No, I will not be subjected to something against my will." She countered.

"If it was against your will you should have never bonded to me. You are always teasing me first. Why can't I return the gesture?" He demanded.

"Because my teasing is for our mutual pleasure and your teasing forces me to submit to you." She stated. She tried to pull away again but Sentinel would still not let her. "Damn you Sentinel, let me go."

"No you are my mate and you will adhere to my wishes." He stated as he pushed her underwear down and began rubbing her valve. Shayla tried to close her thighs but Sentinel had already pushed his knees between hers forcing her to remain open to his touch.

"You are such an aft…" She began and then cried out as his fingers deftly inserted into her and stretch her.

"…as you remind me all the time." Sentinel growled as he began pumping in and out of her with his fingers. "Shayla I want you wet and ready for me." He said low and deep from his voice resonator.

"Yes my love you have me." She cried breathlessly as she began to move in rhythm with his fingers. Sentinel removed his fingers, turned her around, and lifted her on his lap as he spread his legs out under her aft.

"I will never stop loving you Shayla. Primus may take one of us from the other and I will still love you no matter what. Do you understand me?" He said harshly.

"Yes." Shayla whispered in reply.

"No I want you to understand _me_!" He snarled at her. Shayla looked at his fierce optics and saw the tension radiating out of his frame. He was afraid of losing her now that he had found her again. The realization humbled and powered Shayla at the same time. His desire to keep her in line was due to his fear of losing her.

"I do understand." Shayla said softly after the longest time staring at him. "I love you so much Sentinel that I hurt thinking about it." Sentinel lifted her up lining his spike at her entrance but then he stopped to look her in the eyes. He watched her as she panted and then he leaned over and kissed her gently before grabbing her from the back of her hair as his optics glowed with suppressed desire.

"I need you now my darling!" Sentinel cried out as he entered her swiftly yet taking care not to hurt her. Shayla's cries mingled with Sentinel's as he pumped in and out of her.

"Sentinel, please… I need you." Shayla cried as she met him thrust for thrust and Sentinel spread her legs wider so that he could penetrate her deeper. He could feel each sensor exploding inside her as her valve contracted around his spike making him groan and snarl quietly above her. Shayla gasped as the energy built higher and higher until she was thrashing beneath her mate begging for release.

Sentinel kept her pinned against him as he continued to pump her with his spike.

"Sentinel, please I need you. I need…"

"Overload for me Shayla. Explode around me so that I can have my release." Sentinel growled softly into her ear and Shayla screamed as release hit her. Sentinel followed his mate as he spilled into Shayla until fluid was seeping out and spilling over on the berth sheets. Sentinel gently bit Shayla and then snarled into her ear once more. "You're mine."

"Yes yours." Shayla said breathlessly as tiredness seeped into her limbs and she quickly went into recharge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ema, you are brooding." Jolt told her as he lifted his cube and drank. He placed it back down on the table that they were sharing in her quarters. Emalia had just returned from patrol while Jolt had waited to escort her back to their quarters. Emalia had allowed Jolt to move in and he was patiently waiting to bring up the subject of bonding with her.

"I am not brooding, just thinking." Emalia countered. She knew what was on his processor even if it was a subject that made her nervous. They had been together for a few days but Emalia was still adjusting to the change in their relationship and having another in her quarters was disconcerting even if she liked the night in his arms

"What are you thinking about?" Jolt asked her.

"I was thinking about how new all this is to me. I have never had to share quarters before except when I was in training." She replied. "It feels strange."

"Is that bad?" Jolt asked her concerned that she was regretting her decision

"No, it's good but it will be something that I have to get used to." Emalia told him.

Jolt looked at her. "Ema you have not answered my question about bonding."

Emalia looked back at him knowing that he would not take no for an answer. She wondered how she would get him off the subject because she wasn't ready yet even if Jolt had planned their life together in his processor.

"Ema?" He asked again and Ema hung her head lower. "Ema please we need to talk."

"You always want to talk Jolt. I am not ready yet for this." She finally said.

"Then we will put this conversation on hold my dear." Jolt informed her as he finished drinking his energon. Ema wasn't sure if she was pleased or upset that he dropped the subject so quickly and then realized with appalling horror that she had become one of those teasing femmes that she had always detested.

"Oh Jolt, I am so sorry." She said suddenly and Jolt frowned at her.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked.

"Because I have become exactly what I detest in a femme. I feel that I am stringing you along." She said contritely.

"No you are not; you are only being careful. That is not stringing me along." Jolt to her assuring her that she had the right to take it slow. "I won't ask again about bonding and we will take it at your pace."

Emalia looked at him and smiled. "Okay Jolt I want to take it slow and get used to us sharing quarters together."

"Then we will take it slow." He returned softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been a week of tests, energon drips, and constant recharge. The only good thing to come from it was that Stargazer was well rested and the sickness had stopped since Doc had upped her nutrient intake. Each day Bumblebee came in from patrol and would sit by her medical berth as they waited for any change in their little sparkling. Doc would come in and update them only to say the spark was still weak and that Stargazer had to rest as much as possible.

Star was glad she had not terminated the sparkling but she could tell that the fear was going to drive her crazy. Bumblebee quiet strength kept those fears at bay and even Allie came in the evenings to sit and read to her. Doc had promised that as soon as she saw some positive change in the sparkling that she would let Stargazer go home, or at least say in quarters at the Hall, when Doc felt that she and sparkling were strong enough. Until then, she had to stay in the infirmary where she felt that poor Bumblebee recharged fitfully in a chair at her side.

"Hey, what did Doc have to say today?" Bumblebee said as he walked into the room.

"She said that there has been no change in the sparkling." Stargazer told her mate. Bee's door wings slumped downward and Star felt like crying. Maybe the practical solution was to terminate the sparkling but Stargazer couldn't do it without fear of losing her processor. She would never be able to live with herself knowing that her sparkling would never be held by its carrier or its sire.

"How are you feeling?" Bee asked her and Star looked up at him with sadness etched in her face.

"I am feeling better since the nutrients have been added to my diet." She told him. "Bee, why don't you recharge in our quarters? I worry about your health." Stargazer told him. She reached up for him as he sat down on the berth and Stargazer pulled him into an embrace. Bumblebee inhaled the familiar scent of his mate and shuddered.

"I can't recharge without being near you. You have spoilt me." He said into her hair and Stargazer smiled at his tender words."

"I love you too." She said softly. "But it is not good for our little on if I worry and I can't help it if you are not healthy for both of us."

"I am getting some rest here by your side and Ironhide had placed me on the shorter patrols." He softly informed her. "I am fine. Has Allie come to see you today?"

"Not yet though I should be expecting her soon." Stargazer told him. "Doc is going to run more tests tomorrow and then she said she would discuss the possibility of moving me to a private room if there is still no change. She is concerned about the second stage and the buildup of energy in my systems as the protoform develops." Stargazer knew that the second stage was the fun part of carrying because it was a pleasure for both couples to engage in the release of built up energy that amassed within the carrier's systems. Doc was worried that the physical part of interfacing night be too much for the sparkling since its spark was so weak but Doc also knew that Stargazer would not be able to recharge without interfacing and that also posed danger for both Star and the sparkling. Stargazer was waiting for her suggestions before telling Bee because she didn't want to worry him more than necessary. She was worried enough that Bee might have an accident while on patrol since she knew he worried about her so she decided that she would only tell him what was absolutely essential.

They both looked up as they heard a soft knock on the door and Optimus Prime walked in.

"I hope that I am not disturbing you." He said as he took in the couple huddled together on the medical berth.

"No not at all sir." Bumblebee informed him as he pulled back from his mate. Stargazer felt cold without Bee holding her but she said nothing as she watched the Prime and her mate talk.

"How are you feeling Stargazer?" Optimus asked her as his optics conveyed his concern.

"I am as well as can be expected my lord." She replied and Bumblebee took her shaking hands in his.

"We are praying that Primus makes the little one stronger for its sparking." Optimus told them gently and Star smiled in gratitude

"Thank you and it is appreciated. I worry for Bumblebee though. He is doing everything he can to reassure me but I can't help but worry for him." Stargazer told the Prime.

"I understand. I will have Ironhide look out for him on patrol." Optimus replied and she smiled gratefully. It would ease her concern and they both knew that.

"I will inform the others of your status if that is alright with you and I hope that the sparkling will grow stronger." Optimus said. He turned after the couple thanked him and walked out.

"I guess everyone is praying for us. Thundercracker and Starscream did come and asked me today how you were." Bumblebee said

"They are seekers and they fear for me and the sparkling. It is natural for them to inquire. Skywarp came to visit me today. He had Storm with him. II think that he loves that little sparkling." She told her mate.

"I know. The whole base teases him about her." Bee said smiling.

"Yes, but he is young and he can wait for her to grow up." Star said.

"Get some rest. I will come back after checking in with Ironhide." Bumblebee said as he stood up and kissed her before walking out. Stargazer sighed. Resting was all that she could do.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ratchet, are you worried for Bumblebee and Stargazer?" Doc asked her mate as she looked up from writing her reports. She had just finished the updates that would be e-mailed to Allie but she was very concerned that Stargazer's sparkling had shown no improvement. She was performing an ultra sound in the morning to double check and she was worried that Star may not be producing the correct hormone for carrying since the blood tests still came back negative. It was as if the sparkling did not exist but Doc could see it there on the ultra sounds and Stargazer was showing the signs of morning sickness now that she had started her on the nutrients and the medical grade energon.

"All reported cases of carrying femmes and mechs are different, Casey. We can't be truly concerned until there is a definite risk to Star or the sparkling. She is showing signs of good health and the IV drip helps with the purging so that it doesn't tax her systems too much. My only concern at the moment is why there is no improvement on the sparkling's spark. The nutrients should be helping but you are right. The sparkling has not improved. I think that we may need to test her blood and energon for any abnormalities. She might have a virus or some growth that may be ingesting the nutrients and therefore causing a deficiency." Ratchet looked at Doc as he finished speaking and Doc thought about his suggestion.

"You may be right. Even Knockout commented that it seemed as if her body was absorbing rather than distributing the nutrients when it should be feeding the sparkling. I will make the arrangements and talk to Bumblebee. I don't want to say anything yet to Stargazer because I don't want her to worry." Doc looked at Ratchet and sighed. It would take a while to find out why Stargazer's sparkling was not performing well to the treatments but it was still early yet and the little one seemed determined to hang in there.

_I finally have finished this chapter. I have started back teaching at school and working two jobs can be very exhausting. I hope that everyone enjoys and don't forget to leave a review._

_Thank you._


	104. Chapter 104

_I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story. I have started outlining the new story that I have thought of. I will post it as soon as I have a couple of chapters written. It will be very different to the story that I am currently writing but I hope that you like it._

_Meanwhile, I know Sentinel is an aft but I love him and Shayla together too. She can handle him when no one else can and I love that. Please take a moment to leave a review because I love them. Enjoy!_

Allie was unsettled. The sparkling was growing daily and in the months since she was carrying again she had taken good care of her body and CPU so that she was in top condition. The twins were growing every day and they had just received their first upgrade. Allie had cried when Orion called her 'Mommy' for the first time. Optimus had been thrilled as Roddy held on to his sire and squealed with delight and Allie pulled Orion to her and hugged him tightly. Tomorrow she and Optimus were going to see Doc for their regular appointment and then Doc was going to do an ultra sound. It would be the first time that they would see their sparkling formed enough to tell if it was a mech or femme. Allie was nervous for Optimus because she knew he wanted a daughter but Allie would be happy no matter what it was as long as it was healthy. After watching Stargazer going through the drama of trying to keep her sparkling alive Allie prayed each night that nothing would happen to hers.

Doc and Ratchet both assured her that the sparkling's spark was strong but Allie knew from others that anything could go wrong so she did everything that Doc told her to do to stay healthy and ensure that her sparkling was healthy.

"Allie, where are you?" Optimus called as she heard him walk into the living area of their quarters. He had been in the city with Prowl and Sentinel doing a survey for the human city officials.

"_I am lying down for a while."_ She replied through their bond. She didn't feel like yelling out to him since she had felt tired and drained after dealing with a squabble between two femmes on the training floor. It was one of the many reasons she felt unsettled. Since Stargazer was unable to leave the infirmary and there had been no change in her sparkling in the past two months Allie couldn't help but worry for her charge and friend.

"Are you well my love?" Optimus asked as he walked in quietly. He stopped looking down at his mate as she lay on her side. "Allie, are you alright? Aura said you came back here early and now I find you lying down." He sat down next to her and Allie crawled into his lap as his arms came around her.

"I am just tired my lord. This sparkling is taking more out of me than the twins did but Doc says everything is normal and that its spark is healthy. I guess I worry for Star and Bee." Allie talked as she stroked the glass on his chest plates sighing as he shivered from her touch.

"I know. You should be happy and excited about the little one and you can't because ones you love are in distress. I understand and I pray that Primus watches over them and I know that everyone is thinking of them. Starscream and Thundercracker went and remodeled one of the rooms in their house and Kiki and Aura decorated it for the sparkling. Wheeljack and Knockout are working around the clock to get the incubator ready in case they have to take it early and Perceptor has been called in to study why she is losing so much of her strength and energy when she is taking the nutrients and the medical grade energon." Optimus told her as he stroked her back and gently rocked her.

"I hope they can help her before something happens to the sparkling or worse her." Allie said as she soaked in the warmth of her mate and basked in his love.

"I want you to concentrate on our sparkling and I will worry for you." Optimus said.

"I will try but you know how much I love Star and Bee." Allie returned.

"You need to try because I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you a second time." Optimus told her softly as he continued to hold her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lord Megatron, we have received a transmission from space." Soundwave informed him from command center and Megatron shifted in his chair so that he could talk to his communications officer.

"Have they identified themselves?" Megatron asked as he sat at attention listening to Soundwave.

"Yes but he insist on talking only with you." Soundwave answered.

"Okay, place the communications through to my desk." Megatron commanded.

"As you wish my lord," Soundwave again replied. Megatron waited as Soundwave realigned the controls and sent the communication directly to Megatron. Within moments Megatron heard his comm. beep and he opened communications.

"All hail Lord Megatron! My lord we have been travelling since the fall of Cybertron." Megatron instantly recognized the voice and replied.

"Shockwave, it is good to hear from you." Megatron replied.

"Likewise my lord, we have been in space for a long time since the fall of Cybertron." Shockwave replied with relief apparent in his voice. "We found the signal that was sent from these coordinates but it has taken time to find you."

"Good, how many are there that travel with you?" Megatron asked.

"I am piloting along with a dozen drones and Dreadwing and Sunstorm is with me. We also picked up Autobot prisoners trying to flee into space. I have not terminated them because your message seemed strange but you have my absolute loyalty and that we placed them in stasis until I could verify your message." Shockwave's voice was stat icky coming over the communication frequency but Megatron heard enough to know that if Shockwave had not terminated the prisoners then his word was good. Shockwave would never disobey an order and Megatron had sent a message into space ordering all Decepticons to stand down and not terminate any prisoners that they may have. To send a reason why would have not been believed but Megatron knew that his orders would be obeyed without explanations giving him and Prime time to explain in person.

"Well done, Shockwave and make sure that they stay in stasis until you land. I am sending you coordinates now where to come. Please remain at stand down no matter what may take you by surprise. We have made progress and the war is over so do not shoot until I have explained everything, Megatron out." He said.

"Understood my lord, and we estimate our arrival time to coincide with your nightfall. All hail Megatron!" With that the communication was cut and Megatron leaned back into his chair. It would change the dynamics of everything that he and Optimus had established and Megatron knew that he would have to tread carefully with Shockwave. Shockwave's loyalty was due to Megatron's early promises that he made early in the war and now with both factions being integrated back as one Shockwave would not be happy. He would have to be careful how he dealt with Shockwave and hopefully the mech would not give trouble. Both he and Optimus had been lucky so far as to not have to put any bots in stasis but both knew that some would not adjust well to integration and this arrival might be the first that would be a hurdle.

"_Megatron to Optimus, I need to speak with you brother."_ It had been a long time since he had opened his bond with Optimus and they had been practicing using it with the femmes when they were spending time together but this was the first time that Megatron had used it when Optimus was not near.

"_Yes brother, what is it you need?"_ Optimus asked surprised by Megatron's wish to contact him so intimately.

"_I have just spoken with Shockwave and he will be arriving tonight. I have sent him coordinates for the Hall and I have advised him to stand down but we will need to clear as many mechs and femmes from the tarmac until I can make sure that he will not react negatively."_

"_Understood, I will join you in a few minutes. When he arrives I will remain back until you can explain the situation to him."_

"_Good and Optimus, he has Autobot prisoners with him. They are in stasis so we will need Ratchet and Knockout. I don't recommend Doc be there until we are able to explain everything. I want to make sure the femmes are protected from him. I don't need him getting ideas about experimenting on them."_

"_I agree. I will comm. Ratchet and Knockout and let them know the situation, Optimus out." _

"_Thank you, Megatron out."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Allie I need to leave you. Will you be alright?" Optimus asked his mate gently.

"I will be fine my lord. Go to your brother. He needs you." Allie told him and Optimus kissed her gently before tucking her in the berth.

"I will be back as soon as I can. Keep the berth warm for me." Optimus said and he stood up and left. Allie wondered what was up but she knew that her mate would talk to her when he came back and explain everything.

Optimus walked out of their quarters and headed immediately to Ironhide's office. He commed Prowl and Soundwave as he was walking and asked them to meet him there so that he could talk to all of them at once and then he decided to have Starscream come as well because he felt the Air Commander might have some insight as well. As he saw Ironhide's door Megatron was standing there waiting for him with a smirk.

"I know you brother. You always want ideas and suggestions from your closest officers." Megatron said laughing at him.

"Indeed, you do know me well." Optimus said ruefully as he looked at Megatron with a bright blue sparkle filling his optics with humor. "I think that our officers need to know what is going to happen and Prowl and Soundwave are good at mediating between the mechs and femmes to keep in fighting from occurring."

"You are right about that Optimus but would you have called me?" Megatron said with wonder in his vocal.

"You were next, yes; I just haven't had a chance to comm. you." Optimus replied.

"Well I am here and we need to get this meeting started. Did Allie demand to know what is going on?" Megatron asked as they turned to walk in Ironhide's office.

"Surprisingly no; I think that she is not feeling well this afternoon so I will need to check on her or at least send Doc to check on her. She wasn't that interested in what I had to say as much as she wanted comfort from me." Optimus said as he took note that everyone was here waiting for him and Megatron.

"I will check on both of you later after I have met Shockwave's ship." Megatron informed his brother.

"Thank you, I know she will appreciate it." Optimus said as the door closed behind them and they started the meeting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Allie what is going on?" Shalon asked. She had walked straight into Allie's and Optimus' quarters without knocking and headed for Allie in her berth room.

"I don't know. I was too tired to ask Optimus and he assured me that he would tell me when he came back." Allie replied. She sat up since Shalon had awakened her and she heard the twins stirring restlessly from their naps. Shalon walked over and sat on the berth next to Allie.

"Prowl cleared the tarmac an hour ago and said that a ship would be arriving but why would they dismiss Aura? She is the chief and she would be in charge right?" Shalon kept asking.

"I don't know what is going on but I trust Optimus and Megatron to take care of it." Allie stated. Shalon looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"Allie what is wrong with you? You used to want to know everything that went on here at the Hall and the bases." Shalon exclaimed as she rose up from the berth and put her hands on her hips.

"I am not feeling good today and I have been tired. I think staying with Stargazer has affected me and I don't know why." Allie replied. "I trust them Shalon and you should too." Allie added softly to reassure her friend.

"Megatron wouldn't tell me anything when I asked him and he shut the bond when I tried to press the issue." Shalon said pouting and Allie had to smile. Shalon was so young and impatient at times which showed in her relationship with Megatron. She was surprised that Megatron had not grown weary of her immaturity but he seemed to love her very much which was good for both of them.

"Shalon you have to trust them to know what is best. The ship that may be coming in could have cosmic rust or violent mechs aboard. It may be cons who would not accept us and shoot first. There are many reasons for them clearing the tarmac so don't worry." Allie pulled her legs to the edge so that she could check on the twins. Shalon stepped back to let her get up and Allie stood on shaky legs frowning.

"I really don't feel good today." Allie stated.

"Do you need Doc?" Shalon asked coming forward to support Allie in case she needed her.

"No, I think I just need to get up and move around a bit. It seems that I am very uncoordinated with this little one." Allie said. She slowly walked over to her dresser and brushed her hair. "I don't know why I feel so groggy or that my legs feel like jelly."

"You know when I was carrying Galvatron Doc had to adjust my energon intake because he was taking so much. You need to let Doc know what is going on." Shalon told her concerned as she watched her friend and commander.

"I think that I will do that. I am supposed to see her in two days but we may take a walk now and see her if she is not busy." Allie said.

"I'll help you to make sure that you don't fall." Shalon said as she came over to Allie and took her arm. "What about the twins?"

"Seaway can come by and stay with them. I have already contacted her and she is on her way." Allie said as they made their way out and walked out of her quarters toward the infirmary.

"Seaway, they are still in their berths but they are up. Can you take them out and give them their energon?" Allie asked without preamble as Seaway turned the corner of the hallway.

"Yes my lady it will be no problem." Seaway replied as she passed them and headed to Allie's quarters.

Allie and Shalon walked slowly towards the infirmary and entered quietly as they looked around. There was not much going on and Allie saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe lying on berths in stasis with Knockout patching their armor.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Shalon asked them.

"Sides decided to mess with Cliffjumper and two other minibots and they turned and attacked both of them." Knockout informed the femmes. He did not look up from what he was doing and Allie had to smile at the scolding tone in his voice.

"Is Doc around?" Allie asked Knockout.

"No but Ratchet is in the office." Knockout replied. "We will be meeting Prime and Lord Megatron on the tarmac in a few hours."

"It won't take long. I just need to talk to him about this lethargic feeling I have been having recently." Allie informed him.

"Then take a seat on the berth and let me examine you." Ratchet said as he sauntered out from his office and startled the femmes.

"Well okay Ratchet but you don't have to scare us." Shalon told him huffing slightly.

"I will do what I like and you will obey youngling!" Ratchet told Shalon none too gently and Shalon blinked.

"What has your circuits twisted Ratchet?" Allie asked him as she sat on the berth to wait for him to start examining him. Ratchet came over with his tools and scanner and gently pushed her to lie back. She heard the hum of the scanner as he began to check her spark first to make sure that nothing had damaged it and then he went down to check her carrying chamber. He lingered over her chamber and then he looked at her as he turned it off.

"Allie, I want to do an ultra sound now if that is okay. Do you want me to contact Prime for you?" Ratchet asked. He knew that Optimus wanted to see the sparkling with her.

"No, he is with Lord Megatron and they are preparing for a ship to come in. If it is okay with you we can do another ultra sound for his benefit later when he is not so stressed." Allie said and Ratchet nodded his consent about it.

"Okay, let's begin." Ratchet said.

"Do you think something is wrong Ratchet?" Allie asked.

"I can't tell yet but I am picking up something different on the scanner and that is why I want to do an ultra sound." Ratchet said as he concentrated on his work. He had a feeling what had happened but he didn't want to say until he was sure. Ratchet could see the fear on Allie's face as he quickly placed the gel on her stomach and began the ultra sound.

"Ratchet please I need to know…"

"…and I will let you as soon as I have an answer." Ratchet interrupted. He continued for a few more minutes until Allie heard him exclaim "there's what I am looking for."

"What is it? Ratchet, tell me now!" Allie stated upset.

Ratchet turned the equipment off and looked her in the eyes. "Allie you are carrying twins again." He said to her.

"What? I saw the spark and there was only one." She yelled. "You can't be right."

"Usually that is true Allie but sometimes a spark can split. It is unusual but it happens. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are spark split twins. Their bond is very strong, as strong as a bonded couple's." Ratchet stated.

"But… I thought… oh Primus!" Allie said. "We will have four instead of three. What will I tell Optimus? Are they femmes?" Allie was in a daze as she looked at Shalon who was speechless but starting to grin like a mad femme. "Don't you start Shalon!" Allie snarled at her and Shalon lost it as she erupted into laughter.

"Out!" Ratchet yelled at Shalon. Allie saw the wrench that Ratchet pulled from his subspace and she made the cutting motion across her neck to Shalon afraid that Ratchet's wrath would harm the femme. Shalon saw the motion and quickly left the infirmary laughing the whole way as she ran out.

"Now that she's gone, you and I will discuss this rationally." Ratchet said as he turned back to Allie. "Allie what do you know of spark split twins?"

Allie thought about his question carefully while trying to control the panic and excitement that was flowing through her system. "Ratchet, honestly, I don't know a while lot. Raynie and I are friends but she doesn't talk about her bond with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with me. I have heard about these kinds of twins but I don't know of any in the Realm."

"They were not common on Cybertron either. It is a rare case and there will be differences between them and Orion and Roddy. You will see it almost from the very beginning. They will need to recharge together because to separate them so young could cause permanent harm to their CPUs." Ratchet was talking to her but Allie was still in a daze.

"_Allie are you okay? Do I need to come to you?" _Optimus' voice through the bond was very strained and Allie wondered what to tell him.

"Ratchet, Optimus wants to know what's wrong. What do I tell him?" She asked him worried. She knew that something was causing tension within her mate but she had not asked since she knew he would talk to her later. Now she was facing this and Optimus didn't need the added tension.

"Tell him that we will talk to him later. Has he told you what is going on?" Ratchet asked.

"No, he said he would tell me later." Allie replied.

"It's Shockwave." Ratchet said quietly and Allie's eyes rounded to saucers. "I think he needs to concentrate on his job right now.

"I agree. I'll tell him later." Allie said. "Ratchet, are these twins femmes of mechs?" Ratchet smiled at her question.

"You have spark split twins that are both a mech and a femme." He replied.

Allie started crying as a smile broke across her face. Optimus would have his little daughter.


	105. Chapter 105

_I think that the last chapter went exceptionally well considering that everyone was either excited about the twins or excited by Shockwave coming "home". I am glad that all of you liked it and I did enjoy writing it though the last part became rather difficult. I really do have a new story but I don't like starting them until I have finished one and it is driving me crazy. Should I go ahead and post and leave this one running or should I continue this story until it is finished? I would love for someone to email me and give me an idea._

_Please take a moment to leave a review. I love to read them and they sometimes five me ideas. Enjoy!_

"Allie how is one a mech and one a femme?" Shalon was asking as they headed back to her quarters.

"I don't know but I intend to research it because Roddy and Orion are challenging enough but Ratchet said that they would be intimately aware of each other even before being sparked. That's scares me a bit because I am both telepathic and empathic but they will feel everything meaning that if something happens to one then the other may not be able to recover from the loss." Allie said very seriously.

"Allie you can't think like that or you will go crazy as their carrier." Shalon countered softly. "You need to concentrate on increasing your nutrients like Ratchet said. He informed Doc that you are going to only medical grade energon from now until you spark them and you need to put your energy into making sure they are healthy."

"I know but what about Stargazer? She needs me too and I can't let her down when she could still be in danger." Allie said frustrated and tired. She looked at Shalon almost as if she was pleading with her to understand the balance she endured to keep everyone happy and cared for.

"I will take over sitting with Stargazer so that you can get more rest." Shalon told her.

"No, I still need to be there for her and I will worry if I am not so I will decrease my stays if you will make time to read to her so that I can rest." Allie said. "If you can't get Kiki since she is closer to her if Starscream will let her and the sparkling stay a while at the Hall."

"I'll talk to Kiki and Starscream and I will even see if Ratchet will let Aura and Thundercracker as well as a few others. I know that Prowl and Mia took little Jazz to see her today." Shalon told her as she brought Allie some medical grade with the nutrients for her.

"Good, they need to be there for her. Optimus is so busy and you have your sparklings to take care of. We need to rotate seeing her so she doesn't become depressed any more than necessary." Allie stated and then changed the subject. "Has Optimus talked to you?"

"No but Megatron did communicate with me and said that they are still with Shockwave. He also said that he took the news well on the surface but they will have Soundwave monitor him during his working hours and Prowl has talked to Perceptor about slowly integrating him into the science team." Shalon informed her as she watched Allie sip her cube.

"Shalon, would you help me with a bath? Ratchet gave me orders that I am not to bathe alone since my body has not adjusted yet to carrying twins again." Allie asked her as way of changing the subject. Allie was nervous about Shockwave being added to their family of mechs and femmes and stories that she had heard gave her good reason to be concerned but now she knew that she had to regain her strength since finding out that she was carrying twins once again. Both femmes came over to help her as they made their way to the wash racks and Aura began filling the massive tub with hot water and bath salts that would soothe Allie's tension away. Shalon helped Allie as all three undressed and stepped into the hot water. Allie could see Aura's slight shadow from where she was carrying her sparkling and smiled. Once again they were both adding to their family as was their part in the scheme of life that was playing out for them.

Allie loved Optimus with everything she was but sometimes she felt like she was a slave to their love. She had learned to adjust to being second next to her mate and even to Megatron who she had given her military empire to. It was hard adjusting to being Prime's consort; to having her friends, who were strong fighters, to being nothing more than hand maidens who helped her and swapped schedules for sparkling sitting.

"Aura, you are starting to show." Allie murmured as she touched Aura's stomach where her carrying chamber was located. Aura smiled pleased that Allie was excited for her and Thundercracker.

"Allie you are showing too." Aura said dryly as both femmes laughed softly. Shalon smiled at her friends as she walked down into the water and curled around to Allie's backside. Shalon picked up a sponge and soaked it with solvent and water and started rubbing it down Allie's back. Aura had brought her hands to Allie's stomach and hips as she traced over the new curves and felt the tight skin that protected the chamber that Allie's sparklings were nestled in.

"Aura," Allie whispered as she felt pleasurable sensations course through her body. It had been so long since she had been with just her friends and her love for them was warm and comfortable compared to roller coaster love that she felt for her mate. They were steady, loyal where Optimus was all consuming and demanding. For a well thoughtful Prime Optimus had a way of being possessive over her that the femmes did not feel and it was different. It was not something that she would want permanently because she would become bored with it but it was nice to have a closeness, a bond, with her friends and Shalon and Aura shared it better than anyone else.

"Let us ease the tension that you have Allie." Shalon whispered in her ear as her arms wrapped around her waist and she petted her lower abdomen and pelvic region. Allie convulsed under the attention and Aura braced against her to keep her from falling. Both femmes held her as they touched and stimulated her quietly, not the all consuming passion that she had with her mate, but very peaceful and pleasurable as Aura leaned in a kissed Allie gently and then Shalon joined in as both femmes kissed, licked, and caressed Allie until she whimpered for release.

Shalon reached down and gently inserted her fingers into Allie's valve and began to very slowly pump them in and out as she kissed all the little whimpers and moans from Allie's mouth. They wanted to overload her gently so that she would recharge peacefully. Shalon kept her gentle pace as Aura continued to touch and stroke her skin as her glossa darted in and out of Allie's mouth. Allie continued to whimper and moan until she couldn't hold in the charge any longer and overloaded feeling her fluids coat Shalon's hand.

The femmes gently brought her down from her high as Allie surrendered to them completely and Shalon giggled at the doe eyed look that came over her friend and commander.

"Can anyone join?" Optimus asked from the doorway and the femmes squealed in surprise and Optimus laughed as he and Megatron walked in. His optics took in Allie's skin and body as she glowed from her overload and Megatron quickly inhaled her heady scent as well as his mate's scent of arousal.

"I think I will dress and return to Thundercracker." Aura said lowering her gaze downward in submission. Lord Megatron always made her nervous when in his presence in an intimate setting. Aura quickly left the bath and gathered her clothes. She walked out and dressed in the berth room and Megatron and Optimus joined their mates in the huge bath. Optimus had taken off his outer armor as did Megatron as they nuzzled the femmes. Shalon moaned as she arched into Megatron and he quickly turned her around and entered her from behind. He gave her no time to adjust and Shalon cried out in pain as he began to thrust harshly into his mate. Allie tried to stop him but Optimus held her back.

"My lord… no," Allie cried out but her pleas fell on deaf ears as Shalon started to moan from her mate's pleasure.

"He's not hurting her." Optimus whispered as Allie watched Shalon's moans turn to pleasure as Megatron continued to thrust quickly into her body. "She will never deny him as you will never deny me." Allie moaned as Optimus turned her head and kissed her hungrily. She belonged to him body and spark and Optimus was right, she would never deny him.

Optimus continued to kiss her as he explored her mouth and his hands roamed her body. Allie moaned as she allowed her mate to explore her. Optimus continued to stimulate her as he felt his spike pressing against his interface panel. He retracted it back as he bent Allie over like Megatron had done to Shalon but where Megatron forcefully entered his mate Optimus was careful not to hurt her or their sparkling. He gently placed her hands against the edge of the tub so that she could brace herself and Optimus fingered the rim of her valve. He noticed that she was already stretched and ready and he spread her legs and carefully entered her.

"Optimus please," Allie cried out as he slowly moved in her. Allie's body was already very sensitive and she immediately went into overload as her valve constricted to the point that Optimus thought that he would go numb from the shear tightness of her body. He sped up as he heard Allie's cries until he too overloaded since watching the femmes and then hearing Shalon's cries of pleasure had already heated and stimulated him. He cried out as he overloaded into her holding her tenderly so that she could take his transfluid without collapsing in the bath water.

Optimus looked over at his brother who was stroking and stimulating his mate for a second round of love making but Optimus knew that Allie would not have the strength so he gently picked her up and carried her out of the bath. He wrapped her in towels drying her while cleaning her from their overload and then carried her bridal style to their berth room.

"Rest my darling." Optimus told her and she went into a deep recharge finally succumbing to the tiredness that had plagued her all day. She hated that she had not told him yet of the twins but she was just too tired.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Raven had snuck into the Hall like many times before. She was too tired after being in the field for over six months but she had to make up for Sarah coming out of the field until Allie had a new femme trained in covert affairs. Things were quiet since Lord Stephano's death but she knew that another overlord would rise to take his place and Allie always wanted to be prepared. She walked down the quiet hall to her quarters that Allie always had ready for her when she came home. It was good to be back even if no one knew she was back. Raven flicked back her white shoulder length hair as she walked into her room and quickly stripped down and fell on the berth. She pulled the only blanket that she kept around her and quickly fell into recharge never hearing the shower running in the wash racks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shockwave ran the water just as hot as he could stand it. It was strange feeling the water run down his protoform. It was so different than the energon baths that they used on Cybertron but it was also pleasant. He took his time using the solvent and cleaning all his systems as well as making sure all of his seams and circuits were scrubbed clean. Once clean he turned the shower head so that he could wax and polish himself. It had been so long being in space since he had last given himself a good polish though Shockwave was not a mech that was vain.

As he finished he brought up the day's revelations and played them again through his CPU. He had been shocked to see Prime standing next to his lord and master and further shocked to learn that the war was over. Once the shock wore off he realized that he was relieved that he would no longer have to fight but that Prime of all mechs wanted him to pursue his love of science by joining the team that they had put together in the Realm. It would be a long time but Prime had set a goal for their race to return to Cybertron, a Cybertron that was renewed and once again thriving. Tomorrow he would meet Wheeljack and Skyfire and be brought up on their progress.

Now he wanted a soft berth and a warm blanket after being in cold space for so long. He walked out of the wash racks and stopped suddenly. He didn't remember unfolding the blanket and as he zoomed in to have a closer look he saw white organic hair sticking out at the top.

Megatron had sent him a download of the femmes and what they looked like here in the Realm but this one was the first he was seeing in the flesh as an organic might say. He slowly approached the berth and pulled back the blanket to have a closer look and scan her. It was just as his master had told him. The organic was just a cover for the Cybertronian systems that lie beneath it.

All Shockwave could think about was that she was here in his berth in recharge and he was not going to end up on a cold floor after spending so long in space. He gently moved her over as she shivered in the cold night air and then he spooned against her as he lay down and pulled the blanket around them both.


	106. Chapter 106

_I know that the last chapter was a bit different but remember I like to center around relationships. This new one I haven't let out a whole lot about Raven or Shockwave so I am just going to let it flow as I write. I keep dwelling on Allie's and Optimus' relationship but that is because when Allie is carrying she becomes insecure. That is normal with any pregnancy since a female's hormones are out of control._

_I know I left everyone hanging concerning Shockwave and Raven but I wanted to take my time writing about the couple and how Allie is going to react._

_Please take a moment to leave a review. I did decide to wait until I have finished this story before I begin my new story. Enjoy!_

Raven felt warm and safe in her blanket as she slowly woke but as she tried to move she realized that a large grey heavy arm had her trapped against a warm smooth soft metallic body. She stiffened as she tried to carefully dislodge herself from the arm but try as she might she could not get out from under it. She tried to wiggle her body away but then another arm pulled her closer from under her head and she looked over her shoulder to see optics slowly coming online and legs that were tucking hers beneath his.

"My lord you have the wrong room." She said softly. "I am sure that you will realize this when you are up." He looked at her strangely and then slowly smiled.

"No, you have the wrong room my dear." His voice sent shivers along her spine and her breath hitched in her throat. "Lord Megatron and Lord Prime placed me in these quarters."

"But these quarters have been mine since I arrived in the realm long ago. Allie assured me a place among her femmes." Raven countered. His nearness played havoc with her neural sensors and the fact that he was holding her close to his naked protoform did nothing for her systems.

"I don't know this Allie but these are the quarters I was placed in. They are the last among the officers' quarters and I am assured a place among them." The mech told her.

"I agree that if you are an officer you deserve the quarters but I am among Allie's top twelve on the council and I have been living in these quarters far longer than you." She informed him. She tried to shift but the mech would not allow her any room to get away. "If you are not going to let me up can you at least tell me your name?" She huffed at him.

The mech chuckled at her and then, "I am called Shockwave." He held her close and began stroking her arm and upper chest. Raven squirmed from the touch but the more she tried to resist the warmer his protoform became. She could hear his fans kicking on.

"Shockwave please, I have been in the field for over six months and this is not exactly what I wanted to come home to." She told him breathlessly.

"I have been in space for over a vorn and this is exactly what I want." Shockwave countered as he continued to caress her. He suddenly looked at her odd. "What is a month?"

"It is a human term that we have adopted to measure time." She said. Shockwave still looked confused and Raven sighed. "I am sure that the Lord High Protector will fill you in on all the little eccentricities of living here."

"I have told you my name but you have not told me yours." Shockwave told her as he shifted them for comfort.

"My name is Raven." She told him suddenly very shy. She could feel his nakedness as well as hers, her only protection not even close to keeping him at bay, as he touched her feeling the texture of her skin and fingering the edge of the lace of her underwear.

"Shockwave I really do not want this complication." She said but then moaned as he cupped her valve between her legs and she couldn't help but arch into his touch.

"I am not asking for complications. I just want to feel your warmth. It has been so long since I have held a femme." He whispered into her ear and Raven shuddered at his words. In truth it had been a long time for her as well and she liked what she saw. He was large even without his armor and Raven appreciated what she saw as she began to reciprocate his touches by stroking him and touching him intimately. Shockwave gasped at her boldness but then shifted her under him as he covered her mouth with hers encouraging her to stroke his mouth with her glossa.

Raven held to him as she explored his body with her hands and glossa and he returned the gesture by stimulating her. Raven was in bliss as he gently spread her legs and then penetrated her valve with his fingers.

"Please my lord, more." She whispered brokenly and Shockwave smiled at her eagerness. She looked so different from the traditional Cybertronian femme but he could see her beauty beneath the organic skin that covered her protoform. She was glorious beneath him as she panted and thrashed with wanton abandon from his touches and she was his for the taking as he stretched and prepared her for his pleasure. Shockwave entered her with a moan as she quickly adjusted to his size and girth. She was hot and wet and it had been so long that Shockwave quickly established a fast rhythm that had both of them panting for more.

"Wave please…" Raven cried. It had been so long since she had taken any interest in another mech, so long since she had lost her promised mate, and now here she was moaning and writhing under a mech she barely knew but wanted to explore the feelings and sensations that he invoked in her.

"You are so hot and receptive to me." He growled. It had been a long time for him as well. There weren't many mechs or femmes that found him attractive and Shockwave was not one for showing his protoform to just anyone. It also didn't help that most viewed him as a cycloptic mech assuming he was disfigured or strange. It was refreshing for this femme to accept him so willingly. He increased his thrusting as he listened to her moans and pants and she wrapped her legs tight around his hip plates as he leaned back so that he could thrust deeper and hit the sensitive nodes deep within her valve.

Raven moaned as she felt him deepen his thrust and the charge built higher within her. Raven held to him craving his touch as he watched her face absorbing and recording every expression of pleasure that he brought her. He watched in amazement as her chest began to light up and he realized that her spark was reacting to him. It had been so long since another reacted to him on such an intimate level and he took advantage by initiating a merge with her. Raven reciprocated the merge by rising up and joining their chest together as she pulse him gently.

Shockwave gasped at the contact and he returned the pulse as they began the ritualistic dance that was as old as time between Cybertronians. It felt exquisite to be so close to her and she accept him and they played as they fed each other pleasure until both overloaded.

Raven slowly came down as she looked at Shockwave in awe. He held her gaze wondering what was running through her CPU. She suddenly smiled up at him as she gently cupped his helm and held his face plates between her delicate hands.

"I don't regret this." She said quietly. "I would also like to get to know you better."

"As would I…" Shockwave quietly returned looking at her with respect and sudden happiness. He wanted to learn more about her and to learn everything he could about this new world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Optimus, we need to talk." Allie said quietly. Optimus was sitting up in their berth reading some of his reports as Allie leaned back on his chest plates.

"What is on your CPU Allie?" Optimus asked as he looked away from his data pad.

"I had to go see Ratchet yesterday." She said quietly. Allie found herself suddenly nervous about telling Optimus about the twins. She looked up at him and saw that she had his complete attention though she could see the worry etched across his face plates. "Optimus, I am carrying twins again."

"What? Oh Allie how wonderful! Did Ratchet say they are healthy? Is that why you have been tired lately?" Optimus turned her around and cupped her face. "My darling I love you so much. Are they mechs or femmes?" Allie laughed as he kept throwing questions at her.

"Optimus, I am carrying a mech and a femme. The sparklings are healthy though ratchet wants me to increase my nutrients and take the medical grade three times a day. I am fine though and I will have to go in more often like I did with Roddy and Orion. Optimus…Optimus?" He looked at her with such love and awe that Allie's spark ached as she realized just how much she loved him. She would do anything for him even die if she had to.

"Thank you Allie, I know that this sparking was sudden and unexpected and I know that you have not felt the best while dealing with Stargazer. I love you so much my dear spark and I need you to know that." Optimus cradled her against him tenderly as they tenderly kissed and cuddled together. Allie felt loved and cherished as she spent precious time with her mate until one of the twins began to call out before running into their berth room and jumping on their sire in happiness.

"Good morning Dad!" Roddy said as he jumped on Optimus' side and hugged him. Optimus laughed as he nuzzled his son's helm affectionately and Allie laughed as Orion quietly walked in and hesitated by the berth. Allie smiled and held out her arms and Orion scrambled up and hugged her tight as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Did you recharge well my darlings?" She asked.

"I did mama. Did you and dad recharge well?" Orion said his words muffled into her chest.

"We did my darling. Roddy how was your night?" Optimus asked him as he turned him around and sat him next to his carrier.

"I did dad although Orion pushed me to the edge of the berth." Roddy told them.

"I did not!" Orion charged back. Allie laughed as the mechlings began to bicker back and forth good naturedly until Optimus called a halt to it and Allie rose up and walked into the living area to get their energon for the morning. She returned and gave them their energon and then handed one to Optimus.

"Thank you Allie," he looked at her suddenly worried as she gasped and dropped her cube and then sat down suddenly at the edge of the berth.

"What is it momma?" Orion asked. He always seemed more sensitive to her and Allie wondered if he would pick up her empathic ways.

"I don't know. I think one of my friends has returned to the Hall but I am picking up a strange vibration from her." Allie said as she held her head in her hands.

"How do you know?" Optimus asked concerned for his mate as he shifted closer to support her.

"I can feel it." She replied. "Where did you put Shockwave?" Optimus looked at her with a funny expression wondering why she changed the subject. "Optimus, where did you put Shockwave?" Her voice held a note of fear and concern and Optimus felt his spark drop as he wondered what the mech that would make Allie ask.

"Megatron had him placed in one of the last officer's quarters down the hallway on the right. Why?" Optimus asked as Allie suddenly jumped up and ran out of their berth room.

"Stay here my darlings. I will be right back." Optimus said as he jumped up and followed his mate out of their quarters. She was heading towards the quarters that he and Megatron had put Shockwave in and Optimus suddenly felt panic grip him as he wondered what the mech would do that would upset his mate.

"Allie," he called as he tried to catch her but she was moving quickly and had had a head start.

"_Megatron, I need you to help me. We might have a situation!"_ Optimus told his brother through their bond as he stepped into the smaller officer's quarter to hear Allie shouting.

"_I am on my way."_ Megatron replied and Optimus could feel that his brother was on his way immediately and was glad.

Optimus walked into the berth room where he heard shouting and sighed disapprovingly. There in the berth was what he assumed was Shockwave with another femme who he had seen at the Hall but never been formally introduced. Allie was shaking as she stood over in the corner.

"Shockwave, what is the meaning of this?" Optimus asked as the femme quickly covered herself. He didn't raise his voice since he was waiting for Megatron to get there.

"I don't have to explain this and you," Shockwave pointed to Allie, "have no right to barge in here yelling at me or Raven!" Shockwave snarled at Allie as she raised herself up to lay in on him.

"I have every right! Raven is on my team and it is my job to protect her!" Allie yelled back but then clutched at her abdomen as she tried to calm her irrational breathing.

"Allie calm down." Optimus said trying to take her in his arms but she backed away and snarled at him.

"You always take their side! What about my femmes? Are we to become slaves to you and Lord Megatron?" Her eyes were wild as she looked at him with unshed tears. "Once again I have trusted you and now another mishap occurs. Will this be like Waverly's? Will you dress up with a ceremony and make it seem right?" She turned away to walk out but Megatron stopped her as he walked in.

"That is enough Allie!" He snarled quietly at her and everyone froze. Shockwave knew that tone well with his master. He had seen too many times when Megatron used that tone before ripping into a mech until nothing was left. "Shockwave, what is the meaning of this?" Megatron turned his gaze on his most trusted and loyal officer and Shockwave stuttered a moment before answering.

"I came in last night to find her in my berth. I decided that we could share and this morning she and I were having a discussion and getting to know each other." He said calmly and as honestly as possible without hurting Raven's reputation.

"You used her! I felt it through our bond." Allie cried back at him.

"Allie…" Raven tried to say but Allie cut her off.

"I will not have my femmes used like this my lord. You said that you would protect them!" Allie said as she turned toward Megatron trying to yank her arm out of his grasp.

"I will protect them but I need to know what happened." Megatron said as he hauled her up against his frame.

"Brother…" Optimus started but stopped as Allie and Megatron stared at each other.

"Shockwave, did you force her?" Megatron asked as his optics never left Allie's face.

"No my lord it was consensual." He replied.

"Was it femme?" Megatron asked Raven.

"Yes my lord the only misunderstanding was that you assumed that these quarters were not being used and I understand how that might happen since I only use them when I come in from the field. I am here of my own free will and I have enjoyed Shockwave's company." Raven informed him openly and honestly.

"You see my dear sister you jump to the wrong conclusions. Shockwave may have a nasty reputation as a skill interrogator but he is loyal to a fault. He has never hurt anyone against their will unless I have ordered it. Now be a good girl and apologize." Megatron sneered the last as he looked at her chillingly.

"Megatron," Optimus cut in.

"No! She jumps to conclusions and I am tired of this!" He shook Allie and she cried out as Optimus came up and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder plate.

"Megatron, she has not been well the last few days. Let her go." Optimus said gently and Megatron looked at him before slowly letting Allie go and stepping into her mate's arms. Raven watched the three carefully as she did see the dark shadows under Allie's eyes and how her shoulders drooped.

"Allie I am okay. It was my decision to stay with Shockwave." Raven told her softly.

"Raven I just want to make sure that you are safe here at the Hall." Allie returned looking at her with tired eyes.

"I can take care of myself Allie; I always could. It is why you and I are such good friends. I appreciate that you care but I am a big girl." Raven said as she looked at Shockwave. "He needs me and he feels the same loneliness that I do." She said very softly, "and I want to get to know him."

Optimus and Megatron looked at each other both relieved that this had not been another unfortunate situation and Optimus guided his mate out of the door and into the hallway.

"Allie you can't just take off like that. You need to trust us." He told her as Megatron followed them.

"Optimus is right. You should not have barged into their quarters like that and further more I will not let you challenge me like that." Megatron informed her. He was still agitated by her open defiance but she belonged to Optimus.

"Megatron is right. Shockwave is an officer and he deserves more respect than a femme challenging him on his personal decisions." Optimus said. "I support my brother on this. I know that you have not been well but you are not able to make clear decisions at this time while dealing with Stargazer and carrying. You need to lean on me and Megatron even if you may not always agree our choices. You need to give your femmes credit. You have trained them well." Optimus lead them back to their quarters

"Optimus I can't help but want to protect them. I have been with them for so long." She said softly.

"Yes but you need to be protected right now especially since you are having a time getting used to twins again." Optimus said and then had an idea. "Why don't we take the mechlings and go to your mountain home. You have wanted to for a long time but we keep putting it off." He looked at her as he helped her sit down.

"Allie I think it would be a good idea and I know that Prime has been trying to clear his schedule. I can take his duties and Prowl and Soundwave can assist as well as Shockwave." Megatron told them. "Shalon and I could bring the sparklings up for the weekend and plan some down time together."

"It sounds wonderful, and I think you will rest better." Optimus added and Allie couldn't help but feel excited about getting away.


	107. Chapter 107

_Okay I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and yes I wanted Shockwave and raven to go right into a relationship because they are both lonely. I took at two day sabbatical so I could just relax and read other fanfics. Now I am ready to write again. I may not be able to post twice a week because I am starting my programs with both chime choir and we have a big concert at school coming up in December. Also, we are trying to get my son in a Christian school and he really wants to go since he hates public school._

_I have been thinking about this story a lot and how I want it to go; also I would like to make sure I end it very upbeat since I feel so sorry that the Cybertronians had witnessed so much civil war and strife. I do hope that you like how I have paired them with femmes in the Realm. _

_Please take a moment to comment because I really enjoy reading them. I see that there are more that read this story but don't comment. I would love your input and suggestions. Enjoy!_

The fresh, bright, air of the mountains was exhilarating for Allie. She seemed more upbeat though tiredness still plagued her. Ratchet had taken a transport and visited her while checking her and the twins she carried to make sure that her body was adjusting to the extra requirements of nutrients.

Allie sat in her window seat up on the second floor of her home watching Optimus and the twins play outside in the sunshine below. He looked magnificent with the red and blue of his armor gleaming in the bright natural light of the Realm's sun while Roddy and Orion play chase and tag with their sire. Her little Hot Rod was so fast even with his first upgrade and Orion was not slow either as he agilely dodged his father's arms with quick fluid movements of a natural ground pounder. Both mechlings would bring pride and joy to their family and Allie was proud that she had carried them. Even Roddy loading his first gun with rock salt and blasting the basement was testament to their legacy as future Primes even if Optimus had severely reprimanded him and made him clean the nursery until it sparkled as punishment. Allie couldn't help but laugh at his antics. His curiosity he had inherited from his mother while Orion had taken after Optimus with his serious expressions and quiet ways.

Megatron thought it hilarious when Optimus had commed him and told him about Roddy as he said that his nephew took after him. Optimus only scowled back and Megatron laughed harder. Allie still found humor in the entire situation as she watched poor Roddy fulfill his punishment.

Allie looked out over the mountains that shadowed the lake as she heard Doc's transport approaching. It was time for her checkup and Doc did not want her traveling to the base for a short while only to turn around and come back so Doc agreed to come to her. Optimus looked up as Allie watched him and the sparklings spot the transport but Allie stayed in her seat as she pulled the blanket around her legs and waited for Doc to land and come to her.

Optimus greeted the femme as Allie noticed that Doc brought First Aid with her. She let him down so that he could play with the twins in the backyard safe from the lake as she instructed Seaway, who was the next off the transport, to watch all three sparklings as she and Optimus walked towards the lodge house.

The house was a massive two and a half story stone and wood lodge style house. Allie had carefully built it with the natural landscape in mind so that it would blend instead of standing out since she liked to observe wildlife without alarming it. She had made sure that the house had many large windows and the third floor was a massive one room loft with a private bath and wash racks. Optimus had marveled at it when she had shown him their private quarters and later they had installed the sparkling monitor for the twins so that they could recharge in their own room while she and Optimus would be upstairs in the loft. The berth was massive and anchored where it looked out over the mountains from the valley. Allie had it specially designed so that when she woke from recharge she could see out the huge corner windows that surrounded the berth and made her feel part of the scenery rather than confined to a building.

"Allie, where are you?" Doc asked as she heard her and Optimus make their way into the house.

"I am up here sitting in my reading room." Allie replied smiling as she saw her mate and Doc make their way up the stairs to the landing. The landing was designed as an open study room that was situated between the berth rooms that were just off the stairs and landing. Allie loved the open spaciousness of the house and she loved that seekers felt comfortable when visiting as well.

"You seem better just by your voice." Doc commented as she took in the healthy glow that radiated from Allie. "I trust you are feeling better."

"I am. Optimus won't let me do anything strenuous and I have been recharging comfortable since I have come home." Allie replied to her comment.

"Good. I will just set up my equipment and then we will get started." Doc stated.

"Don't you think that it would be wise to conduct this in our berth room?" Optimus asked. He was happy that Allie was feeling better but still concerned that she recharged mostly through the mornings and then retired early in the evenings with cat naps throughout the day.

"No, she is happy here in her sitting window and I can conduct everything with my equipment from here." Doc told him as she finished setting everything up. Allie smiled in triumph at her mate and he sat back in the other chair across from the window seat. Doc smiled ruefully at the couple as she began to run the scan over Allie's carrying chamber. After several minutes she replaced the scanner back in its place on her equipment as looked at Allie.

"They are doing fine and their growth is normal for the length of time that you have been carrying it." Doc told them. "I want to increase your nutrients again which would bring you up to the normal amount for carrying twins. You need to take only medical grade from now on and I will have Starscream fly in some more if you choose to stay here for the rest of your trimester. If you do choose to stay, I can help with a home sparking if that is what you want and both Shalon and Aura are trained as well. I also have Ratchet that can deliver if that is your choice but I will give you and Optimus time to talk it over."

"Allie, we are here for only ten days. I have to get back and relieve my brother." Optimus stated. Allie looked at him for a few minutes as they evaluated each other's emotions. "Doc we will need more time to talk this over in private." Optimus finally told her as Allie looked at him pleadingly. They would haggle over Doc's suggestions later. Optimus stared at Allie for a moment as he took in the color of her skin and the flash of life in her eyes. He had not realized how stressed she had been at the Hall until they had come here to the mountains and Optimus had seen how reviving it was for her.

"Let me know what you have decided." Doc said as she packed her equipment away. She turned back and smiled at Allie and then turned her head to the left to look at Optimus. "Optimus, do you mind if I talk to Allie alone?" She asked very politely and Optimus smiled.

"Go ahead. I will check on the twins and First Aid." He patted Doc on the shoulder as he rose and smiled at them one last time before turning away and walking down the stairs.

"What's on your mind, Casey?" Allie rarely called her Casey unless she knew that Doc wanted to talk as friend or colleagues.

"Star is not improving Allie and we every time we think we have the viral strand isolated it mutates. Perceptor is stressed because he is very worried that we will lose both the sparkling and Stargazer. I have her quarantined from the rest even though there have been no other cases but we just don't know what caused the virus. Bumblebee is going crazy with worry because he can't even lie with her at night and comfort her." Doc crouched in closer sitting on the edge of the chair that Optimus had given her when they had arrived. "I have an idea but I needed to talk to you about it first." Doc placed her hands on Allie's knees to support her balance as she leaned toward Allie. "The oracle had always removed any viral infections or defragged our processors when we have done a ritual. Do you think it might remove this from her system?"

"I don't know… have you discussed this with Chelsea? She would have a better idea of what the oracle could do. I am just a political figure while she is more spiritual." Allie looked concerned and in truth she was almost fearful of what might go wrong but she trusted Doc and even though she and Chelsea butted heads from time to time, Chelsea never lied to her about the oracle's abilities. "I will talk to Optimus and if you need me we will come back to the Hall early. I advise that we sit down with the top officers that hold key positions in the ritual and discuss this as a team." Allie looked at Doc's worried face. "I am not going to make a direct decision until we have looked at every possibility. This is Star's life we are dealing with and I want to make sure that we look at all factors as well as discuss possible scenarios in case something goes wrong. Do we have time or is she too unstable?"

"Her life signs are stable or I would have come sooner but I am afraid that delivering the sparkling could cause irreparable damage thus causing her to go in a deep stasis or even losing her processor faculties until she would be nothing but vegetable as humans would call it." Doc told her very gravely and Allie couldn't help but force down the lump that had started developing in her throat. Stargazer had been part of her team before she had become Leator of the Ancient Ones and Star was one of the few that had supported her without question when any trouble had come up between her and any of the other femmes.

"Like I said, I will talk to Optimus and we will come back before the new week. Please be ready with all information when I return and we will go from there." Allie told her. He voice grew rough with emotion but Allie held it back the best she could. It was hard dealing with femmes that she had nurtured and supported for so long. She had not felt this heavy sparked since they had retrieved Kiki from forced slavery when the Jung Ho had captured her. "I will support whatever you think is best and I trust you Casey. I always have and I know that you will not make a decision until you have looked at every possible angle." Allie laid her hands over Doc's and gently squeezed them. They had been friends a long time and Allie had trusted her so many times with her life and the lives of her team.

"Thank you Allie, I don't know what I would do if you were not my friend." Doc said it softly, gratefully as they held each other in support and comfort.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Shockwave, please…." Raven moaned helplessly as she was pinned beneath his massive weight as he pumped deeply into her valve. He held her wrists above her head with one hand as the other pushed erotically against her pelvic plating beneath the skin. Raven hooked her ankle around his hips and met each thrust with an up tilt thrust of her own.

"Raven you feel so… ohm!" Shockwave moaned softly as her valve tightened around him and she whimpered and then cried out as overload washed through her systems. He joined her as she collapsed on the berth. They stayed like that for a while as Shockwave's fans whirred and Raven felt hot air blow gently across her sensitive skin.

"Will it always be like that for us?" She asked quietly when she regained her voice.

"It would be better is we were bonded." Shockwave replied.

"How do you know?" She countered with another question.

"I was bonded before the war. I lost him because he refused to heed to the senate's biased laws and they quietly got rid of him." Shockwave said lowly almost growling his revelation.

"They killed him?" Raven asked shocked to the core that something so corrupt could exist but then she remembered her family's own hurdle concerning the government in Iacon.

"The conveniently exiled him and on the way his ship exploded. The Senate ruled it as an accident. I know the truth even if I can't prove it." Shockwave said bitterly. "I couldn't join the Autobots when it was they who had headed the investigation."

"So Megatron's speeches of a better life and equal opportunities for all mechs and femmes appealed to you and you joined." Raven concluded.

"Yes and now we are one once more." Shockwave ended.

"Yes but that was because of Optimus and Allie compromising and Megatron learning to trust again. It also didn't hurt that Shalon played a big part of it too as well as she was carrying his sparkling." Raven added and Shockwave nodded though he was still shocked that Megatron had given in so easily. "It isn't so bad and Allie said that Megatron and Optimus were even starting to use the sibling bond that they once shared as younglings."

"I know but have you noticed that other than Wheeljack and Perceptor no one talks to me." Shockwave said to her. It seemed strange to walk among mechs that were once his enemy but even a lot of the former cons weren't talking to him.

"They are busy with their lives here so don't let it bother you." Raven said. They had only discussed bonding but Raven was already picking up on his emotions with her empathy.

"I know but even Soundwave…" He started.

"…Soundwave is extremely busy and rumor has it he is pushing for Cassie to carry again." Raven finished.

"What, they have nine and he wants more?" Shockwave's voice rose in pitch as he looked at her with horror and Raven laughed.

"It is not that bad really. I came from a large family and I loved every moment until the war started killing my siblings." Raven said softly. She tensed as she looked at Shockwave suddenly. What if he didn't like sparklings? She had heard the rumors and the gossip mill running with all kinds of crazy stories since Shockwave had come and Raven knew that he had a reputation for strict discipline and torture.

Shockwave started massaging her back as he felt her tension. "Raven what is it?" He asked her softly.

"I won't bond with you if you don't like sparklings." She said. She wasn't afraid of voicing her fears and dreams and she would not mince words over having a family. She always wanted one and she would not bond with a mech unless he wanted sparklings too.

He held her for a while as she waited for his response. Finally Shockwave spoke with a confident, reassuring voice. "I would never ask you to bond unless you wanted a family. I don't know if you noticed but I will never be popular with most of the mechs and even some of my own former faction. I am not a pretty mech nor do I waste time on pretty words but if you want a family I will never deny you." Raven felt relief from his words and she pulled up from laying her head on his chassis and kissed him tenderly as she looked into his optics.

Shockwave felt that Raven could see every little fear and insecurity within him and Shockwave realized that he was sinking fast into her while his spark was falling in love with her. She was so accepting of him and gentle; the absolute opposite to everything he had seen through the war. He held her tenderly as if she was a precious gem or an unattainable star that glowed brightly in the night sky.

"I will wait forever if that is what it will take to hear you express your desire to bond." He said quietly reverently as he gently cradled her head in his hands.

"And I will try not to take forever to give you an answer." She replied smiling into his optics, into his spark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Isis, put that down, Frenzy where is Firefox and Shadow?" Cassie asked as Frenzy ran around with no purpose in his processor.

"I don't know. They keep escaping from me." He whined as he heard a giggle and Cassie had to smile because they were playing a joke on poor Frenzy and it seemed that all of the years of his jokes were now being turned on him. They were probably hiding in the air ducts, which was their favorite game, so Soundwave placed a screen over them so that they couldn't get outside. Cassie turned and continued placing energon petit fours on little plates so that the younglings would have a snack when they came out of hiding. As she set the last one on the breakfast nook she felt Soundwave in her spark as he let her know he was pulling into the driveway with the rest of the cassettes.

"Frenzy you better hurry up and find them. Soundwave is here from work." She said as she laughed. Frenzy groaned as he crawled through the air duct trying to coax them out. Cassie heard the transport cut off and the door open as a loud shout, growl and, and squawking was heard from the cassettes. Ratbat was the only one that was usually quiet being the youngest of the young adults when coming in and Cassie just loved hearing all of them as they trounced up and down the stairs as they made their way through the door and threw their work tools and junk in their rooms only to run back down to greet their mother. Cassie still rolled her eyes as they had decided to call her mom rather than carrier but she loved every one of them with all of her spark.

"Hello my spark." She heard as arms pulled her against a warm chassis and lips touched the nape of her neck with tender affection. "I missed you today, and I long to be inside of you. Do you think we could ditch the sparklings and cassettes now?"

Cassie laughed hard as she heard in the distant a crash and glass breaking somewhere in the house. "I don't think that is possible but I will be more than happy to give you a rain check on it." Cassie turned as she said that and watched as Soundwave processed her words. His optics dimmed and she knew he was looking up the words rain check to reference the meaning before he laughed with her.

"We never have time for each other anymore Cassie." He said softly, his optics burning holes into her spark as he looked longingly at her.

"I know but we have nine younglings and cassettes that need us and I have my job along with wayward youth that need me." Cassie said sighing as she leaned into Soundwave and returned the love she felt through their bond.

"Why don't we plan a little getaway? I can ask around and find someone to take the younglings and I am sure that Blaster would watch over the…"

"No, Blaster is a carrier and I will not take a chance!" Soundwave said harshly and Cassie flinched as she stepped back.

"Soundwave what are you talking about?" Cassie exclaimed startled by the harshness of his words.

"Blaster is a carrier and I will not take a chance of him stealing away my cassettes." He said emphatically.

"Blaster wouldn't do that. He has his own cassettes, even Steeljaw, so why would he want ours?" Cassie said baffled. He was a great friend to Magnus and Blaster had always been very good to her but if Soundwave did not like the idea then she would seek another solution. Cassie looked at Soundwave contritely as she walked back into his arms.

"I am sorry for suggesting it. If you have an idea then I will support it." She said softly. They heard shouting and then something rolling around upstairs and Cassie groaned. "I would appreciate that idea right about now."

"I wanted it about two weeks ago." Soundwave said as they heard another crash and a heavy thump as something fell upstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I apologize for not posting but I have had a harrying month. I have started my Christmas rehearsals as well as been sick with Bronchitis and a nasty stomach bug that went two rounds in our house hold. I hope that this satisfies everyone. Thank you for your support and I will try to get back on schedule. Oh, please review before you skip out. Thanks!_


	108. Chapter 108

_I am glad that I received good reviews for 107. Thank you so much. I am sorry that it took so long but hopefully I will be back on track and posting a chapter at least once a week if not two. We are doing better. I am still struggling with a cough and my blood pressure is raised slightly but I have an appointment next Wednesday and hopefully I will be feeling better._

_I hope that all my readers are staying well and that the Holidays will be a blessed event in your life this year. This is the first years since the economy has been slow that we have had a good year. I of course have to work two jobs but I am glad that we will have a good Christmas._

_In regards to the story I still enjoy writing and I want to remind everyone that I like happy endings so Star won't die but it will be interesting how that figure out how to cure her. Please take a moment to review because I live to write for them. Enjoy!_

"Allie, it is good to have you back with us." Aura said as she walked up to the transport as Optimus gently guided his mate by the arm down the ramp. He was careful to make sure that Allie did not trip since she was starting to show and her balance at times was off.

"It is good to be back." Allie replied as she looked behind her and Optimus to watch Roddy and Orion disembark the transport too. They padded down on their little peds to join their carrier and sire as Optimus guided his family toward Megatron who stood watching near the entrance to the tarmac.

"Brother, did you enjoy your time off?" He asked as Optimus stood when he was within reach of Megatron. Allie stood next to Optimus and smiled at her brother-in-law as she watched her mate shake hands and then embrace his brother.

"We did. The twins liked being outside and I even enjoyed the difference of scenery and Allie enjoyed sleeping in and reading in her sitting window. You should come and bring the family. Allie's house is more of a lodge that can hold several families very comfortably." Optimus told him as they embraced in what was now their usual brotherly greeting. It still seemed strange for many of the mechs but each time more and more came to accept it and the peace that had now reach over a year in human time. Allie smiled as she herded their family to stand in front of Optimus while steering them close to the door that led to the hallway so that they would be ready to leave after Optimus and Megatron finished their greeting and talk.

"I will keep that in mind when we have some down time." Megatron replied as he felt little hands touch his knee and he looked down to see Roddy smiling up at him. It still gave him a feeling of disconcertion to have small sparlings and younglings around but even the most troublesome one now warmed his spark and it eased his processor to know that their race would continue to survive to one day see their home possibly restored.

"We had a lovely time my lord and the twins enjoyed being outside in the sunshine." Allie told him as she smiled. "Doc came to see me and made sure that I am adjusting to the changes since finding out that I am carrying twins again."

"Good. Let's get all of you to your quarters and I will comm Shalon. She has missed you and I know she looks forward to visiting." Megatron said as he nudged the twins forward and guided his brother and family to the hallway.

"You know that Allie and I welcome her anytime and look forward to seeing her again. How is Storm and Galvatron?" Optimus asked as he followed his mate and sparklings up the stairs to the next level and to their quarters.

"They are doing well and Storm has discovered that she is a good aim on the firing squad. Ironhide thinks she is young but I encourage her. You never know if a skill might be useful and we have made new enemies here in the Realm as well as adopted enemies that have aggressively pushed for more territory." Megatron answered and Prime laughed as they guided the twins and Allie in. Allie was still quiet and Optimus knew that she had become introverted since the little ones had made it known through the creator-creation bond how they felt toward their carrier. He worried for her because she did not seem happy but when he tried to talk to her she would deny her feelings. It made Optimus feel helpless since he did not understand their relationship and Ratchet could not help. He suggested that they talk to Bluestreak and see if counseling would help but Optimus was afraid to approach the subject with Allie.

"Allie, how are you doing?" Megatron asked politely.

"I am well." She answered as Optimus guided her to the couch in their den. "I enjoyed being home in the mountains after being away for so long and I would love for you to bring your family my lord."

"We will look forward to it. I will need Optimus so that we can go over reports." Megatron stated.

"That is fine. I have to report the infirmary for a check-up." Allie said.

"So soon? I thought that we might have some time together." Optimus said to both of them but the steely determination that he felt from his brother block any decisions about delaying his work.

"Yes Optimus, Doc is very concerned about me and the split sparked twins. She wants me to check in every time I leave the Hall and return. I will be back though soon, I promise." Allie said as she stood and leaned over to kiss Optimus.

"Take your time. I can see by Megatron's optics that we will need some time."

"Please, I will not be that long. I just need to talk to my brother one on one for a while." Megatron added. Allie smiled at him and turned to walk out of their quarters and go to medbay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You're leaving?" A demanding voice said as Raven slowly turned. She had been dreading telling him because she could feel the loneliness and insecurity in his EM field and knew that he would take this wrong, but she needed to be strong and face Shockwave so that she could reason with him.

"I have to return to the field and finish my assignment. It will not take long since I am almost at the end of it and another femme will soon be relieving me." She said very calmly keeping her energy around her calm and her voice steady. She was shaking on the inside but covered it so that she could soothe and reassure Shockwave that her departure was not caused by him.

"You belong to me Raven. We have a relationship." He said quite viciously and Raven flinched from his tone. She had heard the rumors but chose to take a chance and now she began to wonder if she had made the wrong decision. She tried again to calm him as she put her hands up to reassure him again while protecting herself should she have to become defensive verbally or physically.

"I am not going to be gone long. It will only be for two weeks my lord. I told you the other day that I had to finish my work…"

"Get someone else to finish it. You will remain here." He said arrogantly as he stepped closer and Raven took a step back. Her spark leapt as he slowly kept coming at her and Raven broke out in a cold sweat.

"And I will but I need to make sure that everything will transition smoothly. It will only be two weeks. I will come…to you. I promise." She stated softly as she felt the wall against her back side and Shockwave closed in on her suddenly before she had a chance to get away.

"I will not allow you to leave. You belong to me." He informed her softly as his hands travelled up her arm slowly and his single optics held desire and something else that chilled Raven's spark.

"You have me my lord but I still have a responsibility to my commander." She tried to explain but feared she was losing him to the desire that was curling around them. It made her angry that he could make her feel this way and in a fit of rebellion she tried to push him away. "Shockwave…please why are you like this?" She finally cried when she couldn't break free from his hold.

"You belong to me and I will not let you go." Shockwave snarled as he shifted closer, his mask and optic retracting to reveal the harsh grimness of his face and Raven tried to recoil from him, as he leant over her smaller frame and licked at the shadow of her energon line just below her the skin of her nape. Raven tried to get away but he stilled by placing a hand in her hair and tugging until she cried out and stopped thrashing against him. Her arms came up and tried to pry his away so that she could escape but Shockwave pulled her hair back forcing her to look up as his mouth descended on hers. His mouth demanding, she tried to stop him but he bit her lip hard making her cry out, and Raven choked as his glossa probed violently against hers filling her mouth and licking her dermas.

Raven could hear her muffled pleas as she tried to stop the onslaught but Shockwave was determined to exercise his strength against her. He kept brutally kissing her and to Raven's shame she felt the heat stir deep within her core as a tear escape from her eyes. After what seemed hours Shockwave finally released her mouth as she panted against his face while he held her with his helm against her head.

"I want you now and I will not stop until I have you begging for me to overload you." He said softly. "You will submit to me in everything." He whispered even softer and Raven cried out as he suddenly jerked her away from the wall and pulled her toward the berth room.

"No I will not allow this." She yelled at him as fight became her most apparent weapon and she struggled against, even falling to the floor, as his grip loosen and she crawled to get away from him. She pulled up and lunged for the door but Shockwave stopped her as he grabbed her by her shirt, the soft cream fabric tearing, and Shockwave pulled her back and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the berth room.

"Shockwave, think about this. You are going to destroy what we have developed over this insane insecurity. I am not going to leave you. I only want to finish my mission." She tried to reason with him but as the door slid closed and he walked over while throwing her on the berth. She quickly scrambled to get away but he grabbed her by the leg while forcibly pulling her back. What was left of her shirt rode up and she quickly tried to pull it down only to be stopped by Shockwave as he took her wrists and pulled her up against the berth and secured her to the head board.

"No, please I don't want this. Please Shockwave not like this; this will only sever what we have been working for." Raven yelled at him as he slowly pulled down her pants along with her undergarments and Raven felt hot searing tears start to slide down into her hair as Shockwave gently parted her legs and dipped his helm to taste her. She pulled at the restraints but they securely held. "Shockwave please, I will interface with you but free me please." She softly cried trying to get his attention but then gasped as she felt her valve flood with lubricant as he dipped his glossa and deeply tasted her honeyed juices seeping out of her. Raven arched against him as she panted to take in more air to cool her body but when Shockwave slipped a finger inside of her she bucked violently nearly throwing him off but he gripped her bruising her hips as he held her firmly to the berth. He bent his helm to her once again and Raven cried out as he massage the inside of her valve with his fingers while slurping at her fluids at the same time. Raven cried out as sensation after sensation flooded her body and she was helpless against him as he stimulated her to a fevered pitch until she cried out in overload.

Raven came to after a few moments and realized that her emotional state and body had caused her to temporarily black out. She looked at Shockwave as he rose up to loom over her body carefully crawling up and capturing her lips with brutal intensity. She felt him pull one of her legs up against his waist as he swiftly slid into her and Raven cried out into his heated mouth plates as Shockwave began thrusting into her as his optics never left her face.

Raven cried and pleaded with him to stop, to let her hands free, anything to get him to stop; only Shockwave would not relent as he drove her higher and higher until she screamed in overload taking him with her. She heard the clicks and squirmed to get away as she saw him open his chest plates to reveal his spark.

"Shockwave, no! We agreed that the decision would be mutual. Shockwave…!" She cried as helplessly her spark responded to the light and energy that his was giving off. She screamed as his spark made contact with hers and she could see and feel every emotion emanating from him, every torture and rape that he had relished in, and every moment that Shockwave delighted in his vicious control. Raven cried out in pain and ecstasy as the heat and energy once again built up between them and she tried to resist the bond that Shockwave was forging with her but it was no use. Raven's spark was already calling to its future mate and she cried as overload overcame both of them.

When it was over, Raven laid on top of her bond mate as she silently cried. Shockwave held her firmly against his chassis, he had released her wrists soon after he came to from overload, and Raven now clutched at his sides as spasms still struck her body from the forced pleasure that Shockwave inflicted. Each spasm Shockwave gently stroked and soothed her with his hands and spark until she finally fell into a restless recharge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The twins look fine and their scan shows that they are developing at the correct pace. I do want to talk to you." Doc informed Allie as she finished dressing. Allie walked out from behind the dressing screen and took a seat next to the berth that she had previously occupied.

"What's up Doc?" She said and Doc rolled her eyes.

"Your blood and energon running in your lines is not stable. You pressure is up Allie." Doc told her seriously and Allie stopped smiling. "It would explain the headaches that you have been having and the problem is that it is not going down."

"What does this mean for me? Will I lose the twins?" Allie asked suddenly very scared.

"_Allie, what's wrong?"_ Optimus asked through the bond and Allie clamped down her side of it for fear that it would upset him.

"No but you will have to relinquish all of your duties and responsibilities. I will send you information regarding what you will need to eat and drink as well as how much resting that you will need so that your pressure doesn't go up any more than necessary." Doc said but Allie was finding it harder and harder to listen as her processor went in shock. She had always worked, even carrying Roddy and Orion, and now she was being told not to work.

"Allie?" Doc called for the third time and Allie shook herself mentally as she focused on Doc.

"I'm sorry. I was processing what you were telling me." Allie replied.

"I was telling you that this is not a request but an order. There will be no more social dinners, part time working, or reports that will need your attention. You will be on berth rest until the twins are born and I will make you take it or I will tie you to your berth." Doc stated and Allie blinked at her while she grimaced from the idea of being stagnate. The door opened and Optimus and Megatron walked briskly in taking care not to knock over any equipment that Doc had out and was using.

"What is an order Doc?" Megatron asked as he took in Allie's expression and Doc's authorative stance.

"Allie is being placed on bed rest." Doc stated flatly as she looked at both mechs. "She will need extra rest and no stress whatsoever from anything."

"I understand but why?" Optimus asked.

"Doc please, can we discuss this between us first." Allie promptly asked looking between Optimus and Megatron.

"Megatron do you mind stepping out?" Doc asked as she took in Allie's face.

"Optimus?" Allie said before giving Megatron a chance to respond.

"Allie, he is the sire. He has a right to stay." Doc said gently and Allie looked at her in alarm.

"Allie, it's alright. I am right here." Optimus said as he came around and gently took her in his arms. He could feel her tension as he placed her body against his.

"Optimus, I will see you later." Megatron informed him and turned to walk out.

"Thank you brother. I will take you up on that." Optimus told him as Megatron left and the door closed. Optimus looked back at Doc. "Why is she being placed on berth rest? Are the twins alright?"

"The twins are developing well but Allie is having trouble with the pressure on her blood and energon lines. This can become dangerous and cause her to bleed out if she was to go in labor. It can cause her to have an early labor and I fear that that may happen. She will need to stay off her feet to keep the swelling down." Doc turned back and picked up a data pad. "This will help explain the next phase of her carrying. It lists out what she will need to eat and drink as well as what rest she will need."

"I understand Doc." Optimus said as he took the pad from Doc.

"Do I have a say in this?" Allie asked them. She looked at Doc and then up at Optimus.

"Allie, there is not a lot of choice about this. I suggest that you hired a full time nanny for Orion and Roddy because you will not be able to pick them up." Doc said. "Allie, this is an order. No work or I will tie you to a berth." Allie closed her eyes feeling the rush of emotion consuming her as she thought of the long days and night ahead of her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I expect that you will be here later?' Shockwave asked as he turned back to look at Raven. It was nice to feel her presence in his spark even if she was still in shock from their bonding.

"Yes, my lord I will stay." She said quietly, meekly, as she lowered her gaze to her feet. Raven wanted to start crying again but she refused to allow the tears to fall. She had cried enough and now she had to figure out how to finish her mission without angering her mate further. She had seen through their bond what he was capable of and she was afraid to anger him and him turn on her.

"Good, I have a meeting with Lord Megatron and then I will be back in an hour. I expect you to be here waiting for me and we will continue our mutual pleasure as well as deepening our bond." He told her smoothly and Raven tried not to cringe as he turned and left.

Raven took a deep and shuddering breath to let out the tension that she had been holding in. She had wanted this relationship and now she was trapped. It angered her that he used his loneliness to trap her but now she needed to plan out how to go about this or he would try to break her and mold her into the perfect bond mate therefore her free will being replaced with a lifeless drone that only served him. It would take careful planning but first she needed to finish her mission so that others would not be hurt or killed and that was what she had to concentrate on first.


	109. Chapter 109

_So I guess Shockwave isn't going to play nice but don't despair I have a plan and Raven will not become like Waverly, I promise. Shockwave was never one of my favorites and I suspect if you analyze his character he is one of the mechs that orchestrated the early part of the war even if Megatron was leader of the Decepticons. _

_Please take a moment to review. I love to read them. It is what makes my day and why I try to post at least once a week if not twice. Enjoy!_

"Ruby, stop that!" Waverly yelled as she scooped her sparkling up to keep her from spilling energon all over the table that she was pulling on. Ruby laughed at her mother as she wiggled and looked for her sire to see if he would help get her free. As if sensing her sparkling's intentions, Waverly set her down in the play pin that Wheeljack had built for them as a gift. Ruby began to whimper but them Waverly placed her little stuffed petro rabbit and Ruby cooed and clicked at her favorite toy as she hugged it close to her little body.

"You are a handful my darling spark." Waverly said as she smiled. She heard the door to their quarters open and turned to look as Cliffjumper walked through from patrol. "My lord, how was your day?" She turned all the way waiting to greet him by putting her arms around his chassis.

"It was work. Inventory sucked!" Waverly had to laugh as Cliffjumper used the very human term in such a derogatory manner.

"Why is that my spark?" She asked as her arms went around him as he stepped in front of her and laid his helm against her chest.

"I had to deal with Shockwave." Cliffjumper said as he shuddered. "I didn't think I would ever have to work that close to a mech that I absolutely hate!" He informed her as she felt his shudders vibrate through her body.

"Remember darling, we are at peace now and you will have to be careful what you say so that fights don't start." She said softly.

"I don't need you to remind me." He muffled out against her and Waverly chuckled softly.

"I know that but I need you here with me and Ruby." Waverly returned as she held him against her. They swayed together for a few moments until Ruby chose to interrupt by clicking and chirping at her sire. Cliffjumper went to his daughter and picked her up as she grabbed at his helm and squealed at him.

"My sweet spark, you are a little terror." He said as he gently pried her hands from his sensitive horns. She giggled at him as he shifted Ruby so that she couldn't grab at him and Waverly nuzzled her backside as she was cuddled between them. "I bet you had a good day." Cliffjumper kissed Ruby and then leaned in and placed a kiss on Waverly's head.

"I have dinner ready if you want some energon." Waverly said as she looked up with shining eyes.

"I would like that." Cliffjumper replied as he guided her to their table and placed Ruby in her high chair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good morning my lords, you have summoned me?" Raven asked as she walked into Optimus Primes' office. Megatron sat next to Prime as they observed her and she took a seat across from them around the table next to Prime's desk.

"Yes, we need to discuss your position and who you will need to report to since Allie will not be returning to her duties." Prime said gently but firmly. He looked down at the data pad as Raven shifted while looking at the Lord High Protector. Megatron looked back at her and she could tell he was contemplating what Shockwave saw in her as shivers flitted through her system. She had not come to terms with Shockwave's actions and she did not know who she could trust since she couldn't go to Allie and confide in her.

She knew that the Lord High Protector was watching her. His steely ruby optics caught every intake of breath and she did not have to be empathic to realize that he was suspicious. Then Raven thought that maybe it was her own insecurity that made her think that he was seeing more than was actually there and that her neural net was just hyper-sensitive.

"I usually report in to Allie and give an update on the status of the scientific community that I govern. It is quite large in that we 90 percent of the population are scientists and their families. We established the colony during the peak of our conflict with the Jung Ho and what makes this community unique is that it is an underwater city. We cultivate food as well as use hydro-electric energy to run the colony and export energy to other parts of the Realm. I oversee any problems that come up and run an extensive naval port for rescue and defensive maneuvers. I have only ever reported to Allie since I sit on the council with her, Cassie, Chelsea, Aura, Saraphina, Doc, and Shayla."

"Council? I didn't know about this." Megatron stated as he looked at her with surprise and something else that Raven couldn't read from him. She looked down and took a breath before looking back up at Prime while avoiding the Lord High Protector's gaze.

"Within our ranks we have an elite group that meets about once a year. It comprises special ops, Saraphina, our spiritual leader, Chelsea, educational and sparkling caretaker, Cassie, leader of the elders, Shayla, head medic, Doc, Chief Ops, Aura, governor, myself, and our leator, Allie. We decide on political matters and govern local areas that are too small for the local governments and ask for our protection. We also decide on new security and measures that will improve our way of life and then present them at assembly for them to be voted on by the masses. It is not too difficult and very seldom have we ever had to make tricky decisions or deal with wayward political regimes that might bring trouble. The Jung Ho have been the biggest obstacle but even that has quieted somewhat." Raven looked briefly at Megatron but kept her focus on Prime.

"Thank you for your information. I think that I would prefer for you to report to me until Allie is able to take her duties over." Megatron said smoothly and Raven shivered. He made her nervous and not in the good way. Raven supposed that Megatron had her best interest at spark but she felt that he could see through her. "Optimus thank you for your help but do you mind if I talk to Raven privately?"

"No, I need to check on Allie and make sure that she is following Doc's orders." Before Raven could protest Optimus stood and walked out of the office. Raven turned back with a panicked look on her face before quickly masking it. Megatron didn't miss any of it as he carefully studied her for a moment.

"Now, do you mind telling me why you look like you are about to flee like a petro rabbit." Megatron said softly in that voice that he used before pouncing on a mech.

"I don't know what you mean." Raven replied trying not to fidget and Megatron glared more in irritation.

"Then let me rephrase the question. What has Shockwave done to make you suddenly insecure because the other day when we confronted you and him you were in control and now you act as if you are lost?" Megatron stated more than asked. Raven looked down at her hands that were neatly folded in her lap. Should she confide in him or would he trap her further in the complicated mess that Shockwave had placed upon her.

"I know my officers. I know their strengths and their weaknesses. May I guess what may be the matter?" Megatron asked quietly but still Raven did not look at him. "You informed him that you needed to leave and he panicked. He then forced you and raped you in his conflicted state but you still hope that something can be salvaged from the relationship." Raven jerked her head up in shock as she listened to Megatron guess correctly about Shockwave.

"How?" She whispered as she stared at him.

"Shockwave makes a good administrator but he has never been the most secure mech when his feelings are involved. It has been a long time since he has approached any mech or femme with a possibility of a relationship. He sees himself superior in strength and processor but lacking in looks." Megatron leaned back in the chair as he watched the femme. "How bad is it?"

"He forced a bond and it took." She whispered in reply.

"Then I order you to med bay for a medical exam before returning into the field. If Ratchet checks you out then I will approve your return to the field. You are needed in the colony since you are their governor. As for Shockwave, I will deal with him but do understand that if you choose to stay as governor then he will be with you as your bond mate. Are you sure that it took?" Megatron asked her gently as he leaned towards her.

"Yes, I am sure. Even now I can feel him." She said as she shook from relief and suppressed emotions. She had been afraid that Megatron would force her to give up her work but now she saw that he was trying to be a fair ruler and protector for not only the former cons and bots but for Allie's femmes as well. It made Raven feel better as a being and know that she could overcome this complicated mess that Shockwave had forced her into. She still felt that Shockwave was a decent mech but they would need counseling as a bonded couple and he would need help adjusting to peace and unification after a long depressing civil war. It was hard to admit that she had jumped into something infinitely complicated and Shockwave's personality was definitely complicated. He was smooth and calm on the exterior but since they had bonded Raven could feel the and feelings of inadequacy coming from him.

. "Thank you. I was afraid that I would be forced to give up my life." She said it softly, gratefully.

"You should not be punished for Shockwave's mistakes but I do have to point out that he is a part of you now." Megatron stated as he laced his fingers together on the desk and looked her directly in the eye.

"I know and I am not running. I wasn't running when I informed him I was leaving and I had every intention of pursuing the relationship but he cornered me and I didn't want to hurt him any more than was necessary." Raven told him honestly.

"You don't have to prove yourself to me. I just want you to know what you are up against." Megatron said and he turned suddenly before looking back at her. "I have the transport schedule and I will keep Shockwave busy if you can't face him just yet. Let me know."

"I understand and again thank you." Raven stood as she heard the dismissal in his tone and turned and walked out. She felt better but she also understood the hurdles that she would have to jump before her life settled back into peace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

"Oh Jazz, where are you?" Tia called as she looked for her mischief, wayward sparkling. He had a habit of playing hide-in-seek from her and Prowl when it was time to leave for daycare and it exasperated Tia to no end since he was the favorite sparkling among his little friends.

Tia heard a giggle from under hers and Prowl's berth and she slowly walked over and knelt to see a pair of optics flashing in mirth at her. "So there you are my darling little one. Are you ready to leave so Mommy can go to work?"

Jazz giggled as he slowly crawled out from his hiding place. It was a tight fit since the steel berth was solid to hold their weight but Jazz's little frame was perfect for the only opening under the berth. Tia smiled as she helped him out and pulled him into her arms.

"You are just a little stinker, aren't you?" She laughed as Jazz nuzzled his face plates in her neck and smelled his mommy's wonderful citrus scent. She heard a muffled "mommy" and gasped as Jazz said his first word. She pulled him back so she could look at him and smiled tenderly as Jazz cooed and smiled at her.

"You are such a spark breaker my darling and you are well-loved." Tia told him as she pulled him back to her and hugged him. Jazz clicked and cooed back and Tia stood up so that she could take him to the stroller and walk him down to the day care unit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

"Optimus, are you home?" Allie called from the berth room. It had been two days since her visit with Doc and already she was fed up with berth rest. Seaway was living with them to help her with Roddy and Orion but Allie felt helpless now that Doc was not even allowing her to lift and hold the twins for fear of triggering an early sparking.

"Yes my spark, I am in the living area." Optimus replied as he poured himself a cube of low-grade energon and walked toward their berth room. "How do you feel?"

"Bored, depressed, and ready to have these little ones out so that I can return to my work." Allie replied as she huffed and Optimus had to smile at her dramatic efforts to display her wanton agitation at her predicament.

"Just a few more months and they will be here and all this effort to bring them into the world will be worth it." Optimus said gently as he handed her a cube and then sipped at his. He placed his cube on the table next to their berth as he turned and gently moved behind her so that he could rub and massage her lower back. He could feel the tension in her and knew that the feelings that the twins were emitting were taking a toll on her emotionally. Ratchet had already briefed him on how delicate split sparked twins could be and that Allie would feel emotionally close to them while carrying. He wanted to tell her about the briefing with Raven but knew she would worry. He felt that Megatron sensed more about the femme than she was telling but he trusted his brother to alleviate the situation. He still shuddered to think that a femme would pick Shockwave yet he was still a mech with needs and Optimus could tell that Raven had empathic abilities so he assumed that he must have picked up on the mech's loneliness.

"Optimus, I can tell you are not telling me something. Is it bothering you so much?" Allie asked him softly and Optimus shook his helm to bring himself back to the present.

"It isn't something that is pressing. It can wait and Megatron is dealing with it." Optimus told her as he raised her hand to his lip plates. Allie sighed as he brushed his lips across her skin in a tender kiss before pulling her into his arms. "I love you so much." He murmured in the nape of her neck and Allie shivered. She needed him, both she and the twins needed his closeness and Allie wondered if it would be okay to initiate some tender love-making as she pressed Optimus' helm closer to her. Optimus wrapped his arms around her and began to stroke her spine as Allie fiddled with the glass of his windshield. "Allie, I don't want to hurt you." He whispered as he rubbed soothing circles in her back.

"I promise you that you won't but I need to be close to you physically." She replied back as she dipped her fingers between the seams in his chest and pulled at sensitive wires. Optimus gasped against her mouth before devouring her lips and plundering her mouth with his glossa. "Optimus, we need you." She breathed it against his neck after he let her up for air and Optimus relented to her quiet demands as he carefully laid her out under him. Allie sighed contentedly as she lifted her eager arms to him and he leaned down careful not to place pressure on her abdomen or the twin sparklings.

Allie pulled him as close as she could with the bulge of her stomach in the way as Optimus carefully pulled her on her side as he continued to kiss and stroke her heating form.

"Optimus, I need to feel you so badly my love." She whispered as she arched into his caresses and Optimus very gently, tenderly returned her fervor as he carefully sent Allie to soar on a long anticipated high.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You okay?" Sideswipe asked his brooding twin. They were in the out skirts of the plains before heading back from patrol and Sideswipe stopped and transformed to bipedal as he walked over to Sunstreaker.

"Yeah, I was wondering though; do you think Raynie is happy with us?" Sunstreaker looked at his brother as he said this and Sideswipe blinked his optics twice in surprise that Sunstreaker would even ask a question such as that when they were bonded to her.

"Why would you ask a question such as that?" Sideswipe asked him punching him in the arm as he looked at his twin expecting an answer.

"I don't know. I just get the feeling that Sunshine wears her down at times and we are not there enough to help her." Sunstreaker said looking at the sun setting over the horizon. He pulled at his face plates before turning directly to look at his brother. "She is so wonderful and I feel that we are not good enough for her but she never says no to us even if our schemes seem crazy."

"You think she will tire of us?" Sideswipe asked him though he knew Sunny's answer.

"Yes, she puts up with so much and never complains." Sunstreaker said.

"You don't need to worry. She loves you very much and I know we can be difficult but Raynie would voice her concern if she was unhappy and we would also feel it through our bond. Why do you doubt yourself?" Sideswipe asked him as he stood next to him looking toward the sunset.

"I just want to make sure that she is happy with her choices." Sunstreaker replied. "I worry about her and Sunshine."

"I know, I also worry but I don't let it cloud my own happiness and you shouldn't either." Sideswipe said as he turned and transformed so that he could return to the hall.

"Come on Sunny, Raynie is waiting for us." With that Sideswipe revved his engine and sped forward to throw dust at Sunstreaker.

"Hey, watch it!" Sunstreaker yelled transforming to catch his brother.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I have always seen her as stable, Megatron." Optimus said much later as he left Allie to rest. They were enjoying a cube of high grade in Megatron quarters and just talking about the day's work as they heard Shalon singing in the nursery to Galvatron. "She seems so helpless now that Doc has placed her on berth rest."

"I went through it with Shalon when Galvatron took up so much of her form and carrying became difficult. It will pass and Allie will be back to running the day to day operations with Aura." Megatron took a gulp of high grade and then turned back to Prime. "I don't think Shalon will ever return to duty. She likes being a 'mom' and mate to me and it seems that I don't mind as weird as that seems. I always thought I would prefer a mate that liked to fight on the frontlines but she seems to want to please me in every way."

"You love and you know it. It feeds your ego." Prime said with a smirk. He remembered how Megatron ate up being treated with special attention from their carrier even if he would never admit it. Shalon was good for him even if he was too proud to own up to it. "How is Storm?"

"She is adjusting to having a demanding little brother. Besides, you know how much she likes being with me. She is a feminine version of me and I like that. Maybe she will be the feisty little fighter in the family." Megatron laughed at his own dry humor and Optimus chuckled.

"She may have a run of it. You know that Allie is carrying a femme." Optimus informed him.

"No, she didn't say anything to me or Shalon. How is that possible?" Megatron asked as he looked at his brother over his cube.

"Ratchet explained it to me. He said that it is very rare for split sparks to be different genders but not impossible. There is only one other recorded sparking in history and because of the dire consequences of it is why Doc is being so careful." Optimus took another drink feeling his CPU become light and giddy from the effects of the highly refined high grade. Both brothers heard a ping from the door chime and Megatron gave the silent command to open his door. Ratchet stood on the other side as Megatron slowly rose to meet the medic.

"Good evening Prime," Ratchet said to Optimus and then looked at Megatron, "Lord High Protector." He finished as he nodded to both brothers before taking a seat as Megatron resumed his seat. Ratchet palmed his face. "What a day!" He sighed as he leaned back and Optimus handed him a cube of high grade.

"What is troubling you old friend?" Optimus asked gently careful to make sure his words were not slurred. He had only drunk one previously and was currently working on his second cube but Wheeljack's brew was heady in both flavor and potency.

"Perceptor made a break through today." Ratchet said as he sipped his cube.

"Really? Will Stargazer recover?" Megatron asked sitting up and forgetting his cube for the moment.

"We were looking for a virus but what we didn't take into account was that it may have been in her programming from the beginning." Ratchet paused to take a long gulp of his cube before continuing. "Stargazer for the most part is a healthy femme but unfortunately she has a program within her that attacks her system during carrying a spark."

Optimus looked at Ratchet with concern. He had never heard of this before and it seemed dangerous. "Ratchet, will lose her and the sparkling?" He asked with great difficulty.

"No, as we speak Wheeljack is setting the protocols on the sparkling chamber that he had built for Shalon and Comm. should they ever need assistance of it. If you remember we would have used it for Galvatron but Shalon went into labor before we had the chance. We will be extracting the sparkling tomorrow morning. If we let Star carry any longer she could die. Perceptor seems to think that Stargazer's condition will improve greatly and with additional help and proper nutrition she will have a full recovery."

"What does this mean in the long run? I mean you are basically saying that Stargazer's body reacts negatively to carrying." Megatron said carefully to make sure he understood what the medic was saying.

"It means that this will be the only sparkling that Bumblebee and Stargazer will have unless they find a femme willing to carry for them. Unfortunately we all can't have perfect bodies and Star's will always react to a spark negatively. It is a wonder that the spark survived the first couple of weeks. It must be strong willed even at infancy or Stargazer or Bee would have never known about it. I am amazed that both have survived this long though personally I am glad because poor Bee would have been devastated." Ratchet took another swig as he smiled while riding the feeling that was buzzing through his helm. He hated having to tell Prime and the Lord High Protector that one of the youngest adults in their army would be challenged to have sparklings with his mate. Ratchet finished his high grade as the brothers continue to sip theirs. He briefly wondered if it was polite to ask for another but chose instead to stay quiet.

"Has Bumblebee been informed?" Optimus said after the quiet became uncomfortable.

"He has and he will be with her in the morning. The quarantine has been lifted now that we know it is not viral or infectious. Doc is letting Bee stay with her through the night. She feels that Stargazer needs their bond right now since she has deteriorated from being quarantined." Ratchet told them as he started to stand. "I need to go back. Doc has the night and I will need to take First Aid for her."

"Thank you for the update. I am sure that your report will be on my desk in the morning." Optimus told him as he stood swaying on his peds as Ratchet let himself out. He turned to Megatron who smirked evilly at him. "I think that I will go now. Seaway will need help with Roddy and Orion and I can feel Allie is looking for me now that she has awakened." Optimus took a tentative step making sure that he wasn't too overcharged as Megatron laughed out right.

"You used to hold your high grade better brother." He snickered and Optimus rolled his optics at him.

"I used to do a lot things better when I didn't have so much responsibility." He told Megatron but then stood tall and walked to the door. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Good recharge." Megatron called out as he heard Optimus walk out and the door swish shut after him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bee?" Star weakly called to him. She tried to look for him but didn't have the energy to turn.

"I'm right here my spark." He told her softly and Stargazer sighed as she felt him spoon against her backside. "Doc says that I can stay the night with you but they are planning to remove the sparkling in the morning and let him finish his gestation in the chamber."

"I know. She and Ratchet explained the procedure to me while you were on patrol." Her voice was so weak and Bumblebee partially closed the bond so as not to alert her to his fears. He sent love and reassurance as well as pulse his spark toward hers so that she would know that he supported her. He was recharging fitfully while juggling his patrols with visitations to her while she could not leave the infirmary and it had taken a toll on him physically. Even now Ratchet had been barking orders for him to slow down or he would be having a talk to Prowl and Prime.

"What else did they tell you?" Bumblebee asked softly as he pressed his olfactory sensors into her neck and hair. He felt deep sadness flood their bond and he knew that Doc had informed her of her status as a carrier. "Don't, I already have been told and I can't bear to see you cry when you are already so weak." It didn't help as he saw silent tears start to fall and Star began quietly shake. "Star, we are so blessed by Primus. Can't you see? We will still have a sparkling and you will get better." He softly said and started whispering endearments into her ear as he felt her stop shaking. She was so fragile and it broke his spark to see his dear sweet spark so broken and depressed.

"There won't be any others." She finally whispered.

"We don't need others when we will still have this one." Bee retaliated as he pressed closer to her.

"He will be alone; no siblings." She whispered.

"He will have Orion and Roddy as well as other sparklings. Allie is carrying right now and she is going to have split sparked twins." Bee informed her wishing with his entire spark that she would settle.

"But we won't have any others." She cried softly as she pulled his hand to her face and nuzzled it gently.

"We won't need others as long as I have you." Bee said as static started to clog his vocals. It was then that he felt through the bond that she was starting to understand what he was trying to tell her. He could live without a house full of sparklings. He couldn't live without her.


	110. Chapter 110

_I found that no one commented on the little stint that I wrote between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I thought it was funny but oh well I will keep writing. I did have one comment saying it was too mushy but I like a little mush. I am trying to end this somehow. I may let it end soon with only wrapping up what happens to Raven and Shockwave. I haven't decided yet. It seems to be getting harder to write especially with me and my son being sick every other week. I have lost more time at work this year than I have in the last three years._

_Please, if you are reading, even for the first time, take a moment to review. I promise that I won't be offended by your opinions unless they are vulgar or profane. I like good reviews even if they are a little negative as long as they have no profane language or ugly references. Enjoy!_

Gears and Cliffjumper stood by their young friend as he waited for Ratchet to report on his mate and their sparkling. The surgery had begun early that morning and even Prime had come by twice to check on Bumblebee. They stood in the waiting room outside of the med bay and no one could get Bumblebee to sit since he was so anxious to know that Stargazer was okay and that their sparkling was doing fine from the transfer to the gestation chamber.

"Have you heard anything?" Ironhide said as he walked around the corner and into the waiting room.

"No, there has been no word." Cliffjumper said gruffly. He shifted toward Bumblebee as Ironhide looked at the yellow scout with concern and love.

"Let me know when Ratchet comes out. Both Optimus and Megatron want an update." Ironhide informed them and then left with a turn of his helm. Gears sat silently with his friend as Cliffjumper twitched and jerked from lack of action.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You are leaving." It was said flat and without inflection as Shockwave walked into the berth room of their quarters.

"Knockout cleared me this morning." Raven told him softly. "I need to go and besides, Lord Megatron has sanctioned it." She looked up from packing her simple black bag. "I will come back."

Shockwave walked closer to Raven and she watched him warily as he circled around the berth to stand in front of her. "I don't want you to go." He said very softly. Raven moved back but Shockwave suddenly reached out and pulled her towards him. She gasped as he brought his hand up and tangled it in her hair while pulling her head close and inhaling her scent of musk, roses, and another elusive smell that Shockwave could not make sense of. "Please don't go." He said as it was muffled in her hair.

"You could go with me." Raven replied just as softly and felt Shockwave tense. She waited for his reaction as his hands flexed against her back side.

"I can't." He finally managed to growl out and Raven felt disappointment flood from both sides. She had hoped that by attempting to meet him half way that it would help their relationship. She hadn't realized that in her spark she was secretly hoping that he would willingly go. "Raven stay, please." Raven realized that he only saw what his master wanted of him. It would do well in that he would always be loyal to her but Raven also saw the complications that would come as they learned to work as a couple.

"I have to do this." She quietly told him. "Megatron said that we would be together and that if my reports are positive then you would join me." She stroked the side of his optic tenderly and felt him shudder. "I need to go so that I can make plans for us."

"I made a commitment to Perceptor today. We are working on ways to store energy from the converters. Our goal is to eventually be able to send it back to Cybertron so that we can make efforts to revive our home world." Shockwave said as he gently turned her so that he could pick her up and walk with her to their berth. He sat down with Raven in his lap. "How much time?"

"I leave tonight on a transport." She replied to his question. He stroked her face.

"II am sorry that I lost control." He finally said as he continued to stroke her.

"No you're not. It is not within you to apologize." She countered and smiled.

"You're right. I don't like to admit that I am wrong." He ruefully replied.

"May I suggest that we start over?" She finally said as she shyly looked up at him.

"We are bonded," Was his only response.

"We still need to learn each other's habits." Raven stroked the smooth metal plating on his arm.

"I will not be coddled." He told her as Raven's breath hitched from Shockwave moving his hands up her thighs. "I will expect certain things from you."

"I can only imagine." Raven breathlessly replied.

"No, I am not a mech that allows his mate to roam anywhere." He growled softly as his fingers moved her undergarments aside and ran the tips of one finger around her valve. Raven clutched at him as she arched into his touch.

"We may have to negotiate that since I do govern a city." She whispered brokenly and then moaning for him to touch her more.

"I don't negotiate." Shockwave growled into her ear as he plunged his finger deep into her valve. Raven bucked up against his hand writhing to create more delicious friction as she panted wantonly against her mate. Shockwave loved watching her flush with wanton abandon as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. Raven tried to concentrate. She knew he was distracting her but suddenly she didn't care anymore.

"Shockwave, please I need you now." She cried and he only smiled as he refused to give in to her. He wanted her completely submissive to him, panting only for him before he would finally take her, but Shockwave also wanted her to know that only he could do this to her. He stroked her close to overload many times only to ease up when she was close. As he started to stroke her again Raven began to cry earnestly as she felt the charge start to build within her again. "Please, no, no again, I can't take it." Tears started to fall as Shockwave gentled his strokes but still he did not stop.

"Raven look at me." He told her as he dipped his fingers in her over sensitive valve.

"No, you are punishing me." He cried out and arched against him as he stroke sensitive nodes deep within her.

"No I am not punishing you but I want you to remember that I am the only one that can make your body sing with pleasure." He gently rebuked her as he readied her for his spike. Raven clutched at him helplessly controlled by his whim to pleasure her and then his fingers left her and she cried out as she felt her lover shift and then swiftly enter her. Raven mewled and cried as Shockwave set a fast and aggressive pace as she clutched at him trying to keep pace with him but to no avail. Shockwave rode her with a fiery passion as he growled and grunted her name slipping from deep within his vocalizer as electricity coursed between them.

Raven cried out again as she felt herself climbing higher and higher towards overload as Shockwave pounded roughly into her valve, his hands picking her up by her aft so that he could slide in deeper. She screamed as overload suddenly took control, her fluids rushing to meet him as he roughly shouted her name and spilling into her filling her with his fluids. Shockwave shook as he carefully maneuvered her where he would not crush her and they lay there panting as fans slowly cooled their bodies and Raven's focus slowly came back from the inky black depths that were trying to envelope her as Shockwave's intakes worked overtime to cool him.

"Stay with me." He commanded softly. "I need you too."

"I can't. I made a commitment before I met you and I have to see it through." She replied sadly.

"Would it mean anything if I told you that I care for you deeply?" Shockwave looked at her flushed skin, her over bright green eyes, and how her damp shoulder length hair clung to her head and skin.

"I can feel that through the bond that is strengthening between us. I still have to leave but I promise to return and soon." She told him. She cupped his face plates with her hands as she tenderly looked into his bright red optics. "I have never felt this way with another and I will return to you." She kissed him softly and pulled back with a sudden thoughtful expression. "Why do you wear a mask with only one optic?"

Shockwave smiled at her. "I wear it because no one can determine my expressions. It is the same reason Soundwave wears a visor."

"It is intimidating." She said ruefully.

"It was very effective during the war." Shockwave added. They laid there in each other's arms not saying anymore as Raven listened to the pulsing of her mate's spark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Baby!" Shalon said as she sauntered out of the nursery. Galvatron had been fussy as if sensing Shalon's unease while waiting for word on Stargazer. She had not gone to see Allie this morning because she knew that it would only make the older femme more tense while awaiting word on their friend.

"Bumblebee is with her. The operation was a success. The little mechling is secure in the chamber and Stargazer is responding well and is stable." Megatron said as he walked over to his mate and pulled her to his chassis. "Are the sparklings down for a nap?" He asked her with a glint in his optics.

"Yes they are." She purred back as she nuzzled and then licked the plates on his neck.

"I have a little down time right now." He told her wickedly and Shalon growled back as she jumped into her waiting arms.

"My you are an eager pet." He smirked and she hit him playfully as he swung her around until he could comfortably hold her as he strode purposely toward their berth room.

"I am not a pet!" She hit the berth with an oomph and Megatron pulled her under his massive frame.

"You are anything that I want you to be." Megatron snarled and Shalon smiled coyly up at him as she reached for his chassis to tease the circuitry beneath it. He pried her hands from his chassis as he held them securely above her head and Shalon laughed at him as he began to tear the clothing away from her body.

"My aren't we patient today." She purred seductively and Megatron tightened his hold on her. Shalon mocked gasped pretending that she was in pain though her eyes sparkled with mirth and she arched against him rubbing herself against the panel that protected his spike. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her lower body up in the air against his and Megatron gasped and growled at her wantonness. "Oh come for me sweet spark. You are so tight with tension." She mewled and Megatron almost lost control as his spike painfully pushed against its casing. Shalon pulsed him with her spark and Megatron's arms buckled as his weight pinned her down.

"Shalon," he growled as he tried to gain leverage but Shalon smiled wickedly as she turned the tables on her mate and pulsed him again before he could get his hold on her. Shalon laughed in his audial as she rubbed against him. Megatron suddenly reared back and spread her thighs wide apart as he retracted his panel and plunged deeply within her. Shalon screamed as pain flooded her sensors before pleasure rushed to sooth it. Though she was wet with anticipation Megatron had not prepared her enough but after the initial thrust he slowed to allow her to adjust. "You started this you little vixen."

"Yes but you want it as much as I do." She seductively replied as she squeezed his spike with the walls of her valve and Megatron grunted harshly. Two could play this game. He stopped thrusting and held still as he unlocked her thighs from around his waist. Shalon growled as she was thwarted by his hands as he repositioned her where she didn't have any control. She smiled wickedly at her mate. "Your pleasure is all I want my lord. You can do what you will with me."

Megatron growled as he lost control. No matter how he dominated her she always surprised him. He began to thrust harshly into her and Shalon reveled in his brutality. She mewled and gasped as Megatron grunted her name with each thrust until all that was left was their panting bodies as he overloaded violently into her.

They lay there; their CPU's blown to the pit and back as Megatron fought to keep from off lining. He rolled off of Shalon dragging her on top of him and he heard her whimper. He fought the fog of recharge as he began to check his mate for injuries.

"I hurt you." Megatron finally said regret flowing through their bond.

"I am aching but I wouldn't have stopped you if it meant losing my life." She replied softly.

"If you don't feel better in the morning go see Ratchet." Megatron slowly shifted careful not to hurt his mate as he settled them for recharge.

"I rather see Doc and I will wait when she is alone. I don't feel like explaining this injury to the Hatchet. He might finish me off." She shuddered delicately and Megatron laughed at her scrunched expression.

"He is not as bad as you make out. He just doesn't like stupid injuries." Megatron said as he began to stoke her back.

"I know but Doc doesn't wield a wrench like he does."

"Yes, but they both know who you are bonded to."

"Oh, I'll make sure to use that to my advantage but the Hatchet would probably come after you for hurting me." Megatron laughed again at her words.

"I'll make sure to oversee a patrol tomorrow then."

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ema was off today and taking a day to lounge around her quarters. Jolt had chosen to be the one to move in with her since she had the better quarters with a second room. She shared the wash racks with Raven that came in and out of the Hall and now it seemed that she and Jolt would be sharing with Shockwave as well since he had decided to take up residence with Raven. Jolt was not happy about that since he found it hard to forgive a mech for torturing his comrades during the war.

Ema heard the door open and knew that her lover had returned from checking on Stargazer and Bumblebee.

"Hey," Jolt said quietly as he took in Ema's form in their berth. She smiled coyly at him still shy after the weeks of being with him and Jolt smiled at the pink that tinged her cheeks.

"Hey, did everything go well with Star?" Ema shyly asked.

"It did. The sparkling is in the pod and Stargazer is recovering and Ratchet said her vitals were already settling. The sparkling's spark is still somewhat weak but both Doc and Ratchet said it has a good chance of survival." Jolt sat down and began to stroke Ema's arm as she snuggled closer and placed her face against his leg armor. "Ema, have you thought about what I asked of you last night?"

"I have. I am still scared of losing you but I don't want to wait any longer." She told him as she suddenly looked up into his optics.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. "I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want."

"I lost someone I loved because I wasn't sure about bonding with them. I could still lose you but I don't want to wait any longer." Ema told him as she held his gaze.

"I don't patrol until late tonight." He said softly as he ran his hand over her arm and then down her body only to return back up.

"Then I guess today will be the day." She whispered suddenly nervous. Jolt sense it. He didn't have to be bonded to her to see how shy she was.

"I will cherish you forever." He whispered back.

"I know." Was the shy reply.


	111. Chapter 111

_I am writing this a quick as I post chapter 110 because I want to try and finish this series. I hope that the reviews are good about 110 because I wrote Megatron a little to roughly but I like a strong dominant war lord and a submissive mate that isn't afraid of her mech no matter how harsh he is. _

_Please take a moment to review after reading because I love to read them over and over. Enjoy!_

"Optimus?" Allie cried out as pain lanced through her abdomen. It had been a month since Stargazer's surgery and both she and the sparkling were in the best of health. Bumblebee had just taken both of them home the other day after Little Hornet had been safely sparked and Ratchet was assured of his health.

"Allie, what is it?" Optimus woke from recharge immediately as he took in her pained expression.

"I think the sparklings are coming." She said as she tried to control the erratic pulse of her spark and tried to calm her breathing. Optimus wretched the blanket away but he could see no fluid so Allie's chamber had not released her fluids and yet she was in immense pain. He quickly got up, commed Seaway so that she would be watching Roddy and Orion, and then picked Allie up to carry her to the med bay.

"Optimus, please I can't feel them!" She cried as another pain cause her to curl up within herself physically but Optimus wouldn't let her as he gently carried her out of their quarters and quickly strode to the med bay. As he walked closer, Ratchet met him in the hallway and wordlessly took in Allie's condition.

"Optimus, Doc is already in the med bay and knows that we are coming." He told him gruffly.

Allie cried out as pained sliced through her middle the dull ache settling in her back as Optimus sent soothing assurances through their bond. She could feel his love and though he was trying to keep calm she could also feel the slight bit of panic starting to curl within Optimus.

"Optimus I need you please." She cried as the pain became intolerable and Optimus could feel the tension in his mate.

"I am right here. I am not going anywhere." He told her as they walked through the double doors of the infirmary and Optimus quickly placed her on the berth that Ratchet pointed to.

"Ratchet, start the sparkling monitor and hook her up immediately!" Doc yelled from her office and then Optimus saw her walk out swiftly as she came around to assess Allie's condition.

"When did the contractions start?" Doc asked Optimus as she started the scanner.

"Just a few moment ago, she was in recharge when they woke her, and I brought her here immediately." Optimus replied. "What's going on? I thought she had a few weeks before the sparklings were due."

"The sparklings should be alright physically if they spark today. I am more concerned about her pressure right now." Doc said as she took her readings and then looked at Ratchet. Ratchet immediately began to hook an IV line into Allie as Doc took strange pads and placed them on her abdomen. A moment later Optimus could hear the pulsing sparks of the sparklings as Doc turned and looked over the readings that the machine was recording.

"Ratchet, take over while I talk to Optimus." Doc told him and she turned to look at Optimus. "Optimus, let's talk in my office." Optimus looked at her with concern as Allie tense before moaning in pain again. He stood up but Allie clutched at his arm.

"Don't leave me, please." She whispered before curling in on herself and screaming as pain rolled through her systems. Optimus was torn between going and leaving but he knew that what Doc wanted was important.

"I am only going to talk to Doc. I will be just a few feet away. I promise not to leave the infirmary." Optimus gently told her and Allie let go.

"Hurry back." She whispered brokenly.

"I will." Optimus said as he slowly turned and walked to Doc's office. He followed her in and took a seat.

"Optimus, the sparklings will be fine barring that there are no more complications but I need you to be strong." Doc informed him. "She is in tremendous pain and the probability of her sparking naturally is very slim. I will be prepping O.R. and Ratchet will be prepping her and putting in a pain line so that we can put her under."

"Why is this happening?" Optimus asked.

"No one knows why things occur the way they do. I can't even explain fully why her blood and energon pressure is so high. I do know that if she tried to spark naturally she could bleed out and that is not good." Doc looked at him steadily. "You cannot panic no matter what happens. If you do it will place strain on your bond and she will panic and I will lose her. Do you understand what I am saying; what I am asking of you?"

"I do." Optimus said. Her life depended on him being calm for her.

"Good. She will be out of it from the pain until the anesthesia kicks in. I am slowly introducing it into her system so it may take a while before she will feel the effects but I need to do it this way so that it will not harm the sparklings." Doc stood then and walked around her desk. "Let's get out there and be strong for her."

Optimus stood up and followed Doc back into the infirmary and toward the area that Allie was. He could see her resting between the contractions and he sent soothing calming feelings through their bond and Allie looked over and weakly smiled at him thankful for his presence.

"Optimus, what's happening?" She asked him softly.

"It seems that we are going to have two more sparklings today." Optimus told her as he pushed back her hair from her face.

"Oh good, although this is nowhere near as easy as Roddy or Orion's sparking." She said weakly trying for humor before another extremely painful contraction hit. Allie yelled out as Optimus could see the pain clearly in her eyes and wished he could bear it for her.

"Allie, I need you to lie on your side. It will ease the pain and help your back ache." Doc told her. Optimus help Allie to turn to her side as she whimpered and cried out from the gentle jostling of her body. Her normally bright red hair clung lifelessly to her head and shoulders as Optimus gently stroke it out of her face and eyes.

"It will be alright my spark." Optimus whispered to her and Allie closed her eyes as tears formed and clung heavily to her dark lashes. Optimus clicked and hummed softly to her as he tried to comfort his mate without getting in the way. Ratchet swiftly prepped Allie for surgery as he watched the couple. Allie's eyes were starting to glass over as the anesthesia took control of her body. She would occasionally whimper as she still felt pain but Optimus was glad that she wasn't screaming anymore. "Ratchet and Doc have you. You are in good hands and soon we will see our sparklings." Optimus whispered in her ear gently as he held her hand while Ratchet finished prepping her. Optimus cringed as he watched Ratchet swab her stomach with anesthetic the place a sheet with a slit over her.

"Optimus, it is time. You can stay with her or you can wait outside. The choice is yours." Ratchet informed him.

"I will stay. Will she be under?" Optimus asked as Doc walked in and both she and Ratchet released the brake on the medical berth and began rolling Allie towards the O.R. room.

"Optimus," Allie looked up and clutched at his hand that she still held, "will you stay?"

"Yes, I will stay." Optimus gently told her. He could see the fear in her eyes but he could also see the love and determination that Allie held for her sparklings. "You are doing great my love." He said suddenly and Allie smiled up at him as Ratchet and Doc placed the berth under the lights of the operating room.

"Okay, Optimus I need you to stand over to her right. Ratchet, are you ready?" Doc asked her mate.

"I am ready as I ever will be. I will let you do the honors." Ratchet handed her the scalpel and Doc took it as she carefully placed it over Allie's stomach and slowly began to make a slit in the lower region of Allie's abdomen. Optimus stood back to Allie's right as he watched them open her up while she was still online.

"Doesn't that hurt her?" Optimus finally asked fearful for his mate.

"No, only her waist, abdomen, and legs are numb so that she can still be able to see her sparklings as well as nurse if needed when they are sparked. It is easier on the patient as well as the sparklings." Doc informed him as Optimus watched Doc and Ratchet literally scoop Allie's insides out to get to the sparklings. The sheet shielded Allie from seeing the procedure which Optimus was grateful because it might start a panic if she saw exactly what they were doing to her.

"Optimus, I think I am going to be sick." Allie suddenly said softly and Optimus looked to Ratchet for help.

"What do I do Ratchet?" He asked as he stepped forward to help Allie but before Ratchet could hand him a container Allie regurgitated all over Optimus' chassis and waist. Optimus stood there in shock looking at his mate as worry and then distress filled her eyes.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it; I am so sorry." She cried as the tears finally fell and Optimus quickly shook off his shocked expression going to her to comfort her.

"It's okay sweet spark; I know you didn't mean it. It's okay and I am not going anywhere." Optimus told her as he watched her and then shifted his gaze as he saw Ratchet pull the first sparkling out. It was the mechling and he wasn't moving. Optimus felt fear slice his spark and all the air stalled in his vents as he watched Ratchet hand the sparkling to Doc and she began to clean the energon and fluids from his small protoform and then swab out his mouth and throat cavity.

"Optimus… what's happening? I can't see." Allie cried as she couldn't see or feel one of the twins. They waited in fear to hear his fist cry of life but as Doc kept cleaning they heard nothing. "Ratchet please, why isn't he crying?" Allie demanded.

"Doc is cleaning him. He should respond any moment." Ratchet told her as he gently placed his hands inside her again and started to reach for the tiny femme. Allie tried to rise up but Optimus held her down.

"No, you can't move your lower body and you could cause harm to you and the other sparkling." He told her as he kept his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't see or hear him, Optimus, and I need to know that he is okay." She cried as more tears threatened to fall. Suddenly they heard a little cry and then a series of clicks as Doc turned around to show them a deep blue mechling. He looked just like his other brothers but somewhat slimmer than they had been when sparked. He looked around curiously as he spotted his sire and then clicked and cooed as he tried to reach for Optimus. Optimus returned his gesture by reaching for him and Doc brought him over as she watched Ratchet pull out the little femling. This time the sparkling came out screaming and Allie laughed with joy as her daughter announced to the world that she did not like being cold or held by strangers.

Doc quickly took her and placed her in the energon bath special made for sparklings as she gently cleaned the feisty little sparkling even though the sparkling had other intentions while trying to evade Doc's hands. Doc laughed at her antics. She was definitely a feisty little thing just like her mother and Doc had a feeling that both Optimus and Allie would have their hands full with this sparkling.

The mechling cooed and click as he tried to reach up and look for his little sister and Optimus turned him around so that he could see her. As the femling heard her brother she stopped screaming and settled while looking around for him. When she could not see him she started to whimper again and Optimus walked over and leaned down so that the two sparklings could see each other.

"They will need to recharge together, Optimus. It is just the way that split sparked twins are." Doc said softly. "They go in distress when they can't see each other and it creates stress on their bond as well as stress on their carrier. Their bond right now is stronger than any mating bond or sibling bond. They will need a lot of attention as well as being closely watched and shielded from danger."

"I know. The information that Ratchet gave me explained all of this." Optimus watched the pink femling trimmed in white with tips of blue on her antennae and peds. Her coloring was unusual and different from anything that Optimus had previously seen but she was a beauty.

"Elita is her name." Allie told him as he turned and looked at her. "I want her to carry my former designation."

"What about her brother, what will we call him?" Optimus asked softly.

"How about Optronix. It is similar to your designation but will still be his own." She said as tiredness suddenly came over her and she closed her eyes sighing softly. Ratchet had started placing everything back into her as he carefully stitched her back together.

"Elita and Optronix are wonderful designations. You rest while Ratchet finished and I will let everyone know that you and the sparklings are fine." Optimus reached over and tenderly kissed her head then turned to walk out of the infirmary. The doors slid open and Optimus was surprised to see so many standing outside waiting.

"Is Allie alright. We heard the screaming and were concerned." Cliffjumper told him as he settle next to the prime.

"Yes, we heard the screaming and thought the worst." Shalon added and Optimus looked up to see Megatron standing behind her.

"How is she brother? We have been worried." Megatron said gruffly.

"Allie and the sparklings are fine. She went into labor early and Doc and Ratchet had to surgically remove the sparklings but they are functioning fine. Allie is resting." Optimus informed the and everyone seemed to breathe easier.

"Thank Primus she is okay. I did worry for both of you. Soundwave was monitoring communications and security and that is how we found out what was going on." Megatron said. He stepped around Shalon to embrace Optimus and Optimus sagged with the relief of worrying and being strong for his mate.

"She seemed so helpless…the pain…it was not easy to watch her suffer." Optimus admitted softly to Megatron.

"I know. I still have refluxes about Shalon almost dying." He gruffly returned and Shalon hugged him from his waist in reassurance. "Allie is strong and she will get over this once she gets rests."

"Thank you." Optimus told him. He embraced Megatron again still amazed at so may changes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aura, you shouldn't be lifting them with only six weeks to go." Thundercracker said as he took the sparklings from her.

"I know but I love to cuddle with them and they recharge better when they have time with their carrier." Aura told him as she held them close to her spark.

"Mama, when will our brother come?" Aura looked at her little femling.

"It will be soon and how do you know it is a mechling?" This time she and Thundercracker had decided to let it be a surprise because they already had one of each.

"I just know. It feels like a brother." She said and Thundercracker smiled.

"Maybe you are right. We will find out when he or she is sparked." Thunder cracker lifted her up as he shifted her and then took the recharging shuttle from his mother. He walked them to their nursery as he kissed them tenderly on their helms. "Recharge well my sparks and I will see you in the morning."

"Good night sire." Was said while yawning and Thundercracker snuggled them under their blankets.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ema, are you okay?" Jolt asked her softly as he snuggled against her backside.

"I am. I was listening to your spark." She said quietly.

"What does it say?" Jolt asked her as he nuzzled the back of her neck where her the base of her back strut connected with her head.

"I hear _love, love, love, comfort, reassurance, warmth, love_ being said over and over. It amazes me that you love me so much." Ema said softly as she turned her head to gaze over her shoulder at her mate. "I was so scared and now I don't even know why." She whispered as Jolt saw all of her love for him shining in her purple hazel eyes. They were intense and only for him which made him feel so special and unique in her presence.

"I told you my intentions from the very beginning." Jolt said in her ear. "I can't believe that you doubted me."

"I know and now I can't even explain why except to say that I was scared." Ema smiled softly at him as she turned to her back so that she could gaze at her love. "I am grateful that you did not give up on me."

"I am too." Jolt nuzzled her throat and then pulled back to look at her. "Ema do you want sparklings right away?"

"I do want sparklings but can we let it just happen? I kind of like having you to myself and I am not ready to share you yet." Ema said and Jolt was once more captivated by the pink hue to her cheeks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey did you hear? Allie had the twins." Shayla said as she held her protruding belly with her hands. Sentinel had become extremely protective of her and Doc would not let them leave the Hall since she was having trouble getting around. Prowl had come by with Tia and Jazz to let them know about Allie's condition while Sentinel had been on patrol.

"I know. Those pit spawned twins gloated about it to me since you were due before her." Sentinel griped. Optimus had two more sparked before he even had his one and it bothered him that his do good prodigy had been able to spark out four when he only had the one that had yet to come.

"Those pit spawned twins have a sparkling of their own you jealous stubborn old mech and you need to let go. This sparkling will be whatever he or she wants to be. It is why I refused to let you know whether it would be a mech of femme." Shayla stated and then grimaced as a false contraction hit her. She was having them more frequently but they always stopped when ten minutes apart. Doc was seeing her daily and she was not dilating yet but Shayla could tell by the way her back ached and lack of sleep at night that it would be soon.

"Sentinel, I think I need to lie down for a while." Shayla could feel the bile and sour energon coming back up and she knew that if she didn't get off her swollen feet soon she was going to be sick.

"Shayla what's wrong? Do you need me to lie down with you?" He was very concerned because the last two weeks Shayla had not been herself and tended to be very moody. She had even kicked him out of the berth once and made him sleep on the couch.

I don't feel right and the sparkling is kicking very hard." She looked at her mate and grimaced again. "I think that I just had another contraction."

"Are you leaking fluid?" Sentinel said as he came and placed his hand very gently on her stomach.

"No, I don't think so but I haven't checked either." She replied fearfully.

"Why don't we go to Ratchet and have you checked out." Sentinel said. "It wouldn't hurt to make sure."

"Okay but let me sit and catch my breath first. I really am going to be sick if I don't get off my feet." Shayla stated as he helped her to sit on the edge of the berth. He sat down next to her and Shayla lifted her feet and laid them across his lap. Sentinel smirked as he knew what she was hinting at. He carefully pulled the soft stretchable cloth like shoes from her feet and began to rub them with his fingers working the circulation back towards her spark. Shayla moaned as her mate gently worked the knots and aches from her poor tired feet. They had given her trouble for the last few weeks and Shalon had even teased her about having the sparkling early.

"Sentinel, the sickness has passed. Can you help me with my shoes…Sentinel? What are you doing?" She gasped as Sentinel gently lifted her up in his arms.

"Even carrying you are light as a feather." He gruffly told her as he strode out of their quarters and headed for the infirmary. Shayla rolled her eyes at her mate. He was just insufferable but she had to love him regardless.

"I love you." She said as she finally wound her arms around his neck and Sentinel smiled.

"I love you too." He replied as they reached the double doors of the infirmary.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

_Can you tell that I am feeling better? I wrote this in one day. I hope that it makes sense and that you enjoy. Please review._


	112. Chapter 112

_I am glad that all of my readers are enjoying the story. I really am trying to wind it down so that I can start another fic that has been on my mind recently. I want to start it but I want to finish this. _

_I hope that everyone is enjoying the story and I want to thank all of my readers especially BeeForever, Kimmie98, angel897 for staying with me through the series; and Razorfang and tfandanimefan for reviewing. I appreciate all of the reviews. I hope that all of you continue. Please enjoy!_

"Oh Allie, they are so adorable." Stargazer said as she watched the two infant sparklings sleeping curled together in their berth. She was holding Hornet on her hip as she gazed at the split parked twins while Hornet was trying to click and coo then looking at his mother wondering why the twins would not wake up. Stargazer nuzzled her son laughing quietly at Hornet's curiosity and inquisitiveness.

"They are so good natured and both have settled in well with Roddy and Orion." Allie told her as she watched the black and yellow mechling in his carrier's arms. "How are you doing?"

"I have good days and bad days. The hardest part is the therapy that I have to do and I still tire easily. Doc keeps pacing my progress and I have to do counseling because Doc is concerned that I will become depressed since I can't go back to work yet. I hate that I can't drive or navigate the transport or that I have to depend so much on Bumblebee and I don't like the fact that I have no strength but I will never regret carrying Hornet." Stargazer told her solemnly. Allie felt her sadness and she knew the real reason that Doc was insisting that Stargazer do counseling. Doc and Bumblebee both were concerned that Star was not accepting the fact that she would never be able to carry again and they feared that she would try to get sparked thus putting her life in danger. Allie knew that Star had always wanted a large family and this was only minor setback for the couple. They were both young and had options and they had Hornet which was truly a miracle from Primus.

Bumblebee was treating her with gentleness while also monitoring their bond to make sure that she was doing as well as she was telling everyone. He was very concerned about her because Stargazer's lively and bubbly personality still had not returned since her illness. He would always stand by her but Bumblebee feared that the sickness had dulled her senses and lose the vivaciousness that made her so engaging. Allie had tried to reason with him, to let her come to him and talk, but Bumblebee still would not listen to her.

Optimus reminded her to be patient with the couple since they had gone through so much and just give them time.

"Will Doc make you continue the therapy or is it just temporary?" Allie asked her.

"It will be extensive because I have lost so much of my strength and she says that it will take time to regain my strength." Stargazer said. "Allie they are truly beautiful. Elita is exquisite. Her coloring is just extraordinary. I have never seen a femme with such vibrant colors and the hint of blue on her peds is just darling."

"I know. Optimus absolutely worships her. He already has her spoiled. I can't get her to recharge unless he is home and rocking her in his arms." Allie stated. "It is so rare for her to be this peaceful and that only happened because Optronix was tired and fussy and would not settle without her in his arms."

"They truly complement each other. His royal blue offsets her pink and their white trim matches each other." Stargazer said. She had never seen twins so in tuned with each other like them. Not even Sunstreaker and Sideswipe complemented each other like the two little twins resting so contentedly with their little arms around the other.

"Well Optimus is very happy with all four of his sparklings. He gets on the floor every night and plays with them after work." Allie smiled softly as she looked at the sparklings that had been so difficult to bring into the world. They were beautiful and not just because they were hers. "I am blessed but I told Optimus that I want to wait a while before we have any more. I am not recovering as quickly like I did from Roddy and Orion's sparking and having four now is a lot more challenging."

"I know. I was in Cassie's home with all nine of hers and I thought I would lose my mind. It was a mad house and that was before Soundwave came home. Cassie just lets them play while she cooked and set the table with energon before her mate came home." Stargazer laughed quietly. "I wanted a large family but I think I am glad that Primus had a hand in this."

"Are you sure you are okay with your limitations?" Allie asked her.

"No but I am learning to accept it." Star replied sadly. "I wanted at least one more but it is not meant to be."

"We still love you and Bumblebee adores you." Allie watched as Elita squirmed in her recharge.

"I know but I feel smothered." Star stated.

"That's normal. He almost lost you and he is afraid." Allie told her.

"But I didn't die and he needs to let me live my life without breathing down my neck all the time." Star told her as frustration clearly colored her words and features.

"He will calm down. It is only natural that his sire protocols as kicking in and he wants to make sure that you and Hornet are safe. I went through it with Optimus and I am going through it again since we have the twins now as well as Hot Rod and Orion." Allie took her hand. "I'm sure he will settle down once he sees that you are stronger and more able to get around better."

"I hope so. I am ready for things to be normal again." Stargazer said as she sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sunstreaker, why aren't you on duty?" Raynie asked. She had just gotten Sunshine down for recharge and was looking forward to some quiet time without any distractions.

"I switched with Hound so I could spend some time with you." Sunstreaker sat down heavily on the couch as he cycled air through his vents. He dimmed his optics and Raynie picked up that something wasn't right. Although she loved him dearly she struggled with her mate's insecurities at time and this looked like one of them.

"Sunstreaker, what's wrong?" She asked though she couldn't hide the tiredness from her voice. He sat there as she slowly approached and then sat next to him curling her legs under her and wrapping her arms around her mate. Sunstreaker didn't return the gesture immediately but tried to pull away. "Sunstreaker, don't do this." Raynie said quietly but firmly as she felt the darkness swirling around her mate.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered. His face clouded with shame and guilt and Raynie wondered why he would say something so stupid.

"Of course you do, you deserve to be happy." She countered as she hugged his chassis close to hers. Raynie wondered again why Sunstreaker was acting this way.

"Are you happy?" She heard softly and realized that Sunstreaker was asking her this question.

"Yes I am. I love you and Sideswipe and I adore Sunshine." She replied. She squeezed him to reaffirm her words and Sunstreaker shuddered.

"I know how much you have given up. You don't patrol anymore and you only train now three days a week." Sunstreaker told her his plates scrunching up in a frown of concern for her.

"I have everything I could ever want or need my love. Why are you acting this way?" Raynie wanted to know why he was so depressed and moody about her.

"I guess that I am afraid." He said as he curled around her and muffled it into her hair. "It seems as if we are living a dream and any minute it will end."

"Sunstreaker, you can't think like that. We have each other, Sideswipe, and Sunshine. You can't let doubt and insecurity cloud your happiness." Raynie held him tight as she sent comforting soothing feelings through their bond. In the distance she could feel Sideswipe concern and worry but she sent love and security back to him so that he wouldn't cut his patrol early and rush home.

"I love you so much Sunstreaker. Don't ever forget that. I will never turn my back on you." She whispered and Sunstreaker shuddered then lifted his helm to capture her mouth in a brutal kiss. Raynie gasped but she wasn't surprised by his attack. She was used to this side of him and as she shifted so that he could have complete control over her she gloried in his passion.

"Raynie…" He cried softly as he touched her everywhere. He couldn't get enough of her as he ripped her shirt from her and devoured her breasts nipping and biting as Raynie cried out and arched against him. She tried to hold him but he was feral in his pursuit. He grabbed her hair forcing her head back and Raynie gasped as Sunstreaker bit her hard as she felt his spike slide into her valve at the same time. She was ready for him, she always was ready for her mate, and he pumped harshly into her as she arched to meet each forceful thrust.

It was over as quickly as it began with both panting harshly against the other. Raynie's ears were ringing from the assault, her valve stretched and sore, as she lay under her mate waiting for him to gather his strength.

"Well once again I miss the main event!" Raynie looked up. She hadn't noticed when Sideswipe had walked in but she watched warily as he walked around the panting couple and knelt down before bestowing an open mouth kiss on her swollen and bleeding lips. "Brother you have got to be more careful." He said it softly though Raynie could see the lust and love that glowed deeply, piercingly from his optics. Sunstreaker rolled her over where she was resting on his chassis and Sideswipe came down on his knees behind her as he wrapped his arms around her and cupped her breasts. Raynie gasped as she felt him roll her nipples between his fingers pinching and squeezing until Raynie cried out from the pleasure pain induced sensation that Sideswipe was causing.

"Sides…" She tried to say.

"No, you let Sunny and now you will let me." He panted harshly into her ear as Sides nipped at the red mark that Sunstreaker left on her neck. Raynie cried out as she was pulled from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe arranged her where she was straddling his lap. He kissed her, his glossa demanding entrance and Raynie couldn't stop him as she opened herself, body and spark, to her other bond mate. Raynie felt Sideswipe probe her valve as he checked to see that she was ready for him and then he lifted her by the waist and Raynie cried out brokenly as she felt his spike stretch her already too sore valve.

"Sideswipe, please…" Raynie cried out as she felt him slowly slide her up and down on his spike as he held firmly to her waist. Raynie was experiencing extreme pleasure as Sideswipe taught her to ride him as he leaned back taking her with him. Sunstreaker slowly rose up as he watched hungrily his brother pleasured their mate. He crawled closer as he palmed her aft and then squeezed his brother's spike between their thrusting. Sideswipe squeaked out a strangled yelp as Sunstreaker continued to explore their bodies until he found Raynie's port.

"Sunstreaker no, please." She pleaded desperately but Sunstreaker would not listen as he inserted two fingers and crooked them so that he could feel his brother's spike through the thin membrane of her valve and port as she was impaled on it.

"Sun…streaker, please." Raynie wailed as he began to stretch her port and then line himself up against them. He stopped Sideswipe's movement for a moment and then Raynie felt both of them at the same time and bit down hard to keep from screaming. This would not be the time to wake Sunshine and Raynie could not stop her mates if she tried. Raynie quivered as Sideswipe slowly began to move her again. Both mechs moaned low growling as she felt so good and tight against them, her valve stretching and then clenching as Raynie tried to hold on to the charge that was attempting to over whelm her.

"Raynie…" Sunstreaker growled into her ear as he quickened his thrusting forcing her to impale Sideswipe's spike as he gasped and groaned under her. She could her the clicking of Sideswipe's chest plates and see the swirling shite gold light of his spark as Raynie's flowed and pulsed in response. Sunstreaker pushed her down against his brother and Raynie could not hold back the scream as their sparks touched and merged into one. Sunstreaker could hear his daughter in the distance but she wasn't screaming or crying yet so Sunstreaker held his mate against his brother until both their overloads consumed them.

"Wicked isn't it." Sunstreaker murmured against her ear as she barely registered his words. She didn't even have the energy to move much less check on her daughter as she listened to Sunshine's cries from the nursery.

"Sunstreaker…Sunshine, she needs us." Raynie whispered. She was too exhausted to move but she could feel that Sunstreaker could tend to her so she tried to push him toward the nursery. He slowly stood up as he looked back down at them with regret but then turned and walked toward the wailing sparkling. Raynie watched him leave and soon she heard Sunshine's wail turn into happy little clicks as her sire picked her up from her berth.

"You worry too much." Raynie looked down at Sideswipe.

"You don't worry enough." She retaliated and smiled at him.

"He will be fine. He is just brooding." Sideswipe said softly to help ease her concern.

"I know but I still don't like it when he is like that." She said and then nuzzled Sideswipe's shoulder with her nose.

"Holding Sunshine will help ease his depression. He loves her." Sideswipe said as he kissed the side of Raynie's jaw.

"Good. He shouldn't feel like that."

"He does because we lost everything when the war broke out." Sideswipe said solemnly. He turned her head and kissed her sore swollen lips. "I could get lost in your eyes." He said. "I could lose myself in your body." Raynie shivered at his words despite feeling like every limb in her body was boneless. She could feel his passion growing again and she wondered if she would remain on line through the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

"Mommy!" Roddy yelled as he ran inside of their quarters. Allie sighed as she heard Elita and Optronix start crying. She just managed to get them down for recharge after a fitful afternoon with both of them. Allie missed carrying them because when they were inside of her she could feel their emotions and it felt that she was a part of their bond as both a mother and a telepath. Now she could feel their emotions through the creator/creation bond but she felt she lost a part of that distinctive feeling that she had with them while carrying. She was trying to fight the depression that tried to overcome her and she felt that she was succeeding but when she had days like today, especially with Elita, it drained her emotions and left her listless and tired.

"I will see to them." Optimus said as he walked in with Orion. They loved Roddy dearly but he just didn't understand that new sparklings needed their rest. He could sense Allie's mood and he was trying everything that he could to help but Allie was not always open with him since the twins sparking and Roddy and Orion were exactly helping since they didn't understand. He walked in and picked up Elita first since she was screaming to get out of her berth crib. He picked her up as she continued to scream. "Now, now, you don't need to act like this little one." Optimus said softly. "Give your mother some peace." He cooed and clicked at her until she calmed down to whimpers and then Optimus picked up Optronix and cradled them together so that he could see for himself that his sister was okay. Optimus smiled at his sparklings and Optronix smiled back but Elita still whimpered.

"Allie, has she been like this all day?" Optimus asked softly as he heard Allie walk in with Roddy and Orion.

"Yes, I think she is cutting some dentas. Doc noticed that she did not have them all in when she was sparked but Doc said that was not uncommon in sparklings." Allie walked up next to her mate and looked at the two rambunctious sparklings in his arms. "I have given her some pain medicine that Doc told me to rub on her dermas and along the inside of her mouth plates but she is just not happy."

"What does Doc suggest?" Optimus asked.

"She says to try it and then bring her in tomorrow if she is not doing better." Allie said as she tried to soothe her little femme but Elita just turned away from her wanting her sire and brother. It bothered Allie but she didn't say anything. She didn't have to since Optimus could feel her distress. He softly cooed and clicked until both the twins optics were flashing on and off, a sign that they were having trouble staying on line, and Allie had to smile at her little ones has they went down for their sire. He slowly laid them together in their berth crib and quietly ushered Allie and the younglings out as he closed their door.

"Allie, you might want to talk to Doc tomorrow about both Elita and you." Optimus said carefully. He didn't want to upset her but he felt that she needed to vent her frustrations to someone who could help her in a more clinical way.

"I know but I can't help the way I feel." Allie said. She sat down heavily in a chair at the table while Optimus joined her. They could hear Orion and Roddy talking and playing in their room and Allie had to smile as she listened to her precious sons. "I love them so much Optimus but I don't understand why I feel so moody and depressed. I have two new sparklings and I act as if they have died."

"I know and Ratchet informed to watch you after you brought them in for a checkup last week. I think he noticed you lack of energy and enthusiasm and I think he made his own conclusions." Optimus reached across the table and gently took her hand. "You have also been cleared for interfacing and yet you have not touched me at all. You won't even cuddle with me. I haven't pushed but it is so unlike you."

"I was hoping that you wouldn't notice. I don't' have the energy and it feels like I am waiting for something to go wrong with them." Allie looked directly in her mate's optics. "I wonder if I am hoping something would go wrong."

"It's normal for this to happen. Humans call it post-partum depression." Optimus told her quietly listening for his sons should they make a surprise appearance. He didn't want them to say anything since younglings tend to take things so literally. "You need to talk to Ratchet or Doc and see if they can help you."

"I think I will." Allie said after she listened to Optimus. "I don't like this at all."

"I know and it is not you either." Optimus added. "I will never push you when you are not feeling well but I will always be there for you."

"Thank you."


	113. Chapter 113

_The reviews have been very positive and I enjoy reading them. Thank you so much. I haven't been writing as much because I have been so busy but I promise to finish this series. I hope that I am not writing them too out of canon but I think that peace would change both sides along with having families._

_Please take a moment to review if this is your first time. I love to personally let people know about updates and discuss maybe an idea or two. Enjoy!_

Soundwave was sitting on the couch down in the lower level of their home as the sparklings and cassettes played in the rumpus room upstairs. Cassie had combined the twins and the triplets into sharing rooms with each other therefore leaving a room free for them to play in. After having the constructicons for dinner and feeding them all sorts of goodies they had agreed to reinforce the room with blast shields and all kinds of simple but effective tools so that they could play to their sparks content and not destroy the rest of the house. Soundwave liked that it was sound proof and that all he needed was to listen to the creator/creation bond to know that his little ones were safe and had not killed each other.

Doc was not thrilled with the house calls that she and Ratchet made at least three times a week but Cassie always made sure to have rust sticks and other bribes around the house for Red Alert so that he would cry if he didn't get to come and play with the rest of the madness that had been termed Soundwave's house of Pit, and Soundwave never seemed to be able to dodge the occasional wrench thrown his way to remind him of all the dings and scrapes that Doc and Ratchet had to remove off of Red Alert's chassis. It was hell but it was home and he and Cassie settled for the occasional quiet solitude that was gifted to them since the rumpus room had been established.

So far, Soundwave had become the favorite for all sparklings, younglings, and even most adult mechs in the Hall since Cassie had established the rumpus room and entertainment area in the basement and her quarterly parties along with Sideswipes high grade was herald as a gift from Primus. The only femme that seemed to surpass his mate in social activities was Allie's political calendar but it was not near as fun for the mechs and femmes on the base. It was ironic that Soundwave himself was considered an isolated mech by choice. He just wasn't interested in all the planning and preparation of his darling mate's eager enthusiasm for parties, and it wasn't fair that he was always in the middle of the social agendas and having to make polite talk when it just wasn't in his nature.

Even now Storm, Roddy, Orion, Stronghide, and First Aid were playing their sparks away as Seaway supervised with the cassettes and sparklings as Soundwave relished his alone time while waiting for Cassie to come home. All fifteen had been upstairs for the last hour and Soundwave expelled air from his vents because the responsible side of him was struggling with the go to the pit side of him over fixing dinner and surprising his mate or just staying on the couch and waste away like a couch mech who just didn't care.

"Hey sweet spark." Cassie yelled it as she ran inside. She stopped only long enough to bend down and kiss Soundwave's helm before running up the five steps to the kitchen. Soundwave blinked his optics beneath his visor, stood, and followed his mate up the stairs.

"Cassie, how was work today?" Soundwave inquired as he stopped and watched her take a glass top off of a pot that was plugged into an electrical outlet. Soundwave could smell the warm energon and wondered why he had missed the pot earlier when he had walked through the house after work. Soundwave also noticed a box that Cassie had brought in from the transport sitting on the counter and as Cassie stirred the contents of the pot she was also pulling plates and glasses, many of them, out from the cabinets above the sink. Soundwave counted quickly seeing that there were more than just enough for the family and he looked at her wondering what she was keeping from him. She smiled her sultry, sexy smile that always tripled the pulsations of his spark and Soundwave once again counted his blessings that Primus had given her back to him.

"It's quiet tonight. Are the sparklings playing in the rumpus room?" She said as she turned and headed for the dining table.

"Seaway is with them and yes they are upstairs." Soundwave replied. "Are we having company?"

"Optimus, Megatron, and Ratchet are on their way with their mates while Ironhide and Mia would be coming as soon as Ironhide finished his shift. I invited them to dinner since they had to come by and pick up their sparklings. I hope that it is alright with you. I know how you like your privacy but I sometimes like to gather socially and we have not accepted the last three invites for dinners or parties." Cassie told him and Soundwave started to turn away guiltily but then stopped when he realized that he had done nothing to feel guilty about.

"Will we be able to fit everyone at the table?" He asked her as he watched her set up all the little pieces of dinnerware that she loved to collect.

"We will be able to fit the adults at the main dining table and I will set up the smaller table for our sparklings." Cassie calmly replied as she set the table with great pride and care. "I asked Rumble to come down and set up the table for all of his friends and siblings. He asked Frenzy to help fetch it from the office."

"You think that this is wise?" Soundwave picked up the glasses and brought them to Cassie.

"It will keep them out of trouble. By the way, have you seen First Aid?" Cassie asked her amusement in her voice as she gently took the glasses and placed them next to each individual dinnerware.

"No why?" Soundwave asked curiously. He wondered fleetingly if he should fear Ratchet and Doc but decided that what the younglings did was no concern of his.

"I heard a bit of chatter from the twin terrors and them I received an image of iridescent pink paint. That's all." Cassie commented and Soundwave cringed at the image. They would definitely get the round end of a ratchet from one of the medics and Soundwave would not be letting them dock within him tonight.

"Maybe suggest that Rumble and Frenzy visit the wash racks with First Aid?" Soundwave half commented, half requested of his mate and Cassie laughed.

"I think that it is too late for a washing but I do suggest that we don't seat them too close to the other sparklings for I would hate for Ratchet's aim be off for the first time in the history of any of us knowing him." Cassie murmured over her shoulder as she added the finishing touches to the table and then placed the warm energon on the table along with the assortment of oil cakes and energon treats.

"Ratchet never misses nor does Doc." Soundwave commented thoughtfully.

"No but this will be the first time that any one has messed with their precious prodigy and sparkling and I for one don't want to be close when one or both of them explode." Cassie turned and wrapped her arms around Soundwave's waist. "I adore you, my spark."

"I worship you my love." Soundwave returned as he retracted his mask and proceeded to kiss his mate senseless.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Mirage," Hound shook Mirage's shoulder plate and Mirage turned toward his friend.

"Yes, what is it." Mirage answered in his smooth, suave, cultured voice of a proud towers mech.

"Is that her?" Hound asked as he subtlety pointed at the white haired femme as she walked gracefully off the transport. Mirage looked carefully at her and realized that the beautiful, unusual femme would be checking in and Mirage could not stop the sudden leap that had occurred in his spark. He had seen her a month before and followed her to her quarters but he used his cloaking to disguise himself because he was not ready to approach her until he was sure that he was interested. Her hair was so different from the others and she seemed so gentle compared most of the femmes that worked in the Hall or on the tarmac and she was intriguing to Mirage. She walked with such grace and held her head high as she smiled at each mech or femme as she passed by them on her way to the private wing where the officers' quarters were located.

"What do you see in her?" Hound asked as he watched the femme.

"I don't know. She is different." Mirage replied as she stopped and talked to Mia on the tarmac before both turned together and strolled through the double doors to the quarters.

"She looks like any other femme in the Hall." Hound said flatly and turned to resume his duties unloading the transport from Moon base 5.

"Maybe," Mirage murmured but still he watched the doors that the two femmes disappeared through.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Raven walked into her quarters tired and drained. She placed her case on the chair next to the dresser and walked slowly to the wash racks. Raven turned on the water as she stripped her clothing from her tired grimy body and stepped into the hot spray of the shower. She sighed as she began to complete the daily ritual of cleaning herself as the hot water soothed the ache in her joints and eased the tension that she felt as she returned to the Hall. Megatron purposely kept her out two extra weeks and Raven worried that her mate would not be happy. She rinsed the soap from her body as she thought about Shockwave.

Her pulsed raced when he was near but Raven knew that she also felt fear that was not healthy in their relationship. He excited her and he terrified her and now that she worked four weeks away from her she realized that if given the choice she would never have willingly bonded with him if given the choice. Raven also felt that Shockwave knew that and it was why he had rape and forced her into a bond. It boggled her processor that the bond even took and why under the circumstances, but only Primus could answer that question. Raven also could feel the nerves as she knew that her spark mate was close. Raven wondered why he had not been on the tarmac to greet her but then she was tired and was not ready to face him when she didn't know how to greet him. Not many knew of their relationship and Megatron promised not to tell the command staff until she was ready to make it public.

Raven stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body as she dried her hair with a fluffy white towel. It was one of the few luxuries that she allowed herself and she took her time as she carefully combed out the white strands and then combed it back away from her face. She twirled around and headed out the door but stopped suddenly when she saw Shockwave sitting in the chair that she had left her case in.

"Shockwave," Raven whispered as she stood transfixed to the spot on the floor. He hands fluttered to her spark, a nervous gesture which Shockwave did not miss.

"You did not return my dear. I was beginning to worry." He said in his smooth evil voice and Raven's spark pulsed erratically in her chest. "I do not like it when my possessions return late." He stood and Raven backed away.

"I am not a possession." Raven replied quietly. She suddenly regretted that she left her fresh clothing on the berth and could not get out the door without causing a scene. She couldn't help the rapid intake of air as she backed away until her back was against the far wall of the berth room and Shockwave stood just out of reach stalking her with his predatory optic.

"You are my bond mate and therefore belong to me." He stated softly and then lunged toward her and grabbed her by the neck. Raven panicked as she clawed at his hand but he was bigger and stronger and Raven felt fear curl in the bottom of her mid-section. Shockwave dragged her toward the berth and Raven steeled herself for the inevitable as she tried to break the hold that he claimed on her neck. His claws tugged tighter and Raven gasped for air panicking and fighting against him as Shockwave suddenly released her and threw her on the berth.

"Shockwave please don't do this." Raven cried out but her pleas only landed on a deaf audial as Shockwave pulled out stasis cuffs from his subspace. Raven struggled against him and managed to pull away only for Shockwave grabbed the bottom of the towel and pulling her back to him. Raven turned over and cried out as she felt the back of his hand make blinding white pain with her cheek and splitting her lip.

"Be still!" He snarled as he rolled her back over on her abdomen and pulled her arms to the head of the berth. She couldn't stop him from placing the cuffs around her wrists and locking them to the headboard. Raven kept struggling as the towel was pulled away from her body and Raven began to cry in earnest.

"Shockwave please don't do this." Raven whispered trying again hoping to reason with him as he pulled her legs apart to sit between them, Shockwave using his left knee to push up against her valve and port, effectively trapping her between her bound wrists and his body. She couldn't stop from shaking and Raven tried to open her end of the bond when Shockwave refused to reply to her pleas, and Raven cried harder when he kept his end tightly closed.

"You will learn my dear that obedience is essential in a relationship. I promise that you will remember your punishment and not forget that you belong only to me." Raven heard his words and could not stop the trembling as she heard Shockwave open his subspace. The first lash with the short cropped whip was the worst and Raven yelled in surprise and fear as she felt the second and then another until the lashes became a blur as she struggled to get away from the worst blows. Shockwave kept a steady pace or raining down blow after blow and Raven thought she might pass out if he didn't stop.

When the lashes finally stopped Raven was too winded from the pain to care. She felt him spread her legs further and then cried out as he roughly entered her dry valve.

"No please," she barely whispered as Shockwave grunted with each painful thrust ignorant of her cries as he took his pleasure. Raven felt the tears fall with each painful thrust. She couldn't get away since Shockwave had not released her wrists and as Shockwave leaned over her sore backside and aft Raven tensed as she heard his shallow grunts, the air hissing through his vents, and prayed that he was almost through.

Shockwave grabbed Raven by the waist and pulled her tighter into him as he thrust harder and Raven yelled out against the shock of the pain. There had finally been some lubricant whether from her valve or from a tear, she didn't care which, only when would it finally stop. She felt him stiffen and hoped that this would be the end and she was right, or so she thought as she heard Shockwave groan and then pull her tightly against him as he overloaded and then slumped over her body. Raven cried quietly as she bore his massive weight and waited for him to get off her.

After a short while she felt him shift as he slowly rose up before releasing her wrists and Raven quickly pulled back as she rubbed her sore arms. Raven tried to move away from her mate only to have him grab her hair and pull her up against his chassis. She could feel the heat of his body against her back and aft as his other hand came around to stroke her breasts and stomach before sliding lower to hook his claw like fingers in her valve.

"Oh no my dear, we are only beginning. I have not had enough of you and I want to enjoy this." Shockwave growled softly in her ear and Raven moaned from the pain that he was inflicting on her head. Her sore valve protested his touch but there was nothing she could do as he forced her to arch against him until Raven thought he would break her in two. He rubbed his fingers in her and then proceeded to move to her port.

"Please, no not that!" She whimpered but Shockwave took no heed as she felt him line up his spike and then forced entrance into her port. "No!" She wailed as he lifted her by her waist and then pulled her down hard so that he was sheathed to the hilt inside her. His hand went to cup her from the front between her legs as his third finger slid into the valve once more.

"You will learn total obedience to me my darling and you will never forget it." He snarled into her ear and Raven cried as he once more proceeded to torture her into submission.


	114. Chapter 114

_I know, the last chapter turned a little harsh but I have a plan. I just don't like Shockwave and I never have. Even G1, I couldn't stand him because he was just too smooth for my taste and he was a Con too._

_The last chapter wasn't easy to write either because I am not a fan of rape but I wanted my readers to know what Raven felt as she was violated by one who she was supposed to be able to trust. I have had friends in real life that were subjected to that feeling and it is hard to get over._

_Please take a moment to leave a review. They are important to me and I love to read them. Enjoy!_

Megatron sat in his office brooding. He hated data pads with a passion the surpassed even his love for his mate. This was not how he envisioned peace but he would endure it if it meant keeping everything that they had gained as a race. Allie had suggested asking one of the office workers if they would be interested in becoming a personal assistant to him and Prowl managed most of the heavy office work, but some things couldn't be taken care of without his direct approval. Prime took most of the mornings so that Megatron was free to oversee the work on the tarmac and plan strategy with Soundwave and Prowl, however, Megatron promised Optimus a morning with his mate on the condition that they would stop by within the hour.

Shockwave delivered the morning report for the science division as well as fill him in on certain plans and projects that Perceptor and Wheeljack proposed for the next quarter. The first time that Megatron had toured the science center and labs he distinctly wondered why the walls and blast doors were reinforced until he saw the inside and all the black burn marks that littered Wheeljack's lab. He had read the reports through the war about the ditzy engineer regarding the price of his brilliance and it still amazed him that the Autobots could match them in battle since most of the scientist's ideas were known for blowing up. Megatron still shook his helm each time an explosion occurred and Wheeljack's reply to each one was that he was one step closer to success.

Raven would be arriving soon. She had not been pleased to be summoned so unexpectedly and Megatron couldn't help but wonder if she was hiding something from him. He was confident in her reports about the underwater science community but Shockwave had seemed a little too smug and his high handedness only reminded Megatron of how he was after a crucial interrogation or unethical experiment. He would watch her reactions carefully, of that he was sure, and he would check her over and scan her to make sure that she was not hiding anything. Raven was open about her work but then she did a complete three sixty when it concerned her personal life. Megatron could see that she was a private femme and one that did not wear her success or failure with pride or on her sleeve. In many ways she reminded him of Soundwave, except she was better in communication skills as long as it was concerning her work. Megatron feared she was easy prey for Shockwave because she blindingly trusted the people she worked with and assured herself that Allie's team would not harm her. While Megatron did indeed feel that she was safe with Allie's teams, it was the unknown element of having so many new mechs in the Hall that he was worried about. He knew his soldiers, and after the Cliffjumper fiasco he felt that Prime was keeping a close optic on his soldiers as well.

They still had three years to go toward all soldiers becoming one unit within Megatron's command but Prime would also be a beacon, even for the former cons, for all that still believe in Primus and what their god held in store for them. This was another hurdle with Shockwave and Megatron feared that it could cost them if Shockwave hurt the femme in any way.

Raven was due to be arriving at his office any moment and Megatron pinged Optimus to let him know. He wanted Optimus to come but was anxious to see Allie with him. Megatron couldn't quite stop the sudden flutter of his spark and he knew that something wasn't right. Again he thought about Shockwave's early morning meeting and analyzed his words and the smooth movement of his body. Something was definitely up and Megatron hoped that he could steer clear of Allie's temper.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Megatron heard her soft voice through the intercom system on the door and he opened the sliding door for her to enter. She was early and beat Prime and Allie to the office.

"Yes, I have some questions about the new food converter that you are developing at Attica. You have some engineering questions and I need to know if you will need the assistance of Wheeljack to help solve those questions." Megatron stated. He watched her carefully since she seemed to be moving slowly. Her graceful body movement was truly optic candy for any mech and Megatron certainly appreciated the curve of her body and the graceful curves that flowed like honey as she walked. Shalon was petit and muscular which Megatron liked because she could keep pace with his passion and still satisfy his craving for control with her submission.

Megatron watched as she stiffly sat down with a sinking feeling in his tank. Shockwave had been too smug, too smooth, and now looking at the fleeting look of pain that passed over Raven's features Megatron knew what he had to do to make this right. Fury slowly boiled back into his systems that Shockwave cold hurt something so innocent as this femme. The war was one thing, there were always casualties to occur whether within ranks or with civilians; but they were now at peace, a peace that was being threatened, and Megatron had to put a stop to it.

"We would appreciate Wheeljack's help if he isn't too busy. My engineers are not used to the delicate work that goes into a food converter. Thank you for your assistance." Raven replied in her quiet submissive voice. It was softer than usual, more hesitant, and she knew that he was watching her.

"I will send him in two weeks. He needs to finish a project with Perceptor first but I have no problems after that." Megatron said. He sat back in his chair as Raven sat so still. She looked like she might break if she even breathed. "What did he do?" Megatron finally asked without even any pretense at what he was meaning.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied, her eyes darting around the room to find some focal point that was not him.

"Raven, you know what I am talking about. I saw Shockwave this morning and he was far too satisfied with himself. Did you tell him that I was the one that delayed you?" Megatron asked her softly. Raven's eyes begin to fill with tears.

"He said that I was not to talk about last night with anyone. He said he would… he would…" Raven broke down and began to cry large sobs that racked her entire body.

"What. Did. He. Do?" Megatron growled and Raven shrunk into herself. The chair seemed larger than her and Megatron saw with clarity just what was going on. He stood up and walked around his desk. Megatron lifted her head by her neck and heard her hiss of pain. He turned her head back and forth as he saw the shadows that she had tried to hide with make-up and a scarf. He looked closer to see the puffiness of her lip and he touched it with a digit feeling her shake and pull back from him without success. He heard the ping but Megatron ignored it. Optimus would walk in unless he communicated not to.

"Raven, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened." Megatron growled out softly. He detested fragile mechs and femmes because they were so easy to break.

Optimus walked in and immediately saw what was happening.

"Megatron, what is going on?" Prime said as he took in the scene with Megatron observing the femme.

"II am trying to deduce that my dear brother." Megatron said and then turned back to Raven. "Tell me what happened." He demanded.

Raven shook from the Lord High Protector's tone. He sounded so much like her mate and Raven shook her head violently against his grip on her chin. "No, please my lord I can't disobey him." She whispered.

"Raven, if Shockwave hurt you in any way we need to know." Optimus told her gently. He laid his hand over Megatron's and gently pried his brother's fingers from her. Raven sighed in relief and started to move back and then stiffened from the pain of her backside.

"He beat you because you did not return when you claimed you would." Megatron stated softly. "He beat you and he raped you so that you would not disobey him again." Megatron turned away in disgust at his revelation. He hated tears and he hated that his most loyal officer would never be able to thrive in peace. He turned back to see his brother try to comfort the femme even though Raven would shrink back from Optimus' large frame. "Am I right femme?"

"He said that he would beat me if I spoke to anyone." She whispered. She looked up at Megatron with fear in her tear stained eyes.

"Shockwave doesn't like his work to be polluted by outsiders. He would not want you to tell. It is part of his plan to make you into the perfect submissive possession that he sees you for. He wants you to belong entirely to him." Megatron said with distaste. "Allie will not like this development and I will not allow you to go back."

"No, he is my spark mate! I have to submit to him." She cried out and started to stand only to wince in pain.

"You need a medic. I will comm. Ratchet now." Optimus said and held up his hand to ward off her protests. "No Raven, I agree with Megatron. You are not to go back to your quarters unless you have an armed escort. Shockwave is way too dangerous when he is fixated on something or someone." Optimus looked at Megatron. "We have to tell Allie. She is on her way even as we speak."

"I know but this is a violation of the peace treaty and I fear that she will not understand or give us a chance to make reparations." Megatron stated flatly. He was angry that Shockwave would put him in this situation and so very torn because Shockwave had always been loyal, and now he would force Megatron to pick between his loyal officer and the family that he had grown to love.

"Megatron, they are bonded. We can't extinguish his spark without causing severe pain to Raven." Optimus solemnly said. He could feel the processor ache and it didn't help that Allie was wondering why he was stressed. "She is here."

"She is going to be so angry." Raven whispered suddenly.

"Ratchet is also waiting." Optimus told them. He stood and went to the door. As it opened Allie rushed in with concern painted across her face.

"Honey, what is it? I could feel your anxiety almost immediately." Her hands went to her mate's face and she studied him carefully before seeing the tear streaked face of Raven. "What's going on?" Allie's eyes darkened as she suddenly remembered who Raven was seeing and her hands immediately left Optimus' face plates. Allie's eye grew large and Optimus could feel the fury building in his mate.

"Allie, Megatron is aware of the situation…"

"Situation?" Allie murmured softly and Optimus cringed. He could feel the explosion that was about to happen. "I didn't know there was a situation. Is that why Raven is crying?"

"Allie, we were waiting for you so that we could discuss how to best settle this." Megatron cut in. He could see that Optimus was not going to be able to control her and it would be best if he met her fury head on.

"Raven, you are dismissed." Allie said coldly.

"But Allie, what about…" Raven started.

"I read minds, remember?" Allie said cuttingly. Raven shuddered and whimpered as she knew that Allie would see everything and that Megatron and Optimus was in for a verbal beating that they soon wouldn't forget. "Ratchet is outside. You will go with him or I will hunt you down and strap you to a berth. Is that clear?"

"Yes my lady." Raven whispered. She was so ashamed that she was the cause of this and yet there was nothing she could do.

"Well, when were you going to tell me?" She demanded once Raven had left.

"I just found out myself." Megatron replied to her sarcastic question. He walked closer to Allie but she suddenly slapped him across the face plates and snarled furiously.

"I trusted you! I needed to know that my femmes would be safe with you and the minute I let my guard down this is how I am repaid!" Allie snarled angrily but before she could lash at Megatron again he caught her wrists with both his own and pushed her up against the desk. Optimus growled and lunged at his brother, angry that Megatron would even lay a hand on her.

"I will not let anyone hit me!" Megatron bellowed at her and then parried his brother's move by side stepping him. Allie lunged again but didn't expect his movement only to fall against Megatron.

"Let me go!" She yelled at Megatron but he held firm to make sure she didn't lose her balance and hit the desk.

"Will you listen to me and Optimus?" He yelled back.

"Why? You only spew lies and deceit just like your faction name implies. I trusted you! How could you let another one of my femmes be taken advantage of?" She yelled demandingly. "He hurt her! Didn't you see the pain?"

"Yes, and I saw the bruising on her face and the swollen lip. He beat her and violated her!" Megatron yelled. Neither had heard the door swish open nor saw Prowl and Soundwave enter until Allie looked over her shoulder and Optimus felt her dismay at two more hearing the argument. Prowl stood stoically watching his commanders fight while Soundwave stood stock still in his usual stance.

"Were you going to hide it from me?" Allie yelled as she stood facing Megatron.

"No, we were waiting for you so that we could discuss options." Optimus told her trying to pull her away from his brother. Both were so temperamental and obtuse when angry and Optimus feared that one or the other would issue an ultimatum that would end peace if he didn't try to keep reason within the argument.

"So now you admit that you made a mistake and expect me to clean it up!" She hurled at Optimus.

"Allie, stop this now." Optimus said in his low baritone voice that Megatron recognized as the tone that displayed his growing anger.

"Why? So you can dominate me so I will relent!" She snapped back.

"No, I want you to calm down so that you don't do anything stupid." He countered and Allie glowered at him. "The deed is done and now we need to assess damages." Optimus pulled out the chair and silently commanded Allie to sit down. Megatron watched as the femme looked furious and yet indecisive over whether to accept the offer or stand her ground. "Please Allie; we need your input so that we can all decide what is best for Raven." Optimus quietly spoke and even Megatron had to admire his soothing determination to overcome this battle.

Allie slowly walked to the chair, her eyes never leaving her mate's, and sat gracefully down despite the anger rolling off of her in waves. Optimus looked to his brother and Megatron nodded as he stepped back over to his chair and resumes his earlier position. Optimus then took the chair next to Allie and sat down. He tried to take Allie's hand but she turned away from him.

"First, I think that we need to wait for a medical report from Ratchet. I asked that he make an initial report to be sent here immediately so that we have an idea of what type of injuries and how they were inflicted. Personally I am glad that I didn't get to her first because I would have broken the peace treaty." Optimus sighed through his vents after his admission. "What I want to know is what your intentions brother are?"

"Other than tearing Shockwave's spark out I haven't thought much beyond that." Megatron commented thoughtfully. He laced his finger together and Allie snorted.

"Killing him is too kind." Allie said meaningfully.

"What do you suggest then?" Megatron said sarcastically. He was tired of her anger since he didn't have patience for it himself.

"I don't know but if they are bonded we can't kill him without it doing traumatic damage to Raven." Allie told them. "It was hard enough rehabilitating Kiki. You weren't here for the worst of it and she wasn't raped by someone she trusted. This will be worse."

"I agree but Shockwave still has to be held accountable. He will do it to someone else if we just let him walk away." Optimus said thinking about the entire situation.

"He will be hurt by knowing that I don't approve of this. He is very loyal to me and it will destroy him." Megatron said.

"So we just tell him so long, it has been nice but you are banished?" Allie said incredulously. She started to rise in anger but Optimus stopped her.

"No Allie there has to be another solution but first we wait for Ratchet's report." Optimus told them.

"Why, she was violated. We saw her and I saw what lies in her CPU. She will have nightmares from this. There is no punishment that will take away the nightmares." Allie cried angrily as she jerk her arm from Optimus.

"Suggest solution?" Soundwave said from behind them. All three turned to look at Prowl and Soundwave. They had forgotten that they were still in the office listening. "Shockwave needs to be detained before he hears rumors of what is being discussed."

"I agree with Soundwave. There is no point in prolonging this discussion if he gets away." Megatron stated. "Prowl, see that this handled quietly. You and Soundwave escort him to the brig and make sure that he is unarmed."

"Yes my lord, I will see that it is done." Prowl said and turned while Soundwave bowed to both Megatron and Prime and went with Prowl.

"_Ratchet to Optimus."_

"_Optimus here. What is it?"_

"_I have the report ready if you want it."_

"_Good. How is Raven?"_

"_She is being tended by Doc and my mate is not happy. He did a job on the femme and what makes it worse is that she thinks she deserves the punishment that he inflicted on her."_

"_Keep her there and bring the report to me. Soundwave and Prowl are making arrangements to have Shockwave incarcerated." _

"_Good because I don't think I could be in the same room with that slagger without wanting to slice and dice him into tiny pieces."_

"_We are still in Megatron's office. I will be waiting."_

"_Very well, Ratchet out." _

"Ratchet just commed me. He will be here in a moment." Optimus informed and then looked at Allie. He could see that she was nervous and he couldn't blame her. Something about Ratchet's tone bode ill and Optimus was tense. Megatron stood up and walked over to his counter on the far side. He poured Allie, Optimus, and himself a cube of energon and brought theirs back, handing them each one, before going back and picking his up, and then putting it back down and pouring one more. He turned and brought both cubes to his desk and placed on by a third chair before sitting back down to sip his cube.

The energon was high grade and went down smooth; a testament to Wheeljack's distilling abilities, and all three enjoyed the moment of quiet while they calmed down. Ratchet walked in without preamble since Optimus had given him permission and didn't miss the tension in the spacious office.

"What is it that you need to tell us old friend?" Optimus asked gently. Ratchet took a seat as Megatron gestured to the medic to have the cube that he left next to it. Ratchet gratefully accepted the cube and took a sip before speaking.

"Shockwave did a number on her, one that she will probably never forget, and I hate that. She had to be sedated because she started having fluxes while Doc was fixing her." Ratchet took another sip. "I am surprised that she didn't completely break down before I escorted her to the medbay."

"You said that you had something to tell us." Optimus commented.

"Yes, Doc will rebuild her valve and port and then she will place her below in the sarcophagus. There the oracle will heal her and assist with any scarring, however, when I scanned her spark…" Ratchet hesitated again and took another sip, "there seemed to be something, I am not positive, but she might be sparked. It probably will amount to nothing since sparking is extremely hard to do in a rape case, but she was bonded to Shockwave, and we can't overlook that since the bond took it could happen." Ratchet looked at Optimus and then Megatron. He couldn't look at Allie because he had already listened to his mate rant and rave and then had to restrain her from going and killing Shockwave herself. "I can't believe that the femme could even walk after what he did to her. Optimus, she didn't deserve what happened to her and I hope that you and Megatron take care of that slagger good."

"We will Ratchet; that I promise and thank you for taking care of Raven. When will she be able to return back to her duties?" Optimus asked.

"It will be a while. If she is carrying then we will know for sure in a week. If you decide to take Shockwave out of the picture then she will need a donor. The sparkling will thrive only if Raven is comfortable. I am assuming that she and Shockwave met the usual ways?" He looked at Optimus for this confirmation.

"No, they had a mix up concerning their quarters and it spiraled out of control. Allie was initially against the idea but Raven convinced us that she wanted the relationship." Optimus told him.

"Well she cannot go back to that monster. He would cause her to lose the sparkling if he kept up his brutal actions toward her. Optimus," Ratchet stopped a moment to clear the sudden static from his vocalizer. "He beat her over and over in places…" again he hesitated and Allie started to silently cry for the femme who had trusted her. "I am surprised that she was able to get out of the berth this morning. If Megatron hadn't of asked her to come to his office she may have tried to go below and take care of the damage herself though the sarcophagus would have healed the surface damage. It wouldn't have taken care of the internal damage though and she could have ended up being too damaged for her carrying protocols to work."

"If she is carrying, what will happen?" Allie asked quietly. Ratchet felt sorry for her. Like Optimus, she was burdened with the responsibility of taking care of everyone under her command and this was not what she needed when she herself was struggling to recover from a difficult labor.

"She will need a donor mech. When a femme carries they need certain things only their bonded mate can give them while they are carrying. It is normal in a relationship during this time since they were sparked by the same means. When a carrier loses their mate either they follow them to the Well of Sparks, or if a good medic can stop it, then a donor mech is found and the transfluid that the carrier needs, the same fluid that carries coding and extra metal for building the protoform, is injected into the carrying chamber."

"So when you say she will need a donor mech you have already decided that Shockwave will have nothing to do with his own sparkling." Allie assumed.

"Yes, he has no business being near a sparkling. He could do damage to it if he can do that to Raven." Ratchet said.

"I agree but we don't know how to proceed." Optimus added thoughtfully.

"We can't just have him executed. It would damage Raven." Allie told Ratchet.

"I agree. There has to be something. To leave him in prison is too good and he might escape which would pose a problem for anyone that he had previous contact with." Optimus murmured.

"Wait, Allie you said that when Kiki came back one of the ideas for the femmes that were rescued with her be put in a permanent stasis." Ratchet turned toward Optimus and Allie. "Can we do that to Shockwave?"

"Place him in stasis; will it harm him?" Megatron asked.

"No but he will know that his spark is no longer connected to his body and that he will be placed in a container that will maintain the spark safely." Allie said as she thought about the idea. It was a sound idea that would hurt Shockwave severely without permanently causing damage to Raven. "When can we do this?" She asked suddenly.

"We need to do it now before Raven finds out if she is carrying." Ratchet said. "They are bonded and should Raven carry then Shockwave will know through the bond."

"I agree." Megatron said. "The Combaticons were not created like the Stunticons. They were infused with personalities from mechs that had been put in stasis. Once the initial awkwardness wore off they were useful in my army though now I would hesitate to use them during peace. If we make an example then this would send a warning to any mech that might disregard the rules and laws that we have established for peace. It would also send a message to the femmes that we mean to keep peace at any cost." Megatron looked at Allie hoping that she would see reason on this. "Will this be enough to appease you?" He asked her softly.

Allie thought about it. Shockwave would be effectively contained and though Raven would have to do counseling she would be able to overcome this obstacle. "I will accept this. Raven did start the relationship so she will have to deal with her part in this but I still stand on the point that she never deserved what he did to her. I still don't understand why he beat her."

"He did it because she was two weeks late coming back to the Hall. I asked her take care of something that I didn't need to deal with. I have no patience for political games and she was so good natured about it. I didn't know that Shockwave would beat her nor did I know that he would not accept her explanation and for that Allie I am very sorry." Megatron said to her. Allie knew that he meant it since he was not one to apologize openly or ever so she nodded her acceptance and Optimus sighed through his vents.

"He had no right." Allie whispered.

"And we will deal with that." Optimus added.

"I will say this, if this does not happen there will be repercussions. I will not accept any changes that we agree upon." Allie informed them. "I also will not accept any changes made without my concession."

"I agree. The reason for Shockwave's punishment will remain quiet for Raven's peace but we will make public his punishment to stave off any others who might have ideas about harming any femme." Megatron said.

"My former Autobots will not be happy with a punishment that is not justified." Optimus quickly said. "They will wonder if they will be next under you."

"Then we will give them a reason but Allie has a right to protect Raven." Megatron stated.

"I agree. My femmes need the reassurance that this is a rare occurrence that will not happen again." Allie said.

"I will agree but remember that my mechs may see through this and want a plausible explanation." Optimus told them solemnly.

"That is fine but Shockwave will pay for what he did." Allie said vehemently.

"He will Allie. There is too much at stake for me to side with him even if he is loyal. I will be the one to tell him but I think that Optimus should be the one to announce his punishment." Megatron said. "Your mechs will not accept it from me even if he is one of my former cons."

"You're right. They will take it as a threat to their security. I will be ready." Optimus added to Megatron's statement.

"I can keep Raven sedated and while she is in medbay I can watch to see if the spark will take a permanent hold. By keeping her sedated she will not feel the immediate effects when Shockwave is placed in stasis." Ratchet said.

"Then we are all agreed. This will happen. Megatron, when do you want to make the announcement?" Optimus asked.

"Let Shockwave sit in the brig. I will talk to him personally because he needs to know that I will not tolerate his actions and then we will make the announcement tonight when the patrols come in and before the night shift begins." Megatron stated and Allie shook her head in agreement. Everyone would still be on the tarmac and those who weren't would be sent for so that everyone would hear about it.

"I will have Soundwave make the announcement today so that everyone will be present." Allie added.

"Then it is done." Megatron stood and Optimus followed as he took Allie's elbow and escorted her to the door. Ratchet followed and all four resumed their previous activities when a heavy spark.


	115. Chapter 115

_I am glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter and remembered that I like happy endings. I wouldn't leave Raven hanging and I will resolve her issue. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story. I have enjoyed writing this series and I am trying to wind it down a bit. I haven't decided yet if I will write a femme for Hound though I have a few ideas for him since he seems to think all femmes are just alike. I have thought about it a lot lately but if I do he will be the last._

_Please take a moment to comment because I love to read them and it makes me want to write faster. Enjoy!_

Allie slammed around the cushions and roughly folded up the blanket that she kept on the couch that she used to snuggle with the sparklings in the evenings while waiting for their sire to come home from work. She was still angry that Optimus did not tell her everything that was going on concerning Raven but she also knew that he was upset with her as well. She had struck his brother, the Lord High Protector, and she knew that she would pay for that later when Optimus returned.

Optimus was true in his nature. He had kept both of them from doing something stupid or foolish that would have cost all of them peace, and for that Allie was grateful, but she also knew that she would pay for her lapse in judgment later when he came home and after everything had been taken care of. Raven was sedated and Shockwave would be scheduled for stasis in the early morning. Even as Allie straightened her living area she knew that Megatron was taking the measures to see that Shockwave would know exactly why he was being placed in stasis and that Prowl and Soundwave had made sure that everyone received a memo on the announcement that Optimus would make at shift change.

Allie would be there. Everyone would, and she would make sure that all of the femmes would be there as well. If any could not make it then they would receive a recorded message of his announcement and Allie was glad. Even now, some had come to her concerned and upset about Raven, even Waverly, which surprised Allie the most. Allie told them that they would have to wait until Optimus made his announcement and Mia did not accept that well. Allie suspected that Ironhide knew something was up therefore Mia knowing but she had promised Optimus that nothing would be said until he had the opportunity to talk to everyone together. It was the least she could do since she had been disrespectful to Megatron.

Elita began to cry and Allie sighed. It was typical of the afternoon. She always started crying about an hour before Optimus came home and it never stopped until he picked her up and cooed and clicked with her. Roddy and Orion would whine after about ten minutes while Optronix whimpered and tried to soothe his little twin but she was stubborn and defiant even while still so small and tiny. Allie just knew that her hair was going to turn grey with the little diva but Optimus just played into her little game. Allie's only consolation was that one day Elita would push her sire too far and he would learn the hard way just how upsetting it was to over indulge a sparkling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Megatron stood at the front of the cell at the end of the brig. He knew that his visit would not be easy and it hurt his spark that he had to do this. Shockwave had always been a loyal officer and it didn't seem fair that this would be the end of a long and fruitful career that Shockwave enjoyed as governor and general of the Cybertronian Decepticons, but Megatron had to protect his family. Shalon was frantic when he met her in the hall. It tore at his spark to see the tears in her eyes as she clung frantically to him. Her words had chilled him because she desperately wanted him to know just how serious Allie was about pulling out of the peace treaty and taking the femmes away from their mates.

"_My lord, Megatron, what's going on? Allie called Chelsea and Aura down below and Cassie joined them soon after. Even Shayla left Sentinel and she didn't look happy! You have to stop this, please." Shalon clung to her mate as tears fell softly down her face. Megatron had not seen her cry since he had tried to give her to another mech and it made his spark heavy with pain and grief as he realized how much it affected him seeing her like that. "Please," she whispered brokenly, "Allie doesn't like to make changes but when she does she won't change her mind."_

"_Shalon, I will not let you go." Megatron promised._

"_You don't understand; I am bound to the oracle and what they decide I have to follow. I don't have a choice." Shalon cried out as she pulled her body into his. "She will take us and you will not be able to find us. I have seen her do it before." Shalon pleadingly said. "Megatron, please what is going on?"_

"_I can't tell you but Allie will not take you from me." He told her gently. "Wait for me. I have to take care of something and then Optimus is going to make an announcement. I promise that it will be alright. Allie is much calmer and we have reached an agreement."_

"_Megatron, I can't… I can't even bear the thought… I love you so much." She said brokenly as Megatron rubbed soothing circles in her back and Shalon nuzzled his shoulder plate taking comfort in his strength._

"_It will be okay. I won't let anything happen to the peace that has been established." Megatron said gruffly. "I love you too." He whispered gently in her ear._

He had sent her back to their quarters along with their sparklings but he also made sure that Soundwave kept an optic on her. He sent Ravage to prowl along the corridor of the quarters and monitor any unusual activity. He was sure that Allie would not make any irrational decisions but Megatron decided not to press his luck or take any chances.

He pressed the code in to release the energy bars on the cell and noticed that Shockwave turned over on the berth. Upon seeing his lord and master Shockwave quickly came to stand at attention.

"At ease Shockwave; do you know why you are in the brig?" He asked standing at his best height to look intimidating. It would always be a part of him from being lord of the Decepticons and no matter what changes occurred it would stay with him to stand at his tallest height.

"No my lord, I am not sure why I have been apprehended." Shockwave replied. The dark one opt iced mech watched Megatron from the corner of the cell as Megatron stared back.

"It seems that some mechs think that they can defy the peace treaty." Megatron said in that soft tone that he liked to use before attacking an opponent.

"My lord, I have done nothing but comply with the treaty. I have worked along with the former Autobots and I have given my best in your honor." Shockwave pleaded as he tried to defend himself. Megatron waved his hand and Shockwave stopped his next round of defense.

"You have served me well through the war Shockwave but now that we have reached a compromise, a peace for the betterment of our species, I have to do what is best now for those that are under my protection. I have claimed the title of Lord High Protector once again and I will not break my vow to the mechs and femmes under me as well as to my family." Megatron stated to his former lieutenant and commander.

"I understand and I have done nothing that will cause misfortune…" Shockwave started.

"But you did, Shockwave. You violated a femme and forced a bond with her only to beat and brutalize her." Megatron stated calmly but Shockwave started to sense an eerie calm about his master and started to hold his hands out to ward off the unsaid threat.

"My lord, she is my mate. I acted as any upset bond mate would react. She needed discipline and I instilled in the importance of obedience. I have done this before for you and you have never questioned my tactics." Shockwave defended which only made Megatron bitter that he could ever use someone as sadistic as Shockwave.

"You cherish your mate…"

"But that is for weak fools. You said so yourself once when you outlawed bonds within the ranks."

"Yes, but we are no longer at war and bonds are what will restore our numbers and build families." Megatron stated. "You have hurt your mate and therefore broke the terms of our treaty."

"But my lord…" Shockwave started.

"No, I cannot allow this. I promised Allie that her femmes would be protected and which is also the reason that I have regained my title as Lord High Protector. If I allow you to go free then I will lose any respect that I have gained with my former adversaries." Megatron told him.

"So I will be incarcerated?" Shockwave asked quietly.

"No, you are to be shelved, placed in stasis, and it was the best that I could do. Allie would not accept death." Megatron said as he looked at his most loyal mech.

"My lord, please! I have served you well." Shockwave pleaded.

"Yes, but you have now placed everyone in jeopardy of losing what we have gained most. No one wants to go back to stealing to survive and I have finally come to terms with accepting my brother's gentle spark without wanting to tear it out. This is the only way. You have until morning." Megatron turned but he felt Shockwave shift; his EM field trying to reach out one more time to plead his case. "Don't! You are one the few that ever had to beg me and I want to remember your loyalty and dedication and not this." Megatron snarled. "It is a shame that I couldn't give you an honorary death but accept that you will remain alive and there is always hope." 'But not much in your case,' Megatron wanted to add but couldn't. It was better to give him false hope since he couldn't kill him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie looked up from the couch that she was sitting on to see Optimus walk through the door. He looked tired and worn; his face showing the strain of leadership, and Allie's spark went out to him as he walked slowly towards her.

"It is done." Optimus said quietly. He looked at her suddenly expectantly and Allie shivered as she realized that he was waiting for her to rise and join him in their berth room.

"I am sorry for this morning." Allie blurted knowing that his next words were to reprimand her for hitting Megatron.

"I know that you are and you had every right to be angry. One of your femmes were hurting and I commend you for your restraint, however, you hit a superior, one that could have retaliated with brutality and you did not think about repercussions or my feelings or that it could have cost our sparklings their carrier." Optimus stopped talking a moment to look at her. "I suggest that you join me and not argue." Optimus said quietly as he held his hand out for her.

"Please Optimus I won't do it again." She whispered. She looked at him and then at the out stretched hand waiting for her to take it.

"Allie, we have been through this before. I will not argue with you where our sparklings may over hear. Join me in our room so that we can finish this." Optimus stated with authority.

"It will end with me submitting to you." She whispered pleadingly.

"Allie don't do this. I have promised Megatron to handle this and he grudgingly allowed me." Optimus told her. "Come, it is not a request."

Allie looked down momentarily before slowly taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to their berth room. She felt his arm encircle his waist as he guided her past the door and then turned to close it. Allie could feel her nervousness trying to claw out and consume her although she hid it from her mate. Optimus had closed their bond and Allie quaked at knowing that she couldn't feel his anger or distress, and she worried what kind of resolution that they would come to. She stood there waiting for him to make the next move, to see if he would exact justice for what she had done to his brother, and she wondered what kind of punishment it would be.

"No Allie I won't force you to submit. I don't believe in that but I will expect you to comply." He told her gently.

"What's the difference?" She asked defiantly.

"It is my hope that you will see and understand that tow hot tempers do not make the best tactics for solving a problem." Optimus replied.

"So once again I am to defer to you and your brother and my wishes take second place." She breathed it out like it was a contagion that needed dispelling before it infected her.

"No you will always have my support but I will not allow you to destroy what we have built because you will regret it. Megatron was stressed that Shalon was so upset and others have come to me all day. You can't threaten whether verbally of telepathically. It creates insecurity and fear in the ranks." Optimus started to slowly walk towards her. "Tonight we go to our berth together with this resolved…"

"…but I will still submit to you." She ended.

"Maybe, maybe not it depends on you." Optimus stated quietly and Allie reluctantly gave in to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

"Master?" Shalon asked as she slowly approached the door. Megatron stood there just inside and Shalon quickly engulfed him in a fierce hug. Megatron didn't respond at first but then slowly circled her waist with his massive arms. "It's okay. You did what you had to do." She said soothingly. She could feel his restless energy and knew that it was agitating his mood and Shalon knew what he needed.

She gently led him to their berth room.

"The sparklings?" He started to ask.

"They are soundly in recharge. I gave them a simple harmless sedative that Doc gave me so they would not be restless from feeling your thoughts and moods." Shalon told him as she guided her mate to their berth. "Megatron I am sorry that I worried you earlier but Allie scared me. I had never seen her so angry."

"She was angry my love but it will be better. I promise you." Megatron smiled at Shalon but then he noticed something different about their berth. The posts had chains with cuffs at the end and Megatron looked at Shalon curiously.

"I had them installed as a surprise. I thought you would like it." She said shyly but with a gleam in her eyes.

"I hope that they are not for me." Megatron said dryly but jokingly.

"Well yes, they are for you to use them on me." Shalon said playfully. Megatron picked the nearest one up and inspected it. He turned it over to see that it was quite sturdy and then he looked at the other three.

"Just how do you want me to use them?" He finally asked and Shalon smiled. She crawled up next to her mate and kissed him softly on the plate of his lower mouth.

"You place my wrists in the ones at the headboard and then place my ankles in the cuffs at the footboard. I get to be suspended above our berth and totally at your mercy." Shalon smiled up at him and Megatron blinked his optics and then did it again. She was just full of surprises and never once had he grown bored with her. She was fearless and strong and yet small and petit against his massive frame; such a perplexing contrast that kept him guessing and their life full of adventure and surprise. He loved her; it was a simple as that because she accepted all of him.

"You…you are so wonderful." Megatron said it gruffly with static and Shalon looked at him, not just him physically, but looked into his spark. She smiled with all the love and emotion welling up in her eyes and spark and Megatron tenderly smiled as he slowly closed the distance between their faces and kissed her with such tenderness that tears welled up in Shalon's eyes.

They continued to look at each other, holding onto the moment as long as possible, before Shalon took a deep breath. "Well, I don't know about you but I think we need to break these new cuffs in."


	116. Chapter 116

_I was glad of the reviews on the last chapter. I read them over several times. I was worried that my readers thought I was too harsh with Allie but a major change is going to cause great adjustment for anyone that is involved. I will also resolve what will happen with Raven now that Shockwave has been disposed._

_I hope that you are enjoying the story and that you will leave me a review so that I know what you like. Enjoy!_

Allie sat on her couch while Megatron and Optimus talked while enjoying a cube of high grade. Megatron watched how quiet Allie was and that she was letting the two talk without much interruption. He knew that Optimus had talked to her and disciplined her on her impulsive actions and Megatron smirked as he looked at her mulish expression that was warring with her submissiveness. She was such a strong femme and Megatron admired that Optimus' gentle but firm treatment could temper her volatile tendencies. She was so much like him and Shalon was much like Optimus and that they both complimented the other that Megatron almost felt sorry for Allie when Optimus had to deal with her. Megatron was glad that Shalon had learned her place early for it made life much easier as they raised their family.

"Megatron? What are you thinking?" Optimus asked his brother as he looked at Megatron's face plates that studied the rich pink high grade swirling in his cube. Megatron blinked his optics to bring himself back to the present and looked at Optimus.

"I was thinking about family." He finally said which elicited a small smile from Allie.

"It is nice to finally have one." Optimus said agreeing. He took a sip and then reached for Allie. She slowly moved to sit in his lap as Optimus stroked her long rich red hair. Her white gown with a low back complimented her porcelain skin and Megatron had to admire her curves and the silhouette of her body. Optimus cocked his helm and Megatron knew that he was receiving a communications as Allie turned and watched her mate.

"That was Ratchet. He and Doc are on their way to talk to us about Raven." Optimus stated. Allie moved to get up but Optimus kept her pinned to his lap. Megatron smirked again at the femme as she threw him a hateful glare and turned back in to her mate, her hand curling around the edge of Optimus' glass, and Optimus adjusting her so that she was comfortable. They heard the pinging of the chime on the door and Megatron stood to answer it for his brother. After a moment Ratchet and Doc followed Megatron into the living area and Sat down taking the two seat couch that Allie had installed for company. Doc took notice of Allie situation and smirked at her and Allie looked down for a moment hating that she was so submissive to her mate.

"Ratchet, Doc, what do we owe the pleasure old friend?" Optimus asked.

"We need to bring Raven out of stasis." Doc said softly. She held Ratchet's hand in both of hers and Megatron knew that this would not be an easy conversation. Raven had been in stasis for almost a week and both Ratchet and Doc knew that their leaders had been putting off the decision to online the femme.

"What do we expect when she comes back online?" Optimus asked. He idly stroked down the side of Allie's arm as Allie shivered in his arms.

"She will immediately feel bereft, her spark wanting contact with its other half, and it will cause some distress because Shockwave's spark will be felt but nowhere strong enough to connect the bond. She will also need a donor and that will be a big problem." Ratchet informed them.

"How do we go about finding a donor?" This time it was Allie asking as she watched Ratchet intently.

"I don't rightly know. It has never been a problem like this before and all of our sparklings have been from bonded couples that stayed together. We have never had a bond separated." Doc told them. She looked at Allie apologetically before turning back to glance at her mate. "Ratchet said that in Iacon they had a list of donor mechs that were willing to give samples or if the femme was comfortable they would inject her through the valve with the transfluid that her sparkling needed. Either way when Raven wakes she will be compelled to interface so that the sparkling can get the nutrients it needs from its sire or adopted sire."

"We don't have a list and we may not have time to come up with one." Allie said.

"But we do have mechs that are not bonded. The last team of former Autobots has settled since they arrived. Why not see if any of them would be interested?" Optimus suggested.

"It's not a bad idea since I don't have any current cons that would volunteer for the job." Megatron stated. "The ones who might are bonded and I do notsuggest any of the Combaticons or Stunticons. They would do more harm than good."

"I agree but do we make a list and call them in one by one or do we bring them together?" Allie asked. She looked at Ratchet and then glanced a peek at Megatron.

"Allie is right to ask how we go about it and I think we need to respect Allie's decision to keep this as private as possible." Allie cast startled glances at Megatron as he smirked confidently back at her. "I have always had your femmes' best interest at spark even if you doubt it."

"I never…. No I can't really say that I didn't doubt you but you have to understand my position. I have been here a lot longer than you and at one point we were down to a mere ten femmes. I can't bear to lose anyone else." Allie said to Megatron.

"You are not the only one to lose bots, Allie. We have all lost from this war and we are homeless because of it." Megatron stated softly. "I never intended for Shockwave to hurt her. She wanted the relationship though no one deserves to endure what Shockwave did to her. If I had known his intentions before then I would have put a stop to it and I would still have a loyal officer and your femme would never have been hurt."

"Thank you for you admission but I am still worried about her. How do we know that a donor mech won't harm her worse than she already is?" Allie posed the question for all of them looking at them expectantly.

"It won't." Doc assured her. "She can have the transfluid injected into her carrying tank."

"You know that Raven can't stand needles. You have to hunt her down just for a basic health exam." Allie said dryly.

"Well she will have to get over that." Doc stated flatly.

"Just having the injections will not guarantee that the sparkling will survive. Raven will need stability and assurance that only a sire can give." Allie returned.

"We have bonded couples that have been apart before. Why are you making such an issue of this?" Doc asked her.

"I want what is best for Raven. Is that not too much to ask?" Allie looked at Doc and then over to Megatron.

"Let's start making a list and discreetly inquire with mechs that might be willing to be donors." Megatron replied to the room instead of directly tackling Allie's question. "If Raven is being brought out of stasis then how much time do we have?"

"She has been in stasis for a week and will need transfluid injections as soon as possible. She will also need medical grade energon and we will have to monitor her emotional wellbeing to make sure that she does not try to offline or harm herself." Doc said this very matter of fact and Allie shivered.

"So it will be similar to how we observed Kiki." Allie stated quietly.

"Yes." Ratchet replied. They all looked at each other for a moment as Allie looked at Optimus waiting for him to ask the last question.

"When?" Optimus spoke the one word question carefully as he watched Allie.

"We would like to do it in the morning." Ratchet said as he looked unwaveringly at Optimus. "Stasis has done her some good but she needs activity and fresh air for her health and for the sparkling's benefit."

"Good. I have a few ideas for donor mechs and I will com them and interview them with Allie's approval. Megatron you are welcome to observe if you would like." Optimus said as he glanced at his brother.

"I will be fine with your decision. Just remember that few former cons would be gentle so I would pick from your former Autobots." Megatron stated and Optimus nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Ratchet, Doc, and I appreciate your candor. If there is anything else…" Optimus let it trail as he watched Doc nod in the negative.

"No Optimus, I know you need to get to the office for your afternoon duties so we will take our leave." Ratchet pulled Doc up along with him and Megatron but Doc hesitated a moment. She watched Allie rise with Optimus as they made their way to the door. Allie knew she was watching and kept her eyes averted from her friend and doctor. It seemed that Doc was going to say something to her but them changed her mind.

"Thank you my friend. We will take care of this immediately." Optimus told him as the medic and his mate left out the door. He looked at Allie clearly seeing her concern and fear that Doc had read more into her quiet mood than she wanted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hound, do you have a minute?" Cassie stood by the loading bay waiting for Hound to look at her as he helped Ironhide load an energon shipment to the moon colony.

"Sure, what do you need?" Hound asked as he gave her his full attention.

"We have an opening for a botany teaching position at one of the schools and I was wondering if you might like the position?" Cassie looked at him expectantly and Hound wondered just what the position entitled and if he would like it. It was something that he thoroughly enjoyed and he knew that Optimus Prime would approve it but did he really want a job change?

"When do I need to give you an answer?" Hound asked politely.

"The current teacher still has to work her notice out to the end of the month so you have a few weeks but don't take too long because if you should turn it down then we will need to find another." Cassie told him. She looked hopefully at him and Hound decided that he would like to take the job.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Doc, you wanted to see me?" Allie smiled as she walked into the medbay and waved to Ratchet. He returned her smiled and walked to the office to leave the two femmes alone.

"I did Allie. Will you please take the berth on the far right side?" Doc told her as she cleared away a set of tools and looked for her scanner.

"Why? I am not due for a checkup for another two weeks." Allie stated.

"I know but I am moving it up." Doc smiled as she turned to Allie with her scanner and looked at her expectantly ready to challenge her if Allie should protest. Allie looked at her and Doc held her gaze steadily until Allie slowly moved to the medical berth and then laid down for Doc to scan her.

"Why do you think I need a checkup now?" Allie asked her as Doc scanned over her systems and then began prepping a needle to check her blood and energon for any contagions.

"I can't help but notice your mood swings and the unhappiness that you are radiating in your EM field. If my suspicions are accurate then I want you to start a hormonal regimen that will help with this depression." Doc said as she studied her readings and then ran an analysis on her energon. She turned back and smiled softly at Allie as she walked back over and sat down on her stool. "Allie it is okay to have weaknesses."

"Everyone looks up to me Doc. How am I to stay strong if I am a mess?" Allie said and Doc saw tears shimmering in her eyes.

"I bet it is a relief to know that these feelings you are having are from a chemical imbalance. The first dose of hormones will make you feel so much better and Elita will respond better to you. Femmes are more sensitive to other femmes and she is probably reacting to your moods. I promise it will get better." Doc told her softly. "If you want I can schedule you time with Bluestreak."

"No, I trust that the hormone injections will make me feel better." Two more tears slipped down Allie's face and Doc smiled tenderly at her friend. "It feels so wonderful knowing that these feelings are not out of control. I was starting to wonder what it would be like not to be bonded and weighed down with sparklings." Allie said that last part in a whisper and Doc reached over to hold her hand.

"I am glad that I recognized the symptoms and had you come for an early checkup." Doc told her reassuringly.

"So I won't want to kill myself or my family?" Allie said dryly smiling at her awful joke. Doc laughed softly.

"No, you will immediately feel some positive effects from the injections." Doc stated and pulled away to start the first one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Optimus rubbed the ridge of his nose plates between his optics. They had interviewed three mechs and not one was interested in becoming a donor. Megatron looked haggled and tired which was not a good sign in a warrior and Optimus waited patiently for Mirage to walk in so that he could start the next interview.

"This will never work. The femme is going to lose the sparkling or worse commit suicide." Megatron snarled and Optimus sighed as the air rushed from his vents. "I hate when you do that! It is so human." He growled at his brother.

"I do it because believe it or not it releases some of the tension from my back struts." Optimus told him patiently.

"Well it is foolish and stupid." Megatron stated.

"It helps me." Was all that Optimus would say as they watched the door slide open and the regal blue spy walk gracefully in to the office. He nodded to Megatron who bowed his helm in acknowledgement but kept his mouth plates closed.

"Good afternoon Mirage. I trust that all is well with you." Optimus stated in greeting.

"Yes Prime. You have summoned me here to see me?" Mirage asked in his polished polite voice. Optimus smiled as he leaned back in his chair. He always liked talking to Mirage because the mech was polite yet very knowledgeable.

"I need to talk to you about a sensitive matter. I have a femme that has been forced to bond and then attacked a raped." Optimus told him carefully watching for his reaction.

"I am sorry to hear that. Was the perpetrator apprehended?" Mirage inquired politely.

"Yes. It was Shockwave." Optimus stated.

"So that was why you made the statement that you did. I did wonder about the details. Is Allie okay?" Mirage leaned slightly forward in his concern.

"She seems okay but I am watching her closely. She is very concerned about this femme and that is why I have asked you to this meeting." Optimus looked directly at Mirage as the young towers mech stood before him unflinchingly. "Ratchet and Doc will be taking her out of stasis soon and she will need a donor mech." Mirage looked confused for a moment until it dawned on him just what Prime was leaving unsaid. "She was supposed to be revived this morning but Shayla went into labor and it took all of their efforts to help the older femme since they had Sentinel snarling at their helms."

"I bet that was an experience." Megatron dryly said breaking his silence. Mirage chuckled and Optimus smiled behind his battle mask.

"Well I am just sorry that the femme was put off again but even Allie laughed at the debacle of Shayla and Sentinel. The femme is currently being monitored and slowly brought out of stasis. Ratchet estimates that will put her online roughly in an hour." Optimus told him. "We are hoping that you might be interested in being a donor."

"I don't know. If I choose to do this I would want to know everything about her so I will be prepared for anything that might happen. I am assuming that Shockwave is the sire of the sparkling." Mirage half stated half asked.

"I can only tell you what Allie allows me but if you choose to be the donor then I can tell you more." Optimus said. He folded his hands under his chin and set his elbows on his desk.

"What does she look like?" Mirage asked. Optimus started to speak but the door chimed and Allie walked in. She gave him a blinding smile and sent love and happiness through their bond startling Optimus since she had been so closed off since the twins sparking.

"Hey sweetspark, I just came from Doc's." She said it softly as she crossed, walked by a surprised Megatron and Mirage, and leaned over to kiss Optimus softly on the lip plates. Optimus revved his engine in reply and Allie laughed softly, quietly so that only he could hear as she sent him a mental image for later.

"You must be feeling better." Optimus said only to her and Allie gave him a smile that he had not seen since before she carried their twin mechlings.

"I am. Doc explained what was going on and how it was affecting my moods and she started me on hormone injections. She said I would feel better immediately and she wasn't kidding. The headache that I have been having is already gone." Allie said. She slid her arms around him and sat on his lap with no shame which made Megatron smirk. Allie looked at him and stuck her tongue out which made everyone laugh.

"I am glad that you are feeling better." Megatron commented as he smiled even bigger at the mushy display that the two were giving.

"Good then you won't mind bringing Shalon over tonight for dinner." Allie countered and Optimus laughed heartily.

"I will tell her not to make plans." Megatron returned and the two smiled at each other challengingly until Optimus raised his optic ridge to continue.

"Mirage was asking if he could see a picture of the femme." Optimus pointedly stated and Allie turned her attention to the blue mech sitting straight at attention. Allie looked straight at him.

"Why?" She directly asked.

"I was curious about her." He replied.

"If you are curious then you are considering being a donor?" She asked him without taking her eyes off him.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see what she looked like." Mirage answered honestly.

"She is one of the transformed femmes although she is not one of the original who found the oracle. Raven is more diplomatic than a soldier and she has been governing a science colony. This unfortunate incident is a setback and will cause some problems since she cannot return to the colony until she has the sparkling. I will not let her go back to her quarters because that is where she was attacked and raped." Allie told him. "On the datapad that lists the incidents there should be a picture of her that was taken from just before she was appointed governor of the underwater colony."

"Wait, there were multiple incidents?" Mirage asked.

"We believe so but that last incident was the worst. The first incident Shockwave forced a bond with the femme." Optimus informed him as he reached over the desk to hand him the datapad. Mirage took it with a polite thank you and began reading the data. It shocked him that the femme willingly staid with Shockwave but the last incident that Doc and Ratchet detailed was the most gruesome. Mirage skimmed over the contents and then became completely still when he saw the femme's picture. It was the same platinum blonde that had smiled and laughed so delightfully on the tarmac that Mirage's spark ached just knowing what that monster had done to her.

"I'll do it." He said firmly and confidently that both mechs were startled by his sudden decision.

"Are you sure?" Allie asked.

"Yes, she is the one that I have seen on the tarmac and I will be happy to be the donor." He said with finality and Allie smiled relieved that one hurtle had been cleared.

"Mirage, please understand that she does not care for needles and that you may end up taking on more than just being a donor." Allie reaffirmed.

"I will do what is necessary to bring some happiness to her and I will make sure that she is no longer harmed." Mirage stated gravely. He looked directly at Allie and she believed him.

"Ratchet and Doc are bringing her out of stasis as we speak. It might be best if you go there and establish contact with her so that she may be acquainted with you. Optimus and I will follow you." Allie told him as she started to rise. Mirage looked at Prime and welcomed his nod of approval, then glanced at Megatron who nodded to Prime, and Mirage followed the others as they left for the infirmary.


	117. Chapter 117

_I was very pleased with the comments and thank you so much. I really love them. I am glad that everyone likes how I am writing Mirage. He was one of my favorite mechs from the G1 series. I also laughed when I read the comments about the abrupt change in Allie. I will put in some Allie/Optimus loving. I promise._

_Please take a moment to leave a review because I love to read them. Enjoy!_

Everything seemed so fuzzy and her spark ached with intense longing for something that she couldn't put into words or reason. Raven slowly turned her head as her face turned into a harsh grimace while trying to curb the vile taste in her mouth as she slowly opened her eyes after such a long sleep. The light hurt and Raven quickly shut them turning her head away from the pain and she groaned but it did not sound like her.

Raven tried again to open her eyes and this time a shadow fell over her form as she lay on the medical berth. She slowly looked up to see Doc smiling down at her and Ratchet hovering close by.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Ratchet said dryly and Raven started to shake uncontrollably. Doc immediately took her vitals and injected a serum into her systems to calm her but Raven cried out as Ratchet held her down to keep her from hurting herself. Mirage quickly came over to Raven's other side and gently but firmly held her to the berth by her shoulder as Ratchet held the other until the serum took effect and Raven calmed though her systems still were venting at maximum capacity.

Raven took in great gulps of air though she could feel a numbing sensation flood her body. She looked over to see Allie and Optimus standing clear of the medics as Doc rechecked her vitals and Ratchet scanned her systems for any damage. A tear escaped her left eye as she suddenly looked up into the blue face plates of the mech above her. Mirage still had not let go of her as he watched the pain and suffering wash over her face. He tenderly touched her cheek but Raven turned her head away. She still feared any touch the pain and torture still too fresh from her nightmares and Mirage ached in sympathy to her fears.

"It's okay…" he said to her softly. He switched to Cybertronian, the language that his carrier used to use to settle him after a bad flux or emotionally disturbing day dealing with other tower's mechs. Raven looked at him fearfully but her shivering stopped. Mirage could see a calm come over her as she listened to the beautiful sounds of his voice soothing away her fears. Allie watched closely and concluded that she had made the right choice in trusting the proper mech with the smooth rich voice. "We are not going to let anything happen to you. Ratchet and Doc are here to take care of you and Allie and Optimus are standing near."

"Why…why am I here?" Raven whispered the question her throat burning from lack of fluid.

"You have been in stasis for a week." Doc gently said as she nudged Mirage back and took over as she checked Raven' eyes and then tenderly massaged the feeling back into her arms. "I will have Mirage work you over so that you regain the feeling. I apologize for the sedative but I didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Why was I placed in stasis?" Raven whispered the question though she looked over Doc's shoulder to watch Mirage. The mech watched her back as Doc hit the switch for the berth to shift Raven so she was sitting up. Allie walked forward and smiled at her.

"It is good to have you back." She didn't answer Raven's question and the femme frown at her.

"Why was I placed in stasis?" Raven asked again and Allie looked at Doc who looked at Ratchet who looked uncomfortable.

"You were placed in stasis so that we could bring justice to Shockwave." It was Optimus who answered her question and Raven looked over as he quietly approached. For a large mech Optimus could use stealth when he chose to. "We did not want you to feel undue pain because of his actions and I assure you that he will never harm you again."

"But he is my bond mate and I can't go against his wishes." Raven hoarsely told them. She became agitated with Optimus' revelation and Allie quickly held her to keep her from pulling out the I.V. and other instruments used to monitor Raven's vitals.

"Allie, where is he?" She asked her pleadingly.

"He has been placed in permanent stasis and his shell destroyed so that there is no chance of his spark being placed back into his body. It was the only way to protect you and I am so sorry if it upsets you." Allie told her as she hugged the femme close to her.

"But he was my bond mate." Raven said brokenly still in shock and not acknowledging that Shockwave had brutalized her.

"Ratchet, what is happening?" Megatron asked quietly as he watched the exchange between the two femmes.

"It seems that she may be blocking out the attack. It can sometimes happen to victims. You have to remember that she is also suffering from spark ache and that may be having an effect on her." Ratchet replied quietly so that the femmes could not hear their conversation.

"She admitted to the attack and Shockwave verified it when I talked to him. You have evidence from repairing her!" Megatron snarled softly.

"I know but she has been in stasis for a week and with the repairs it will feel more like a flux whether good or bad to her. The good sign is that she does not seem to want to kill herself but it is still early yet and I am not sure whether it is good that she has ignored the fact that Shockwave is in stasis."

"You seem to think that she is in denial?" Megatron asked. He looked over to the femme sitting up talking to Allie and caught Allie's sudden glance at him and Optimus. She looked worried but then she turned and hugged Raven again whispering something to her before getting up and walking towards him.

"She's not in denial but she is trying to fit everything into place so that she can move on. Does she know about the sparkling?" Allie directed to Ratchet since Doc had taken over at Raven's side.

"No, we were waiting to tell her today." Ratchet stated in a low tone so as not to be heard.

"She needs to know now and why Mirage is here. Megatron, let's collect Optimus and wait outside. I think that Mirage needs to be here though she may panic but I think his Cybertronian lullaby helped her when she first woke up and I also think that he will be good for her." Allie informed them as she shooed them to the door.

"Allie, she is comfortable with you too." Optimus said as he looked over his shoulder at his mate.

"Yes, but this needs to be between her and Doc. Even Ratchet is retreating to the office." Allie murmured as she pushed them out the door and made sure that it was shut and locked so that no one would interrupt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hound walked up the sidewalk toward the school that Cassie had directed him to. It was a small school in the outskirts of the city not far from the Hall so he wouldn't have to relocate and Cassie assured him that he would see her and Frenzy since Frenzy was their computer expert as well as interning so that he could teach. Hound, amazed that Frenzy could tolerate sparklings and younglings, still had not completely adjusted to the fact that cons liked to teach. He turned left toward the administrative office and entrance to the main academic building to see Cassie standing there waiting for him.

"Hey, you are early so I have time to show you around the school." She informed him smiling. "Let's go and get you signed in so that we may start." She turned and Hound followed her inside through the small waiting area and into the office. "We keep our office small and our admin overhead tight so that all monies go into the students. We also keep security tight. Parents have to have an appointment of they are not allowed into the classrooms."

"Why?" Hound asked curious.

"We have incurred problems in the past that have put students in danger so now we only have adults that have strict permission to go into the classrooms. I would not have asked you to take this position if you were not trusted." Cassie walked him past the office into a long hallway with doors on each side. Hound counted six doors in all. "These six classrooms and hallway is the elementary wing. One class is a pre-class for sparklings that show great aptitude and advancement." Cassie walked down the corridor and then came to a set of stairs that were split. She smiled at Hound as she started down and he followed. When they came to the split Hound found that there was a single classroom in the middle of the landing as he came around to the second set of stairs. "This is the computer lab and as you can see Frenzy is already at work." Hound looked in and saw Frenzy flourishing at a terminal as a youngling looked over his shoulder.

"Hound if you will come this way you will see our second lower wing that has six classrooms. Two are science labs with tables and fully equipped supplies for analyzing and dissecting. Two classrooms are devoted to history and social economics and the last two on the end are devoted to languages and religion." Cassie informed him. "If you choose to take the job then you will share a classroom with our other local scientist and teacher, Perceptor."

"Perceptor? I knew he taught but he is here?" Hound asked her.

"Yes he is. He suggested you for the younger classes which meet two days a week. They days that you will teach will start with all the students coming together in the temple which I will show you later. We have temple two days a week where we come together with praise and worship of Primus. I hope that you don't have a problem because you will have a class that you will be in charge of even though you are not teaching religion." Cassie stated.

"That will be no problem. My creators made me go to temple even though we were not part of the main group that was allowed into the inner area of the temple in Iacon." Hound told her and Cassie smiled.

"We don't have a caste system here. Everyone is welcome to temple. It is one of the lessons learned well from the war." Cassie stated softly. "We also have incorporated music into our worship. That may seem strange since the priests did not allow it on Cybertron but it works well with the younglings. It is something we have picked up from the humans. We even have a femme that teaches music. She teaches on the same days that you will be here if you choose to take the job."

"I am very interested and please it is an honor to be considered but why me?" Hound was baffled that Cassie would ask him to teach. He had no experience as a teacher and he had never once thought of it as a profession.

"I asked you because the war is over and Perceptor said you would make an excellent Botany and Physical Science teacher. He says your understanding of nature would be just what the younglings need in a teacher. Perceptor enjoys biology and micro engineering that he teaches but he teaches all the honor sciences as well as two advanced calculus classes. You will teach on his math days so that neither of you will be in each other's way. The science lab if fully equipped and we have a nature trail with a spring fed creek that can be used to take samples from. There are also tanks and habitats in storage if you would like for students to create or replicate a habitat to study and there are plenty of microscopes so that each student will not have to wait for long periods for a turn. Our school is small but parents and creators have invested time and money into it so that the students are able to compete in the real world when they are ready to choose to." Cassie said smiling softly. Hound could tell that she was proud of the work they had accomplished and Hound decided that he wanted the job.

"I have not had a chance to talk to Optimus but I want the job." Hound said. "I do warn you that I have never done this before."

"That's okay. We will start you as an apprentice and bring you in after the fall break. It will give you time to learn about lesson plans, and curriculums; as well as teaching you basic classroom management." Cassie told him with a smile. "I am acting as principal until we find a replacement and Soundwave likes that I have an office where he can find me so you may also see a lot of us while you are here. Soundwave wants me to step down and be just a principal because he wants another sparkling but I am keeping him on his peds by being mysterious about my intentions."

"I find that hilarious since your sparklings and younglings are always in the middle of the social activities." Hound dryly stated and Cassie laughed.

"Yes they are a handful but they are well loved and Soundwave and I try hard to bring stability since everyone is adjusting to peace." Cassie laughed again and held her hand out to Hound. "I know that Optimus will approve this since he suggested I come to you. Welcome to our school."

Hound shook her hand smiling widely. This would be the first adventure since he enlisted with the Autobots that he had taken on his own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

"Raven sweetie, we need to talk to you." Doc said quietly. Ratchet had gone to his office but then felt Doc's panic and came back out to support her as she told the femme the news about the sparkling.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Raven asked starting to panic. Mirage was standing against the wall trying not to be in the way but he could feel her agitation from where he stood.

"No, you're sparked." Doc said. There was no way except to just say it. Raven looked at her in shock and then glanced at Ratchet to confirm what Doc said.

"It's true." Ratchet gruffly stated. He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"What does this mean? How am I going to care for it when…?" Raven couldn't finish her sentence as the tears took over. Mirage growled possessively as he reached her side and gathered her up. "No, you are not my mate." Raven struggled against him but he would not let her go. "Please let me go."

"No, you are too distraught and I am afraid you will harm yourself or upset the sparkling." Mirage told her as he softly hummed in her ear to keep her calm.

"You are not my mate. I don't even know you." She cried into his chest plates as he hands pushed against him but Mirage would not let her go. He kept soothing her with his soft lullabies until she stopped struggling. Ratchet and Doc waited patiently as they watched Mirage do his magic on the femme. After a while Ratchet walked to the double doors and unlocked the medbay so that Allie and the others could come in.

"Why are you here?" Raven finally asked Mirage as he slowly loosened his grip so that she could look up at his face.

"I was asked to stand in as a donor for your sparkling." He said quietly. "I hope that you will accept me in place of your bond mate." Mirage looked at her with tenderness and Raven softly cried as she hesitantly touched the plates of his face. He could see the fear and hesitation and knew that she was remembering what Shockwave had done to her but he also knew that he would not let her go. He wanted her with every circuit of his being. Just holding her made the energon run faster through his systems. His spark pulsed fiercely with her nearness and Mirage was determined to make this work.

"You are not_ him_!" She whispered fearfully and once again tried to get out of his hold.

"Mirage, you can let her go." Ratchet stated as he heard the door open and the others coming back in. Mirage looked at Ratchet but he did not let Raven go. Allie took one look and knew that Mirage was deeply committed even if he had many hurdles to overcome with Raven.

"It's okay Ratchet. He is just being over protective." Allie stated as she took in Raven's defensive posture and Mirage's protective one.

"Allie, please tell him to let me go." Raven whimpered as she tried to push out of his arms. Allie walked closer and caressed Raven's head.

"Sweetie, he is here to protect you." Allie said to her softly where only Mirage and Raven could hear.

"You have asked him to be my donor mech." Raven accused Allie the hurt clearly evident in her face.

"So Doc told you about the sparkling. Do you want it?" Allie asked her. "Doc will not abort it. She doesn't believe in it but I know that when a femme doesn't want to carry one she can still cause it to die." Allie steely held Raven's gaze as she waited for her answer.

"I am upset that it has happened but I could never willingly want to lose it." Raven shakily told her.

"Then Mirage has been appointed to be the adopted sire since Shockwave is incapacitated…" Allie started to finish but Raven cut her off.

"I was never asked about how I felt about Shockwave!" She fiercely cried. "I know that he hurt me but the bond still took. I should have been asked about his punishment since I was the one he violated."

"Enough! I will not tolerate you disrespecting Allie!" Megatron commanded and everyone froze as he came forward to reprimand the femme. "You are still under my authority. Allie has not returned to her duties and I will not have you talk to her in that tone. It was my choice that my _most loyal_ _officer_ be placed in permanent stasis and it is my choice that Mirage be the donor and your protector." Megatron glared fiercely at the femme and she trembled back as she looked up at him in shame and fear. "You have a serious issue with those around you wanting to help. This is not a choice! You are carrying a sparkling and with so little of our race left you will care for that sparkling and do what the medics tell you to do." Megatron turned in disgust and strode out. No one said anything else as they stared at the closing door.

Ratchet cleared the chords that contained his vocals and slowly everyone shook themselves from their stupor. "Well the Lord High Protector has spoken and I am in complete agreement with him." Ratchet stated as he looked expectantly at the femme. "Are you going to give us trouble?"

"No, I will agree to whatever you recommend." Raven whispered quietly.

"Good. We need to cover some ground rules on how this is going to work." Ratchet stated and he pushed the stool toward Doc as she sat down. "One, are we doing this with needles?" Ratchet saw the panicked look on her face and quickly said, "If you don't like needles then we can do this the old fashioned way but I am trusting you to give Mirage a chance. That means you will stay with Mirage so that he can bond with the sparkling as well as you allowing him to interface with you so that your sparkling can receive the nutrients and the CNA for its coding." Ratchet glared at her and Raven trembled in Mirage's arms. "Two, you will do exactly what I, Doc, or Knockout says. I will not have you jeopardizing that sparkling's life; and three, if you try to lie to me I will know."

"I am not going to lie to you." Raven cried as she looked at Allie and then at Doc. Mirage hummed in her ear and she looked at him suddenly trembling as she took in the blue paint of his armor and the white hues. He was a very attractive mech and Raven shivered as she thought about him being the adopted sire for her sparkling.

"Good then we will get along." Ratchet said and he turned to Doc. "Do you have anything to add?"

"No I think you covered it all." Doc said with warmth and affection for her mate.

"Mirage, why don't you take Raven to her new quarters? She will need time to adjust." Ratchet stated.

"Raven, you will know when the sparkling will need its sire. Your systems will heat hotter than normal your gestational chamber will emit a signal that will alert your body of its need. You are still in the early stages but you have also been in stasis so the need may start earlier than normal. Don't fight it or it will cause pain as well as cause stress for the sparkling." Doc informed her very seriously. "You need to communicate your need no matter how embarrassing it may seem."

"I think I understand but how will I know to tell him?" Raven asked looking scared.

"You will know because you will not be able to recharge among other things." Doc replied.

"Mirage, do you have any questions?" Ratchet asked.

"Will my CAN change the sparkling?" He asked.

"The initial spark which came from Shockwave so the sparkling will have many of his characteristics or it may show more of its carrier characteristics but the sparkling may also pick up some of yours from the coding that it will need. No one knows exactly why or how. It is one of the mysteries that Primus has never given us knowledge about." Doc informed him. "Once the sparkling bonds with you your paternal protocols should kick in as well as feeding protocols and protective instincts."

"I think his protective instincts are already kicking in." Ratchet said Optimus smirked beneath his mask.

"If there are no more questions then get out of here." Ratchet yelled and everyone jumped before quickly clearing out.


	118. Chapter 118

_Thank you so much for the reviews. I enjoyed reading them as always. I want to thank Bee4ever,Kimmie98 for their colorful reviews. They always help. I also want to thank angel897 and tfandanimefan for their reviews because I have enjoyed their comments as they read all of my fanfiction. I missed razorfang on the last review but I hope that you are still with me and enjoying reading the story. If there is anyone else that may be reading please leave a review so that I may thank you even if you are just joining us. I really appreciate it._

_I am still trying to wind it down and Hound will be the last that I write about. Thank you Kimmie98 for picking up so quickly on my first hint. I was doing the happy dance and squeal that you made that comment. Enjoy!_

It had been a week since Raven had come out of stasis and Mirage was being the ever patient and proper mech that he was. Raven kept to herself and quiet during the day content to visit with Allie or any of the young femmes that had sparklings. She was fascinated with how each carrier was so protective and their instinct so developed and she hoped that hers would be the same when it came time to spark her little one.

The nights were different since she was forced to share a berth with Mirage. It was different in the sense that he did not pressure or force her but he did insist on spooning against her so that his EM field would mesh with hers and sooth the sparkling. In all honesty Raven liked the warmth which was such a contrast from the coldness that Shockwave displayed but Raven was still tense and scared every time she had to lie down on his berth and she couldn't stop the awful fluxes that plagued her recharge.

Many times Mirage had to wake her because her thrashing would be so severe he feared she would harm herself or the sparkling only to have Raven shift away to the far edge and cry until she fell back into recharge. She wanted them to stop but did not know how to control them and she thought about going for counseling but then she was so tired from the constant checkups and medical scans that were required for her to take since she had come out of stasis.

She knew that Doc and Ratchet were concerned for her since her spark still ached for its other half. Raven would be out in the atrium and see a couple cuddled or holding each other and it would take her breath away with longing so fierce that she would retreat to her berth and cry. It made her angry that a monster could reduce her to a whimpering crying sparkling but she could not stop herself and it hindered her return to her duties.

She heard the door open and saw Mirage standing there quietly as he watched her a moment until he walked into their quarters.

"Hey Raven, patrol is over and I thought we could go to the rec room together for supper." Mirage said to her as he sat down and looked at her with patience and concern mirroring in his optics.

"That is fine with me my lord." Raven said as he eyes dropped to the floor. Mirage stepped closer and kneeled down to take her chin in his hands. He raised her head so that he could look in her eyes.

"I am not your master, Raven. I only want what is best for you and our sparkling." Mirage told her in his smooth fluid voice and Raven shivered. She feared what he could make her feel. She was already experiencing the initial twinges of desire from her body letting her know that the sparkling needed its nutrients from its sire but she fought the urges. She knew that it was inevitable but she wanted to hold out as long as possible.

"It is not your sparkling but mine and Shockwave's." Raven insisted. "Just because I was forced doesn't mean that this sparkling is some beg a bond's offspring. You have not made your claim yet and the sparkling has not bonded with you."

"Would you rather see it die?" Mirage asked softly. "Just because it was conceived in violence doesn't mean it will not be wanted."

"I know that! I just don't like being passed from one mech to the next!" Raven snarled at him and jumped up but quickly sat back down as a dizzy spell overcame her. "Damn this feeling! I hate being weak." She cried softly as Mirage tried to soothe her but Raven was decidedly in a sour mood and it didn't sit well that Mirage could smell the faint scent of her oily musky scent realizing that the triggering mechanism of her mood was from the needs of her body.

"Raven, you can't keep putting this off." Mirage told her carefully. She looked at him startled and then anger overcame her.

"You have no right to tell me what I need." She cried as she tried to pull away and then turning her head to face the back of the couch when he wouldn't let her go.

"I do. You accepted me as your donor and the adopted sire to your sparling. It is my job to care for you." Mirage tried to pull her back towards him but she refused.

"I accepted you but I don't have to like my situation." Raven said finally looking at him and then softening. "I do appreciate what you are doing but this is difficult for me. I will probably have the fluids injected because I am just not comfortable with this."

"What about the bonding? You can't deny that you like the warmth of my berth. You may start out away from me but every morning you wake up in my arms and you can't deny it." Mirage told her and Raven looked away again in shame.

"It is the cold season and you can't blame me if my body seeks the warmth. I can't help what I do when in recharge." Raven huffed and Mirage smiled.

"If you can't help your body's needs then I can't help but comment on the delicious odor that emanates from you." Mirage purred as he shifted Raven closer. He pulled her into his arms and Raven gasped in surprise. Her pulsed increase in rapid speed and Raven knew she was fighting a losing battle but if she was going to give in then it would be on her terms.

"Mirage, please I need more time…." She started.

"…time is not an option in this case. You need my coding and the sparkling needs the stability of a sire." Mirage argued. He nipped at her neck and Raven shuddered at the tender caress. It was so different from her bond mate and Raven found her fingers curling around his armor absently tracing a pattern along his smooth beautiful blue armor.

"Mirage I am not comfortable. What if he comes back?" Mirage knew who she was referring to and it angered him that even with Shockwave in stasis he could still inflict fear into her spark. He would have to talk to Ratchet about that. Could she still feel Shockwave? Mirage was led to believe that with Shockwave in permanent stasis that his park would be too weak to press on the bond that he had with Raven but what if she was feeling some kind of feedback from the mech or that their bond was stronger than Prime or the Lord High Protector thought? Raven was fighting him and it posed a serious problem for Mirage because he did not want to become the very thing that Raven had escaped from. He held her as she trembled against in him need and Mirage made his mind up. She was going to have to come to him but he was going to have to push her to her limit.

Mirage stood suddenly and picked her up in his arms.

"Mirage, what are you doing?" She both scared and excited about his possible answer.

"You'll see." He said mysteriously as he walked them to their berth. Raven's spark pulsed stronger and faster as she saw where they were heading and she buried her head into his chest as she held onto him when he laid her down in the cool soft sheets. He nuzzled her neck and Raven clung to him as he sat down next to her.

"You need the nanites and the CNA that I can offer for your sparkling but you are going to have the control." Mirage told her as he gently stroked down her arm until his hand rested next to her hip. He then leaned back on the berth and settle with his hands under his helm as he watched the confusion and insecurity wash through Raven's EM field.

"Mirage, what do you want?" She asked as she looked at him questioningly.

"I am at your disposal. What do you wish?" Mirage replied relaxing into the berth as he waited for her to decide.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "I have never had a mech give me control." She started to touch the joint where the bend in his leg was but she stopped.

"Go ahead. I don't bite." Mirage told her softly. "This is normal between two bots that are in a relationship."

"We don't have a relationship." She stated.

"We do. You need me because I can give your sparkling what it needs and I want to help you." Mirage wanted to say that he wanted her but didn't want to frighten her any more than necessary. He continued to watch her as she slowly touched his leg and felt the smooth warm metal. Mirage hummed in approval as he dimmed his optics in appreciation and let his circuits sing in tune to her touch.

Raven slowly caressed Mirage's armor as she studied and noted what made the mech hum in appreciation. She stroked down to Mirage's peds rubbing the kinks out of wires that had supported the mech's heavy armor and weight. Mirage slowly brought his hands to her hair and massaged her head as she looked up at him and halted her touches.

"It's okay. I just wanted to see your face." Mirage told her seductively. Raven smiled. She had never had a mech give her such control and praise and it felt strange yet pleasing that Mirage was so gentle. She continued to explore his legs as she found wiring beneath the armor.

"Mirage, I have never been given control." She whispered to him as she leaned her body against his bent legs her hair tickled some of the sensitive wiring that was exposed and Mirage smiled.

"I want you to enjoy this." Mirages told her as he felt her lean her elbows and rest her head on his knees. He petted her hair as she laid there resting against him.

"I am not a femme that interfaces even though it was popular on Cybertron. I mean, I guess what I am saying is that I tried it on Cybertron but I tended to get emotionally attached when my partners only wanted to have a good time. This isn't easy for me." It was the most she had ever said to Mirage and he liked that she was trying to be honest.

"I like interfacing but I am picky about who I choose to be with." Mirage said to her. He continued to stroke her hair as she watched him curiously.

"You chose to be a donor to my sparkling. Why?" She asked him.

"I saw you twice before. I wanted to know you then and I want you now." Mirage quietly but boldly told her. He hoped his honesty would not scare her but he did not want a relationship based on lies and deceit. Shockwave had deceived and hurt her enough.

"If I don't interface with you then you will go to Ratchet." She said it more as a statement than a question and Mirage nodded in the affirmative. She looked down a moment and then back at him. "I will do it but I want you to take control. I am not comfortable being the dominant partner. It doesn't feel right to me."

"How about we keep our pace slow and learn about each other." Mirage suggested as he pushed her hair back out of her face. He liked that it was kept shorter than the other femmes but the top layers remain long so that it was appealing for him to run his fingers through.

"What do you want me to do?" Raven asked. She was not new to interfacing; her sparkling was proof of that, but she felt new to this type of partnership. Raven's spark still ached and it confused her about Mirage. She was afraid that his intentions were not true and it would kill her after finding herself in this situation.

"I want you to relax and let things progress naturally." Mirage told her softly. "You are so wound up when you should be enjoying carrying. Your body is fulfilling Primus' most amazing gift. You are carrying life." Raven thought about his words. She was still having trouble believing that the sparkling even existed but when the nauseous started the other morning Raven had resigned herself that it was true and that she would be holding her little one in about eight months.

"You have a strange way of looking at things." Raven said and smiled. She suddenly realized that she was not nervous with Mirage anymore and his voice actually was relaxing her.

"It is not strange. We are such a fortunate race. Most races only have one way of producing but we were gifted with the Allspark and the ability to carry life within our own bodies." Mirage kept his voice smooth and soft and Raven smiled the first genuine smile that Mirage had seen since she had onlined. It made his spark sing and he suddenly pulled her close.

Raven felt his lips softly on hers and she found her limbs straddling his waist as he moved his mouth over hers. Mirage kept it light and as soon as he initiated the kiss he pulled back and released her. He looked to see if he had scared her but Raven just returned his gaze shyly.

"I need…I… oh Mirage, please." She finally stated softly, pleadingly and she touched him to let him know but her soft cry of help was unneeded since her smell had become so intoxicating. Mirage once again pulled her closer but before kissing her he looked her in the eyes one more time.

"I will never hurt you and you only have to say stop and I will." He wanted her to know that he would do the honorable thing no matter the price and that she could trust him.

"I don't love you." She whispered.

"I know."

"I will be using you." She whispered again.

"I chose to be here."

"Okay." She whispered and shuddered as he claimed her mouth passionately.

_This is a shorter chapter but I had to finish the beginning of the story between Mirage and Raven. I hope I did not disappoint._


	119. Chapter 119

_Once again thank you for the reviews. I had to get that last chapter out because I felt that I had left chapter 117 unfinished. I also wanted to set the pace for Raven and Mirage. I am glad that so many like Mirage and I hope that I am writing him well. Please take a moment to leave a review because I love to read them and they mean so much to me. Enjoy!_

Hound found the first day of teaching exhausting. In all of his years he would never thought that he would collapse after one day of standing, teaching younglings about what he loved best, nature; and herding them in the hallways, dining, and rec area of a school. He discovered that a teacher spends more time planning, organizing, teaching, and cleaning than any other job that he had ever performed. He loved the younglings and they all seemed to accept him on his first day and the other teachers were very nice. Perceptor had come by to check on him during a break but then left so that he wouldn't be hovering over Hound and Hound wouldn't get nervous with another teacher and scientist hovering close by.

As Cassie promised, Hound spent a week training for his new job and today he was glad that he had the opportunity to train because being left alone in a room full of younglings was very intimidating when it was one's first time teaching. The students were very nice and he was glad that he did not have to write out any disciplinary measures. He finished grading the assignments and recording the grades on a grade link program that Cassie had set up with his own password for his terminal on the desk and all Hound had to do was send a chip to the office so that copies would be sent to other terminals and make copies for his students data pads for their assignments for the next class.

Hound stepped outside his classroom to bump into a femme running down the lower hallway.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I am always running into bots." The femme squatted down to pick up the data pads she dropped and Hound bent down to help her. "You must be Hound. I saw your name in your mailbox that was assigned to you in the office. I'm Nocturne. I lead the music in the mornings and teach on the same days that you are here. How do you like working for Cassie? I mean she is great and it has been wonderful having her here at the school. Did you fill out your time card or did anyone show you how to fill it out? If not I can help you since I am on my way to the office. If you have any questions Cis is the secretary and she is a fount of knowledge. Oh, am I talking too much. I have a habit of doing that but all the other teachers are used to me. I tend to be clumsy as well. The first year that I taught here I fell and slid down the hill. It was so embarrassing showing up at the teacher's in-service with mud all over me since it had rain the night before." Hound listened to her as she resumed walking down the hallway. He had only encountered one bot that like to ramble and Hound was beginning to think that she had bested Bluestreak. He shook his head and listened to her melodic voice as she talked about how much she loved teaching music and helping the kids learn to play an instrument or refine their voices. Maybe if he was lucky he might get a word in sometime before the end of the semester.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Allie, are you alright?" Optimus walked into their berthroom as he watched Allie leaning back relaxing against the head board of the berth reading a datapad.

"I'm fine honey. The sparklings are down for the night and I have made my rounds to check on everyone. How was your day? You are late tonight so I went ahead and turned everything off in the living area and settled on the berth to wait for you." Allie told him. He was glad she was feeling much better and it made his spark sing with happiness that she and little Elita were getting along much better. Optimus was tickled that most nights he would come home to Allie on the floor playing with all four of their sparklings and hearing the giggles and laughter from all five of his dearly beloved ones.

"It was busy. Megatron and I had a few disagreements but nothing that wouldn't jeopardize the peace treaty. He just can be hot helmed and stubborn but I am used to that since I am bonded to another determined bot." Optimus said airily and Allie smirked at him.

"Well someone has to keep you on your peds." Allie said smiling. Optimus leaned over her as she smirked up at her mate.

"You keep that up and we might be adding to our sparklings." Optimus purred at her as he wrapped his massive arms around her and pulled her up against him as he settled into their berth with her.

"I am just getting used to being happy again and balancing everything and you want to jinx it with another sparking?" Allie asked in mick disbelief.

"I only want what you want but it does get harder when you tempt me like this." Optimus said and then suddenly swooped down to steal a kiss. He was hot and revved for her and Allie moaned into the kiss as Optimus nipped and bit at her glossa and lips. He pressed harder as his glossa explored and dueled with hers. Allie pulled at his shoulders and then the glass of his windshield as Optimus opened her legs and settled his weight between her. Allie finally pulled away as Optimus followed her body with his lips.

"Optimus, please my lord." She cried out as he settled his helm between her legs. "You don't waste… time. Ooh please…" She moaned as she arched her body closer to his lip plates and glossa. Optimus wasted no time as he gently licked up and down the folds that protected her valve and Allie tightened her legs around his helm as she tried to push closer to his probing, pulsating, heavenly glossa. Optimus lifted her aft with his hands as he explored her thoroughly as he felt her valve tighten and contract against his glossa.

"Optimus please…ooh Primus." Allie wailed as she tossed and thrashed on the berth as her mate ate her valve out until she thought she would die in pleasure.

"Mmmmm…." Moaned Optimus and Allie let out a soft scream as she felt her first overload take over. It happened so fast and unexpected and Allie clenched her fingers into the sheets of their berth as all of her limbs felt like jelly and Optimus continued to lick and suck her valve as her fluids coated and filled the oral cavity of his mouth. Allie shuddered as another charge started building within her core systems and she whimpered as tender licks became more aggressive and arms became a vise around her legs.

"Optimus please… I need you inside me!" She cried but Optimus wanted her totally at his mercy as he continued to stimulate her over and over until Allie was a sobbing mass of pleasure. It would be a long night of loving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

"You know I could get used to this." Shalon said as she hung in the cuffs that were soldered to the posts of their berth. Megatron laughed evilly as he sipped his high grade watching her hang over their berth. He aft was rosy red from the crop and her valve was swollen and sore from the flicks that he administered to it earlier. Her breasts were clamped tight in the tweezers clamps and if she didn't stop talking Megatron was going to gag her. "You could come closer so I could at least see your face."

"I am happy where I am watching you squirm." Megatron said as he stroked his spike and sipped his drink. She was luscious hanging there and Megatron conceded that the cuffs were a good idea. He would let her hang for a while longer before taking the flat paddle to her aft once more before giving in to his pleasure but for now he was content to just watch her. He was enjoying the feelings coming through his bond with his brother even though they had not had the best day today and smirked. Allie must be giving since he could feel the pleasure coursing through the bond with Optimus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

"Ratchet, don't play with me." Doc stated as she backed away from him. "I am supposed to be on duty for the night." She kept backing as her mate's feral grin grew wider. She finally hit the back of her legs against one of the medical berths and Ratchet lunged to trap her with his arms and body.

"You know you want to play and it is so rare that Red Alert stays over with Soundwave." Ratchet growled deep from his vocalizer and Doc shivered. "You know you want me my darling Casey. Don't deny yourself."

"But anyone can walk in and find us." She informed him breathlessly as he teased the tendrils of her hair with his breath.

"Maybe we'll teach them a thing or two." Ratchet whispered into her ear. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer as one hand drifted over her aft and then pulled her up against him. He could smell the heady aroma of his mate and knew that she would accept him even if her mouth protested otherwise. He could also tell that she ran hotter than normal and that she was starting her heat cycle. It had been over a year since Red Alert's sparking and he was just starting to drink energon from small cubes. It would seem that Primus was doing everything possible to ensure the survival of his sparklings.

Ratchet, can we at least wait until we get to our quarters?" Doc asked breathlessly. She shuddered as she felt his glossa circle the outer shell of her ear.

"You have duty so no off time for you." He purred as he suddenly picked her up by her aft and walked to a med berth. Doc had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck or lose her balance and fall head down first.

"Ratchet… please… at least lock the door." She cried as he pushed her skirt up her legs and ripped her under garments to shreds. Doc moaned as Ratchet wasted no time in devouring her valve with the plates of his lips and glossa. She never knew if he locked the door or not because Doc collapsed completely on the berth as Ratchet shifted her legs higher and crawled further on the foot of the berth never once missing rhythm as he continued to lick and suckle her valve until so tender Doc spasm in overload. Before Doc could even catch her breath Ratchet crawled up her body as she heard the snick of his panel and he quickly entered her. Doc cried out from the sudden and slightly painful intrusion but soon she adjusted as Ratchet growled into her neck and thrust long and hard into her.

"Ratchet." She moaned his name low and long as he growled his response. He wanted her hot and panting as he continued to thrust hard into her. Neither heard the door slide open nor see the shocked look of Raven as she stepped in and found them. Raven tried to move but her feet seemed frozen as she watched Doc writhe and pant beneath her lover and bond mate. She watched the medic as he growled and thrust into Doc as if he was driven by some unseen animal urge. Raven could feel her systems heating which did nothing for her own needs since she had not let Mirage touch her in a week. She finally backed away slowly until she bumped up against the wall missing the door as she heard the moans and whimpers of Doc as Ratchet pounded into her valve like a ferocious animal.

Raven's hands clawed at the wall as she watched Doc scream out in overload as Ratchet followed his mate. Doc collapsed on the berth as every bone in her body felt like rubber and her muscles were numb in mind blowing pleasure. Ratchet laid on top of her as he gasped for air in his intakes so help his overheated systems. Neither moved until they heard a shuffling noise and Doc looked over her mate's shoulder to see the wide eyed stare of Raven. She had forgotten that she pinged the femme for a checkup and now she was afraid that their indiscretion would scare her away.

"Raven, it's okay. I'm okay." Doc told her quietly. Ratchet snarled as he jumped up and tried to cover Doc's exposed body. Doc sent soothing comfort over her bond trying to calm her mate as her eyes never left Raven's face. Raven stood there staring, her eyes about to pop out of her face, her mouth open and gaping, and her breath panting rapidly from her body as she never looked away from Doc. "Raven, I can explain." Well Doc really couldn't but she was afraid that Ratchet's rash actions would scare the femme.

Raven followed the wall to the door slowly as she never turned away from Doc watching her. Her spark raced in her chest as though trying to burst free from its confine. As she reached the door Raven bolted out running fast never listening to the screams to come back that Doc uttered after her. She ran up the corridor and took the steps of the stairs two at a time as she headed to Mirage's quarters. She ran down the hallway as if all the ghosts from the war had come to chase her as she struggled to get the code in to unlock the door and pushed her way in as the door was to slow to open. She looked frantically around, her panicked eyes drifting over all the possible places that Mirage could be until she heard the telltale sound of water running in the wash racks.

Raven ran frantically into the wash racks as she inhaled the steam and smelled the aroma of the solvents that Mirage was using. Mirage turned as he heard the door to the cubicle open. Raven stood there as she quickly discarded her clothes and threw them over the door only to see them hit the floor in half disarray through the glass of the door.

"Raven, what the… oomph!" Raven tackled him under the hot spray of the water as her arms pulled Mirage's face towards her. She bit at his lips until he open for her to thrust her glossa into his oral cavity. Mirage grabbed at her waist as Raven growled into the kiss until she had him pinned against the wall of the cubicle. Her hand reached below to grab at his interface panel until she smiled when he opened up for her so that she could stroke his quickly growing spike.

Mirage gasped at her boldness as she took complete control and raised her body up against him digging her heels into the sides of his leg armor as leverage. He moaned as Raven lined herself up and sunk down hard on his spike enveloping him completely in her valve as Raven let out a piercing scream of victory and quickly established a dominating rhythm. Raven bit down hard on Mirage's shoulder blade tasting energon that bubbled from the wound as she rode out her overload screaming into his chest. Mirage cried out as overload followed, the energy washing through his systems, causing him to lose all control until he slid down the wall cradling her in his arms.

He held her gently as their systems slowly cooled and the hot water puddled around them. Mirage had been so enamored that he had forgotten about the water running but as he sat there on the floor of the wash racks he took note of all the little litany of sounds echoing around them.

"I'm sorry." He heard whispered into his chest.

"I'm not." He replied. "Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't need this." She whispered. Her frame began to shake and Mirage held her tighter. "I wanted this." It was barely heard but Mirage did manage to make it out. He cupped her head and pulled her face from his chest to look at her. He saw the tears and the anguish on her face. "I need help. I think… I think I am broken." He held her for a while both saying nothing after her admission.

"Do you want to go to Doc?" He asked and felt her tense.

"No! " Emphatically she shook her head and Mirage wondered what was up.

"Why don't we go to counseling? I have suggested it before." Mirage said quietly.

"Okay." She said it after the longest wait and Mirage had almost given up on hearing a reply.

"I will set it up," was all he said as he held her and gently picked her up to carry her to their berth.


	120. Chapter 120

_Well I don't know if I shocked anyone or not but I think that Raven is a little hormone crazy and out of control. I hope Mirage can survive her carrying. I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story and I am trying to wrap it up best I can. This particular chapter has been very trying for me to write. That is why I haven't posted in the last week._

_Please take a moment to leave a review. I love to read them and appreciate your comments. Enjoy!_

Hound never knew what hit him. He had always been a mech of action and sitting behind a desk grading data pads was just not his forte. He tried to vary the work but when the day was done and over grades still had to be posted so that sparklings knew whether they passed or not. Of course he taught younglings but compared to most warrior Autobots these were still sparklings who had little experience about life. Hound decided that this was definitely the worse part about the job but overall it was still a wonderful opportunity for him that he couldn't pass up. He taught school three days a week and patrolled the other two and received plenty of rest since their numbers had tripled with the former Decepticons and Allie's femmes. The Realm was similar and yet different than earth in that they measured a week by nine days rather than seven although it did not matter to most Cybertronians since Cybertron had even longer cycles than the Realm.

Hound heard the door open, he still hadn't figured why a school would use such antiquated doors that had to be pushed or pulled, and the femme that he had walked into from the week before walked purposely through it as she smiled at him shyly. Hound instantly became alert to her amusement.

"Hey, I need you to approve some practice time for our Music program if you don't mind. How are you settling in? I know I was a bit over whelmed when I first started but then I settled right into a pace and began organizing my time where I could even get grading done in between my classes. I know I shouldn't brag but if you need any ideas with managing your time I will be happy to assist. I know how frightening your first teaching post can be and believe me I want you to be happy here. We see ourselves a little family and Cassie is so good at helping. She truly is an angel as the humans say." On and on the femme called Nocturne went and Hound just sat amazed that a voice so wonderfully melodious could say so much without tiring. He waited patiently for her to wind down and his spark sped up at her brilliant smile when she did but then Nocturne looked at him with a frown when he didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong? Am I bothering you? I have been known to do that…" and she started off on another tangent as Hound watched with utter amazement and a goofy smile while listening to her go on and on about everything that she could fit in with one breathe. She once again stopped and Hound blinked.

"I find you voice beautiful," was all he could finally manage and Nocturne once again lit the science room with an extraordinary smile. Hound sat transfixed as she squatted down next to him.

"I think you are pretty to." She said and Hound smirked and blushed at the same time.

Nocturne smiled again as she looked up at Hound from her position next to him. "I am wondering if you are free tomorrow. I know that it is not a teaching day for you but I am short a chaperone. Cassie asked me to take Perceptor's place on a geology field trip and I agreed so that he could help Wheeljack. I know that it is short notice but I thought you might like to come since it is a science trip and I would help me out with the students." She spoke melodically and Hound blinked his optics on and off to make himself focus on what she was saying and not her soft beautiful pitches.

"Sure, I'll switch shifts with Bumblebee if he is available but I am sure that it won't be a problem." Hound informed her as he smiled at her. Her long black hair veiled part of her eyes and Hound wondered briefly if they were the traditional blue of the Iaconian or Polyhexian Cybertronians or if they were a green or gold brown from another region of Cybertron. Hound found that the bots with gold optics that were transformed into the bioorganic forms tended to have a gold brown tinged to their optics/eyes in their new forms. Hound liked how the gold shimmered within the brown and he hoped that Nocturne would so that when he could see them properly without that midnight black hair shimmering around her heart shaped face.

Thank you Hound and I promise that you will love the trip tomorrow. Make sure that you are here twenty minutes before the first bell. We will be leaving on the school transport. Also, you might want to pack some extra energon and maybe a snack. I know these trips get tedious sometimes and we have snacks for the students on the transport. I'll make sure that there is oil and anything else you might need. I have all the permission slips ready. Have a god day…" Nocturne said as she smiled once again and jumped up while walking backwards toward the door. She was still talking as she walked out and down the hall. Hound shook his helm bemusedly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Doc walked in to Allie's office and smirked at the femme as she did not bother from looking up from the report on her data pad.

"I hope you are not over doing it." She said as she smiled at her commander and friend. She sat down across from Allie with the desk between them.

"I only come in one day a week. Optimus says that it is good for me to get out and have a day away from the sparklings so I come in and look over any data that needs attention." Allie told her as she folded her hands under her chin. "I know that you did not come for a social visit since you are still on duty. What can I do for you?" Allie looked intently at Doc.

"Raven's nightmares are worse and I am concerned with what she is describing." Doc stated quietly. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and then looked back at Allie. "She is describing in great detail how Mirage dies by Shockwave's hands. She also informs me how Shockwave will torture her in vivid detail. She describes new ways of torture and I am greatly concerned."

"You want me to look into it?" Allie asked her thoughtfully.

"Yes. Trauma victims usually have less reoccurring dreams with counseling but Raven is describing in detail new trauma in her nightmares. I have never done any research on bonded couples when one is placed in permanent stasis but I can't help but wonder if Shockwave is affecting her spark and processor even from stasis." Doc murmured as she watched Allie. Doc leaned back suddenly and Allie could see tiredness radiate throughout her entire body.

"I have never checked into it either but I can see why you came to me. You want me to observe her telepathically." Allie said. Allie mimicked Doc's informal attitude as she also leaned back in her seat and released a calming breath.

"Yes, I would appreciate it." Doc told her. She stood to leave. "Thank you but I have to get back to the infirmary." She nodded and Allie smiled.

"I will get on this tonight." Allie said as she stood to let Doc out. "Oh and Doc, congratulations." Allie smiled warmly as Doc looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Doc said as she stopped and stared at Allie.

"I mean on the new sparkling. I can tell by your EM Field." Allie said and smirked at the shocked expression on Doc's face.

"I am not sparked Allie." Doc said as she continued to stare.

"Maybe you should let Ratchet give you a checkup." Allie kept smirking at her. "I mean I have never been wrong before when I guessed and I really think you should check yourself out."

"Maybe I will but I don't think your intuition will replace science anytime soon." Doc said still not believing her.

"Well as much as you and Ratchet enjoy trying out your medical berths and breaking in the desk in your office I will be very surprised if I am wrong." Allie walked to the door as Doc walked out in a stupor. She waved goodbye but Doc was too busy wondering if she wanted to know if she was sparked or better left in the dark in case she was.

Allie thought about what Doc just revealed to her concerning Raven. She could not shake that Doc was on to something because she had sensed it herself. If Shockwave had somehow found a way to torture Raven through their bond Allie would risk killing his spark to save Raven. The question now was, should she tell Megatron and Optimus, or should she investigate first and then inform them. If she had to act quickly and extinguish Shockwave's spark then Megatron would never trust her while Optimus would be disappointed with her choice but to wait Shockwave could do irreparable damage to Raven.

"Soundwave, where is Lord Megatron and Lord Prime?" Allie quietly commed him as she sat back down at her desk.

"They are meeting the mayor in the city while investigating a bomb threat to our warehouse." Soundwave came over in his usual calm soothing manner.

"When are they due back?" Allie asked as she drummed her fingers on her desk, the forgotten data pads sat patiently waiting for her to return to them.

"Lord Megatron is due back within the hour; however Lord Prime will be detained due to political reasons and not come in until just before dinner time this evening." Soundwave informed her. Allie could see his impassive visor while he multitasked and talk with her from the command room.

"Thank you, that will be all for now Soundwave." Allie told him sending him a mental picture and Soundwave sending her a welcome back. Allie liked Soundwave's politeness and she appreciated him greatly for his tireless work.

Allie decided that she would talk to Megatron. They had reached an agreement in their relationship and she didn't want to jeopardize their tentative start after the misunderstanding and then Allie not feeling well after two periods of carrying sparklings. It would be best that way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Starscream, please!" Kiki pleaded with her mate as she curled up against his chassis and gave him her largest puppy dog eyes. Starscream exhaled air from his vents. He just couldn't deny his most treasured mate anything.

"Kiki I can't stand that slagger and you are asking me to take you out and meet him and Shayla for high grade!" Kiki cringed as Starscream's voice rose higher to a screech and Kiki covered her ears.

"But Star, Shayla will buffet his crude behavior and she also promises not to let him insult us. I enjoy Shayla's company and we haven't been out for drinks in so long. Please Star I really want to do this and there will be others to go with us." Kiki snuggled closer if that was possible and began to pepper his chassis with little kisses to help motivate Starscream to her way of thinking. "Please…" She whispered seductively and Starscream could feel his resolve slowly crumble to her pleas and begging.

"One condition, if he starts on me I get to slag him good." Starscream finally said before pulling her under him and kissing her breathless. Kiki squealed and wrapped her arms around Starscream's neck as she fervently returned his eager kisses.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

"Raven, would you like for me to bring you some energon?" Mirage sat down next to Raven on their berth as he leaned over and smoothed her hair away from her face. Raven did not respond to his question as she stared at the wall on the other side of their berth room. Mirage never was one to worry but Raven was getting more and more distant from reality and it was horrifying to watch. He had gone to Ratchet and voiced his concerns and Mirage hoped that counseling would help but Raven was terrified and it didn't make sense. Shockwave, for all purposes, could no longer touch Raven but no one could convince her of it. It frightened Mirage because he had no experience dealing with this kind of emotional breakdown.

He turned back since Raven didn't seem to acknowledge his presence and walked back into the small living area. He went through the motions of making the cube and mixing the nutrients that Raven would need feeling numb and hollow inside. They had been doing this for almost a month and he feared that he was losing both her and the sparkling. It made him helpless in the face of a destructive unseen enemy and Mirage felt anger and resentment toward Shockwave. It was not supposed to be this way. She should never have been hurt and now Mirage, powerless to assist, had to watch her wither away with no will to live.

Did she love Shockwave? Did she want the abuse? Mirage did not understand because she seemed terrified if he judged her by her fluxes. Nightmares were rare for most Cybertronians. Most could file bad experiences away and use firewalls to keep them from occurring during recharge but Raven seemed to have no resistance to what was occurring in her CPU.

Mirage walked back in only to grimace as he took in her unchanging form. He slowly placed the cube next to the bed on an end table. Mirage carefully pulled Raven into his arms as he cradled her gently against his chassis. Raven opened her eyes but Mirage felt as if she was looking through him and into his spark only to find him lacking with whatever she was looking for. He tilted her head back against his shoulder so that he could assist her with the energon and took the cube from the table as he carefully arranged it at the edge of her lips hoping that she would respond and drink it. Mirage tilted the cube slowly and Raven's eyes blinked a couple of times before she looked at him and Mirage felt relief flood his systems. She was still with him and as she raised her hands to the cube and began to drink Mirage prayed to Primus that whatever was happening to her would stop.

"Mirage, don't leave me." Raven whispered after she had consumed almost half of the cube.

"I won't." He promised as he curled his arms around her waist after setting down the cube. Raven curled into him and let her eyes droop close. He could feel the tension easing out of her body as she purred against him. It had been like this for the last few weeks. Raven would get a few moments of peace before the fluxes started and then it seemed that any progress would stop.

"When do we go to Doc again?" Raven asked softly.

"Tomorrow but for now let's try to rest." Mirage returned just as softly. He stroked her hair and then moved down to her arms as he listened to her even breathing as she continued to rest against him. It would be a long night before Mirage would get any recharge. He was more concerned for her than his own welfare.


	121. Chapter 121

_I thank everyone who reviewed. I enjoyed the comments. I am trying to wind down this series so that I can write something else. I have several ideas and I also want to write something for the original Thundercats cartoon. I used to enjoy that cartoon as a kid. I ranked it up there with Transformers. I also want to write a love story for Frenzy. It has been on my mind for a few days. I think I want to wait on my other Optimus story because it is too close to my own life._

_This will be a short chapter because I am going camping in the cold just so my son has some kind of a Spring Break._

_Please take a moment to review my chapters because I do enjoy reading them and they mean a lot to me. Enjoy!_

Raven curled into Mirage's chassis, her breaths labored and systems whining, as she whimpered against him. Mirage felt so helpless but he had promised not to wake her from the nightmare so that Allie could merge with her CPU and see for herself what was going on. Mirage wasn't sure how Allie was going to do it since she was not even in the room or in the berth with them but he trusted Prime's mate and Consort since she had faith in him to help Raven overcome the abuse that Shockwave inflicted.

It took all that he was as he watched his potential mate whine and squirm against him and Mirage worried that this would not work. He prayed to Primus as Raven curled her fist against the armor on his chest and cried in her recharge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Case, what are you doing?" Ratchet asked as he looked at his mate questionly. She was sitting back on a medical berth that had been propped into a sitting position and scanning her spark and carrying chamber. The lights were dim since they had gone to two rotations a solar cycle instead of three full rotations. The medics in the infirmary were on call during the night hours since there had been few emergencies, a new aspect of the peace that prevailed, and one that all the medics liked. Knockout was the current medic on call, though enjoying his time with Sara and their family, and so Casey had taken advantage of him being away to quietly run a scan on her spark and systems. She did not want Ratchet finding her but their intimacy and closeness had made it hard for her to shut him out of their bond and now here he entered the medical bay, wanting answers that she wasn't prepared to give.

"Casey, what is it?" Ratchet asked again softly afraid that he might upset her as she looked up at him with a strange expression and worrisome feelings flooding their bond.

"I wanted to check something out. Allie made a comment and it concerned me… Ratchet, I don't know how to tell you this." She said softly. They had discussed sparklings in general and she knew that Ratchet didn't want any more for a while but this wasn't something that would go away. Primus had struck again and as she looked away to watch something just out of his optical range on the screen and whimpered while thinking how she was going to tell him.

"It's impossible." She said it reverently tinged with just a bit of fear. "How are we going to take care of them with First Aid?" Ratchet frowned even more as he listened to his mate's worry and fear. He walked over quickly, to assess the situation, and stopped in horror as he saw the scan on the screen. Nestled tightly together in Doc's carrying chamber were four little beings, mechlings huddled together, and Ratchet grabbed desperately to the side of the medical berth that his mate was sitting on to keep from crashing to the floor below. Four at one time, how in Primus' name could it be possible. Twins were rare, triplets more so, but Primus had other plans and this was just one example of what was evolving in their species.

"Casey, this is not possible." Ratchet finally scratched out between the static that laced his vocalizer. His optics blinked on and off but still the picture on the screen remained the same. Doc's hands shook and the scanner fell from her left to clink against the metal of the berth as she looked at Ratchet with shock.

"It may not be possible but our equipment is not faulty. I just calibrated this scanner yesterday." She whispered. She looked at Ratchet, eyes shining bright with unshed tears, lips quivering trying to say everything and nothing coming out, and Ratchet immediately pulled her close to his chassis.

"We will get through this." He said shakily though he himself quivered with shock and fear for what this could mean for his mate. "I will not lose you to sparklings when I have just found you. You have my word." He held her close as she shook against him.

"You are never touching me again. I warned you about all those spark merges and just after interfacing." She whispered desperately. "We both knew better but no, you said that you would take care of me, that you loved me, and I being utterly naïve and foolish, believed you."

"Yeah well Primus has other plans for us because this is impossible but it is happening to us." Ratchet said gruffly as he realized that he was too old to be raising five mechlings at the same time.

"Well it's happening and the scans don't lie. I didn't even have any morning sickness or any warnings." Doc wailed pitifully and Ratchet had to smile though there was nothing humorous about the situation.

"We will get through this." Ratchet repeated softly. "I promise."

Doc rested against her mate as she felt the reality of the situation sink in. She pulled back suddenly. "Ratchet do you think that they might be… I mean… without the Allspark we have no way of creating combining teams like the Constructicons. Do you think? Is it possible? I mean we have First Aid but he is barely a year old but he could be the head of a possible team." Doc fell silent while Ratchet thought about her words. Could this be Primus' answer now that they no longer had the Allspark? Both he and Doc resided at the Hall and they would have help with five sparklings at one time but still it could be dangerous for his mate to bear so many at once.

"I don't know but we will have time to figure this out since they will not be able to combine until they are in their adult forms." Ratchet said softly reassuring his mate that he would protect them all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

Allie walked down the ancient halls below the Hall that was built over the temple to protect the oracle. She wanted to use the old rooms, though they held the damp cold of the old temple when the generator was not being used during the night cycle, but they held a peace that was not present above. She found the room that had the only lock on the door and closed it. Chelsea had come through, just as promised, by lighting the fire in the ancient fire place and letting the old dry logs crackle in the large stone area. The only chair was sitting facing the fire and Allie slowly walked over as she cleared her mind and slowly sank down into the soft red cushions to prepare to meditate and enter into Raven's CPU. She rested her hands and arms on the long arm rest and crossed her ankles out in front of her as she closed her eyes. She focused all her mental energy on Raven, picturing the young femme in her mind as she felt herself drift toward a higher consciousness and her body become relaxed. She drifted into a sleep while her mind travelled and found Raven. She allowed her body to slow in rhythm as she fought through the haze to connect with Raven's CPU.

She found herself standing outside of Raven's old quarters and Raven humming to herself happily as she started to unlock the door.

"Oh Allie, you startled me. Do you need to see me for anything?" Raven asked her as she opened the door to her quarters.

"No, I just wanted to come in and visit with you." Allie said. She smiled at Raven and Raven returned the gestured as she motioned for Allie to enter.

"I have been away and I don't know if Shockwave is around but I promised to meet him as soon a Lord Megatron released me from the debriefing." Raven said. "Do you mind if I take a shower? I have just gotten in from Atlantica and I haven't had a chance to get cleaned up." She left Allie sitting in the chair next to the small desk in her quarters and Allie sat back thinking what was happening.

Raven was reliving the night that Shockwave tortured her into submission. This al least cleared up one of the questions that Raven had never answered. At least now Allie knew that Shockwave had initially never been in their quarters until after Raven had entered the wash racks. Allie stood up and backed into the shadows of Raven's mind as she watched Shockwave enter the room. He sat down where she had previously sat and waited as they both heard the shower turn off. It took Raven a couple of minutes but she finally emerged wrapped in a towel but only to stop as she spotted Shockwave. Raven had placed her case next to the berth on the floor since Allie had taken the chair when they had entered and now Raven looked at her case trying to keep her eyes averted from Shockwave.

"Shockwave." Raven said as she stood transfixed to the spot in front of the door to the wash racks. Allie could see the fear on her face and knew that Raven had felt Shockwave's cruel intentions from the very beginning. Raven may have been forced into a bond but Allie suspected that Raven held in her fears so that she wouldn't disappoint her comrades. This was unfortunately common among her femme soldiers because they didn't want to disappoint the superiors but this was taking it too far.

Raven's hands fluttered to her spark that Allie nor Shockwave did not fail to notice.

"You did not return my dear. I was beginning to worry." Shockwave informed her in his cruel evil voice and even Allie shivered as she realized that she was going to witness Raven's torture first hand unless she chose to interfere. "I do not like it when my possessions return late." Allie gasped and covered her mouth quickly. The audacity of Shockwave to call her a possession. It was shocking that any mech could feel that way. Optimus was possessive but it was out of a fear of losing her and their family. This was so much more sinister and it took all of Allie's concentration to keep from purging even if this was just a flux.

"I am not a possession." Raven replied quietly. Shockwave circled her stopping her chance of escape into the wash racks. It answered another question that Allie had wondered about. All wash racks were equipped with emergency locks should an intruder invade their quarters. Raven backed slowly away from him until the backs of her calves touched the berth.

"You are my bond mate and therefore belong to me." Raven watched as he suddenly lunged toward Raven and grabbed her by the neck. Before Allie could see the next part of the flux the walls began to blur and suddenly the flux changed. Allie looked back at the berth as both Raven and Mirage were bond, both at each end, Raven bleeding and broken as she watched Shockwave turn on Mirage.

"No, please he was only trying to protect me." Raven whimpered.

"You know that you belong to me. I will not allow another mech to touch you." Shockwave said in his most authorative voice. Raven watched helplessly as Shockwave began to ruthlessly tear off each piece of Mirage's armor as Mirage tried to get out of his chains.

"No please don't do this!" Raven cried as tears fell quickly down her face but the chain around her neck would only allow her little movement and nowhere near enough to get to Mirage. "Please!" She whispered pleadingly.

"You must learn that I will not allow anyone to touch you and once I find a way from my prison I will reclaim you as my own!" Shockwave snarled as he finished tearing off Mirage's armor and then quickly reaching in and tearing out his spark. Raven screamed as Mirage shrieked from the pain as his optics slowly faded and his protoform turned a sickly grey.

It answered Allie's final question. Shockwave was using the bond with Raven to terrorize her. It was why she would not allow Mirage to interface with her except only when the sparkling needed his CAN and why she was slowly weakening and wasting away. Shockwave would need to be eliminated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie returned to her body and immediately sent a telepathic message for Megatron to meet her. She jumped up out of the chair, sprinted across the room, and quickly unlatched the door. She ran up the hallway and doubled up the stairs and quickly ran down to the quarters that she shared with Optimus and opened the door to see that Megatron had already entered at Optimus' behalf and both were waiting for her to return.

"What did you find out?" Megatron asked without pleasantries as he stood to address her.

"Shockwave is using his bond to terrorize Raven. He is twisting her memories and killing Mirage over and over in her fluxes. I can see why she is terrified to get closer to Mirage. She is afraid that getting involved with Mirage will get him killed." Allie stated disgustedly. She still felt somewhat nauseated at what she had witnessed in Raven's CPU but she had to be strong so that she could help the femme.

"Megatron, he has to be destroyed. He will never let go of the femme and she will not only lose the sparkling but die as well from the pain and fear he is inflicting on her." Optimus said quietly though he reached out and held his brother's shoulder reassuringly. "I am truly sorry that you must make this decision. I know that he was a good and loyal officer, a true Decepticon that was worthy of your praise, and I do not fault you for having to make a difficult choice."

"Thank you Optimus and I know that this is not easy but I have also made a promise to your bond mate. Allie you have shown me loyalty as well as given me an empire that is quite massive though it is not the vision that I had in mind when I wanted to liberate the femmes and mechs that were under difficult working conditions and unbearable castes." Megatron stopped a moment as he looked at Allie. "Are you ready to go down to the holding chambers and do what needs to be done?"

"Yes. I have discussed this with Doc in great detail and she feels that by severing the bond since there has been no physical contact between them will keep Raven with us and that with Mirage's donating his coding the sparkling will survive the bond severing." Allie told them although she already knew that they had been informed as well through reports.

"Very well. Let's do this." Megatron said as he motioned for Allie to walk ahead of him and out of the quarters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Thunder…I think it is time." Aura said as she held her very swollen belly. The sparkling, though single, was quite large as Ratchet had informed them from an ultrasound that Aura was carrying a shuttle former. Ratchet and Doc was both quite pleased with the sparkling and its development though its size had hindered Aura severely. She had been having contractions for several weeks though she had gone over her due date by three weeks.

When Thundercracker had voiced his concern Ratchet replied with a vague shrug and assured Thundercracker that the sparkling would come when Primus deemed its time. Ratchet was more concerned with Aura's health and happiness and that both carrier and sparkling was healthy.

"What is it my darling sweet doll?" Thundercracker said groggily as he came out of recharge. Both sparklings were sleeping through the night and though they were staying at the Hall due to Aura's carrying both sparklings were happy and content to play with all the other little sparklings at the Hall.

Aura rolled her eyes at her bond mate. He had created the endearment when Shalon had given their little femmling a doll in her image. "Sweetie I love you but I am not a doll!" She said as she grimaced in pain and then felt a wetness slowly seeping from between her legs. At least it had not been the sudden gush of fluids and energon like it had been with the twins but still it made Aura feel dirty and awkward as she tried to get out bed though her movements were slow and clumsy.

"Aura let me help you." Thundercracker said suddenly as he jumped out of the berth. He had felt the wetness and being tired was no longer an issue as he realized that his mate was in the first stages of labor and that soon she would spark a new life into this world. He came around to her side and helped her to sit up and then he picked her up in his arms as he carried her out the door of their quarters.

"Allie said you would probably do this. She even tried to pull me into a bet." Aura said jokingly. The pain was minimum despite the sparkling being quite large and Thundercracker laughed at her dry humor.

"Well it is good that you do not bet though it would make things a bit more interesting." Thundercracker teased back.

"Are you implying that I am boring?" Aura asked with her eyebrows raised.

"No boring has never interred my CPU. I just think that you would surprise your friends more by taking them up on a bet every now and then." Thundercracker replied as she noticed that they were walking in through the double doors of the infirmary. Knockout was there waiting for them as he smirked at Thundercracker.

"Where is Doc?" Thundercracker asked.

"It seems she and Ratchet are indisposed tonight. Doc wasn't feeling well but I promise that if there are any hiccups Ratchet promises to get here quickly." He turned and gestured for Thundercracker to place Aura on the berth in room one and they both could see that Knockout already had the equipment he would need ready. "Now let's have a look. I see that your fluids have released. Good, good, and here I see that the sparkling is ready and in the berthing canal. This looks to be a text book sparking. Aura you are even dilated enough that on the next contraction you should be ready to push." Knockout told them as he quickly positioned himself to catch the sparkling from its emergence. "Do you know if it is a mech or femme?"

"No, we asked that Doc and Ratchet not tell us so we could be surprised." Thundercracker hovered anxiously which irritated Aura to no end.

"Thunder please I feel fine and there is no unbearable pain so can you please stop worrying!" Aura snapped and Thundercracker blinked his optics on and off before turning them back on and focusing on his mate.

"I just worry! The sparkling is so large." He cried pitifully and Knockout smiled.

"It is normal if you bond with a shuttle former that you might have a few more shuttles in your family but I assure you that most shuttles that are sparked, though large, are more long than wide. It is normal because their protoforms have to develop fully in height to support the extra cargo weight that they will carry as an adult." Knockout explained in great detail as they waited for the contraction that would help lead their sparkling into the world.

Once Thundercracker settled Aura could relax so that her body could do what it was naturally made for. When the first strong contraction hit to initiate the pushing she gritted her dentas and pushed with all her might. The sparkling came quickly and before the second hour had arrived the couple was holding a long mechling in their arms and Aura was glad he came quickly and safe.

"He is as big as out other two." Thundercracker said with awe. "Are you sure that you are alright? I mean he may be long but still he is quite large."

"I am fine. I am a little tired but I didn't even have the backache that I had when sparking the twins." Aura said as she leaned back and relaxed, her eyes starting to droop from all the hard exertion she had expressed to get her little one out.

"What will we call him?" Thundercracker asked quietly.

"Can we call him after my sire?" Aura said. Her eyes were now fully closed and she had a serene smile on her face.

"That's fine if it fits." Thundercracker said as he sat down on the berth next to his mate.

"Then we will call him Astralplane.

_I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to write it between camping and going to Nashville. Happy Easter.!_


	122. Chapter 122

_I really enjoyed the reviews and I am glad that some commented on the name of Thundercracker's sparkling. I really liked writing that part and I hope that everyone understood what was going on with Raven. Sometimes it is easier to imagine a story than putting it on paper. I am in the process of winding down this series I promise but I also want my readers to see that this is their lives and they won't stop when I tire of writing their story but then maybe someone will come along and add another story to mine. I wouldn't mind that as long as they didn't steal what I have already written._

_Please take a moment to review because they are important to me. Enjoy!_

Mirage brought Raven a cube while she relaxed in their berth. Mirage was pleased with the femme slow change in health even if Ratchet was very concerned that she was still not getting enough medical grade energon. Raven was slowly getting stronger since the fluxes had lessened. She was able to recharge at least half way through the night with only waking once or twice. Mirage had started taken on two more patrols while Stargazer came and stayed with Raven during the day. Whatever Allie had done was working though it was still a long process before Raven would fully recover but Mirage was happy that she was doing better and seemed happier than when he had first moved in with her and Raven had even started shopping for the sparkling and asking for tips on decorating the nursery. Mirage was doing well with bonding with the sparkling however, he wanted to start working towards a bond with Raven and when he attempted to talk to the silver white haired femme she seemed to shy away from the subject.

Mirage missed his friend Hound. Since Hound had taken the teaching position Mirage never seemed to see his friend and confidant which didn't help the troubling questions that he wanted to ask the mech. He was glad that Hound found pleasure in teaching and Mirage wondered about the smooth talking femme that captivated his friend, but Mirage felt the loneliness of not having Hound around and since Raven still remained in therapy, Mirage felt helpless as he kept trying to reach the femme.

"Mirage, will you be with me today when I see Ratchet?" Raven asked him as she sat up and smiled at him. Mirage smiled back basking in her warmth. It felt good to see her interacting more with him. She was slightly scared of Ratchet and his grumbling and Mirage took pity on her by coming with her to the checkups. Doc, due to her condition, reluctantly placed herself on berth rest. She just didn't have the energy to fight with her mate since she was still reeling from the shock. Three weeks later it was announced that Doc was carrying quadruplets to all the officers and Doc's patients so that no one would worry about her. Mirage was amazed that she was carrying so many and felt relief to know that Wheeljack was making strides in building the gestation pods needed to assist in the development of the sparklings since Doc would not be able to carry them to full term.

Raven, of course in her concern, chose to visit Doc, and Mirage was glad to see her get out a little more. She was well into her second stage and her energy levels were up and healthy. Mirage even enjoyed the weekly interfacing thanks to her need for excess energy release and need for his coding. It was a vast improvement since Raven initially only wanted to interface once or twice in a lunar cycle which ran slightly longer than Earth's lunar cycle.

"I always go with you when you see Ratchet. Why would you ask?" Mirage sat down next to her on their berth.

"I don't know. I just miss seeing Doc in the medical bay. I feel closer to her than Ratchet or Knockout." Raven scooted closer to Mirage and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I felt the sparkling calling out to me last night. It was the first time I had felt our bond without interfacing with you." Mirage said softly into her silver blonde hair. Raven shivered though the air in his intake was warm.

"He is getting strong. Ratchet said his size and strength would come from his original sire but he would have strong traits from you as well." Raven said as she looked up into Mirage's optics. "I just hope that he looks more like you and me than…" Raven shivered again as she didn't finish the sentence but Mirage knew where her thoughts were going.

Allie had called both of them into her office three weeks ago. When Mirage walked into the office he noted that Megatron and Optimus were sitting quietly in chairs facing the door which was not their usual style. Mirage felt his potential mate tense at seeing all three of the commanding officers in the office so he knew that this would not be the easiest meeting. The silent royal blue and white mech led Raven to a chair and then quietly stood behind her as he looked at each commander and nodded his respect to the Prime. Raven looked up at him from her seat, craning her head to see over the back of the chair and then looked at Allie. Allie smiled at her subordinate and then sent a reassuring smile to Mirage.

"I am sure you are here and want to know the outcome of my investigation. I won't stand on pleasantries since it is not my style. Shockwave was using his bond with Raven to terrorize her." Allie paused a moment to let her words soak in as she looked at both Mirage and Raven unflinchingly. "I was able to go in and access the situation using my telepathy and from there we severed the bond by Megatron destroying Shockwave's spark. This was done yesterday and that was why I had Ratchet bring Raven in for the unannounced appointment and checkup. The damage is minimal, Ratchet assured me, and Raven should have no major complications though Ratchet said it did leave some scarring on her spark. He said it was not severe and that with time Raven will have no permanent damage from the forced bond that Shockwave inflicted." Allie folded her hands in front of her as she leaned forward and Mirage let out an intake of air in relief that Raven would no longer be suffering.

"Raven, how do you feel?" Optimus, always the most concerned about his charges looked at Raven with those penetrating azure optics as she could see them adjust with his focus on her.

"I don't know. I feel like I have lost something in my spark but it is so vague that I wasn't sure what it was." She returned quietly as she studied the kind gentle mech sitting in front of her.

"Good, I feel better knowing that you are not in pain though I am sorry that this has happened." Optimus said as his EM Field sent gentle reassurances to the femme. Allie was glad that her mate was so tender with her femmes and a fresh surge of love and devotion welled inside her spark for her mate.

"_I love you too,"_ was sent through the bond and Allie smiled back at Optimus.

"I am sorry that you had to lose a loyal soldier, Lord Megatron." Mirage stated with sincere sympathy. "I know his scientific knowledge would have been valuable to us."

"I am sorry too but he disregarded the rules that were set aside to ensure the peace that we are striving to protect; besides, I cannot have a soldier break a promise that I made to Allie. It is not proper protocol and it serves to continually tarnish the image that I want former Decepticons to project." Megatron looked directly at Raven. "If I am going to fulfill the duties of Lord High Protector then I have to be fair in all my judgments. It was entitlements of privilege that drove many to rebel, I, myself included, and I cannot allow us to fall back on a system that has proven corrupt by both former factions. My only regret is losing focus in my anger and desire for revenge towards my brother which is no longer a factor and therefore a problem that does not stand in our way." Megatron reached next to him and placed an arm on his brother's should plates in support of his words and Optimus smiled.

"Thank you brother for forgiving me for my faults as well." Prime said to Megatron and Mirage smiled as he pondered the changes in such a short time in the two leaders. Megatron returned to what he originally was before the lust of power consumed his spark. The spy suspected a lot of it was due to a certain petit femme that captivated the Lord High Protector but whatever happened turned out good for both factions as well as any neutrals caught in the horrors of their emotionally long civil war.

"Raven I have made a promise to Allie that I intend to keep." Megatron said. Mirage detected a little static in the Lord High Protector's vocalizer and he had to cleat his own as he felt emotion well up in his spark. "Shockwave will never harm you again."

"Thank you." Raven choked out in a whisper and then she looked up with unshed tears in her eyes at Mirage. The spy came quickly to her aid and helped her to her feet. He looked at Megatron sincerely and quietly said, "Thank you. There are no words that can express my gratitude."

Raven's eyes began to shine by the end of the weekly solar cycle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Inquiry: What are you doing?" Soundwave had walked in and as usual his mate was cooking some sort of concoction in the kitchen. The silent blue mech carefully walked up behind Cassie and wrapped his arms around her as he peered over her shoulders to see a pink congealed substance cooking in a pan. To his left there was a large green pot with some metallic sheets boiling in water and Soundwave shuttered to think what Cassie was up to. He looked to his right to see a white substance in a mixing bowl with metallic nutrients and additives.

"I am creating something of a master piece. I saw a cooking show while on Earth. You remember? I was staying with you on the Nemesis and saw this human show. This femme was teaching a person how to make an organic dish called lasagna. I thought it was interesting and so I decided to see if I could make the Cybertronian equivalent of it. Ratchet says that the sparklings are old enough to take nutrients and thin metals that their protoforms need and so I have been mixing and experimenting to see what it would taste like." Cassie looked over her shoulder with a big smile and her eyes twinkling with mirth. Soundwave let out air from his intakes. It looked that he was going to be the taste tester for the night and that could be a tricky situation. If it was terrible and he said the wrong thing then he could be sleeping on the couch in the den. Rumble had made that mistake last week and Cassie made him clean the garage out when she suddenly decided that the family transport would be less exposed to the weather stationed in the garage.

Soundwave placed a kiss on his bond mate's shoulder and smiled. He would stay passive and only engage her openly if she forced his hand. Besides he liked last week's creation and if Rumble hadn't opened his big mouth before giving the metal strings with energon sauce a chance then he would have had a better week at home too.

Cooking was Cassie's outlet for when the sparklings became too much. Optimus had even commented that Allie was taking up some kind of needle point, whatever that was, and if the femmes were going to be doing less patrolling and more of the domestic things such as having sparklings and staying home, then they would need support both physically and emotionally since they were changing everything about their lives. The mechs were used to patrols though some were slowly integrating back into civilian society. Hound only patrolled three solar cycles and Mirage was cutting back as well since Allie was making plans to send him as a representative for the scientific division that would serve the new democratic government being formed. He would do well if Optimus could ever get the neutrals to agree. It was a shame that they fled or hid from the war but never once lifted a hand to fight for their planet from being destroyed yet now they asked for extreme sacrifices from the former factions but would not help to rebuild their lives here in the Realm. It was one of many reasons that Allie kept them quite a distance from the military bases yet Optimus was determined to integrate all aspects of their society because he believed at some point his mechs would want to return to civilian life since many had been forced to fight in the war from the beginning.

It was a mess and would be for a while, and Lord Megatron did not help by scowling at the governor or criticizing them openly. Soundwave could see him trying to hold his temper in check but it took all of Megatron's concentration and Soundwave feared that if Optimus did not reach an agreement soon then their fragile peace would be for nothing. Megatron would not let them return to the previous caste system where the military would be enslaved to the privileged during peace and thrown on the front lines during war. Optimus would not let the neutrals dictate terms and conditions when they did not bother to aid either faction and stood by while everything they knew was destroyed.

Soundwave's admiration for the Prime greatly increased when Optimus spoke openly and eloquently to the colony praising mechs and femmes for choosing a side and standing up for what they believed in. The semi's pride and respect for the mechs and femmes that had served in the war humbled the cassette player and he realized that Optimus could look beyond faction symbols and see a soldier's worth and value the he held. Soundwave now saw and understood what Autobots saw in their leader and Soundwave vowed to serve Optimus as equally and loyally as he had served Megatron through the war. Optimus had earned his respect and Soundwave was glad that the brothers were once again working to help each other instead of destroy each other.

"You're thinking too much. Sit down. Supper will be finished soon." Cassie told him and Soundwave kissed her shoulder once again before turning around and taking a seat at the head of the table.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hound had just come in from an early afternoon patrol. He thought about visiting Mirage but the spy's little femme made him nervous because she seemed just too needy for his tastes. Femmes! Surely Primus had made them for something but Hound had not figured out what. That little music teacher was a good example of why he chose to avoid femmes. She was nice and she made his spark beat a little faster, but she was also an enigma to him. She constantly talked and Hound could not get a word in so that he could show her his interest yet she kept coming back and talking to him which utterly amazed him.

"Hound!" Hound looked back at the sound of Mirage's voice. He smiled and waved at his dear friend as Mirage jogged quickly over to him. "I haven't seen you in weeks! How is the teaching?"

"It's going well. The students are well behaved and it makes my job easier since it is my first teaching post." Hound shook Mirage's hand and the royal blue mech smiled at the jeep.

"I am glad that you are enjoying your job." Mirage said. He fell in step with Hound as the green jeep stopped at a terminal to drop his report in the outlet so that Soundwave would decrypt it and send it to Prowl.

"How is your femme?" Hound asked as he turned to look directly at Mirage.

"She is better. Shalon came to sit with her so I could get a couple of hours to myself. She is starting to get out a little bit and the sparkling is healthy." Mirage punched in the door code and both mechs walked through the blast doors toward the hallway that led to the offices. "I was wondering if you would like to meet her Hound. You have been so busy with your work and new job and I hardly see you anymore."

"Can I bring someone? I would like for you to meet someone I work with at the school." Hound said thoughtfully as he scratched at the metal plate that made up his chin. He dented it previously while working on his transport and would have to have Ratchet look at it since it seemed to bother some of the neural wiring beneath his chin and neck armor.

"Sure, why don't I reserve a table in the rec room for us…" Mirage began to say but was interrupted.

"That won't work because she does not stay at the Hall. Why don't we meet in town. Ratchet and the others recommend a great little eatery that serves energon and sweet treats that are compatible with our systems." Hound suggested instead.

"That is fine if I can convince Raven to go. She is still shy about being out in social settings. I think she is afraid that bots will judge her since she tried to make the best of a bad situation." Mirage told Hound and Hound felt his spark wretch with what his friend was dealing with.

"I hope she decides to come and I will see you later." Hound said as he turned to go to his quarters.

"Bye Hound." Mirage turned to head out to start his patrol.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Megatron walked into his quarters looking for Shalon. She retired early, claiming a processor ache, and Megatron worried that she might be ill. He noticed that the past two days Shalon felt moody and not quite her cheerful happy self that he had become accustomed to and he hoped that she was not carrying again. They were careful since Galvatron but since Doc's unexpected surprise Megatron did not want to chance a complicated sparking with their best medical team not at full capacity.

It was not that he didn't want more sparklings but that Shalon was so young and her body needed a break since Galvatron had been such a difficult sparking. He would never forget Ratchet and Knockout shoving him out of the infirmary when Shalon had gone into stasis from the pain and complications of labor nor could he forget Ratchet's concern voicing his worst fears as he watched helplessly as Shalon fought for her life his distress evident as he watched the blood and energon pour like water from her body before the doors closing and shutting him out away from his mate.

"Shalon where are you?" He called not too loud so that he would not disturb his sparklings recharge. He knew that his mate had spent the afternoon with Raven and Shalon had taken both sparklings with her to help Raven get ready for her own.

"I am in here." He heard faintly and he followed the sound of her voice to see her hunched over the wash racks holding her middle tightly as she grimaced in pain. "I think I have in jested something that didn't agree with me." She said softly as she slumped to her side before another bout of sickness overcame her petit frame jarring Megatron into action.

"Shalon, let's get you to med bay." He said softly but before he could pick her up she purged crying raggedly in distress between each bout of sickness. When she seemed to calm, Megatron took a wash cloth and wiped her head and mouth before picking her up.

"Megatron, what about the sparklings?" Shalon whispered weakly as her head lolled like a broken rag doll between his shoulder and hers before he brought his arm around her tighter to support it. He cradled her gently so that she would feel somewhat secure and quickly headed out of their quarters towards the infirmary.

"I have commed Soundwave and he is sending Seaway to our quarters to sit with them until we know for sure what is causing you to be sick." Megatron informed her as he strode quickly to the med bay with her. What few bots littered the hall moved out of his way as the Lord High Protector commanded silently with his sheer size and presence. He barely made it through the double doors as he sat Shalon on a berth not caring if it was the one Knockout would direct him to.

"Knockout!" He bellowed as his voice rang through the silent med bay. Knockout ran out from the office like he had been caught doing something wrong.

"What may I do for you my liege?" The speedster's voice was shaky and Megatron smelled ozone on him. If Shalon wasn't so sick Megatron would have asked the doctor what was going on.

"Shalon is sick. I need a diagnostics done immediately on her." Megatron commanded and Knockout quickly walked up to the berth and took out his scanner from his subspace. He scanned her over twice and Megatron forced air from his intakes as he watched the red medic.

"My lord, she is not sparked. That much I do know. It seems that she drank bad energon and now her tanks are upset. The good news is that most of it she has purged from her systems. I will give her some medical grade that will settle her systems and when she is calm I will let you take her back to your quarters." Knockout informed him as he finished his scans and ran an intravenous line into her arm. The medic quickly began pumping the rich nutrients with medication into poor Shalon as she laid there pale and moaning in pain.

Megatron looked on and was satisfied when Shalon quit whimpering only to grin a loopy smirk at him. He smiled back as he continued to watch Knockout run around securing his equipment and making final checks on Shalon's systems.

"My lord?" Shalon asked her speech slurred.

"What's wrong with her?" Megatron immediately demanded. He reached over and stroked her arm, a gesture that Knockout noticed but wisely did not comment on.

"I placed a mild sedative in the drip line so that she would not be in pain. It may take a while for her tank to return to normal. I suggest that she take her energon in small quantities and bring her n tomorrow for a follow up so that I know that she is returning to normal." Knockout stated in his most efficient voice as he bowed respectfully to Megatron.

"Thank you. Is she able to return to our berth?" Megatron asked still concerned for his mate.

"Yes, let me take the IV out and she will be fine. You may need to carry her since she is sedated." Knockout turned back and began removing the line from her arm.

"Will you love me tonight? I feel much better." Shalon slurred and Megatron smirked.

"Not tonight my dear for I fear you will pass out on me before we even begin." Megatron told her and reached down to place a kiss on her head. She smiled up so that he missed his mark and the kiss landed on her lips softly and gently.

"Let's get you home." He told her softly as Megatron lifted her up in his arms and carried her out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Optimus how was your day?" Allie asked him softly, her body snuggled against his bright chassis as she stroked his arm lovingly. Together they performed their ritual of getting the sparklings in their berths and now they were relaxing enjoying a movie together before berth time.

"My day was fair. This was my biweekly day to observe and help with patrols and it was nice to get out and spin my wheels." He said and kissed Allie's cheek. She giggled like a youngling and Optimus laughed softly, his rich baritone voice sending shiver across Allie's neural systems.

"Good, I spent the day helping Cassie at school, and then I chose to visit Raven and check on her. Shalon was visiting with her sparklings, I then proceeded to check on Aura and her little shuttle mechling, Astralplane, and they are doing fine. Ratchet says that he is a very strong mechling and in a vorn or two he may even be able to surpass Skyfire's abilities. Lost, I decided to check up on Saraphina. Do you know what goes on in the infirmary?" Allie's brows raised as she asked the question and Optimus didn't know if he wanted to answer it or not. Allie looked at him expecting an answer and he didn't have it so he decided to evade the issue altogether. He had an idea of what was going on and he couldn't fault Knockout since Doc and Ratchet had been regularly interfacing during working hours. Maybe it was a medic thing, maybe now that peace had been established the infirmary was dull and quiet, or maybe everyone had lost their CPU's and went sparkling crazy. Optimus couldn't decide which answer best suited the situation. Optimus decided to play the innocent.

"Sweet spark, I am not sure what you mean." Optimus told her. He stroked her hair as she rubbed the smooth gleaming armor of his arms.

"Roddy and Orion went in for a checkup and I heard noises coming from the office. Needless to say if I hadn't had Mia with me I would have walked in on a very inappropriate scene with my sparklings seeing it." Allie informed her mate. Optimus laughed softly.

"I will say something to our resident medics." Optimus said dryly. "I am sure that they will be more discreet when I mention that they almost scarred some innocent sparklings." He pushed Allie forward and stood up and then pulled Allie into his arms.

"Optimus, I can walk." She laughingly said.

"I know but I want every moment of my memories to be of you in my arms." Optimus said seductively and Allie shivered as she looked into his cerulean blue optics and saw the love and lust that he held for her. Allie sighed her contentment. She was loved and that was all that mattered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Raven, are you up?" Mirage asked softly. He didn't want to wake her if she was in recharge but he needed to make sure she was recharging without having fluxes. Though most were gone Raven would still have an occasional flux and it was rare for her to be deep in recharge before Mirage came home from patrol. He gently stroked her hair back from her face as she laid on her side. Her eyes closed and a soft serene smile lit flitted across her face.

"Mirage," she softly murmured and Mirage smiled as she carefully shifted her so that he could lay down and spoon against her warm relaxed body. He could feel their sparkling moving beneath the layer of skin that protected her carrying chamber and Mirage smiled as he felt the love and contentment that the little one was sending through their bond. "Mirage please," she murmured again and the royal blue mech realized that the femme was dreaming about him. Mirage felt heat stir through his circuits as he fantasized about what she might be living in her dreams and he slowly stroked her smooth alabaster skin as the heated air from his intakes gently blew her silver platinum blonde hair over her angelic heart shaped face. She was so lovely even for a femme that had been transformed into a humanoid robotic organism and Mirage could see the regal lines of her protoform beneath the porcelain skin. She was lighter in color than the other femmes but Allie always teased her because of her job beneath the ocean.

Mirage stoked the smooth baby soft skin and Raven moaned again. He suddenly wondered if she would wake up if he kissed her. He gently reached over and watched her a moment for any sudden movement but Raven's eyes stayed closed. He felt her breath on the plates of his face as she sighed his name in her recharge for the third time. Mirage stifled a groan as his spark beat erratically and his fans kicked in to cool his overheating frame. The other times she had always come to him in need and just thinking about touching her brought the most intense vivid fantasies to his CPU. He stroked her skin softly as he leaned over her and she shifted in recharge as if expecting the touch of his lip plates on hers.

Mirage touched the plates of his lips to hers and Raven opened her mouth welcoming his in her recharge. She murmured into the cavity of his mouth and Mirage shuddered from the charge beginning to build with just that single intimate caress. He slid his hand gently under her head as he cradled her to him. He moved his lips caressing hers until her glossa peaked out touching him and inviting him to play. Raven moaned and whimpered, her eyes never opening, but Mirage didn't care as he felt his spark swell and race with love and pride. It was his designation she was moaning not Shockwave's and Mirage didn't care if the world ended in that moment because she was dreaming of him, responding to him, which was all that mattered.

He caressed her skin gently touching her as her arms wound around his neck and touched his smooth warm armor of his arms. Mirage felt her arch beneath him, her belly protruding up against his abdomen as his hands cradle and caress the sparkling while he shifts and responds to his sire's touch.

"Rage… please!" She moaned desperately and Mirage could smell the sweet odor of her arousal as he dipped his fingers lower and separated the softs folds that protect her valve. Her legs wound around his waist wanting to press him closer but Mirage held back fearing that he was taking advantage of her. He looked up to see her pleading violet eyes look at him desperately.

"Are you sure?" Mirage asked static heavily laced in his vocals his CPU not sure if she can handle what he was asking.

"Yes, please I want this!" Raven snarled out frustrated that Mirage stopped his fingers in her valve. She arched up wanting more and Mirage retracted his interface panel and positioned Raven for his first thrust. She whimpered and moaned clutching at his arms in desperation as he legs clambered for him to hurry. Mirage, careful not to place pressure on her abdomen, pulled Raven's legs and lower torso up into the air and thrust deeply into her swollen tight valve. Raven screamed as Mirage penetrated her deeply not giving her time to adjust before he set a steady rhythm and Raven cried and mewled craving more of his touch.

"Raven, my darling femme, my life…" He whispered the endearments as Raven pulled his mouth closer to hers. She filled his oral cavity with her glossa and dominated the kiss as he dominated her body. They clung together with Mirage holding her as close as possible without harming the sparkling as the charge built higher and higher until Raven's valve constricted around his spike as she cried out in overload. Mirage held his body tight until Raven road her overload out and he released his coding into her with a cry of his own as Mirage over loaded throwing Raven into another overload of her own.

Mirage moved Raven to her side to protect the sparkling as he spooned around her backside. As both panted to release the heat and allow the cooling fans to do their job Mirage listened to the beat of Raven's spark.

"I wanted this." She said quietly into the still darkness of their berth room.

"I know." The regal blue mech replied. They laid there for a few more moments and then Mirage heard Raven sigh.

"You don't understand." She said very quietly. "I _wanted_ this. I didn't need it." She stopped for a moment and then turned on her back to look at Mirage. "I wanted you tonight not _him_." Mirage looked into the shiny depths of her eyes wishing that he could see their color in the dark. His spark throbbed with the implications of her words but he still wasn't sure if she was ready for what he wanted for her.

"I wanted to do this for you." Raven said quietly to make sure he did understand what she was trying to say.

"I wanted this for you as well." Mirage replied after a few moments.

"You don't get it." She said and turned over.

"I want to. I want us to work." Mirage said into her ear and heard her sigh once again. He waited to see if she was going to reply to his statement. After a while Mirage thought she went into recharge but then he heard words very faint but clear for him to understand.

"I thought Shockwave was the mech for me and then he forced a bond. I learned very quickly that fear in a relationship is not love. I wanted so badly for it to work that I didn't even think about what love meant and then I learned the repercussions of living a fantasy truly meant. I thought this sparkling was payment for my mistakes. I couldn't even tell Allie because she believes that children are a blessing but how would I tell this sparkling that he was conceived in fear and violence." Raven stopped a moment as a shudder went through her body. Mirage wondered if he should reply but then Raven continued. "I hated myself for allowing him to do that to me and then I was angry that Primus would allow an innocent being to be the result of such violence, but I could not hate the child and I could not hate you. I wanted to but you were so damn nice and gentle. You were the opposite of what my carrier told me to look for in a mech but now I know that your gentleness is a strength far greater than a big intimidating mech could ever possess. In that moment I learn the true nature of my mistake and now I am ready to stop making you pay for it. I want this. I don't know if I can ever love you but I want what we have and if that makes me a cold sparked bitch then so be it."

Mirage listened to every word she uttered as hope filled his spark. If she was willing to have him then he stood a chance of teaching her to love him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I know I am dragging this out but I hope that you will like the end result. I am trying to tie this up because I would like to write a short fanfic about Storm and Skywarp. I also want to write some short sides to this series, maybe one shots and I still have to put my final touch to the last story that I have thought about since I wrote the first one. So please stay with me and review. It would be much appreciated._


	123. Chapter 123

_I am excited about the last set of reviews. I am glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. _

_I am in the middle of chairing an auction for my church so the updates may get a little scarce since I am deeply committed in trying to raise as much money for our Youth Camp project._

_I hope that the reviews continue since they fuel my desire to continue to write. I also hope that the last few chapters don't get dark because I am going through some pretty emotional days since one of my friends killed herself. It was very unexpected and no one saw it coming but we are all coping and she is in a better place where her depression can't attack her any more. _

_Hound is the last transformer that I will write about in this series and Mirage and Raven will eventually settle so don't worry. Without further ado, please enjoy the reading and don't forget to leave a little note for me!_

She was an enigma! Hound had asked her out three times and each time she kept turning him down, yet she flirted with him by coming and talking with him at least once a week. The program she wrote and the school performed had received rave reviews from the orphanage and local parents of the students. Hound enjoyed the two part harmony and the rounds that the children performed while helping to keep student quiet back stage until their turn to sing. Hound just couldn't fathom why she would not go out on a date with him or allow him to formally court her.

He silently graded papers as his CPU heated in frustration at the dilemma that kept looping through and playing over and over. His students glowed with pleasure when he decided to take them on a field trip along the back of the ball field and hiking down to the creek to collect specimens for them to build a habitat in the science room. Perceptor had been appalled to find all types of organic insects, fish, and a rare find, a turtle, tucked away in his pristine science room that he shared with the peace loving biology and geology teacher. Hound found it amusing as he listened to the students laugh and joke about Perceptor's face plates when he turned the lights on to discover that the tiny lizard they found sitting on his desk after escaping his warm habitat. Cassie listened to Perceptor's tantrum while silently collecting the beautiful majestic creature and returning him to his habitat of bugs and heat lamps that kept him warm and happy.

Hound pondered the femme that was slowly creeping into his spark. The warm air was changing outside and Hound listened to the gentle howl as the leaves shifted to their golden and red hues before leaving the branches to litter the damp ground from the changing air currents and storms that rolled through the sky. Hound sat at his desk finishing the dissection papers that his students turned in. It pained him to slice into the wonderful organic life but Cassie assured him that it was part of the cycle of life and students needed the experience of dissection to appreciate the value of each and every being.

Hound looked up to see that it was time for Nocturne to take her break as he heard the bell ring. She usually walked in about the time he finished the last paper but today she was late. He wondered if he should go and check on her before his next class. She had missed temple and Hound felt lonely without her beautiful music playing between prayers and worship to Primus. When he asked the other teachers, the fourth grade teacher informed him that she was taking time off for personal reasons.

Hound stood up and walked out of the science room. He turned right and headed out the door and down the ramp to the next building where he knew Nocturne's music room was. He put his pass code into the secure entrance to the building and turned to the left. Her room was the first door inside the hallway and Hound gently knocked waiting patiently for an answer. He heard footsteps and strangely they did not sound like hers and he was right as a sub opened the door.

"Oh hi Hound, do you need something?" Pam asked as she looked expectantly up at him appraising the utility green paint of his armor.

"Uh no Pam, I was looking for Nocturne." He said bashfully expecting Nocturne to turn up at any moment.

"She has to take some time off. I am subbing for the next two weeks until she gets back." Pam informed him as she stepped back. "Can I help you with anything or do you need to come inside?"

"No but thank you for telling me that she isn't here." Hound rubbed the back of his helm perplexed. Where was she and why did she need time off?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Allie, are you going in to work tomorrow?" Optimus asked her as he set the breakfast energon on the table while Allie nursed Elita. They had sat down as a family to eat before Optimus went to work and now the boys were chattering away before Optimus dropped them off for preschool. Roddy and Orion enjoyed their time at school because both were very social mechlings while Elita and Optronix would go to a "Mom's Day Out" program two days a week so that Allie could go in to work.

"I am planning to Optimus. Why did you ask?" Allie replied as she settled Elita before placing her in the high chair that Wheeljack made for the little femme.

"There has been a new development occurring in the south quadrant and Prowl would like for you and Soundwave to analyze it." Optimus said as he handed her the other twin sparkling for feeding.

"Saraphina would be better at researching it since she used to be undercover in that area. If anything is occurring then she would have a keen insight about what is going on." Allie told him as she struggled to get her smallest son to latch on. He had been fussy and Allie thought about seeking out Ratchet to make sure he wasn't coming down with a virus since that he and little Elita were doing to daycare two times a week. Allie had just increased her office work to two days a week instead of one while taking short breaks to nurse the twins.

"I still want you to take a look since you have commanded in this area before we were here." Optimus told her. He turned to take care of their older sparklings and then let them down to get their toys before leaving. "Hurry you two," Optimus called after them and then turned back to his bond mate. "Allie, will you be alright with the twins?"

"Of course Optimus why would you even ask that?" She laughed to take the harshness out of her words and Optimus smiled tenderly at her.

"I just worry that I am placing too much on you." He stood and then leaned over to kiss Allie on her helm before turning back. "Come on mechs, your sire needs to get to work."

"Okay, sire we are coming." They heard Roddy shout out before both he and his brother came running into the living area. Optimus scooped them up in a hug and nuzzled their helms against the plate of his cheek.

"Let's roll out."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0

Raven sighed as she rested in their berth. The sparkling was growing rapidly and Ratchet estimated that he would have an early sparking at the rate he was developing. Mirage seemed pleased with both her and the little mechling's progress but the last week limited Raven's activities since tiredness began enveloping her system once again. Mirage had already left for patrol and Raven was left momentarily alone until Mia came to sit with her. Allie assigned different femmes to stay with her since she was close to sparking and Mirage could not get off his patrols. Something seemed up in the air with everyone in the Hall and even Mia was running late. Raven let out another sigh as she turned on her side, the sparkling limiting her movement, making it hard for her to get comfortable on the berth. She missed Mirage and wished that he was here rubbing her back or working the knots out of her legs from the stress and pressure of carrying.

The sparkling moved sending love and contentment to its carriers and Raven smiled as she rubbed his little peds through the skin and mesh of her protoform and skin. He loved to play with his carrier and Raven smiled as she returned the love and reassurance to her little one. It was their favorite game and Mirage would join them at night while they watched a family movie together. Mirage was trying hard to make her happy and Raven had to give him credit. He truly loved her and it made her feel guilty that she was so unsure of her feeling towards him but she also knew that she needed him and hoped that one day it would grow into something more.

She hated Shockwave even though he could no longer control her. She never realized how angry she felt until he could no longer have power over her. It made her feel restless at times or angry that she could not feel more for Mirage. They talked about family counseling but Raven knew she needed time on her own to deal with the feelings of loss and helplessness that Shockwave briefly instilled within her for the short amount of time they were together. Raven wanted to overcome it so that she would not pass it on to her sparkling. They were trying to regenerate their species not pass insecurity and weakness to the next generation. So many lives had been lost and now they had a chance to start over and correct the mistakes of their ancestors.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Optimus, do you have a moment?" Megatron asked him as he knocked and then strode in without waiting for an answer. The red and blue truck former looked up from the data pad that he was reading to smile ruefully at his brother.

"Megatron is there a problem?" Prime asked as he leaned back to focus on the former warlord.

"Have you talked to Allie about our dead?" Megatron asked. He sat down to face his brother. Optimus regarded him thoughtfully thinking carefully how to answer the gun former.

"No, most of our dead were buried in the catacombs on Cybertron before we left. Jazz's body was repaired and held in a hangar that only our own were allowed in. I didn't want the chance of any human government or military getting a hold of him and dissecting him for their own purpose. All others were left in the Laurentian Abyss. We wanted to make sure there were no races of our technology that could fall in the wrong hands. Gears is handling Jazz's body along with Huffer. I haven't told Allie yet but many of Jazz's friends and co-workers want him buried here with others that the femmes have entombed. Is there a problem with that?" Optimus looked directly at his brother.

"No but we have some that Soundwave and Starscream want to transport here. We don't normally keep out dead but these were officers that served well and deserve to be honored." Megatron said neutrally. He didn't personally care what happened to them since they could no longer serve a purpose but Sunstorm was a seeker and to keep his seeker population happy he had to concede to some of their wishes. There were a few others as well since most had died, like the Autobots, on Cybertron.

"I will talk to Allie tonight. In all honesty I have been putting this conversation off since Raven is due to spark soon. I didn't want to worry her with it." Optimus said quietly, the sadness filtering through his voice, and he looked down momentarily as he stared at the data pad in front of him though the words blurred. He missed Jazz terribly and knew that his SIC missed him as well though Little Jazz inspire hope in all.

"Thank you for taking care of this. If you need me to be there let me know." Megatron said rising from his chair.

"No, it is better that I handle this on my own. It was devastating to here when she found out on earth and it will not be a pleasant conversation tonight so I think it will be better for me to handle this alone after the sparklings are put to berth." Prime looked up at the massive grey form of his brother and Megatron nodded in acceptance of his words. "I will see you later before the shift ends?" It was said as a question and Megatron smiled briefly as he nodded an affirmative and left Prime's office.


	124. Chapter 124

_Interesting comments and I want to thank you so much for them. I like how everyone picks up on different parts of the story because I never know what one reader likes and the other doesn't._

_I am still working on this auction. We have almost a hundred items for it and I am thrilled since it is the first auction that I have ever put together. I worry that not many will show but then I know that God will take care of us because He knows how hard I have worked. I have a friend making my flyers, I have two others that I are helping me with gathering community items, and I wrote all the major theme parks, aquariums, science centers, symphonies, and family entertainment places that I could find in a hundred miles radius. Whew! I am tired!_

_Now that you know what I have been working on you can see why I haven't written much. But I will finish this story since it has come and passed its year anniversary. Please take a moment and leave a review. They are so special to me. Enjoy!_

"Push Raven!" Ratchet commanded and Raven screamed. Where was Mirage? Someone was supposed to get him and relieve him from patrol early. The sparkling chose to arrive early and there was nothing the platinum hair femme could do but scream and push when told to.

"Come in Raven, you are doing fine. The helm is crowning already!" Cassie exclaimed in amazement and Raven sent her a look of shock.

"Why are you so excited? You delivered three at one time!" She snarled back as another contraction started and Raven struggle to catch her breath as she readied herself to push again.

"I know but it is different when you can see what is happening than when you are lying on your back struts pushing a melon out of a hole the size of a lemon!" Cassie said dead panned and Ratchet groaned as Raven snarled and snapped crying out as she once again pushed with all her might.

"When this is over I am going to kill you!" She screamed at her friend and co-worker and Cassie smiled impishly back, her look saying that there was nothing Raven could do while in her position, and Raven screamed just from the frustration of her standing there like she really cared. Raven knew she would calm down after the sparkling arrived but Cassie kept smiling holding her hand and telling her how wonderful she was doing.

"Okay Raven you need to give one more and the sparkling should be ready to come out." Ratchet said as he waited with excitement to deliver the sparkling. He was ready to catch and had already cut Raven so that the helm would not tear her. Raven began pushing one last time as the sparkling slithered out from the warm carrying chamber and into Ratchet's waiting hands.

"Ratchet is it out?" Cassie asked excitedly.

"Yes please get it out!" Raven shrieked as she fell back against the berth harshly panting from exhaustion. The doors opened as something suddenly slammed against them trying to hurry them faster and Mirage ran into the infirmary. His armor was dusty and scratched from the rough terrain he had patrolled when Trailbreaker relieved him and his first sentence came out in static from his panic at trying to get back to the Hall in a hurry.

"Calm down Mirage! Raven is doing well and if you will quit shaking I will let you wrap the sparkling in his blanket as soon as I can get him to cry." Ratchet groused at the normally blue and regal mech as Mirage tried to calm his internal systems. He was still running hot as he took the blanket but the saboteur smiled as he heard their sparkling's first cries.

Raven cried out in joy as she looked at Mirage and he returned her shiny sparkling smile with one of his own. "You were wonderful, Raven." He leaned down to kiss her head but she looked up and met him with her lips. Mirage groaned at the simple intimate contact and Raven smiled against his lips.

"Thank you for making it on time." She said softly so only he could hear.

"Thank you for making me a creator and sire." He returned just as tenderly. Time seemed to freeze until the little being in Ratchet's arms squeaked and cried for its parents. Mirage laughed as he took the sparkling and wrapped the blanket around him and then turned and handed him to his carrier. "What will we call him?" Mirage suddenly asked as he looked at the two most important beings in his life since the war started. The mechling was mostly white with blue accents. Raven looked him over carefully but sighed in relief when the only similarity that her son had to its original creator was his blocky size. She looked him in the face carefully and smiled as his purple optics took in hers and then glanced up to Mirage as he clicked and cooed happily at his parents.

"How about Tank?" She said thinking it over carefully. Mirage looked at the sparkling trying to decide if he liked the name or not but before he could answer Raven she shook her head and said, "No wait I like it as a nickname but he needs something a little better. How about we call him Sureshot." Raven looked up at Mirage and he smiled.

"So you think he might become a tank former?" He smirked and Raven grinned.

"Why not? He is going to be big and he seems to be very pleased with himself. I think it is a good name." Raven said as she turned her attention back to Sureshot cooing and clicking at her son.

"Then Sureshot will be his designation." Mirage said and bent down to nuzzle his helm against his family.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Optimus and Megatron stood in the lower chambers of the Hall as they took stock of the massive room that the gate resided in. It always amazed him that the Hall had such large rooms under the base part of their home and that there were intricate hallways and corridors underground that connected them together. They watched as the blue and green swirl of light so similar to their space bridge open and then the last remainders of their troops walked through carrying long tombs that floated between the soldiers. Optimus was glad to have the hover technology because the smaller mechs would have struggled to carry the marble tombs that the humans had given them while on earth. The two Decepticon tombs were much simpler, theirs made of a fine metal, while Jazz's stood out in its entire splendor.

Optimus look over to watch his mate silently as she stood very still, her eyes shiny from moisture that she carefully held back, watching her brother pass by on his way to his final resting place. He reached out to her through the bond to make sure she would not falter but Allie did not open her side of the bond though she felt the Prime's gentle tugging. She looked across the chamber and smiled briefly at him and then fixed her gaze solemnly on a point careful of not breaking control over her emotions.

Prime felt sorry for her. She had been denied ever seeing Jazz and he never seeing his sister before dying. Optimus knew that Jazz had never allowed anyone to see his grief over 'losing' Elita though his high spirited friend and special ops officer would occasionally crack in front of his leader with couple of cubes of high grade. It was one of many casualties that burden the leader though he would never show it to others.

He looked to the right of his brother to see Prowl and Tia standing there as Tia quietly held Little Jazz on her waist. The couple had come so far and everyone loved the little black mechling with blue stripes who looked so much like Prowl with his tiny door wings. Optimus wished with his spark that Jazz could see the little one that was named after him because he knew that Jazz would have been proud of the sparkling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hound do you have a minute?" Perceptor asked. Hound was surprised to see the scientist and teacher at school on a day he did not teach.

"Sure Percy, what can I do for you?" Hound had adopted the nickname that the other teachers called Perceptor and the red microscope seemed to accept it with as much dignity that a genius could do.

"I have noticed that you have been moping around at the Hall lately and with Mirage so busy with his mate I wondered what I could do for you." Perceptor always long winded with his explanations walked closer and sat in one of the students' chair in front of the desk that they shared.

"I am fine Perceptor, really, I just been busy adjusting to this new world and teaching." Hound stated frankly but Perceptor stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"I know that Nocturne has been coming by to talk to you and I had hoped that she would be more open. Not many understand her and she has allowed only a few to really know about her background. She is a good femme and would make a good partner for you." Perceptor stopped for a moment suddenly unsure if he should continue and Hound stared at him before returning to the pads that littered the desk. "I have her address if you want to check on her." Hound looked up quickly almost knocking one of the pads off the desk in his hurry to try and conceal the excitement on his face plates. Perceptor smirked at the tracker and held out a smaller pad that Hound stared at before reaching for it.

"Thank you Percy I appreciate it." Hound said sincerely as Perceptor passed the pad to him.

"It has her address as well as her communications code if you should decide to contact her. There is a very important reason that she requested time off but I think you could help her. Any more I can't say because it would be a breach in confidence but she needs you." Perceptor said the last softly hoping that Hound would check on the bubbly femme that all the students and staff loved.

"I promise I will go and check on her and thank you again." Hound subspaced the pad and went back to checking pads and Perceptor took that as a dismissal.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie walked up the corridor that led to the next level. She was deep in thought over her brother and did not hear her mate approach from behind.

"Allie?" Optimus called softly and Allie jumped.

"Oh Optimus I am so sorry. I didn't hear you." Allie said and smiled shyly back. She was embarrassed that he could do that to her when she prided herself on her special ops training.

"It's okay. I wanted to make sure that you are okay." He fell in step with her as they walked up the corridor until they once again were in familiar hallways. Optimus sighed through his vents glad to be out of the lower chambers. He didn't like the creepy feeling that settled in his gears nor that the Matrix of Leadership seemed to react erratically when he needed to be down there. He had come to watch another ceremony and that time he saw the cubes once again float in the air around the femmes as they chanted and sang. He also noticed how the symbols and lines on the floor lit up as if reacting to their movements. That time Megatron had not joined him but still the energy that emanated from the ceremonial chamber and oracle still left him feeling dazed and baffled at the same time.

Optimus talked to Allie about it that night but all she would say was that he didn't need to be down there and that she feared that the oracle could react negatively to him. Somehow Optimus didn't think so and that now he was beginning to believe that Primus may have left a piece of himself in the Realm long ago before Cybertron was even formed. There were tales that the priest told to sparklings in the old temple of Primus. The tales told of the brother travelling the universe before Primus settled and now seeing the cubes, not just one but seven of them, made the tales seem like a possible reality.

"I am fine though tired. It wasn't easy seeing Jazz's tomb being carried in from earth today." She told him and then Optimus felt her slide her arms around his waist. "It would have been better with you standing with me but I don't think I would have been able to control my emotions so it worked out alright." She looked up as they continued walking through the hallway and Allie turned them toward the floor that housed their quarters.

"Are you going back home?" Optimus asked her as he firmly held her against her while still allowing her to easily saunter through the hall with him.

"Yes, Elita is teething and she needs me." Allie looked up at him. "Thank you for bringing Jazz's body home." She whispered and Optimus leaned down and kissed her on her nose.

"I love you Allie and I would do anything for you." He solemnly said.

"I know but still I am very grateful, besides, I wouldn't want take advantage of our bond. I love you too and I want you to know that I am always grateful for your love and protection." Allie stated. She wanted him to know how she felt and why and she opened herself up so that Optimus could see her sincerity.

Optimus smiled at his mate. Words were not needed between them as they gazed at each other just in front of the door to their quarters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hound stood outside of Nocturne's house nervous about taking the final step and knocking on the door. The neighborhood seemed very quiet with the houses spaced out for plenty of privacy. Hound had been to Bumblebee's house and on a rare occasion he had been invited to Starscream's house when their little one was born. Her house was simple, like a little cottage with flowers planted neatly in their boxes and beds and Hound could tell that trees, both plain as well as fruit, were planted around the house so that there was plenty of shade.

Hound debated with himself as he stood on the threshold of the door. Would he be invading her privacy by showing up or would she be happy to see him. Perceptor alluded that something might be wrong but Hound could not understand what could dampen Nocturne's happy mood.

With a final exhalation through his vents he wrapped the plates of his knuckles on the quaint white door and waited patiently for the femme to answer. He heard movement after a few minutes and then Nocturne opened the door. Hound immediately was concerned because he could see the streak marks from her tears and he had never seen her so disheveled before. Her soft blue blouse was caked in stains, her hair was oily and dirty, and she looked like she had not bathed in a few days.

"Hound, what are you doing here?" Nocturne said with confusion. Hound's spark went out to the femme in that moment. Whatever she was dealing with she was not doing well with it and he wanted to be there for her more than anything he had ever wanted before.

"I was worried since you haven't been at school and I wanted to check on you." He told her as he gestured with his hands and then placed them down to his side. "May I come in?"

"It really isn't a good time Hound." Nocturne replied softly her speech slow and drawn out which wasn't normal for her and Hound frowned, his face plates scrunching to make a funny gesture that was not usually seen on him.

"Please Nocturne I really am here to help you." He stated quietly hoping that she would at least allow him entrance. He started toward her hoping to keep her from closing the door on him.

"Hound you don't understand…."

"Then help me to understand." He interrupted looking heatedly at her. He was here and he wanted to help. What more could she ask for and why did she shut him out.

"But Hound this is something I have to deal with." She stated agitated that he kept her here at the door.

"You can deal with it but let me be here to support you." Hound insisted. Nocturne realized that he would not go away until she at least let him in. The femme stepped back to allow him entrance and she turned to walk in through the narrow hallway and into the quaint kitchenette that house a small white round table with two matching chairs. Hound took stock of the cottage with an appreciative optic. Nocturne had plants in the little window sun box and greenery all around. Hound liked that she had a green thumb as humans called it and he also likes that she decorated with flowers in vases and little handmade quilts and afghans that hung over the furniture in the open floor cottage. He saw that she had a small fire crackling in a fireplace with an iron screen to protect her living quarters. It was very warm and charming and Hound thought it suited her down to the tiny pianoforte in the corner.

"Would you like to sit down? We can sit either on the couch or at the table." Nocturne said as she gestured towards the table and then glanced at the couch. Hound walked over and pulled out a chair for her to sit in and then pulled the other out for himself. They both sat there for a few moments in silence before Nocturne suddenly jumped up and went toward a cabinet.

"I don't have any high grade but would you like some mid-grade energon? If you came from school I am sure that you must be famished." She turned back and looked at him expecting an answer and Hound could feel his spark jumping in his chest. She was so beautiful with the lost look on her face and her burnished brown hair glimmering from the sunlight coming in at the kitchen window.

"That will be fine thank you." Hound replied when he managed to get his voice back. Nocturne turned back and filled two cubes from a dispenser, turned back, and handed him one as she sat back down with hers. They sat there looking at each other while sipping their energon in silence and Hound wondered how to start the conversation since he was used to her doing all the talking.

"Nocturne!" Hound watched her flinch as she jumped back up.

"Excuse me Hound; I need to take care of something." She quickly grabbed up a cloth and another cube of energon and ran past him. Curious to what was going on Hound slowly stood up and followed quietly. He wondered who was yelling as he heard someone yelling Nocturne's name again and then a mirage of curses towards to femme which angered the tracker. Why would she put up with someone yelling at her like that?

Hound peeked in to see Nocturne padding something in a berth with the cloth she picked up from the table. Ho und stepped closer to see a feeble transformer lying with a mesh covering over his body.

"Femme be careful! I don't like moisture to get in my gears." He rasped harshly at Nocturne.

"Yes sire I know. You like for me to dab carefully. You need to let me help you with your energon." Nocturne replied respectfully as Hound heard a harsh rasping sigh expelled from the old mech.

"I was in the first war youngling and I don't need you to play nurse. Just because I am dying doesn't mean that I am helpless." He snarled at her and Hound watched her flinch again at the mentioning of dying.

"Please don't talk like that. You need to save your strength." She told him as she finally removed the energon that had spilt on the old red mech. His colors were slowly dulling and Hound wondered how much longer he had until his spark gave out.

"I don't need you!" the mech snarled at Nocturne as he tried to shove her away but didn't have the strength to do it. Nocturne waited patiently for the fit to pass and then started feeding him slowly through a tube that was connected to the mech intravenously. She looked over her shoulder, her sad brown eyes showing her grief even if she had control of her posture and Hound realized why she couldn't tell him what was going on.

Nocturne had to live through any creation's spark mare. She was watching her sire slowly die and there was probably nothing she could do. Hound slowly walked to her and knelt down next to her as he took her hand with one of his and began to dab with the cloth that she had put down watching her slowly feed the energon into her sire. No one said a word as Hound watched the old dilapidated mech slip into recharge and Nocturne was too choked up to send Hound away.


End file.
